Growing Ensemble or Grandissons Together
by AnniKay
Summary: This is the third story in the Learning French saga. The New Directions start their Senior Year. Sam/Mercedes/Puck; Lauren/Finn; Santana/Artie/Brittany; Kurt/Blaine
1. Ready or Not

**Growing à la Fois**  
><strong>or <strong>  
><strong>Grandissons Together<strong>

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: I'm mad about the Samcedes Bull-ship they did in Hearts. They are killing me with the Soap Opera logic they utilized to keep our OTP apart. ARRRRGGGGGG!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><strong>Ready or Not<br>**_Mercedes Point of View_

The last week before the beginning of my senior year was just as exciting and action packed as the rest of the summer. There was passion, and drama. There was pleasure and pain…lots of sore and achy pain. I had Cheerio practice every day from seven to noon and on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, I also had it from one to four. Tuesday, I had an appointment to get my hair weave replaced and I went straight up unbe-weave-able. I managed to catch a sale on the twenty-four inch straight tracks and I got hella happy. Thank God Mom and Dad still pay for that shit…as long as I'm responsible and don't change it on a whim like I'm ballin' out of control.

Puck and Sam were both a little unhappy with my decision to have more weave put in. I guess I can understand their reasons. Not the least of which is the fact that I had to spend the entire afternoon, evening and most of the night at Veronica's getting it put in. I was lucky though, this time I made it home a little before midnight, and she started at half after noon. But their main reason had more to do with them missing my hair and all they were allowed to do with it that they couldn't do with my weave. It was simply because they are two kinky buggers who love to do things like use my afro puffs like handlebars when they a pistoning in and out of my mouth before they explode all over my face and chest, or wrap their fingers in my curls while they are making me cum over and over again, or and this only happened once, the night before I got my hair did, -apparently my boys figured that since I was going to 'hide my light' back under a weave, they would give it a grand send off by masturbating with and into it. I swear those two are way too creative for my own good.

I can honestly and modestly say that our two Cheerio routines are on point. The choreography is the bomb, Kurt and my arrangements of the two mashups are fierce, and so divergent that there is no way that any judge anywhere will be able to say 'seen it before'. That's one thing I can honestly say I learned from going to Nationals with the New Directions…Judges are looking for not only the BEST, but something New and Different-something that WOWs them. And even without the human cannonball stunt, Sue has that covered.

Sunday morning the Evans family came to church with us. Puck joined us as well. That boy will never convert, but he knows he loves him some gospel. Tessa didn't join us, though we invited her. She went to the Synagogue with Puck, Rebecah and Sarah last night, and she's thinking of converting to Judaism just to get to sleep in on Sunday mornings. The adults in our family seem to have reached a place where they don't care how you worship, just that you do worship. Sam and I had gone with Puck to Temple a few weeks ago, but we both had to admit we'd had some trouble following things since their main service is still done primarily in Hebrew. Still it felt like prayer and worship, so I have no problem going back.

Tessa has spent the week making her first 'outside the family' friend. Part of me is very thankful that it's not a Cheerio. She and Sam's friend, Aidan, have a lot in common. They keep each other talking forever. Not sure if it's just friendship or what…but the best 'or what's start off as friendships.

Our friendships with the other New Directions are going well. Kurt and I are almost closer than ever. We no longer share every single detail of our day when we talk, but that's just part of growing in our romantic relationships. We can talk easily about the non 'smexy deats', but we keep private things private for the most part. He and I have talked through everything, I even told him how truly surprised I was when he sided with me against Rachel that day in the cafeteria. That lead to some ugly Oprah crying on both our parts, but we made it through to the other side right as rain. Quinn has returned to being a fixture around the Jones home. She had taken Tessa under her wing a little in the squad. Making sure that the Manhattan girl wasn't inundated by people bothering her to find out more about the city most could only dream of one day visiting. Quinn also made it her mission in life to make sure that there was no way Shane Tinsley would ever recover socially from what he'd attempted at Santana's party.

Santana, Artie and Brittany are going strong. They hit a bump in the road a few nights ago. Their first fight was just what you would expect form Santana…loud, huge and ugly. Somehow, not sure how it happened, but they ended up over here looking for mediation. How we were supposed to mediate when Santana had denigrated into Spanish and Artie was matching her rolled R for rolled R. But finally we decided just to divide and conquer. Sam took Artie, while I grabbed Santana. Puck and Brittany just went to make ice cream sundaes for Triple S. It took a minute but I was finally able to get Santana to remember that she does, in fact, speak English. From there I got the story in like no time flat.

They were arguing over the dumbest thing ever…okay maybe not as dumb as the ugly ass shower curtain; but still really dumb. It would seem that the Morehouse rep at Nationals had more of an impact on Artie than we realized. My soul brother decided that he really wants to apply. His parents are so not onboard with the idea, and they are refusing to pay the application fee. They haven't pulled their support if he gets in and goes there, they just don't want to help him get in. Usually the fifty dollar fee wouldn't hurt him too badly, but thanks to him paying his senior fees and updating his AV and Tech equipment so that his 'kung fu would be the bomb diggity' he was kinda wiped out. Now Santana being who she is, and actually caring about 'his old flicted ass' she offered to pay the fees for him. Which should have been a sweet gesture.

Unfortunately, Santana's ability to be sweet is greatly overshadowed by her natural ability to be a world class bitch. Add to that the fact that while Artie may look like Weird Al he has pride like Chamillionaire…so of course he took it the exact wrong way. Now when Artie's feathers are ruffled, it really doesn't take much to get him back to normal. But with both him and San getting their pride all bruised, it's almost like their anger was feeding off each other. Thankfully before they could truly get going and say things they didn't mean but couldn't take back, Brittany brought them to us.

"Tana…just admit it…you could have worded the offer better…you know maybe make it an actual offer. The man has his pride." I told her honestly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Pride, my tight, perfectly formed ass. He's just being stubborn."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, and I couldn't bite back a laugh. "Well then, this is a clear case of you two being too damn much alike."

She sat on the arm chair in the corner of my room with a huff. "Maybe…and I'm not saying it's true…but maybe I could have found a better way to say it."

I took a seat on the floor across from her and leaned back against the foot board of my bed. "So what, exactly, did you say to get Artie's back up?"

She laughed. "Nothing…I just said fuck it. I'll pay for that shit and he could pay me back later."

"Uh huh, and I have some ocean front property for sale in Arizona." I shot back.

"Well I just suggested that he could pay me back by getting me a handicap parking pass for when I go shopping." I know I was looking at her like she had grown another, even more evil, head. "What? Those tickets ain't no joke."

"So you asked a handicapped person…to help you dick over other handicapped people? What's next? Are you gonna ask one of your cousins to join the fucking border patrol?" I swore.

Santana's entire countenance conveyed her extreme shock. "That's racist's!" She finally spat out. I'm not even Mexican…I'm Puerto Rican, Bitch!"

"Yeah well, I'm black yet everywhere I go people call me African American…What the hell for…I've never been to Africa, I have no desire to go to Africa. Why can't I just be an American? You don't want me to say racist shit, I'm pretty sure that Artie doesn't want a girl he cares about, and who says she cares about him, to belittle and demean those with disabilities." I shot back.

She gave me a screw face, but I knew from the lack of venom behind it that she was finally getting the point. "Ugh…so what now?"

"Now, you figure out how to apologize."

"No, hell to the no. Santana Admire Lopez, does not apologize. Not willing, or if willingly then not sincerely." She vehemently denied.

I had to laugh at her antics and the truth of her words. Fortunately while she and I had been talking Sam had managed to convince/remind Artie that when he decided to take on a relationship with Santana especially when he decided to make it a more than friends ship, he had to learn to keep his 'hip off his shoulder' and listen to the meaning behind her usually abrasive and slightly hateful words. So that crisis was adverted.

Thursday afternoon Lauren got home and she and Finn decided that we all needed to do something to celebrate the last weekend before the start of our senior year. But then the guys all decided that they would do whatever the girls wanted to do. Which lead to a conference call of the girls of our group plus Kurt and minus Tessa. We talked it out and decided to do it up big. Spend the whole evening together, chilling out and having fun. Kurt, of course, suggested Breadstix, but that got quickly vetoed when Santana and Quinn started arguing about breadstick thievery and consumption. So Lauren suggested we go to this place that she and Finn like. "It has an all you can eat steak and shrimp buffet. Aren't you skinny chicks always going on about how much better it is to eat protein over carbs any way." She pointed out. Then Kurt pointed out that with so many of our group being teenage boys and football players, that place did sound like a great idea…so that decision was reached.

Then Tina spoke up. "We should all go to Excess."

"I don't know…I said hesitantly.

"Come on…didn't you have fun?" Tina asked leadingly.

"Wait, what's Excess?" Lauren asked.

"It's this teen club that opened up while you were at AV camp." I explained. "And yeah, I had fun. It was kinda cool. There were just a lot of broads there trying to push up on Sam and Puck." I muttered the last sentence. It sounded all kinds of stupid when I said it out loud.

Apparently Tina thought it was stupid too. I could tell from her tone as she pointed out, "and yet they left with you and they were dancing all up on you all night. They didn't even see those hoochies."

"I know." I groaned into the pillow. I'd put the phone on speaker minutes into the call so it was easy to bury my head in the pillows and laugh at my own senselessness. I did't realize that Sarah and Stacey had entered the room to snuggle with me, and heard my insecurity blurted out.

"Haters gonna hate." Sarah said sagely, as she climbed up into my bed. "You can't let those jealous chickenheads stop you from having fun."

"I could not have said it better myself." Kurt almost shouted.

Suddenly Stacey got this wicked little smile on her face. "I let my haters be my motivators." She said her accent thicker than I had ever heard it. There were several beats of pure silence before we all dissolved into peals of laughter.

Once we all calmed down somewhat, Lauren brought us the rest of the way to normal. "Umm…so if you guys are going to drag me to a somewhere club like…" Lauren began

"You have nothing appropriate?" Kurt reasoned.

Lauren laughed. "Hell Tink, I haven't even done my school shopping yet."

"You do realize that school starts in two days." Quinn said stridently.

Lauren groaned. "Well, a-I just got home after being gone the better part of the summer, and b- Monday is technically three days away."

"Lauren, you should thank your lucky stars that Coach gave us all the day off, because that means that we are available to help you." Kurt said mildly. "Girl, get ready, comfortable shoes, we will reconvene at the mall outside the Macy's entrance in one hour. Lauren, I'll be to your hour in thirty…I'll drive."

"Hey, I'd show." The state wrestling champion defended.

"Oh please, you wouldn't even be on this call if you thought it would end in a trip to the mall." Kurt shot back teasingly.

Sarah and Stacey laughed with the rest of us before starting to bounce on the bed. "Can we come, Cedes, can we?" they beseeched excitedly.

"Of course she's bringing you two. After all Tessa's coming with you guys, and they can't leave you two at home alone. Who knows how long this could take. Where is Pippy?" Quinn asked.

"She's sleeping in Stacey's room. She to just let her know what we're doing and she will text Aiden." I responded.

"Well go get her pale ass up. You heard the homo…we're meeting to gets Lauren hot." Santana laughed. "Or as close as she can hope to get."

"Watch it Satan." Lauren said warningly. "I can still swing you around like a rag doll. Not to mention this sweet new move I learned at wrestling camp."

"Damn Large Marge… I was just playing." Santana groused. "Thick as your backside is, you'd think you'd have a thicker skin."

"Are they always this mean to each other? Stacey asked, her little voice concerned.

"Oh Sweetie, we're just joking with each other." Lauren and Santana both assured her. Though their voices seemed strained by the nice, sweet tone. "It's just, when two people are both used to being top dog, they tend to tease and taunt as a way of ensuring that they let everyone know they're still queen bee." Lauren explained.

"Not to mention Big- I mean Lauren- might pick on me…but she would never let anybody not in our clique say boo to me. And I'd do the same for her." Santana said reassuringly.

Stacey looked at Sarah and shrugged. "Teenagers are weird."

I grabbed them both close, tickling them until they giggles. "You'll understand soon enough. But stay little as long as you can," I advised.

"Yeah, cause growing up is not all it's cracked up to be. Quinn told them.

The call ended pretty quickly after that. I took the girls to Stacey's room to get dressed, texting Puck and Sam as I walked. Stacey and Sarah jumped on the bed waking Tessa. They couldn't wait to tell her about meeting everyone at the mall. "Wait, we're going shopping again?" she whined. "Don't you people do anything else?"

I rolled my eyes. "We sing, we dance, we go to church, we help our families. We cheer, we get good grades…" I began.

"Ok, okay. You guys are all very multi-dimensional." She said cutting me off before I could really get going.

"Besides," I laughed. "If Aiden is gonna come with us tonight…Lauren's not the only one who needs something more 'club appropriate'."

"I have clothes." She defended.

'Yes…yes you do, and often it seems that you are trying to wear them all at the very same time." I chided lightly. "You dress in layers…what are you a thirty year old soccer mom?"

She stopped getting dressed to give me a sarcastic look. "Been holding that one back for a while, haven't you?" she asked dryly.

"Well better me than Kurt or Santana." I rebutted. "At least I try to say it in a way that doesn't hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, you still need to work on that one." She sighed. "Fine. I'll get ONE new shirt. I'm sure we can find one we can agree on. But no annoying patterns, super loud colors, or big, bold prints."

"bet." I returned and we got everyone dressed, packed Stacey and Sarah into my Tahoe and headed to the mall. Everybody got there before us, but before Kurt could throw me the stink eye, I reminded him, 'two smallish children to help get ready."

He nodded regally. "Alright ladies," he said rather than argue the point. "We have at least four stops to make. Fredericks, Lane Bryant, Macys and DSW. Oh wait, we'll need to hit Footlocker for her wrestling accessories. But first I'd like everyone's opinion on your favorite color on our Dear Lauren."

"Burgundy." Santana and I said at the same time. We both remembered the way L-Boogey looked in that burgundy night gown in New York.

"Jewel Blue." Quinn said after a moment's thought. "Though she did look really amazing in black and white at the luncheon."

"True." Tina agreed. "You're all gonna boo and hiss, but Lauren, remember when you did that Twilight thing and came to school all gothed out? You looked really cute. Even if you were on the wrong side of that argument, everybody knows vampires shouldn't twinkle."

"Anime Babe, don't make me hurt you." the larger girl teased.

"So, we'll look at the jewel tones, eschewing the amber and amethyst families, and well play with the wine tones." Kurt said as though marshaling his troops. "Now we will focus on cut and fit. The proper cut and fit can turn anyone from lumpy and dumpy to statuesque. Proper tailoring can hide a multitude of Snicker bars. However, Lauren, has reminded me…many, many times, that if she isn't comfortable, she will make sure that we are all uncomfortable. So let's stick with natural fabrics that are breathable and allow her to feel good in her clothing, not just confident and hopefully sensual."

"Damn skippy, Tinkerbell." Lauren agreed. "Alright Fredericks first?"

"Actually Macy's first." Santana said with a smirk. That way you can work around things like neckline and strap issues."

Lauren nodded even as she shrugged. "Ok…I guess that makes sense. But I'm putting my foot down right now…No Thongs!" with us all in firm agreement on that one. Because really when someone like Lauren puts her foot down that stridently, no one…not ever Kurt is going to try to gainsay her. We headed to Macys and found her a good start on a wardrobe for the year. After Macy's we hit Lane Bryant and found her several more dressy outfits, things that would work for Senior activities like grad night and the awards dinners, as well as an outfit that was absolutely perfect for nights out on the town. We started to skip finding her something for another Nationals luncheon, but when she reminded us that she would need something that would work for dinner with scouts from colleges, we prayed it wouldn't jinx us and we found her a dress that was perfect for any semi-formal restaurant type occasion.

Sarah and Stacey were cleaning up just as much as Lauren. Everyone seemed to find something they just 'had' to get for the girls. Brittany found them each a pair of rainbow arm/leg warmers. Santana, found them the cutest little shorts set, pink for Stacey and a bold teal for Sarah. Kurt got them some SPF 50 moisturizer because 'it's never too early for proper skin care.' Lauren got them these fun kiddie cameras that weren't expensive but they took digital pictures and video. And we won't even talk about all the crap Quinn and Tessa got them from Claire's and Afterthoughts. I may or may not have been just as bad…I admit nothing. We took everything out and stored it in Baby and my Tahoe, and then hit the foot court. We'd barely gotten our food when almost all at once, our phones rang.

It would seem that after learning of our plans for the evening, Puck and the guys had decided to do us one better. There was a marathon of texting and phone calls as the girls were frantically trying to get their parents to agree. Santana, of course, was the first to say yes. Her parents were calling mine even as we spoke. Somehow Lauren convinced her parents to allow it and Tina was able to parlay the Zizes agreement into her parents giving her permission. Burt and Carol had already gotten the heads up from Finn and had spoken to Mom before Kurt even knew about it. He, however, still had to call Blaine and let him know about the secondary invite, and the conditions attached to it. Brittany was coming, Santana had called the blonde's parents because Britts and Stacey and Sarah had gone to get ice cream since the rest of us were boring them. Quinn's mother was being a bit of a hold out, until Quinn reminded her that David, the Warbler from Santana's party wouldn't even be there tonight. It was just a night for the New Directions to bask before going back to school. Finally Mrs. Fabray agreed, sighting that since she had a date this evening Quinn would have come home to an empty house anyway.

After everyone had called their parental figures, including an amusing Tessa who called Becah and asked her imploringly; "Becah, can you please call, well your other moms and tell them I can sleep over at the family's other house tonight with all the other New Directions, and maybe Blaine and Aiden?" Becah was appropriately amused and granted Tessa permission; we returned to our shopping endeavors. We checked out Rainbow and found a few great pieces for Lauren and a few shirts for Tessa, including a gorgeous amber colored silky boat neck top that made her skin look like alabaster and her hair look like fire. She was wearing that tonight or else. We hit the shoe stores next before finishing in Fredericks. Of course every one of us left that store with something. Even Kurt found a bunch of nail lacquers he just had to have. The little ones, Brittany and I cleaned up on a sale they were having on their flavored lip glosses. Of course all the bigger girls got some at least a new set as well. We finally left the mall five hours after we got there and completely lighter in the pocket.

_Sam Point of View_

Coach Bieste was good enough to let us out of the last practice of the week at half after noon rather than keeping us 'til four as the schedule suggested. We headed in to shower and Puck grabbed his phone to check his messages. "Yo Sam, Aiden…dudes, it's on and poppin' tonight." he yelled. "The girls finally decided what we're doing tonight."

"Ooh, what?" Finn asked coming over.

"We be clubbin." Puck sang the chorus of an old Ice Cube song. When he finished, he continued. "Dinner first at some all you can you can eat place you took Lauren to Finn, then we're heading to that sweet teen club we hit last month. Hells yeah, man, gonna dance all up on Sexy Mama." He laughed giving me a pound. We tended to be more circumspect at school about our personal interactions after we gave that poor girl a concussion. "We should all stay over someplace after the club man. You too Aidan."

"Hold up man." Mike said, ever the voice of reason. "None of our parents will let us take over their house rolling fourteen-fifteen deep."

"Well, we'll never know unless we ask." Finn said excitedly. "I'll call Burt and Mom, Puck you can call your mom and let Sam call the Joneses. Mike, no offense, but we'll skip you. Last time I was at your house, your mom tried to give me something made out of Panda hair and ginseng."

Mike kinda shrugged. "Yeah. My mom reads Santana's blog…she thinks it's hilarious. That tea was supposed to help improve stamina, you know staying power."

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed embarrassed as he finished his text. He looked around before lowering his voice and asking "does it work?"

Puck looked at Finn like he was crazier than a little bit. "Dude…its panda hair."

"It could be worth it." Finn defended.

While they argued that one out, I grabbed Puck's cell and called the Joneses. "Jones Family Dental Care, this is Gabby speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hey Mommy Lady..." I said suppressing a chuckle at her professional voice. "You having a good day?"

"Hi Sammy, I am. How about you? Are you and Puck ok?" she asked curious as to why I'm calling.

"Oh yes ma'am…we're fine. I was just calling to see if it would be ok if I went out to dinner and Excess with the kids from glee. Then Puck came up with the idea of us all having a sleepover somewhere after the club, and he'd like me to ask Mr. Benton and Ms. Danica if they would let us have it over there tonight."

"Oh Sammy…yes to the dinner and club thing. Mercy already called. But I don't know about a sleepover. Benton won four rickets to the Hip Hop Legends concert in Columbus, and your dad and I are going with them. We're gonna make a whole weekend of it."

"Oh so we're gonna have Triple S for the weekend then?" I questioned. It wouldn't bother me if we did, but it would change our plans for the night.

"No…Stevie is having a sleep over of his own at the Hardings, and Stacey and Sarah are doing a slumber party at Becah's with the little girl triplet. We all figure you three wouldn't mind having the house to yourselves." She kidded. "So who are we talking about…you three and the rest of the New Directions?"

"Yeah, and maybe Aidan and Blaine. If everyone else is all couply, we can't not invite those two, it wouldn't be fair." I added.

"So you want to invite fifteen kids, six couple type groups to an overnight party." She said doubtfully.

"We'll be good Mom." I said confidently, ok hopefully.

"Let me relay the question to Danica and Benton…it's their house so it's their call. You understand young man?"

"Of course, Moma." I said, my offence at the insinuation ringing through my tone. After all they have done for my family, let alone giving the world Mercedes, I would carry Mr. Benton on my shoulders over forty miles of broke glass just 'cause he asked me to, Bare foot even. That wouldn't change even if he said hell to the no.

"Alright, I'll call you back with an answer." She said and hung up.

I turned to the guys and told them the sitch. We all showered and got dressed as we waited anxiously. We heard from Artie's parents. They were a definite no. the Changs were a hell no, or at least I think that's what it translated into. The Hudson-Hummels were cool with hosting the boys, but the girls and Kurt would have to have a separate party elsewhere. Puck hadn't bothered asking Becah since she's hosting the little girls' slumber party. So our hopes were resting solely on the Joneses, and to be honest, it wasn't much of a hope at this point. But there was still enough hope in our anxious little hearts that when Puck's cell rang we all totally jumped.

"Hola, Angel Mom." Puck said when he answered. "Yes, we're all right here. No…everybody else said no. Ok Hold up." He said before pressing a button on his phone. "Ok go ahead oh angelic one."

"Alright you boys lucked out. Benton and Dani have said yes. But there are more than a few rules. First of all every parent must call and give permission. Not only must they give permission, but they must know exactly what they are giving permission for. We will make sure that they understand that this will be co-ed and unsupervised…so don't bother lying to them. Let me remind you that we've all spoken together several times over this summer, so don't even try to fool us. Number two, Benton's liquor cabinet stays locked, and no drugs of any kind! Three, ya'll's party stays down in the basement. If they have to use the bathroom they can use yours or Mercy's no one in mine, Dani's or Stacey's. NO ONE at all in Stevie, Stacey, my or Dani's beds. Keep ya'll nasty hormonal patoots out of the bedrooms. Fourthly, the rules you three live by, they apply to each and every one of you…even Kurt and Blaine. I don't think we have to worry about Tessa and Aidan yet." She murmured that last as though she were talking to herself. "Fifth…the house will be absolutely, positively, pure-dee spotless by the time we get home on Sunday. Which leads me to the last rule. Anything you guys break, you are responsible for replacing, or having fixed. Do you all agree to the terms?"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans." Artie said quickly. Mike, Aidan and Finn chimed in with their agreements and thanks as well.

"Of course, mom." I said when they finished their assurances.

"Its all good, Angel Mom." Puck responded last.

"Now you'll need to hop to. Your parents need to talk to us before we leave the office at 4:30. That only gives you a couple of hours." She told us. "Hope it works out for kids." She signed off.

The others grabbed their phones and were busily trying to contact their girls and their parents. All of a sudden fin stopped and looked at Puck. "Why do you call Mrs. Evans 'Angel Mom'?"

Puck laughed and simply shrugged. "Have to differentiate her from the other moms. My mom is just Mom, Mercedes' Mom is Moms D and Sam's mom is Angel Mom."

"But why Angel Mom? Is it the blonde hair and blue eyes?" Finn said confusedly.

"Naw…her name is Gabrielle." He explained.

Finn looked even more confused. "Still don't get it."

But Artie did. "Gabrielle is the feminine form of Gabriel." Still a confused puppy face on Finn, "Gabriel is the name of an Angel…you know, from the Bible."

"And the Torah." Puck chimed back in.

"Oh…I get it." Finnocence finally said. "I guess I just thought it because she's always so nice." He said before returning his attention to back to his phone.

As he finished his call, Aidan gave Puck and me a look that clearly asked us if Finn was serious. We both had to nod. "Ok then…well my parents are gonna call yours. They were a little worried about the lack of supervision, but I told them the rules we agreed to, so they said yes. Apparently they figured I might want to make myself scarce tonight anyway with Stevie and Evan getting together at our house."

"Cool." Puck said giving him a fist bump. "But dude, I'm just gonna say…I like you. I do so I'm gonna give you a verbal warning, rather than just beating your ass…"

"I've got it Puck." Aidan cut him off. "Tessa and I aren't there yet. So you don't have to worry. I mean she is great and I like her, despite Sam's feeble attempt at matchmaking last week, but if we even kiss tonight; it would be the first time so relax big brother."

"Good-cool- cause I'd have hated to have to kill you. I mean I would have done it…but I'd have felt really bad about it." Puck's honesty won out.

"Dude, I feel so bad for Drizzle and any daughters you guys have with Mercedes." Finn laughed shaking his head.

Puck reached over and shoved Finn, making him hit the doorjamb as we left the locker room. "Her name is Beth, man. Besides, I doubt I will get to scare off her boyfriends."

"Dude, I'm always going to call her Drizzle." Finn stopped laughing. "Crap…man I forgot to tell you all. Mr. Berry called us last night…Leroy, not Hiram, he called us to let us know that Mr. Schue had called them it was the only number he had with him. Apparently Rachel had programmed all her numbers in his cell phone at some point last year."

"Rachel programmed her numbers in Mr. Schue's phone?" I asked aghast.

They all gave me a 'really, you are surprised' look before Finn continued. "Any way, April's play did about as well as we all thought it would. Universally panned by the critics, except for Mr. Schuester's performance. They wanted him for a role in a production of Memphis, of course he took it. So Shelby is coming back here to take the job of running the glee club. Since we won Nationals the school board had freed up a bunch of money to pay her to get us there again. Ms. Holliday and some Martinez guy are going to take over his Spanish classes."

Puck sat down, unseeingly, in the middle of the hallway. "Beth…Beth's coming home?"

I dropped to my knees next to him and pulled him into a hug. "She's coming home." I whispered tenderly. "She's coming home and we'll help Shelby whenever she needs a sitter or whatever. We'll get your mom, and the Joneses and my parents together and we'll make them part of our family." I wiped away tears that he wouldn't want anyone else to know he'd shed from his cheeks. "She's coming home and this time you are ready to have a place in her life."

Completely uncaring of where we were or who might see, Puck buried his hands in my hair and devoured my mouth in an epic kiss. We kissed unmindful of our surroundings until we heard Azimio's laughter ring through the hall. "Told Karofsky he could stay…this damn place is becoming Homo-High. I thought you two were all up on Jones big butt, but really she's just you fag hag, huh?"

"Hold your horses, Adams." I snarled. "You're stupid. Mercy is ours so you can just roll your ass on through and keep your bullshit to yourself."

"I'm just saying you rainbow flag waving, fans of Gaga should move over and make way for a real man to get with her." He said cockily.

"You know, Adams, the last person who tried to push up on Mercedes got his ass beat." Artie said conversationally.

"And the last one to try and say that Puck and Sam were using Cede as a _beard_…had to have reconstructive surgery." Mike continued in the same tone. He neglected to point out that the surgery had come before the accusation.

"Anybody who spends any time with them at all can see the love." Finn told the tubby prick, Finn's tone completely conveying that he doubted Adams' intelligence. "Hell, even their parents see it."

"Whatever." Azimio said dismissively. "All I know is I walked out here to see Puck slobbin' Evans down."

"Yeah and if you go to Excess tonight, you'll see them both kissing their girlfriend just as passionately." Aidan spoke up.

Anything else we might have said got squashed as Stevie and Evan came running up "Sorry ya'll had to wait." He said laughing at whatever thing had him and Evan in stitches. "Coach wanted to remind us to remind Stacey and Sarah that we all had to ride the bus here after school starting Wednesday." He looked around at all of us. "What's wrong? Why's Sam all bowed up like a wannabe KickAss."

"Man, Stevie, do not let the moms hear you use that word or else me and Sarah will get our asses handed to us." Puck groaned as he finally got to his feet. "Now what do you mean he's making like KickAss?"

I'm pretty sure that we all rolled our eyes at Puck's curse filled attempt to convince our younger brother not to curse. Stevie just gave him a cheeky smile. "You haven't notice that when Sam gets real mad he stands just like that kid KickAss from the comics and that one movie."

All eyes flew to me so I straightened up, hoping that if Stevie were right this would help. We all had to laugh though since my quick movement only served to give truth to his words. The tension in the hall way was quickly diffused. We headed up. Stevie climbed into the middle seat of Puck's Truck and I climbed up after him. "So how many of us are gonna be able to stay tonight, do you think?" I asked as Puck turned over the ignition.

"The guys will probably all be able to come. The girls will probably be the biggest problem. Parents are notoriously overprotective of their daughters." He theorized.

"Quinn's probably the one most likely to get told no. Santana's parents know her well enough to know this ain't nothing to her." I said tyring to keep the conversation 'Stevie appropriate. "Don't know about the rest of the girls, though of course Mercy and Tessa will be there. What do you think?"

"No clue…the Cohen's tend to be kind of hippish…so they could go either way. Depends on what the Zizes do. They live near each other, so knowing Lauren will be there might help." Puck answered thoughtfully. "You know, Que's gonna be the only one there without even a prospect, she may not want to do the sleepover thing."

"Hadn't thought about that. Guess that would su-stink for her." I amended.

"Too true." Puck laughed at my quick word switch.

Stevie just got offended. "I can say sucks…I'm not a baby." He griped.

"Whatever man. You've been lucky, you've never gotten your mouth washed out with soap…literal soap." I told him belligerently. "So I will watch what I say around you…just to make sure that I never have to have that experience again." I pouted a little just remembering the day MeMaw has caught me 'practicing cussing' Everytime I think about it, I can still taste the octagon soap.

When we got home the house was expectantly empty. Mercy and Tessa had gone shopping with the new direction girls and taken Stacey and Sarah with them. So we guys just hung out and chilled for a while. We played some Call of Duty and some Star Wars Force Unleashed. The round four the parents called and gave us the go ahead for the party with all invitations accepted. As we were celebrating that Mercy and the sisters got home.

"All the girls got permission." Tessa said amazedly. I think she was surprised that not all parents were as suffocatingly overprotective as George. I dropped her, Sarah, and Stacey kisses hello on their heads. I pulled Mercedes into my arms and covered her lush lips with my own. I feasted on her taste desperate for more of her. When the kiss ended I realized that I had a very firm two handed grip of her oh so sexy ass. As Puck moved into place to give our girl his hello, I looked over at Sarah and Tessa to find them clearly mocking me. I felt my face flame.

"So Stace-Sarah, what did ya'll get at the mall?" I asked hoping to shift the attention from us. The girls whipped out bag after bag, showing off the stuff the girls had gotten for them. After Puck, Stevie and I had heard all about it. I was finally able to send the three little ones up to get Stacey's and Stevie's stuff together in preparation for their overnight trips. While they got their stuff together Mercy, Puck and I made out and chilled. I pulled Mercy into my lap and we sat there trading kisses and holding each other.

They came down stairs laughing and chatting, the little girls were as excited about their slumber party as Stevie was about his, though he refused to let them call it a slumber party. Puck took the younger ones with him in Mercy's Tahoe. He dropped Stevie off at the Hardings, and then took Tessa, Stacey and Sarah to his house. He and Tessa were only there long enough to get what they needed for the sleep over. Becah, hearing all about the party, had gathered both of her air mattresses and sleeping bags together for us. "Now Bent, Dani. Sand and Gabs are gonna be gone…but I'm just a call away if you need me." she told us a little concerned.

"We'll be good." Puck told her quoting me. Yeah. I guess, given the circumstances, the parents should have realized that our definitions of good would probably differ greatly from theirs.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know how you like this and there will be more to follow as usual. Sorry for the long wait, I had to type at work until i could replace my computer.<br>You get to choose between the two titles at the top. They both mean Growing Together.

Now back to your regularly scheduled fan fic.

BTW thanks to Butterfly child for poking me.

Anni


	2. I Will Always Love You RIP WH

Growing à la Fois  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: I'm mad about the Samcedes Bull-ship they did in Hearts. They are killing me with the Soap Opera logic they utilized to keep our OTP apart. ARRRRGGGGGG! (Mariposa said i couldn't call it white girl logice...she said that was racist. ;))

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>I Will Always Love You<br>**_Puck's Point of View_

By the time Tessa and I got back to Moms D and Bent's house, all of the girls were there. Most had showered at home and gathered their girly crap and all came over to get ready here. While they turned the basement into a temporary salon, and dressing room, Sam and I hung out in his room watching TV. At the beginning of the summer my dorky lovers had gotten my hooked on their Torchwood crack, now I can watch full marathons of that shit. Once the episode went off, we still had some time to kill so I asked him, "Wanna fuck?" What I'm bored and horny and he's mine.

"If we do that it means we'd have to take a third shower." Sam said a little sadly. "We can blow each other…I'm horny as a stud hound with two peckers."

"Yeah…still don't get all your colorful southern sayings…but I'm gonna take that to mean you're really horny."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Puck, I mean that I am really horny. Mercy and I made out for a while but just when things were getting good, Quinn, Satan and Britts showed up. If it had just been Santana and Britt-Brat, I may have had a chance, but not with Quinn here too."

I got hard as a rock as I remembered watching Santana and Brittany sucking on Cedes' big, pretty tits. I had to get off now; there wasn't a choice on the matter anymore. I leaned over and drew Sam into a kiss. I nibbled his lower lip and sucked into my mouth just enough to make him moan and arch into me. I kissed Sam's full lips for a bit, and then slipped my tongue into his mouth. I deepened the kiss, drawing him further into my web. I reached down and worked his faded red Star Trek t-shirt up over his head, barely breaking the kiss. Once it was out of my way, I kissed and nipped my way down to his flat pink nipples. I licked it until he arched into me. I indulged myself for a bit, but soon pulled away to continue moving down, my lips and tongue exploring every inch between Sam's mouth and my ultimate goal. I took the time to bring both of my blonde lover's nipples to an almost painfully erect state. Sam was already losing himself in the sensations I was causing to course through his body. Spending the last four months learning each other's bodies meant that I knew exactly how to get him hot. I pulled out all the stops. Unfortunately it backfired on me…in the best possible fucking way.

I ended up on my hands and knees. "Thought you didn't feel like taking another shower, Sam." I taunted.

As Sam slowly rubbed down my back, I could feel his hard cock trailing down the crack of my ass, bumping back and forth. "Hornier than I am lazy, Noah." He moaned as he rubbed his cock between my ass cheeks. When Sam began following his hands with his lips and tongue, I couldn't help but groan, and spread my legs slightly. Sam's entire hands were working my butt cheeks, while his mouth was sending shivers from the base of my spine to the rest of my body. I clutched at the pillow, and ground my hips into the air, whimpering incoherently when Sam's tongue slipped into the top of my crack.

When I felt my cheeks being pried apart, I held my breath in anticipation. The actual sensation of having this beautiful mutherfucker swirl his tongue around the edge of my hole, then clamp his big ass lips around it, creating a suction, was intense, but when he flickered and probed it with his agile tongue, it was too much. "Fuck Sam, Shit stop playing…if you're gonna fuck me, fuck me already.

I didn't feel pain anymore as he pushed and pushed, rather than holding back unconsciously like I used to when we first started doing this, now I'm able to loosen my inner muscles to let him past the point of both fear and pleasure. Feeling my slight tightening Sam stopped when he was about half-way in.

"I'm not hurting you, Puck, am I?" He asked softly, concern evident in his quiet voice.

I shook my head 'no', unable to speak without having breathed properly for a couple of remarkably exciting minutes. 'Go on' I mouthed. That's what I really wanted, even though right now it felt like someone tried to push a cannon into a barrel.

"Good," Sam murmured as he cupped my ass cheeks with his equally huge hands and lifted my lower body slightly. He now sat back on his legs, dragging me with him. Then his hands settled on my hips, moving them until he practically impaled me on him. Still being careful he pushed once more and I felt his pubic hair brush the sensitive skin of my ass.

Once he had my ass wide open, he started fucking me thrusting and grinding his hips. "Fuck yeah." I groaned. From there I couldn't talk long. Hell neither of us lasted long. But damn, it was so good. I could feel his fingers digging into my hips as he thrust that big fucking dick of his in and out of my tight ass.

"You love having me inside you, doncha?" Sam taunted, bending forward and putting his sex words directly into my ear. "You love having me fuck your hot little ass?"

"Hell yeah!" I moaned. "Fuck…you fee…el…fucking awesome. Only thing that could make this any better is if our girl were up here with us."

"Damn." He hissed. "Fuck your ass feels soo good." He groaned. "But fuck it all if you ain't right. Love it best when I'm in you and you're in her, or we're both in her and I can feel your dick rubbing against mine with just that thin little bit of nothing between us." I worked my hips more like I do when I have Cedes sexy body writhing under us, reveling in his hissed. "Fuck that's good."

It was too fucking good. "Shit Sam…Jerk me off, mutherfucker." I commanded desperately. Over the passion roaring in my ears, I heard him spit on his hand and then, "Fuck". Warm, wet, relief. I was so close to the edge, I was cumming in three dirty strokes, desperately calling out his name. In the heat of the pleasure coursing through me and out my dick, I reached under us and tickled his balls before pressing against his taint and fuck if I didn't fire off a little more jizz as I felt his coating my inside.

We collapsed to the bed, exhausted but sated. We cuddled together for a while before Sam stiffened. "Shit, you don't think Mercy will be-ya know- mad that we were together without her; do you?"

I thought or a moment before relaxing myself. "Naw, if we lied or tried to keep this from her…then yeah she'd be pissed, but probably she'll only be a little ticked that we got off and she didn't"

Sam relaxed fully. "Okay, so we'll tell her on the way to dinner. So she'll know we weren't trying to be on the dl or nothing. We were just horny and she was busy."

"Good call…but I'll tell her. You'll make it sound like some deep dark secret confession…not just a natural part of the three of us." I told him teasingly. Then a thought struck me. "You think she'd gonna want one on one time with us each like regularly? I asked worriedly. Mercedes was a genie in a bottle…once we finally popped her, the only time we fully exhausted her was when Sam was all fucking hormonal. Otherwise she was tubthumppin…she got knocked down, but she got up again, and we never get to keep her down. I'm not sure if she wouldn't kill us if we tried to tackle her individually.

"Naw." We both sighed and relaxed. "She likes having both our mouths and hands and dicks to play with too much." Sam finished.

We laid there for a little while longer, until a call of nature ended my afterglow. "Man, we need to start getting ready. I've gotta take a dump, you better hope my ass will bounce back quickly, or I'm fucking you in the ass in front of all our peeps." I groaned disengaging from Sam and heading, naked, into the bathroom.

"You say that like you weren't begging me to fuck you a few minutes ago." Sam taunted as I walked away. Now Mercedes is very, very careful never to shit with Sam or I in the same bathroom as her. Sam and I don't have any such qualms. So while I was busy evacuating my bowels, he strolled in and started the shower. "Dude, what the hell have you been eating?" he complained.

"Whatever…don't act like your shit don't stink." I shouted a little to be heard over the water. Which led to me singing out 'Roses really smell like poo-ooh-ooh-ooh'.

Sam stuck his head back out of the shower stall. "Damn, Puck, didn't take you for a Kast fan."

I cleaned up and flushed, chuckling when Sam cursed and jumped back out of the spray. "Kast…Goodie MOB…Bubba Sparxxx. Luda, TI. I like a lot of the ATL hip hop. And then when we were down in Florida, Kev, let me listen to his iPod and man he had this group from Kentucky, Nappy Roots, I had to down load their whole damn catalogue when we got home." I told him. As we showered and got ready, we were rapping our asses off to all the ATL hip hop we could remember.

I'd long ago brought myself bottles of my favorite toiletries and cologne to keep over here, so Sam and I stood at the double sinks in the bathroom he shared with Stevie and shaved and readied oueselves. Still unabashedly naked I walked into Sam's room and crossed to his closet. Reaching into my side, and yeah I'd taken about a quarter of the space to keep my ass some 'emergency' clothes here, I pulled out a black pair of Dockers. I pulled the other parts of my outfit out of my bag. A tight black tee-shirt with bright blue words, and a blue over shirt, and my black socks and boxers, I stopped and grabbed my tech boots before starting to dress. I was pulling the tee over my head when Sam came into the room. "Remember my name, you'll be screaming it later"…he read. "I guess that fair since you were screaming mine a little while ago." Sam chuckled as he went about his business, dressing in boxer briefs and socks then pulling on a pair of fitted, almost dressy, jeans and a tee shirt that looked like a lightening lit night sky with the early eighties mohawked Storm flying across it. He grabbed a white button down and threw on his blue Chuck Taylors and he headed down the stairs to answer the ringing door bell.

While Sam went to admit our friends, I took a chance to clean up after us. I grabbed one of our washcloths and wiped up the drying cum I'd shot all over the bed. Then I grabbed out wallets, keys and my phone to save us a trip back up before we left, and headed down myself. Sam was seated in the living room chatting and chillin' with Finn, Blaine and surprisingly enough, Aidan. Finn was dressed pretty much like Sam and I though his shirt read 'Always remember you're unique… Just like everyone else'. I remembered making him buy that shirt when he was dating Rachel and she was constantly trying to make herself feel better about herself by making everyone else feel worse about themselves.

"Hold up…wait…Anderson, your name didn't make me want to punch you enough…now you show up to go to a club wearing a fucking bowtie?"

"Yeah…too much?" he asked innocently.

"Naw, Urkel, I mean a plaid short-sleeve shirt with a bowtie…and suspenders. That's not too much…for a; hell man I can't even come up with anything all I can think about is how very much I want to drag you into the bathroom and give you a swirly." I snarked. Anderson just laughed. He carefully took off the suspenders and the bow tie and put them in the bag he'd brought for the night. He unbuttoned his top two buttons, then made a gesture that clearly asked if he looked improved. "Yeah, that's better now I can at least stand to be seen in the same crew with your ass. Damn man I haven't wanted to lock a kid in a porta john that badly in a long damn time."

"Sorry to make you want to revisit the horrors of your bullying past." Anderson threw back dryly. The doorbell rang again before I could hit him back with some 'Puck wit'. Sam went and answered it to admit Mike and Artie. Artie was wearing a pair of cargos and a tee that said, 'Alcohol and calculus don't mix. Never drink and derive.' rather than his usual nerd wear. I threw Anderson a quick, 'see' look and returned to assessing Mike. Now he looked like we were actually going someplace special. In his black skinny jeans, white long-sleeved shirt, rolled up to three quarter length, black vest and black skinny tie, I could just tell he was ready to dance his ass off. He was even wearing his black fedora. Yeah he was ready to hit the club. I looked over at Aidan and noted he was in a cream silky looking pullover and brown dockers with docksiders on his feet. Sam, Finn, Artie and I exchanged a glance each of us wondering were they over dressed, or were we not dressed enough.

Artie must have caught my look at Blaine, because he spoke up where the curly headed rich boy didn't. "I'm only wearing this cause Santana swung by my house and told me to wear it or else." He laughed. "And the reward is so, so worth it."

Blaine finished playing with his phone and said with a smile. "We should all take a seat. The girls are ready and Kurt's going to come up and do an intro for each of them. And guys, I know that not all of us really care that much about fashion, but Kurt does, so please…please don't be a dick about the fashion show type thing he's gonna do." Yeah he was looking at me.

"Don't worry." I said with a smirk. "Cedes would kick my ass if I were mean to her Kurt. Besides don't tell him I said this, but hearing him talk about all that fashion shit helps with the compliments later."

We all shared a laugh and grabbed some seats. Kurt came in from the kitchen holding a wooden spoon carrying the kitchen iboombox. He gave us all a once over and his gaze pierced Sam, Finn, Artie and I, "You three will be buttoning those shirts for dinner, correct? Artie, you have a real shirt with you, yes." His tone brooked no disagreement, so we gave him none. Satisfied at our nods, he pressed a few buttons and LMAFO's Sexy and I know it came on. "Good, now ready yourselves gentlemen and prepare to be amazed. The ladies of the New Directions are looking Sexy and you know it…first up…ME!" He smiled and gestured to his outfit. "I am resplendent in Black Calvin Klein Sateen Slim fit X pants with a teal button front military inspired button down shirt with silver detailing. I have accessorized my outfit with a black diamond on teal patterned ascot and teal diamond on black patterned waistcoat." He said proudly. "Finishing the ensemble, I've donned Steve Madden Novo Driving Moccasins, also in black." Anderson clapped uproariously while the rest of us gave the excited boy with the friggin' huge hair a polite smattering of applause.

The track moves into Sexy Back, and Quinn enters the room. She looks nice. Like she found a good medium between the punk look she was trying to rock that was an epic fail and her usual classic fifties chic. "Next we have the darling Lucille Quinn Fabray. She is wearing a one shouldered tiered top with draping overlay. The color, gents, is called Shades of Blue, doesn't it flatter her eyes. She's paired it with dark grey twill skinny pants with gorgeous utility seam detailing. She's going to dance the night away in a pair of Marc Fisher wedges in blue and cream. Doesn't she look lovely?" she looked alright. Still a little too prissy, though. Her hair was curled a little wildly, and she'd traded her usual boring makeup for some cinnamon colored lipstick and kinda metallic brown eye stuff. She took the only free seat in the room, and for a second I wondered where the other girls would be sitting. But then Kurt continued.

"Next we have the adorable Tessa Marie Altman." The music changed to I'm just a Girl by No Doubt, and Tessa strolled out doing a little twirl. She had let them play a little, but other than her hair being straight, she still looked like her. She had gold tones all over her face including some of Lil Mama's goldy shimmer gloss. "Tessa is wearing an amber boat neck tank, made of raw silk, with gold detailing. She's paired it with a three tiered mini, slashed stockings, and her ever present and very retro Doc Martins."

Tessa strolled over to Aidan and gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm supposed to sit on your lap. Otherwise the girls won't have anywhere to sit."

Aidan smiled up at her. "Uh sure…you look really good." He said with a blush of his own. Tessa settled gingerly into his lap. I gave him a look to advise him to keep his hands where I could see them.

The music slowed a bit, the rhythms turned Latin, and La Isla Bonita sounded into the room. "Next we have Santana Admira Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce." They came out with linked pinkies as usual. "Santana is looking far from innocent in a Deep V, sleeveless and backless, halter top in fire engine red, thank you Cheezus for fashion tape…no wardrobe malfunctions tonight Satan. She's paired it with a black sequined mini and Paris Hilton's Selene Bow Evening Sandals, with a four and a half inch heel…that part's not really a needed fact, but I just want to know how she does it. Anywho…Brittany shows herself to be Santana's partner in fashion as well as in Artie's heart in this sexy Rainbow smock-hemmed sleeveless stripped halter." Why is it whenever Kurt says the word sexy about a chick, the insincerity is so very, very apparent. "The halter looks amazing with her black asymmetrical wrap skirt from American Rag and Nine West Briteside Rainbow sandals. These lovely ladies are fire and water coexisting in perfect harmony."

Artie looked like he'd just died and gone to heaven. His eyes moving back and forth between Santana's long bare legs and Britts so fast he looked like he was watching the world's best tennis match. While Brittany bounded over on her hella high heels, Santana strolled like she really was working a runway. Somehow both girls shared Artie's lap without a problem. He was whispering something to them that I'm sure I never want to hear.

Kurt clapped and forced our attention back to him. The music changed again, and this time it was Shinedown's If You Only Knew. "Now we have Ms. Lauren 'If you ask me my middle name one more time, Tinkerbell' Zizes, in a Frederick's of Hollywood cowl neck tunic in claret. The tunic has three quarter length sleeves and a belt to give her structure to clearly define her waistline. We've paired it with flare legged denim trousers in black, and Marc Fisher thong sandals in wine." I realized that the girls had some kind of theme going all of them were in a colored top…maybe their favorite color or something, and black bottoms. Lauren was the only one in flats, but then again she didn't really need any extra height. Though Tessa was wearing DMs and those only give you like two inches of height. I've got to say Lauren looked nice. Her hair was curled and pulled back with burgundy band, probably so it wouldn't get in the way of the low cut top Finn was currently drooling at. Blaine was nice enough to give up his seat next to Finn for her, though she sat so close, he barely needed to.

Puddle of Mudd's Psycho blared out the iboombox next. "Tina Xeelin Cohan-Chang looks absolutely fabulous in this Jewel blue bell sleeve cut out blouson, paired with a black pencil skirt with its tiered and shredded hem and topped off with Kenneth Cole Sparkle Dove wedge sandals; her look is highlighted by the blue streaks in her hair, Tina is rocking her signature color with real joie de vivre." She gave us all a twirl before going and settling in on Mike's lap. Her blue streaked hair was completely straight for a change making her look even more Asian if that was possible…and not racist.

I leaned over to Sam with a small smirk. "Who knew Studdering Asian was hiding an ass like that."

Sam came back with a definitive, "Mike…I'm betting you money, he knew." We shared a laugh before straightening in our seats. Our girl had to be next.

Just then Eminem's Ass Like That came on and Sam and I had to look at each other again. Weird. She stepped out for Kurt's introduction and damn.

"Wearing black Guess Kio five and a half inch, oh my Gaga, platform stiletto sandals, Miss Mercedes Antoinette Jones is looking FIERCE in purple and black." My tongue lolled out of my head, and every part of me stood to attention. "You have to love the way her strappy sandals seem to blend into the black crisscross straps of her leggings. She's topped that off with a DEEP V necked purple satin kimono top." Damn that top puts her tits on straight up delectable display. But that wasn't all on display. "If she will turn around, you'll note that the crisscross strips continue in the inset in the back of her top." Kurt said…but all I saw was that ASS. I would cross a damn desert for that ass. The hem of her shirt was like two triangles framing it beautifully. The tips of the triangle rested halfway down her thighs, but her ass was basically uncovered. She turned back around and her eyes were lined in black and purple, and her lips were covered in her sexy purple gloss. Her hair was pulled up in a high but completely straight ponytail, and her blunt cut bangs blended with her eyebrows.

I'd stood, but it was Sam who tried to cross the room to her, only to be intercepted by Kurt. "Sorry Sam…but if you touch her, we will never make it out of the house."

"Just a kiss man." Sam pouted.

Kurt was resolute. "Sexy pout all you want," Now that sexy sounded sincere. "But we're all hungry and we've all heard about how little you care about food when you have Cede to eat."

During their interchange, I didn't realize that I was trying to get to our girl and being held by Finn and Santana on either side of me. But when the Fairy, of all people, said that, I came out of my lust haze. I don't know who started laughing, but we all had to laugh at that. The tension was broken and Kurt released Sam to pass out color coordinated purses. A quick discussion as we headed out the door and we agreed that between Baby, and Cedes' Tahoe, there wasn't a need for a full caravan. When we got in the Tahoe and everyone was buckled in and Artie's chair stowed in the cargo area, I leaned forward and whispered "it's just too bad you were so busy getting ready, me and Sam, we had to play all by ourselves."

"You and Sam played without me." she said pouting. "You and Sam played with out ME?" she said angrily. Sam and I exchanged worried looks. This was not how I thought she would respond, not at all. Then she busted out laughing and said, "You owe it to me to tell me all about it."

"So you aren't mad?" Sam asked still a little concerned and a little too damn loud.

Cedes laughed. "Naw…I mean I expected it to happen eventually. Think about it…we're gonna be together for a minute…I'm pretty sure that we'll all end up have some alone time like that at some point."

Santana had ears like a freaking bat. She leaned forward and instituted herself into the conversation. "You two were banging while I was being tortured by Homo Fashitious and his sidekick Diva Sinalicious?" she smirked.

"Ooohh…Sinalicious." Sam drawled the word, trying it out. "That describes Mercy to a t. Sinfully sexy…"

"And Sinfully delicious." Santana finished for him.

Brittany looked at Mercedes, her face a study of confusion before she turned to Artie and said almost conversationally. "She tasted amazing…really…but she didn't taste like chocolate at all. I was sure she would. I mean she looks like chocolate, and she smells like chocolate…but she doesn't taste like chocolate. Noughat, or maybe coconut." Brittany brightened as she does when she thinks she has solved a problem. Usually her solution isn't one anyone else wants to do. ""MercyCedes, can Artie taste you? I'm sure that he'll be able to tell me what it is you taste like."

"Let's agree to pretend that we never heard any of this." I glanced back at Tessa to find her looking at all of us like we were insane. She turned her attention to Aidan and continued, "the ride to the restaurant was completely silent and I didn't hear any of this." She paused again, piercing me with a glare. "No you know what…I heard it…What the hell?" she yelled.

I just shrugged innocently. She was such a prude about sex, I wonder how George ever thought even for a second she might be having it. "Brittany was sad…she wanted to taste Cedes." I grinned lecherously at the memory. "It made her feel better."

"So-" she drew the word out in disbelief, "what, you let your friend taste your girlfriend, just to cheer her up?"

Sam chuckled. "No, we let our friend and her girlfriend, who is also our friend, taste our girlfriend while we watched and cheered them on and it cheered all of us up. We'd had a really bad day." he answered.

Tessa looked completely ver clempt. "You…they…Wha…I will never understand you people."

"You don't have to understand us to love us." Cedes said wisely.

Aidan was seemingly unperturbed. Though to be honest he's a dude, so probably he's just trying hard not to imagine anything that will give him a boner right now. His eyes met mine and he gave me a wicked grin. "So are you two gonna let Artie 'taste' Mercedes so he can answer Brittany's question?"

"Hell to the no!" three masculine voices rang out in the vehicle. Sam and I bumped fist before I thought of the implications of that third voice. I turned and gave Artie the stink eye. "You saying that you don't think our girl is the fucking bomb?"

Artie gave me a screw face of his own. "Look Shlemeil, I've known Mercedes was beautiful for a long time…while the Zilla was still scamming on MILFs and Cheeri-hoes, so you can kiss every single part of my ass. But touching her would be like touching my sister, so I stand by my hell to the no." Artie argued. "Besides ever'body up in this piece knows that you and Sam ain't letting no dude touch up on your lady."

"Damn right!" Sam said laughing. "Though technically, Kurt touches her sometimes, and we deal."

I laughed as well. "Yeah, and Santana's almost a dude, and we enjoy her touching all up on Cedes." I replied just to piss Santana off. It worked too, she flicked me off casually.

Artie moaned, "Damn, God almighty, damn near sister or not…that's some shit I would pay to see."

Santana laughed a dirty little laugh that made even Mercedes shiver a little. "Man, I am telling you that is nothing compared to watching those three getting it on."

"San came without me even touching her." Brittany said with a giggle though she sounded almost proud.

"Damn." Artie and Aidan said.

"Ewww." Tessa groaned.

Santana laughed. "Girl please, those two boys are hot as hell and Wheezy is so fuckable, I'd grow a dick just to have her suck me off."

Tessa dry heaved. "Ok, and that's even Ewwwier."

Santana laughed. "You do realize that at best you are step siblings and siblings in laws."

"Still siblings." All four of us reasoned. We laughed our asses off at that one. By the time we'd gotten over that one, we'd reached our destination.

Kurt pulled in a few minutes later. Apparently not only is he as prissy as a little old lady, he drives like one too. As they were climbing out of the car, he and Quinn were arguing over something. As they came closer, we all got to listen in. "I know that I signed the papers Kurt, I was there. And it's not that I'm going to try to reclaim her, or anything…she just, she's the only thing I've ever done that's completely worth it. You know? I'd just, I'd like to be a part of her life."

"I get it. I just worry that you're just getting back to a good place emotionally and that this might not be the best course of action." Kurt advised her gently.

"What course of action?" Lil Mama asked concerned.

"She wants to find out where Shelby is living and stop by unannounced, and hopefully, see Beth." Lauren answered for her. "Kurt thinks it's a bad idea."

"Yeah, Kurt's right it's a bad idea." Sam agreed. I was ready to argue when he continued. "Showing up unexpected and unannounced would be rude and could be misconstrued. Why don't we all find Ms. Cochran, right? We'll find her Monday morning and Mercy and I will be there for moral support while you and Puck talk to her, and try to see what you can do to become a part of Beth's world."

"Yeah. The last thing you want to do is come across all crazy 'I'm gonna get my baby back, bee-i-itch' to the poor lady." Mercedes agreed. "She'd probably run away screaming, taking Beth with her.

I watched as Quinn realized the truth of my lovers' words. She sighed and walked over to Kurt. "Sorry Kurt, I just,"

"You just want to see her." He said quietly. "I mean I know it's not the exact same thing, but I would give absolutely anything to see my mother again, so I get it, I do. It's just that as someone who's best hope for children is to adopt, I guess I can see Shelby's side of the issue more readily." He turned to us. "So how are you gonna handle the whole 'young lovers together in an unconventional amore thing?"

We all shrugged. "Tell her the truth, I guess." I answered honestly. "She will probably be okay with it; I mean she did help the Berrys have Rachel back when most people thought gays were evil."

Kurt shuddered delicately. "Unfortunately, most people still do."

Mercedes and the girls all surrounded him giving him a group hug. Which the dudes quickly joined, "You might be the most faygala dude in Ohio…but you're our Faygala." I told him. "Now Ladies, can we go eat. All this lifetime shit has my testicles trying to recede…and I smell steak."

We shared a laugh and moved in to the restaurant. Probably, we should have called ahead. We had to wait like twenty minutes while they pushed enough tales together to fit us all. I don't know who was itchin' to eat the most, me, Lauren, or Santana. That chick has a real lady hard on for all you can eat anything. The restaurant was not what you'd consider chic or trendy but the food was awesome. They had a whole buffet dedicated to all the different cuts of steak.

Not to brag or anything, but with eight teenage boys, seven of whom actually ate like teenage boys, plus Lauren and Santana, the managers were openly weeping when we finally rolled out. Since the club was on the other side of town, and we had to pass the house anyway, we swung by and everybody brushed their teeth and freshened up. We did not want to hit the club with onion breath.

_Azimio Point of View_

I'd been at Excess for about thirty when the 'Nude Erections' strolled in rolling lika a hundred deep. I'm not even trippin on how hot those chicks looked. Even Zizes looked semi-doable but shit, between Santana and Jones and that Asian chick almost every cat in the club sprung wood when they hit the floor. And those few who didn't got hard when Brittany joined her girl on the floor. Them two bitches were fucking outrageous. Pretty soon all the glee girls and a little redhead they must have found somewhere to replace 'Bat shit Crazy' Berry were on the floor dancing their asses off to _Drop It Low_.

When the DJ started mixing that with Akon's _Smack That_, their guys joined the and well shit never let it be said that they don't pay attention to the words. Harding was right though, Jones wasn't just Puckerman's and Evans' Fag Hag. The way they were dancing up on her was entirely different than the way Hummel dances with her. They were all up on her big ass, and rubbing on her tits- ain't no way they ain't hitting that…both of them. Damn. Apparently she got that good shit too, cause even Puckerman ain't paid no attention to any of the chicks trying to push up on them.

"Az…why are you staring at that fat heifer?" broke into my reverie. My date was a size zero Cheerio who felt deeply offended by Coach Sylvester's decision to put Jones, not only back on the squad, but in a showcased position. "You should be paying attention to me…you know your date." She said pointedly.

I just shrugged. "Maybe I will when you get an ass like hers or that Asian chick…or tits like hers, or even Lopez." I shot back. I should never have brought her ass. She thinks just cause she's a Cheerio, but shoot she's only on the C squad…that's the bottom of the pyramid and back of the formations.

"Do you know how hard I have to work not to look like Aretha? To keep my body this hot?" she whined. "I work out for an hour every single damn day. I haven't had a potato chip since I was eight. For my last three birthdays, I had fruit and yogurt parfaits rather than cake."

"That shit don't make you hot, it makes you fucking sad." I grimaced. "Maybe you wouldn't be such a bitch if you'd find you some happy food."

"I should never have agreed to go out with you." She said meanly. "I only did, because you're on the football team, but you barely ever pay. You aren't even cute…second string wannabe." She got up and dipped. Now, ask me if I give a fuck.

_Mercedes Point of View_

Damn this DJ is killing it. We'd barely made it in the door when he started playing Ludacris then he went into Akon. He hit us with _Bottoms Up_ and aww hell…he played _Lil Freak_. Shit…That shit is my damn joint. I needed to move. So I slipped from between them and grabbed Santana. She and I were body rolling against each other, dancing hard. I looked over at Sam and Puck and damn if those two weren't standing stock still on the floor with their mouths open. I heard Finn over where he was dancing with Lauren saying his mailman chant. That must have made Lauren turn around, because next thing I know she was laughing back, "Damn, Ms. Jones, you and Satan work that shit." I threw Quinn a look where she was dancing with some miscellaneous guy and she danced over to us. Within a few lyrics Brittany and Tina joined us. We were dancing hard; Santana was leaning back against Brittany, while grinding her hips against mine. Tina and Quinn were working something similar behind me. Then we rotated and I danced with Tina and Quinn, then we pulled Lauren in and she was the perfect foil, when we were dropping it she'd hoist us back up. When we'd bend forward to do a booty dance, she smack that for us…you know we were just playing and dancing with each other.

Mr. DJ man must have seen us cause next thing I know I'm hearing him yell into the mike, "If you don't think that, right there, ain't entertainment worth the price of admission…then your ass is gay."

Somehow we rolled back to our original positions with me and Santana dancing against each other. She leaned in and whispered close to my ear. "You are an evil bitch putting your tits all up in my face, and you ain't even gonna let me and Britts play with them later."

All I could do was laugh. "Let's show this shit down, give you kids some time to cool down." The DJ laughed evilly before putting on _The Neighbors Know My Name_…which brought me back into close contact with Sam and Puck. This time Sam was facing me with his thigh between mine and Puck was behind me kissing on my neck and showing me exactly how much he'd enjoyed watching me dancing with the girls.

He whispered commandingly against my ear, making me shiver in pure delight. "I just texted my boy Rickey…he's gonna get us some drank. He said we can swing by and grab it when we roll out. We'll get Queen Quinn, the faygalas and the kiddies drunk, and then you San and Britts are gonna give me, Sam and Artie a private version of that shit."

I looked to Sam, hoping he would be his usual voice of reason self. He wasn't. "Oh don't look at me, Lady. I told him to call half way through that second body roll." He growled, and kissed me forcefully. "And Artie might have been on your side, but then you did that sexy ass booty poppin shit, and yeah…now we're all on one accord."

Before he could say anything else the song changed into some bullshitty boy band shit. We took this chance to catch our breaths. We piled into a big booth and Aidan, Blaine and Kurt went to grab us some drinks. Quinn was actually laughing and happy. "Mede, I thought that DJ was gonna come down out the booth to get to you on the floor."

Tessa agreed. "Oh my God… where did you even learn to move like that?"

I laughed and shrugged. "Videos, my flirty girl fitness video, hell, you get on the floor and do what feels good."

"Ladies, your drinks were on the house. Compliments of DJ Kid Ice." Kurt said with a flourish as two of the club's few waitresses set two trays of drinks on the table. He passed them out. The virgin daiquiri was nice and cold. It did a body good. By the time we'd all finished sipping and refreshing ourselves, the DJ was back on point. When '_Miss New Booty'_ came on I knew he was calling us back out.

For a couple of songs it was just us girls, and of course, Kurt. He played _My Chick's Bad_ and we gave Santana the floor. She pulled Lauren in with her. I love Lauren, she's my girl for real…but she is the epitome of '_They Don't Dance No More_, all they do is This." But she does provide San a person to grind on, and play off of. Then he played _Born This Way_ and Kurt, Tina and I hammed it up leading the rest in our dance form the white tee assignment. The mutherfuckin' DJ played Aqua's _Barbie Girl_, I can't say if it was for Quinn or Brittany…but we all danced to it. When he played _Yeah 3x, _the guys finally came out and joined us. We were in out element out here on this dance floor. Wherever there is music, that's where our hearts reside. We danced amongst ourselves. Over the long block of hip hop songs I danced with Mike; who admittedly danced me under a table. I danced with Finn and Aidan; I danced with Artie who warned me that he was completely supportive of Puck's plan for later.

By the time the DJ went back to his pop block, the daiquiri I'd had earlier had decided that it needed to make a reappearance in a new, less pleasant, form. Rather than taking ever'body with me, I just grabbed Tessa and pulled her along. People always wonder why women go to the bathroom in packs, well I can't speak for everyone, but I do it just in case. Just in case, the stall door is broken. Just in case there's no toilet paper in the stall I go into…just in case I try to leave the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to my shoe and I don't know it. You know just in case.

We laughed and picked at the music as we made our way to the back of the club. Thankfully the stalls all had doors and locks that worked so we were both able to do our business at the same time. I was finishing up what had to be the longest pee since Tom Hanks' on A League of Their Own, when three girls came into the room talking loudly. "She's such a fucking whore. I mean, God did you see the way she was all up on those poor guys."

"Not just the guys. Did you see her and Santana. I thought they were going to start an interracial lez-fest right there in the dance floor." Another voice said meanly.

If these bitches were talking some junk about Brittany or any of my girls… I thought to myself. I texted San real Quick, if I needed to beat these bitches for talking bad about Britts, San would want to be in on it. *Meeting in the Ladies, Bitter Bitches Society party of three.*

"Is it really interracial if one is Hispanic and one is Black?" a ditzy voice rang out.

"Gah, Donna…of course." The original voice spoke again. "But it's not as bad as seeing her with that fine Puck or Sexy Sam…but still."

Well damn. Now that I know they were just talking about me, I wish I hadn't bothered Santana…I can deal with this shit myself. But there is also Tessa to consider. I'll have to be good. Tessa is way too cerebral for me to let some real shit pop off.

"Guys." The ditzy voiced girl spoke again. "Maybe we shouldn't call her names. I mean I heard she-like totally-got almost raped by some big black guy at some party this summer." She said sympathetically.

"Too bad he didn't succeed." The second girl laughed cruelly. "Bet you if he had Puck and Sam would have dropped her like a bad habit. I mean no guy wants to be with a chick with that kind of baggage."

Way too fucking far. I flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall. "You are some truly amazingly stupid bitches." I heard Tessa say at the sink as I was opening my door. "My brother and Sam would have loved her no matter what. They would have helped her through it…if they weren't in jail with Benton and Sander for killing that big ugly bastard."

I brushed past the stupid cows to wash my hands. "Actually I think they are just stupid for wishing harm on another person just because they are ugly, angry, jealous bitter bitches." I laughed caustically. "Haven't you ever heard of karma?"

"Yeah, she's in my third period English class." The ditzy one said with a sweet smile.

Ok she gets a by. First of all she told them not to talk about me and she was clearly sympathetic about the whole attack this summer…even if it seems to have gotten bigger than I ever thought it would. And second of all…yeah, she's protected like Britts is, bless her heart. I looked at Tessa. "T-doll, take her," I gestured to the special one, "and go introduce her to Brittany…they might get along pretty well." I said sweetly. "I'm gonna have a discussion with her two friends."

Tessa nodded and culled the poor sweet idiot her friends. Santana entered as those two were leaving. "Oh it's these two bitter bitches."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know these two?" I asked.

Santana laughed her 'Satan' laugh. "No, nor do I want to. These two have been trying to get your boos' attention since we got here. They can't get to Puck and Sam cause even when they aren't dancing all up on that ass you got, they only want to dance with chicks they can trust not to try to fuck with them. That one…" she pointed to the taller of the two girls, "she tried dancing up on Puck when he was dancing with Tina, he laughed all up in her face."

I looked at the angry look on bitter bitch number two's face gave truth to San's words. "How did I miss all that?"

"Cause you're not one to give a fuck what other bitches try to do. You know Sam and Puck are all kinds of yours, so you just do you." She replied. "Now me-I'm your girl and I've got your back. Not to mention I'm an evil bitch. I pay attention to shit like that. Just so that I know who I need to fuck up this year. To be honest, I'm surprised you give a fuck even now."

"I probably wouldn't if they had kept my friends out of their bitter bullshit. Then again one of these trifling skanks decided to say it too bad Tinsley wasn't successful at your party this summer. So now I've got a strong desire to cut a bitch."

San laughed. "Naw…Artie said one of the nicest things to me before I decided to hit that. Damn Mercy have I told you that Stubble is packing…I mean not as big as Puck and Sam…but still more than e-damn-nough." She laughed for a second getting back to her point. "He pointed out that I'm the baddest bitch in the New Directions because like you I'll cut a bitch in a heartbeat…but unlike you and Lauren, I go for the emotional pain…and that shit lasts."

"You know what…I can see that. You are the reason that half our classmates will still be in therapy when we come back for our ten year reunion." I laughed. We'd been talking about these broads like they weren't even there. They were watching us carefully, too scared to move at this point and since Santana was blocking the door there was nowhere for them to go anyway. "See I can get behind letting you be all 'cerebral assassin' on these two…but one of them has to feel some physical pain as well. Yeah…one of them is gonna feel the back of my hand." I got serious. "It is never okay to say some shit like 'I wish that chick had gotten RAPED just so I can have what she's got'. Who fucking does that?"

The shorter girl turned on the taller one in a heartbeat. "She does. I mean I just called you a whore. I didn't say you should have been raped…that was harsh." She said distancing herself physically as well as emotionally from her friend.

"What's your name, Benedict?" Santana asked.

"I'm Kelly…Kelly Cuthbert. She is Hannah Gentry. Can I please just get hit…I mean I don't know if I'll ever make enough to go to therapy."

I shrugged and grabbed her by a handful of her blonde hair. "I was going to punch you dead in your face for calling me out my name…but then I felt the condition of your hair, and honey life is punishing you enough. Oh my god, I've never felt a drier, more brittle mess of yuck." I shook my hand trying to rid it of the feeling of having stuck it into a rat's nest of dried hay. In fact I had to wash my hands to finally get it gone.

Santana reached out and touched it. "Oh honey…you go straight home grab some honey and olive oil and blend them together in your blender and heat that shit for fifteen seconds. Put it on covering every strand. Take you a twenty minute shower as hot as you can and don't wash your hair 'til the very end…then let your conditioner stay in a lot longer than usual." At my look of shock she shook her head. "I'm not nice, but that was a fucking crime. It had to be done." Then she turned to Kelly. "Now be gone before I decide to sneak into your house tonight and shave you bald. In fact I might be doing you a favor."

I laughed as the girl quickly left the bathroom. Then I stopped laughing and turned to the remaining girl, Hannah. "So…you don't see anything wrong with what you said?" I asked politely, trying to give this broad another chance.

"No. and I don't see anything wrong with what Kelly said either. You are a whore. A fat, nasty whore who should move her fat black ass aside and let Puck and Sam be with nice gilrs, good girls."

"White girls." Santana cut her off. "You know I could have sworn it was 2012 not 1962. What the fuck is wrong with all you bitter bitches always trying to play the friggin' race card. You know you don't have the content of character…or are you just parroting your parents who are still mad Obama won?"

"You know what, Santana…I think we can let Hannah go. Instead of hitting her tonight, I want you to teach me the ways of Character Assassination. Teach me to be an evil bitch." I laughed.

"Ok…but you have to promise to only use your powers for good." San laughed. She opened the door and let the rat bitch scramble out. We walked out to find Quinn and Lauren guarding the hallway.

"Didn't want your meeting to get interrupted." Was their only explanation. Together we hit the dance floor.

Puck and Sam surrounded me. "You were gone way too long." Sam said fastening his lips to mine in a searing kiss. His big hands were dragging over my curves, and making me get way too happy for being up in the club still.

Then Puck turned me around and he laid one on me. I was pressed to him so tightly I could feel when his phone started to vibrate. He broke the kiss and looked at the message. "Come on; time to move this party back to the Jones. Rickey is in the parking lot and he has the stuff." We gathered everyone and headed out. Seeing the big ass bag Rickey passed to Puck, something told me that tonight we were all gonna end up even more fucked than we had at Rachel's last year.

* * *

><p>Next up: Truth or Dare...the drunken gleek version.<p>

Sorry ya'll but this chapter was running LONG.

Drop me a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are the life's blood of Fan Fic writers...give us all our dailt infusions

TTFN

Anni


	3. Truth or Dare

Grandissons Together

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: Tina's Dare Dance is to Goapele's _Play_.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Yeah…I'm still repping ya'll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>**Truth or Dare**

_Sam Point of View_

When we got home from the club, Mercy went into straight up drill sergeant mode. "Guys, you can change in Sam's room. You'll probably beat us back to the basement, so can ya'll set up the air mattresses and everything. Puck, you gonna be our bartender?"

"Hell yeah! My boy Rickey really came through. We gots us some tequila and margarita mix for the ladies and Kurt." He started looking through the bag. "Some rum and strawberry daiquiri mix for you Mama…and all the makings of Everclear punch for us manly men. Clear alcohol only, as long as we don't play that mix and match we pulled at Berry's, we shouldn't get so fucking sick."

"That's what I'm talking 'bout." Artie said feeling broady.

Lauren laughed and turned to Aidan. "Kid, I don't know if you've partied before, but if you're new to this drinking shit…don't touch the punch." She warned. "That Everclear shit can peel paint off a wall and still be strong enough to run a car."

Aidan looked more than a little concerned. "Yeah, Puck…I'll hit the margaritas with Kurt and the girls. There will never be an occasion that I want my liver to have to deal with anything that could run a car." He laughed.

"Punk." Puck taunted. But the smile on his face took the sting from his word. "Any FYI you're taking that advice from the chick who taught me how to make the shit in the first place."

We all shared a laugh at that. It was only made worse when Lauren tried to defend herself. "Look at me. Do you have any idea how many little fruity drinks it takes to make my big ass feel the buzz?" That made us try to smother our laughter so as not to offend her.

But once Santana broke, all bets were off. "We'd have to make the margarita in the freakin' bathtub."

I couldn't keep back my thought. "I've heard of bathtub gin, but I ain't never heard of bathtub margarita."

It took us a minute to stop laughing. Once we finally did Mercy started directing traffic again, even as she tried to catch her breath. "Ladies, since we need to do skin care, we'll change in my room. Tessa, you can hit Stacey's since you usually change there anyway. Lauren, since you and Tina will probably take the least time, you and she can have mine first. Kurt, since you and Quinn take for-freaking-ever, you two are last." Then she turned on the guys with the naughtiest smirk I've ever seen on her face. "Something tells me that you guys are gonna love the surprise we've got planned. Alright ever'body…pajama jammie jam starts in the basement in thirty." She said and we broke up to follow her orders.

The guys had dumped their bags in the corner of the living when they'd gotten here and after the fashion show and with the rush to go eat, they didn't make it upstairs; so they just had to scoop them up. Puck and I didn't have anything to take up so we took charge of getting Artie and his stuff upstairs. "Artie, man you need to eat more. I swear Stevie weighs more than you do." I said to him as I carried him up the stairs piggy back.

"Fuck you man. I work very hard to make sure that I don't actually look like a gamer. Besides we can all be corn fed country boys, like you and Stevie." He grumbled back. "Not to mention I haven't gotten any complaints."

"Shit, Artie, Sam's just jealous. He diets worse than a chick." Puck poked fun. Since he had to go down to play bartender, we let him have the shower first. His fourth of the day, but one thing we all could agree on was that none of us wanted to go down stairs smelling all funky from all the sweaty dancing we'd done at the club.

Apparently the girls felt the same, because when Artie and I got down there thirty five minutes later, we were the last of the dudes to hit the basement, and the only girls who had made it were Lauren and Tessa. We all got to work and it didn't take us much time at all to get the basement set up for us to relax and party. We set up the air mattresses everyone had brought with them as well as our own around the perimeter of the large room. We made sure to leave plenty of room for dancing and whatever else we might get up to in the center. That meant that we had to shift the sofa a bit, but there were enough strapping dudes there to make it easy. As we were setting up the room, Artie was setting up the music. He rolled over to the Jones' docking station, which even he had to bite his knuckle at, and plugged in his mp3 player. While most of us were working on our projects, Tessa had corralled Aidan into helping her turn the game table into the refreshment area. We'd eaten LOADS at the restaurant, but most of that had gotten worked off at the club, so they put out some snacks. I noticed that they had carefully avoided the really greasy stuff...they may be young, but you can't call them dumb.

By the time the snacks were set up, Tina, San and Britts came down and I realized something. The girls are seriously trying to fuck with us. No Tessa, she was in normal pajama…not her usual faded band shirt and boxers, but old fashion button up and sleep trouser set. they were silky looking and black, but still other than the fact that they molded to her body a little too much for her big brothers to be best pleased, they provided full coverage. Lauren she was simply in a blood red version of the same kind of nightgown she'd worn in New York. Now I knew Tessa's was new, but I'd made the assumption that she was simply trying to look nicer for company, and Lauren, I just figured that was what she wore for bed. But then Santana and Brittany came down and Santana was in a red lace camisole and little lace shorts, and Brittany was in a little pink nightgown that barely reached a couple of inches down her thighs. All three girls were fresh faced and as I often have to when we see Mercy the same way, I wondered why chicks bother with all that gunk. I mean they look good with it, but they look even better without it. I looked at Tina, and noted that she was in a pirate looking sleep shirt thing, that had ruffles all around the deep neckline. It was either black, or so dark a blue I couldn't see a difference, it was also so short, that Mike had tripped over his own tongue like three times since she came down.

It's funny the girls were all sexy and stuff while we guys might as well have been in a uniform. With the exception of Blaine, who was rocking the Ozzie and Harriet cotton black with white edging pajamas, the rest of us were in various character or novelty pajama pants, and either a wife beater, or funny tee-shirt. I liked my Spiderman pants, which actually don't have Spiderman on them; instead they have the words 'People Say I'm Amazing' done in the Spiderman colors and style. But I liked Aidan's Evil Stewie pants lots more. They were hilarious. The best shirt of the night award had to go to Artie, who was in another funny shirt that said 'Out of My Mind…Be Back in Five Minutes' tee shirt.

Kurt, Quinn, and Mercy came down together. Quinn looked like she'd borrowed one of Kurt's, or well some bigger dude's pajama shirt and paired it with a pair of shorty shorts. Kurt's pajamas were almost exactly like Blaine's except his looked silky and they were navy not black. Mercy…well she's just—so fucking hot. She's so sexy I would love to send the rest of these mofos home right now. That's actually when it clicked. This was the girl's surprise. Rather than the footie pjs Mercy'd told me she usually wore for sleepovers with Kurt and she whose name is complete mud, they'd all gotten sexy stuff to wear tonight. And Mercedes, her's was the absolute sexiest. She was in a fuchsia satin halter top nightie and either she was wearing a bra, or her gown had one built into it. Shit she turned to say something to Artie and I could see that she was wearing pretty pink lacy boy cut panties. I walked across the room and ran my hand up her flank. "Fuck Mercy," I moaned. "Are ya'll trying to kill us?"

She turned to me and gave me a hot but brief kiss. "Maybe." She laughed, and dragged me to the middle of the room and started dancing all up on me. This seemed to be the signal for the others to join us. We danced and clowned around until Puck finished in the kitchen.

Puck came down carrying a tray loaded with drinks. "Alright bitches…the cups are color coded. Red…Everclear Punch. Yellow are the Ritas, and purple…and can I just say of course Mercedes Jones has purple solo cups, I'm just saying; those are or you Babygirl. There are two cups for each of us. We want to get buzzed; we ain't trying to get tore up."

"Hold up, I'll be right back." Mercy yelled as she took off upstairs. Puck and I watched her go. Unlike he usual day clothes her ass was completely unfettered. Watching her bound up those stairs was sexy as hell.

Puck looked at our friends. "Ya'll motherfuckers are lucky as hell that she would kill us for getting this shit all set up and then kicking you to the curb."

Santana laughed. "Oh poor Puck. All hard up and nowhere to put it." He flicked her off and crossed the room quickly to pick her up over his head. He held her aloft and shook her until she cried uncle.

We were all laughing at their antics when Mercy returned with the rest of the tequila, and Everclear and a shit load of plastic shot glasses. "Alright everybody, time to play a little game. Cop a squat, pull up some rug, etcetera, etcetera." Something about the way she said 'play a little game' made me shiver. At her direction we got into a circle in the middle of the room. We all had our cups and she sat her cargo in the center of the circle and settled herself into the space Puck and I had left for her between us. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna play us a little Truth or Dare. But there are rules, and as with rules, there are consequences and repercussions. You cannot hit the same person more than twice in a row. If you do, you have to take a shot of Everclear…dry…no juice, no Hawaiian Punch…nothing. No one can punk out and only take Truth. If you take truth more than three times its Everclear for you, same condition. Last but not least, if you need an out, you don't want to answer a question, or need to back out of a dare, you have to take a shot of the tequila."

"Not bad Wheezy." Santana said proudly. "But you need to add one more rule."

"Wait, what?" that gave Mercy pause. She obviously thought she'd thought of everything.

""No dares that make you leave the kitchen and basement." Satan advised with a devilish smile. "Otherwise who knows what these freaks would have us doing."

"Good point." Mercy laughed. "Alright you all heard keep the dares self-contained, or face the 100 proof liquor of death."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sam you are, literally, rubbing off on her." She groaned.

"On, in, over." I laughed.

Mercy smacked me on the thigh lightly. "Boy gets your mind out of the gutter."

"Why? Puck and I have a time share down there." I teased.

"Ok, okay. Sorry for laying the groundwork for that joke MeDe." Quinn apologized. She took a sip of her margarita and looked around the circle. "Who's gonna go first? Youngest or first alphabetically?"

"Same person." Aidan sighed, He threw Tessa an evil smirk. "Tessa's got me by six days. She'd be a junior this year too if she weren't behind New York's strange deadline." He rubbed his hands together. "Where to start, where to start? Alright…let's see Brittany, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm truth." She answered brightly.

"OK…let's start off light." Aidan said giving her a smile. "When are you the absolute happiest?"

Brittany gave us all a huge smile. Leaving not a doubt in our minds how happy she is in these precious moments. "When I'm with San and Artie and we're all laying there after San's done that amazing twisty thing with her tongue and Artie's made us both cum like a thousand times and everything is calm and peaceful and we are just breathing. That's when I'm a unicorn for real and everything is bright and I can see rainbows where ever I look."

Puck leaned across the circle to give Artie a pound. "You are officially the man, Art…the fucking man." He laughed.

"Ooh, ooh, my turn." Brittany bounced and clapped. "Quinny, Truth or Dare?"

"I will stick with truth for now." Quinn said with a laugh. "I am nowhere near drunk enough to take one of your dares."

Brittany smiled. "Okay, truth then. Umm, what kind of sex thing do you think you'd like…but you've never admitted to anyone?"

Quinn looked around and we could all see the internal debate. She kept almost reaching for the tequila. Finally she put both hands in her lap and answered primly, "I would like to be with a black man. Some one big and tall and dark with a happy smile and a good heart. Someone like PapaBenton." She finally answered.

"Yeah right. You couldn't handle a black dude…you acted like I was killing you." Puck laughed.

Quinn reached over and punched him in the arm. "It was my first time. It hurt, ok, asshole."

"Jeez, sorry." Puck said, completely unapologetically. "Damn, I was just kidding. It's not like you still had your cherry, I thought you would be fine."

"I did gymnastics…so that helped with the hymen situation. But jeez Puck," she mocked. Then she laughed and gave Mercy a dirty smile. "I still don't know how you handled both of them your first time, MeDe."

"Well it's not like they were both…not at the same time." She stammered.

We all laughed at that. She looked so embarrassed and so very incensed. Quinn took back our attention and pulled us back into the game. "Fine then…Puck, we all know the hows, the when I think we've even all heard the what. The one think you've never told anyone as far as I can tell is the who…who did you lose your virginity to?"

"What happened to Truth or Dare?" Puck said angrily. "I want dare."

Quinn shrugged. "Well then, I dare you to answer the question." She taunted.

Puck looked around; he grabbed the tequila and a shot glass. He took the shot, barely shaking his head as the liquor burned down his throat. "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anybody, and I never did. Sorry Que…but it ain't gonna happen today either."

"Damn." Que pouted.

Puck looked assessingly around the circle. "Tina." He said evilly. "Truth or Dare."

Tina had been sipping her margarita long enough to be well on her way to tipsy. "I'll be the brave soul." She said happily. Gotta love a happy drunk. "Dare."

Puck almost giggled. He took a sip of his cup. "I dare you to give old Mikey boy a lap dance, right here for all of us to watch."

Tina bounced up happily and grabbed a chair from the game table and sat it in the center of the circle. Puck swiftly grabbed the consequences and repercussions out of the way. Mike tooa a seat as Tina bounded over to docking station and looked through Artie's play lists. A sweltering hot R&B riff came out the speakers. She turned towards Mike and sauntered slowly back to him. Her walk went from happy and bouncy to sexy and predatory in a matter of steps.

_I wanna know what you wanna do_

_What if I could say there wasn't any rules?_

_I wanna play, play around,_

_Tell me if you think that you can get down!_

_Cause this is what I'm dying for,_

_I mean, this is what I'm dying to do!_

She bent forward tossing her hair onto Mike, raking the silken length over his face and shoulders down his wife beater covered chest. She flicked her hair back, thrusting her chest against him almost right at crotch level. She slid sensuously up his body barely a hair's breadth separating them. She licked his lips and gracefully arched away from him.

_Come here baby, I'm ready to touch you_

_Listen, baby nothing's too much when_

_I'm ready to play, I'm ready to play!_

_Come here baby, whisper in your ear,_

_Tell you how I'm about to make you feel_

_I'm ready to play, we can play this game all day!_

Standing just out of his reach, she ran her hands over her body before turning and bending over. She ran her hands up the back of her legs, all the while looking at Mike over her shoulder. She slowly turned, all the while working her hips in this tight little figure eight. She dropped it low, and did a slow grind back up. Slowly she closed the distance between them, and once again she did the body slide.

_I wanna go, where you never been,_

_This is what we're trying to give in_

_Said you had a taste, but you really don't know_

_But I think I can help what you're looking for,_

_Cause this is what we're living for_

_I mean, this is what we're dying to do!_

She sat over his lap; you could have fit maybe two sheets of paper between them. As she hovered there doing that hip swing thing, she looked back over her shoulder at Mike, the eye sex was fierce. Mike's hands came up to grab her hips. She popped them and stood. Her hips led her spin as she gave him the universal 'naughty boy, no' gesture. She slid up his seated form until she was straddling his lap and had his face pretty much right between her breasts. Mike drew in a deep breath and turned into Mighty Mike. He quickly slid both hands up her thighs, finishing by gripping both her ass cheeks as he stood gracefully. Her only option was to wrap her legs around him, which she did.

_Come here baby, I'm ready to touch you_

_Listen, baby nothing's too much when_

_I'm ready to play, I'm ready to play!_

_Come here baby, whisper in your ear,_

_Tell you how I'm about to make you feel_

_I'm ready to play, we can play this game all day!_

"Alright-Whoa guys…Mike! Mike!" Kurt yelled. Mike was basically humping Tina up and down against him. Finally he lifted his head from where it was buried in her neck and looked around slowly as if realizing that they were actually doing that in front of us all.

_Listen you should know,_

_You should know_

_You'll never be caught,_

_You'll never be down..._

_Feel it in your soul _

As the music faded to the next song, we all smiled when we heard. "Damn, Anime Babe. You did that Shit." Lauren crowed. "I thought Chang was gonna hit that shit raw, right there in front of us."

The blushing couple took their places in the circle, though Mike pulled Tina into his lap rather than letting her resume her original spot. Her eyes kept shifting between Kurt and Lauren, trying to decide which one of them had to pay for her embarrassment. "Kurt, Truth or Dare." She finally asked maliciously.

"Truth." He answered definitively, before taking a huge gulp of his margarita.

"Okay then…" Tina said giving an evil cackle. "Have you ever had a hard on in reaction to a girl and if so who was she?"

"That's two! She can't ask two can she?" Kurt gasped.

Mercy just shrugged. "Depends. Tina, if he decided not to answer, how many shots would you expect him to take?"

"Just one." Tina answered smarmily.

"There you go, Kurtsie." Mercy said sweetly. "Now answer." She laughed. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Fine." Kurt huffed, drinking deeply from his yellow cup once again. "Yes. Happy now. As for who…it was you and Mercedes." He blushed so bad he was glowing in the frigging dimly lit basement. He rushed ahead answering the unasked question as well. "It was when we were doing the costumes for Rocky Horror. Cede was trying on the gun metal gray corset we'd found and those tap pants. Ant you were in the rainbow sequined tap pants, and she was helping you get on that tight shirt and you were just wearing a bra. And I said we had to go with some less risqué designs. Well that was why. I knew that if you two caused ME to become tumescent, there would have been an actual sex riot if we'd stuck with those costumes. It was not my fault. A corpse would have gotten an erection in that specific set of circumstances."

Nobody knew exactly what to say to that. Fortunately in the New Directions, whenever we are confronted by a long embarrassed silence, we have Noah Puckerman to fill it. "Hell to the yeah they would, Fairy. Don't worry…as long as you keep it in your pants, Sam and I will let you live." He joked.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. He turned to Mike. "Now you must pay for the misdeeds of your love, Mr. Chang. Truth or Dare?"

I don't know if Mike can see the evil sparkle in Kurt's eye, but I really hope he doesn't say, "Dare." Damn. Poor Mike, he was a good friend.

"I dare you to French kiss Finn for 30 seconds." Kurt said. He sounded proud of his vindictiveness.

"Oy, what did I ever do to you. I thought we were bros, Bro." Finn groaned. But he accepted the kiss Mike laid on him. It wasn't too bad a kiss from the outside looking in. they broke apart at exactly thirty one seconds. Which made me wonder what method they used for the count…probably the Mississippi method.

I guess wondering that was why I didn't immediately hear Mike call my name for the next round. "Sam! Truth or Dare?" he asked when he finally got my attention.

Uh…"Truth?" I asked more than said.

"Damn Trouty, you asking or saying?" Santana joked.

"Saying…Truth."

"What sex thing do you want to do that you've never done before?" Mike asked.

"Huh," I thought. "What can I say? Spanking…no we've done that…but damn I would love to do it again." I thought, unknowingly aloud. "We've sorta done the holding/tying down thing…though; Puck and I haven't tied down Mercy yet. Oh damn gotta do that. We do the double pen a lot. Those are the pure d bomb. Wonder if I can talk her into having one after ever'body goes to sleep tonight. Nah…she'd hit that note and everybody would wake up covered in cum." I looked at Mike and answered. "I guess my answer would be going bare. I've never really gone without a condom." I looked around and finally noticed the shocked looks on our friends faces, Mercy had her face buried in Puck's shoulder while he looked proud as can be. "Oh Lord…please tell me I didn't just babble all of that out loud."

"Sorry man…I could tell you that, but I'd be lying." Artie said trying not to laugh in my face. Good man that Artie.

"I don't suppose it was at least in Na'vi?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh no…it was in English." Aidan said with a laugh. "You three are the kinkiest people…ever."

Mercedes raised her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me_." she sang smoothly.

Puck, of course, just laughed proudly. I just threw him a little glare. "Alrighty, young one, Truth or Dare?"

"Crap." Aidan groaned. "Dare."

Damn I had nothing for dare. I thought for a second. "Ok…show the girls your junk. But you can't do it soft, dude." I stipulated.

"Damn you Sam Evans." Tessa slurred. Looking at her all I can see is how embarrassed she is. Curse of the redhead. But next to her, Aidan was calm. He looked at her intently. His eyes raking over her form with such intensity I had to look away. I asked Puck a dumbass question just to make sure he wasn't paying them any attention. Aidan finally stood and dropped trou.

His eyes never left Tessa as he went from semi to fully hard. So didn't need to see that. I will admit that I took a peek, just to see where he really ranked. Aidan seemed to be a bit of a grower, so he was bigger hard than I'd have ever thought from the showers. Probably he'd come in right behind Adams…or maybe kick him down to fourth. I didn't pay him any more attention with my curiosity appeased. Instead I glanced at the little redhead I consider my sister. I knew she and Aidan were growing closer, but I'm not sure if even they knew what kind of relationship they were growing into. But with the way Aidan used her as his stimulation to become erect, and the way she was licking her lips as she looked at his stuff something tells me they've figured that out now.

Aidan pulled himself together, and sat back down. He and Tessa were leaning closer together now. He looked around the circle trying to pick a victim. "Ms. Lopez…Truth or Dare?"

Santana looked at him for a moment before smiling evilly. "Since you want me to pick dare…I'm gonna go with truth."

Aidan shrugged. "Actually, I'm good either way." He zoned for a second. "But…huh, oh wait I remember. Out of every one you've been with, who do you wish you could be with again? But you can't say Artie and Brittany…that's a given."

Santana looked at Mercedes and, in that easily hidden glance, I knew her answer. But looking around, I saw Mike and Tina, and Quinn. I knew they didn't know. Neither did Kurt and Blaine, and I'm not sure how much Lauren and Finn actually knew. But I did know that Mercy wouldn't want them to know. I dared a glance at my girl, and saw her giving Santana a slightly panicked look. Thankfully San caught it. She grabbed the tequila and poured shot. "Sorry not gonna answer that. And you can't try that Queen Quinn 'I dare you to answer it' chiz either." she laughed and threw back the shot. "Moving on. Zizes, Truth or Dare?"

"Hit me with your best shot, Lopez." Lauren returned unconcerned.

"Fine…Truth. What's up with you and Frankenteen?" Santana asked.

Finn blushed while Lauren just laughed. "He's mine. Does it really matter what we get up to in the bedroom?"

"Hell to the yeah." Puck shouted.

"Damn skippy." Blaine drawled drunkenly.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" I asked in return.

"I'm gonna have to say yeah." Tessa laughed.

Everyone else was nodding fervently.

"fine." Lauren laughed. "Finn's the quarterback…Finnie's my bitch. He's got control issues, I've got control issues, we get along pretty well."

From there Truth or Dare was a bust. Santana led the girls in a fact finding mission and they dragged Lauren away to get more information. Since we guys were pretty sure that Lauren had said all she would say on the subject, we decided to hit the weakest link. Finn was more than tipsy and that helped immensely. But before we could find out much more than how good Lauren smelled, and how her boobs were bigger than he thought, oh and how easy it was not to cum when she told him he couldn't cum 'til she said so; Mercy squealed and ran over to turn up the music.

"Ya'll gonna make me lose my mind. Up in here, up in here." came a gravelly voice over the speakers.

"Dude, I haven't heard this joint in 'bout a minute." Artie laughed. "I forgot this was even on there." I guess I looked confused. "Man, damn you're white. That's DMX…one of the best rappers the game has ever seen. But that muther is crazier than Rachel. He's been in and out of jail for like the last decade. Still you needs to listen to him sometime. Mercedes loves his ass."

"Whoa, who else should I know about?" I asked. "I mean I pretty much stick with southern rap so I don't know much about the northern or the western scenes." I love music but until I was old enough to pick stuff myself I was kind stuck with my parents' choices, and mom is all about the R&B, while dad is Nashville through and through.

"I don't know. Biggie, of course, Junior Mafia, the whole Ruff Ryder clique, so DMX, Eve, and the Lox. She loves her some LL Cool J, and Heavy D. but man, if she's listening to Cube, or Eminem, go directly to the nearest florist, or something cause something done pissed her off."

I thought about it for a second. "Mainly she's been listening to R&B the last few months. Oh and Kid and Play, and Busta Rhymes a lot too." I laughed remembering when Mr. Bent came upstairs while we were working on our summer reading list and groused because Mercy had stolen his 'happy rap'.

"Good." Artie nodded and gave me a smirk. "That means you and Puck get to live for another little while. Now I'm gonna leave this sausage fest and go dance with my girls."

The party disintegrated back into a sexy dance party pretty quickly after that. We all crashed sometime before five. Thank God Mercy is so smart, and she had us put the beds up before we started drinking, because after two cups of that punch, I know my ass was too messed up to have handled getting that pump to work. I don't think any of us were as tore up as we got last time, but still we were feeling no pain.

Everyone drank a bottle of water and took some Advil before we settled down for the night. Puck and I enveloped Mercy between us and we fell asleep. I was awoken around dawn to the sounds of what had to be an awesome blow job. "Fuck, Babe, damn." One of our male friends whispered loudly. I glanced at Puck and Mercy and they were still sleep. "God yeah, that's it, suck me hard." He moaned. Still don't know who though. More slurping and sucking, and I heard, "Hǎo! Nǐ zhè gāisǐ de xīshǔn wǒ zhème hǎo." Well there's the mystery solved. Unless Artie or Finn learned Cantonese over the summer, that was Mike getting his knobbed slobbed. Guess I can't blame him. After that lap dance he probably needed relief more than anybody. I snuggled back down, pressed my nose into the crook of Mercy's neck, and let the sounds of slurping and Chinese cussing lull me to sleep. I was having this really cool dream where I was Wash, Mercy was Zoe and Puck was Jayne, when I was awakened again to the sounds of someone getting a happy ending,

"Oh god." The male groaned.

"Blaine…you have to be quiet. Cede says that Sam is the world's lightest sleeper." Kurt hissed.

"Sorry, Baby, but fuck your hot little mouth feels so good. I'll be good. Just don't stop." Blaine whined.

I buried my head in the pillow this time. I don't want to know what freaky ass dreams hearing more of that would cause. Though honestly…I'm kinda proud of Blaine. I never thought he would get Kurt to go even that far. Unfortunately the pillow only worked while I was able to keep it on my head. The next sounds to awaken me could have been a little more scarring than Klaine. "Thank you Ma'am," was the quiet shout that woke me that final time. Guessing that it was Finn, I didn't listen any further. I rolled over and went back to sleep. Fortunately this time I slept until everyone was awakening. If anybody else got naughty…they stayed quiet with theirs.

We all got up around eleven the next morning. Since we'd done the preventative hydration and pain relief, the hang overs were almost nonexistent. It with so many of us and so little to actually do, it only took us like an hour, hour and a half to get the house clean. We only had to clean three and a half bathrooms, rather than all five and a half in the house. We had the kitchen and the basement. We split up and got it done in no time. The girls, minus Tessa, did the bathrooms, the boys, minus Puck did the basement, and Puck and Tessa did the kitchen. After everything was clean we all got dressed and hit the diner for lunch. The teasing was epic. It would seem that I wasn't the only light sleeper in our crew. Aidan clowned Tike, Hudzes and Klaine, mercilessly.

For some reason, we ended up getting kicked out. It would seem that we were too loud for the other patrons…and the wait staff… and the managers…and the cooks. It certainly didn't help that our waiter kept trying to push up on Santana. Probably it was good they asked us to leave when they did, 'cause Artie was about ready to forget that he couldn't walk, and stand the hell up and kick that dude's ass. Instead he had to settle for leaving him a tip that read, 'next time do your damn job and don't spent the whole time trying to push up on a very taken woman.'

Amazingly enough Santana seemed to like the possessiveness from Artie, because she and Britts told Mike they'd make sure their man made it home. Of course, when they left the lot they were headed to Brittany's not Artie's or Santana's, but who are we to judge.

Tessa chose to spend some more time with Aidan, and he promised to drop her and Stevie by Ms. Becah's in a couple of hours. The three of us did some grocery shopping, and went back home. We washed all the bedding that got used the night before. We also washed mine, Mercy's, Stacey's and Stevie's. I couldn't help but imagine that we weren't taking care of her parent's home, but our own. The thought of that alone was completely epic. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing together talking. Mercy kept trying to get us to talk about the emotions of Puck and me getting physical, but to be honest…she's making more of a deal about it than it was. We just wanted some, and they both hold my heart so they may as well both fully enjoy my body. As we talked, or didn't, there was a great Dr. Who marathon on. It was great because it was the Ninth Doctor and Rose. I can't see the Tenth Doctor without flashing back to that tongue thing he was always doing on Goblet of Fire, and neither can Mercy. So even though we kind like Martha…I mean her last name is Jones and she's a pretty black lady, of course we like her…we still can't watch that season. Any way we watched it cuddled together naked on my bed. Life doesn't get any better than this.

_Santana Point of View_

I'm not a nerd, but I really do love the first day of a new school year. So many bitches to put in their place. So many spirits to crush. The first day of school also allows Cheerio a very rare opportunity to show off our personal style…at least until lunch time, then it's back in the red and white. I was rocking a pair of red, sky high stilettos, with a barely dress code black pencil skirt, a gorgeous red drape front tank and a black bolero jacket. I was looking damn good. Brittany and I got to school a little earlier than I would usually bother, but I wanted to get there before Artie.

That decision was the best one ever. I rolled into the school on Artie's lap. Brittany pushing us because we were too busy getting our macks on to bother coming in. He between his weekly long distance halo-a-thon with his cousins and friends all over the freaking country, and my mass, that my parents have started making me go to in hopes that I can get the church's scholarship, Yeah…like that will happen. Anyway, between those, we didn't get to see him at all yesterday. Plus I owed him his reward for wearing a semi-normal shirt rather than one of his nerd collection. Granted every non-button front pocket protector ready shirt he owns are pretty much 'statement' shirts. I'm pretty sure that he thinks wearing them will force me to appreciate his usual shirt and bow tie combos.

What he doesn't seem to get it that when he's rocking a tee that says something like 'Oh, My Bad…I Forgot You're an Idiot', all he's doing is showing that while he might be nice face to face…somewhere inside, he's more like me than he even knows. I don't know what'd gonna happen when we all graduate and have to separate…but for some reason his dorky ass shirts give me hope.

The kids at this school are friggin pathetic. They haven't stopped whispering since we rolled up in this piece. I've got ears like a fucking bat, so I can hear all their shit. At first they were talking junk about me stealing Britts' man. Then they decided that Artie had stolen me from Brittany to get back at her for leaving him in the first place. Then some jock said that Artie and Mercedes had come up with some Love Potion number 9 type shit and this was the result. One thing I could hear from lots of people. Most people seemed to think that me and Britts had pretty much come out now and we were just using poor Artie to keep our shit on the DL. Yeah cause this would be the way to be on the down low. Like I said pathetic. You know I'm fairly certain that by the end of the day…the three of us should be the most talked about 'ship at this school. That shit amuses me.

_Mercedes Point of View_

By the time Sam, Puck and I got to school; Tana, Britts, and Artie were all everyone was talking about, which worked just fine for us. We walked down the hall together and pretty much the only reaction was slight surprise that we were still together. But otherwise we were old news. Which did suck, but only on the point that I had put some serious planning into my outfit. I was pretty proud of my fashion forward look. I was rocking slim fit, boot cut, dark wash jeans with a pair of black gladiator booties. I'd paired that with a scoop neck purple tank that had a sheer white maxi dress, that had tiny cap sleeves that barely made it fit dress code. The dress had a slit from the bottom of the empire waist to the bottom hem. I'd pulled the edges apart and was wearing it open showing off my belt and jeans. My hair was pulled up in a curly pony, because you know black folk cannot pull up a quick pony like white girls and Latinas can.

I hadn't bothered with much makeup, just gloss and eye liner. I'd brought my concealer and the rest of the crap I'd need to put on my Cheerio face. But for now I was looking fierce and fabulous without looking over done. I looked at my boys…my men, and I couldn't help the sense of love and pride that swelled in me. Puck had gotten his 'hawk shaped up by Lamar, again and my favorite colorist had trimmed it down a lot. It was an epic battle. Lamar was not letting him leave looking like he had a dead ferret on his head. Puck grumbled, but Lamar was undeterred.

Veronica had done Sam's cut after Lamar was finished touching up his roots. She'd given him a shorter back and left some length to the front. Looking at it, my first thought was that, much like Beiber, Sam was stealing lesbian's hairstyles. But I ruthlessly suppressed the thought, especially since he was so concerned about the cut himself. It looked good on him though. Both men were wearing jeans, Puck's were black, straight legged levis, and Sam's were relaxed fit, blue jeans. Sam had on a red and white plaid shirt over a Red Lantern tee, and his red Converse low tops. Puck looked like they were coordinated, since he was wearing black and white plaid over a faded black Daffy Duck Epic Fowl tee shirt, and like Tessa, some Doc Martins.

We'd all decided that the best place to meet up was the music room and we could talk and whatever before going to our homerooms. By the time we got there, Bartana was already there chilling. Tessa, who'd ridden to school with Aidan, was talking to Lauren. Its funny how close those two-really antisocial, but fairly different people-have gotten. Finn is there as is Kurt and wait…"

"Is that Anderson?" Puck blurted. "Did you guys know he was gonna be here?"

Sam and I shook our heads. "But Kurt looks happier than I've ever seen him." Sam noted.

As if he heard his name, Kurt came running up to us dragging Blaine. "Look who transferred." He said happily. "I was just walking along, coming here, of course. When he tapped me on the shoulders to ask me how to find it. I was so surprised I almost fainted then and there."

"How did you manage to pull this off?" I couldn't help but ask. "Kurt sniffs our secrets like a French pig sniffs out truffles."

"I know." Blaine laughed. "It helped that everything wasn't finalized until last week. And really I've almost told him that I was trying to change schools, like a million times, but I managed to keep it to myself. The look on his face was so totally worth it."

"Well, we're glad you're here man. Kurt looks happier than I think I've ever seen him." Sam said for Blaine's benefit. The guys ushered Kurt and I to seats near Artie and Santana. Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap with her legs in San's. We were all talking and laughing when Tina and Mike entered looking so adorable. Tina was dressed in retro forty's chic and Mike was wearing a tight tee-shirt and jeans.

As everyone rotated groups I realized that most people would have assumed that it was eighteen weeks since we'd all seen each other rather than the eighteen hours it was closer too. Before I could point this out to the others, Quinn walked in. I could tell she'd agonized over her look. She needed to look mature and put together, but not like she was trying too hard. I'm sure the kids she passed in the halls presumed she was doing it to save face after her father's highly publicized arrest. But no, this was all for Shelby's benefit. As always when not in uniform, Quinn looked darling in a full skirted ivory dress with sparse black lace overlay. The dress was completely demure and only the fabrics kept her from seeming overdressed.

She crossed to sit with us, Puck shifted to allow his very nervous baby moma to sit next to me. I got Quinn calmed down, but I think I just transferred her nerves into myself. I was barely able to calm myself a little when Shelby entered the room. "I'm sorry, but you guys need to head to the gym or the courtyard until the first bell." She said before she really paid attention to who she was talking to. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that you were Will's kids. Congratulations on your Nationals win." She said brightly. "I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you better."

Quinn stood, pulling me up with her. Of course the boys came over with us. "Good morning, Ms. Cochran. I don't know if you remember…" she started quietly.

Shelby, however, pulled her into a hug before turning and gifting Puck with the dame. "How could I possibly have forgotten you, Quinn. You and Puck gave me the greatest gift in the world." Shelby said with a big smile. It struck me as funny, Rachel got her smile from her mother and yet Shelby's was so warm and sincere you could barely tell. "And you're Mede, right?"

I gave her a small smile. "Mercedes…Mede is a, well a childhood nickname that Quinn won't let die now that she knows it."

Selby chuckled. "I understand completely. My own parents still call me Shelly Bear."

We laughed and I quickly introduced Sam. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Cochran." He said politely.

"It's nice to meet you too Sam." She said warmly. "But I'm guessing that Quinn and Puck would rather hear about Beth, than listen to us exchange pleasantries all day."

"Yes, please." All four of us said enthusiastically.

"Well, you know she's just over eighteen months old. She's already fully walking and attempting to talk. She loves music. I've noticed that there are certain singers she prefers and has from the very first. She would stop crying and smile whenever she heard Whitney Houston, Etta James, or Aretha Franklin. She loves to dance, and is already so graceful. She even has amazing rhythm. But she has a stubborn streak that often causes me great despair. Quinn she has your eyes, but her hair is dark like Puck's."

Quinn and I were crying and hugging. All the New Directions had stopped talking and drifted closer. They wanted to hear of Beth as well. Puck, he was bursting with pride. "She gets the stubborn from me." he laughed. "But the music choices are all Hot Chocolate Mama."

"Mercedes used to sing to Beth, when she wouldn't stop moving enough for Quinn to get to sleep." Kurt explained. "The dancing she gets from Quinn, but she must have absorbed the rhythm from Cede somehow, because it was not from Puck or Quinn."

That was the perfect thing to say to bring Quinn and me out of our tears. "Thank God…the only person whiter than those two is poor Sammy."

Shelby laughed at us. Then she looked around the room. "We'll talk more later. Before the bell rings, let me tell you what I'd like you to do for me. I'm not making any of last year's New Directions audition, but I need to hear you. I need to get a better feel for your voices. So I'd like it if each of you could prepare three songs for this week. One song that is your favorite song of your favorite artist, the challenge here will be that you need to make it your own. This will be exceedingly important if you pick an iconic singer or song. For the second song, I'd like you to take a song you hate…not lyrically but you hate the way it is sung. The song should be from your favorite genre of music…but this is your chance to take a song that should have been good, and make it great. For the last song, I want you to shock and awe us all. Pick a song that even your closest friend would be surprised to know that you even heard of, and sing it for me. I'll give you examples, I would take 525600 Minutes from Rent to make it my own Charlie Chaplin's Smile and tweak it a little and I would shock you all with Sheryl Crow's If It Makes You Happy."

"Damn, you certainly left your genetic footprint all over Yentl, didn't you?" Santana taunted.

Shelby looked Santana over. "Santana Admira Lopez, I presume?" she said coldly.

San rose and took a bow. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Not many people take out a full page ad in ever musical theater trade publication in New York just to destroy their rival." Shelby retorted. "Fewer still would sign it so proudly."

Kurt sounded scandalized. "Satan, you didn't?"

"Did I, or did I not warn her, what I would do if she tried to sabotage our performance at Nationals?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes, you did. But-" Kurt started.

"and did she, or did she not do everything she could come up with in her own little feeble mind to wreck our victory…All because she didn't get the lead?"

"She did." he conceded quickly.

Santana listed all the things Rachel had tried. "Now was any of that a lie?"

"No, she did it all." he answered.

"Exactly. I always keep my word. I mailed Barbara Streisand a personal letter explaining everything but I didn't have your address Ms. Cochran, to keep that part of my promise, so I had to put it in every paper I thought you might read." She told our new teacher proudly.

Shelby looked completely shocked. "You mean it was true? She did all those horrible things? I thought it was just a rival being a bitch. I never even considered she could have really behaved that way. Is that why she's not here?"

Brittany sighed sadly. "She tried to take all the colors away. She tried to do things that would break us all apart. She tried to break us…but we're stronger and now she's all alone."

No one could think of anything further to say, and before we could figure out how to explain that to an outsider…it made sense to us, the bell rang.

* * *

><p>I'm going to try to make this more of an Esemble story, so while Sam. Mercedes and Puck will be the primary voices, there will be others like Az in the last Chapter and San in this one.<p>

Hope you'll let me know how you like it.

I hope that I can get some great feedback. It really helps me figure out what direction to take things. I have things planned for the song choices for their First assignment, but I'd love to hear your suggestions.

Sorry to sleepy for humor.

TTFN

Anni


	4. Woman Enough

Growing à la Fois  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.  
><strong>Santana's nickname on Mercedes phone was created while listening to Queen. Can you guess what song and line inspired it?<strong>

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Yeah…I'm still repping ya'll. Oh Drea, I put in a Subtle little nod to you. Let me know if you find it. LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Woman Enough  
><strong>_Mercedes Point of View_

Homeroom was long and boring as it always is on that first day of school. With the exception of Tina and Mike, none of us have any of the other gleeks in our homeroom. Blaine and Tessa would have had theirs together, except for the fact that Tessa was only a sophomore. Now as a senior, I've heard all of this pretty much three times before, not to mention the times we heard something similar in middle school. So I spent most of that time texting Santana. She was texting me her rules of character assassination, and I was trying so very hard to take her seriously. Or at least not let her know that I was laughing my ass off. But if I'm honest, she's put some real thought into these, and they even make a sick kind of sense.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Okay Diva Sinalicious…first thing you have to do for any character assassination is to decide exactly how far you are willing to go. I'm not such an evil bitch that I would want some fool to slit their wrists or some crazy shit, but I do want to make sure my victim never forgets my lesson. Now that perra from the club, she needs to learn a few.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Really cause I just thought she needed to learn not to wish harm on others just because she's jealous, and wants what they have.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** She also needs to learn not to press up on married me. Stupid Hoe…she thinks she's Ali Larter and you really are Beyoncé.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Guess we should teach her not to be a small minded bigot to.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** See now you're trying to make me a miracle worker. Moving on from Stupid Hoe…Britts likes Sweetie Pie. Apparently she makes my girl feel smart.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** For Real? Now you know I loves me some Britt-Bratt…but for real. Okay, no offense but DAMN.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** I know. But back on point…Sweetie Pie is safe…what about that Benedict chick?

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** No God already punished her, remember her hair?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** The way I see it, God was punishing her for some shit that we don't even know about…so we gets to punish her for the shit that went down Friday night. I mean her hair was already like that before she said boo about you. I just think she needs to learn not to press up on OPP

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** You're gonna do what you want to do on that front…Long as I get to see Stupid Hoe cry, I'm solid. So what are the rest of the rules…Decide how far you want to go? I want her so humiliated she cries, and learns from her mistake…what else?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** The next rule is really just an addendum to the first. Learn your quarry's weaknesses. That way you won't push the too far. I've already started on that front. Can you believe that puta still has a public Facebook page? Dumb perra.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** That makes sense.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** I know. I said it. Last rule is that we utilize any and all available tools, but none that can be traced back to you. Like Facebook, you can use it as a fact finder, but never to do any actual dirt on there.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Sounds easy enough.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** And yet this is the main one that trips up all the wannabe queen bitches in the digital age. No real names when texting, no insults or rumors spread on Facebook, or twitter, or tumblr…none of that cyber bullying shit. Weak ass broads want to bully but those bitches ain't woman enough to do it right. Cyber might get you quicker results, but it also gets your ass caught.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Good point. Though you know that most of those broads cyber bully cause they are too scared of getting their asses beat to do that shit for reals.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Yeah, like I said weak ass bitches.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** True dat, anything else?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Whenever possible kill as many birds as you can with the fewest stones. Since I'm already hearing folks spittin' booty chatter about Queen Quinn's dad and his shit, we're gonna use the club bitch to deflect attention off Quinn. Get everyone talking about the furcia and Bartana.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** We seem to be old news. Nobody's really talking about me and my boys.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Naw…I've heard a little talk. Mainly the sheep are shocked that you guys lasted all summer. That and there seems to be some confusion about whether or not you're a beard. Believe it or not Adams is the one laying that to rest. Granted the way he's saying that shit makes me want to slit his throat with a hang nail…but still he's the one squashing that bullshit.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** That is some straight up weird isht. Anyway I was about to ask you what I could do to help.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Just do you. Run that big ass mouth of yours. When you hear the rumors about Stupid Hoe, spread that shit like butter on a breadstick.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** You just wish your mouth was as fine as mine.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Hells no…you might have DSLs…but that much lip would get in the way if you ever tried to go muff divin'.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** You know you ain't right.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** WSL you know you love me. You know Artie is still scamming on seeing me, you and Britts dancing up on each other somewhere private.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** He is not alone. Puck and Sam are up to the bribery stage. Apparently they are willing to stop pressing me about naked pictures, if I'll let you two up on me again. What is it with dudes and wanting to see chicks together? Are we trying to get them to let us watch them together…okay so yeah.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Hell to the yeah. I told you once and I will say it again…I would harvest Azimio Adams' shitty plaque infested heart and sell that shit on the black market, just to see that shit.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** I'm right there with you and I gets to see that shit on the regular. Shoot the boys and my six month is coming up…maybe we'll get them a show together and that can be their gift.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Not a bad idea. It can be Artie's three month gift too. What would we dance to…Lady Marmalade, Motivation, Oh how about Harder to Breathe…Loves me some Adam Levine. You know Britts was hoping Friday night would turn into an orgy of epic proportion. She spent half that afternoon before we got over there trying to figure out what everybody would taste like.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Please tell me you did not just say that. Only Brittany.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Yeah, she figures that Hosepipe would taste like a fortune cookie and Pippy would taste like marshmallows.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** No theories on Quinn?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Why waste theories on shit we already know. Quinn has been down for the lady kisses before. Back when she was all pure and virginal. She tasted like those shortbread cookies from the little door to door sales brats.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Ya know…I could have gone my whole life without knowing that shit right there. So I'm gonna go with a blatant subject change. What do you have for first period?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** American Government, then Econ. I've got third period French and fourth period Spanish. Then it's English Lit, and Glee.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** No math?

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Doubled up on that shit freshman year so I didn't have to deal with it now.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody: **Smart. Wish I'd thought of that. I've got Calculus then American Gov., then French. Econ is fourth and I've got anatomy/physiology fifth, glee last, of course.

**Latina Rhapsody to Divalicious:** Maybe we'll have French together again. Gotta run…it's time for the fun that is getting our lockers. C-U l8r.

**Divalicious to Latina Rhapsody:** Same here. TTYL

I headed out with my lovely locker assignment, accompanying the rest of my homeroom to our assigned locker bank. It is always amusing to me that everyone in my homeroom has the same last name. Deidre, a tall solid blonde I've been in homeroom with since we hit McKinley, came up to me wearing her 'have you heard about…'face. She may be a goddess on the volleyball court, but her first love is actually gossip. I threw on my excited to hear it face and hoped and prayed I'd keep my temper if she's trying to get more info on Mr. Fabray's arrest.

"Mercedes, have you heard about Hannah Gentry? She asked quietly as she handed me her bottom locker information.

I passed her my top locker sheet and shrugged. "No…what?" I chuckled. Damn Satan works fast.

"Girl, I heard she found a summer job in the world's oldest profession." She told me with a grateful smile.

"Man, damn…you know Puck said there was a chick selling blowjobs at San's 'End of the Year/Hell Yeah, We Won Nationals' party. I wonder if that was her?" I hypothesized as I bent down to check and make sure that the combination worked. Actually I'm pretty sure it was a C-squad Cheer-hoe, but hey Santana wanted me to gossip like I usually would. Besides that chick got her cousin to make dickhead late getting back to practice a few times, so I guess I can deflect that shit off of her.

Deidre shrugged. "Probably was. I mean it would pretty much have to be. I mean, not many high school girls are whoring themselves out, right?"

Most of them seem to think that's what dating is, but I simply said. "I know, right." Before I could say anything else, a pair of very large, very familiar hands grabbed my hips.

Sam's voice washed over me before I could even turn to verify his identity. "We've gots get you a top locker, Baby. 'Cause if I see you bending down like this all the time, I'm not gonna be able to control myself."

I laughed. "You'll just have to deal. Deidre's almost as tall as you and they gave her a bottom. Then some idiot gave me a top. You know we must have lost a Jones…because last year we both had top lockers."

"Yeah, Ethan…goofy white kid with brown hair. Worked at the movie theater at the mall. He got killed driving home from work near the end of July…Hit and run." Deidre chimed in.

"Damn, I didn't know that. That's so sad." I lamented as I stood.

"Yeah, I only knew cause he went to my church. He didn't seem to do many clubs or anything and he was one of the trade diploma track kids. I heard he could strip and rebuild an engine all by himself in a couple of days." She said kindly.

Sam pulled me into his arms. He knew me so well. Even though I only really see my fellow Joneses a few times each year, I still grieved a little for a life cut short. His big hands soothed me running up and down my back, wiping more and more of the sadness from me with every stroke. We stood there, wrapped in each other's arms until our teachers called us back into our separate homerooms.

The Hannah rumor and Bartana was all anyone was talking about for the rest of homeroom. I gave out my theory on Hannah, and explained to everyone that San, Britts, and Artie were very happy. Kevin Jones, a big burly guy who still looks too old to just be a senior in high school was the first to prove Puck's point. "Damn M J…you've gots to hit me up when you glee kids do auditions. I can sing a little bit, I've gotta see what the hell you cats are doing up in there. It's like the McKinley High sex club up in that piece."

I laughed heartily. "Man, Kevin, Shut it. First rule of Sex Club…is we don't talk about Sex Club." I joked. "Besides I have no idea what you are referring to. We may have a few nontraditional relationships, but it's not like we're having weekly orgies."

Of course his eyes glazed over. He didn't speak again until the bell rang, Hell I think he was drooling.

When the bell rang and we headed to our abbreviated first period, Sam and Puck met me in the hallway and we compared our schedules. "Damn…somebody in the office loves us. All three of us are together for government and econ, plus we have glee together, and Cedes…you and Sam both have Anatomy together. And we have Calculus together. Not bad." He looked over my schedule. "Damn Babygirl, you didn't give yourself any bird classes?"

"Naw…I saved those for next semester. I think I'm gonna finally take that art class I never have time for." I said. To my surprise, they both burst out laughing.

Puck pulled me into close and pressed a kiss to my temple. "Boo, you know we love you."

"Yeah, but you can't draw a straight line with a ruler." Sam finished for him.

I pushed both the boys off me and continued forward. "Aww…come on Cedes…you know we're just serious." Puck laughed.

Even if it was at my expense that shit was still funny; but I wasn't about to let them off too easy either. But rather than chiding them, I just changed the subject. "We've got a hellacious schedule for the next six weeks. On top of the full course load, cheerios and football, we've also got that SAT prep class three nights a week."

"Remind me again why we didn't just do the Saturday classes?" Sam groaned.

"Because then it overlapped with Sectionals, and the first round of the national cheerleading tournament." I answered by rote. We'd been around this three times; it was still a tough decision though.

"Hey while you're making up time tables, Granger," Puck taunted. "Don't forget to include time together…and maybe some time with our closest friends." He finished with a lecherous grin.

I rolled my eyes, "I know I told you to gets your mind up out the gutter. Now you're trying to bring our friends down there with you?"

"First of all Babygirl, you know you are the inspiration for the depths to which our minds can sink." Puck laughed.  
>Sam interrupted, "and the heights to which our hearts can soar."<p>

This time Puck's the one whose eyes took a turn around their orbital sockets. "And second of all. We bought the time share from San…she's leased out space to most of the dudes in the New Directions." He joked before turning to Sam and poking him. "Poetic Mofo."

We laughed together ignoring the strange looks we got. One would think people would be used seeing us together like this. I hugged them but we had to separate Puck and I headed into our calculus class while Sam continued on to b hall to his Trigonometry class. I dragged Puck into the classroom. "Look Puck, you aren't gonna pull your usual disappearing act. If we're going to get into Columbia, you're gonna have to have a decent attendance record."

He huffed. "Fine, but you know how much I hate coming to math class. It's always so boring."

I looked around; making sure that the teacher wasn't there yet. Then I transferred my grip on his hand to the back of his head. I threaded my fingers through his 'hawk, and pulled him to me. I fused our lips together. The kiss was perfect, long, deep, slow and wet. I plundered his mouth, losing myself in the kiss, in the passion I can feel emanating from every fiber of his being. His hands found their way to my hips and he pulled me closer. His hands were gripping and releasing as he desperately wanted to get rid of my clothes. Hell I wanted him to get rid of them too. I almost wanted him to throw me to the floor, classmates or no.

Daddy and Sander had come up with this great idea last night. All the kids must sleep in their own beds last night to make sure we were all well rested for the first day of school. That didn't work so very well. I'd slept…but I'd also kept waking up reaching out for Puck and Sam and not finding them took me longer and longer to go back to sleep each time. Finally I'd gotten up around five thirty and just got ready for school. Stacey was already up, showered, and getting dressed. So I did her hair foe her. With all the extra time I was even able to braid some ribbons into the blonde locks, making very sure that they matched her pretty pink and teal outfit just so. She was so excited that she's had her backpack ready for days. It was really nice having that time for just the two of us. She'd even helped me pick out my gloss for the day and I helped her. But nice as it was, it still is part of what lead to the situation Puck and I are in right now. Desperately wanting each other and unable to do a damn thing about it.

"Mr. Puckerman, Ms. Jones…if you could please find your seats. I'd like to start class, but your hormone and pheromones are getting all over your classmates." Mr. Chiodi, our calculus teacher, said his voice ringing with strained patience. "and you should be very glad that I have no desire to find out what Coach Sylvester will do to me if I go against her caveat that you three are not to be written up for even that amazingly inappropriate public display of affection."

I broke away, grateful yet again that dark skinned black folk cannot visibly blush. "Yes sir. I was simply trying to convince Noah to actually attend class."

"You mean I may actually have the renown of being the only math teacher at McKinley to actually have the pleasure of Noah Puckerman's attendance rather than him simply dropping off his assignments once a week…well then my dear feel free to continue your motivational endeavors…as long as you keep it before, and not after the tardy bell. However Mr. Puckerman, should this mythical attendance not manifest itself, you will find yourself and Ms. Jones confronting the disciplinary board, Sue Sylvester or no."

"Yes sir." I said trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sir, yes sir." Puck said with a wry grin.

We made our way to the second row of the center column and I sat down, puck took the seat behind me. Classes were shortened today to make up for the extra-long homeroom and everything, so by the time Mr. Chiodi got everyone settled, called roll, filled out his seating chart and handed out books, it was pretty much time for the bell. We met back up with Sam and made sure to sit together in government. Sam claimed the seat behind me, and his very tactile nature came to light in the fact that he spent half the period touching me. My neck, my back, the sides of my face when I turned to speak to Puck, or Quinn who'd elected to take the seat on my other side, he was constantly touching me. And while the little touches were all very innocent, they were making me crazy as hell. I needed relief and I needed it soon. The bell rang too soon or not soon enough.

Third period, the boys had Spanish together with Finn and Tike, while I had French with both Santana and Kurt. We made sure to sit together. Santana enjoyed her time in class, congratulating Kurt repeatedly and graphically for his semi-public fellatio at the slumber party. All the Cheerios were to be released as soon as we had our books and syllabi. A quick trip to the Cheerio locker room, and it was time for lunch. The foreign language hall all had the same lunch, first lunch…so my boys were already there seated at a table with Finn, Tina and Mike when the Cheerios made our entrance.

There was no singing to this exhibition. It was all about making our presence felt. So it was only semi-staged and kind of rehearsed. When we stepped into the room and the lights went down. The intro to Missy Elliot's Get Ya Freak On started and when the lights came back up, the B squad tumbled through the main walkway of the cafeteria. They formed the sides of the alley way before the A-squad came through. Tessa was the first of us and she went alone, because no one else can keep up with her, except Brittany and she always goes with Santana, the trust needed for the moves they do together, just isn't there yet between her and Tessa. Tessa looked like an Olympic gymnast the way she flipped and moved down her runway. She was followed by Quinn and another girl whose tumbling weren't as impressive as Tessa's but still cool enough. Then came Kurt and I. we started at the mouth of the walkway, and exchanged a high five before taking a running start. Side by side, we did a series of front and back hand springs, before landing in two splits, Kurt's was a simple split to allow for his body parts that I didn't have while I landed in a full straddle split. I was so very grateful for my minimizer bra, or else my whole face would have been all kinds of bruised. We were followed by the twins, not actual twins, but they are both very perky brunettes who are always together and look so similar that well they are usually addressed collectively as the twins. The grand finale was Brittany and Santana. After a few simple handsprings, Santana launched Britts into the air, careful not to toss her as high as she would have in the gym or on the field. Once air borne, Brittany did a set of twists that looked more like she came off a diving board than her girlfriend's hands, and she landed gracefully on her hands and turned that into a front walkover. From there Santana joined her in a series of flips and cartwheels that made everyone's mouths drop open.

We all met at the end and did the agreed upon cheer, which was a little lame and kinda old school, but it was cool in a completely uncool way. When we finished, I heard one girl shout out, "Damn and I thought fat didn't flex."

Kurt turned to the voice his face angry and his laugh hauntingly bitter. "Sweetie that girl is the most flexible girl I know…and I know the entire cheerio line. Not one of them, not even Brittany, can put both feet behind her head."

"Wanky." Santana joked. "Wheezy isn't just Aretha on the stage, she must be the best of the best in the sack too."

Puck was laughing as he came up and pulled me into a huge hug that lifted me completely off my feet. He leaned even closer and whispered into my ear, "If they only knew, right, Babygirl?"

Sam took me from Puck's embrace and kissed me so deep and so strong that he dipped me back like it was V E Day up in McKinley High. Another voice, a guy this time, crowed in the crowded cafe. "She must have a solid gold pussy to keep those two all up on her like that." I felt Sam stiffen so I threaded my fingers into his hair and pulled just a little. His attention centered back on me, immediately…intensely. I could only relax into the kiss and hope that someone had been good enough to catch Puck as well.

When we came up out of kiss, Kurt was on Puck's back, while both Tessa and Brittany were pushing against his chest. "Little help here." Kurt asked loudly.

"Noah." Sam's voice cracked out authoritatively. Filling the crowded room and stopping Puck in his tracks.

Puck turned and looked at Sam imploringly. "You heard it." he growled, chomping at the unseen restraint.

"Yes. it was heard and noted." Sam assured. Something about the way he said it made me sure that he recognized the voice and had a plan for wreaking his vengeance. "But now's not the time, this isn't the place, and remember revenge is a dish best served cold."

I shook my head at the Star Trek quote, and made a quote of my own. "Oh let them talk. Like Stacey loves to quote, 'I let my haters be my motivators'. I've only been with two men in my life, and that will be true until the day I die. How many chicks up in this piece can say the same." I said calmly.

"None of them." Satan said derisively. "There isn't a single broad in the room, who isn't as ugly as Figgin's bald spot, who hasn't spread her legs for at least three or four different cats in this school. Hell I know that one chick over there with the skunk hair has been with more dudes than I have."

"Damn." Kurt, Sam, Puck and I all said together. Thankfully that broke the tension in both Sam and Puck. We were finally able to make our way to the table the guys had claimed. The Cheerios who didn't have lunch this period headed to their classes to get their books and everything. We sat down to eat happy that for the most part the A squad had been divvied up to make sure that we performed at our actual lunch. Finn, Mike and Tina hadn't tried to get through the throngs to get to us, so when we settled around the table they rushed to tell us how good our tumbling had been and everything.

In the end it was Tina who made Puck content with having to 'backdown' earlier. And she did it simply by being her usual soft spoken, sensitive self. "Puck, I'm so glad you didn't mess your chance with Beth by getting into it with that idiot. Shelby might not let you see her if she feels you're just an idiot jock with rage issues. Don't let stupid people make you act stupid."

Puck laughed. "Damn, AwA…where the hell where you when I was twelve.?"

"Hold up, AwA?" Santana asked before the rest of us could get past our confusion.

"Yeah, Asian with Ass." Puck chuckled.

Mike arched an eyebrow before laughing. "See now I'm feeling all conflicted. Part of me is just proud my boy knows how fly my girl is…but then I remember that it's Puck, and part of me gets worried."

"Don't worry dude," Puck soothed nonchalantly. "Your girl's ass is nice…but my girl's ass is a thing of fucking beauty. Dat ass is just fucking epic."

"Totally awesome." Sam concurred.

"Too True." Tina muttered her eyes dreamy.

At the same moment Mike agreed as well. "Yeah, it is." His tone as far away as his girlfriend.

We all looked at the strangely. Hell I looked down to see if somehow they were managing to look at my ass even though I was sitting on it. "Damn Girl Chang, are you drooling?"

Tina's hand flew to her mouth to check even as she defended. "What?" she sighed. "Cede is hot. She is Mike and my real life bye." The strange looks became less judging and more confused. "You know the one real life person that if either of us ever gets the chance to be with we can with no negative consequences, no crying foul…no bad." She shrugged. "Doesn't everybody have one? I mean Mike's celebrity bye is Lucy Liu."

"Yeah and yours is that Asian dude from Hawaii 5-0…the one who's usually a bad guy." Mike shot back.

"Mike…are you blushing?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Maybe." Mike groused. "You aren't mad at us, are you?"

"Naw…hell you heard Fairy on Friday…our babes are so hot they even make the gayest of the homos pop a boner." Puck reassured Mike.

"Yeah…MercyCedes gives me and Santana lady wood all the time." Brittany said with a smile. "Some people are just universally hot. Like I'm universally awesome."

"You know, given her large breasts, wide hips and prodigious bottom, Cedes is shaped much like the fertility goddesses of old. Despite the changes to society and their perception of beauty, the most masculine of heterosexual males still find themselves drawn to that body silhouette." Kurt said forthrightly.

Finn looked at his brother and asked out right. "Huh?"

Kurt sighed. "Where did I lose you this time?"

"I was with you until after 'goddesses of old', then you went all literate on me." Finn said honestly. With a practiced air, Kurt explained things to Finn, which Brittany appreciated as well.

While the brothers were interacting, Santana was looking at Tina with an appraising eye. She turned to Brittany once the blonde had lost focus on Kurt, and pulled her into a conference of some sort. Both girls then looked at me with a look that made me shiver in something like dread and anticipation…what the hell are those two up to?

_Shelby Point of View_

I'm glad that I decided to return to Lima. After seeing the ad the Lopez girl ran in the trades, I made it my business to look up Will Schuester. He wasn't very hard to find. His show wasn't very popular, so getting back stage to speak with him had not been at all difficult. He'd told me that he was offered a place in Memphis, but was unsure about taking it. He cited the need for the New Directions to have leadership. He was worried that without him there to keep the pressure on the principal the money minded man may dissolve the club, National Champions or not. I didn't explain my desire to go back to that town I'd left so very quickly every chance I got. I simply assured him that I would make myself available to lead his show choir.

I wanted to see for myself what my biological daughter was really facing. My own lack of humility showing in the fact that I never once considered that any daughter of my blood could have actually done the things mentioned in the papers. Honestly though, there was another reason for my desire to return to Lima. I love my daughter, and I would never leave her with just any babysitter, so I've not had a moment to myself since I'd brought her home. I'd found a very respected and reputable day care center for while I was at work, but I lived in fear of leaving her with anyone who wouldn't love her and care for her as much as I do. In Lima I knew there were at least two, maybe three teenagers who would jump at the chance to take care of my darling Beth. In fact I would probably have to force them to take money for doing so. That alone was worth the move.

Yet for some reason, when I returned to town I balked a bit at reintroducing myself to my daughter's biological parents. Once more fear clouded my usual laser focus and reason, but I knew that I would see them on the first day of school and be able to move from there. Given how eager they were to see me this morning and hear all about how Beth has grown, I knew I was wrong to fear their reaction. And given the reactions of the rest of Will's kids I knew that I would have more babysitters than I would ever need. At first I made the assumption that Noah and Quinn were together, and their friends were a couple, but I was disabused of that notion soon after the morning bell rang.

Sue Sylvester came up to me in the hall and gave me some very interesting news. "Look Mother Yentl, Aretha, Jailbird, and Bee Sting are untouchable. I didn't have to worry about Will writing them up for their constant and progressively more sickening public displays of lust, because that man hasn't written up any student in the entirety of his teaching career and he wasn't about to start with one of his glee kids. But you, you might just be as anal retentive as that crazy girl you spawned. So I am telling you if you write up the threesome after I have given them my word that they will only face disciplinary action if Aretha and Porcelain don't win me Nationals, I will make sure that the only show choir that will hire you is in the wilds of Alaska, where there are so few people that even I, the unassailable Sue Sylvester, only have the most limited of contacts."

"I'm sorry, to who are you referring?" I asked politely. I'd actually figured out most of whom she was alluding to in that rant. OF course the 'crazy girl I'd spawned' was Rachel, whom I also believed was referenced in the Mother Yentl comment. Aretha would probably refer to Mercedes. She is the only African American girl in the group. But the others I was confused about.

Sue gave me a put upon sigh. "Aretha is Mercedes Jones, Jailbird is your adopted baby daddy. Bee Sting is their supposedly heterosexual, but glaringly bi, lifemate Sam Evans. Oh and Porcelain is the amazingly gay Kurt Hummel. But never, NEVER let any of them know that I actually know their names. They would assume that means that I actually care."

"Those three are together?" I said before I could stop myself. I should not have blurted out that question given what she had already said. This woman obviously had no time for those she feels unequal to her in power and asking what she was sure to take as a stupid question was a very quick way to make her believe that my intellect was less than her own. "I had assumed that one of the boys was with Quinn, and the other with Mercedes."

Sue laughed. "No. Que burned both of those boys so badly, that I'm even surprised that they are willing to consider her their friend. Commune is together, very much so. Their parents are supportive and they say that they will make their lives together. Both the Jones parents and the Evans parents have been together since they were sprogs, so they are treating that relationship as though it is the only one they will have for the rest of their miserable existences." Sue tilted her head and looked at me as though I was prey. It honestly scared me for a moment. "If you have a problem with that, let me know. I'll get you out of the way before you hurt those kids."

I quickly assured her that I didn't have a problem. Apparently while she professed not to care, she obviously believed that their relationship was worth protecting.

"Good, because they're going to be huge stars. Warner's already chomping at the bit to sign them, and Aretha is gonna be the first Grammy winner on my wall of fame." She said with a proud smile.

"If they have signed with a label…" I began, only to be cut off.

"I said chomping at the bit. They've reached an agreement to sign with them after graduation. Those kids are too loyal to me and to their choir mates to do anything to ruin their last year all together by not being able to compete." She growled.

I nodded very reassured. "Well I will remember that I am not allowed to enforce the PDA rules when it pertains to Noah, Sam and Mercedes." I said nicely. This woman made me very uncomfortable. Something about her made me believe that she would disappear me if I created any trouble for her chosen children. She seemed to be ready to continue her diatribe so I rushed on. "I will let them and Quinn know that their relationship will not have a negative impact on how I feel about them interacting with Beth."

"Good…one last warning and I'll let you get back to whatever it is Figgins has decided to force you into doing during your 'free time'. Their family will suck you in. I've talked to their parents more than is probably good for my teeth and I would send them a bill for the cavities they have caused with their love and sweetness, except I am my own dentist, and my teeth are too strong to ever bother to rot. But you became family the second you adopted that little girl. Don't worry they won't try to take her back; they'll just suck you in. As I hear it, little Drizzle has just gone from having a single mommy and no daddy to having two daddies, three mommies, four aunts and uncles, and nine grandparents. Sounds like a lot of love for a little kid." Sue said as she walked away.

If she meant for those words to instill some form of fear or concern in me, she missed her mark. For some reason, they filled me only with a sense that I had definitely made the right decision when I moved back to Lima Ohio.

_Puck Point of View_

I hate going to class. It makes me bored out of my skull. Not to mention that I have walked into a classroom one too many times just to find some chick I've fucked and forgotten looking at me like I should remember their names. It was really starting to grate my chiz. Then there is the fact that I used to have a really hard time concentrating with all the broads constantly wanting Puckasaurus. It's cool ever since I started dating Mercedes and Sam, my grades have gone up. Hell I even did better in weight training at the end of last year. It's almost like I can focus better.

The first day of school is just jank. You don't learn anything. You get your books and you stuff them in your shiny clean locker. You collect syllabuses and rules and all that shit that's just gonna end up in the bottom of said lockers or your backpack and eventually in a landfill somewhere. Hell I'd pare more attention to the stupid things if the teachers just e-mailed them to me or sent them to my phone. Good news is though most of my classes I'm with either Sam, or Cedes, or both. With them with me I remember why I have to do better 'cause something tells me that Columbia won't take me with a shitty record, no matter how great I can sing.

Today all our classes are shortened. Before lunch those classes were shortened because of the extended homeroom. Okay I get it, that was a necessary evil, got to make sure all the paperwork is done, and every kid assigned a shiny new locker. But they've shortened the afternoon classes for a pep rally. I mean really people come in. even I'm thinking that's a major waste of time. Or I would if Sexy Mama wasn't back on the squad. Damn I love to see her in that damn skirt. Fortunately she managed to convince Sylvester to let her wear the pants around the school or Sam and I would never let her out of the janitor's closet. Hell that and we'd have to start carrying around baseball bats to beat mutherfuckers off her.

Then as if it weren't bad enough having to listen to assholes either wanting to steal my girl or other idiots trying to claim some bullshit, like she's fat or she's too dark, or whatever other crap they try to spew 'cause they don't want to admit she gives them jungle fever. But now I've got to hear all these stupid jackasses braying about how hot the new sophomore is.

Eventually it all hit the frigging roof in fifth period weight training. That was when Rick the Stick Roberts, the mullet wearing hockey dillhole, decided to weigh in on the matter. "Yeah, I saw her before lunch and she looked al-right…but she was wearing way too many clothes, couldn't really get a look at the body. But then she put on that uniform and shit. The things I would do to her are illegal in most states."

"Please, you couldn't touch her with someone else's hands." I scoffed trying to keep my temper. I swear it was easier to deal with school before I started catching feelings for chicks.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you can. I thought you were all 'faithful' to Jones and Evans now Puckerman." He retorted.

"I am. Completely. And trust me there is no chance that girl will ever even look your way." Granted she had when we passed him the other day on the way to the store. The things she had said about that mullet were so funny she made Cedes spew juice out of her nose.

"She's a sophomore Cheerio, and she's the new kid. She'll be looking for a boyfriend who can help her climb the social ladder. She gets with me and she could be captain after Fabray and Lopez graduate." He boasted.

I laughed. "Man, she ain't that kind of Cheerio. She could give less than a rat's ass about 'climbing the social ladder' like you have any social stock anyway, you mullet wearing douche. Besides, Coach Sylvester would shave you bald and bury you head first in the desert before you had any influence on who is the captain of her Cheerios. Not to mention that if you tried to push up on her, you'd have to get through me, my boos, most of the New Directions, and oh yeah, her boyfriend, Harding."

"How the fuck can she have a boyfriend already? It's the first day of school." He laughed. "You don't know shit. I don't even think that Harding dude likes chicks. You just want to keep her single so you can keep her in reserve for some side action. After all wouldn't a pretty little redhead make your collection complete."

"No." I said clearly saying without words that I thought he was the stupidest person in the history of the word. "I'm with Cedes and Sam and I'm fucking happier than you could ever hope or dream to be. As for the redhead, she has a boyfriend because Sam introduced them at camp. Harding's the only mofo at this school that I would even let her date any damn way." I shot back. My temper reined in by the fact that this douche is such an idiot he still hasn't come close to figuring out why I'm even concerned about some miscellaneous baby Cheerio.

"Let her date…what do you think you are…her father?" Rick scoffed looking for accolades from his boys.

His boys, however, were obviously smarter than him, cause they had already started backing up, trying to dissociate themselves from the idiot with the big mouth. "No, but I know the man, and believe me when I say that he would cut off your dick and shove it up your ass before he'd let you touch her. If Sam, me or, worse, Cedes didn't get to you first. She's my sister you moron. So keep her name out of your mouth before I break your fucking face."

Before he could say anything else the bell rang, releasing us to sixth period. I hit the door running, with only the smallest detour I made it to Sam and Cedes' class before they even made it out of the room. We walked together to the music room and I told them all about the conversation with the dickhead in the weight room. Glee was nothing major, Shelby just explained that she would spend this week hearing our 'expositions', as she called them, during the class hour and hear auditions starting next week after school. "I'd like any of you not currently involved in other afterschool activities to come to the auditions and make notes on those who choose to try out. I'm not saying that the decision rests in any of you, it resides in my capable hands, however you know these students, and I do not. If there is anyone who will be disruptive to the group dynamic, I'd like to know ahead of time."

Artie looked at her calmly and said, "We've already told Rachel not to bother trying to come back. I think she took me literally because I usually would see her in the hall when our homerooms do the locker assignments, and she wasn't there."

Shelby only nodded. "I have spoken with her fathers at lunch. She asked, and they allowed it, to be transferred to Carmel High School and Vocal Adrenaline under the direction of Dustin Goolsby." She said calmly.

"Of course she did." Finn scoffed. "I'd say I can't believe she would…but of course she did." he growled. Lauren reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm. He calmed down, but we could all see the effort it too.

Sam gave me a wry smile but it was Cedes who spoke up. "Ms. Cochran, hope this doesn't offend you but if it does…sorry." She began, sounding as insincere in her apology as Kurt does when he calls girls sexy. "Rachel just made sure that we take down Vocal Adrenaline even harder. She thinks we crushed their pretentious asses last year, wait 'til she gets a load of us now. I can't stand that undeservedly arrogant prick Goolsby, and if Rachel would crawl her undeservedly arrogant ass over to him after what happened at Nationals, then he can have her. In fact they obviously deserve each other." She growled.

The reactions around the room were kind of funny. Every single one of the men in the room was sporting obvious lap bulges, though Sam and my own were the worse. Most of the chicks had that dewy eyed look in their eyes, and Fairy was a mix of the two. He was also the first to recover. "Well said my dear…well said."

Shelby sighed. I could see her love for Rachel warring with what she knew to be right, and probably her hatred for her Vocal Adrenaline successor. "I will make a promise, if you guys will not get upset with me for trying to reconnect with Rachel, I will do my best to leave that relationship completely separate from my position as your director."

Sam nodded. "We can do that. But Ms. Cochran, and I'm not trying to tell you how to raise our girl, but you might not should let Rachel alone with Beth. Rachel knows how important Beth is to all of us…and even more Rachel wants you to be her mother with an almost psychotic need. She has shown that she can and will do some crazy sh-stuff when she gets jealous and Beth is little and defenseless and easily hurt."

Shelby looked like she wanted to argue, but before she could, Quinn spoke up. "He's right. There is no love lost between Rachel and I, but the things she tried to do to Mercedes were just insane."

"Drizzle can't fight back and she can't really even tell anybody what happens." Finn said quietly.

"Drizzle?" Shelby asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah. When I thought she was mine, I thought it would be cool to name her something new and different like the famous people do; and I liked the name Drizzle." Finn shrugged.

"Thank you, all of you for caring so much about Beth, Drizzle." Shelby smiled. "I will watch out for her if there is ever a time when Rachel visits us."

"Oh and hey if you ever need a sitter, there are like ten of us right here." Tina suggested.

"Hold up…there are thirteen of us, Hosepipe." Santana called out.

"Yeah, but I'm not counting anyone I think it would be dangerous to leave the baby alone with." Tina said mildly.

"So what, not Finn, Britts, or who?" the Latina asked.

Tina laughed and pointed directly at Santana. Thankfully Figgin's voice rang out calling all Cheerios and Titans to the gym to prepare for the pep rally.

"This ain't over Studdering Asian." San said as she flounced out of the room.

Kurt turned back as he was leaving behind her and cackled, "I'll get you my pretty, and you're little dog too."

The laughter from that little parting shot followed us down the hall. The Cheerios had to go to their locker room for final instructions from their coach, while Coach Bieste just had us make sure that the bleachers were out and the hoops were up. Before we knew it the Titans were seated in the first few rows dead center on the bleachers. Unlike the end of year rally, where we could sit with our friends, this was an in season rally, so the football team had to present a united front. The seniors on the front row, with Coach Bieste in the center of the JV squad right behind us. Bieste was smart, she had Sam and I sitting directly in front of her, with Finn to Sam's left and Johnson; a six foot five, three hundred pound linebacker on my right; with explicit instructions to keep us in our seats. The rest of the school came at the triple bell, and settled themselves around us on the bleachers. Figgins moved to the center of the gym and introduced the varsity lineup, starters first then he introduced the JV lineup with their starters first as well.

Then he turned over the microphone to Coach Sylvester who allowed the C and B Squads to tumble in and get into position before she introduced her A squad of Cheerios, by their Sue Sylvester appointed nicknames of course. "New to the A Squad is Manhattan's answer to Pippy Longstockings, Tessa Altman." I had to be proud of the way my little sister came out doing Olympic class gymnastics, she was followed by the twins this time, and then "Next we have Que, Quinn Fabray," and a miscellaneous chick. "Now let's celebrate the acrobatic feats of SandBags and Tweedle Dumb, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce and they were just as awesome as they were at lunch. I noticed then that they had gotten into a specific formation which must have been why they changed their entrance order. "Finally the voices of the McKinley High Cheerios, Aretha and Porcelain, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel." She finished grandly as Sam and I watched Cedes flip and turn her way across the gym floor to land in a split pretty much right in front of her.

As I looked her in the eyes, I leaned over to Sam and calmly whispered, "Babygirl's gonna have to pay for not letting us know she could do that shit right there." he answered with a fist pound as his eyes were locked on her as surely as my own. She and Kurt bounded to their feet and quickly found their place in the formation as a dance mix beat started behind them. With the dance mix over the music I couldn't place the song until Mercedes and Kurt stared singing. Then I hid a smile. I only knew this damn song cause Sarah loves her some Miley Cyrus.

**"Party In The USA"**

**Mercedes** _Kurt_ _**ALL**_

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._

_With a dream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess,_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And a Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

**And the Jay-Z song was on**

[Chorus:]

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away**

**I'm noddin' my head like yeah**

**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**

**I got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**I know I'm gonna be OK**

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**

**Get to the club in my taxi cab**

**Everybody's looking at me now**

**Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?**

**She gotta be from out of town"**

**So hard with my girls not around me**

**It's definitely not a Cheerio party**

**'cause all I see are stilettos**

**I guess I never got the memo**

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and a Britney song was on_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away**_

_**I'm noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**_

_**I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me every time (every time)_

_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away**_

_**I'm noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**_

_**I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_**So I put my hands up**_

_**They're playing my song,**_

_**And the butterflies fly away**_

_**I'm noddin' my head like yeah**_

_**I'm movin' my hips like yeah**_

_**I got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**I know I'm gonna be OK**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

_**Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

The way the Cheerios were tumbling and shit, with Tessa and Brittany doing shit I never even knew regular chicks could do. I knew Sue had herself another national championship in the bag. Then they did a second number and Coach Bieste leaned forward and whispered, "those cheer chicks out there are pretty damn good." We couldn't agree with her more. "And I knew your little girlyfriend could sing but I don't know if I realized she could 'SANG'." She said stressing the last word. We thanked her on Mercedes behalf and the second the bell rang, we were across the gym to pull Sexy Mama into our embrace. Sam and I were frenzied and desperate for her.

Tessa came over to say something, took one look at us and changed her mind. "Go. I'll get her stuff, meet you at her car and get Aidan to give me a ride home. Just get the hell out of here before you three get busted for something even Coach Sylvester can't get you out of." We weren't even coherent enough to speak our thanks. Instead we nodded and grabbed our sexy girlfriend by the hand and dragged her through the halls to her Tahoe. Thank God I'd ridden with them this morning and didn't have to worry about my truck. It totally speaks to how frenzied Mercedes was for us as well, because for the first time EVER she had Tessa toss me her keys rather than Sam. For some reason the people in this family have this weird idea that I'm a lead foot.

Well hell today I probably proved them right. I was out of that parking lot before the bulk of the kids made it to their cars. I pulled into the garage, grateful for the automatic door opener because Sam had our girl completely topless by the time the big door closed. I didn't even try to make it into the house; I climbed into the backseat, pulling my wallet and the condom hidden therein from my pocket as I went. I got that sucker on as quickly as I could. I moved between Cedes' legs pushing them roughly apart and pulling her hips forward. I pushed her Cheerio pants and panties to the side and started working my cock into the tight, almost dripping wet heat.

"Fuck!" She screamed. She was cumming around me and I wasn't even halfway sheathed.

I moaned and leaned forward to make sure she could hear me. "Damn, Babygirl…this pussy been waiting on us all day. I can feel how fucking wet you are. You've been letting our pussy marinate so it would be extra good for us. Haven't you." I groaned. "You feel so good. Fuck I had to have you so bad; I didn't even get the fucking seat belt off. And Sam wanted to taste your skin so bad he just pushed it out of the way. Look at you, trapped in your seat while we do whatever the fuck we want to your sexy fucking body." I moaned. All thought flew out of my head as I started to pound Cedes' sexy little pussy. "You're so beautiful when you cum, baby, your pussy so tight and slippery around me."

Sam stood up as much as he could and shoved his jeans down his thighs. Cedes was so gone, her body being racked by fierce orgasm after fierce orgasm, that I doubt she realized that the second his cock made an appearance, she started to root for it and make this deliciously sexy little moue-ing sound. As he slid into the warm cavern of her mouth he moaned quietly. "Your mouth feels even better than ever, Baby." Watching her sucking him, I couldn't resist the thought of helping her out. I hunched forward, kissing her around the cock in her mouth, licking and sucking and nipping gently at the shaft as she worked her mouth over the head.

We barely lasted ten minutes, and we seemed to all be seized by a hugely massive orgasm at the same time. I didn't even pull out of our girl; instead I unbuckled her seat belt and wriggled my hands under her ass. I lifted her against me and carried her into the house through the kitchen and up to her room. Sam gathered her cheerio top and bra, and followed us inside. I don't know when Tessa got home, with Triple S, I don't know what the adults decided to do for dinner, all I know is that when we finally came up for air, it was after midnight. We snuck down to the kitchen and made sandwiches, eating them standing wrapped around each other. We didn't even want to stop touching long enough to eat. Thank God tomorrow was only the second day of school. Hopefully someone else will have their songs ready for Shelby, cause the three of us, we got nothing…but each other. We finally fell asleep around one thirty and I can honestly say I still woke up better rested than the day before.

We made it through the day, and when we got to glee we were delighted to learn that Brittany and Santana had asked to go first.

* * *

><p>My next posting will be a very loquacious update, all from Shelby Cochran's point of view. We'll learn what she thinks of our favorite gleeks.<p>

REVIEW, or I will send Azimio to haunt your dreams and critisize your every action. DUDE if I had that kind of Power, SAMCEDES would be so epic. LOL

TTFN

Anni


	5. Chapter 5ACC Trouble

Grandissons Together

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: http :/ www .youtube. com/ playlist?list =PL35A976FF4F1F1377 &feature =mh_lolz

This playlist is also available on my profile. It's all the songs in order for all the Expositions in the next few, ie, twelve chapters.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts.

Chapter Five  
>Trouble<br>_Tina Point of View_

Santana and Brittany were in their uniforms when they and Artie came rolling up to Mike and I in the main hall Tuesday morning. I guess they take turns riding in his lap, because the buzz yesterday was that Santana was riding and Brittany was pushing. But today, Santana was playing chauffeur and Britts was the one sucking Artie's fillings out.

Mike threw me a smile. "Is it wrong that they make sense, in a weird kind of way, to me?" he asked.

"I can see it, so no. Brittany and Artie keep Santana's evil nature placated with their desire and need for her. She can act as a bridge between the uber cerebral Artie and the much more visceral Brittany." I reasoned. "Besides, he'll never be treated as handicapped by either of them, not in the ways that really matter."

"What does Britts get?" He asked softly as they drew closer.

"Safety and understanding." I answered simply.

Before he could say anything else the three of them were in front of us. Brittany said her hellos as she bounced out of Artie's lap. With her standing, Mike and I could see Artie's shirt for the first time. Today's shirt was superman blue and read. 'The trouble with life is there's no background music'. That made us all smile. That was the ultimate truth for gleeks like us. Slushie warning music would be really nice.

Santana gave us a wry smirk. "Alright Mike…you needs to take Wheels and dip to the left. Me and Britts, we needs to get our girl talk on with your honey dip." She said simply.

"Good Morning Michael, how are you this fine morning. Fine and a very good morning to you too Santana." He teased with a little grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…now gets to stepping and rolling. You being here is adding too much testosterone to what needs to be an estrogen conversation." She shot back with a laugh.

I kissed Mike on the cheek and nodded to let him know it was fine. Santana still kind of freaks me out But I don't think Brittany will let her hurt me. "What's up?" I asked when the boys were gone.

"A look AwA…I know we ain't tight but we are fam…so me and Britts thought we'd help out you situation." She said pleasantly.

"What situation?" my confusion rang through.

"Your little lady crush on Diva Sinalicious." She answered. "Since you're hotter than I thought and that lap dance shit you did at slumber party gave Britts some suspicious tingles, we figured we'd help you out." Santana offered in her best 'I'm not your enemy, I'm peoples' voice.

"Okay…huh?" I finally asked.

"I thought you Asians were supposed to be smart…or did your braid short circuit at the thought of getting your hot little hands all up on Mercedes lady pillows. Little inside info…those bitches are even bigger than they look." She shot back.

"I am smart." I defended. "I'm just not understanding how you two are gonna make something like that happen tween me and Cede."

Santana smirked, but it was Brittany who answered my inquiry. "Well in October, MercyCedes and us are gonna put on a little show for our Artie, Puck and Sam. Now since you're pretty and have a nice body and you appreciate MercyCedes as much as we do, we thought we'd invite you to perform with us and you can bring Mike with you to watch." Brittany said cheerfully.

I thought about it. I've got to say that it is something I'd really enjoy doing even without any sexual connotations, I love dancing with 'Cedes. She's tons of fun. "Umm two questions…first why October? And second, what does this show entail?"

Santana gave me a smile that was as lecherous as it was evil. "Mostly just dancing around to some sincerely sexy, panty droppin' music in some really, really sexy lingerie. But if you manage to get your hands and mouth on Wheezy's goodies, and you don't care if we do the same, we can see how far she'll let us go before she makes us stop."

Brittany giggled. She won't hold a grudge. San and I played more than we were supposed to last time, and she didn't get mad." She smiled. "She doesn't like to give lady kisses, but we gave her some. She doesn't taste like chocolate though. So you probably won't taste like fortune cookies either. But…if you do taste her and you figure out what she tastes like, you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course." I assured her. Even though I didn't think I would get to do more than dance up on Mercedes and maybe grope her a little. Oh man where to try for I love her ass, but if what Santana said about her breasts was true…no wait why did I just say yes. There is something about Brittany that makes it impossible to deny her anything. "You never told me why October." I said to distract myself from going any further into my earlier thoughts.

"Oh, October is her, Puck and Trouty's six months and me, Britts and Bluetooth's three months anniversaries. Plus if we can get it all together and do it around homecoming, or that bye week at Halloween, we can make a whole weekend out of it. Hopefully that means we'll be able to see Puck and Guppy go at it. Muy caliente!"

I groaned at the very thought of seeing that. I love Mike but that would be one of the single hottest things ever. "Yeah…you know I'm still mad at Kurt." I grumbled.

Santana immediately picked up my train of thought. "I know if he wanted to punish Mike by making him get his mack on with another dude, why not Trouty, or Puck…or wheels. Hell Harding wouls have been better than wasting that shit on Frankenteen."

Even Brittany laughed at that one and she's usually way to kind to pick on Finn. The boys came back as we were chuckling.

"Is it safe to approach, Madame Santana." Mike asked facetiously.

"Yeah, you can have your girl back…for now." she told him with a smirk. "But you'd better be good Mikey Boy…or no gift for you."

"Oohh…I'm getting a gift…will I like?" he asked me excitedly.

"Mike…if we are together for the rest of our lives, I still may never be able even come close to topping this one." I answered him honestly.

"No…you'll top it." Brittany assured. "Cause one day, you're gonna have the stork come to you and you'll give him a baby, that I'll almost like completely positive will be Asian. That will totally top this one."

"Not by much." Santana said soto voice. "Gotta run." She spoke up. "I'm gonna convince Ms. Cochran to let me do my songs today. With that we headed our separate ways.

At lunch there was so much group conversation, I wasn't able to make sure that Mercedes was good with the show. And in anatomy, I sit too far away since the stupid teacher made us sit in alphabetical order. Tyrant. By the time we got to glee, there was no time to talk to her because Ms. Cochran was determined to get in three expos today. Of course Santana went first.

_Shelby Point of View  
><em>Santana's Showcase

The bell rang and everyone was already in their seats. I took a moment to call roll before explaining to them what I expected to see. "You will sing a cappella for the most part. I will allow guitar or piano accompaniment, only if you yourself are playing it. I want to hear your _voices._ Next week I'll play with arrangements and pairings, and we'll build ourselves together for Sectionals." Everyone seemed happy with this decision and they looked eager to begin.

I will admit that I am fighting a bit to remain professional. Even after finding out that Santana didn't make up the things I read, the things that Rachel chose to do…I still find it hard to like the rather abrasive girl. "Ok Ms. Lopez, first the Favorite song. Before you start, tell me why you chose it."

Santana shrugged. "I guess because it speaks to me. I mean I'm a teenage girl, my favorite song changes only slightly less often than I change my nail polish. But this song, it makes it seem like somewhere out there, there is somebody who understands how I feel and was able to put it into words."

The girl is intriguing me more and more. "Go ahead."

"My favorite song made my own is…

**Adele**

**Hiding My Heart Away."  
><strong>

This is how the story went  
>I met someone by accident<br>Who blew me away  
><em>Blew me away<em>

*I have got to stop allowing myself to develop preconceptions. That voice. She is so much more than a bitch queen in training. She's got amazing breath control already and good timing.*

And It was in the darkest of my days  
>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<br>And buried them away,

_buried them away_

She is doing a very good job maintaining her key. She is emphasizing important lines without battering at them. Keeping to the feel of the original a little too much, but at the same time she's drawing you in to her heart.

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like <em>everything I've ever known<em>  
>You'll disappear one day<br>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away

*She is afraid that all she is doing to protect her heart will ultimately see her alone. Its not just the lyrics, this is why she identifies with this song so strongly. Beautiful. She is a solid lead vocalist. There is something missing though…*

Dropped you off at the train station  
>Put a kiss on top of your head<br>Watched you wave  
><em>And watched you wave<em>  
>Then I went on home to my skyscrapers<br>And neon lights and wedding papers  
>That I call home<br>_I call that home_

*Her range, no one has trained her, worked with her to increase her range and take her from good to great.*

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your _face against the morning sun_  
><em>But like everything I've ever known<br>_You'll disappear one day  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<br>Away, yeah

*Will, what were you doing letting her live in her comfort zone. You should have worked with her to expand her vocals. She has the talent, the foundation for it.*

Woke up feeling heavy hearted  
>I'm going back to where I started<br>The morning rain  
><em>The morning rain<br>_And though I wish that you were here  
>On that same old road that brought me here<br>It's calling me home  
><em>It's calling me home<em>

*She goes a little nasal when she really focuses on her stress. But I believe that a few vocal exercises will rid her of that. She seems to be working hard to stay soft and low. She's ready to belt.*

I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to _your face against the morning sun  
><em>But like _everything I've ever known  
><em>You'll disappear one day  
><em>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away

Yes, she is very talented. I must go over the performance tapes and see how many times she was showcased. I can really only find tapes of Rachel and Finn for some reason. "That was good, Santana. I was really able to feel you connection to that song. Now before you move into your second song, tell me what you felt needed to be changed."

"I felt that Pink used her voice backwards. She kept the chorus soft and went hard on the verses. I think it should have been the other way around." Santana told me with a confident smile. For my great song that needs improvement I went with…

**P!nk**

**Trouble."**

No attorneys  
>To plead my case<br>No opiates  
>To send me into outta space<br>And my fingers  
>Are bejeweled<br>With diamonds and gold  
>But that ain't gonna help me now<p>

_I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<em>  
>I'm trouble<br>Yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble ya'll<br>I got trouble in my town

*This song plays to her strongest vocals. She's having fun with the almost bluesy riffs and the upbeat tempo.*

_You think your right  
>But you were wrong<br>You tried to take me  
>But I knew all along<em>  
>You can take me<br>For a ride  
>I'm not a fool out<br>So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>_I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<em>

_If you see me coming  
>Down the street then<br>You know it's time to  
>Go (and you know it's time to go<br>cause here comes trouble)  
><em>  
>No attorneys<br>To plead my case  
>No opiates<br>To send me into outta space  
>And my fingers<br>Are bejeweled  
>With diamonds and gold<br>But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right  
>But you were wrong<br>You tried to take me  
><em>But I knew all along<em>  
><em>You can take me<em>  
>For a ride<br>_Cause I'm not a fool out  
>So you better run and hide<em>

_I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I disturb my town<em>  
>I'm trouble<br>Yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble ya'll<br>I got trouble in my town

_So if you see me coming  
>Down the street then<br>You know it's time to  
>Go (go-oh-oh..I got)<br>_

*I do think I like this arrangement a little bit more. The girl has talent. She has a great voice. I will have to find a way to bring her range forward. *

Trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I'm trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
>I got trouble in my town<p>

_Trouble  
>Yeah trouble now<br>I'm trouble ya'll  
><em>I got trouble in my town  
>I'm trouble<br>Yeah trouble now  
>I'm trouble ya'll<br>I got trouble in my town  
>I got trouble in my town<br>I got trouble in my town

I gestured for her to continue without me speaking. I want their 'See a new side of me' songs to be cold.

_**"**_Surprised you didn't I?" Santana crowed before she went into her last song.

**Annie Lenox  
>"No More "I Love You's""<strong>

I used to be lunatic from the gracious days  
>I used to be woebegone and so restless nights<br>My aching heart would bleed for you to see  
>Oh but now...<br>(I don't find myself bouncing home whistling buttonhole tunes to make me cry)

*Maybe her range is better than I originally thought. Annie Lennox is not to be undertaken lightly. She is doing an admirable job. Amazing. She has a depth of emotion I don't think I believed her to be capable of. *

No more "_I love you's_"  
>The language is leaving me<br>No more "_I love you's_"  
>Changes are shifting outside the word<p>

(The lover speaks about the monsters)

I used to have demons in my room at night  
><em>Desire, despair, desire... <em>SOOO MANY MONSTERS!  
>Oh but now...<br>(I don't find myself bouncing home whistling buttonhole tunes to make me cry)

No more _"I love you's"_  
>The language is leaving me<br>No more _"I love you's_"  
>The language is leaving me in silence<br>No more _"I love you's"_  
>Changes are shifting outside the word<p>

*I wonder how she knows this song…it is older than her and while popular, it is not the most famous of this artist's works.*

(They were being really crazy  
>They were on the come.<br>And you know what mummy?  
>Everybody was being really crazy.<br>Uh huh. The monsters are crazy.  
>There are monsters outside.)<p>

*There is something here, some emotion that she feels that's taking her almost to tears. And even though she's almost crying, there is no deviation in her tone or the key. Good control.*

No more "_I love you's"  
><em>The language is leaving me  
>No more "<em>I love you's<em>"  
>The language is leaving me in silence<br>No more "_I love you's_"  
>Changes are shifting outside the word<br>Outside the word

"Santana, I was prepared to dislike you, immensely. But your voice is it is wonderful. You need to expand your range a bit, but you have to be willing to work at it." I told her honestly.

Santana looked unconcerned. "Most people dislike me. I can live with that. As long as you don't let it stop you from teaching me and helping me become better…we'll get along fine."

"I'm a professional. I would never allow my personal feelings to keep me from helping all of you reach your full potential." I said firmly. "Brittany, I believe you wanted to go next."

Chapter 5B  
><em>Shelby's Point of View<br>_Brittany's Showcase

"Brittany, why don't you tell me about your favorite song?" I asked the blonde girl. I've been paying a little more attention to the gossip in the Teacher's Lounge in order to learn more about these kids without having to ask. Because teenagers rarely tell adults the truth, even when we are just asking to learn more about them. According to the grapevine Brittany used to date Artie, cheated on him; unknowingly, because she was convinced that it was not cheating if she were with another girl; with Santana. When she and Artie blew up over some unkind words, she and Santana basically came out…not all the way, but it was one of those unsecret secrets. Somehow over the summer the three of them decided to pursue a relationship together. For the most part Puck, MeDe and Sam are being blamed as either a good or a bad influence.

Brittany smiled at me and explained with an innocent shrug. "I like happy songs, but this is my favorite, because she's happy even though anybody else wouldn't be in this situation. But she is happy and she finds her happiness in the littlest things. So here it is my most favoritest song ever is…

**Natasha Bedingfield  
>UnWritten"<br>**  
>I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined<br>I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

*Soft pure tones. Not the strength of a lead but she can definitely sing. She would work well with her girlfriend. Their voices could play together, hers softening Santana's and Santana strengthening hers.*

Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>_No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>_Live your life with arms wide open  
><em>Today is where your book begins  
>The rest is still unwritten<p>

Oh, oh, oh

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
>We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way<br>_  
>Staring at the blank page before you<br>Open up the dirty window  
>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find<p>

Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost <em>taste it<br>_Release your inhibitions  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<em>  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<p>

Feel the rain on your skin  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
><em>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins  
>The rest is still unwritten<p>

*She is definitely trying to show her philosophy of living. Not a bad mantra. There may be more to her than meets the eye.*

Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>_Release your inhibitions  
><em>Feel the rain on your skin  
><em>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips_  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<p>

_Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<em>  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>_Today is where your book begins  
><em>The rest is still unwritten  
>The rest is still unwritten<br>The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

**_Great Song that Needs Improvement_**

**Keshia**

**Blow**

Dance.**  
><strong>Back door cracked, we don't need a key  
>We get in for free, no V.I.P. sleaze,<br>Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,  
>Now you're one of us, you're coming with me<p>

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down  
>(This place's about to)<br>Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out

*Well my first thought is that she has better tone than Kesha…but since I've never actually heard the original artist voice without the abomination that is autotuning. But I am still willing to say that she is the better singer.*

_[x4:]_  
>This place's about to blow-oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh  
>(This place about to)<p>

Now what? What? We're taking control  
>We get what we want<br>We do what you don't  
>Dirt and glitter cover the floor<br>We're pretty and sick  
>We're young and we're bored<br>It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out  
>(This place about to)<br>Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

*She has amazing breath control and control of her body and movements. She doesn't go off key as she dances. Incredible. *

_[x4:]_  
>This place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh

Go, go, go, go insane, go insane  
>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<br>Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes  
>Go insane, go insane<br>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em  
>Let me see them Hanes, let me, let me see them Hanes<p>

We are taking over...  
>Get used to it ok...<p>

_[x4:]_  
>Oh, this place about to blow-oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh

This place about to blow...

I'm not sure where she made any changes…I've only ever heard the song once or twice. But I am pleasantly surprised by her voice. I'd assumed that she was simply a dancer. But she is a dancer who can sing. I made a please continue motion and she moved into her surprise song, shocking us all.

**Linkin Park  
>One Step Closer<strong>

I cannot take this anymore  
>Saying everything I've said before<br>All these words they make no sense  
>I find bliss in ignorance<br>Less I hear the less you'll say  
>You'll find that out anyway<p>

Just like before...

Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>I'm about to break<p>

I find the answers aren't so clear  
>Wish I could find a way to disappear<br>All these thoughts they make no sense  
>I find bliss in ignorance<br>Nothing seems to go away  
>Over and over again<p>

Just like before...

This is a surprisingly angry song. The others seemed to be all air and light. But this is a very hard song. I can see that she enjoys singing it. But her voice needs to be harsher to convey the feelings of the song.

Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to break<p>

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Shut up when I'm talking to you  
>Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up<p>

I'm about to BREAK

Still she has amazing rhythm. She is very good. I may have to find a song to utilize that.

Everything you say to me  
>Takes me one step closer to the edge<br>And I'm about to break  
>I need a little room to breathe<br>Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
>And I'm about to break<p>

"Brittany, I believe you succeeded admirably with surprising us all with that last song. The others were all very upbeat and happy. You definitely showed us that there is more to you than we thought." She smiled happily and returned to her seat next to Artie. I looked around the room and my eyes lit on the Asian girl. I don't believe I've ever heard her voice before. I glanced at the roll. "Tina, are you ready to go. We have the time."

"Yeah sure I can go next." She said and made her way to the floor.

Chapter 5CC  
><em>Shelby's Point of View<br>_Tina's Exposition

"So Tina, can you tell me about your favorite song?" I asked the girl calmly.

"It's one of the very first songs I can remember hearing after my parents adopted me. I know that she was singing it very different than what I thought it meant when I was little. I used to think she was telling me that I needed to stay with my parents, cause they wanted me more. But anyway. I still love the song." She answered before centering herself and beginning to sing.

**_Favorite Song made my own_**

**"Stay"  
>Lisa Loeb<strong>

You say I only hear what I want to.

You say I talk so all the time so.

And I thought what I felt was simple,

And I thought that I don't belong,

And now that I am leaving,

Now I know that I did something wrong 'cause I missed you.

Yeah, I missed you.

*Nice tone. A good strong soprano. She needs some training to learn to master her emotions, harness them rather than letting them run away with her.*

And you say I only hear what I want to:

I don't listen hard,

I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running

Or to anyone, anywhere,

I don't understand if you really care,

I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.

So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,

And this woman was singing my song:

The lover's in love, and the other's run away,

The lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay.

*Her range seems to stay within the soprano to upper alto registers.*

Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was

Dying since the day they were born.

Well, this is not that:

I think that I'm throwing, but I'm thrown.

And I thought I'd live forever, but now I'm not so sure.

You try to tell me that I'm clever,

But that won't take me anyhow, or anywhere with you.

You said that I was naive,

And I thought that I was strong.

I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."

But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you.

You said, "You caught me 'cause you want me and one day you'll let me go."

"You try to give away a keeper, or keep me 'cause you know you're just so scared to lose.

And you say, "stay."

You say I only hear what I want to.

**_Great Song that Needs Improvement_**

**"Only Happy When It Rains"**

**Garbage**

I'm only happy when it rains

I'm only happy when it's complicated

And though I know you can't appreciate it

I'm only happy when it rains

You know I love it when the news is bad

And why it feels so good to feel so sad

I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

Pour your misery down, pour your misery down on me

*Her range is ok. This is showing the lower end. A bit deeper into the alto register than I'd have thought. There is a very sweet quality to her voice that makes this song very creepy.*

I'm only happy when it rains

I feel good when things are going wrong

I only listen to the sad, sad songs

I'm only happy when it rains

I only smile in the dark

My only comfort is the night gone black

I didn't accidentally tell you that

I'm only happy when it rains

You'll get the message by the time I'm through

When I complain about me and you

I'm only happy when it rains

*Other than moving this song a bit towards pop, I'm not sure I can hear any changes. Then again it may just have been that long since I've heard it.*

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down on me (Pour your misery down)

Pour your misery down

You can keep me company

As long as you don't care

I'm only happy when it rains

You wanna hear about my new obsession?

I'm riding high upon a deep depression

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me)

I'm only happy when it rains (Pour some misery down on me).

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**"Angry All The Time"  
>Tim McGraw<strong>

Here we are

What is left of a husband and a wife, four good kids

Who have a way of gettin on with their lives

I'm not old but I'm getting a whole lot older every day

It's too late to keep from goin' crazy

I got to get away

The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love

And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough

You ain't the only one Who feels like this world left you far behind

I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time

*Now this is a surprise. There is nothing about her that could have told me she's ever even heard a country song…let alone knew the lyrics to one. Interesting choice.*

Our boys are strong the spittin image of you when you were young

I hope someday they can see past what you have become

_I remember every time_ I said I'd never leave

_What I can't live with is memories of the way you used to be _

The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love

And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough

You ain't the only one _Who feels like this world left you far behind _

_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time _

*She is very good at establishing the emphasis and showing the emotions of the song. She pulls you in so deep you'd almost assume these were her words.*

Twenty years have came and went since you walked out of the door

I never quite made it back to the one I was before

And _God it hurts me to think of you _

_For the light in your eyes was gone _

_Sometimes I don't know why this old world can't leave well enough alone_

The reasons that I can't stay don't have a thing to do with being in love

And I understand that lovin a man shouldn't have to be this rough

_You ain't the only one Who feels like this world left you far behind _

_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time _

_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time _

_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time _

**_I don't know why you gotta be Angry All The Time _**

"That was wonderful girls. I can honestly say that I am finding far more talent here than I've ever had the pleasure of working with. With Vocal Adrenaline I had to push a star because there was only one vocalist with leading chops. I don't think that is the case here." I told them honestly just before the bell rang. "Ok, tomorrow we'll hear Artie, Finn, and Mike. Same assignment. I can honestly say I cannot wait. See you tomorrow everyone."

_Mike Point of View_

I hugged my girl and told her how much she rocked her songs. I think I even managed to convince her that she didn't cry too badly during the Lisa Loeb song. We made it to her house as soon after school as we could. Thank God that the Bieste had given the team yesterday and today off from practice. And thank God that both of the Cohens work until after six. As soon as she got the front door locked behind us, I dragged her up to her room, intent on getting her horizontal on something much softer than the floor. The second we were there, I took her backpack and mine and threw them to the side. I pushed her onto her bed and let my heavier weight settle on top of her, my lips pressing against hers and my tongue insistently tried to get into her mouth. Struggling, she managed to push me off enough to get a glimpse of my face.

"MIKE!" she exclaimed questioningly, "Are we really gonna play this…today?"

I ignored her, pressing my lips back down to hers and grabbing her wrists, holding them down on either side of her head as she struggled underneath him. "MIKE oh God!" she moaned as I leaned back off of her, admiring the view. This was her fantasy, and I was going to give it to her, and if she happened to be happy enough to tell me the surprise, well that would definitely work for me.

Tina has played this in her head so many times, she knew exactly what she wanted, how she wanted it. Forceful seduction she calls it, and she has shared it with me so many times that I don't even have to think it through. She kicked her legs out at me but I stopped it, holding her down by her thighs. She was fighting…but it was only part of the game.

I smirked and looked around. Then I laughed as I reached under her full black skirts and I practically ripped her panties from her body, she was left breathless and panting from the slight pain where the thong had cut into her. Per her fantasy, I shoved her panties in her mouth until her cries were stifled. Still she kicked out exposing her waxed pink pussy to him. I couldn't help but moan. I owe Kurt and Mercedes one hell of a thank you. I love seeing her like this. "Don't move." I ordered hoarsely as I pulled her legs up over her head, diving into her sweet, already soaking wet, pussy with my mouth.

Tina loved the feel of me licking her pussy. She waited for the right guy to come along before she got sexual... and along came me…even before she had gifted me with her virginity, she loved the feel of my tongue sliding up and down her young pussy lips, virginal pussy lips, and best of all it tasted so incredibly good. I've always been able to use my mouth to started stoking this kind of fire in her. Even now; playing out her fantasy where she wasn't supposed to want this, even as her heels kicked against my back, I could feel her pussy moving up to meet my mouth as I began to suck and lick at her sweetness.

It didn't help that she was completely waxed; she claimed she did it because it was cleaner during her period, but she had to know that it just made her look smaller and tighter and it also made it easier for me to find her pleasure centers. Slowly, I could feel her struggles stopping, even though her game meant that she should have been screaming for me to stop, that she should still be kicking... her voice had turned more to moans and her struggles more to moving her hips against my face.

My hands traveled upwards, pushing her dress up as the buttons popped off and flew everywhere. Oh my God, she wasn't wearing a bra. Tina moaned a fake denial as my hands cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples. She had always said that in her fantasy, it wasn't rape because I made her want me…I made her love it. If I'd just raped her it would be so much easier to resist, to scream and fight... but I was making her feel so good...

I pulled away and looked at her unabashedly enjoying the sight of her full pert breasts and shaved pussy, the aroused expression on her face... all served to make her look 5 times hotter. Damn she was hot. My dick surged with hot blood.

Falling on her breasts, I started licking and chewing on her hard little nipples as she moaned, her hips moving underneath him, her legs trapped by my body. Tina could feel my hard dick pressing against her thigh, I could tell she wanted it inside her, but she was playing afraid too. I love the fact that she says I fell so large, so firm, and she was a kind of small girl... I was almost an entire foot taller than her and she'd told me before that she enjoyed feeling surrounded by his weight. But the pleasure that he was giving her nipples seemed to be sending electric shocks to her pussy, her logic was being overcome by sensation.

I could read on her face exactly what was going through Tina's head. She knew that I had been lusting after her ever since he'd met her this morning at school and now I was going to fuck her. She was all stretched out underneath me with her wrists holding the bars of her headboard and her pussy wet... she was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I pulled the gag from her mouth and started kissing her passionately, Then one of his hands traveled down to her pussy, sliding up and down her lips and teasing her clit. "What's the surprise, my sweet little china doll?" I whispered against her ear. When she refused to tell me I captured her mouth with mine again.

She moaned into his mouth, and as one of my fingers slid into her tightness we both moaned together. Two fingers, and I pressed deeper; her hips arched as my fingers curled up againse her g-spot. The best day of my life so far was the day I'd found that spot and discovered her secret. Tina is a screamer. The second I touch that spot, her body starts to writhe and twist in pleasure on my fingers, or on my dick. She was so far gone she was even responding to my kiss now, almost unable to help herself as waves of pleasure coursed over her the game forgotten in her excitement.

I love it whenever I have something inside her, but she liked it too, be it my fingers, my tongue, my dick, we're both happy campers. I started moving my mouth back down her stomach, away from her swollen nipples, and she moaned as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her, my tongue licking lower and lower. Tina's hips lifted as I found her clit with my lips, once again sucking on the tender bud as my fingers mimicked the sex act.

All the foreplay, all the anticipation, all the unexpected pleasure seemed to well up in her all at once and she cried out with shocked ecstasy as her first orgasm washed over her, her entire body tensing and thrashing on the bed. My tongue rolled around her clit, making her back arch with passionate response. Finally, when her body started to relax and she lay still on the bed, mi lips moved back up away from her pussy and towards her ears, my dick moving closer and closer to its final destination. I took a moment to whisper. "You know you want to tell me what the surprise is. Tell me baby and I'll give you what you want."

Tina moaned in hazy pleasure as I rubbed the head of my dick up and down her wet slit, getting it lubricated. She was so wet, it felt so good... I pushed my dick just a little into her entrance. Gasping, Tina arched her back as he began to push into her, he felt huge and she remembered her fantasy again, struggling a little - uselessly- as I laid my weight on top of her and moaned. There is never a time I don't have the thought that Tina has the tightest pussy I've ever been in, and I started working my hips back and forth, pushing a little more of my dick into her body with every stroke.

Gasping and moaning by turns, Tina reveled in the feeling of her pussy being opened up, again. It made her feel very full and stuffed, but turned on too as my dick searched out all her pleasure centers. My hips pressed up against her crotch, buried completely inside her, and we both moaned as her sensitive pussy convulsed around me, the muscles rippling over me pleasurably. I grinned and started to make love to my girl, thrusting my dick in and out of her tight wetness, I knew that I'd already fulfilled her fantasy and I was completely determined to do it again. I could feel her underneath me, writhing in passion as she relished in the joys of sex.

I went wild fucking her harder than I had ever even thought to before. When she told me of her fantasy, this was the part that worried me. I wasn't sure that I could fuck her hard enough to give her what she wanted. But this day I could, I had to. Tina found to her surprise that the little bit of pain made the pleasure so much more intense. She rather liked it, liked feeling me fucking her hard, she even enjoyed the way holding the headboard and not being able to move her hands made her feel helpless and vulnerable. Because of course, in her dreams she was both. My arms wrapped around underneath her body as I moaned and heaved on top of her, she wrapped her legs around my ass and tried to use them to pull me even deeper into her, crying out with pleasure as I ground against her clit.

Tina tended to take a really long time to build back up after her first orgasm; she looked shocked as she told me she could feel another one building, deep inside her. "This one feels so strong." She moaned. "It seems to be coming from inside my pussy and from, oh God…from my clit." my lips caught her nipple and I sucked, nibbling on it as my dick thrust deeply; Tina's back arched her hands pulled on the bars of the headboard as the pleasure mounted, she looked like she might pass out it was becoming so intense.

And then the wave crested, and she cried out in orgasm, her cries rang out throughout the room, but I would have known what was happening even if she had been silent, because her pussy gripped me like a vise, it was so tight I couldn't move I could only thrusting deep and cum. I hadn't meant to cum inside of her, but the tightness and pleasure of her pussy had taken down all my defenses.

"Damn..." he gasped as he collapsed on top of her, his dick still lodged deep inside her twitching and squeezing pussy. Lifting up his head he kissed her softly on her mouth, "Thank God you're on the pill! Shhh..." he laid his fingers against her lips, "Don't even speak unless you are going to tell me what my surprise is."

Tina smirked at me. "I'll never tell." She taunted.

I grinned, "I guess I'll just have to try harder to fuck the secret right out of you."

* * *

><p>Ok so I decided to put the days together rather than posting each person's performance separately. I've put the link for the playlist for these chapters in the Author Notes at the top as well as on my Profile. Listen and Enjoy. I hope that you all love my favorite songs as much as I do.<p>

And yes it has been said that listening to my MP3 player would make you think I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Then again I've heard the same thing about my closet too.

Read and Review. Tell me what you think of the song choices. The other three chapters of the showcases should be up tomorrow.

TTFN

Anni


	6. Starting Something 6AC

Grandissons Together

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: http :/ www .youtube. com/ playlist?list =PL35A976FF4F1F1377 &feature =mh_lolz

This playlist is also available on my profile. It's all the songs in order for all the Expositions in the next few, ie, twelve chapters.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. I Will continue to rep you three until well I feel like stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>Gots To Be Starting Something**  
><em>Artie Point of View<em>

Santana and Brittany are up to something. I know it. But I can't prove it. And it's driving me up the wall. They both know how much I hate secrets. I don't even like surprises. And the worse thing is that Santana knows this. She knows this and she is making sure that she constantly reminds me that not only do they have a secret surprise planned, but when they throw that shit on my ass I am gonna be the happiest mutha in the history of the word.

Yeah that's the way to inspire me to not try to find out what the hell is being planned. So that's how I came to be sitting next to the grinning fool that is Mike Chang in our AP Physics class on the third day of school basically grinding my teeth as I try to figure out how I can trick Brittany into coming up off the information. I'd come up with several possible scenarios that would work, only to have to nix every one of them because there is no way to separate my girls from each other without hurting at least one of their feelings, and I'd end up with a tattoo of fucked up French no my neck before I'd voluntarily hurt either of them. Hell. I've done that shit once and it almost tore my own heart out of my chest, I will never do that again. Then there is the fact that Santana's still as skittish as a newborn colt about all this relationship stuff, and hurting her this early on might cause irreparable harm, not only to our relationship, but to my body. I drifted from thinking about the surprise, to thinking about my bitch.

It's funny that as much as I care for her and how hard I've fallen for her, that's still how I think of Santana. Brittany she is our girl, but Santana that's my bitch. She's mean, and more than a little evil. She's horny and manipulative, she' amazing and fierce and fiery and fantastic. Strangest thing is that her worst traits are the things that have made me love her so much. She needs so much more than she can admit to even wanting, but come heaven or hell for as long as God will let me, I'm gonna do my best to make sure that she gets it all.

Just thinking about her made me decide to change my first song for my showcase. I was going to sing Usher's There Goes My Baby…that's my Brittany song. But I think that I need to sing my Santana song, damn I hope she likes it.

_Shelby's Point of View_

They came in and quickly took their seats. I asked a question that had been bothering me all evening. "I've been watching some of your competition footage. How did Mr. Schuester make his decisions as to who would have the leads?"

"Hell if I know." Lauren grumbled. "It sure as hell wasn't audition based though."

Santana looked like she wanted to say something but she didn't. However her boyfriend did. "Rachel had mind control on Mr. Schuester…when she said she and Finn were going to be lead, he let her be lead, but when she wasn't there, he said it was fair and unbiased."

"Oh please Schuester was fair and unbiased, like Fox News is fair and balanced." Kurt scoffed. "If you disagreed with his Rachel Berry-centric view of glee, he sent you to Figgins as a disciplinary problem."

"I see." Was all I could say. These kids seemed to have a rather interesting relationship with Will, and with my daughter. "Very well I was simply wondering. Artie, you have the floor. Why have you chosen the song you are singing as your favorite?"

Artie rolled into the very center of the room. He looked over the room, but rather than looking at me as he answered his eyes were locked on Santana. "I've always, always assigned specific songs to people in my life. I'm not sure how it started, but it's always been that way even since Boyz II Men's A Song for Mama. I had a very hard time deciding which of, well basically, my family I was going to sing…to honor by singing their song. I was going to sing a certain song, but this morning I decided that rather than singing Brittany's song I needed to sing Santana's. I hear the crap kids, and even some of the teahcers are spewing…I'm not with her so I can be with Brittany. I needed to make sure that she knows that no matter what, she's not my second girl…she's not someone I have to be with, she's someone I need to be with. She makes Britts and I whole in ways we didn't even realize we were empty. She saves us every day just by accepting who we are without asking us to be anything else, by demanding only that we be true to ourselves, rather than hiding behind other's expectations."

He didn't introduce the song by title and artist, he just started singing with more soul than I have ever heard from a Caucasian in my life.

Artie's Audition

_**Favorite Song made my own**_

**R Kelly  
><strong>**"U Saved Me"**

I was riding in my car one day  
>In the express lane rollin on the freeway<br>And suddenly the phone rings then I  
>Reached down beside me then I look<br>On the floor felt on the backseat  
>See I was <em>drinking<em> while I was _driving_  
><em>Never thinking<em> bout what _I was doing_  
>I turned around and before I knew it<br>Here comes this truck now

Doctor said don't think he gonna make it  
><em>Family said make the funeral arrangements<br>Unplug the machine he's gone now  
><em>Then told my wife to be strong now

*The way he sings that part, has he been there, has he heard those words? The emphasis seems almost bitter despite the hopeful nature of the song.*

Then a small voice said told me  
>If you promise to stop drinking<br>_I surrendered on that day  
>Now for ten years I've been straight<em>

You saved me _[4x]_

_You saved me_

You saved me

You saved me  
>Gave me a second chance<br>You saved me

You saved me

You saved me

You saved me

Now I've been sitting in this chair  
>Waiting on the phone to ring<br>Praying up to God that someone will call  
>Me with a job opening<br>Cause it's been so hard for me  
>Month to month struggling to eat<br>But still there was no answer  
><em>I stop believing in his word and<br>Got so mad at him and  
><em>When somebody said God's good  
>I just laugh at 'em<p>

_But in the nick of time his blessing  
>Rain on me<br>_By his grace the phone ring  
>A lady said were hiring and<br>That's when I knew

*He has a great understanding of meter and emphasis. He doesn't go with just the artist stress choices, he emphasizes the lyrics that mean the most for him.*

You saved me _[4x]_

_You saved me_

You saved me

You saved me  
>Gave me a second chance<br>You saved me

You saved me

You saved me

You saved me

Now I was 18 out there on the block  
>Selling drugs<br>With a gun at my waist  
>And for people I had no love<br>See the streets was my home  
><em>Family and friends were all gone<br>Had no one to trust  
>And deep inside I was all alone<br>_

*He sees that that's where Santana was. She sang that yesterday. I wonder how long ago he assigned this song to her.*

And a deal went bad one day  
>And it was enough to pause me<br>I was shot 4 times and _before I  
>Knew it I was on my knees<br>_  
>Blood pushin out my body<br>My heart's beating faster don't know what I'm gonna do  
>I don't think I'm gonna last then<br>I began to flash back on the things  
>I done in my past<br>Then I heard a small voice that said  
>I'll give you peace if you believe<br>I accepted Christ that day  
>Halilujah now I'm free<p>

You saved me

_You saved me_

You saved me

_You saved me  
><em>

I was in the aisle of the grocery store  
>With a pain in my chest and I'm wondering<br>Where did it come from (I got tested)  
>And the results came back<br>And the doctor said I'm sorry but u got cancer  
>I could not believe it so<br>I call my mama to calm my nerves

(mama) _she got down on her knees  
><em>(mama) _she said a prayer for me  
><em>(mama) _just keep on thanking Jesus_  
>(mama) <em>he'll give you what you need<br>_(thank you Jesus)  
>Now that was five years ago<br>I don't have that pain no more  
>Doc said you can go home<br>Cause all your cancer's gone

*He has an amazing grasp of gospel tone and rhythm. I wasn't expecting that of him.*

You saved me _[4x]_

_You saved me_

You saved me

You saved me

You saved me  
>You saved me (said you saved me)<br>You saved me (but you saved me)  
>You saved me <em>saaaved <em>me  
><em>Gave me a second chance (second chance)<br>Hallelujah saved me_  
>Saved me saved me<br>Wooooooh You saved me

_You gave me it was by grace You saved me  
>I'm so thankful that You looked down on me<br>Saw me standing there  
>I was at the end of my rope no where to go<br>And you gave me_

*Once more I am surprised. I'm sure that Santana would not like it if anyone pointed out that she is crying in the middle of the music room.*

No where to go (and you saved me)  
><em>I was down and out 2<br>_I was doing drugs 2  
>I was running the streets 2<br>_Never felt love  
>I was wilding out<br>You saved me  
>You stepped in ooh save me<br>_  
>You saved me<p>

_**Great Song that Needs Improvement**_

**Macy Gray**

**I Try  
><strong>

Games, changes and fears  
>When will they go from here<br>When will they stop

*He has changed the feeling of the song, taken out the rasp, and made the melody stronger.*

I believe that fate has brought us here  
>And we should be together babe<br>But we're not  
>I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you<br>And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'

I try to say goodbye and I _choke  
><em>Try to walk away and I _stumble_  
>Though I try to hide it, it's clear<br>My world crumbles when you are not here  
><em>Goodbye and I choke<br>_I try to walk away and I _stumble  
><em>Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
>My world crumbles when you are not here<p>

I may appear to be free  
><em>But I'm just a prisoner of your love<br>_And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
>But my smiles are just a front<br>_Just a front, hey  
><em>I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
>And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'<p>

*Somehow I believe that this song is as much about his overall feelings for both of his girlfriends as the earlier song was just about Santana.*

I try to say goodbye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

_Here is my confession  
>May I be your possession<br>Boy, I need your touch  
>Your love, kisses and such<br>With all my might I try  
>But this I can't deny<br>__**Deny**_

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of _you  
><em>(but I'm dreaming of you babe)  
>And I'll keep my cool, but I'm <em>fiendin'<br>_  
>I try to say goodbye and I choke<p>

_Try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

My world crumbles when you are not here

Goodbye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

_My world crumbles when you are not here_

"Wonderful Artie. Please continue." I said giving him a smile. I'm trying to get through all of these without giving any real input until after the last one on Friday. But this is entirely different than what I had assumed I would be dealing with.

He gave me a grin before opening his mouth and shocking the hell out of me.  
><em><strong>Surprised you didn't I<strong>_

**Sugarland**

**Joey**

What if I said yes  
>What if I'd gone out that night<br>What if you'd turned left  
>Everything would've turned out alright<br>What if I'd spoke up  
>What'd if I'd took the keys<br>What if I had _tried a little harder_ instead of _always trying to please_

*After the earlier songs, I'd never would have thought he would know any country let alone a slightly off the beaten track song like this.*

_Joey I'm so sorry  
>Ohh can you hear me<br>Joey I'm so sorry_

What if I'd said no  
>What if we'd never fell in love<br>What if we'd gone _slow  
>Or a little be faster and broken up<em>

Would I know this _hurt_  
>Would I feel this <em>pain<em>  
><em><strong>Do you know that with all I have left in my very last breath I will call your name<strong>_

_Joey I'm so sorry  
>Ohoohoh can you hear me?<br>Joey I'm so sorry_

*This song is obviously very significant to him. Is this song similar to his circumstances? Is an avoidable accident like this why he's in that chair?*

Were you sad  
>Were you scared<br>_Did you whisper a prayer to be free  
><em>Was it quiet and cold  
>Was it light or too dark to see<br>And _did you reach for me  
><em>

*His meter and control are damn good. Even as his voice is thickening and he's desperately trying not to cry, he's still not rushing or dragging. He doesn't sound as though he's going breathy or watery. His lovers and friends are all in tears. Perhaps they know the story behind this song choice. I will ask one day when we've bonded.*

Joey I'm _so sorry_  
><em>Ohh<em> can you hear me?  
>Joey <em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>Oohhhohh<em> can you hear me  
>Joey I'm so...<br>Joey _I'm so... __**sorry **_

**Chapter 6 B**  
><strong>Instead of Always Trying to Please<strong>

_Finn Point of View_

This assignment is harder than any Mr. Schue gave. And Lauren forced me to do it myself. Rachel would have had me a list of Berry approved songs. I'd have probably picked them off the list because God knows I let her do all my thinking for me. It's funny Lauren is supposed to order me around, and she makes me do more thinking for myself than Rachel ever let me do. this assignment made me really look at what songs I liked. What music I listened to where there was no Mr. Schuester to make proud, no Rachel to appease.

I had to go back to the music I listened to before high school. Before popularity became more important than loyalty and honor. Looking back at the music I used to like and the changes I made to everything about myself to please a bunch of people who would probably not even remember I exist in five years, made me kind of ashamed.

Before I really realized it, Artie was blowing us all away and with Mr. Schue gone I was a little nervous having to follow him.

_Shelby Point of View_

Now Finn Hudson has had more than his fair share of time in the limelight, and after hearing Artie, I'm beginning to wonder why. I am going to have to speak with Will this weekend, I have questions I would love to have answered, and the number of them is growing every time one of these kids open their mouths. "Finn, why don't you tell us a little about the choices you've made today."

He stood, shifting nervously. "Umm. Well they are all older songs. The last few years, I've been letting everyone decide for me what I like. Quinn told me country was lame, so even though I'd always listened to my dad's old cds I stopped listening to them for her. And Rachel, she only liked music from her catalogue, but I'm not really a fan of too many musicals, so I took my music cues from Mr. Schue. But Lauren said I had to find songs that meant something to me. So I went back to my dad's old stuff. There was one song my mom used to tell me he would sing to her stomach right after they found out about me…before he got deployed. So I'm singing that for my favorite song. The second song there really isn't anything wrong with it really…just that the artist turned out to be kind of a douche, so I figure I'll sing it and since it reminds me of how I felt during Nationals last year, it could be like I'm leaving behind the me who didn't think for himself. You know. And the third song…I've just always liked, but couldn't admit it cause it's a chick or gay dude song, no offense Kurt, but I like it." he finished in a rush.

"Ok," I said gently. "Go ahead when you're ready." I swear my biological daughter seems to have quite a bit to answer for.

Finn's Audition

**_Favorite Song made my own_**

**Garth Brooks**

**The River  
><strong>You know a dream is like a river  
>Ever changin' as it flows<br>And a dreamer's just a vessel  
><em>That must follow where it goes<br>_Trying to learn from what's behind you  
>And never knowing what's in store<br>Makes each day a constant battle  
>Just to stay between the shores...<p>

*His voice is better here than it was in any of the performance tapes. He's enjoying himself, and it is coming through his voice. He still isn't better than Artie, so I'm not sure why he was hailed as the golden boy. Perhaps because of his self-confessed malleability.*

_And, I will sail my vessel_  
>'Til the river runs dry<br>Like a bird upon the wind  
><em>These waters are my sky<br>_I'll never reach my destination  
>If I never try<br>So I will sail my vessel  
>'Til the river runs dry<p>

*His range is short. I'm finding that with most of Will's kids. He did very little actual training of them vocally. But then again he didn't have the background to do so. But he could have learned.*

Too many times we stand aside  
>And let the waters slip away<br>'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow  
>Has now become today<br>So don't you _sit upon the shoreline_  
>And say you're satisfied<br>_Choose to chance the rapids  
>And dare to dance the tide...<em>

*Finn has made the connection with the lyrics. He has decided that he wants to control his own fate. Good for him. Interesting though how unsure he sounded at the beginnin of the song.*

Yes, I will sail my vessel  
><em>'Til the river runs dry<br>_Like a bird upon the wind  
>These waters are my sky<br>_I'll never reach my destination  
>If I never try<br>_So I will sail my vessel  
>'Til the river runs dry<p>

_There's bound to be rough waters  
><em>And I know I'll take some falls  
><em>But with the good Lord as my captain<br>I can make it through them all...  
><em>  
>Yes, I will sail my vessel<br>'Til the river runs dry  
>Like a bird upon the wind<br>These waters are my sky  
>I'll never reach my destination<br>If I never try  
>So I will sail my vessel<br>'Til the river runs dry

*Good vocals, but not superb. I believe he's singing a bit higher than he needs to.*

Yes, I will sail my vessel  
>'Til the river runs dry<br>'Til the river runs dry

**_Great Song that Needs Improvement_**

**Kenny Chesney  
>I Want My Rib Back<br>**Now the bible tells the story about Adam's rib.  
>How the Lord made a woman for companionship.<br>And the first thing she did,  
>Was take a bite of that forbidden fruit.<br>Well, I guess we'll be paying till the end of time,  
>At least that's how it is with that woman of mine.<br>Oh Lord, I think I want my rib back.

*Interesting song. Apparently he got it back from Rachel, maybe his backbone as well.*

Now this is wrong and, baby, that ain't right.  
>And I'm working tryin' to please that woman day and night.<br>She's never satisfied although I try to do the best that I can.  
><em>Somethin's got a change honey, I'm gonna leave.<br>_I won't let evolution gonna make a monkey out of me,  
>Oh Lord, I think I want my rib back.<p>

*The other song seemed to be a little high in places, this one seems to strain the lower end of his range.*

There's been a hole in wallet and a pain in my side,  
>Ever since I made that girl my blushing bride.<br>Her daddy calls her angel,  
>And her Poppa calls her three times a night.<br>Her cousins on my sofa, her sister's got my car,  
>Her brother's drink my liquor like my house was a bar,<br>Oh Lord, well, I think I want my rib back.

*He's pulled it from a very country sounding song to a more contemporary style. I wonder if that was a conscious decision.*

Now this is wrong and, baby, that ain't right.  
>And I'm working tryin' to please that woman day and night.<br>She's never satisfied although I try to do the best that I can.  
>Somethin's got a change honey, I'm gonna leave.<br>I won't let evolution gonna make a monkey out of me,  
>Oh Lord, I think I want my rib back.<p>

Oh Lord, I think I want my rib back.

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**Eurythmics  
>Sweet Dreams<br>**  
>Sweet dreams are made of this<br>Who am I to disagree?  
>I travel the world<br>And the seven seas  
>Everybody's looking for something.<p>

*I wasn't expecting this song at all.*

Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused.<p>

*He clearly identifies with the lyrics. I wonder if he is a closeted homosexual. No it can't be that. His brother is out and their parents support it. He is hiding something though.*

Sweet dreams are made of this  
>Who am I to disagree?<br>I travel the world  
>And the seven seas<br>Everybody's looking for something.

Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on<br>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.<p>

Some of them want to use you  
>Some of them want to get used by you<br>Some of them want to abuse you  
>Some of them want to be abused.<p>

*Was that a smirk? Is he a closeted sub? Is that want he is yearning to explore within himself? Interesting.*

Hold your head up - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on<br>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up - Movin' on  
>Hold your head up - Movin' on - Keep your head up.<p>

Sweet dreams are made of this... (4x and fade)

"Very nice Finn. I will admit that even with your warning I found myself surprised by your final choice. I do agree with you, it's a great song." I shared with a smile. "Michael, we'll finish with you."

**Chapter 6 C**  
><strong>I Like My Rib Exactly Where It Is<strong>

Mike's Showcase

Shelby's Point of View

Michael Chang moves like a dancer. There is an almost cat-like grace to his long limbed movements. He was very nervous about singing. "Michael, why don't you tell me about your choices?"

"Oh…its just Mike." He said making himself calm down. "I like Michael Jackson. My favorite song of all time is Dirty Diana. The new Michael Jackson is either Usher or Chris Brown, but while I can dance like them, I cannot sing like them, but I went with Chris Brown, cause his earlier songs are a little easier for me. Even though I didn't go with one of the early ones. Still." He shrugged, and planted his feet and started to sing.

**_Favorite Song made my own_**

**"Dirty Diana"  
>Michael Jackson<strong>

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

You'll Never Make Me _Stay_

So Take Your _Weight _Off Of Me

I Know Your Every Move

So Won't You Just Let Me Be

I've Been Here Times Before

But I Was Too Blind To See

That You Seduce Every Man

This Time You Won't _Seduce Me_

She's Saying That's Ok

Hey Baby Do What You Please

I Have The Stuff That You Want

I Am The Thing That You Need

She Looked Me _Deep_ In The Eyes

She's Touchin' Me So To Start

She Says There's No Turnin' Back

She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, No

Dirty Diana

Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

Oh No . . .

*I'm trying very hard not to smile, but the little Asian dancer boy loves Michael Jackson. It's just too adorable. His voice is nice though. A good choral voice. There is something there that makes you want to hear more of it.*

She Likes The Boys In The

Band

She Knows When They Come To Town

Every Musician's Fan After

The Curtain Comes Down

She Waits At Backstage

Doors

For Those Who Have Prestige

Who Promise

Fortune And Fame, A Life

That's So Carefree

She's Saying That's Ok

Hey Baby Do What You Want

I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing

I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt

And I Don't Care What You

Say

I Want To Go Too Far

I'll Be Your Everything

If You Make Me A Star

*He can sing pretty evenly even as he dances. That's not as easy as it seems. Great breath control. Great muscular control as well.*

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, No

Dirty Diana . . .

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, No

Dirty Diana . . .

Diana!

Diana!

Dirty Diana!

It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .

Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home

'Cause I'm Real Tired You See

But I Hate Sleepin' Alone

Why Don't You Come With

Me

I Said My Baby's At Home

She's Probably Worried

Tonight

I Didn't Call On The Phone To

Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,

She Said I'm All Yours

Tonight

At That I Ran To The Phone

Sayin' Baby I'm Alright

I Said But Unlock The Door,

Because I Forgot The Key,

She Said He's Not Coming

Back

Because He's Sleeping With

Me

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, No

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana, Nah

Dirty Diana . . .

Come On!

Come On!

Come On!

Come On!...

**_Great Song that Needs Improvement_**

**She Ain't You  
>Chris Brown<strong>

You make it hard for me to see somebody else

I'm calling her your name

Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you

It's your fault babe

I never wanted us to break up

No not this way

But you don't understand it girl

When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands

And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex

With you I had a bad romance

And if I could, just trade her in I would

Cause nobody compares to ya

*The song is done pretty much just like the original. But then again he has done all of his own choregraphy, so I'm not going to quibble. This kid is going to be dancing royalty one day.*

I think I better let her go

Cause I can't leave you alone

Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you

I wanna leave but I'm afraid

That you don't even feel the same

And now I realize that she ain't you

Oh (no she ain't you)

Whoa oh oh (Na na na)

Whoa oh oh (Na na na)

She ain't, no she ain't you

*He did bring it down an octave. It fits his voice better here.*

_I've been sleeping out_

_For quite some nights now_

It's not the same in my bed

But if she found out what's going on in my head

It'll be all bad, have me right back

But you don't understand it girl

When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands

And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex

With you I had a _bad romance_

And if I could, just trade her in I would

Cause nobody compares to ya

[Chorus:]

I think I better let her go

Cause I can't leave you alone

Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you

I wanna leave but I'm afraid

That you don't even feel the same

And now I realize that she ain't you

No she a-ain't she ain't you [x8]

I think I better let her go

Cause I can't leave you alone

Every day that I'm with her, all I want is you

I wanna leave but I'm afraid

That you don't even feel the same

And now I realize that she ain't you

Oh (no she ain't you)

Whoa oh oh (Na na na)

Whoa oh oh (Na na na)

She ain't, no she ain't you

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**""**

**Counting Crows**

I was down at the New Amsterdam staring at this

yellow-haired girl

Mr. Jones strikes up a conversation with this black-

haired flamenco dancer

She dances while his father plays guitar

She's suddenly beautiful

_We all want something beautiful_

I wish I was beautiful

So come dance this silence down through the morning

Cut up, Maria! Show me some of them Spanish dances

*He is definitely enjoying himself. I believe that he chose this song just to do the weird little dance. Though I do wonder how these kids know songs that came out before they were born. *

Pass me a bottle, Mr. Jones

Believe in me

Help me believe in anything

I want to be someone who believes

Mr. Jones and me tell each other fairy tales

Stare at the beautiful women

"She's looking at you. Ah, no, no, she's looking at me."

Smiling in the bright lights

Coming through in stereo

When everybody loves you, you can never be lonely

I will paint my picture

Paint myself in blue and red and black and gray

All of the beautiful colors are _very very meaningful_

_Gray is my favorite color_

_I felt so symbolic yesterday_

If I knew Picasso

I would buy _myself a gray guitar and play_

Mr. Jones and me look into the future

Stare at the beautiful women

"She's looking at you.

I don't think so. She's looking at me."

Standing in the spotlight

I bought myself a gray guitar

_When everybody loves me, I will never be lonely_

_I will never be lonely_

_I will never be lonely_

**_I will never be lonely_**

I want to be a lion

Everybody wants to pass as cats

We all want to be big big stars, but we got different

reasons for that

Believe in me because I don't believe in anything

and I want to be someone to believe

Mr. Jones and me stumbling through the barrio

Yeah we stare at the beautiful women

"She's perfect for you, Man, _there's got to be_

_somebody for me._"

I want to be Bob Dylan

Mr. Jones wishes he was someone just a little more

funky

When everybody loves you, son, that's just about as

funky as you can be

Mr. Jones and me staring at the video

_when I look at the television_, I want to see me staring

_right back at me_

We all want to be big stars, but we don't know why

and we don't know how

But when everybody loves me, _I'm going to be just_

_about as happy as I can be_

Mr. Jones and me, we're gonna be big stars...

"Well, you kids are just shocking and amazing me more and more every time one of you opens their mouth to sing. That was nice. I'm really going to enjoy helping you reach nationals again." I told them honestly. "Tomorrow, I'd like to have Lauren, Mercedes, and Quinn go. And No I'm not doing the gender thing on purpose, though honestly it really does help me a bit." I laughed. Tomorrow was the day I was looking forward to. I had to hear Mercedes something tells me that it will be an experience that will shatter me. Whether or not that proves to be a good thing or not is the question.

* * *

><p>So 2 down and 2 to go. I hope that some one other than Isis likes this thing I've got going on and its just the weird thing that is holding all the reviews hostage. I really hope so. Otherwise, ya'll are gonna have to suffer through 2 more chappies like this and then one fully from Shelby's pov and then its back to your regular programing.<p>

Hope that you are enjoying the blasts from my musical past as well as what I feel are some decent insights into how I've characterized the characters.

TTFN

Anni


	7. Chapter 7 Back Where We Belong

Grandissons Together

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: http :/ www .youtube. com/ playlist?list =PL35A976FF4F1F1377 &feature =mh_lolz

This playlist is also available on my profile. It's all the songs in order for all the Expositions in the next few, ie, twelve chapters.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>Careless**

_Lauren Point of View_  
>This is the first summer I can honestly say I almost regretted going to AV camp and actually did regret going to Wrestling camp. I got there and I missed my friends. I missed my Finnie. Hell, I missed Finn. The time at AV camp was actually easier, since it was AV camp electronics of all kinds were not only allowed, they were encouraged. Finnie and I were able to skype twice a day. He and I were able to find time to get off, and it was ok. But Wrestling Camp was hell. I had grown accustomed to hearing Finn's begging tones and the feel of his big hands, touching myself just didn't cut it.<p>

When I got home there still wasn't any time for us to really have some alone time. My parents were all up on the whole 'tell us about your summer' kick. So the only real contact I had with Finn was a hug and the phone. But then, Mercedes and her boys decided to host a pajama jammie jam, and I thought that would be my chance. But other than a little naughtiness, nothing real popped off. I've got to say though I did enjoy watching Tina giving Mike his lap dance. I should have had Finn muzzle his brother; I'd love to see how far those two went. It would have been like real life anime. I wasn't expecting things to stay as tame as they did. I mean I didn't expect an orgy…but I did kind of expect/hope that we'd be able to get some real alone time.

Instead, we had to just play quietly after the others were asleep. Thankfully with the length of my gown, going without panties had been a daring, but not very, game I'd played that night. After I was sure everyone was asleep, I woke Finnie, by cutting off his air supply. I put my hand over his mouth and nose, and was surprised that not only did he physically jump wake, his dick got rock hard too. I'll have to be really careful about that. I don't want him getting into breath play…ever. He's too eager to please, somebody could really hurt him and he wouldn't even say shit.

He looked at me with those big brown eyes, and I could see not just my domination over him reflected there, but his joy in that domination. He slowly mouthed, I missed you. And I couldn't help but cover his mouth with mine. His hands moved of their own accord, I didn't tell him not to touch me, so he did. He smoothed his big hands down my back and over my butt. He moaned into my mouth when I straddled him. I take the shot every three months, so I usually rely on condoms for disease protection. But Finnie is disease free, besides, I'd have had to leave the basement to go upstairs and get one out of my bag. I didn't feel like it. Thank God for whoever decided that dudes needed that flap in their boxers and pajama pants. I was able to get to my toy without having to get up. As I lowered myself slowly, God did he get thicker while I was gone, onto him; Finn quietly shouted "Thank you, Ma'am."

I leaned forward and whispered my voice strained with want and need and pleasure. "Fuck Finnie, you're stretching me so much. God I missed you. I missed my dick. You know that you aren't allowed to cum until I say so, right?"

"Yes Ma'am. Oh gosh, you're so wet. You feel so good Ma'am." He moaned quietly. "Missed you so much." I rode him until I had cum three times, each one harder and more fulfilling than the one before. I looked down at him, reveling in the control he gave me. His face was strained with the need for release, the pleasure and the torment of the feel of me around him.

Locking my eyes with his, I finally gave him the permission he so desperately needed. He bucked up under me throwing me into another orgasm. I couldn't control my own sounds this one was so strong, so I captured his lips and we screamed into each other. Unable to support my own weight after that, I collapsed. He rolled me carefully to the side but stayed inside me. He managed to pull the covers up over us and we slept that way the rest of the night.

The chicks at school might have a problem with the quarterback of the football team going out with a chick that looks like me…but none of them had the balls to say some shit to my face. They might try to push up on him behind my back, but I'm not worried about that. They can't begin to understand him, and if they could they would try to convince him to change. Fuck that shit. We were just fine just the way we were. We'd just done bonding afterschool Monday. Mainly I've been convincing him to do his own thinking. I'm starting to wonder if the truth of the matter isn't that he is not dumb…his brain has just atrophied from disuse. Tuesday I helped him go through his dad's cds and while we were looking for him, I managed to find my shocker song.

Wednesday was cool and hard at the same time. I don't know how Santana and Brittany were able to stay in their seats while Artie was musically baring his soul. Hell I wanted to go give the skinny little dictator a hug. Me and Artie we bonded in the AV club, and there he is not at all as nice as he is everywhere else. there isn't a single member of the AV club who wonders how he and Santana can be in a relationship…we know that he can be every bit as evil as she can when it comes to his directing.

But then during Finn's first song I understood. They stayed seated because as much as we'd like to wrap them in bubble wrap…we have to let them do some hard shit on their own. That night after football practice, he came over to help me pick my other songs. But I was ready Thursday. Looking around the club, I steal my nerves and try to decide how to answer the questions Shelby is sure to ask.

_Shelby's Point of View_

Lauren was already standing in the center of the room by the time I enter. She was looking determined and ready. "Ok. We won't beat around the bush today. Lauren, why don't you tell me about your songs."

She sighed. "Ok. I'm not a singer. I love music. I have playlists for every single activity I do. I can carry a tune and I can harmonize but that's about it. You guys needed me to be able to compete, and I love to compete. Not to mention, I've grown attached to some of you so I figured I'd come back. I picked songs I love. Songs that I've loved for a long time. I'm not one of those Johnny come lately music types. Let's be honest a lot of today's music really, really sucks ass. If they aren't autotuned then their lyrics aren't talking about anything that matters. Sometimes I wonder if the entire music industry thinks we're all brainless automatons, then I realize that for most part they are right. So anyway my songs are older, but I like them so if you don't…you can kiss my…yeah never mind."

I could only smile in agreement. "Ok. Go ahead whenever you are ready."

She nodded and began to sing.

**Fiona Apple  
>Criminal<br>**I've been a bad _bad_ girl  
>I've been careless<br>With a delicate man  
>And it's a sad <em>sad <em>world  
>When a girl will break a boy<br>Just because she can  
>Don't you tell me to deny it<br>I've done wrong and  
>I want to<br>Suffer for my sins

*Her voice is actually not horrible. She will never be a lead singer. But she can stay on key.*

I've come to you  
>'Cause I need<br>_Guidance to be true  
><em>And I just don't know  
>Where I can begin<br>What I need is  
>A good defense<br>'Cause I'm feelin'  
>Like a criminal<br>And I need  
><em>To be redeemed<br>To the one  
>I've sinned against<br>Because he's all  
>I ever knew of love<br>_*She did say that she's not a singer so I'm unsurprised that she didn't rearrange the music. But she is loyal, and I believe that loyalty should be rewarded. I have a feeling that if I did ask her to leave, the rest of the kids would rebel and tell me where to shove my opinion.*

Heaven help me  
>For the way I am<br>Save me from  
>These evil deeds<br>Before I get them done  
>I know tomorrow brings<br>The consequence at hand  
><em>But I keep livin' this day like<br>The next will never come  
><em>

*She is a decent mimic. I may be able to cultivate that into stronger background vocals. I will have to see.*

Oh help me but  
>Don't tell me to deny it<br>_I've got to cleanse myself  
>Of all these lies till<br>I'm good enough for him_  
>I've got a lot to lose<br>And I'm bettin' high  
>So I'm beggin' you<br>Before it ends  
>Just tell me where to <em>begin<br>_  
>What I need<br>Is a good defense  
>'Cause I'm feelin'<br>Like a criminal  
><em>And I need<br>To be redeemed  
><em>To the one  
>I've sinned against<br>_Because he's all  
>I ever knew of love<br>_

*She is a very large girl, but she has a quality that makes her both intimidating and yet nurturing. She seems to be involved with Finn now. I wonder. Perhaps he'd not as closeted in his needs as I thought.*

Let me know the way  
>Before there's hell to pay<br>Give me room to lay  
>The law and let me go<br>I've got to make a play  
>To make my lover stay<br>So what would an angel say  
>The devil wants to know<p>

What I need  
>Is a good defense<br>'Cause I'm feelin'  
>Like a criminal<br>And I need  
>To be redeemed<br>To the one  
>I've sinned against<br>Because he's all  
>I ever knew of love<p>

What I need is  
>A good defense<br>'Cause I'm feelin'  
>Like a criminal<br>_And I need  
>To be redeemed<br>To the one  
>I've sinned against<br>_  
>Because he's all<br>_I ever knew of love _

"Nice, Lauren. You may not be a lead singer, but you do have the abilities to be a solid choral member." I reassured her. She nodded and moved into her second song. It is amazing what I am learning about these children…no young people from their song choices.

**Aerosmith  
>Cryin'<strong>

There was a time  
>When I was so broken hearted<br>Love wasn't much of a friend of mine  
>The tables have turned, yeah<br>'Cause me and them ways have parted  
>That kind of love was the killin' kind<br>Now listen  
>All I want is someone I can't resist<br>I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed

*I was right, she is a mimic. Not an impersonator, or anything like that. She simply hears and repeats it the way she hears it. Not many understand the place of that gift in the music; far too many of the more gifted mimics are being pushed to the forefront as vocalist now. I won't make that mistake. But I do think I can help to cultivate that for her time here.*

I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now I'm tryin' to forget you<br>Love is sweet misery  
>I was cryin' just to get you<br>Now I'm dyin' cause I let you  
>Do what you do - down on me<p>

Now there's not even breathin' room  
>Between pleasure and pain<br>Yeah you cry when we're makin' love  
>Must be one and the same<p>

It's down on me  
>Yeah I got to tell you one thing<br>It's been on my mind  
>Girl I gotta say<br>We're partners in crime  
>You got that certain something<br>What you give to me  
>Takes my breath away<br>Now the word out on the street  
>Is the devil's in your kiss<br>If our love goes up in flames  
>It's a fire I can't resist<p>

I was cryin' when I met you  
>Now <em>I'm tryin' to <em>forget you  
>Your love is <em>sweet misery<br>_I was cryin' just to get you  
><em>Now I'm dyin' cause I let you<br>_Do what you do to me

'Cause what you got inside  
>Ain't where your love should stay<br>Yeah, our love, sweet love, ain't love  
>If you give your heart away<p>

I was _cryin' _when I met you  
>Now I'm <em>tryin<em>' to forget you  
>Your love is sweet misery<br>I was _cryin'_ just to get you  
>Now I'm <em>dyin' <em>just to let you  
>Do what you do what you do down to me,<br>baby, baby, baby

I was _cryin'_ when I met you  
>Now I'm <em>tryin<em>' to forget you  
>Your love is <em>sweet misery<em>  
>I was <em>cryin'<em> when I met you  
><em>Now I'm dyin' cause I let you<br>_Do what you do down to , down to, down to, down to  
>I was cryin' when I met you<br>Now I'm dyin' to forget you  
>Your love is sweet<br>_I was cryin' when I met you_

She finished that one and moved directly into her last song. From the first two songs I'd believed that she was a rock type. But she gave me a pleasant surprise with her choice of the final song.

**Blake Shelton  
>Baby<strong>

My brother said that I  
>was rotten to the core.<br>I was the youngest child,  
>so I got by with more.<p>

*She does far better at this lower register.*

I guess she was tired by  
>the time I came along.<br>She'd laugh until she cried,  
>I could do no wrong.<br>She would always save me,  
>because I was her baby.<p>

*She'll never be a front line singer, but with this ability, she certainly will add a richness and fullness, especially if I can find five to ten more choral voices during the audition process.*

I worked a factory in Ohio,  
>a shrimp boat in the Bayou,<br>I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
>Turned 21 in Cincinnati,<br>I called home to mom and daddy,  
>I said "Your boy is now a man."<br>She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
>you'll always be my baby."<p>

She loved that photograph,  
>of our whole family.<br>She'd always point us out,  
>for all her friends to see.<p>

That's Greg he's doing great,  
>he really loves his job.<br>And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
>how 'bout that wife he's got.<br>And that one's kinda crazy,  
>but that one is my baby.<p>

I got a call in Alabama,  
>said come on home to Louisianna<br>and come as fast as you can fly.  
>Cause your momma really needs you,<br>and says she's got to see you,  
>she might not make it through the night.<br>The whole way I drove 80  
>so she could see her baby.<p>

She looked like she was sleepin'  
>and my family had been weepin'<br>by the time that I got to her side.  
>And I knew that she'd been taken,<br>and my heart it was breakin',  
>I never got to say goodbye.<p>

I softly kissed that lady  
>and cried just like a baby.<p>

"Lauren, thank you. When the New Directions wrote their songs, did you help with the lyrics?" I asked. She focused her choices based on lyrics, so I was curious.

"Just a little." She said honestly.

"Lauren is amazing at stage arrangement. She can tell us how to stand for the best effect." Mercedes spoke up quickly, rising from her seat cuddled between Noah and Sam, ready to defend Lauren's place in the show choir.

"Don't worry little Mother." I laughed. "Lauren will always have a place in the New Directions. She can carry a tune, but more importantly she is loyal to you. Loyalty should always be rewarded." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Why don't you come on and do your songs since you're standing."

**Chapter 7B  
>Love Light Beaming<strong>

_Mercedes Point of View_

This week has already been heaven and hell. Tuesday morning, I could barely walk. Puck was almost as bad. And Sam was in full strut mode. I had to take extra care getting ready because I had to be in uniform and there for I had to cover the seven hickeys, and three bite marks that were visible on my neck and shoulders. Thankfully Gabbie had made a huge breakfast. We devoured it and had to rush to get to school. The school day was unremarkable, it's funny how quickly one settles back into the school routine. Thankfully very few of the teachers were giving homework. Most of them were still making us discuss summer reading lists and the like. I have enough classes with my guys and my friends that I'm actually insulated from the bulk of the bullshit going around the school. So I had to ask Santana in French how the campaign was going.

"Hell, Wheezy, that shit you did yesterday linking the blow job ho at my party to the rumors about Stupid Hoe…that was some inspired shit. I've heard some shit floating about that girl that even I'm shocked at how quickly this shit as snowballed." She laughed.

"We are so wrong." I groaned.

"No she was wrong for that shit she pulled at Excess." Santana growled. "You are too soft hearted."

We shared a laugh and started to discuss the assignment for glee. Out of the blue she turned to me and said. "AwA will be joining us for the boys' anniversary dance."

"What's that now?"

Santana gave me a completely lecherous look. "I said Tike will be in attendance when we give the boys their anniversary gift dance."

"I said I would think about it." I muttered.

Santana shrugged. "Just give in now so I don't have to waste time I could be spending finding the perfect songs and costumes convincing you, when we both know that now that I want to do it…it will happen." She chided. I dropped my head to the desk. Brittany, she gets her way by 'gently' convincing you that you have wanted to do these things anyway and just needed her to make it ok. Santana, she is perfectly willing to browbeat, or manipulate, or just wait you out. As I was trying to think of a way to convince her she didn't want to do the dance thing, she leaned in close and whispered next to my ear, "If you don't agree, I will be all up on you every day, I'll find you in the halls, I'll find you in the lunchroom…the locker room…by the time I finish this whole school will be talking about you and me and if I'm trying to convince you to join my harem. You know you hate having your business in the street like that." How did I forget her preferred weapon…blackmail.

"Fine. But this dancing will no further than what you might see in an R movie. And as for the costumes…think corsets." I finally capitulated. At least now I won't have to struggle with coming up with some deeply meaningful gift that they don't actually need. At least this they really, really want.

I avoided thinking about what might happen and tried to focus on the glee assignment since I didn't get to even think about it Monday evening. And I knew that Wednesday would be a bust since we have Cheerio and Titan practice.

Thursday came quickly and I was as prepared as I could be.

_Shelby Point of View_

Mercedes Jones seems to be almost too good to be true. She was a good student. Her teachers all raved about her. Many of them seemed to feel that Sam and Puck were smarter than any of the rest of the boys in the school for realizing how special she was. I spoke with Coach Bieste, who admittedly isn't sure how much she likes having me come in and replace her bro-Will, also admitted that she felt Will had played favorites way too much with those kids instead of being fair and unbiased. She had to admit that she feels very protective of Mercedes and Lauren, they apparently remind her of herself in high school. Of course Sue Sylvester had made it known that she liked the girl, even more she respected her. Though she thinks that Mercedes could have had better taste in men.

"Why don't you come on and do your songs since you're standing." I was more than ready to hear her naked voice. "Mercedes, tell me about your song choices."

Sam reached up his arm and lovingly caressed her back, while I pretended not to notice Noah do the same to her thigh. She stepped forward and came down the risers. "Well my favorite song is really just my favorite artist. I love Aretha Franklin. To me she is the epitome of all I want to be. I want to be successful, but more than that…I want to be an icon. I want to be world renown for my graciousness, and I want to be a shining example of God just by my existence." She said earnestly. "So I just picked a song of hers that I love but that I've never sung here before. For my change it up song, I picked a song that showed how far you should never go. I mean Beyoncé's my girl and all…but she did her girls dirty. Plus if you listen to her music, not as a fan but as an evaluator, she misses key changes and she has a kind of limited range. So I took my favorite Destiny's Child song and made it better. I'll let my last song stay a mystery. I'm not sure it will actually shock anybody…not like Lauren's or Finn's…but I love it. It's not just beautifully sung, but it has a message that forced a change."

I nodded at her to go and within moments I was amazed and in love.

MERCEDES' Showcase

**Aretha Franklin  
>Chain of Fools<br>**Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain of fools

_For five long years  
><em>I thought you were my man  
>But I <em>found out<em>  
>I'm just a link in your chain <p>

*Oh my God. Her voice. I am without words.*

You got me where you want me  
>I ain't nothin' but your fool<br>Ya treated me mean  
>Oh you treated me cruel <p>

*Pure clean tone. Her runs aren't superfluous.*

Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain of fools

_Every chain, has got a weak link  
><em>I might be _weak_ yeah  
>But I'll give you strength<br>Oh, hey

_You told me to leave you alone_  
>My father said, "<em>Come on home"<em>  
>My doctor said, "<em>Take it easy"<br>_Oh but your lovin' is much too strong  
>I'm added to your <p>

*She has amazing meter…she doesn't rush it at all. She's playing with it. Changing it just a bit to make it her own, while remaining true to her idol.*

Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain of fools

One of these mornings  
>The chain is gonna break<br>_But up until then, yeah_  
>I'm gonna take all I can take, oh hey <p>

*I'm just flabbergasted. Did Will not understand what he had here?*

Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chain  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
>(Chain, chain, chain)<br>Chain of fools

Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
>Chain, chain, chain<br>Chain, chain, chai-i-in  
>Chain of fools<p>

**_Great Song that Needs Improvement_**

**Destiny's Child  
>"No, No, No Pt 1"<strong>

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<p>

*Her voice is much better than Beyoncé's. She has a nice range. I would love to work with her further. I doubt I could get her to Mariah Carey's four octave range, but I do believe she could achieve at least three.*

Boy I know you want me  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>But you keep on frontin'  
>Won't you say what's on your mind<br>Cause each and every time you near me  
>You give me signs<br>But when I ask you what's the deal  
>You hold it all inside<br>If you wanna be with me  
>You gotta keep it real<br>Tell me what's goin' on  
>Tell me how you feel<br>Cause boy I know you want me  
>Just as much as I want you<br>So come and get my love  
>It's all here for you <p>

*She's got vocal control I've never seen in one so young. Great breath control, she changes keys between verses and choruses effortlessly. She has talent. Why was she just used as a glory note in so many of their performances?*

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<p>

If you keep actin' this way  
>You're gonna lose my love<br>I ain't got no time to play  
>You better to be playin hurry up<br>Cause every time I come around  
>Cruse around your way<br>I see you on the corner  
>But you don't know what to say<br>When I walk up to you baby  
>You seem so shy<br>What's the problem baby  
>Never had a girl like I<br>I can see right through you  
>And you know you wanna be mine<br>So get your act together  
>Cause you're running out of time <p>

*Stellar vocals. Great breath control. Good at rearranging her songs. Will and I will be having a real conversation.*

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You say yes  
>You won't regret<br>I must confess, I'm really feelin you  
>Anything you've ever wanted before<br>Is right here for you, for you  
>Dont worry what they say<br>Just bring your love away  
>Cause your friends can't do what I can for you<br>I dont wanna hear you say(nooo)  
>Baby tell me yes (yeees)<br>tell me Yes, Dont tell me (noo) 

You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<br>You'll be sayin' no, no, no, no, no  
>When it's really yes, yes, yes, yes, yes<strong><strong>

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**Tracy Chapman  
>Behind the Wall<strong>

Last night I heard the screaming  
>Loud voices behind the wall<br>Another sleepless night for me  
>It won't do no good to call<br>The police Always come late  
>If they come at all <p>

*She connects her audience with her lyrics very well. She is connected with them herself, and it pulls through. The first song was a religious experience. The second a passionate rendering, this one is an education, an edification. Amazing.*

And when they arrive  
>They say they can't interfere<br>With domestic affairs  
>Between a man and his wife<br>And as they walk out the door  
>The tears well up in her eyes <p>

*She has a well-developed sense of social conscience. Interesting. The more I hear of these children, the more I understand how they decimated Nationals in their first trip.*

Last night I heard the screaming  
>Then a silence that chilled my soul<br>I prayed that I was dreaming  
>When I saw the ambulance in the road<br>And the policeman said  
>"I'm here to keep the peace<br>Will the crowd disperse  
>I think we all could use some sleep"<p>

Quinn looked around and sighed. "How on earth am I supposed to go after that." She grumbled as she made her way to the front of the room. She gave her passing friend a hug and took her place next to the piano.

**Chapter 7C  
>Push A Little Further<strong>  
><em>Quinn Point of View<em>

I have to say that despite my inability to be the person I know I should, I have been blessed with a great group of friends. I try not to think about where I would be now if Sam had not made me confess to Mercedes and Puck why I'd been such a bitch to the both of them, why I was firmly on a course of self-destruction. They had forgiven me and made sure that my father was punished. They had given me solace and made sure that I would have some at school as well. Some how they had even managed to steer the gossip of the entire school away from my family. I have no idea how they did it, but rather than discussing Russell Fabray's arrest and sex scandals, everyone is talking about the fact that Artie has joined Santana and Brittany, and that some girl is already a prostitute. They are far better to me than I deserve.

Counseling was progressing nicely and things with Shelby seemed to be going well. I made it to the point where I had to perform in glee for Shelby to evaluate my voice. The old me would have been scheming to find some way not to sing on the same day as Mercedes, or at the very least to go before her. But according to my therapist I needed to let go of my need to control any and everything around me. She felt that I should make the most of my senior year and somehow she had convinced my mother to go against her rigid catholic beliefs and now I'm in charge of my own reproductive health and my body. The only thing I can really control in life is myself and my choices. I have to become comfortable with that fact.

_Shelby Point of View_

"Quinn, it will be difficult to go after that amazing performance…but remember this isn't a competition, just a friendly little assessment so I can get to know each of you a little better and learn your ranges and vocal styles. So what would you like to say about your choices?"

Shaking her head she gave me a beseeching look. "Can I just sing? I think that you'll probably figure out more from the songs themselves than from anything I could say. This is my favorite song." She finished simply. I nodded and she launched into song.

**Alanis Morissette**

**Perfect  
><strong>Sometimes is never quite enough  
>If you're <em>flawless,<em> then you'll win my love  
>Don't forget to win first place<br>Don't _forget to keep that smile on your face_

*This is her song. She is singing another's words but this song is her. Her tone is clear her voice sweet and pure. But this is everything she wants to say but feels she can't.*

Be a good boy  
>Try a little harder<br>You've got to measure up  
>And make me prouder<p>

_How long_ before you screw it up  
>How many times do I have to tell you to <em>hurry up<em>  
>With <em>everything I do for you<em>  
>The least you can do is keep quiet <p>

*Her upper registers are good. She's only barely making the lower notes of the song. There is still something missing in this performance. She is holding something back. It may just be her nature, but I don't think she can put her all into her singing.*

Be a _good girl  
><em>You've gotta try a little _harder_  
>That simply was not good enough<br>To make us proud

I'll live through _you  
><em>I'll make you _what I never was_  
>If you're the best, then maybe so am I<br>_Compared to him compared to her_  
>I'm doing this for your own <em>damn good<br>_You'll make up for what I blew  
>What's the problem...<em>why are you crying<em> 

*She has trouble singing through tears. She needs to develop real emotional control rather than just burying her emotions.*

Be a good boy  
>Push a little farther now<br>That wasn't fast enough  
>To make us happy<br>_We'll love you just the way you are_  
>If you're perfect<p>

"I don't think this song needs any improvement. I just changed the feel of the song to my preferred style of music." She said before taking a deep breath and beginning her second song.

****

**Rascal Flatts  
>I'm Moving On<br>**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
>Finally content with a past <em>I regret<em>  
>I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness<br>For once I'm at peace with myself  
>I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long<br>I'm movin' on

*She's pulled it into a more pop meter. She's raised the range to her comfort zone.*

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
><em>Each one is different but they're always the same  
>They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it<br>They'll never allow me to change  
><em>But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong<br>I'm movin' on_

*She is trying to grow beyond her childhood and her past. But she's clearly not there yet. She hasn't put the past behind her, not really. She hasn't learned from it and grown from it.*

I'm movin' on  
>At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me<br>And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
>There comes a time in everyone's life<br>When all you can see are the years passing by  
>And I have made up my mind that those days are gone <p>

*Her voice is nice and could be worked with to improve it beyond where it rests now, but she is not a singer. I pray she can heal. I'll have to do all that I can to help her. For Beth's sake if not her own.*

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
>Stopped to fill up on my way out of town<br>_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
><em>I had to lose everything to find out  
><em>Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road<em>  
>I'm movin' on<p>

I'm movin' on  
><em>I'm movin' on <em>

*Maybe one day she really will.* 

**No Doubt  
>Don't Speak<br>**  
>You and me<br>We used to be together  
>Everyday together always<br>I really feel  
>That I'm losing my best friend<br>I can't believe  
>This could be the end<br>It looks as though you're letting go  
>And if it's real<br>Well I don't want to know

*It works well with her voice but it's not a surprise. She is in a lot of pain and this song probably spoke to her.*

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts <p>

*She is not comfortable singing strongly. She does light and airy fine, but strength is not her strong suit.*

Our memories  
>Well, they can be inviting<br>But some are altogether  
>Mighty frightening<br>As we die, both you and I  
>With my head in my hands<br>I sit and cry

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<p>

It's all ending  
>I gotta stop pretending who we are...<br>You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
>I know just what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)<br>Don't speak  
>I know what you're thinking<br>I don't need your reasons  
>Don't tell me cause it hurts<br>Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
>I know what you're saying<br>So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
>don't speak,<br>don't speak,  
>oh I know what you're thinking<br>And I don't need your reasons  
>I know you're good,<br>I know you're good,  
>I know you're real good<br>Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
>Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'<br>Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
>don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<br>Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
>Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts<p>

"Thank you Quinn." I said clearing my throat a little. "There are a few things I need to say before you leave. Tomorrow well do the last three of you. Noah, Kurt and Sam. But before we do them, I'd like it if we could take five or ten minutes to discuss what each of your gifts are. Like Lauren is gifted with stage direction and management. Mike and Brittany, I don't believe I would be wrong to guess that you hand most of the choreography? I need to know who plays what instruments, what everyone's favored style of music is, though I think I have a good idea from this week. I want each of you to make a list not just of what you do, but of what you think everyone else does as well. Next week I'm going to spend out class time calling you forward and randomly having you sing together. I want to see whose voices work best together." Before I could say anything else, the bell rang and those kids were out of there like bats out of torment.

I gathered up my notes and hurried through the crap I had to do to get out of there for the day, including the attendance rolls for the Art Appreciation class Figgin had badgered me into teaching and glee, and I made my way to pick up Beth from the day care center. She and I talked about her day. Well she babbled and I pretended to understand. I love hearing the sounds she makes when she is happy. And she is such a happy child. She and I made our way to the Whole Foods to pick up dinner and as we were shopping, I noticed a woman who looked extremely familiar to me. But I knew I had never seen her before. So why did she look so familiar to me. Then Beth babbled at me and I looked into her eyes and realized that the woman I was trying not to stare at had eyes the same distinctive shape as Beth's.

Squaring my shoulders I drew a deep breath and I rolled my cart and its precious cargo over to the petite jewish woman. "Ms. Puckerman, Hello. I'm Shelby Cochran. I hope you don't mind but I saw you over here and I remembered that you didn't get to meet Beth before Quinn…Before I adopted her. And when I saw you, I knew you were you because she has your eyes. And I am completely messing this up."

Thankfully she took pity on me. She looked at me with tearfilled eyes. "Ms. Cochran is that my granddaughter?"

I nodded and picked Beth up out of the care. "Beth, honey, this is your…"

"I'm your Yetta Becah." She said with a smile that was mirrored on my daughter's face. God, am I glad I moved back to Lima. This is where Beth belongs. This is where we belong.

* * *

><p>Character Building almost done. Then I'll let you guys have some more smutty smut.<br>What is your favorite song of all time?  
>What song do you love the lyrics, but hate the way it was sung?<br>What song would even those who know you best be shocked to know you like?

TTFN

Anni


	8. Chapter 8 Long Road to Hope

Grandissons Together

AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

AN: http :/ www .youtube. com/ playlist?list =PL35A976FF4F1F1377 &feature =mh_lolz

This playlist is also available on my profile. It's all the songs in order for all the Expositions in the next few, ie, twelve chapters.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing updates you put out while I was computerless. Hopefully this shout out will make up for the fact that I am way too lazy to go back and review them all. So sorry ladies. I know I suck, but in my defense, if I did go back and review all the stuff I read in the library and at work (Don't tell my boss) it would take me forever to get this next chapter up. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>Sweetest Dreams**  
><em>Puck Point of View<em>

This week has been real fucking cool. Sometimes I kind of forget how talented the kids in our choir really are. I mean we were so much more than the one trick pony we had been. It would have been easy to blame Rachel or Mr. Schue…which I so completely did. But we didn't fight as hard as we should have. For the most part, most of the time most of us were happy to sit back and rest on Rachel's highly lauded laurels. Sexy Mama…she was fighting, Kurt…he was fighting…and Santana was even fighting, but it wasn't a cohesive thing and once Kurt was gone it was even easier for us to ignore the fact that the seemingly loud but really pretty quiet Mercedes Jones was shouting out that we needed to be more than we were. Once we banded together, our voices were finally able to be heard over Rachel's blow jobs or however the hell she managed to keep Mr. Schue in her damn pocket.

Monday started all kinds of shitty. I hate waking up in my own bed alone. It sucks such complete ass. I've gotten very used to waking up with Cedes and Sam. Most mornings this summer, we'd wake up and reach for each other. There are not enough words to describe waking up to the sight of my girl's big, beautiful, brown eyes looking up at me from where her big, beautiful lips were wrapped around my morning glory. Or to look up for that ball tightening sight and look down the soft fluffy skin of her back to see our hot boyfriend slowly stroking in and out of the soft, wet, tight heat of her other lips.

Tuesday was a lot better. I woke up first so I was the one looking up at her from between the sexual chocolate that is her thighs. I settled there between Cedes' soft thighs and woke her up by pressing my mouth to her skin. I kissed her just above her clit, and slipped a finger inside her. I licked between her lips, my tongue hot and demanding moving over her pussy. I was thrusting my fingers in and out of her now and using my free hand, I spread her at the top of her pussy, licking her clit while moving my finger around it. I couldn't help but moan against her as I felt Sam move behind me. As he pushed his lubed cock into me, I wrapped my lips around Cedes' beautifully sensitive clit and sucked hard. My Sexy Chocolate Mama felt her climax building and her back arched off the bed as it crashed through her. I continued to suck her and finger fuck her as she moaned and spasmed under my touch.

Sam seemed to read my mind. Because even as I was laving her responsive bundle of nerves, he was rolling a condom onto my fully hard wang. I leaned up and gave him a grateful smile. I gave her one last kiss down there before I grabbed our girl by her sexy wide hips and dragged her down the bed until I could thrust home inside her. Yeah we were almost late for school, and I was walking a little funny but that shit was totally worth it. The day went by, and I didn't skip not a single class. mainly because I'll be damned if Cedes and Sam are going to Columbia without my ass. Plus Cedes did come up with one hell of a motivational system to make sure I go to the classes I have with her. I, also, found out that Mr. Chiodi stands to make a cool grand if I miss less than three days this semester. Now since he's cool and he and his wife, who is one of Sarah's old teacher, and good people in her own right; are expecting a new baby…I figure he can use the cash. So I'll go to calculus, even if it is as boring as watching paint dry on a rainy day. I'm not dumb, even though I know everybody thinks so. I just don't have the patience to sit somewhere and be bored.

The rest of the week went so freakin' great. Apparently after seeing the differences between how we were Monday morning and Tuesday the parents revised the week night rules. Now we're allowed to sleep together nightly, as long as all the parents know where we are, and we follow all the rest of the usual rules. We also have to get enough rest and don't replay Tuesday morning's rush. The first time we're late to school that privilege gets revoked like that South African guy's diplomatic immunity in the first Lethal Weapon movie, which is another reason I'm gonna be dragging my ass to math class like e'eryday.

Friday dawned bright and early. I had my breakfast of champions, then we got showered and dressed and headed downstairs to eat some actual food. We dropped the kids at the elementary school, and headed into school ourselves. Tessa has taken to driving my truck to school, on those rather rare occasions Aidan doesn't swing by and get her. We'd had a family meeting the night before to discuss the arrival of George that was slated to happen sometime Saturday, and the meeting my mother had had with her granddaughter in Whole Foods. The story of that meeting made me respect Shelby Cochran even more. So much more, in fact, that I actually did the written assignment she gave us after Cedes had blown her out of the water. Yeah, she tried to play it cool…but we all say how shell shocked she was when Sexy Mama was singing the hell out of yet another Aretha Franklin song. I mean e'erybody was just as bad. No shame in my game, me and Sam had to drag her off and show her just how fucking hot she was when she was singing her ass off like that. We had to run some extra laps, but at least we didn't have to try to concentrate on practice with all our blood in our pants.

Anyway we also learned at the meeting that Saturday evening, the parents were gonna have a cookout for just for the fam…and Shelby and Beth…oh and whoever was going to help George make that long ass drive. Since even Moms D's big ass dining table was only so big, so since there would be a whole boat load of us there, especially if Kevon and Devon came and brought Pattie and Tonya, we were gonna eat outside. Mom and Angel Mom had left it up to us if we wanted to invite Quinn and her mom. I was sitting on the fence on that one. But Sam reminded me that we had a two hour bus ride afterschool to talk it out so I put that aside and tried to pay attention to what Shelby was saying.

**PUCK'S Showcase**  
><em>Shelby's Point of View<em>

I must say the Rebecah Puckerman was not quite what I expected. She is a lovely woman barely older than I am. She and I spoke for quite a while in the ready-made dinner section of Whole Foods. Apparently it was her night to cook for the family that has been built up around Noah, Sam and Mercedes and she doesn't enjoy cooking, so she was picking up a healthy dinner for twelve. She invited me to dinner Saturday to give everyone a chance to meet me and Beth. Moving back here had, seemingly, given me a ready-made support system. I stepped into the halls of McKinley High feeling lighter than I thought possible. I knew there was still much I needed to do to really be completely free of worry; I had to complete the evaluations for the kids, I had to discuss what I was finding within the kids of the New Directions, I had to speak with Hiram and Leroy, and I needed to meet with Rachel. Yeah, there went my light feeling.

I sighed to myself as I collected the papers from the kids of what they saw as their own and each other's roles in the club. I set them aside to look at later and turned to the room at large. "I want to get started so that we have a chance to talk before the bell. Noah, you're up. Tell us about your selections."

He got up and pressing kisses to the lips of his lovers, he made his way to the front. "Um, you all know everything about me. You know I love Cedes and Sam, you know I'm completely bad ass, and you know I'm a proud jew. So the first song is done by someone I think personifies all of that in one truly rockin dude. The second song is the only one I can really say I might change anything about, by a band that has the kind of longevity that I hope Cedes, Sam and I will have when we sign with WMG. And well the last song is a chick song…but it talks about sex so its cool." With that he plugged in one of the electric guitars from the instrument closet and started his performance.

**Lenny Kravitz**

**American Woman**

Huh, American woman, stay away from me  
>American woman, <em>mama<em>let me be

Don't come hanging 'round my door  
>I don't wanna see your face no more<br>I got more important things to do  
>Than spend my time growin' old with you<p>

*Nice voice. Good strong tenor tones. He can play and sing well together.*

Now woman, stay away  
>American woman, listen what I say<p>

American woman, get away from me  
>American woman, <em>mama<em>let me be

Don't come _knocking 'round my door  
><em>I don't wanna see your _shadow no more_  
><em>Colored lights can hypnotize<em>  
>Sparkle someone <em>else's eyes<em>

Now woman, get away  
>American woman, <em>listen what I say<br>_

*Great breath control, he stays on key the whole song. Nice rocker tone, but I would love to hear him sing something softer.*

American woman, I said, _get away  
><em>American woman, listen _what I say_

Don't come hanging 'round my door  
>Don't want to see your face no more<br>_I don't need your war machines  
><em>I don't need your ghetto scenes

_Colored lights can hypnotize  
><em>Sparkle someone else's eyes

Now woman, get away  
>American woman, listen what I say<p>

American woman, stay away from me  
>American woman, mama let me be<p>

I gotta go, _I gotta get away  
><em>Baby, I gotta go, I wanna fly away

I'm gonna leave you, woman  
>I'm gonna leave you, woman<br>I'm gonna leave you, woman  
>I'm gonna leave you, woman<p>

A-bye, bye, a-bye, bye  
>Bye bye, bye bye<p>

(American woman)  
>You're <em>no good for me<em> and I'm no _good for you_  
>(American woman)<br>I look you right straight in the eye an' tell you what I'm gonna do

*Not bad on doing his own background vocals.*

(American woman)  
>I'm gonna leave you woman, you know I gotta go<br>(American woman)  
>I'm gonna leave you woman, I gotta go<p>

(American woman)  
>I gotta go, I gotta go American woman, yeah<p>

**Aerosmith  
>I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing<strong>

I _could stay awake_ just to hear you breathing  
>Watch you smile while you are sleeping<br>While you're far away and dreaming  
>I could spend my life in this <em>sweet surrender<em>  
>I could stay lost in this moment <em>forever<br>_Well, every moment spent with you  
><em>Is a moment I treasure<em>  
>I don't wanna close my eyes<br>I don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you, baby<p>

*Emotional connection rings through his singing. He is completely trying to seduce his lovers with his eyes as he sings.*

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>'Cause even <em>when I dream of you<em>  
>The <em>sweetest dream would never do<em>  
>I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>Lying close to you<br>Feeling _your heart beating_  
>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<br>Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<br>And I just wanna stay with you  
><em>In this moment forever, forever and ever <em>  
>I don't wanna close my eyes<br>I don't wanna fall asleep

*He has tremendous presence. But he's changing the tone of the song now. the first portion he was clearly singing to Mercedes and Sam, but now he's changed the feel of it. Almost as if…*

'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
>And I don't wanna miss a thing<br>'Cause even when I dream of you  
>The <em>sweetest dream<em> would never do  
>I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>I don't wanna miss <em>one smile<br>_I don't wanna miss _one kiss_  
>Well, I just wanna be with you<br>_Right here_ with you, just like this  
>I just wanna <em>hold<em> you close  
>Feel your <em>heart<em> so close to mine  
><em>And just stay here in this moment<br>For all the rest of time_  
>Don't wanna close my eyes<br>Don't wanna fall asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you, baby<p>

*He stopped singing of erotic love and is singing of parental love now. He's singing this to Beth. He's slowed the tempo and now he's gone soft and yearning. Not a bad emotive resonance.*

And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>'Cause even when I dream of you<br>The _sweetest dream_ would never do  
>'Cause I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>I don't wanna close my eyes<br>I don't wanna _fall_ asleep  
>'Cause I'd miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing

*His voice is richer, fuller than I originally thought. I cannot wait to hear him sing with Santana. They will be an amazing combination.*

_'Cause even when I __**dream**__ of you  
><em>The _sweetest dream would never do_  
>I'd still miss you, baby<br>And I don't wanna miss a thing  
>Don't wanna close my eyes<br>Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
>I don't wanna miss a thing<br>I don't wanna miss a thing

_**Surprised you didn't I**_

**Alanis Morissette  
>You Oughta Know<strong>

I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you both<br>An older version of me  
>Is she perverted like me<br>Would she go down on you in a theatre  
>Does she speak eloquently<br>And would she have your baby  
>I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother<p>

*Angry chick music…the epitome of the genre at that. Despite his warning, I am still surprised. *

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
>To make it enough for you to be open wide, no<br>And every time you speak her name  
>Does she know how you told me you'd hold me<br>Until you died, till you died  
>But you're still alive<p>

And I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know

*He actually sings it well. He didn't bother to transition the lyrics at all. It is intriguing to hear in a male voice but his singing is compelling.*

You seem very well, things look peaceful  
>I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know<br>Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
>I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner<br>It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
>Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?<p>

'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
>To make it enough for you to be open wide, no<br>And every time you speak her name  
>Does she know how you told me you'd hold me<br>Until you died, til you died  
>But you're still alive<p>

And I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know

*I had worried that he might have misogynistic tendencies, but him liking a song from this genre would seemingly preclude that.*

'cause the joke that you _laid_ on the _bed that was me_  
>And I'm not gonna fade<br>As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
>And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back<br>I hope you feel it..._well can you feel it_

Well, I'm here to remind you  
>Of the mess you left when you went away<br>It's not fair to deny me  
>Of the cross I bear that you gave to me<br>You, you, you oughta know

"Well Noah, I believe that you might have some layers I would not have expected. But I must ask how did the first song exhibit your love for Sam and Mercedes, and your culture?" I asked a bit confused.

"It was Lenny Kravitz. His mom was the rich skinny black lady from the Jeffersons and his dad was a Jew with the epically good taste to see past the bullshit and racism of the time to see how awesome black chicks are. Plus too, since Cedes, Sam and I will eventually be having biracial kids…" he explained.

"Thank you for clarifying that." I said politely. I'm not sure that his brain works the way others do. I shook that thought off and called Kurt to the front. After hearing Mercedes, I was expecting a lot from the best male high school voice in the country.

**Chapter 8 B  
>I'm a Dreamer<strong>  
><em>Kurt Point of View<br>_This week as been the best week of school ever. When I got surprised by Blaine, I was happy. When no one mentioned the fact that they all knew I had performed fellatio on Blaine at Mercedes' party, I was over joyed. When I realized that Shelby Cochran was going to, at least, attempt to be fair and professional, I was just exstatic. For a moment I drifted off remembering what has transpired under the cover of darkness at Cedes' Pajama Jammie Jam. I still can't believe what I had done the night of the party. To actually place a throbbing cock in my mouth and suck it like an expert and then allowing my unfortunately loud lover blow a hot load of cum down my throat was unbelievable. Even more unbelievable was the fact I had enjoyed feeling the warm, milky cum spraying into my hungry mouth. All weekend I kept thinking about how good it felt to feel the warmth of Blaine's massive manhood in my mouth and the velvety, mushroom-shaped head pressing against the back of my throat. It was the first time I had actually used my mouth to bring Blaine to completion, but it certainly had not and would not be the last.

I shook off the thought and as I focused my attention on my performances for the week. There were the Cheerio performances for the football game, but other than cheerleading, I was off the hook for those. No, I was contemplating the expo I had in glee. I took Ms. Cochran's directives to heart and knew that I couldn't rely on le catalogue. While I love Broadway and its very rich tradition, in my heart I knew that my favorite songs were all songs my mother had sung to me as a child, songs that I still put on to feel closer to her. When Ms. Cochran asked her introductory questions I explained as much to my friends, my secondary family.

**Kurt's Hear**  
><em>Shelby's Point of View<em>

**John Lennon  
>Imagine<br>**Imagine there's no heaven  
>It's easy if you try<br>No hell below us  
>Above us only sky<br>Imagine all the people  
>Living for today...<p>

*Clear sweet pure vocals. ContraTenor range, decent stage presence. Why on earth did Will not cultivate this boy?*

Imagine there's no countries  
>It isn't hard to do<br>Nothing to kill or die for  
>And no religion too<br>Imagine all the people  
>Living life in peace...<p>

You may say I'm a dreamer  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will be as one<p>

*I will have to put him in contact with a few of my old friends from Broadway. One of my old directors would sleep with a girl to have a voice like that in one of his productions.*

Imagine no possessions  
>I wonder if you can<br>No need for greed or hunger  
>A brotherhood of man<br>Imagine all the people  
>Sharing all the world...<p>

You may say I'm a dreamer  
>But I'm not the only one<br>I hope someday you'll join us  
>And the world will live as one<p>

"I had to come forward to modern music, because I wouldn't change a thing about any of the songs that my mother sang to me. But there is an Adam Lambert song that I would love to play around with." Kurt said boldly before he launched into his second song.

**Adam Lambert  
>Whataya Want From Me"<strong>

Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>(Ooh) Once upon a time  
>I didn't give a damn<br>But now here we are  
>So whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

*He sounds confused rather than angry. It changes the whole tone of the song. He's also slowed it down significantly.*

_Just don't give up  
><em>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
><em>It messed me up,<em> need a second to breathe  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
>Hey, whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<p>

Yeah, it's plain to see  
>That baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing _wrong with you_  
>It's me, I'm a freak<br>But thanks for lovin' me  
><em>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

*I wonder. He's definitely changed the range of the song pulling it from just a simple pop song to something more.*

There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try but I think  
>You could save my life<p>

_Just don't give up_  
>I'm workin' it out<br>Please don't give in  
>I won't let you down<br>_It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
><em>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
><em>Whataya want from me<br>_  
>Just don't give up on me<br>I won't let you down  
>No, I won't let you down<p>

So  
><em>Just don't give up<br>_I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me

_Just don't give up  
><em>I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in<br>I won't let you down  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<br>_Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<br>(Whataya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**Sheryl Crow  
>All I Wanna Do<br>**  
>Hit it!<br>This ain't no disco  
>It ain't no country club either<br>_This is LA!_

*Now this song is purely fun for him. He's playing with it every bit as much as Sheryl Crow did.*

"All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,"  
>Says the man next to me out of nowhere<br>It's apropos  
>Of nothing<br>He says his name's William but I'm sure,  
>He's Bill or Billy or Mac or Buddy<br>And he's plain ugly to me

*It's funny he said he wasn't doing anything from Broadway, and that is technically true…but the way he is performing this song is making it a musical in and of itself.*

And I wonder if he's ever had a day of fun in his whole  
>life<br>We are drinking beer at noon on Tuesday  
>In a bar that faces a giant car wash<br>The good people of the world are washing their cars  
>On their lunch break, hosing and scrubbing<br>As best they can in skirts in suits

They drive their shiny Datsuns and Buicks  
>Back to the phone company, the record store too<br>Well, they're nothing like Billy and me, cause

_[Chorus]_  
>All I wanna do is have some fun<br>I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
>All I wanna do is have some fun<br>I got a feeling I'm not the only one  
>All I wanna do is have some fun<br>Until the sun comes up over Santa Monica Boulevard

I like a good beer buzz early in the morning  
>And Billy likes to peel the labels<br>From his bottles of Bud  
>He shreds them on the bar<br>Then he lights every match in an oversized pack  
>Letting each one burn down to his thick fingers<br>before blowing and cursing them out  
>And he's watching the bottles of Bud as they spin on<br>the floor

And a happy couple enters the bar  
>Dangerously close to one another<br>The bartender looks up from his want ads

*His vocals are still outstanding, He's playing with his upper range. I get the feeling that he can be very serious, but he is really enjoying the comedy of the song.*

Otherwise the bar is ours,  
>The day and the night and the car wash too<br>The matches and the Buds and the clean and dirty  
>cars<br>The sun and the moon but

_[Chorus]_

"Well, Kurt, you really enjoyed that last one. You definitely exercised your entire range today and I have to tell you it is one of the best I've ever seen." I admired. I'm very happy that he showed such diversity of songs. I love Broadway, but it is not the only thing I listen to. A person must have well rounded musical taste or they risk becoming two dimensional. "Sam, are you ready?"

**Chapter 8C  
>Long Road to Hope<strong>  
><em>Sam Point of View<em>

I never want to wake up without Mercedes Jones and Noah Puckerman in my bed again in my life. Monday I was dragging and lagging. But for the rest of the week I felt whole and strong and ready to take on the world. It's amazing this week I'm even doing better in government and econ…two classes with way too much reading for a guy with dyslexia to handle with any alacrity. God and this morning. I can honestly say that I can wake up like that every day for the rest of my life. Any day that starts with getting sucked off by both of my lovers, and then returning the favor to both of them…that is one hellaciously great day. We even had time to talk about how we feel about all the changes going on at school this year.

"Is it wrong cause I'm kind of happy that Shelby's doing our choir this year?" Mercy asked as we laid there wrapped in each other.

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean I was kind of worried that Schue might backslide on the whole equality and real teaching and everything. Him staying in New York and Shelby coming here and actually seeming like she knows what she's doing, it means that we have a real shot at learning some stuff in glee this year. A real shot at getting showcased and not just swaying behind Rachel and Finn."

"Man, I cannot believe that Rachel pulled this Goolsby shit. I mean after seeing that St. Jerkoff was playing her for them, she still went over there. Hell it would have been better if she'd cut her hair and dragged out and gone to Dalton. At least they are good people…for the most part." Puck threw out.

"It's standard Rachel, if you don't get your way, storm off and do whatever will hurt the person, denying you your way, the most. You know how she says she thinks people were only friends in the past to use her. That was bullshit designed to make Finn feel for her. She has never had friends. Anyone who tried to be her friend was either talked down to, to the point that they gave up on her, or they got tired of being the only one in the relationship sharing." Mercedes said thoughtfully. "In elementary school she would eat the cakes and cookies everyone brought for their birthdays, but on her birthday she would only bring a cupcake…one just for her."

I shook my head sadly. "That's so sad. She probably convinced her fathers that no one else liked her and they didn't share with her so she didn't want to share with them." I thought for a moment. "Enough about 'she who makes Voldemort look sane'. Let's talk about us. The Cheerios and the Titans share their buses back after away games. So Mercy…will you sit with us after the game?"

She giggled, and her breasts jiggled and Puck and I both leaned in and licked the taunt chocolate berries. "Oohh…no stop that. We've gotta start getting ready soon. Anyway, I'll sit with you both on the way home. In fact I'll smuggle my dad's stadium blanket out and we can cuddle under it on the ride home."

I looked at her and let my love for her shine in my eyes. "Good...do you have to wear your uniform back?"

"No." she shook her head. "Every Frday we leave them to be cleaned and wear real clothes home, and we have to pick them up from the cleaners on Sunday."

I felt the smirk slip across my features. "That's real good. Baby, you know what I want you to do for me?" I asked my voice husky with want at the very thought.

"_Quel Messire_?" She asked her voice catching in her throat in a breathless whimper.

"I want you to take a tank top, or a button up shirt and a skirt to wear home. I want you to take your sexiest bra and no panties. If we get on that bus and cuddle up with our Baby and she's wearing panties, well that would make her a bad girl…and what do we do to bad girls?"

"_Messire and Seigneur_ punish bad girls." She said simply, her voice tauntingly demure.

"Yes, yes we do, and we enjoy every fucking second of it." Puck chuckled. He leaned over and plundered her mouth with his tongue, before stretching over her to do the same to me. "So do as you are told Babygirl." He taunted as he stood from the bed. "But _Messire and Seigneur_ and Babygirl will have to play later, cause Sam, Puck and Sexy Mama have to get their asses in gear to get to school on time."

Mercy looked at each other and groaned. "Damn, I hate it when he's right."

Our morning was filled with love and laughter. We got to school and none of us got slushied, or anything. I thought about it for a second before remembering that the only one of us still likely to get slushied had actually transferred. Oh well. This week rocked, and I get to sing. Life is good. I thought to myself as I entered the music room with my loves.

SAM'S Expo  
>Shelby's Point of View<p>

I looked at the blonde who was, for all intents and purposes, my daughter's stepfather. Everything I had learned about that young man made me believe that Beth's life will only be better for having him in it. His teachers have told me of his struggle with his dyslexia and how he is over coming it daily. They told me about his family's financial woes and how he stood up and made a man of himself to care for his siblings. Becah told me of how very much he loved Noah and Mercedes. He could teach 'our girl' much. He's already protective of her. "So Sam…tell us about your songs." I simply said.

He repeated Noah's actions of gently kissing him and Mercedes as he came to the front. It's funny how natural and genuine that simply gesture is on both their parts. Their love is so strong that they are unconcerned how they are view by others. That is amazing to see in three people their age. Will had some truly wonderful kids here.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and gave me an 'aww shucks' grin. "Well...I'm not sure it's my favorite, but it is the first song that I learned. It means more to me than any other song. It means love to me. It's my Grandpaw's love for my MeMaw…it's his love for me…it's my love for MeMaw. See Grandpaw he taught me this song when I was knee high to a caterpillar. He taught it to me so I could sing it to my MeMaw for Mother's Day. And I sing it to her every year. He taught me to play it on his guitar as soon as I was big enough…but he passed away not long after. He left me his guitar though so whenever I play it I can feel his love. Then when things got real bad…I had to sell it. But then my new family heard about it…and ya'll went and bought it back from me. So yeah…love." He finally finished.

I looked around the room and saw fond smiles on the faces of his friends…his family and couldn't hold back a smile of my own. "Ok, Sam… go ahead." He went to where they put their personal instruments in the mornings and pulled out his guitar.

**Bill Withers**

**"Grandma's Hands"**

Grandma's hands clapped in church on Sunday morning.  
>Grandma's hands played the tambourine so well.<br>Grandma's hands used to issue out a warning,  
>She'd say, "Billy don't you run so fast,<br>_Might fall on a piece of glass_,  
>Might be <em>snakes there in that grass<em>,"  
>Grandma's hands<p>

*Damn…I rarely curse, even in my own head, but damn. I don't know what I was expecting, but I don't think this was it.*

Grandma's hands soothed the local unwed mother  
>Grandma's hands <em>used to ache sometimes and swell<br>_Grandma's hands used to lift her face and tell her,  
>She'd say, "Baby Grandma understands,<br>That you really loved that man,  
><em>Put yourself in Jesus' hands<em>."  
>Grandma's Hands<br>*He's not taken the song from its soulful origins, but he's changed the tone just enough to make it more contemporary. His connection with the lyrics is shown through the slightly different emphasis.*

Grandma's hands used to hand me piece of candy.  
>Grandma's hands <em>picked me up each time I fell.<em>  
>Grandma's hands, boy the really came in handy<br>She'd say, "Mattie don't you whip that boy.  
>What you want to <em>spank <em>him for?  
>He didn't drop no apple core,"<br>_But I don't have Grandma anymore,  
><em>If I get to heaven I'll look for  
>Grandma's hands.<br>Um,mm,mm.

*Good tone, strong vocals. His guitar playing is masterful. Just Damn.*

**Jaron & the Long Road Home  
>Pray for You<br>**I haven't been to church since I don't remember when  
>Things were goin' great 'til they fell apart again<br>So I listened to the preacher as he told me what to do  
>He said you can't go hatin' others who have done wrong to you<br>Sometimes we get angry, but we must not condemn  
><em>Let the good Lord do His job and you just pray for them<em>

*I'm not familiar with the original. It sounds a little country, but I'm not sure if that is his doing or the nature of the song. Still his voice is gorgeous, deep and solid.*

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
>I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to<br>I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
>I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls<br>I pray all your dreams never come true  
>Just know wherever you are honey, I pray for you<p>

*Funny. He's started off so mournfully, only to turn playful at the meanest lyrics. He's playing and having a lot of fun with this song.*

I'm really glad I found my way to church  
>'Cause I'm already feelin' better and I thank God for the words<br>Yeah I'm goin' take the high road  
>And do what the preacher told me to do<br>You keep messin' up and I'll keep prayin' for you

I pray your tire blows out at 110  
>I pray you pass out drunk with your best friend and wake up with his and her tattoos<p>

*Nice baritone range. Rich and warm vocals. I can see how his voice would blend with Mercedes and Noah to make a sound that would sell extremely well commercially.*

I pray your brakes go out runnin' down a hill  
>I pray a flowerpot falls from a window sill and knocks you in the head like I'd like to<br>I pray your birthday comes and nobody calls  
>I pray you're flyin' high when your engine stalls<br>I pray all your dreams never come true  
>Just know wherever you are, near or far, in your house or in your car,<br>wherever you are honey, I pray for you.  
>I pray for you<p>

**_Surprised you didn't I_**

**"Preacher's Daughter"****  
>Anthony Hamilton<strong>

She had a habit that she couldn't really stop,

needed money so she had to hit the block, nobody knew it so  
>she steady had to play a role, went to church,<p>

but surely tearin up her soul, she'd repent sometimes,  
>then she'd press rewind,<p>

started over messin up her life,

couldn't cope so she had to hit a knee slow,  
>started prayin to the lord, she was a<p>

Preacher's Daughter  
>Sendin herself the tears<p>

Preacher's Daughter  
>Sendin herself the tears<p>

*Another soulful song. His voice does sound nice with the almost gospel…bluesy tones. His meter and timing are very good.*

A preachers daughter so she had common sense,

it's ashamed the way her life went, he's too busy though,  
>steady savin souls, to realize he lost one of his own,<p>

full of pain and stuck out in the dark, I even heard,

her father made his mark, now she's confused,

now she's about to lose everything she thought she  
>ever owned<p>

Preacher's Daughter  
>Sendin herself the tears<p>

Preacher's Daughter  
>Sendin herself the tears<p>

*I wonder if this is Mercedes influence. The song speaks of social conscience…it has a message.*

_[Spoken Word]_ (its a cryin shame ohh) its a shame she couldn't make a way out now I'm sittin here twiddlin  
>my thumbs cause her life is gone and her kids are gone and she lost everything, and see her own father<br>was a preacher but he couldnt pray for her cause he was too busy prayin for everybody else and layin  
>hands on all the women in the congregation, but i guess thats what goes on when you walk right and<br>perfect and your whole house seems to be perfect, and behind closed doors, everybody suffers from some  
>kind of demon but nobody knows it, until it all unvails itself, your own daughter is out there locked out<br>in the dark she was a preachers daughter

_[woman sings]_ help me lord, help me lord, help me lord, I need you right now, I need you daddy, could  
>you hear me prayin, don't you hear me prayin, (she's somebody's daughter) I need you, say I need you I<br>don't know what to do, I'm, dyin inside, (she's somebody's baby) I can't stop the tears from fallin, I  
>need you I need you I need you daddy, oh I need you<p>

*Interesting. His range is good. He came up to the tenor range to show that it was a different singer, and he stayed on key. Yes he is very talented.*

"Sam, I must commend you. Your vocals are very, very good. Thank you for sharing your story." I said with a smile. "If you take a seat, I'd like to speak with you all." everyone was paying rapt attention. "Now I must start by saying that I am looking so forward to this year. At Carmel, I used the formula of one lead and a large chorus. There was a reason for that. There I had Jessie and no one else who had to talent to be a lead vocalist. Here I have a plethora of leads with strengths in every type of music I could think of. You kids are a director's dream. I realize that most of you feel like you were underutilized and I cannot help but agree. I want to work together to create a choir with rotating leads that is ready for any and all audiences. I truly think that we could have a song for any type of event, or judge. There are a few of you whose gifts are choral in nature rather than lead, but something tells me that those of you who do already know that and know that you contribute in other ways. Always remember that every tribe needs braves as well as chiefs." I told them truthfully. "I can already tell you that I would like to build our sectional list around a gospel duet of Artie and Santana and a big number centered around Mercedes, Sam and Noah. The third number will be completely choral, though I may use it to showcase Kurt and Tina's upper registers. Now I will also be working with many of you to prepare solos. Just because you don't have a lead for the main competition doesn't mean you cannot compete in the solo and duets divisions."

I took a deep breath before I continued. "I will be working with you to choose songs and plan everything, but I will expect the twelve of you to act as the overall leaders, especially over those auditioning next week. While I cannot play favorites, I will consider those of you who have been here before the big win to have seniority over those who only joined the winning team. I put up the audition list this morning and by lunch I had to switch it out. Now I know many of those people will be gossips who want to know what's going on in the relationships of the members of the club, but I am hoping that we will find a solid set of underclassmen to build for the future with. If I find someone who would be served well by working with you, I would ask that you help me with them. After all you are the National champions."

The relief and happiness on their faces let me know that I would be having a very long, very loud talk with Will Schuester tomorrow. "Do you feel we can do this?"

With one voice they all shouted back, "Hell to the yeah." The way they laughed told me it was something of an inside joke…but I knew that in time I would be privileged to learn those too. These kids had accepted me and that was the important thing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>That is the end of the Lyric heavy Vocal Evaluations. I thank all those who stuck around for the ride. I hope you enjoyed the peak into not only the characters but the authoress as well.<br>Vita T...you are on point...just know that I fully agree with you.

The next Chapter will include Shelby's verbal smackdown on Will, the bus ride home, and the cookout.

TTFN ya'll

Anni


	9. Chapter 9 Can't Get Enough

Growing à la Fois  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>As A former band nerd I'm basing most of this chapter on my memories of high school band and quiz bowlgifted trips.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and update. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Yeah…I'm still repping ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Can't Get Enough**  
><em>Sam Point of View<em>

Friday night high school football is as all American as apple pie. It's not as popular in this part of the country as it was back home...but the games still have pretty good attendance. Since McKinley isn't a huge school we aren't in the state's first conference, but we aren't that far off so we play in the second conference. But we are the state champions for our conference so we have a decent following. The first game of the season, at home or away, always has a really good turnout. This one was a real doozy. The Titans were taking on the Columbia Cougars. The school was In Findlay, Ohio, so it's actually one of our closer competitors, and the closest away game. The team is made up of mostly black dudes. Big, muscular black dudes that I sometimes have nightmares of coming in and sweeping Mercedes off her feet and convincing her that she can do so much better than a dyslexic jock and a sex addict. But I'm not gonna let it get to me. I love her and I want her to be happy no matter what. But even more importantly, I trust her. Besides these guys were so not her type. They were such cock hounds that they were completely distracted every time one of the Cheerios flipped or danced by. Hell, in the very first play when Santana did a back flip, their quarterback fumbled the snap.

A few plays later, Mercy was doing a bunch of acrobatics and their entire line ended up going off sides- breaking the formation before the snap. It was a nice penalty for us, but still. Then when a wanna be 'playa' running back tried running up our sideline trying to talk to our girl, Puck didn't just tackle him…he fully attempted to put that dude under the turf. I saw him say something to the guy, but we were all too far away to even read his lips. The very next play, I got the ball and ran it in for a touchdown. Same dude Puck had just put down, decided to get his vengeance on me…only thing is this southern white boy grew up running alongside _brothers_ who would have left this joker in the dust. When he tried to tackle me, I growled and put on a quick burst of rage fueled speed. After I scored, I made it a point to tell him to keep his eyes in his head and off my girl.

"Sorry to tell you, braw, but boo is playing you. 'Cause dick that tackled me when I was trying to get her name…he said that she was his chick." The asshole laughed unapologetically.

I smirked. "They are both mine, **braw**, thanks for the concern…but you can gets to steppin." I told him fiercely. Bieste called me back to the bench for the next play.

"Look, I get it…he tried to hit on your girl…Channel that anger, jealousy, whatever…and use it to win." She chided me. I took her advice and by the half we were up by three touchdowns and a couple of conversions.

Half time ended and on the way back to the field Lauren managed to get her some up close and personal time with Finn. It was just a kiss. Ok so to call it just a kiss was an epic understatement, in Santana vernacular, 'they gots their mack on' for a full minute. It wasn't super long, but it was majorly passionate. And it was really public. Everyone entering the field from the other side could see it. I mean they were the width of the field away, not the length. Some of the jerks on the other team decided to clown Finn. He stood his ground for longer than I'd have managed that for sure.

Eventually, he almost tried to come over the linebackers to get at one of the shit talkers. Coach Bieste called a time out and gave him, what must have been a similar pep talk. Finn always listens to the women in his life. We won that game by over fifty points. When we were doing the post game handshake, 'ain't we all good sports' thing, Finn looked the ringleader of the shit talkers dead in the eye and calmly said, "Next time you and your team want to talk about a lady, make sure she isn't someone your opponent considers worth fighting for. Oh and make sure she isn't the state wrestling champion…I believe our wrestling teams meet up in a couple of weeks…right." The dude paled so much he looked ashy.

The game was won; we hit the shower and went as fast as we reasonably could. The Cheerios were making use of the shower inside the school's gym. As we headed over to find Mercy, we walked past Lauren and Finn making out on the hood of her 2007 Camry. "Finn, you riding back with L?" Puck asked…just to be a butthole and interrupt.

Finn leaned back from where he sat on the car with Lauren standing between his knees. "Yeah, cleared it with Coach…see you guys Monday."

"Night, cock blockers." Lauren huffed angrily. She pulled Finn to his feet and pushed him to the car door.

We shared a laugh and continued on our mission. I looked over at my best friend, lover, mate and asked quietly. "You did bring a couple of condoms with you, right?"

"Yeah…don't know if we want to risk it. Even Sylvester won't be able to save our asses if we get caught." Puck almost whispered back. "Thankfully Figgins wouldn't hire Bieste not Sylvester an assistant coach…so the third bus never has a chaperone."

We exchanged a happy fist bump at that oversight and we reached the gym just in time to see our girl come out babbling with Kurt, San, Britts Tessa and Quinn. She was standing funny. I mean not funny, just…I wondered who had done something to make her mad. She had her bag on her back and her arms folded under her big, soft, sexy breasts. Usually she only does that when she's mad enough to forget that it makes them look even bigger. But her happy, joking tone belied her body language. "I'm telling you, I so look more like I should have been in the blue and white." She teased. "They had them some thick girls on the other side."

"They did?" I asked confused. "I didn't even remember them having any cheerleaders. Which I did think was kind of strange, but I assumed they were one of those schools that thought cheerleading was demeaning to women or something." I looked over at Puck.

He was looking confused too. "Sorry Sam, I'm right there with you. The only cheerleader I was worried about is standing right in front of me looking hot as hell in that purple tank top and weird, floaty, witchy woman, purple skirt."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Its boho chic, and the skirt is not purple it's lavender."

"Kurt, you're my man fifty grand and all, but are you sure that you have a dick and not just a friggin' huge clit…cause everytime I think you cannot possibly get any gayer, you open your mouth and there you are…even gayer." Poor Kurt his response just elicited more laughter. "Wheezy, please schedule us some time to teach Lord GaGa how to properly flick somebody odd…that wasn't even gay…it was just lame." Santana chuckled.

Brittany laughed happily, "Tickles." She said out of nowhere, before reaching into her bag and coming out with her phone. "Ohh lets hurry. Artie, Aidan and Mike are saving us seats on the third bus." She said grabbing San and Mercy by their hands and dragging them forward. We hurried after her, even as Quinn tried to explain that she was going to ride on Sue's bus. "Nope, you're gonna ride with us. Even Tessa and Aidan are fonna be on the third bus. If you are by yourself, the crows will want to pick you apart." Britts admonished.

"Hold up…I don't think there is any reason for Tessa and Aidan to be on the third bus." Puck said heading directly for a big brother meltdown.

"Relax…not everybody goes from zero to practically engaged in just over a month." Mercy soothed.

"Practically engaged…hell you three are practically married." Santana taunted.

Any comeback Mercy may have come up with was cut off by a very familiar voice calling Kurt's name. We all looked at the parking lot we were entering and saw Blaine. He walked over from where he stood next to a small European type sports coupe. As he approached his friend stayed leaning against the car. Blaine's friend was a tall, dark skinned guy in a Dalton blazer. "Kurt, I have decided to save you and Quinn from the horrors of being stuck alone amongst an entire bus load of hormonal teenage couples."

Quinn gave Blaine a hard look, "and your friend is?"

However Blaine wasn't the one to answer. "That, dear Quinn, is James Lamar Gibbs the third. He is six foot three, two hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle. He has a 3.79 GPA and was transferred to Dalton because of who he is related to…not allowed to say. But I can say that he is as big a softie as Papa Benton. He never once told me to stop being ridiculous when I was so very upset about the death of my beloved Pavoritti, He even thumped, yes thumped, Wes for laughing at me. And when I made the decision to come back to McKinley, he offered to come and have a word with Karofsky." Kurt told her happily.

"Please, tell me that you did not drag that poor guy all the way up here for what basically amounts to a blind date." Quinn groaned. Even though it was plain to the rest of us that she couldn't take her eyes off the big, broad, brown skinned dude next to Blaine's Audi.

"Nope. Of course not. No dragging necessary. When I told him I was leaving Dalton for McKinley, he extracted a promise that I would take him to all the football games. He used to play, but Dalton doesn't have a team." Blaine explained gently leading Quinn to the car. "Come on. Give him a real chance and if you don't like him, I will swear off bow ties for six months." Hell that promise would make most of us agree those bowties were ridonkulous.

Puck and I exchanged a smile and I knew he'd had the same thought. "You know…I want Quinn to be happy. But I really want Blaine to break the bowtie habit as well." Kurt told us quietly. "Aw well. C'est la vie." He turned with a quick goodbye and went to ride off with his boyfriend.

"There went the closest thing the third bus would have ever had to chaperones." Santana laughed. "Now haul ass. My usual ride is waiting for me…all this walking is making me bitchy."

Mercy rolled her big, beautiful brown eyes. "Yeah, it's the walking that's making you bitchy. Not like it's your natural damn state or anything." She teased. But we did hurry along. I'm not gonna lie I wanted to be in the nice dark confines of that bus as much as, if not more than, Santana did.

When we got on the bus, Artie was seated on; part of me was still a little surprised that neither of the coaches had changed buses. I mean it's the bus that's wheelchair accessible, so of course they knew the gleeks would all be on here. Heaven knows that Bartana have quickly gained a reputation for 'oops we forgot we were actually in public' displays of affection. You'd think they'd have made sure to be on here just to regulate the six of us. Oh well. I'm blond, but I'm not stupid. No need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It's interesting how the third bus really shows the stages of the relationships of the couples who ride it. Now you have to take the gleeks out of the equation, we're all clustered around where Artie can sit. Someone, probably Mike, helped him out of his chair and into the regular seat behind it. But other than us, the most serious couples were in the back, and as you got closer to the front, you had the younger couples and those who hadn't been together very long. There was an unwritten rule though no one under sixteen could be on this bus. Even within our segregated little section, we were sort of adhering to the same plan. Tessa and Aidan, who wouldn't go further than some mild making out, were first. They were followed by Mike, who was already texting with Tina. He was under a blanket and I'm betting money that the texts those two were sending back and forth were growing raunchier by the second. He'd been smart enough to grab the last seat in front of the wheelchair slot. Santana and Brittany had joined Artie in the first seat behind it, and there was a space waiting for Puck, Mercy and I after them. I will admit that if it weren't for needing to be by Artie's chair, and the overall gleek distrust of the rest of the team and dislike of the rest of the Cheerios, we'd be in the very back as far from the semi-watchful eye of the bus driver as we could get.

Puck slid into the seat, pulling Mercy in behind him and pulling me from my mental babble. I took a seat across from the, as I grabbed my provisions from my back pack, hid them quickly in my pocket, I helped Mercy grab her stadium blanket from her bag and we stowed all three of our backpacks under our seats. She looked around surreptitiously before unzipping and unfolding it. "Doggone, Merce…that blanket big enough?" I teased.

"Well it's supposed to be big enough to wrap up in for a family of four."

"Good." Puck laughed. "But I'm guessing you still won't let me convince you to get naked under it?"

Mercedes reached over and swatted him on the shoulder, but before she could really answer, the coaches appeared to make their walk through. "Que and the Gayest Lad of All rode home?" Coach Sylvester asked Mercy.

"Yes. Blaine drove up and they rode home with him and his friend." She told Sue with a little grin.

"Yeah we saw them. Any chance that friend would transfer to McKinley?" Bieste asked slyly. "That kid was a defensive line all by himself."

"Sorry Coach, he's there for some family reason." I explained quietly.

"Damn…that's too bad. Kid looked to be two fifty, two seventy-five of pure muscle." She muttered. "Hudson rode home with Zizes, so that's all my boys accounted for."

"Quinn and Aretha's GBF were my last. Ready to head up, Earl." She said to the bus driver as she and Bieste exited the bus. As soon as they were gone, I joined Mercy and Puck. Settling her on our laps as the bus rolled out. It never fails no matter where the game is, going or coming, we always roll out in the same formation. Cheerio equipment trailer id first followed by Sue's bus. Then there is Coach Bieste's bus, the third bus and finally the Titan's equipment trailer. We got comfortable and Mercy spread that big blanket out. She spread it out over us, hiding the fact that she was seated on our laps, her thighs straddling Puck and my legs. This way we both got access to our girl's amazing curves. The way she was seated I couldn't resist running my hands up the soft, warm skin of her thigh. I pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. "Mercedes Jones, do you have any idea, at all, how much we love you?" I asked her quietly.

She smiled serenely. "If it's even half as much as I love you two…then it must be a damn near unquantitative amount."

Puck chuckled. "Damn you sound so smart when you say things like that.' He nuzzled her neck and asked so quietly only the three of us could hear. "So Babygirl, how does it feel not to have to pop a pill every day anymore?" Benton had been serious as a heart-attack when he said that he wanted Mercy on a less forgettable birth control method. Mercy had had her first shot last month and with her last pill pack finished just yesterday, she could sleep in a bit now.

"I don't really know yet. Ask me tomorrow after I've gotten to sleep late. I mean today I had to get up at six any to get ready for school. But the hormone overlap has made the side effects kick in like a muther." She said honestly.

"Wait, what side effects?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing bad…not really. They are actually alright." She assured me.

"Yeah, they are kind of luscious." Puck teased, his big hand squeezing her even fuller, bigger breast. "Your sexy ass tits are even bigger, fuller…more sensitive." He tweaked her nipple making her bite back a moan.

I slid my hand under her skirt and up the warm, smooth skin of her thigh. "Ummm, Baby is that why your ass…oh Baby…your ass has gone from bodacious to awesomely spectacular. Yesterday when you were at your locker, Adams was lookin' so hard he tripped over a freshman." They both started laughing. "I'm as serious as a preacher caught at a whorehouse. That's how he sprained his wrist."

Despite my assertions that I was serious and the physical damage to a classmate, I couldn't fight back my own laughter at this point. We were laughing so hard, Santana peaked up over the back of their seat. Her lips were swollen and her ponytail was mussed. "Would you three shut the hell up? Some of us are trying to get our macks on."

Before we could rebut, Artie's hand came up and guided her attention back to their side of the seat. "Come on Sexy Devil, leave them alone and bring me those sexy lips back." With a small moan, she agreed and disappeared.

I chuckled and turned my attention back to my own girl. I pressed kisses up my side of her neck. "You know what else I've noticed…your sex drive has gone up, but we have to work harder to make you scream…make you hit your divine note."

"Yeah, but Miss Pretty Pussy is all puffy and almost swollen from the very start. She squeezes so tightly, even when you're just getting in, she already feels like she does after she has cum and cum and cum. He taunted. I watched his hand move under the blanket as he plucked at her already hard nipples. He leaned back and whispered. "I believe that our beautiful Babygirl decided to be even naughtier than we demanded."

I stroked my hand up over her lap and stomach to cup her breast in my own large hand. I could feel her nipple straining against the cotton, pressing against my palm. "Mmm," I hummed low in the back of my throat, my appreciation clear. "Baby, you aren't wearing a bra…are you?"

"No, Messire." She whispered. "No panties, no bra…I'm completely naked under my clothes."

"My cock just got so hard so fast…I think I got dizzy." Puck moaned. "Get your hot little hand into my shorts, Now." it took a moment, but Puck hissed "Fuck yeah…even just your hand feels better than any other chick's pussy. Goddamn!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a condom. I passed it to Puck. He hunched up and got his shorts down, letting them rest uncaringly on the bus floor. "When he's ready for you, I want you to ride him, Baby."

"But what about you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm gonna be making sure that you don't alert the whole bus to the fact that Puck's balls deep inside of you." I stood up and pulled Puck's right leg up onto the seat. He shifted, putting his back against the window. Mercy stood and groaned deliciously as she lowered herself onto him. Puck's hands were gripping the seat back of both ours and Bartana's seats so hard that I thought he'd break off big chunks. When she was completely seated, I grabbed her right leg and moved it to lay on top of Puck's.

"Shit. Fuck you feel brand damn new, Babygirl. So damn tight. Fuck!" he moaned a little too loudly.

"Shush Puck, you want to have half the bus know what we're doing?" I said qietly as I settled back on the seat in the juncture of their spread legs. I ran my fingers over their joined sexes. "Mmmm, Baby, you're so fucking wet. You're always wet for us, but I swear, tonight you're fucking dripping. You've got pussy juice all over Puck's balls. If we were home right now, God Baby, I'd damn near drown just lappin all that honey right on up."

I kissed her deeply, my tongue playin' with hers and my free hand molding and grasping the pliant flesh of her breast. I slicked my finger up real good and so slowly, so carefully I slid it into her tight, wet, hot pussy. She broke the kiss to mumble. "Oh my fucking Lord Jesus in heaven above. What the fuck? Holy!" she quickly grabbed my head and fused our mouths back together just in time for me to catch her screams as she toppled into the pleasure abyss.

"Shit Sam…fuck." Puck groaned. "Damn that shits so good. Babygirl you feel so good. Shit Sam wiggle that shit." He muttered.

I pulled back from Mercy and shifted to kiss Puck's loudly cursing mouth. Leaning back I commanded quietly. "Cover her mouth. I can't wait, I've gotta taste ya'll." I slowly slithered down their gently writhing bodies, taking care not to dislodge neither my connection to their joining, nor the cover hiding us from prying eyes. I paused to nip at Mercy's hard little nipples as they pressed against the fabric of her tank top. As I buried my face in their junction, I lapped at Puck's thick, hard cock right where it disappeared into our girl, dragging my tongue up and over the puffy pink gateway to her honeypot and on up to circle her clit. When I sucked her clit between my lips, Puck transferred his hand quickly from its white knuckled grip on the seat back, probably a desperate attempt to stave off his own orgasm, and covered our girl's mouth just as she let loose with a barrage of cursing.

The subsequent scream was muffled, but still more than a little loud. Puck's grunts as he filled the condom with the physical evidence of his own orgasm drowned it out however. "Fuck, God Babygirl…shit, Sam, Shit." He thrust up repeatedly as he emptied his balls.

I patted Mercy's trembling thighs as she calmed down. I helped her off Puck and into my own lap so he could get the condom off. "There are some wet ones in the front of my bag." She whispered a little tiredly. Puck availed himself of Mercy's forethought and put his pants back on. He leaned forward and pressed grateful kisses to her shoulder and neck as he disposed of his condom in a Sprawl-mart bag, our intelligent honey had kept for just such a need. I helped Mercy stand and then stood and stretched myself. Carefully, Puck shifted out to let me settle on the inside.

I pulled Mercy up against me comfortably and got ready to snuggle down. We were a little over halfway home, and I was ready for a nap. "What about you Sam? Puck asked quietly.

"Let's take a nap, ya'll can get me off at home." I said quietly. "You know your screams are music to my ears." We chuckled and snuggled together to sleep the rest of the way home.

Noah grabbed all our bags and the blanket as I carried a sleeping Mercedes from the bus to her Tahoe and held her all the way home. Puck took her from me in the garage of the Jones home and he carried her up to her room. We made her more comfortable before joining her in the soft comforts of her bed. Puck crawled over to me, enveloping my dick in the warm, wet cavern of his mouth. It's amazing to me how good he is getting at giving me blow jobs. Never too wet, never too loose, his lips don't provide the pillowy softness Mercy's do, but he makes up for that by being far more willing to do stuff like teasing my asshole with his tongue while jerking my cock.

I swear I was seconds from exploding all over his uvula, when I felt Mercy's hot little hand stroking my chest. "Shit Puck, hold up." I all but begged. He looked up and saw that our girl had joined us.

"Bout time you woke up. Sam was about to have to make do with a blow job while I got the good good." He teased before licking his way up to join her in kissing me. He stood and passed me a condom, which Mercy gently rolled onto me. She swung one of her beautiful chocolate thighs over me and slowly lowered herself.

I couldn't even draw breath she felt so good sliding down my cock. My head fell back and my eyes damn near crossed at the hella-good sensation. "God Mercy, Baby…shit, you're pussy is amazing." I babbled. "Fuck me Baby. Good…yeah." I babbled incoherently.

She gave me a cocky little smirk, "Messire is please with his Baby, yes?" she asked in that sexy little tone she uses whenever we are playing this game. But the wickedly naughty smirk belied the demure nature of her words.

"Damn right I am." I groaned. "Hell yeah Baby, I'm beyond pleased." I panted, my hands traced over the full mounds of her luscious ass, over the soft curves of her waist. I concentrated on the feel of her soft skin under my calloused hands to hold back my rapidly approaching orgasm. "You took a naughty demand and made it even better. And you came so hard that you wrung yourself out, didn't you?"

"God yes." She moaned speeding up a bit just in reaction to the memory. "I know everyone was doing their own thing but at the same time, there was this danger that someone would catch us."

"You liked that too…the fact that we could have been seen." Puck said as he got back into the bed. His cock hard, latex covered and shiny with lube. "You just don't know how much I wanted you to get caught Babygirl. If I'd been the one not buried in your sweet little pussy, I'd have taken your sexy ass. I'd have made sure that you screamed out loud and proud. Screamed out that fucking note you hit when we're fucking you so good even screaming isn't enough…you'd have made every mutherfucker on that bus bust a nut just to the sound of our boning."

Mercedes shivered all over in an orgasm that sorely tested my control. "You liked being in semi-danger of being seen." I moaned near her ear, my eyes locked on Puck's as he slowly entered the tight confines of her backside. "Is our Baby a closet exhibitionist?" I groaned pulling back to lock gazes with her. My green eyes fused with her chocolate brown ones. She didn't need to answer; I could see the truth of the matter in her eyes. "Hells yeah, Baby. You know that's why you're gonna be a star. You're gonna love being on a stage with us Baby, our hands trailing over your curves…but never touching you where you want it, need it most."

She came again, grinding her body down against the thrusts of Puck and I, a mewling cry escaping her throat. "It's not nice to tease." She whined out when her voice worked again.

"Ok." Puck said simply, choosing to ignore the fact that she was talking about what I had said. He started to move in and out of her tightest channel. We moved on a counterpoint, I'd retreat as he thrust forward; never leaving her empty, but not giving her the breath stealing fullness we all knew would take us over the edge. Our hands dragged over her body, my lips found her nipples alternating back and forth, sucking them hard, knowing it would hurt her just right with their augmented sensitivity. Puck fastened his lips to her shoulder making sure to leave the mark where it would be hidden by her Cheerio uniform. We moved together, our hands touching, our mouths tasting, our hearts binding even more tightly. Working as one, Puck and I managed to wring three more orgasms from Mercedes before she pulled us with her into a melodious abyss of pleasure that for the first time wrung a harmonizing note from Puck and I. We passed out in a heap of limbs still connected and sheathed.

_Shelby Point of View_

Saturday morning, I awoke early to call Will Schuester. I needed to reach him before he left for warm-ups and make up. More importantly I needed to call him before Beth woke up. I grabbed my notes and cell phone and placed the call. He picked up on the third ring. "Good Morning." He said politely.

"Good morning Will, its Shelby." I returned.

"Shelby, how are you settling in? Did you have a good first week? How are the kids?" he asked excitedly.

I wanted to end the call with him thinking about the changes he needed to make if he ever decides to teach again, so I answered the politesse questions first. "I'm doing well. Beth and I have found an incredible apartment and we've got dinner later with her birth parents and their families. They seem very happy to be in her life again, and we've agreed to try co-parenting her."

"Really, that's wonderful. I know that Quinn and Puck have had a tension between them about the adoption. How are Sam and Mercedes dealing with the thought of Quinn and Puck co parenting Beth with you?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head. Did Will even know his kids at all. "You misunderstood. All four of them will be co-parenting with me. Sam and Mercedes have clearly shown that they intend to be as involved in her life as I will allow them to be as well."

"Wow, that's so mature of them." He said in a tone of wonder that really grated on my nerves. He's been Mercedes' teacher for two years and Sam's for the last year and he's surprised by their good hearts. The man really is clueless.

"Yes, they are good kids with amazing hearts that seem to be totally devoted to each other." I said forcing calm into my voice. "All of the kids have welcomed me and we seem to be bonding well. They haven't allowed themselves to hold Rachel's behavior against me." I said hoping to move the conversation into the important discussion. "Will, why did you not tell me that she really had done all those horrible things. I know you read the same letter I did. I got here and almost made a complete fool of myself by treating Santana like a pariah. The rest of those kids would have closed ranks around her and it would have been impossible for me to do my job."

"I'm sorry Shelby. I was uncomfortable telling you about Rachel's behavior. I understand that you didn't raise her, but you are still her mother. You still have that connection." He stalled.

"Yes, I still have a connection to her. But it is not what you and she seem to believe it to be. I love her very much, you cannot nurture a child in your body for nine months, and not love them…but I am not her mother. She has two fathers. I cannot and will not usurp Hiram and Leroy's places in her life…that is the agreement we made with I agreed to act as their surrogate." I said a little exasperatedly. "One day she and I can deal well together, once she is willing to deal with the fact that I will not take from Hiram or Leroy…she is too old for that."

"Rachel can be a little recalcitrant about assimilating information she doesn't want to hear." He pointed out.

"And yet as adults it is our place…our job to teach her that she cannot and will not automatically have something simply because she wants it." I lobbed back.

He sighed. "Perhaps that is true, but when one is trying to deal with her demands in addition of those of a trying personal situation, a full teaching schedule, and the twelve other children in glee club…it is often easier to allow her, her way in some things."

"When did you move from letting her have her way in some things to rolling over and letting her basically run the entire program?" I asked.

"Now, that isn't a really fair assessment." Will said defensively.

"You haven't provided any encouragement to a contra-tenor. You have two of the best soul singers I've ever encountered, an amazing blues singer. You've got three kids who are actively being courted by one of the biggest names in the music industry, and all of them were overshadowed by a girl who, admittedly, may take Broadway by storm, she is never going to have the range of Kurt, the connection to her audience of Santana and Puck, the crossover appeal of Sam, the heart of Artie or the raw talent of Mercedes." I countered. "You got so used to being manipulated and told how and what to think by your ex-wife that with that general no longer giving you instructions, you needed a new one to follow and found her in Rachel."

He huffed angrily. "It's easy to believe that you would have done something differently in hindsight, Shelby."

"No Will…Hindsight should have been reached at the end of your first year. Hind sight should have been reached when you had three students repeatedly telling you that something needed to be changed. You refused to see that you were wrong, Will." I finished simply.

"A voice like Rachel's comes along once in a generation." He defended.

"No, a voice like Rachel's makes it big once in a generation. But you forget, for every Barbara there is an Aretha, an Elton John, there are many different genres of music out there Will."

"Yes, there are but you know as well as I do the preferences of the music industry. They never see past the physical to hear the talent." He chided.

"There is your excuse for burying Artie and Mercedes abilities. What about Santana? Kurt? Noah, Sam? Why would you elevate the lesser talents of Finn above the others? Yes, Finn can sing, and it is a pleasure to watch how much joy he gets from singing, but his talents are only a little above average when compared with some of the other boys. Kurt is more Broadway. Noah is more mainstream. Sam could be an amazing singer in either pop or country. You let Rachel and her hormones, dictate your program, and Will if you'd followed that pattern to Nationals, you would have lost." I said honestly.

"There is no way to know that for sure." He challenged.

"Yes there is." I threw back. "I've been to Nationals six times and won it four. Never once did I take someone as my lead who only excelled at one type of music. But even beyond your choice to select your genre and cling tightly to it, you've given the others no training. Santana…she could be a world renowned blues singer…with a little work she could be the Amy Winehouse that doesn't die young. Noah, Sam and Finn could easily have been their generation's Matchbox Twenty. Did you ever encourage them to play with their vocals, try singing with someone outside their comfort zone or usual music genre?"

"Yes, Yes I did. We had duets competitions and girl versus boy mash-up competitions. The kids loved those." He defended.

"That's great I'll make sure to include those this year as well. But Will…who did they do their duets with? Was it the same person both times? And the battle of the sexes just means that they sang with the boys or girls…no real experimentation. Do you know why Sue was so good at almost dismantling your group?" I asked.

"Because she's an evil genius with way too much time on her hands." He answered.

"That is why she was doing it. Not why she kept being almost successful." I told him with a huff. I gave him a quick rundown of the conversation I'd had with Sue Sylvester the first day of school. "Because as seemingly evil as she may be, your kids felt that she cared more about their talents than you. Because even with little musical training, she was able to identify and cull your two best all around vocalists. She cultivated them right under your nose. Did you think she picked Kurt and Mercedes as the voice of her Cheerios on a whim?"

"Not on a whim." He muttered sullenly.

"She could have utilized Santana. She has the mainstream look. But Sue, she saw the anger and the hurt and she used that to drive a wedge, but she would never have risked her chances at nationals with mediocre talent." I said with conviction. "You played favorites Will and while you have one student who will laud you, you've left twelve others who will, at best, forget your name.

"What should I have done differently?" he asked dejectedly.

"Well, Listen...Listen to them all equally. For God's sake, Will, Mercedes is more than half convinced you are either racist or have a problem with larger people. By the same turn Kurt thinks that you are homophobic; that or given your love of musical theatre; you are repressing your own sexuality so staunchly that you cannot see him without getting uncomfortable, therefore you ignore him completely. You have had Mercedes advocating a more egalitarian approach to how you ran the club for two years and yet the second it came to from Noah and Sam…suddenly you are all behind it. You have to see how hurtful that had to be for her." I said a lot more calmly than I felt.

"He had a lot of evidence to support his claims. Her claims." He said sadly. "Information I could have found just as easily if I had taken the time to look." He finally admitted.

"Yes, you could have. Look Will, I'll admit I wanted you to feel bad, maybe because I felt like you were trying to set me up to fail…but the real reason…or the main reason…was because there was no reason at all for those kids to look at me like I was a benevolent savior simply because I wanted to hear them individually. Because they feel that finally they will have a real chance to shine." I told him angrily.

"I just wanted to give them the kinds of happy memories I had about singing in the school show choir." He mumbled.

"Ok…well, when you were in your high school glee club…how were solos decided upon?" I asked pointedly.

"Well, Mrs. Ryan would hold auditions based on the competition theme. But when they did away with the themes, she would decide upon the set list with the seniors and then have auditions where you had to sing one of the songs on the set list and she would assign the song to whoever performed it best." He answered thoughtfully.

"SO at no point did she arbitrarily assign the preponderance of the solos in a two year time frame to the same people?" I prodded.

"No, she was very fair." He admitted.

"Okay, Will. I'm done flogging the corpse. But I have to ask, why didn't you force Rachel to get counseling? If not in the beginning then at least after she sent the girl to the crack house." I asked. I've talked to her other teachers and all of them have spoken to Hiram and Leroy about her overly competitive nature and social ineptitude…except you."

"Now, come on, her drive to win, to excel it is not a negative Shelby. She just needed guidance." He retorted.

"Yes, she needed guidance. Which no one was willing to provide." I pointed put. "Leroy and Hiram had her in counseling…which she dropped."

"I see." He said cautiously, non-committedly.

"She dropped it because; 'her show choir' needed her to be at top form, not pandering to her own barely perceivable faults.' She had you catering to her every whim; inadvertently validating everything she told herself was just the jealousy of those around her." I told him honestly.

"I-I…" he stammered.

"You don't have to say anything, Will. Just remember. Learn from your mistakes." I told him.

"Yes, yes of course." He assured. "Shelby, can you tell the kids…tell them that I'm sorry I wasn't the teacher they deserved."

"Sure Will, Hey knock 'em dead today. You were a decent teacher Will, but you shine on the stage." I told him to hopefully take the sting out of my earlier words. We said our good byes and I went to begin the process of getting Beth ready for the day…and myself ready for the evening.

_Puck Point of View_

Man, going to sleep still inside Sexy Mama is cool and romantic and sexy…waking up that way, not so much. We were so tired and had cum so hard, that we'd barely moved during the night. And the little bit we had moved was not enough to dislodge us from the absolutely tightest body in the history of females…ever. Anyway when Bent knocked on the door to roust us and let us know that George was only about an hour away. I'm so glad that no one else could see the maneuvering that we had to do to get out of the bed, let alone into the shower. We were completely gummed together. I know we looked a hot shitty mess, as my girl likes to say.

But we did get showered and dresses and headed over to George's new house. The place was almost an exact mid-point between my mom's house and Cedes and Sam's. It was a nice looking four bedroom, two and a half bath two story house. We texted the other New Directions. And the guys and Aidan and Blaine, of course, showed up to help unload the truck. The girls were going to meet us here with lunch at around one…lucky broads.

The house was already open and aired. The moms had gotten here early and vacuumed and mopped and everything, so we were just waiting on George. The utilities were on, so it wasn't too bad a wait. Tessa had already claimed her room, and Triple S swear up and down that it's bigger than the master. When George pulled up in a big ass U-Haul, I couldn't help but start to laugh my ass off. He'd had help driving alright. No wonder they got here so early. Bubbie Ruth drives even faster than I do.

Mom ran out and waved at Bubbie Ruth before flinging herself into George's arms. "She always seems happy to see him." I muttered. I was conflicted. Part of me really wants my mom to be happy and everything. I'm even man enough to admit that I know George can do that for her. But she's my mom. I watched as she stood the side while Tessa hugged her dad. Cedes walked over to me and wrapped her short little arms around me.

"You know its ok for you to feel a little jealous. She's pretty much been all yours for a long time. I mean yeah you share her with Sarah, but Sarah's yours too…so it's not at all the same." She said gently. "But you can't let it consume you. you risk making yourself un happy and worse, you'll destroy her happiness too." She advised.

"I know…and I'm not jealous…not really. I just, I'm just…"

"You're just pea green with envy 'cause that's your moma and you don't want to share your time with her any more than you have to." Sam pointed out. "But like Mercy said, you can't let it get to you. Remember, next year you'll be gone. hell you already spend more time with us than at home. Sarah's growning up too…Becah would be real lonesome soon enough. Be happy she's happy and with somebody we've had the chance to get to know. We'd have been up a creek if she didn't meet someone til next year."

I grimaced, acknowledging the truth in those words. "Alright, Sexy Mama, lay one on me so I can be in a good mood to go greet my new dad." I joked.

"Wait, I thought Sam was our…you know what? I can't. I can't even start to make that joke. It's just gross." She shuddered in disgust before grabbing my face in her hot little hands and pulling me down to kiss me sweetly. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, harshly, passionately.

"Alright, let me get one of those too. I need some added strumph to unload that U-Haul." Sam said with a laugh. The only problem with that was the fact that when we start kissing it takes us a minute to finish. After all once I had kissed Cedes and Sam, they still had to kiss each other. And since we'd figured out how to actually do the three-way, dog pile kisses, we tend to do that now too. Not at school though. Cedes is pretty sure that it looks as gross as it feels good so we can't do it in public.

Stacey and Stevie came running into the room 'carrying' a small box each. "See Stace, told you they'd be in here being all lovey dovey."

We broke apart and Sam blushed. Then he grabbed up the littlest brother and tickled him until he said he was going to piss himself. "Just you wait Stevie. About four years, five at the outside and you'll be looking for your own girl to get 'lovey dovey' with."

"She'll probably be stupid and annoying." Stacey taunted.

"No she won't." Mercedes chided gently. "You and Sarah will make sure that chicks like that don't even make his radar. You know how you do that? Make sure all the chicks are at least a little afraid of you. Learn and perfect your own version of the 'judging you' face. Then only the worthy ones will even consider approaching him. Stevie's gonna be a cutie…so you have to be his first line of defense. 'Cause girl, you know he's gonna be chasin' all the interesting guys away from you two."

With that bit of wisdom, we headed out to greet George and Bubbie Ruth and help to unpack the truck. Or that was the plan. When we got out there, Bubbie Ruth took one look at the three of us and our kiss swollen lip and wrecked hair, and burst into laughter. "You two have either got to decrease how much sexing you are getting up to, or make sure Mercedes eats more. My little hot chocolate bubbela is getting too skinny."

Cedes started laughing. She laughed until she started snotring. "That's the first time in my life I've ever been called." She broke out again. "Sk-ski-skinn-skinny!" she roared.

Bubbie laughed right along with her. She came over to hug us. "That's cause you were such a curvy little package. That ain't to say you are still a bit of Sex'al Chocolate, but you're too thin, doll."

George was a little too close to us for his own comfort hearing that. "Wait…so she is always like this? I thought she was testing me or something. She flirted with every semi-attractive person we met. And I'm still sure that the maid at the hotel this morning was zipping her uniform when she left your room." he accused.

Bubbie just looked at me with a dirty grin and chuckled. "Her boobs were as big as Mercedes will be when she finished growing. Just seeing them straining against her uniform…made my hands itch. I had to get my hands on them. I'd have tried for more…but that would have been rude since I'll probably never see her again."

Sam sighed and gave me a look that should have been chilling. "If Beth takes after her Great Grandma Ruth, I am officially chucking her into the first convent I can find." He said seriously.

"Oh please…like we won't be thinking of doing that to all our daughters. Heaven help us if we get one that's me and Cedes'. Bubbie Ruth's and Mercedes' sex drives should NOT be mixed." I said worriedly.

"Oh please our boys are gonna grown up thinking that it's the done thing to try to kill your partner with sex every other weekend May to September." Cedes snarled back. Something tells me she didn't like us discussing her sex drive out in public. But not to be funny, most of these people already know.

Angel Mom must have heard her because she started laughing as she passed us. "Year round if you settle someplace warm." She threw back over her shoulder.

Mercedes and I shared a look then smirked at Sam. "LA after college it is." We said simultaneously.

"Don't harm me none, ya'll were the ones complaining a second ago." Sam shrugged.

"Enough flapping your jaws." Sander said as he and Bent carried a loveseat inside. "Make with the totin'."

I looked at Sam for a translation. "Stop talking and start carrying." He said dryly.

I nodded and we got to work. With so much help, we had the truck unloaded really quickly. So quickly, in fact, that we were done before the girls could show with lunch. So what had been planned as a lunch sandwich platter became a 'welcome to Lima, now you don't have to worry about making meals for a while' platter instead.

We said bye to the guys who'd come to help and left with sandwiches and thank yous. Then the Moms, Tessa and Sexy Mama pushed the men of the family out the door. They told us to take Triple S and get lost so they could 'unpack and organize'. George looked like he started to point out that it was his house and his stuff. But Moms D cut him off before he could start. "Don't worry George; we'll take care of everything." She assured him.

"We promise not to unpack any of the things in your room." My mother said sweetly.

"Yeah Georgie Porgie…your porn is safe." Angel Mom quipped. "However, if a box should break apart…chances are good it will be either porn or underwear, and if it is the porn, it will always be the most embarrassing thing in the bunch that lands face up."

"Isn't that the truth? When I moved after Becah and Saul's father passed away, why did our box of special toys and costumes break apart in the lobby of our new building? Of course, the stuff that was too kinky even for me ended up on top. I would have been mortified…if I were you know normal. Becah was horribly embarrassed though."

Looking at my mother's very red face, I'd say she still was. "Alright on that note…I'm outta here. Guys, they are getting ready to 'girl talk'. I can see it in their faces. I overheard my mother 'girl talking' once. It took me three weeks to get my testicles to come back down. Let's get out while we still can." I dropped a kiss on Cedes sweet lips, taking a few moments to revel in the taste of her, the feel of her, the smell of her. After I had my fill for the moment, I stepped to the side to allow Sam to do the same.

So while they handled the unpacking it was left to us manly me to entertain ourselves and three not so small children. We turned in the truck and then headed to Sprawl-Mart. Introducing George to the wonders of one-stop, discount shopping was kind of cool. We were in the hardware section, cause really George needed _more_ tools. Bent, Sand, Sam and the monkeys had headed to the toys, leaving me and George alone. He turned to me and asked quietly. "So, what do you think of that Aidan kid?"

"Isn't being ridiculously over protective what got you here?" I taunted.

"Yep, and it's turned out so well I figured why change." He snarked back. "So…"

I shrugged. "He's a good kid. Smart, athletic. If he wants, he'll be captain of the team next year. He's been damn near hand-picked for Tessa by Sam. And if you think you're over protective…then you don't know Sam. Must be a southern thing. He keeps mentioning his shot gun. He doesn't actually have one, but I'm not sure that Aidan knows that. But what Aidan does know is what I'll do to him if he hurts her. But I don't think he would anyway." I answered.

"Okay…that's good." George said quietly. "I don't suppose kids in Lima believe in waiting for marriage?"

I started laughing. I laughed my ass all the way off. In fact, I laughed so long and so hard that I couldn't catch my breath. Benton and the guys had come looking for us and they found us unmoved, and me laughing like a hyena. They asked what was so funny and when I was finally able to speak, I told them what George had asked me. Which just made me laugh again and all of them joined me.

Finally Benton looked at the consternation on George's face and got himself under control. "Sorry man…really we weren't laughing at you…exactly. It's just, hell man, do you realize who you just asked that question?"

George signed and shook his head. "Benton, how do you do it? How do you deal with it? I mean, Sander, his little girl is still just that... little. He doesn't have to have this worry, and worry is entirely too mild a word, for a while yet; but you….how did you deal with it when Mercedes started dating?"

Benton chuckled. "I yanked those two into my office for a little 'chat'." He gestured to Sam and I. "But my situation was very different from yours. By the time Puck and Sam started dating MeDe, I'd spent hours watching as slowly but surely the kids at that school tried to smother her under their ignorance, and racism and jealousy. That light…her happiness, her joy, was starting to dim. She couldn't understand why the only males in her life all seemed to only ever think of her as a friend. She and Puck had dated briefly and he'd I won't say he broke her heart, but he had bruised it a bit. But she knew him better than anyone else, and they got past it. Then came prom and Noah and Sam, and that light started to glow again, getting stronger and stronger until now it's almost blinding. Besides, all I want for my daughter is that she grow up happy, healthy, whole and strong. She's is all of those things…what more can a father hope for."

George nodded. "Kids can be cruel. That's always been true. But it seems that as time goes by, they are taking longer and longer to grow out of that cruelty."

We all nodded. "I was one of the biggest dicks at McKinley until I joined the New Directions. Before I got to know the kids I was bothering. I realized that what I though was a joke wasn't funny at all to them." I thought for a second. "It took a lot of work from Cedes and Hummel, Beth and loosing her, to make me grow up. some assholes like Adams and that Tinsley/William douche still haven't.

"Besides George," Sand said kindly. "Tessa, she's a good girl. She has good home training. She's smart, responsible and strong with a good head on her shoulders. The boys have had a long talk with Aidan, but he's a good kid too. You ain't got much to worry 'bout right now."

"Yeah, save that worryin' for when Sarah grows up a piece. She's gonna be a handful." Sam advised. "You'd better start praying for that one now."

Sam's joke broke the tension, as my phone rang. I answered and after a short conversation I turned to the guys. "Sorry boys play time's up. We've been ordered to the Jones house to go and get the backyard ready for dinner. Bent, you got everything you need?" of course the answer was no. we were in Sprawl-Mart after all.

As we shopped, George looked at the things we were getting and laughed. "I thought this was just a small cookout for the family.

Benton and Sander exchanged looks. "Man, you must've forgotten just how damn big this family is now."

"And I 'clare it's getting bigger every time I turn around." Sander finished for him. What could we say to that…when a man's right…he's just right.

* * *

><p>Receiving reviews is the God-given right of Fan-Fic authors every where. It augments and strengthens the creative muscles, it stimulates the creative juices.<p>

Be a sport, just retort.

Review, review, review.

I don't know if you guys can tell...but I would like some Reviews.

This Chapter was over twenty pages so I'll do the cookout in the next installment of...whatever the heck I'm calling this one. LMFAO!

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Sweep Around

**Growing à la Fois  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

_**DRAMA AND DARKNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. DELVING MORE INTO QUINN'S TROUBLES**_.

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and update. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Still repping ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>Sweep Around **

_Sam Point of View_

By the time we finally got Mr. Benton done at the store, Kevon and Devon were already at the Jones homestead getting the backyard together. Since the days were still long and warm…for Ohio, Kev and Dev, convinced Puck to uncover the pool. A quick text to Mercy let the ladies know that it had been transformed into a pool party/family dinner. She agreed to let Quinn and her mom know as well. We'd ultimately decided that it wouldn't have been right to have this shindig to basically welcome Shelby and Beth to the family without inviting Quinn and Judy Fabray. They were part of this now. I still have some serious trust issues with ole Quinn…though now I worry about how she's gonna hurt Puck and Mercy and Beth…not me. She doesn't have the power to hurt me anymore, unless it's through one of them.

Anyway, since the moms had done their culinary magic on all the sides the night before, and the meats were already marinated and ready for the grill, new didn't have a whole hell of a lot to do. We were smart enough to go ahead and get out the girls way in the bathrooms. So by the time the ladies rolled in we were all already dressed. As they headed upstairs to get showered and dressed, we concentrated on starting to cook things like the potatoes, and corn on the cob. My dad fixed up the baked beans in his cast iron kettle thing that he'd gotten from his dad, and he convinced Mr. Benton to cook them on the grill. Which is just awesome, cause man have I missed my dad's beans…they're better than awesome.

Quinn showed up with her mom about fifteen minutes early. Puck took Mrs. Fabray out through the kitchen to the backyard, while Quinn headed upstairs to say hello to Stacey. I decided to man the door. Something about Judith Fabray pretty much makes my skin crawl. Which is weird because she seems like a nice enough woman. But I guess in life there are just people who rub you the wrong way without you ever knowing exactly why. None the less, it turned out to be a good thing I stayed there, I'd have barely made it upstairs before I'd have been back to open the door for Tessa, Bubbie Ruth, Becah and Sarah. They didn't need direction at all. It might have been Bubbie Ruth's first visit, but Becah and the others pretty much lived here.

At six right on the dot the door bell rang, and I opened it to see Ms. Cochran standing there. "Good Evening, Ms. Cochran." I said politely, but all my attention was focused on the little brunette in her arms. She looked adorable in a little purple and pink romper dress. Her hair already long enough to be pulled into the cutest little pigtails ever. The pigtails were held in scruncies decorated with sweet little purple flowers with pink at their tips. "Hey there Puddin'…aren't you just pretty enough to make a hound dog smile." I almost cooed. Except for her eye color and a few small differences, this little girl was Puck all over. "Darn if you don't look like your Abah done spat you out." I said tickling her tummy.

I expected her to lean back and into her mother's embrace. Instead she reached for me. I looked askance at Shelby and when she nodded, I pulled the sweet little girl into my arms. With a satisfied grin, she patted my face and clear as day said, "Papa."

My jaw near hit the floor. I threw a quick glance at Ms. Cochran and she was smiling brightly, so I figured that she was okay with it. I chuckled and smiled down at the sweetheart in my arms. Less than a minute and I knew she was as much a part of my heart as her daddy. Even more this little girl was already calling me exactly what I wanted her; and all MeDe, Puck and my kids to call us one day…you know when we finally got around to having them; call me. "You've got a touch of the sight don'cha Puddin'? How did you know that that was exactly what I was hoping you'd call me when you got ready to? Yup, Puddin', I'm your Papa. And your Abah and your MeDe and me, we all love you to bits and pieces. Yes we do. We love you just as much as anything." I said as I tickled her little belly."Now let's go on out to the backyard, you've got a whole mess a people just dying to meet you." As I escorted them through the house, I carefully asked Ms. Cochran, "are you sure you don't mind her calling us-"

Shelby cut me off with a smile. "I'm sure Sam." She nodded. "I don't think I've ever heard well…I didn't realize that you…" she struggled with her words.

"Southern as a junebug sippin' a sweet tea on a wrap'round porch. Yes Ma'am. Born in Memphis and raised in Nashville."

She could only chuckle. Turning her attention back to my question, she followed with one of her own. "You know Sam, you and Puck will be the male figures in her life. I doubt I will ever marry, that is part of the reason I decided to accept the offer the four of you made to co-parent Beth. Puck is her father and you are her stepfather. Just as Mercedes is her stepmother." She said gently. "So you and Puck worked out the honorific situation?"

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded. "Abah is Hebrew for father, and we wanted to leave daddy open just in case you do marry and she wants to call him that. If they grow close enough for it, you know. So I went with Papa. Mercy…she figures that Quinn or one of her Uncles will teach this little Puddin' to call her MeDe anyway, so she might as well own it. But we decided that we're gonna leave it to you and Quinn what she calls her."

Shelby laughed at the face I made at the thought of getting involved in that discussion. "Well, Beth is a lucky girl she has an Abah, and a Papa and a MeDe and a Mommy and a Yetta Becah."

I lead the way out the backdoor. With a smile I continued for her, introducing people as I went. "Well our little Puddin' also has a Bubbie Ruth, her great grandmom, Granddaddy Sand, MeMaw Gabbie, SugaMama, and Pops, Nana Judy and George is still deciding since he swears that Benton stole Pops right off his tongue. Now Grandaddy San and MeMaw Gabbie are Papa's mommy and daddy. Yetta Becah is Abah's mommy and George, is pretty much Abah's Papa." I said trying to keep to terms that Beth would understand while introducing everyone to both of them. "Then we have her Uncles Kevon and Devon and Stevie, and her aunties Tessa and Sarah and Stacey. Kevon and Devon are her MeDe's big brothers, and Tessa and Sarah are her Abah's little sisters, and Stevie and Stacey are my little brother and sister." I finished.

I put the baby down so she could toddle a bit. There were way too many of us to fret about the fenced in pool. And I didn't even want to figure out whom to hand her too. Shelby was speaking to Ms. Becah and Dani-lady, so she couldn't take her. Besides I wanted to see where it was she want to go. I watched her closely as she toddled over to Quinn. Behind us I heard my mother say "that bitta baby is definitely Puck's child. Becah said that when he was little she used to despair 'cause was one of those 'never met a stranger' babies. Like Sam said, I'm technically his, Stacey and Stevie's mom…though Noah has half their friends calling me Angel-Mom now." She laughed. It's so funny, now that we've become part of this big ol' mess that is this new family, Moma always says technically. And I know why too. Cause if it comes out of her mouth, it's an order same as if whichever of the moms is your biological mother. Same for Dani-lady and Ms. Becah.

As the parents introduced themselves I walked over to join Mercy and Puck where they sat playing with Quinn and Beth. I'd barely settled in my usual spot next to Mercy, when Patrice and Tonya finally rolled in. Of course I had to pick. "I swaney you two never show up until all the food is ready and the work is done."

Tonya threw out a quick response in Klingon that basically told me to shut my mouth before she told the world that I was the misbegotten son of a retarded goat. While Patrice just asked me if I was jealous of her impeccable timing.

"Honey, you know I love you…but you're gonna be late for your own damn funeral. I've heard the stories. You couldn't even be on time for your own birth." Kevon laughed as he moved over to greet his girlfriend. Devon ran up and scooped Tonya into his arms and brought her over to join us all in playing with the baby. We all sat in a big circle and let Beth come to whoever she felt like. Where ever she went she was tickled, amused and otherwise lavished with attention. Amazingly enough she seemed to pick up who everyone was and maybe how much she was loved. It seemed like no time had passed at all before dinner was ready. Dani-Lady had pulled down Mercy's old high chair and cleaned it up so that Beth would have a seat of her own. So of course we had to relinquish the Puddin' back to her mommy for dinner.

Mr. Benton had gone all out, okay not as far as he went for the fourth or anything, but there were steaks, and white and dark meat chicken. He'd grilled hot dogs for the kids. Shopping's way different with a family like ours. Nathan's kosher franks have replaced Ball Park as the family go to hot dogs. We eat a lot less pork and often, especially when Ms. Becah is cooking dinner, we even eat kosher. Tonight in addition to our usual corn on the cob, the moms had made sure to include creamed corn and other soft sides that were Beth safe. After we'd all filled out plates, Mr. Benton stood up and gave us all a huge smile. I'm telling you Quinn swooned a little bit.

"Tonight, we're gathered together to celebrate, and thank the lord above that we have had so very many blessings bestowed upon us. When my wife told me that our daughter had found her one in five billion, I was overjoyed. Then she told me that it wasn't just one, it was in fact two…I'll admit that it was a lot to wrap my head around. And I could never have imagined that it would lead us here. We aren't just a family of five now. Through Kevon we've added Patrice, Devon has brought us Tonya, and they will be getting married next summer, right?"

"Yes sir…some time before the family reunion." Devon told him giving his girl a hug.

"Congratulations to my first born and his heart's home. Now Mercedes, though, she out did you both. She brought us Quinn long before she found Noah and Sam. Noah and Quinn they gave us Beth, who left us but she came home tonight and dragged Shelby, kicking and screaming if she has any sense, with her." He added with a grin. "Noah also brought us his mother Rebecah and his sister Sarah, Becah came with Bubbie Ruth and her brother Saul…then she managed to drag in George and Tessa. Sam-I-am, he brought us Gabbie and Sander, who I am spending way too much time with because I almost said imzadi earlier, with them came Stacey and Stevie. Now we may not be what most people think of when they hear the word family, but that's exactly what we are." He raised his glass. "To our family."

Dani-lady stood as Mr. Benton took his seat next to her. "Now I know full and well that I should hold back this announcement for another month, but I can't hold water. So I have another reason we should be celebrating. In about seven months, life last and nothing happens, Beth will have a little playmate. Benton and I are pregnant. One mo'gain. Now you may congratulate us and blame Noah and Sam."

"Whoa, I didn't have anything to do with it." Puck said throwing up his hands in the universal I surrender stance. He looked as though he was being held at gun point.

Everyone laughed, but I was feeling pretty much the same as Puck on this one. "Not like that, you idiot." Dani-Lady teased good naturedly. "I took it into my head that whenever you guys got loud, I'd distract Benton…"

"Basically, every time you three went at it like rabid weasels, she figured I'd lose the plot and go rushing in to rip off your arms and beat you with the wet and sticky end for touching my little princess. So she distracted me…and you guys made sure that I needed a hell of a lot of distracting. Though to be really honest, gross as it sounds, I blame MeDe. I don't know and I don't want to know…you three were just in her room doing vocal exercises…really loud, vocal exercises. And I will go to my grave believing that. It's a father's prerogative."

Bubbie Ruth looked around Quinn and Ms. Judy to say, "then I'd better give you three your gifts in private." She laughed cheekily. She looked along the entire table for a moment. "I guess I'd better give all the sixteen and over crowd their gifts away from prying eyes."

Apparently that was the drop that broke the dam for Judy Fabray. ""You cannot possible be condoning this…this…well all of that." She gestured to Puck, Mercy and I, leaving no doubt in any mind what she referred to. "I don't think that is a proper example for my granddaughter. They shouldn't be allowed near her until they stop all this…immoral behavior."

My mom looked at Dani-Lady and they both rolled their eyes. "Judy, there is a time and a place for everything and right here, right now…is neither."

"No." Judy continued undaunted. "I don't see how you could allow this to go on in your house."

"People in glass houses, Judith." Bubbie Ruth said just loud enough to be heard.

Now if I had as many skeletons in my family's closet as Judy Fabray, and Bubbie Ruth spoke to me in that tone, I wouldn't have said another word. But apparently she didn't see the danger inherent in crossing Ruth Mayzer right then. "No, it's wrong. I didn't say anything over the Fourth of July because it wasn't any of my business, but if they are going to want to be involved in my granddaughter's life than I have a right to object to their sick and sinful behavior."

I sighed. Before this could get any worse I wanted Stevie and Stacey and Beth away from this. Sarah, she looked like she was getting ready to back up Bubbie, but she didn't need to. "Tessa, can you please take the baby and Triple S and help them move their plates inside. They don't need to hear all this." I said quietly. This is gonna get real bad.

Shelby saw what was happening and she stood quickly. "I'll help you, Tessa."

Quinn stopped her. "No, if you're going to let us be a part of Beth's life, then you'll need to know. You need to hear this as well."

Patrice stood and helped Tessa get Beth and the other kids into the kitchen. We could all see them from where we sat, but they wouldn't be able to hear the coming shit storm.

**_Danica Point of View_**

I waited patiently for the kids to be situated in the kitchen before I turned to Judy Fabray and asked caustically. "Now, Ms. Judith Fabray, just who the hell do you think you are to bring your skinny ass into our home and tell us how to raise our kids?"

Judy looked at me like the superior bitch she believed herself to be. "I'm a mother and I am the baby's grandmother…you are not."

"Really…I'm not. Are you sure about that? Cause I'm fairly certain I have more claim to BETH than you do. Where was Quinn living when she gave birth? Who were her legal guardians? She lived here; we were her guardians, because as far as you knew, your husband had kicked her out of her childhood home for being pregnant. Who paid the doctors' and hospital bills for Quinn and the baby? Benton and I with help from Becah. Hell the state of Ohio paid more of those bills than you did." I noted the shock on the faces of Quinn and the thruple. Kevon, Devon and their girls were too busy shooting evil looks at Judy to register surprise. "If you are the baby's grandmother, so much more than I am, tell me, what time was she born? Who was in the birthing room? How much did she weigh? How long was she? Who was the first person to hold her? The second?" Judy stammered unable to answer a single one of my questions. "Here you go…I've got an easy one; when Benton and I came to bring Quinn her bag and we stayed with her and MeDe until they were ready to come home, when we held her as she signed those adoption papers, where were you? When we held her while she wept her heart and soul out, where were you?" I could feel the tears coursing down my cheeks as I got too angry and chocked up to speak.

"When all of us, including Quinn, were down in x-ray trying to see if Noah would need to have a cast for six weeks because he punched a hole in a vending machine, after watching his daughter walk out of his life, where were you? Who brought Quinn's maternity clothes? That was Danica, Cedes and I. that was Noah, hell Finn Hudson bought more for Drizzle than you did." Becah laughed humorlessly.

"Drizzle?" Judy made the mistake of asking.

Shelby looked at her in utter contempt as she answered. "When Finn thought that he was the father, he wanted to name the baby Drizzle. Because it was unique and he likes that kind of rain best." She said calmly. ""He still calls her Drizzle, says she will always have an Uncle Finn in her life to call her Drizzle if I'll let him. I've known them for a grand total of three weeks, and even I know that."

"Be that as it may…" Judy started again.

"No mother," Quinn interrupted. "You keep saying your granddaughter, but I've never even heard you call her by name. Not once have you even asked the questions Moma Dani asked you. You don't even know her real name do-do you?"

"Her name is Beth…short for Elizabeth…my middle name." Judy said haughtily.

"No." Puck said his voice devoid of any and all warmth. "Her name _is_ Beth; I got it from a song. When Shelby asked me if I wanted it to be short for anything, I said Bethany, for the city in Israel."

"Judy, you need to examine the reason Quinn left home." Bubbie Ruth said quietly. "The reason that Quinn gave Beth to Shelby in the first place."

"The reason the judge ordered counseling…counseling you refuse to go to." Quinn said fiercely.

I gave Judith a long look. Something that she said earlier was bothering me. No, it was something she didn't say. I turned to Benton to see if he was thinking the same thing that I was. After a short nonverbal conversation, "Quinn, would it bother you to share a room with Stacey, if it would we can move Stacey in with Stevie so you can have your room back. I'd say just stick Sam on in with MeDe, lord knows he's in her room more often than not anyway." That was added that just to chap Judy's ass. "But his clothes would have nowhere to go; hers barely fit in her closet." Benton seemed to surprise everyone but me with the offer.

"I could share with Stacey, she's a sweet heart," Quinn answered sounding as confused as everyone around her looked. Well everyone but Bubbie Ruth. "But why wo…I? I mean, I know I fixed things with Mercedes, but I mean I'm hone with my mom. She needs me with dad gone."

"She may say she needs you…but I doubt that you will want to stay with her after tonight." He said honestly. He was always honest and blunt with Quinn, he loved the girl like a daughter, but he would tell anyone that she had a lawyer's heart and mind. If there is any way to mis/reinterpret your words, Quinnie will find it.

"Because, Honey, your mother knew." Gabbie said her voice tight with sadness for the petite blonde. No one was going to say exactly what Judy knew. That would only serve to hurt Quinn, but as I glanced around the table I could see that everyone knew, even George and Shelby had seemingly figured it out.

"No, she didn't." Quinn defended automatically.

Judy didn't say a word. She damned herself further with her silence as she just sat there looking at her hands which were clasped in her lap.

"Yes, she did." Bubbie Ruth said gently. "She knew. Because if she didn't know, she would have asked Danica what she meant by 'as far as she knew he kicked you out'. She knew and she did nothing. She let you go when you ran away. She wouldn't help him, but she didn't help you either."

Becah gasped and pinned Judy with a dagger sharp look. "You knew and you didn't stop him. How can you even call yourself a mother? No wait let me guess. You took the bullshit route. You blamed her. You blamed her for what your husband did to her. How could you blame a child for the actions of a grown damn man?"

Judy still said nothing. But Quinn wasn't silent any longer. "Mom, you didn't know. Don't just sit there. Tell them. You didn't know." My heart ached to hear this strong soul almost begging her mother to say the words that would make things better.

Judy sighed and finally opened her mouth. "I didn't _know _at first." I really didn't like the way she said that. But I held my tongue as she continued. "But Quinn you know your father. You know how he likes to brag and boast. He liked to lord his conquests over me. He used his affairs to manipulate me. He liked to show me how weak and worthless I was. 'I couldn't keep you from sleeping with your own father,' he'd taunt. 'And I couldn't keep you from getting knocked up like common trash'. He convinced me that you had simply managed to fool Puck into believing that claiming the baby. That Beth was actually his child, and you were covering for him with Noah, just like you'd first tried to do with the Hudson boy. He kept crowing that you were going to give him the boy that I couldn't. It wasn't until after you had the baby and gave her away that I realized that he was lying." She sighed again. "I realized that he lied, and you had done everything you could to protect your child from him, and I had not done the same for you. So I had the locks changed, 'caught' him with his secretary during one of their afternoon 'meetings' and started divorce proceedings. As soon as he was gone, I came and took you home." She finished guiltily.

"No," Benton said quietly. "You came and got her because someone, probably your divorce lawyer, told you that they only way you'd keep the house if your name wasn't on the deed if Quinn was living with you. And Russell Fabray would never have put his trophy wife's name on the deed to his legacy. So just you versus him, you've never held a job outside the home. Heck you never even worked inside the home as I understand it. So just you versus him and you not having made any measurable impact on the debt incurred in home ownership, nor in the upkeep of the home either…he'd keep the house. Especially if one of his golfing buddies is on the bench. But with a teenage daughter still in the home, and Quinn not wanting to live with him after everything he did to her. Everything was in Russ's name, the house, your credit cards, your car, any jewelry…all of it. As his wife, you don't get much if anything…but as the mother of his still underage daughter…that's a horse of an entirely different color."

Poor, sweet, little Quinn looked at her mother basically begging her to say that none of this was happening, that none of what we were saying was true. But the truth was written all over Judy Fabray's face. MeDe stood, and despite the fact that the girls still weren't as close as they had been, she went to Quinn and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "You know, Que, with folks like yours I'm shocked you aren't even more messed up. You turned out better than you had any right to. You are always welcome to come back home, girl. But skinny ass white girl, if you think of leaving without saying goodbye this time…I will take you to the carpet."

Quinn wrapped her arm around my daughter and held on like her life depended on that connection. Noah and Sam seeing that Quinn was taken care of decided to take care of Judy Fabray. "You have gotta be the worst mom in the history of the world. And I'm including Kate Gosslin, the Octomom, that mom in Texas who helped to cyber bully that girl 'til she tried to kill herself and Tara Brooks*." Sam said meanly.

"You are the one who doesn't need to be in Beth's life. You look down on us because we love each other, but Cedes would chop off our dicks sauté them and force feed them to us if we even looked at our daughter wrong. You are a weak gold diggin' whore with less self-respect than the average hooker, I figured that shit out by the time I was fourteen, but you are a whole new level of pathetic." Noah snarled.

George spoke up, his voice gentle and kind. "Quinn, if you'd like, I'm certain that between Mercy's, Kev's and Dev's SUVs and Puck, Sander and my trucks we could have you packed up and out of that waste of air's presence by the end of the night. Heck, I still have tons of moving boxes." he offered. My sons made me proud by quickly kicking in to agree with George's offer.

"No, thank you, all of you." Quinn said pulling herself together. "I need to get some things settled with my mother. I have to look into other colleges and make sure that I can still afford to go to college." With a shudder Quinn turned to her mother and confessed. "I was actually going to stay in Ohio because I thought you needed me."

"I do…I do need you darling. I'll always need you." Judy finally rushed to assure her distraught daughter.

"Yes. I guess you will won't you. I may not know much about dad's business dealings for the last few years, but I do know that his estates are all left to me and Frannie. Even before our family imploded, he wasn't leaving you anything." Quinn all but snarled. She turned to my husband. "Papa Bent, how is daddy still making his child support and alimony payments? The judge deemed him a flight risk and denied him bond."

"He has probably set something up with his lawyer. Or maybe he simply has them set up as automatic withdrawals." Benton told her after a few moments' thought.

"Is there any…would there be any way that I could meet with him, daddy's lawyer. I know it's not Mr. Berry, and I know his first name is David, but I don't really remember his actual name….but I can find out. Could I have him explain what's been set aside for my education and everything?" She questioned.

"Any lawyer worth his salt shouldn't have a problem with that, dear." Bubbie Ruth answered gently. "Where did you really want to go?"

"Yale." Quinn said with a serene smile. "It's where my grandfather went. My grades and extra-curriculars should be good enough if I can ace the SAT."

"You know, we put Mercy, Noah and Sam into a six week SAT prep course that starts next week." Gabbie said contemplatively. "They are in the week night class. It meets three nights a week from six to seven thirty. The Kaplan lady said that it rarely fills up because most kids don't want to give up that much time during the week. You could probably still get in. they guarantee you'll score a hundred points higher than you would without it."

Judy shook her head petulantly. "I'm not going to pay for some course, just so you can go halfway across the world."

"Then I'll pay for it. I looked at the advertisement when MeDe signed up, it's five hundred. I can manage that." Quinn retorted defiantly.

"And if she can't, then I'll help and so will the rest of our friends." My little girl snarled at the older woman. "You might not be willing to act in your daughter's best interest…but we will." She finished gesturing at her men.

"So will we." Benton said for us.

"Us too." Gabbie, Sander, Becah and George said sneering at the society matron.

"And so will I." Shelby said strongly. "Something tells me that I'm not the only one of her teachers who feel the same."

"True dat." Noah said with a mean little smirk. "Sue Sylvester got you ex-husband arrested within twelve hours of finding out about what he did. Guess even the meanest, bitchiest, scariest, most reviled teacher at school would make a better mother than you."

"Gators make better mothers than her. They only eat their young." Gabbie groused.

"Quinn, honey, are you sure you don't want the guys to help you move in here tonight. Benton can get up with Leroy and the two of them can get your father's lawyer to meet with you first thing Monday morning. He can get everything settled for you and since you are still Russell Fabray's daughter, and he is probably on retainer, it may not even cost you anything." I spoke up. "I don't think you should be alone at home after all this."

"I'm sure, Mama Dani. You guys are full. I don't want to take from Stacey. She is so very excited about having her own room again. Besides Frannie said that rather than give the house to Mommy Dearest, daddy had the house put into our names. Mom can't ever sell it or even open a line of credit against the equity. She can't even dispose of any of the contents without Frannie and my agreement." Quinn told us with a snide look at her mother. "Guess daddy won after all."

"Quinn," I admonished. "Don't let her undo all the work you've done, all the progress you've made with your therapist."

"Sorry," Quinn mumbled. "Papa Bent, do you really think you could help me with Daddy's lawyer on Mondya morning…I have therapy after practice and I cannot cancel it."

Benton gave her a big, reassuring smile. "Of Course, Quinny. Dani and Gabbie can handle the office themselves for a few hours."

"Of course we can." I taunted.

Shelby looked around the table at all of us and seemed to come to a decision. "Quinn I realize that you do not know me as well as you know the Jones, but I do have a third bedroom. I was going to use it as home office, but I always end up doing my work at the coffee table anyway. You are more than welcome to come stay with me and Beth."

Becah laughed. "Quinn, I don't think that any of us are comfortable with you going home with that 'woman'." Becah sneered at Judy. "I was actually going to make Noah the happiest boy on earth and see if Bent and Dani would let him move in with Sam and give you his room."

Benton laughed a hearty, big guffaw. "Might as well. The boy is always here anyway."

Puck gave Bent a completely unapologetic smile. "Hey Sam and Sexy Mama are here. My mom and Sarah are almost here with us….of course I'm always here. Home is where the heart is." He turned to Quinn with a chuckle. "So where are you going? My house, Shelby's place, here…cause you know Moms D is getting ready to lay the mother of all guilt trips on you. She's gonna point out that she can't really be stressed out worrying about you going home with Dina Lohan over there. You might as well save us all some time and go ahead and cave."

I didn't even try to fake the front on that one. "Noah is right, Quinn. I'm not supposed to have any stress…or at least as little as humanly possible…for the next few months. I will rest easier if I know that you are with someone you can trust."

Tessa chose this moment to poke her head out the back door. "Um…yeah, the kiddles want more?"

We all exchanged looks and agreed to table out discussion. "You can bring them back out." Sander said with a smile. We waited until the kids were back out and settled with their seconds before finally starting to eat ourselves. Sander smiled over at Quinn, "you've got a reprieve for a little while, honey, but you better fix your mind on making a decision." He told her solemnly. Then he turned to Tessa and asked her how Beth managed to eat her first plate and remain so very clean.

Tessa blushed. "She was just so cute. She and I made a deal. She could sit on my lap to eat as long as she didn't get her food everywhere."

"Oh my. She got you on that one." Shelby laughed. "Beth is extremely fastidious. She hates the feel of food on her skin. So she always uses her spoon and is a very neat and tidy eater."

Tessa laughed good naturedly. "Little scamp. She got me. Already a little smarty pants." The redhead turned to her father to ask. "So Dad, how was the drive?"

"What, huh?" George asked quickly, trying to cover the fact that he had been making silly faces at a giggling Beth across the table. "Oh, it was great. Thanks to Ruth we made great time and miraculously we didn't have to pay a single toll."

Ruth laughed delightedly and gave us all a wink. "I haven't paid a toll to a male attendant since before most of you were born. And don't ask me the last time I got a speeding ticket."

We all had a merry laugh at that. Except Judy, of course. I'm surprised she is still here. "Judy, if you are uncomfortable, one of us can give Quinn a ride home." I said sweetly, then I pierced her with a look that would have made a martyr fear for their life.

"I drove us here, Mama Dani." Quinn said her tone making it clear that she wished her mother could leave. But that she was not going to give her mother her car to do so.

Ruth gave Judy Fabray a chilling, predatory smile. "Come up off your keys, Becs…I'll give Ms. Fabray a ride home."

Becah hesitatingly handed her mother the keys to her Avalon. "But Mom…"

"I'll be fine, Becah…you worry too much. Just have the little bubbelas all full and happy when I get back. I have gifts to give out after all." Ruth chided teasingly. Masterfully she had Judy bundled up and in gone in minutes.

It was like a pall had been lifted. We all ate drank and made merry with that horrible woman gone.

**_Bubbie Ruth Point of View_**

"You know…you are something. I mean I know plenty of you good Catholic women who call me sinful and sick if not for how I was born then for my genetics and faith…In fact, you are probably one of them. You have the nerve to judge my bubbelas for how they love, who the lover, and yet you had the gall to sit back and do nothing while you KNEW an abomination was occurring in your own home…to your own child." I said disgustedly.

Judy simply said, "Turn right at the next stop light."

I drove in silence until after I made the turn, and then I had to poke the bitch again. "So how do you stay with a man who is raping your daughter, his own flesh and blood just down the hall?"

She sighed and finally responded. "I really did think that she had approached him. Years ago, after she lost the weight and had the surgeries, she was constantly with him, always sitting on his lap, always traipsing in and out of his office like it was her right. When he came to me and told me that he 'was enjoying Quinn's company', that was his euphemism for all his affairs, I really did think that it had been going on for at least two years and he was only telling me because she was pregnant." She defended weakly.

"Yeah, that doesn't actually make it any better. It, in fact, makes it much worse. That means that for several years you thought your husband was behaving inappropriately with your daughter and you did nothing. You did nothing. And then when you knew for certain, you did even less." I spat angrily.

"What was I supposed to do? Everything is in Russell's name. Everything." She huffed angrily. "Well not everything. Quinn's precious car is in her name. Her jewelry is insured in her name. The heirloom pieces, I can wear them, but they are insured in Frannie and Quinn's names jointly. I cannot touch their trust funds. I can't touch their college funds. I'm forced to live on just a thousand dollars a month and half of that is technically Quinn's as well." She said petulantly.

"Poor thing." I said biting back my sarcasm. "How much are your bills every month?" She looked confused. "How much is your mortgage?"

"Oh, there isn't any mortgage. Russell had a twenty year one before we got married. And that was before Frannie was born and she's twenty-two now." Judy answered before giving me the next direction.

"Well how much is your car payment?" I asked growing suspicious.

She shook her head. "I don't know…the judge folded that into the things Russell has to pay for directly to the companies. Along with the utilities and Quinn's cell phone. Mine too really since its part of our cable package. Oh and my credit cards. Though I'm really only allowed to use those for household expenses and groceries. Russell still even pays Margot, our maid."

"So you get five hundred dollars a month that's just for you. Not for groceries or any necessities." I asked angrily. There are millions of people in this country who work every single day and would give a limb to have five hundred dollars a month after all their bills are paid."

"I can spend that pittance in one trip to the boutique or spa." She groused.

"You stupid, selfish, gold digging whore." I said cruelly. "Thank God Quinn is over eighteen. I want you to know I'm gonna do everything I can to convince that poor child to bring Accessory after the fact charges against you. Fraud too, cause I'm betting that you've not been spending anywhere near five hundred a month on Quinn."

"Why should I? Russell still pays all her credit cards off every month. And the judge didn't place any restrictions on what she can spend money on." The whiny bitch moaned.

"Yeah….I'm gonna have to ask you not to say anything else that is not needed to get you to your door. Because the more you speak them more I want to drop you off in whatever passes for the ghetto in Lima."

"You are simply jealous that I married well while you've had to work your entire life." She said haughtily.

"Sweetie, I'm a fashion coordinator for ABC. I select the clothing for the anchors and guests on every major news show on that network, in addition to all the New York filmed soaps. I have a career that I love that has allowed me to meet a dazzling array of famous people, and politicians. But even better than that, I have been able to give my two children everything they needed even after the death of my husband. I've been able to go to every play and recital, every chess and quiz bowl competition they have ever been in. My children and my grandchildren know that I would fight, kill and die for them. They always have and always will come first in my mind and my heart. There is nothing about you that inspires jealousy in me. You can't even call yourself a homemaker. You can barely call yourself a woman. You certainly can't call yourself a mother. As a mother one has one big test she has to pass. 'Did she do everything she could for her children?' you failed that epically. As a mother one has one huge question she should ask herself. 'Did I put my children before myself in everything, did I make sure that they will know how much I loved them even long after I am gone from this world?' I don't know about your oldest, but I'm damn sure that Quinn would tell you that the answer to that is hell no. Now we're here…get the hell out of my daughter's car. I'll have to have it detailed for her after having filth like you in it." I couldn't help but smirk as she got out trembling. She needs to tremble.

**_Mercedes Point of View_**

By the time Bubbie Ruth got back, we were finished eating and had cleaned up the back yard. Pretty much all the twenty five and under crowd was playing in the pool staying in the shallows and making sure that Beth in her little swimmers was having a blast. When she returned, she pulled Quinn off to the side. Well away from prying ears. I don't know what was said, but after crying in Bubbie's arms for a minute, Quinn came back to herself and even from where I was, I could see her spine stiffen. They came back over to the pool and Bubbie sent Puck and Sam to bring in the bags she had in Becah's trunk.

While they were running that errand for her, Bubbie plunked down on the side of the pool near where we were all playing with the baby, and she slid into the water completely unconcerned with her clothing to play with her 'bubbelas'. I got out and slipped my sundress back over my suit. Crossing to the table, I took a seat next to Quinn. I grabbed a handful of dinner mints from the container on the table and asked if she was okay.

"Ruth thinks I should bring charges against my mother. She knew and she did nothing. She even thought it had been happening for years, and she didn't care. Then there is the fact that she has been telling me that the child support degree only gave me two hundred fifty a month. Which really didn't matter, 'cause he pays for my credit cards, and puts money in my bank account and everything. So I really only take a hundred of it and I let Mom have the rest. I only need enough cash to buy my lunch and have you know extra water at practices and little stuff you know." She threw me a disgusted smirk. "Daddy pays five hundred a month in child support, and she pockets half, and then she still lets me give her the other hundred and fifty. I just…" She trailed off and I covered her hand with my own, hoping to give her strength.

"Do you want to bring the charges?" I asked quietly. I know what I would probably do, but it's not my decision.

Quinn shrugged. "Part of me does. But part of me just wants my parents to love me." she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

I nodded. I could understand that. "Well talk it over with your therapist tomorrow and decide from there." I said reasonably. "You are welcome here. You have options of where to go if you need to. Tonight you are surrounded by people who do care about you. And a little girl that you gave up part of your very soul to protect. Your parents might have flunked every single parent test, but you can honestly say you've already passed."

She threw her arms around me and quietly thanked me before moving back over to the pool to enjoy some time with her daughter.

"You are an amazingly insightful young woman." Ms. Cochran's voice startled me in the quiet of the evening.

"Ms. Cochran…I am so sorry that you've had to see all this." I turned to her. "He just wanted to welcome you back to Lima and show you that you have a place in the big, huge, mess that is this family."

"And you did. I will admit that parts of the night seemed to be straight out of that old SNL sketch Pretty White Kids with Problems. But you, this entire family that you've helped to build, it amazes me how giving and loving you all are. My own family is just my parents and myself. The only child of two only children. I didn't want that for Beth. Now she has five parents, numerous grandparents. She has aunts and uncles; eventually she'll have siblings and cousins. I want to thank you for that."

I laughed and told her she was welcome. But before I could assure her that it wasn't exactly my fault, Bubbie Ruth got out the pool with Beth and after wrapping the little girl in a big towel; she laughingly called out, "Beware Bubbies bearing gifts. Sarah, Stacey, Stevie, you three and this little punnum bear go first."

Stacey and Stevie looked at her with a joy that made my heartache. "You mean we get gifts too?" Stevie asked cautiously.

"Of course, boy chick, you and Stacey are my bubbelas now too." She told him sweetly.

"Wow." Stacey breathed. "That's so cool. We've only ever had MeMaw cause Grandpa passed away before we were big enough to know him and Daddy's parents…well I'm not sure about them."

"Well now you have a Bubbie Ruth too. And this Bubbie never comes all the way out here without gifts for each and every one of her bubbelas." She dug into a huge bag baring the distinctive red star of Macy's. "Now…it looks like my littlest boy chick goes first. Here you go Sir Stevie." She handed him a PSP box, and I really thought he was gonna pass out. She reached back in and came out with a Game Stop bag. "Now there was this adorable little gamer who helped me pick out some good games for a guy your ages. Sarah already has one, so you and she can trade games or whatever."

Stevie looked like he wanted to cry, but instead he settled for throwing himself into his Bubbie's arms. Of course, once wrapped in her embrace, he got even more overwhelmed and cried anyway. "I-I used to have a DS, but…"

"Sssshhh Bubbela," Bubbie Ruth hushed him pressing her finger against his full pouty lips that showed every sign of being just a big as his big brother's when he grew up. "It doesn't do to dwell on the bad things of our past. It can make you overlook all the good things waiting on you in the future."

Stevie nodded at her wise words. "Yes Ma'am." He said solemnly.

"Now enough sadness. Don't go too far. I've got a few other 'boring' things for you too." She laughed. Now let's see what I find next." She pulled a large shoe box out next. "Now Stacey, a little birdie told me not to bother getting you any of the gamer type things. So I thought and I thought and finally I remembered that my favorite thing to do when I was little was to go as fast as I could on my skates down the ave, or over some ice. Now since I doubt a GRITS like yourself has any idea how to ice skate, I got you these instead." She opened the box to reveal a pair of pink and white rollerblades. "Sarah and Becah can teach you to roller blade if Gabbie only knows how to skate, cause trust me…they are different enough to end up with you in a cast…I learned that the hard way."

"Oooooh and they're so pretty." Stacey cooed, as she gave Bubbie Ruth a huge hug. Bubbie Ruth returned it just as strongly, until Beth reminded them that they were sort of squishing her.

"Oh sorry my sweet little punnum bear." Bubbie Ruth soothed the toddler. She reached into the other bag and pulled out a toddler toy that had all the bells and whistles, literally and figuratively. That ball shook and made sounds, and taught ABCs and numbers. Ruth carefully sat the baby down at her feet and Beth immediately went to work discovering the toy's secrets. Bubbie reached back into the bag and came out with a hot pink Monster High helmet and pads set. "Now Stacey, my darling girl…you must promise me that you will never skate without these." She said carefully. "If you keep your promise…there could be a bike for you during Chrismaschuah."

"I'll wear them all the time. I promise." Stacey squealed as only a little girl can. She happily gave Bubbie another hug, before skipping over to show Stevie her gifts.

Sarah stepped up to her grandmother. "Come on Bubbie…you know that Puck and I got our patience from you…meaning that we don't have any." She prodded.

Bubbie just laughed. "Truer words have never been spoken. She reached into her bag and pulled out another Game Stop bag. "Here you go Mini-Me." she laughed. "Play them in good health." Then she grabbed a blue reusable bag and passed out the boring gifts of clothes and such for the young ones. Once they were all happy, she sent Tessa into get the adults. Because, of course, they were too cool to sit out here and play in the pool with us kids.

The parentals came strolling out acting like kids at Christmas. "Oooh Presents." My mom said happily.

"Yup." Bubbie Ruth laughed. "Sarah, you and the little ones head on in and play with your loot." Sarah tried to reach for Beth only for Ruth to block her. "Nope the Punnum Bear can stay. She's too little, she will neither care nor remember id I give the grown folks something naughty. Now scoot. Go help Stevie get his PSP all set up."

The trio took off with their stuff and Bubbie turned her attention to the plethora of bags at her feet. "lets see…oooh I think this one is for Tonya and D." she said as she pulled out two sexy Star Trek the Original Series uniforms. "Oh wait, where did I put the…oh here they are…the boots. Sorry hope you aren't into the Next Generation era shows…those unisex uniforms just aren't sexy. And I refuse to even acknowledge the existence of Seven of Nine."

"Bubbie Ruth…this is the Hotness!" Tonya breathed as she held the women's uniform against her tall frame. The red would look amazing against her skin, and it was so short it was the very definition of sexy. "Thank you."

Devon tried to mutter his gratitude…but it was next to impossible with his blood all in the wrong head. Bubbie just smirked. "You think that's something you should see what I'm getting you for your bridal shower. I was gonna give you them both tonight…but it's on back order." She smiled charmingly and back into the bag she dove. This time she came out with a small box. "This one is for Shelby. Don't worry it's perfectly innocent." She assured. "Don't want to scare you off. I was glad when Becah told me that you were gonna be here tonight otherwise Puck would have had to schlep this and Beth's gifts to school to give to you."

"Thank you Ruth. You didn't have to." Shelby said graciously.

"Of course I didn't. Gifts have no joy when you _have_ to give them" Ruth Mayzer laughed.

Shelby opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous Pucci silk scarf. "Oh my. Thank you. This is beautiful." She breathed happily.

"I thought you could use it spice up those boring teacher outfits." Ruth laughed. The next thing she came out of the bag with, she passed to Tessa.

Tessa laughed. She had been gifted with the young writer's dream software. "Dad, it takes my word and types them into a word document. This is the best gift in the history of the world."

"Yeah. That Meyers chick, the one who made my sexy vampires as unsexy as possible by turning them into humanoid disco balls; she swears by it." Bubbie Ruth laughed.

Tessa bounded over and gave Ruth a hug, before darting into the house to go install the software on her laptop. "Thanks Bubbie Ruth." she called out behind her as she disappeared.

"Ahh teenagers." Bubbie smirked. "So predictable. Now back to the real fun gifts. Georgie Porgie…here you go." She handed him a gift box which he popped open to find several book including the Karma Sutra, A Beginner's Guide to the Wonders of Tantra, and The Joys of Sex, revised edition.

I don't know what was funnier the look on George's face, or the look on Becah's face. "Mom!" she screeched.

Puck looked over at the books and shuddered, until Sam whispered something in his ear that transformed his reaction to one of pure delight. He wandered over to sit next to his daughter. He grabbed her and put her into his lap with her new toy. Casually he shifted and started quietly trying to peak into the bags. But Bubbie Ruth was not new to the game. "Keep cheating, Noah, and you'll be the last one to get anything." She said without looking up from the bag she was rummaging in. "Ohh, Gabbie…Got yours right here." she crowed.

Gabbie rushed forward. "Really, I hope it's something that'll knock Sander's socks off." My southern mother-in-law laughed. Ruth handed her a big box. Inside was a whole selection of things I didn't really recognize. But whatever they were Gabbie not only knew what they were, she knew what they were used for. "Hot DAMN! Ruth Mayzer, I want to be like you when I grow up."

Before Sander could try to look into Gabbie's gift, Bubbie was handing him a box of his own. His looked like a combination of George's book box, and Gabbie's fun box. When he held up a book called the Comixxx Sutra, he threw back he head and let loose a full bodied laugh. "Damn it Boy…Ruthie Gal, you sure have managed to read me right."

"Well I do declare, Mr. Evans, your sweet southern twang is making this Yankee girl want to take a trip south of the Dixon-Mason line." Bubbie retorted in the worse southern accent I have ever heard.

Gabbie, Sander and Sam all busted out laughing. Sammy laughed so hard I had to support him just so he could stay standing. When he was finally able to talk he muttered 'Dixon-Mason' and just started laughing again. Eventually Gabbie was able to blurt out, "Its Mason-Dixon line Ruth, Mason-Dixon."

Of course Bubbie just shrugged it off. "Oh well History was never my subject. Now Benton, Danica, I found you guys the perfect gift but it is a joint one, sort of." She handed them each a box.

"Vibrating underwear..." Mom gasped. "You gave me vibrating drawers for Benton. Ruth, you just single handedly made the next stupid Dental convention, way more fun."

"Oh don't get too happy, Sweetheart, she gave me a pair for you too." Daddy laughed. "So you, my naughty little minx, won't be the only one having fun at the stuffed shirt convention. Ruth, I so owe you something big…what kind of car do you want? Oh or let me tell you about my brother-in-law, the Jersey state rep. He's rich, loves to get married, and never asks for prenups."

It was now Ruth's turn to laugh. "Hell, do me a favor, introduce him to Judy. I'm so good without a husband."

"Hell no. I said the next ex-wife to get rich off my brother was gonna be somebody I at least like and can be happy they are getting his cash." Mom snarked. Then she blushed and turned to Quinn with a sincere apology.

"Don't feel bad Mama Dani…I don't much like my mother right now either." Quinn said simply.

Ruth was back in the bags. Rummage, rummage, rummage. She came up for air with a dress box. "Here you are dear." She said passing the box to Quinn. "You'll need this more than ever for Yale." Inside the box was a darling Quintessential black dress.

"It's beautiful." Quinn breathed.

"Yeah and it was a steal." Ruth laughed. "I only paid fifty bucks for it, and it is vintage Chanel. Stupid broad at the consignment store couldn't tell a knock off from an original." The next gift went to Kevon. He got a whole box of porn. "Again, I went vintage. Which may turn you off women altogether, or it could just give you and Tricy something to laugh at. But these belonged to my late husband; they are the ones I could watch with him because the chicks didn't fake it."

"Bubbie, are you sure? I mean if they are that special, shouldn't they go to like Puck?" Kev asked.

"Oh no, doll. Noah saw one of those when he was younger. Completely by accident, but I will never forget his reaction. It was the funniest thing ever." Bubbie laughed.

"It's not my fault that lady needed a weed wacker rather than a razor." Puck defended.

"Oh now that will be funny as hell." Patrice crowed.

Bubbie Ruth handed her two costumes. The first was the naughtiest cheerleader costume I've ever seen. The other was an even naughtier school girl. Ruth didn't say anything, but she and Pattie seemed to have an entire conversation with their eyes. Which is a trip since they'd only met a few hours before. "Thank you Bubbie, they are fabulous." She said blushing redder than I had ever seen her blush before. Poor light-skinned people, when it came to embarrassment they can't hide it any better than white folk.

Becah took her box gingerly, like one might handle a bomb. She peaked inside and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mom. That actually works out wonderfully."

"Oh baby. I know you too well to get you anything that will embarrass you. You hold grudges." Ruth smirked.

"Now for my favorite biological grandson, and his loves. Parents, if you don't want to know, now is the time to 'dip to the left' as they say." She said handing us three boxes. My dad, Sander and George all high tailed it back into the house. After only a moment's hesitation, Becah and Shelby followed suit. I opened mine to find the most beautiful purple and black lingerie set. It came with a full corset, a bustier, and a garter belt. There was a barely there thong, and a beautiful robe. Also in the box were a matching choker and a pair of six inch sky high purple suede stilettos with black accents. I cooed in appreciation. And turned to see what Puck had received. His box contained an assortment of things I'd only read about. Like the graduated anal balls, a couple of blindfolds and an array of butt plugs. There was a masculine black chocker in his set, as well as a set of restraints. Not handcuffs, these looked soft and plush on the inside and like hammered leather on the outside. The set had more than enough cuffs for two, and it looked to be designed not to damage whatever you used it to bind the person to. I think I started to drool.

Sam's eyes took on a glow as he opened his box, and I knew there would be no rest for neither Puck nor I this night. He rooted in the box like a kid in a candy store. He pulled out a paddle, and a flogger. He pulled out a weird thing that would make it seem like he had two dicks. He pulled out several toys and a glove that had little nubbins all over it. Then he reached the books. Books with titles like 365 Days of Sex, and Satisfaction Brought Her Back, and Knowing and Owning: a Guide to Being the Best of the Best. Finally Sam looked up from his haul to ask. "How? I mean do you have like Sexual Legilmancy? You get everyone what they want, and like the most. How did you know?"

Ruth Mazyer laughed a deep, throaty sexy sound that almost made me forget that this was Bubbie Ruth, let alone that I don't like chicks. "Sam my dear…Sexologists aren't made…they are born." She said enigmatically.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned and see what our naughty little friends do with their wealth, and to see what else Bubbie Ruth has in her bags of Fun!<p>

Sorry Chapter was hellalong, so I stopped here. Smut in the next Update.

And you know what I say...Reviews make the Updates happen FASTER.

TTFN

Anni


	11. Chapter 10B Smutty Smutty Smut Smut!

**Growing à la Fois  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

_**TARA BROOKS in the last Chapter is a reference to Blade's Mother. In the first Blade Movie, she was a very bad Mommy!**_

_**Thank you to each and every soul that has reviewed this and Conversations and Complexities. You guys just don't know how much each review means to me. Now that said…MARIPOSAFRIA are you ok! Like seriously I haven't read anything from you since early March! I'm starting to get worried.**_

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Isis, Princess976 & Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and update. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Again with the repping ya'll.

THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 10 I will post a full length Chapter 11 soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10B<strong>  
><em>Puck Point of View<em>

My Grandmother is the most awesome grandmother…ever. After the 'fun' gifts, Bubbie Ruth called everyone back out to receive all the 'boring' ones. Yeah they were real 'boring'. She got the adults a block of rooms at Nationals in Chicago. "Saul and I are going, and it's just as easy to book six rooms as it is to book one…at everyone's quizzical looks she explained. "Since I got us all rooms in the same hotel that the competitors are staying in, I went ahead and got Noah, Sam and CedeLady, a room as well. Plus since I was getting six rooms, the manager gave me a great deal on the package. So great price, and we're all in the same hotel, it's an all around win."

Then she turned her attention to us. She had already given Triple S their clothing gifts, Stevie was happy with jeans and pants that were once again long enough. I'd noticed that he was starting to rock the Michael Jackson look, but he'd kept that to himself probably because he was still a little unsure about how his parents were doing financially. I hadn't said anything either, especially since it not his school clothes, just his afterschool/play clothes which don't exactly count after all. Stacey and Sarah had an overabundance of clothes thanks to their day shopping with the chicks from glee. But they'd squealed excitedly over the gifts from Bubbie as though their closets were empty. She started with Kevon and Devon who she'd gotten a shirt and tie set each. Patrice and Tonya received cute little dresses. She gave Tessa a gift card to Forever 21, and advice to step out of her fashion comfort zone a little.

Bubbie Ruth handed Shelby a pink bag overflowing with pink, purple, teal, and other girlie colors. "The sizes range from eighteen months to 3T so she should have pretty things for a while." She explained. Shelby laughed and thanked Bubbie graciously.

Then Bubbie turned her attention to us, finally. "Alright CedeLady…I saw this and I thought that with schools having admission and scholarship interviews now, you could use it." Mercedes opened the deep dress box to find a rocking five piece black suit set, it had a jacket and a pencil skirt, a pair of wide leg slacks and a dress. After showing everyone all of that, Bubbie passed her a shoe box as well. Cedes pulled out a pair of hot ass shoes. "Ivanka Trump, Bulbli four inch pumps." Bubbie laughed. "If those are sex in sensible shoe form…then I'll find you the receipt."

"No!" Mercedes almost shouted. "I love them. They are great, and the suit is amazing. Thank you so much."

"Well, it may need some tailoring, but every woman of the world needs a power suit." Bubbie smiled. "And so does every up and coming young gentleman." She added passing Sam a big box of his own. "I found you a great Michael Kors suit on sale." She told him as he opened the box to reveal a hot charcoal suit that looked awesome. She had also gotten him a dove grey shirt and an emerald green tie with charcoal diamond shapes on it. When he thanked her profusely, she cut him off. "Don't thank me yet. You still have to have it tailored and get the shoes." she laughed as she passed him a gift card for a hundred and fifty dollars. "And you, sir, are to get your shoes with that. Not grab some Payless shoes and a bunch of stuff for Beth, or Stevie, or Stacey or Sarah or Mercedes or Noah. YOU." she said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said ducking his head so that we all knew that he'd thought of doing just that.

"If I'd remembered that you guys had a Macy's here, I'd have gotten you a store card instead. But I know that you'll do as I ask now because you gave me your word, right?"

"Of course, Bubbie Ruth." Sam assured her.

"Good cause I saw this gorgeous pair of Kenneth Cole Oxfords that would be perfect with that suit, but I know from raising Saul, it is never a good idea to buy a teenage boy's shoes without his, or a comparable foot there to try them on and make sure that they fit right. But I wanted to get you your own suit so you can stop stealing Sander's." She laughed delightedly. "Now to my first bubbela…Noah." She said passing me a box just like Sam's. I looked in to find a suit much like Sam's, instead of Michael Kors, mine was Alfani RED. It was a three piece black pinstripe suit that was the bossest thing ever. She'd included a charcoal shirt that was the same color as the pinstripes and a red tie with very thin dove gray, dark gray and black lines running diagonally across it. "Saul, tried on these for you." she laughed. "He complained the whole time how wrong it is that you already have the same sized shoe as him." She handed me a pair of Stacey Adams, shiny, black oxfords.

With that the party started breaking up. We all walked a very sleepy but still excited Beth to her mommy's Saab, and I buckled her into her car seat while Sam helped Shelby get everything into the trunk. She was leaving not only with the gifts from Bubbie Ruth, but a bunch of leftovers as well. We all took turns leaning into the backseat to kiss Beth goodbye. By the time we finally finished, she was knocked out. As Shelby drove away, the rest of us headed back into the Jones' home. Everyone gathered their gifts, and Bubbie Ruth was inundated with more gratitude. "Well while you are all thanking me unnecessarily, you can thank me with cause. Noah, Sam, Mercedes…go pack a bag. No way am I cruel enough to give you those 'fun' gifts, and then leave you here to keep Dani up all night. She needs her rest."

"Oh goodie…I'm gonna be treated to the symphony instead." Sarah groaned. Someone is just begging for a nuggie.

"Nope, I'm there with you, Mini-Me. Anyway, as hilarious as it is to hear Puck rhapsodizing about, and I quote, 'that one scream Sexy Mama does that makes condoms pop on contact with semen,' end quote…I don't actually want to hear it first-hand…we see where it got Dani and Benton."

"MOTHER!" Mom said warningly.

"Good Lord, Daughter…it's a simple biological process. I even used the proper biological terms." Bubbie shot back with a little smile. "Besides, I'm supposed to be embarrassing the teenagers, not you."

"Little pictures have big ears, Mother." Mom continued undaunted.

"Yes, they do…if that charming southern colloquialism means what I take it to mean. They also have health classes and science classes. Not to mention that little pictures grow up quicker than ever now…we don't want them to have little pictures of their own before they are fully grown pictures, and the best way to ensure that is to make sure that they have education." Bubbie chided. "Besides, I used all those scientific terms with you when you were growing up, and I remember it, Biology was the only science class you could get As in."

"Before Mom could come up with a rebuttal, Angel Mom spoke up. "Becah, your mom is right…in fact, Bubbie Ruth, in light of Dani's coming bundle of joy we really do need to start educating Stevie and Stacey." Then she smiled a huge, but desperate smile. "Any chance you'd want to have that 'talk' with Stacey."

"Stevie too." Sam suggested. "Dad just handed me a bunch of tapes from old biology classes. Then once he figured I had to technical side of things learned he gave me a bunch of other types of videos to learn the…um…hands on parts." Sam laughed.

Sander blushed as red as his son had ever managed. "Yeah…well at least I never put you through what my father did to me. For a while, I assumed that we did things just like the cows and dogs and horses."

I laughed at that thought before sharing my own experience. "Mom, you put it off so long that by the time you were finally ready to give me 'the talk', Bubbie and Saul had both given me their versions and I'd already tried things out for myself." I shared with a chuckle.

"Oh Becah, you didn't." Moms D giggled.

"Yeah, Moma, cause you can so talk. You didn't give me the talk at all. You just signed me up for the 'special' health class in sixth grade." Cedes teased.

"Man, MeDe, you lucked out…because by the time Dad finished with me and Dev…we were so damned confused that we thought holding hands was 'fast'." Kevon laughed heartily.

Quinn spoke up then. "Well, I'm sure that you can all tell my parents did a bang up job with 'the talk'. They read me some bible verses, told me that it was a special way to hug, and that babies come from love. Of course, I wasn't allowed to take the 'special' health classes. Most of what I learned was from the older Cheerios, and that was all about the application, not the biology."

"Poor thing. No wonder you ended up letting my knuckleheaded grandson put a bun in your oven…you probably though that he couldn't because he didn't love you and you didn't love him." Bubbie teased gently.

"Part of me probably thought exactly that." Quinn blushed.

"Well as long as they don't get the talk from Noah, we should be ok." Sarah laughed. "Puck's version of 'the talk' was to give me the biology of it, the baseball of it and then calmly alert me that if I did anything past first base before I was fifteen, and second base before I graduated high school, he'd have to kill my partner and find a convent willing to take a Jewish girl."

"Actually, I like that talk." Sander laughed. "Noah can so give Stacey that 'talk'. But remember it's no longer just you that will be killing the partner, there are six of us now."

"Oh My God, you cannot say that to Stacey…" Cedes scolded. "She's so soft hearted she'll never even try to find a boyfriend for worrying about what you guys will do to the poor guy."

Stevie and Stacey finally had enough. "Ya'll do realize that we are American kids with cable, right." Stevie huffed. "Beside Tommy Milgillicuty's parents gave him 'the talk' before we moved from Tennessee. He told me all about it. Sounded pretty gross to me."

Stacey started giggling. "Sure sounds like fun when Moma and Daddy, or Mercy, Puck and Sam do it. Mercy and Mommy praise the Lord then more than they do at church."

I do not know who was blushing harder…Gabbie who was so red she looked like she had dipped her face in a cherry pie, or Cedes, who for a change you could actually tell was blushing. I don't know but what I do know is that that was all she wrote, we all laughed until we couldn't even catch our breaths. Those two kids have a habit of making this whole family laugh until we're wheezing. Finally when Bubbie Ruth managed to catch her breath, she assured Stacey, "it can be a lot of fun Bubbela, but only when you're ready and only with the right partners, so pick wisely. It's no fun at all with the wrong person."

The evening really was a wrap after that. The twins were sent up to go get showered and in bed. Since we three were going to wherever it was Bubbie was taking us and since Quinn's car keys somehow disa-damn-peared, Que was going to spend the night in Cedes room. "You're sure that you changed those sheets recently." Quinn poked Cedes in her side causing her to giggle.

"Oh shut up…Miss Prissy…you know how nice-nasty I am…I wouldn't send you into my room without there being fresh sheets on the bed. But if you're really that worried, you can take Sam's room…he hasn't slept in there since like Monday." Cedes threw back as she headed into her room to pack. While she did that, I made sure that I had both her and my 'fun' packages from Bubbie Ruth, as well as my overnight bag. I'd have to make time to go to my room tomorrow and get clothes for the next week. I thought to myself.

I grabbed everything and put it in the back of Sexy Mama's big ass Tahoe. Fifteen minutes later, we were in it accompanied by Bubbie Ruth, being tailed by Mom and her crew in her Toyota. They were following us so that they could take Bubbie Ruth home with them. Bubbie directed us to the Marriot over by Carmel High's campus. The moms had all agreed that this one was newer, and theoretically, cleaner than the one nearer to us. Bubbie checked in, getting a king sized bed room that had a table and chairs. She came back out and passed us the key. "Don't forget, we're all going due at Mt. Pleasant Methodist at eleven. I want to get the gospel experience, so leave Mercedes with a voice please." She teased.

We found our fourth floor corner room quickly, and as soon as we closed the door behind us, I had Cedes sexy ass pressed against it as I plundered her mouth. As our kiss grew even deeper, I couldn't help but curse the swimsuit I'd thought was so sexy when she'd revealed it earlier. The damn thing was in my way and it was just tight enough to keep me from pushing it to the side and sinking into Mercedes' welcoming warmth. Eventually Sam forced us apart. I'd been kissing and dry humping our girl so long that he'd had time to shower and wash off the pool water.

"Let our sexy little Baby go get cleaned up and changed. I don't know about you, but I cannot wait to see her wrapped up in the racy little bits of nothing Bubbie Ruth got her." Sam said with a hot fucking smirk, his tone strong and forceful. "And Baby…" he said to her. "Don't forget your collar." He said sending her into the bathroom with a swat to her ass.

With our boo otherwise occupied in the bathroom, Sam and I set about getting the hotel room ready for our games. It's kinda awesome how we got everything together without having to discuss it. One box of condoms, lube and the stubbly glove went on the nightstand on 'Sam's' side. I ran out and grabbed ice and some bottles of water it the two ice buckets that were in the room, those and the other box of condoms we'd brought with us went on my side of the bed. The bulk of the rest of Sam's toys went on the table as did the longer set of my restraints. I looped the half the other set at the corners of the head and foot boards, then I thought about our rather height challenged sexy lady, and moved the headboard cuffs to the center using one to add length to the other so that Mercedes could be comfortably tied down.

When I heard the shower stop, I rushed in and scrubbed my ass. I helped her lace the back of her corset, taking a second to lick the column of her spine still exposed above the ties of sex in cloth form. I kissed her neck as I fastened her collar, which she kept calling a corset. I bent down and she graciously did the same for me. When we stepped into the other room, we stepped fully into our roles of Baby/Babygirl and Seigneur. Messire awaited us with a feral smile on his face.

_Mercedes Point of View_

Stepping out of that bathroom wearing the purple corset with it lace detailing, black silk thigh high stockings, and sky high fuck me pumps, I was so wet I could only pray that it wasn't dribbling down my thighs. My shower had helped but the antici-pation was driving me wild. I'd read about these kinds of scenes for years, but being here and being able to actually be in one with Sam and Noah was hotter than anything I'd ever, ever even come close to reading.

Messire looked Seigneur and I over and his smile told us that he was pleased. "Baby, turn around and let me see you." He commanded.

"Yes Messire." I whispered as I complied. I turned slowly, presenting my back to him for several long moments. I knew that both of my men would love the way that the garter straps that connected my thigh highs to my corset, framed my ass. In a moment of naughtiness, I decided to eschew the tiny scrap of lace that Bubbie had included in the gift that was supposed to be panties. Turning back around to face Messire and Seigneur who had moved next to him, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I saw the love and lust flaming in their eyes. Their large hard cocks were so full and heavy that they jutted proudly from their bodies. I ached to touch them, but something told me that that wasn't in the game plan.

"You look so amazing, Darlin'… I could just eat you up with a spoon." Messire crooned his accent thick and his voice deep. "Go…stand at the table. Put your hands on the far edge and spread your legs shoulder width apart." He commanded. "Face the curtains, and keep your eyes focused on them."

I complied wordlessly, my arousal only increased by the take charge attitude. I prayed desperately once again that the evidence of my desire and want wasn't running down my legs. Leaning over the table with both my hands on the far edge offered my derriere up at a perfect height for whatever my guys might decide to do to me, and the table wasn't so wider that I was lying across it, so my breasts were still available for their enjoyment as well. I felt Seigneur come up behind me and kneel between my opened legs. I'm not sure how to explain it, but each of my men feels different. Something about them just makes it so that I can always tell which of them is approaching me. As Puck knelt, Sam came up on my other side and with care that I not actually see him; he tied a silken blindfold over my eyes.

"Can you see anything Baby?" he asked seductively.

"Non Messire." I whispered.

"Nothing at all?" he prodded.

"Non Messire…nothing."

"Good." He said quietly as he stood back. "Noah, you can start." Huh, Usually Sam always calls Puck…Puck.

Before I could go any further with that thought, I felt Seigneur's deft tongue against my ankle. He licked a trail up my right leg. He slid across the sensitive crease of my knee once, twice, before continuing up my thigh. Rather than putting his mouth where I wanted it…needed it most; he skipped over my pussy completely. Instead he chose to suck, bite and nibble a series of hickeys across my ass. Then he licked his way just as sensually down my left leg back to that ankle.

I was so focused on what Puck was doing, the sensations he was creating, Sam's voice seemed to come out of nowhere to pierce the silence of the room. "Now, Baby, Ruth gave me an amazing gift. She gave me this beautiful glove." He told me rubbing his stubby glove covered hand over my shoulders moving my weave out of the way of his lips and his kisses and his words. "It's the same color as that wish it was coffee drink you get at the Lima Bean, and it has all these little protrusions on the palm. They'll make everything more intense for you, Baby…if you say yes." He whispered against the flesh of my shoulder. "You've been such a good girl lately…so good that I won't get to use my awesome new glove unless you say I can. Baby, can I…will you let me use my new glove." He peppered the flesh of my shoulder with small, nipping kisses. "Not because you've been naughty, but just because I want to. Just because it will make me so very, very happy?"

I didn't even try to fool myself. I knew exactly what he wanted. Sam really has a thing about smacking my ass. He wanted to give my ass a sound spanking with his new glove. I'm even woman enough to admit that I love the feel of it. The nubs on the glove gave me pause, but the long and short of it is; I trust Sam. I trust him. I know that he would never want to do anything that would actually hurt me. So I answered simply. "Oui Messire."

The groan Sam released was pure happiness and it sent shivers of pleasure coursing up and down my spine. "Thank you, Baby. Oh Darlin' only God above knows how much I want to spank that amazing, big, sexy, chocolate ass of yours. Damn, I love you…and I love the way you love us."

Puck stood, came around the table and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt him reach for something beside me on the table and then he disappeared from in front of me. I heard him cross to the bed. There was the rattle of what I assumed was ice in the ice bucket, and then Sam brought that stubby glove down on my ass for the first time, and my focus telescoped onto that. With my eyes blindfolded, the sense of touch, of feel, was so completely magnified that my focus on his hand coming down on my ass was strong enough that I very quickly picked up on what he was doing. He was carefully making sure to slap each and every individual inch of my ass. Once, twice, three times, he covered my backside with swats until there wasn't a millimeter that wasn't on fire. I whined and gasped causing Sam to ask quietly. "Have you had enough?"

"Oui." I said desperately.

"Can you give me one more?" Sam prodded. "I think you can. One more for each magnificent cheek. Can you give me that?"

Lead me not into temptation, I can find it all by myself. And I did find it in these boys. I nodded and flew apart into a sheer paingasm as Sam gave each side of my ass one final hard smack. I have never felt anything like this before it was as intense as any orgasm Sam and Puck had ever given me, but it seemed to set fire to me in an entirely different way. My cries of 'pleasure' echoed through the room, filling the silence. Before I could come down I felt cold, startlingly cold, deliciously cold, heavenly cold hands spreading my cheeks and something cold and hard and rubbery was pushed into my back door. "Oh, oh, oh my ga…" I moaned.

I heard Messire give Seigneur some instructions, but it was whispered too quietly for me to hear the words. However, when Seigneur knelt behind me and finally put his mouth where I literally ached to feel it, I became a puddle of pure sensitivity. But as good as it felt, I wanted, needed more. I begged, I pleaded, I sighed and I whined, and nothing I said moved them to give me what I wanted. Just when I thought that I would lose my mind, Puck moved his mouth away from my throbbing, dripping wet, needy core. Sam's strong hands pried mine from their death grip on the table. He led me over to the bed. Sitting me on the edge, he chuckled at my mew of enjoyment when my hot ass impacted the cool sheets of the bed. Sam gave me a drink of water, and then he kissed me breathless.

"You are so very beautiful, Baby." He cooed. "You've pleased us so much. But then again, you always please us. Your perfect sexy voice, your perfect sexy body…your exquisite face, your responsiveness. Your amazing heart and wonderfully kind soul. So beautiful."

I felt Puck crawling onto the bed behind me. "She's been more than amazing tonight. But you know that she's going to be cursing our very names soon if we don't let her cum again."

"Pobrecita. Our Poor little Baby." Sam empathized soothingly. "But you will just have to curse. Because there is still much I want to do, many ways I want to play with your sexy, little body before we finally fuck your hot, wet, little pussy."

I couldn't bite back the groan that tore from my throat. But even as I made the sound I was not sure if it was disappointment or happiness. Yet before I could reason that out, they tipped me back onto the bed. Quick as a trick, I found myself cuffed to the bed. My ankles and wrists shackled in those amazing feeling restrains from Puck's gift box. My arms were together over my head, but my legs were spread pretty wide…more than wide enough for Sam or Puck's hips to settle between mine. But rather than going there, the boys knelt on either side of my body. I could only imagine how I looked in that moment, and the thought was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Take a picture, please Seigneur."

"Really, Babygirl. Are you sure?" he asked shocked.

I nodded. "Yes. I want to know how I look in this moment."

"Baby, if Noah takes the picture, are you going to make is delete it?" Sam asked quietly. "Because I'm not sure if we can. You have no idea how incredible you are looking right now."

"No Messire, as long as only the three of us ever see it, I will not ask you to delete it." I replied after a long moment of thought.

"Thank you Babygirl." Puck said as he moved away from me. Sam stepped back as well, I assumed he was leaving me alone in the shot.

As he stood off to the side I heard Messire's low melodic voice start to sing.

_I wanna do bad things with you._

When you came in the air went out.  
>And every shadow filled up with doubt.<br>I don't know who you think you are,  
>But before the night is through,<br>I wanna do bad things with you.

Puck's tenor joined him on the next verse, and I cannot believe how arousing it was to have them singing this sensual and erotic song to me as I laid there vulnerable and trusting.

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
>Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.<br>I don't know what you've done to me,  
>But I know this much is true:<br>I wanna do bad things with you.  
><em>

I felt their hands against my ankles, as they sang; they trailed light touches up my sensitized skin.

_When you came in the air went out.  
>And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.<br>I don't know who you think you are,  
>But before the night is through,<br>I wanna do bad things with you.  
>I wanna do real bad things with you.<br>Ow, ooh._

_I don't know what you've done to me,_  
><em>But I know this much is true:<em>  
><em>I wanna do bad things with you.<em>  
><em>I wanna do real bad things with you.<em>

By the last refrain, Sam's fingers were parting the passion swollen lips of my pussy to tease me there. Puck's fingers were slowly teasing the portion of my breasts uncovered by the purple brocade corset. "You know, Babygirl, Sam's right…you look, Yeshiva, you look too damn good laying there spread out and tied down just waiting for our pleasure. Waiting for us to pleasure you." he groaned stepping back once again, having successfully managed to pull my breasts up enough so that my nipples were exposed to the cold air and dim lights of the hotel room. My back arched up and a keening cry erupted from me when he leaned down and licked his tongue across one ardor swollen bud. "So fucking sensitive." He murmured against my skin.

Then he drew back just for my other breast to be lavished with the same attention from larger lips. I heard something land on the bedside table on Puck's side, and then I felt the glorious return of his mouth on me. Even after four and a half months, my body was not used to the way these two can light me on fire. The dual sensations of their mouths sucking and licking and tugging on me were making me writhe and moan under them. Then Puck pulled back for only a moment or two, but when he returned, the feeling was completely different. His mouth was ice cold, the culprit still in his hot mouth melting and chilling me. I yelped and shivered. They had successfully sent me into sensory overload. I was teetering just on the edge of the abyss. Yet every time I thought I would finally tumble into orgasm, one or the other of my men would do something to bring me back. Then they would barely touch me, letting my senses cool down only to start the whole bloody thing all back over again. It felt like they'd tormented me for hours when I finally heard the whisper soft scrape of what I prayed was the opening of the condom box.

_Sam Point of View_

Noah and I had spent the better part of the last forty five minutes bringing our Mercy to the brink of orgasm over and over. I wanted this to be the most intense experience of all our times together yet…but over the course of the evening, she shocked the hell out of me more than I thought possible. Now despite the restraints and the domination she had allowed us over her, she was once more the one in control. I don't know what tested my control more; watching as the nubs on my new glove created perfect rows of circular indentions in the perfect chocolate flesh of her amazing ass, or the orgasm that rocked through her surprising all of us when I gave her those last two licks right to where Puck had used his talented mouth to literally write our name on her beautiful ass cheeks…no it had to be the sounds she made all damn night long. Whimpers and begging, pleading and sexy moans and groans, delicious mews that she released as Puck and I played with her body.

I nodded at Puck and he grabbed a condom, swiftly donning the damn thing and moving between our girl's spread thighs. God I wanted to sink into her, I knew she was dripping wet, and I knew that with the butt plug Puck had put in her hot little ass earlier, she'd be as tight as ever, but I as much as I wanted to be inside her, as the Alpha in this crazy little love thang we have going, it's my place to allow Puck his relief first.

"Oh fuck, Damn Babygirl. Shit you're so fucking wet I think you're gushing. Oh shit you feel so goddamn good!" He babbled as he sank into her. He was going slow and yet fast at the same time. Mercy's legs were straining against the cuffs holding her down. She wanted to wrap her legs around him, force him to take her hard and fast. But he wasn't going to…not yet. With a devious smirk, I reached over to the table and before I could talk myself out of it, I was pulling back on my very special glove.

Smack!

Puck bucked forward sheathing himself fully even as he cried out.

"Holy Fucking Christ!" Mercedes screamed as she started to cum.

Noah threw a sexy grin over his shoulder at me. "Do that shit again." he groaned. So I did. As he fucked our Baby/Babygirl, I systematically turned his ass red. He made her cum, over and over until tears leaked from under the blindfold, and still I swatted his ass and still he fucked her. His ass had to be on fire, so I submerged my ungloved hand in the ice and pressed it against the steaming skin of Puck's backside. "Holy fucking buggering shit!" he screamed and ground himself against Mercy. I watched his body jerk and twitch as he pumped his cum into the condom and screamed obscenities.

Mercedes' voice filled the room as well, sending raptures of delight down my spine. But I held onto my control with an iron fist. That lasted until Puck was able to move himself off Mercedes' still twitching and writhing body. The moment he was out, I slid home. "God, Baby, you're still cumming ain't you. Fuck, Lord knows you feel better than Christmas." I moaned as I pumped my hips drilling her with my cock. Even with the condom providing a bit of dampening, I wasn't going to last long. "I'm fucking you, while you're tied to the fucking bed. This is fantasy shit Baby. Fuck. So good. God help me, I ain't gonna last long!" I almost came then, but first. "Baby, Mercy I love you so fucking much." I groaned before captureing her full, thick lips with my own.

Light and song exploded in my head as I came with a roar. Puck managed to uncuff Mercedes, and shuffle us to the shower. We made love again in the shower, I removed the butt plug and we took her together under the spray. We went to sleep wrapped around each other and before we knew it, the phone was ringing letting us know it was time to awaken and ready ourselves for church. Mercedes looked beautiful in a purple faux wrap dress and gold gladiator sandals, her hair curled to fall in a very retro sweep. She looked well-loved and was sitting gingerly in her Tahoe as we drove to the church. We hated to have to separate for her to go to the choir, but we moved to sit with our family as she headed to the pulpit for her chance to shine.

* * *

><p>The Song above is Bad Things by Jace Everett, it serves as the theme song for True Blood on HBO! Love me some Eric and Tara!<p>

Drop me a line and let me know if this was better or worse than my usual. I need reviews almost as much as I need a full Samcedes reunion.

Did you see the KISS! Samcedes for the MFin Win!

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 More than 2 Dimensions

**Growing à la Fois  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

(As you can tell because they made the silly decision to not make Chord a permanent part of the cast)

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

_**Thank you to each and every soul that has reviewed this and Conversations and Complexities. You guys just don't know how much each review means to me.  
><strong>_To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, MariposaFria, Isis, Princess976 & Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and updates. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Again with the repping ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**_Quinn Point of View_

I finally made it home Sunday afternoon after having a late lunch/early dinner with the entire Jones/Evans/Puckerman-Altman clan. After we got back from church, my keys made a miraculous reappearance. To be honest, I'm glad that I didn't go home Saturday evening; there was every likely hood that either my mother or I would have ended the night in jail. I went home and found to my delight and surprise that my mother was as bust avoiding me as I was avoiding her. I changed and took a long hot bubble bath, my mind running over everything that had happened in under twenty-four. I kept coming back to the thought that the Jones Family has been better to me than my own ever had been. Despite my mistreatment of her, Mercedes had proven to be the sister I'd always yearned for in Francine. Mama Dani, even with a new baby on the way, shows more care and regard for me than my actual mother ever has. Papa Benton has been a good man, showing me the love a father should…so very different from Russell who, even during the best of times, only criticized and threw money at me.

Thinking of Benton Maurice Jones, made me think of James. He reminds me so much of Papa Benton not just physically but they share a similar sense of humor and love of family. On the car ride home from the game, we'd gotten to know each other pretty well. He'd told me all about his immediate family. He grew up in a single family home. His mother was widowed when he was very young. His father, a Marine, had been killed in Iraq and given a hero's burial in Arlington Cemetery. They go there every year on his and his father's shared birthday. Like me, he has an older sister. But unlike me, he and his sister, Marie, get along fabulously. She sends him care packages at Dalton every week. Kurt went on and on about her snicker-doodles and caramel thumbprints. His uncle, his mother's brother, is who he credits for his being at Dalton. He didn't elaborate on who his uncle actually is, but he did tell me that the paparazzi had made it impossible for him to stay at his old public school. So the family had decided that he would attend Dalton, though he did say that he almost ended up at Sam's old school in Tennessee.

The girlie, overly romantic part of me that I try to keep ruthlessly repressed, wonders if this connection was meant to happen. After all had James gone to school with Sam, he may well have become close enough to him that they may have kept in touch after the Evans family moved to Lima. If they had done that, I could well have met him when he came up to visit Sam anyway. Though had it happened that way, I doubt that James would have liked me. He does not seem to be someone who could forgive somebody who hurt one of his friends. Looking back I cannot help but wonder why Sam forgave me. The impossible hoops I made him jump through. The attempts to change everything that made him unique…made him Sam. The cheating. Then that douche move at Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. Yeah, I can finally understand that while I was in pain that was no excuse for how I behaved.

My phone rang, shaking me from my thoughts. I smiled when I saw Mercedes' name and face on the screen. "Hi MeDe." I greeted quietly.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Cause just say the word and we can and will come get you."

"I'm fine. Judy seems to be avoiding me just as much as I am avoiding her." I said honestly.

"Humph…Don't know why she's acting like the injured party. You didn't do a damn thing to her." She groused.

"Maybe in her eyes, maybe I did." I returned quietly.

"All the more reason to get you the hell out of that house. Cause if she thinks that, then that bitch is straight up crazy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Mercedes laughed heartily. "Whatever it was, it must have been in a previous life. Cause in this one, not a damn thing." She finally answered. "Anyway I was just calling to check on you. Mom wants me to tell you that she can and will move Stacey into Sam's room move him over to Puck's and you can have your room back."

"Tell her thank you…but this time I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not running away from my home." I said determinedly.

"Quinn," she sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong last time. Your 'father' and I use that term loosely, did. If Brittany ever does invent a working time machine, I'm going back in time and cutting of Russell's little friend before you ever make it home from the hospital." She growled. "You should know that Becah and Gabbie are on your side. They think you should talk to your father's lawyer, and have her evicted. Now that you are over eighteen…she shouldn't benefit from what she allowed to happen to you."

"Wow." I gasped. "First of all…those two are vicious; and second of all…can I even do that?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But you can always ask the guy. Did you find his name?"

"Yes. David Patterson of Estes, Patterson and Moore." I told her. "I left him a voice mail. Hopefully he can meet with me tomorrow I want to know what I'm dealing with, as far as…well everything."

"He should certainly be able to tell you about the funds in place for your college, and he can probably tell you what, if anything, you can do about Judy." Mercedes said quietly. "Alright let's be real now…how are you really feeling about everything?"

I groaned. "I want to scream, I want to yell…I want to cry. I want to rail against the unfairness of my life."

"No one's life is perfect. We all have obstacles in our way. Things that even when they seem small can quickly become insurmountable…it's how we choose to face them…to deal with them that tells the true story of who we are."

"Right now, I think I'm Chicken Little." I bemoaned.

"Nope. You can't be. You might be overwhelmed, but the shit you're dealing with is real…really, really real." She said seriously.

"Yeah…I guess. I, I just…this all still seems like something that happens to some girl in East Bumfuck Mississippi…not to me."

"Well, all you can do is have faith. God never gives us more than we can bear." She consoled.

"Yeah-I think he is grossly overestimating me then." I sighed. "Okay, enough of the sad tragedy that is my family. Tell me something happy. Did you have fun last night?"

"Way too much fun I must have lost my damn mind somewhere along the way. I did something I said I would never, ever, never do." She whispered.

"You let them both in one hole?" I gasped. "That must have hurt like childbirth in reverse."

"No, not that…I said I lost my mind, not I was rendered suicidal." She shot back.

My jaw hit the floor. "They took pictures?"

"Yeah…it wasn't like they did it without my permission…but yeah four of them." She groaned.

"If I ask you what they…" I trailed off. She and I may not be back to where I can ask _that_ question yet.

"Well one I was in Ruth's gifts to me and Puck." She said quietly. I could almost see her looking around to make sure that no one was there to over hear her. "I was blindfolded, tied to that bed and I wanted to know what I looked like in that exact instant. So I told them to take a picture, you know just so I could see. So they took that one. Then they took one each of each of them with me. Somehow they even managed to get one of all three of us together." She stopped again. "I'd be mad, but there is something really, really compelling about those pictures. They are almost beautiful, if that's the right word. I've got them safely on my flash drive, in a password protected file, but I couldn't just delete them."

I thought for a long moment. "We've been raised in a culture where we been constantly advised to be wary of the subjugation and denigration of us based on our gender. But maybe we have to look at this stuff on a case by case basis. It's not bad because it was a picture of an expression of the sensual aspect of you three and your love for each other."

"I guess I was looking at it like they would just be titillating and salacious… but they really aren't" she told me shyly.

"That's because you three are so in love with each other, it would be sickening, if it weren't so beautiful." I kidded. We were interrupted by the tone signaling that I had a call waiting. I checked my caller id. "Oh…it's James."

"Call me if you need me girl." She laughed and disconnected before I could thank her.

I clicked over and greeted my new caller. "Hello, James. How are you?" I asked steadily, while squealing like a fan girl inside.

"Doing good. Just got back from chapel and I wanted to check on you." He said. His voice was so deep and smooth it made me feel…well it made me feel things I haven't felt since before Beth was born. "See how things went with your Baby mama?"

I couldn't help but laugh. It's strange to think of it, but I do have a baby mama…no drama though, not with her. "It was incredible." I said happily. I gushed for twenty minutes about how smart and beautiful Beth is and how great Shelby seems to be about the whole thing.

James simply encouraged me to tell him all about it. When I finally wound down, he gently prodded, "That sounds like you had the best possible outcome…so why do you sound so sad?"

"Umm, can you accept that it is simply something I'm not ready to talk about yet? Soon…but not yet."

He smiled, I don't know how I knew, but I knew he smiled a soft gentle smile. "Of course that's okay. Just know that if you get ready to talk about it, or need to talk about anything…I'm a pretty good listener."

"Thank you." I said. Even just hearing that made my burden feel somehow lighter. "I suppose that I can tell you that I've just finished signing up for that SAT prep course Kurt mentioned the other night."

"Really, I thought you were confident that you'd do well enough on your own." He replied.

"Well I was, but that was just for the schools here in Ohio. My first choice is a lot harder to get into, but I've decided to apply anyway." I told him honestly.

"That's good. We'll have to do enough settling in this life. I'm pretty sure that settling on where to even apply to college isn't where you want to start." He chuckled. "Saturday or weeknights?" he asked happily.

"I'm in the weeknight's course; most of my friends are because of conflicts with some of the later Saturday classes and our competitions." I told him. "Plus too it was still open. The Saturday course is full."

He groaned. "I'm gonna be stuck in a sausage fest for real in the Saturday classes." He joked. "So where is your first choice school?"

"Yale." I breathed. "Even just saying the name made me happy.

"Cool. That's one of my top three. MIT, Yale and Cal-Tech." He said proudly. "What would you want to major in?"

"Papa Benton thinks I should major in psychology…and then go to law school."

"Not bad advice. I remember reading an article that said most law schools are disregarding 'pre law' as a viable major. What kind of law would you practice?"

"I'm not sure…part of me would love to be a litigator, maybe a prosecuting attorney. But then again MeDe, Puck and Sam would really appreciate having a contract lawyer they can trust to look over and negotiate their contracts. Santana and Kurt probably would too."

He laughed a little. "So you guys are actually planning to stay in touch forever, huh?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean sometimes you have people who go through something so big, so major, together that they can't imagine going through the rest of life without the others. That's pretty much how we all feel about each other. I mean MeDe has been there for me when I can't even count on my own parents. And Puck, he's the father of my first born child, we'll always have something of a connection. He and Sam and Mercedes, they're a package deal. Plus when you keep MeDe, you'll end up with Kurt and Santana…which means I'll probably end up getting regular migraines translating Brittany-isms and Artie's technobabble into English. Tina…she gets very, very emotionally attached. I mean I think she, and therefore Mike, is actually emotionally invested in all of us. The only ones who might drift away would be Finn and/or Lauren. But Kurt will always know how to find Finn; they are more than stepbrothers at this point. Lauren…honestly, she's loyal…so she'll keep up with us even if it's only to drop us a line via the social media network of the moment."

"That's cool. The only guys I can see keeping in touch with from here…well other than those people who think of me as 'too good a connection to let get away', would be Kurt and Blaine…oh and Wes and Thad." He said contemplatively.

"Really. I mean I remember meeting Wes and Thad when Klaine introduced them to all of us after sectionals…but I don't remember seeing you in the Warblers." I asked.

"Yeah…no. I love singing and I love music…but the best thing I can do for music is love to listen to others and keep my big mouth shut." He joked.

I laughed. "Your speaking voice is so low and melodic…I guess I assumed."

"Yeah, and so did Wes back in the day." James deep, powerful laugh washed over me and I shivered. "I finally sang for him. He covered his ears and said I sounded like a wildebeest dying in horrific pain. He never mentioned me singing again."

"A horrifically dying wildebeest…that's kinda harsh." I groaned.

"I thought he was being kind. I can't carry a tune in a really big bucket…but it's okay. God gave me other gifts" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh really…like what?" I asked coyly.

"Well, I'm really, really good at math. Sciences come easily to me too, and I have a very impressive ego." He deadpanned.

I paused for a moment. He really seemed down to earth, not at all like he has an inflated ego. Then I realized, "is that a euphemism?"

"Not a Kanye and Beyoncé fan, I take it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, if I want to hear a Beyoncé song, I get Mercedes to sing it for me. She's so much better. As for Kanye, I loved Jesus Walks, but I haven't listened to much of his stuff." I told him with brutal honesty.

"That's cool. That your friend is better than Beyoncé, I mean. But…I mean…"

I remembered that he was a Warbler fan and had probably been at regionals. "You're wondering if she was so good, why she wasn't featured at sectionals."

"Yeah, you guys tied with the Warblers at Sectionals." He said confused.

"Because our director had his head stuck so far up Rachel 'I am the greatest singer since Barbara Streisand, no matter that I can only sing one type of music well' Berry's flabby ass that he could give himself a haircut with her stomach acid." I snarled. I really don't like that girl. "If Mercedes had been our lead, your guys would have been smoked."

"Now that's harsh. Blaine told me that you guys took Nationals last year…your first time out." James soothed.

"Yup MeDe and Satan, Santana, had a dual lead for one song in each performance. And Mercedes lead another with Puck, the last one Mercedes boyfriends, Sam and Puck, had a dual lead. They were all amazing." I said proudly.

"Whoa…umm can I ask a quick question?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"She has two boyfriends…how does that work?" James asked quietly.

"It works for them." I gave him a quick rundown of how MeDe had ended up with both Puck and Sam. I didn't even sugar coat the part I played in shaping all three of them into the people they are today. "The New Directions are just chocked full of unusual relationships. MeDe and her boys…Santana, Artie and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine…Lauren and Finn."

"Wait, what's 'unusual' about Lauren and Finn, Lauren's a girl right…not some British dude?" He asked.

"No, Lauren is a girl alright. But she's state wrestling champ, heavy weight division…she could bench press you and do like ten reps without breaking a sweat and she's Finn's…" I mumbled the word 'Domme', but he apparently heard me anyway.

"Okay…I'll give you that one…they definitely count as unusual." He conceded with a laugh.

"Yeah…other than Tike, I mean Tina and Mike, we all have our issues." I admitted.

"Oh really?" He asked amused. "Can I ask you what are yours?"

"I guess it's, well, lest just say that after my last experiences…I have a few." I evaded.

'I'm sorry to hear that." He said honestly. "You should have only the very best memories when it comes to making love."

I sighed…"Maybe eventually…I don't think I've ever made love. One day I'll find someone who can make me forget all about my bad memories."

"Are you taking applications?" he teased.

I couldn't bite back a giggle. "Maybe…but I should warn you, it will be a very rigorous screening process."

"As it should be. As it should be." He said sincerely. "What are your requirements? If you don't mind me asking."

"Strong, kind, reassuring, reasonable, responsible, respectful." I said quietly. "Someone who is smart, independent, wise, protective, caring…an all-around good man." I told him and waited for his reaction.

"That sounds…well it sounds like you've put a lot of thought into it." He said simply. "Is it based on your dad?"

"Russell Fabray isn't any of those things. In fact he would tell you that most of those traits are weaknesses not strengths. I used to. But Papa Bent made me see things differently. That's who my list is based on, Dr. Benton M. Jones, DDS. He's Mercedes' dad." I told him proudly.

"So you wouldn't mind if the guy who had the preponderance of those psychological traits shared some of the physical traits of Dr. Jones too?" he asked remembering that Kurt and I had described MeDe as a hot chocolate diva.

"Would it freak you out if I said that at this point, I'd almost prefer it if he did?"I responded quietly.

He though quietly for several long moments before he finally answered. "I'd have to say that I'd be happy for me…but worried for you. If your memories are so bad that you can only feel safe with someone the complete and total opposite of the one who gave you your experiences that might not be a very healthy coping mechanism. I'd also want to have a little conversation with your 'friend' Puck." He almost growled that last sentence leaving me confused.

"Why would you need to have convo…Oh wait. You think Puck Is the bad memory guy. No! Not Puck. Puck would probably cut off his own dick with a rusty spoon before he would EVER do what was done to me. I mean I will admit I didn't have the world's best first time. There were no hearts and flower…just wine coolers and desperation…but no. Puck is a good man. He would never have abused my trust or me. Like—You know what-that is definitely a face to face conversation. Can we get together this weekend and I'll tell you about the 'horrors' of my dark and mysterious past. I mean you deserve to know before either of us gets in too deep. But I will say that it was not Puck's fault. If it had been Puck, I can guarantee that Mercedes would have castrated him before she let him near her."

"Okay, we can table it. I guess that's what I get for jumping to conclusions." He said with a quiet laugh. "Sorry about that…I can be a little over protective of the women in my life. It comes from growing up with my mom and sister."

"That's not a bad trait…and you know what? You and Puck grew up in the same kind of household. Granted his dad is a huge douchebag who abandoned his family, not a hero who didn't want to leave…but still it's his mom him and his little sister." I told him. MeDe and I are sisters in all but blood-or getting back to being that, I'd love it if our men got along. Sam and James will be easy…its Puck who may be the difficult sell. We talked for a while longer. We made plans to see each other Friday night after the home game, and said goodbye.

I finished my poor neglected summer reading assignments, and gave myself a full facial, ala Kurt. As I cleansed I tried to wash away the weekend's stress and anger. As I was trying to decide if I was hungry enough to leave the room to get something to eat, my phone rang again. I was shocked to see Francine's number on the screen. "Frannie, what's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that! Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"I'm…I'm alright. Why?" I asked cautiously.

"David Patterson called me. You forgot to leave a call back number and he had mine on file from a contract he handled for me last month. He said that he can see you tomorrow at nine. Anyway…I forgot that you don't have a house line in your room, just your cell phone and I called the landline." She said cautiously.

"And you talked to mom, who made me out to be the worse daughter since time began." I gathered quickly.

Frannie sighed. "Yeah, and the whore of Babylon as well." She hissed angrily. "That woman had the nerve to say that the divorce was all your fault. That she should have been given more in alimony, and it wasn't fair that you and she are supposed to get the same amount from Daddy, and that's why she told you the child support was for half of what it was. Thank god the judge separated mine since I'm at school most of the time. I just don't get her. Baby sister… she said…she tried to convince me that you seduced Daddy."

"I did not seduce Russell. Not at all!" I yelled.

"Did…did he rape you Lucy?" she asked shakily.

"He found out I was pregnant and told me he'd pay for everything if I just gave him what he wanted." I whispered still so ashamed that I had, that I had…

"That just makes it rape by extortion." She hissed. "That son of a bitch. He's supposed to take care of you NO MATTER WHAT." She yelled. "And what Mom knew and she convinced herself that you wanted it, so that she could continue with her spa appointments undaunted."

"That pretty much sums it up." I said with a sigh. I could barely talk. I was so relieved that at least one of my blood relatives seemed to give an actual damn about me.

"I'm going to come down and meet you at Patterson's office tomorrow." She said fiercely.

"You don't have to Papa Benton, Mercedes dad, he's going with me." I told her.

"I do have to. You are eighteen, and you are dealing with shit no one of any age should ever have to deal with. I may not be the world's best big sister, but I will not force you to go through this by yourself. I know Mercedes family has been great to you…but tell me it wouldn't feel a lot better to have me there. If you can say it, I'll stay here." She waited for a long moment. I tried to say it. I did. I mean she shouldn't have to drive an hour and a half and miss her classes for me…but I just couldn't make myself tell the lie. I would feel better with her there. "Thank you. Lucy, I think my feelings would have been shattered if you really didn't want me there. Sorry. I shouldn't make this about me. Anyway…I'm glad Dr. Jones will be there. If push comes to shove he can agree to be considered your adult presence if the court eventually decides that you need supervision for a while. Mom is out. She has so proved that she cannot be trusted with your welfare. And your welfare is the only reason the judge gave he an easement in the house in the first place. It is in both out names, so I need to be with you anyway so we can start eviction proceedings."

"Frannie…are you…I mean." I stopped and tried again. "Daddy only bothered me because I was bad and I was pregnant…right?" I finally whispered. I still hadn't asked the question I wanted to, needed to.

"Lucille Quinn Fabray, this was not your fault. No way, shape, or form was it at all ever your fault." She said so intensely it seemed to ripple through me. "Now, with that said, if you are asking if he touched me or anything. There wasn't anything physical, but there were many, many times that I felt uncomfortable with the way he looked at me or some of the jokes he made around me. I didn't graduate high school a virgin, despite what I let others think. If he'd known that we might be having a different conversation." Frannie spoke quietly. "But Lucy, I swear, if I'd ever, ever thought he would touch you; much less actually rape you—I'd have brought you out of there the second I graduated."

"I didn't…I thought you'd blame me too. Judy does." I said quietly. I revealed all the things mom had said to Puck's grandmother.

"Our mother is so selfish she is actually certifiable. God no wonder our moral compasses are all screwed up." She groaned. "My advisor offered to help me take a leave of absence for the semester when Dad got arrested. I'm going to see if I still can. I don't want you alone in that house with our mother the pimp."

"Frannie…you do not have to do that. You're on that fast track program to your doctorate, and you have that internship already set up for next semester. Mercedes' family and Puck's family have offered me places to stay. Heck, Shelby Cochran said that I could come and stay in her third bedroom, and I could be a real help with Beth." I said soothingly.

"I am so glad that you are blessed with having made some real, true friends, Lucy. I didn't do that until sophomore year of college. First, I had to unlearn all the crap our parents taught us." She told me with a dark chuckle.

"You are right, I have been very blessed." I told her as I smiled at the thought of my friends.

"So are you going to stay with your baby…or your baby daddy?" She teased.

"Well, since my baby daddy is very happy with his version of monogamy with his girlfriend and their boyfriend…I'm sure that I will see him a lot no matter where I stay."

"Wait, Noah Puckerman, the single most gossiped about playboy in Lima is in a relationship…and he's a bisexual to top it off." She laughed.

"Yup…though he'd probably say he 'Sam and Cedes' sexual." I teased.

"Hold up…Sam as in your ex-boyfriend, Sam? So wait, two of your exes are together now with your best friend?" she seemed scandalized. "And you're okay with that?"

I told her honestly, "they are extremely happy together and I am extremely happy for them. Ever since MeDe and Puck found out why I felt I _had _to give Beth up for adoption; they have stood up for me and stood by me. I don't deserve such great friends."

"Yes you do. And I'm glad you have them. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll have to get up early to make it to Lima by nine." She said saying goodbye reluctantly. "I'm still worried though."

"Don't worry. I'll see you in the morning. I promise I will go somewhere else tomorrow after we get everything underway." I reassured her.

"good." She said relieved. "Now lock your room door. I told mom that I was going to try to get you to file charges against her…so she might decide to try to hassle you." She got worried again.

"She's been avoiding me all day long. Something tells me I'm safe for the night." I assured her. But I did lock my door as she asked. Thinking about all I had to do the next day, I fell into a fitful sleep.

_Mercedes Point of View_

School that Monday morning was an exercise in futility for me. I was so worried about Quinn that I didn't learn anything after nine o'clock. Thankfully Puck and Sam always have my back. Sam took noted for me in all the classes we shared; Puck did the same in math. Such a rare occurrence, that Mr. Chiodi actually took a picture of him carefully jotting down notes. Mr. Chiodi was sure that no one would believe him otherwise.

I coasted through the morning. Thankfully, at lunch time, I ran into Quinn in the Cheerio locker room when I went in to change into my uniform…I had put it off as long as Sue would allow. "Are you okay?" I asked pulling her well away from everyone else. Tessa, Santana and Brittany followed us and created a human wall to make sure that nobody else tried to get all up in Quinn's business.

"I think I will be." Quinn told me. I could see the struggle for strength in her eyes. She rested her head on my shoulder and reached out and grabbed Santana's hand. One true thing about Santana Admira Lopez, she has this amazing ability to lend you strength. It was almost as if you could visibly see Quinn rebuilding her own reserves from Santana…I will note that there was no discernable difference in Satan. "Attorney Patterson said that Daddy wanted him to help us in any way he could and daddy would be responsible for any bills. Since, apparently thanks to a technicality in how they gathered the evidence from Daddy's condo, I'm not actually mentioned in any of the charges against Russell; it's not a conflict of interest or anything. Russell also wrote me a very nice apology letter and he agreed, in writing, to continue all fiscal support and to pay for all educational and other reasonable expenses until I graduate from law school or finish a doctoral program. Whichever route I choose to take. Part of me wants to become a neurosurgeon just to be evil." She grinned deviously. "He's in therapy as part of his plea deal. Before the technicality came to light, he took the deal. He says it was because he didn't want me to have to testify in open court about the abuse. Mr. Patterson told me that was his own condition for handling the case. Russell pleading guilty to as light a sentence as they could get, and I don't get dragged through a public hearing. I've gotta say I will so take that deal. He's telecommuting to work from a nice cushy minimum security facility for the next eighteen months. He can attend meetings in his capacity as a real estate developer and commercial land lord, but he will be escorted by 'guards'."

"Well that's something." I said comfortingly. "What about paying for actual college?"

"Mom hasn't been able to, nor can she touch my college or trust funds. Daddy has never stopped adding to them. Supposedly he increased his contributions to both by fifty percent. His lawyer assumes that it was out of guilt. He started doing so not long after…well after." She laughed bitterly. "Russell would do that wouldn't he? The man cannot apologize for real but he can throw more money at me and hope that it will help."

"Good that pedejo should feel guilty. Let him pay for his mistakes. Money means more to men like him than anything else any damn way." At Quinn and my looks of surprise, Santana simply shrugged unapologetically. "Oh please was that supposed to be some kind of code. I'm not stupid, I figured out the deal when Sue put you back on the squad and managed to get Wheezy to forgive you and make me accept it. You two being besties again…just confirmed it. Like I said take his money. It's the least he can do."

Quinn and I shared a look. She stood and pulled Santana into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Ewww…Mommy germs. Get off me, Stretchmarks, not only do I have a rep to maintain, but while I may not want to slap you with a wet bag of nickels anymore, we still aren't hugging friends. We're 'if I see your father and can get away with it, I'll gut him like a fish and piss in the hole' friends. Besides, just getting too close to you could cause my birth control to malfunction."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way too quick to resort to violence?" Tessa asked Santana. "The very fact that you would have no problem killing for her, but you will not hug her illustrates the fact that you have a rather severe mental defect."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way too uptight and prissy for a sixteen year old girl?" Santana shot back. "You should let Harding get up under at least two of those East Village layers of yours, and give you some relief. Maybe that would dislodge that red wood you have stuck up your ass, hermana menor."

Suddenly Tessa looked years younger. "I don't think I'm ready for that." She said shaking her head. "Maybe soon, but not yet. I mean it's too soon, right?"

Santana looked almost contrite and definitely protective. "If you have to ask that, then hell yeah it's too soon. You'll know when you are ready. If he pressures you, just let me know…a few strategic cuts and he'll get his mind right."

Each and every one of us gave her the side eye, judging you face. "What?" she asked innocently. "So Red Riding Hood…you ready for your audition this afternoon?"

"Yeah, you know, I was actually going to wait…audition tomorrow instead." Tessa hemmed and hawed.

"Oh no Little Red…you and the almost unicorn are auditioning today." Brittany laughed.

"Britt-Brat, why do you call Blaine 'the almost unicorn'?" I asked a bit distractedly. There was something niggling at the back of my mind, but it couldn't get past this thing with Britts and Blaine's new nickname. "You've been calling him that since shortly after the sleepover."

Brittany just shrugged. "Blaine likes boys…especially Kurt; but ever since Kurt, who is totally a unicorn by the way, told everyone about seeing you and Tina all nakie in the dressing room, Blaine has a serious hard on for boobs…well yours and Tina's. So now he's only almost a unicorn. But he's not really a bicorn like me and Sam and Puck." She smiled brightly. "He's been having naughty dreams about you two and Kurt for the last week. I would invite Kurt to come and dance with us but he would toats freak out."

"Speaking of…we needs to start on the costuming for that." Santana thought aloud. "I've already got the boss ass play list ready."

"Wait, what?" Quinn prodded. I slid Brittany a 'look what the hell you did now' look, and she graciously explained the gift we had planned for the boys. She even managed to make it sound like it would be completely PG. "They'll love that. You guys should make it really sensual and sexy." She suggested.

All I can think is that I need to figure out how to keep it from degenerating into the ND orgy extravaganza. Then suddenly I remembered what I was supposed to be focusing on. "We will…now, back to the matter at hand and don't even think about trying to distract me again." I chided gently. "What about Cruella De'Ville?"

"Mr. Patterson suggested that I talk to the DA. He really, really doesn't like Judy. I mean he told me that he thought that Dad deserved a 'good flogging' for what he did…but the fact that Mom knew and didn't care really 'chapped his hide'." She smirked at the old fashion turn of phrase. "He thinks that even though Russell wasn't charged with his crime against me, Mom probably will be charged with child endangerment or exploitation. It would seem that age of consent is irrelevant in cases like this. He was able to pull a few strings and get me an appointment this afternoon. I've already okayed it with Sue for me to miss practice."

"Good chica…your mother should have been drowned at your birth." Santana said cruelly.

"I don't get it." Brittany asked. "I mean I don't know what Mr. Fabray did exactly, but he was a creeper so it was probably really bad…but why do you seem so much madder at Mrs. Fabray than him?"

"It's not more anger…just different anger." I tried to explain. "I hate Russell Fabray with a fierce and fiery passion unlike any I have known before. If this is how Coach Sylvester feels about Mr. Schuester, no wonder she was always sabotaging the glee club. Mr. Fabray is a guy, and not a good one, so to find out that he is even worse than you thought…not a huge surprise. But to find a mother with so little care and love for her child…it's just an anathema to most women. I mean I didn't even give birth to Beth but I would kill to protect her. How could Judy do nothing, absolutely fucking nothing, to protect Quinn? It makes me really want to give her the death of a thousand cuts."

"Whatever…they are both the suckiest people I have ever seen in real life." Tessa said honestly.

"Men are dogs. That is a truth universally acknowledged….All men are dogs, some are just loyal breeds and more trainable than others. Women are supposed to be better. Judy shouldn't even be called a woman…I'd call her a bitch, but it would be an insult to female dogs." Santana growled.

Quinn looked at all of us. "Thanks for the support, girls."

"So…" Tessa started, clearly uncomfortable with the emotional bent in the air. "You want to come stay with us? I mean, right now you'd have to share with me…but we're supposed to be going furniture shopping this weekend." She offered.

Santana smirked. "You could come stay with us." she offered. "My mom hates yours almost as much as I hate Berry…she'd love to put you up just to stick it to Judith Fabray's abnormally flat WASP ass. Plus she has an uncle who is never, NEVER left alone with kids of either gender…she may be able to, you know, understand or something."

"Awww, Santana, you actually do care." Quinn teased.

"Shut it cow. I've gots me a rep to keep up." Santana said brushing her shoulders off. She caught sight of her watch and groaned. "Now look what you losers have done…you guys have totally made us miss lunch."

We all rushed over to our lockers and grabbed our stuff. A quick look at our phones showed we had an assload of texts from Tina and the crew. I had like fifteen from my guys alone. They were more than a little concerned about our absence. So much so that when we exited the Cheerio locker room, Sam and Puck were leaning against the wall across from the door. "I cannot believe that you girls were running your mouths so much that you actually missed lunch." Sam taunted.

"You should be glad we love you so much." Puck teased. "We love you so much, we brought you these." He passed me an order of tots with the perfect amount of ketchup drizzled over them.

"Boy, you know I love you." I laughed giving them both slow deep kisses. "I love both of you, so much."

"Oh please, Aretha…you'd love anyone who brought you your _precious_." Coach Sylvester's voice rang down the hall. Who knew she could do such a good Golem impression. She walked up to us, sent some B-squaders on their way with a hard glare and turned her attention to Quinn. Sue's concern was thinly masked, "I'm coming with you to your appointment this afternoon, Que."

"Okay, Coach…thank you…but umm why?"Quinn asked.

Sue raised an eyebrow in apparent disbelief. "Now Que, you should know better than most that I have bugs in every possible area of this school. The fact that your mother 'should have been drowned at your birth'…it tells me that you need me today. Now since I have taken a personal interest in you, lo those many moons ago, it is my duty to continue to be a positive female impact in your life. Now that said…I'm joining you to make sure that you don't have one of your rare, inspired by Future Weather Girl over there, moments of niceness. So I've canceled practice for the afternoon. Pippy, you'll have no excuse not to go and audition for the first glee director in fifteen years not to have earned my indemnity. Whoopi, SanBag, Oh Special One…you three will attend the auditions. I want to know who tried out, how they did and why they did. You kids are going back to Nationals and you're winning again." She said determinedly.

Kurt joined us, and gave Sue a curious look having heard her last declaration. "Why Coach Sylvester…I was under the impression that you hated the New Directions and all we represented."

Coach Sylvester gave him a short glare. "Actually, Gaylord of the Dance, I believe that my hatred of Will Schuester and his clear and undeserved favoritism was so all encompassing that you and your fellow lumpy, shapeless puddles of clay got seared by its heat. Once Black Adele, here, grew a backbone and climbed out of the primordial ooze dragging the rest of you, kicking and screaming with her, I realized that it was a little…only a little though because any of you could have grown one at any point in the previous three years…unfair of me to assume that you were all as stupid as your teacher. You all used some decidedly underhanded methods to do what I could not. You got brillo head out of my sight." She said with a small smirk. "You have my gratitude. Fabray. See you at three twenty. Jazz Hands, ask SanBag about your assignment for the afternoon."

As she left we could only stand there speechless. Sam started to laugh. Puck followed. Soon we were all giggling. The bell ringing sent us scurrying to class. The rest of the day wasn't as tense as it would have been without the talk I had with the girls and the laugh that we all shared thanks to Coach Sylvester. Glee was amusing to say the least. We helped Ms. Cochran to rearrange the room to ready it for auditions.

When asked why she chose to have them here rather than in the auditorium, she replied. "I do not like to give auditions in the auditorium because it allows too much of a disconnect between myself and those trying out." She looked over the room and seemed satisfied with the arrangement of chairs. "Now each trial will consist of the person singing a prepared song, they may sing with musical accompaniment only if they themselves play the instrument. If, by the end of their performance, I am still unsure as to their abilities, I will have them sing a random song of my choosing. Some people can sing very well after long periods of preparation but they cannot sing well off the cuff. I am willing to accept trainability, in fact I am looking for it, in the underclassmen, the only seniors I am taking on have to be truly talented and need very little in the way of training."

She determine who would be staying for the try outs, and passed us all little notepads. "I'd like you to make notes on each person. I want information relevant to their abilities and attitude only. Make sure to put their name at the top followed by a simply yes or no. You will explain your reasoning below your notes be your answer positive or negative. Please remember that this is not to be a popularity nor a beauty contest. Just because someone is unattractive or do not dress well, that does not preclude them from adding a wonderful vocal dimension."

"Awww…come on Teach. Every girl in the glee club is at least borderline hot…can we not at least say no total dogs." Santana cajoled.

Lauren laughed. "So you've elevated me to borderline hot, Satan."

"Yeah, well, anybody who can make Gigantor last more than thirty-five, forty-five seconds have to be credited with a certain level of hotness." Santana shot back.

"Ladies," Shelby broke in. "save the locker room talk for the locker room. I am your educator…I neither need not do I want to head the sordid details of your extra-curricular social interactions."

We all exchanged confused looks. "Umm…is that how real teachers feel, because around here, the teachers just pretend they aren't listening and then trade gossip in the teacher's lounge behind our backs." I finally asked curiously.

Shelby shook her head. "I've noticed that." She said with a sigh. "Well that is not how I choose to behave. If you need to speak to me about something that is bothering you, feel free to do so. I will listen. I may even advise…but I will not gossip with others about you."

"Huh, that's new." Puck stage whispered just loud enough for everybody to hear him.

"Mr. Schue wasn't that bad." Finn defended.

"I'm sure that he wasn't, Finn." Shelby said clearly finished with the discussion. "Now then, back to the auditions. I'm primarily looking for choral voices; however I will also need some strong leads for next year. Do you have any questions?"

"What style of singing should we look for?" Finn asked.

"All styles. I don't believe that only encouraging on genre of music is the best practice for any musician, let alone a young one who is still developing their taste and voice. Even the biggest country musician or vocalist can play and sing other genres, and to be honest country is the hardest genre to cross over from. Very few true vocalist or songwriters only write in one genre. Over the year we will explore everything from folk music to rock, R and B to Jazz. Speaking of…Mercedes can you and Artie move to the front. " She said. She retrieved two copies of some sheet music from her desk. "I'd like to hear the two of you try this song. You have five minutes to look it over then begin."

I looked it over quickly and moved forward. Sam loved this song. So I'd seend the video more than a few times over the summer. Artie rolled over and grabbed a guitar. Sam and Puck were teaching me to play theirs, but I was not ready to play in public yet. Instead I moved to the piano. I don't often play here, in fact, I'm pretty sure that Mr. Schue would have been shocked as hell to know I played. But I play the piano and the violin. Honestly I haven't touched my violin since middle school.

Together Artie started to sing. He started off and soon we were enjoying playing with each other.

**"Remind Me"**  
>Brad Paisley (with Carrie Underwood)<br>_[Artie]_  
>We didn't care if people stared<br>We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
>Somebody'd tell us to get a room<br>It's hard to believe that was me and you  
>Now we keep saying that we're OK<br>But I don't want to settle for good not great  
>I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again<p>

_[Artie]_ Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
><em>[Mercedes]<em> Remind me, remind me  
><em>[Artie]<em> So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
><em>[Mercedes]<em>Remind me, remind me

_[Mercedes]_  
>Remember the airport dropping me off<br>We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
><em>[Artie]<em> I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
><em>[Mercedes and Artie]<em>But that meant we had one more night

_[Mercedes]_  
>Do you remember how it used to be<br>We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
><em>[Artie]<em> Remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>[Mercedes]<em>  
>Oh, so on fire so in love<br>That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
><em>[Artie]<em>Remind me, baby, remind me

_[Artie]_ I wanna feel that way  
><em>[Mercedes]<em> Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
><em>[Artie and Mercedes]<em>  
>Oh, if you still love me<br>Don't just assume I know

_[Mercedes]_Baby, remind me, remind me

_[Mercedes]_ Do you remember the way it felt?  
><em>[Artie]<em> You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
><em>[Mercedes]<em> Remind me  
><em>[Artie]<em> Yeah, remind me  
><em>[Mercedes]<em>  
>All those things that you used to do<br>That made me fall in love with you  
>Remind me, oh, baby, remind me<p>

_[Artie]_  
>Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt<br>All those mornings I was late for work  
>Remind me<p>

_[Artie and Mercedes]_Oh, baby, remind me

_[Mercedes]_ Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
><em>[Artie]<em> Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
><em>[Mercedes]<em> Oh, yeah, remind me  
><em>[Artie]<em>Baby, remind me

Artie and I rarely get the chance to sing together and we've never done country together, but it was so much fun. When we finished, ever one was staring at us with their mouths wide open. Finally, without a sound, Sam stood up and came to the front of the room and stopped behind me. He leaned down and wrapped me in his strong arms, his head next to mine. "You have no idea the things I'm gonna do you when we get you alone."

"Well, while you are still here," Shelby stressed; causing us to break apart, "Why don't you let her get back to her seat and we can all discuss their performance." Sam escorted me back to my seat between him and Puck. Where Puck proceeded to give me a thoroughly appreciative kiss.

Santana spoke up first. "It was good. I've never really liked country, but I loved me some that. It was like country…only spicier."

"I was shocked that Cede can play the piano. I mean the singing was amazing, but if you give Mercedes and Artie the alphabet, they would give you a performance that would either bring you to Jesus, or bring you off…But I cannot believe that no one knew you played the piano, Ms. Jones." Lauren laughed.

"I don't play for e'erybody." I said calmly.

"Lauren's right…they sounded amazing together. It's been so long since we've heard Artie sing with our diva…I think we've forgotten." Kurt said quietly. "They played off each other effortlessly."

"All good comments. I must say I am very pleased with the way you handled that. I expected you two to sound great together, but I hadn't expected you to be able to keep the country sound. Yet Santana is correct, it was country, just richer and fuller somehow. You played up the plaintive nature of the lyrics very well." She nodded with a proud look and turned to Santana. "Santana, can you and Tina come up and sing next." Shelby prompted, handing the girls sheet music as they stepped into the performance space.

San and Tina looked at the paper and had a quick whispered discussion. Tina took the seat of the piano and played the opening strain of Johnny Cash's God's Gonna Cut You Down. Rather than divide it they sang the song as pretty much a two part choral piece. They did allow each other to slide to the front for certain parts. Santana voice was intense and almost dark as she sang, 'Go tell that long tongue liar, Go and tell that midnight rider, Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter, Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down, Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down'. While Tina moved to the forefront and she made the lines 'Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand, Workin' in the dark against your fellow man' and she made them her own. Santana came back in and they sang 'But as sure as God made black and white, What's done in the dark will be brought to the light' together. The way they blended their voices on those two lines it sent chills down my spine. The rest of the song was designed to make us all squirm in our seats.

"Wonderful girls. I want the rest of you to note, not every duet has to be about the back and forth." Shelby said after she cleared her throat in discomfit. "Comments?"

"Well, first of all cool song for Satan to sing." Puck teased. "But dude am I the only one who got chills from the way they sang that last chorus. I'm ready to hit a confessional to confess my damn sins, and I'm Jewish."

"No, it wasn't just you." was the consensus of the room

"Their performance brought the song away from either of the previous genres I've ever heard it sung in. it was almost gospel with a hard rock edge more than the traditional country of the Johnny Cash recording, or the modern alternative of the Gaslight Anthem remake." I said to the shock and awe of my classmates. "What?"

"Little surprised and completely aroused that you know who the Gaslight Anthem are…and I practically live in you." Puck said bluntly.

"You mean you practically live _with_ her." Finn said confused.

"Said what I meant, dude…said exactly what I meant." Puck shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "The perception ya'll have of me is a little two dimentional." I said tersely. "I'd get mad, but I think I'm more than a little guilty of it myself. Cause, Puck, I'm still surprised you know who Alanis Morissette is let alone know the words to one of her songs."

"So, you all learned something new about your friends last week." Shelby said with a smile. "Good. Any other comments about Santana and Tina's performance?"

Quinn spoke up contemplatively. "San kind of held back and Tina stepped up so that they were on the same level. Usually Tina keeps her vocals soft and mellow…Tan's usually all about the intensity. I, pretty much, expected Tan to blow Tina out of the water."

"Good point, Quinn." Shelby said and prodded the performers. "Santana, Tina was that instinctive, or did you discuss it?"

They both shrugged. "We didn't talk about it, but it is something that Cede worked with us on last year." Tina threw a quick smile at me.

"Yeah, I asked her how she kept from blowing past Tina's soft and sweet when they did a Florence and the Machine song last year. And she helped me 'modulate my intensity', but I still have the most singing with Cede. Don't need to hold back with her."

"That's what I say too." Puck whispered in his 'I want ever'body to hear me' whisper.

Thankfully Kurt ignored him. "Oh…that is impressive." He gushed. "Ms. Cochran, last year for the duets competition, Santana and Mercedes did this dueling divas performance of River Deep, it was amazing. We did it again at Nationals."

Shelby thought for a moment. "What were your favorite performances by your classmates?" she asked us all curiously.

"When Coach Sylvester pulled the minority students from Mr. Schuester…Mercy lead us all in 'Hate On Me' by Jill Scott…she was epic." Tina spoke first.

"Ooh yeah, but remember when she did 'And I Am Telling You'…every dude in class that day had a total stiffie just from her voice." Puck intoned.

Artie, Santana, Brittany and Sam all said at the same moment, "Ain't No Way."

"Night of Neglect, Mercedes shut things down with that song. She was amazingly perfect." Artie explained for Shelby. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anyone else?" Shelby asked clearly amused by something.

"She used to sing 'Greatest Love of All' to Beth at night. I have never heard that song sung more beautifully." Quinn told everyone with a small smile.

"Thanks you guys…but she meant for all of us. Like my favorite performance for Kurt has to be 'I want to Hold Your Hand'. It was beautiful…but that Victor/Victoria one you did for duets last year was a close second. Puck, hands down, 'That's Why the Lady Is A Tramp'…not just because we sang it together, but because it is the least offensive song you've ever serenaded anyone with. Sam, you and Quinn were amazeballs when you sang "Time of Your Life', at sectionals last year. Santana…you rocked the ass off of 'Back to Black'…Amy herself, God rest her poor soul, she would have given you a standing o. Jessie St. Jack-off was clearly sucking Rachel's ass during those supposed solo auditions. Finn you actually surprised me when we did New York last year, your rapping has gotten so much better than it was, Finnie D." I said pulling everyone back in the direction Shelby wanted us to go.

Finn picked up the torch. "Sam and the guys…we all killed 'Billionaire' last year when we were trying to convince Sam to try out. But _my _favorite Mercedes performance was 'Sweet Transvestite'. It was awesome_sauce_." Finn laughed.

People threw out their favorites, but we moved from solos to the songs we'd had the most fun doing together. Eventually the bell rang, but since we were mostly staying for the auditions, no one really moved. Only the Titans stood. Puck and Sam kissed me breathless, and headed to the door. Tessa slipped in as Artie assured us that he'd be back as soon as he got Stevie and Evan set up. Of course Tessa and I had completely forgotten about Stacey and Sarah. Thankfully Shelby agreed to let them sit and watch the auditions with the rest of us. That raised another point in Shelby's mind. "In fact, after school would you follow me to the day care center? It would probably be best for Beth to have at least one emergency contact who doesn't love forty-five minutes to an hour away." She suggested.

"Not a problem. I can put my mom if they won't take anyone under eighteen." I told her with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah, isn't it ridiculous that I can pick up Triple S after school just fine, but if they are sick Sam and Puck have to both be there unless I happen to have one of the adults with me." Tessa complained as she left the room to go get Stacey and Sarah.

When she returned she was accompanied by two rather enthusiastic tween girls and several prospective new members. Shelby did a great job of handling the newbies, while I got the girls settled. Before I realized that time had passed, we were ready for the first audition. The first person to enter the room was actually Kevin from my homeroom. He preceded Shelby into the room and she closed the door behind them. "Please tell us your name, grade and two important things about yourself, and then sing us your piece."

"Umm…hi… my name is Kevin Jones. I'm a senior. Two important things, I'm a closet singer. The only person I've really ever sung for is my Grappy. He had cancer and when the chemo got really bad he'd have me sing to him. It never mattered what I sang…just hearing me sing soothed him. I don't really know if I am any good but... And I guess the second fact is that I have no idea why I just said all that." he shrugged and started to sing. He did a rendition of 'Walking in Memphis' that was so much better than I ever thought he would do.

When he finished, Shelby smiled at him and said gently, "Your grandfather was right. You have a nice voice. I can see how it could bring him comfort in his dark hours." The next little while was like the first few episodes of American Idol…it was bad. I swear that Hung guy was better than some of those people. Then Shelby let in this younger girl in what has to be one of the strangest outfits I've ever seen, but she was definitely confident.

"I'm Suga Motta, sophomore. Two things…first I have Asperger's…or at least that's what my daddy says. Anyway, basically I don't process social situations or interactions as well as others. So usually I come across as arrogant and cocky and people find me off putting. The second thing is my daddy is filthy stinking rich…and he makes sure that I get whatever I want…so he told me to make sure that I let you know that if I make it, he'll pay for all costumes, travel expenses and everything we need." She finished. We all exchanged looks. Before she's even sung a note, almost all of us had written yes next to her name on the pad. Then she opened her mouth and launched into the single worse rendition of 'Hey Big Spender' that has ever been heard anywhere in the history of the song.

Nobody said a word. I mean a pin dropped and pinged for like a month of the tile. Crickets chirped an entire choral reproduction of 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

* * *

><p>Sorry Doctor...Sorry Doctor...I'll finish the auditions next chapter...Sorry Doctor.<p>

Sorry Doctor...I'll add smutty smutt smut to the next chapter, I won't forget again Doctor.

Sorry flashback to Little Shop.

Reviews are accepted, appreciated, and petted and re-read when my muses and bunnies desert me. Give us Reviews!

TTYL,

Silly Anni


	13. Chapter 12 Angry All the Time

**Grandissons Together  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them

**THANKS **to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their senior year.

_**Thank you to each and every soul that has reviewed this and its preceding stories. You guys just don't know how much each review means to me.**_

_****_To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, Isis, Princess976 & Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and updates. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Again with the repping ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

_Kurt Point of View_

Nobody said a word. Quite literally a pin dropped and pinged for a very protracted period of time on the tile. Crickets chirped an entire choral reproduction of 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Finally I spoke into the silence. "So your father is very rich and will pay for any and all expenses incurred for our competitions?"

"Yup." She almost chirped. "I just have to bring him copies of the receipts for his accountant to get his the extra tax breaks." Sugar assured us.

"Great!" I said back feigning enthusiasm to match hers. "Welcome to the New Directions. I am Kurt and I will be your vocal mentor. You and I shall begin tomorrow morning. We'll meet here at seven thirty. I will begin by teaching you vocal exercises and exercises that concentrate on building your breath control and tone." I said definitively.

"Sugar, you will need to go to the office and change your schedule in the morning. Sign up for last period chorus." Shelby advised her calmly.

Sugar squealed and jumped doing a rather rhythmic happy dance as she left the room. Everyone turned and looked at me. "WTF, Jazz Hands?" Santana groused. "I love money as much as the next guy…it's in my damn genetic code, you've met my mother…but come on. That broad sucked such major ass."

"Yes, but if we can cultivate her into a choral member, then we can afford to bring along at least one member of our families with us to Nationals which will decrease the financial burden on those of us with larger families." I said throwing a pointed look at Sam. Not only was our friend's family in fairly difficult financial straits, but with most of the rest of us being either only children or the youngest of our families, Sam has the biggest family to consider. No one could deny that how much we would all love to have a cheering section in the audience this year. Having Puck's Bubbie Ruth and Uncle Saul really drove home how nice it is to have one.

Shelby finally spoke up. "Kurt, I am willing to work with her as well. She may never be a lead, but something tells me that she will bring something to our choir…something other than just her father's wallet."

I nodded gratefully. The next applicant walked in, and I was more than a little happy to see that it was, in fact, mi amour Blaine. He came in and did a rousing rendition of Destiny Child's Solider. My shock was palpable when Shelby asked him to sing another song. She didn't ask that poor dresser before him to sing a second song. Granted it could be because I took the control of that situation away from her. Oh dear, that was perhaps very ill-advised. "That was very good, Blaine. But I would ask that you allow me to hear you sing something that is originally a solo and in the masculine range. Could you sing Heartless, the Kris Allen version, please?" Shelby asked politely.

"Sure." He said happily, without a single hint to all the questions that had to be running through that oh so handsome head of his. He did the song effortlessly. After all it's been on his play list for months upon months. I knew that it was one of his favorites last year while I was still attending Dalton. I glanced over at my diva and she was smiling broadly. She loved the song every much as he does. Those two have really bonded over music. It's nice that she and Blaine get along so well. I suppose I can attempt to get along better with Noah. Oh the things we do in the name of love.

"Blaine, you are a formidable singer. You have a certain quality about you. Welcome to the New Directions." Shelby said with a smile. "However, you and I are going to have to have a discussion about song selection." She finished sternly. I could barely bury the smile that wanted to break out at that. Blaine is almost as wedded to certain artists as Rachel Berry is to Broadway. I shook off thoughts of the girl I thought was my friend only to find out otherwise before I found myself not only enraged, but unbecomingly flushed. Blaine came up the risers and wrapped me in a happy hug dropping a quick kiss on my lips. He settled into the seat next to me just as an adorably clueless looking young gentleman entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Rory Flanagan. I'm an exchange student from Ireland. I'm staying with Brittany Pierce." He said. Oh that accent is simply too cute. But his clothes are horribly pedestrian. A very simple button front shirt and jeans, I suppose a kilt would be a bit much.

"Wait…you stay with Britts, why haven't we met you?" Santana and Artie blurted as one.

"He's the leprechaun I told you about." Brittany told them in a voice that clearly said her lovers that they didn't pay enough attention to what she says.

"Umm. I've only been here for three days. But I know that you are Santana, and he is Artie, and you two are Brittany's gra a saoil. All life love." He said a little fearfully. "Umm can I sing now please? Before I lose ma nerve." Shelby gestured him to begin, even as she threw a quelling glance to the rest of us nosy Nellie's. He opened his mouth and started with a slow and slight mournful version of 'It's not that Easy Being Green'. He was quite good, and his accent was far less pronounced when he was singing. Shelby asked him if he could give her another song, something a little more upbeat. And he thought for a minute and he started to sing One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful'. This song was more modern and he seemed to having fun playing with his range, which was a little short, but there was definite room for growth. Besides with his lower tones combined with Sam's it could free Puck up to be a more moderate tenor. Yes, he'll do nicely.

Shelby glanced around the room she smiled at Rory and said calmly, "Welcome to the New Directions, Mr. Flanagan." Rory hopped into the air and clicked his heels together.

"Thank ya…may I stay, I'm to wait on Brittany, ya see." He asked politely.

"Yes, take a seat. Don't forget to go to the office and have your schedule changed in the morning." Our teacher said with a gentle smile. "I think we have time for three to four more auditions today." She told us all. He settled into his seat on the front row just as Tessa entered the room.

Tessa looked absolutely darling in her Cheerio uniform. Despite her usual apparel choices and her clear preference for indie films and music that speaks to the darker side of human nature, she really does look like the archetypal American cheerleader when she dons the red and white. Shelby laid out the questions, just the way she had for every other entrant in our little talent show.

"Umm, Tessa Altman…sophomore. Let's see. Not sure if there are any important things about me that you all don't know. I'm part of the tribe that has sprung up around Commune. Apparently, Puck has told everyone that he wouldn't allow me to date any of the," she glanced at Shelby before continuing, her voice positively rang with sarcasm; "young men at this school, unless they were positively vetted by his ubiquitous greatness. Anyway, sorry for the venting moment. I'm going to sing 'Before I Die', from the Queen of the Damned soundtrack." The song was gorgeous. Her voice flowed effortlessly even though the song is in a higher alto register. It did sound a little too much like the original Kidneytheives version, which is probably why Shelby asked her to sing a second song.

"Could you please sing 'Hot 'n Cold'." Shelby asked.

"Umm...I would, but I don't really know any of the lyrics." Tessa said honestly. "Not really a Katy Perry or Kesha fan."

"Ok," Shelby chuckled. "Why don't you give me your shocker song?" Shelby suggested, confident that one of us had told her about our 'getting to know you' assignments from last week.

Tessa smiled mischievously before beginning her song slowly and mournfully.  
><strong>"She Thinks His Name Was John"<strong>

(Reba McEntire)

She can account for all of the men in her past

Where they are now, who they married, how many kids they have

She knew their backgrounds, family and friends

A few she even talks to now and then

But there is one she can't put her fingers on

There is one who never leaves her thoughts

And she thinks his name was John

A chance meeting, a party a few years back

Broad shoulders and blue eyes, his hair was so black

He was a friend of friend you could say

She let his smile just sweep her away

And in her heart she knew that it was wrong

But too much wine and she left his bed at dawn

And she thinks his name was John

Now each day is one day that's left in her life

She won't know love, have a marriage or sing lullabies

She lays all alone and cries herself to sleep

'Cause she let a stranger kill her hopes and her dreams

And all her friends say what a pity what a loss

And in the end when she was barely hangin' on

All she could say is she thinks his name was John

She thinks his name was John (Tessa held the last woeful note out admirably.)

Ok, she was right, consider me shocked. Tessa is not the type one would think liked country, let alone a song from before most of us were even born. The song was very sad, and I could easily hear the country undertones, but Tessa sang it beautifully. The performance was extremely compelling. It was an older song that spoke of the more personal horrors of AIDs. If we ever have one of those Safe S-e-x awareness assemblies, Tessa simply must perform that song. But the end Tina was in paroxysms of sorrow, while Mercedes tried to calm her down. Even though Mercedes herself had tears rolling down her cheeks. Only when Blaine wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his side did I realized that my own cheeks were also wet.

Shelby looked around the room before giving Tessa a welcoming smile. "You have a gift for conveying emotions Tessa. The almost hopelessness of the first song followed by the sorrowfulness of the second. Truly remarkable. Get your schedule changed tomorrow and welcome to the New Directions."

_Lauren Point of View_

The next poor unfortunate soul to enter the room was almost as disliked as he was unexpected. "Hold up, hold the hell up….Adams. What crack are you smoking? I thought you said that glee was gay?" Mercedes blurted out. "Can you even sing? You aren't in the choir at church."

Azimio just shrugged. "I used to be, back in the day." He said without answering her first question.

"Well that's fine and damn well dandy…now give me one reason I shouldn't kick your nebbish ass for that utter BS you said about me behind my back, and to my face last year?" I asked prepping myself for the ass whipping I was about to administer.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. I really am. I'm an asshole. I always have been, more than likely I always will be. But I was way out of line. I shouldn't have said it or even thought it. You can kick my ass later, but I need another non-sports related exploratory, or I can't graduate. It's this or home ec. And since the last time I tried to cook anything, I almost burned down my mom's house; this seemed like the better option."

Shelby gave him an assessing look. "You do understand that if you join this class you will be expected to participate with the New Directions. You will have to attend every performance and compete with the group?" she asked warily.

"Yes Ma'am. Ms. Pillsbury told me-like six times- as she was explaining my options to me. She also said that if I join and we win all the way to Nationals…it could help me get into a real college. I really need this ma'am…I'll try not to mess it up."

"You'll have to keep your eyes off our diva." Kurt said calmly, though he was looking at Adams like he should be squashed under somebody's shoe. "Both Sam and Noah have noticed your almost obsessive habit of 'Mercedes watching'. You are better about it than that Neanderthal that accosted her at Santana's party, but if you are thinking of using membership in the New Directions to attempt to parlé yourself into a relationship, it won't work."

"Hell no, it won't work." Mercedes groused loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Oh we all know it won't work. You are too damn fly, Wheezy. You'd never dip on Trouty and Shackles. Those guys have you on lock. Not to mention, nobody in their right mind would move from those two fine, _fione_ novios of yours for that tubby, emotionally grating, stupid pendajo over there." Santana quipped.

"I'm not gonna try to press up on Jones." Azimio said when he could get a word in. "It's not my fault she got all hot running with Evans and Puckerman, but even I can see that that shit is real. Hey, I'm a dude; but I can look and not touch. I'm not trying to disrespect her. My moms read me a serious riot act about how I treat people over the summer. So did Mother Richardson." He finished with a shudder.

Finally Shelby spoke up again. "This could all be a moot point anyway. If you cannot sing, you will have to learn to cook without causing mass destruction. Please your name and grade then begin."

"Ok. I'm Azimio Adams. I'm a Senior." He said proudly before opening his mouth and shocking the shit out of all of us.

**"The Cowboy In Me"**

(Tim McGraw)

I don't know why I act the way I do

Like I ain't got a single thing to lose

Sometimes I'm my own worst enemy

I guess that's just the cowboy in me

I got a life that most would love to have

But sometimes I still wake up fightin' mad

At where this road I'm heading down might lead

I guess that's just the cowboy in me

The urge to run, the restlessness

The heart of stone I sometimes get

The things I've done for foolish pride

The me that's never satisfied

The face that's in the mirror when I don't like what I see

I guess that's just the cowboy in me

Girl I know there's times you must have thought

There ain't a line you've drawn I haven't crossed

But you set your mind to see this love on through

I guess that's just the cowboy in you

We ride and never worry about the fall

I guess that's just the cowboy in us all

"Well, you can definitely sing." Shelby said quietly when he finished. "You may not be lead quality. But you have talent. Had you chosen to get training you might have been a very strong vocalist. But, Mr. Adams, if my students think that you will prove to be disruptive or have a detrimental attitude…"

"I won't ma'am. I promise. Look I'll lay it all out. If I don't get this class, I won't graduate on time. If that happens, my dad is gonna take away my ride, and I won't be able to go to college. The rule in my family is if you don't go to school, you go in the military. I am so _not_ military material." Adams said sincerely.

"I'm willing to give the douchebag a chance. After I get to beat the shit out of him, of course." I said quietly.

"If I get to watch Biggums beat the breaks off Az, then he can join." Santana said happily.

Britts looked at him calmly. "He needs to join. He needs to learn from us what it means to be real. He thinks he's more than he is. But he is so much less than he could be." She said sagely. Then ruined it by asking him if he really was the reincarnation of Rerun.

"Are there any objections to his joining?" Shelby asked us all. No one could think of any that weren't purely petty.

"No, but if he looks at my brother's, pretty much, wife wrong…we all know what will happen." Sarah laughed.

"Oooh I love violence…think Puck will let us all watch?" Santana laughed darkly.

"Can't we all just get along?" Blaine asked repressing a chuckle.

"Oh we can get along…after he gets what's coming to him." I said giving him my shark smile.

"I believe that means that with the stated caveats, you are a member of the New Directions, Mr. Adams. Please change you schedule tomorrow." Shelby said amusedly.

"So wait, are you really not gonna say anything about her saying she is gonna beat my ass?" Az asked petulantly.

"Lauren." Shelby said with a long suffering sigh. "If I asked you to defer your 'beat down' of Mr. Adams, would you?"

"Maybe…I actually like you and you're a lot more fair than Schuester…so it's about a sixty-forty shot." I said honestly. "But he has it coming."

"Mr. Adams, did you say things that you knew could render you deserving of getting said 'beat down'?" She asked him. "Be honest."

"Yeah…it was worth a beating." He admitted. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Exactly. If you were bold enough to say it, you need to accept the consequences of your actions. Everything you do, every choice you make, has consequences. Learn that now and your ensuing years will go much smoother. Hence, why I will only ask that Lauren conducts her violence off campus and in relative private." Shelby said reasonably.

"Oh, you know it. When I was seeing Puck, he showed me the perfect beat down spot." I laughed cruelly.

"Fine. It's settled then. See you tomorrow Mr. Adams.," Shelby said politely. I could tell she still wasn't sure what to make of this newest situation, but she was rolling with it. "Please send in the next hopeful."

"Alright…but Jones…you might wanna go sit in the back with Homo, and his boy. Santana, could you sit in front of her and block her legs. Tinsley was behind her, and I ain't her man, but I can't stand the way he looks at her." Adams warned. He actually elevated himself in my eyes. I still don't like him…but his beat down will be somewhat less severe.

"Good looking out, Adams, but Homo's name is HUMMEL maybe one day you'll be one of the cool kids and you can call him Kurt." I told the idiot. "But until then remember, Hummel." I stood and moved over next to Santana. Blaine slid over one chair so that Mercedes could sit between the two of them. It took Stacey and Sarah tugging on her heart strings to get her to actually take the seat. Sarah climbed into Artie's lap while Stacey took the seat on the other side of Kurt. She has the most adorable little crush on the fairy. She realizes that he likes boys, but I don't think she realizes that he doesn't like girls also the way Sam and Puck both do. By the time the big asshole entered the room, Mercedes was surrounded by people who would make it our business to block her from the leers of Mr. 'Think he's some shit'.

He entered the room, and you could literally feel the tension ratchet up to an eleven. Ever the consummate professional, Shelby asked him the usual three questions. "My name is Shane Williams Tinsley, I'm a junior, two important facts are I play football, and I can sing a little bit." He said with a smirk at Mercedes. He started to sing Trey Song's 'Neighbors Know My Name'. He was decent, bout on par with Adams…maybe a little bit better. But you know for my sanity and in my efforts to avoid going into fits of absolute rage, I can only deal with one of the two. And in a contest of which is the lesser of two evils, Azimio wins easily.

"Mr. Tinsley, what is your history with Ms. Jones?" Shelby asked when he finished the song.

He shrugged. "Met her at a party at the start of the summer. Tried to see if she was interested. She seemed to be at first. Then her two boys popped up and she started acting like she was too good for me. I was a little tipsy, and I said some things I probably shouldn't have." He said smoothly. Best way to lie is to shade the truth, but he should have remembered that most of us in this room were at that party, and several of the girls were steps away from him and Mercedes when that shit went down.

"If that is how you remember it, then you must have been a hell of a lot drunker than tipsy." Santana laughed evilly. "Cause I didn't realize that trying to be polite was conveying interest. I get it. You're one of those no means yes, and politeness means she wants you guys…right. Well then let me say this simply so that you can understand. NO ONE wants your big Grimace looking ass. And for God's sake please shave that creepy crawly from off your top lip." Brittany put a calming hand on San's shoulder. "What…I keeps it real. Somebody had to say what ever'body thinks."

"I love how he left out the sexual assault." Kurt said sotto voice.

"I didn't assault her." Tinsley said loudly.

"Really. I didn't think the cops arrested people for absolutely nothing now in days." Blaine said cheekily.

"Her jealous ass white boys sicced the cops on me. And she only told them that I assaulted her because she didn't want them to know what really happened." He said again.

"What really happened?" Mercedes said with a chuckle. "You grabbed me and held me and grinded on me. At no point did I give you permission to touch me in the least." She glared, we all did.

"In fact, she told you to let her go." Tina said quietly. "Unwanted sexual advances of a physically violent nature, often including threats of further physical violence, whether sexual or not. We saw you. We heard you. You left bruises on you. Do you know how hard it is to leave bruises on Cede? You said horribly degrading things to her. Santana wanted to cut you, you said things so gross, Brittany and I wanted to let her." That more than anything told the rest of us exactly how bad Tinsley's statements really were. Tina and Brittany tend to be way too nice when it comes to things like kicking ass or cutting somebody.

"Mr. Tinsley, I'm going to have to say no. While you are a competent singer, you would create a very disruptive force within the group. I also worry that you would not be able to travel with us for competitions as you are under criminal investigation at this time." Shelby said coolly. "I must and I will do what is best for the preponderance of my students. I do not believe the young ladies would feel safe with you and I would be unable to guarantee your safety from the other students either."

"I see. Maybe we'll see how Figgins feels about all of this." Tinsley threatened darkly.

I laughed. I laughed long and hard. "God, you are a fool aren't you. Do you have any clue how much the school received off our win last year? Figgins', uber-religious, ass would sell your soul to a minor demon for what we'll bring in when we win again this year. And you want to go and tell him that you are upset because Ms. Cochran won't let you join the New Directions because you attacked the girl with the golden pipes? Somebody really should take you out of the gene pool before you can pollute it with your idiotic spawn."

"There is also the fact that my contract states that the ultimate decision for who I allow in MY choir rest and abides with me." Shelby said her voice so cold now that the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. "I will not allow you to join because you are a threat not only to Mercedes and the other girls of the choir, but to what I am trying to build with this program. You have shown yourself to be a threat to half of the team, meaning that the other half is very much a threat to you. I see no reason to taint my student's experience by forcing them to deal with a bully and a misogynist. You may leave Mr. Tinsley. And know that I am recommending to Ms. Jones' parents that they help her to seek an order of protection against you. You've proven that you will not leave her alone."

"She don't need to do that." He said sullenly. "I'm not trying to get with her. Like I said, I was tipsy that night…the beer goggles made her look better than she does." We all just laughed. "I've got a girlfriend…no need to get all damn huffy."

"I calls Bullshit!" Santana shouted and Stacey gasped. "Cause first of all Mercedes Antoinette Jones is all kinds of fine. Every dude I know wants her big old lips all up over them. No beer goggles needed. And second of all, Grimace, ain't no way in," she threw a quick look at Stacey," you know where that you found a girlfriend around here. See Que and I, we have much pull. There isn't a chick in this school dumb enough to touch you with someone else's hands. No one would cross us both. Not to mention no one and I mean no one would cross Sue Sylvester."

The big dumb bastard stormed out of the room without saying another word, which may have saved his life. Shelby stood and walked to the door. "That was a singularly unpleasant experience. Hopefully, in some alternate universe, some parallel dimension, he is actually a decent human being." She grumbled as she headed past us to the door. She looked back into the room. "We have one more and then we can all go home, and shower that kid's overall foulness off of us."

We all agreed readily and there was quiet as we all waited for the last contestant of the day. She walked in and Santana and I exchanged a long look. Brittany just laughed and clapped. "Look, we lost our hobbit, but now we have a leprechaun and a real fairy. Cause even though Santana and Puck call Kurt a fairy, he's really a unicorn."

"Yeah…didn't realize there were still Goths, let alone goth fairies." Santana laughed.

I could see Satan's point. This chick was Mercedes height but skinnier than Brittany. Her hair was cut into a short pixie cut and was died black with hot pink streaks. She wore all black, her top was a black baby tee that said _'Don't Piss Me Off…I'm Running Out of Places to Hide the Bodies_!' in hot pink glitter. Her pants were cool some of the wide leg jeans that went out of style so long ago that even I know they are out of style. They had frayed edges and silver everywhere. I saw black all stars peeking from under their frayed hems. It looked good on her, but I knew Santana enough to know she was gonna get razzed for days if she made it.

"Can you tell us your name, grade and two important things about yourself?" Shelby asked one more gain. "Then you can sing your piece."

She nodded. "My name is Hermione Moore. My mother is a Harry Potter fanatic. She is cray-cray about all things Potter. Thankfully she hates most of the Weasleys or I'd have ended up Ginerva. She read the first one when she was preggers with me, and there you go. I'm a freshman. Two important things, I go by my middle name which is Helena, and I identify myself as bi-sexual…which I've heard won't be a problem for the people in the New Directions. Which is great, 'cause everyone else around this stupid school seems to be a complete jackass about it."

"Yeah…you're more likely to find it a problem to be straight up in this piece." Santana laughed. Shelby shot her a look. "Sorry, my bad. Go ahead and sing."

"You're completely irreverent aren't you?" Helena asked Santana with a smirk. "I think that's so cool. Oh yeah, I was homeschooled forever, and when I did the testing they held me back a year, so I'm like the old lady freshman. " she threw us all a grin and started to sing.

**"Control"**

Puddle of Mud

I love the way you look at me

I feel the pain you place inside

you lock me up inside your dirty cage

well I'm alone inside my mind

I'd like to teach you all the rules

I'd get to see them set in stone

I like it when you chain me to the bed

but then your secrets never shone

I need to feel you

You need to feel me

I can't control you

You're not the one for me, no

I can't control you

You can't control me

I need to feel you

so why's there even you and me?

I love the way you rake my skin

I feel the hate you place inside

I need to get your voice out of my head

Cause I'm that guy you'll never find

I think you know all of the rules

there's no expressions on your face

I'm hope that some day you will let me go

Release me from my dirty cage

I need to feel you

You need to feel me

I can't control you

You're not the one for me, no

I can't control you

You can't control me

I need to feel you

So why's there even you and me?

I love the way you look at me

I love the way you smack my ass

I love the dirty things you do

I have control of you

I need to feel you

You need to feel me

I can't control you

You're not the one for me, no

I can't control you

You can't control me

I need to feel you

So why's there even you and me...

You're not the one for me, no

"Gotta give the evil fairy credit, she's good." I whispered to Santana. She nodded as Shelby started to speak. Helena's voice is intriguing. I don't have the same ear as some, but I'd definitely say she was good. One day she could be as good as Santana or Cede. I say Satan first only because that's whose voice she reminds me of the most. Her voice is lighter but has that kind of raspy sound. Like a cross between Crazy Berry and Santana…whoa, strange thought. Shelby asked her to sing White Horse, and she did. She did a good job at it too.

Looking at her I was surprise that she knew the Taylor Swift song, she doesn't seem the T-Swizzle type at all. But she must have seen the question in my eyes because she explained briefly. "I love anti-love songs, any genre, any time period." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, Miss Moore, welcome to the New Directions. Please change your schedule in the office in the morning and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Shelby said happily. "Six newbies in just the first day and only two of them will be leaving at the end of the year." She said to the rest of us as Helena left. "Helena will be quite good with the proper training; the same is true for Tessa. I really feel that Sugar can be trained to the point where she could be a strong choral presence as well. You guys have a great evening, see you tomorrow." She said as we all packed up.

Kurt gave me a long look before he smiled at Blaine, "you know, somehow I doubt that Finn will make it home until after the SAT prep course. That gives us an hour all alone before I have to be back here. Want to hang out at my house until then. Baby and I can take you home before it." He said in an almost seductive voice. Not bad Fairy, pretty smart too.

Blaine didn't answer aloud, but whatever he whispered made Kurt blush so deep a red his face looked like the Kool-Aid man. On their way out, Blaine threw me a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank you' silently. You know more and more I'm kind of glad I decided to stick it out with the freaks and gleeks.

_Sue Sylvester Point of View_

I drove Quinn to her meeting with ADA Ayers. They had tried to give her some peon, only a year out of law school; but I used a few of my connections to get her in with someone I can actually respect. Though honestly I'm surprised that the kid her dad's attorney was able to get to speak with her didn't send her to Ayers in the first place. Ayers is the same prosecutor I'd contacted a few months back when Jailbird had shown up at my door. For a moment I couldn't help but wonder what my life was going to be like without Que, SanBags, Britts, Jazz Hands and Aretha. Boredom looms on the horizon. Pippy is the most interesting of the Cheerios I'll be left with next year. She is almost comedic in her endeavors not to be affected by all the high school bs or anything that she considers beneath her…so funny. But she isn't ruthless like Quinn. She hasn't figured out how to give off that completely above it all attitude like Mercedes. She's not stubbornly, obnoxiously, brutally honest and manipulative like Santana or delightfully, endearingly, special like Brittany. Next year I won't even have my maliciously evil Becky to unload my special brand of maternal instincts on.

Maternal…maybe it was time to put Plan M into action. I've planned for this contingency way back, of course I did…I plan for every contingency. That's why I'm so damn good. And as long as I act nothing like my own quote, unquote mother…I should be a world class mother, like I am a coach. "I wonder if I'm too old." I muttered quietly.

Unfortunately Quinn's hearing is almost as superlative as my own. "Too old for what, Coach Sylvester?"

I thought for a moment before I decided to answer truthfully. "I find that boredom is looming. Once you guys graduate, who will have to mentor, to mother. None of the rest of the Cheerios, other than Pippy, inspire me to even remember the names I assigned to them, let alone their real names. So I was considering making use of the ova I had harvested and stored back when I was at the pinnacle of my physical prime. I had hoped that by the time I got to this point cloning would have been perfected. Stupid government bans on science." I muttered.

"Mama Dani, Mercedes' mother…she just told us all that she is pregnant. I'm sure that she would like to have someone near her own age to go through pregnancy with. When I went to my appointments when I was pregnant with Beth, most of the women there were closer to my age than I would have expected." She said contemplatively. "You know, you two have been better mothers to me than my own. Your child will be very lucky."

"Thank you Quinn." I said calmly. Probably shocked her that I knew her actual name. But before she could say anything the door opened and out walked the Assistant District Attorney for the district that houses Lima, Mariska Ayers. Mariska and I go way back. I knew her when she was Mari Sandusky, a young cheerleader with dreams of being president and too soft a heart to make a good one. She was next in like to be the States Attorney for Ohio, but she refused to take the District Attorney post because they almost never see the inside of a court room at that stage of the game.

"Coach Sylvester, nice to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances." She said shaking my hand.

"ADA Ayers, this is Lucille Quinn Fabray. She needs to speak with you about the viability of pressing certain charges." I said as we entered the office and Mari closed the behind us. "But we are also hoping to keep things as quiet as we can so that Quinn can finish her senior year with as little disquiet and disruption as possible." In other word, no passing this off to some underling with more mouth than brains. I thought to myself.

"So don't pass it off to a mouth breather, eh Coach." Mariska laughed.

"Exactly, good to see you're still as intelligent as I thought you were. Then again, I am Sue Sylvester, and I'm always right." I chuckled. I felt Que roll her eyes at that. I suppose I had admitted to a very small short coming earlier today. But still. "Since you feel confident enough to roll your eyes like that Que, you must be confident enough to tell the lady why we're here, instead of at practice whipping those trolls into something that reasonably resembles a national championship cheerleading squad."

Que gave a long suffering sigh and laid out the problem for ADA Ayers. "Your mother should have been drowned as soon as she gave birth to you." Mariska snarled.

"You know, my friend Santana made that exact same comment earlier." Quinn said conversationally. "But I don't really want my mother dead, I just…I want her to pay. I want her to stop benefiting from being a cold hearted bitch. I want her to finally realize that what she did was so very, very wrong. Is there any way?"

"There may well be it the statute of limitations has not run out. However, it will be necessary for your father to testify. He is an intelligent man; there is no way he'll testify without immunity." She warned Quinn gently.

The smile Quinn threw back was dark and devious. "I have another plan to make dear old daddy pay. Russell has signed agreements to pay for my entire education and my sister's as well. He has to take care of me financially until I have completed whatever course of study I decide upon. I'm currently trying to decide whether to become a lawyer as planned or to shift my goals to becoming a neurosurgeon. As my friends pointed out sometimes justice has to be tailored to fit the villain. Daddy loves his money. I intend to take as much of it as I possibly can." Quinn said evilly.

"Good for you." I chortled. "Russell Fabray loves nothing as much as he loves his money and his position. I got in a nice hit to his position; he's lost clout in his church and community. Unfortunately his company is still going strong." I said angrily. I hated that he'd been able to save face in the business world, but for most of that group a little solicitation of an underage girl is nothing. Especially when she was only just under the age of consent. Stupid assholes. "Now you can hit him where it really hurts, and not only can he not complain, but you know that he'll be bragging even as you drain him dry. Idiot."

"Yes, we can. Mr. Patterson made sure that the language of the contract included Frannie as well. She only has three years left before she receives her doctorate, but she's weighing the idea of becoming psychiatrist rather than simply a psychologist." Quinn laughed.

"Which would stretch that out to at least eight if not ten. Mariska said approvingly. "Alright. We'll offer him immunity if we need to. Now should the court move against your mother, how are you set for taking care of yourself?"

"The house is in Francine and my names. Doctors Jones, Coach Sylvester, Ms. Cochran, Ms. Puckerman, and her soon to be fiancé, Mr. Altman, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Evans are all willing to act as my de facto guardians, because while I am eighteen and won't actually need one, I haven't lived alone before. Doctors Jones, Ms. Cochran, and Ms. Puckerman have all offered me places to live should the court decide that I'm not mature enough to live in the house by myself."

"You can add me to that list as well." I said calmly, satisfied to note the surprise on their faces from my offer. I love how shocked people are when they realize that can be capable of compassionate action. Granted my reasons are never altruistic. If Quinn lives with me and I do decide to gift the world by having an offspring, she'll be a ready resource having gone through it herself.

Quinn gave me a grateful smile though before she continued. "The house is not encumbered by a mortgage. All utilities and bills associated with its maintenance and upkeep are paid for directly by Russell. Even if the court doesn't decide that I need a guardian, I will still probably invite Ms. Cochran and our daughter to live there with me."

"Oh yes. So you are in contact with your daughter's adoptive mother?" Mariska asked quietly making a note.  
>"Yes. Ms. Cochran understands the special circumstance with why I put Beth up for adoption. She is allowing Puck and me, as well as, his significant others to co parent Beth with her. She feels that it's the best solution for all of us, and most importantly, for Beth. She will always be Beth's mom…but so will I." the pride in Quinn's voice was evident and a pleasure to hear. No one can fault her as a mother.<p>

"Any other worries the court may have?" Mariska asked bluntly.

"No. My grades are stellar. My extracurricular are outstanding. I'm starting a SAT prep course this evening, and will be applying to Yale as my first choice. I don't have any real problems at school…not anymore." Quinn answered.

"Okay. That's good. Now I'm going to put in calls to Judge Shaw and to the Lima PD. Judge Maxine Shaw will swear out a bench warrant for your mother for child abuse and exploitation and anything else we think we can make stick. She knew what your father was doing. She used you and made money off your suffering. You are right she has to learn and she has to pay." Mariska said determinedly.

"Mr. Patterson has started eviction proceeding to end the easement established by the divorce decree." Quinn told us with a little smirk.

"Good, good…but that can take up to thirty days. I'd prefer it if you were not around your mother during that time of transition. Will she have any way to make bail?"

"I don't know." Quinn answered honestly. "She may well have been squirreling away the extra money she scammed off the child support."

'Wait. Explain to me what you meant by that?" Mariska hopped on that. After Quinn finished her explanation, Mariska smiled evilly. Russell pays all of the expenses and all of the credit card bills and she still stole seventy-five percent of your support. I believe that the case can be made for her having defrauded the child support agency. If nothing else we'll get the full amount of your support moved directly to your account."

"What else do you need from us? Quinn's got plenty of choices of where to lay here head. She'll have adult supervision even after her mother's toxic presence is removed from her home. What else?" I asked quietly. My patience was wearing thin. I have never more wanted to visit the full power of my ultimate and undying rage upon anyone as much as I wish to visit it upon Judith Fabray at this very moment.

"I want you to think. Take some time and think of all the things your mother knows about you that she could use to cloud the issue. Character assassination is one of the oldest tricks in the defense attorney's bag of tricks." Mariska said before ushering us out of her office.

Quinn and I exchanged a long look. Finally she rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll just start the list with getting knocked up by my boyfriend's best friend at the wonderful age of sixteen…and end it with the polyamorous relationship of two of my exes and my very best friend and pretty much soul sister."

I looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. "You also have to include the many 'alternate lifestyles' being practiced by your nebbish amalgamation of friends." I taunted. "Don't worry. I'm betting Russell Fabray has kept a tight enough leash on Judy to know all her secrets…even if she doesn't know it.

_Blaine Point of View_

After the auditions, Kurt practically dragged me out to his Baby. I'm not going to say that he broke any traffic laws, but I will admit that was not driving like his usual prissy self. We reached his house in record time. Even more quickly we were inside and in his room. I sat on the bed as he stood in front of my. With a push of his slim hands I was supine, and he joined me in the plush sensory feast that is his nest.

"You look perfect on my bed." He whispered. His friends-our friends- often tease him about how unsexy his sexy look really is. I, myself, have fallen prey to that misapprehension. But never again. Of any of them could see him like this his sea swept eyes smoldering with passion so fierce and ready to ignite that it only needs a spark, they would understand as I now do.

"You look so sexy like this. Your eyes go from summer storm to hurricane and you get the most fascinating look in them. Like you cannot decide if you want to devour me or simply look at me." I whispered.

"Because you are so handsome. You look like the most straight laced normal boy, but you have this deep dark secret. You like boys like me." He answered. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing it…other times it just makes me hard." He leaned down and his lips captured mine. As our tongues dueled, my fingers lost themselves in his hair. I could feel him hardening against my thigh and I reveled in the sensations.

He leaned back, straddling my legs. His long, deft fingers found began the arduous task of undoing all my buttons. Kurt's fingers flew down the row of buttons on my shirt, and after he pulled it off of me he moaned while raking his fingers through the sparse mat of hair that covered my chest. I hoped that the dusting of hair that had appeared over the last few months didn't turn Kurt off, and judging by the way that Kurt bowed his head into my pecs, it didn't seem to.

I stroked Kurt's brown locks while leaning back against the bed, feeling the pressure of Kurt's teeth on my nipple, gently nibbling back and forth on both of them while he undid my belt. As he pushed my pants down to my ankles Kurt kept licking and sucking my nipples, his hips rubbing against my crotch as he did.

Kurt's nimble tongue was tracing the definition of my musculature. I felt his tongue working around the thin forest of hair while his teeth and lips kept nibbling away. My cock was so hard and throbbing that it felt like it was going to tear through my boxer shorts, so it was merciful that Kurt unclasped them.

I rolled Kurt over onto his back, and this time I kissed him. Only for a long satisfying moment. Then I stood and kicked my pants off of my ankles. I leaned down and grabbed the bottom of Kurt's shirt vest and lifted it off of him. His body was even more lithe and lean that I had imagined his pale chest smooth and hairless and his nipples tiny and pink. I pinched them and gave them a kiss before kneeling down and undoing his belt.

Even through the jeans I could see the outline of Kurt's cock, my eyes following the bulge that stretched over to his pocket. After working his jeans down, I found the most crowded boxer-briefs I had even seen. The bulge that his cock created in the cramped cotton made it clear that, no matter which group he identified with most in choir, Kurt was no girl, and as my hand ran along the length of the bulge I was stunned by the size of him.

I carefully pulled the briefs away and down, and as I did Kurt's cock sprang out at me, wildly swinging around as I moved to get his underwear off, but never taking my eyes off of his cock, which was breathtaking.

Kurt's manhood was built like the rest of him. Long and lean - absurdly long, and while his penis was very slender, the length of it was amazing. This wasn't the first time we'd played, but on the two other occasions Kurt had always managed to keep control of things. And by that I mean he seemed to be so determined to give me pleasure that this was the first time I've been able to take the reins. Today he was mine, and I was going to enjoy every moment.

I wrapped both of my hands around the shaft of Kurt's beautiful dick, and noticed that despite the size of my more beefy paws, they only covered a little more than half of the length of it. The head of his member had a pearl of pre-cum on it, and after I licked the tip of it clean I took it into my mouth.

Unfortunately, dream though I do, I had never experienced the joy of having a cock in my mouth, but I hoped that all the fantasizing I had done would serve me well. As my lips slid down the long, pale tube, I could feel Kurt's organ reacting, with the blood surging through it.

He tasted so sweet, and as I began to move my mouth up and down as much of his cock as I could take, I slipped one hand off of the shaft and brought it down to Kurt's balls. The orbs hung low and a long and wrinkled pouch that was hairless, as was much of Kurt's body.

His calves had only the lightest dusting of pale hairs on them, and the rest of him was smooth, except for a little nest of hairs above his dick and sparse wisps of hair under his arms. This turned me on, like everything else about Kurt did, and as I continued to suck on his dick I heard Kurt's voice.

"Bla," Kurt started to say before correcting himself. "Blaine. I can't - I'm gonna."

I felt his cock lurch a second before the first jet of cum flew down my throat. I swallowed it, along with the series of spurts that were accompanied by Kurt moaning, "Oh!" each time. He kept coming and coming, and I struggled to keep letting it slide down my throat without choking.

Finally, Kurt's orgasm ended, and I let his cock get soft in my mouth. I drained him completely licking and suckling and nuzzling until I could get no more of his pleasure. I let his flaccid dick go and stood to my feet. Kurt stood as well and for a long moment, we stood there in the late afternoon light kissing and running our hands over each other.

Kurt eased me down to the bed and climbed down to join me, grabbing my erect cock as he did. He nibbled on the ridge of my cock head teasing the taut glans before letting his mouth engulf it. His lips rode down to the bush that surrounded it, and I could feel the tip of me against his throat as he wiggled his head back and forth. I love that as small as Kurt's mouth looks, he's able to take me so deep.

My balls weren't neglected, Kurt pulled off my cock and I bit back a whine that turned swiftly into a moan as he stroked my dick with his fist and turned his attention to my testicles. He gave them each a through sucking before returning to my cock. Up and down his head went, and it wasn't long before I was cumming. Kurt drank my cum like he was dying of thirst, and as I came in his mouth I tried to remember the last time I had such a satisfying orgasm.

Kurt curled up next to me for a while, stroking the hair on my body, which he apparently found as erotic as I did his smoothness. When he rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling, I rolled onto my side and stroked Kurt's chest. "Mercedes was nice enough to send me a lot of information that Sam and Puck were able to use to make their first time go smoothly…I could forward it to you. Or I could print it out and we read it together." I suggested into the near silence.

"I think I'd like it very much if we were to read it together." He returned, his hand found mine and he rested our joined hands on the pale, firm flesh of his flat stomach. Unfortunately all too soon we had to dress and rush out to get me back to the school for my car while he left to attend his SAT prep course.

_Finn Point of View_

After practice, I was heading to the locker room when two strong hands reached out and pulled me into the weight room. Lauren stood there looking for all the world like she had walked straight out of one of my dreams. For the next twenty-five-thirty minutes, we reenacted her fantasy from our first phone call. When we were done, we were sitting on the weight bench, leaning against the uprights, Lauren nestled in my arms it was all I could do not to just squeeze her in my arms until we fused into one person. The thought of that scared the shit out of me. I mean we really only have this one year. Not even a whole year, just a school year and maybe part of the summer after. But after that we're going off to college.

"I'm so gonna screw this all up." I mumbled.

"Screw what up?" She asked concerned. When I didn't answer right away she got serious, and I got hard again. "Finnie, screw _what_ up?"

"This, us. I'm feeling a lot for you and I know that you don't want that. And we've only got like nine months together before we're off to college and who knows if I'll even get into one. You have a real shot at a future and I don't know if I want to do anything but coach kids and maybe teach them to love music." I would have gotten up and paced, but she wouldn't let me.

"Ok. So first of all no matter how you feel…it's your right to feel that way. But you need to examine why you feel like that. Do you really like me, or do you like the safety and trust we have. Do you love the way I make you feel…the things I make you do…the things I let you do?" She said after thinking for a moment. "We have nine ten months. We can spend that time dreading the goodbye, or we can spend it enjoying each and every hello." She sighed before continuing. "The future is coming. It does gonna be whatever we make of it. Stop letting other people decide for you what your future will be. Make your own damn destiny, Finn. We can be Finnie and Ma'am…but until you allow Finn to have some strength, then even Finnie won't be fully, completely whole. Being a coach, teaching kids to love music those are good and honorable goals. They are wonderful and needed. So that the next little boy who's dad died, or the one who's dad just took off will have a good and honorable man to look up to. Don't let others diminish who you are and the good you want to do." she said. Her voice never rose above a whisper, but there was suck intensity, such power in her words.

So this time when the urge to hug her tightly to me hit, I went with it and squeezed her until my arms ached but my heart felt even fuller. She turned in my arms, carefully straddling me, enveloping me in her warm wet heat. We came together once more and had to rush to shower and get across Lima to the building where the SAT prep course was being held.

We said hello to most of the New Directions, only Blaine and Tessa were missing, and whoever else had been found in today's auditions. I noticed a few of my team mates here as well including Adams and his crew. Karofsky was here, sitting with his boy and catching up apparently. Sam and Puck were bracketing Mercedes at a table with Tina and Mike. Kurt sat with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Artie. I was tempted to try to lure Brittany to sit at a table with me. She makes me feel smart. The saddest thing is that she says the same about me. Lauren and I took seats at the table nearest them. There was only one girl at the table. She seemed to be alright. She had her head down; she was a brunette with blond highlights in her hair. For some reason looking at the top of her head I got a bad feeling. Like when that music plays right before they reveal who the killer really is in a TV show, or the music that plays right before the young girl goes into the haunted forest in horror movie; bad feeling.

I shook it off and tried to be polite. "Hi. I'm Finn Hudson, this is my girlfriend Lauren."

The Bates Motel theme played in my head as she lifted hers. "I know very well who you are Finn. Isn't it lovely that you and your mistress are still together? I'd assumed that she would have tired of you by now, as she did Noah." A familiar voice said snidely.

Oh hell. Grilled Cheezus, why? "Rachel."

* * *

><p>Dear Readers. Thank you for the multitude of reviews you left for my last update. Don't you love me any more? The Bunnies are starving. Save a Bunnie, write a review.<p>

TTFN

Anni


	14. Chapter 13 Hell on Heels

**Grandissons Together  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck

**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,

**Thank you to each and every soul that has reviewed this and its preceding stories. **Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. **You guys just don't know how much each review means to me.**_**  
><strong>_  
>AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their senior year.<p>

To all my loverly FanFiction friends, **DreaC, Isis, Princess976 & Emzjuk**, Thank you all for the amazing post and updates. BTW ladies, I'm looking for the next big drama. I'd love to hear you thoughts. Again with the repping ya'll.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_Santana Point of View_

There were kids from most of the high schools on this side of Lima, as well as others from the neighboring towns around us, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to hear Finessa squeak the Hobbit's name, but I was. I was surprised and I was pissed. Out of all the Kaplan courses in all the world, why did she have to walk into ours. Crazy heifer probably chose this specific one on purpose…just because she knew it was the closest to school. Why can't she just do the world a favor and crawl under a rock, and die? Turning around I took her in. She's gone with some really unsubtle blond highlights and some better done honey blonde low lights. "I knew I felt a disturbance in the fucking force." I hissed. Then I threw a dark look at Artie for the fact that I even knew what the hell the force was. He has an interesting way for forcing his nerd knowledge on me. He does it subliminally. When Brittany and I are over at his house, he'll lead us into the Artie cave with its surround sound system. He'll tell his parents that he's educating us on the wonders of Star Wars or whatever. When what we're really doing would be readily apparent without the loud battles to drown the sounds of our love making, I mean, our fucking. Shit, I'm starting to sound like Artie.

"Chill my sexy Sith Queen…" he laughed cheekily. He threw a quick glance and gave me a wry smile. "I wonder if she is consciously trying to turn into a Quinn clone." He muttered. Then he focused back on me. "We're here for a reason that is far more important than Berry bashing." I started to point out that bashing Berry's uptight ass was not only important but also fun, when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I said it was more important, I never said it was more fun, Querida. You can have your fun another time."

Before I could say anything back to that, the instructor showed up and introduced herself. She was alright looking. With gorgeous skin and amazing curls…but just a decent face. "Good evening, I am Mariah Parker. I will be your instructor for the first half of the evening. We will spend forty minutes each class discussing methods, tools and strategies to help you on the verbal and essay portions of the test. You will then have a ten minute break after which you'll meet with my colleague, Maxwell Santos. He will work with you to learn things that will assist you on the math portion of the exam. We are not here to teach you the test; we instead will simply teach you how to take the test."

From there it was time to take notes. And by notes I mean I filled half my note book with her pearls of wisdom. Some of it was common sense, but most of it made real sense. By the time he called for our break I needed it in the worse damn way. I stood and stretched. I stretched so long and so hard that I didn't realize that Artie had rolled around the corner of the table until I felt his lips pressed against the sliver of skin revealed by the rising of my shirt.

"Ummm…such soft lips." I murmured. "I wants me some." I leaned down and kissed Artie deeply, almost drugging myself with the very taste of him.

"I am unsurprised to see that you've moved into yet another relationship, Santana. Though, I will admit that I'm shocked that you've chosen Artie as your next victim. Though, I suppose he is the only person left that you needed to coerce into a relationship before you've officially slept with the entire school. I thought you and Brittany were so 'in love'. Funny how quickly your 'love' fades." Rachel's annoying tones crashed over us…completely wrecking an otherwise great kiss.

Artie quickly pressed two fingers over my lips and looked around me at Rachel. He gave her a look that clearly said he wished she would wither up and die. "Rachel, go away. Go and spew your crazy somewhere else. Santana's too good to even bother giving you the attention you crave. You've probably already tried to approach Cede…but we all know that Sam and Puck aren't letting you near her. I'm sure that you tried to bother Finn and found that Lauren wasn't the one to mess with. So you decided to come step to Santana…because apparently you forgot that she still wants to hit the shit out of you a few dozen more times. It would be such a shame if she fucked up your new nose like she did the old one. So get to stepping." He said calmly as though he were telling her the time, before capturing my lips again.

I heard her walk away with a loud humph, as Brittany approached from where she had been discussing something with Mike. "Hi Rachel. Did you know that Ms. Cochran came to teach us now? Now that Mr. Schuester is singing and dancing with the Broadway dolphins. She is amazing. It's weird because I liked Mr. Schue…but I like Ms. Cochran so much more. She's working with all of us, not just Mercedes-even though Mercedes has 'the most beautiful and versatile voice' Ms. Cochran has ever heard." You could almost hear the quotation marks in that sentence. "We held auditions today and we found seven new voices. One girl will, with a little work, be as good as Sunshine…but nobody sent her to a crackhouse."

"Shelby…Shelby said that Mercedes has the most beautiful and versatile voice she's ever heard?" Rachel chocked out.

I turned and sat on Artie's lap. "Yup," I said letting the p pop a bit just to twist the knife. "Shelby, also, says that if I apply myself, I can be as big as Amy Winehouse at the height of her career. God rest her soul. See Shelby is a professional. She works with all the talents in her class, not just the ones sucking her dick, like Schuester."

Rachel looked appropriately aghast. "I'm not a whore like you, Santana; I would never use my body as currency. I simply possess a far greater talent you."

"Oh really." Mike said joining the conversation. He didn't have as many problems with Rachel, simply because he didn't really consider himself as a 'singer'. But he was more than tired of the way she felt the need to denigrate everyone around her. "So if your teacher handed you a sheet of music, gave you five minutes to prep it…could you perform it so well that the entire room stood and applauded."

"Of course no-…no," Rachel gasped. "I'm sure that I could. But really what kind of 'supposed' educator would do such a thing. As a vocalist I would need time to prepare my voice and listen to the song. I'd need time to practice the performance to see the best way to adapt it to my particular vocal range and stylings. Each performance takes hours of preparation."

"That's funny. Because Shelby feels that hearing a song that hasn't been prepped and practiced to death is the best way to gage true vocal talent." Artie pointed out. "Both in class and in auditions, she asks for unprepped pieces. She also says that a warm up of fifteen to twenty minutes should be sufficient."

"That's ridiculous." Rachel scoffed. "It would seem that my birth mother teaches laziness and sloth. It is amazing that she managed to lead Vocal Adrenaline to so many championships."

"Actually," Kurt drawled. "She's teaching us to be prepared for anything. I've read that directors often ask to hear pieces form the production before they close out the audition. If you don't disappoint them and get cut in the first eight bars. Now, its not really a problem to sing a production number if the play is a revival or a recasting of something long running and well known. In that situation, then yes you've probably been able to rehearse the songs from it as well…but what if you are auditioning for the first run of a new musical? Are you going to refuse to do as they ask? That will get you black balled quickly…don't you think?"

"I'm sure that is only for those without a voice like my own. I have the ability to completely dazzle and enthrall within moments." Rachel returned arrogantly.

"Hey, Berry. Did I ever tell you…I kept my promise." I asked with a smirk as I casually examined my nails. "Yeah, each and every Broadway trade paper, a full page ad in the New York Times and a detailed letter to Babs. You know she really is an amazingly kind and gracious woman. She was even nice enough to write me back a very nice and encouraging reply." I told the stunned troll with a laugh. I leaned down and pulled a copy of the letter from my back pack. "I always carry a copy with me, just in case I run into you while out and about. I started to send it to you in the mail…but I really wanted to see your face as you heard it."

"_Dear Ms. Lopez,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I must tell you that while I cannot condone your actions in attempting to avenge yourself and your friend against Ms. Berry's behavior, I must applaud the keeping of your promise. It is very important to have a strong sense of personal honor. I take it that the ads in the NY Times and the trades were a part of this promise as well. _

_Having said that, allow me to assure you that people like Ms. Berry tend not to do well in life. If they find success in their professions, their personal lives are usually a tangled mess. It is rare to find love when you obviously do not love yourself. You see Ms. Lopez, while she behaves as though she is confident to the point of arrogance, her actions would tell us that Ms. Berry very much loathes herself. Only after she repents and apologizes to those she's hurt in her quest to achieve her idea of success will she be able to even begin to like herself, let alone love herself. Until she learns to love herself, she will never find any true measure of happiness. _

_My advice to you and your friends is to rid yourselves of this toxic presence in your lives. I'm sure that many would tell you to attempt to help her change, but you must learn; while you can wish and pray and hope and dream change or good thing for others, you cannot change anyone but yourself. By interacting with her you only allow her the opportunity to taint your life with her vitriol, and give her more chances to pull you into the much and mire with her. Do not let her force you to her level. I do not believe that Ms. Berry will find Broadway's directors and producers to be as gullible as she hopes. No one wants to work with someone who is incapable of acting in the best interest not of themselves, bit in the best interest of the production._

_I wish you well in your endeavors, Ms. Lopez. I have spoken to a few friends who attended the National Show Choir championships last month; your choir is still on the lips of many. I believe that your talent will see you far. Keep your strict adherence to your personal honor, and be prepared to work hard. _

_Very Sincerely,_

_Barbra J. Streisand"_

I finished with a small flourish and passed her the paper. "You can keep that, it's your copy. Now I've removed the letter head from the copy, since I'm sure that she wouldn't want someone as _toxic_ as you to have her mailing address." I passed her the copy.

"You…you…" Rachel stammered. "You…you bitch." She almost shouted before she stormed off.

"Damn that felt good." I laughed.

"We've gotta get us some alone time." Artie said quietly. "You've got no idea how hot you are when you're being evil!"

"I thought you and Britts were supposed to be a good influence on me." I taunted.

"Naw, we much prefer to let you corrupt us." Brittany laughed pressing kisses to Artie and me in turn.

Unfortunately I let Berry suck up my break time so after that it was back to paying attention to the instructor. Good Skin had been replaced by a semi cute Latino dude with a body almost as good as Trouty from what I could see of it. Yeah there went the rest of my note book. I have gots to hit Sprawl Mart before the next of these classes. Monday through Wednesday for six weeks…eighteen damn notebooks. I bets to get a damn near perfect score on this bitch.

_Sam Point of View_

Dyslexia is hell. Thank the Lord that my parents gave me this digital recorder and made arrangements for me to tape this thing. Before we left for the evening, Mariah gave me a packet of some special techniques that work for people like me, and the best thing is that they can be used in my regular course work as well. We'd ridden over in Mercy's Tahoe, leaving Tessa with Puck's truck so she could take the kids home. This had been one hellaciously long day. I mean, school wasn't so bad. And damn the way Mercy sounded when she was singing that song with Artie, oh hell…it was so damn good. But football practice is hard enough when you're trying to do all that running and training and stuff when you've not been hard as a damn rock for an hour before hand and stayed that damn way for the entirety of practice.

We got home around eight. We managed to eat a good dinner while catching up on the kiddies' day. then we cornered Ms. Dani and sang to her belly. She wasn't even showing yet, but according to her and Mercy, it is never too early to start to foster a love of good music. Mercedes sang alone at first, choosing to sing an older Temptations song Puck and I eventually joined in providing background. But then Puck had to sing something that was fit for a little badass. So he started Aerosmith's Crazy. Not to be outdone, I sang the baby a really old Johnny Cash song, just to make sure that the kid would be well rounded.

By the time we finally finished serenading Ms. Dani and the baby, my control wasn't slipping…it was gone. I got us the stairs and into Mercy's room only by the grace of God. Cause the second I had that door closed and locked, I sprang on our girl like a cheetah on a gazelle. "I need you two to get naked." I growled even as I was gently unzipping and taking off her Cheerio uniform.

Mercedes must have seen the desperation rising in my face. "Sam…we have school tomorrow." She chided.

"We'll make it." I told her confidently. I managed to get her completely out of her uniform and bra, then I knelt down and helped her out of her sneakers and socks as well. Looking up I had a dirty thought. "But what I'm gonna need you to do is, tomorrow, I want you to wear those crotchless panties Bubbie Ruth gave Puck for you." I told her as I carefully folded and her uniform and placed it on her desk. "I don't know how the hell she managed to find them, but they look just like your cheerio bloomers. Just missing a little something."

"Sam…" Mercy's warning tone changed to a moan as I lowered my head to capture one of her already hardening nipples in my lips. "Oh God…We can't…" she panted.

"Oh Baby, we can, and we will." I said my voice full of both command and promise.

"Sam…you've gone all hormonal on us, haven't you? Puck groaned as he quickly shed his clothes as well.

"Yeah." I answered with a wide grin. "Umhmmumm I cannot get enough of our sexy lady, Puck." I groaned and pressed my cock against the soft flesh of her bare belly. He moaned in agreement as I swept Mercedes up into my arms. I carried her to the bed and laid her gently down following her decent with my own, my clothing being tossed hither and yon in my frantic desire to be as close to her as I could. I tossed Baby's actual panties over my shoulder as I settled between her spread legs. With a delighted noise of pure joy, I fused my mouth to her wet, sweet pleasure center.

I heard rustling behind me as Puck got rid of the last few articles of his clothing. He joined us on the bed before I could turn and demand his attendance. I felt something hit the bed next to my arm and smiled when I realized that he'd grabbed a strip of condoms from the nightstand drawer on the way over. He lay down on the bed next to Mercy. Her cries of passion were muffled by Puck's kisses. Only to resume even louder as he licked, nibbled, and suckled his way from the lush, warm, wetness of her mouth down to the sensitive, already passion hardened tips of her big, sexy tits.

"Oh my God!" Mercy screamed as she quaked and came. I grabbed a condom and was sheathed in her the pitching and rolling heat of her before the clenching and releasing walls of her tight little pussy stopped fluttering. Her entire body seized as she was rocked with another orgasm.

"Fuck, Babygirl, you are so fucking hot when you cum for us." Puck breathed, then he moaned in pleasure as I reached over and grabbed his cock.

"Get up by her head." I commanded. I felt Puck grow even hotter, and harder in my hand as he moved to comply only to have to wait as I gently, but firmly, stroked his dick a few times. Puck's cock is soft and even the skin of it tastes sweetly salty. I love the feel of it in my hand or the taste of it on my tongue.

Puck moved across the bed until he was in a position kneeling above Mercy's cute little nose and sexy mouth. "I can feel her breath rolling over my balls and taint." He moaned as I leaned forward and enveloped the weeping head of his cock with my own pillowy lips. "Oh hell yeah…Fuck." He moaned.

I looked up at him to see that he was looking down at our girl's beautiful bouncing breasts as I fucked her and sucked him. I could see the thought enter his head even as his hands slid down his thighs taking care not to dislodge me. His long finger found and tweaked her, oh so sensitive, nipples. Quickly our girl was cumming and crying out again. Puck pulled out of my mouth and jerked off all over Mercy's beautiful brown tits. I sighed in delight bending my head down to lap his delectable cream from her supple, chocolate skin. The flavor of the two of them soothing and yet encouraging the savage beast inside of me, at the same time.

Puck rolled to the side and stood stroking his cock to keep himself from softening. He scooped up a condom and moved behind me. He bit my neck as he sunk his lubed cock into my tight ass and all I could do was roar with pleasure. There aren't the proper words in the entire English language to explain to anyone who's never experienced it the amazing feeling of being wrapped in the warm, wet, tight, clenching heat of your woman while being filled with the hot, hard, throbbing flesh of your man.

Puck seemed to know without words exactly what I needed. He was pounding my ass hard. Fucking me in and out of our girlfriend' perfect pussy with the perfect abandon. My head dropped to Mercy's shoulder as it became too much to hold it up and keep myself from cumming early at the same time. I pulled a bit of Mercy's softly sweet smelling skin into my mouth and sucked on it to contain my own screams of pleasure as Mercedes' orgasmic vocalizations and Puck's filthy, dirty moans and groans of delight washed over me. Then Mercy did the 'oh Lord' the sexiest thing ever. She wrapped her short little legs around both me and Puck and ground up into me. That was all she wrote. The sound that I admitted was part growl, part scream, part moan and all pleasure, it almost covered her shriek as came around me again. I erupted in pleasure.

Puck pulled out and cleaned himself off. I stood on slightly shaky legs. Mercedes tried to roll over, only to find the way blocked as I scrambled onto the bed to attach my mouth to her breasts. I spent the rest of the night moving from one of my loves to the other. Making them scream and squeal and stammer in passion. The sun dawned and I'd had little to no sleep. I'd let Puck and Mercy sleep some, though. I however was feeling more than fine. I felt energized. I was also still completely and totally out of control. We made it to school on time, in fact we made it to school early enough for me to finger fuck Mercy to a nice little orgasm in her Tahoe before we ever made it into the building.

But in between each class, I found them and dragged them into any private area I could find. At lunch, the three of us spent an enjoyably half hour in that old, unused, little known students' lounge. I tried to talk them into skipping glee with me, it's not like any of us had voices left at this point anyway, but Mercedes gave me one of her 'hell to the no' looks; so we went to class. And, of course, she was right. There were seven new class members, including Azimio Adams. Even though Mercy told us he'd auditioned and gotten in; it was still really, really weird for him to be in what had become a safe haven from him and his clique. Tessa and Blaine were here, a guy from Mercy's homeroom, a little Irish dude who was staying with Brittany for the year and a couple of girls I didn't recognize. We three had barely taken our seats when Santana started. "Hello, Trouty..." she said her voice filled with pseudo politeness. When I just waved she chuckled. "Come on…I know you can do better than that? What about you Puck? Wait, why don't you tell me why you're sitting as pretty as Hummel?" she taunted.

Fortunately Santana was halted from further commentary by the tone of her cell phone. After looking at her message, she looked at the three of us and started to laugh. She laughed so long and so hard that by the time she stopped and caught her breath, Shelby was calling for our attention. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to continue where we left off with surprise duets. Today we'll start with Quinn and Brittany." She said gleefully. She handed the two blonds some sheet music. A quick discussion later and Quinn and Brittany turned to us and gave us an almost mournful rendition of Patti Labelle's When you Talk About Love. It was good; it just seemed really, really mellow.

"Alright, that was good, but ladies I want you to start to practice with Mercedes and, or Santana. We need to bring out your inner soul." Shelby teased.

"Oh thank god…I thought I was the only one who thought that was completely white bread." Santana taunted kissing Brittany softly to take the sting out of her words.

"Sorry guys." Brittany giggled. "I'm only black when I dance."

We all shared a laugh at that. Shelby called Blaine and Tessa up next. They did Evanescence's Bring Me to Life, and they rocked it. Tessa handled the high parts which allowed Blaine to handle the intense portions, and of course the chorus was already structured as a male/female duet. Kevin got paired with Sugar, who apparently wasn't much good. They did a pretty decent job on George Michael's Father Figure. Kevin didn't seem to mind carrying Sugar. In fact, he looked at her like he had a whole different way he'd like to carry her. Apparently the big guy, and dude was huge especially for a white guy around here; he was closer to seven feet than he was six. Any way the big guy likes little women.

Shelby looked over at Puck and me as Kevin and Sugar took their seats. "Gabby called me this morning. She explained that Sam was having an 'Evans Episode', as she called it. And that the three of you probably had little to no voice this afternoon. Is that true?" she asked quietly. I shrugged and held my hand up with my forefinger stopped about an inch away from my thumb. Puck's flat hand rocked side to side as he gestured 'kind of'. Mercy she didn't even try to fake the funk, she just nodded. We were all just braced for the explosion we'd have gotten if it were Mr. Schue. "There are vocal exercises that I will teach you…" she looked around at the assemblage of teenagers. "All of you…that can prevent you from losing your voice in situations like this." She said calmly instead. "As to the root cause, Sam, maybe you should visit your family primary care physician and have your self checked for a hormone imbalance." She teased. "Azimio, you and Helena are next." She called them to the front and gave them a soft ball of a song.

When Helena looked at the title she laughed and asked Shelby, "It's my hair, isn't it?" She and Adams studied the song for a long five minutes. Then they stood at the front and shocked us all.

**"Misery"**

**(Pink feat. Steven Tyler)**

_Helena_** Azimio ** _**Both**_

_Shadows are fallin' all over town _

_Another night and these blues got me down _

_Oh, misery! I sure could use some company _

**Since you've been gone I ain't been the same **

**I carry the weight like an old ball and chain **

**Guess it's all meant to be **

**For love to cause me misery**

_**Oh misery! Oh misery! **_

_Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me _

_Seems it's my destiny _

_**For love to cause us misery **_

_**And, oh! I've been down this road before **_

_With a passion that turns into pain _

_**And each I saw love walk out the door **_

**I swore never get caught again **

_But ain't it true? It takes what it takes _

_**And sometime**__ we get too smart to leave _

**Seems it's all meant to be **

_**Another night of misery **_

_**Oh! And oh misery! Oh misery! **_

_**Tell me why does my heart make a fool of me **_

_Oh misery!_ **Oh misery!**

_Tell me_ _**why, why, why, why, why,**_ _why does this_

_heart make a fool of me _

_Seems it's my destiny _

_For love to cause misery_, _**oh **_

_**Misery **_

_Guess it's all meant to be _

_For love to cause me misery_, _**oh, no, yeah **_

_**Misery **_

"Wow." Puck mouthed at me over Mercy's head. I couldn't help but agree. I'd have never guessed that Adams had voice. Not one like that, I mean he was Adams, for criminy's sake. It was damn good. They had transformed the song from a good rock song to an incredible rock/R and B fusion that kicked all kinds of ass. Lauren and Finn had to follow them. Shelby gave them Islands in the Stream. But those two have never heard the song. I know because Lauren ended up taking the Kenny Rogers part and Finn was Dolly Parton.

By the end of class only Puck and I had to do our duet. Shelby didn't let us goof off or waste large amounts of time like Schue used to. She warned Puck and I that we'd have to do our duets first thing the next class. Then she told all three of us to soothe our throats with large amounts of warm chamomile tea and water. "Tomorrow, after Noah and Sam's duet, I'd like to play with trios. Again, I'll be surprising you not only with the song but also with the combination."

After class we had football and Cheerio practice. Sue wasn't happy that one of her 'voices' didn't have a voice. After practices, we had the SAT prep class. When we made it home, the rituals of dinner and family time were upheld and then we crashed…hard.

_Tina Point of View_

Today we only had a few of us staying for the auditions. Artie came back after getting the football team all set up and Stevie and Evan into the capable hands of Davis, Lauren and I stayed…as did Rory. Though he mainly stayed because his ride was at Cheerio practice anyway. Plus too, when he stood after class Santana had speared him with a look and said "Sit U2, sit…good dog." Apparently Brittany's parents had told the older girl to watch out for the exchange student. Santana felt that really meant that she and Artie had to watch out for him as well. She may be an evil bitch, but she takes her responsibilities seriously.

Blaine chose to stay as well. He knew that if he returned to Dalton after Kurt graduated, he would need to know how to run a more formal audition process. Before Ms. Cochran let in the first 'contestants', she went over her requirements with us once again. She handed Blaine and Rory note pads as well. The first person to come in had to be a freshman. She was a tiny brunette with huge blue eyes. My best guess would be that she would even have to look up at Artie seated in his chair.

Ms. Cochran asked her questions and the girl spoke for the first time. "My name is Ivy Toundsend. I'm a freshman. I'm actually about eighteen months younger than the usual freshman…I skipped a couple of grades when I was little."

"Very well, Ivy, go right ahead." Ms. Cochran said when the girl stopped speaking. She opened her mouth and the girl could sing. She did a version of I Can Only Imagine that was overall beautiful…though a little rocky at the beginning. I think she was nervous. Ms. Cochran gave her a few breathing exercises that settled her nerves and asked her to attempt the Pattie Labelle song Quinn and Britts had done in class. The exercises worked and while Ivy only had a little more soul than Que and Bee…her singing was good. She was trainable and took directions well. She also didn't seem to have too many bad habits. She was in.

The next dude to come in was a pimple faced douche who actually thought he was the world's next Harvey Levin…if his hair was bigger and jew-fro-ier, I'd have thought Jacob Ben Israel had returned. Thankfully he was horrible. He was so bad Shelby cut him off halfway through the first verse and sent him on his way. There were a few more people after him, remarkable only in their unremarkableness. Then Rick 'the Stick' Nelson strolled his happy ass into the room. Not only could he so not sing, one of his important things was, "I figure if the girls in here are giving it up…then this is where I wanna be." Ms. Cochran's words of rejection were professional, but her tone was complete 'off with his head'. Thankfully the next contestants were much more polite. Only 'problem' is that there were three of them.

The other three black Cheerios stood in front of us. "Ms. Cochran, Coach Sylvester overheard us singing in the locker room and sent us to audition. She said to tell you that we weren't as good as 'Izora or FunBags', but we could sing. And we're only sophomores." Their appointed leader said confidently.

"She thought that it might matter." One of the others said with a little laugh.

"Of course it matters. Her A squad is pretty much all gone at the end of the year. She needs underclassmen in now so that she doesn't have to waste time with a rebuilding year next year." The last one said with a fondly exasperated roll of her eyes.

Shelby Cochran smiled. "Yes. That is my hope. Now please tell me your names and one important fact about you, and then you may give me your audition piece."

Their leader stepped forward. "My name is Regina Powell. I haven't really done anything important yet…though I hope to be a doctor one day."

Rather than Regina singing next, the second girl spoke up. "Hi." She waved sweetly. "I'm Jessica Rogers. I have three little brothers and I've taken martial arts classes for the last ten years."

The final girl, the eye roller, stepped out with a charming smile. "My name is Chase Harris. I'm looking forward to joining because having a fine arts club will round out my extracurricular activities nicely. I can't draw to save my life, and my acting has politely been described as wooden. Until Mr. Schuester left Coach Sylvester would never have let us join, I had no clue how I was going to fix that problem."

The girls exchanged looks and broke into three part Harmony. "I wish that I could have this moment for life." Their voices melded together beautifully. Sue was right they weren't Mercedes or Santana…but they were amazing in their own right. The way they sang and danced together reminded me of something, but it wasn't until one of them took on Nicki's rap and just did that thing that I realized that they reminded me of my mother's old TLC cds.

Apparently they reminded Ms. Cochran of the same, because next she asked them to sing Waterfalls. "If any of you are old enough to know it." she added with a teasing smile.

"Oh we can so do that. We know that song backwards and forwards." Chase said with a huge smile. "My momma loves her some TLC. I learned to rap listening to Lisa 'Left Eye' Lopez." She told us. And they performed the song not just well, but fabulously.

After RJC, as they were officially dubbed in my head, had been given the usual change your schedule and we'll see you in class tomorrow speech, there were only two more people. They came in together. a boy and girl, both with long, auburn hair and hazel eyes. They were very pretty people. The girl came into the very center of the room while the boy hung back by the door. Ms. Cochran welcomed them both in and the girl spoke up to answer her questions, while the boy hid behind his hair. "I'm Cassie, Cassandra, Rybeck, and that's my twin brother Casey. He can sing too but his stage fright is epically, tragically phobic. We're both in the tenth grade. Two important facts are…ummm…umm…oh I play piano and guitar, and Casey can play any instrument you put him near. I didn't try out last year, because I knew if some jock slushied me, Casey would probably go all postal on them…so it was just better that I keep a low profile."

She looked out and sang in a strong clear soprano, "If tomorrow is judgment day, and I'm standin' on the front line, And the Lord ask me what I did w/ my life, I will say I spent it with you". Now I have always loved Whitney Houston. And today wasn't any different this little girl did her some Whitney. I looked over and saw the look on Casey's face. He wanted to be up there with her so bad. He was mouthing every word she sang. I signaled Ms. Cochran and she looked over as well.

I stood and grabbed Casey by the hand. I lead him into the hall. "Okay Casey, it's just you and me. Can you give me something? Whatever you want."

He sighed and nodded. "When you think, Hope is lost, And giving up Is all you got, And blue turns black, your confidence is cracked, there seems no turning back from here." He sang Pink's Bridge of Light and it was a masterful performance. The song was beautiful and his singing even more so. He was quiet and would need training, but he was in the right place for that.

"When I was your age, I pretended that I had a stutter so I wouldn't have to talk in class. The friends I made in the New Directions helped me learn to stop hiding. I bet you we can do the same for you." I told him honestly.

"You really think so?" he asked, speaking, really speaking for the first time.

"I know so." I told him confidently. He gave me a smile but we were interrupted by the sound of running footsteps up the hall. This dude was crazy weird looking. He was barefoot with brown hair in really long white boy locks. He was adorably cute, with honest hazel eyes and a guitar slung across his back.

When he got even with us he smiled, an almost dazzling smile. "It's not too late is it? My parents just registered me…I was home schooled for my whole life. I realized that my mom was my best friend and that is cool…but really not cool. It's not too late to try out is it? I'm Joe, by the way."

"You made it on time." I said with a giggle at his babble. "Go on in."

I led Casey back inside as Cassie was heading out. At the same time they looked at each other and crowed. "I made it." They left happy.

Joe stood at the front and answered the three questions. Then he launched into a guitar accompanied rendition of Creed's With Arms Wide Open that assured him a spot in the choir. His impromptu performance of Bill Wither's Use Me…just sealed the deal. This year's show choir competition was looking like we might just have an even better chance than last year.

_Puck Point of View_

Shelby's remedy and a good night's sleep wrapped around Sam and Cedes worked, and the next afternoon in glee, Sam and I were called on first to do our duet. Now the look on Shelby's face should have told us that she was up to something. And the second we looked at the sheet music she handed us, we knew exactly what. Sam and I exchanged wicked smiles. We both grabbed out guitars and were ready in a few moments.

_**"Chocolate High"**_

India Arie (feat. Musiq Soulchild)

Performed by Sam and Puck

[Puck]

I don't mean to be decadent

I might sound like a hedonist

But the simplest way I can put it

You become a habit

The more I consume, the more I gotta have it

Ain't no such thing as too much

If you gave me everything it'd never be enough yeah

My black coffee with sugar no cream in the morning

You're my super double caffeine dream yeah

[Sam]

Your precious darkness got me so

Strung out and lovin' the way that you

Got me so wide open, my baby doll

Jonesin' and fienin' under my skin

My nerves are screamin' when you're not here

See Baby I need ya sugar

You're so delicious

[Together]

There is somethin' about your love

That makes me just want to open up

Your flavor is the sweetest thing in life

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

Cause I want you, and I know that you want me

So let's stay close like we supposed to be

And just get high off our own supply

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

[Puck]

I be trippin' in so many ways if I

Go a single day without a taste of your love

The finest cuisine of today's world

Five stars, oh you're so gourmet girl

[Sam]

I crave you, I want you

Every cell in my body needs you

Tasty like Hershey's and nestle

You're rich like godiva girl you just so sexy

[Together]

There is somethin' about your love

That makes me just want to open up

Your flavor is the sweetest thing in life

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

Cause I want you, and I know that you want me

So let's stay close like we supposed to be

And just get high off our own supply

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

_Your flavor is_

_The sweetest thing in life_

_And I don't ever want to come down_

_I'm addicted to your chocolate high_

_Oh yeah_

[Together]

There is somethin' about your love

That makes me just want to open up

Your flavor is the sweetest thing in life

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

Cause I want you, and I know that you want me

So let's stay close like we supposed to be

And just get high off our own supply

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

There is somethin' about your love

That makes me just want to open up

Your flavor is the sweetest thing in life

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

Cause I want you, and I know that you want me

So let's stay close like we supposed to be

And just get high off our own supply

I'm addicted to your chocolate high

Mercedes Jones was looking at us like she was going to kill us. And by kill us I mean she was going to fuck us to death. The words were beautiful; our girl has instilled in us both a love for all things India Arie and Musiq Soulchild; but her real reaction was to the tone of the song. Everyone in the room was staring at her. They could hear the seduction, the desire and the heat dripping off every syllable we sang. One of the new kids, Joe I think he introduced himself as, kept looking back and forth between Mercedes and us and getting more and more embarrassed.

When we finished, and took our seats, our girl grabbed us each in turn and gave us kisses that left us just as hot as she was. "If I have to suffer til we can get home…so do both of you." she moaned.

Shelby stood at the front of the room demanding our attention, before Sam or I could retort. "Well boys, thank you for that almost indecent rendition of that song. I'll admit that I find that I have been hoisted on my own petard as the case may be. Tina, Santana, Mercedes…I'd like you to come up and give the class a demonstration of how the trio performances will work this week. All of you will be performing with other trios as well, I'm going to mix and match the new comers with the veterans. Hopefully everyone will take the opportunity to get to know someone new." She smiled at the class.

As Cedes made her way to the front, Sam and I both watched her sexy ass as she walked. I looked over at him and he was biting his lip in that sexy ass way he does when he's trying not to pop a boner. She got to the very front of the room, taking the sheet music Shelby handed her as she passed. She, Santana and Tina looked over the song and in front of our eyes changed. Mercedes Jones is always sexy, Santana is always hot and Tina is always quietly pretty…but those three got up there and they all channeled their inner damn vixen or something because they weren't just hot or sexy, they were frickin' sultry.

**"Hell On Heels"**

Pistol Annies

Performed by

**Mercedes ** _Santana _ Tina _**Together**_

_**I'm hell on heels**_

_**Say what you will**_

_**I've done made the devil a deal**_

_**He made me pretty**_

_**He made me smart**_

_**And I'm going to break me a million hearts**_

_**I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you**_

This diamond ring on my hand

Is the only good thing that came from that man

Got a GTO from one named Joe

And a big piece of land down in Mexico

I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you

_I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car_

_From ol' what's his name I met at a bar_

_Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood_

_From a married man who wasn't up to no good_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

**Then there's Jim, I almost forgot**

**I ran him off, but I took the yacht**

**Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart**

**I'm still using his credit card**

**I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you**

_**I'm hell on heels, say what you will**_

_**I've done made the devil a deal**_

_**He made me pretty**_

_**He made me smart**_

_**And I'm gonna break me a million hearts**_

_**I'm hell on heels baby I'm comin' for you**_

_**I'm hell on heels, say what you will**_

_**I've done made the devil a deal**_

_**He made me pretty**_

_**He made me smart**_

_**I'm gonna break me a million hearts**_

_**I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you! **_

"You aren't right now…but you will be later, Sexy Mama." I said louder than I probably should have.

"Damn straight." Artie agreed.

"Yeah, Wǒ yào tā mā de nǐ, zhídào nǐ zài yě bùnéng zǒulù., Tina." Mike said completely eye fucking his girl as she quietly made her way back to her chair next to him. (I'm going to fuck you until you can no longer walk.)

"I, officially, have to read these lyrics a bit more closely." Shelby muttered. She handed out the trio assignments and we split up into groups. Class flew by, as did practice and the final SAT Prep class of the week. That night we got home and showed Mercedes exactly how much we enjoyed her performance. Or that was our plan. Somehow I ended up tied to her bed with Sam forced to stay in her chair, until she allowed him to come over and help her 'punish' me for teasing her. Thankfully I was given a chance at revenge soon thereafter while Sam was 'punished'. I think Mercedes Jones may need to look up the definition of punishment…cause being ridden hard until you cum so hard that your balls are still tingling half an hour later…that sure isn't a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>QUESTION<strong>: Would as a reader prefer fewer longer chapters, or more shorter chapters?

I likey reviews...Please sir may I have some more.

If you give me some reviews...I'll give you more smutty smut smut.

Now Seriously...GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Thank ya kindly.

TTFN

ANNI


	15. Chapter 14 Hard on the Heart

Growing à la Fois  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

Sorry for the wait. Work had been killer, plus I've been working on convincing Illy to start really writing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuz I Can<br>**_Rachel Point of View_

It took very little of my keen intellect to figure out that most of my fickle and feckless former friends would be taking the SAT prep course, since so few of them had the talent needed to get into a pure performance based program. Unlike myself, in whom both Julliard and NYADA representatives seemed so interested after a very truly surprising National's victory. Yes, I must admit that I still find myself completely shocked that the New Directions managed to win a competition without my melodious voice as lead. I have come to realize that I should have put tape over my mouth so that there would have been no way for the judges to assume that my amazing vocal talent was being utilized in an understated and humble way. I'm sure that they simply didn't realize that my overweening talents were absent.

However I digress. As I was saying, it was easy to appear on that Monday afternoon. I found out which Kaplan center was closest to McKinley and registered for the class that would have the least chance of impacting the show choir and cheerleading competition schedule. I arrived promptly and was able to avail myself of the choice of seats. I choose to take a seat which would allow me the best view of the room as others entered, while going unnoticed. It had the added benefit of being at the table most likely to be chosen by Finn. He always feels most comfortable in the back of the classroom…in the 'cheap seats' if you will.

As I sat there, I contemplated my summer. It was not something I allowed myself to consider often. I had been forced to suffer the indignity of spending thirty days in intensive therapy and counseling. Thankfully my fathers found a care facility that looked more like a spa retreat than an actual hospital. And I was able, through careful manipulation of the staff and doctors to ascertain ways in which I could better blend in with the less talented masses so that I would never again be forced to reside in such an ignoble setting. Once I was released, my fathers forced me to purchase a new wardrobe, citing that I could still dress modestly without dressing as though I was still a toddler. I allowed them their way simply to keep the pretense that I had been 'healed' during my counseling.

I looked up from time to time as other students entered and was surprised to note that while I recognized several of my former acquaintances from McKinley, none of the New Directions were in attendance. Just when I was beginning to doubt my own astute logic, Quinn arrived deep in conversation with Mike and Tina. Behind them Santana and Brittany entered, Brittany pushing Artie's wheelchair. All three seemed very comfortable in conversation with the others. A startling difference from the end of last year when Artie was very clearly pining for his lost love, Santana's girlfriend. Soon Kurt entered conversing with the fat, black whore who'd caused everyone to turn on me. Her paramours were walking several steps behind them, their eyes firmly affixed on her large backside. Finn and Lauren were the last to arrive and just as I was correct in assessing which class they would all attend, so too was I correct in my assertion that this would be where Finn would choose to sit. However, that may have been some divine intervention as well since this table was the only one with two seats together left open. I'd kept my head down since the first of the New Directions entered, choosing to observe them through the curtain of my hair. So when Finn looked at me and greeted me politely, I enjoyed the drama of the reveal; taunting them with a witty comment. Unfortunately before I was able to so anymore dissention, the tutor called the session to order.

I was barely paying attention to the words of the instructor; after all I came here for a far more important reason. The performance based school I will attend so not rely on the vagaries of standardized tests, but on the time tested tradition of auditions, with the spots going to those like myself who possess an overabundance of talents in the arts. When the break finally came, I attempted to make more comments only for Lauren to reply, very rudely, "Look Looney Tunes, I could give less than a fuck about you, your opinion, your continued existence. You might be crazy enough to have actually managed to convince yourself that I, somehow, 'stole' Finn from you, but even if it is buried deep down under all the insanity and dementia, somewhere, you know the truth. Now shut the hell up before I give you the beat down you earned last year. You saw what I did to Lopez, and I kind of like and almost respect her. I neither like nor respect you."

"Of course your underdeveloped mind believes violence to be a valid form of communication." I said as I moved away from them. I didn't doubt that she would enjoy visiting her own special brand 'chatting' upon my person. So I headed off to speak with my other 'friends'.

I approached Mercedes and her paramours, only to be cut off before I could say a word. "I promised the Lord that I wouldn't abuse any more of my fellow Jews. I had to amend that promise once for JBI, don't make me include you too."

"Noah," I began only to be interrupted by what sounded like a growl emanating from Sam." My, how animalistic." I pointed out. "I was simply hoping to say hello to some old friends."

"Yeah, to have a friend, you have to be a friend, Rachel, and something tells me not even your imaginary friends wanted to play with you." Sam said with a snarl.

"Guys, you are giving her far too much attention. It's what she wants. Right now, she's telling herself that you two are guarding me from her because I'm too weak to stand up to her myself. When the truth is that I'm just done with her. She no longer exists to me. I don't wish her harm, simply because she isn't even important enough to me for that." Mercedes said her voice ringing with confidence and calm conviction.

I'm not sure if I'll ever understand why, but her words cut at me. They hurt me more than any of the blows she landed in May. The cool dismissal seemed brutally designed to cut me to the quick. But she would never know, I would never allow her to know. "How pedestrian?" I tried to say disdainfully. It wasn't the appropriate comeback, but it is the only one I could think of in that moment. I disengaged from that encounter and turned to speak to Kurt.

"No." he said succinctly. Bluntly. When I opened my mouth to speak, he continued, "Just no." he went back to texting his fingers flying rapidly over the keyboard.

With a humph, I looked around the room. Tina and Mike were there, but they really were, well, complete non-entities. Mike cannot even sing. My eyes lit on Santana and I watched, disgusted, as Artie pressed a kiss to the flesh of her belly. It is easy to pull her into a verbal altercation, though I find myself surprised that Artie not only intervened, but that he seemed to be able to, somewhat, control Santana. When she settled in his lap, she pierced me with a look. That was unsettling. Brittany said hello, in her usual bright and cheery way, as though she actually missed me. However, then she startled me with the news that my own birth mother had betrayed me by giving Mercedes Jones, of all people, the accolades that should have been mine. I yearned to hear them from her the last time she and I spoke. When she and I sang together she told me that my voice was 'nice' and then she offered me a plethora of different ways I could make it better. She even had the gall to suggest that I needed to expand my musical horizons. Yet, she lauded Mercedes as the 'most beautiful and versatile voice' she had ever heard. I was aghast. So much so, I almost missed Santana casting aspersions on my honor by claiming that I'd garnered Mr. Schuester's esteem by utilizing her preferred method.

Then Mike, of all people, had the nerve to question me about some ridiculous hypothetical situation. After all, no one can sing without the proper warm-ups and practices. Upon hearing their assertions that Shelby had encouraged them to do just that; I, of course, explained to them that she'd fallen off into the abyss of laziness and sloth. Kurt spoke to me, finally, to taunt me with the 'audition practices' of Broadway directors. I told him that that only pertained to those of lesser talent. I was even nice enough to not mention that I felt that he was one of those people. Santana then started babbling about keeping some promise. Then she, she read me a letter that she claimed came from the illustrious, melodious Ms. Barbra Streisand. I was so overcome with so much rage, I couldn't even formulate a response.

After class I made sure to be the first one out of the room. I needed time to plan a proper response. Some way to make all the New Directions pay.

...

_Azimio Point of View_

Man, the ass whupping Zizes laid on me after practice that Thursday would have been epic, if she'd been beating someone else's ass. I swear her last punch made me fly through the air like my damn name was Craig and it was Friday. Then when she was standing over me, after beating my ass, she had the nerve to tell me she went easy on me because I'd warned them about Tinsley after my audition. Maybe if I tell Dr. Jones what that fucker's been spewing in the locker room after Everman and their clique leave, he'll be nice enough to put my ass to sleep when he fixes the teeth Zizes broke. At least she was kind enough to wait until after I had my trio performance. I mean I may bag on Jones, a lot…but the chance to sing with her and Abrams was fucking epic.

I'm also extremely grateful that Coach was cool with me riding the pine for that week's game. "Boy's gotta face the consequences of his actions if he's ever gonna call himself a man." She said wisely. I think that's the first one of her pearls of wisdom that I actually understood. Carmel what a Bye this week and since they aren't in our division any way, Coach was cool with Dave visiting me on the side lines. It was good to see him.

"Man, damn dude… you said she beat your butt, but I didn't realize that she'd worked you over." He laughed when he got a good look at me.

"Whatever…your ass should just be glad she wasn't tight with Hummel last year." I taunted back. "Speaking of, you might as well come back. He's not holding a grudge, I don't think, and we already have Evans and Puckerman on the team."

"Yeah man, Zizes caught me a few times in the halls last year before Hummel came back. She shoulder checked me into the lockers more than once. If she joined the football team, you guy's line would be impenetrable." Dave shot back ignoring the second half of my statement, like I knew he would. I think I realized before the end of cam that he hadn't left because he feared people's reactions…Dave left McKinley so he could find another place to hide from himself. I let it lie though, since I realized that he just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"Man, don't even sweat it. She got you. After all…it's not like you could hit her back. She might bench press more than our combined body weight, but she'd still a girl." I shook my head in consternation.

"If she wants to wrestle with the men, and act like a man…you pussies should treat her like a man. Let her step to me…I'll beat that bitch just like I would a dude." Tinsley interjected.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would. After all you're too fucking stupid to know what the hell 'no' means." Dave chided. At the 'do I know you' look Tinsley threw him, Karofsky continued. "No, you don't know me. But everybody knows who you are. You're the lucky bastard who tried to rape Jones and lived to tell the tale. You got lucky Puck and Evans beat your ass. If Jones and Lopez had done it, your corpse would have looked like a jigsaw puzzle."

"See that's the thing I've noticed about McKinley. It's full of pussies. The bitches rule the roost. Hell, the closest I've seen to a man being in charge of some shit around here is that drag queen of a Cheerleading coach." Tinsley grunted. I say grunted, cause Mushmouth doesn't exactly talk. "Mutherfuckers around here need to grow a pair. Stop letting girls scare you. Chicks are weak man."

Dave and I exchanged looks. "Where the hell did you transfer from? Bedrock?" I finally sneered. "Chicks here are fucking boss. Fabray and Lopez those two have turned character assassinations into an art form. Zizes is the STATE heavyweight wrestling champion. And those are just the ones you know. Emily Rogers, she's just a junior and she's already got Microsoft and NASA competing for her."

Dave shook his head. "Dude, you're talking to a brick wall. He doesn't get it. He's gonna end up alone and wondering why the fuck no woman will give him the time of day."

"Whatever man…I've got a girlfriend. She and I are gonna get married when I sign with the NFL." Shane bragged.

"So what…this chick is from somewhere around here? I hadn't thought you'd been here long enough to find a girl, much less get that serious."

"Naw…me and my girl have been together since ninth grade." Tinsley laughed. "It sucked when we had to move here…she's a pretty little thing. Short with long blonde hair and perky tits…she can give head like nobody's business. Best of all, her dad's got her well trained. She knows her place. She wants to grow up and shop like her mother."

"So, if you're so happy with your gold diggin' ho…what the hell are you stalking Jones for?" Dave asked incredulous.

"Bitches like her don't say no to me." He spat. "She's got a body on her that I want on me."

Once again Dave and I exchanged hard looks. Neither of us are Jones biggest fans, but that was a stupid ass reason to end up in jail. "You know your cray-cray right? I mean, you aren't even a little crazy; you are completely bat shit nuts." I finally said. "Maybe you should get some therapy or some shit."

Tinsley bowed up, looking like he was about to start swinging when Coach Bieste called him back onto the field. Dave looked at me and started to laugh. "That guy needs more than counseling. Speaking of…did Berry really spend the whole summer in a strait jacket?"

"She might still be there. She's not in glee class and I haven't seen her anywhere else round school."

"Naw, she transferred to Carmel too. I see her in the halls sometimes. I wasn't even sure it was her…she got a new nose and seems to be slowly dying more and more of her hair blonde. I probably wouldn't have recognized her at all if she hadn't come up to me to inform me that at 'Carmel Vocal Adrenaline are the top of the proverbial food chain, and the football team are the losers'." Dave mimicked her nasal tones. "Thank God I don't have to see her often. She seriously makes me wish they had slushy machines."

"Man, I heard that Jones fucked her UP! Hence the new nose…the hair is just more Berry crazy. You know man, the more I get to know the Nude Erections, the more I realize those mutherfuckers should be canonized. Seriously, they put up with that bitch on top of Nelson and the shit we pulled, and yet none of them have slit their wrists, or hit the clock tower with an AK 47." We shared a laugh and turned our attention back to the game. Gay or not…here or across town, nice to know a best friend is still a best friend.

...

_Quinn Point of View_

The rest of that week seemed to both crawl and fly by. I got to perform in a trio with two of the new kids, Joe and Ivy. Truthfully, I'm having a hard time deciding which group was the best. Mercedes, Adams and Artie should not have been allowed to sing together they blew us all out of the water, so they don't even count in the competition…they are the gold standard, but I like to think my trio at least ranked bronze. But silver, silver went to either Tina and the C Twins, or RJC…who really should have been split up. That was completely unfair. I did a lot of thinking. I spent no time at all at home. Between school, my clubs, and the Kaplan course, and making sure to avoid Berry; who is really making me way creeped out by the way; at the Kaplan course, plus staying with Shelby, and Coach Sylvester, I'd not spent a single night at home…any other time either. I had had a Judy Fabray free week and I was not complaining. I was in no way ready to see my mother let alone have a conversation with her. Unfortunately, now that the week is over and the Friday night lights have gone out, I was faced with another conversation that I needed, but didn't particularly want to have.

"Quinn," Kurt called out. "James is outside. He says he texted you…" he broke off when he saw me sitting there dressed and ready, just staring at my phone, held in my trembling hands. He came over and sat with me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I said honestly.

"He already likes you. And he's very worried about you." Kurt said simply.

"He seems to be…but I, what I have to deal with right now…what I have to tell him, what if he decides that it's all too much?" I asked quietly.

Kurt shrugged. "Then at least you know and you can find someone who can handle you and all your crazy." He teased gently. "But I don't think James is like that. I think that if it really bad…as bad as I think it probably is…then James is who you'll want, need, in your corner. He really is a lot like Dr. Bent and Mercedes. He's a protector and a nurturer. I believe that he will be that for you."

"Thank you Kurt." I sighed. "I know that I haven't done anything to deserve your friendship…but thank you."

"You really haven't, have you?" Kurt said in his best imperious diva tone. "But I suppose I shall bestow it upon you anyway. After all…if we only got what we actually deserve in this life, well the name Kardashian wouldn't be a household word, half the world's hip hop artists would be unknowns and the Lohans would never have reproduced." He stood and walked away. He was right though, I mean who really wants to be famous for having a big butt and a sex tape. He looked back over his shoulder and gave me a small smile. "You know, I'm a fabulously gay boi, in rural America…I don't have so many friends that I can throw anyway.

I stood and gathered my things. With a deep sigh, I headed out. I passed Mercedes and had to stop. "Looking good, Cede." I teased. She really did look good, wearing a pair of black very, very skinny fit capris and a sleeveless tunic top in a dizzying array of purples that combined into an almost spiral like mosaic look. "Hot date?"

She blushed, not visibly, but you can still tell, and gave me a sweet grin. "Yeah, Puck and Sam want to take me out. How are you doing?" she asked quietly. Mercedes Jones has been an amazing friend, checking in on me every day. Just making sure that I'm handling it all…and attending my counseling sessions.

"I'm okay." I said, though I think we both knew I was lying. "I've got a date with Kurt and Blaine's friend James. We'll see how it goes. He seems really nice and we've been talking and texting all week."

"Well, he seemed cute the other night." Mercedes smiled encouragingly. "And Kurt did say that he was willing to come and have a talk with Karofsky, so that would make him a good guy in my books. Have you decided?"

"I'm talking to him about everything tonight. Get it all on the table so he can make his decision before I get emotionally invested in this relationship." I reasoned.

Mercedes nodded. "Call me or text me if you need me." she said simply. I could tell she wanted to say something more, but with a glance at her watch she refrained. "Go…Don't keep the poor guy waiting all night."

I gave her a smile and squeezed her hand gratefully. Standing, I smoothed my skirt turned and headed out to find James waiting for me in the emptying parking lot. He leaned against my VW Beetle, his smile brightly lit by the light I'd parked under. As I approached, he leaned up and took a step towards me. He seemed genuinely happy to see me. "Sorry I took so long." I apologized. I didn't bother trying to give a reason.

"All's well." He said calmly. "You look nice." I glanced down at my outfit and worried again if my fascination with these slightly retro dresses weren't as bad as Berry's sweaters, but then I shrugged the thought off. And looked him over instead.

"Thanks, you do too." I responded. He looked better than nice in a fitted pair of jeans and a brick red pull over with the sleeves rolled back baring his forearms. "Want to go get a bite to eat?" I suggested.

"Maybe after we have this talk you're so sure we need to have. Cause right now, I don't think you could keep anything down." James said kindly.

"You're probably right." I acknowledged; he had a point. "Want to follow me; I know a place we can talk."

"You sure you're up to driving?" his eyes followed mine to my trembling hands. "Yeah…I'll drive, you can give me directions." I directed him to the playground near the movie theatre. We made our way to the swing set.

As James pushed me on the swing, the entire sordid tale spilled out of me. When I finally finished, he moved around the swing and took my hands in his own huge ones. He pulled me from the swing into a hug. "You are still a kid, Quinn. I mean yeah, you're almost an adult legally, but you've been sheltered and coddled your whole life, until suddenly you weren't anymore. Most of us have been growing up in stages, but you just got shoved out the nest. Even then, you got rescued…Most girls who get pregnant in high school have to grow up quick, but somehow, you found someone to coddle you and take care of you even then. Then just when you would have had to grow up, you gave up the baby and dipped to the left on Mercedes too. Now I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad, just…I mean, we can be friends, but we can't be more until you let yourself face growing up. That being said…I hate your parents. There are crack heads who are better fathers than yours, and animals who are better mothers. You are not to blame for your father's choices. You are not to blame for your mother's choices. You made the best choices you could make given the choices they made. You made the best choices you could to protect your daughter, which puts you closer to being an adult than either of the toddlers masquerading as your parents."

I shivered in his arms as he continued. "But you made the classic mistake…you figure since you're pretty good at manipulating our age, you, yourself are above manipulation…but you got played by people who'd been doing this longer than you've been alive. Your dad used you in an ongoing war against both your mother and his own psychosis. Your mom used you as a weapon against her own insecurities, and worthlessness. Now you have another choice to make. You get to choose how you deal with it. Do you choose to heal and grow up…to become the kind of person who can pay forward all the help and blessings you've received, or do you let them win and become the kind of sick, sad individuals they are? Do you let them turn you back into a manipulative, backstabbing, backbiting, moneygrubbing society whore?"

"I'm not going to become my mother." I said in a voice so strong it surprised even me. "I'm not going to become my father either. I'm done being a victim. That isn't who I choose to be."

"Cool, cause I'm not sure I know how to treat a victim, let alone be friends, and maybe more, with one." James teased a little. "But I know exactly how to be around a fighter." He gave me a hug. "So we'll take things slow, you and I, Let you grow a little, build some trust…see where this takes us…maybe even get you to stop dressing like June Cleaver, cause that dress is really freaking me out." he chuckled.

"I'd like that." I told him honestly…then I defended my fashion choices.

...

_Puck Point of View_

Sam and I decided on Tuesday that we were gonna take our boo for a night out on Friday night after the game. We didn't want her to think we took anything about her or our relationship for granted. We aren't dicks after all. So after the game, where Finn started and we won by a nice sixteen point margin, thanks to the two greatest running backs ever…we showered and did ourselves up right and went to pick up our girl.

Mercedes was looking beautiful, as always and hot as hell…her outfit was smoking. Her top was a million shades of purple, and sleeveless with a nice deep vee that showed off the girl perfectly. Her pants stopped a little past her knees, but they hugged her ass and thighs just right. "Damn, looking fine Sexy Moma…" I told her as I finished looking her over.

Sam smoothed his big hands over our girl's badonkadonk. "Darlin' you look good enough to eat." He dropped his head to give her a kiss so deep, I felt light headed. "Ummm raspberry," he licked his lips.

I gave her a seductive look before I went to work feasting on her delectable lips. I sensed Sam move around behind her and he and I sandwiched Cedes between us. "Puckerman, Jones, Evans…take it somewhere else." Bieste's voice rang out in the quiet of the hall.

Mercedes slipped out from between us, leaving us to huddle together behind her. I tried to look sheepish and embarrassed, but fuck it all. That's my girl looking sexy as hell…why shouldn't we kiss her. I just ended up leering at her sexy ass. "Sorry, Coach Bieste, we were just heading out. Sam and Puck are taking me to Breadstix."

"Good men. Never take each other for granted." Bieste advised roughly. "The last thing you want is to lose the love of a good woman because you didn't have all your ducks in a row."

"Yes ma'am," Sam and I said respectfully. Not just because that's the proper tone for the moment, like I usually do with teachers up in this piece, but with actual respect, because she's earned it. We grabbed Mercedes hands and led her out to my truck. Since we were taking her out and then going back to my house for a change, we'd left her ride at Casa de la Jones. I climbed into the driver's seat while Sam helped Cedes get in before following her up.

The discussion as we drove to Breadstix was light and lively. We talked about the week and which of the trios had worked and which ones didn't we talked about how quickly Ms. Cochran had gotten us through the full course of the trios in a week. She ran that class. Gone were the days of it being a bird course. Now she explained to us how to layer not just voices, but why she chose certain instrumentations together and everything. We talked about out new assignment, she had divided us into new groups, making sure to separate the old crew enough that we could mentor the new recruits, and we had to design set lists based on the themes she assigned us. That was just the first part, then we had to practice them and choreograph them and everything…we were going to have our own mini Sectionals.

Mercedes had the three black cheerios as her group, which was a little racist, I think, but they had the coolest theme, 'Gone but Never Forgotten'. Our girl already had tons of plans. Sam's group included the Irish kid, Blaine, and the girl Wonder Twin. I got Azimio, that Kevin dude from Cedes' homeroom and the gothic Fairy. Tina'd called Mike, Boy Wonder Twin, and one of the three new kids Shelby culled from the last day of auditions. Shelby stuck Kurt with that Suga girl, but he had backup with Artie, and a decent tenor. Santana had been gifted with Tessa, the dude with the super long white boy locks, and Quinn. Finn was working with the rest. Lauren's got a lot of work cut out for her. My group was stuck with 'Double Threats', which Shelby explained meant we had to do music by people who were successful at more than just being recording artists. I'd have preferred Sam's 'Crossing Over' theme better. As I was grousing about my sucky theme, I noticed that Cedes wasn't quite as sassy as usual. "You okay, Mama?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm a little worried about Quinn. She's talking everything out with that James guy. I'm just hoping that it goes well." She confessed.

Sam soothed her, "I'm sure it will be just fine. From everything Kurt and Blaine have had to say about the guy, he seems solid."

"I know…alright I'll be good. Quinn will still be worryable tomorrow." her voice turned husky and seductive. "Tonight, I'm all yours."

I laughed, even as I felt myself getting hard. "First of all…pretty sure 'worryable' is not actually a word. And second of all, you are who you are and you wouldn't be you if you didn't care about and worry about your friends. Don't ever change that."

"We love you just the way you are. Besides, where would Puck and I be if you didn't care so much? I'd probably be stripping to keep Stevie and Stacey in clothes and shoes, and poor Puck would be well on his way to an incurable STD." Sam joked.

"Stripping, really?" Mercedes scoffed.

"See now, why you gotta scoff at that. I'm sexy." Sam pouted.

"Sexy? Yes. Able to actually dance? Pretty much only when compared to Finn." Cedes laughed.

"I see how you wanna be." Sam said moving into full on pout.

"Oh hush, we love you just the way you are." Mercedes chucked him under the chin as she threw his words back at him. "Even if you are a part of the rhythm-less nation."

"Oh ho! Baby's got jokes." Sam laughed. He turned quickly and started tickling her. I parked in Breadstix's filling lot, and joined in. I love tickling Mercedes. 'Her body is made for lovin', that's what Sam always says, and one of the best clothed times you can tell this is when she's being tickled. When she'd twisting and turning trying to escape your fingers, she always ends up rubbing her tits all over you. Plus, she kind of gets off on it…so when you end up with a handful of her big, soft boob; her nipples are nice and hard in your palm. She even makes tickling sexy.

"Hold up. What did you mean; I'd have an incurable STD? One time I slipped, with a virgin nonetheless, and now you're acting like I don't know what a condom is?" I said, faking hurt and sadness I climbed down out of the truck.

I felt rather than saw Mercedes and Sam exchange worried glances. They scrambled out of the passenger door and came around to me. "Honey, we were just joking." Cedes said sweetly.

"Yeah man, you're a sex shark, not an idiot. I mean, more than likely, you'd be right there next to me on stage, raking in all those ones and fives." Sam cajoled, bumping my shoulder gently with his own. He turned me to face him and before I knew it, those big, sexy ass lips were kissing the breath out of me.

"Fuck." I breathed against his mouth. I felt Cedes' lips on my neck and turned to press my lips against hers. I kissed her every bit as deeply and intensely as Sam had kissed me. "Shit, let's just go home and I'll eat you instead." I groaned.

"Usually I'd agree with you." Sam chided. "But tonight, we didn't have dinner, we just ran out asses off on that field and we're all hungry. We all need to keep our strength up. Besides." He added with a smirk, "Our Baby is looking too fine not to show her off and make all those other heifers jealous."

"Sam, you are smarter than you look." I taunted as we headed into the restaurant. Breadstix after a home game is always seriously packed. Thing is, they take reservations. So I don't know why these fools are always lined up. We roll in and I head directly to the hostess. "Puckerman, booth for three." And we were shown to a smaller corner booth with a reserved sign on the table.

We ushered our Lady into the booth first and then slid in to bracket her. "So what's your plan, Puck?" Sam asked after the hostess left with our drink orders.

I shrugged. "Umm…dinner, then back to my house." I said in a total 'duh' tone.

"We know that." Cedes said with an eye roll. "We just assumed that you had something kinky or dirty you wanted to try. I mean you've worked pretty hard this week to make sure that you house would be empty tonight."

"I just want to have my lovers in my bed." I told them truthfully. "I don't always have a kinky motive."

"Just, what? Like ninety seven percent of the time?" Sam teased. "I'm just kidding; it's nice to see you being romantic. We do appreciate it."

Our waiter appeared with our drinks and took our order. With Sam's family's money situation better, he's stopped letting Cedes and I pay for him, but tonight I was taking care of everything. This was my date. However, I didn't tell him that. Sam is a great dude…kind and generous, sweet and loving, but he's also very proud. If he knew I was paying ahead of time, he'd order the cheapest thing on the menu. This way, he's getting his favorite…the happy smile as he's eating makes the little obfuscation totally worth it. Cedes' the same way, she just doesn't bother tricking him…she just out stubborns him. It's really fun to watch.

After our late dinner, we went for a walk in the park. It was a great way to talk some more, and keep us PG while our food settled. I don't know who started it, but by the time we got back to the truck, PG was just a memory and R was looming. We were kissing and teasing so much, I was speeding like a bat out of hell to get home before I just said fucked and pulled into a dark parking lot to see if threesome sex was even possible in the cab of a pickup truck. We managed to get to Casa de la Puckerman without getting pulled over. Sam climbed down and out of the cab, but by the time he'd turned around to help Cedes down, I'd already pulled her back so that she lay across my lap with her legs still turned towards Sam. My mouth covered hers and I kissed her, pouring all the passion and desire I felt into that kiss. She tasted of Breadstix's chicken alfredo and the tiramisu we'd all shared, and that indefinable flavor that is just her.

As my mouth enjoyed her kiss, my hand was enjoying squeezing and massaging the large, full mounds of her tits. I peeped and was unsurprised to see that Sam was rubbing and massaging her thighs, rather than trying to spoil the moment, he joined right in. I returned my full focus to kissing and groping out girl. I slid my hand down to the hem of her shit. Just as I was getting ready to slip my hand under her shirt, Sam caught my wrist. "We need to take this inside."

Knowing he was right, I helped Cedes get back up and Sam helped her from the truck. We headed into the house. Soon as we made it out the entry way, Sam slammed me back against the wall and ravished my mouth. I felt Cedes' nimble little fingers go to work on my belt, and pants button. Just as her hot little hand wrapped around my cock, a voice I'd really hoped to never have to hear ever again spoke up. "I guess I better speak up now before this gets really embarrassing."

I wrenched my mouth away from Sam's and felt Mercedes remove hers from where it had been licking at his abs. "DAD!"

* * *

><p>Anticipation can be loads of fun...but if you don't make me wait on reviews, I'll try not to make you wait on the next chapter.<p>

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	16. Chapter 15 Papa Was a Rolling Stone

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<br>Papa Was a Rolling Stone  
><strong>_Sam Point of View_

"How the hell did you get in here? Mom changed the locks last time you paid us one of your surprise visits." Puck shouted as we all righted our clothes.

"Yeah, I noticed." His dad shot back. "Lots of good it does her to change the locks and then hide the new key in the same place she hid the old one." he stepped out of the shadows into the light coming in through the living room window. "I would say nothing ever changes around here…but I see some things do. Since when did you start fucking fat chicks…or boys?"

"Yeah, well…I was wondering why you weren't dead or in jail. By the way, anything you've helped your sticky fingers to, you can put the fuck back." Puck snarled. Mercy put her hand on his arm, hoping to calm him down. Yeah, that worked about as well as one would expect. He shook her off gently to stalk forward. "Let me guess…your radar pinged because shit here was finally going good? Your shriveled poor excuse for a heart was writhing in pain at the very thought that we might actually be happy? That Mom might finally be happy? That Sarah might have finally stopped having nightmares from the last time you visited? You figured you'd pop back in a ruin everything?"

"Now, Noah, is that anyway to speak to your dear old dad…not making a very good impression on your 'guests' now are you?" The man flipped on the overhead light and he was nothing like I was expecting. I expected the father of Noah Puckerman to be, well, hot. This guy might have used to be once upon a time. But that time was long gone. Now he just looked dissipated. He looked like he's spent the years since he deserted his family cruisin' bars, doing drugs and nasty women…he looked diseased. And the way he said 'guests' made us sound like he thought we were something less than what you'd wipe off the bottom of your shoe.

"Actually, Mr. Puckerman." Mercy snarled viciously. "I'm good with him talkin' to you however he wants to talk to your triflin' ass."

"Oooh a fat black bitch with low self-esteem and daddy issues." He shot back. "Aren't you just what the doctor ordered? I bet you with a few sweet words, I could have you spreading your legs for all three of us. You've probably been on your back since you got those tits." he turned to Puck, who had tension radiating from every part of him. Mercy had wrapped her hands in our waistbands to keep either of us from letting our tempers get the better of us. "Does your mother know the kind of trash you bring here when she's not home? Where is the Ice Queen anyway?"

Mercy had a damn good grip on both of us as she tried to hold not only her own temper, but Puck and mine too. "Who are you to call Our Girl trash," I growled. "You're just an overgrown boy still playing at being a man, who long since should have put away childish things. You stand there having deserted your family, then you break into their home to what? Steal their joy? The only trash in this room is you, you pathetic Son of a Bitch."

"Damn, Noah. You managed to find a southern bitchboy with a backbone. Those are rare." Puck's father, the sorry SoB taunted. "What are you doing scrapping the bottom of the barrel? Last I heard you'd knocked up the little Fabray bitch. That was a smart move. Should have followed through and married her. Bet she has a sweet trust fund. Could've been set for life."

For some reason the way he said that statement struck all of us as wrong, Puck, Mercedes and I all exchanged looks. There was something seriously wrong with this creep. "Are you high?" Puck blurted. "I mean, you break in here, three years since the last time we've even heard from you, insult my friends, insult me…bring up some old shit and try to play the poor disappointed papa? Whatever you are smoking must be some good shit."

Dammit Puck. I thought to myself when I heard Mercy's almost quiet gasp of shock at being pushed back to 'friend'. The word almost cut like a knife to me as well, but I hoped Puck had a good reason for saying it. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one to hear Mercy's pain. The sorry Son of a Bitch across the room heard it too.

"Wow, Noah…maybe you aren't that different from me after all." his eyes zeroed in on Mercy again. "You didn't really think you meant something to him did you? I mean, yeah, you've got big tits and those lips look like they're perfect for sucking dick, but no way my son could be with a chick like you for long. Whatever he's using you for, he'll get it and you'll be shit out of luck."

I looked at Puck and I could see that all his ire and attention was focused on his sperm donor. I worriedly glanced back had gone ramrod straight, and all pain was gone from her beautiful brown eyes. Replaced by rage. Poppa Puckerman had fucked up. "You're good." She said calmly, stepping out from where Puck and I had been kind of shielding her from the threat of the sick bastard as much as we could. "For a minute there, you almost got me. Got me to worry about my insecurities rather than you and what your trifling ass is doing in Puck's house. I'm fairly sure that you being here qualifies as breaking and entering." She said as she calmly examined her nails. "You should leave, before the cops are called."

"Oh, so what, the little whore thinks she found her backbone too." The sorry SoB laughed.

"You overplayed your hand, dude. Whatever con you're trying to run, whatever reason you were trying to fuck this up for Puck, even if you were just trying to get him alone….you fucked up. See, I might have been hurt by something Puck said, but then you reminded me why he said it. Puck hates you. He hates you with a passion we just can't really understand, our fathers are good dads, so we will never quite get how Puck feels about you. But we do understand that he wouldn't pee on your ass if you were on fire. The only thing Puck hated more than you is the thought of being your son…of being anything at all like you."

"He is my son." SoB shouted defiantly, masking the sounds from outside.

"No, he's Ms. Becah's son. Hell, he's Saul and Bubbie Ruth's son more than he is yours." I taunted.

The door behind us opened to admit Mr. Benton, Mr. George and my dad. I was happy to see them, even as I wondered why they were here, or how they got here so fast. Mr. George moved up behind Puck and put his hands comfortingly on his shoulders. "You okay, Noah?" Puck nodded and I could see some of the tension leave his frame.

"Paul Puckerman…what the hell are you doing in Lima, let alone in Rebecah's house?" Mr. Benton asked his voice quiet and intense.

And scary. If he'd ever spoken to me like that, I'd have taken a vow of silence before I said anything as stupid as the sorry SoB did. "Dr. Jones…DDS, so the little whore is your daughter, you must be so proud."

"Call Cedes a whore again and I promise that I'm gonna make sure you don't leave here able talk for a very long time." Puck growled.

"He calls her out her name again, and I promise he won't leave here breathing." I muttered darkly.

"Yeah, like two little faggots can do shit to me." Paul, the sorry SoB, said with a laugh. "Noah's been hiding behind Becah's skirts his whole life, should have known he'd turn out fagayla."

"What the fuck would you know?" George said angrily. "When you left Noah probably still thought girls were icky. You left when he still thought Transformers were the coolest things ever. You left before Sarah even learned to say dada for Christ's sake. You don't know him…you don't know anything about him."

"You know an awful lot about my family." Paul said belligerently. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, you mean I know an awful lot about _my _family. Becah, Noah, Sarah, they're mine now. And I'm not gonna let you hurt them. You've done enough of that." George moved out from behind Puck, and shifted until he had Puck behind him. Dad and Mr. Benton followed suit. "As for who I am? I'm the man you wish you could be."

Paul Puckerman looked at George and the other dads warily. "So what, you three going to beat me up and tell me to never darken Becah's doorstep again?"

Mr. Benton and my dad exchanged a look and shrugged. "Yeah…that sounds about right." My dad said with a malevolent laugh.

George, however, rolled his eyes. "Just cause you're dumbass is still stuck in your college mentality, doesn't mean the rest of us are. No one is going to resort to physical violence. We're adults now. We'll try extortion first."

"Extortion, you planning to blackmail me?" Paul, the sorry SoB, scoffed.

"Basically." George said with a malicious grin. "See, you're gonna leave here, with only what you came with…not with Sarah's piggy bank, or Noah's x-box or whatever you've decided you 'deserve', or we'll call the cops. I'm sure that you're wanted for something, somewhere."

"Probably here, for failure to pay child support." Benton drawled meanly. "In fact…I vote we kick his ass and then call the cops. Maybe just hitting him a few times will alleviate the need I have to rip his tongue out of his head and shove it up his ass."

George nodded. "While I understand the feeling completely, let's see if he'll take the first offer, after all Becah will shit a brick if we get blood in her carpet." He laughed humorlessly. "Now, Paul, you can take this opportunity to get your ugly ass out…"

Puck stopped him. "Hold up, can you guys hold him here, let me check a few things?"

"Sure thing Kiddo." George answered. Puck headed up the stairs and we heard him start cursing not too long after.

He came back looking furious less than ten minutes later. He grabbed his sperm donor by the front of his tee shirt and slammed him into a bare wall. "Where are they? You stole all of them. Where the hell are they?" he shouted.

"Puck, don't touch him, Honey, you don't know where he's been." Mercy chided, stepping over carefully and again trying to soothe the savage beast. "What did he steal?"

"My bank books, Sarah's college fund, mine…Beth's!" he snarled.

Mercedes went from calming to pissed quicker than shit out of a goose. "You'd steal from a baby, you sick fuck?"

"He'll never even see the little bitch again, she doesn't need it." the sorry SoB said defiantly.

I think it was Kipling that said that the female is always the most dangerous of any species. Mercedes Antoinette Jones proved it that night. She balled up her little fist and punched that sorry Son of a Bitch right in the nards. Puck released him as he doubled over. "My goddaughter is not a little bitch." She growled. Another punch, this time a downward right to his jaw, "my daughter is not a little bitch!" she snarled. This time she gave him a back handed pimp slap that snapped his head up before he toppled to the ground. "How dare you steal from your own children and grandchild?" The dick head had curled into a ball on the floor, but our girl wasn't done. "I've got to put up with a crazy bitch trying to steal my shine. I've got to deal with crazy bitches trying to steal my men. But I'll be damn if that sweet baby girl, let alone Sarah, will ever have to deal with you trying to steal their future." It was like watching a kid get a whupping. Her every phrase was punctuated with a kick or a hit.

Puck had back away to stand by me and leaned over to whisper, "Is it wrong that I find this really, really, really hot?"

"If it's wrong, then I don't want to be right." I told him seriously. "You know you're gonna be in trouble later though, right?"

"Yeah…with you too?" He asked.

"Yup." I told him honestly, letting the p pop. "We'd better go rescue him, before he manages to hurt her or something." We moved over and again found ourselves hauling a kicking and cursing Mercy away from her victim. "Come on Baby…let him tell us where he put the stuff he took."

"And I'm no body's damn whore." She kicked out hard as we were pulling her away. Somehow she managed to aim/kick just right to catch him directly in the balls so hard he screamed. Fetal position might protect your abdomen, but it leaves your balls hangin' in the breeze. "Stupid son of a Bitch no wonder your kids hate you. You ain't shit."

Mr. Benton stepped forward and crouched down next to the cowering form on the floor. "Now," he growled menacingly. "Why don't you give us the bank books, and whatever else you've stolen? Or I'm gonna show you where Mede learned to kick ass."

The sorry SoB coughed out some bloody phlegm onto the carpet. "I think your little whore broke a rib." he moaned. You know, I didn't realize that you could give a pimp slap to someone lying on the floor, but Mr. Benton managed. That had to hurt. "My pocket, damn." The SoB whined. Then the dads did the coolest, most boss thing I have ever seen. They didn't go rummaging around in the dirty bastard's pockets, no, instead Mr. Benton grabbed one ankle while Mr. George and Daddy grabbed the other, together they lifted the asshole by his ankles and shook him like rag doll. They didn't stop shaking until he was empty. There were keys, and a wallet, the three bank books, a couple wads of cash, a pair of earrings, some other jewelry, including a pretty old looking ring.

George picked up the wallet, and rummaged through it. "Let's see." He pulled out a few pictures, smiled at one and pocketed it, putting the others back. He started looking at the credit cards and other things. "Wow, Pauley, how many identities have you stolen? I'm counting like four just in the credit cards." He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry man, if it was just the whole breaking into Becah's house thing, maybe we really could let it slide, but you're trying to fuck up people's lives." He dialed the number and soon we had company.

"Officer Jackson, what's up? Where's Officer Brannagan?" Puck joked.

"His day off. So Noah, what's the problem?" Officer Jackson asked casually after he waved to Mr. Benton.

"My jackass of a sperm donor decided to break into the house and try to leave with my, my little sister's and my daughter's college fund bank books, My great grammie's earrings and some other shit he should never have touched. When we were convincing him to return them, we found a whole bunch of credit cards and crap in other people's names."

"So we're looking at what, B&E, grand theft, Identity Theft…that's not a bad night." Officer Jackson scoffed. "Lot more interesting the usual drunk young'uns, and shoplifters." He walked over to the sorry SoB, that the dads had, oh so gently, returned to the floor. "Damn, what happened to him? You guys can't just keep on assaulting whoever pisses you off." He chided Puck and me.

"Don't look at us." We said simultaneously, our hands help up defensively.

Officer Jackson turned to the dads, "Not us either." they laughed and pointed at an embarrassed Mercedes.

"He stole from a baby; he needed to get his ass kicked. I regret nothing." She told him shooting an evil look at the sorry SoB.

"Little Miss, you cannot beat up someone just because they deserve it…that's why we have police officers." Officer Jackson started lecturing even as he cuffed the sorry SoB on the floor. "That's why we have courts, that's why we have jails."

"Yeah, well, in her defense, it was a rather tense situation." George said calmly, trying to diffuse the new, tense situation.

"Yeah, well." Officer Jackson threw back gruffly. "Alright kids walk me through what happened here."

The three of us quickly explained. Our beautiful, sexy smart as hell girlfriend had texted her dad as soon as she realized the clusterfuck the situation could devolve into. Apparently, despite disliking her violent tendencies, Officer Jackson was proud of her quick thinking. "Smart girl, Little Miss Mercedes. Your gentlemen would have gotten into serious trouble if they had gotten their hands on him."

"He was in more danger from the dads." I muttered to Puck.

My dad must have overheard. "Technically, we were supposed to be playing good cop/bad cop/ and actually, really pissed cop."

"That plan got tossed when that bastard kept talking out the side of his neck about our kids." Mr. Benton said with a wry chuckle. "None of us could really play good cop when we all wanted to kill him. It was impossible to play good cop when we were all experiencing varying degrees of murderous rage."

"Still surprised how well George behaved. After all that low down, no good bastard has put Becah and the kids through." Dad praised Mr. George.

The former New Yorker shook his head. "There's a damn good reason why I barely touched him. If I'd have gotten my hands on him without the kids watching…it would have been a whole different story."

Officer paused in perp walking that sorry SoB out to his squad car, "Mercedes, you should be getting a letter from the DA's office soon. They set a trial date for the Williams boy. I'm sure the prosecutor will want to set up a time to go over your testimony."

Puck and I enveloped Mercy in a comforting hug, only to find that she was still too pissed to need comfort. "Good. I swear that mutherfucker is stalking me. He auditioned for glee club. He switched into my French section, every time I turn around, there his big, ugly ass is."

I looked down at her. "You did not tell us he was in your French class…when did that shit happen?"

"After Shelby tossed his ass out of auditions. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you guys to worry. The teacher sat his ass as far away from me as possible, and you know Kurt and Santana always have my back." She turned to press soothing kisses to our lips.

"I don't like it, Babygirl." Puck almost shouted. "Maybe we should look into getting a restraining order sworn out against him after all."

"And get you a way of defending yourself in case he chooses to break it." Mr. Benton said staunchly.

The dads spoke quickly with Officer Jackson, probably trying to determine the best weapon to arm Mercy with. Puck started for a second and then let out a small groan. "Your bags are still out in the truck. Let me run and go get them. We were in such a hurry, we forgot all about them."

Mercy gave him a look so cold it made my blood run cold in sympathy. "Maybe I should just catch a ride home with my daddy. After all…I didn't pack the right pjs for a sleepover. I mean when I sleep over with my friends, I tend to wear my footie pajamas."

Puck's shoulders slumped, but he didn't say anything. I leaned down and whispered quietly, "I'm a little pissed too, but let's not kick the guy when he's down." I said pointedly. "Words are easy to throw out and all but impossible to call back."

She nodded remembering a discussion we'd had over not very long ago about how to conduct our arguments. "Puck, get my bag too. You can start explaining why you pushed us back into the 'friend zone' after the parentals are gone."

If it weren't a sucky situation, the way the weight lifted off Puck's shoulder would have been hilarious. He turned and gave us a dirty smile. "I can grovel…maybe give you a dirty foot massage."

Mercy rolled her eyes. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this; but what exactly is a dirty foot massage?"

"Well I have to make it up to both of you right…" he said cryptically as he headed out pass where Officer Jackson was mirandizing the sorry SoB on the front porch.

"You kids sure that you don't want to come back to the house?" Dad asked quietly as he and Mr. Benton came over to us.

I gave him a grin. "WE're good. We'll make sure that we lock everything up tight before we go to bed."

"You kids remember the rules." Mr. Benton chided. That man really loved his rules. Then again maybe he just didn't want to have a grand kid the same age as their aunt or uncle. Though he kinda already had one older.

"You don't have to worry about that tonight, Daddy…Puck's in the dog house."

"Yeah, but I'm not." I whined.

"Equality in all things. Mercedes retorted.

"Yeah, bit a punishment is much more effective when you can see others enjoying what you can have." I singsonged back.

"Why don't you kids table that discussion until I am anywhere but right here." Mr. Benton said disgustedly.

"I know. Just because we try not to be like our parents were and lie to ourselves about what we were doing at you age, just because we try to understand that you are old enough to be responsible for your own" total yuck face here, "sexuality…we may even tease you about it, but we don't need the actual details." Dad taunted.

Mercy and I couldn't help but laugh. Our parents had been really great about not treating us like kids, and not acting all douchy about us being together biblically…so we should be good and not talk about getting our swerve on right in front of them. After all sharing the intimate details of our sex life is what we have friends for, and parents aren't friends…they're parents. So we changed the subject and spoke instead about what had happened here and how it might affect Puck.

The dads left not long after Officer Jackson drove off. Per my promise to my dad, we locked up the house tight before we made our way up to Puck's bedroom.

_Santana Point of View_

I'm not sure when, exactly, I fell in love with my uber nerd, but it happened. Granted tonight is the first time I've ever admitted it, even to myself…and I'll be damned if he ever finds out. Or at least that's what I was thinking that Friday night, when I left Britts and our Cyborg cuddling on the couch to go grab a bottle of water. After the game Artie had invited Brittany and I back to his house to 'watch a movie'. We'd watched that movie until we were well past satisfied. Brittany and I taking turns riding Artie until he couldn't rise to the occasion again, and the credits were rolling on the Director's Cut of Trouty's favorite movie about the big blue cat thingies. I didn't realize that his parents were still awake, let alone downstairs. I heard them arguing quietly as I approached the kitchen.

"Roger, how long do you want me to pretend that they are really watching TV in there? This has been going on for months." Gwen Abrams snarked. "I can't condone this debauchery happening in my house forever."

"Gwen, our son is happy. For the first time in almost six years he is really, truly happy." Roger Abrams threw back. "Now you want to take that from him for what, some antiquated idea of morality?"

"Of course he's happy now he's got those two hussies catering to his 'physical wants'…under our roof. I have never, ever, had sex under my parent's roof." She admonished. "I respect them far too much."

"It's not disrespectful for a married couple to make love…even if it is under their parent's roof." He said in a resigned tone that made me think that was clearly the millionth time he'd said that. "As and for Artie, he's in a fucking wheelchair, that makes it impossible for him to climb the stairs in either the Lopez house or the Pierce home. He can't just do it in the back of a car, like a regular teenager. This is his home too."

"I know that." She hissed.

"Well then could you please fucking act like it. He cares a lot for those two girls, even if they were just his fuck buddies you need to stop treating them like they are the corruptors of innocence. The boy has to grow up, Gwen. You fighting it tooth and nail isn't going to stop it." Roger threw back.

"So what? Now you think he should go all the way to ATLANTA freaking GEORGIA to college, too." Gwen shouted. They fight like my parents…hopping subjects at the drop of a hat. Why don't people stay focused when they fight? It would be so much easier to eavesdrop. "I don't want him that far away. He'd be helpless."

"No he wouldn't! Just because he is handicapped doesn't make him a four year old." Roger proved he could raise his voice too. "I'm done letting you try to make him one. He can go to school where ever the hell he wants. It sucks to think of him all alone so far away, but it's _his_ choice. If you would think things through, you'd realize that treating him like this is probably why he wants to put a whole fucking nation between us."

"I…I…" Aww hell is she crying. Thank god there is no crying in Latin fighting. "You really think he wants to go so far away because…"

"Because you treat him like a four year old. Until his girlfriend made him put his foot down, you picked out his clothes for him." Roger told her. His tone was more reasonable, but he wasn't backing down. Which means she uses tears as weapons. Not cool. "And don't think he didn't realize what you were doing with the clothes you picked…you were trying to make sure the poor kid was as ostracized as you were. That was a crappy move Gwen. I didn't say anything because Artie asked me not to but it was still a crappy move."

"It wasn't like that Roger." She stammered.

"So you weren't drawing a great big target on our son's back so that he had to rely solely on you. So that you could feel like you were making up for what happened?" Roger Abrams said sadly. "Yes, you were driving. Yes, you guys were in a horrific accident, but it wasn't your fault. You didn't tell that guy to have an alcohol lunch. You sure as hell didn't tell him to drive afterwards. Gwen…I should have made you get help six years ago…well I'm putting my foot down now. Get help or Artie won't be the only one leaving next summer." That was a definite exit line.

I ran back to Artie's theatre. Thankfully I made it back before Roger got to the bend in the hallway, but I'd been gone a while and didn't have any water to show for it. "Weren't you getting water, Tana?" Brittany asked quietly enough not to wake their sleeping lover.

"Yeah, but what I got was even better. I may have a way we can take Artie with us to New York." I smirked.

"Ohh…" Brittany sighed happily.

I laid out much of the argument I'd over heard, keeping back the details that I had no intention of Artie even possibly knowing. Then I laid out my plan. "If we can get his dad on our side, work out a compromise. He just doesn't like the idea of Artie being all alone, right? But in New York, he'd have us and the Porn Stars and Kurtie Doll and the Log Cabin WASP. Plus with his grades and his skills, he can get in anywhere, and NYU has great film and computer majors."

"You've been thinking about this for a while?" Britts prodded.

"Not really all that long." I demurred. "It just came to me like a bolt from the blue."

"Uh huh." She smiled. "So if I asked you why you were looking at the Moréhouse website the other day…"

"Okay, first of all…its More house…just Morehouse…no French involved. And Second of all…its not my fault they don't have a film program." I sighed.

"Their Visual Arts program isn't bad, though." Artie said joining the conversation. "Neither is their Computer Science major."

I groaned. "You two are just trying to make me say something, I ain't sayin'. Now I'm gonna put it like this…apply to NYU or I'll do it for you." I told him sternly.

He pulled me down to him and kissed me hard. "When you can say the words…I'll apply to NYU."

"ARRRGGGG." I growled and straddled his hips. Look like that nap was all he needed. And maybe I hated his mother just enough not to remember to start another movie.

"Shit Satan." He murmured grabbing my hair and pulling me back in for more kisses. "You've made angry sex into an art form. Brittany baby let me taste you." he commanded. Artie probably doesn't realize it, but he makes up for always having to be on the bottom by being a demanding little despot. When we finally finished, and Britts and I were leaving, I passed close to his mother and told her quietly; "Stop the guilt shit, you're hurting the man I love, you're hurting the man you love…and besides there are men who would sever their own spines to have what your son has."

* * *

><p>Reviews in my inbox make me happy!<p>

Ok, imagine I just sang that.  
>(Sunshine on my shoulder makes me Happy!)<p>

Usually I'm all about the funny down here, but I have to say...Let's have a moment of prayer and reflection for the victims of the Shooting in Colorado and the families they have left behind. Especially the littlest victim and her Mommy.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	17. Chapter 16 We're Not Makin' Love No More

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

_Further Disclaimer:_ This author doesn't advocate texting while driving. The results aren't pretty, just don't do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<br>We're Not Makin' Love No More**

_Mercedes PoV_

Puck is a damn good groveler. By the time he finished he 'dirty foot massage', which consisted of him baby oiling my feet and using them to jerk off Sam's cock until our blonde lover shot ropes of cum all over my feet, then Noah used Sam's cum to rub and massage my feet until I was a puddle of very relaxed need. Then that dirty, nasty, freaky lover of mine licked and sucked each and every toe. He even paid lip and mouth service to my arch and heel. As Puck was groveling, Sam had been standing next to me lightly trailing his fingers over my shoulder and down the slope of my breast. Then he'd do the whole trip in reverse; never even teasingly stroking my nipples which were crying out for his attention.

By the time we finally made love, my body was so primed for release that explosive didn't begin to describe the orgasms that were drawn from me. However as we lay there, I couldn't fight a niggling fear that something was still very much wrong. A few days passed and the feeling only grew worse. I noticed that things between Puck and Sam were strained and sometimes Sam seemed to almost vibrate with anger. Unfortunately, Sam was good at avoiding what he didn't want to discuss, and we were majorly busy. Between school, glee, Cheerios and football, the SAT prep course, meetings with the DA, and spending time with our family; there simply wasn't time to sit them down and force them to talk everything through. We are all Murphy's bitches, so of course, when it all came to a head, I was no where around.

Wednesday afternoon, during cheer practice, I was in the process of teaching one of the JV Cheerios how to stretch out properly so she could do a fully extended split. She looked great in the air, but couldn't manage those last few inches when doing ground work. Just as she finally got connection, Finn came bursting in. "Coach, we need Mercedes, quick." He panted. "Puck and Sam are gonna kill each other."

"Shit." I yelled. I didn't bother waiting for Coach Sylvester to say boo. I was up and running before Finn could get his breath back. I didn't even notice Quinn and Tessa grab Stacey and Sarah to keep them from following. I only barely heard Santana, Brittany, Finn and Kurt running behind me. Getting to the Titans' practice field was a complete blur. When we got there, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Sam and Puck weren't just fighting; they seemed to be actively trying to hurt each other. I raced over only to feel a huge meaty arm grab me and a nastily familiar hand close over my breast.

"You don't want to interrupt them." Tinsley laughed nastily. "Let them duke it out. You and I can get to know each other better while your white boys implode."

"Let me go you muthafucking asshole." I shouted. I was too worried, too pissed and too upset to deal with that jackass right then. So rather than staying quiet and trying to handle this in a mature and reasonable fashion, I lost it. I screamed and clawed. When he tried to quiet me with is free hand, I bit.

Suddenly I was fighting air. Adams, Finn and Mike had dragged the dick away from me and were beating the shit out of him. "Keep your hands off her you fucking douche bag.' I heard Mike yell behind me. I looked at Sam and Puck to see that Santana, Kurt and Brittany were working at getting them separated.

It was all too much. Something inside me broke at the very thought of the word separated. I sat down and started to cry. I didn't care who saw, I didn't care who heard. I sat on that turf and bawled my eyes out. In front of the entire McKinley Titans football team. All around me the world went still. No one had ever seen me cry before. Not during the horrible rain of slushies, not even after passing out the first time I did the whole Cheerio thing. Santana was the first to find her voice. "Look at what you two idiots have done." She yelled at Sam and Noah.

Kurt stood there looking shell shocked for a long moment before he came over to comfort me. He sat beside me and started to quietly sing. "_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. And in my hour of darkness, She is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_." Sam and Puck came over and sat with us, one taking a seat behind me, while the other squatted in front of me. "_And when the broken hearted people, living in the world agree. There will be an answer, let it be. For though they may be parted, there is still a chance that they will see. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Yeah there will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_." They lent their voices too. Joining Kurt, they sang. My tears started to slow before ceasing all together. I looked around the field, not quite ready to see what damage they had inflicted upon each other.

Mike, Finn and Azimio were pulled from the bows and punches they were throwing by Kurt's song. It really helped to diffuse that situation as well. I almost wanted to smile when I realized that while the gleek jocks were standing, the jerk was still on the ground. I saw that most of the team was looking completely confused. However it was their coach who gave voice to their bafflement. "Evans, Puckerman, what the hell is all this about? You two wen from thick as thieves last week, to at each other's throat at the drop of a dime this week…I want an explanation, and your girlie deserves one."

Sam sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "Sorry Coach. It won't happen again." he hedged.

"We shouldn't have brought our personal shit on to the field." Puck apologized.

"No you shouldn't. But I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." Bieste said firmly. "Apologize to your teammates and then take Jones somewhere and talk this out. I don't want to see either of you back here until this mess is squashed." She turned her attention to the lump that had assaulted me, once again. "When he wakes up, let him know he's off my team. Every one of us will testify to his despicable behavior. I refuse to deal with his woman hating malarkey anymore. Chang, Adams, Hudson…you did good. It's always right to stand up for your friend. Good job boys. Everyone else, back where you need to be. Sue's kids back to the gym…my kids get yourselves back in formation. Hudson, I want you at quarterback. Chang in at running back, Adams, replace Tinsley…maybe now that you've grown a set you can block like a man."

In a different world, I'd have laughed at the contradicting looks that crossed Azimio's face. Pride warred with insult and in the end he just looked half proud and half affronted. But in this world, my relationship was disintegrating before my eyes, and there was no laughter in me. I was literally wracking my brain for how this could have gotten so very bad. I mean I knew some of it, but this can't really be all about last Friday night? Can it? I need them too much right now…we need each other too much right now for this to all self-destruct. I…we may never have a love like this again. Not this strong. Not this complete. Not this right.

Sam and Noah helped me to my feet. "Kurt, thank you for taking care of our girl."

"I will always have her back." He said warningly. "I will give you two today to get this all worked out. But tomorrow…if she's not smiling again, you and I will be on very opposite sides of the Mercedes Welfare issue."

Sam nodded solemnly. Puck spoke up quietly. "It's not about Mercedes. Not really. Its, it's something I did wrong that I need to fix." Puck told Kurt sadly.

Kurt gave him a long look before nodding understandingly. "I'll take Tessa and the kiddies home after practice. You guys go, talk."

As Kurt gathered Santana and Brittany and headed back to the gym, Puck began leading Sam and I away from the practice field to one of his 'offices'. "Guys, what is going on with you? There has been so much tension between you all week. I don't know…I thought I should let you work it out between yourselves, but you…I mean look at you. How are we going to explain the two of you looking like domestic violence victims?" I gasped. "Oh my God…you two are domestic violence victims!"

Puck looked like he'd swallowed one of Neville Longbottom's botched potions. "We aren't domestic violence victims. Trust me. We are just two teenage guys, who happen to be in a relationship and we got into a fight."

"Oh, so now we're in a relationship…I thought we were just friends." Sam muttered. I was startled to hear so much venom in his words.

"What the fucking hell, Sam? I was just saying that shit so that the fucker would leave you and Cedes alone. I'm sorry I cannot believe that you're still mad about that shit." Puck erupted.

"I'm so sorry my fucking feelings don't ascribe to your schedule. Besides it's really kind of hard to forgive what you did. Not only did you make me feel like a bullshity outsider in your fucking world, but you never even apologized to me for it. You groveled for hours to Mercy, but you couldn't be bothered to pay me the least little never mind." Sam shouted right back.

"You want me to apologize…fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that my dad is such an unmitigated asshole that anything and anyone I have ever cared about he has to either hurt or piss off so bad that I lost them. That my very first friend beat my ass because my dad slept with his mom and made _his_ dad leave them. That when I was in middle school, he knocked up my teacher and left her high and dry after making her have an abortion. She tried to flunk me because of him. I'm sorry that before you two came along, before George came back into my mother's life there were times that my own mother would go weeks ignoring my very existence just because I reminded her of him too much. I'm sorry that I had to piss you off to protect you from him…but you know what? I will take you angry at me and in my life than hating me for something that he did."

"Alright guys, first of all two guys in a relationship who try to deal with their anger with their fists, is the very definition of domestic violence." I said sassily before turning soothing. "Noah baby…Sammy, he knows that you had a real reason for what you had to do the other night. I can see it in his eyes. And so could you if you could get past your own hurt and anger. He is upset because he feels that you're taking him for granted. Like you think he's not worth all you did to make sure that I forgave you."

Sam's voice broke on his next words. "I know we came together mainly cause of how much we both love Mercy…but I thought…" he dashed tears off his cheeks.

"I do. I love you Sam...Gay as it may sound. Hell when it comes to you I'm half gay or whatever. But I do love you not just for Mercedes sake but for you." Puck crossed the small supply shed to pull Sam into his arms. "I'm sorry for making you think, even for a week, that you don't mean everything to me. To us. I love you Cedes loves you. We're completely in love with you and I am never going to make you feel like I feel less for you than everything." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

We made love in that cramped, kind of smelly shack. I'm more than a little sure that Puck had fucked more than one chick there, but I knew that this was the first time he'd ever made love there. By the time we finally got dressed and headed to the Kaplan center, all was quiet around the school. The student lot was deserted, my SUV looking lonely. When we finally made it home after the prep course, the parents were waiting for us…all six of them.

"So, First big fight…" Sander said thoughtfully. "I'm guessing that you two have figured out that violence isn't the best form of conflict resolution in any relationship."

"Yes sir." Sam responded bashfully.

My mother gave all of us stern looks. "And have you learned not to let hurts fester until they blow up in your faces?" She pierced me with a hard gaze. "As the female in the relationship, you are going to have to be the one to notice the hurt feelings early, and be confident enough to say something before it gets to this point again… at least for a few more years. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes Mama." I said truthfully.

"Have you learned not to take each other's feelings for granted? Just because you know how you feel about each other, never think that the others don't need the words. When you are sorry, say so. When you are hurt, say so. Just because you love each other, it doesn't give you some mystical mind reading powers." My daddy's voice was unyielding as he led us over to the couch.

"Now." Becah said quietly. "I think that you three are beginning to move past your 'honeymoon' phase. You're starting to realize that relationships are a lot harder than they look from the outside looking in. Yours even more so because instead of two people you have three. That means you are dealing with the over all 'Commune' relationship, as well as the Noah and Mercedes relationship, the Noah and Sam relationship and the Sam and Mercedes relationship. None of them can be of less importance than the others, or you won't last."

We nodded. That was certainly more true than we realized this time last week. I mean we thought we knew it, we said we knew it…but apparently it wasn't all that real to us before today. George looked at us. His jaded urban eyes reading our poor Midwestern and southern hearts like we were kids books. "Right now I'm sure that you're wondering why we didn't stage some kind of an intervention or something before this all blew up in your faces."

"Would have been nice." Puck quipped, licking gingerly at his split lip.

George rolled his eyes at Puck's tone. "Might have been nice…but not in the long run. You three needed to learn this lesson and not all lessons can be taught. Some of them just have to be learned the hard way."

"Hard way is right." Puck groused good naturedly. "Sam's got fists like sledgehammers."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked clearly confused. "I was pulling my punches. I wanted you to hurt as much as I did…but I didn't want to break anything."

"Boys." Daddy barked, stopping them before they could get started bantering. "We're glad that you two have finally started to resolve this but we didn't just want to talk to you about your fight. ADA Bradley called me today. Somehow Tinsley's lawyer talked the judge into moving the trial date up. Rather than starting next month, it's been moved up to begin on the seventeenth of this month." He told us worry clear in his voice.

"That's the Monday after next. That's only ten days from now. Can they do that?" I asked angrily.

"Apparently." George said crossly himself. He'd not even met any of us, except Becah, when this all went down, and yet he's been just as angry as all the other dads have.

"You'll need to call Bradley tomorrow and tell him about what happened at practice." Puck pointed out even as Sam soothed my temper with calm, steady strokes of his big, warm hands down my arms.

"What does you two acting like knuckleheads have to do with anything?" Sander asked. His confusion face is so very much like his oldest son's.

"Nothing, except that while Sam and I were busy fighting, the dickhead took it as another chance to put his hands on our girl. Finn, Mike and Adams gave him a beat down for us, while we were busy 'being knuckleheads'. Coach Bieste kicked him off the team and said that she would testify about what happened." Puck explained.

"Are you okay, MeDe?" My mother cooed, rising from her seat in one of the arm chairs to come and envelope me in a loving embrace.

"Yeah Mama." I told her. I ignored what I had felt at the time so that she wouldn't worry. "He…it was nothing."

"Right, because you cry in front of people every day." Sam snarked.

My sarcasm came in the form of an eye roll. "Yeah, my crying didn't have anything to do with my boyfriends trying to bash each other's' faces in. That stupid jackass doesn't have the power to make me cry. But I'm willing to admit that he may have been the straw that broke the camel's back."

"I see now that I'm gonna wind up killing that boy." Daddy and Sander snarled with one voice.

"Tween the six of us we could probably figure out how to do it without leaving enough evidence for a conviction." Becah said thoughtfully.

"We don't need to kill him." I said at the same time Sam and Puck threw out that there were eight not six.

"Nine really. Because Santana has been planning the most efficient and expedient way to dispose of that big prick since two days after her party." Puck added with a smirk.

I sighed and tried again. "There is no real need to kill him right now." I pointed out. "We give the legal system a chance to do their thing. He'll probably do some real time since he's moved from just the one assault to like three or four and a pretty clear cut case of stalking."

"Yeah, we'll give them a chance to send him to prison with hard timers who make his big 'flicted ass look like Mighty Mouse. And if they don't…then we'll kill him." Gabby laughed evilly.

"Yeah, like Mekhii Pfeiffer's mom at the end of Shaft." Sam crowed.

"Nope…like Samuel L. in a time to Kill." Daddy said angrily.

"Yes, I killed them, and I hope they burn in hell." They quoted together. Sam's Samuel wasn't too bad…but Daddy had him beat hands down.

"I don't know how you can stand to watch that movie, Son." Sander shivered. "By half way through it I want to kick my own ass…or one of my more 'enlightened' family members."

"You mean like your Uncle James Robert, who almost had a heart attack when you told him I was catholic?" Gabby said sweetly.

"Your Momma's Yankee roots are showing Gabby Darlin'…it's Uncle Jim Bob." Sander said his tone wry.

I started laughing so hard my head hurt. Puck seemed to be right there with me. "You've got a Carmine and Chaz on one side, and a Jim Bob on the other. You're like a modern West Side Story." I cackled.

"Dude, you really have an Uncle Jim BOB." Puck howled.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "We don't see Dad's side of the family. I mean I have an aunt we get Christmas and birthday cards from, and I think I remember going to a funeral on that side when I was little but that's it." he said honestly. "Besides it could be worse. In elementary school, I had class with four different guys named Bubba."

"Oh man…I would clown if I could even decide where to start." Puck teased.

Thankfully before he could figure that out, Stevie, Stacey and Sarah came running into the room. "What's for dinner?" Stevie asked desperately.

"We're so hungry." Sarah added.

Stacey had to chime in as well. "Yeah…so very, very, very hungry."

Everyone smothered smiles as we all looked around at each other as we scrolled through our mental chores list. Suddenly Becah groaned. "Oy vey. It was my turn tonight." She shook her head ruefully. "Pizza and Chinese ok with everyone, or should we go out." No one wanted to go back out, so George went to call in the order. For some reason he had the best luck getting the Chinese order filled correctly. Rebecah turned to the kids. "Why did you wait so long to remind us? We should have eaten hours ago."

Stevie answered first with a simply shrug. "First we weren't hungry."

"Yeah, Tessa swung us through Smoothie King and we all split a humungous Berry Blast smoothie." Stacey said excitedly. "I wouldn't have been able to eat at dinner time if you paid me. I was fuller than a tick on an old hound dog."

Sarah smirked at Stacey's turn of phrase. But she didn't address her 'little sister' southern colloquialism, instead she forced herself to stay on subject. "Then we didn't come in 'cause you were supposed to be yelling at Nivea and Samantha for fighting. That's what we thought you were going to do anyway. But we didn't hear any yelling." Sarah pouted, clearly disappointed.

"That's cause there wasn't any, Squirt." Puck taunted. He grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a headlock. "Always so eager to see me get in trouble."

"Not my fault you're a reliable source of entertainment." She teased back breathlessly fighting the hold.

"Alright kids. " Becah chided. "You two are getting entirely too old for all that."

Puck released Sarah and the siblings stood together against an interfering parent. They exchanged a scoff. "Sorry mom…but I'm gonna have to call hypocrisy on that one." Puck interjected.

"So that wasn't you and Uncle Saul in a very similar situation two Chanukahs ago…I believe he put you into a full nelson for teasing him that he was going to wait to have kids until he was too old to play with them." Sarah added proving her big brother's point.

Rebekah blushed profusely. She seemed to turn to George as he reentered the room to help her out of this very embarrassing conversation. He could only shrug. "Sorry Dear." He teased gently. He'd been close enough to hear the end of Sarah's point, and smart enough to ascertain the gist of the conversation he was being asked to intervene in. "But I still remember the 'real story' of how Sauly got that scar on his hand our senior year of high school." He turned to Triple S with a taunting grin. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's too close to bed time…I'd hate to give you nightmares."

The kids' giggles were interrupted by the doorbell. Everyone looked around. None of us could guess who was at the door. It was way too soon for the delivery guys, and other than the grown kids, we were all pretty much present or accounted for. Daddy, as the biggest and meanest looking, headed to the door. When he opened it, we could all hear the chattering of several teenage voices, and it hit me. "Shucks a diddle!" I swore without cursing. "I completely forgot that we were supposed to be practicing here tonight."

But I quickly realized that I wasn't the only one to have forgotten. Reggie, Jessica and Chase were followed by Rory, Blaine, and Cassie. And before Dad could come back in we were joined by Az, Kevin and Hell. "We've been invaded, ya'll." Sander teased. "It's the attack of the teenagers."

Meanwhile I looked over at Puck and Sam and sighed. "We really need to come up with a three person calendar."

Sam looked sheepish. "What we have here is a failure to communicate."

"Really…" I laughed at his impression. "That's where you choose to go…Major Payne?"

"Young Lady, I will have you know that the Wayans brothers took that line from a really, really, really old movie called Cool Hand Luke. My Grandfather loved that stupid movie." Sander elucidated for the rest of us. "But bad impressions of a bad impression aside…the kid's not wrong. You three still need to eat, the family needs to discuss the trial, and how the hell we're gonna deal with it and ya'll not miss too much time from school. Plus too it seems to me after a fight that damn big, you three probably need to do some communicating amongst yourselves. And I don't mean that as a euphemism. Ya'll need to talk!"

"Yeah, but the assignment for glee is due starting this coming Monday." Puck pointed out. "We all still really need to practice, and we're running out of time."

"Ummm…quick question?" Sam spoke up. "How are all of us gonna practice in this one place without the others seeing. No one is supposed to see the other's full performances until Monday."

"This is your theme/mini competition project?" My mother asked us.

"Yes ma'am." Sam answered.

She and the other mothers exchanged long thoughtful looks. They had gotten close enough that they no longer needed words. It was more than a little freaky. Finally, Gabbie spoke up. "Okay guys, here's what we're gonna do. You'll each take your group to the following locations. Puck, since you have the topic most likely to go horribly, horribly wrong…your group's in the game room…downstairs…far away from my ears. MeDe…you're in your room. Sam…you and your crew are gonna have to use the den."

"That should give you all a practice space with speakers or an I-home dock. Sam and Puck, one of you guys is going to have to switch with Mercedes' girls halfway through so that everyone has a chance to have enough room to practice dancing." Becah said contemplatively.

Mom nodded resolutely. "It's almost seven now. That means you switch at eight. Every child that doesn't sleep here…which I think is six but who the heck can tell anymore…anyway non-family associated glee kids you guys are outty by ten after nine. Noah, Sam and Mercedes, you will meet us adults in the dining room by nine thirty so that we can discuss this trial thing while you eat your dinner." Her tone told us that she would brook no deviation from her timeline.

"Kiddles, you guys go get your baths. By the time you finish, you should be able to eat." Daddy said as we were all dispersing.

We teenagers very wisely decided not to test my momma. Reggie, Jessie, Chase and I spent the first twenty minutes hammering out which artists we wanted to honor. There were many amazing artist who fit the subject, but we really wanted to create something to showcase not just those artists we missed, but something to show us as well. Two of the three were rather easy. We quickly agreed to honor the very first artist whose death we could remember impacting our world. Her death taught us all that despite never having met her in person, her death had saddened us almost as though we had. The first one who we knew was gone far too soon, and whose music still made us laugh and dance and cry. The other easy decision was a no brainer. Music's biggest icon _had_ to be properly remembered. Most of the twenty minutes was spent settling the Luther versus Teddy argument. That was finally settled only by looking through both of their catalogues, and finding a song with lyrics that fit perfectly with the other songs we planned to use.

After we finally got that worked out, vocal rearrangement went far easier than I really expected. Mainly I had to remind them that this was to be an ensemble and no way were they just ohing and swaying in the background. Coach Sylvester has them a little cowed by my voice for some reason. She keeps saying that they 'could only dream of having a set of pipes' like mine. It's kind of nice to have her, of all people, praising me…but I'd be lying if I said it didn't creep me the hell out. Plus one thing about having four vocalists instead of a lead and background singers is that within the four of us we can cover the entire five octave capabilities of the human range. It made for some amazing harmonies. We got it all hammered out just in time to switch with Sam and his crew. I couldn't help but wonder for a moment if I was wrong for being a little relieved that it was Sam's group that was going to use my room. The thought of Azimio being that close to my panties gave me the tummy rumblies in the worse possible way. Icky thoughts. I shook off the disgust, and we went to work on the choreography for our performance. Jessie, Chase and I quickly realized that this was where Reggie would really shine. Within that hour she had worked out the dace for our first number and was more than half way through with the second. She was every bit the dictator you would expect of one of Sue Sylvester's cheerios. By the time Sander knocked to let us now that out time was up, we were sweaty, tired and a little stinky…but we were more than satisfied with all we'd accomplished.

In the hall heading back to the front of the house, we ran into Puck's group. He picked me up, pulling me into a hug and nuzzling his nose into my neck. I barely heard Hell, and RJC laughing, as I was beset by waves of arousal when he licked some of the sweat from my heated skin. "Shit, you smell sexy as hell, Babygirl."

"Boy, stop. Reggie had us sweating like slaves in there." I laughed when he released me.

Puck stopped, gave me a 'disapproving Brittany' look and chided. "That's racist."

"Nope." I laughed. "We can say it. White folks just can't."

"Wait…what about Jews? I mean my people were slaves too." Puck reminded me. "And we were slaves in the desert. That has to count for something. Do you know how hot deserts get? Probably we were sweating even more than your people."

"I don't know about that shit Puck." Azimio said, his voice ringing with barely suppressed laughter. "At least the desert is a dry heat, and it's cool at night. The south is hot as hell, plus it's all humid, and night don't bring nothing but dark. The temps might drop a little. I spend the summers with my grandmother in coastal Georgia, down near Ibo Landing, that's where a whole boatload of Africans walked their asses right back into the ocean rather than submit to living as slaves…whole area's haunted as hell. Anyway. When its hella hot down there, it feels like somebody is smothering you in a wet blanket." He shook his head in consternation. "Man it's not just the summer either. last year we went down for thanksgiving, my grandma was in a sweater…but it was so hot I looked out the window and I saw the devil and some demons playing in the sprinklers."

"Devil playing in the sprinklers…Dude." Puck laughed. "That's some Sam shit to say."

"Southerners tend to speak in metaphors and similes more often. They always try to draw a verbal picture. It's why southern writers tend to excel at fiction so often." Hell said matter of factly. Its times like this I can't help but think that her momma named her right.

"Yeah, but it's Adams, and he's from Lima…that's not the south." Kevin laughed. He picked the small girl up and tossed her over his shoulder. He headed quickly for the door. "Let's get on out of here before Mercedes' parents throw us out. Her dad scares me."

"Just shows I've been right all these years when I called your ass dumb." Az threw back. "Sister Jones is the one you really need to worry about."

In the living room Sam's crew was getting ready to head out as well. "Alright. We'll practice again tomorrow in class and Friday after school…we'll hammer out the rest of the dance sequences then." Sam said sternly. He took to this leader thing with an inherent calm that was way sexy. "Class is good for vocal practice, but we want to shock them with our smooth moves." He did a little shuffle and slide over to me. He hugged me tightly, inhaling deeply. "Damn, Darlin' you smell good. Think we have time for a quickie after we get rid of the clowns. Want to be inside you while you're smelling like this."

"Boy, I don't know which one of you two are nastier." I said teasingly. My hand trailed down over his tee-shirt covered muscles. "But you are just gonna have to keep your hormones in check, because if I don't eat some actual food soon, your bait and tackle might just start to look like beanie weanies to me." I couldn't help but chuckle at the slighted look that crossed Sam's face.

"Fine, we'll eat and talk with the parental units, then we'll head up to your room…and Puck and I can give you a tongue bath." He said seductively. By the time we came out of our own little world, Puck had ushered our groups out of the door.

However far he had been, he must have heard Sam's comment because as he came over to us and murmured. "I get under her tits…" he licked his lips like he was talking about lapping at ambrosia, not under boob sweat. "Let's hurry up and get this over with so we can get to the good stuff."

Unfortunately in life whenever you are aching to get to the 'good stuff' you have to rifle through some bad shit first. We found our food already reheated and waiting for us in the dining room, along with our parents. We spent the better part of the next hour hammering out how we'd handle scheduling so there would always be an adult with us whenever we needed to be in the courthouse. We discussed the case itself and how many people at school would be able to provide actual evidence and not simply hearsay. We tried to cover every contingency, but finally we had to admit that despite Gabbie's year of law school, we just didn't know enough to prepare as much as we wanted to.

One thing we were able to do was get some rather important dates into everyone's calendars. The parents had already scheduled some time during our three weeks of winter break to take us all to Manhattan to look at apartments and take closer looks at some of the other schools we'd neglected to speak with the Columbia rep. Sander firmly felt that even out back up plans should have back up plans. Earlier today we'd learned our competition dates both for the New Directions and for the Cheerios. Show Choir Sectionals were scheduled for six Saturdays away, with the Cheerio's first competition, the State Championships, starting the Friday after that. Thankfully this year's sectionals were to be held at McKinley, so there would be no long ass bus trip. But that also came with the added responsibility of having to put forth a selection of ten to twelve local celebrities to serve as prospective judges. The ultimate decision of who would serve lied in the National Show Choir Commission's competition board. We'd already submitted seven names. Ideally we needed to submit five more but we were having a hard time finding just the low end three. It was hard finding people who fit the criteria who hadn't slept with Puck, or surprisingly enough Coach Sylvester. Once we decided that that also precluded us from using any of the husbands of any of Puck's MYLFs, we were even worse off.

By the time we finally made it up to bed, we barely had the energy to shower and ready our things for the next day. We tabled our needed emotional reconnection for lunchtime the next afternoon and our very much needed physical reconnection for after our respective practices. They even made me promise not to shower after cheerio practice… Nasty Boys.

**All I Ask For**  
><em>Lauren Point of View<em>

It never ceases to amaze me how quickly gossip flows through this school. I'd heard about the drama at Finn's practice before my own was even over. So as we rode together to the Kaplan center, I asked him what went down. When he finished his rundown, I couldn't help but convey my pride. "You did a very good thing, Finn. I'm sure there are many people who would tell you that 'violence is not the answer' but unfortunately, for some people, it's the only thing they understand. This Tinsley dude has been told, warned and hell, I think he's even been asked nicely at one point, to leave Mercedes Jones the hell alone. And he's still fucking with her. One would think that he'd never heard the word no before." I shook off the encroaching rage. Anyway, I'm so proud of you for standing up for Mercedes."

"Yeah, it's so weird though, back when Kurt was having all that trouble with Karofsky, I could never decide what to do, what to say. I mean it's like I couldn't figure out what was the right thing to do to make things be right again. What was the right thing to say or do, or even if I should do anything, so I dithered and ended up with everyone else standing up for my new brother." I could hear the exasperation and frustration and even some self-loathing in his voice. "Everyone thought I didn't do anything because secretly I agreed with the bullying. But, Lauren, I swear that wasn't it. It's just that there was so much crap floating around in my head I couldn't see what decision to make. But today, it was like my mind was clear and I could focus." He shook his head. "No, not just today. Classes are easier and stuff makes sense more often. Not, like, all the time or anything…but still way more often."

I smirked. "Maybe you've been able to find some clarity. Maybe finally being able to just be who you are rather than trying to be who you think everyone else wants you to be has made it easier to just be."

"Huh-cool. Being Finnie has made me a better Finn, who knew." He chuckled bashfully.

"You know…I think that Finn has earned Finnie a reward." He looked like a kid in a candy store. Excited as hell to be there, happy as hell to be getting anything at all but being confronted by too many choices of things that all looked like really good choices, but only being able to pick one. "Just think about it for now. Decide what you want the most. You can tell me after class.

He nodded emphatically. "Yes Ma'am." He whispered reverently. I could see what the simple though of a reward for Finnie had done to him. He was hard as a rock in his jeans.

I smiled magnanimously. "Since I'm so very proud of you, I won't even make you sit through class hard and throbbing tonight. We'll pull into the center soon. Park in the far corner, and take yourself out of your pants." I told him my voice stern and yet seductive.

"Ye-yes ma'am." He said happily. We pulled into the parking lot moments later, and he followed my directions to the tee. He parked in the furthest, most hidden spot he could and pushed his seat the few remaining millimeters it could go. Finn undid his jeans and shimmied them past his hips. He was every bit as hard as I'd thought. he was leaking pre cum and looked delicious. I licked my lips in anticipation. But before I lowered my mouth, I gave him my dirtiest smile. "Beg me." I commanded.

"Oh please." He whimpered. "Please Ma'am. God please let me cum in your mouth, Cheezus…I've been dreaming of seeing your lipstick in a pretty red ring on my junk since New York. Please. Your lips look so sexy…please Ma'am."

Never let it be said that Finn Hudson cannot follow directions well. "Your begging pleases me." I whispered sweetly. Finally I lowered my mouth to encompass about half the thick column of his dick. Rather than actually bobbing my head and smearing the requested 'pretty red ring; I tightened my lips to form a tight seal around him and I sucked hard. Within moments, I was rewarded with the tart, still very salty, but no longer acrid evidence of Finnie's pleasure.

"Thank you Ma'am. Oh God. So-thank-so much!" his cried echoed in the confines of the vehicle. I swallowed quickly, so I didn't accidentally drown. I really think with the way he frickin' shoots, Finn must have some weirdly hyperactive testicles. That thought made me smirk to myself. I caught it in the mirror as I checked my chin. I wiped away the smudges of color from my chin, but didn't reapply any more to my lips. As I wondered which of our friends would figure out why my lipstick was so interestingly faded; my smirk broadened into a smile. A rather salacious smile that matched the goofy one plastered across Finn's visage as we got out of the car and made our way, hand in hand, into the classroom.

Finn and I had just made it to our seats when Mercedes came running in followed by Evans and Puck at a more sedate, almost lethargic, pace. They weren't holding hands or anything, but you could see the bond between them and it was back and stronger than ever. I looked over at their table and barely restrained a laugh. They'd gotten stuck with Crazy Berry. It's funny, even with a bunch of kids for other schools here, that loony bitch always ended up by herself until the rest of the tables filled. She probably thinks that her 'aura of splendiferousness' keeps lesser mortals at bay or some other self-aggrandizing bullshit. Personally I just thing that her crazy is so pervasive that it make everyone uncomfortable to be around her. Yup, people are sensing her inner star…they are sensing her inner axe murderer.

But then again, maybe I don't give Berry enough credit. She was smart enough not to say boo to any of us this class. Then again every male New Direction was sporting some kind of contusion or battle wound. So maybe she realized that today wasn't the day to push us. Hell, that doozy of a bruise on Puck's chin and Sam's black eye were enough to give anyone pause. Insanity even managed to refrain from comment at the end of class when Mike was nice enough to push Artie's chair so both Tana and Britts could ride on his lap. My guess is give those two thirty minutes to an hour tops and they'd be riding him for real.

By the time we got out of the SAT class, my parents were both home, and I'm sure that Burt and Carole were as well so we headed out to the same place I'd given Adams his beat down. Nice and Secluded. No one around to hear Finnie scream.

"I want- I want to." He stumbled as soon as he cut the engine. "I want to go to that place over on Hawthorne and I want you to go with me and I want to be Finnie and you to be Ma'am."

I gulped in surprise. "So, hold up. You want to take our scene public…and you want to do it by going to an adult bookstore slash theatre…together." I clarified.

He channeled his inner house elf, nodding like a bobble head, his eyes big and round and shining with excitement. "Yes Ma'am, and can you wear that sexy black thingy you wore that first afternoon when you had me finger you and then masturbate and then we both got off?"

"Let me think through the logistics of getting out of the house on a Saturday afternoon looking like a BBW hooker." I bit back a sigh as he wilted in disappointment a little. "Hey now, I didn't say no. We can certainly do the store thing…we're both over eighteen. I'm just saying let me think about the apparel." His smile grew a little. "Alright, we'll make a deal. You and the Titans win Friday night, and come hell or high water, I'll wear the black thingy. But you've got to get your brother to get me a black skirt and some tights or something to go with it." Then I paused as a thought struck me. "Shit, I don't have any cash on me. Think he'll grab it for me and let me pay him back?"

Finn gave me another vigorous nod. "Sure he will. But don't you need to, I don't know, try it on or something?"

"Naw. Kurt probably knows my sizes better than I do. Not only did he just help me get my school clothes, he and Tina do all the measuring for our competition costumes." I reminded him with a grin. "Now, if that's settled, I think you owe me a little something" we spent the next thirty minutes engaging in the very charming pastime of frottage, during which my handsy Finnie brought me off a grand total of four times. That boy may have some trouble in school, but I'll always think of him as gifted.

**Bring Your Whole Crew**  
><em>Finn Point of View<em>

'God, my Mistress tastes so good.' I thought to myself as I licked my fingers one final time after I dropped her off. 'I wonder if it's because of how much candy she eats.' I shook that thought off and texted Kurt to ask him if he would accompany me to the mall.

Rather than text me back, he called. "You want to go to the mall…on a miscellaneous Wednesday evening?"

"Yes." I answered simply.

"And you want me…me to go with you?" he asked carefully.

"I'm going to ask this…though I am fairly certain of the answer. You want to go to the mall on a Wednesday evening, with me. Your intention must be to purchase something for Ms. Zizes." He clarified.

"Yup."

"Okay…but I was spending some time with Blaine." He said leadingly.

"Ugh." I groaned as I pulled into our driveway. "Fine, bring him along. It will probably take both of you to keep me even somewhere close to tasteful. I don't want to know what she would do to me if I tried to pick something out."

I could so totally see Kurt rolling his eyes even though he was still inside. I was still on the phone, but some devil made me honk the horn. "You Neanderthal. You unmitigated ass. You did that on purpose. I will get you back." Kurt threatened after he squealed like a little girl at the dual loud sounds. "We'll be out in a minute."

"Don't forget to wipe your chin." I taunted loud enough for him to hear me even as he lowered the phone.

He and Blaine came out and waited on me by Kurt's Baby. Yeah, heaven forbid we should all just pile into the cab of my truck. I scrambled out of my truck and loped over to Kurt's Navie. "Thanks bro. I so owe you…both of you, like huge."

"Yes, you do. I'm glad that you acknowledge it." Kurt said haughtily.

"You can buy us dinner." Blaine laughed. "We were debating what we wanted when you called."

We joked and teased all the way to the mall. As we pulled into the parking garage, Kurt finally asked, "So what are we here to get for Lauren?"

I felt my face get hot. "Ummm…we're gonna hand out someplace kinda differ-special Saturday afternoon and Lauren agreed to wear something I really want to see her in again but she said she needed a skirt and tights to go with it. She told me to ask you 'cause you know her size and everything. She was gonna pay you back but I'm gonna buy it and it can just be, you know, a gift."

"That is really, very sweet, Finn." Blaine smiled.

"Yes, it is." Kurt agreed. "Did you bring the top with you?"

"Uh, no." I answered. I saw the coming storm and rushed to cut it off. "But, Dude, it is so totally locked in my mind. I can describe it." Kurt made his version of the universal 'well, get on with it' gesture. Which is actually a lot more fluid and rolly than most people's. "Well, it's black and kind of corsety but it well," I cupped my hands like they were under a set of boobs and held them. "That part is kind of lacy, but not like see through and see everything lacy…and it has these areas at the hips that are kind of the same."

Kurt put an aggrieved hand to his head and held the other up in a stop motion. "Are you trying to describe the teddy that Mercedes got Lauren in New York?"

I nodded energetically. "wait, Mercedes got her that?" Kurt nodded. "Then I need to get Mercedes a gift too…but, you know, something Puck and Sam will like too but won't kill me for getting her."

Blaine chuckled. "I take it you really like this 'black thingy'?" he teased.

"Oh yeah." I said goofily. Thankfully they let the subject drop.

Rather than head to any of the stores I'm used to Kurt going to, he took me to the anti-Kurt side of the mall. He took me to the side of the mall me and my mom always shopped on before that fateful parent teacher night when Kurt took my mother under his fashion wing. "Usually I'd rather be caught with last season's Burkin Bag than be caught dead in this store…but for something suitably yet subtly naughty and available in Lauren's size, our choices are unfortunately rather limited." He looked through several racks before holding up a grey and black leopard print mini that even I knew Lauren would hate. "If I had any faith that the skirt would not end the evening shredded and stained with copious amounts of various bodily fluids, we'd be in Fredericks'."

I shook my head a little. "Lauren would kill me…but that skirt is kind of really Cedes." I said thoughtfully. "How much is it?"

Kurt laughed merily. "Mercedes really, really would love this." He turned back to the rack and found Mercedes size instead. "You're in luck. It's actually a label Mercy will wear and it's on clearance." He sang the last phrase.

Blaine came over and asked quietly, "Lauren would probably prefer some length, rather than an actual mini skirt, right?" when both Kurt and I nodded, he continued. "But Finn, you'd like something shorter and more than a little risqué?" I nodded happily at the thought. "Alright, onw last thing…what is her size?"

I shrugged. Kurt giggled a little at my lack of knowledge. "She will need a 22…24 if it is cut small, a 2x if it is letter sized." Blaine gave a curt nod and took off. He came back a few minutes later with a skirt that was kind of perfect. It was higher in the front and longer in the back, black and kind of silky looking. The material wasn't sheer, but it sure wasn't thick either. it had the easy slip on waist band that Lauren preferred and Kurt hated with a vengeance. So he quickly ordered us to the accessories section to search for a belt. I found the perfect thing on a mannequin. It was black leather, really wide leather in the middle where it fastened and tapering to just wide material with leather accents the rest of the way around. It had some shiny brown detailing on the front and it looked like what a woman pirate or someone completely badass would wear. I knew it would be the coolest belt ever for Lauren.

"Does the teddy have garter straps?" Kurt asked me as we turned out attention to hosiery.

"I would answer that, if I had the slightest idea what those are." I said with a laugh. Instead, I got distracted looking at a display of bra and panty sets near the stockings. One set was deep, dark chocolate brown with creamy lace accents. It would look awesome against Lauren's pale ivory boobs. "What size do I need to get if I want to get her this, bro?"

"44D in the bra, 8-9 in the panty." He answered absentmindedly as he pulled several packages of stockings down to compare them. "Will she be wearing flats?"

"Yeah…though I want to see if I can talk her into wearing these kick ass boots I saw in her closet. They are tall…like up to her knees. They tie up the front like her teddy thing. She wore them in that Twilight video she did last year."

"Tie up the front combat boots, an asymmetrical silk skirt, a black lace faux corset that also ties up the front. She will need big curls and subtle make up. Tell her I said to use the blow job red lipstick and simple black eye liner and mascara."

"Wait…" I croaked. "Its called blow job red?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a long look before turning to me and reading me like a book. Both pairs of eyes dropped to my crotch. "Oh my God. You're wearing it right now?" Blaine laughed.

"Huh? How did you…I mean no. I'm not." I babbled stupidly.

"Really." Kurt sounded so totally scandalized. "You are walking around with your girlfriend's lipstick on your manhood…probably rubbing off onto your tidy whities…that poor Carole will have to wash. Your mom is gonna see those and freak out."

I cut Kurt off before he could really get going. I managed to get us to the register, and get paid. Only to get dragged to the Hallmark store for gift bags. Still with everything, I'd only spent just over a hundred bucks…at least until I had to feed Kurt and Blaine. For two gay guys, they sure eat like typical teenage boys. Still we had a great time they teased me a lot, until Kurt somehow slipped and admitted that if he wore anything other than colorless gloss, Blaine might have found himself in a similar predicament. I gave as good as I'd gotten with that new information. Sometimes I wonder if all step brothers have this kind of relationship, but I knew I wouldn't trade it for the world. That night as I went to bed, I drifted off to sleep with one thought in my head. I couldn't wait til I could see what Ma'am thought of her gift.

* * *

><p>I'm Back! Life has sucked major ass for the last few months. Like seriously. No parent, or grandparent, or godparent should ever have to see a child they love suffer and die.<p>

***Hey scientists, instead of working so hard on the next iPhone...how about you look at something a little more important.***

Sorry Rant finished.

I hope that you will all forgive me for the very long hiatus. I will try very hard not to let it happen again. If you would like to ensure new chapters, review this one. Remember Constructive Criticism is appreciated...Flames will not just be ignored...they will be viciously replied to. I'm kind of angry at the world right now. Please help me keep that directed at fictional characters.

Thanks. Sorry for the lack of funny.

Anni


	18. Chapter 18 Loving You

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>Loving You  
><strong>_Sam Point of View_

Rather than trying to have a major post first huge fight discussion at school in the fifteen to twenty minutes we'd have had left after fighting the lunch lines, we decided to spend our entire morning 'reconnecting emotionally'. Physically, we knew would still have to wait. Puck and I had to be there by fourth period to be able to play. And with scouts coming, and tapes being made, none of the seniors were willing to miss any available field time. So that Thursday morning, we woke, dressed and took Stevie and Stacey to school. We doubled back to the house and decided that trying to have such a massive talk in any room with a bed in it would probably not have been the best of ideas. We all agreed that not one of us would have been able to focus on the subjects we needed to. And this was so important, not even Puck was the slightest bit tempted to do it wrong.

"Okay…so without all the anger and sadness and madness in the way, I'm gonna say this… Sam, man, I'm sorry. I should have apologized to you too last Friday night and made sure to grovel at your feet too, man." Puck began.

"Thanks man…I completely accept the apology, but I was wrong too. I should have come to you long before it exploded like that." I apologized myself.

Mercedes sighed. "We all handled things wrong. I saw the storm brewing, and I didn't say anything…to either of you. I didn't even ask what was wrong. I didn't want there to be anything wrong…so I acted as though ignoring it would make it go away."

"So what do we need to do to make sure this doesn't happen again?" I asked after we were all quiet for several minutes. "I don't like fighting with y'all and I never want to make Mercy cry the way she did yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just…I guess…I mean, look I don't want to make this about me." she stumbled.

"It is though," Puck said simply. "It's about you, Sam me… all of us …so just, you know…get it off your chest, or whatever."

I gave her a reassuring smile to prod her to continue. "He's right. If we can't bottle things up then neither can you."

She nodded. "I" huff "I was scared. I was scared that you two were going, not just to hurt each other…even though I was really scared that you would. But I was even more scared that you were going to say it was all over. That you were going to leave me."

Something about the way she said that, maybe her tone of voice or maybe the look of fear so strong I could see her trying to keep from showing in her pretty brown eyes. "Is that…" I took a deep breath and started again. "Is that something you still worry about…a lot?"

She got embarrassed. With her beautiful chocolate skin tone, she doesn't exactly blush, but there is something about the way her skin glows and her cheeks plump up that tells you that it is embarrassment that keeps her from meeting your gaze. "Not like every day, but yeah…sometimes. I can usually, you know, talk myself down. Convince myself that it's just my insecurities, or you guys will manage to show me how crazy it is." She groaned. "I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't feel that way."

"Hey…I may not have learned, well, anything from those dumbass group sessions they made us sit through in juvie, but I do remember that shrink chick always saying that our feelings are our own and we shouldn't apologize for how we feel about shit. Granted, I also remember that she had a real talent for answering her phone with my dick in her mouth and still being reasonably understandable." Puck chided in his indomitable fashion.

"That is a talent." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much limited to grunts, groans, and sign language." Mercedes agreed.

Puck smiled. "See, Cedes Baby…if you were really insecure, you'd have freaked out and told me off, if not stormed off and refused to talk to me for a week." He told her with a chuckle. "If you were like most chicks, you'd hate hearing me even mention the chicks I used to bang."

Mercedes looked so adorable when she is confused. "But why? Those chicks are in the past. I'm not even pressed about some old broad. It you'd have wanted them for more than a hot second, you'd still be with them. It's strange I worry about. The new and exciting…the prettier and skinner chicks…that's what I worry about. No. I worry about the newest size nothing Cheeri-ho not someone you've banged and ditched."

"That's how you know that you aren't totally, crazily insecure. You may have times where you worry about our relationship ending…but all things considered that's gotta be pretty much normal. I mean I get kind pressed about it every now and then. I don't ever want to lose you two." Puck admitted. "Besides, most chicks they spend so much time on worrying about the chicks from the past, they miss the fact that those old hos weren't enough to keep a dude…and they are. Then when the guy gets tired of constantly rebuilding the current's self-esteem, and they become an old chick…they get all bitter and shit. But you my Sexy Mama…my sweet, succulent BabyGirl…you are smarter than all those petty bitches. You don't have to worry about anyone. No other Cheerio has what you have. There is no size nothing that could possible make me turn away from your sexy ass body, wicked mind and fucking awesome heart. You don't have to worry about anyone. No other woman, period has what you have, and I'll go ahead and put it out there…no other dude has what Sam has."

I couldn't help but smile. "Good to know." I turned to our girl, and tried to explain the unexplainable, my feelings. "Okay, so part of me is like grossly insulted that you'd think that we'd ever leave you. But as ashamed as I kinda am to admit it, part of me is feeling all warm and fuzzy that you worry about it too. I me I know that sometimes I wonder what's gonna happen when you realize that you're like twenty times smarter than me. Or when you and Puck decide that you don't want to risk having your future littered with my baggage, or have kids who can't really read or you know think all that well."

They cut me off there, both of them fussing at me and my own insecurities. "You have a learning disability, Sam, you aren't actually, you know, stupid." Mercedes said placing her hand on my cheek. I nuzzled into it a little as she continued. "And it's not that you don't think well, you just think a little differently from the rest of us. But then again, so does Puck and so do I. Our differences make us strong. They make us who we are. They are what make us love each other and not some other person. But if it makes you feel any better, Dev pretty much thinks the same way. I just assumed it was the comic book, sci-fi geek kind of thing."

"Yeah, dude. I mean it's not like you're Finn's level of dumb." Puck laughed. "I'm sure that if we all have kids Cedes' smarty arty-ness will overcome any latent stupidity they might inherit from us. And besides if we make it really huge…who cares if our kids are dumb, we can hire them tutors, and endow a building or something to get them into college."

I looked at Mercedes just to find her looking as though she agreed whole heartedly with Puck's logic. I couldn't help but laugh. "You know what…Lets table the whole 'Sam's Insecurities' discussion for a while and concentrate on what we need to do to make sure that we don't let our next fight end up as a knockdown, drag out rumble."

"You're right…" Mercedes nodded. "But we will talk about you fears too. Your feelings are just as valid as mine." We all shared an understanding look agreeing to face the most pressing problem first. "Oh, and Noah don't think you're off the hook…I'm sure that Sam and I aren't the only ones with issues and fears."

Puck blushed, giving truth to our girl's words. "Alright but what do we need to do to make this not happen ever again?"

"First of all, we need to set some…well, not rules, but guidelines, for fighting. Number one…no physical violence." Mercedes said staunchly.

"No physical violence…gotcha." I said blushing heavily. I'm pretty sure that I had thrown the first punch. "No putting off telling each other how we're feeling for more than a day."

"Not disagreeing…but why a whole day?" Puck asked quietly.

I shrugged before admitting, "Sometimes it takes me a while to figure out, you know, how to say what I'm feeling. The emotions can kind of choke me."

"Well, I know that feeling." Mercy said with one of her sweetly sensitive smiles. "And that is a decent segue into rule number two. We keep our emotional turmoil out of the choir room. I know sometimes it's easier to sing our feelings, but let's not sing them in glee. I don't want to become Finchel. I know that there will be times when talking to our friends will be needed. We'll need them to help us sort through our feelings and issues…but I just don't want our drama to become ever'body's drama."

"I can get behind that one…after babygate; I'm firmly for keeping our shit as drama free as possible. So no asking our friends to take sides, advice and aid is cool…but no forcing them to pick and choose." Puck said definitively.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Mercy said looking adorably embarrassed.

"Under the bridge." Puck said pressing a quick kiss to the inside of her wrist. "So where are we on the whole guidelines for fights in the future of the relationship?"

"We stopped with no violence, again…my bad…then there was no grand serenades in glee, and no making our friends feel like the kids in a horribly bad Lifetime divorce movie." I summarized quickly.

"My vote is that we agree to leave past transgressions in the past. Unless it's the same situation, if we say we've forgiven the other for something then no throwing it back up in their face next time we get mad." Puck added.

Mercedes nodded and looked pensive for a moment. "That's a good one…but I think we need an addendum to that one. Forgiveness is only to be real and you can't force someone to forgive you."

"Yeah, little things can become huge when you try to make someone forgive you on your timeline and not theirs. Cause then things don't get resolved…they just get buried or swept under the rug and brought out when you're too pissed to censure." I whispered.

"Okay, but when does it become time to put up or shut up. I mean how long does it take to forgive shit?" Puck asked in his almost apologetic 'I'm not trying to be an asshole, it just tends to be my natural state' tone.

"I think that's Sam's point. We don't know, so we'll just have to agree to let each other get there. But does that mean we can't try to convince or, you know, persuade, forgiveness?" Mercy asked contemplatively.

"You mean, sexual groveling?" when she nodded, I enthusiastically replied. "Hell yeah. No monetary bribery…but sexual is completely ok, like twenty four/seven and all the time." I tried to calm down. "I mean, it can be a cool way to, you know, show how very sorry you really are."

"So if I were to suggest that you might want to take your anger out on my big, round, voluptuous ass with your nubby glove…just to make us both feel better…." She teased.

Puck and I both squirmed a little bit. "But wait, doesn't that count as physical violence?"

"Yeah…NO!" she threw out saucily. "It's just discipline…kind of like therapy."

"Shit Darlin' you or Puck let me have at your sexy asses with that fucking glove 'til y'all are quakin' and cummin' and there ain't much I wouldn't forgive you for. Hell you could kill somebody, and for the chance to see either of your pretty little asses decorated with all those rows of dimples, and I'd just help you hide the body." My squirming was getting epic, but a glance at the microwave clock told me we'd only been talking for about an hour.

Mercedes must have seen the want on my and Puck's faces. "No, Sam." She chided gently. Damn her telepathic abilities. Or maybe her vision, if she just noticed the bulges growing in our pants. "We need to finish discussing this. We said we were going to take the morning to plan out how not to go all ape shit next time we have a temper flare up."

"Cedes' plans never survive the first engagement with the enemy." Puck quoted. "We've made a good start with our guidelines. But let's keep it real here, every fight is gonna see us adding to the list. We're going to just have to try to remember to always treat each other with love and respect. And to try not to push buttons we know will hurt. We only hurt the ones we love, because we only have that kind of power over those we love. You two have more power over me than I'm even close to comfortable thinking about. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I think that's true for both of you too, right?"

"Yes, more so every single day." Mercy agreed quietly.

I reached out and grabbed both of their hands. "I'm so far in love with you two it's crazy. And every time I think 'okay, this is it. I cannot possibly love them anymore. You'll do something that makes my heart swell even more with all I feel for ya'll."

"I think we've talked enough." Mercy said quietly, she took the lead, drawing us up the stairs.

"But you said…" I half whispered. I didn't want to change her mind, but she had me confused.

"I know. But Puck's right. Besides we just expressed our love and it was really, really sweet and really, special, and just so us that I want to…I don't even know. We've reaffirmed out emotional connection, now I'd like to make slow sweet tender love with you two." She gave us a seductive smile. "We can have the deeply connected emotional lovin' now, then later tonight Sam can break out his nubby glove." Mercy's voice was throaty and as seductive as her smile. I couldn't not get even harder in appreciation.

"You have the best ideas." I groaned.

Puck agreed, but stopped us anyway. "Before we get ours, I have to tell you. I get insecure about my body sometimes. I'm cut, but I'm nowhere near as ripped as Sam or Chang. And I think my biggest worry is that I'll fuck this all up somehow." He sighed as though relieved. "There, now that that's out the way. Let's go make sweet, sweet love 'til we have to get to hell…I mean school." We reached our room and those were the last coherent, non lovin' words spoken for a long time. Our clothes were off in a blur. Our kisses were deep and plentiful. Our hands played and touched and teased. Mercy was so very wet and hot and tight. Puck sucked me deep down his throat while I licked and sucked and pleased Mercy's pretty pussy with my mouth. "Love you both so much." she chanted so often and so fiercely, it became something of a mantra. One Puck and I were both more than happy to pick up…once our mouths finished their work.

I helped Puck sheath himself in latex and then in the warm, welcoming wetness of our girl…no, our woman. Then I covered my own cock, first with a condom then with lots of lube. I carefully sank into Puck's tight-so damn tight-ass and the three of us moved together our hearts, minds and very souls were one as evidenced by our voices singing out our mantra together. "Love you both, so much." When we came together we cried out as one entity, each other's names on all lips.

**So Far Gone**_  
>Mercedes Point of View<em>

Our love making had been so intense, so beautiful, none of us wanted to move. But we knew we had to. We finally managed to get showered, dressed…again, and to school just after our lunch. But when we headed through the courtyard towards the cafeteria to cut through to the foreign languages in A wing, we were shocked to see Aidan standing on a table, really going off on half of every one. We entered quietly hoping to figure out what was wrong. The second we heard his words that became very clear.

"Each and every one of you can collectively and individually kiss my ass. You people are the worst wastes of oxygen to ever walk the damn earth. Every day I come here hoping against hope to find our little portion of the world a better place, instead you idiots just keep getting stupider. What kind of an asshole do you have to be to be a hockey or football player, to be by definition huge and popular and think it's okay to bully and throw slushies on kids who are not only significantly smaller than you but in some cases three years younger. That shit doesn't make you a big shot; it makes you a sick sad asshole who will probably never achieve any significant success after high school."

Some nearby Cheerios started laughing at the embarrassed jocks only to have Aidan fix his anger on them next. "And you whores aren't much better. You spread your legs for anyone you think will give you a leg up the social ladder. You torment and harass any other Cheerio who holds herself as worth more than that. If one more of you mocks or belittles my girlfriend because she has better sense than all of you combined, I will find some way to make all of you miserable. Your futures are too much brighter than the idiots you were just laughing at. Either you marry for money and pretend that you don't notice all the times he cheats on you, or you end up on some asshole's casting couch or actively selling your body for money…but a whore is a whore all the same. You scam on Puck and Sam, calling Mercedes vile, sometime racist, names where she and Santana and Coach Sylvester can't hear you, 'cause though all of you are stupid…none of you are that damn dumb. Don't look so shocked, you guys should have realized that when you discuss shit in public, others can hear you. You thought you were safe because Jones and Lopez don't have this lunch…you thought you were safe because Sylvester eats in the Teacher's Lounge, but you morons don't seem to realize that even if the school's cool people are all trifling examples of humanity, there are still good people amongst us. Not everyone has your warped world view. Some people know love, real true love, when they see it. You chicken heads are worse than the wastes of air over there."

"Oh and may I remind you that before Tessa even moved here, I tried dating a few of you. Remember how well that worked? None of you wanted me for me. You wanted to change everything about me, from my intellect to my hobbies. But now that I've found a girl I click with, someone I'm happy with, someone who is everything you only wish you could be; now you want to push up on me. Well newsflash. I don't want you. Evans doesn't want you. Puck has already had you and he still doesn't want you. Hudson and Chang, they don't want you. If you really just feel like you have to have a Titan for a boyfriend…might I suggest you look to the JV squad, you can probably wring a little popularity out of them before they get mature enough to see you for what you are. Then again, maybe you should just latch onto the sick sad assholes over there. Though I have to say I fervently pray that if you do, you are very careful not to reproduce with them. The last thing the world needs is more sick sad assholes or uninspiring whores."

He gave a through look of disgust to all of those in the popular section, and climbed down from his impromptu podium. One of the girls from Puck and my math class looked at us and with a quick glance at our joined hands she gave us a smile. Eva was one of the middle type people. Smart and cute, she would probably go pretty far in life, she was not super popular but she wasn't, well, New Direction level low either. She'd been in our class since kindergarten, so she knew everyone. "Glad to see those bitches were wrong." She laughed as she came closer so we could hear her over the thunderous applause that met the end of Aidan's diatribe. "You three missed it. The Cheerios have been running their mouths all day. They figured that with you three no longer together, they could move in. then they got with Rick and his crew at the beginning of lunch and got loud and brody about how now that you guys were done they were gonna scoop Puck and Evans up and remind them why they should stick with 'thin sexy girls' and 'leave BBWs where they belong…at the troughs'."

"They don't have any clue that BBW means big BEAUTIFUL woman…do they?" I couldn't resist asking.

Eva rolled her eyes. "You know those girls barely know what most words over three letters mean." She teased. "Anyway, then Rick decided to fuck with Aidan about how with Commune broken up, it would be only a matter of time before Tessa saw the light too and threw him over for a 'real man'. That was when Aidan lost it. He started just going off on Rick. But that coward dipped with the quickness, looking completely shamefaced, by the way. When Harding realized that that prey was gone, he got even more pissed off. He went in on the judgmental kids here, then how ev'rybody's always talking about other folks business. Ran them down a complete list of done me wrongs. Then he started in on the jocks and Cheerios. Said everything we all wish we had the balls to say."

"Yeah," Sam buried a proud little smirk. "That's where we came in at."

"Wonder why none of the teachers stopped him?" I asked my guys.

"Probably because most of them feel the same way, or did when they were younger." Puck reasoned.

"Not to mention that teachers at McKinley are strange creatures." Sam added. "I wouldn't have been surprised to look over at their table and see them pointing and laughing."

We all secretly agreed, but none of us wanted to be the one to point out that Sam was probably right. Instead Eva piped up. "I'm rather glad that our teachers barely pay attention to us outside of class. Do you know how often me and my boyfriend managed to sneak onto each other's buses back in the day? Man, they are so slack." She laughed.

Shaking our heads in consternation, we couldn't not join her in laughter. Leaving her with a smile and short good bye, we went to check on Aidan. "Dude, you okay?" Puck asked him as we took seats at his table.

"Yeah, man, I'm just pissed at all the shit I keep hearing around this damn school. I don't know if they try to let me hear it just to get under my skin, or if they are actually stupid enough to think that I'm gonna bring that shit back into the clique when we hang or what." He growled.

"So today, somebody threw on that last straw?" Sam asked reasonably. It was a slightly strange turn of phrase to me, but it made Aidan smile and calm a little.

"Yup. They decided that the whole slow and steady one straw at a time thing was going too slow for them and it wasn't quite working, so they figured once they culled me from the herd, they'd drop a whole bale, maybe two." Aidan shot back.

"So what shit were they slingin' today?" Puck chuckled.

"Same old shit, dog, just a different day." He wryly quoted DMX. "Bad Commune. You two guys should be with one of the amazing breastless wonders and Mercedes should be alone and forced to lose everything that makes her unique if she really wants to be accepted in their beige little worlds. Oh and let's not forget that 'the gays' and yes they called Kurt and Blaine 'the gays' like they are the only gay people, ever…well Klaine should just repress who they are until they are older because apparently it's either a choice they can make, or they are two young to know what they really want. There did seem to be some disagreement as to which bullshit they believed in. But it seems to be okay to want to whore yourself out to the entire Titan's second string line up at sixteen or seventeen, as long as you are a girl and they are all boys. Then they started in on how disgusting it was that Figgins allowed all the 'degenerate' behavior in the glee club. But I was cool; quietly seething as I tried to figure out how many of them I could kill mentally in various creative ways. Then they started in on Tessa and how I was probably gay and using her to get closer to one of you guys because I never hooked up with any of the trashy bitches that threw themselves at me last year." Aidan growled. "So damn sick of the stupidity around here. I heard a rumor that Coach Sylvester is thinking of running for state senate, I wonder if she could get them to pass a bill forcing the automatic sterilization of any person whose actions show them to be too jank and stupid to reproduce."

"Man, Aidan, I'm so sorry they've been saying all that crap. But if those cowards were real, they'd step correct, they wouldn't say anything behind our backs that they were too scared to say to our faces." I said making sure that my voice carried to every corner of the large cafeteria. I didn't yell, I simply projected, and spoke from the diaphragm. "They would probably be shocked to realize that they are the epitome of losers, and calling others by their title don't change a damn thing." I gave our friend a supportive kiss on the cheek. He acts so maturely most of the time that it is easy to forget that he is only a junior. "Don't let these fools steal your shine. Besides, next year you won't have to see half these fools."

Aidan's laugh rang out over the room. "Yeah, at least half of them will be back though."

We all shared a laugh. Though Puck's cut off quickly. "Thank God for you and Sam, Sexy Mama. Something tells me without our deal and everything to look forward to next year, I'd have dicked around this year and been right back here with them." He sounded so appalled.

Sam shook his head. "Never. Even if we were together, Puck, no way in hell would us glee boys have let that happens." Sam assured him. They shared a quick hug over and around me, before they pulled me up and fully into the embrace.

"Alright," I managed to squeeze out around the lump that had formed in my throat at Puck and Sam's tender exchange. "We'd better get on to class or else Aidan will be the only corner back on the field and the second string running back will have to step up tomorrow night."

"Yeah, can't be having that." Aidan joked. "Guys, thanks for stopping to bring me down. Cause I was still kind of pissed." Puck and Sam slapped him on the shoulders in a manly display of solidarity and we went on to our classes. Yeah gotta love the fresh hell of having a class with Stalkersaurus.

**Take It From Here  
><strong>_Santana Point of View_

I so fucking hate this fucking school. With thirteen exceptions and a few of the newbies on the maybe list, I would gladly beat the asses of each and every individual to walk these stupid halls. Artie's mom is still all pissy about the fact that he's getting his groove on in her house. His dad is still pissy because he's sick of his wife's bullshit. And while Mr. Abrams makes sure not to take it out on me or Brittany, his wife full on hates us; which, since Artie loves us and wishes the women in his life could get along, means that Artie is all pissy too. Now since Artie's IQ is somewhere in the upper one sixties, no way is he stupid enough to really piss me off, but he is being all snarky and shit. Plus he refuses to backdown and just freakin' apply to NYU. Now to make a bad day even shittier, I was gonna ask Cedes for some advice, but she's MIA this morning, after everything yesterday, along with Puck and Trouty...but nobody really cares if they aren't here. And to top it off now I've gotta see Big Blubba's Stalkersaurus ass for fifty-five minutes and I can't even cut his ass. Puerto Rican I may be…but damn do I want to give that mutherfucker a Columbian necktie. I hate him.

Did I mention that my girl Aretha decided to skip today, when I wanted her advice, so I've only got Ladyface to talk to? Now he'd not that bad any more. But he's still overcompensating for the shit that went down last year tween him and Cedes so I've listening to all the admittedly creative, if somewhat impractical things he's like to do to that 'wish he could pull a real chick' douche that is Shane Tinsley for the last fifteen minutes. Finally I had to change the subject. That or start plotting with him and since Mercedes, softhearted bitch that she is, made us promise not to kill him, it would probably be a bad idea to come up with any truly irresistible plans. "Look stow the 101 ways to kill the lying tub of fat over there." I finally groaned. "I need some advice and since you're almost a girl and yet have just enough male left in you to actually have a dick, maybe you can help. Besides, you've hung out with Jones enough, you should be able to pitch hit."

"Well, if you are in dire need of advice, I suppose since you are my friend, I can look past your incessant need to cast aspersions upon my sexuality…I am gay, not trans nor inter gendered." He pouted.

"Oh chill Lady-face. I'm not 'casting aspersions'…I picking. God Hummell, I'd say take the stick out of your ass, but since Boy-Berry isn't around, I'm guessing it's already been removed." I said with a little smile. Before he could stammer out a lame rejoinder ant ruin my enjoyment of his fiercely red blush, I explained the problem I was having with Artie. Not his personal family stuff, of course, just my part.

He gave me a long searching look. "So do you love him?" he finally asked quietly.

"Lady Face, I've had his man meat down my throat. If that isn't fucking love…" I snarked.

"Okay, crass…and I have to point out here that for most of our compatriots in the red and white, that isn't love…most of the time it's barely a mild attraction." His eyes took on a laughing mien. "Are you saying that you never…" he searched for an appropriately prissy term.

"Slobbed a knob, blew a whistle, played the skin flute…let some dude play piñata with my uvula …no matter how you say it no. Hell to the no, in fact. Do you know what jizz tastes like?" I raised an eyebrow. "Wait forgot who I was talking to for a second there. Of course, you do. Now, would you have that stuff in your mouth if you didn't love Pretty Pony…would you let that shit anywhere near your taste buds?"

"First of all remind me to share some smoothie recipes with Artie; they can definitely help the taste problem. I mean it still won't be crème brulee, but they can greatly improve the taste of cream-of-some-young-guy. Because yeah. Secondly, I never said I disagreed with you that fellatio could, and quite honestly should, be considered a sign of true love. I was simply a bit, understandably, shocked that you'd never before," he made the 'well you know' gesture he'd perfected long ago to avoid saying any sex words out loud.

"Hummer, kinda of proud of you right now for that joke, but come on. These assholes at this school give dumb a whole new meaning, but do you really think they are _that_ stupid?" I smirked.

Kurt was saved from trying to come up with a nice rebuttal by the arrival of the prodigal Cheerio. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in." I taunted. "I'm surprised to see you walking so…normally."

Mercedes smirked. "Always talking shit, huh Satan…and if I'd come in wabbling, you'd have been running your mouth saying I was walking like your old western dude."

"The man's name was John Wayne," I grumbled before acknowledging, "total damned if you do, damned if you don't situation." I agreed. "Now sit down before Stalkersaurus over there pops a wee little boner. Headmul was just getting ready to impart some words of wisdom to help me with Sit Snarks-a-lot."

"First of all, I thought I was the only one to call that fool Stalkersaurus." She laughed.

"Great minds and all that jazz." I pointed out trying to hurry her along.

Cedes groaned and threw herself into her seat. "And secondly, please tell me that you and Artie aren't beefin' over petty shit yet again."

"Shut it. Lady Face was just about to pitch hit for you…now let me hear it. You can judge how good his advice is in a minute. Now Headmul…hit me with your best shot." I teased.

"Good Gaga no. Don't you even mention that song. You say those words and I instantly see myself across from you in the gym…you armed with a multitude of dodgeballs." Kurt shivered in fear. "Anyway I was simply going to point out that if you love him…which you've admitted you do, and he just wants the words, which-as I've just pointed out-you already feel…you should just go ahead and tell him. That way we can add one more happy little clam to our NYC dream nest. I mean I suppose I can understand the fear of taking the leap. Putting yourself out there, making yourself vulnerable, can be truly frightening. Especially in a social frowned upon relationship. But ask yourself; is the risk worth the reward?"

I cut a look at Mercedes to see her reaction to her boy's advice. She nodded. "He's right. But I've got another question for you…do you think you'd prefer to have Artie down in the ATL all by himself, all those thirsty broads from Spelman and Clark pushing him around to his classes, or in Manhattan where he rolls his ass home to you and Brit-Brat every night?" she added her two cents.

Then it was Kurt's turn to nod in agreement. He threw us a cheeky grin. "So, how did I do? Pinch hitting for our diva?"

"Ah…I'd say you got a seven." I told him even as Mercedes gave him a 9.

His look of indignation made me chuckle. "May I ask why the two point discrepancy? That was some quality advice."

"Annh…the advice was good, but since you haven't got any 'black sass' you should have tried for some 'gay pizzazz." I said with a Kanye shrug.

He may not have thrown any pizzazz in with his advice, but he threw me a world class 'judging you' face. "Considering your own other than heterosexuality, perhaps you should put aside stereotypes…or maybe I should be asking you if you are planning to cut your hair short and start wearing tailored pants suits."

"Alright, Hummer, I'll cut down on the gay boi jokes…you just stop trying to paint me with the Ellen brush. She's funny and all…but I'm not trying to dress like that." I gave him a look that strongly advised him to discontinue even joking about such a thing, but the look lacked fire. It was strange. I've always kind of respected Hummel for the simple fact that he never let he unwashed masses force him to change to please them But if you'd told me a year ago that I'd publically acknowledge him as a friend, I'd have asked you what you were smoking and where I could score the premium shit like that. And yet here we were, basically planning on living together for at least the next for years. That reminds me. "If Artie does go to NYU, you'll get to keep Cedes for yourself, and the three of us will have to get an apartment in the same building. To be honest, I was going to scam you into getting a Klaine apartment and letting me and Britts room with commune. But five would be tight, six with wheelchair accessibility…that would be impossible."

"As long as were all in the same building…I'll be happy." Mercedes laughed merrily. I saw her stalker look over. I took the high road and just flipped him off. Thankfully Madame Brooks has his ass as far away from us as humanly possible. Plus her rule of French only in her classroom has him fucked up the ass with an elephant dong. The limp dicked motherfucker may have been able to read French well enough to get into this class, but he can't speak it worth shit…which is only a little better than how well he can speak English apparently. I'd have rather had Adams back in here with us again. At least then I could relive the beat down Zizes laid on him. Ah good times. I took another look at Tubbs McLargeass. I may have missed watching him get his Grimace looking butt handed to him yesterday, but seeing how bruised and battered he's looking gives me a happy.

Of course looking at his swollen eye, and fucked up cheek made me remember to ask. "So Commune back to good?"

Kurt leaned in to hear her answer and when she smiled and nodded he and I both breathed sighs of relief. "I think we not only made it through to the other side, but we came out of it stronger for what we learned."

"Well, your lips have returned to their almost perpetual state of kiss swollenness. Your smile is bright and happy to the point of radiance, and your derma blend is doing an admirable of covering that new passion mark right under your earlobe. Though I am curious about the one on the apple of your cheek. I mean Cede, really…your cheek. I know that your smile is one of your most beautiful features…but goodness gracious, how did you let them put a hickey on your face?"

Cedes rolled her big ass eyes. "Yeah, first of all it's not that bad. And second when you and Blaine are getting down, however it is that you do so, do you really pay that much attention to where bruising may, or may not occur; or do you just pay attention to the pleasure being created?"

I interrupted before the two besties could really get going arguing over proper love mark placement. "What I want to know is how the hell did he spot it? I mean the cover up job is more flawless than the covering up of the dumbing down of the American population." I demanded searching Mercedes face for some clue as to what the hell Hummer was talking about.

"Oh, it's just Kurt's superpower. He can spot blemishes at fifty yards, even under layers of concealer." Mercedes giggled.

"Damn. Trouty and Puckey Puck must have put the good lovin' down on you today, you're giggling." I taunted.

She shot me a 'just don't give a fuck' look. "What, a sister can't be happy?" with a little smirk she changed the subject back to me. "So what are you gonna do with Artie, and do you guys want us to tour apartments for you too we're going to go looking over the holiday break?"

Kurt and I exchanged happy smiles and both agreed that we could trust her opinion. "How many schools are you going to apply to? I've decided to audition for NYADA as well as Tisch, Julliard, and I'm going to apply to a few more traditional colleges as well. Plus I am considering, well working on it already really, putting together a portfolio for the Fashion Institute of Technology."

"That is a great idea." Cedes crowed. "I'm applying to, well if you listen to my dad, and Sander, be and the boys are applying to every college in the city with a half way decent performing arts program. But that's not exactly true. We're trying to stay in Manhattan, but we're just applying to schools that have majors all three of us want. And the guys, I'm not supposed to know this, but they are both applying to some trade schools, and a full on art school for Sam. I know they will get into college, but I think they wanted to have a just in case plan too."

"Of course they do. Those guys aren't stupid. They are gonna do whatever they have to do to follow your big old ass wherever it may go." I chuckled.

"Yes, because they love her." Hummel stressed. "Just like you Artie and Brittany and he loves you and Brittany and she loves the both of you."

"Don't you ever worry about…" I cut myself off.

"The seeming statistical impossibility of people our age forming long lasting, lifetime platonic and most especially romantic relationships." Kurt finished for me.

Mercedes shook her head a little bit. Then she gave me a reassuring smile. "Kurt and I come from a different place than you. Our parents met young and got together when they were young too. My parents and even Sam's they met really young. Papa Burt met Ms. Lizabeth when they were nineteen, and I'm telling you if she were still alive, they would still be together."

Kurt's smile was wry and a little mournful. "Yeah, Pop Benton and Mama Dani have been together since middle school, and they are still going strong…I mean Mama Dani is about to be a mommy again. They are going so strong if you ever spend the night with Mercedes when they are home…do not go downstairs before like 10 am…seriously. I was almost scarred. But then again…Benton Aloysius Jones is a very, very well put together gentleman. "

"My daddy's name is not Aloysius. That's just what Granddaddy wanted it to be. Grams put her foot down with the quickness on that shit. Mom just tells people that to tick Daddy off." Mercedes said with a giggle before coming back to the subject. "You know it has really only been the last forty-five to fifty-five years that people decided that one couldn't possibly find your soulmate before college and have the relationship survive. Heck in the last five to ten years, they've started saying that you should wait until your late twenties to early thirties to have the best chance for a good marriage. Yet you still see all these people divorcing, and whether it is cheating, or they just 'outgrew' each other; no one wants to do the work of marriage anymore. Yielding to temptation is easy…remaining faithful is hard. Divorcing is easier than trying to make it work. Now don't get it twisted. If Puck or Sam ever cheated, or tried to turn me into a battered wife, I'm gonna work real hard…at not getting convicted of murder." She almost growled. "But the truth of it is that marriage is hard work. Most of the time leaving is easy and staying is hard. Hiding your feelings because you are scared to put yourself out there is easy; making yourself vulnerable and telling the man that you love that you really do love him is hard. But then again…when in life has anyone said that taking the easy way out really made them happy?"

"Loved how you pulled that back 'round to me" I groused. "Look I will tell him, okay? Now let's discuss something much less Lifetime or Oxygen…what do you got planned for the weekend?"

Kurt's reaction was humorously enthusiastic. "There is a reception in Columbus Saturday afternoon for those interested in attending NYADA. So Blaine and I are going to go down and learn more about their audition process. And afterwards there is a production of Green Day's _American Idiot _at the Palace Theater!" Hummer squealed.

"Whoa, do they still have tickets?" Mercedes and I pretty much yelled.

All three of us whipped out our phones to find the answer. "Yes." I shouted happily.

"If we can get a few more people together we can get the group rate." Mercedes reasoned. "We're up to eight just with us three and our partners."

"Let's try to keep it to the seniors. If we're all grown, we can get rooms after the show and stay after, cause nobody wants to make that three hour drive after midnight." I suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine may be able to stay but he's only seventeen." He grew pensive and texted his boyfriend the news. "Hmm…Mike and Tina may be able to come…but probably only if Finn and Lauren come…however those two have a fairly big afternoon planned."

"A group of twelve would be cool. The tickets are only twenty bucks each for a dozen people." Mercedes pointed out. "Check with Finn and Lauren and see if they want to come. I'll hit some of the others, like Tessa and Aidan as a backup plan. Aidan could use a break from Lima anyway. What does Hudzes have planned?"

Hummel looked around like the world's worst spy…a sure sign that it was something sexual. "You know that store over on Hawthorne, the one you have to show an ID to get into?"

"Oooh the naughty store." Cedes giggled again.

"You know there is a huge one off the highway right outside of Columbus, the Lion's Den. The one on Hawthorne doesn't have much outside of some movies and dirty magazines and books." I told them.

"I've always wanted to go into one of _those _stores." Mercedes said shyly. "But there is no way you would catch me going into the one on Hawthorne."

"Why the hell not?" I asked with a laugh.

"The colorist at my shop…his boyfriend works there. Lamar is cool…but his boy Toine is such a blabbermouth. No way the whole congregation wouldn't know about it by Sunday morning service." She chuckled. "The last thing I need is Mother Richardson coming up to me after I sing to ask me what I bought in the nudie store."

By the time we managed to stop laughing at that image, class was almost over. "I'm gonna text L-Boogie, they should definitely come with us to Columbus…even if they just go to Lion's Den with us and then hold themselves up in a hotel room. I mean that's gotta be better than going home to your parents' house after going to the Freak 'em store." I said typing furiously.

"Speaking of parents…you'd all better get consent before we buy the tickets." Kurt pointed out.

Mercedes and I both rolled our eyes, but when the fairy had a point, he had a point. So we shot off texts to all our parental units, requesting permission to go see a touring Broadway musical, and spend the night in Columbus rather than risk driving back so very late at night. We managed the hard sell and got the permission needed from our parents and our significant others' parents as well, er well, Artie's dad gave permission. He just reminded me to make sure the room was handicap accessible. Brittany's parents were as easy as always. Unfortunately they made me agree that we'd take Kermit McFraugh with us, but I can work that. In fact…maybe I can drag the tone deaf, color blind, checkbook with us. She can foot some of the bill.

We had to split up to go to our next classes, but the texting did not stop. First there was the 'are you sure that we should co-op Lauren and Finn's date' debate. Then there was the "should we invite Quinn and her guy, are they there yet' discussion. Of course there was also the 'do we all have the appropriate clothes for the adventure and the production, when can we work in a shopping trip to make sure' text flurry. Eventually everything was resolved. Finn and Lauren chose to come with us for the chance not just to see the 'coolest, most badass Broadway show ever' but also because they liked the idea of going to the big ass Freak 'em store rather than the rinky dink Lima version. Quinn and James were going to come. Though they would be getting separate rooms, and James would be bringing a couple of the Warblers who were dying to see the show. 'Retha and I were cool with that because if we could get our numbers above twenty, the ticket prices went down another five bucks. Finally it was also decided that given the fact that both the Titans, and the Cheerios were having 'truncated' practices, we'd meet up at the mall after practice. Puck tried to have a Commune Reunion Exemption, but Trouty and my girl Cedes put the kibosh on that with the quickness. Well mainly Cedes, both of her guys were covered on the clothes angle, but she said she needed something 'fierce, fly and fabulous'.

By the time we all reconvened for glee, we were set. All the details had been worked out right down to the timeline for the day. Or so I thought. When I walked into the music room Lauren was putting her foot down. "I'm not even arguing about it. It will happen. We all have to do it. I'm not going to _that_ store rolling twenty deep and be the only one _dressed_." You could hear the italic and underlining of the word dressed as she spoke sternly. Then an evil smile crossed her face,

"Aw shit…she's got that look on her face. Somebody please tell me they have some candy?" I asked quietly. Lauren's wearing her calculating look. The last time I saw that look on her face, I ended up getting entirely too close to way too many lockers. Lauren's calculations can be as dangerous as Puck's. The caca has been known to hit the fan.

"Shut it Satan, this plan is golden. Since we're all friends here…now. And since Finn and his fairy stepbrother picked my outfit for our little shopping excursion, I propose that we pick each others'. And to keep it all fair, I'll assign who picks for whom. She laughed evilly. It's not a bad idea, but the thought of her picking who we get to dress scares me more than I would ever be willing to admit in public. I wasn't the only one either, Kurt started sidling away. Unfortunately for him, L's got eagle eyes behind those ugly ass glasses. "Hold it right there Victor/Victoria. You always want to hang with the girls for competitions and fun, but when shit gets real, or we wanna talk about girly stuff not pertaining to guys and fashion, all of a sudden you need to go chat about cars. Well not this time. And I suggest you spend the rest of the day being real nice to C-squared…she'd gonna be dressing you."

For a second Hummer looked like he was going to object, but he must have seen that Zizes wasn't playing because instead he turned to Tina and simply begged her to remember that he had the NYADA reception and probably wouldn't 'have the opportunity to change into something more appropriate beforehand'.

Before Tina could rebut against Kurt's rather insulting insinuation, Tessa came over and happily announced, "Aidan and I are going with you guys to see American Idiot."

"Hold up. I didn't think you and Aidan were at the stay overnight date level yet?" Quinn interjected quietly.

The redhead looked confused, "Am I behind on the gossip, because I didn't think that you and James were there yet either?" Tessa teased a little. "I figured I'd bunk with you and we could split the room cost, and Aidan could room with either James or Rory."

"That might work. Rory and Aidan, can room together because James is bringing a couple of his friends from Dalton. You don't mind if I offer Sugar a place in our room, right?" Quinn asked.

"Wait why Sugar?" Tessa asked dropping her voice. "I mean it's not that I don't like her…it's just that she's very, very, like really very irritating…all the damn time."

I answered for Stretchmark. "The Pierces are making us bring not-so-Braveheart with us. SO I figured we'd drag Moneybags with us and pawn them off on each other." I told her succinctly, keeping my other reasons to myself. I turned to Lauren. "I'm dressing Motta…who knows what she'd pick on her own."

"She's not even sixteen…she can't go into that store." Lauren pointed out. "Hell, none of the juniors can."

I grabbed my phone and checked something real quick. "There is a diner next door to Lion's Den. They can chill there while we get our dirty shopping on." I said thoughtfully. "I'm still dressing Motta. I have no desire to be seen in public with her in whatever abomination of an outfit she would put together. Do you?"

"Hell naw." Lauren shook her head. "I hate fashion with a vengeance…and she makes my eyes bleed. Alright, you can dress Sugar for Saturday night. Actually," she began thoughtfully, "girls and Kurt, we're all responsible for our own boyfriends. I want them to look sexy as hell for the porn store and all hot but smart and shit for the show." We all agreed to that, though I did kind of wonder how the hell she was going to make Finn Hudson look hot, let alone smart in barely forty-eight hours.

Before the words could leave my mouth and possibly lead to me getting tossed around the room like a rag doll, Mercedes spoke up. "I'm dressing Tessa for the evening. Give me whoever you want to for the adventure, but I've gotta make sure my little sister looks fly."

Lauren laughed and nodded. Ms. Jones was gonna get whoever she wanted, L-Boogie likes Cedes more than the rest of us glee chicks combined. "Then you can have Que for the adventure…keep it all in the fam. Besides she'll actually wear what you choose for her, and not show up looking like Carol Brady." We all had to crack at the affronted look on Queen Quinn's face.

"Is it too early in the season for thigh high boots?" Cedes said seriously looking over at Kurt.

He looked contemplative. "It depends what are you thinking of paring them with?"

"High waist pinstriped black shorts." She said giving Baby Mama Drama a long look.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry my dear Soulmate…but no. Not only is September pretty early, but I just don't think Quinn can do it. Baby Steps, you cannot just yank her from 1957 to modern fashions. We must ease her into the twenty-first century." He looked the blonde up and down again. "Forever 21 has a great retro flower mini. She has the legs to pull it off…even if she does like to hide in those A-line monstrosities."

"Alright already…you can go back to dissecting the bitch queen again after I finish passing out the assignments." Lauren said and was completely unfazed by the finger Co-Dependence threw her. "Now I've got Mercy…Kurt, you have Santana." He rubbed his hands together happily. Lauren smirked and continued. "Santana, you have T-"

"Ooh, Lauren. Can I have Tina instead?" Brittany asked sweetly. "Pretty please with rainbows and sugar plum fairies…and a case of Snickers bars on top."

Lauren's greed must have blocked the message that I tried to send her. Because while I was frantically trying to tell her that this was a cosmically bad idea, she was telling Britts sure and telling me that I had to dress Brittany. Yeah, let's give the only girl in the free world who owns more tentacle rape anime than a Japanese businessman the only Asian chick in our clique to dress up to go to the largest porn store in the state. No way that can end badly.

Only a bunch of show choir dorks can turn a simple trip to a freak 'em store into a major theatrical production, complete with wardrobe and knowing us…a soundtrack. Worst thing is, we can't even blame Berry's crazy ass.

**She's Got It**_  
>Lauren Point of View<em>

Not long after I finished telling everyone who they were going to get to play dress up with, Shelby was pulling us into practice. She knew her shit though, and before letting us separate into our groups, she told us that each of us who were able to attend the play, and showed her a playbill from it, she would add five points onto their final semester grade. To say we were all happy about that one would have been a bit of an understatement. Practice, itself, was good. Rachel may have actively been trying to suck Finn's soul out, and not in the fun way, but she did accidentally manage to teach him enough to make this project go a little easier. Plus for the most part our crew was easy and laid back. Not really the up in arms sort, so we spent our whole time practicing the things Finn and I had come up with to fit our theme. The dancing was just stand and sway with a little stage blocking thrown in, but Cochran had to kind of expect that…she put all the dancers in other groups. All in all we had a solid fifty minutes of practice before the bell rang.

While the Cheeri-gleeks, and the Titan glee boys went to their practices, I hit the weight room and did some lifting, low weight and lots of reps. Once I finished, I hit the showers. As much as Sue Sylvester had lobbied for having her own special Cheerio only locker room, and to be honest treated it as such, it was actually set aside for all female competitive student athletes. Which means it's cleaner than the regular PE locker rooms, but that's about the only real difference. Usually there wouldn't be any of the Cheerios in there this time of day, since Sylvester likes to run them ragged, but since she and Bieste had shortened practices today for some reason, the lesser squads had been released.

Of course it was just my luck that all the Cheerios I could at least stand were still in practice. One of the senior chicks who had never made it past the second string looked at me and smirked. "I just don't get it. I mean, at least Berry was kind of cute in her own little 'I support the arts' kind of way. But you…you're humongous. You don't even have that bootylicious thing going for you that Jones has. You're so fat that your cheeks make your eyes squint when you smile. What does Hudson see in you?"

I laughed. "You know what? I'm kind of proud of you. I've heard you chicken heads squawking behind my back. You're the first one to have the balls to step to me face to face. You should be proud." I finally responded once my laughter abated. "I'll actually answer you. You want to know what Finn sees in me? Why Puckerman was willing to jump through all my hoops just to date me? Now I can tell you, that part of it is sexual, I know how to do things that would make you consider turning lez just for a chance to try to learn them. But its so much more than that. I'll tell you, you won't listen, you won't learn but the reason Finn and Puck stopped chasing you cheerios, the reason Evans and Harding think you're all psychos is the same reason why Chang has never really dated one of you. Because when a real woman decides to date a dude, it's because she likes him. I date Finn because I like who he is. I don't try to change him. I try to strengthen him and help him become the best Finn Hudson he can be, but I don't try to change the things that make him who he is. The things that make him uniquely him." The flock of chicken heads looked confused, so I continued using small words so that hopefully they might be able to keep up this time. "I don't start dating a guy to try to change him, to make him into who I think he _ought_ to be. If I think he's boring, I don't start to date him and try to make him exciting. I leave him alone to find some chick who likes boring dudes. If you're a dog person, are you going to buy a cat and try to make it act like a dog? No…you just buy a fucking dog." When they still looked a little confused, I gave the whole 'educating idiots' another try. Thinking for a minute, I tried another tactic. "Okay, if some dude told you that you were shallow, vapid, silly and far too skinny for him, even though he was the one who asked you out, how would you feel?" I asked slowly.

"I'd be pissed. Why the hell would he ask me out if he doesn't even like me?" She squawked.

"Exactly." I pointed out. "of Course, you could always give not being a vapid, shallow, silly, far too skinny bitch a try…you know, just for the hell of it."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She rebutted oh so eloquently, and took her chattering entourage and stalked off leaving me to my shower. Which quickly filled with people I either didn't know, or people I wished I didn't know; so I got my ass clean and got dressed. I texted Finn to see if they were done for the day. He shot me back letting me know that the team was done practicing and that other than Puck and Evans who were running laps in punishment they were all done. He then asked me if we could meet for some us time before meeting the whole gang at the mall.

We met up at his truck in the parking lot. Finn's truck was an old school two tone Ford F-150 that he and Burt had bonded over the rebuilding of. Best of all it was a fucking tank. The damn thing could take out a hummer if Finn got too distracted. The fucking thing's so big he even had to help me into it. After I was settled on the bench seat, he took something out of the toolbox before joining me in the cab. "I got you something. Well, Kurt helped. And Blaine too." He babbled passing me a gift box.

It was wrapped in some cool looking gunmetal gray paper with a badass black bow on it. I thanked him and ripped into that bad boy like it was tissue paper. I lifted out a skirt and belt combo that looked rocking. They were both black, the skirt's material too heavy to be sheer, but still light and floaty. The belt looked hot. "Wow, Finnie…you done good." I murmured feeling the slightly feeling of the material between my fingers. "This is awesome."

"I got you something else too…but it's not for Saturday, but maybe you can wear it to see the Green Day show." He said passing me a Rainbow bag. In it was a creamy Dove chocolate colored bra and panty set with darker ivory accents.

It was lovely and the sizes were even right. "Take us somewhere, now Finnie." I growled. We were out of the parking lot like a shot and before I knew it we were back at our spot at the lake. "Condom…two of them… I'm 'bout to rock your fucking world Hudson." Soon as he had followed my directive, I dragged Finn to the middle of the bench seat, time was short, so I quickly straddled Finn's lap, pushed my panties to the side and slid down his dick. There are cowboys in rodeos who don't ride as well as me, and I used every trick in my arsenal. By the time I was done, Finn had busted his nut twice and I had flown over the moon enough times that I'd lost count.

When our hearts calmed their racing, I realized that I was smirking down at Finnie. "I guess I should ask how much I owe Kurt for the skirt and belt, but since you got Hummel to wrap it all pretty, I'm guessing that it's something in the way of a gift?"

He nodded like a big bobble head. "It's just my way…I wanted to say thank you. I mean I thought I was happy before. I thought I knew what happiness felt like, and I'm not saying that I wasn't happy before, but I've never been this happy, like ever in my whole life. Not as happy as I've been the last few months with you." looking into Finn's hot chocolate eyes, I saw something that scared the shit out of me. He was looking at me with way more than his usual adoration. The look in his eyes was nothing short of love. I didn't think it was the forever kind, but it was strong enough that I knew I would have to be very careful with my pet in the future.

I was almost grateful when our cell phones went off alerting us that we had both received texts. Rather than try to figure out the best thing to say, I settled for kissing him deeply, possessively. "You make me happy too." I added simply climbing from his lap and readjusting my clothes.

While Finnie scrambled happily from the cab to dispose of his overly filled condom, I checked our phones. "Satan and her minions have arrived at the mall and she wants the rest of us there pronto." I summarized our Latin friend's vehement summoning. "Hey Finn, would you be cool with all black, and just a solid colored tie for Saturday evening?"

He shrugged, his usual goofy 'I just had sex' smile firmly in place. "Sure. I pretty much stopped dressing myself for events the second Burt and my mom got together. To be honest before Kurt, Quinn or Rachel picked out my clothes. Have to admit, Kurt did a better job…but please don't tell Quinn I said so. She's nicer now, but she'd still be pissed. Anyway, Kurt and I made a deal before our parents' wedding…he doesn't bother me about how I dress day to day, and I let him play make over whenever we're going somewhere major. Granted he sometimes forgets…usually when we school clothes shopping, but for the most part, we stick to it."

"Well, I'll be your personal shopper today. Kurt will be torturing Santana…and Blaine." I told him.

Finn laughed as he threw his truck into reverse. As we headed back to the road, he whispered, "I am ever your toy, Milady."

"And you know how much I love to play with you. Now drive, my pet, drive." I said with a chuckle.

We hit the mall with a vengeance. By the time we got there, the rest of the gang were there waiting for us. Puck looked mutinous, but he was pressed against Mercedes back, grinding on her ass, so we all knew exactly what he would rather be doing. Given the fact that we were shopping in a totally convoluted manner, we knew we had to stick together. So we decided to get the outfits for the performance out of the way first. That was easy. Tessa and Sugar are tiny, so we hit all the skinny bitches' stores, and had them done with the quickness. Then we did all the guys, Macy's men's department saw all of them taken care of, even if all they needed was a cool new shirt and tie. Tina even managed to get Kurt handled. While they were all distracted I pulled Finn away and found Finnie something that would show the world, subtly of course, just who he was to me.

Taking a break we hit the food court and had dinner. When we, once again got kicked out of the food court for clowning and laughing and singing, and in a few cases…cough Puck cough…we sent the juniors home, and returned to shopping for the afternoon's adventure. Dammit now Jones has me doing it. I turned the group towards Fredericks. I wanted to get Mercedes outfitted and this was the place I wanted her to be. By the time I was done with her, those dirty old men would be following her around that store drooling onto their loafers. I found her a pair of jeans that were so tight; they made her already hot ass look fucking amazing. I'm secure enough in my own woman hood to be honest in my assessment. I topped that with a rose and black jacquard corset top that made me have to give her and her guys a twenty minute break while I looked for her shoes. As she was walking back, carefully wiping her chin and licking her lips, I noticed the perfect pair of slouchy wedge black wish they were suede boots. I knew she had a little black suede bolero that would finish her off perfectly. So I considered myself finished.

Santana and Brittany had worked their shit out earlier. But that still meant that Kurt had to get Santana, and Mercedes had Fabray to get settled. So they dragged us to Hot Topics, and then to Wet Seal. Once they were both finally settled, Brittany and Santana dragged us to Spencer's and Sears of all places. But finally we were finished. We were all antsy at school Friday, and the game that night wasn't no joke. The guys played like the weekend trip would be canceled if they lost. The Titans were playing our toughest competitor. The same team we'd had to turn into zombies in front of last year, and they managed to beat them twenty-six to zilch. The next morning, we were on the road by ten. As we piled into Hummel's Navie, Jones' Tahoe, Aidan's CRV and the Dalton crew pulled up in James' kick ass car, all I could think was 'Damn we're spending too damn much time together…but fuck all if we don't look hot.

* * *

><p>Drop me a review and tell me whose point of view you want to hear the shopping trip from.<br>I'm suggesting Tina, Mercedes, or Quinn...but I'm open for suggestions.

I hope that every one of my readers are doing well. And that the next update won't take quite as long. Good news is that with the election over, I should have a little more free time...at least for a while.

Thank you to all of you for your support and prayers and well wishes during an emotionally harrowing time. I pray good things for all of you.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	19. Chapter 19 Little Somethin

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>KayBee 80…there is a little Easter egghomage to you hidden in this chapter. Let me know if you find it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>Little Somethin' Somethin'**  
><em>Tina Point of View<em>

Everyone pretty much thinks I'm really quiet because I don't have a lot to say. That's not the reason. The real reason I don't talk a lot is basically because I know myself. I'm missing that mind to mouth filter that keeps people from saying the wrong thing at the wrong time to the wrong person. But the main reason I keep my mouth closed is because I know it gets me in trouble. I have a really, really dirty mind. I realized that most people would take most of what I say the wrong way. So I keep my thoughts to myself, unless I'm sharing them with Mike or Mercedes. They know me well enough not to be offended…too often.

But the excitement and the, just overall, comradery of that Saturday morning was too awesome. I couldn't keep quiet, my mental babble was on full tilt, and some of it was leaking out. We'd planned everything out. The gang was meeting up at the Jones, well Jones-Evans house. Mike was coming over to pick me up so we could ride over together. I was so damn excited; I was looking out the window like a kid looking for Santa on Christmas eve. As soon as he pulled up, I yelled back up to my parents telling them I was leaving and would see them the next day. I'd already left them a note on the fridge saying the same thing 'cause Saturdays, they sleep in, and I convinced them the night before to keep to their ritual. Besides all permissions for the days plans would have been rescinded if they had seen me dressed as I was. When I opened the door and he read my t-shirt, his deep brown eyes darkened even further. The shirt was black with a deep vee neckline that had little black strands of material across it, to give it some modesty. It had electric blue writing for the most part and read, 'If You Think I Look Good, Imagine How Good I,' and then in neon pink it blared, 'TASTE'. Mike leaned down and gave me a deep, pussy wetting kiss. Then he trailed nipping little kisses to my ear and whispered. "As good as you look, I know you taste even better."

We headed to his car and he could barely keep his hands off my backside where it hung out the back of the black vinyl skirt Brittany had picked. That girl apparently had something of a school girl fetish, and she must have missed my goth look too, because on top of the black tee, the black shiny vinyl schoolgirl skirt that barely reached the bottom of my ass, she's also forced me to agree to wear a pair of black patent leather stiletto ankle booties and blue, pink and black stripped knee socks. I decided to just roll with it. Under the skirt I was wearing an electric blue thong; I'd put in a few of my old, blue, clip in hair extensions and pulled my hair up into pigtails. I kind of wished I had a blue raspberry blow pop…that would have really finished the look off.

Mike was looking awesomely abtacular in the outfit I'd forced on him. He was in a pair of jean that were almost designed for him. They were relaxed fit for the most part, but they were just a little fitted over his ass. Just for me he was wearing a super tight wife beater, and for himself, he'd donned a black hoodie with a blue dragon design on the unzipped front. He looked so hot; I made him pull over twice just so I could soak my thong even more kissing him down. My happy excitement was turning to sexual excitement with the quickness and it only got worse when we got to Mercedes house.

Britartana had pulled in ahead of us, and Brittany got out looking like my white twin. She was in a baby tee that read 'Act Like a PRINCESS, Think Like a BOSS, Look Like a BARBIE. The shirt was white, the writing was black and the capitalized words were in Barbie pink…with the word Barbie in super glittery Barbie pink. It had the same neckline as mine but was tighter. At least that was true until she bounced over and knotted mine behind my back. "I wish my boobs were bigger like yours." She laughed and reached around for a little grope to prove her point. "You'd look even more awesome if you'd left off your bra." It was Brittany, so what could I do but chuckle with her as she came around in front of me. She flounced back over to Santana and Artie. She was walking so perkily her white, black and pink plaid cotton schoolgirl skirt swished. Santana had even managed to find her a pair of pink and black heeled converse look shoes. They may not be popular anymore, but they looked perfect with that outfit.

Yet something struck me as odd. I cut Santana a look, "Why is her skirt longer than mine?"

I received an unconcerned Kanye shrug. "Her legs are longer." Santana pointed out. I couldn't even argue that point. So I gave her a shrug of my own and looked Satan over.

She looked like Popeye's wet dream. Kurt had gone with a nautical themed outfit. High waisted nautical striped navy and white shorts left her long legs bare. He'd paired that with a red boat-neck top that when Santana turned around, I realized had like no back…at all. It blended with the shorts with similar navy and white striped piping as detailing. She had finished it off with some amazing slingback platform pumps that were navy and white plaid with red patent leather trim and accents. "Kurt did you up nice." I laughingly told her. "But he completely forgot that it is fall in Ohio…aren't you-"

"Cold?" she finished for me. "I'm so cold my fucking saline is freezing." She groused. "But that just makes me all nippular, amps up the sexy of the outfit, cause no way could I wear a bra with my back out."

"It's a very sexy back." Artie soothed her as he pressed a kiss to the skin in question. He was wearing a black tee that just said HANDICAPABLE in big bold letters, and some khaki cargo pants. "It was cool of Dr. B to let us leave our cars here, but why did he say we needed meet up here?"

As if in answer to his question, Dr. Benton came to the door and told us all to come in and eat. As we all walked in and got settled with plates. Finn walked in looking, honestly, better than he ever had before. His hair was spiked, and he was wearing a black tee too. The front of it read, 'I'm man enough to admit…' I couldn't wait to see what the back said. He had on dark washed, boot cut jeans and tech boots. Finn was wearing accessories for the first time, like ever. Lauren, obviously, had adorned him with wide leather wrist cuffs and a matching collar. All of them had large D rings, the collar's was front and center, and the cuffs were on the outside of his arms. But I stopped paying him any attention the second Lauren and Mercedes walked into the room. Lauren came in from the living room, and Mercedes entered from the kitchen. If I was the Anime lover's wet dream, Santana got the sailors going, and Brittany got the Barbie junkies motors going. Then between the two of them, our BBWs had all the rest of the fetish types covered.

Mercedes looked amazing, the rose color of the corset top Lauren had chosen made her glow, and it hugged her curves like one had to see to believe. Her tits were barely restrained, and if the looks on Puck's and Sam's, and dare I say Mr. Evans, faces behind her were anything to go by; then those tight jeans had her ass looking rockin'. She had topped her corset off with a suede half jacket that was buttoned right under the huger than ever looking swell of her boobs and suede look booties that came almost to her knees. She was a modern day pinup with just a hint of naughty to go with her nice.

Then there was Lauren, who usually looked straight up and down big, but she was wearing these boots that looked kind of witchy but at the same time screamed, 'Please ma'am, can I have another?' They were old school tie up the front Docs, but rather than the normal semi-square toe I'm used to, these had almost pointed toes. She was wearing a light and airy black skirt that seemed designed to show the boots off and give you just a peek at inch of fish net covered white skin bare between the top of the skirt's not quite sheer hem, and the double bow at the top of the boots. She was nipped in at the waist by a broad leather belt with tortoise shell detailing. Her upper body was rocking the Madonna Vogue lingerie covered by a jacket look. Except in her usual bad ass fashion, the jacket was a leather, very authentic looking, bomber jacket. I don't think I ever realized that Lauren had boobs, and they are big. I mean not Cedes big, but they were bigger than I'd have ever guessed.

While Mercedes had her hair styled in big loose waves that rioted over her shoulder and down her back, Lauren's hairstyle was very severe. Her bangs were down and barely bumped under. The rest was pulled back into a sleek low pony. Her makeup was understated too, just lined eyes and bright red lips. Cedes had gone for a nice neutral eye and little color, but lots of shine on her lips. Mike leaned over and lifted my chin. "You're drooling." He teased pressing a kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"So. Do you blame me?" I shot back quietly. I managed, barely, to restrain myself from pointing out that I was not the only one.

He wrapped an arm around me and nuzzled my neck. "My poor little bisexual Baby." He taunted. He calls me that, but he knows that I'm not…not really. There is just something…usually one part…of our female friends that I appreciate enough to call it sexy. Like Brittany's legs, or Santana's fiery nature. Quinn, she had amazing eyes that can be cold as flint, or warm like a summer sky. Lauren's things are her hands…they look so capable, like she could cause extreme pleasure or major pain depending on her mood. Of course, nobody with eyes can decide between Cedes' boobs and bottom. I think if I were really bi…in the text book definition of the word, I'd like all things about all girls and the thought of tasting a vagina that didn't belong to Mercedes, Santana, or after seeing her today, weirdly enough Lauren wouldn't seem like the grossest thought ever.

Just as I finished that thought, Sam and Puck fully entered the room. Puck was looking close to respectable in a simple deep red pullover with his sleeves pushed up to show off his strong forearms, and fitted jeans. Sam looked dork hot. He was also wearing fitted jeans, though his were a darker wash, and he'd paired the, with a navy blue character tee. The shirt was a smedium…just a hair too tight, with light blue and white lightening in the background and Wolverine and Storm in a hot embrace in the foreground. He was wearing his usual black and white all-stars. It's funny, we girls may have dressed each other to the nines, but you can really tell that we love our men most when they are just themselves.

Quinn came in from the front room as Pedam, still working on it…maybe I'll stick with Commune, as they took their seats. She was followed by her new friend James and the boys he brought with him from Dalton. Quinn looked adorable. Her summer sky eyes were bright and happy. Her style looked sweetly sexy rather than her usual matronly look. She would fulfill the fantasies of the vanilla types. Mercedes had done a good job finding Quinn a cream tiered lace mini skirt with a mid-thickness brown belt. She had topped it off with a cream sweater that had a deep V neck, cable knit detail on the front and three quarter length sleeves. The v must have been a little too deep for Que, because she'd added a brown cami. It still looked good, just not as sensual as the rest of us.

Seeing James, as Quinn happily introduced him to Dr. Benton, just proved exactly who Quinn was using as her template for the perfect man. James was shorter than Dr. Bent, but he clearly would either be as tall or taller when he finished growing. His skin was a little different and his features a little different, but his big smile was just as warm and bright. Dr. Benton gave him a long hard look, and with his smile never dimming or leaving his face he calmly told the younger man, "Quinn;s as good as one of mine. She's not had an easy time of it these last few years. Things are just now starting to look up. If you make it any worse, then I don't care how fancy your school is, or how rich your family…you'll have to pay in whatever way my creative mind can come up with."

James simply nodded. "If I hurt her after all she's been through, then my mother and uncle would probably help you."

Dr. Benton gave him another hard look before nodding. The tension diffused as Kurt and Blaine rolled in and I finally got to see my hard work. I'd found Kurt a charcoal pinstripe suit with wine pinstriping rather than the usual gray or white. The pants fit well but they weren't his usual skinny silhouette. For the morning, he had left his shirt open at the collar. The shirt I found was a long sleeved distressed wine colored business shirt with two chest pockets rather than the usual one. I'd found him a tie that was a deep wine with black swirls and sworls. He looked dapper and cute. Looking at him he looked more confident in himself. Sometime Mercedes wears her sass as her armor, and Kurt will call her out on it, but I don't think he realizes that sometimes he uses his gayness the same way. But today he looks secure and unapologetic about his sexuality. He seems so excited about this reception that I want him to make the kind of impression where he's remembered in the best possible way. He'd pretty much assured this by capping his look off with matching deep wine socks, and his Calvin Klein driving moccasins.

Blaine looked like the perfect Log Cabin republican in a navy blue suit that Kurt had glamorized with an interesting vest that swirled in a plethora of paisley in an array of blues, teals, and purples. His shirt was a very light, almost white purple. Blaine had personalized the look with some quirkily outrageous socks that he, thankfully, kept hidden under his deceptively expensive suit pants. He greeted his old school mates and he and James introduced/reintroduced Wes and David. Wes was dressed like James' Asian Mini Me, only James was wearing a deep blue v neck pullover, and Wes' was green. David was dressed more like Sam. Though David's jeans were baggier and his shirt bore the Avengers. The new Dalton guy was so busy undressing Blaine with his rather flinty eyes that he barely acknowledged the rest of us. He looked alright, tall and slender in tight skinny jeans and a burnt umber silk shirt with a mint green tie

I wondered aloud where Rory, Aidan, Tessa and Sugar were since I'd seen Aidan's CRV and Sugar's practice car, a cute fuchsia Nissan Sentra, out front. "They are having their breakfasts in the kitchen. We wanted a chance to talk to y'all before you go." Mr. Evans answered me with a smile that despite his smaller mouth still looked a lot like his sons'. "Now, I don't know if all of your parents know everywhere you kids are planning on going today, and don't worry, we don't plan on diming you out."

"Yeah, and as much as we may want to, we aren't gonna send you girls upstairs to change either." Tessa's dad chimed in from behind the other dads.

Dr. Benton and Mr. Evans chuckled before he continued. "Now girls, in places like Lion's Den, you're gonna want to stay close to the guys. Even during the day those stores get some really sketchy characters. So guys, you may want to stay buddied up too. Finn, 'Mr. Anderson'," Yeah he is so Sam's dad. "I want you to watch out for Kurt. Chances are small that you'd find any gay bashers there this time of day, but you will run into some dirty old closet cases, and bi-curious creeps, so Kurt…watch out for Blaine too. Sebastian, I'd tell someone to watch out for you too, but even having just met you, I've gotta say, I'm more worried for the jerks than you kid. Anybody ever tell you that you've got a smile like a shark, kid?"

Sebastian smiled his predator's grin again. "Thank you, sir."

With another chuckle, Mr. E yielded the floor to Dr. Benton. "Now, I'm not the one to pretend like I don't know what will be going on tonight either, so let me just remind if you didn't pack any condoms, that store has a whole damn wall dedicated to them. You'd bet not bring your asses back pregnant or with some incurable disease." Once again George cosigned this sentiment. That must have been all they wanted to say, cause with that they left us to our breakfast.

Commune's parents had made enough to feed an army…or a glee club and a half, more than half of whom are teenage boys. After the Evans, Jones, and Altman men finished their spiel, Aidan, Tessa, Rory and Sugar brought their plates in to join us. The younger crew was looking cute and comfy. Aidan was rocking some relaxed fit jeans and a long sleeved blue and white polo. He'd either talked it out with Rory, or they'd picked out their clothes together when we went shopping the other night. Because Rory was dressed similarly, though his polo was green and black. Tessa looked comfy casual in a pair of yoga pants and a couple of layered tee shirts. She always has this completely unconcerned air about her that made the most of her clothes seem like if you didn't think they were completely appropriate, then you were the one with the problem, not her. Sugar, well, Sugar looked completely overdone. She was wearing skinny jeans with ridiculously high peep toe booties. Her shirt would have been cute if the designer didn't try to incorporate as many colors as they could into the darn thing.

It really didn't take us anytime at all to clean our plates. We helped to clear the table and then the adults kicked us all out. Over breakfast we'd all decided that it was kinda stupid to take all our cars. Even in couples and groups, that was still, like seven cars. And Sugar would probably get in trouble if she got caught driving on her learners' permit by anyone outside Lima anyway. Of course this then meant that other than the Dalton crew and Quinn who'd ridden over together anyway, the rest of us had to move our bags from the back of our vehicles and into Mercedes seven seater, Kurt's seven seater, and we lumped the juniors, minus Blaine, into Aidan's five seater. Mike and I ended up with Klaine and Hudzes so that Britartana could all ride comfortably without us having to take Artie's van.

"So Blaine," Mike asked as soon as we got underway. "Umm…you must be like way older than most of your class mates?" he prodded curiously.

Blaine laughingly shook his head. "No, I just have a fake ID that is infallible."

"Really," I asked surprised.

"For two hundred bucks, it had better be." He laughed even harder. None of us could argue with that logic and we all joined him.

Except Kurt, who shook his head in wry consternation. "I'm dating a delinquent." He said it but his tone was far less censorious and way more proud and happy.

"So, Hummel, you are aware that your boy toy is technically underage…you aren't turning into Roman Polanski on us, are you?" Lauren teased.

"Okay, first of all seventeen is a far cry from thirteen, and secondly eighteen is entirely different from forty-four." Kurt rebutted primly.

Mike and I were struggling to maintain our composure, but we lost that battle when Finn looked back and forth between his brother and his girlfriend. "Umm, who is Roman Polanski?"

Lauren took the time to explain the whole Roman Polanski saga to Finn…even going so far as to explain the Manson connection. The way she told it was very interesting, but I had to wonder what the discussion was like in the Tahoe ahead of us."

_Artie PoV_

I'm so glad to be in Mercedes' Tahoe. I mean Mike and Finn are cool peoples and everything, but Puck and Sam have this nonchalance when they are helping me into or out of Cedes' SUV that no one else manages. It was better this way, avoided any awkward moments. As soon as everyone was settled, Cedes called the other drivers and told Kurt that he was to follow her, with Aidan behind him and James would bring up the rear. "Maybe you'll get there with the rest of the class rather than half an hour later." She teased.

We headed up. Sam was behind the wheel, with Mercedes riding shot gun. Puck was lounging in the second row and me and my angel and devil were maxing and relaxing in the back row of seats. Puck looked over his seat to point out, "Is it just me, or are all the New Directions chicks looking hot as hell today?" he paused. "Well maybe not Sugar? Does she get dressed in the dark or something?"

"Don't worry, she's gonna look a lot more like the rest of us tonight…and if things go well, maybe I'll take her under my wing." Santana said thoughtfully.

Brittany shook her head sadly. "She told me that her mom had left when she was really little and while her dad never hesitates to take her shopping and buy her whatever she wants, he's old and a guy and her dad. Probably he won't let anyone give her their honest opinion…not if he thinks it will hurt her feelings." She said with a small frown. I hate seeing her frown. "When she gets sad, she tries to wear a rainbow to bring the colors back."

"Oh." Santana grimaced. "That's kind of…"

"Sad." Mercedes finished for her. "Satan…we are taking that poor little thing under our wings. You can handle the fashion…you know all about dressing skinny bitches. I'll handle the emotional, interpersonal side. The last thing we need to do is leave behind a mini you to continue sending heifers to therapy in your honor."

"What? I'm the shit. Richey Bitch wishes I would teach her the ways of Satan. I taught you some if it didn't I?" Santana shot back.

"Yeah, until we got bored and dropped the ball on that chick though." Cedes laughed.

"I didn't drop nothing. In fact she transferred to West Lima last week trying to get away the rumors floating through the halls. I made sure that her reputation preceded her though. Stupid hoe should have realized that there is no escaping my wrath." My Devil Doll said with a hot as hell smirk.

I couldn't keep quiet at the look on her face. "Damn Satan, is it wrong how sexy I find you right now?"

She just laughed. "Love you too, Robonerd." She said fondly. "And boy please, you bets to find me sexy when I'm fresh out the bed scratching my ass." She threatened.

I chuckled a little at the mental image. "Was that an attempt at sharing your feelings, Dear?" I asked sweetly.

Santana turned to me and glowered. "When I tell you I love you for real, you'll know it, and you'll be so fucking moved, you'll cry."

With a little smirk of my own, I calmly intoned, "so does that mean you're planning some deeply moving way to tell me you love me?"

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. I admit nothing." She laughed..

Brittany looked at us and shook her head. "You two play way too many games. "I not sure they even have a winner either."

Satan and I exchanged looks before we turned to our shared heart. "We both win." We said as one.

I guess Commune found that totally hilarious 'cause those three were laughing back. A thought flashed through my head. "You three planning to make Commune you're group name when you start cutting your albums?"

"Hadn't really considered that as a name." Mercedes answered honestly. :I like that, but I think it's become, kind of, too personal. Besides…Sue would totally demand a share of all our future earnings if we use the term she coined for us." No one could deny the truth of those words. "I kind of like the name Perfect Union."

"Wow, that's pretty patriotic." I quipped.

She looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, it kind of is…it hit me in American Government. But it kinda describes how I feel about what me and my guys have. And hey, 'a more perfect union' has been around for well over two hundred years…maybe it would be, like, good luck."

Sam's eyes met Puck's in the rear mirror. "Two hundred plus years of lovin' y'all might almost be just about enough."

I could feel my girls melt at the annoyingly sweet sentiment. Of course Santana being Santana, she cannot let herself be that soft. So she hits back with a slightly mean, "I don't know which one to point out first. The fact that the average human life span is no where near two hundred plus years, or maybe the fact that she meant that she hopes that people are still listening to your music two hundred plus years from now. No I know what I have to point out first, if you guys somehow manage to live over two hundred years, Mercedes would end up holding the world's record for having had the most broken hips and pelvises, just from how hard you and Puck be hittin' it."

Mercedes looked back and gave Santana a quelling look. "I'd ask if you were jealous, but I know you were, and that's why you had to get you and Brittany some dick."

"Hey now." I objected. "I am not just 'some dick'."

Brittany gave me a long sweet kiss. "MercyCedes knows how much you mean to us. She loves you too…just different. She loves you like she loves Stevie and we love you like she loves Sam or Puck. You were just caught in the word crossfire. Some times when you play…no one wins."

Puck gave me a funny look befor he decided to point out, "Umm, Artie, kind of won. Even if he was caught in the SanCedes verbal cross fire, I guarantee you that he considers your kiss to be totally worth it."

Brittany was a little flabbergasted by being stymied by that logic. So it was my turn to distract her with a kiss. Then Santana decided that she wanted in on the kisses too. The time passed in a flurry of kisses and some very pleasant under the clothes gropage. As I stroked the soft, braless breasts of my lovers, I couldn't help but wonder for a moment about the differences between us and the other trio in the SUV. We are the perfect examples of the saying 'to each their own'. I know for a fact that Sam thinks that my Devil Doll's breasts are too hard, and my Angel Baby's too small. Whereas with my smaller hand's, his woman's hooters would be entirely too much to handle. Now Puck is one of those guys who finds the beauty in every woman. It's not a bad trait to possess, but for a long time, he used it for evil…ok not evil but definitely selfish purposes. We may all look for different physical traits in women, but all three of us have hit the metaphorical jackpot with the ones we've found.

I lost myself in the pleasure of my girls and their kisses and bodies, and before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot of the warehouse sized building. These people were smart. If it weren't for the billboard coming from the roof, that read 'Lion's Den This Exit Then Left,' "the building looks more like a retail distribution center than a smut peddler's hide out." I thought aloud.

"See, I can't even." Mercedes laughed. We were all laughing as we clambered out of the vehicle, and watched as the rest of the over eighteen crowd climbed out of the other cars. Aidan and the kiddie crew pulled into the Kitty Café next door and waved as they headed in. I rolled in first, with Santana and Brittany flanking me. The dude on the door couldn't read our IDs very well with his eyes glued to Santana's tits the way they were, but I was rather hopeful that the bevy of beauties in our party would distract him enough for whatever Blaine's plane for admittance was to work.

_Tina PoV_

I was kind of worried that Blaine's fake ID wouldn't work, but I shouldn't have bothered. Whether by chance or design, Blaine and Kurt came in right behind Britartana and right before Mercedes. That poor guy wasn't paying Blaine or Kurt any attention. He checked Cedes ID so closely it was almost like he was trying to memorize it. Puck and Sam must have come to the same conclusion, because they threw their arms possessively over her shoulders, snatched her license back and gave him theirs. Mercedes threw him an apologetic smile. "My guys get a little bit jealous." She told him as he flagged them through.

"Don't blame them." He said quietly as he paid the Warbler trio's IDs an even more cursorily examination than he had Klaine's. His eyes were too busy trying to leap forth from his head to follow Cedes' ass into the store proper. To be honest so were the eyes of two of the three miscellaneous Warblers.

It was so bad I pointed it out to Mike. "You know, I thought the white guy was the gay one, not the Asian dude."

"He is." Mike growled. "Asian guy is so busy trying to check you out he's barely seeing Cedes. He bets to keep his eyes in his head before I pluck them out." He started to grumble in Cantonese. Whenever Mike's passions are aroused, be they sexual or other, he slips into his parent's native tongue, Mike is truly bilingual. He learned both at the same time so he often doesn't even notice when his Chinese slips out on him.

I place a calming hand on his arm. "I won't say your imagining things, but I will point out that if he has been looking, I haven't noticed. Besides, he's only paying attention to me because I'm dressed like an anime porn doll." As I expected, Mike laughed.

The ID guy waved us on past after James and Quinn, and Mike turned to me his eyes serious. "So, do you ever thing you would want, you know, what Mercy has?"

I thought about the best way to answer that for a minute. "I think every woman has that fantasy. Two people catering to her every pleasure, but I don't think I could do it long term. A night or two here and there…maybe a four day weekend every once in a while tops." I said cheekily before returning to the seriousness he deserved. "I would never pick anyone who made you feel the least bit of jealousy. Are you telling me that you'd never want what Artie has?"

Mike shrugged. "You already know the answer to that. But since Sam and Puck would kill me for even suggesting such a thing with their girl…alas it must remain just a pipe dream."

That's how I know that Mike is really going to enjoy his gift next month more than anything else I've ever given him. I wanted to tell him so bad. Instead I deflected. So…do you think you'd ever want what Sam and Puck have?" I teased.

He shivered and threw me a quelling look. "In the words of your busty bestie…hell to the no. Sorry Babe, but my back door is totally exit only."

We shared a laugh and finally took a look around the store. "Whoa." We breathed together. This place was huge. It was divided into sections. Each section was separated from the others with differed mediums, some more permanent than others. The very back third of the store was completely walled off. A sign above the large door way simply read theatre. There was a huge section of DVDs that were partitioned off into sections. Each section was divided from the others by eight foot high chain link fencing. Centered above each sector, the genre was clearly labeled.

We would have gone further into the store but five or six steps in there was a blockage in the form of a suddenly shy Quinn Fabray. "Maybe…maybe this wasn't such a good Idea." She was muttering. Her friend James was trying to comfort her. Assuring her that if she wanted to, they could head next door and supervise the younger teens.

However, Santana who had doubled back to head to the book section near the doors, was having none of that. "Oh come on…you're acting like a fricking Berry. Rub some cocoa butter on those rampant stretch marks, pull up the oh so appropriate and fully covering granny panties you put on this morning to keep you from jumping that big Mandingo mutherfucker next to you, and bring your wish it was still as perky as mine ass on."

Quinn looked so very insulted and just shocked and appalled that it took everything within me to not bust out laughing. Next to her, James was fighting the same battle. Finally he managed to squeak out "I'd stand up for you, but I kinda don't know what fruit has to do with you going into the porn store further than the front door. Besides, she did have the very good sense to realize that I am well-endowed enough to be called a Mandingo." He laughed. "But does she always give back handed compliments?"

"Be happy she apparently decided that she somewhat likes you. Or else all you'd get would be extremely harsh insults." I told him as Mike and I walked around them. Mike drew me over to the toy area of the store like it was a fourteen by fourteen foot Mike magnet.

I took a glance around and noticed that everyone had divided up by ship. The miscellaneous Warblers had made a bee line for the DVDs. Mike looked down at me and quietly pointed out. "Isn't it a little, I don't know, cliché that the Asian guy headed straight for the anime?" he taunted.

"Hush. Besides, we can't really laugh too hard…you do see the rolling cliché next to him." I remarked back. Artie was quickly joined by Brittany who had come and reclaimed Santana, who had already found two skin mags that she wouldn't but back, as her girlfriend dragged her to their boyfriend,

I took another look around the large store. I was less curious about the store now, and more interested in making sure I knew where we all were. Klaine were sticking together, they were the very next section over. They were looking at a huge display of lubes and massage oils, Kurt was blushing and giggling while Blaine was trying to look suitably mature, but he kept glancing at several nearby butt play toys. I caught his eye and gave him a little smirk that sent him giggling too.

Quinn and James had finally left the door way. Though they hadn't gone very far. They had moved to the books at the left of the inner doors. The books were organized much like the DVDs. The self-help sex books were separated from the fiction books. The fiction was then categorized into types. Group, interracial, graphic novels and then the squickish topics I'm sure no one ever actually even looked at. Not without a good disguise. It's kind of weird. At school Quinn is the most popular of all of us glee chicks. The boys follow her like puppies, just hoping for a drop of attention from her. Here in the real world, well it would seem that grown men have different priorities than boys. I can feel the almost uncomfortable weight of people's stares. Santana and Brittany don't seem to mind the attention. In fact they have already made a new friend. As Artie looks on, protectiveness written all over his face, a dude even nerdier than him hands Santana some money and she and Brittany start getting their mack on. I could only chuckle as the dude started trying to drift closer, only to have Artie roll into his path looking menacing.

For some reason, this interaction makes me even more aware of our group's effect on the store's normal patrons. Everywhere I looked men were drooling and ogling us. The leers seemed to be darn near universal, though a lot are concentrated on Commune, Britartana, and Mike and me. Further, very surreptitious, investigation showed several larger, former jock looking guys watching Klaine with an almost unhealthy obsession. Fortunately it their eyes seemed to be filled with plain old lust not blood lust or anything crazy. The stores few WASP looking weekday warriors were looking at Cedes like she hung the moon. Mike and I seemed to be attracting the attention of the gamer types. They were all congregated in the store's small video game section over next to the DVDs. The Dirty Old Men were swiveling their attention between Britartana and Commune so fast they were gonna need to make some chiropractor appointments this afternoon. There were more women here than I really expected. And several of them seemed to be watching James and Quinn with avid interest. In fact I managed to overhear one conversation where two older ladies, cougars as Puck liked to call them, were trying to decide who was luckier, 'the perky blonde, or the T&A black chic'. That then lead to a debate on which one they would pick if they were going to 'lez out' for a night.

Mike and I exchanged a long look and caught a case of the shared giggles. He leaned down and whispered. "From their perspective, I've gotta give Mercedes the title of Luckiest. I mean just from what I've seen in the locker room, James would have to be super, unrealistically hung to beat Sam and Puck."

"Are they as large as you?" I asked curiously. I didn't have a lot of experience, Mike was my only lover. But I knew his size and it seemed really big to me. I have trouble believing that they come any bigger in real life.

Mike's answer was to blush and hug me close. "Yeah, Babe. They have me beat by a couple of inches in length. I mean, I'm bigger than average, but those two are seriously packing."

'Damn!' I thought to myself. "Yea well…Cedes can keep what they are packing. You're almost too much for me. I wouldn't have anywhere to put any more, yet alone a couple of inches. Sheesh." I grumbled.

Mike's head flew back as he laughed uproariously. It was one of those full body laughs that drew attention to how awesomely amazing awesome way his abs looked in the tight, white shirt he was wearing. I certainly wasn't the only one who thought so. There was a guy who'd been buzzing around the periphery of my vision. He came up to us as Mike was getting his humor under control. The guy was very interesting looking. He was very tall and slender, but he gave off an air of weakness and nerdiness that would have made even Artie chuckle. He had short dark hair and almost gamine like features. "Hello Miss." He began addressing me, but his eyes were locked on Mike's stomach area. "If you wouldn't mind very much, I was wondering if I could touch your boyfriend's abdominal muscles. He paused for a minute, "I'd be willing to pay up to seventy-five dollars." He stumbled inelegantly.

I looked at him like he was obviously insane. But then my inner Santana took over. "For a hundred, I'll have him lift the tee shirt."

"Deal." The guy said quickly. He had his wallet out so fast I think he accidentally brought the pocket with it. As the strange dude meticulously counted out five crisp ATM fresh twenty dollar bills, I nodded to Mike. With a long suffering sigh my sexy boyfriend lifted his shirt. The guy trailed his long thin fingers lightly over Mike's skin before taking the time to gently outline each of the six visible squares and the top of the two that disappeared into his jeans. As he traced them over and over, he whispered almost reverently. "You have amazing definition. The amount of time and dedication to developing and maintaining your physique must be astronomical."

"It's work, but my girlfriend likes it." Mike smirked at me as the guy finally drew his hands back.

"I'm sure that she does." Weird guy said kindly. "Thank you very much; I hope that you truly enjoy your purchases."

"That was kind of weird." I said as soon as the dark haired weirdo was out of earshot.

"No, what was weird was you channeling Puck or Santana." Mike pointed out. "I cannot believe that you just pimped my abs out like that."

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry Hone." I said though I wasn't feeling very apologetic."

"No, you aren't." He retorted. He grabbed three of the twenties from my hand. "I'm taking sixty percent…just to teach you a lesson."

"Naw, man." I said trying unsuccessfully to sound street. "Hos only get fifteen percent." I teased. I tried to do the pimp laugh from that one movie I'd watched with Mercedes a while back, but I must have been really bad. Because Mike just shook his head and kissed me until all I wanted to do was find something to buy so we could get going to our Columbus hotel room.

_Lauren PoV_

The ID checker had been so dazzled by our friends that he barely batted an eye at us as we walked in behind the Asian invasion. We were the last to enter, and as he flagged us on through, he asked quietly. "Where are you guys all from?"

Finnie looked at me for permission to speak. Only when I nodded did he answer, "Lima."

"Damn, is there something in the water up in Lima? Cause they apparently grow some kinky mutherfuckers up there." The man behind the check in counter chuckled.

Finnie and I couldn't argue with that. Especially since per Finn's request, we were deeper into our scene than we've ever gone before. He was curious. Wanted to know if he was a 'hardcore sub', and I needed to know if I could be the kind of Domme he'd need me to be if he was. From the second we'd stepped out of Hummel's Navie, I was Ma'am and he was Finnie. With that thought in mind, I hooked my finger through the D-rings of his collar and led him into the main part of the store. The place was well lit, well organized and way more populated than I really thought it would be at just a bit after noon a Saturday. I saw that in the few minutes Finnie and I had spent woolgathering in the antechamber, our clique had split up. C-cubed were looking at the massive display of toys. The Fairy and the Boy-who-spends are near them looking at lubes and shit. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Biotch-aka the Garglers-aka maybe one day I'll bother to learn their names, have spread out in the DVDs like locusts. They were joined by Artie and his two lady loves. Baby Dr. J was showing Quinn the available diversity of written pornography. My girl, Lady J had Puck and Evans in the cos-play section and I don't know who looked happier, her or Evans.

In my perusal of the store, I noticed something that made me smirk back at Finnie. There was a darkened corner to the left of the theater doors that was curtained off. Above the curtains were four letters that drew me in. When I dragged Finnie through the curtains, I realized that the area was bigger than I thought and that the darkness was just an illusion. But I was correct about what it housed. One chain link fence wall displayed all sorts of manacles and restraints. The center display case held a multitude of things we simply weren't ready to even examine yet. The third wall, however, was exactly what I was hoping to find.

It seemed like I had barely begun to look when we found ourselves joined by Evans, Jones and Puckerman. "So glad you guys came in here. I was dying to see what was behind the curtain, but I didn't want to be the first one in here. Pretty sure y'all all think we're the biggest perverts ever in the first place. Besides it could have been really, scary freaky in here." Evans babbled. "Ooh they have nubby gloves." He finished excitedly.

"How does that work for you?" I found myself asking.

"It's so great. The glove itself is sturdy, but at the same time I can feel Mercy or Puck under my hand. The nubs keep it from stinging too much too fast, and they leave these little rows of dimples. They fade pretty quickly but it's hot as hell to see while they last." He gave me a smirk. "But if you're wanting the pain…especially the catharsis kind that most true subs look for, you'd probably want a paddle. Unless you're the flogger type."

I looked at Finnie. He was a little too eager to please for anything as risky as a flogger. At least given my own level of inexperience. "No floggers." I said contemplatively. Then I turned my attention back to Evans. "Have you ever used a paddle?"

"Naw. I was thinking of getting one for Puck, but seeing all these, I think maybe I should get that purple velvet lined one for Mercy. Just in case she ever decides to be a bad girl." Sam's voice dropped to the sexiest tone I've ever heard the southern boy use. Usually he's all the gamboling puppy type, but that tone almost put him into the Rottweiler, dangerous, category.

I heard Mercedes whisper behind us, "I might try being a bad gilr, but isn't that more a reward than a punishment?"

Puck laughed. "Yeah, in the moment…it's when you try to sit down later that you find the punishment."

Sam and I exchanged a smirk. "So which one are you leaning towards?" he asked me.

I pointed to a large, sturdy wooden paddle whose only adornment was the scroll work on the edges and the padded leather on the handle. I felt, rather than saw Finnie shiver. A quick glance at his face showed me that he was shivering in anticipation and delight. I signaled the attendant who had materialized after we'd been in the room for a few minutes. He was lounging behind the display case, but this dude looked like he belonged here. He was taller than even Finn and thicker. But where Finn was slightly pudgy, this guy was built with a thick neck and huge biceps. Every inch of his visible skin other than his actual face was tatted up, and he had a vast array of silver hoops and studs. Not just in his ears, but in his brows and lips as well. I indicated the device I wanted to examine. He pointed out the silver plate on the bottom, "we can engrave your or your pets' name for five bucks." he told me as he handed me the paddle.

As I looked over Finnie's dream wood, Evans had asked to see the purple padded velvet covered paddle as well as a slightly smaller version of the one I had in my hand. Looking around the room, I couldn't not notice that Finnie, Lady J and Puck were all looking enraptured with their possible gifts. I took a look at the price tag. Surprisingly it wasn't all that expensive. I had assumed that it would be at least fifty bucks, but it was a little less than half that. If I skipped the engraving I could get the paddle, one of those nubby gloves that Evans had recommended and still have some change left in case something else caught my eye.

Finnie quietly asked for my permission to look around. I nonchalantly granted it to the subtle amusement of the room's attendant. "He's well trained. Have you been training him long?"

"No." I said simply. "He's a natural."

"Amazing." He breathed. "Treat him well. A true natural bottom is a gift that should be treasured." Finnie politely interrupted to ask to see a set of restraints. "Good choice. This set can be purchased without the cuffs, and would attach quite easily to what you're already wearing. If you'd like I can also show you a selection of blindfolds. The paddle your Mistress just chose is made of treated cedar. With your sight taken away and your sense of hearing and touch restrained, the smell of that cedar will be majorly stimulating."

Finnie nodded his appreciation and chose to get both the restraints and the blindfold. "Thank you, Brandon." He said drawing my attention to the guy's nametag for the first time. I guess I'd been too distracted by his body art to pay attention to his chest.

"You're welcome." Brandon told him with a winning smile.

As we all finished making our selections, I noticed that Puck was the only one of us to choose things from both sides of the room. Though even he'd avoided the display case in the middle. Mercedes choice was milder than I thought it would be. But then again I don't think she's really a sub, she just likes to play it once in a while. At least that's the impression that I get from her. Sam looked at Brandon and chuckled. "Man, I tried to be good so I wouldn't embarrass my lovers, but you know, without all the piercings and tats, you'd make, like, the perfect Superman…or Batman if you had blue eyes."

The guy, Brandon, stopped and blinked a few times before he started to laugh. He laughed long and loud. He finally got himself under control. "Ma and Pa Kent would have had a literal cow if Clark turned out like me."

"Anh, you seem cool enough to me." I said reasonably. "Ink and all."

"Thanks, but I think Jonathan Kent would have had a heart attack and died if Clark had turned out to be a card carrying, rainbow flag waving homo." Brandon said teasingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes sassily. "Oh please, after dealing with flying and laser beams from his eyes, not to mention super strength and freezing breath, homosexuality would have been a breeze. Think about it which is worse, finding out your child could literally kill a bull with a pinky, or that he'd rather boff Batman than Wonder Woman. Besides, not every Middle America white man of a certain age is homophobic. No matter what a certain political party wants to believe."

Finnie looked askance at me, and I nodded remembering my role for the day. "Yeah, I mean my Stepdad, Burt, is as Middle America White Guy as you can get, he's even a mechanic. And my brother Kurt is completely gay…I mean almost Elton John level…but Burt had never, ever, had a problem with him. He loves Kurt with all that he is. He would fight or die for Kurt and when his first wife died, he lived on for Kurt." Mt heart swelled with pride hearing Finn's impassioned defense of his dad.

"How old are you guys?" Brandon muttered.

"Oh, we're all eighteen. Well except Finn and Puck, they are nineteen." Sam said honestly. "But sometime there can be a lot of hard living done in just a few years. Plus…young doesn't always mean stupid. I don't know what happens to some folk when they hit twenty-five, but suddenly they forget that they knew stuff at fifteen that is still true if you don't over think and over complicate the issue. Y'all automatically start talking down to us like we're just slap down stupid, and don't have the sense God gave a retarded flea. But really if you guys would stop being so sure that everything is more complex than calculus, you might find that life doesn't suck quite as hard as you think it does."

"SO basically I'm jaded and need to stop overthinking everything…keep shit simple."

"Pretty much. And remember, a lot of times when we get so used to negative reactions, we can't see the positive ones." I said with a wry grin. This was experience shining through on this advice. "Like I bet if I told you that my first thought when you said you were gay was disappointment, you'd automatically assume that I was a homophobe. When the truth is that I just thought you were hot and it kind of wrecked a nice little fantasy….then again, maybe not dead…I cut a look at Finnie, "maybe just even more unattainable."

I saw an interesting fire light in Finnie's eyes. It was hot and more than a little possessive. "Sorry Madam." Brandon said once again sounding cheeky and irreverent. "I'd be more happy replacing you than your pet. A, I only top, and b, he's a cute little thing."

"Sorry, Brand," I chuckled. "But unlike his bro, my pet is completely clitly…and his brother couldn't be a good sub if you offered him the lead role in a revival of Cats."

Mercedes started the laughter. Kurt was probably the most vanilla of all of us here. Just imagining him wearing the cuffs and collar Finnie was rocking was funny, but imagining him in the gimp suit over in the corner behind the display case, that was fucking hilarious. It was compound by the fact that he chose that very moment to stick his 'perfectly coifed' head inside the black curtains. "You guys have been in her for-ever." Kurt commented before seeing us all leaning on each other. He looked at Brandon behind the counter. "Any idea what has turned my brother and his compatriots into a pack of hyenas?" even with just a simple question, Kurt's voice told the tattooed man all he needed to know.

Brandon, wisely, shrugged and shook his head. "Probably an inside joke."

"Well, come on you cackling hens and roosters…you may want to come on and explore the rest of the store. We have to be in Columbus by three." Kurt said primly. "Besides, James is getting ready to go completely off on this group of country bumpkins who seem set on harassing Blaine and I, and in this instance when I say harassing, I mean the sexual kind."

"Yeah, you're probably getting hit on a lot in here. Our Saturday morning set are the married with children weekend gay crew." Brandon told us all as we quickly sobered. "Most of them are harmless, just their self-imposed closets get tight. They come here and hit the theatre. While their wives think they are playing golf, or at the home improvement stores, they are really sucking each other off through the glory holes in the back." He smirked. "Stick together once you guys head out. You'll be fine. But you might want to keep an eye on the Chocolate Fantasy over there too. Plenty of soccer dads are total fetish pervs. They see a pocket sized bombshell, coming out of this room…it will have them all hard as rocks and wondering which way she rolls."

We could all see Sam's spine literally stiffen. "They bets not even try to step to our Baby." He and Puck shared ominously possessive looks.

"We'd better warn Mike and help him keep an eye on Tina too." I said thoughtfully. "Pierce has her looking like she just stepped out of a tentacle rape anime."

"Alright," Finn said, leaving Finnie behind for a moment. "James, Lauren and I can easily watch out for Kurt and Blaine. We can also keep an eye on Tike in case something happens and Mike needs help keeping Tina safe. Sam, you and Puck will, of course, help Mercedes stay safe…and hopefully keep her from taking any fool to the carpet and getting arrested for assault. Think you two can help Artie and Brittany protect the masses from Santana? We will never get out of here if she goes medieval on somebody." He looked at his watch. "It's twelve thirty now. We can look around for another half hour, but we'll need to hit the check out by one. Then we can collect Harding and that crew from next door and get on the road. If we can get checked in by three thirty that will give Kurt some time to get his mind right for his NYADA mixer and all of the rest of us some time to chill before we have to get dressed for the play tonight."

We all nodded. "That'll work." We agreed. "Nice to meet you Brandon." Sam added politely as we grabbed our choices and hustled back out into the brighter lights of the main store.

_Mercedes PoV_

I took an assessing look around the store. Santana had somehow called Wes and David away from their own shopping to serve as bodyguards while she and Britt ran their 'pay for the privilege of watching us kiss' hustle. Mike and Tina had grabbed one of the store's little yellow hand baskets, and had moved from the toys to the lube and condom section. Sam and I exchanged a 'why didn't we think of that' look and he ran to the front of the store to grab one. I sent out a quick text to the gang letting them know the new time table. As I hit send, Sam was approached by a tall, lanky dark haired guy. Puck and I watched as our boo shrugged and lifted his tight RoLo shirt up to his chest. The dude felt Sam's abs for a round a minute, and then handed Sam some cash. Sam came back over to us with the basket laughing. "Guys, that man just gave me a hundred bucks just to feel my abs. He wasn't even sexual about it, not really. He seemed to be kind of scientific about the whole thing. Even said that 'a hundred dollars seemed to be the going rate'.

"Sammy boy, you should have held out…maybe," Puck was interrupted by the whitest guy in the history of whiteness. I mean he even had a sweater tied round his shoulders…who still does that.

"Hello gentlemen…Lady." He started affably. "I noticed that you were not adverse to a little interpersonal commerce." At the confused looks Sam and Puck shot him, he explained. "You accepted money to allow that lanky fellow to touch your abdominal muscles. I was hoping that perhaps you might be willing -with your supervision of course- to allow me the pleasure of touching your companion's pulchritudinous backside…with my lips."

"Hold up. You want to pay to kiss my ass?" I asked baffled.

Puck chuckled. "Two fifty." He threw out casually.

"Wait, what?" Sam and I both gasped.

"How many black women can say that they had an uber-white-gotta be republican-guy pay for the privilege of kissing their fully clothed ass?"

He had a point on that one…a darn good point, in fact. "Two hundred and fifty dollars?" Sam asked quietly.

"Remember that sexy ass Storm costume they had? They had it in her size." Puck whispered back.

"Alright, Mister. Let's see the cash before I agree to anything."

The guy scrambled to get his wallet out. He peered in and grumbled. "I don't have that much cash on me, but I'll buy whatever you want that makes the two fifty." He said excitedly.

We all exchanged looks. "My clothes stay in place. My boyfriends are right there next to me the whole time. The kiss lasts no more than fifteen seconds, and you buy the merchandise first." I said with full command and authority.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled so big we could all see his molars. But his smile dropped a little before rebounding into a shy little grin. He whispered. "I'll give you an extra fifty of I can lick your boots too."

"Deal." I laughed merrily.

"God, you are truly beautiful when you laugh like that." Mr. Whitey McWhiteguy said in an awe filled voice.

"We tell her that constantly." Puck cracked wise. "But maybe she'll believe you since you aren't trying to get her naked and screaming your name."

"You two are the luckiest bastards on the planet." Dude guy laughed. "But as someone older and, thanks to some hard life's lessons, wiser I can honestly tell you, that's all women. I'm not sure why exactly…I don't even think it is something we can understand. But women love hearing compliments from the men in their lives, but at the same time, they have to have those compliments validated by men they don't know as well. Not sure why, but my ex-wife was the same way. When I'd tell her she was beautiful, she'd blush and say thanks, but that I had to say it since she was my wife. Not sure why she forgot that if I hadn't thought she was beautiful, she wouldn't have been my wife in the first place. Hell she's still one of the most beautiful women I know."

"So why is she your ex-wife then?" Sam blurted.

"Because," he sighed. "You should always be completely honest with someone before you marry them. And if you can't even be honest with yourself, then you really shouldn't be getting married. I'm one of the whitest people anyone anywhere has ever known. Growing up I knew that I was kind of different. When others were watching Cheers and arguing Diane versus Rebecca, I was watching Martin and drooling over Pam and Gina. I never said anything to anyone about it. I played along and married my best friend who looked a lot like a young, thin, Kirstie Alley. I didn't want to lose her, so I never told her certain things and when I finally couldn't hide it anymore, we talked everything through and we may have ended our marriage, but we were able to save our friendship. She is still my best friend." He shrugged. But brightened, "so what do you want me to buy?"

His story was so sad; I almost called the whole thing off. But before I could, Puck and Sam were dragging him to the cosplay section. Realizing that we were down to a quarter to one, I followed quickly. The transaction was concluded quickly and smoothly. And to be honest, I didn't feel anything. Much like before I began my relationship with Sam and Puck, a dude touched me and it didn't do a damn thing for me. He handed us the bag with the costume and the extra fifty bucks, said goodbye, and walked away touching his lips with a smile on his face. He started to whistle before he left our ear shot and he actually did the jump heel click thing, like it was the bestest day of his life. I turned and shared my lack of response with my guys.

Puck laughed and skimmed a finger down the fullest part of my cheek. He delighted in my shiver of reaction to their lightest touch. "And that, BabyGirl, is exactly how we like it."

They took my hands in theirs and we headed to the main cash registers. The costume section is like the electronics section in Sprawl Mart. You have to pay for your purchases there and exit the area through an inventory control arch to make sure that nobody tries anything. The front of the store, on the right side of the doors, was dedicated to eight check-out counters. The Dalton boys were already through and waiting on the rest of us on the front wall. Tina and Mike were in the line in front of us, so I could clearly see their purchases. They must have stayed in the toy section most of the time. Other than some pleasure charged condoms, and a few tubes of lube, they had a rabbit and an egg vibrator and what the boxed called a 'vibrating chin dildo'. That might be one of those things I wish I could unsee. Hurriedly, I turned to investigate the choices of someone-anyone-else. My attention lit on Kurt and Blaine at the next register. "Whoa, Kurt's getting that graduated butt plug set the anal sex site mentioned." I whispered to Sam and Puck, looking at the package among the sea of massage oils and lubes on their conveyer belt.

"Guess they read the stuff you printed out for them." Sam muttered.

"Damn, I'm kind of proud of the Fairy. I'd have sworn he was too prissy to actually get down." Puck pretended to get all choked up.

Santana, Artie, and Brittany got in line behind us. I looked at their haul in astonishment. They had DVDs from almost every section of the video area, lube, massage oils, a couple of different type of breast play toys, and a double ended dildo. Brittany laughed merrily at the look on my face. "MercyCedes, they had so many movies to choose from. We couldn't decide, so we got one from each area and Artie and I each picked out two anime."

"It's not like we're paying for it." Artie explained readily, "Even after breaking Wes and David off with some change for their crowd control services my girls still cleared over two grand."

"It wasn't just us. That one guy paid five hundred just to watch all three of us kiss." Santana pointed out. "And we could have made more if you and Wes would have been willing to take one for the team."

"Yeah..." Artie shook his head, "no." he finished firmly. "Anyway this pays for the shit we're getting here and the rest of the weekend, and then some."

Puck gave Artie mad props for that one. "You guys beat us then…but if there had been more broads here, Sam and I would have cleaned up."

"Yeah, shoulda, woulda, coulda…" Santana taunted, "Man, you guys should have seen what that other Warbler cat, Sebastian, is into. I mean I know the guy is gay, but he's a freak a deek too. He got one of those fake pelvis ass fucking toys with a dildo attachment plus some other shit. I hope that he doesn't have a roommate at that richy rich school of theirs."

Santana had somehow managed to find out what almost everybody was buying, and she, of course, told me. "Man, Trouty, you need to make friends with that David cat. He got a bunch of geek porn; all the covers looked like comic books. Wes is all about the Asian porn. He was hilarious. Kept muttering to himself that if Mike was white, he'd totally scoop Blubber away from he. But that he can't scam on another Asian brother's woman. That guy has some real issues. Teen mom even got something. She came into the movie section and picked out a DVD with black ballers and blond cheerleaders on the cover. I'd judge…but we have that one too so…" she gave a little shrug. "What all did you guys find?"

We showed her all the things we found. "Ain't no shame in our game." I laughed at her raised eyebrow when she noticed the special condoms Sam had found in the cosplay section that had Superhero logos on the tip. She barely noted Sam's Mercy and Puck paddles, or Puck's nubby glove and his other choices. She laughed hard at the edible panties Puck had picked up in my size. Then Puck told them all about the Storm costume story. He also told them about the cool tatted attendant in the BDSM room. By the time every one had gotten checked out and gotten back in the cars, it was almost one thirty. We texted Aidan and Tessa since we didn't have the time to go and physically get them. The ride to Columbus was quiet as we all just thought about the fun we were going to have with our finds that night and in the future.

* * *

><p>God bless and be with the families in Newtown, CT today. I hope that evil, selfish, dirty bast*rd rots in the hottest fires of hell.<p>

Anni


	20. Chapter 20 Catch My Breath

Growing Ensemble  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

I included nods to two musical greats we've lost this year. Let me know if you find them

Translations: **Thank God** = _G__ǎ__nxiè shàngdì_; **My pretty little doll** = _W__ǒ__ k__ě__'ài de xi__ǎ__o wáwá_; **Little doll** = _Xi__ǎ__o wáwá_; **Great warrior** = _W__ě__idà de zhànshì; _**For all eternity **= _Wéi su__ǒ__y__ǒ__u de y__ǒ__nghéng_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<br>Catch My Breath**

_Blaine PoV_

Our afternoon adventure had taken Kurt's mind off the NYADA reception marvelously. We'd even purchased a few things that we were going to make use of in the very near future. Check-in went smoothly for everyone. The couples and trios were all together while Rory and Aidan were splitting a room. As were Quinn, Tessa and Sugar; James, Wes, David, and Bastian were all together in one room. Kurt and I ended up on the same floor as Mercedes, Sam and Puck. A fact that Kurt took as a lucky sign.

We settled into our room and unpacked. Or should I say I settled in, Kurt flitted about nervously. "I do like this outfit. Tina did do an amazing job picking it out and styling me for the reception, but maybe I should change…after all I do have some extra time."

"I have a much better idea about how you can spend that time." I said seductively. I took his hand and led him over to the room's table. I helped him to sit on the table then I ran to the bathroom area and grabbed a towel. I searched through the bags until I found the rosemary and mint scented massage oil. I looked contemplative. "On second thought…lose the suit."

"So you think I should change?" He asked looking adorably confused.

"No, you're wearing that suit…its perfect and you look amazing. I just don't want to get it stained before the reception."

"Oh." He gasped. "Oh!" he said again in excitement. We disrobed; each taking care to keep our suits in good condition for the evening. I grabbed another towel and Kurt sat carefully on the newly covered table top.

"The wonderful thing about edible massage oils," I began as I poured a little of the oil into my hand to warm it, "is that I can start with a slow, gentle hand job," I murmured as I kissed Kurt's beautiful lips. I wrapped my oil slick hand around Kurt's manhood. The skin is always so soft and hot. His mouth fell open in a pleasure filled gasp as I slid my thumb over the velvety smooth, swollen head. I trailed my lips over to his ear. "I can stroke your dick until I've kissed my way down to your lap." I told him as I allowed my lips to begin the journey. When I reached his light pink nipples, those islands of sensitivity in the pale sea of his dancer developed chest, I licked and nipped them gently. Trading one for the other, back and forth, until his member started to leak precum into my steadily stroking hand.

I licked my way down his taunt flat stomach, dipping my tongue into his belly button, secure in his fastidiousness, and finding only sweet, clean skin in the recess. Lower, I descended, sitting myself comfortably in the chair I'd readied for this very moment. "And then," I said looking up at him, his changeling eyes storm swept with desire, my own unattended dick throbbing in anticipation. "I can suck you without having to clean the oil from our skin first." I told him before I lowered my head, and took him deeply into my mouth.

"God, fu, Blaine." Kurt whispered reverently. My sweet little non believer always forgets his atheism in moments of pleasure. When I started to hum, I held his dickhead at the entrance to my throat. He shouted a litany of the Lord's name as he spurted his offering down my throat.

My rather meandering and sensual blow job had left me aching for my own release. Kurt barely had to wrap his lips around me and undulate his talented tongue against me, and he had me thanking the heavenly Father for the pleasure of emptying my balls into my beautiful boy's sucking mouth. We hurriedly showered and dressed Kurt coiffed and cleansed, and we managed to arrive at the reception merely fashionably late.

Registration only took a few moments, and soon we were meeting and mingling with other hopefuls and their support teams. At five a handsome, older, black woman took the stage. She introduced herself as Carmen Thibodaux, Dean of Admissions for NYADA. Her speaking voice was like chocolate melting over my senses. I turned to say as much to Kurt only to find his attention on someone a few people ahead of us. A brunette with more blonde highlights than she had deep brown hair, stood there. Her petite frame bracketed on either side by two men, one a taller black gentleman who's head and shoulders struck me as familiar somehow, and a shorter dark haired white man, she called them both Daddy and she herself seemed to be someone I should recognize, but didn't. At least not until Kurt mouthed her name to me and everything clicked into place.

He grabbed my hand and pressed a finger to my lips, dragging me away from the loudly speaking girl. "Darn it, I should have guessed that she would be here. I'm shocked she cane though…not after Santana's letters to Broadway.

I could not help but cringe every time that was mentioned. While I do understand that what Rachel tried to do was horrifically wrong, Santana's response seemed unnecessarily cruel to me. "She is simply trying to follow her dreams, Kurt." I chided gently. "Don't let her ruin this evening for you. Just consider her a nonentity."

Kurt sighed, and gave a theatrical shudder before literally shaking it off. "You're right. I refuse to disrupt my karma by thinking evil thoughts tonight. Especially after you worked so very hard to have me thoroughly relaxed for this reception."

I gave him a small kiss, just to remind him a little more of his relaxed state, and we moved back into the sea of NYADA hopefuls. The evening went swimmingly. We even managed to meet Ms. Thibodaux, landing a perfect spot in line, not the very first but still early enough to have a chance to chat before she started to feel as though she was tired of everyone and everything. As Kurt introduced himself and me, she gave him an assessing look. "Yes, Mr. Hummel. Shelby Cochran emailed me about you a few weeks ago. And NYADA's Dean of Vocal Performance was one of the judges for your solo category at the National Show Choir Competitions last May. They both have had rather glowing things to say about your vocal range. Have you done any acting?"

Kurt nodded shyly. "Only a little. I was Riff Raff, the butler in Rocky Horror Picture Show, last year. Unfortunately, we only had one performance-our dress rehearsal-before our Principal canned it. He'd never seen the movie or the play, and when he saw the dress rehearsal, he realized how wholly inappropriate it was for a high school audience."

"Yes, I can see how a high school principal could feel that way." She hummed. "You were cast as Riff Raff rather than Dr. Frankenfurter?" she probed politely, her voice noncommittal.

"Not exactly. Mr. Schuester, the glee club coach at the time, he is in a production of Memphis on Broadway now. Anyway, he didn't do the traditional audition and casting process." Kurt hedged. "He pretty much cast us in the roles he wanted us to have. He wanted me for Frankenfurter, but I knew it was only because of my sexuality and he wanted to spare any of the hetero guys from having to do drag. However my bestie, Mercedes, she stepped in. she took on Dr. Frankenfurter and she was totally amazing."

"Mercedes…that would be Mercedes Jones? She was your school's female vocalist, correct? I have heard praises for her from my vocal dean as well. Is she here tonight as well?" Ms. Thibodeaux asked, her voice again conveying unbiased interest.

"No, she is upstairs, with most of our glee club. We're all going to go see '_American Idiot'_ tonight. She is planning on attending school in New York as well, but she is looking for a school which will allow her to double major in performance/composition and management." He answered carefully.

Ms. Thibodeaux simply nodded. "That is very wise. I often encourage our brightest students to take night classes in business to ensure that they understand how to read and negotiate contracts. So, Mr. Hummel, other than vocal performing, what are your interests?"

I gently pressed an encouraging hand to the small of his back. Kurt gave me a grateful little smile before launching into his loves of all things fashion as well as his, often considered surprising, interest in auto mechanics. He told her of his musical he'd written over the summer and I was amazed and fell even more in love with him as he gave her a few bars of the title piece…Pip, Pip Hooray. Eventually he ran out of things to say and he finished with, "Oh and I am a recovering Y&R fanatic. It was an atrocious addiction passed from my grandmother to my mother and my mother to myself."

The intriguingly handsome woman blinked two, three times before she smiled quite widely. "You know, my own grandmother afflicted me with a Days of Our Lives habit that has been known to reemerge even to this day." We all shared a laugh at that thought. "Well, Mr. Hummel, you are very dapper, you smell very nice, you are an interesting conversationalist, so one final line of questioning. If I were to say the name Fontella Bass?"

Kurt smiled broadly. "Rescue Me, oh take me in your arms. Rescue me, I want your tender charms…Wel I love you and I do. I need you and your love to come on and rescue me." He sang with more soul than I think I had ever heard from him. His voice was clear and beautiful as always, but deeper than I commonly heard him sing.

"Very good, and if I were to say Adam Yauch?"

Kurt's fierce smile dimmed. "I'm sorry, but I cannot rap, and unlike my stepbrother I acknowledge that I am far too rhythmically challenged to even try. He was one of the founding members of the Beastie Boys, My favorite of their songs is actually 'No Sleep 'til Brooklyn…though when I am doing it in my mirror, I may change the lyric to Broadway."

"I believe that I will give you credit for knowing who Mr. Yauch was. I am impressed, Mr. Hummel. I rarely find a youth looking for admittance to NYADA with such a wide musical knowledge." Ms. Thibodaux smiled broadly. "I almost never find myself wanting to say this, but I sincerely hope that you will apply to NYADA, I look forward to hearing you audition. Now, you and your boyfriend have come and mingled. You have spoken with me and received the rarest of all invitations, so you can feel free to go and ready yourselves for a night at the theatre, or you may stay and exchange banal pleasantries with a multitude of people you will more than likely never meet again."

"Well when you put it that way." I teased. We said our goodbyes and texted our friends to find out the evening's dinner arrangements.

_Artie PoV_

You know its days like today that I thank God that my injuries were not as bad as they could have been. I still have some feeling in my lower body. I can still get and maintain erections. I can still achieve orgasms, and perhaps less pleasurable but no less important, I can still produce viable sperm. Plus, I can still use the bathroom mostly without the assistance of others or one of those horrific colostomy bags. I'm actually among the more blessed of those with my type of spinal cord damage. I can get spontaneous hard-ons. We'd been warned, when I was younger, that even if I did retain the ability to get erections, chances were good that I would only be able to get them through direct physical stimulation.

Today is one of those days when I've been blessed to say that I have proven those doctors wrong. Once we got up to our room at the Sheraton near the Palace; Santana, Britts and I got undressed with a speed one would have to see to believe.

I dragged my ass out of that chair and onto the bed with the same impatience. My pants and boxers hit the floor finally. I squirmed and worked my way up to the head board and reclined against the pillows. Santana was the first one on the bed, though Brittany was only seconds behind her. My beautiful young ladies knelt on either side of me. Brittany started kissing me, her questing little tongue driving me crazy. She tasted of peaches and cherries, her tongue tickled and tasted as we kissed. When she pulled away, Santana moved in. Britts kisses were slow burn while Satan's were all passion's fire. She tasted of pomegranate and strawberries. Her tongue fucked my lips and dueled with my own. She trailed her nails down my chest, scratching lightly, while Brittany caressed my dick. Santana had been kind enough to explain to our girlfriend that while the whole playing with my legs thing didn't do much for me, I can and do feel everything her hot little hand chooses to do to my dick. Sometimes I wonder if the reason Santana has no patience for people is because she uses it all on helping Brittany understand as much as she can.

Even as Santana and I kissed, I didn't allow my hands to be idle. I teased and caressed Brittany's puffy little, pale pink areolas and long sensitive nipples. That first weekend when we'd gotten together, I'd managed to talk them in to sitting topless, side by side, on my couch. They had been wonderful, allowing me to look my fill. Santana's breasts were, of course, a lot larger. Brittany's dancing and borderline hyperactivity kept her at a fullish A. I think without the augmentation, Santana would have been a small B. But with her surgery, she was a nice, full C.

Brittany's skin is just tan enough not to look pale, but our fiery Latin girlfriend has skin the color of a mocha latte, and eyes that match. Her areolas are darker brown but bot by very much. Where Brittany's sensitivity is concentrated in her eraser size nipples, Santana's areola are just as teasable and should, in fact, be paid homage to first. With that thought in mind, I drew circles on the very outer edge of Santana's darkest skin, lightly tickling her and teasing her as she and Britts kissed. If Satan and I duel, and Britt and I caress, then Santana and Brittany's tongues dance. I could watch them kiss for hours - on a normal day. On that Saturday, I was already so mentally stimulated and so physically stimulated that I was way too close to embarrassing myself.

"Ladies…I've been hard since before noon, I'm pretty sure that if I don't get some relief soon, my balls are gonna go on strike." I told them, my voice deep and husky enough that I almost didn't recognize it.

"Your balls are unionized?" Brittany asked confused. "Lord Tubbington was saying something about calling in his union rep when I took away his catnip, but I didn't think guys balls could even talk."

"Oh Baby," I chuckled leaning forward to press a kiss to her sweet lips. "I was just making a joke... I just meant that I really, really, really want to feel one of my Beautiful Girls clenching and cumming around me."

"Oh-okay." Brittany gave me a beautiful smile. She started to climbon top of me only to have Santana stop her.

"Hold up Brit…he'll pop off was too fast considering how much we've been teasing the poor bastard." My devil doll gave us both a sexy, proud of herself smirk. She pushed me back, and leaned down to lice the very top of my dick.

"Ooh God, Satan—Shit." I moaned.

Brittany caught on quick as she always does in sexual matters and she started to lick and nibble at my shaft. "Bet I can go deeper." She whispered to Santana. I love this damn game. Both of me beauties are great cocksuckers. But Brittany can actually take me so deep that she can flick her horny little tongue against my sack. Santana can't make it all the way down, but when they play this game she'll make it a little further every time. And I've got to tell you when her throat clenches and gags on the head of my cock, I 'bout lost my mind.

"Girls, gah, gonna fuck, so goddamn good." I garbled. Both of my girls know me well enough to translate that and they have a very special way of sharing my explosion. They both fastened their lips over the head of my dick and kissed. The feel of their tongues dancing around the most sensitive part of me makes me cry out their names every single time and this time is no different. I came so hard that for a second I swore I could actually feel my ass clenching as I pumped what felt like gallons of ball juice into Brittany and Santana's mouths and their beautiful faces.

As soon as I could move again, I rolled myself over and Brittany was nice enough to present me with her pussy to lick. I'm not one of those guys who hate to eat out their girls but I'm super Mr. Oral either. I do like to do it during my rebound time. Due to my injuries, I assume, I don't have the super fast turn over one expects from a teenage boy. So if I can spend those twenty to thirty minutes making my girls feel loved…that's what I'll do.

I'm not sure why, but Brittany always goes first with the girls. Santana and I took our time teasing and pleasing Brittany, while Tana rode our girl's tongue. Then when Britts had enough, she swung herself and Santana around, presenting Tana's gorgeous pussy and ass to our teasing, feasting mouths. Before I can really get my fill of my sweetly spicy Latina, she pops up. "I've gotta idea." She explains and she hopped off the bed to rummage through out sex shop bags. She rips something out of the packaging and I hear water running in the sink area. "On your back…Smartie." She commanded. "Not all the way flat, though."

Curious I got back in my semi reclined position against the head board and pillows, with Britts help, of course. There was a little more rummaging and some cursing as she fought more packaging, and then Santana was back. She rolled a condom onto my, once more standing proud, manhood and explained her idea. "While you're in my ass, this…" she held up the double dong, "will be in me and Brit. We're all gonna fuck each other at the same damn time."

"God!" I breathed quietly. I've actually had the pleasure of taking Brittany's back door. She loves the feel of me back there, and Santana finger fucking her pussy while Tana sucks on her super sensitive clit. But I've never been inside my Devil Doll that way. I shook off my excitement at the thought of doing something new and instead focused on the actual doing. "Kneel in front of me and face Brittany. Oh, and pass me the lube."

Santana gave me a dirty grin as she did as I asked. I nipped at the toned and rounded flesh of her ass as I spread her butt cheeks. I licked her asshole gently, tucking away the knowledge that her tasty pussy juice had migrated down her ass crack and I could taste it as I teased her puckered hole with my tongue. Delicious. I soothed and worked her open with my mouth and fingers. When she was ready to go, I gently grasped her hips and helped her mount me.

"Damn." She moaned as she sank slowly down my dick. It too her a minute, but when she had me fully encased in what had to be the tightest place I've ever, Ever been; Santana turned and gave me the type of gentle and emotive kiss she usually reserved for our girlfriend. "You aren't stupid enough not to know that I do love you…right?" she asked softly.

"I love you too." I whispered against her ear. "But words matter. You can say them however you need to. I can translate Spanish, French, German, and Hebrew, but I do need to hear them every bit as much as B does."

"Alright, Mr. Roboto, I'll remember…I'm the dude in this whole relationship." She quipped as she slid the head and an inch or two of the shaft of the long double dildo into her wet little pussy.

I braced my hands on the bed and leveraged my way into a small thrust. It wasn't much, but it served to get my point across. Besides in this position, it was the best I could do. I was gratified to be rewarded with a moan of pleasure. "You can be the dude…but you should never let yourself forget, I'm the man."

"Only one I can see myself with." She murmured; only to release a long drawn out moan as Brittany lowered herself onto the double dong, sinking the dildo further into Santana eve as she was sheathing it into herself. I found myself groaning too as Santana's ass grew even tighter. I pressed nipping kisses to Tana's strong shoulders. Licking and nipping as we all moved together. Britt and Tana were pressed so closely together that I could tease and play with both of their breasts at the same damn time. There wasn't any real thrusting or bouncing, just really, really intense grinding. We were quiet. In the intense silence of the hotel room each groan and gasp and moan that escaped was as arousing us as much as the dirty, naughty sex words usually did.

"Too full." Santana gasped out even as I felt my balls start to draw up. "gonna fucking explode."

"Love you – both. Gonna cum so hard." Brittany agreed. She leaned over Santana to kiss me with all that she had.

I lost it, but I didn't want to cum alone; so I slid my hands, which had been grasping Brittany's ass and pulling her even tighter to Santana, around to their joining. I gently twisted their hard, slick little clits. When I finally let go, it felt like lightening had struck me in the balls, in a very, very good way. The pleasure coursing through me was so intense that it was just this side of painful. It was utterly, completely amazing. I called out my girlfriends' names so loud and lovingly that my throat ached a little which somehow made everything more intense.

We all stayed connected until legs stopped shaking and hearts stopped racing. But as we lay there, out hands and mouths never stopped moving; we whispered words of love and calm, soothing our hearts and minds. We let out words and stroking hands gentle our flushed and sweaty bodies. We continued like that until it was time to get showered and dressed to meet the others in the lobby to go to dinner.

_Mike PoV_

After we got to the hotel, everyone went their own separate ways. I don't know if anyone else would admit it, but we were all hella-ready to try out the cool things we'd bought. I already knew exactly which toy I wanted to try. I'd even paid the ridiculously high battery prices at the Lion's Den in order to be able to use it today. Tina and I had spent the entire ride from the store to the hotel making out, so we, or at least I, were very much ready to go.

We were all by ourselves on the eighth floor. So we split up as soon as we hit the door. Tina grabbed the ice bucket and some change and hit the vending machines; I put our overnight bags on the dresser and hung out garment bags in the closet. Then I grabbed 'the toy' from among our other purchases, tore it from its packaging, and carried it to the sink to wash it with soap and hot water. As I was busting open the batteries, Tina returned.

"Eager much?" she teased.

"To feel you clenching and squeezing me as you stutter for real…always Babe…always." I shot back.

"Michael," she said in an almost whisper. "Would you…" She stopped, looking apprehensive.

"What do you want me to do to you Tina?" I asked my own voice low and seductive. Sometimes Tina liked to be seduced. I was actually kinda hopping that this wasn't one of those times. Slow and seductive is usually pretty easy for me, but that day slow and seductive wouldn't work for me. At that particular point in time I was praying for her raunchy, kinky side.

And she did not disappoint me. "Would you mind if I kept on the skirt and my socks and shoes?" she finally asked in a rush. "I really feel like being, you know, dirty."

"_G__ǎ__nxiè shàngdì_." I breathed. "Yeah, and leave the pigtails too." I finally responded.

She gave me a naughty smile and giggled. "I suppose you want to use my poor little pigtails as handlebars while you shove your hard cock in and out of my poor little throat." She teased licking her lips.

I nodded with a little smirk on my lips. "Now the question becomes were you reading my mind or were you just projecting your own desires onto me?"

Tina laughed a merry and beautiful laugh that made my beautiful girl even more radiant. I had to have her now. I put the toy on the bed next to me and stood. I dropped my pants, pushing them and my boxer briefs down allowing my dick to pop free. I was so hard my dick was actually completely parallel to the floor. Tina gulped at the look of lust and love warring with something even more primal in my eyes, but she moved so fast she almost blurred. Her shirt came off even as she knealt to the floor. Her bra followed and then life was all about fucking her beautiful mouth as she lacked and sucked. Her hand fondled my balls, rolling them over her fingers and tugging very gently at my sac. "Yes, so beautiful. Suck me off Wǒ kě'ài de xiǎo wáwá." I muttered as I ravaged her throat.

I try to remember that unlike me, Tina barely knows any Chinese, just the few words and phrases I've taughter her. But despite having never even set foot in China, the language is as much mine as English. Until I started school I slid back and forth between the two so much that it was normal for me to start an sentence in English and finish it in moments of extreme pleasure, emotion, or pain, I do tend to slip. Thankfully most of what I have taught my girl is the stuff I say when in extreme pleasure. She has done a little learning of her own, at least I think she had.

She looked up at me and smirked around the member sawing in and out of her mouth. With deliberate ease, she waited until she had my full attention and removed the hand she'd wrapped around the base of me and the one that she had been using to tease and tickle my balls. She pulled them back to tease and play with her own sexy, hard, little nipples. The sight of her chasing her own pleasure as she gave me mine robbed me of breath. She took me so deep that I could feel her nose brushing against my pubic hairs. I heard the rustle of vinyl and realized that my eyes had slid shut. I wrenched them open and saw that while she still had one hand flicking and pinching her nipples, the other had slipped down and was busy under the cover of black vinyl.

"God, Babe, oh shit." I babbled. "You must want to swallow my cum really bad if you're trying this hard to get it. Fuck, you know I love knowing you're playing with your pretty little pussy.

Tina pulled back until just the very tip of me was trapped between her lips. She pulled her hand from under her skirt, holding it high for me to see the wetness there. I leaned down, carefully to make sure that I didn't stop the amazing things Tina was doing with her tongue; my eyes locked with hers and I took her wet fingers, one at a time, into my mouth and sucked them clean of her musky, sweet emissions.

I smirked as I lifted my head from her now 'clean' hand. She was back all the way down my dick doing something so amazing it made my knees weak, but I really wanted to cum inside her. Or maybe on her sexy little booty. Either one worked for me. I grabbed her hand before she could return it to the warm, wet cavern that I knew was wanting something bigger filling it. I used her pigtails to pull her off my dick and quick as a trick I pulled her to her feet, tossed her face down onto the king sized bed. She landed almost perfectly placed, right next to the toy.

I was a little frenzied. I can admit that. I grabbed her hips, ripped her thong down over her backside and down her thighs. I didn't even bother to remove my own clothes. Since my pants and underwear were down around my ankles, I simply pulled my white wife-beater behind my head and out of my way. With my hands unencumbered with clothing, I was able to keep what had to be a bruising grip on Tina's sexy little hips with one. I used my other hand to guide myself into her tight, wet heat. "So wet, Babe, you want me a lot don't you?"

"God yes." Tina moaned. "You're so fuckin' hot. God, Mike, you feel so fucking good. Please more…fuck me hard." She begged so prettily.

Never let it be said that I do not give my _Xi__ǎ__o wáwá _exactly what she asks for. I snapped my hips forward and bit back a groan of pleasure at the tight, wet pussy encompassing the most sensitive part of me. "Shit, Little Doll, I've gotta fuck you hard. Sorry Babe." I murmured, my hips already pumping furiously. "I'll go slow- Jesus- go slow next time. Say it's okay, _Xi__ǎ__o wáwá." _

"It's okay," she panted. "Jesus – shit- please fuck me hard…hard and fast. It's okay,_ W__ě__idà de zhànshì_ ."

I completely lost any and all control. My hips were almost a blur as I hunched over tina's arched back to lick and suck at her neck. Her shoulders. Her arms. I've never blessed my flexibility more than I did at the moment I was able to suck and bit the soft flesh of her side boob even as I swiveled my hips to add just a little more umph to the way my balls were slapping at her clit. It had helped to send her into rapture several times. I was so close, but I wanted more of her pleasure. "Cum again Tee. I want to feel you cum on my dick again _Xi__ǎ__o wáwá." _I reached down beneath us and grabbed the small version of the white and pink 'Rabbit'. I flicked it to medium and pressed the fleshy covering of the 'head' to Tina's super sensitized clit.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" she screamed as her body heaved and clenched in the biggest orgasm it has ever been my pleasure to watch and feel her succumb to. "My fuckin'…Mike" as another wave of sensations crested over her, she started to stammer. "Oh God. Oh yes, Mike, oh my…so fucking good."

It took every scrap of determination and will power I had not to fall into her orgasm as well. She felt so good, but I wasn't finished with her yet. I slipped out of her warmth and carefully flipped her onto her back. I replaced the toy letting it fully cover her pussy, allowing me just enough room to slide back into home. I slowed my strokes as I kissed and licked and sucked and bit her succulent nipples, until she cried out once more in sweet release.

"_Xi__ǎ__o wáwá, _say you are mine. Say you belong to me. Only to me. Say you belong only to me _Wéi su__ǒ__y__ǒ__u de y__ǒ__nghéng." _I growled without releasing my tender captive.

My words may have been a little bit garbled, but she repeated them even the last part that she had repeated in Cantonese. I felt the head of my dick nestle against her womb as I came screaming my pleasure and somehow pulling her with me. I managed to find the energy to kick off my pants and shoes, and removed her skirt and heeled booties, while she set the bedside clock to give us an hour nap. We'd were a little rushed to get ready, but it was completely worth it.

_Finn PoV_

I'm starting to think that I may need to call a health care professional. I'm pretty sure that I have experienced an erection lasting more than four hours. I mean other than those few minutes when we were making sure that everyone was safe at the porn store, I've been hard since I picked Lauren…I mean Ma'am…up this morning. And every time she said something really hot or commanding, I only got harder. I think she did things to make it worse too. Like when we were looking through the porn store after we left Brandon's area. She wasn't blatant or anything, but she did touch me, specifically right above the collar or the cuff on the inside of my wrists. She would pick up the hard corest of the bondage books she could see, but only the ones with dudes on the cover then she ould lean real close to me, letting me smell exactly how great she smelled, and she would whisper; with her lips right against my ear lobe; "what do you think of this one, Finnie?" or she'd moan a little, almost a hum really, "I'd like to see you, just like that my pet."

Suffice it to say, hey that's a funny saying…what does suffice even mean? Anyway it was an easy conclusion to reach that I was hard enough to cut glass when we finally got into our hotel room. As soon as Lauren was happy with everything…meaning that we'd filled the ice bucket and had one of the sinks filled with ice too. She has cleaned our suitcases off the bed and hung our garment bags in the closet; she had me stand stock still in the doorway between the bedroom and the sink area.

"Have I told you how much I like your shirt?" Ma'am asked her voice strong yet quiet. I nodded. She had laughed uproariously early that morning. "I am man enough to admit." She read the front before walking around me. "I follow her where ever she goes." She finished. "Where did you get it?"

I gulped and hoped that the answer wouldn't piss her off. "Artie gave it to me for my birthday."

"Artie's a good friend." She said mildly. "I was still leading Puckerman around by the balls on your birthday. So I take it Artie was referring to the psychotic midget you were dating at the time?"

"Yes Ma'am." I said quietly.

"Don't worry Finnie, I'm not upset. I was there to see the train wreck that was your relationship with Berry. I usually wouldn't bother to say shit about a dude's former…but you may thank me for rescuing you from her dangerous clutches." She teased with a smirk.

I restrained a giggle. "Dangerous, Ma'am?" I asked instead.

"Oh yeah." Lauren laughed. "You just never know what it would have been, but something would have sent her round the twist. One day she'd have snapped and all would have been crazy town after that. You'd have been her first victim, of course." There went that sexy little smirk.

This conversation should not be making me harder, but with that smirk of hers who cares who crazy Berry might have gotten. But something told me to play along. "but now, I mean she seems really crazy now…who is she gonna go after now?"

"Now if she breaks soon…and I'm not sure she is actually batshit yet. But yeah now she'd probably go after either me, Jones, or Lopez. It really depends on how crazy she really is. I mean unless she's hiding some hidden talent with a sniper rifle, she'd have to get pretty close to one of us to hurt us. In that situation, close quarters combat, I'd fear more for her than any of us." Ma'am said soothingly. "But enough about your crazy ex-girlfriend. I want you naked and back in this door way with your hands up and holding the walls in just one minute. Every minute that it takes you after that first will result in five swats with the implement of my choice."

I gulped and tried, not very successfully, to bury my joy and arousal at that thought. "Yes Ma'am." I answered. I quickly headed to the bed noting the time on the clock as I moved. I managed to take three minutes on the boots alone. By the time I wrestled my shirt off around my collar and cuffs, five minutes had elapsed. I managed to waste two more on my pants and my boxers. By the time I reached the doorway, I was up to thirty five smacks. I figured I'd better stop there, I mean I needed to be able to sit at the theater. As I'd taken as much time as it made sense to take to get undressed, Ma'am had quickly removed her jacket and skirt.

"Place your hands at the top corners of the door jamb and face away from me. " Lauren said sternly. I did as I was told and I listened in wrapt attention hoping to hear which toy she was going to pull out. She was back behind me an instant later. "I am going to vary the intensity of the swats. I will start and end with the softest. Do you understand Finnie?"

"Yes Ma'am." I answered excitedly.

"If at any point this becomes too much for you…any of it, you will say sequoia." She commanded.

"Sequoia?" I asked, making sure that I could even pronounce the weird sounding word.

"Yes, exactly." She praised. "Now, I want you to count each one. How many have you earned?"

"Thirty-five…Ma'am." I answered honestly.

"Good Pet." She whispered next to my ear. The shudder that ran through me delighted her. "When you count, you will say the number and then follow it with "Thank you very much Ma'am. Do you understand, Finnie?" when I answered to the affirmative, she continued. "Are you ready to begin?" she murmured and I once again shivered at the feeling of her warm breath floating across the sensitive skin of my ear and neck.

"Please…" I begged. "Yes Ma'am. I said after I pulled myself together. The anticipation alone was making me nuts. The first one was more shocking than anything else. By the fifth, I was gasping and by the fifteenth I was praying. At twenty-five my dick was weeping and m balls were drawn up tight. When I finally said, "Thirty-five, thank you very much Ma'am," it was taking every ounce of control I had not to erupt right then.

"Wonderful, Finnie. That was perfect. Now, I am going to take your thick dick in my mouth and I want you to cum down my throat." She commanded. She brushed past me quickly, the lace of her bra, lingerie, thingie making my predicament just a little worse. She knelt in front of me and the moment those super red lips closed over the head of my dick, I shouted her name and the honor title I had given her those four glorious months ago. I shouted out all the pleasure and joy, and my carefully hidden sorrows as well. Suddenly I knew what that ca-catharsis word Sam said meant. I felt freer than I've ever felt in my life. Every negative feeling I'd been carrying around with me ran down my face and somehow emptying my balls down Lauren's throat filled me more completely than I have ever been filled before.

Something happened, I don't really know what, but when I finished cumming, which really seemed to go for-freaking-ever; when I came back to awareness, I was lying face down on the bed. Lauren was wrapped around me cooing in my ear. "Oh my beautiful Finnie. You did so well. You did everything I asked. You were amazing, so strong. You came so beautifully and yet you stood so strong. I am so proud of you my Finnie."

I held her tightly, "Thank you Ma'am." I murmured. "Cheezus, that was amazing."

"You were amazing." She whispered. She gave me a slow, deep, fierce, fiery kiss. Slowly and gently she unwrapped herself from around me. "I'll be right back. Don't move." She commanded. I, as always, did as told and she quickly returned. "I found online that aftercare for a Pet is vital. Aftercare can be anything including just the cuddling and talking we just did. Sometimes it may well be, but tonight… tonight is special. So tonight, I'm gonna give you a rub down. I've got a cooling menthol and Eucalyptus balm for your ass, and a warming andiroba oil for the rest of you. Lay still and let me take care of you. And that was exactly what she did. She'd buried the cooling stuff in the ice in the sink and it felt so good on the super paddle heated cheeks of my butt. She massaged it in using deep, smooth circles. When she finished with my ass, she massaged my arms and legs with the minty herbal smelling oil. Bu the time she finished, there was only one muscle in my body that wasn't totally relaxed. She told me to turn over and as soon as I did, she lowered her hot, tight, wet, velvety pussy down on my dick.

"So tight, Lauren." I moaned. "You feel so good. I want to feel all of you, Lauren. Take off the rest of your clothes…please?" I know it was a lot to ask. Lauren almost always keeps something on. "You're beautiful. I want to hold you skin against skin." I murmured.

It took her a moment, but she dismounted and moved off the bed. It sounded like she muttered, 'this must be damn love." She stripped off her boots and fishnets before taking off the lacy 'teddy' thingie. Her movements getting back on top of me were a little less sure than they had been before. I wanted her to feel as cared for and amazing as I did. But I could tell she was pretty serious about this 'aftercare' thing, so I had to think of some other way. As soon as I was nestled once more in her tight, hot pussy, I started to slowly and gently run my hands over her skin. I'm not really tan or at least not when you compare me to Puck or Sam…but against Lauren's milky white flesh, I looked like I'd spent my summer doing something other than spending hours upon hours playing video games. I cupped her breasts and ran my thumbs over her hard pink nipples. I drew them down over her soft sides and around her hips to grabb her butt. I slid my hands down the smooth skin of her strong thighs, knowing how surprised most people would be at the size of the muscles that play under a pretty thin layer of fat.

I pulled my hands back up to her butt cheeks and rolled her under me. I made love to her, just as she had given me all that I need, I tried to show her how much she meant to me. This was the first time I've ever really made love to anyone. I'll admit I came a little too early and a little too often, but I'm proud to say that Lauren came too…more than once. Afterwards, we snuggled under the cover until it was time for us to get ready for dinner and the show.

_Tessa PoV_

We got checked in with like, three hours before we were all supposed to meet up to head to a restaurant closer to the theatre for dinner. Though considering how close our hotel is to the Palace, I'm surprised that we didn't just have dinner downstairs. The second we got in the room, Quinn showered and started her beauty regimen all while texting with James. I decided to leave her to it. I mean, really, how long does it take to get dressed when you don't have to shave anything. I grabbed Sugar and with a quick text, we were off to see the guys.

Rory and Aidan had ended up on the same floor as the Dalton boys. I gave James a finger wave as we passed him sitting in the hall talking to Quinn. Some little devil may have signed our room number to him. I mean it wasn't like they would do more than talk just yet anyway. Rory opened the door and invited us inside. I'm not sure why Santana always acts like he's so hard to understand; his accent is pretty mild and he rarely breaks into Gaelic, which is way more than I can say for most of the Irish people I knew back in my old neighborhood and most of them were second or third generation.

Aidan and I got to know the two newbies better and tried to give them the less apparent ins and outs of everyone drama, or at least the ones well known to everyone else. "So wait, Puck and Quinn were together, and Sam and Quinn used to date, and Quinn lived with Mercedes…but now Mercedes is with Puck and Sam both. That's, like, way strange. I mean that they are all still such good friends. I don't think I could stay friends with a chick who had scooped one of my exes, let alone two." Sugar said shaking her head.

Rory looked at her like she was insane. "But if Quinn didna wanta be with either bloke, why should Mercedes have to miss out on something so special. This sounds like the first time Quinn's been selfless in her whole life." The argument that started from there was almost cute. It disintegrated quickly into a rousing round of nunthuh versus uhnuh. Finally Rory decided to take the high road. "You might be hot, but you are ridiculously shallow."

"Oh, wow, you really think I'm hot?" Sugar squealed happily.

Aidan and I exchanged disbelieving looks. "That was what you walked away from that interchange with?" Aidan finally asked.

Sugar shrugged. "I'm always called shallow. He's the first person to ever call me hot."

I stood there agog. I had to be honest, "I can't even argue with her logic."

"I'm shallow…not stupid." Sugar laughed.

"You just play it in high school." Aidan theorized.

"Hell yeah," she nodded. "High school is hell. It is literally the only place where apparent intelligence is ridiculed. I figured that out real quick. I already have enough issues to fill a book, the last thing I needed was to get bullied on top of it. The fact that I haven't gotten a B since handwriting in elementary school is need to know. Most people don't need to know." Now most people sound rather military, kinda 'sir, yes sir' when they say that phrase…not Sugar Motta, oh no. She comes across less like a military general, and more like a mafia don.

"But it's okay that we know?" Rory asked pointedly.

"Sure…I mean were all going to be great friends, I'm sure of that. And you think I'm hot. I think you are cute…we might be more."

Poor Rory, he blushed so hard I thought, for a second, his face might explode. But then he surprised us all. He pulled himself together, gave Sugar a long, deep look and calmly said, "I think I may like that. I might like that just fine."

I smiled at Aidan and we settled down to watch the early stages of a relationship being born. "I wonder if this is how Sam felt watching us start to bond?" Aidan asked me with a sexy little smile.

"Probably. Remind me to get him a gift later." I whispered back. We shared a laugh but before either of us could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. The non-James Dalton boys came over…well minus the Sebastian guy…apparently he needed some 'alone time; with is purchases from the Lion's Den. Sugar and I convinced David and Wes to tell us all about their porn store excursion.

By the time they finished detailing their stints as bodyguards and the attempts to get them to be more than that. Aidan was roaring in laughter, while Rory was looking affronted. "I canna believe you let a little thing like kissing another bloke keep you from making five hundred dollars. Och…you Americans are too loose with your money and then when you have a chance at some real coin, you let it go because you're too insecure in your own manhood to kiss yer mate."

"So wait, you're perfectly okay with our friends basically prostituting themselves. You jus thave a problem with the cash Wes left on the proverbial table?" I scoffed.

"Well, yeah…none of them were doing anything they didna want to. Nothing they wouldna already been doing. So what if they took a little change for doing it." Rory defended.

"So what you are saying is that it is only wrong to take money for doing sex stuff that you wouldn't normally do, or that you don't want or like to do?" I prodded.

"Well of course tis wrong to be forced to do what you dinna want to…oh, I see what you just did, very clever…I knew from yer hair there was a bit of the Irish in ye lass." Rory capitulated gracefully. "I suppose I was wrong to chide ye, Wes, for not doing something against yer nature."

Wes gave him a shrug. "No big. I'm not even gonna lie and say I wasn't a little bit tempted. I really want a PS3 for my dorm room…but dude, kissing Artie would have been kinda gross, and I'm pretty sure he is less offended that I just didn't kiss him rather than kissing him then throwing up."

"Yeah, I could see where that would be less offensive. Granted, knowing Artie, he'd have been vomiting right beside you…or at least gagging a lot." Aidan chuckled. We all chatted and laughed, and before we knew it, it was time for us to head back down to our room to get dressed for the main event of the evening.

_Puck PoV_

The second we got checked in, we prepped the room for some play time. We grabbed up some ice and plenty of Aquafina, cause nothing screws up a screw-fest like dehydration. Speaking of…"Next time we plan to spend time in a hotel, we should grab ourselves a six pack of water from a regular store and bring it up in our bags. I mean we just spent, like nine bucks when we could have spent less than three."

Sam nodded. "We should have thought of that after New York, or at least after the family reunion. I mean I know it breaks my heart to pay vending machine prices on sodas, let alone water."

"Still better than the Mini-bar prices." Our girl pointed out as she hung her jacket and our garment bag in the closet. Damn she looked hot stretching up to hang the bag, her round ass just out there begging for a smack. Then she looked back over her shoulder to ass, "And you do realize that that's a very 'old married couple' conversation to have."

I stopped even trying to resist the draw of that big, pretty ass and I walked up behind her wrapping her into a big hug. My hips slowly grinded my cock into her warm, soft ass. "We are an old married couple…or threesome, anyway. We've been together for five months…that's like five years high school time." I nibbled at her neck through the curtain of her curls. "And those five months are just the beginning."

"Old married couples don't have very much sex." She warned.

"Then to hell with being an old married threesome." Sam growled taking us both into his arms. "We'll be livin' in sin, making love daily and nightly 'til the day we pass on."

"Ummm, sounds good to me." I murmured as Sam nuzzled my neck.

"We…ooh…we should get started on that…oh…not." Cedes whimpered as I moved my mouth over the soft skin of her shoulder.

"We already have, Love." I laughed as I was pulled away so Sam could get rid of my shirt. Sam and Cedes took their time stripping me of my clothes, before our beautiful girl and I stripped Sam.

Only when Sam and I were standing before her wearing only our birthday suits did our girl look at me and smirk, "now we've started." She laughed merrily. With a wicked grin, she stood in front of us kissing us each over and over. Her hot little hands were wrapped around our cocks, slowly stroking us into madness.

"Darlin' if you don't stop that, I'm gonna bust my nut all over your jeans." Sam moaned.

"Ummhmmm." She moaned against my lips. "Great as that sounds, I'd rather have your thick, slick cum all over my hot, sweaty skin rather than my jeans."

"Hell, yeah Sexy Mama." I moaned. It took Sam and me a few minutes to get Sexy Mama's complicated ass top off of her. And then even longer to rid her of those tight fucking jeans. Hell I think her boots were the easiest thing to get off of her. Moments later, we had stripped her of her gray bra and panty set. The second we had her naked, we were on her; mouths latched onto the delicious, sensitive nipples that rested atop her big, beautiful tits. She lay between us, our hands stroking and teasing her wherever we could touch, she whimpered in passion and want. I pulled her thigh up over mine spreading her legs for my fingers.

Sam had the same idea and soon, Mercedes had her hands threated through our hair urging us closer even as she begged and pleaded for more. I released the morsel in my mouth to taunt her a little. "You love feeling both our fingers finger fucking your hot, wet little cunt."

"God yes, Puck. Give me more." She whimpered.

"You also love it when we both have our dicks in your hands… the heads pressed together and fucking your sexy little mouth."

"Hell yeah, love it when you both spurt all up in my mouth." She moaned. "Feels so nasty and so fucking sexy when it becomes too much to hold and it gushes out all over me."

"You're so fuckin' sexy." Sam growled before returning his mouth to torturing our girl's tits.

I slid my thumb over her engorged clit. "Ho my fuck." She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her.

"That's it…cum for us, Babygirl. Fuck, you are so fucking hot when you cum for us." I moaned I had started humping her thigh without really realizing it, before I knew it, I was screaming out my damn self as my cum exploded out all over Cedes creamy brown thigh. "Fuck…" I moaned in disappointment.

"So nasty." Sam groaned, in a quick movement, he was kneeling over Cedes and I quickly jerking his cock until he shot thick long ropes f cum over her belly and tits and my arm and chest.

For a long moment, Sam and I looked at each other and the cum on our girl. Neither of our dicks had softened in the slightest. If anything we were even harder as we watched Cedes distractedly rubbing the cum into her skin as she played with her poor deserted nipples. We both wanted nothing more than to see her completely painted in spunk…our spunk. "Baby…would you like it if we came on you?" he asked. His voice was so deep and husky; it snaked through me directly to my balls and sent them into overdrive.

I kept my fingers busy teasing her still clenching pussy. Still she managed to get her mind right to ask, "But didn't you just cum on me?"

"We did Darlin'." Sam chuckled. "And it's just so pretty and so sexy; we want to do it again."

I pulled my fingers, wet as hell with the evidence of our effect on her, and used them to play with one of her hard, straining nipples. "Wanna slide our cocks between these pretty ass tits, then bust off all over them." I groaned in pleasure when she arched up into my hands. "Then when you're covered, dripping in our cum, then Sammy and I get to lick your sexy ass clean."

"Ooh…been a while," Sam murmured, "Since I got to lick Puck's cum up after it was all mixed with your sweat, and if he keeps pulling it up to lube you got some titty fuckin', your sweet, sweet pussy juice."

She gave us her dirtiest little smirk, "But surely Messire and Monsieur won't leave me unsatisfied."

"oh no, Babygirl. We'd never do that. Just because we won't give you the dick doesn't mean we won't get you off." I teased. "We know how you respond to our touch and ours alone…we want to reward that. So we're gonna touch all up over you until you're crazy with it." To demonstrate my words, Sam and I trailed light touches up her legs.

Together we put our plan into action. We kissed and caressed our girl and each other til we were all panting and dizzy. I did dip my cock in the tight confines of Cedes' sweet, tight little pussy and I may have stayed there if Sam hadn't reminded me of my ultimate purpose. I used those few strokes to lube me up so I could fuck the hot, heaving swells of those pretty, brown tits. As I thrust back and forth between her sexy, hot tits; I pinched and teased her sensitive nipples until she cried out. Sam moved between her thighs and used his big ass lips to bring her off.

Then Sam used my mouth to get his dick wet when it was his turn to titty fuck our girl. I'd lost my control when Cedes had flicked the tip of her sweet little tongue over the head of my cock. I'd blown a lot faster than I had wanted to. Sam had taken that into consideration and he did his titty fucking facing away from her to allow his cum to splatter her tummy. He didn't take into account how nasty Babygirl was feeling. She rose to the unspoken challenge. He came quick, fast and in a hurry when she spread his sexy ass cheeks and flicked her tongue over his puckered hole.

Sam and I were both spent at that point. We'd each busted three additional loads on our girl, her tits were covered, and so were her thighs and belly. And we won't tell anybody that a couple of ropes landed right on her tight little pussy. If we'd tried to cum again at this point, all our poor little cocks would have managed to put out was some dust. He and I exchanged smiles as we flopped to the bed on either side of our woman. Completely on accident, we ended up on the opposite side from where we'd started the evening.

We licked and sucked and nibbled and slurped until all there was left was Mercedes…then we licked and sucked and nibbled and bit until she was screaming our names and trying to crawl away from our mouths and hands. We might have continued to drive her crazy, except our cell phones rang. Our friends all texted us to let us know that we had an hour to get ready. One would think they didn't trust us to make it down there on our own. Damn…must they know us so well.

_Mercedes PoV_

I must have lost my goddamn mind. "I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to do all that nasty shit when I knew that I had to go someplace later looking fly." I grumbled. It took two shampoos to get all the cum out of the ends of my weave. Thankfully Sam was nice enough to help me get it all blown dry and wrapped around my steam rollers. Puck made himself busy slathering me in my double butter lotion. As soon as he finished, I rushed through putting on the black lace halter top black bustier and gartered French knickers. Sam helped me into my shoes, an amazing pair of vintage look Calvin Klein Vivianne heeled evening sandals in the only type of snake I liked, dead and dyed…this time black; while I did my makeup. Finally I slipped on my dress an Evan Picone Marilyn dress. It was a modernization of the Marilyn Monroe's iconic white dress; I'd chosen the black since it was an evening at the theatre. The dress had a deep v neckline with a ruched banded waist. The back wasn't open; instead it was a wide T back with barely noticeable texture in black on black embroidery.

It took a supreme will power to leave my men. They had been so busy helping me break all land speed records getting ready that they were still shirtless themselves. But leave them I did, with kisses. "I'll be right back to do your ties…I god, what you two do to me." I murmured. "I've gotta go make sure sugar and Tessa are dressed then I'll be back to finish my hair and we'll all go down together.

"Baby, go…take care of Sissy and make sure that Satan doesn't turn Sugar into her own little imp." Sam laughingly shooed me out the door.

I scampered happily to the elevator and got in. I was surprised to find Santana waiting for me in much the same state of dress. Her dress was awesome. A sleeveless satin sheath dress in opera red with knife sharp pleats at the waist and a boat neckline. The dress ended about an inch and half above Tana's knees and had cap sleeves that just covered her shoulders, and molded to them as though the dress was made for her. She was wearing the same shoes as I, just in gun metal metallic with silver buckle detail at the ankle. My detail was a dark black metal that seemed to almost suck in light. As I finished giving her the once over, she laughed. "Girl, I'm so glad I didn't have to come and turn the hose on you three."

"Unhuh, like you guys weren't just as horny as we were when we got back here. Besides I see you. You passed Sugar's floor just to come and see what we were doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." She answered cheekily. "And I'd tell you how horney me and mine got alls up in that hotel room…but I'm saving it to make the dinner conversation better.

I just rolled my eyes at her silly ass as we descended to the floor the girls were rooming on, When we got there, Quinn had completed her toilet including her hair. Her dress was high necked in the front and back with three quarter length sleeves. The dress was a gorgeous deep teal colored silk that was muted by a black lace overlay. The dress had black piping along the seams of the bodice that was capped off by a patent leaterh skinny belt that cinched in Quinn's naturally small waistline. She had chosen to mirror the belt in her Marc Fisher plat form pumps. The very not Quinn shoes also had multi-metallic detailing around the sides and over the vamp.

"Damn Que-Bee…I've gotta like that James cat just cause he got you to stop dressing like June Cleaver." Tana laughed. "Shit even got the hair all slick and sleek. You know, Baby Mama Drama…I forgot you used to be hot."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and responded, "I'm always hot…until you stand me next to MJ with her girls all on display. Marilyn Monroe is in heaven crying because Cede…you look better in that dress than she ever did in the original." She smiled her Mona Lisa smile, and turned our attention to the reason Santana and I had rushed down here. "Tessa and Sugar are almost ready. We helped Sugar with her makeup, keeping her to gorgeous eyes and a nude, glossy lip. I gave her a sweet updo since her hair isn't really long enough to wear down with her dress. She wanted to get happy with the jewelry, but Tessa somehow managed to talk her down to some statement earrings."

"Well, where the hell are they?" Santana grumbled, "I'm not trying to go to dinner with these big ass curlers in my hair, and neither is 'Retha. We want to make sure our protégés look hot, so we can go get hot."

"Yeah, but they deserve their moment." I reminded her. "Sugar Motta, come on down." I called out.

Cray cray or not the girl knew how to make an entrance. She extended her leg first showing off her nine west cold feet platform pumps; four and a half inches of teal suede with a pretty rhinestone detailing on the back of the heel. Sheer black stockings covered her until you hit the mid-thigh hem of her blue jade or dark teal, cap sleeved, high necked, pleated cocktail dress. Her 'statement earrings' were chandelier earrings that I prayed weren't real diamonds, though something told me they probably were. Her hair was braided back at the temples, and then pulled into a rolled chigon. When she turned around the updo showed off the long line of her neck and back. She was bare to where the dress began again almost at her waist. "BCBG should bow down and thank you for making their dress look that good." Santana crowed. "I did a damn good job picking that out. The cut makes you look mature and yet demure. The length makes your legs look miles long, the color makes you glow…I am a certified fashion genius."

Sugar preened delightedly. "I look great, and I've got a real date. Not just a friend sitting next to be because pretty much everyone else had coupled up. Rory asked me if I would mind counting this as a first date. Then he got all shy and said that he didn't know how he was going to top it, so our second date…if I let him have one, will have to be something simple like maybe putt-putt. But still it's a real date." She squealed happily.

I started to tell her she shouldn't let poor Rory piggy back on a previously planned date, but before I could say a word, Tessa spoke up from the bathroom. "Can I come out yet? Sorry but there is still, like a lot of hairspray in the air in here." She groused.

"Come on out girl. You and your old sensitive assed nose." I laughed.

Tessa came out and twirled prettily before standing still so we could all get a good look at her. It took me a second to place the song she was humming. Santana beat me to it by an instant, "the Stripper's anthem…really?"

The younger girl gave Satan a snarky little smile. If Sugar looked like an ingénue on the brink of womanhood, Tessa looked like a young lady very comfortable right where she was. She didn't look too young, but neither did she look like she was chasing the day she would be completely grown either. She too was wearing a sheath dress…making me wonder if there was a memo somewhere that I missed. The dress was royal blue velvet, sleeveless, belted and ended just above her knees. She'd paired it with a pair of G by Guess Roxxan's platform pumps in royal blue suede. It looked so cute on her it hinted at her cute little figure without putting her majorly on display. Her hair looked like curls of flame, held back on one side by a silver and rhinestone clip. The silver was mirrored in silver studs that crossed the vamp of her four and three quarter inch heels. She had capped the look with a subtly enhanced eye and a bright red lip.

"You ladies both look amazing." I told them honestly. "tessa, you remembered your formal jacket? Sugar, do you have something for your arms?"

"Yup, my mom had a black sable shrug that Daddy got out of the fur vault for me." She smiled. "It's so cool that you asked me though, you're so like a mom."

I flushed as they laughed. "I'll consider that a compliment." I smiled. "Now we've gotta go get finished up ourselves."

"go, we'll all meet in the lobby in twenty." Quinn laughed.

"Oh wait." Sugar stopped us with a cry. "Tessa said that it would be too much with this dress, but I don't want to leave this stuff lying around the room." She hurried into the bathroom and came out with a diamond solitaire necklace and a cuff bracelet. She offered them to me first, I chose the cuff. It would work well with my own statement earrings, while Santana's neckline would create the perfect backdrop to the big ass diamond.

We thanked her profusely. Even Santana was touched and promised to 'cut any asshole who stared at her neck too long'. Heading back down to my room, I was happy, and a little disappointed to see that my guys were both dressed. They were wearing the suits Bubbie Ruth had gotten for them and Kurt had happily tailored to look like a million bucks. Both of them were sexy as hell. Sam had done something new with his hair and he looked good enough to eat. Puck had his hawk spiked just a little. He looked tough and yet so smooth.

After getting our hello agains out of the way, and refreshing my berry lipstain and gloss, I fixed my hair into big curls and waves that were pulled back at my temples and held to show off my large onyx and 'diamond' earrings and we headed down to meet the gang. I spotted Lauren and Finn first. Finn was in a navy blue pinstriped suit with a light blue shirt and a shiny blue and red tie. Lauren was wearing a steel grey scoop necked sweater dress with three quarter length sleeves. The dress had black leather accents at the neckline, waist, and front slit. It also had piping at the bodice and stopped at calf length covering the tops of her dressy low heeled boots with silver buckles at the ankles. She had her hair in a more formal version of her earlier pony and it made her look regal.

Next, I saw Artie, Britts and Tana. Santana's dress was complimented by Brittanys. Though, at first glance, it almost seemed too demure for the blonde. She was in a short sleeved, high necked dress with a peter pan collar. But that was where the dress stopped being demure. It had a deep v back with a thin tie across the shoulders. The dress was lace all over a flesh tone inner shell. The skirt was cut high on the sides, but knee-length at the front and back. She was rocking a pair of sky high tan patent leather pumps with almond toes. Artie looked smart in a dark gray suit with a dove grey shirt and gray and black swirly tie.

Tina dragged Mike over to give me and my guys the once over. I cooed at her BCBG Generations one shoulder dress. It was black, and managed to be layered and pleated without looking stupid. It hit her about mid-thigh and, like me; she was wearing black sheer lace up the back stockings. Her accent color was actually gold, and she was totally rocking some gold snake skin heeled evening sandals. Mike's suit was black and looked really old school. He would have looked great with the rat pack. His tie was more modern, gold paisley print on a field of black. James looked nice in, what had to be a FUBU suit. It was black pinstripe and fit him as though tailored…which it may well have been. He topped it with a snow white shirt and a steel gray tie with black diamonds. Kurt and Blaine were over talking to the rest of the Dalton crew, who all looked nifty. That Sebastian dude was wearing at least fifteen hundred dollars of suit. I mean it was a hand crafted Armani Collezioni for god's sake. His suit was blacker than black, and he had paired it with a lavender shirt, and amethyst tie. He looked nice, gay as hell…but nice none the less. Wes and David were in rather expensive suits as well, but nowhere near that level of 'damn'.

Aidan and Rory came down escorting Tessa and Sugar respectively. Aidan's suit was charcoal and his shirt was very light blue, his tie a darker version of the same color. Rory's suit somehow managed to be a perfect complement to Sugar's dress…the deep blue jade looked a little too matchy, but since I knew he was wearing a suit he'd brought with him from Ireland, I just chalked it up to fate. Sugar's dad had managed to get us reservations at Latitude 41, a very posh restaurant very near the Palace. The dinner was amazing. We all talked and got to know each other better. It took a group effort, but, somehow Quinn, Tessa and I managed to keep Santana from turning the conversation to dangerous waters.

I can only say that the show made me even more determined to move to New York and become rich and famous so that we can have great experiences like that for the rest of our lives. That night when we made it back to the hotel, we made love, my guys working off their adrenaline and happiness by bringing me off over and over and over until we finally came together and fell asleep in each other's arms. When we finally made it home the next day, we were pulled back into our rehearsals. Monday came and with it…the theme assignments began.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers.<p>

This year as a nation we've had many triumphs and many sorrows. May the next year bring a brighter tomorrow.

TTFN

Anni


	21. Chapter 20 A One Moment In Time

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>One Moment in Time**  
><em>Sam Point of View<em>

There was only one possible way to describe that weekend…AWESOME! We all got back from the theatre shortly after midnight, and while we were a little sleepy, everyone was totally pumped too. So even though there were eleven hours between our return and check out, most of us still barely made it downstairs in time. All the older couples and the thruples were blearly eyed from lack of sleep and more than one of the girls were sitting pretty. Come to think of it, Kurt was moving kind of gingerly too.

Now, we really should have had way more forethought, since every member of the New Directions had Sunday afternoon rehearsals scheduled. Shelby Cochran was so very different from Mr. Schue. With him, even if he said random; there was a darn good chance that Rachel would wiggle her flat ass into performing first. We all knew that there was a better than good chance that we'd have extra time for practice. But Shelby didn't play that. She'd warned us that she fully expected whoever was called on Monday to be ready to go. She told each of us that if we weren't picked to go on Monday, we should take our extra practice time as a blessing, and not a surety. She did agree to let us know by lunch time which groups were going that day so we could change if we were doing a costume or coordinated outfits or something… which we all were. We're all such ridiculous showmen. I mean I'm fairly sure that everyone hooked up with an AV kid and made their performance as epic as humanly possible.

Thankfully Tessa was kind enough to drive Mercy's Tahoe so that the rest of us could get some sleep. Cassie was going to meet us at Mercy's house and then riding over to Blaine's where we were going to rehearse. Puck's crew was meeting up at Hell's house. She was the only girl and the youngest, so it made a lot of sense that her parents preferred the guys came over there. Jessie's mom had all but demanded that Mercedes and RJC practice at her house. She'd become especially adamant after hearing their lineup. Tessa was joining the rest of Santana's group at the Lopez home. All our parents were thoroughly enjoying a lazy Sunday without having to fight the temptation of sneakily listening to us all practicing.

Monday came, as it was pretty much destined to…and any idiot could tell that we were all nervous as hell. Shelby had pretty much waited until the last possible moment to tell us the victims for the day. Me and Finn were the lucky SoBs. Aw hell.

_Sue Sylvester Point of View_

How the hell did I get roped into helping judge this BS mini competition for the society for the promotion of caterwauling? Oh that's right…Cochran said that if any of there were truly awful, I had her express, and yes I got it in writing, consent to make them cry. Oh I cannot wait. I hope that I can lite into Hudson. His group is up first and through some Sue Sylvester research and investigation I'd discovered that he had Zizes. It had reached my ears that Big 'Ums McGoo can't sing any better than she can leave an all-you-can eat buffet without making the restaurateur weep. She should be my ticket to breaking at least a few hearts.

Cochran had sent out a text just as the bell rang to send the little cretins to first lunch. Apparently these freaks couldn't just stand there and sing. No, they had to change clothes and finagle some poor AV shmuck into turning this into some grand production. Through more investigation I was able to discover that Evans and Hudson's groups were on today's roster. I've gotta give Cochran credit, if she was gonna force her fellow teachers to have to listen to this drivel, at least she had taken pity on us. We only had to sit through two nightmares a day for two days and one day of three and then we got together and dissected their performances, and I use the word loosely, and come up with the winner on Thursday. So that we can return to our own, much more enjoyable, song free worlds on Friday.

I strolled into the auditorium after the bell rang just in time to see Evans and Hudson square off for the coin toss. Both kids looked bruised and Evans was walking funny…but both were smiling like idiots. Then again in Hudson's case…it really is only a step or two away from his usual look. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think these kids were in some illegal fight club. But no, they are just a bunch of dumbass kids who have more hormones than sense, as my Uncle Red used to say. I'm still not sure why teenagers feel the need to mark their territory by bruising each other like that. Evans is only sporting one, it looks like one of Puckerman's 'creations'; damn if the stupid thing didn't look like a big ass tree. Whereas Hudson's got a whole damn necklace of them in varying states of healing. As much as it disgusts me to see…that's still less nausea inducing than the way Fabray and the Queen of the Lilliputians used to force him to be wherever they were at every given second. Stupid kid had more tardies than any other ten students combined kowtowing to those two.

I joined the rest of the judges' panel in the center seats of the center row. I see that Cochran hadn't just yanked me into this, the fifth level of hell. She had dragged in that new Spanish teacher Figgins had pulled up from night school hell, Martinez. Bieste and Pillsbury were here too making five judges and at least three truly impartial ones. I was correct in my original impression. Cochran has way more intelligence than her predecessor. Julia Robert's male mouth double won the toss and seemed to take great delight in making Lurch go first. Frankenteen called his group onto the stage.

Hudson's group was him, Zizes and Britts and two miscellaneous underclassmen. Cochran had managed to double her numbers in the auditions. Apparently hearing all about all the sexting and orgies going on in the choir room had these idiots clamoring to join. The four of them stood there dressed as, what looked to me to be, a rather 80s looking construction crew. I noticed that while Cochran kept her face impassive, Bieste looked amused and Peppermint Patty's hetero daughter looked more than a little appalled. I guess the fact that the kids were wearing dirty jeans was messing with her OCD. Just as I was getting ready to be even more bored out of my mind that usual, a large screen descended behind the heathens. Ever the considerate leader; Finn, after being prodded by his bigger half, introduced the miscellaneous singing monkeys with them. Ivy Tounsend was an average girl. She was small, even for a freshman, but there didn't seem to be anything standout about her. I think I will call her Nondescript. Then there was Justin Tuarini. He looked like Sideshow Bob, so that is probably what I'll refer to him as from here forth. As the music started Boring Betty and Mr. Big Hair stepped forward and Hudson and Zizes seemed to kind of fade to the background. As much as they could when they were both over six feet tall and McGoo was almost as wide.

**"Tough"  
>(Ivy &amp; <strong>_Justin) __**ALL**_

_Justin:__ Hey, little girl with your tangled hair  
>Your tattered clothes.<br>Your 15,  
>And you're bound to bloom just like a rose.<br>_  
><strong>Ivy:<strong>** You're wishing that you had designer jeans.  
>Like the ones you see in magazines.<br>I know you'd give anything just to give in,  
>But you aren't on a price tag, it comes from within.<br>**  
><em><strong>ALL<strong>__**: Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Just the way you are<br>**_  
><em><span>Justin:<span>__ Hey, there little home coming queen,  
>In that back seat.<br>I bet his brown eyes,  
>are promising you everything.<em>

**Ivy****: I know you want to be just like your friend,  
>But he'll still love you if you don't give in<br>If those girls are being honest that have been where you're at,  
>I bet they'd tell you that they wish they had their innocence back.<strong>

_**ALL**_  
><em><strong>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Just the way you are.**__Justin:__ Still he left you for a girl that could be your twin,  
>If you were twenty-eight again.<br>_**Ivy:**** Let him go**  
><span>Justin:(<span>_Let him go_)  
><strong>Ivy:<strong>** Let him fly**

Justin: (_let him fly)_  
><em><strong>ALL<strong>__**: Keep your head up get on with your life.**_

_Justin:__ Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Just the way you are<em>

**Ivy:**** Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Just the way you are<strong>

_**ALL:**__ (__**Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're...)<strong>__  
><em>  
><em><span>Justin:<span>__ Just the way you are_

_**ALL**_: (_**Don't you know you're beautiful?  
>Don't you know you're beautiful?<br>Don't you know you're beautiful?)**_

Ok, gotta give Nondescript and Sideshow Bob credit…they have decent voices. Clear tones, the boy a tenor leaning towards baritone, the girl a clear soprano with the ability to dip into alto. As they sang, on the screen behind them scrolled a bunch of images of articles about everyday heroes. Young and old, black, white, Hispanic, the articles told the stories of ordinary people doing amazing things. One stood out to me; a brown haired little girl who looked about twelve. She looked just like Jean had when we were younger; and she created an anti-bullying initiative in her community that her state is using to create state wide guidelines. I shook off the maudlin thoughts that that brought forth and made notes on the performance. The two newbies moved back as Frankenteen and Big Ums stepped up joining back together in the middle of the stage. More music started, this time it was faster and more than a little bluesy. I quickly recognized it from my youth…they had better do this one right.

**"Higher Ground"  
>Finn <strong>Brittany &Lauren _Ivy_Justin _**ALL**_

**Finn:**** People keep on learnin'  
>Soldiers keep on warrin'<br>World keep on turnin'  
>Cause it won't be too long<strong>

Powers keep on lyin'  
>While your people keep on dyin'<br>World keep on turnin'  
>Cause it won't be too long<p>

_Ivy:__ I'm so darn glad he let me try it again  
>Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin<br>I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then  
>Gonna keep on tryin'<br>Till I reach my highest ground _

Justin: Teachers keep on teachin'  
>Preachers keep on preachin'<br>World keep on turnin'  
>Cause it won't be too long<br>Brittany &Lauren: Oh no

Lovers keep on lovin'  
>Believers keep on believin'<br>Sleepers just stop sleepin'  
>Cause it won't be too long<br>Brittany &Lauren: Oh no

_**ALL: I'm so glad that he let me try it again  
>Cause my last time on earth I lived a whole world of sin<br>I'm so glad that I know more than I knew then  
>Gonna keep on tryin'<br>Till I reach my highest ground...Whew!**_

**Finn****: Till I reach my highest ground  
>No one's gonna bring me down<strong>  
><span>Brittany &amp;<span>Lauren: Oh no  
><em><span>Ivy:<span>__ Till I reach my highest ground  
>Don't let nobody bring you down (<em>they'll sho 'nuff try_)  
>God is gonna show you higher ground<em>  
><strong>ALL: He's the only friend you have around<strong>

I made my notes on the performance. The voices were good. I'm still not quite understanding why BrilloHead held Lurch up as the epitome of male vocal perfection. His voice is decent…better than Chyna next to him…but not as good as the other two. I shook my head and forced myself to focus as they started their, hopefully, last song. As they sang, I finally got an answer to the question that had been plaguing me for far too long. Hudson can sing…as long as he stays in his wheel house…soft rock.

**"Who Says You Can't Go Home"  
>Finn <strong>Brittany &Lauren _Ivy_Justin _**ALL**_

**Finn****: I spent 20 years trying to get out of this place  
>I was looking for something I couldn't replace<br>I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**  
><em><span>Ivy<span>__: Like a blind dog without a bone  
>I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone<br>I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_  
><em><strong>ALL: I been there, done that and I ain't lookin' back on the seeds I've sown,<br>**__Ivy:__ Saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone__**  
>ALL: Who says you can't go home<br>**_

_**ALL:Who says you can't go home  
>There's only one place they call me one of their own<br>**_Justin: Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
><em><strong>ALL: Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact<br>There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
><strong>_It's alright, **it's alright**, _it's alright,_ it's alright, _**it's alright**_

_Ivy:__ I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
>There isn't one of these lines that I would erase<br>I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
>With every step I take I know that I'm not alone<em>_  
>Justin: You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home<em>  
><strong>Finn<strong>**: These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
>who says you can't go home<strong>

_**ALL: Who says you can't go home  
>There's only one place they call me one of their own<br>**_Justin: Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
><em><strong>ALL: Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact<br>There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
><strong>_It's alright, **it's alright**, _it's alright,_ it's alright, _**it's alright**_

_**ALL: I been there, done that and I ain't looking back  
><strong>_Brittany &Lauren: It's been a long long road  
><em><span>Ivy<span>__: Feels like I never left, that's how the story goes  
><em>  
><em><span>Ivy:<span>__ It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go  
>If it's a million miles aways or just a mile up the road<br>Take it in, take it with you when you go,  
>who says you can't go home<em>

_**ALL: Who says you can't go home  
>There's only one place they call me one of their own<br>**_Justin: Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
><em><strong>ALL: Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact<br>There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
><strong>_It's alright, **it's alright**, _it's alright,_ it's alright, _**it's alright**_

It's alright, **it's alright**, _it's alright,_ it's alright, _**it's alright**_  
><em><strong>Who says you can't go home<br>Who says you can't go home**_

Schuester was a moron. He assumed that all the world loved the same music he did, so he put up the two best examples he had of those two genres. Pathetic selfish asshole. I shook off my anger to focus on Cochran as she asked Gilligan and the Skipper's love child some questions. "Good job Finn, nice work with turning it into a multimedia production. Now, please tell us your topic and how the songs you chose fit it." She said firmly. Not bad…she not only worries about the performance aspect, but as their teacher she's also forcing them to think things through and to be able to explain their thought process. Sometimes I think Schuester got his education degree in a Cracker Jack Box. Pedagogy is more than a fancy Greek word.

"Umm…" he started looking panicked. "Well, our topic was Amazing People. We took that to mean people who had used their fame to do amazing things, or who had to overcome extraordinary things to achieve anything at all. We each brought a list of artists who are humanitarians and everything and we chose Bon Jovi for that. Then we picked Stevie Wonder because, well like my mom said he had to overcome being blind, and being black when the world hated him for either let alone both. Finally Ivy recommended Kelly Pickler, and after hearing her reason why, we knew we had to go for her. I'll let her tell you why Kelly Pickler was so important." He finished in a rush almost dragging the smaller girl forward.

She took a deep breath, the kind that you took just before you bare your soul. "When she was growing up, my mom had a best friend. They stayed friends for years, despite living different lives and going to different colleges in different states. When my mom married my dad Auntie Di was her maid of honor. When Auntie Di married 'the rat bastard whose name shall never again be uttered', my mom was hers. When I was born, Auntie Di became my godmother. When I was seven she was diagnosed with breast cancer. My mom and dad were with her through it all since her husband, 'the rat bastard whose name shall never again be uttered', was too busy chasing girls closer to my age than his to be there. She had the longest, most beautiful hair ever, every five years she cut it to give it to locks of love, never imagining that one day she too would be losing hers to chemo." Ivy took a deep settling breath and continued. "My mom and dad both shaved their heads too, you know, in support. When I saw Kelly Pickler do the same thing for a friend on the Ellen show…I had to find out more about her, and I started to listen to her music. She has really deep lyrics in a lot of them…but this one, it speaks to me. I know I'll never be the homecoming queen in the second verse…but that first verse is almost like she is speaking to me." She finished with a small shrug.

There were tears in lots of eyes, thank fully I had spent my decade's allotment grieving my own loss last May. Finally 'Gave Birth to Crazy Berry' cleared her throat and prodded Hudson's group on off the stage. She gave Evans' group five minutes to get their shit together. They scrambled onto the stage. This set of four were dressed in all black. Evans was joined by Hummel's cabana boy. Kid must have the most negligent parents in this town they let a gay kid, who happened to come from a family who made the Hiltons seem like new money, transfer to this school which had the worst record of bullying in the state. All because he was 'in love'. But I had to give the kid credit…he has balls; showed McKinley that last year at the prom from hell. Those two were accompanied by that exchange student that Brittany insisted was a leprechaun, and a girl that it took me a minute to even vaguely place. It finally came to me that she was a freshman who I'd never seen before without her twin sister, or brother…the kid was extremely androgynous.

They stood together facing away from us at center stage, all in black in a slight semi-circle curved towards the audience. Good staging, I made a note. Suddenly the lights went down. Huh, since the club has both Abrams and Zizes, the AV kids really come through for their performances now. The production qualities have gone through the roof. The lights stayed down, but through the darkness, two voices rang out. "One, you're like a dream come true." Both voices were good, rich full. Hummel's boy took the higher tenor part, while the other, slightly Irish accented voice, took the lower baritone part.

Then a smooth southern baritone came next, not with the next line of that song, instead Evans sang out, deep and low and mournful; "I hurt myself today…to see if I still feel." Yeah I still feel. I still feel like I want to go and shave the head of one William 'A is for Asshole' Schuester. If that kid can give me chills with one line, why the hell was he shuttled to the backseat behind Frankenteen?

Again Irish and Rich Boy voices rang through the room. If those kids weren't miked then they had some serious lungs on them, cause the floor mikes were picking them up damn well for them to be facing away from them. "Two, just wanna be with you." It was weird. It was almost like one was singing country and the other was singing R&B. I made a note of it. If it was supposed to sound like that then they did a good job, if not…

As they finished, the only girl up there sang out. "Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose." Huh…Joplin sounds good on that kid. She's small…wonder if she has any gymnastics experience.

Sam_Rory _Blaine** Cassie **_**ALL**_ _Blaine & Rory_

_Blaine & Rory: One, you're like a dream come true_

Sam: I hurt myself today to see if I still feel

_Blaine & Rory: Two, just wanna be with you_

**Cassie: Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose**

_Blaine & Rory: Three, cause its plain to see, you're the only one for me._

_**ALL: Four... repeat steps one through three...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)**_

The lights went up on the stage as all four of them harmonized on the last three lines of the chorus of the song. They were evenly distributed two voices singing out R&B the others singing it a little more country. As they finished that portion, they all turned to the audience. They were definitely all decked out in black. Lady Lips looked like Johnny Cash reincarnated. Hummel's boy was looking dapper, except for his stupid bow tie. That looked ridiculous. Irish clearly hadn't dressed himself. He looked like a reject from a nineties boy band. In fact, I'm pretty sure someone, I really hope it wasn't him, had tried to turn him into that gay Backstreet Boy…just in black. The chick was wearing a knee length skirt that looked like she's stolen it from her mother's closet, and a tank top that she would have to change out of or cover up before she left this auditorium unless she wanted to be written up.

The lights didn't go down really, they just diffused on the rest of them and a slightly pink spotlight came up on the girl. She stepped forward and sang,

**Cassie: Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train  
>And I's feeling nearly as faded as my jeans.<br>Bobby thumbed a diesel down just before it rained,  
>It rode us all the way to New Orleans.<strong>

I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna,  
>I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues.<br>Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,  
>We sang every song that driver knew.<p>

The lights shifted again bring the boys back into focus with her as they all harmonized on the chorus.

_**All: Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,  
>Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now.<br>And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,  
>You know feeling good was good enough for me,<br>Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.**_

It went dim again, this time a pale blue spot lit on Evans. He took the second verse and he did it like I'd never heard it before.

Sam: From the Kentucky coal mines to the California sun,  
>Hey, Bobby shared the secrets of my soul.<br>Through all kinds of weather, through everything that we done,  
>Hey Bobby baby kept me from the cold.<p>

One day up near Salinas, Lord, I let her slip away,  
>She's looking for that home and I hope she finds it,<br>But I'd trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday  
>To be holding Bobby's body next to mine.<br>**  
><strong>Gel head came in with the La la la, la la la la, la la la, la la la la, La la la la la Bobby McGee, part. But then even as he was trailing off the lighting changed again. Irish was lit in a colored spot that managed to make the kid look somewhat less pasty. He started to croon,

_Rory: It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
>It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never<br>The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
>Then let me show you now that I'm for real...<br>If all things in time, time will reveal...  
>Yeah...<em>

He is so obvious. He is directing everything at the Mob Princess, still can't believe Don Motta was stupid enough to try to bully and bribe her way onto my squad. Still he wasn't bad in bed and he's a good person to have in my pocket now that he's seen the error of his ways. You know…he has to be responsible for the fact that his daughter is both smart and diabolical. God knows her mother had to be an idiot, who tells the world that she's leaving a Don for his bodyguard. I still can't believe this town actually believes that they made it out of town alive. Slipping the thought of good genetic material to the back of my mind, I focused back on the matter at hand. They came together for the chorus and then Gelhead got the spotlight.

_**ALL: One... you're like a dream come true...  
>Two... just wanna be with you...<br>Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
>Four... repeat steps one through three...<br>Five... make you fall in love with me...  
>If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)<br>**_

Blaine: So Incredible... the way things work themselves out...  
>And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...<br>And undesirable... for us to be apart...  
>Never would of made it very far...<br>Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart  
>Cause...<br>Decent, the kid not only has testicular fortitude…he actually seemed to know the meaning of the word subtle. As obvious as the leprechaun had been, I'd expected 'he who wears more gel than Brillo Head' to be at least as bad. Instead this kid sang to the entire audience. Don't get me wrong, his eyes strayed to Jazz Hands, but not enough to be obnoxious. The four of them sang the chorus together again and then we all looked to Evans only to be surprised when the girl was hit with the spotlight. She belted out the last verse with a strong clear alto that made me more willing to teach her gymnastics,

**Cassie: Say farewell to the dark of night... I see the coming of the sun...  
>I feel like a little child... whose life has just begun...<br>You came and breathed new life  
>Into this lonely heart of mine...<br>You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Time...**

If Aretha and Ladyface are as successful as I think they will be, I may use singers again this kid's senior year. Yeah, can't do it again next year, but two or three years from now should work. They sang the chorus together yet again then they played with all the 'just in the nick of time's in different vocal combinations. the lights faded back down slowly.

We were treated to some rustling and the sound of something heavy rolling into place on the stage. Then we heard the soft chords of a guitar and the gently tones of a piano. The lights came up into a gentle diffused array of semi spots. Lady lips was seated on a stool near the head of the piano where Hummel's rich boy was seated with his hands on the keys. Irish and the chicky monkey were down near the other end. Evans started to sing, his baritone rich and deep, his tone slow and mournful.

Sam: I hurt myself today  
>To see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>The only thing that's real<br>The needle tears a hole  
>The old familiar sting<br>Try to kill it all away  
>But I remember everything<p>

The tone changed, while it was still mournful, it became rouhger, almost angry as the two at the end of the piano took the chorus.

_**Rory & Cassie: **__**What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down **_**  
><strong>_**I will make you hurt**_

Blaine: If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<p>

Sam: I wear this crown of thorns  
>Upon my liar's chair<br>Full of broken thoughts  
>I cannot repair<br>Beneath the stains of time  
>The feelings disappear<br>You are someone else  
>I am still right here<p>

I had thought earlier that they were singing the song together, but in two different genres, melding them into one. I'd wondered if that was on purpose. I now knew for sure that it was. And I hand to admit that I kind of liked it. I hope the other four yahoos judging have figured it out too.

As the two youngest took the rockish chorus again, I contemplated my fellow judges. The new Spanish teacher was entirely too attractive, I mean really he's around way too many teenage girls to look like a middle American Rickey Martin. He looked enraptured, whether by the singing or by Cochran sitting next to him I wasn't sure. Muffy the Germ Slayer was happily taking notes on her notepad. Hopefully she didn't feel the need to carry Schuester's stupidity forward despite his absence. Bieste was predicatibly happy. Country was her wheelhouse, and all three of the group's songs had had some twang to them.

The lights dimmed again, four spots illuminated the teens. Girlie walked forward until she was back in her starting position. As she came forward she sang the last chorus of Me and Bobby McGee.

**Cassie: Lord, I'm calling my lover, calling my man,  
>I said I'm calling my lover just the best I can,<br>C'mon, where is Bobby now, where is Bobby McGee, yeah,  
>Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord<br>Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee, Lord!  
><strong>

The three boys came forward to join her as all four harmonized on the last part of Hurt.

_**ALL: If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<strong>_

The lights went back down and from the darkness four voices sang in perfect harmony "I hurt myself today." The lights came back up and the singers took their bows.

Cochran posed the same inquiry to this group and Evans answered with confidence. Either he'd anticipated this, or he'd used the little time he'd had to think about it. "Well, we had just one word, 'Crossovers'. We thought about what that meant to us, and while we could all think of plenty of artists who'd had some really amazing crossover success. We really couldn't figure out which ones to pick. Until Cassie, who had gotten really, really tired of all the arguing, pointed out that it didn't have to be crossover artists, it could be songs that were the best examples of more than one genre. Now I've listened to my parents arguing for years over who had done the better job on 'Back At One', Brian McKnight or Mark Wills. Then Rory said that he hadn't even realized that Johnny Cash hadn't been the first one to record 'Hurt' until he was on the plane on his way here and he heard the Nine Inch Nails version on the in-flight radio." He chuckled. "The final song was actually a suggestion from Mr. Benton. He played us both the Kris Kristofferson version and the Janis Joplin one and it was a no brainer."

Before she released them she asked them one final question, "All the songs crossover either to or from country, was that on purpose?"

Hummel's hair gelled boytoy answered this one. "Yes and no. It didn't start off as something we were trying to do. But once we made the connection, we all decided to embrace it. Especially since Cassie thinks that everything Sam sings sounds kind of country to her anyway."

Cochran released us with her gratitude and told us she would see us back her tomorrow. Then she left the remaining groups start to practice. I left so fast I'm fairly certain that there was a Sue Sylvester shaped cloud of dust in my seat for a few moments. I knew who had won the day for me, so it was just a matter of seeing who would perform tomorrow and Wednesday. Each day would have a mental winner so that by Thursday I'd know exactly I was going to be cramming down the other judges throats until they saw it my way. I looked at my watch. There was still time before Cheerio practice to go and have a little talk with the ADA handling the assault case against that Tinsley boy. My carefully hidden cameras have amassed quite a bit of evidence that that Grimace looking monstrosity is guilty as hell. Its time I put it into the hands it can do the most harm. Nobody but Sue Sylvester gets to emotionally abuse one of my Cheerios. The misogynistic idiot has to pay for even making the attempt.

_Aidan Point of View_

I loved having an expanded social circle. It was getting kind of lonely before I made some real friends. I mean I wasn't often alone, but I think it can be more lonely to be by yourself in a crowd than to simply be alone. It kind of weirded me out that these guys I'd had some pretty negative preconceived notions about had turned out to be my true friends. People whom I could be myself around without fear of ridicule. I discussed comic books with Sam and Artie. Mile and Finn liked all the same movies I did. And there was Puck for video games and common sense girl advice…nothing specific. I was dating his stepsister after all. Heck, Artie even helped me out school wise when I hit a brick wall learning something. And there was the added benefits of being friends with the diverse assortment of females that made up the women my male friends were dating…oh and Kurt and Blaine. Anderson was a pretty good sparring partner, though I have no idea why he'd asked me not to mention it around Kurt and the other guys.

But as much as I enjoyed getting to spend time with my friends, nothing compared to the time I got to spend alone with Tessa. Three days a week after football and Cheerio practice, Tessa and I would take Triple S and Evan home, where by then; at least one of the adults would usually be ready to take them off our hands. Some days it would be one of Tess' adults, and she had six, on other days it would be one of my parents. There were a few days where the four kiddos were stuck with us, but those days were few and far between. All the parents were being pretty great about making sure that we got time to be you know teenagers.

Not that we were doing that…not yet. We'd pretty much made it to second base and we were slowly rounding to third. After all we'd only been officially together for about six weeks. Besides my feelings for Tessa go so far beyond the physical. There were many times I had to remind myself of the statistical improbability of finding the other half of my soul at sixteen. She was simply so cool. She had enough maturity for like eight or nine of the usual McKinley girl her ages. That isn't to say that she didn't have her issues. She still can't stand the popularity she's pretty much been forced into since she got here. She was used the anonymity she'd left behind at her old school. And she has insecurities, physical ones; she wished her breasts were bigger…don't know why, they are impeccable. She also thinks that her perfect peach of and ass is a little too big. She's totally worried that she's a bad person since a lot of her first impressions of others tended to be negative. But to me those things just made her more real, and her ass is incredibly sexy.

That Monday, we finally made it out to the parking lot at five thirty. There was an unspoken, unwritten rule in the locker room that the underclassmen stayed back and let the seniors who had their SAT prep class at six have the showers first. I think that many of the Cheerios did the same. I couldn't help but smile as Tessa came towards me looking very comfortable in her civvies, in this case one of her oversized flannels and a pair of leggings. We got the four kids out to my CR-V and buckled into the 'three seat' back seat. Tessa was telling all about Sam and Finn's group performances. "Man Aiden, Lauren may not be able to sing all that well, but her AV slide show thing she put together was just as moving as the songs. She had all these articles that showed everyday people who did amazing things. They were from everywhere too. One headline was from Atlanta and another from Columbus, I even saw one from back in New York."

"When did that happen?" I wondered aloud, cutting her off a little.

"When did what happen?" she asked confused.

"Used to be, when you talked about New York it was always 'back home'…when did it become 'back in New York'?" I asked casually though inside my head I was turning cartwheels. As much as I admittedly liked Tessa I'd held myself back from becoming completely infatuated with her. I'd always been a little bit worried that she'd go running back to the city she spoke of with suck love and longing. But to hear her so nonchalant about it…I could feel my heart racing past infatuation and heading straight for the cliff.

Tessa shrugged a little. "I don't know exactly. It was gradual. When dad first told me about the move and everything, I hated to even thing about leaving our apartment. I liked my school well enough. I loved my neighborhood. There was everything I ever needed in walking distance. I could go to the park or the grocery store or the movies and barely have to cross the street. I had friends, sort of. But then when we got here, even from that first visit, I didn't have sort of friends, I had brothers and sisters. And then they introduced me to their friends, and rather than their friends being all like 'who's the new kid…what'd you bring her for?' they were cool and they included me in their world. They made a place for me here. I have a place here that I know will still be here after they graduate. Right now, I'm kind of the kiddle in the middle, which is way more cool than it really sounds…but next year I'll be the big sister. I'll have a responsibility to Triple S and to help with Beth and the new baby. So yeah, this is home now." She blushed. "Besides, you're here."

I couldn't help but smile. As soon as I hit a stop sign I leaned over and gave her a small kiss to show how much I loved that statement. "I'm here." I whispered. Then I looked at her and grabbed her hand. I pressed it to my chest and said honestly, "you're here."

Unfortunately our audience in the back seat found that touching moment to be freaking hilarious. "Man, big bro…that was too lame." Evan grabbed Sarah's hand and pressed it to his own little bird chest before mocking me even further. "You are here." He giggled. "Dude, just tell her you love her already. And drive faster so we don't have to watch you two get all kissy."

"Mercy says in another few years we're gonna want to get kissy with girls too." Stevie said sadly. "I think if I do…I'm gonna try to find me a pretty little chocolate girl like Mercy."

Tessa gave me a sly smile before asking him, "why not a perky blonde…or a semi-angry brunette…or a feisty redhead?"

Stevie made a disgusted face. "Yeah, no…I don't think I'm really into skinny broads." He quipped back. "I mean, you are all beautiful, but…" he trailed off blushing redder than any kid ever. "Mercy has some truly awesome curves, ya know."

I just laughed. "She does. Your big brother managed to fall in love with a truly beautiful girl. Do you know how?" I asked with a little smile. "He left himself open to love. He didn't go looking for any particular physical type of girl; he just found one who was perfect for him and who loved him for himself."

A glance in the mirror revealed Stevie, Stacy and Evan all rolling their eyes, but it was Sarah who spoke up. "Now that is bull hockey, Puck, he has no type…he would literally make out with anything even remotely female. I'm pretty sure that one New Year's Eve he made out with a Times Square Tranny…don't ever tell him that though. The cheese would completely slip off his cracker. But I have heard all about Samantha…Mercedes is so completely his physical type."

Stacey laughed. "She's right back in Tennessee, every girl Sam ever brought home was busty and with a lot of junk in her trunk. Mercy just has more boob and butt than any of those girls, and she is way cooler. She knows about Barbies and Star Trek and comic books…and I don't think anybody anywhere has ever known more about Harry Potter."

Tessa started to laugh and we all quickly followed. We got the kids to my house. On Mondays, my mom only works until four so she helps them with their homework and keeps them busy until the Jones or the Evans or Ms. Puckerman swing by and get them to take them home. Meanwhile Tessa and I would have anywhere from thirty minutes to two hours of time together before she had to be home. Granted we also had homework to get done, but we could always do that when we were alone. I led Tessa up to the bonus room that my parents had turned into an oasis of calm in the insanity that can be our household. The room had the best sofas, and little to no technology. It was a perfect make-out spot. I sat down on the plush 'cranberry' sectional and pulled Tessa down into my lap. I let her tell me all about the performances and she sang a bit of her solo for me.

"Your voice is beautiful." I told her honestly.

"Oh, Aidan, I so wish you could be in glee with us." She sighed as she cuddled into me.

I shrugged lightly, I can carry a tune and I wouldn't mind swaying in the background, especially if it meant I got to dance with Tessa. "I would love to be there too, but sixth period is the only time they have my Physics 2 class." I started to dot kisses down the slender column of her neck. I loved the shirts Tessa likes to wear after practices and on weekends. They were always so soft and almost always they were buttoned up. This one certainly was. I trailed my tongue over the soft, porcelain skin where her neck joined her shoulder. She turned her head and pressed her lips to mine. I slid my tongue out and gently lapped at her bottom lip before nipping at it gently.

She moaned with delight, and deepened our kiss. "Oh, God." she said softly, kissing me back before rising up and turning on my lap. We collapsed back against the arm of the sofa; her slight weight was even more arousing and compelling than I had ever thought. She braced herself on her knees. One hand gently stroked down my side, while the other was fisted around my hair. I slid my own hands under her green and black plaid shirt and she shivered as my calloused fingers brushed against the underside of her breast, tracing the lace of her bra. I moaned, and arched up against the juncture of her thigh as I gently tucked her bra cups down under the bottom swells of her breasts. Her skin was soft over the sweetly swelling mound, and smooth as silk. Tessa let out a low purr of pleasure as I gently dragged a fingernail over her tightened nipple.

Our kisses turned more and more passionate, our hips grinding against each other; driving us further and further from our usual restraint and towards something neither of us had ever experienced before. I broke away from the sweet heat of her kisses to leave a trail of nipping kisses all along her neck…tasting her and leaving tiny love bites in my wake. With trembling fingers, I unbuttoned her shirt. For the first time I laid my eyes on her lovely, petal pink nipples. My hazel eyes locked on her blue as I slowly lowered my mouth to her chest. I trailed one kiss swollen lip across one passion swollen tip.

"Aidan, please." She breathed, her hips grinding against the budge of my erection.

"Don't tease me Tessa," I warned. "I'm really close to rolling you under me and ripping right through those thin ass leggings and pounding away at you until we're both screaming."

The smirk that crossed her pretty little mouth was filled with feminine satisfaction. "You know that neither of us is ready for that." She whispered. "But that doesn't mean that we can't get closer." Our mouths fused again and our hips rocked against each other.

There was no way I was cumming in my shorts, that wasn't anything I ever wanted to have to explain to my mother. I pulled my hands from the warmth they were embracing and undid my jeans button. Tessa must have decided that she liked where I was going because she shooed my hands out of her way and took charge of releasing me from confinement. I leaned forward again taking a hard little nubbin in between my lips, her skin tasted almost as sweet as her lips. As she slowly stroked me, her soft hands gentle, I let my hands go to work on her; one tweaking the nipple I didn't fasten my mouth to, and the other rubbing gently against pantie and legging covered pussy. Despite the coverings I could feel her passion hot and wet and barely shielded from my fingers. As I drove her closer and closer to her climax, her strokes grew rougher and her grip tighter. With increased pleasure, my own mouth and hands became harsher.

Before I knew it I was shouting out to the heavens as my balls emptied all over my hand and her hand and her leggings. Thankfully I was still able to bring her with me into the depths and heights of passion. Her orgasm was still racking her slender frame as I came back to myself. I watched her as she tossed her head back and forth her red curls dancing as she panted and moaned. "God, Aidan…so good."

We collapsed against each other as we tried to slow our breathing and calm the blood pounding in our veins. She murmured something I couldn't hear, but that seemed to go straight to my heart. "I am so damn in love with you." I moaned.

"I have never been so glad that Maria Morelli talked me into holding those damn condoms for her." Tessa chuckled as she regained her voice. I barely managed to get her shirt back together, and my pants closed before my mom poked her head in the room to ask if Tessa and Triple S were going to stay for dinner. We managed not to act all panicky and crazy. "No ma'am. Becah is swinging by to grab us on her way home." She checked the time on her phone. "In fact, she should be here soon. She said she'd be here before seven."

"Okay," Mom said brightly. "I'll go start pulling the young'uns away from their video games."

We cuddled and talked until we heard Ms. Rebecah's voice. I stood, and let Tessa slide down my body. I bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. As I was walking her down the stairs, her small hand comfortably wrapped in mine, she turned to me and smile. "I'm pretty damned in love with you too." She whispered before joining her family at the door. I smiled all through dinner even after Evan shared his oh so witty impression of the car ride home. Best Monday ever.

Songs Used In This Chapter

Kelly Pickler - Don't You know You're Beautiful

Stevie Wonder - Higher Ground

Bon Jovi, feat. Jennifer Nettles – Who Says You Can't Go Home

Back At One – Mark Wills & Brian McKnight

Me & Bobby McGee – Kris Kristofferson & Janis Joplin

Hurt – Nine Inch Nails & Johnny Cash

* * *

><p>I know some of you hate it, some of you love it. Controversy should be my middle name.<p>

There will be Tuesday and Wednesday, put up...hopefully tomorrow. For each chapter, you can leave me which performance description you liked better in your reviews. Whoever gets the most votes wins. So the results will be combined with the trial chapter to give people time to vote.

Hope that everyone is having a great, and enjoyable 2013. Feed the plot bunnies...quickly before they bite you in the butt.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	22. Chapter 20 B Three of a Kind

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

ANOTHER PLAY LIST! (Remove the spaces and put back the periods) www youtube Com / playlist? List = PLWIpnjkvpubi5 Chh6fgN5m7DE8mJgsq5C

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>****Three of a Kind**

_David Martinez Point of View_

Everyone has been so kind and welcoming since I became a part of the regular teaching staff here at McKinley. Well, all the adults. The students seemed to a bit perturbed. I'm not sure how much Spanish their previous teacher knew. Their written work was decent, but their pronunciation was horrendous and they didn't have any idiomatic knowledge. I was certain by that point in the year that both teacher and students had relied heavily on Google translate.

I had made the decision to speak to the muy attractive Ms. Cochran, whom had taken the former Spanish teacher's other responsibilities here at McKinley. I found her ranting to the school's councilor. "I'm going to ask you a question, Emma, and I need you to tell me the truth. Was Will having an inappropriate relationship with my daughter?" I heard her ask at the end of her diatribe.

"No." Senorita Pillsbury said with great surety. "Had I even thought such a thing was occurring, I'd have forced Will out of this school myself. Besides, I am not even sure that Rachel was, well, capable of that kind of interaction; surely not for this level of recognition. Broadway maybe, but not glee club." She admitted the last part reluctantly.

"Well, I'm at a loss as how else to explain the way he ran that club. They have been working all week on a mini-sectionals competition where they were given a theme and they are responsible for creating a group performance. Emma, not only was Will under-nurturing their singing talents, but he had some kids with true leadership capabilities that he wasn't helping them to develop either." The rather sultry brunette finished with a huff.

As Ms. Pillsbury struggled to come up with a defense, I entered the room with a sigh. "It is worse than that, I am afraid. The children in his Spanish classes barely know Sesame Street or Convenience Store Spanish. They can count to twenty and ask for the restroom…and that is about the sum of their knowledge."

The petite redhead sighed. "Will's degrees were in History and Education. However when he applied, Figgins was only in need of a Spanish teacher. Since Will had taken Spanish all the way through his college language requirements, he was able to speak it well enough to convince Figgins to give him the job."

I couldn't contain my huff of indignation at that revelation. "Well, he certainly had the time to learn. There are continuing education classes offered in Spanish in several places in this town. Including night classes right here at McKinley." I groused. "I understood that he taught here in that subject for years."

"Perhaps rather than dwelling on the mistakes of the past," Ms. Pillsbury said forcing cheerfulness into her voice, "we should focus on making the future brighter and more equitable, and more—"

"Educational." I quipped.

"Exactly." She said brightly.

Ms. Cochran and I exchanged exasperated looks. Emma Pillsbury was loyal to Will Schuester and apparently that included defending him when he was stupidly wrong as well. As we shared this thought I could almost see another enter Ms. Cochran's beautiful head. Her look turned so calculating it became almost predatory. "Mr. Martinez, when is your planning period?"

"During sixth period." I answered more than a little confused by the non-sequiter.

"Great, could I bother you to help to judge the kids mini competition. I believe that you have several of the upperclassmen in your Spanish classes…this could be a great opportunity to get to know them better."

I thought about it for a long moment. "I am not sure that I know enough about music to judge the technical merits, Ms. Cochran."

With a warm smile, she offered; "call me Shelby. We are colleagues after all. And you don't need to know all the technical terms. For the most part people are born with an inherent ability to distinguish good music from bad, especially when it comes to vocal performances. These will be. The only instruments allowed are those the kids play themselves. So we'll have some piano, and guitar, but most will be a cappella."

I followed what she was saying and to be honest, she had me at 'you want to do something other than sit in a barely comfortable chair grading a bunch of papers where teenagers butcher your pretty much native language.' But my madre had not raised me to be foolish and pass up this good an opportunity. "Okay, but you will owe me an equal amount of your time in exchange." I said with a small smile. Shelby Cochran was a very attractive woman, intelligent as well. Even if we only became friends, it would be well worth the time.

"I will agree to that, within reason, if it is outside of school hours, I will have to have enough notice to let my daughter's fathers and mothers have her for the evening." She said reasonably.

I filed that interesting statement away for further investigation later. "I can accept that."

"Great, meet us in the auditorium at the end of fifth Monday and make sure you bring something to take notes on. We'll have two performances on Monday and Wednesday and three on Tuesday, then the judges will confer on Thursday and I'll inform them of the winner on Friday." She explained.

"What will the winner receive?" Ms. Pillsbury asked. "Will often used the in class competitions to decide who would have the leads at sectionals or regionals."

Shelby gave her a strange look. "Pride and the top grade." She answered as though that was obvious. "This exercise is to work on their ability to plan, and execute a project. There is no reason to treat this class as though it is only about the competitions. It should also be a way for the students to learn about music and performance."

Ms. Pillsbury gave Shelby a strained smile. "Wonderful." She said happily before leaving the lounge quickly.

I had a truly enjoyable weekend. I spent it with friends in my hometown of Columbus and even had a nice night at the theatre. Monday was a pleasant experience, though the second performance seemed to be the better of the two to me. Thought I have to say that the slideshow did lend a certain unexpected something to the first. Tuesday I found myself looking forward to sixth period. I was among the first to enter the auditorium and took the same seat I'd occupied the day before.

I took the time to study the theatre. You could certainly see that it had been renovated with in the last few years. As was evidenced by the quality of the multimedia of the group who had the theme of Amazing People the previous day. I was still contemplating the modernizations that I could see in the visible portions of the expansive space when the teens started to make their way to the front of the seating section. I noticed that they paired off as many of them settled themselves into their seats. The mohawked boy from my fourth period Spanish bent down to press passionate kisses to the large, full lips of the blonde boy he sat next to in my classroom, and the dark-skinned young beauty he was wrapped around. Knowing both Puck and Sam that told me that the curvaceous young lady they had escorted in and kissed so lovingly must be Mercedes Jones.

I looked around at their class mates and was amused that I didn't see any of the usual jeers or leers that one would expect of those their age. Even their younger choir mates seemed to view their interaction as completely natural. Having taught here during the daytime hours for the last several weeks, I had, of course, heard much about the 'interesting' relationships that were pervasive in the glee club, but this was the first time I'd ever witnessed any such interaction.

As those not scheduled to perform today got settled in the seats, those whose turn was up were migrating onto the stage. A thin young man in a wheelchair had rolled onto the stage from one of the back stage entrances. He was quickly joined by a tall, thin blonde and a shorter, more shapely Latina. The three of them exchanged kisses in much the same manner that Puck, Sam and Mercedes had, though this threesome lacked quite a bit of the restraint of the other. As I remembered overheard rumors, I realized that the more demonstrative trio must be Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. It was quite humorous to me that six students in this school of almost twenty five hundred are the topic of at least eighty-five percent of conversations in the teacher's lounge.

And such discussions. Often one would think it was a locker room rather than a teacher lounge and the denizens were a bunch of teenage boys. The discussions range from awe and wondering exactly how they express their love, sometimes in the most graphic language possible, to disgust…usually also in the most graphic language possible. There are many who are proud that the kids are handling their relationships in such a mature and seemingly healthy manner. There are others who have to voice their stupid ass opinion that the relationships are unnatural and the teens are all going to 'burn in hell'. I've noticed that whenever the bigoted ass of a shop teacher decides to mouth off about the 'unnaturalness' of the trios relationships, he ends up in a confrontation with the school's cheerleading coach. Sue Sylvester is quite a formidable woman. To be honest, she frightens me. It would seem she frightens Mr. Gruber, the shop teacher, as well because he now only spews his vileness when she is nowhere in around. But I have come to realize that she had spies everywhere.

After the first day of the mini sectionals competition, Sue Sylvester approached me on the way to my car. "Well, Mr. Martinez…I've decided it is time to see if you should receive the Sue Sylvester seal of approval, or if I should campaign to have you stricken from the annals of McKinley history." She said giving me a startlingly assessing look. "You have your strong points. You're already making most of the mindless sheep taking Spanish miserable. Forcing to actually learn the language; that is the biggest point in your favor. Now, let's see…" she pulled out a pad. "My sources tell me that you are the son of one naturalized citizen, a Cuban expat, and his Puerto Rican wife. Like Chang, the boy…not the Stutterer, you speak both your languages interchangeably…making you a much better choice for a Spanish teacher than an idiot who barely passed every foreign language class he took."

I had heard of the hatred this woman had held for my predecessor, but I suddenly realized that I had truly underestimated the true indemnity. Before I could thank her for the 'compliment', she continued. "Now as I understand it, you were pretty big on the dance scene in Toledo when you were in college…so you're probably at least a little more qualified to judge at least some aspects of Cochran's competition than the Ginger Ragamuffin or Queen Kong; so rather than force both of us to sit through a painfully boring question and answer period, where you'll probably lie to most of my questions any way…I'm just going to tell you how Sue 'C's it.' If you fuck up the happy, peaceful, co-existence thing happening among the glee dorks; if you improperly use the power of your position as a teacher, and yes, right here I'm talking about exactly what you think I'm talking about; leave the Latin ma-cheese-mo at home. If you fail to do your duties as an educator…I will end you. I played nice with Schuester, and he almost ruined those kids…he actively did ruin one. Sue Sylvester never makes mistakes, and should the unlikely event occur…she never makes the same one twice."

She seemed to be demanding some sort of response from me, so I nodded. It must have been the one she wanted. "Good." She said sternly. "Now I have decided that this school needs more nationally ranked competition teams. Glee and the Cheerios aren't enough." She gave me a look that clearly dared me to point out that her Cheerios ere not, in fact, national champions any longer. I wasn't stupid enough to say such a thing. "So you should look into other High School competitions and start something up. Figgins can't say no to you, you could hit him with a discrimination law suit." With that apparently our interview was over.

As she walked away, I muttered under my breath, "Yeah it was nice talking to you too."

"Sue often leaves me with that feeling too." I heard Shelby's voice say from a short distance away. I turned to find her smiling at me as she leaned against a red Volkswagen Jetta. "But I've also found her to actually care a great deal about her girls especially…but the students as a whole as well."

"Yes…she warned me not to take advantage of any of the students here." I said with a wry grin. "From everything I've heard about her, I found that to be surprising."

"I'm sure if you asked her why, she'd tell you that her Cheerios are the best looking kids in the school and she was simply protecting them. She'd be wrong…but that's what she would say."

"Wrong?" I asked.

Shelby smirked. "If you took her Cheerios, the football team and the New Directions, you'd find that not only are the best looking kids in the school on two out of three…and you can't be a Cheerio and a Titan…but you'd also realize that per capita, I have the greatest ratio of truly attractive kids."

I laughed. She sounded so sure of the truth of her statement, and more than a little bit proud. "Well, perhaps your kids are just attempting to be as beautiful as their teacher."

"Oh that was smooth." She teased. "Nice." She opened her door.

Before she could slip into her car, I called out. "I guess it's just my Latin machismo." We were both laughing as we pulled out.

The next morning, I took the time to make sure that I was well dressed, and even better groomed. I spent some time in the teacher's lounge, simply to see if they had finally found lives of their own to discuss. I was disappointed, but unsurprised, to find that they hadn't. My classes were finally going better. I had given up on the belief that they had any understanding of the language; instead I was treating each student as though they were simply a beginning first year Spanish student. I have finally gotten them all to where they should be six weeks into Spanish one. Fortunately I've been able to cull some of the more gifted students to act as my assistants in getting the upperclassmen to advance faster. Noah and Santana were both rather good at prodding their classmates to stepping up their games. On the second day of school I had held Santana Lopez after class, simply to ask her how and why the school had allowed her to take Spanish, when she clearly spoke it as well as I did.

She simply answered, "They let me take it as an extra language elective…as to why, it was fun to harass Schue. That man was as blind in the classroom as he was deaf in the choir room." She said cryptically before continuing. "He wouldn't have known real Hispanic culture if a churro actually came to life and bit him on _un culo_."

I thought of all of this as I waited for my fellow judges to make their appearances. Coach Bieste was the next to arrive. We said our hellos and she got comfortable smiling a little at the antics of the dozen or so kids stretching out and warming up on the stage. Shannon Bieste was a conundrum to me. There are cultures, even to this day, where she would be a very highly regarded. Her size and strength would give her outer beauty to compliment her amazing amount of inner beauty. Unfortunately in modern America she will never receive the acclaim she should. Seated next to her, one was even more able to sense so much beauty, beyond just sight. She smelled very nice; womanly without all the obnoxious, and often noxious, fragrances some women coat themselves in.

"So how are you liking McKinley in the daytime?" she asked after she pulled out her pad and got settled.

"It is much brighter." I chuckled. "And my students have far less desire to learn."

"You were pretty lucky there. No matter where I teach, no one really wants to learn what I'm trying to teach." She teased back. "So I hear you've got a thing for Shels. She's a beautiful woman."

That comment and her appearance would lead many to the erroneous conclusion that she was a lesbian, however I knew that she was married, I'd worked with her husband to recruit a boy whose mother spoke no English. Something about the seemingly affable Cooter struck me as more than a little shady, but Shannon has always provided me pleasant conversation. "She is. But as my grandfather always told me, 'there is beauty to be seen in every woman'." I told her with a smile. "Then again his brother told me the same thing about men. I can see both of their points."

She nodded with a grin. "You should talk to Puck and Sam. They are dealing well, but I think they could stand to hear that philosophy. Then again, maybe I should tell them my mother's philosophy about the beautiful people."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"All beautiful people should be bisexual, give the most people the largest amounts of hope and fantasies." She deadpanned.

Most of the kids were startled as my boisterous laughter rang through the cavernous room. Ms. Pillsbury joined us but Sue Sylvester was too close behind her for her to feel comfortable asking us what we'd discussed. I leaned closer to Shannon to whisper, "I'm sure that Noah and Santana will especially appreciate that thought." Shelby joined us and the session was called to order.

"Good afternoon everyone, Kevin, eyes up, I'm over here, not in Helena's back pocket. Finn, stop slouching. Now, since there are three groups, a coin toss won't exactly work. So I have decided the order. Kurt and Artie, your group will go first. Hit the stage."

I gave her a smile as I realized that she had allowed this group to go first because Artie was already on the stage. Kurt gave us a blinding smile. He introduced the members of his group starting with himself and finishing with Artie Abrams. His group was not dressed in a uniform as the two groups the day before; instead, Kurt was dressed up. He looked as though he was wearing his favorite outfit, including and Alexander McQueen look waistcoat. Artie was dressed like he'd just left the set of a remake of revenge of the nerds. The girl he'd introduced as Sugar was wearing a wealth of fabrics and colors. The fourth member of the group was introduced as Steven Rocha. He was a tall kid, very fair, so much so that he made Sam and the girl I'd earlier assumed was Sam's fraternal twin, look less Aryan. However, he was dressed as though he was Eminem's little brother.

When they started to perform there was less of the theatrics than the day before, though there was more choreography…not a lot…but significantly more than either group the day before.

_Kurt_, **Artie**, Sugar, Steven _**ALL**_

**"I Don't Want To Be"**

_Kurt: I don't need to be anything other  
>Than a car mechanic's son<br>I don't need to be anything other  
>Than a specialist's son<br>I don't have to be anyone other  
>Than the birth of two souls in one<br>Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from  
><em>

I really wasn't expecting him to be able to sound like…well, that. He sounds almost rough. I love the song and I may even like Kurt's version better than Gavin DeGraw's.

_**ALL: I don't want to be  
><strong>_**Artie: Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**  
><em><strong>ALL: All I have to do<br>**_**Artie: Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
><strong>_**ALL: I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
>Wondering what I've got to do<br>Or who I'm supposed to be  
><strong>_**Artie: I don't want to be anything other than me**

I like the way they blend the choral with the solo. It gives it a very interesting texture to the sound.

_Kurt: I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
><em>**Artie: I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn**  
><em>Kurt: I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn<br>__**Artie: Am I the only one who noticed?  
>I can't be the only one who's learned!<br>**_  
><em><strong>All: I don't want to be<br>**_**Artie: Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**  
><em><strong>ALL: All I have to do<br>**_**Artie: Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
><strong>_**ALL: I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
>Wondering what I've got to do<br>Or who I'm supposed to be  
><strong>_**Artie: I don't want to be anything other than me  
><strong>  
><strong>Artie: Can I have everyone's attention please?<br>**Sugar: If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave**  
>Artie: I came from the mountain<br>The crust of creation  
>My whole situation-made from clay to stone<br>And now I'm telling everybody  
><strong>  
><em><strong>All: I don't want to be<br>**_**Artie: Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**  
><em><strong>ALL: All I have to do<br>**_**Artie: Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
><strong>_**ALL: I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
>Wondering what I've got to do<br>Or who I'm supposed to be  
><strong>_**Artie: I don't want to be anything other than me  
><strong>  
><em><strong>All: I don't want to be <strong>__**  
><strong>__**I don't want to be  
>I don't want to be<br>I don't want to be**_

_Kurt_, **Artie**, Sugar, Steven _**ALL  
><strong>_**"Win"**

**Artie****: Dark is the night  
>I can weather the storm<br>Never say die  
>I've been down this road before<br>I'll never quit  
>I'll never lay down, mm<br>See I promised myself that I'd never let me down**

Wow. That is a whole lot of soul for a nerdy little white boy. He starts the song harder, his tones richer, than the original singer. He made it his own, but I bet they started sweating bullets yesterday when the other group chose to do a Brian McKnight song as well.

_**ALL: I'll never give up  
>Never give in<br>Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
>And if I fall<br>I'll never fail  
>I'll just get up and try again<br>**_  
><em><span>Kurt:<span>__ Never lose hope_  
><strong>Artie<strong>**: Never lose faith**  
><span>Steven: There's much too much at stake<span>  
><em><strong>ALL: Upon myself I must depend<br>I'm not looking for place or show  
>I'm gonna win<strong>_

They definitely have an interesting way of sharing the chorus of the songs that really brings them together as a group while showcasing what the guys can do. I haven't really heard the girl's singing voice; Kurt seems to take the high parts when needed. If I didn't find his voice so compelling, I'd be upset._**  
><strong>_  
><em><span>Kurt:<span>__ No stopping now  
>There's still a ways to go, oh<br>Someway, somehow  
>Whatever it takes, I know<br>I'll never quit, no no  
>I'll never go down, mm, mm<br>I'll make sure they remember my name  
>A hundred years from now<br>_  
><em><strong>ALL: I'll never give up<br>Never give in  
>Never let a ray of doubt slip in<br>And if I fall  
>I'll never fail<br>I'll just get up and try again  
><strong>_  
><em>Kurt: Never lose hope<em>  
><strong>Artie: Never lose faith<strong>  
><span>Steven: There's much too much at stake<span>  
><em><strong>ALL: Upon myself I must depend<br>I'm not looking for place or show  
>I'm gonna win<br>**_  
>Steven: When it's all said and done<br>My once in a lifetime will be back again  
>Now is the time<br>To take a stand  
>Here is my chance<br>That's why I'll...

_**ALL: I'll never give up  
>Never give in<br>Never let a ray of doubt slip in  
>And if I fall<br>I'll never fail  
>I'll just get up and try again<br>**_  
><em><span>Kurt:<span>__ Never lose hope_  
><strong>Artie<strong>**: Never lose faith**  
><span>Steven: There's much too much at stake<span>  
><em><strong>ALL: Upon myself I must depend<br>I'm not looking for place or show  
>I'm gonna win<br>**_  
><em><strong>Mmm, I'm gonna win<strong>_

**"Same Love"**  
><em>Kurt<em>, **Artie**, Sugar, Steven, _**ALL**_

**Artie: When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay  
>'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight<br>I told my mom tears rushing down my face  
>She's like "Art, you've loved girls since before pre-k tripping,"<br>Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
>Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.<br>I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"  
>A preconceived idea of what it all meant<br>For those that liked the same sex  
>Had the characteristics<br>The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
>And you can be cured with some treatment and religion<br>Man made rewiring of a predisposition  
>Playing God, aw nah here we go<br>America the brave still fears what we don't know  
>And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten<br>But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
>I don't know<br>**

He can sing with such soul and rap with that much flava…but he looks like an accountant. Artie Abrams is the most interesting student I've ever seen. I'd never heard this song before, but I definitely loved the sentiment.

_Kurt: And I can't change  
>Even if I tried<br>Even if I wanted to  
>I can't change<br>Even if I try  
>Even if I wanted to<br>My love  
>My love<br>My love  
>He keeps me warm<br>He keeps me warm  
>He keeps me warm<br>He keeps me warm  
><em>

Kurt's voice was almost eerie. Not in a bad way, but you could tell that this song really reaches into the very heart of him. This song may have been penned by another, but it belonged to him.

Steven: If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
>Have you read the YouTube comments lately<br>"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
>We become so numb to what we're saying<br>A culture founded from oppression  
>Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em<br>Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
>A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it<br>Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
>It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion<br>Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
>The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins<br>It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
>Live on and be yourself<br>When I was at church they taught me something else  
>If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed<br>That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
>When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless<br>Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
>I might not be the same, but that's not important<br>No freedom till we're equal, damn right I support it

Well, I said he looked like Eminem…I was gratified to note that he can rap like him as well. I glanced around at the other judges and noticed that Ms. Pillsbury is seated literally on the edge of her seat. She looked as though she was completely enraptured.

_Kurt: And I can't change  
>Even if I tried<br>Even if I wanted to  
>My love<br>My love  
>My love<br>He keeps me warm  
>He keeps me warm<br>He keeps me warm  
>He keeps me warm<br>_  
><strong>Artie: We press play, don't press pause<br>Progress, march on  
>With the veil over our eyes<br>We turn our back on the cause  
>Till the day that my uncles can be united by law<br>**_**ALL: When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
>A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are<br>And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
>But it's a damn good place to start<br>No law is gonna change us  
>We have to change us<br>Whatever God you believe in  
>We come from the same one<br>**_**Artie: Strip away the fear  
>Underneath it's all the same love<br>About time that we raised up  
><strong>

I loved how they transitioned that extremely emotional part from rap into song. Their harmony is outstanding, though I haven't heard the girl other than the one spoken word line. She doesn't seem to not be singing, so perhaps she is just a little overshadowed.

_Kurt: And I can't change  
>Even if I tried<br>Even if I wanted to  
>I can't change<br>Even if I try  
>Even if I wanted to<br>My love  
>My love<br>My love  
>He keeps me warm<br>He keeps me warm  
>He keeps me warm<br>He keeps me warm  
><em>Steven: Love is patient  
>Love is kind<br>Love is patient  
>Love is kind<br>_Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)  
><em>Steven: Love is patient  
><em>Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)<em>  
><strong>Artie: Love is kind<br>**_Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)  
><em>Steven: Love is patient  
><em>Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays<em>)  
><strong>Artie: Love is kind<br>**_Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)  
><em>Steven: Love is patient  
><em>Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)<br>_**Artie: Love is kind**  
><em>Kurt: (I'm not crying on Sundays)<em>  
><em><strong>All: Love is patient<br>Love is kind**_

Much of the last song was actually rapped, with Kurt and, I assumed, Sugar singing, until the end where Steven and Artie took a part of the final bridge. It took me until the very end of their performance to realize that they were dressed in a costume of sorts after all. They were dressed as stylized versions of themselves. They were embracing the message of the first song. They were being nothing more or less than themselves. I rather loved that.

As they finished and moved back into the center of the stage, Shelby asked them to explain their reasoning for picking the songs they chose. Sugar was actually the one to step forward. Possibly to give her a part to play since she had sung very little. "You gave us the theme Songs that Inspire. Inspiration to us kind of meant something a little different. We actually picked the last song first. We were brainstorming and literally accidentally clicked on it on the youtube side bar. When we heard the first rap, it spoke to Kurt and Artie and they were both determined to make it part of our performance. It is a song we hope will eventually inspire change nationally. I think this was the song that meant the most to all of us and that taught us the most."

She stepped back and Steven stepped forward. "The song Win, inspires us to preserver, to never give up until the change we want to see is realized." He said simply. "However, the first song, the first song is about the change we need to make now. Each of us here at McKinley, at every high school everywhere needs to learn and realize that the best thing we can be is the best us possible. We don't need to try to be anything other than who we really are, and we all need to embrace each other and our own differences."

Their classmates certainly agreed with their choices. So did I to be honest. Shelby gave them a smile. "Wonderful thought process guys. That was a fresh and new way to look at it. I'll admit I was more than glad not to hear 'Eye of the Tiger' or 'We Are the Champions'. Puck, your group is up next."

I made the assumption that Shelby must be a lot closer to her students because she had so few compared to me. Despite her comfort with calling him by his moniker, I just couldn't call him Puck. I know it is his preferred nickname…but there was something so salacious about the way he said it, as though in his mind it was synonymous with the word it rhymed with.

Noah and Sam helped Artie down off the stage without being asked. They simply lifted him down wheel chair and all. Sam rolled him up out of the orchestra pit, while Noah climbed gracefully onto the stage. He called the rest of his group up. He was joined by a very, very tall, thick, broad shouldered guy who he introduced as Kevin Jones. Azimio Adams was the very next person to be introduced. He struck me as though he loved being here, but he was really hoping that no one would notice. He finally introduced us to a girl who was as small and delicate as Kevin was large. Hell Moore looked remarkably like a dark pixie. They were dressed slightly differently, almost as though they were a singer and her backup vocalists. The guys were all in dark suits, and Hell was wearing wide leg black slacks, and a silver tank top with black lace accents. It was topped with a small black bolero sweater. She was wearing a kind of long, black Cher wig with a silver net over the top. She was cute, a little comical, but before anyone could have even begun to laugh, she opened her mouth.

_Hell: Put on my blue suede shoes  
>And I boarded the plane<br>Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
>In the middle of the pouring rain<em>

_W.C. Handy, won't you look down over me?  
>Yeah, I got a first class ticket<br>But I'm as blue as a girl can be_

Then I'm walking in Memphis  
>I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale<br>Walking in Memphis  
>But do I really feel the way I feel?<p>

Hell was not trying to sound like Cher. She told us who she was with her look. Instead she just sang. She was amazing. She literally made beautiful music come out of her mouth.

Puck: Saw the ghost of Elvis on Union Avenue  
>Followed him up to the gates of Graceland<br>I watched him walk right through

Now security, they did not see him  
>They just hovered 'round his tomb<br>There's a pretty little thing waiting for the King  
>Down in the Jungle Room<p>

When I was walking in Memphis  
>I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale<br>Walking in Memphis  
>But do I really feel the way I feel?<p>

I'd be lying if I said I loved Noah's voice…it is too rough for such a smooth song, but at the same time there is something compelling about the harshness he brings to what is usually an extremely smooth vocal.

Kevin: You were my sun  
>You were my earth<br>But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
>So you took a chance<br>And made other plans  
>But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no<p>

**Azimio: You don't have to say, what you did,  
>I already know, I found out from him<br>Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
>And don't it make you sad about it<br>**  
><strong>Azimio &amp; Kevin: You told me you loved me<br>Why did you leave me, all alone  
>Now you tell me you need me<br>When you call me, on the phone  
>Girl I refuse, you must have me confused<br>With some other guy  
>Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn<br>To cry, cry me a river  
>Cry me a river-er<br>Cry me a river  
>Cry me a river-er, yea yea<br>**

These two were the most diametrically opposite looking men ever. It was horribly wrong to say, but seeing them standing in the same room made me think of that old Billie Holliday song 'Strange Fruit'. But their voices together were just plain magic. The song had been deepened a lot but you didn't even miss Timberlake's range with the way these two worked together.

Kevin: I know that they say  
>That somethings are better left unsaid<br>It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
><strong>Azimio: (Don't act like you don't know it)<strong>  
>Kevin: All of these things people told me<br>Keep messing with my head  
><strong>Azimio: (Messing with my head)<strong>  
>Kevin: You should've picked honesty<br>Then you may not have blown it  
><strong>Azimio: (Yea..)<strong>

**Azimio: You don't have to say, what you did,  
><strong>Kevin: (Don't have to say, what you did)  
><strong>Azimio: I already know, I found out from him<strong>  
>Kevin: (I already know, uh)<br>**Azimio: Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
><strong>Kevin: (No chance, you and me)  
><strong>Azimio: And don't it make you sad about it<strong>

The way they used their vocals and their choreography to play off each other is a pleasure to watch and hear. The fact that they traded the upper and lower parts back and forth was not only seamlessly done, but marvelous.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Azimio: You told me you loved me<br>**Kevin: Why did you leave me, all alone  
><strong>Azimio: (All alone)<br>**Kevin: Now you tell me you need me  
>When you call me, on the phone<br>**Azimio: (When you call me on the phone)  
><strong>Kevin: Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
>With some other guy<br>**Azimio: (I'm not like them baby)  
><strong>Kevin: Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
><strong>Azimio:(It's your turn)<strong>  
><strong>Azimio &amp; Kevin: To cry, cry me a river<br>**_**Hell and Puck: (Go on and just)  
><strong>_**Azimio & Kevin: Cry me a river-er  
><strong>_**Hell & Puck (Go on and just)  
><strong>_**Azimio & Kevin: Cry me a river  
><strong>_**Hell & Puck: (Baby go on and just)**_**  
>Azimio &amp; Kevin: Cry me a river-er, yea yea<br>**  
><strong>Azimio: Oh<br>**Kevin: (Oh)  
><strong>Azmio: The damage is done<br>So I guess I be leaving  
>Oh<br>**Kevin: (Oh)  
><strong>Azimio: The damage is done<br>So I guess I be leaving**  
><strong>Oh<br>**Kevin: (Oh)  
><strong>Azimio: The damage is done<br>So I guess I be leaving  
>Oh<br>**Kevin: (Oh)  
><strong>Azimio: The damage is done<br>So I guess I be... leaving**

Kevin: You don't have to say, what you did,  
><strong>Azimio: (Don't have to say, what you did)<strong>  
><span>Kevin: I already know, I found out from him<span>  
><strong>Azimio: (I already know, uh)<br>**Kevin: Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
><strong>Azimio: (No chance, you and me)<br>**Kevin: And don't it make you sad about it

**Azimio & Kevin: Cry me a river  
><strong>_**(Go on and just)  
><strong>_**Azimio & Kevin: Cry me a river-er  
><strong>_**(Baby go on and just)  
><strong>_**Azimio & Kevin: Cry me a river  
><strong>_**(You can go on and just)**_**  
>Azimio &amp; Kevin: Cry me a river-er, yea yea<strong>

_**ALL: Cry me a river  
>(Go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er  
>(Baby go on and just)<br>Cry me a river  
>(You can go on and just)<br>Cry me a river-er, yea yea**_

Azimio and Kevin allowed Noah and Hell to become our focus. And Noah proved my earlier thought wrong. He can do smooth. He did the Rat Pack and he did it well. He kept throwing these truly smitten looks at Ms. Jones. I tried to read her body language since I couldn't see her face. She looked to me to be laughing. Interesting reaction.

Puck: She gets too hungry for dinner at eight  
>She like the theatre and never comes late<br>She never bothers with people she hates  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<p>

_Hell: Doesn't like crap games with barons or earls  
>Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls<br>Won't dish the dirt with the rest of the girls  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<em>

_**All: She like the free fresh wind in her hair, life without care  
>She's broke and it's ok<br>Hates California, it's cold and it's damp  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<br>**_  
>Puck: She gets too hungry to wait for dinner at eight<br>She loves the theatre, but never comes late  
>She'd never bother with people she'd hate<br>That's why the lady is a tramp

_**All: She like the free fresh wind in her hair, life without care  
>She's broke and it's oke<br>Hates California, it's cold and it's damp  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<br>**_  
>Puck: She gets too hungry to wait for dinner at eight<br>She loves the theatre, but never comes late  
>She'd never bother with people she'd hate<br>That's why the lady is a tramp

_Hell: She'll have no crap games with sharpies and frogs  
>And she won't go to Harlem in Lincolns or Fords<br>And she won't dish the dirt with the rest of the broads  
>That's why the lady is a tramp<em>

_**ALL: She loves the free fresh wind in her hair  
>Life without care. She's broke but its ok<br>Hates California, it's so cold and so damp  
>That's why the lady. That's why the lady<br>That's why the lady is a tramp**_

They are harmonizing together, and they sound as though they had been doing so for years. Here one can truly hear the four part harmony.

_**ALL: Cry me a river**_

_**(Baby go on and just)**_

_**Cry me a river-er**_

_**(Go on and just)**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**(Cause I've already cried)**_

_**Cry me a river-er, yea yea**_

_**(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)**_

_**Cry me a river**_

_**Cry me a river, oh**_

_**Cry me a river, oh**_

_**Cry me a river, oh**_

_Hell: They got catfish on the table  
>They got gospel in the air<br>Reverend Green be glad to see you  
>When you haven't got a prayer<br>Girl, you've got a prayer in Memphis  
><em>  
>Puck: Now Gabriel plays piano<br>Every Friday at the Hollywood  
>And they brought me down to see him<br>They asked me if I would

Do a little number?  
>And I sang with all my might<br>He said, "Tell me, are you a Christian, child?"  
>And I said, "Man, I am tonight"<p>

Walking in Memphis  
>(Walking in Memphis)<br>I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
>(Walk)<br>Walking in Memphis  
>(Walking in Memphis)<br>But do I really feel the way I feel?

Walking in Memphis  
>(Walking in Memphis)<br>I was walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
>(Walk)<br>Walking in Memphis  
>(Walking in Memphis)<br>But do I really feel the way I feel?

Shelby asked them about their choices. Noah strode confidently forward. "We had the theme Double Threats. The first thing we agreed with was that we wanted to use singers who were boss in movies too. Unfortunately most of the people we could think of were rappers. Now with Schue that wouldn't have been a problem, I mean he thought he could rap. So next to him I sounded awesome. Now since Artie and Rocha just killed that Macklemore song, I'm glad as hell that we didn't pick any of those guys. We'd have been slaughtered if we'd tried to go up against that with some Will Smith or Markey Mark…So we googled a list of the best and worst of the bunch. I'm not trying to be funny, but Witches of Eastwick is the best chick flick of all damn time. So we had to do Cher. Hell decided which song. Since Frank Sinatra was the number two on the list, I decided we were doing the first song I ever sang for my girl. Kevin and Azimio picked Justin Timberlake, 'cause he's actually somebody we go to the theatre to see. It didn't take us a minute to all agree that this was our favorite."

Shelby dismissed them and they climbed down off the stage. Noah went over picked Ms. Jones up from her chair and sat down, pulling her into his lap. Once again he laid some definitely not PDA legal kisses on them before he snuggled into Sam and the three of them proceeded to seemingly hold an entire discussion without really uttering a word. "Santana, your group is the last one for today."

Santana made her way to center stage quickly. However, apparently, her group wasn't moving fast enough for her. "Come on StretchMarks, you aren't hauling around the best parts of you anymore…you passed her off to Cochran…so haul ass." She threw out exasperatedly to the last member of the group to get onto the stage.

I gave Shelby a curious look. Clearly asking what that meant, but hopefully allowing her the opportunity to ignore me if I was being inappropriately nosy. I was a little surprised that she answered. "She is my daughter's biological mother. I adopted Beth when she was only a few days old. Every one of them seems to love her almost as if she belonged to each of them. I have heard Santana 'affectionately' refer to Sam's little brother and sister as 'the children of the corn' but when she heard one of the Titan's refer to Beth as Puckerman's bastard, Santana cut him with a razor."

"So that's what really happened to Mitchell." Shannon said with a laugh leaning around me to speak to Shelby. "I'll have to make the little troll run suicides."

Aww…one piece of the mystery solved. I nodded and politely, nonchalantly, thanked her for sharing that. Then I turned my attention to the stage. Santana looked at the audience, "I'm the group leader, but for some reason Stretch Marks and GingerBaby won't allow me to do the introductions." She snarked.

"Maybe because we kinda thought the new teacher might want to know our 'real names'." The redhead on the stage shot back. "My name is actually Tessa Altman. Our fearless, and tactless, leader is Santana Admira Lopez. The gentleman of the group is Joseph Hart, Joe to his friends. And last but not least, Lucille 'Call her Quinn or ELSE' Fabray." She said before stepping back to join the group. They were all dressed similarly, jeans, and a tee shirt. Santana and Quinn in red shirts, and Tessa and Joe in blue. Santana had managed to glam hers up, pairing skinny jeans with knee high heeled boots. Quinn looked like an all-American girl, having paired her low slung skinny jeans with red espadrilles. Tessa looked very 'normal' she was wearing her jeans, looser and boot cut, though they too were low slung. Joe, the only male on the stage, was bare foot. The hems of his jeans and many of the seams worn, the pants themselves looking comfortable and well loved.

"Also known as Auntie Snixx, Tubbers, Gingerbaby and Teen Jesus." Santana quipped while they quickly moved into position.

They were bathed in a light representation of the Captain America Shield.

Santana **Tessa** _Joe_ Quinn _**ALL**_

Quinn: And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<br>So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

Quinn's voice was very soft and it bathed the listeners in warmth. I wouldn't have expected her soft, but not really quiet soprano to have been the opener.

Santana: There's something happening here  
>But what it is ain't exactly clear<br>There's a man with a gun over there  
>Telling me I got to beware<p>

I think it's time we stop  
>Children, what's that sound?<br>Everybody look - what's going down?

_Joe: There's battle lines being drawn  
>Nobody's right if everybody's wrong<br>Young people speaking' their minds  
>Getting so much resistance from behind<em>

It's time we stop  
>Hey, what's that sound?<br>Everybody look - what's going down?

Santana's and Joe's voices married well. They both had a very strong retro sound to them and they really did the song justice. But the two songs don't really match. I did like the way the lights changed from the red white and blue to jungle colors and strobe lights. Interesting ambience that created, it gave us the feel of being in a seventies war movie.

Quinn: And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<br>So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

They have the lights go back to the red, white and blue, but then they changed again to red and blue with just a little bit of yellow. Tessa started to sing and I realize why they changed. I pictured the outfit they'd pulled the colors from and smiled as the song and the picture in my mind coalesced into one.

**Tessa: I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<strong>

I'm more than a bird:  
>I'm more than a plane<br>More than some pretty face beside a train  
>It's not easy to be me<p>

Wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<p>

_**ALL: Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<br>**_**  
>It may sound absurd:<br>but don't be naive  
>Even Heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed:  
>but won't you concede<br>Even Heroes have the right to dream  
><strong>_**ALL: It's not easy to be me**_

Three vastly different songs, the way they were weaving them together is seamless, and yet I couldn't see the thread. Two discussed heroes, but the sixties anti-war song seemed out of place.

Quinn: And then a hero comes along  
>With the strength to carry on<br>And you cast your fears aside  
>And you know you can survive<br>So when you feel like hope is gone  
>Look inside you and be strong<br>And you'll finally see the truth  
>That a hero lies in you<p>

**Tessa: Up, up and away:  
>away from me<br>It's all right:  
>You can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy:  
>or anything:<strong>

I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<p>

_**Joe & Tessa: I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<strong>_

Santana: It's a long road  
>When you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<br>You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<p>

_Joe: What a field day for the heat  
>A thousand people in the street<br>Singing songs and carrying signs  
>Mostly saying, "hooray for our side"<em>

It's time we stop  
>Hey, what's that sound?<br>Everybody look - what's going down?

Paranoia strikes deep  
>Into your life it will creep<br>It starts when you're always afraid  
>Step out of line, the men come and take you away<p>

We better stop  
>Hey, what's that sound?<br>Everybody look - what's going down?

_Tessa & Quinn: It's a long road  
>When you face the world alone<br>No one reaches out a hand  
>For you to hold<br>You can find love  
>If you search within yourself<br>And the emptiness you felt  
>Will disappear<em>

_Santana and Joe: We better stop  
>Hey, what's that sound?<br>Everybody look - what's going down?  
><em>  
><em><strong>ALL: I'm only a man in a silly red sheet<br>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
>Only a man in a funny red sheet<br>Looking for special things inside of me**_

It's not easy to be me.

When they finished, I realized that I hadn't had a thought in quite a long time. I'd been so enraptured in the music they created with their vocals, that my notepad was blank. I waited anxiously for them to explain what had led them to put those three songs together and to meld them into one the way they had.

Tessa and Santana jollied for the front before the Latina finally gave the smaller girl a hard glare. "Fine…but if you call me out my name one more time…I'm giving Artie a copy of my dad's collection of Star Trek: the Original Series." She warned sternly.

"Please Devil Doll. Call her GingerBaby…call her the Virgin Queen…call her Boo-Boo the fool…call her anything, just get me that DVD set!" Artie called out from the front row.

Santana rolled her eyes, "We were given the topic Heroes. So while we were brainstorming, we kept coming back to the question of 'what makes a hero?' Finally we decided that anyone could be a hero, they just had to choose to do what was right. So we decided on the Mariah Carey song. Then Joe, of all people, raised the point that most heroes aren't heroes because they want to be famous or well known, but because they were doing what they had to do. To me that reminded me of stories my grandfather told me, before he died, about serving in Vietnam. They weren't there because they wanted to be…or even because they agreed with the government's reason for being there. But most of the time they tried their best and did whatever they could to try to get themselves and their friends back home. For What It's Worth, was one of Papi's favorite songs. Pip-I mean Tessa- brought up the quintessential heroes…the Icons. So we listened to way too many comic book related songs and Five for Fighting had the only one we could all agree on. Besides I've always preferred to think that there had to be something deeper to that frickin' boy scout."

Sue looked at the stage and laughed. "FunBags…I can't believe that you even know who Superman is, let alone listened to a bunch of songs about comic book heroes."

Santana gave her a non-committal shrug. "I have more than one or two dimensions." She said proudly.

"You tell her Tana." Mercedes Jones called out. "We're all multi-dimensional."

Sue Sylvester scoffed. "Yeah, you're all special…'cause you know what it really means when they say that everyone is special, it really just means that no one is. You want me to think you're special, prove it. Do something spectacular. And Puckerman, I'm not talking about in the bedroom…or the kitchen, bathroom, garage, or locker room either."

I watched as Noah laughed. "I know I'm somebody, Coach, cause God don't make no junk." He quipped.

"Retha been making you watch Sister Act 2, Puck?" Artie laughed.

"Whatever, man, don't act like you don't get half wood when you hear Lauren Hill sing." Sam teased.

Ms. Pillsbury gasped. "Sam!" She chided. "I had hoped that you would provide Noah with a positive influence, not start to roll in the verbal mire with him."

"Sorry Ms. Pillsbury," He said sounding completely unapologetic.

After that Shelby quickly pulled things back into line. She thanked her judges before dismissing us so that the two remaining groups could have some more time to practice.

I made my way back to my classroom and the papers therein that needed grading and marveled at all the things I'd learned in forty-five minutes.

_Puck Point of View_

I was so glad to have my performance out of the way. I felt better about it than most of the others I'd ever done for Mr. Schuester, well except that Marky Mark one I did with Finn and Mercedes. It was almost impossible not to feel confident when performing with Cedes…bitch can sing and she can move. Damn I love that woman. Just the thought of her is enough to make me all happy and shit. You toss our boy Sam in the mix and suddenly my skin feels too fucking small to contain all the fucking happiness coursing through me.

Unfortunately I didn't have much time to dwell on happiness. I had football practice and Coach Bieste is a real beast when it comes to getting us ready and conditioned to WIN. By the time she finally set us free, all I wanted to do was eat…oh food too. Instead we had that damn SAT prep class. But to be honest it wasn't a hard ship to go that day. Berry was MIA, so the room felt lighter and less tense. Granted I figured that her being missing would probably bite us on the ass later, but I enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

We got home to find that everyone had waited dinner on us. It was a Gabby cooking night and it looked like she had gone all the way out on dinner. "I made fried chicken salad for dinner. I got the idea from Paula Deen's show. She's all about the moderation now." It looked good as hell, a huge salad with all those different lettuces and spinaches and stuff, plus she'd cut up red, orange and yellow bell peppers and Greek olives, and mushrooms and tossed it all together. Next to the big ass bowl of salad, there was a big ass plate of fried chicken pieces. She'd also put out the usual salad dressings. Balsamic vinaigrette for Sexy Mama. Sesame Ginger dressing for Moms D and Sam. Ranch for Dr. J, and George. Tessa usually just grabbed whatever was closer to her. Stevie and Stacey were all about the French still. We three Puckermans liked this great fire roasted garlic vinaigrette, and we'd gotten Angel Mom and Sander hooked on it too. Gabby had made some macaroni and cheese to go with it. As soon as we were all seated and the food dished out, Gabby stood up. "I have an announcement." She giggled. She actually giggled.

"So from the giggling, I'm guessing this is good news?" I teased.

"Whoo Now! Good is a gross understatement, Noah my boy." She shot back saucily. "Now most of you probably don't know that before the bubble burst and we ended up in that friggin hellhole of a hotel, I'd decided to try to get into teaching…I mean after all what else does one do with advanced degrees in history and political science if you don't become a lawyer right? I'd taken all the Praxis tests that I needed to but everything got shelved when Sander and I both lost our jobs in the same week. But this morning, I got a call from the Principal over at WH Taft Middle school. He's got an eighth grade social studies teacher who just found out that she is having triplets, and has to go on bed rest in two weeks. Based on my test scores and my undergrad and masters GPA he wants to interview me for the job, and if all goes well, I'd be two steps up from a typical substitute, and maybe next year, he can offer me a full contract. If not I'll at least have the experience for my resume."

"Whooo Doggy!" Sander shouted. He stood and pulled Gabby into a kiss that most of us really didn't need to watch. But it was great to see anyway. "Darlin' that's some of the best news I've heard in a month of Sundays." He told her when the kiss finally finished.

"That is great news Mom." Sam said happily from his seat next to Mercedes.

"I'm glad you're gonna be a teacher, Mama. You're really, really smart." Stacey said with a huge smile.

"And I'm really super glad that we aren't in middle school." Stevie laughed.

Sarah scoffed. "Speak for yourself; I'd love to have Angel Mom for a teacher. She's awesome."

The rest of us all congratulated her. My moms and Moms D started helping her start in on the whole interview look. While the dads started to talk through all the things she would need to take with her. I tuned them out a little when they started arguing about which weight of resume paper was better. I tuned them all the damn way out when they started arguing about the most professional paper color. After dinner was the obligatory 'where are all the kids staying tonight' discussion. Final numbers were Stacey and Sarah were going home with Mom, Stevie was staying here as were Cedes, Sam and I. Tessa was still deciding if she was going to go home with Mom or with her dad. I think ultimately she decided that she was good sleeping in her own bed. She did pull Cedes to the side to have a girl talk. Squeally, happy, bouncing up and down girl talk.

Once everyone headed out, Sam, Cedes and I headed up to bed. Sam showered first before he settled down with Mercedes to work on homework. It really helps him to understand easier if he's relaxed and shit first. While he was in the shower, she and I did our calculus. Then Sam and I finished up our shit while she went to shower. We put all our backpacks back together and Sam ran 'cross the hall to grab us both some jeans and shirts to wear the next day. We could have just gone over in the morning to get them…but this way gave us more time to have 'breakfast in bed' before we got dressed and had to face the day.

We shucked off our pajama pants and climbed into the bed. It was still relative early and we were tired as hell, but neither of us was ready to sleep. Neither was Mercedes. She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a sexy ass red sheer nightie and thong. "Fuck, Babygirl, you're so fucking hot." I moaned. The sheer fabric barely hid her body from us. Her big tits looked awesome, the dark areolas playing peek-a-boo, making my boner get even harder. Damn that nightie was short as shit. The hem of it flirted teasingly with Babygirl's pretty little pussy. I had to hide a smile as I was hit by the thought that if that shit was that short on Sexy Mama, then it must be a fucking bra on somebody as tall as Lauren. Just goes to show, Mercedes Jones has a body that was made for lingerie.

I know that there are plenty of people who think my Babygirl is 'too big'…but fuck them up their uptight asses sideways with an elephant dong. Sam and I are some of the luckiest muthafuckers on this earth. We get to see her like this. With that dark chocolate skin that makes almost any color look good, and those big sexy ass tits that fill out those lacy cups like God had to mean when he put the thought of sexy underwear into some gay dude's mind. Our girl is finer and hotter than twenty of those flat chested skinny bitches. And I can't even get started on the back side view.

That damn nightie was messing with my mind. I couldn't decide if I wanted it off, or on while we were banging. "Babygirl, why do you do this to me? Always making me have to make the hard choices. Do we fuck you with the tiny scrap of nothing on, or do we rip it off you and run our hands all over your soft, sexy skin?"

Sam chuckled next to me. "I know my answer. If you want to rip it off, you're gonna have to go second since I want her to ride me with that sexy ass piece of nothing bunched up under those big pretty titties."

Cedes threw back her head and laughed, which just made her sexier. Do you know how fucking confident a woman has to be to laugh like that, as though they haven't a care in the whole damn world, while standing in front of her lovers pretty much naked? That right there was sexy as hell. It was the last straw too. Sam grabbed us a couple of condoms, and we were up and across that room in half a heartbeat. Sam and I took our lover by her small little hands and led her to her bed.

As we often did when she wasn't looking we played rock, paper, scissors to determine where we'd each be. I won, for a change, and Sam and I both knew which end I'd choose. Without another word, Sam moved around to the front of her beautiful body, and helped her to climb onto the bed. He kept her on all fours and slid under her a little bit. I felt rather than saw him push the 'covering' off her tatas baring them for his mouth and hands. I ran my hands over the firm, but yielding flesh of our beautiful Baby's back and ass.

I was lovin' the feel of the silky soft material under my hands; the way the slick material slid over her smooth skin was hot as hell. But it also helped me to gauge Cedes' current sexual mood. Babygirl had taken Tana's lecture on 'rippin panties' versus high quality, pretty panties to heart and applied it across the board to all lingerie. So now we could easily tell when our woman wanted her sexing hard and fast and rough, if she was in the mood for easy…the long slow burn lovin'. It felt like tonight was a long slow burn kind of night.

Rather than doing as my own body demanded, a thrusting my tongue as far inside Babygirl's big round badunkadonk as I could, I started teasing her. Gentle kisses, little nips, long licks down her spine, whatever I could think of to drive her crazy. I kept that sheer fabric between my mouth and her skin as an added tease. "Shit, Babygirl, love you so much." I murmured against the sweetly skin of her ass.

She lifted her head from where she'd been letting her tongue tickle Sam's sexy ass eight pack. She looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes burning with love and desire. "Love you too, Noah." She moaned the delighted sound sounding pleasure filled and completely sincere. "Love you, Sam."

"I love you both…so much…too much to ever let you go." He told us in response.

If I were still just Puck, I'd be ready to grab my shit and hit the door running hearing that. Hell, even as Noah, if it were anyone else but Sam or Cedes, it would probably still scare the shit out of me. With them not only was the sentiment appreciated and accepted, but it was completely returned. I pulled my tongue from between Cedes' ass cheeks and told them as much. "You two fucking make all the shit I have to deal with just day to damn day living so totally worth it…even the fucking high school part." I whispered, not because I was particularly trying to be quiet, but because the feelings were just too intense to be all shouty and shit.

I lowered my mouth back to Cedes' skin and licked nipped and sucked the hell out of her ass cheeks before I finally started to tongue fuck her asshole itself. For a moment, I remembered that super white dude from the porn store. As sensitive as Cedes' ass is I'm still lunchin' on the fact that our beautiful Baby didn't feel shit from that other dude's ass kissing. I shook that thought off and finally got down to business tongue fucking the hell out of Babygirl's asshole for reals. Sam had worked his way from her tits and was licking and sucking her pussy so good our lover was vibrating between us.

Cedes was making this sexy, cooing moaning sound that sounded even sexier sin the way it was muffled, you know she was making them around Sammy Boy's big ass cock. Together Sam and I wrung a lot of the low and slow moaning orgasms from out girl before I donned a jimmy hat and slowly slid my dick home into her hot, juicy, clenching pussy. I can never decide which part of sinking into Cedes' pussy is the best part…the feel of those puffy, tight pussy lips sliding over the head of my cock, or the feeling of her tight, wet heat enveloping all of my dick, or that more ephemeral feel of being right where I belong. "Goddamn, Sexy Mama, you feel so damn good."

"Oh Shhhhiiiitttttt." She moaned as she came harder than before.

I had to fight hard to keep from blowing my load right then and there. Especially when Sam decided to make me lose my fucking mind. He unwrapped his lips from Cedes' clit, and wrapped them around my balls. Both of my balls in his mouth as I was buried balls deep in our girl, trying to keep shit slow and sensual and everything. I lost it completely. I came, no I didn't just cum, I busted a nut harder than I thought was possible. "Muthafuck me!" I screamed like a bitch. It felt so good I kept fucking that pussy like a damn jackhammer the whole time I was cumming.

Finally I collapsed. I had cum 'til I couldn't cum anymore. But Sam, he was still hard and straining. As soon as I pulled away and crawled on weak limbs up the bed, he pulled Cede up and spun her around. Somehow he managed to get his dick robed in latex and her on it with a quickness that seemed super human.

"Shhiitt Sammmy?" she groaned lovingly as she slid down that big ass dick.

Our beautiful girl started to relax fully, content to let Sam lift and lower her however he wanted to, and often that's exactly what he would have done, instead tonight he chuckled. "Oh no Baby, I want you to get us both off. I want you to bunch that sexy little nightie up under those titties, and ride me until we both cum."

With a long sigh she smirked and began to do just that. I watched as she slowly, so slowly it would have made me nuts, lowered and raised herself. She moaned and bit her lip, but she didn't say a word. Babygirl had been quiet tonight. She probably kept things to the slow burn to make sure her voice was in good condition for her group performance. I looked over at them and couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. "You two are so fucking beautiful together. I fucking love watching you like this. Ride that dick Cedes." I moaned.

"Join us." Sam suggested.

"Man, she wrung me out." I said with a smile.

"Come, be one with us anyway." Cedes moaned. I couldn't say no when she said it like that, though I knew that my balls were empty. I scrambled to my knees and moved behind Mercedes. My hands slid down her arms to cup her tits and play with her nipples. "Ooohh Noah…your fingers feel so good. Sammy, you're so big." She cooed. "I'm so lucky to have such….oooh Goodd…such hot, big dicked loves."

I held Cedes boobs out for Sam and he followed my cue perfectly. He leaned up and licked one of the hard little nubs. "We're lucky to have such a beautiful, hot, horny, sexy, stacked woman." I whispered just loud enough for them both to hear me. I ground against her ass, and felt my balls rubbing against Sam's.

"Fuck a damn duck." Sam shouted. He started bucking up into our girl, really close to shooting; so I twisted her nipples hard and her cry of completion joined Sam's. Apparently my balls weren't quite as empty as I thought because just watching and feeling and listening to them made me cum again too. I shot a little load on Cedes' ass and Sam's balls. We pretty much collapsed spent after that. Next thing I knew it was Wednesday morning and Sam was waking me up with his condom covered dick sliding into my ass. "You slept through the prep work again, Puck." He teased rolling us over so that Mercedes could cover me in latex and mount us both. Morning sex is always quick and dirty and today was no exception. We had breakfast and made it to school on time. All of us were waiting impatiently as hell for glee.

* * *

><p>Songs Used in This Chapter<p>

I Don't Wanna Be = Gavin Degraw

Win = Brian McKnight

Same Love = Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Walking in Memphis = Mark Cohn, Cher

Cry Me A River = Justin Timberlake & Timbaland

Lady Is A Tramp = Frank Sinatra

Hero = Mariah Carey

For What It's Worth = Buffalo Springfield

Superman = Five For Fighting

* * *

><p>Review and vote for which of the 'performances' you like best. Please don't make me pull a Schue and play favorites. I look really bad in sweater vests.<p>

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	23. Chapter 21

Grandissons Together  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

ANOTHER PLAY LIST! (Remove the spaces and put back the periods) www youtube Com / playlist? List = PLWIpnjkvpubi5 Chh6fgN5m7DE8mJgsq5C

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>****The One I Gave My Heart To**

_Coach Bieste's Point of View_

I really did like helping to judge these New Directions contests. I missed my friend Will, I really did, but I'm kind of glad that he's making Broadway bow down before him…cause if he were here, he'd probably have figured out two hard facts. One, Shelby Cochran knows how to run a glee club; she's fair and she teaches. And two, that my home life is far different from what I portray to the rest of the world. The man I thought I loved, the man I fought so hard for, is nothing like the man I married. Cooter comes off all sweet and caring, like he loved me for me and all we shared in common. Like that was why he chose me over Sue. But looking back, I can only guess that he chose me because he knew if he ever even attempted to treat Sue Sylvester the way he treats me, no one would ever find all the pieces of his brutalized and dismembered corpse.

Sometimes I wish I was more like Sue Sylvester. But then I remember that she'd bout as crazy as a moon calf that was weaned too early and I change my mind on that one. Still it would be nice to know that if you got rid of one man, there'd be another to take his place. I've had one man want me in my entire 32 years. I'd like to have kids, so I can't wait another three decades and hope the next one is a better one. Of course then there is the little problem that I can't bring a child into a home with Cooter.

I shoot off my morose thoughts. Instead I thought about the changes that have come to William McKinley High this year. Looking to my left I saw two of the biggest. Shelby Cochran and David Martinez. When I talked to Will, I'd jokingly told him that it took two people to fill his shoes. Unfortunately the truth of it is that it took two people to do both his jobs the way they should be done. I hear the way the guys talk about glee now. They aren't shooting the shit, saying it's a bird class any more. No, they were focused in there. They were learning more and more about the making of music. She'd even tried to find someone to teach Evans and Puck about composition. She's worked with Hudson and Hummel both on piano, with the help of Hummel's boyfriend. Chang was learning more about choreography and Pierce actually learned to read music. She's still having some trouble reading the lyrics, but she can read the notes just fine now.

Every kid on my team was cursing the name David Martinez. Most of them hadn't ever had to actually 'learn' anything in their foreign language class before. The ones who had French were so used to getting teased for having to work in their classes, that now they were getting some of their own back. Suffice it to say that the hombres didn't taking it lying down. Everman wasn't the only fight I've had to break up on the practice field in the last few weeks, just the one that worried me the most. But they got that sorted. I could tell because I found them in the towel room making out on the clean towels again.

I'd have to say I was a proud as hell of those boys. They managed to get comfortable in their own skin before they even graduated high school. Some people hit thirty without ever knowing who the hell they really are. Those two've earned a special place in my heart. Last year after the whole 'Bieste Boner Control' thing, Evans had taken the time to come and find me and apologize one on one. Puckerman had made it a point to come and tell me all the things that made me special and therefore desirable. It was more than a little creepy, but his heart was in the right place.

It was the last day of the performances portion of the judges' duties and I was looking forward to it. I was practically praying that one of the two remaining groups would blow the others out the water. Monday, gave me the choice between Evans and Hudson's groups. Now Evans' group was singing songs that I knew and loved. Not to mention that while he kept mainly to one genre, he'd hit his theme on the head. I mean he stuck to it closer than a tick on a dog's backside. Plus all four members got some solo mic time. Hudson's group was good too. And their theme was good; I'm just not sure why they didn't go a bit deeper. I mean, yeah, Bon Jovi is pretty amazing, but then you compare him to Stevie Wonder who had to overcome so much adversity, and he pales a little. Though he came back strong with that little girl's story, and the choice of Pickler. But for me as much as it tugged the old heart strings, I couldn't see her as 'amazing'. What was amazing was Lauren's contribution to their performance. She didn't really get any mic time, but she did her do and did it well. It's tough, cause I also liked the way Evans' group wove their songs together. It wasn't as harsh as the mashups they did last year, this one was far more seamless.

Then there was Tuesday's three fest. As much as I like Puckerman and his crew, Hummel's crew's adherence to his theme was better. And he managed to utilize the theme to try to create the change he wants to see. That was pretty epic. Still Puckerman's songs were great; I actually loved all three of them. They brought back memories, and made me smile. But Hummel and Abram's song choices made me think. Granted their theme was just plain more thought provoking. And then there was Lopez's group. Her mashup was pretty smooth, but that anti-war song was a little off theme to me. Once she explained what they were trying to do, it kind of made more sense…but not near enough. Still the way that girl and the kid with the white boy dreads sounded was almost enough to overshadow that bit of weirdness.

I walked into that auditorium that Wednesday filled with trepidation, because unless Chang's or Jones' group was just absolutely fabulous, I was going to have a tough decision to make. By the time I got there, Emma was already sitting primly. A lot of the kids were already there to; they'd gotten themselves settled near the front like they had the other days. Pierce had claimed Abram's lap, probably because Lopez had spent every moment they weren't on stage in it the day before. Evans and Puckerman were trying their best to get Jones to take off the choir black choir robe she had on. No dice on that one… Jones and her crew looked focused. They were all in the robes, their hair braided down their back, their makeup neutral. They looked almost funereal. Cohen-Chang's group members were in black and white. Simple, straightforward. Pants for everyone, black, though Chang's looked to be slacks rather than jeans like the others. White work shirts for everyone, with black vests on top of them.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, both of the remaining groups gathered on the stage. Mercedes and Tina faced off for the coin toss. Tina's group won the coin toss and she chose to go first. "Confident as I am that our performance is the very best there is, was or will be…I'm not brave enough to go after Mercedes." She told us all with a giggle. Jones and her girls gave her a hug as they left the stage, Mercedes with the very hands on help of her boyfriends. Of the four still on the stage, Chang and Cohen-Chang I recognized. They gave us their names just to be uniform, then they introduced us to the two younger members of their group.

The first was a dark haired boy who looked a lot like the Cassie girl who'd been in Evans' group on Monday. They gave his name as Casey, telling those of us who didn't know that he was Cassie's fraternal twin. The kid was adorable…so scared that he was endearing. The look on his face was part nervous, part worried, and hugely fearful. He was quick to step back when they introduced Kim. She was tall and lanky, with hella long, crazy curly, brown hair. One day she'd grow to be a beauty, but she was in the throes of an awkward stage. To be honest, given her height and thinness, she might be the next top model.

They stepped back to about center stage, and started to lay in the underscore of music just with their ohs and ahs. The room went dark, and then a bright, but very soft blue spot light centered on the younger girl.

**"Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)"****  
>Tina<strong> Mike _Casey_ Kim _**ALL**_

Kim: Rockets, moon shots  
>Spend it on the have nots<br>Money, we make it  
>Fore we see it you take it<p>

I like curly girly's voice, she can get as high as Hummel easy, but she holds herself towards the lower end of the range. This song was old when I was coming up, but it's still a damn good song. I couldn't really guess their theme from this first song, but I had to admit it was nice to see them branching out into different genres. Seemed like every time I heard them sing last year, it was either soft rock or pop. The spot faded out to envelop all four of them. Though stretching and waning to encompass Chang's dancing.

_**ALL: Oh, make you wanna holler  
>The way they do my life<br>Make me wanna holler  
>The way they do my life<strong>_

Mike: This ain't livin', This ain't livin'  
>No, no baby, this ain't livin'<br>No, no, no

Whoa, there Nelly. I thought Will said that Chang couldn't sing. He wasn't the same level as Evans or Abrams, but that was entirely different from sounding like a tone deaf bison when he opens his mouth. That was how Will made it seem. But then again when a guy can move like Chang was dancing during that first verse who the h-e-double-hockey-sticks cared if he could sing. I swear, if I didn't see him on the field from week to week, I wouldn't have thought he had bones in his arms at all.

_Casey: Inflation no chance  
>To increase finance<br>Bills pile up sky high  
>Send that boy off to die<em>

That kid looked about ready to wet himself when Cohen-Chang made the introductions, but when he sings, he has no fear, no worry…just the music. That was a sight to behold. Good voice too. Actually, it reminds me of a richer version of Will's.

_**ALL: Make me wanna holler  
>The way they do my life<br>Make me wanna holler  
>The way they do my life<br>Dah, dah, dah  
>Dah, dah, dah<br>**_

_Kim & Casey: Hang ups, let downs  
>Bad breaks, set backs<br>Natural fact is  
>I can't pay my taxes<br>_

Man, the way those two sound together is a pure vocal love connection. Jeez, just listening

_**ALL: Oh, make me wanna holler  
>And throw up both my hands<br>Yea, it makes me wanna holler  
>And throw up both my hands<strong>_

_Kim& Casey: Crime is increasing  
>Trigger happy policing<br>Panic is spreading  
>God know where we're heading<em>

I liked their harmony. They somehow managed to make you still hear the underlying melody even while they are all singing. All they were missing was someone who could sing in that deep baritone or bass range. It needed a little depth to it.

Mike: This I know, baby, baby  
>This I know, baby, baby<br>Hey now, let it sweat, baby

_**ALL: Oh, make me wanna holler  
>They don't understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dah, dah, dah<br>Dah, dah, dah  
>Dah, dah, dah<strong>_

**Tina: Mother, mother  
>Everybody thinks we're wrong<br>Who are they to judge us  
>Simply cause we wear our hair long<strong>

_**ALL: Oh, make me wanna holler  
>They don't understand<br>Dah, dah, dah  
>Dah, dah, dah<br>Dah, dah, dah  
><strong>_

They sang that song. It was damn fine. I watched as they shifted positions, this time they were more spread out on the stage, and closer to the audience. Tina and Casey were off to one side just a little bit. The lights played in dizzying circles, blues and grays…but darker than the soft colors of the first song. Casey stepped out and his voice rang with confidence. They didn't do the ohing and ahing this time rather they just let their voices buffet the audience with strength and conviction.

**"If Everyone Cared"**

_Casey: From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
>Confusing stars for satellites<br>I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
>But here we are, we're here tonight<em>

Evans' shivered my hindquarters on Hurt that Monday, and this kid, Casey, was doing it again on this Nickelback song.

**Tina: Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<strong>

Cohen-Chang voice was usually all flowers and sugarplum fairies, but that day she was bringing the good stuff. Her sound was richer and fuller…stronger. Rock sounded damn good on her.

_**[ALL:]**__**  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
><strong>_  
><em>Casey: And I'm singing<em>

**Tina: Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<br>**  
><em>Casey: And in the air the fireflies<br>Our only light in paradise  
>We'll show the world they were wrong<br>And teach them all to sing along  
><em>  
><strong>Tina: Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<br>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**  
><em><strong>Tina &amp; Casey: (I'm alive)<strong>_

The way they arranged this, so that the two main vocalists for this song were separate but equal was well done. They sounded almost as good together as Casey had with Kim. My only concern was that Tina seemed to be holding back. She really wanted to cut loose on that I'm alive, but she held back so she wouldn't oversing him. Good trait, but didn't work as well as she probably wanted it to._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>[ALL:]<strong>__**  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died**_

_**[ALL:]**__**  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
><strong>_

I still wasn't seeing the thread of the theme here. But the thing was that I had a feeling that the second she told us what it was, I was gonna wanna smack myself in the forehead. I thought for a minute as good as they sounded, I didn't think they had blown me away, yet.

**Tina: And as we lie beneath the stars  
>We realize how small we are<br>If they could love like you and me  
>Imagine what the world could be<strong>

_**ALL: If everyone cared and nobody cried  
>If everyone loved and nobody lied<br>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
>Then we'd see the day when nobody died<br>When nobody died...**_

_**[ALL:]**__**  
>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>If everyone loved and nobody lied  
>If everyone shared and swallowed their pride<br>Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
><strong>_

**Tina: We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
><strong>_Casey: When nobody died  
><em>Kim: We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
><em>Casey: When nobody died<br>__**ALL: We'd see the day when nobody died**_

These four voices were meant to ring together. The way they weave together on the melodies of the two songs they've sung so far has been better than any one group except Evans' and possibly Abram's. Lopez's group didn't really have much in the way of harmonizing together. Though she'd made sure she gave everyone a chance to shine. The light work during that song was driving me crazy. It was almost as if they were trying to make you feel…insecure, or trippy. I jotted down notes as the stage was shrouded in darkness again.

When the lights came back up, they were once more standing together at center stage. They laid a happy under current, and Chang stepped forward with a huge grin.

Mike: I dedicate this song to recession,

depression and unemployment.

This song's for you.

I couldn't fight back a smile. Chang might speak two or three languages well, but 'black' isn't one of them.

_**ALL: Today's a new day, but there is no sunshine.**_

_**Nothing but clouds, and it's dark in my heart**_

_**and it feels like a cold night.**_

_**Today's a new day, where are my blue skies,**_

_**where is the love and the joy that you promised me**_

_**you tell me it's alright.**_

I did like hearing the harmony of those four voices. For a minute, I wondered what the choral song would've sounded like with the full group.

Mike: (I'll be honest with you)

_**ALL:I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain,**_

_**fell from heaven like a shower now.**_

Mike: (When I think how much better I'm gonna be when this is over)

**Tina:** **I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,**

**I know God is working so I smile,**

All: _**Even though I've been here for a while **_

Mike: (what you do?)

_**ALL: I smile, smile...**_

_**It's so hard to look up when you've been down.**_

_**Sure would hate to see you give up now**_

_**You look so much better when you smile, so smile.**_

**Tina: Today's a new day, but there is no sunshine.**

**Nothing but clouds, and it's dark in my heart,**

**and it feels like a cold night.**

Mike: It ain't Easy, ya'll

Kim: Today's a new day, but tell me where are my blue skies,

where is the love and the joy that you promised me

you tell me it's alright.

Mike: (the truth is)

Kim: I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain (the holy ghost power, yo)

fell from heaven like a shower now.

Mike: I know that it hurts ya'll but still

I think I finally picked up the theme. They went pretty subtle on it though. On adherence to the theme, I much prefer Hummel and Abrams…they hit you over the head with theirs. But they didn't have quite the same cohesiveness that Cohen-Chang's group did.

_**ALL: I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,**_

_**I know God is working so I smile,**_

_**Even though I've been here for a while**_

_**I smile, smile..**_

_**it's so hard to look up when you've been down.**_

_**Sure would hate to see you give up now**_

_**You look so much better when you smile.**_

_Mike & Casey: Smile... for me_

**Tina & Kim: Can you just smile... for me.**

_Mike & Casey: Smile… for me_

**Tina & Kim Can you just smile... for me.**

_**ALL: ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

Mike: (and while you're waiting)

_**ALL:**_ _**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

Mike: (and while your praying)

_**ALL:**_ _**ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

Mike: (look in the mirror)

_**ALL: ohohoh you look so much better when you**_

Mike: (always remember)

_**ALL:**_ _**You look so much better when you smile**_

Kim: I almost gave up, but a power that I can't explain 

Mike: (but the Holy Ghost power, yo)

Kim: fell from heaven like a shower now.

Would I be wrong to want to hear this song with Adams taking the Franklin talking parts, and Jones handling the few solo lines? Probably not wrong…but it wouldn't be right to ask.

_**ALL: I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,**_

_**I know God is working so I smile,**_

_**Even though I've been here for a while**_

_**I smile, smile..**_

_**it's so hard to look up when you've been down.**_

_**Sure would hate to see you give up now.**_

_**You look so much better when you smile.**_

_**so smile.**_

_**ALL: I smile, even though I hurt see I smile,**_

_**I know God is working so I smile,**_

_**Even though I've been here for a while**_

_**I smile, smile..**_

_**it's so hard to look up when you've been down.**_

_**Sure would hate to see you give up now.**_

_**You look so much better when you smile.**_

_**so smile.**_

I did love hearing that harmony. Damn good work. They must have practiced their asses off. Plus they hadn't stopped moving since they started singing the choir song. That took some serious practice not to miss a note or cue.

_**ALL:**_ (Mike) _**ALL:**_

_**ohohoh**_ (Dallas) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh**_ (New Orleans) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh**_ (Clevland) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh**_ (Detroit) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh **_(Philay) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh**_ (Jersey) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**ohohoh **_(Lima) _you look so much better when you_

_ohohoh _(all my people say) _**you look so much better when you**_

_**smile...**_

Mike: See I just don't want you to be happy

'cause you gotta have something happening.

I want you to have joy

'cause can't nobody take that away from you.

I see you... SMILE!

I jotted my notes on the last third of the performance while they caught their breaths and the lights came back to normal. It was only after the shape dissipated that I realized they had finished standing in an upwards crescent, and the light had been shaped like a smile as well. Tina stepped forward and gave us a proud smile. "Our theme was Music Heals. At first we only looked at songs like Michael Jackson's Heal the World, or Man in the Mirror. But as much as we love those songs, they just didn't seem right. So finally, we decided to look at the process of healing. You have the wound…which we picked Inner City Blues by Marvin Gaye; it really showed the world the plight of those who feel voiceless; who only know the troubles of the world. With the wound exposed, we moved into the next stage of healing, diagnosis and treatment. Nickelback's 'If Everyone Cared' answered that in the title. Everyone has to care about each other and the world would be a better place. Finally you have the healed wound…what do you do when the pain is gone and the world is redeemed…you rejoice. You smile." She finished proud and happy.

Shelby looked intrigued as I'd felt when I realized what they had done. Martinez was smirking at her; he'd clearly figured it out earlier. Sue looked like she wanted to lose her lunch at the sentiment. While Emma was grinning fit to beat the band. "Interesting take on the theme. To be honest I'd spent the entire performance trying to piece together your logic, only for it to seem so simple when you explained it." Shelby said with a soothing smile. "I'm not sure if Sectional judges would be quite sophisticated enough to get it…but well done. Mercedes, you and your group are up."

"Saved the best for last." Jessica laughed as they made their way to the stage.

_Emma Pillsbury Point of View_

Will and I decided that we would try to make our relationship work despite the distance separating us. I had a very trying time at first walking these halls without seeing his face. I was truly prepared to hate the two teachers being brought in to replace him. Unfortunately, they are both so very different from Will, and they absolutely don't seem to care at all how I feel about them. They are here to do their jobs, and as disloyal as I feel even thinking it, they are doing them far better than Will ever did. Though with significantly less enthusiasm. That was Will true gift, his enthusiasm…his joy. However, as I look at what the kids are managing with Shelby's steady hand, and fair reason. I shook off the disloyal thought as Mercedes and her group took the stage.

"Sam, Puck…could you two help us get the risers in place." Mercedes asked them sweetly. She introduced herself, Regina, Jessica and Chase. All four girls gave the audience regal nods and beautiful smiles.

I found myself having a very hard time with that relationship. I was happy to see Mercedes so very happy and to see Noah so settled, and to see Sam so comfortable with himself…but as a psychologist, I found myself waiting for the jealousy and conflict that usually erupts rather quickly in such groupings. Both Sam and Puck were quick to help their girlfriend and were rewarded with sweet kisses that made me cringe at the thought of the exchange of bodily fluids. Once more alone on the stage, the girls moved into their formation. A diamond, two girls, Jessica and Chase, on the bottom step of the small two step riser, with Mercedes standing on the floor front and center, and Regina on the top step. They gave a signal and the lights went down, with a pure white spot just big enough to encompass all the girls giving the stage light.

Mercedes: OooooH MAAAREEEEE,

_**All: oh Mary don't you weep, **_

Mercedes: Tell your sister nooootttt to moan

_**All: tell Martha don't you mo-an**_

I shook in my seat. Mercedes Jones has always had the very best voice, I'd ever heard in real life. As I listened to her and those other girls raise their voices in such mournful, but beautiful tones, it gave me a feeling of elation that went against the tone of their performance. The lights blinked and miraculously they were no longer in the black choir robes. Instead they were wearing white dresses that had deep draped v necklines that bordered on the edge of propriety, but were not overly risqué. The dresses flowed over their curves and made them all look both angelic and very much of this earth at the same time. In the short bout of darkness, they had managed to rearrange themselves on the risers as well. Mercedes was now on the second row, and Chase was front and center.

"**You Are Not Alone"  
><strong>Mercedes _Regina_ **Jessica** Chase _**ALL**_

Chase: Another day has gone  
>I'm still all alone<br>How could this be  
>You're not here with me<br>You never said goodbye  
>Someone tell me why<br>Did you have to go  
>And leave my world so cold<p>

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay

_**All: But you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>But you are not alone**_

'Lone, 'lone  
>Why, 'lone<p>

Their voices mingle better than any group we're had the pleasure of hearing. I'd long been a fan of Mercedes Jones, I didn't think there were any voices in this school that were truly comparable, no matter what Will may have thought. Loving him didn't mean we agreed on everything. While I still held firm to my belief that Mercedes had the best voice of all of Will's kids, Shelby had found three that supported and harmonized as well as any of the others…better than most. Not Santana's…my second favorite truth be told, but definitely better than most.

**Jessica: Just the other night  
>I thought I heard you cry<br>Asking me to come  
>And hold you in my arms<br>I can hear your prayers  
>Your burdens I will bear<br>But first I need your hand  
>Then forever can begin<strong>

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
>How did love slip away<br>Something whispers in my ear and says  
>That you are not alone<br>I am here with you  
>Though you're far away<br>I am here to stay

_**ALL: You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<br>you are not alone**_

Mercedes: Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
>And boy you know that I'll be there<br>I'll be there

I always loved this song. The vocal arrangement was so different it actually took me a few moments to recognize it. I was surprised that Mercedes waited so late to have a solo.

_**ALL: You are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<br>you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<strong>_

you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though you're far away  
>I am here to stay<p>

you are not alone  
>I am here with you<br>Though we're far apart  
>You're always in my heart<p>

_Regina _& Mercedes: _For you are not alone_...  
>Mercedes: Not alone ohh<br>_Regina _& Mercedes:_You are not alone  
>Mercedes: You are not alone<em>  
>Say it again<br>_Regina _& Mercedes:_You are not alone  
>You are not alone<em>  
>Mercedes: Not alone, Not alone<br>If you just reach out for me  
>In the morning, in the evening<br>_**ALL: Not alone, not alone  
>You and me not alone<br>Oh together together  
>Not not being alone<br>Not not being alone**_

I was spellbound by their arrangement. Watching them sing and move effortless over the risers, who ever had the lead took the front position, but they didn't simply move to their posts, they danced and did so without a single miss step or looking down at all. I was overcome by the fact that Mercedes had the leader role her, and yet she'd not used the opportunity to take the solos. They'd made the song about all of them. In fact though Mercedes voice was clearly the strongest she melded it with the others, supporting them and bringing them up to her level, not burying beneath her feet.

The lights went down and when they came up, the AV kid had managed to make the girls on stage look like an old seventies picture…with the sepia overtones. It was startling to see the effect outside of my parents' old photos, let alone in real life.

"**Miss You"  
><strong>Mercedes _Regina_ **Jessica** Chase _**ALL**_

_**ALL: Ooh... ooh...  
>(Oh, I)<br>Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...  
>(Oh, I)<br>(I miss you, baby)  
>(Oh...)<strong>_

(Oh, I) Oh, I (Oh, I)  
>(Miss you) I miss you, baby (Miss you)<br>(Miss you, miss you) I swear I do  
>(Miss you) Mmm, hmm<p>

Mercedes:  
>Every since you went away<br>I ain't been doing nothing but  
><em>Regina: (Thinking, thinking) (Thinking, thinking)<br>_Mercedes: With my head in my hands

Mercedes: You been away for so long  
>And I just don't think I can carry on so I start<br>_Regina: (Drinking, drinking) __(Drinking, drinking)  
><em>Each and every night  
><em>Regina: (Drinking)<br>_  
><em>Regina: (Ah... ah... ah...)<em>  
>Mercedes: Trying to drown all my loneliness away<br>I don't forget a day  
>Fall down on my knees wishing for your return<br>And oh, how I hurt

Oh my, I didn't recognize the song, but I liked it. It was beautiful. The girls were once again dancing over the risers with a grace one rarely sees in people their age. It wasn't simply vocally beautiful the performance was visually beautiful as well.

_**ALL:**_ _**'Cause I (Oh, I) Oh, I (Oh, I)  
>(Miss you) I miss you, baby<br>(Miss you)  
>(Miss you, miss you)<br>Oh, Lord (Miss you)**_

_Regina:_ _You can look at my eyes and see  
>That a great woman like me has been<br>_Mercedes: (Crying, crying) (Crying, crying)  
><em>Crying my heart and soul out to you, baby<br>_Mercedes: (Crying)  
><em><br>Sitting in my lonely room  
>Filled with nothing but gloom and I feel like<br>_Mercedes: (Dying, dying) (Dying, dying)_  
><em>_Hey, y'all help me  
><em>Mercedes: (Dying)Mercedes: (Ah... ah... ah...)  
><em>'Cause ever since the day you left<br>I don't know what to do with myself  
>Oh... I wish for your return<br>And oh, how I hurt_

_**ALL:  
>'Cause I (Oh, I) Oh, I (Oh, I)<br>(Miss you) I miss you, baby  
>(Miss you)<br>(Miss you, miss you)  
>I miss you, baby (Miss you), oh... I<strong>_

(Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh...)  
>Oh, I<br>I miss you, baby  
>(Miss you, miss you)<p>

_**[2x]**__**  
>I swear I do (Miss you)<strong>_

Oh, I

_**[2x]**__**  
>(Oh, I) Oh, I (Oh, I)<br>(Miss you, miss you)  
>I miss you, baby, without you, baby, there ain't no future<br>(Miss you, miss you, miss you) Yeah, oh... no**_

(Oh, I) Oh, I (Oh, I)  
>I miss you, baby<br>(Miss you, miss you)  
>I miss you, baby, I miss you, baby<br>(Miss you, miss you, miss you)

Mercedes: Without you I don't know what to do with myself, what to do with my time

**Jessica(Spoken Word): Hmm  
>Hello<br>Did I disturb you  
>I didn't mean to take up too much of your time but<br>Just thought I'd give you a ring and see how you were doing  
>How's, how's everything<br>A friend of mine told me he saw you the other day  
>Said you were still looking good<br>Heh, made me feel kind of good, you know  
>Told me, told me that you did ask about me<br>Heh  
>I been really meaning to try to get to talk to you<br>For now but  
>You know how a woman's pride is<br>Sometimes it kind of won't let her do what she wanna do**

_**ALL: It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
>What am I gonna do?<br>Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
>(Said I need you)<br>Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
>Is your heart still mine?<br>I wanna cry sometimes  
>I miss you<strong>_

Oh my. It was amazing. This song had once again given all of them a chance to shine, though it seemed to concentrate on the two who'd stayed to the back ground in the first song. Their harmonies are amazing. I loved the way they built the intensity of each of the choruses until that final one that blew me away. I looked around at my fellow judges and I could only assume that they felt the same. Noah, Sam and Artie had migrated closer to the stage with every example of vocal acrobatics the girls performed.

The sepia lights went down and I waited with bated breath for the last number. I hear a little noise form the stage and the girls were lit with barely any light from the overheads and spots; instead they each held a fake, battery operated candle. Each candle must have had different settings, because as they sang, the soloist had the brightest 'flame'.

Mercedes: Off to college  
>Yes, you went away<br>Straight from high school  
>You up and left me<br>We were close friends  
>Also lovers<br>Did everything  
>For one another<br>Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
>But I know I gotta live and make it somehow<br>Come back...to me  
>Can you...feel me (<em>Callin<em>')  
>Hear me...callin' (<strong>For you<strong>)  
>For you...'Cause it's<p>

Smooth and mellow, her voice still managed to stop my heart. Will, oh Will, why were you so very blind when it came to Mercedes Jones. I forced the thought from my head and shivered in raptures of delight as the four girls harmonized beautifully.

_**ALL: It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
>What am I gonna do?<br>Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
>Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you<br>Is your heart still mine?  
>I wanna cry sometimes<br>I miss you**_

_**Now I'm sittin' here  
>Thinkin' 'bout you<br>And the days we used to share  
>It's drivin' me crazy<br>I don't know what to do  
>I'm just wonderin' if you still care<br>I don't wanna let you know  
>That it's killin' me<br>I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
>Come back...to me<br>Can you...feel me (**_Callin'_**)  
>Hear me...callin' (<strong>_For you_**)  
>For you...'Cause it's<strong>_

I'd not even considered their theme. Instead I'd only paid attention to the melodious vocals and startlingly elegant dancing. I decided to focus on the rest of the last song, and to take diligent notes on everything I could from the other songs as well.

_**ALL: It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
>What am I gonna do?<br>**_Mercedes: Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_**  
>ALL: Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you<br>Is your heart still mine?  
>I wanna cry sometimes<br>I miss you**_

Mercedes: I...can't...be...no...more  
>Since you went away I<br>Don't really feel like talkin'  
>No one here to love me<br>Baby do you understand me  
>I can't do or be without you<p>

_**ALL: It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_  
>Mercedes: (Tell me what I'm gonna do)<br>_**ALL:What am I gonna do?  
><strong>_Mercedes: Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
><em><strong>ALL:Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you<br>Is your heart still mine?  
>I wanna cry sometimes<br>I miss you**_

As the last notes faded away, you could have heard a pin drop in that auditorium. It was almost as though no one wanted to even breathe lest they break the spell that had been woven by the four girls. Finally Shelby started to say something, "la-" she stopped and cleared her throat. For the first time I realized that at some point during the very poignant last song, she'd begun to cry. "Ladies, that was wonderful. Can you tell us all your theme and explain your song selection."

Mercedes stepped forward and the other girls formed a slight semi-circle behind her. "Our theme was 'Gone, but Never Forgotten'. There are some really amazing artists who's catalogue of work have lived far beyond their life span. Tina's group did a song by Marvin Gaye, who was killed in 1984…a full decade before she was even born, but yet and still she paid him homage. Frank Sinatra, Johnny Cash, Dewey Martin, all artists whose music lives on after their deaths. So for us it was a matter of honoring artists who meant something to us. We started with Aaliyah. She was someone that all of us remember singing along to with our mothers. She was also the first person not related to us whose death made us feel as though we'd lost a cousin, or a friend. She was an amazing singer, a fabulous dance and near the end of her life she found that she had a talent for acting as well. The song we chose was one of those released after her death, and was actually used to memorialize her." She finished.

Chase stepped forward and Mercedes took her place in the circle. "Michael Jackson's death made the whole world weep. No matter what you felt about the man as a person, there is no one who could touch him as a performer. His death left a void that even his seclusion didn't prepare us all for. The song we chose for him was one that we truly felt was his announcement of his own feeling crouched in a redirection. He sang 'You Are Not Alone', because he was so very lonely."

She stepped back and Regina took her place. "For the third song, we had very hard time deciding between two artists, Luther Vandross and Teddy Pendergrass. It is often said at family black family gatherings that in the seventies Marvin Gaye and Al Green were responsible for at least half the black pregnancies. After Gaye's death and Green's conversion, Pendergrass and Vandross took on that mantle. As we debated, Chase raised the point that all three of us were conceived to 'Turn Off the Lights' at least according to our mothers. To our surprise, Mercedes told us that her mother said the same thing. Since he was partially responsible for our lives, we decided to honor him. The song we chose to honor him was one of his songs from early in his career with Harold Melvin and the Blue Notes." She gave the floor to Jessica.

"These three artists meant something to us, but more than that they mean something to millions and millions of people around the world. Our opening interlude was 'Oh Mary Don't You Weep' it is a gospel song that is often sung at wakes, to remind us that death is not the very end." Jessica wrapped everything up.

Shelby blinked a few times. "That was amazingly well thought out ladies. But in fairness, I'll ask the same question I asked Sam's group on Monday. Did you choose to stay in the same genre on purpose?"

"Technically, we didn't. While we did stick with all black artists, Aaliyah is often considered Hip-Hop. Michael Jackson was the 'King of Pop' and Teddy Pendergrass was pure R&B." Regina pointed out.

Shelby nodded, "I see your point. So was it a conscious decision to utilize only black artists with roots and more in R&B?" she rephrased the question.

"Not conscious, no." Mercedes said with a wry grin. "Were this last year, I'd have made the conscious decision to stick close to 'home' as it were, simply because I felt pretty much like Artie and I were the only ones with any respect for the genre. This year it was simply that we picked artist whose deaths touched us."

"Thank you ladies." She said. "Class you are dismissed. Remember that tomorrow you will all have study hall this period so meet in the library. The judges will meet in the music room to determine the winner. I will announce the winning group on Friday. Now it has been brought to my attention that a contest that has a winner usually has a prize." She threw me a small glare that had no heat behind it. "So for the winning group, you will have the chance to put forth the first set list once we have the theme for our sectionals performance. That isn't to say it will be the one we use, but it could be."

The kids all seemed really excited at the prospect. They quickly gathered their things and streamed out of the theatre before Shelby could change her mind. Shelby turned to us and thanked us again for our time. "The AV kids were nice enough to record all of the performances. I'll drop you a copy of the DVD off in your classrooms or offices. If you need to review them, please do so tonight and come in tomorrow ready to duke it out. Sue…no trying to influence anyone until sixth period tomorrow."

"Playing fair is for chumps." Was Sue's only reply.

"Well for this one time…fake some chumpery." Shelby asked nicely. "What do you want in exchange for not battering at Emma all day tomorrow?"

"Wait, why me?" I squeaked.

Shelby chucked. "Shannon isn't easily bent to anyone's will but her own. Sue won't want to waste the energy on a fruitless endeavor. David is quite capable of making any female so flustered and uncomfortable that she'll leave him alone to be in fighting form tomorrow. I'm the tie breaker. She knows that to try to sway me too early would throw off the dynamics of the vote too much." She reasoned.

I looked to Sue who simply shrugged. "You are the weakest link, redheaded stepchild. You not only have the most to prove…gotta make sure that you don't come across as stupid as your boyfriend. You also have the most easily exploitable weakness. I could make you cave with a used hanky." Sue crowed.

I gave a sniff of derision and left with all the dignity I could manage. Only once I was alone in my office did I allow myself to recoil in disgust at the very thought of a used handkerchief.

_Shelby Cochran Point of View_

I'd had an interesting week this week. Those kids blew me away with their talent anew. Last night I'd played the DVD twice, once with Beth watching carefully to see which songs she particularly liked. She touched the TV whenever one of her parents were on the screen, but she showed a very clear preference in the end. I, watched it again after she was in bed for the night, in hopes of clearing up my own preference. But to be honest I had not expected to be this torn.

By the time the judges assembled in the music room, I'd changed my mind half a dozen times. Entering the room I was confronted by four other judges who looked just as conflicted as I did. "I didn't expect this to be this difficult." David said as soon as we were all seated around the table I'd set up. "I mean don't get me wrong every one wasn't perfect, but the top three were all so good, I don't know how to pick just one."

"At least you managed to get it down to three. I've got a first, but then a three way tie for second." Emma pouted.

"Second is just the first one to lose." Sue said with what passed for a grin for her. "We all know who won. You can take as many points off them as you want for only doing one kind of music, but that still doesn't stop them from having been the best."

Shannon shook her head. "I hate to have to agree with blonde Olive Oyl over there. But they blew it out the water. They took no prisoners."

"See even SheHulk agrees…it was the only Completely Cheerio group." Sue crowed.

"Wait, I thought you were talking about Evans' group." Shannon shot back.

The argument that started from there was bad. Emma jumped in, as did David. Somehow every one ended up name calling and basically turned into four three year olds. The cutest was when Emma called David a 'stupid, sexy poopyhead'. But my favorite had to happen about thirty minutes in when Shannon had managed to pull David from his original choice onto her team. They started to badger away at Emma, who had joined with Sue, not in agreement as to who was in the number one spot, no simply in agreement that David and Shannon's choice wasn't the right one. As they were arguing David, in his anger slipped and asked Emma if she was so anal that she enjoyed playing the puppet, first to Will and now to Sue. For a moment I thought that Emma was going to cry. Instead she shot back that David was simply advocating his choice so staunchly because he was crushing on the boy who shared his own obivous sexual proclivities.

Finally I decided I'd better speak up before budding friendships were irrevocably destroyed. "Alright, Ladies and gentleman…let's remember that we are supposedly adults. Besides you've been so busy insulting each other you stopped listening. You guys actually started to agree about ten minutes ago. We have a winner. Thank you very much for helping out. Feel free to join us in here tomorrow for the awarding of the winner." I told them all.

They turned to me ready to fight it out some more. When they saw the white board where I'd kept a tally they had made in defense of their preferred group. Sue summed it up for all of them, "Well hell."

* * *

><p>Songs used in this chapter<p>

1) Inner City Blues = Marvin Gaye

2) If Everyone Cared = Nickleback

3) I Smile = Kirk Franklin

4) the opening of Tha Crossroads = Bone Thugs and Harmony

5) You Are Not Alone = Michael Jackson

6) I Miss You = Teddy Pendergrass

7) I Miss You = Aaliyah

* * *

><p>I've placed a poll up on my profile. Please let me know who you think should win. Oh and check out the youtube playlist, all twenty four songs.<p>

TTFN

ANNI


	24. Chapter 22 Lawyers, Guns & Money

Growing Ensemble  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for Dream a Little Dream, it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow on the otherthis series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

**Thanks to KayBee80 not only for the betaing, but for the kind words at the beginning of her last chapter. Illiandyandra has always said that the old hats need to be encouraging of the newer writer. I'm glad that I could pay her kindness forward to Kay.**

**Chapter 21  
>Lawyers, Guns, and Money<strong>

_Mercedes PoV_

Sometimes it really felt like for everything good that happens in my life, I…well we…always seemed to turn right around and get hit with something that tried to cut our knees out from under us. After our truly amazing performances that week, we had what began as an easy Thursday. There were no major projects or papers due for a while. The Cheerleading regional competition wasn't for another two weeks, and we were polishing a damn near perfect performance. We still had a month before Show Choir sectionals. Best of all after six grueling weeks, we were finally done with the evening SAT prep classes.

That Thursday was a pretty relaxed school day. Though the combined new and old New Directions managed to get ourselves kicked out of the library. Yeah, Mrs. Poole, the librarian, apparently got sick of us bursting out into song in her quiet space. She said we could come back in a week, but only if we remembered that the choir room was for singing and the library was for reading. I felt worse for the underclassmen than for the repeat offenders, myself included. Still we managed to do a really awesome a cappella rendition of 'We Will Rock You', even Kurt knew all the words to that one. One Halloween I have got to see Blaine dressed up as Freddie Mercury. Sam was obviously infecting my thought process even more than I thought. Yes, Thursday at school that week was easy.

Unfortunately, school is where our good and easy Thursday ended. My parents picked us up after school. We'd been excused from Cheerio and Titan practice to attend a last minute, intensive prep session for the trial which was scheduled to begin that Monday. Many of our friends and teachers would be asked to give testimony as well, testifying as to what had happened that evening and, at this point more importantly, in the ensuing weeks since Cheerio and Titans summer camps. We had managed to cull a two hour block of time to meet with Assistant District Attorney Bradley on Thursday, and another hour after school on Friday to get prepared. We then had to be at the courthouse by ten on the first day of the trial. We'd worked everything out with the school, and we were actually going to go to first and second period before we left to make it to the trial on time. It was our senior year and we needed to keep our grades and attendance up if we wanted to get into a good college.

As we checked in and made our way through the security checkpoint, including a metal detector to check for weapons, I couldn't help but think that DAs and ADAs aren't the most popular of people. After security finally released Puck, we were ushered into a conference room and ADA Bradley joined us pretty quickly thereafter. "Thank you guys for being on time. We've got a lot to cover and not a lot of time to cover it." He said as we all exchanged handshakes.

I looked at Attorney Jason Bradley and realized that he was pretty much the epitome of what one thinks of when they think of 'young up and coming lawyer or politician'. His hair looked a lot like Sam's though the cut was more professional and conservative. He seemed to be around thirty with brown eyes that seemed always just on the verge of smiling his kind, though thin lipped, smile. His suit would have tripped Santana out. It was low end Macy's or high end Pennys or Sears and looked like it came straight off the rack. But he wore it as well as possible. Bradley was tall and slim, the kind of dude who ran marathons and went rock climbing. After he'd shaken everyone's hands and introduced us all to the law clerk who was assisting him…when she wasn't assisting any of the other six lower level ADAs she was assigned to. Her name was Tiffany Merchaud. She was a third year law student, tall and thin with a fierce Halle Berry cut and skin the color of toffee.

Once we were all seated, Attorney Bradley got right to work. "We have depositions from most of the kids who were in the room the night of the initial sexual assault. We have the pictures that Officers Branigan and Johnson took that night as well. We'll only actually call Ms. Lopez, Ms. Cohen-Chang, and Ms. Pierce to the stand to give testimony. They were the only ones close enough to give pertinent accounts.

"Umm, sorry…don't want to tell you how to do your job or anything…but you might not want to put Britts on the stand." Puck said giving Sam and I a look that clearly asked if Bradley was crazy.

"Don't get me wrong, she is a great girl and a good friend. But she can be a _little_ difficult to… well, understand." Sam said diplomatically.

Daddy, however cut right through the diplomacy bullshit. "That child is not 'testify in court' friendly. Sometimes talking to her is like talking to the Dalai Lama, other times it's like trying to corral lion cubs without getting your scent on them. Linear thinking isn't something that works with her, and if you aren't a patient person, she can be hard to talk to."

"And when somebody starts in on her, and they always do, we'd all be back here in a few months for a regular assault, if not an attempted murder trial. Because her girlfriend redefines over protective." Mom chuckled at the thought of Santana going off in the courtroom.

"Her boyfriend ain't all that calm when somebody upsets either of his boos either." I muttered.

ADA Bradley gave us all interested looks. "We still have time to discuss that further. I will say that while Brittany seemed a little childlike, I do still feel like she would be a good witness. I think that should the defendant's attorney try to brow beat her it would work against him with the jury. Besides, with her deposition in play, she can be called by either side. It's much better that we call her and make sure she is properly heard."

Guess that makes a certain kind of sense. I thought to myself. We left that alone and Tiffany spoke up to move the meeting forward. "You guys can attend school and work regularly on Monday. That will be jury selection and you don't really need to be here for that. The selection process can take a while, but usually it is finished in the first day. Our main goal in this case will to be to get as many men with daughters or younger sisters on the jury and to keep off middle age to older women. In fact if we can keep the numbers of women down all together, that would be even better."

"Wait…I'd have thought more women would be better." Sam said clearly confused.

Both the lawyers shook their heads. "No, women can often be less than empathetic when it comes to sexual assaults. The phenomena is consistent across all race and cultural backgrounds. So you can guarantee that the defense attorney will be trying to get a majority female panel. If he manages to estro-load the panel, we'll try to combat that by selecting women who've grown up with less traditional attitudes and households. Those raised in single parent homes, or who may themselves have been victims without coming forward."

Momma and Daddy both nodded seeming to understand this reasoning. "Who did he finally get for his defense? I know he approached a friend of ours but couldn't afford his fee." The smile on Daddy's face was so malicious it was chilling.

ADA Bradley looked over his notes. "He brought in a lawyer from Toledo, Davis Keating. She's actually not got much courtroom experience which could work in our favor…or it may just mean she's hungry for the win. Now, I'm going to ask this as a matter of course...are you sure that you want to go forward? It's not too late for us to put forth a plea deal." His eyes bored into mine.

"You know," I began thoughtfully. "I thought about this a lot over the summer. I mean after I calmed down and the anger dissipated, I thought I should drop the charges. The last thing the world really needed was another young black man locked up for one bad choice. He was drinking, and yeah he bruised my arms, and was hella gross, but he didn't actually rape me or anything. But then I met up with him again and he wasn't the least bit apologetic. If it was just a stupid move, he'd have manned up and apologized. But he didn't, he couldn't." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Mr. Bradley, at twelve I was shaped like a sixteen year old. Despite my lack of popularity at school, I've been pushed up on by classmates and even a few of my older brothers' friends. And without fail, if any of them every stepped out of line, and I'm talking a toe over not the long jump Tinsley pulled, the next time I saw them they said they were sorry and we were able to roll on through. Because even if they didn't particularly have any real measure of respect me for me, they respected women enough to know they were wrong."

"But not this jerk. Instead he made it worse. seemingly on purpose. He was even more insulting and pissed me off one more 'gain. Shane Tinsley doesn't respect females at all. He isn't some poor dude who got drunk and said and did some things he regrets in the cold light of day. He's not some poor guy who's gonna be branded as a sex offender for the rest of his life for something harmless like sleeping with his girlfriend who is three months younger than him and unfortunately under the age of consent. No, even John Waters thinks this dude is a straight up new level of creeper. He auditioned for glee and when Ms. Cochran wouldn't allow him in, he transferred into my French section, even though he can barely keep up. Every time I turn around in the halls at school there he is. He is full on stalking me and I'm not having that shit. I refuse to be the next Rebecca Schaffer." I finished with an angry growl.

Attorney Bradley looked over his pad. "Yes, we have depositions from several of your teachers and the football coach about his behavior at school." He said carefully.

"I don't think he even believes that I should have had the right to say no to him. He disrespects women to the point that I truly think he believes that we are all here to spread our legs for men and nothing more. If I were to drop the charges, he'll either think he got away with it and continue to harass me until either my dad and Sander and George lose it and destroy him…because if they don't, Puck and Sam and Santana will do it. Or even worse, he'll move on to a less troublesome victim. Some poor girl who won't have witnesses to what he does to her, or doesn't have anyone to stand up for her. The next girl he decides doesn't have the right to turn him down could end up with a lot more pain and trauma. I had my men, I had Santana, I had Tina and Britts…she might not have anybody…but she'll have me…so that hopefully she won't have to go through anything at all."

Ms. Merchaud gave me an encouraging smile. "I'm really glad you said that. Because I've had to be female and in the same room with that kid and I have to tell you, I think that your conclusions about his character are spot on. That kid needs counseling, badly."

Puck spoke up, from my side where he'd been quietly offering me his support through my diatribe while Sam provided the same service on my right. "What do you see happening as far as this goes…best case scenario?"

Bradley looked at him for a long minute, reading the burning need for justice and my security in Noah's hazel eyes. "If we win…which we will…Mr. Tinsley will be given a sentence of no less than five years and no more than ten. That is just for the sexual assault charge. If he pisses off the judge; Judge Donna Racine, a true, old school feminist; so he very well might…if he goes in front of her with his usual disdain and disrespect for women he will be in a lot of trouble. If he is convicted of the stalking charges on top of the assault charge, he could have to serve his sentences consecutively rather than concurrently. That would bring him up to anywhere from eight to fifteen years. To be honest, the fact that he pulled a female judge is probably why his attorney moved for a jury trial." He reasoned.

"Alright…I can let him live with that." Puck nodded.

"Good." Bradley said with a grin. I wondered if he actually heard what Puck said and was just ignoring like Schue used to do, or if he was just honestly oblivious. "Now, let's get to work. You have three things to concentrate on every day you're seated in the courtroom, whether on the stand or in the gallery. Keeping yourselves calm, behaving appropriately, and speaking only the absolute truth at all times." From there we proceeded to go back over all our statements and depositions.

Once we were finally finished, Bradley asked us if we had any further questions. "How should I dress? I mean everything I've read online said that victims should always dress demurely, and wear little to no make-up. I haven't gone out the house with no make-up on since I was finally allowed to wear it." I said with a wry grin.

He shook his head. "I never tell anyone to dress 'demurely;' first of all if you dress that way, then that's how you'll be dressed no matter what I say. If you don't 'dress demurely' as your norm and you come into the courtroom dressed like a nineteenth century school marm, you'll just come across as uncomfortable and disingenuous. The Jury will see that and they won't trust a single thing you say. You should come in looking as though you are going to make a first impression on someone important. Maybe for a job interview or to go to a new church. Dress nice, but not like you're headed anywhere super trendy of fancy." We nodded to show we understood. "Now, you won't need to be there for jury selection, but on the first day of the trial, I want you there looking like young people full of potential and ready to take on the world. I want as big a support group as you can get, as many of your parents as humanly possible, as many of your real friends as you can. All of them should dress well too. Look intelligent, look like you're trying to impress a college admissions office. Look like you're meeting your significant other's very religious grandmother."

Poor Mr. Bradley looked at us all in befuddlement as we all started laughing. Sam breathlessly drawled, "He must be talking about your Gramma, Darlin' cause both of mine have gone to their reward and Puck's might be religious, but she sure as shootin' wouldn't be impressed by what we have to wear to court." With one mind we had all placed Bubbie Ruth in the category of 'very religious grandmother' and while I'm sure that we each had a different type of outfit in our heads as to what you would wear to impress her, they were all equally funny.

Finally my Mom got herself under control and smoothly continued as if she didn't have laughter tears drying on her cheeks. "So for the first day of the trial, you guys can each wear the suits Bubbie Ruth gave you when she visited." She turned to ADA Bradley. "Dr. Jones and I have cleared our calendar. Our hygienist will handle the cleanings and refer anyone who needs immediate attention to some friends. Gabby will only need to be there for a few hours and she and I can easily go in after court each day and knock out the filing and billing. Sander traded shifts, and he will be working four to midnight. George pushed his new project back a week, so he'll be here this week if not next as well. Becah has taken some vacation time, and will 'technically' be working from home. So we will be a completely united front this week and the kids'll always have someone here with them, even if we have to take shifts."

"You three sure you're prepared for what's coming?" Daddy asked protectively.

We'd mentally readied ourselves for what we knew the defense attorney would probably pull. We threaded our hands together. "We are as ready as we can be." Puck said reasonably.

"We aren't stupid. We know that the first thing that defense attorney will do is to try and make Mercedes seem like she was asking for it. Like she was some Mata Hari, luring the poor unsuspecting boys into her web. She is gonna do that by taking what we have together and trying to turn it into something dirty and tawdry. That Keating woman is gonna try to use us as an example of why Tinsley was right to treat Our Mercy like that. Human nature is gonna make your job even harder. You've gotta keep them focused on the facts and the main fact is that Mercy being ours and us belonging to her doesn't matter much at all. Nothing gives any man to try to force his will on a woman. Even if she were some promiscuous heifer trying to lead him down the primrose path, the second she said not to touch her, his ass should have left her alone." Sam almost growled.

"Yes, that is my job, and I will do it…well." Mr. Bradley said soothingly. "I'm gonna need you and Puck to remember that I will do what I need to do. What you two need to do is to keep as calm as you can. Don't let the lies they tell about you three upset you. Your parents have made very sure that Tiffany and I are sensitive and understand that you are committed to each other and are determined to spend the rest of your lives together. Make sure that every day you are sitting together in that gallery the jury sees that commitment. You show them that you guys are the real deal, and I'll show them who Tinsley really is." He gave us all firm looks. "Noah and Sam are not the only ones who will need to stay calm. Dr. Jones, I have three sisters…I know how I would feel if something like this happened to one of them …how my father would feel. You, Mr. Evans, Mr. Altman…you are going to have to remain calm, cool and collected in that courtroom."

He was addressing my father, but it was my mother who spoke up. "And just how the hell are we supposed to do that? How are Gabby, Becah and I supposed to sit there and see that stupid ass bitch of a lawyer set feminism back a century? How are Bent, and Sander and George supposed to 'not react' while they try to vilify my baby for being beautiful?" She took a deep steadying breath. "Do you know how many victims of sexual assault don't bother to report the crime because they fear their own sexual history will be used against them? It's wrong, and it's stupid and its bullshit, and if that judge allows it I can guaran-damn-tee that she and I will have words." She growled out viciously.

Puck helped Daddy get Momma calmed down. Bradley didn't look offended; instead he simply seemed sympathetic and understanding. "The only thing I can really tell you to do is to concentrate on our endgame. Focus on the thought of him locked up for the next five to ten years, learning nightly the true meaning of the word no. Learning that just because he is bigger and stronger than a lot of people doesn't mean there is no one who is bigger and stronger than he is. If you still need something more to help, try imagining what his life will be like even after he gets out. He will spend the rest of his life as a registered sex offender and an ex-con. This country isn't kind to either. He will not be able to lead the kind of life he thought he would. There will be no college scouts, no NFL draft. There will be no million dollar contracts and endorsements and accolades. Not for Shane Tinsley." He smiled a shark like smile. "You know whenever I run into classmates from law school, the male ones always want to know how I can take such pleasure in my sex crimes conviction record. They say that I'm going against the brotherhood by dooming these men for the rest of their lives. 'You're ruining their futures for one mistake.' I remind them that that 'one mistake' could have and in a lot of cases did ruin the lives and futures of their victims. I have a mother. I have three sisters. One day, God willing, I might have a daughter of my own. How could I look my daughter in the eye, my mother…any woman in the eye if I didn't do my best to put away men who think its ok to victimize women?"

My father and boyfriends all seemed to grow in their respect for the prosecutor. My own and my mother's grew even more with his next words. "Now those visualizations and motivations will help a lot. But they help most of all if you take some time before the trial begins and just relax. Don't think about anything. I suggest the whole weekend and Monday evening as well if you can. Do whatever you do when you need to recharge and relax. Take a getaway, hit a spa, do something that makes you feel good. I know that with the size of your extended family that can be difficult, but even if it's only a few hours, try to find some down time. Bradley turned and gave Puck, Sam and I all assessing looks. "This advice isn't just good for the trial…you three are seniors, you have SAT's coming up soon?"

"Yeah, the third of next month." Puck answered. "We just finished our six week prep class."

"The Friday before the exam, take the night off. No homework, no strenuous thought. Find somewhere to hide from the world. I took the night before my SATs off, no cramming, no taking a thousand and one practice tests, not even any school homework and I hit a perfect score on the verbal and over seven hundred on the math." He beamed. "Same deal before the LSATs; I got the highest score in my school's history. Calming the body and the mind goes very far in keeping your composure in the courtroom."

"Like Occlumency." I blurted without thinking about it.

Sam gave me a tight hug. "I love you so much right now." He laughed.

Puck just chuckled. He gave Bradley and Merchaud a Kanye shrug of absolute 'don't give a fuck'; "Both my Boos are so damn nerdy…I still love them though."

"Hold on to that." Tiffany said with a small smile. "I've only read the depositions and statements. Unlike Jason, I've not spoken with your parents, so when I came in here I was prepared to find three kids who had managed to snow their parents into buying their excuses to have freaky-deeky sex on the regular. But you three have proven me wrong today. I think your relationship is more mature than those of most of my classmates, and we're all in our mid to late twenties. I'd ask for your secret, but I think I just heard it."

We all shared a long look, I knew that she was seriously wondering, and she thought she had the answer but that wasn't it alone. "That is a big part of it…accepting each other just the way we are…we don't try to change each other. But we also don't let anyone on the outside looking in disrupt our thang. It's not easy. Less than two weeks ago I thought we had imploded…but we didn't we managed to work our stuff out and we're even stronger together. They tell you that anything worth having is worth working for. We…" I stressed gesturing to me and my guys. "We're worth everything…so we work at this relationship like we are John Henry and…and…and some other really, really stubborn, determined ass people." I finished with a laugh.

Apparently as I'd been giving a 'keep your shit tight' lecture, Daddy had been contemplating the advice given to us by ADA Bradley. "So if we all took some time this weekend. Maybe let the kids have the whole weekend to themselves. They would have school Monday, and they can't miss it since they will have to miss so much over the next couple of weeks…but we could give them some time this weekend."

Bradley looked thoughtful. "If that is the best they can do, then that's the best they can do. But I'm not just talking about the kids. You parents will need to decompress as well. You love your daughter. Having talked to the Evans and Ms. Puckerman and Mr. Altman, I know that they love her too. You all want to protect your children and keep them safe from all hurt, harm and danger. You're grateful beyond belief that Noah and Sam and their friends were there for her that night…that she was smart enough to figure out how to get out of the way so they could. But this trial is going to have a lot of things that you will want to protect her from and unfortunately, you just can't. That's going to be hell on all of you. The best way to get through it is to go in as well prepared as possible and part of that will be to be as well rested as possible." He paused to think for a moment. "Hopefully there won't be anything too trying at school on Monday. Should this stretch out beyond next Thursday or Friday, which it shouldn't, I'll move that we limit the trial day to half a day so the kids won't miss too much school."

That seemed to make our parents happier. To be honest it made us happier as well. We had an ass-load of work in front of us. Missing a ton of school was not an option. We wrapped up with the understanding that we would reconvene the next day after school and we'd be accompanied by George and Gabby. Thursday had been so emotionally charged that we only made love once and tumbled into slumber's grasp.

Friday morning dawned early and again; Sam, Noah and I made love to each other. Yet, like the night before, our lovemaking was much more serene and kind of Zen rather than frenzied and kind of playful like our morning romps usually were. We were unhurried as we dressed and readied ourselves for the day. When we got downstairs, however, we found that our parents were nowhere near as relaxed. They had apparently spent the entire night planning out the family's weekend.

Gabby laid it all out for us. "Okay, Friday night after the game, Stevie, Stacie and Sarah will be having a sleep over with the Myers…or as we like to call them, the American Weasleys. You three will be spending the night at the Hilton Plaza on the way to Dalton. Saturday, we'll all meet up at Six Flags, this is the last weekend it is open until spring. We can all spend the day together relaxing and having fun."

Momma agreed. "You can ask any of your friends you'd like, and I want you to invite Shelby and Beth."

"Ooh…" I drawled thoughtfully. "Maybe we should ask Senor Martinez too. He did help Shelby with the competition, and he seems to go out of his way to talk to her at school."

Mom, Gabby and I all exchanged smiles. Puck laughed. "What is it about women? The second they get happy in a relationship, they start matchmaking for every single chick they know?"

Momma rolled her eyes and stung his backside with a rolled up dish towel. "What is it with men? The second they get happy in a relationship, they start guarding their friend's single status like leprechauns guard their gold?" She retorted. "Now, let Gabby finish so you three can get the twins to school on time."

"Right." Gabby teased. "Anyway after Six Flags, we'll leave you kids to your own devices. You'll still have the hotel room until Monday morning. You are responsible for getting to school and getting there on time. Don't forget to grab all your assignments for the week. You'll come home after school on Monday, and that will give you the evening to get ready for court on Tuesday."

"Noah, Sam…please remember that Mercedes doesn't need to be all hickeyed down in that court room." Momma told them with a stern look. "Sam, that goes for Puck too."

The boys quickly agreed to keep any lovebites in clothing covered places. Neither of my guys were dumb enough to go against my mother when she spoke in that tone. We wrapped up our breakfasts and hurried on to school.

Getting to school, roughly on time, I went around to all of Puck's, Sam's, and my own teachers so I could quietly explain the situation about next week; I also asked if they would gather our assignments together for us so that we wouldn't fall behind. Most of them were happy to do so. A couple, mostly Puck's teachers, made me go get a form filled out by Figgins giving them the okay. As we went through the day, we each noticed that the lassitude that had marked our morning lovemaking had followed us into our daily activities. At first I assumed it was the weight of everything we'd gone over and over and over the day before; but then I realized that the rest of the gleeks were just as subdued. That's when it dawned on me that we were all just anxious to find out who had won the competition.

So much so that there wasn't a single student out of our seats when the bell finally rang, signaling the start of sixth period. When Shelby took her place at the front of the room, we were all surprised to see that she was accompanied by Coach Sylvester. The shock quickly turned to fear when she explained why Sue was with her. "Good afternoon, I'm sure that you're all waiting anxiously to hear who won the thematic performance competition. However, before I announce the winners, I'd like to take a moment to explain how you were judged. We, the judges, based our decision on three categories. Overall performance; that included choreography, singing, outfits, visual effects and elements. Song Selection; how well did the songs you sang match up with your theme. And finally your interpretation of your theme; this harkens back to song choice, but it has more to do with why you chose those songs to illustrate your theme and how well you communicated those reasons." She asked us if we all understood the criteria. And when we all nodded, even Finn, she continued. "Now interpretation of your theme was worth twenty five points, Song selection was worth ten and overall performance was worth fifteen. That gives us a total of fifty points. The winner will be the group with the most points. For your grade, those points will be doubled. Does everyone understand?"

"Yeah they get it…can I break some sensitive teenage hearts now." Sue said impatiently.

Shelby yielded the floor to Coach Sylvester with an exaggerated eye roll. "Since no group was bad enough for me to allow her to make them cry, I had to give her another concession. Coach Sylvester will now POLITELY read off the list of those who are not in the top three."

Puck leaned around me to stage whisper to Sam, "Wondered how she got Sue to be a judge."

"Top three my, still gravity defying, patootie. It's a top four because your indecisive judges couldn't be bothered to decide between the two groups who 'tied' for second." Sue said to Shelby as she gave Puck a withering look.

"I'll interrupt here to remind Coach Sylvester that she was a member of the judges' panel that couldn't decide a single group for second place." Shelby laughed.

Sue gave her a quelling look, but she must have actually liked Shelby because she didn't flay her with words like she would have done most other people. Instead she gave Shels a bared tooth grin. "I was told I could make a group cry; now I don't even get that. Because, in six measly weeks, you somehow managed to turn these lumpy dumpy future coffeehouse singers of America into something resembling real performers…even Mount Fiji and Babyface Gotti over there. You've earned my respect, so don't make me have to re-categorize our relationship."

Ms. Cochran simply gave Coach Sylvester a sweet smile that, just for a moment, made me miss the Rachel Berry who I had believed to be my friend. However, as Coach Sylvester began to speak again, I shook off those melancholy thoughts. Puck, Sam and I cuddled together after wishing each other luck. Finn was squeezing Lauren's hand hopefully. Santana, Artie, and Brittany looked comfy together, drawing strength and hope from each other as well. "Alright the first of the losers…though Cochran made me promise to remind you several times that the 'non winners' are in no particular order. Hudson, your group didn't make the cut." She looked at her paper. "Puckerman, your group, and Lopez's didn't either. Quick run-down. Hudson, Zizes, Pierce, Tounsend, and Tuarini, decent overalls, decent interpretation, weak song choice, you got your highest points for your interpretation of the Pickler girl's song. That was touching. You got as high as you did on the performance aspect thanks to Big-um McGoo's AV-techno show in the background."

She took a breath and continued, piercing Santana with a hard look. "Funbags, you could have been in the top three except no one like your song choices all that much. Two of them were completely expected and the unexpected didn't fit. Don't force a song into your theme just because you want to sing it. You stretched too far for that connection, and ended up falling flat on your kiester. Not to say you didn't sing the hell out of it, but it didn't fit even your interpretation of the theme that well; especially when ranked against the top four. Puckerman…you're group was good. Demented Fairy, I will see you at this year's Cheerio tryouts."

"But Puckerman, something was missing. You were too passive, you didn't exactly light up the stage. Adams…you will be in the dunk tank at the senior carnival I've decided we need to have. I'll tell Figgins it's to raise money to offset the cost of some senior activity or some such. But you, you will know that I planned the whole event just to punish you. Just so that every kid whose ever even been accidentally hit with splash off from one of your 'loser slushies' can have a chance to dump you into a huge vat of red slushie. Why, you ask? It's because you can sing twice as well as you play football, but you were the main one throwing that crap at the 'losers in show choir'. Hopefully this will teach you to do what you love and what you're good at and not to worry about what the hell everyone else thinks so much. Besides I think your new friends will all agree that you need to know how it feels just on general principal." She laughed mockingly.

Sue muttered something before she locked her laser gaze on Puck. "Puckerman, I know what the hell you were missing. Where was the sex appeal? It's the whole point of your meaningless existence and you left it out of your performance. Not one leer at the audience, other than Brokeback Beyoncé. You didn't play your guitar and I don't remember seeing a single one of your ridiculous pelvic thrusts. We get it, you're committed to those two for the rest of your hopefully short days, but your key function in the world is to be a pretty face…stick with what got you where you are." She taunted her tone more teasing than mean.

"That's what I get for trying to be good." Noah muttered.

"No that's what you get for thinking you have to be different to be good." I said giving him a kiss.

"Yeah, don't 'try to be good' on silly shit." Sam whispered. "Just be good to us and stay faithful on the real, making love to the audience is a big part of the business…as long as you do it with me and Mercedes' property kept zipped in your pants, we're all good."

I nodded and pressed another kiss to Puck's adorable pout. I gave him a hug as well. Up at the front Shelby gave Coach Sylvester a sarcastic smile. "Happy now, Sue?"

"Hey, I'm just telling the kids the truth." Sue rejoined unrepentantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to come up with a good reason the senior class needs to raise money."

"We could do a senior class trip. Disney World has a Senior Night…or we could so do a Disney Cruise." I suggested happily. I would prefer to do Grad Night at the actual park…but a cruise wouldn't be bad either.

"Yeah!" a lot of the seniors agreed. "We could be the beginning of a new McKinley tradition." Quinn said with her Queen Quinn smile firmly in place. Looked like someone had a new project.

Shelby retook center stage position at the front of the music room. "Well I guess I can announce our third place winner. MRJC, I'm sorry. You three got the full fifteen points for the overall performance, the only group to do so. But you only got five for song choice and twelve for interpretation. Vocally, there really wasn't another group that was any better; however, we all felt that you played it too safe. Your song choices were too one dimensional and you are better than that. I personally would have like to hear more of your voice, Mercedes. But I understood that you saw this exercise as a chance to begin really training Regina, Jessica and Chase. I applaud you for that. The choreography was amazing. If only you had reached outside your preferred genre even just a little bit." She finished sadly. "I do want to congratulate you on the best student created performance I've ever seen, but you just don't have the needed points in the other categories.

I was filled with mixed feelings. I mean I'd come in third, but she said that we were the best group vocally. I forced myself to pay attention to the rest of what Shelby had to say. "Tina and Mike your group tied with Sam's for second place. You lost points on the performance, Tina you are working on it well, but you'll need to get to the place where when you are holding back, it doesn't sound like you're holding back. You also lost some points because your song selection was a little too subtle for some of the judges. You gained points because others felt that your interpretation was inspired. Sam, your group was lauded for the way you were able to keep the integrity of each song's differing genres and meld them together seamlessly." As she went through his team's points, Sam started giving me weird looks, almost as though he was afraid that I was angry that he'd done better than me. I gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. Puck reached around behind me and placed his hand into its customary place on Sam's neck to offer his own encouragement as well. "Cassie, having read Sue's notes, I will warn you that you may want to ready yourself to audition with Helena. Coach Sylvester is already planning routines for the two of you in a few years." Shelby was saying when the three of us came out of our little bubble.

Kurt had turned to Blaine and basically had his tongue down the shorter boy's throat. I never thought I would ever see Kurt Hummel slob anybody down in public like that. I wasn't sure if it was in congratulations of Blaine's group coming in second or if it was in celebration of what it meant for him. Probably it was six of one, half a dozen of the other. "Artie and Kurt, your group got thirteen points of fifteen for overall performance. Perhaps next time put a bit more choreography into it. Your group got full marks for both song choice and theme interpretation. You made us think and tugged at our heartstrings." She finished.

The room exploded in sound as we all congratulated Kurt and Artie, as well as Steven and Sugar. We were all talking and funnily enough none of us were upset about the commentary she gave us. It took Shelby a while to get us all calmed down, but once she did, she passed us all copies of the judges' notes so that we could use them to learn from and improve for the next time. Schue never did anything like that. That thought seemed to ripple through all the old heads. We all stopped and contemplated the changes. In the quiet, Shelby spoke once again. "Now that that's out of the way, this morning I received this year's Sectional's theme. I'm going to go ahead and give it to you. I'd like to get started on working up set lists Monday. I know that most of you will have sporadic attendance next week, but we have to hit the ground running. The competition will be here before we know it. Kurt, Artie, Sugar, Steven, you four will have the helm of the song selection. Mike, Brittany, and Regina, you three will be our choreography committee. Santana, I'd like you to work with them as well. Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Puck and Blaine you four will head up our arrangement committee. Quinn, I'd like you and Tessa to start working out costumes. Kurt will join you once we've hammered out the song choices." She said and started packing up her things.

"Uh…Ms. Cochran?" Kurt asked confused.

"Yes Kurt." She said, she almost seemed to be hiding a smile.

"You didn't give us the theme." Blaine pointed out.

"Oh, my…I didn't." she said innocently. "How silly of me." She continued packing.

Finally we all yelled, "What is it?"

She laughed and picked up her things just as the bell rang. She tossed one word over her shoulder as she left the music room. "Legends."

* * *

><p>Here is your chance to influence my song choices for Sectionals...who is your favorite Music Legend? What is your favorite of their song?<p>

Leave me some review love, and nobody gets hurt.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	25. Chapter 23 Let

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

This may be my longest chapter yet. Let me know what you liked or didn't like about it.

**There are some who may decide to skip Saturday night...if you are one...Don't Flame Me, Bro...Don't Flame Me.**

**Chapter 22  
>Let's Face It<strong>

_Sam PoV_

Legends, man, that was an awesome theme. I was kind of worried that Kurt would convince Artie and Shelby that it should be people like Judy Garland and Julie Andrews. But that was overshadowed by the sadness I could practically feel emanating from my girlfriend. After Shelby left the room, Mercy had gone over to Regina, Jessica and Chase and apologized for failing to lead them to victory. The other girls reminded her that they had all chosen the songs and how to interpret the theme. But nothing they said could convince Mercy that she wasn't to blame.

Eventually Mercy came back to me and Puck, after stopping to congratulate Kurt and Artie's group as well as the other members of my group. Cassie had managed to wring a real smile from our girl as she and Casey were laughing at the coincidence of the twins being on the two teams that tied. Puck and I took her to the diner to grab a quick bite to eat before we were due at the ADA's offices for a last meeting. After which we then had to get back to the school to preform our duties as student athletes. We got into the booth and settled before I broached the subject at hand. "So," I said as the waitress walked away with our orders. "You had the best vocals, best all around performance in the whole class Mercedes. You're finally getting the notice you deserve."

She smiled beautifully, though it was dimmer than it could have been. "Yeah… I'm really proud of that. I'm just a little disappointed that we didn't win." She said honestly.

Puck laughed at her pout. "Love that shit. You place for the first time since we started this Glee journey. You get the highest score possible in the most important part of the whole damn assignment…but you're sitting here pouting because somebody else did better on the BS portion of this shit." He chided gently.

Mercy sighed. "I know. I know. I just keep thinking 'ain't this about a bitch'. But I'm not pulling a Rachel. I'm just disappointed…I'm disappointed in myself. I'm mad at me for pulling a Schue. I didn't even think of looking outside my comfort zone. I picked only those artists that meant something to us. Whose deaths touched all four of our lives. That was really shortsighted of me. It never even entered my head that we were all basically the same demographic, so of course that would leave us limited. It was my job to be the voice of reason."

I nodded, her points made sense. As a quarterback, I understand the feeling of responsibility for any loss. So there really was only one thing I could say to her. "So take this as a learning experience. It is only an irredeemable loss if you make the same mistake again next time. That's probably what Shelby really wants for all of us no matter where we placed. She wants us to take the criticisms and learn from them."

Puck laughed. "Learn from it is a great idea…so stop sippin' on the hater-ade, and read the notes she gave you and move on. Dude, how awesome is it that we now get notes on what to do to improve our shit. Schuester never gave us any real critique, and none of us listened to shit out of Berry's mouth cause that shit wasn't meant to make us get better, just to make her feel superior." We all shared a laugh at the truth he'd just spoken. "But hater-ade or not, I'm gonna put this on front street, next time I hope she can come up with seven deep, meaningful themes. Do you know how hard it is to make 'Double Threats' seem important…especially when you put it up against Music Inspires, and the way Fairy and Wheels did that shit up big." He groused.

I laughed in commiseration. "How do you think I felt? I had to go after 'Amazing People', with 'Crossovers'." Our laughter was loud and boisterous, and drew some strange looks from the other patrons in the diner. "So, on a completely different subject…who all should we tell about Six Flags tomorrow?"

Mercedes sat there deep in thought, her face made even more beautiful under the sharp lights of the restaurant by her thoughtful expression. "Well, I guess one of us needs to hit up Shelby. I can text Kurt and Blaine. Kurt can tap Finn, and tell him to bring Lauren. I'll hit Tina, or Sammy you can hit Mike." She began.

"I'll text Shells, Sam, you still have Mr. Martinez's email right…you can send him an invite. I'll also get Tana, Britts, and Wheels." He offered quickly. "Sexy Mama, did you want to get Quinn?"

"Yeah," Mercy said looking up from her phone. "Should I tell her to invite James?"

"Can he leave that Sebastian cat at Dalton, that dude gives me the heebie-jeebies?" I admitted.

"That kid is all kinds of creepy, not to mention that if he doesn't stop undressing Anderson with his eyes, Fairy is gonna lose his shit." Puck pointed out.

Mercy shivered. "You really don't want to see Kurt pissed off. I mean it is never a good thing when he gets mad, but he when he reaches 'that' level , _that level_ where he doesn't care that he goes all blotchy when he gets red… that fight would turn nasty quick, fast and in a hurry."

"I know, right. Heaven help him if that dude managed to mess up Kurt's hair, that would be all she wrote. Kurt would shift from fighting about Blaine, to just kicking his ass for messing up his 'coif'." I chuckled. "I can almost picture it. Kurt would shave Sebastian bald, just on GP."

"Alright, since we already know we're gonna invite all our friends, what about the newbies?"

"Maybe I should invite the girls; I mean Regina, Jessica and Chase…kind of make up for letting them down." Mercy suggested.

Puck kissed her since he was sharing that side of the booth with her. "That's cool, hell, maybe we should invite all the newbies, they can decide for themselves if they want to come or not. But if they come we can use this to start bonding and shit… making ourselves a cohesive unit. Sectionals will be here before we know it. Tessa's probably already let Aidan know, so are there any other non gleeks we want to invite?" I asked.

"That's a boss idea. We could let Adams know that he can bring Karofsky…heard he's stuck over at Carmel with Rachel…that has to suck." Puck pointed out.

Mercy made a straight up screw face. It was so damn cute too. She didn't really want to extend an olive branch of any kind to Karofsky…unless it was to hit him with it, but she finally nodded. Then her mien grew thoughtful, "we should invite Coach Bieste. She's been really quiet since we got back this year. I think she misses Schue. We should let her know that we're still her friends even if he's gone."

"That's a good idea." I leaned across the table, careful not to disturb any of our cups, and kissed Mercy softly, with just a little tongue to give myself a small taste of her sweetness. I almost moaned at the taste of her and Puck together on her lips. "She has seemed kinda quiet." I said as I pulled back.

"What about me Boss?" Puck groused good naturedly. So rather than settling back into my seat, I planted one on him. Stronger, deeper, but no less loving and moan inducing.

I pulled back and sat down, pleasantly dazed from my lovers kisses. I was rudely forced from it when a barely familiar voice cut though my happiness. "I don't know what's sicker watching you two with your fat, little, (racial expletive deleted) bitch…or with each other. You're just all around sick." The shop teacher from school announced to the world at large. I hadn't taken shop at McKinley, I'd done industrial arts while still in boarding school, but I recognized this guy from school and he looked like a shop teacher, all the way down to the requisite missing finger. He was still ranting, so I tuned back into the insane diatribe already in progress. "This is just wrong all the way around. It's sick and nasty and goes against God."

"Wow, Mr. Gruber." Puck said. He kept his tone deceptively calm and quiet. "Now that's the kind of language a teacher is supposed to use about and around his students."

Gruber continued to rant and rave. "It's true, and Sylvester sure as hell isn't here to protect you either. You little, (racial expletive deleted) faggot." His voice was loud and garnering more attention than our kisses had. His breath reeked of whiskey, despite the fact that school hadn't been out for a full hour. Shit we needed to get going; our meeting with the ADA was set to start soon. "It's a free damn country; I can say whatever the hell I want to. And you three are disgusting. No stupid, dyke beanpole of a cheerleading coach here to stop me from telling the world the truth."

An older man I recognized from when we'd visited Puck's temple stood, "There may not be anyone here from the school here to see this disgusting display of bigotry, but I'm here. And I am certainly not going to sit here and watch you treat these kids like that."

"These aren't kids. They are godless heathens corrupting that white boy with their perverted ways." Gruber shouted.

"Okay, racist?" I asked with a wry grin, drawing the crazy shop teacher's attention back to us. If something crazy popped off I didn't want any of the innocent bystanders to get drawn into the crossfire.

"Check" Puck chimed in.

"Crazy & crazy religious?" I made careful air quotes around the word religious.

"Check, check."

"Let me guess, you're a gun nut too." I said sarcastically.

"With a name like Gruber, can one really expect anything less?" Puck pointed out. I thanked God for our habit of sitting Mercedes on the inside of booths. Gruber seemed to be most affronted by Mercedes' presence with us, granted Puck bothered him too, but the venomous looks he was throwing at Mercedes were definitely worrying me. But with the way they were sitting, the shop asshole would have to go through Puck to get to our girl, and that shit wasn't gonna be happening.

One of the waitresses, an older lady usually known for her kind smile whose blonde hair was lightly streaked with gray, tried to calm things down. She wasn't smiling today. She realized that pretty soon, me or Puck were gonna lose it on this asshole. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to sit down and eat your food…or leave."

"So you're gonna kick me out of here and just let these three continue to show the world their shame and perversion in front of God and all?" he scoffed.

"They aren't doing anything I don't see teenagers do in this restaurant a million times a day. The only one showing their 'shame' is you. You're the one making a scene. So I'm gonna tell you again, have a seat and finish your food…before I go in the back and get Big Al to toss you out of here. And if that happens, you won't be welcome back here…ever." She told him calmly.

"You're probably just as sick and twisted as they are, aren't you. Probably have a bunch of little (racial expletive deleted) kids all your own, so of course you'd side with that traitor to our race." Gruber screamed.

"Man, school has barely let out for the day and you're already drunk, throwing around racial slurs at students in public. I see at least four cell phones and tablets taking video of your whole, little, sad tirade, and you're worried about who I sleep with. That blonde kid is right, you really are the whole trifecta of crazy." She shot back. "Now get out and don't bother coming back. We don't serve _your kind_ here."

One of the younger waitresses must have decided this dude was 'past all reason' crazy. She had taken it upon herself to head to the back and get Big Al just in case he was needed. I swear as the guy came out from the back, the liquid in our cups pulsed like in that scene from Jurassic Park. I could have sat Mercy on my shoulders and stood on a step stool and she still might, mind you I said might, have been able to look Big Al in his eyes. As it was, he was so big he had to both duck and turn slightly sideways to come through the doorway from the kitchens. "What seems to be the problem, Gladys?" he asked as he surveyed to restaurant.

"Racist douchebag over there decided to show us all exactly how big a racist douchebag he really is. He was bothering those sweet kids over there, but he was just leaving." Gladys answered, her voice going threatening on the last five words.

Big Al got even bigger as he seemed to swell with anger. "He isn't leaving fast enough for me." He glowered at Mr. Gruber. Big Al was a white guy, but he didn't seem to hold to any of the crap Gruber had spewed either. "And he's gonna pay for his food and whatever the kids ordered as well before he leaves." He snarled.

Gruber pulled out a twenty and threw it at the big man, as he skedaddled out the front door. I looked at the mountain of a man. I never thought I would see anybody bigger than Benton Jones, not in real life anyway, but here he was. Puck and I stood and shook his hand. We thanked him and Ms. Gladys for their support. "You didn't have to make him pay for our stuff. But thanks for getting rid of him. We have an appointment soon, and we couldn't really let Mercy out of the booth with him that close ranting and raving."

"I wish he would have tried something." Mercedes blustered. "You two know I'm nobody's damsel in distress. If I wasn't taping his whole evil rant from 1943 Germany, I'd have given him a piece of my mind too. Gruber better hope that Figgins gets to him before my daddy does."

"Of course, you would have dear. Better that you let Big Al handle it though. It's always a bad idea to hit too bad at the pride of people like that." Gladys warned gently. "A crazy person with wounded pride can be as dangerous as a bear with a sour paw."

"Sorry you kids had such a bad experience with that jerk. Next time you come in, your meal is on me." Big Al said kindly.

We thanked him profusely and hurried to our meeting getting there with barely enough time for Puck to clear security. Security guards never liked him in places like that…and yet he had no problem at airports. We spent the next hour prepping for our testimonies and becoming as comfortable with being questioned as we were probably going to get. Attorney Bradley let us have a look at the full discovery list and there seemed to be more than enough evidence to get that ass Tinsley locked up for a nice long time. Apparently McKinley High is like the casino in Oceans Thirteen…somebody's always watching. After we finished with all of that, then it was back to the school for the game. I'm not sure which of us was more grateful that it was a home game, me and Puck or our Mercy. All I know is that we were able to get everything done that we needed to and still beat the Cleveland High Orioles 42 to 20. Titans winning streak was still going strong, which was great for college scouts. I still say that Mercy was Puck and my lucky charm. With her cheering us on, no way we could lose.

My mom found us after the game as we were walking to Mercy's Tahoe in the student lot and passed us our room key. "You're at the Wyndham by Wingate, room 704; the one over on Market street. Please try not to keep everyone up all weekend. We decided to just hit Cedar Point rather than going all the way to Six Flags, so let everyone know. Tell them we're all going to meet at the Oak Street Diner at eight. That should get us to the park by ten-ten thirty…we should have plenty of time to have fun. We've already told Shelby, and Coach Sylvester. We've got room for eight of your friends between us, Bent and Dani and Becah. Stacy and Sarah are rising with Becks and George, so that car has one more seat. Tessa and Aidan are riding together but they have Stevie and Ethan with them, so no more room in that car."

"We're supposed to pick up Artie, Santana, and Britts plus we'll have Rory. Sugar may or may not be with us too." I told her as I gave her a hug. I wondered for a moment why we were meeting at a diner halfway across town, but I decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. We hadn't had a chance to tell the parents about what had gone down with Mr. Gruber earlier, and it just wasn't anything we wanted to deal with this weekend.

She nodded. "Mercedes car technically seats seven, but that should be ok. Sugar doesn't weigh more than a minute. Mr. Motta called and offered to buy all the tickets, so just tell everyone that they just need food and souvenir money."

"Wow! That was amazingly nice of him." Mercedes said with a small gasp. Considering how many of us had all said they were going; meaning the whole glee club, four of the five judges for the week's competition, and a couple of associated football players; that's not just nice that's just damn awesome.

"He said he may join us after lunch, as well. Give him a chance to meet his daughter's new friends." Mom laughed. "He seemed a little surprised when I tried to argue with him and tell him that as long as he paid for Sugar, he was fine. I swear that's the first time I've had to argue against somebody spending that much money all at one time and actually lost the fight."

"Well, I for one wouldn't have argued at all…the man has more money than he knows what to do with. Let him spend it on us." Puck laughed.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you go trying to hustle that poor man. He seems nice as all get out, and he truly cares about his little girl." Momma chided.

"Damn, Angel Mom…I was just playin'." Puck got all red faced and gave Mom an endearing pout.

Mom rolled her eyes. "Don't you even try those puppy dog eyes on me." She warned, before immediately caving, like we all knew she would. "Darn those pretty hazel eyes." She lamented before giving Puck a big hug. "Guess I should be glad I caught ya'll after showers. I'd hate to be getting a mussy hug." She teased.

"Just for you, I'm ss-oo fresh and so cl-clean." Puck sang and pulled my mother into his arms for another mom-hug. I love how much he loves my family, he and Mercy both, the three of us are so in love that we cannot help but love the people who have made us who and how we are.

"Boy gone…" she laughed. "I'm sure that Sand is wondering what's taking me so long, foolin' up with your silly self. Now we'll see you guys tomorrow morning at eight don't get all busy and forget to text your friends the changes." She gave us each warm hugs and affectionate busses on the cheeks, and reminded us one last time that eight in the morning came awfully quick. "Oh and Benton put your overnight bags in the back of the Tahoe so you guys are set to go. See you in the morning."

We watched her head back to the stadium parking lot, just as I turned to Puck and Mercy to tell them to meet me over there, my dad pulled up in our family's truck. "Hey there Pretty Lady, you need a ride?" he called out to her. Mom's response was thankfully too low for us to hear, but we were forced to witness her climb up onto the driver's side runner and kiss him through the window. Yugh, parental love is cool and all that, and I realize how lucky I am to have my parents still together and everything…but that is just not something I need to see…like ever. You'd think after seeing it for the last, like, eighteen years, I'd have been all used to it or at least desensitized…but nope, still kind of gross.

Mercy drove us to the hotel; she knew exactly where it was. It was her parents go to 'company from out of town overflow' hotel. We made a quick stop for refreshments, since we didn't want to have to pay the high ass mini-bar or vending machine prices, and we were set to be here until school Monday morning, we stocked up on snacks and drinks and bought this super cool folding cooler that we found on sale to keep it all in. We didn't have to deal with check-in, so we made our way to our room and let ourselves in. The room was one of the single bed ones. The bedding and curtains were ridiculously floral and a really ugly shade of pink, "You know since the color of the Hotel's logo and everything is that cool green why on earth does the room look like Pepto Bismo got in a nasty fight with Dora's backpack?"

"I just…how the hell, do you come up with the things that come out of your mouth." Mercy asked me with her hands on her hip. She was standing in the doorway of the bathroom area, and back lit. The thin, light brown maxi dress she had thrown on after her post game shower, had gone all see through and her every curve was highlighted.

"Fuck, Baby, stand there just like that for a minute. I think I could get off just looking at you." I murmured.

"Our Babygirl is just too fucking hot." Puck agreed. "But I need her to get that sexy ass over to the bed. I'm ready to be up in our girl, not just jacking off at the sight of her." He growled, as he bent down and scooped her up over his shoulder. He carried her over to the bed. I rushed around him to pull back the covers. With a little toss, he threw her into the center of the bed. Our clothes flew as we raced to join her. I made it first, probably because I had totally cheated and gone commando. Knowing we were coming here and I'd want as little in my way as humanly possible I'd even forgone socks and my tee shirt. I was too impatient to actually strip Mercy this time, besides there's something very sexy about taking our girl when she's still mostly dressed. I reached under her voluminous skirts, and ripped her panties off her hips. Despite knowing she hadn't been in them long enough to have them truly smell as good as they could have, I took a deep breath anyway. I tossed them over my shoulder and leaned down to fasten my mouth to hers.

Her panties might not have been on long enough to get wet, but that sure didn't mean she wasn't soaking. I ground my naked cock against her naked pussy and groaned in delight as she arched up into me. Her soft thighs rubbed against my hips, her wedge sneakers dug into my flank and the hot, wet, soft heat of her aroused pussy humped against the hard column of my cock. "Ummm, my, my, my Baby…your pussy is so wet. What one earth has been going through your pretty little head?" I taunted a little as I worked my hips and drove us both crazy. I made sure to drag my dick over her clit, and the uber sensitive area of pink flesh right under it. She was slick and hot and getting slicker and hotter every second. Damn my Baby was the world's sexiest woman; just the way her body responds to our touch was enough to turn me into a sexual madman.

"I've been waiting to be alone with the two of you all damn day. But right now I'm this wet all because I've just been watching Puck get his dick ready to fuck your hot, little tight end." She moaned.

Before I could even turn to look at what I knew was a truly alluring sight, I felt the bed dip as Puck joined us. "Naughty Babygirl, I was going to surprise Sammy boy…one second he's humping you, his hot little ass flexing in the air, next thing he knows, bam…ass full of Puckzilla."

The thought of that had my hips working furiously. At least until Puck laid a strong hand on the small of my back and forced me to be still. With deliberate care, he eased his lube and condom covered dick into me. "Holy fucking, buggering, goddamn." I moaned incoherently. I lifted my hips and drove myself into Mercedes.

"Sammy," she cried out. "Sh-shit, so big, so fucking full."

My mind was gone, replaced simply by all my nerve endings screaming in joy. I couldn't seem to keep my mouth closed. "So fucking tight, so damn wet, so lor, so good…Som, so hot. Fuck Mercy." My hands ripped and tugged at Mercy's dress until I had her breasts bare for my hands and mouth. I needed to have her in my mouth to keep me from screaming. My fingers pulled at the nipple that I wasn't sucking, I forced myself to keep my oral fixation centered on her breasts; made us both mindless in pleasure as I sucked and licked and nibbled her tits, while Puck's cock sawed back and forth over my prostate and stretching me deliciously. I was as close to heaven as a man could get and still be breathing, when I could draw breath to do more than whimper and babble and moan anyway. I would retreat from the scalding tightness of Mercedes only to impale myself on the velvet covered steel of Puck. Then I would slam back into our girl feeling her clench and clutch at my own hardness. Her hips bucked up off the mattress as if she couldn't wait for me to fill her hot, little pussy back up. She came over and over, her mouth screaming soundlessly, and our names tripping off her tongue. Her tight, hot wet pussy milked me so good I swear I could feel my brain start to explode in rapture.

Puck leaned forward, and kissed our girl over my back. I was balls deep in our Lady, grinding my pelvic ridge against the hard little nubbin of her clit, even as Puck was balls deep in my ass, massaging my prostate with each stroke. It was all so damn good, I came with a roaring cry, tears of the most all-consuming pleasure I've ever know leaking from my eyes. He pulled out of me and ripped off the condom just to sink back inside me. "Oh fuck yeah." Puck grunted as he pounded my ass, keeping me rock hard and Mercy and I locked in what had to be a Guinness record length orgasm. I don't know how long it took before we were finally able to draw a breath that didn't end on a scream of pleasure, but finally we fell to the bed, completely spent. Puck rolled off me to the left and I rolled off Mercy to the right.

Something drew my attention to my barely deflated cock. My shiny with Mercy's creamery good pussy juice, barely deflated cock. My c_ondomless_, shiny with Mercy's creamery good pussy juice, barely deflated cock. "Jumpin Jehosaphat…I forgot to put on a rubber." I groaned. "Our dads are going to fucking kill me.

Puck leaned up and looked over at me. "Let me get your ass juices cleaned off me and then I'll fuck Cedes raw too. I read somewhere that when a there is more than one dude's cum in a chick, the sperm start fighting and shit so none of them reach the egg." He offered with a lecherous grin.

"Hell to the no." Mercedes fussed. "I let you pop off in me and next thing I know shot or no shot, I'm knocked up. Because the way you and Sam've bonded, your sperm would just decide to work together to overthrow my egg's defenses. Then boom goes the dynamite and I'm a freaking teen mom."

I started laughing, for some reason I was seeing that episode of Family Guy where Stewie and Bertram meet for the first time when Stewie shrunk himself down to go and stop Lois and Peter from having another baby…only it was a mini Puck and a mini me in the sperm-ships and they were working together to get force Mercy's egg to surrender. It took me ten minutes to explain to my other thirds exactly what had turned me into a hyena. Once we all caught our breath, we stood on legs still weakened by the power of our orgasms and made our way to the bathroom. Thankfully the bathroom had a water closet setup for the toilet, because while I have no problem with pooping in the bathroom while Puck's in the shower, Mercedes had warned us very stridently against even thinking of doing the same to her. I was determined to live to a ripe old age without ever finding out exactly what that 'or else' actually meant.

I got as clean as I could before I joined Mercy and Puck in the shower. "Seriously guys, what are we gonna do? We promised to use condoms religiously." I said worriedly.

Mercedes rolled her big brown eyes. "Yeah, and we sometimes miss church. And just like with church as long as you don't use missing it once as an excuse to stop going altogether, it will be okay. I'm sure the parents know that eventually there would be a broken condom, or even a forgotten one. Hence why they made sure I was on a more infallible birth control method as well. As long as we don't make this a regular practice…as long as we keep using the condoms and I get my shots religiously…we'll be fine." She said gently pressing her full, soft sweet lips to mine.

"Well then, we'll call tonight a latex free day, and get our shit back straight tomorrow." Puck whispered as he pulled Mercy into his arms. He picked her up and pressed her against the shower stall wall, driving himself to the hilt in her tight, wet, grasping heat. "Shit." He hissed. "How…oh my fucking god…how the hell…shit damn mutherfucker, Cedes you feel so fucking good… did you last so long?" he panted disjointedly.

I got closer to them, slicking my dick up with some of the body wash that the hotel provided, "It was even better, I was inside her, her feeling like that. And you were inside me…" I pushed into his ass as he pulled back getting ready to thrust into our girl again. Mercy's melodic screams bounced all around the tile walls, making her pleasure redouble around us. By the time we finally all came our legs were too wore out to keep us up, we ended up in a pile on the floor of the shower, the water cascading down on us and my and his cum dribbling out of her as his cock wilted. Our hands and mouths never stopped kissing and touching as we got as clean as we could without actually standing. We barely made it back to the bed before we lost consciousness.

_Puck Point of View_

Never let it be said that our parents are dumb. They set us up with a six o'clock wakeup call. How they knew we'd forget to even think about waking up early, I don't know…but I just happily thank goodness that they did. Sam answered the phone and woke me up. We moved very carefully, making sure to leave our lovely lover asleep. We damn near crawled over to the bags and dug out condoms, lube and the four, cheap, butt ugly ties we'd snuck into the stuff we'd gotten from Sprawl-Mart. Moving all stealthy and shit, we got back into the bed. Thankfully Mercedes Jones is a damn heavy sleeper. We moved swiftly, gently moving Cedes into the center of the bed, with her arms and legs outstretched and tied to the head board and the foot board. Since I hadn't had any time with Cedes chocolate mountains of joy last night, I took the waist up while Sam settled himself between our girl's wide spread legs. I watched as he slid his hands under Cedes' ass and buried his face in her cunny. Only after he had begun to lap at her, still slightly swollen flesh, did I lower my head to start to tease and torment her tits.

We played with that sexy body that God had gifted our woman with until she awoke screaming and she flooded Sam's mouth with her sweet, sweet juices. Sam and I traded places and he slid his bare cock in between her full, juicy lips, while I slid my condom covered cock between her wet, tight lower lips. "Oh fuck." I groaned. She was ever tight and hot and wet. It was less intense with the condom between us, but to be honest that wasn't a horrible thing. It kept the Zilla with his sex shark street cred intact. I'd come so fucking quick in that shower last night I was in real danger of having to turn in my hard earned 'stamina card'.

Sam wasn't too much better off. "Siltsan, tswal lips." He slowly thrust gently in and out of her beautiful mouth, as his strong fingers twisted and teased her hard, sensitive little nipples. He and I kissed as we made love to our girl. The orgasms were almost lazy. Mercedes' pussy undulated around my dick in rolling waves. My own bliss sang through my blood like a slow jam as I poured myself into that condom. Sam flooded Mercy's mouth until it over flowed. I leaned down and licked it up off her neck and chin even as he was still cumming.

We untied the ties, and massaged Cedes' limbs to make sure that she wouldn't be feeling any pain. The three of us had to shower again before we could head out to meet the others. We took care of the calls of nature and then Cedes and I sprung our surprise on Sam. A few weeks ago Cedes had gotten an email about a sale at Amazon that gave us the perfect way to show Sammy boy how much we love all of him…even his super geeky side. Original thought was that we'd give them to him the night before the SATs, you know give him a happiness boost before he had to go into what had to be hell for a dyslexic. But yesterday when we were in calculus, Cedes and I had decided to go ahead and hit him with the surprise today. We could bust them out again then, or hell I'd look and find something even geekier for him between now and then.

Getting dressed, Cedes and I stopped when we were half way dressed. Her hair was adorable in two plaited Heidi braids, her makeup completely missing, though her lips were glossed, and looked plump and kissable as ever. She was wearing a sexy ass purple push 'em up bra matching panties, and a pair of purple and black and white and blue plaid cargo capris. Her little feet were shod in some comfy looking purple sneakers. I'd pulled on a wife beater, some red boxers and some low slung, denim board shorts, with my red Chuck Taylors. Sam had pulled on his own undershirt, and some comfortable, threadbare in places jeans. Mercedes stopped him there and handed him a package from inside her bag. "Why don't you wear this?" she advised casually, though I could see her ruthlessly suppressing her giggles.

When Sam opened that package to find a smedium Blue Lantern shirt, the smile on his face was so big Santana would have felt the need to compare him to the dentist from that old Rudolph Claymation show. When he saw me pull on a Red Lantern shirt that molded to my guns like a second skin, his eyes got as bright as a kid seeing a shiny new bike for Chanukah. But when our lady stepped back out of the bathroom in that scoop neck Violet, but really it was purple, Lantern baby tee that didn't just hug her curves perfectly, it offered her sexy ass tits up in a truly mouthwatering display that made me want to say fuck the world and lock us in that damn room 'til the end of days; Sam's eyes pretty much popped out of his head and rolled on the floor. "This is officially the best day in the history of the entire fucking world." He breathed.

We quickly gathered our things. If it couldn't fit in a pocket, we didn't take it. The biggest thing we had with us was a can of spray on sunscreen. Mercedes didn't play when it came to the sunscreen; she bought the good stuff, name brand and SPF one million. Truth be told, I also had a half dozen condoms in my wallet. Timing wise, it was a very close call. On the way out we hit the free continental breakfast and hit the ground running from there. We swung by Artie and picked him up, then grabbed Santana, Brittany and Rory from Britts house. A last stop for Sugar and we managed to reach the diner with a full four minutes to spare. It looked like everyone we'd invited had come, even Mr. Martinez and Coach Bieste. She had brought her husband along and he was conversing with Karofsky and Azimio. Coach Sylvester had come also. I'm not gonna tell you that I had to restrain myself from going and pulling my baby out of her hands, but she and Beth seemed to be getting along just fine, so I let that shit lie. The last thing I needed at this point in the game was to make an enemy out of Sue Sylvester. We were actually the last ones to get there.

The drive to Cedar Point wasn't too bad. We were a little tightly packed, Sam and I had the two front seats, Cedes, and Rory had the next row of seats, with Sugar sitting on the floorboard between them, Bartana had the back row to themselves. My 'lead foot' meant that Sam was the one doing the driving. That was fine, he might have been driving, but I controlled the tunes, so I was happy.

We got to Cedar Point about thirty minutes before its eleven o'clock opening time so Dr. B, pulled us all to the side to give us his rules for the day. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, here are the rules for this excursion… first of all to all of you who are eighteen or over, please remember you can be arrested now. After eighteen they don't just call your parents or kick you out of the park anymore. That being said stay in groups of three or more. Stevie, Evan, Stacey, Sarah, you four have to stay with an adult at all times. The teenagers so don't count. That isn't to say that all four of you have to stay with the same adults, but you must stick with the grownups in at least a two kids to one adult ratio." He told us all calmly. "Check in will be every two hours, before you leave this spot pick an adult,' other than Sue cause she's here just for the rides and has no intention of being seen with any of us'; get their cell number. You have to check in physically at least twice, but other than that the other check ins can be via text or call. . Mr. Motta was kind enough to provide us all with our tickets for the day, so every one of you should think of something to get him as a thank you. Any of the other adults want to throw anything else out there?"

"Yes. The park may not close until midnight, but we are supposed to have the younger teens home by then, so we'll be leaving here as a group at nine thirty, so we'll all meet up here at nine. I'm planning on having dinner at the Panda Express around six thirty, anyone who wants to join me feel free." Angel Mom told us all. "That's all I've got, anyone else?"

"Just think it should be said that you need to stay in the park. We're all going in together, and we're all planning to leave together. Let' s try to stay safe, like Benton said stick to groups of three or more, no one goes off wandering by themselves…no one." George said sternly. He quickly added "Except Coach Sylvester. Next?"

Shelby stepped forward, "Since almost all of you are New Directions, I'd like it very much if you would take today as a day of bonding. Don't just hang out with the same kids you've always hung out with, take some time and get to know the new kids, Schuester's New Directions, you guys are the leaders of this crew, you have the advantage of having a very strong bond, widen your circle to include the new kids too."

With those sage words of advice, Moms D and Sugar went to the will call to pick up the tickets Mr. Motta had bought for us. They came back and distributed the tickets and the umaccompanying maps. I slid over to Shelby and politely offered to keep Beth with us for a couple of hours so that she could enjoy the park and ride some of the coasters. She jumped at the chance and told us to meet her at Pinks for lunch. That way I would have my baby, my Babygirl and my Sammy boy all together for two whole hours, before we'd have to find Shelby to give Beth back. Sam pulled me and Cedes to the side, "I say we do the bonding thing now, before we get our Punkin, and then we'll have the afternoon for just us."

Mercedes agreed, "Cool. I say we grab people that we don't know well, get to know somebody new. How about that Joe kid, and the twins."

"Alright, but we should ask RJC instead of the twins. Boy Wonder Twin is most comfortable with Stuttering Asian, so we should let her ease him into the whole bonding thing…besides you know that RJC are gonna assume they are too cool to hang with any of the other cliques except Santana and Britts and Quinn." I pointed out. Cedes may actually be on the Cheerios, but I'm the Cheerio expert, and those girls are almost text book. I didn't want them accidentally alienating anybody.

Cedes whipped out her phone and in a flurry of texting had managed to assemble all six of the juniors that we were going to take charge of for the next few hours. She leaned closer to me and whispered, "I've asked Santana to keep an eye on Kevin, the last thing he needs is to wind up scamming on some miscellaneous young'un."

"Good looking out." I laughed. That dude is as bad as Finn about the tiny chicks, and a lot less discriminate. We all headed into the park, the only small group was Satan, Artie and Brittany. They had Kevin with them, but something told me that wouldn't last long and before the morning was over, Kevin would either be on his own or hanging with Az and Dave. That might actually be a good fit for him, especially since they were chillin' with Coach and Cooter.

As soon as we got in the park I turned to the young'uns, as Sam and Cedes both called them. "We're about to go on as many roller coasters as we can in the next two hours, if you ain't down with thrill rides, then you chose the wrong group to hang with. I'm a bad ass mutherfucker, Cedes is the sexiest chick up in this piece, and Sam is the only dude who can say he pulled us both. If we aren't cool enough for you or too cool for you, let us know now. We can find you somebody else to hang with."

That kid with the long dreads looked at us and said so sincerely it damn near hurt, "Umm…I want to hang with you guys, but until six weeks ago, my mom was the only female I talked to on any kind of regular basis…so maybe I fall into that not cool enough category. I really like those shirts though…but I thought they should be green?"

Sam chuckled, "Oh young padawan, so much to learn have you. Teach you, to I will." He slung an arm around Dread-Head's shoulders and walked towards the first of many coasters we'd ride that day. We hit the Witches Wheel, the Windseeker, the Power Tower, and the Sky Hawk, all back to back, before the lines started getting long. "Dude, lets hit the MaxAir, its line isn't too, too bad yet." Sam suggested.

"Alright, but then I'm gonna need me a break from all these high ass rides." Cedes said sternly as she followed Sam into the line.

I walked up on her, pulled her into my arms, and nuzzled her ear. "Girl, you know you love it. You're nipples were hard when we got off each and every one of them."

She leaned into me and whispered, "My panties are soaked too." She admitted. "Though, that's probably got less to do with the rides and more to do with all the groping you and Sam have been doing whenever the kiddies aren't paying us attention."

Ahead of Sam there was a miscellaneous college boy who struck me as a cross between Ryan Reynolds and skinny Jonah Hill. He turned and caught sight of Sammy Boy's shirt. "That shirt is so awesome." He crowed touching a finger to the lantern. Something about the way he did that struck me as straight up weird. "Hope, huh, that's an interesting choice. Are you optimistic or something?" he asked our guy.

Sam laughed and gave him a grin. "I guess you could say that…I mean I don't let little stuff get to me. But it was a gift, so it doesn't matter what I think of me…this is what the people who love me think of me. I'll be their hope."

"That's a great way to look at it. Guess they had you pegged well." Joh-an returned. That guy was seriously pissing me off. Cedes and I are standing right the fuck here, wearing pretty much matching t-shirts with Sam and this douchebag is flirting with our guy.

Cedes must have felt me getting tense or something, she started soothing me. "Sam has no idea that guy is even trying to flirt with him Puck. It will be alright." She went back to the text she was shooting Moms D and Dr. B to tell them that we were all fine and hadn't gotten kicked out of the park or any of the things they had warned us about.

"I don't like it," I groused. "He looks like Ryan Reynolds and Jonah Hill had a love child and sent him back in time to fuck with our Sammy Boy." I growled.

"Really, Puck, really?" Cedes laughed.

Sam turned at that. We both loved seeing and hearing our woman laugh. But then the asshat pulled Sam's attention back to him. Yeah, he needed to get told. Reaching around Cedes, I grabbed Sam by his belt loops and pulled him back into me and Cedes' embrace. I looked the irritating jackass dead in the eye, my own gaze as mean and possessive as it had ever been. "You need to turn your ass around, and talk to your own friends up there. Cause this guy;" I ran my hand over Sam's cotton covered chest; "he belongs to me and our chick. Not only does he already have the sexiest boyfriend and girlfriend ever, but if he were going to lose his mind and leave us it sure as hell wouldn't be for you. Sammy's a ten, and you're barely scraping a four. Hell, the young buck with the hair longer than any chick I know is at least an eight." I gestured back towards Teen Jesus. "I'm gonna chalk it up to your stupidity that you were hitting on an obviously taken man…I mean what did you think we were all wearing these matching, fucking, shirts for shits and giggles?"

The annoyance shrugged his face red, "I just assumed that you were friends. After all you were clearly all hugged up on the girl." He tried to sound smug and condescending. "And he flirted back."

Cedes and I exchanged a laugh. "Fool, he didn't even know you were trying to flirt with him. Not to be funny, but you need to take some serious lessons. _'Hope, huh, that's an interesting choice. Are you optimistic or something?_' I squeaked mockingly. "If you're going to flirt, whether you're flirting with a dude or a chick, man the hell up. Next time, try something like this instead." I turned Sam to face me. I let my eyes go hot and looked at him with an intensity I usually save for the bedroom, my voice dropped to a deep and seductive level. "That shirt looks hot on you. The color really makes your eyes look amazing. It's doing your body all kinds of good."

Sam had leaned into me, his lips inches from mine, so I gave him a hot kiss before I gave the annoyance another look, or if you're interested in a chick." I turned to Mercedes. "You have to be the sexiest, most beautiful woman here. Thank you, mine shayner maidel, for showing these girls how a real woman should look." I murmured flirtatiously. She wrapped a hand behind my head and pulled me in for a kiss. She was sandwiched between Sam and me so I could feel it when his large hands started to grope her lovely lady lumps. Him touching her excited me as much as him touching me or me touching her.

We might have stood there getting deeper and deeper into each other until we went past the point of no return, if Jessica hadn't tapped me on the shoulder. "Okay you guys, as splendid as that example of flirting was, Mr. Not so Hot is gone, he got out of line like five minutes ago, and the line has moved a lot." She said pointedly.

"Besides, we're all single, and none of us are the type to find a random hook up here in the park. So unless Teen Jesus is willing to make out with all of us, forcing us to watch you three set the roof on fire, is just plain cruel." Regina teased.

That Hart kid looked more embarrassed than I have ever seen anybody before. He was also tenting his jeans like a mutherfucker. "Umm…these are not the Droids you're looking for." He stammered as he made a hand gesture Sam made whenever he was trying to do his 'Jedi mind trick'. I took pity on the poor sad kid. And we moved forward without saying anything. "What, it's the only secular movie my parents will watch. You can only watch Left Behind so many times." He defended.

We all laughed at that, it broke all the tension, both sexual and awkward. We were at the front of the line before we knew it. The ride was a blast, and who knew that Cedes, Regina, Jessica and Chase can all harmonize when they scream. You know, old Puck would have been trying to figure out how to hear a very private performance of that…but new me is just waiting 'til Sam and I can get Cedes alone and hear her screams blend with ours instead.

It seemed like the morning had flown by. Shelby texted us to tell us that she was headed to Pinks. "It's time to go get our little Bubbela." I told Sam and Cedes, my voice actually shaking with excitement.

Sam let out a sound that can only be called a Rebel yell. It was so loud and so big, that I swear half the amusement park turned to look at us. "Well, Come on, what are y'all waiting on? We can't have our Punkin waiting on us." he grabbed our hands and started dragging us off. Cedes dug in her heels. Sam stopped and looked down at her like she had grown another head. "Mercy." He whined. "What's the hold up?"

"Sammy Baby, I know you're excited…but Pinks is the other way." She said gently before turning and heading towards the famous hot dog stand.

I waited back for a moment just to watch her sexy ass sway, then I turned to Sam and teased, "Maybe I should drive home…lead foot or not, at least we won't end up in Virginia." My boy's face was so red, I wanted to yell koolaid. But before I could he grabbed me in a headlock and dragged mCede behind our girl. I could hear the young'uns laughing as they walked with us.

The food at that place was every bit as good as Guy Fieri said it was on Diners, Drive-ins and Dives. That is one badass kitchen guru. I held Beth, feeding her the bare hot dog and fries with a patience very few people would consider me capable of. In between feeding her bites of her hot dog, I ate my own slaw/chilli dog with mustard and ketchup. Sam had the same…Cedes said we were both gross, and whipped out a pack of gum from one of her multitude of pockets. "You will both chew at least two pieces of that before your mouths come near mine again."

"Yes, Sexy Mama." I laughed. "I'll chew some gum, this hot dog is so totally worth it."

"Darn Skippy." Sam agreed. "This may be the best hot dog in the history of the world." He turned to Beth, "So , Punkin, have you been having fun today?"

"Snoopy!" she yelled; leaving it to Shelby and Mr. Martinez to explain that Beth had met the world's most famous dog, as they had spent their morning in Planet Snoopy. The rides there were perfect for her, and she had had a blast.

"Ok, if you've already done Planet Snoopy, would it be okay if we took her to Kiddy Kingdom, there are some rides there we can ride with her." Cedes asked politely.

"That would be perfect." Shelby smiled. "I cannot wait for the chance to do some of the coasters. Why don't we meet up at the exit of the Top Thrill Extreme in, say, two hours?"

I pouted a little…only two hours with my little girl, and our lives had been so busy lately, I hadn't done much babysitting for Shels either. I would have loved to have her for longer. Mr. Martinez must have read my mind. "Do not fear, Noah, Shelby has graciously agreed to go out to dinner with me next Saturday night. Perhaps you, Sam and Mercedes would like to watch Beth for her?" Man, I have got to get that man to teach me how to say Cedes name like that. I swear her eyes go all glossy every time he says _Mercedes._

"Shoosh Yeah." I laughed happily. I was very careful about my language around my baby…she was going to grow up to be President or something someday, and she couldn't be walking around the White House dropping F-bombs when she did.

"She can even stay over if you'd like, Sam and Puck can sleep in Sam's room and Bethie can stay in mine." Mercedes said happily, her tone just a little bit suggestive.

"MeDe, we're not there yet." Shelby hissed, "But as long as at least one set of your parents are there, you can keep her overnight."

To say we were happy was a major understatement. Just the thought of having our daughter for a whole night was fucking great. We finished up eating and got Beth all changed and cleaned up. Then we took off for Kiddy Kingdom. The kid lines went fast as hell, they were long, but they went through quick. Beth seemed to enjoy everything we did with her. We decided that since we still had some time, we'd head over to Camp Snoopy and that we'd take turns taking Beth on the Woodstock Express, that way we'd all have pictures with her. I was carrying my girl, yeah we had the stroller, but these guns weren't just for show. Suddenly she turned so hard; it took me a second to make sure I wouldn't drop her. "Abah, firsfy." She pointed to the cart that was selling water and novelty ice cream.

"Well then we'll just have to get you something to drink." I told her tickling her little belly. "What would Abah's little angel like to drink?"

"Agua." She answered clearly.

"Looks like Mr. Martinez made quite the impression on our girl." Sam teased. "You two stay here, find some shade…Mercy and I will grab the water."

Beth and I sat down on a bench, she was babbling away, just like her Papa and just like when Sam gets going I was only able to understand every fifth or sixth word. Suddenly there was some new shade in the shape of a female form. Sure enough when I looked up, there was this skinny blond broad blocking our sun. "Oh, isn't she so cute. Are you watching her for your parents? You must be a great big brother. And she is such a lucky girl to have such a handsome big brother looking out for her." She started to reach toward Beth to do that damn cheek pinching thing chicks always want to do to cute kids.

Without any warning at all two hands, one small and chocolate brown and one large and golden tan grabbed her puny arm by the wrist. "Please do not put your hands on our daughter." Mercedes growled.

"Seriously, we don't know you. You might be one of them nasty bitches who doesn't wash her hands after she uses the bathroom." Sam agreed. He kept a grip on the chick's arm while Sexy Mama insinuated herself between miscellaneous bottle blonde and me and Beth.

"You're her mother? I'd have guessed you were her mammy."

"See, this is what I get for trying to be nice." Mercedes said more to herself than to the girl. "I'll be blunt. You don't need to know isht about us, you just need to turn around and walk away. My baby don't want you touching her, and my man don't want you trying to flirt with him. Now gets to steppin' before I break my foot off in your skinny, little, flat…ooh you are so lucky I can't say what I want to say right now. But little pictures have big ears and her Papa has already said a dirty word around her…that's more than enough for one day." It's weird the way Hot Mama was telling the chick off, yet she kept her voice light and happy…like she and Stacy were having another Barbie and Kristy discussion. Beth had laid her head on my shoulder seemingly content to let her MeDe's voice wash over her. I just sat back and enjoyed the view. Cedes' sexy ass was right in front of me and so close I could reach out and bite it, if I weren't holding our daughter.

"I think you're lying. She's not your daughter, he sure isn't your man…and she looks too much like him for this guy," She finally shook off Sam's hand, "to be her Papa. I should find a security guard and report you for harassing them."

"No…my MeDe, My Abah, My Papa." Beth shouted rearing up to lean around Mercedes and give that stupid ho a rude glare. "You bad. Me no like you. You go way, you not for my Abah." She said firmly.

"Guess she told you." Sam laughed a little meanly. "Now hit the road…you're upsetting our Little Darlin'."

They passed me a small water for Beth and we helped her drink it as the idiotic chick flounced her happy ass off into the sunset. We finished our drinks and rushed to the next ride. Beth rode that thing three times and she still wanted to go again. But we had no more time. We ran the entire way, but we made it to Shelby and Mr. Martinez just as they were exiting their ride. We showed them the pictures of us with Beth, and Shelby immediately asked for copies of them. Beth didn't really want to let us go, but she was starting to need a nap, so she finally let Shels take her to the nearby Family Center where she could have her nap in peace and quiet. Sam, Cedes and I all gave her love before we parted ways. We hit the coasters. Almost before we knew it, it was time to meet up with Angel Mom at Panda Express. We were shocked when we got there to find that Dr. B was gone, as was Cooter.

Mercedes dragged us over to where Moms D and Coach were sitting quietly talking. Coach had a big ass hand shaped bruise on her arm, a black eye and her neck looked red. "Coach, what happened? Are you okay?" Sam asked her, his voice ringing with concern.

"Her no good, bitch ass, lousy, peckerhead of a husband is what happened, and she's gonna be just fine." Moms D growled.

"Now, Danica, it's alright. You're supposed to stay calm remember. I'll be fine. I can stay with my sister. I was getting close to leaving him soon anyway." Coach Bieste sighed. "I was gonna try to get myself a little munchkin of my own first, but…this was probably for the best."

"If you want a kid the last thing you want to do is bring it up with a dick for a dad." I pointed out. "Nothing screws up a kid faster or worse than a sucktacular father. No dad is better than an abusive dickhead, or someone who is only consistent in their ability to disappoint and leave."

Coach nodded. "I guess you're right."

"You can always stay with us. I mean, Sam would have to clear out his room, but he sleeps with MeDe every night anyway." Moms D teased.

Coach rolled her eyes. "I spend enough time with Evans and Puckerman. You've got some great kids, but they're my students…that would be way too weird."

"Well, the offer's out there. You're more than welcome." Cedes told her with a smile. She looked around for a minute. "Umm, Momma, where is Daddy?" Mercedes asked once the tension was gone from Coach's shoulders.

"Your Dad kinda saved me Jones. Unfortunately security kicked them both out of the park." Coach said. She explained that after Adams, Kevin, and Karofsky left to go hang with some girls they met, "Don't worry I checked their IDs they were all over eighteen." She chuckled at Cedes worried look. Kevin Jones big ass liking of small little chicks was a huge joke amongst our enlarged social circle. Apparently Coach Bieste even knew about it. "Anyway, Cooter didn't like any of my suggestions for what we could do for afternoon. To be honest I was surprised that Cooter had even chosen to come with me. I kind of figured he'd be gone somewhere scouting some kid, but since he was home this weekend, I felt like I had to invite him. He didn't want to do anything fun, no rides no games…nothing. Eventually, I guess I got pissy and asked him why he even bothered to come. Dr. Jones decided to ask that age old question…why don't you try that on someone your own size?"

"But you are Mr. Menkin's size." Cedes said confusedly.

Sam shook his head. "Short people never really understand this, but not all tall people are the same size Mercy." He teased. "Besides it doesn't matter if Coach Bieste is his size, she is a female…no real man would nor should they ever raise their hand against a woman." He growled in that fierce way he has when he's intensely angry about something.

"Yes Sam. That's how my husband perceives violence against women as well. He didn't like what we witnessed when we ran into Coach and Cooter. So he chose to do something about it. I completely agree with that decision as well. Bent fucked Cooter up. I mean, yeah, I know 'violence only begets more violence'…"

"Well then Cooter sowed what he reaped." I pointed out. I'm not as idealistic as Sam or Dr. B…sometimes I've barely managed to keep from choking a bitch my damn self. But never one of the women I care about. That isn't how you treat anyone you claim to love. And it sure as hell isn't how anyone treats any of the women I care about.

"He sure did." Coach smiled a little. "That polecat has more bruises than the entire Olympic heavyweight boxing division."

"Good." We all said together. We tabled the subject before Coach Bieste could get uncomfortable. Instead we started talking about all the things we'd done that day. After dinner we grabbed Joe and RJC up again and played games for an hour before we hit the coasters. We started with the Raptor, and rode all the biggest coasters. By the time we finally finished with the Iron Dragon, I think we were all wondering what the hell we'd been thinking doing fourteen roller coasters back to back like that. We'd screamed so much that we didn't have voices. So much wind had blown in our faces and hair that we looked like drug addicts. Our hair was all fucked up and our eyes were red and watery…but our smiles were frickin huge. We made our way to the gate and amazingly enough we weren't the last ones there.

That distinction ended up going to the Evans adults. They were straightening their clothes, and were escorted by a very embarrassed security guard. "We were barely making out. What's the big deal?" Sander groused at the guard.

"Sir…this is a family park, and you had your hand up your wife's shirt." The security guard said with a big sigh.

"Yeah, that's how you get a family to bring to this 'family park'." Sand said snarkily.

I don't know who took that statement worse, the rent-a-cop, or Sander's sons. "DADDD!" Sam and Stevie both groaned.

"What? You two should be happy that your parents still love each other." Angel Mom told the pointedly. "And Sam you are entirely too old to still have 'hatched from an egg' syndrome." Every teen there, and Sarah, were laughing our asses off at that. Rather than teasing the two adults that had warned us all not to get caught being naughty who had been caught being naughty; we all chose instead to pick on Sam. It was hilarious. Finally after everyone had gotten in their shots, we all piled back into our cars, and headed back to Lima.

We dropped Artie and his girls and Rory off at Brittany's house. Sugar we took home. Everyone had gotten Mr. Motta some token to say thanks for the tickets, so she had a big ass bag full of key chains, tee-shirts and even a mug. I'd, of course, gotten him a shot glass. She waved good bye while one of her dad's servants rushed out to help her with the bag. She wasn't a bad kid…but I swear sometimes the things that come out of her mouth baffle the hell out of me. However if she kept inadvertently flirting with Sam, I was gonna have to get Santana to kick her ass. I like her too much to humiliate her by having Sarah do it.

Soon as we were alone in the car, shit got real. Sam looked in the mirror and whispered. "Baby, I want you to unbutton Puck's pants, fish out his cock and suck it for him."

"Monsieur?" She asked quietly.

"You heard me Baby…I want you to suck Puck off, by the time we get back to the hotel, I expect you to have swallowed our boyfriend's load." Sam reiterated. He looked at me and commanded me as well. "Get into the back so she can fulfill my order."

I have never moved so fast in all my days. I was in that seat, with my pants open so quick; if you'd blinked you'd have missed it. Mercedes gave me a look that clearly said that I was as cray-cray as Sam was if I thought she was going to do this. "What? It's not like your windows aren't tinted."

She looked over at me and licked her lips. Sam watched in the rear view mirror, and his voice barely loud enough to startled us as he growled. "Baby, you're running out of time. I want to hear Puck shoot his load down your pretty little throat before I park." The way he sounded, the tone of his voice, was so damn domineering it was hot as hell. My cock started to weep.

Mercedes looked over at me and what I saw in her eyes only made me even hotter. In those expressive brown eyes I saw lust, and love…desire and want…but I also saw defiance. She was in a mood, and she wanted to play. "But Monsieur, if we are stopped…"

"Baby…get that pretty little mouth to work, or when we get to the hotel, you'll have to be punished." Sam whispered.

"But Sam, that's exactly what she wants…our dirty little Babygirl is being naughty and disobedient because she wants to be punished." I said quietly. "Our Babygirl is needy as fuck tonight. We were driving her crazy all day. I saw you touching her ass whenever you could and I know I played with the nape of her neck as often as I could. Probably the only time we weren't teasing her today is when we had Beth with us. So now that we're all alone, she is hoping that we'll spank that amazing ass of hers until her pussy juice pours down our thighs. She's hoping that we'll fuck her until she can barely walk. She's hoping that we'll tie her up and give her one paingasm after another."

She moaned, her nipples were hard enough to be visible through her bra and her shirt. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glossy and bright. All of our kissing and mild groping today had made our girl as hot and bothered as ever before. Now, being the diva that she was, she couldn't let the whole world know that shit, but she was as bad off as Sam and I. My eyes met Sam's in the mirror and he nodded subtly. I reached over and pinched the nipple closest to me. "Please Messire, please Monsieur…I, I…" I twisted in the seat and hit her other nipple with the same pinching, twisting treatment, and away she flew. "Fuck…oh fuck!" she hissed.

I grabbed my dick, prepared to fire one off all by myself as I watched her cum at my touch. But Cedes had gone so far into her need that she didn't care at all that we were in the car driving down a Lima street. She engulfed me, sliding her mouth down my whole length. Just as Sam was turning into the hotel parking lot, I was hoarsely crying out that I was cumming and I pumped so much cum into our girl's mouth that she couldn't swallow it all. It felt strangely erotic as it slid back down the outside of my dick to pool in my lap.

Sam grunted as he parked, turned the SUV off and climbed into the back with us. His hands were moving so fast it took me a moment to realize that he was baring his own junk. He grabbed Mercedes by one of her plaits and turned her towards him. The sound she made as he thrust his cock into her mouth was heady and heavenly and went straight to my balls. Our voices were whispers in the silence of the car. "That's it Babygirl. Work your hot little tongue on Sammy Boy's big dick."

"Oh shit Darlin'…I'm…" His back arched and he grabbed those long black plaits and turned them into handlebars as he gave Cedes his first offering of the night.

Mercedes was shaking, with want, with need or with adrenaline I wasn't sure. But I knew she couldn't really walk she was shaking that hard. So I fixed myself back into my shorts, and scooped her up. Sam got the doors for us and as soon as we got to the hotel room, I stood our girl on her feet and stripped her bare. Sam pulled out the ties we'd played with this morning and in a thrice he had her hands tied behind her back. I spread a towel on the floor for her to kneel on. Currently it was playtime, but I knew our girl well enough to know that she would tear us both new ones if her knees touched a strange floor. We walked around her; she was so aroused that her thick, brown thighs glistened in the low lights of the room. Her gentle, sweet, musky smell driving me crazy.

*****IF Sensitive to SMUT Stop Reading Now*****

Sam looked down at her. "Mercedes…Mercedes." He whispered. She looked up at him, probably as surprised to hear her real name when we were playing like this as I was. "Darlin' you did eventually please Puck like I asked you to, but I'm still gonna have to punish you for your hesitation and disobedience. That being said, I want to try something a little different. Will you give me your trust? Will you let me try this new thing without telling you what it is? If you don't like it, we will never do it again." He assured her. She hesitated just a little before she nodded. "Thank you Baby. Your trust means so much to me."

He turned to the SprawlMart bags and pulled out the pantyhose, I'd assumed Mercedes had put in the cart. I didn't say anything though as he knelt down in front of our girl. He gave her a long, slow, deep kiss as he opened the package. Using the stockings he made figured eights around the base of her boobs, wrapping them tightly so that they bulged straight out from her chest. I watched dumbstruck as they stuck out, turning her chocolate skin slightly flushed and making her hard little nipples seem to grow even longer and darker. When he was finished he tied the ends of the pantyhose together and then sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork. "Now, I'm going to give you a new kind of spanking. Your infraction earlier earned you ten licks, I will give you four and Puck will give you six."

He gave me the go ahead, and I used my bare hand to give Mercedes sexy ass six swats. Then he pulled her to her feet and helped her to lay on the bed, even though her hands were tied behind her back. She squirmed, but didn't complain. SMACK! Her body jerked and she tried to scream as he slapped her right boob, making it bobble and bounce, smacking against her other one. With them bound like it was it hurt even more than it usually would have, the blood had pooled into her large tits. He smacked the left one, and then the right. We watched them bounce and flop on her chest and slowly they gained a rosy chocolate glow. It was fucking hot, how springy they were, and the pleasure filled look on her face just made it even better.

Her whole body arched and she came so hard she gushed pussy juice our like a fucking fountain. I hurriedly spread her thighs and latched onto her clit. Sam gave her the final smack and the scream that ripped out of her throat was as sexy as hell. I fell off the bed trying to get a condom on I was working against myself as I was trying to go fast enough to enjoy the paingasms rocking our girl from the inside. Sam understood what I wanted, needed, so he leaned down and giving me a wicked grin, he nipped at one swollen brown nipple. Cedes shot into the stratosphere at that point. I was able to get my dick covered and get back in place to sink into her only to find that she was cumming so hard that her little pussy had closed the fuck shut.

I worked my way inside, worried that I was actually hurting her only to have her start begging me to fuck her harder. "I can do that shit right there." I murmured and went to work.

Our lover ran to the bath room and grabbed some Sexy Mama's body oil. He squirted some over her nipples and between her massive, bouncing titties. Sam straddled Mercedes chest facing me. He worked his cock into the tightly bound bundle of titflesh and went to town. We fucked our girl like that, Sam carefully using light strokes on her bound nipples. She was writhing and moaning under us as she came over and over again. Sam pulled out from between her tits and sprayed his cum all over them. That set me off and I came with a hoarse shout. I leaned down and sucked a hot, hard cum covered nipple into my mouth and that was all she wrote. Even though I had just cum, the way Cedes cunt locked down on my dick, its walls fluttering and pulsating around me, her juices squirting our around me to bathe my balls, I came again, so hard I actually blacked out.

When I came to, Cedes' hands and boobs had both been unbound. She was lying next to me on the bed. Sam was kneeling over me, smacking my cheeks gently. "Puck, Puck…are you okay?"

"Yeah. Damn, that was so good I passed out. Is she okay?" I asked.

Sam smirked but he nodded to reassure me. "She passed out too. So I take it you both liked my idea?"

"Sam I can honestly say if we'd enjoyed that any more, we'd be dead."

*****You May Now Resume Reading*****

We shared a chuckle. Rather than wake our girl, we gave her a quick sponge bath and curled up in the bed with her.

Sunday we rested. Without even the smallest hint of voices, and with bodies rendered soar by the sheer magnitude of our orgasms our lovemaking was slow and easy. We spent the day in bed, only leaving to go and grab some dinner. We checked out early Monday morning, and made it to school on time. Still without voices we were very fortunate that a lot of our friends had lost their voices on Saturday as well. The teachers were talking about Mr. Gruber by lunch time. It seems that the patrons of the diner had ratted him out. Sue was on the warpath swearing that the next time she saw him she would reach into his mouth and pull his tongue so hard that it turned him inside out. Fortunately for the racist asshole, Principal Figgins had called him 'to address the situation'.

The fairy was flitting around all day like a pogo stick on speed. He couldn't wait for glee; his texts said that he had three options that were sure to win. I wondered how he was going to share his masterful ideas with us. But I should have known, he would have that covered too. When we walked into the music room he had the main white board shielded as were the two rolling ones that bracketed it. Once everyone was in and seated, Ms. Cochran gave him the floor…she had enough voice to call roll, but she wasn't talking a lot either.

Kurt revealed his first option with a flourish. The center white board read, "There are many icons of music. But there are also many legends who have been making amazing music and winning awards but are often over looked when one considers the title legends. Option one celebrates those people.

**Option Number One**

_Dance Number  
><em>Janet Jackson  
>Miss You Much<br>Leads Tina Cohen & Kurt Hummell  
><em>Ballad<em>  
>Mariah Carey<br>Without You  
>Leads Mercedes Jones &amp; Sam Evans &amp; Noah Puckerman<br>_Closer  
><em>Prince  
>Musicology or 1999<br>Leads To Be Determined

Then he bared the next board. It read… "Some Legends are not just Legends to one genre, they transcend all classification and are beloved all the world around. Option Number Two celebrates those artists.

**Option Number Two  
><strong>Ray Charles/The Cast of the Cosby Show  
>Night Time is the Right Time<br>Leads Mercedes Jones & Artie Abrams  
>Johnny CashNine Inch Nails  
>Hurt<br>Leads Sam Evans & Blaine Anderson  
>The BeatlesAretha Franklin  
>Eleanor Rigby<br>Leads Mercedes Jones & Artie Abrams

The final board, when it was uncovered read, "Sometimes you don't have to choose just a few legends, you can have them all."

**Option Number Three**

USA for Africa (AKA More Legends than ever before or since assembled in one studio)  
>We Are The World<br>Leads ALL New Direction Seniors

Elton John  
>I'm Still Standing<br>Leads Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
>Run DMC &amp; Aerosmith<br>Walk This Way  
>Leads Noah Puckerman &amp; Steve Rocha<br>Hype Man Artie Abrams

At the bottom it said, "You may now vote for your favorite…be aware mixing and matching is allowed"

* * *

><p>Drop me a line and tell me which of the above options you think the New Directions should choose.<p>

Drop me a line and tell me what your favorite part/line was.

No really drop me a line...seriously reviews are as much an addiction as heroin and meth...

FEED THE NEED!

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	26. Chapter 24 Possession

**Growing Ensemble  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

**THANKS** to everyone who has taken the time to read my 'summer' diversion, _Opportunity Knocks Twice_. I hope that you all enjoyed it and left me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Now we are back to our regularly scheduled programming…Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. If you are looking for _Dream a Little Dream,_ it has been moved to Illiandyandra's and my Yahoo Group. The link is on my profile. It was removed for being too mature for the M rating. Should any of my other stories disappear, they will also be available in Illy&Anni. Thanks also to KayBee80, my poor solitary beta while Illy is on maternity leave.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<br>Song title comes from a Sarah McLachlan song about her own brush with a stalker.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<br>Possession  
><strong>_Mercedes Point of View_

The first morning of the trial dawned bright and clear. The alarm went off, and I awoke to the feel of Sam and Puck gently sucking my breasts. Their hands were caressing my hips and thighs slowly spreading my legs until they could reach my very wet pussy. They drove me to one orgasm after another until I thought I could take no more. And only after they were satisfied that I was thoroughly pleasured…only then did they give in to their own desire. The three of us moved together, seeking the comfort of our connection as much if not more than any physical pleasure. We each reached orgasm, but that wasn't the goal. The goal was to feel as close to each other as possible and to reaffirm our bond; to strengthen it against all we would have to face that day.

We finally arose from the bed and took separate showers. Puck went first while I gathered my things. I needed confidence more than ever today, so I dug through my lingerie chest and found my favorite lingerie, it was the same set I had worn to prom. Though that night I had worn the black lace bra without its one inch wide lace straps, today I fixed them back into place. I placed the bra on top of the chest and pulled out the gartered tap pants. In another drawer I found a pair of my actual silk stockings…a gift from Bubbie Ruth, these looked far more demure and far less decadent than the seam up the back thighs I usually wore now but no matter how normal they looked, they felt amazing. Originally I had thought to wear my new suit as well, but I found that I didn't really want to taint it with the emotional toil the day would probably take.

Instead, I pulled out one of my 'no choir' Sunday suits. The suits were all rather expensive, as I had come to realize most of my clothes were. My mother was a fan of Neiman Marcus and Nordstroms; and though she shopped sales, most of my family's clothes held a certain 'air of luxury' to them. More and more so were Stacey and Stevie's as, my mother and father spoiled them a little more than Sander and Gabi really realized. The suit I chose to wear to court was a black hounds tooth cascade front, skirt suit by Kay Unger New York. The skirt had been hemmed to hit me right at the knee and had a three inch fishtail hem. The suit's jacked had been nipped in at my waist and flared out over my hips. It was designed to be worn closed and without a shirt necessary, but I paired it with a silver shell. I heard Sam and Noah trade out places. Noah started to dress as Sam took his shower. I picked out my shoes for the day, given the soft femininity of the suit and the fact that I was going to court, I decided not to wear a pair of super high heels. I also decided against sandals or open toed shoes. Finally, just in time to run to the bathroom for my shower, I decided that my Michael Kors black suede kitten sling-backs would be perfect.

Despite the little bit of steam, I began my morning dressing ritual. I unwrapped my hair, combed and brushed it. I rolled it on the steam rollers Puck had been kind enough to plug in and turn on for me. Sam stepped out of the shower and pressed a kiss to my shoulder. I've become so comfortable with Sam and Noah that it took that kiss for me to even notice that I'd been going about my business naked. Sam gave me a little smile to show me that he knew that I had just realized my state of undress. He sauntered to the other room to get dressed and I shook myself from my thoughts. I took care of the call of nature and climbed into the shower. I adjusted the water away from the lukewarm temperature the boys preferred and settled it on the actually-able-to-feel-clean temperature that I liked. After I scrubbed my body clean, I got out of the shower, lotioned my body, cleansed and moisturized my face. Using a light hand I applied my makeup. For a moment I was overcome by the desire to stay in my warm and cozy bathroom but I pulled on my metaphorical big girl panties and forced myself to go into the bedroom and get dressed.

After I was dressed from the skin out, I returned to the now cooled down bathroom and removed the curlers from my hair. It took me several tries, but eventually I found a style that looked like me, and yet still seemed solemn and right for the day's travails. I put in simple platinum knot earrings and headed back to where the guys were waiting for me. Sam was wearing the freshly 'Kurt Hummel' tailored charcoal suit that Bubbie had given him just a few short weeks ago. The suit and his hair cut made him look so very mature and capable I knew that I was getting a glimpse of the man he was very soon to be. Puck looked very bad ass. He'd gone with one of his older suits, I remember him once referring to that particular black suit as his 'Your Honor, you know you want to release me' suit. Considering some of the boneheaded things he's done, and the fact that he's only been to juvie once…it has a pretty good track record. If not for his Hawk, I'd say Puck was ready to join Bradley and Merchaud at the prosecution table.

I shook off my thoughts and together we headed down to the kitchen. Rather than the bustling hub of feeding it usually was that time of day, it was quiet. At the table sat the three dads. My dad was seated on the bench, Sander in the first chair to his right and George in the first chair to his left. "You three come in and have a seat." Daddy said, his voice was calm and his tone didn't convey anything scary. We headed over and without word or thought we each took the seat next to our father or father figure as the case may be.

Since the run-in with Puck's biological jackass, George and Puck have gotten so much closer. There wasn't any hesitation in his movement as Noah took the chair next to George. Sander started to speak drawing me out of my mental road trip. "You three seem to be havin' more than your fair share of trials in your relationship but we've all been real proud of how you guys have come through to the other side of each of them. You've been pretty mature about dealing with the people who try to come between you. You've been very good about making sure that you ignore the people talking about you and hating on what you have."

George agreed. "We're also very proud of how you dealt with your first major fight. Okay, so we could have all lived without the punching and bruising, but at your age it's pretty easy to just call it quits when things get hard. You three showed that even in the midst of fighting each other, you were still ready and willing to fight together even more so."

Daddy spoke up next. "But today…today you three are at the beginning of the hardest thing you have ever had to deal with, and Lord willing the worst thing you will even have to deal with." He sighed deeply. "Bradley and Merchaud have done their best to mentally prepare you and all of us really for what it's bound to be like in that courtroom…but I don't think there is any way for any of us to really understand what it's going to be like…what's going to happen. We'll all be with you this week, physically, but even if it stretches out and we have to take shifts of being there in the physical sense, we wanted to make sure that you know that we are there with you emotionally and in spirit no matter what."

"That being said," George began with a happy smile. He reached under the table and pulled put three bags. He looked at each one carefully before he passed one to Sander and one to my dad. "We got you each a little something to remind you that you don't just have us, your earthly fathers' in your corner, you've got the heavenly father with you always too. Now the three of you come from two different faiths, and three different denominations…but you all believe in the same God."

"We all have the same scriptures telling us that the Lord will never leave us nor forsake us." Daddy pointed out with a smile.

"So we want you to remember that and carry his love and our love with you no matter where you go or what trials and tribulations you may face. You are never alone. We are with you anywhere and always." Sander told the three of us with a sweet, familiar, lopsided grin.

They each reached into their bag and pulled out one of the long jewelry boxes contained within. The boxes were the long rectangular type that usually held bracelets or necklaces. George went first. He handed his box to Puck, who opened it to reveal a white gold or silver Star of David on a shortish, masculine chain. "Cool." He breathed as his 'soon to be, more than probable' stepfather helped him lift the necklace from the box.

"Now, since Mercedes prefers white gold over yellow…that what we all went with." Sander explained as Sam opened his box to find a white gold crucifix. His chain was very similar to Puck's but it seemed to be a little longer. "It's not like either of you really care." He joked.

The guys all chuckled at the truth of that statement as Daddy passed me my box. I opened it to find a beautiful cross. It looked to be platinum rather than white gold it solid but more delicate with a thinner, slightly smaller filigree cross overlaid over the main, solid metal one. The chain was long, but very thin, the simplicity of the chain only enhancing the intricacy of the filigree on the cross. "Daddy, it's so beautiful." I breathed. He took it from me and I held my hair out of the war as he put it on me and fastened it'd lobster clasp. I turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sam and Puck gave Sander and George manly hugs.

George cleared his throat, "We will meet you all at the courthouse at 9:30. They finished jury selection yesterday and are swearing them in at nine." George explained.

"We'd better let them head out if they are going to make it to their first two classes." Sander pointed out. That comment drew our attention to the time, and with quick goodbyes, we rushed out the door making it to school just in time.

_Puck Point of View_

Man, our friends fuckin' rock. Every one of the old hat New Directions and a few of the new kids were waiting on us when we got to school. The older ones were all decked out in suits and shit. Hell, Santana looked like she could be getting ready to present the case to the court her damn self. Tessa had come over as well, she gave me a questioning look and it took me a minute to realize she was asking if we were ok. I threw her a reassuring smile. We were fine right now. The hard part was yet to come.

Mr. Chiodi was cool during calculus. He handed Mercedes and me copies of the notes for the day rather than making us try to focus enough to copy from the overhead projector he used. I saw Mercedes give him a grateful smile and he squeezed her shoulder, giving her some extra strength for what she was getting ready to have to face. Fortunately, McKinley high's students have their own weird hierarchy. Mercedes may only have been a cheerleader for a little while, but she was a known… she may have been a misfit until last year, but she had been here since the first day of pre-k. No one was going to take the new footballer guy's side over Cedes', even if she had still been just another gleek. Especially on some shit like Sexual Assault…well unless you're a 'triflin', jealous hearted, envious, scrawny chicken head', which was Mercedes' nickname for that junior girl who moved like two weeks into the year.

We made it through first period and then met up with Sam for Government. Mr. Hollister was an interesting dude, he'd become a teacher as a way to pay down his student loans before going to law school. Then once he went, he came back and taught anyway. Strange guy…he could be living the life in somewhere like Columbus or at least Dayton…a big shot attorney, or at least a college professor…something cooler than a high school social studies teacher. Mr. Hollister had been awesome all year. He and Coach Bieste had been talking about which ones of her team he had in his classes, and she'd noticed that Tinsley, Sam and me were all in the same class. She had told him that that was just begging for trouble. Unfortunately he only had three sections for senior Government, so he'd switched Tinsley into his fourth period class and pulled Mercedes into his second period with Sam and I…that's why I tend to call Mr. Hollister interesting rather than strange…cause I actually like him. Still not used to liking teachers. Mercedes is a bad influence on the 'Zilla.

Before I knew it, Figgins' secretary was coming over the intercom announcing all of the people who were leaving school. There were a lot of us. It wasn't just the old hat New Directions, it was half the population of the karaoke room that night, and apparently the King of all Douchebags himself. We were all bunched up at the attendance window checking out when Joe Hart came barreling out of A hall. "Wait." He called as he finally reached us. "I was hoping we could pray before you guys head out to slay the giant." He gulped trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Joe. That's just what we need this morning." Mercedes told him with a grateful smile.

Joe nodded with great surety and confidence. "Let's all hold hands and bow our heads." When we'd all assumed the position he began, "Lord, we come to you this morning with a different prayer than most people our age every have to bring to you. We come before you asking that your will be done and justice be brought to one who seeks to bring others harm. We ask, dear Lord, that you anoint the prosecutor, give him the right words to show the judge and jury that the menace needs to be taken off the streets before he hurts someone irreparably. We ask that you speak to the hearts and minds of those people on the jury Dear Lord. Let them hear the law and see the evidence and put the offender away before he becomes more dangerous. Heavenly Father, we seek your justice through man's justice system, not vengeance. For we know that vengeance belongs to you, so we just ask that justice be done. Amen."

"Amen." We all intoned. Mercedes and Quinn gave Joe encouraging hugs as they thanked him for his spiritual support. Then we all had to hurriedly head out.

Since we still had to come back after court let out for the day to go to practice –and I don't know how Sylvester and Bieste swung that- we all rode together in Cedes' Tahoe and Kurt's Navie. Guess it would have been hard for them to have Cheerio or Titan practice, when most of the team had to leave at before third period; so Figgins had to let them have their way. We got there and for the first time in my life I didn't get super hassled by the security guards. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still got wanded and a pat down…but I didn't have to take off my shoes, ant the pat down was nowhere near as 'handsy' as usual.

Soon as we were on the other side of the security checkpoint, Ms. Merchaud met us. She was dressed like a TV lawyer; knee length, black pencil skirt, bright blue shirt and a black suit jacket and a pair of 'sensible yet stylish' black heels that Kurt applauded. She gathered the family and the tribe, aka all the parents and all the NDs, and pulled us to the side. "Good morning everyone. You will all be sworn-in in a few minutes in an antechamber on the third floor. Then you'll be lead to your seats behind the prosecution's desk. The Judge will start by asking all those who gave depositions to affirm, under oath, that they were being truthful those depositions will then be entered into evidence. After that she will call for opening statements. Attorney Bradley will go first. Then Atty. Keating will make hers. We're hopeful that we can get officers Jackson and Brannigan out of the way today. If we can get both of their testimony on the record today, we can start tomorrow with Santana, Tina and Brittany…then we can see if we have the time to get to Noah, Sam and Mercedes. But that will depend on the length of the defense's cross."

"So it should be the defense's show by Friday?" Benton asked.

"Yes. But they only have four witnesses…so chances are good that they are going to try to make their case by decimating our witnesses on their cross examination." She responded honestly.

The rest of the morning went pretty much as Ms. Merchaud outlined. The entire McKinley contingent crowded into this room with a bailiff who literally dwarfed Benton Jones. In fact, he kind of reminded me of the cook from the diner. Anyway we all promised to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth before being ushered into the courtroom. It was smaller than they look on TV, as usual, but that is the only real difference. A different bailiff, a chick this time, showed us where we were to sit. The very first bench behind Assistant District Attorney Jason Bradley, his suit looked a lot better today; he must save the good stuff for his actual in court days. Benton took the end on the outer aisle, with Moms D next to him. Angel Mom sat next to her with Sander at her side. Sam slid in next to his dad, and Cedes and I followed him in. Mercedes was sandwiched between us, exactly where she belonged. My mom sat on my other side, and we squeezed in a little so George could fit in next to here. Hummel's dad and Ms. Carole were already in the second row, so the gang let Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Lauren have the seats next to them. Tessa and Aidan took the last seats on that bench, sitting right behind Mom and George. Artie rolled up next to the end of the third bench as Satan and Britts took the seats nearest him. Mike and Tina sat next to Brittany and Quinn slid in next to them. Just moments after Quinn sat down, James moved forward from the back of the room to slide into the seat next to her. That was some good lookin' out, made me kind of like the guy. This trial would be hard on Quinn in a way it wouldn't for the rest of the glee girls, she would be dealing with her own legal drama soon enough.

While everyone else was getting settled, I checked out the opposition. Tinsley was seated at the defense table with two older black women. Having been at that table down in juvie court enough times, I knew that the woman on his right would have been the lawyer, while the lady on his left was probably his mother. She looked like she was ready for Sunday Morning service in a floral, very modest, long sleeved, ankle length dress covered with a small sweater. Yes, courtrooms were usually cold, but that seemed like overkill to me. His dad was on the bench across the aisle from George. Dude was a total clone of his father, down to that dumbass mustache. Next to Douchebag, Sr. sat a man who reminded me way too much of a darker haired Russell Fabray. Guy had the same hundred and fifty buck haircut the dirty old prick always did. While Tinsley and his father looked like they had shopped in Steve Harvey's closet, the white guy shopped in Donald Trump's. He was seated next to a chick, I'm assuming, was his daughter. She looked to be about Tessa's age with long hair that I would have thought was naturally blonde, until I'd seen Lamar's work; so now I knew it was just a good blonde dye job. She was wearing one of those old fashion, 'oh so wholesome' sweater sets. The light pink set even had the 'look, aren't I so innocent' pearl buttons. She was trying a little too hard to appear naïve and upright. She was doing a good job of it; her makeup was done to look like she wasn't wearing any, but I'd been cool with Santana too long to believe that shit.

Chick had a decent body under her sweater set, but she would never have the curves Sexy Mama had…at least without surgery. Sixteen with that big a rock on her finger…that made her suspect in my mind. I remembered Santana saying that he'd claimed to have a girlfriend somewhere, so to my way of thinking, Tinsley's lawyer probably told him to change the chick's status; make his relationship look more upstanding than ours. Damn, I should have thought of that. I shook off that thought and assessed her mother seated on her other side. That broad is definitely cut from the same cloth as some of my clients. Surgically enhanced and botoxed, platinum blonde hair that came from an even more expensive bottle than her daughter's, but I have to give her credit. She hadn't tried to pull the 'Future Homemaker of America' look like the teenager. She'd instead gone for the trophy wife version of Society Matron. Judy Fabray pulled it off a lot better, but then again she had come from old money before she married even older money. Money Grubber cross the aisle looked like a social climber… her suit was well tailored, but the color was a little too bright, her jewelry a little too ostentatious. I remember Bubbie Ruth explaining the differences once in telling me about dressing Mrs. Chancellor versus Jill Newman…old money has subtle tells, and that broad over there…she wasn't showing any of them.

Before I could try to see who else he had on his side, the bailiff spoke up. "All rise for the honorable Judge Donna Racine." We stood as the judge entered from her chambers. Now she was old money. Her hair was dyed blonde, but it was a subtle honey blonde with platinum highlights to 'simulate' the grey it was actually covering. The shirt collar that showed above the neckline of her black robe was a modest sky blue, but even from here one could see the subtle sheen of real, high quality silk. Mercedes has a lot of shit like that. If I'd have known the difference back in the day…

…Okay, so I never would have put a chick into a dumpster, even if it would have given me some cool chances to grope the hell out of her. That's not me…

But the subtle, light blue silk was a diametric opposite to the startlingly bright blue of Tinsley's pending mother-in-law. It was old money subtle, clashing with new money begging for attention. The judge's earrings were simple pear studs that matched the collar length strand around her neck. Her hands looked like she'd played the piano, or the harp or something else so expensive that I take care to never even breathe on them when I'm at the music store. She quickly took her seat and allowed us all to take ours.

She asked the bailiff if all those giving evidence were present and had been properly and duly sworn in. When he answered in the affirmative, she called for all of those who had given depositions-but who weren't expected to be called on to testify. She asked them each if they were still comfortable with the veracity of their statements. Then she had to dumb it down for the football players and Cheerios who don't talk to Hummel or Anderson all the time. Once they understood the question, they all confirmed that they had told the truth in their statements. So she told them to be seated. She then turned her laser gaze on to ADA Bradley and then across the aisle to Tinsley's lawyer, David Keating. "Are both of you ready to give your opening statements?" her eyes swung on to the jury box.

With a deep breath, Judge Racine began to give the jury their instruction. She was good too. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, thank you for doing your civic duty and serving on this trial. I would like to take this time to remind you that you are to decide the case only on the evidence lawfully presented in this courtroom, and must not conduct your own investigation, experiments, or research into the facts or law. That you must follow the law contained in my instructions, and you must wait until all the evidence has been presented and the case is submitted to you for you as a group to begin your group deliberation before you determine guilt or innocence. You are not to discuss the case with anyone other than your fellow jurors. Should you have a question, please write it down and submit it at the appropriate time."

"The defendant is before the court to answer to the charges of Gross Sexual Imposition and Menacing by Stalking. Gross Sexual Imposition is defined by the state of Ohio as sexual contact where the contact is offensive to the other person, or one of the other persons, or is reckless in that regard. Code 2907.05 states that No person shall have sexual contact with another, not the spouse of the offender; cause another, not the spouse of the offender, to have sexual contact with the offender; or cause two or more other persons to have sexual contact when any of the following applies: The offender purposely compels the other person, or one of the other persons, to submit by force or threat of force. For the purpose of preventing resistance, the offender substantially impairs the judgment or control of the other person or of one of the other persons by administering any drug, intoxicant, or controlled substance to the other person surreptitiously or by force, threat of force, or deception. The offender knows that the judgment or control of the other person is compromised."

"Menace by Stalking is defined as: No person, by engaging in a pattern of conduct, shall knowingly cause another person to believe that the offender will cause physical harm to the other person or cause mental distress to the other person. No person, through the use of any electronic method of remotely transferring information, including, but not limited to, any computer, computer network, computer program, or computer system, shall post a message with purpose to urge or incite another to commit a violation of division the first portion of this section. No person, with a sexual motivation, shall violate any division of this section. Whoever violates this section is guilty of menacing by stalking. You will be hearing evidence and testimony that you will then use to decide if the defendant is guilty of the crimes before the court. After you have determined guilt or innocence, the defendant will then choose whether you or I shall assign his sentence." She finally finished her instructions to the jury and yielded the floor to the Prosecution.

Assistant District Attorney Jason Bradley had done his homework. He stood before the jury box like a boss. When he opened his mouth, they were clearly listening to his every word. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, today, you are being asked to decide, what at first seems like a simple sexual assault case…and at first that is exactly how I looked it. It was a case of whether or not Shane Williams Tinsley committed sexual assault upon the victim, Mercedes Antoinette Jones. Judge Racine gave you a wonderful legal definition of Gross Sexual Imposition and Menacing by Stalking. But bear with me while I put it in layman's terms for the high schoolers in the gallery. Gross Sexual Imposition is any form of non-consensual sexual contact. Gross Sexual Imposition includes all unwanted sexual acts from intimidation to touching to various forms of penetration, not including rape. But what exactly is 'sexual contact'? Well, the state of Ohio defines sexual contact as any touching of an erogenous zone of another, including without limitation the thigh, genitals, buttock, pubic region, or, if the person is a female, a breast, for the purpose of sexually arousing or gratifying another person. I've seen the evidence that you will see, I've read the depositions that you will read, and I have to say, I was at first just looking at this case like another easy win. Everyone who was nearby all said the same thing. Victim came down off the stage with her friends, defendant tried to hit on her, was rebuffed politely, refused to get it. Grabbed the victim hard enough to bruise, proceeded to 'grind on her' in what everyone who saw it agreed was clearly a sexual way, despite the fact that the victim didn't want the contact. Open and shut, slam dunk…in all my get 'er done attitude, I'd almost forgotten that the victim, she has a name. Mercedes Antoinette Jones and she has rights…rights that the defendant decided she shouldn't have. You see, during her pretrial deposition, that is how she stated it. She said that Mr. Tinsley didn't feel she had the right to tell him 'no.' Something in that statement struck a chord in me ladies and gentlemen. So today I come before you to defend Ms. Jones' constitutionally protected and dare I say, God Given right to decide who she allows to touch her body. She has the right to say no to sexual advances and the fact that she has said no doesn't give Mr. Tinsley any cause to force those attentions on her or any woman."

"He certainly didn't have the right to hurt her and grind himself against her. He certainly didn't have to right to call her names and attempt to deride her and denigrate her in front of a room full of her friends. Mr. Tinsley doesn't have the right to force Ms. Jones to see him in her classes, classes he switched into after the start of the school year simply to harass Ms. Jones with his presence. He did not have the right to try to force his way into the only extracurricular activity she is currently engaging in that he could. Ms. Jones is a beautiful young woman. According to her friends, she is kind and considerate. I'm not saying she is perfect, far from it, as I understand she is quick to anger and if you aren't one of her 'family' she can be very slow to forgive…but in Ms. Jones' own words, she developed early and has, unfortunately faced unwanted sexual leering and degradation far longer than the average 18 year old female. But she has never before encountered anyone who felt that just because she was female she had no right to say 'no.' Mr. Tinsley has said to various members of his team on several different occasions that Ms. Jones 'doesn't get to say no' to him. He honestly believes that he has the right to take from her, or any woman that strikes his fancy, whatever he wants. That when it comes to their bodies, he has all the power and they have none."

"Now that may well be true in some parts of the world…but this is America. In America, no means no. And we each have to right to say yea or nay to others touching us. Ladies and gentlemen, as you hear the testimony, the evidence and the statements of the defense attorney, I would like you to keep a few simple truths in mind.

No means no.

Everyone has the right to decide who they allow liberties with their body and who they don't

At no point should any man be allowed to force his attentions on any woman with impunity.

No other person has the right to hurt another without facing the consequences, unless it is in defense of a third party or in self-defense.

And last but by no means least…if Mr. Tinsley doesn't learn those things, what happens if he decides that the next girl or woman he desires…the next woman who 'doesn't get to say no' to him is your daughter, or your sister, or your wife or even you."

With that Mr. Bradley took his seat, and I leaned over and whispered, "I'm ready to vote to convict now."

Mercedes gave us a small smile, but Sam just whispered back, "Be real man, we were ready to vote to convict months ago."

By the time we finished our little comedic confab; Attorney Davis Keating had stood and taken the center court position. Davis Keating was not a woman anyone would ever call pretty, or even handsome. To be honest, with her pronounced underbite and small eyes, she kind of reminded me of a human bulldog. She was taller than our woman, but not even as tall as my mom or Angel Mom. She was rocking a Hilary Rodham Clinton collection pants suit, black with a very light gray shirt under it. Her shoes were low heeled and blocky, the only jewelry I could see on her was a pair of diamond solitaire earrings and a wristwatch, a nice as hell, I'd steal it and hock it in a heartbeat if I could get away with it wristwatch, but that was it. When she addresses the jury, I couldn't help but think she had gone into the wrong line of work she had the perfect voice/face combination for radio…or for a phone sex operator…wonder if they still even have those. I forced myself to pay attention. I wanted to see where she was heading with her defense so I could really start to think through what to say when I got called to the stand.

Within the first few statements, I was ready to steal one of Tana's razors and risk contempt of court and assault charges just for that bitch. "Good Morning. As Judge Racine noted, thank you for giving your time to help see justice done. And Ladies and Gentlemen, Justice in this case would not be to punish my client for lack of discretion and common sense. Now, do not get me wrong, I fully agree with my colleague, Mr. Bradley, No means no, and every human being has the right to choose who may or may not touch their bodies. But there comes a point where esoteric generalizations must be weighed against the harsh realities. When a young woman of Miss Jones' very obvious endowments dresses in a provocative manner hasn't she, in effect, already asked for the attention of men?"

"My client is young, he is a little foolhardy and on the night in question he was, admittedly, inebriated. The prosecution is asking you to punish that young man, a young man with a very promising future ahead of him, for merely giving Ms. Jones the attention she was asking for by her manner of dress and her actions that evening. Do we really need to send another young black man to jail and destroy any prospects he has for a bright future by labeling him not only an ex-con, but a sex offender because he saw a young woman seemingly showing her body off in a provocative fashion and he showed her that he was willing to accept what he perceived her to be offering to all and sundry?"

"To address the charge of Stalking, my client transferred into an AP English and a higher level French class, it is not his fault that William McKinley High School only offers one section of those classes at the level he needs to take. There is no further, properly collected, evidence to support the charge; I will leave it in your capable hands. And I am sure that you will see that my client is not guilty of any of the charges brought before this court by an overeager Assistant District Attorney and a young woman who would rather ruin his future than admit that she was dressed in such a way that she was putting herself out there as little more than an easy lay."

"Shane Williams Tinsley is a young man with good grades and a chance at a college scholarship for football. He attends church regularly and even volunteers with younger boys, teaching them to play the sport he loves. He is often teased by his father for being too much of a Mama's boy…does that sound like a young man who doesn't respect women? Shane is not a danger to community, or to women. Thank you."

There was so much grumbling from our section that I could barely hear the judge release us to go to lunch and let those who were not giving actual testimony have the choice to return to school. She did tell them that should the need arise they could be called on to clarify a point of their depositions, and if that happened they would need to come back. We quickly decided that we all wanted to stick together, mainly because it was taking almost all of us to control the rage that Moms D and Santana were ready to unleash on the defense attorney. Sue Sylvester and Shelby joined us. Neither of them wanted to hear the opening statements, so they had used the 'we have to teach but will make ourselves available every afternoon' excuse to only have to spend half the day in the courtroom. We only had an hour, so we ate fast and got back in place with a few minutes to spare.

_Sam Point of View_

I listened to the judge's instructions and opening statements with half an ear. Instead my attention was focused on the thirteen people in the jury box. Twelve jurors and one alternate. Bradley had said that he was trying to get fewer women, and he managed that. The panel was comprised of nine men and four women. As we ate lunch, my dad and I discussed our observations. "I think the defense attorney just screwed the pooch." Dad said with a grin. "The women on that jury were looking pissed off by her whole 'blame the victim' defense."

"Well, one of them was wearing a top that was kind of showing all her goods…of course she was gonna get offended by the 'look what she was wearing' garbage." I whispered pointedly. "I've gotta say though…I'm feeling guilty as hell, because Puck and I picked out her outfit that night."

"Just stop it, kiddo. Neither you nor Puck were guilty of anything but being teenage boys who wanted the whole world to see just how beautiful and sexy your girlfriend is. Your friend Lauren dressed her up like a pinup doll for y'all's trip to Columbus, and nothing bad happened. Why? Because most men know better than to grab and grind on a woman, even if she was half naked and standing on a street corner with a sign saying 'will bang for food'. That night is all that bastard's fault, and I hope that he gets to find out firsthand how poor Mercy must have felt that night…times three."

I nodded my thanks. "How do you think it will play out that there are only a couple of black people on the jury?"

"I don't know. Benton isn't concerned about it. He seemed kind of happy that there are five."

"Huh, I guess Lima doesn't really have all that many to begin with. Maybe this town rests on a hellmouth…I noticed that there weren't a lot of people of color in Sunnydale either." I joked.

"Son, that's cause black folk have way more sense when it comes to stuff like that than white people. It's also why I've always said that if you see a bunch of black people running from something, don't even bother asking why, just run with them." Dad returned.

"Anyone listening to your conversation from the outside would wonder if you two weren't racist." Mercedes teased as she took her seat next to me again. She'd been talking with her dad for a while across the restaurant…under the guise of getting drinks. "But you aren't wrong." She pressed a sweet kiss to my temple, before she turned to do the same to Puck on her other side. Lunch went quickly. It is no surprise, I mean when you have an hour and the closest place that isn't completely packed is Chick-Fil-A, you don't really have to spend much time choosing or anything. We made it back to the courthouse and into our seats with a little over ten minutes to spare, which was amazing considering how many of us were packed into the fast food joint.

The jury came back in and I was once again hit by the age difference between most of them and us. I was hoping that it would work to our advantage. The men seemed to be about the Dads' age, which hopefully meant that they have daughters themselves. One of the women was older too, and she looked like she had burned her bra back in the day. She'd been shooting evil glares at Ms. Keating pretty much since Puck had. The other lady seemed to be completely unmoved by either opening statement, and the thicker black woman with the low cut shirt seemed like she hadn't gotten any happier with the break.

Once court was back in session, and the judge reminded everyone that they were still under oath, ADA Bradley called Officer Brannigan to the stand. They went through the establishment questions, name, rank, and serial number, before Bradley finally got to the meat and potatoes of the questioning. "Officer Brannigan, why were you called to the Lopez residence on the night in question?"

"The neighbors called in a noise complaint, and offered their suspicion that there was underage drinking and sex happening on the premises." Officer Brannigan said honestly.

"And what did you discover upon entering the premises?"

"Well, at first everything seemed just as the neighbors had called it. There was a young woman doing -at best- what seemed to be a burlesque routine on the coffee table, there were several couples in various states of amorous pursuits all over the place. There were only a few people who were intoxicated, including the defendant who was passed out on the couch. We checked him for ID and found one that gave his name as Shane Williams; it listed his age as twenty one. At the time we believed it to be valid and listed him for suspicion of supplying alcohol to those under twenty one."

"Was Miss Jones, one of the people you found in amorous pursuits?" Bradley asked.

Brannigan nodded. "Yes. My partner and I found Miss Jones and her boyfriends in a large enclosed room off the kitchen."

"But Miss Jones was seeking attention, that's Ms. Keating's theory…was she not stripping on the coffee table? Was she not intoxicated?"

"No, Miss Jones was neither intoxicated nor was she stripping. To be honest, once we cleared up the initial misunderstanding, she was polite and helpful."

"Well then, according to Ms. Keating's theory, she and her boyfriends must have been engaging in their conduct in a public, easily viewed place?"

"No, in fact, they seemed to have gone out of their way not to be seen." Brannigan told him. Smart man. It had not been easy to find someplace to be alone that night.

"I see. How did you come to arrest Mr. Tinsley for sexual assault?" Bradley moved him forward.

"I was hoping for at least one bust, I mean arrest, that evening, because I had been pulled off my usual patrol to roust the party, and I was unhappy about it. When I realized that Miss Jones, and her fellows hadn't done anything wrong, and that Miss Lopez, the hostess, had done everything she could to make sure that no alcohol would be available at the party; Mr. Puckerman, one of Miss Jones boyfriends, explained that I should look to the person who had bruised his girlfriend. They gave us a preliminary statement about the assault, and described the perpetrator. They later IDed Mr. Tinsley and we took him into custody; he was passed out drunk, so we had to wait until we got to the station to Mirandize him. Miss Jones, and several of the other people present at the time of the assault came to the station with us that night and we took their statements. Miss Jones' clothes were also checked for fibers and all the evidence gathered supported her assertions."

Bradley rested, and Ms. Keating took over the questioning. "Officer Brannigan, you mentioned a 'misunderstanding' earlier…what was the nature of the misunderstanding?"

Brannigan blushed bright red and looked over at us. "I had, inadvertently, insulted Miss Jones, my partner and her boyfriends showed me the error of my ways."

"I see. Did you insult Miss Jones because of the way she was dressed that evening."

"No. The misunderstanding was less about what she was wearing and more about what she was doing. Her clothing wasn't very different from that of most of the girls at the party." He reasoned.

"I see. And what exactly was Miss Jones doing that lead to your 'misunderstanding'?" Ms. Keating asked.

Brannigan gave her a look, but before I could figure out what it meant, and before he could answer her, ADA Bradley was on his feet. "Objection your Honor, the question has already been asked and answered and it is completely irrelevant. Even given the dubious nature of the 'defense' Ms. Keating is offering Miss Jones' consensual activities are not on trial here."

"Sustained." Judge Racine said with a regal nod. "However, Mr. Bradley, let's keep your commentary on Ms. Keating's defense to yourself until your closing?" She suggested sternly.

"Yes, Your Honor." He said humbly and retook his seat.

Ms. Keating turned her attention back to Officer Brannigan, seemingly undaunted. "Just one last question, Officer Brannigan. What was your first impression of Miss Jones?"

Officer Brannigan looked thoughtful for a moment as if he were remembering something. "I thought she was a very beautiful girl and I was actually, really jealous of her boyfriends at that moment." He cleaned up his actual first impression well, covering the truth with a deeper truth. I had seen it in his eyes that night, in his inability to look away from Mercedes' bare breasts, in the way he'd licked his lips as Puck and I had licked Mercy's delicious juices from our fingers. He had come out the side of his neck with some old bullshit that night, but it had been for the same reason Adams had always been such a dick to our girl… want and the knowledge that he couldn't have her.

Ms. Keating looked a little frustrated but released Brannigan to return to the gallery.

Bradley then called Officer Johnson to the stand. Officer Johnson's account of the evening was spot on, just like Brannigan's. But when Keating asked him the first impression question he chuckled. "I thought she was the cutest little lady bug I'd ever seen." The judge asked him to explain, so we were treated to the story of how he'd first seen Mercedes Jones singing and dancing at their church's 'Trunk-n-Treat' when she was five. He went on to say that that was part of the reason he'd been so enraged to find out about the defendant's behavior the night of his original arrest, and the subsequent misdeeds he'd carried out in the months since. Keating was quick to get him off the stand after that.

Judge Racine looked at her watch and noted the time. "Usually at three thirty, I would suggest that we continue until close of business, but I understand that arrangements have been made to allow the student athletes to return for practice each day. Therefore, I will call for a recess, and court will reconvene tomorrow morning at ten am. I will, however, add a caveat. Mr. Tinsley, you are not allowed within 100 yards of Miss Jones, unless you two are in a classroom under the direct supervision of a teacher or school administrator. Court is adjourned."

We were all grateful and we raced to practice. That evening, we had dinner all together and the next morning came with a flurry of loving and being loved. Classes moved quickly, our teachers supportive and caring for a change. All too soon we were back in the court room and back under oath. ADA Bradley called Tina to the stand and she was asked the identification questions. As soon as he had established her identity for the court record, he then had her describe the events of the evening as she'd witnessed them. Tina tried to stay on point but she did get pretty pissed off, as she always does, when she remembers the bruises Tinsley left on Mercedes' arms. Bradley used that to introduce the pictures the cops had taken of Mercy that night.

Then it was Keating's turn. "Miss Cohen Chang, you claim that you were close enough to see and hear everything, but you were in a crowded room at a party, were you not?"

"The room was crowded, but I was less than a foot behind Mercedes when your client approached her, and only a little in front of her when he was grinding on her like he had that right." Tina shot back.

"Come now, Miss Cohen-Chang, before the arrival of her 'boyfriends'," Wow, Ms. Keating must know Aunt Arielle… the way she managed to make 'boyfriends,' sound both disapproving and disbelieving at the same time. "Did Miss Jones ever tell my client she was involved in a relationship?"

"No, but then again, she did tell him to get to steppin', so I'm not sure what more she had to say. 'Go Away' sure seems to say it all to me." Tina elucidated. The women on the jury and in the gallery tittered a little. Keating wasn't stupid, she realized that Tina wasn't going to give her what she needed, doubt, so she released her to return to her seat. Reliving the night must have made it all real again for Tina, 'cause the look she gave Tinsley made me kind of glad that pyrokinesis was the stuff of movies and comic books.

Bradley's next witness was Santana. She was actually pretty well behaved. The judge only had to chide her for her language twice in English and once in Spanish. Of course, Keating tried to use Tinsley's 'she wanted it until she got caught' defense. Santana shut that shit right down. "I'm sorry Ms. Keating, I didn't realize that politely thanking someone for a compliment was saying 'oh please sir, rub your nasty little _pollo_ all over my backside while holding my arms in such a way that I can't elbow you." She said sounding innocent to anyone who didn't know her. We all knew that that tone was Santana special tone for 'you are stupid enough that I should remove you from the gene pool before you reproduce, but I'm not going to harsh my cred by speaking to you like you're on my level'.

"I see, Ms. Lopez. I will defer to your witty assessment of Miss Jones' initial reaction for the moment. But Miss Lopez, can you please describe for the court what Miss Jones was wearing on the night in question?"

There was nothing good about the smile Santana gave that woman. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she had led the lawyer to asking the question. She looked like she had baited a trap and it had just snapped shut. "Oh, she was wearing a cute little tee-shirt that had a faux wrap front so it was just a little low cut. Her skirt was shorter than she usually would choose to wear; But Sam and Noah had picked it, and it was adorable…it was a purple plaid school girl skirt. She was in a pair of purple gladiator sandals also. Would you like to know about the underwear Sam and Noah picked for her to wear that night too?"

"No thank you." Keating snapped. "You mentioned that the skirt was short." She grasped at that straw…just like Satan had wanted her to.

"Yes, it was a short skirt…but then again it was about an inch or two longer than the Cheerio skirt we wear every week. None of the boys at school, with the exception of your client, bother her when she is in uniform." Satan said pointedly. Blowing Keating's desperation play out of the water.

"No further questions for this witness your honor." Keating growled.

However Bradley popped up before Santana could move. "Redirect your honor?"

"Very well Mr. Bradley. But make it quick, I'd like to get in your third witness before lunch."

"Yes Ma'am." He turned to Santana. "Miss Lopez, you said that Mr. Tinsley was holding Miss Jones in such a way that she couldn't elbow him. Do you mean to tell the court that she physically struggled against the defendant?"

"She tried, but the way he was holding her arms meant she couldn't elbow him and her legs were too short for her to do the instep crush thing with his feet so wide set." Santana said honestly. "I was moving to help her, even had a razor in my hand ready to lend a hand when Sam and Noah showed up. They took care of the _cabron_ over there."

"Miss Lopez, I understand that you are upset about what happened to your friend, but this is the last time I am telling you, no expletives in my courtroom, be they English or Spanish." Judge Racine said sternly.

"Sorry your honor." Santana said managing to sound sincere. She was released to return to her seat and the next person called to the stand was Brittany.

Puck, Mercy and I all exchanged looks as the questioning started. This was either going to be really great, or go horribly, horribly wrong. Brittany took the stand and Bradley walked her through the same questions he'd asked Tina and Santana; name, age, and her version of the events of the night of the assault. Brittany answered them truthfully, though her spin was slightly more colorful than Santana's or Tina's it was still easy for everyone in the room to understand her. Then Bradley gave Ms. Keating her chance. But for every one of the questions, from how could she hear what was said in a crowded room to what was Mercy wearing that night, received the same answer. "What does that matter? MercyCedes didn't want him touching her so he shouldn't have touched her."

Finally Keating got a little frustrated. "Miss Pierce, what makes you so certain that Miss Jones didn't want my client touching her?"

Brittany smiled brightly. "Because, MercyCedes doesn't let anyone outside her family touch her."

"But, Miss Pierce," Ms. Keating said with a shark like smile, "Miss Jones has been sitting in this courtroom for the last two days letting two young men touch her who are clearly not related to her. We've heard testimony that she was engaged in carnal activities with those two young men, and again I point out that they are definitely not her family members."

Brittany's giggles filled the courtroom. "Husbands _are_ family silly. Besides Sam and Puck were parts of the family that Mercedes chose for herself long before they even became the husbands of her heart. So they have been able to touch her for a while."

Keating gave up after that. But ADA Bradley wasn't letting that opportunity go to waste. He quickly called for a redirect. "Brittany, what did you mean by 'the family Mercedes chose for herself'?"

Brittany's brightness dimmed as she began to answer. "We're all born into families, and Cedes has one of the best but sometimes in life you create a family to help you get through bad things, like how soldiers become brothers, and police partners become almost like, you know, married…but not. Well life at McKinley was pretty much like hell for Mercedes. People picked on her and she was always alone, with only Kurt for her friend at first. Guys threw things at her and called her mean names in the halls even though they got boners whenever she bent over and jerked off to thoughts of her at night. A few of them even took pictures of her covered in slushies because the wet made her shirt you know…clingy and transparent, and her boobies stick out. But then the New Directions happened, and she made us a family. She forgave those of us who had made fun of her, and accepted us. MercyCedes made us more than just a show choir, she made us a family. Before Mercedes I thought I was only smart and worthwhile when I was having sex or doing Cheerio stunts. I mean, I'm always awesome, but I though other people only thought so if I was boning them. Cedes is the one who told me that if I didn't like somebody, I shouldn't let them touch me or let them have a free ticket to my happy glen…she told me that if I wouldn't let them meet Lord Tubbington, then I really shouldn't let them meet my secret treasure kitty…so I know Cedes wouldn't share herself with someone she didn't even know if she liked." Bradley looked pleased, and started to release her when Brittany continued. "Besides, Cedes doesn't like his moustache…it looks like a sad caterpillar crawled above his lip and died."

After Brittany, we all went to lunch; Chick-Fil-A seemed to be destined to be our courthouse lunch spot. Which was fine…they had some good salads. Lunch passed far too quickly and soon we were back for the afternoon session of court. I'd expected Puck, and I to go next with Mercedes finishing off the day, but instead, ADA Bradley called a bunch of the teachers to talk about the stalking going on at school. I don't know if I realized that it was as bad as it really was. Coach Sylvester had recorded Tinsley apparently lying in wait for her in the halls on more days than I could keep track of, basically every single day since we'd gotten back to school. Thankfully the only time she wasn't with at least Puck and me, she walked with Tina and Kurt and Blaine. Coach Bieste talked about what happened the day of my and Puck's fight, my dad kept a tight hold on me and George did the same for Puck. Try as she might, Keating couldn't punch any holes in their testimony, and Sylvester had the video evidence to back her up. Madame Brooks also gave compelling evidence that Shane didn't belong in her 'Fluent' French class. His test scores were decent, but only on the written portions. He apparently couldn't speak the language any more than I could. And I'd never taken a lick of French. That shot the whole 'just transferred into her classes because they were the best fit for him' defense to hell too.

Court ended for the day with Ms. Keating looking frustrated and Mr. Bradley looking smug as hell. Mercedes, Puck and I made love that night, knowing that the next day would see us taking the stand.

* * *

><p>I'mmm Back! Look forward to more of the French Series.<p>

Read & Review! Let me know what you think!

Reviews are fanfiction currency...its time to pay the piper.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	27. Chapter 25 Promiscuity

**Grandissons Together  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<br>**AN:** Chapter title is the title of an Ani DiFranco song. I highly suggest a listen. It raises some questions as to how we define our own sexuality.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<br>Promiscuity **  
><em>Puck Point of View<em>

I'd never realized how often, how much we marked Mercedes' chocolate silk skin until we couldn't for a while. Making love took on a subtle new something that week. We'd always shared the intimacy and connection whenever we were together, but that week, it had gone to a whole new level. We were truly one being when we made love and the connection didn't stop when we pulled apart. It seemed to pulse and thrive as we drew and gave each other strength. It made me feel a little girly to even think it out like that, but it was the truth. We were truly one now, and no one was going to ever change that shit.

Thursday we got to court prepared. Mercedes was looking fierce and fine as hell in a grey and black sheath dress with white square panels over the sexy swells of her hips. Her waist was further pulled in with a black band around her waist. The dress was one of those kinds with the sexy back zipper that chicks always need a hand getting up…or down. Mercy had dug up a black open front blazer from the back of her never ending closet that made her look too damn grown and so sexy I was chewing my bottom lip trying to stay cool. She had on a pair of heels that were hot as hell too, patent leather black sling backs with pointy toes that made me want to strip her naked and fuck her senseless wearing nothing but those shiny ass shoes. Just like old money, she went very subtle in her jewelry; just her cross and a slim white gold wristwatch. Sam and I were both in full suits. He'd borrowed his dad's black suit and my silver and black tie. Sam in black looked a little funeral, but he was more than on fire he was so hot. I was wearing my Rosh Hashanah suit, it was very formal, and kind of made me look like I belonged in a Quentin Tarantino movie, but I know I looked hot.

Math class was pretty much just as boring as always, but Mr. Chiodi was cool. He let us out a little early so we could swing by our afternoon classes and got the notes and assignments from them before praying with Joe and heading to the courthouse. That kid is destined to be somebody's non-denominational guru. He manages to pray in such a way that even I'm covered and he sure isn't Hebrew. We arrived and were once again sworn in. we took what had become our usual seats, and rose again as the jury and judge entered.

Bradley called me up first. I was real used to the questions by this point. "My name is Noah Puckerman, I'm eighteen years old." I said by rote. "As for what happened that night, Sam and I were outside talking to a couple of kids from school when our boo and her girls, Santana, Tina and Britts, voices came out of the DJ's speakers. They were singing some old school Envogue songs and me and Sam had to go check them out. Both of us love hearing Cedes sing. Anyway by the time we got inside and through all the people telling us how awesome our chick is, like we didn't already know, Cedes and the girls had come down from the stage and this big ass gorilla looking dude was holding her arms. He was clearly hurting her and she was pissed. So we told him to leave her alone. He started spewing some garbage about how she was gonna be wanting him soon. Like he could control that shit. Sorry your Honor…stuff…But our Babygirl wasn't having none of his…uh…stuff. She cussed him out and tried to get free. He must have done something else cause she looked afraid and almost passed out and Mercedes Jones ain't ever scared. It must have surprised big nasty…I mean, the defendant cause he let Cedes go. Okay, so when we saw our girl almost go down, that was all she wrote. Sam and I went all in on old dude. Cedes got into a little altercation with some skinhead broad, so the girls patched us up while Mike and some of the cats from the team carried old dude out to the living room."

Bradley nodded at my summarization of the events. "Mr. Puckerman, you stated that Mr. Tinsley was hurting Miss Jones. How did you know that?"

"She told him to let her go because he was hurting her." I said simply. "Besides you could see the pain on her pretty face." I looked at the prick behind the defendant's table and my voice went low and hard and dark. "I don't like seeing her in pain."

"Mr. Puckerman, we've heard your relationship with Mr. Evans and Miss Jones discussed in others testimony, can you please tell the court what your relationship means to you?" he asked as he'd done in the pretrial preps.

I smiled, couldn't help it. Thinking of those two could make me smile in the middle of a snowstorm in hell. "Mercedes, Sam and me are long haul. We're gonna be together for the rest of our lives. Nothing that momzer over there can do will change that shit. Nothing anybody can do is gonna come between me and mine."

Bradley thanked me and then it was the Human Bulldog's turn. "Mr. Puckerman, you stated that you and Mr. Evans 'went all in' on my client. What does that mean?"

"It means we beat the hell out of your client for putting his hands on a woman who didn't want them there. Our Woman…it's called defense of a third party."

"I see. So you and your partner misread the situation, jumped to an erroneous conclusion and beat an innocent young man?" Keating threw out there.

"No, we didn't misread the situation; we didn't jump to an erroneous conclusion. We saw you client with his big ass hands on the woman we love, the woman we are going to spend the entire rest of our lives with. He was hurting someone we loved; of course we beat his ass. But you know what, I have a mother and a younger sister, if I'd have seen him trying to force any woman to give him what wasn't his to take, I'd beat his ass all over again." I snarled.

"But Mr. Puckerman, who are you to determine who does and doesn't want my client?" Keating said pointedly.

But I was ready for her on that one, "well, Ms. Keating, I have to say I honestly can't see any chick with eyes in her head wanting your client when she has me or she has Sam let alone when she has both of us so in love with her we'd give her the friggin' moon if we could, but beyond that 'supposition', if a woman says she doesn't want a man…that tends to be what she means."

"Mr. Puckerman, you have a very interesting reputation in Lima do you not?" She said with a smirk.

"Yeah…I'll admit it. Lots of women in Lima have gone for a ride on the 'Zilla. But Now I'm with those two, and nobody else." I said firmly.

"And out of all those 'lots of women' have you never encountered one who was willing to 'go for a ride on the 'Zilla' and yet changed her mind calling a halt before the ride completed, so to speak."

"Yeah. I'm not gonna lie and say I've never gotten a little pissed at getting pulled up just before sliding into home plate…but a man, a _real_ man stops. Blue balls might be a little uncomfortable, but prison ass rape is a hell of a lot more so." I said with complete and total honesty. For some reason she sent me down after that. I hope she didn't think Sam was going to be any easier a target.

I settled back into my place on Mercedes' left as Sam was called up by Bradley. He squeezed Cedes' and my hands on the way up, centering himself. This trial was pissing Sam off almost more than Benton and Moms D. He answered all the same questions I did, though to be honest, his answers were a lot more 'court friendly' than mine. Bradley finished Sam off with the same question he'd asked me. Sam's response was all Sam. "Eywa ngahu oeru, we will spend the rest of our lives together. I've loved Mercedes Jones almost since the first time she and I really talked. And Puck he wormed his way so deep into my heart that there really isn't any more Sam Evans without Mercy and Puck." He smiled a happy little lopsided grin. "If the law would allow us to, we'd get married; but since it won't were just gonna live in sin for the rest of our lives and raise whatever children the Lord sees fit to bless us with." One of the jury ladies looked like she was ready to swoon as Sam described what we meant to him. Bradley expressed his gratitude and turned Sam over to the bulldog bitch.

When Keating stood, she went in hard. Guess I pissed her off, oh well…I'm good at that. "Mr. Evans, are you a virgin?" She asked right off the bat.

"No." Sam returned politely though he gave her a curious look.

"Was your sexual relationship with the victim your first relationship of that nature?" She asked.

"Not sure I understand the question? Are you talking about my first time in a forever type of relationship, my first time in a polyamourous relationship or my sexual relationship?" Sam was truly confused, not being shitty. It was easy to tell the difference. His forehead was wrinkled as if he were trying to figure something out. If he were just being an asshole, he'd be giving her an innocent look instead.

"Is your relationship with Miss Jones your first sexual relationship?" She clarified.

"No, I'd been with a few girls before I moved to Lima?" he answered, starting to see where she was going with that line of questioning.

"How many is a few?" She needled.

"Three." Sam said honestly. Well mostly honestly, he has two others that he doesn't always count 'cause they just gave him head. Then again while Keating might count them, neither Cedes nor I did either.

"I see. And in any of those cases did you ever go further than the girl desired?" she asked her tone reasonable like she really didn't see anything wrong with her question.

"No." Sam said sounding completely insulted.

"You never moved faster than the young lady was comfortable with?" Keating's voice got harder.

"Of course not. When my daddy gave me the talk he told me a million times that the lady sets the pace, and to always make sure that I treat every girl like a lady." Sam told her beginning to lose his temper. Who could blame him if he did…she was basically insulting his honor with every question…and those southern boys take their honor seriously.

He wasn't the only one starting to get a little perturbed. Keating tried going in hard on Sammyboy. Too bad no one ever told her that he might be pretty, but our boy wasn't dumb. In fact that day, she was the one looking like a fool. "Mr. Evans, please explain to this court how we are expected to believe that Miss Jones, a woman you are admittedly sharing with another young man, didn't encourage my client's advances on the night in question?"

"Well, to be honest with you it would be easier to explain all the ways it would be foolish to believe that she did. I mean first and foremost there are then twelve people who were nearby and gave depositions saying that Mercedes wanted nothing to do with your client. Then there are the six people, myself and my loves included, who are all giving testimony…under oath nonetheless, that she did nothing to 'encourage' him. And can I just say as a big brother, and as a son and as a future husband, I'm insulted for all women everywhere by your insinuations. I don't care who or how many people a woman has chosen to share her body with. It remains always and forever _her_ choice. It doesn't give anyone the right to just take her against her will." Sam snarled his green eyes blazing as they locked on Big Nasty.

"Yes, yes…However Mr. Evans, I would still like proof, other than hearsay, that Miss Jones didn't lead Mr. Tinsley on."

"Ok, lets…for just a second, lay aside the fact that Mercy said she didn't and she doesn't lie. Tina said she didn't and Tina's not a liar, and neither is Brittany…let's leave all the eyewitness testimony out of the way for a moment. How exactly are you trying to claim that Mercedes lead that fool on?" he shot back.

Keating made a rookie mistake. She should have tried to force Sam to answer her question and keep control of the interrogation. Instead she answered him. "Through her suggestive singing, dancing and apparel."

"Nineties R&B is barely suggestive when compared to what is playing on the radio now. I won't even argue with you on the whole suggestive dancing, my Baby moves like sex even when she is just trying to get a book from her locker. But lo and behold, nobody other than your client has decided that her inherent sensuality means they can do whatever they want to her. And as for her dress, there was a girl down to pasties and a thong just two rooms away, why didn't your client bother her?" Sam rebutted. "He tried with a girl who was completely out of his league and got shot down…if he'd have walked away and hit on some other chick, who isn't to say he'd have been successful. But he couldn't handle being turned down but the hottest girl there. That's on him, not Mercy."

"Mr. Evans, you may go." She said in a fit of pique.

We expected that Mercedes would be called next, but we were all shocked when Bradley called up a Richard Morales to the stand. "Officer Morales, can you please explain to the court who you are and what you do for the Lima PD."

"I am Richard Morales, and I am a member of the technical response unit of the police department. We handle the cyber portion of cyber-crimes." He explained.

"Thank you. Officer Moralez, what did you find when you were asked to ascertain if the defendant was breaking Ohio Rev. Code § 2903.211 or Ohio Rev. Code §§ 2917.21(A), 2913.01(Y), the cyber stalking or cyber harassment statutes?" Bradley asked.

"Well, we didn't find anything to support the cyber harassment charge, so that one was dropped. That isn't to say he didn't make numerous attempts to gain contact that would have allowed him to commit Cyber harassment, his hard drive was littered with attempts to gain access to Miss Jones' social circle and social networking pages. Miss Jones has all her accounts as viewable by her 'friends' only, therefore he couldn't gain the access needed in order to follow through with any actual harassment. Mr. Tinsley could and did send her friend requests under his own page on several different occasions, but she ignored them all. He was only partially successful in one. He was able to follow her Tumblr account, but she didn't accept his invitation on that page either, so he could follow her threads, but not comment on any of them." Morales said authoritatively.

"I see. What about the cyber stalking portion of the statute?" Mr. Bradley asked.

"He broke that all over the place. He not only tried to access her Facebook page directly, he created a ghost account and managed to gain very limited access to her Facebook page through McKinley High's page. He also managed to back door his way to be able to view the thumbnails in her Instagram account. He had managed to use the pages to find her likes and dislikes. He had also gotten her school schedule and had created a spreadsheet of the places he would be the most likely to 'run into' her and when. He is really lucky that that statute is a blanket charge. If we could add multiple counts, he'd be in for a long sentence."

Bradley nodded and moved on to his next question. I looked over at Mercedes and she was spitting hot fire out her eyes and Sam and Moms D weren't doing any better. I leaned over. "I didn't know about any of that shit, did you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "I mean, I don't even check my friend request all that often. The people I want to see my shit are already on there. I didn't even ignore him on purpose; I just haven't been doing much Facebook, other than dealing with Tina's Candy Crush and Plants vs. Zombies shit." She murmured.

I looked over at Tinsley. He looked a little less arrogant, but nowhere near as cowed as he should have. I tried to figure out why he wasn't more worried when Keating started her cross.

"Officer Morales… can you please explain to the jury how you obtained this 'evidence'?" she asked dismissively.

But the tech cop was ready for her. "We executed a warrant that allowed us to seize all of Mr. Tinsley's electronics, his desktop, a laptop his mother swore up and down he didn't own, his smart phone and a burn phone we found in his home. The mother also claimed that the burn phone didn't belong to anyone in her house either. We took them with us to the station and we cloned the hard drives."

"Excuse me…you cloned his hard drives…what exactly does that mean?" Keating interrupted.

"It means we copied his information, including his browser histories to a quarantined area in our system." Morales explained.

"Why would you have to do that?" Keating asked with a smirk.

"The warrant had a 48 hour time limit. We had to return the equipment to the defendant within 48 hours. It is common practice to clone the hard drives in that situation so that nothing is overlooked or missed in the initial rush examination. It has been upheld by the Supreme Court." He pointed out.

"Very well, what did you do after you cloned the hard drives?" she pushed on, though you could see she hadn't counted on him knowing, much less saying that the practice had been before the country's highest court and passed that test.

"After that we accessed his hard drives on his hardware. His password was missnewbooty, at first we assumed he was a Bubba Sparxx fan until we saw his pictures file. Each one had a different rather misogynistic name; Miss New Booty was assigned to the file that contained pictures of the current victim, Miss Jones. Even before he accosted her, he had taken several pictures of her performing with her friends on the night in question." Morales' tone was matter of fact. He was simply relating evidence he had found. I don't know if he realized that he was rapidly making sure that if the jury didn't convict, Tinsley was still a dead man walking. "All the pictures in the file of Miss Jones were phone pictures. Most of them were around school, but a few others were at various locations around town, including the Lima Bean, and the SAT prep class she recently completed. They were carefully cropped to show only Miss Jones, but he didn't dispose of the originals in a truly permanent fashion, so we were able to ascertain when and where each had been taken. Attorney Bradley just entered the full log of everything we pulled into evidence."

"How do you know that my client was the person who took the pictures?" Keating started reaching for straws. She opened a big ass can of worms with that previous question. I swear Bradley was letting her do his job for him…and enjoying every second of it.

"Well, they were on his laptop; they were on his smart phone's SD card as well. His SIM card puts him in the locations at that time as well." Morales said confidently.

Keating looked frustrated, but she continued to steam ahead. "But you have no way of knowing for sure that Mr. Tinsley took any pictures."

Morales looked stymied. "I suppose someone could have taken his phone taken over a hundred different pictures of Miss Jones, uploaded them to the client's laptop and cropped them, named them and saved them. It is technically a possibility. Highly unlikely, but possible I suppose."

Keating took what she could get, and sat down. Bradley asked for a redirect and it was granted. "Officer Morales, since Ms. Keating got you started, what else did you find in Mr. Tinsley's computers and phones?"

"Well, there were at least three other folders of pictures of young women that he seemed to have followed and taken large amounts of pictures of. One file named 'Super Freak' contained several videos of a young woman drugged to the gills being basically raped by several young men, one of whom seemed to be Mr. Tinsley though it is impossible to be sure as he was wearing a mask. In that folder were many pictures of the young lady in the weeks and months before the videos. She seemed to just be going about her regular business. Another folder was labeled 'Brick House' and it didn't contain any videos, but it contained almost five hundred pictured of one young lady, much like the others. The young lady in that folder was also very voluptuous." Morales took a deep breath and continued. "I was not able to find evidence of cyberstalking of any of the other young ladies in the folders, but they are all 'friended' and tagged in pictures associated with his Facebook page."

Bradley gave the jury a look that clearly said, 'see, told you so'. "Anything else Officer Morales?"

"Well usually, I would assume that a young man his age would have pornography on his hard drive and wouldn't even really notice it…however in the defendant's case the amounts were, quite honestly, excessive and the content was disturbing. Several of the newer ones, those downloaded or referenced in the last three months, seemed to have actresses who ascribed to a certain body type…that of Miss Jones." Morales said with a short glance our way. It's almost like he was checking on Mercedes reaction to his statement. Bradley asked him to clarify what he meant by disturbing. "Porn by its nature is not necessarily degrading to women…however every one of the pornographic files on Mr. Tinsley's hard drives featured the woman, or women being subjugated and humiliated. To be blatantly candid, it sickened me."

Bradley let Mr. Morales take his seat and the judge dismissed us for lunch. When we returned, Merchaud pulled us to the side. "Jason is going to finish up with Mercedes, from there Keating may choose to go ahead and get started on her case. She only has a few witnesses, so I don't really know how long she is going to try to drag it out. But the jury should be able to hear closing arguments tomorrow afternoon. Judge Racine is very motivated to get you guys back in your classes where you belong. She has children not much older to you, she is huge on education."

Benton looked at her assessingly. "How do you think this is all going to fall out?"

She shrugged a little. "I think Bradley has done a great job presenting the evidence. We have the truth on our side and to be honest Keating has done a really good job making the prosecution's case. But I don't want to jinx anything by getting cocky or overconfident."

Moms D nodded. "Finding out about his cyber-crimes…" she shivered in disgust. "I want him behind bars before I go all Shaft on him." She muttered.

"I don't think it will come to that." Merchaud assured her. She ushered us back into the courtroom and soon enough we were back in the Judge's presence and under oath.

_Mercedes Point of View_

I was called to the stand after the Judge called us back to order after lunch. So much had happened that morning, my mind was reeling. It took me a minute to get centered; but looking into the kind, loving eyes of my family, all of it, helped me regain my composure. Bradley asked me all the usual questions and then he asked me about what happened that night. "When we finished our impromptu Envogue medley, we came off the stage. Mr. Tinsley approached me. He paid me a looks based compliment, which I politely thanked him for, and I went to go past him. I wanted to find Puck and Sam. Instead of letting me past, he made a lewd comment and leered at my breasts. So I was more firm in my attempt to get rid of him. I think I even cussed at him at that point. From there he got belligerent and started trying to insult me."

"Trying to insult you?" Bradley asked for clarification.

"He started trying to down my singing. That wasn't working. Not a week before I'd been chosen the best female vocalist at the National Show Choir competition…he couldn't shake my stride that night. After he started being insulting he grabbed my arm to force me to continue a conversation I was trying to leave. I told him to let me go. I wasn't really loud, 'cause I was trying not to draw attention to the problem. My men were at that party as were a lot of their friends. I knew that if they knew that asshole was hurting me, it would not end well. And Lord help him if Santana decided she didn't mind getting blood in her parent's carpet…" I couldn't keep back the feral smile at the thought of what would have happened if Santana had known at the time how much that muthafucker was hurting me that night. "The defendant got even creepier and more annoying. He yanked me to him and started to grind against me. He was holding my arms too hard and tight for me to be able to elbow him. And I couldn't get to his feet to try to get free that way. He was smart enough to keep his hands where I couldn't claw him either. Then Sam and Puck popped up. They told him to let me go. Tinsley wouldn't, started insulting them and me…apparently I was going to want him whether I really did or not. I took that to mean that he was fine with the idea of forcing me. That freaked me out, and it pissed my boyfriends off. I've never been afraid of them, and I've known Puck so long and I knew him well enough that I could have been scared of him years ago…but they startled me with the looks in their eyes. Old dude over there is very lucky that they stopped at beating him until he stopped fighting back. When he came out his neck with that crap he was spewing, basically calling me a whore…Puck and Sam looked like they were fully prepared to kill him then and there."

"Miss Jones, you, Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Evans have all alluded to a strong relationship between the three of you in your testimony…could you please explain to the jury what that relationship means to you." Bradley asked politely.

I felt the special smile that always comes over me whenever I think of what Sam and Puck and I share. "Sam, Puck and I are in a mutually exclusive, completely committed, polyamourous relationship."

"What exactly does that mean?" he pressed.

"I am theirs and they are mine. Despite how I look, or what Ms. Keating keeps trying to say without saying, I was a virgin until a very short time ago. I have only ever been with Sam and Noah, and I only ever will be with Sam and Noah. My parents are middle school sweethearts, my grandparents met in elementary school. Sam's history is pretty much the same. Noah's mother has always been in love with her high school sweetheart and he with her. Our commitment isn't the melodramatic mutterings of teenagers. We are the real deal. We would never do anything to hurt each other on purpose…like cheating on each other." I said staunchly.

"Miss Jones, you heard the testimony of Officer Morales. Did you know that Mr. Tinsley was taking pictures of you?"

I shook my head. "No. I know that there have been times I felt uncomfortable, like I was being watched, but I never thought he was stalking me that hard. I knew he kept showing up places I was, and for the most part they were public so I assumed that he had some business being there."

"How are you feeling about what Officer Morales had to say?" Bradley said kindly.

"It freaks me out. I feel like now I need to always be on the lookout for him. I need to make sure that he can't find me alone somewhere that he could hurt me." I said honestly.

"Do you think he would hurt you?" he asked.

I expected Keating to object, but she was silent. "I think he would try. He feels like I have no right not to give him what he wants. He is ready to take it. He is just waiting on the chance."

"Thank you Miss Jones." He said and rested his case.

Then the bulldog looking bitch stood up with a smarmy smile on her face started in on me. "Miss Jones, the outfit that your friends described in their testimony is not the one you are wearing in the police pictures from later that night? Please describe both outfits for the court." I did so easily and succinctly. "Why did you change?"

It took me a second to remember why I'd changed. "I'd gotten something on my shirt, and when I went to change shirts, the new shirt didn't match my skirt anymore, so I changed my entire outfit." I said calmly.

"It has been said that your 'boyfriends' picked out your first outfit for the evening, is that true?" Keating asked calmly.

"Yes. They chose everything I had on that evening until I had to change." I answered simply.

"So, do you often let your so committed boyfriends dress you up like their personal little black whore?" Keating asked with a smirk.

The judge called her on her language, but I still had to answer the question. "My boyfriends are very committed to our relationship. However they know, maybe even better than I do what people at school have to say about me behind my back. They wanted to show our classmates how beautiful they find me. Granted they are teenage boys so it meant showing a little more skin than I would have chosen to put on display without their insistence and presence, but their intentions were good. Besides I'm still not seeing why it is when a woman dresses a little sexy, other people automatically start to call her out her name." I finished pointedly.

I thought that she was going to press me further, either to try to drive home her point about my outfit or to try to find out exactly when I changed. Instead she asked, "What did you get on your shirt?"

"At this point, I could say something, but it would really be a guess." I answered. I know what I got on my shirt but it wasn't any of her business and I certainly didn't see where it had any bearing on the case. "Officer Johnson had me bring the shirt and skirt I was wearing at the time of Mr. Tinsley's assault to the station so that they could do the whole CSI fibers thing. Besides, what does it matter what I got on my top? It has nothing to do with the matter at hand. Your client put his hands on me without my consent. He hurt me, and he grinded his little stiffie on my backside despite me telling him to leave me alone and let me go. It is my choice who touches me. He tried to take away my choice because I didn't choose to accept his advances. He felt that I don't deserve to have a choice at all and because he wanted me I should have just rolled over and opened my legs…well to that I say Hell to the no! I'm not some whore who gives her body to the highest bidder. I'm not letting anyone other than Sam and Puck inside me…so why should I let some geek on the street…some new dude that I don't even know touch on me like that?"

"Would you have felt more comfortable with my client touching you if he'd been white?" Keating asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, are you calling me color struck?"

"Well, your 'chosen' family seems to be a little lacking in color." She returned.

"Wow, really…didn't you cross examine two of my 'chosen sisters' and were they Latina and Asian respectively?"

Keating had learned from her interactions with Sam though. Rather than answer my question, she pressed forward, repeating her question in an even more insulting manner. "Miss Jones, wouldn't you have been more accepting of attention from a white man?"

"No." I said simply.

"But you don't date black men do you, Miss Jones?"

"My first crush was black. If you want to get technical, I've dated just as many black boys as I have white." I said honestly. Grateful for the first time ever that Kurt had forced me to go out with that asshole Rashad.

"So you've dated many black men." Keating scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't dated enough men to say I've dated many men of any race. I have hung out with two black men. One is still a very good friend; his family had to move to Virginia at the end of our sophomore year. The other is an asshole who, like your client, thought he deserved a free ticket to my playland without really getting to know me, just because he wanted one. Unlike your client, however, he listened to me when I said not a chance in hell."

"You expect this court to believe that you're eighteen years old, you look like that, and you've only been with four males?" Man I want to hit her in the throat every time she makes that scoffing sound.

I shook my head. "No. I haven't been with four guys. I've only shared my body with the two I fully intend to share my entire life with. Brittany already told the court, I was the fat black chick with the voice at school. I was never popular…and even if I had been I still have too much respect for myself to just go to bed with anyone who asks."

Keating decided that she was done beating that dead horse…and I spend too much time with Gabby and Sander if I'm starting to think in southern colloquialisms. "So Miss Jones, do you often practice 'character assassinations'?"

"No." I know I gave her a screw face. But I wanted to know what the hell she was blathering on about now.

"Come now…are you trying to say that you didn't vilify my client in your school cafeteria?"

"No. He did that all on his own. After all he admitted to the attack there in front of all the Cheerios and Titans."

"Miss Jones, are you denying that you loudly accused my client of ill behavior and that your friends, and fellow cheerleaders have gone out of their way to proliferate those accusations across the area and over the internet?"

"No, I am not denying either action. I don't even like a lot of my fellow Cheerios, but I would feel awful if they were put in the same or an even worse position by your client simply because I didn't warn them." I told her honestly. "Do you not understand that your client has basically and repeatedly said that he would fuck me whether I was willing or not? The fact that my men stopped him and the simple fact that any guy who wants to rape me had better be into necrophilia, cause the only way he's gonna be successful is if he kills me first. I'm gonna fight and I'm gonna claw and bite and if he can get charged, I will prosecute. I don't just accept poor treatment from people, simply because they think I should…It's not just a boy being a boy…it's not just 'oh look what she was wearing, she must be a slut who deserved it'…the days of those thoughts being accepted in a court of law should be over. It is 2013, not 1813…no man or woman has the right to force sexual contact or intercourse on another person. It's wrong. Your client tried, now he needs to be punished." I hate the fact that I was crying but this chick just pushed my ass too far. "That bastard over there even had the nerve to grab me and grope me at school. Was that my fault to? I guess I was 'too sexy' then too. Even though I was looking a HSM, I'd spent the hour before hand going through a complex and ridiculously difficult gymnastics routine, then I'd run all the way from the gym to the field to stop Puck and Sam from fighting, I was sweaty and disgusting and frazzled. But I guess I brought that one on myself as well. I guess I told his ass to do all the shit Officer Morales told us about. I must have even told him to download a shit load of porn all about humiliating and beating women. It's never his fault for his actions; some whore of Babylon must have overridden his sense of right and wrong with her whorish ways right? "

"Miss Jones, would you like a moment to pull yourself together." Judge Racine asked kindly.

I mopped at my face. "No Ma'am…and sorry for the f-bomb, and the other expletives…I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get home."

"And well you should be. You are too much a young lady to use bad language. It is the mark of a less than intelligent mind." Judge Racine said. "You may continue Ms. Keating, but please keep your questions relevant to the case."

"Yes, your honor." Keating said humbly. "No further questions." She said releasing me from the witness stand.

I gave her a long look of abject disdain as I came down from the stand and headed to my seat, as I passed the defendant's table. I heard Tinsley said sotto voice, "Stupid little whore."

I ignored him and settled myself between my men. The judge wanted Ms. Keating to bring forward her first witness, and of course it was Shane. She made him do the name rank and serial number thing, and then she went directly in for the 'night of the incident', "I was drunk. I had gotten my hands on some Everclear and to be honest there is a lot of that evening that I don't really remember. I know that I thought Miss Jones," wow, gotta love the verbal sneer, "was hot and I tried to talk to her. she was wearing a shirt that showed her girls off and a skirt that barely covered her butt, she looked like she belonged in a Nikki Minaj video…but everything kind of goes blurry after I walked up to her."

"So you were intoxicated when you approached Miss Jones, does any of the behavior described here in the court sound like things you would do?" Keating soft balled.

"Of course not." Shane said trying to look innocent. "I love my mother too much to disrespect any woman. I try to treat ever female exactly as she deserves, just like my father taught me."

"Well that sounded creepy as hell." Puck whispered. I could feel Sam nod on my other side. He was right though that sounded like a threat more than anything else.

"He was trying to come across as virtuous, but something about his answer made Bradley a happy man." Sam pointed out.

Apparently Keating felt like that was a good interrogation, and she turned the bastard over to Bradley. "Mr. Tinsley, how exactly did you 'get your hands on some Everclear' did it have anything to do with the fake ID the officers found in your wallet?" Tinsley looked over at his father and eventually admitted that he had purchased the liquor with his fake ID. "I see, so it is in your nature to break the law when it prevents you from having something you want?"

"I guess so. I mean I don't really look at it like that…I just wanted to have some fun."

"Mr. Tinsley, when you arrived at the station and finally came out of your stupor, what was your blood alcohol level?" Bradley said conversationally.

"They said that I blew point two five." Shane said his tone going belligerent.

"Wow, over three times the legal limit on something that you aren't even supposed to have…" Bradley said pointedly. "And were you also drunk for the entire summer as you followed Miss Jones all around Lima taking pictures of her with her brothers and her boyfriends, with her friends and parents?" Bradley asked quickly.

"No. I mean…"

But Bradley just cut him off. "Were you intoxicated when you cropped almost two hundred pictures down and in some cases photoshopped your head over that of her father or brothers?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, were you drunk when you decided to try to force your way into the show choir? Or when you transferred into her French class…or what about a week or two ago when you again sexually assaulted Miss Jones, in front of a football team full of witnesses?"

"I shouldn't have tried out for that dumbass glee club. But I need French to graduate, and I don't need a regular level course bringing down my GPA." Shane tried to defend.

"No, now you just have an advance placement French class completely tanking your GPA." Bradley nodded. "You said that you treat 'females' as they deserve just like your father taught you…could you please tell the court what kind of 'female' your mother is?"

"She is demure and modest, she takes care of the home and she attends church every Wednesday and Sunday. She is a good woman, a lady." Shane said quizzically.

"I see. So to treat her like she deserves is to be good and kind back to her, correct?"

"Of course." Shane nodded.

"But your father isn't good and kind back to your mother. In 1999 he pleaded no contest to a misdemeanor domestic assault charge. In 2000 he was arrested for rape, though the charges were eventually dropped. In 2001 and again in 2004, he was forced to take a paternity test to determine if he had an outside child by two different women he admitted to having affairs with. In fact the burn phone found in your room, wasn't yours, it was his…the phone he used to call and take illicit pictures and videos of Tamika, Ramona, Angela and Renee…But then again, if you meant that statement earlier as you treat 'females' like your father taught you…than doesn't that inherently means that you treat women with the utmost in disrespect?"

"Man, those accusations were all completely unfounded." Shane shot back.

"Objection." Keating growled. "Relevance?"

"Goes to character of not only this witness, but Ms. Keating's next witness as well."

"You have some proof of these accusations, Mr. Bradley?" the judge asked.

Bradley held up a packed of information. "Arrest reports and court transcripts as well as depositions, photos and the four most recent women are willing to come in and testify under oath if needed, Your Honor."

"That goes against the rules of discovery, your honor." Keating shot back.

"Mr. Bradley is cutting a fine line, but unless he actually intends to submit them he doesn't have to give them to you, Ms. Keating." Judge Racine said, though her voice held a note of chiding. "He can ask to garner the character of the witnesses, but unless he is using the materials to meet his burden of proof he is not bound by discovery."

"I have a copy here for the defense your honor," Bradley gave Keating a copy of the thick folder he held.

She tossed it on the table and turned to the judge. "Objection withdrawn." She sat down, and turned to look at the file, only to find that Mrs. Tinsley was already looking through it. Keating leaned over and whispered something to the poor woman who had given birth to the asshole on the stand and the cowed woman nodded.

Bradley repeated the question and Shane grudgingly answered. "My mother and my father have been married for twenty years. Their personal business isn't any of my business." He said. The way he said it made me shiver in disgust. It was almost like he'd memorized that statement and he was repeating something he'd had to say a million times before.

"So then Mr. Tinsley…you admit that treating 'females' like you've been taught means disrespecting them and taking what you want from them with no regard to their feelings, and wants and desires." He kept badgering.

Bradley must have seen that there was nothing at all about Tinsley that spoke of self-control or good impulse control. "Yes" he blurted only to realize what he'd just said. "I mean no."

"You wanted Miss Jones."

"Yeah, she was hot." Shane said without thinking.

"Mr. Tinsley, when was the last time that you didn't get something you want?" Bradley asked casually.

Shane looked at me and smirked. "I always get what I want eventually."

"But you didn't get Miss Jones?" Bradley questioned.

"She would have been with me if she wasn't all pressed on those two fools over there." Tinsley said confidently.

"And if her refusal wasn't contingent on the presence of her boyfriends?"

"If they hadn't been there, I'd have had her that night." Tinsley said in a tone that made my skin crawl.

Bradley looked over at the jury. "So no matter what, if Mr. Evans and Mr. Puckerman hadn't been there, you would have had sex with Miss Jones."

"Yes." Shane said with a smile that made me sick to my stomach.

"Because you always get what you want?"

"Yeah. I've never _not_ gotten everything I want…even if I have to go after it…I always get what I want." Tinsley said again, never realizing how that shit sounded.

"No further questions," Bradley said and turned to take his seat shaking his head.

Ms. Keating looked like she wanted to bang her head against the table, as Shane made his way back to his seat. The idiot still didn't seem to realize that he'd just admitted some ill shit. Judge Racine asked her if she would like to call one last witness before they adjourned for the day. Keating took the out, hoping to be able to get that testimony out of the jurors' heads before they went home for the evening. "I call Mr. Calvin Tinsley to the stand."

Shane's father took the stand and gave his information for the court record. He was quick to tell the jury his view of his son. "Shane is a good boy. He always listens, doesn't talk back like so many kids today. He practices twenty to thirty hours a week because he has the size and the speed and the talent to make it in the NFL. My son might be used to getting what he wants but that's because he never minds working for it. He's not some prick of a rich, entitled jerk the prosecution wants to portray him as."

"Mr. Tinsley, the prosecution has made some accusations…"

"What goes on between a man and his wife is personal. It isn't anybody's business but mine and my baby's." he said shutting her down. To be honest I found it rather disrespectful. I think that Judge Racine did too, but she didn't say anything.

"And the accusations that your son is misogynistic?" Keating led.

"My son treats women with all the respect they deserve." He answered trying to sound wise and convincing.

And then the dumb chick turned him over to Bradley. "And who decides how much respect each woman deserves?"

Tinsley shrugs. "A man knows which women deserve respect."

"But if he doesn't take the time to get to know her, how can he make that decision?" Bradley shot back. "How did your son know that Miss Jones, supposedly, didn't deserve his respect?'

"She's a slut sleeping with two guys. She don't deserve no respect."

"Being in a committed relationship with two gentlemen makes her unworthy of respect. Is that what you are saying?" Bradley was leading him somewhere, but I'm not sure where just yet.

"Committed relationship…she just managed to get her idiotic parents to sanction her being a slut. You can't be in a committed relationship with two men." Tinsley scoffed.

"I will grant that that is your opinion…but Mr. Tinsley, your son's own testimony shows that he had no idea what kind of relationship…if any, Miss Jones was in when he hurt her and committed the first of the acts against her that have us in court today. So what made him believe that she wasn't worthy of respect?"

"He probably realized that a lady…a female worthy of respect would have had her ass at home where she belonged. No lady would have been at that party putting herself in the situation in the first place." Tinsley said meanly.

"Oh, so the only people who have the right to go and have fun…at a party with their friends are people who don't deserve respect. But, Mr. Tinsley…your son was at that party as well." Bradley pointed out.

"My son is just that, my son…he is male. He can't get pregnant, he can't be a victim of sexual assault, so he can do things a girl can't." Tinsley Sr. …or Asshole Sr. stated superciliously.

"So by attending the party…"

"By attending the party and dressing like that, and getting up on stage…she was putting herself out there as available and ready for the taking. You can't blame my son for taking what she was offering everybody." He reasoned.

"I can't?" Bradley just shook his head. "So the only women deserving of respect are women who don't have any fun or do anything they want. And women have to live their lives under burkas and away from men because if a man sees even a glimpse of their ankle, they are begging to be accosted and they therefore deserve what they get?"

"Exactly." Tinsley said with a surety that just made me mad. "A lady goes to church two or three times a week, other than church she does the shopping…but those two things are really the only acceptable reasons for her to be out her house without a father or husband; she is reserved, modest and well mannered…only whores show their wares to everyone they meet."

"But shouldn't a man be able to control himself." Bradley pointed out.

Tinsley rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with sleeping with the whores of this world as long as you marry a lady."

Bradley turned to the judge. "Your honor…" every person in that court room could hear the abject disgust in his voice. He was hoping to get Tinsley to answer the question definitively, and to me he did…but Bradley must have wanted something different.

"I understand Mr. Bradley…try to wrap this up however." Judge Racine sounded as disgusted as every sane person in the courtroom felt.

"Mr. Tinsley. Do you feel that Miss Jones could, that she had the right to, tell your son no?" Bradley asked suddenly.

"No. She was putting herself out there as if available." He said simply.

"Mr. Tinsley, she said no."

Tinsley interrupted and stood by his son's party line. "She only said no because her white boys showed up. She wanted him. She just didn't want to lose her main 'boyfriends' to get some on the side."

"Mr. Tinsley, do you feel that your son should have whoever or whatever he wants?" Bradley finally asked after several long moments of silence.

Tinsley shrugged. "You never get anything in this life by asking nicely. Shane has to go after what he wants. He gets what he wants because he goes after it relentlessly. That isn't a bad work ethic."

Bradley excused him with that. I took a look at the women and men of the jury. They looked as disgusted as I felt.

_Sam Point of View_

"I don't actually know which of them I want to kill more right now." Mr. Benton said as we sat round the dinner table that night once Triple S had been sent off to bed.

"Right there with you big guy." Dad laughed good naturedly though you could hear the steel underlying his words.

"Alright…I just spent all of practice talking Santana, Kurt and Tina out of their 'perfect murder' plans. I just, I'm through…that jury saw those two for exactly what they are. They saw that Shane has no remorse and he is crazier than I ever thought he might be. I mean, something tells me that the only reason he stopped stalking those other girls was because they either gave in, or because he finally just took what he wanted." Mercedes sounded smaller than I have ever heard her.

I reached over and took her hand as Puck did the same. Momma Dani was crying silently, and she was gripping Mr. Benton's hand like it was a life line. "Baby, I need to talk about something you said today. I want you to promise that if you ever get into a situation where you have to let someone have your body…you fight and try to get away, but if you can't…I know they used to call it a fate worse than death, but I'd rather have you alive and trying to heal than to have to bury my baby."

Everyone at the table was crying, "your momma is right, Darlin'. Sam and Puck and all of us we can help you heal…we can't bring you back to life." Momma said quietly.

It took the rest of the evening to feel okay about our girl's response to that. She is stubborn, and she doesn't like to feel out of control. But eventually she saw the mothers' points. We took her to bed and showed her just what we thought of that foolishness. After we had rung from her the agreement that what she had said was dumb as hell, several times, I heard Puck whisper as we were dozing off; "You die, you'd better be prepared for us to follow you. Can't make us do this living shit without you now that we have you, Cedes' that would be some foul shit."

I couldn't have agreed more, but I was asleep before I could tell him so.

The next morning, I was antsy as hell in trig and happy as hell to see Puck and Mercy in Government. We left school early for what, hopefully, would be the last time for this trial. I was wearing my Bubbie Ruth suit with a different shirt and tie today. Puck was in a chocolate brown suit with my Avatar blue tie, and Mercedes was in an ivory blazer and black princess cut pants that molded to her sexy ass and then fell with wide legs to the floor. She had on a scoop neck black silk top with high sides that came up to a suit shirt color under the blazer. She had pulled her hair back into a bun at the top of her head and wore barely any jewelry. Just her cross and a pair of small stud earrings.

Before we left School Joe came out and prayed with us. The kid is good. He had us leaving the school feeling blessed and invincible. As soon as we got to the courtroom, Bradley turned around and spoke quietly to us. "For some reason Tinsley's mother pulled out of testifying yesterday afternoon after you all left and the Judge chose not to compel her to take the stand. This morning Keating moved to have the fiancée testify in her place."

Mercedes looked thoughtful. "What does that mean for us?"

"I'll have to choose my questions for Miss Dahl as she gives her main testimony, but I have a few questions already ready for her. I mean when exactly did she go from 'girlfriend' to 'fiancee'? That is truly suspect."

"I know that is some curious shit." Puck agreed.

Bradley gave Puck a wry grin, "Anyway, I know that we have met and surpassed our burden of proof…I don't believe that Keating has successfully given the jury any reasonable doubt."

"So you think we'll be getting the convictions?" I clarified.

He nodded. "Let's just say I am cautiously optimistic that Mr. Tinsley will soon be meeting men with the illustrious names of Bubba and LocDog." His smile was feral and made one of Santana's look of happy vengeance seem mild in comparison. "When I started this case I just wanted to put him away because I worry for the other women he runs into in the future, but seeing his unbelievable sense of entitlement and what he and his friends did to that poor girl on the videos on his computer…I want to put him away for a long, long time."

Puck and I wrapped our arms around our girl when she shivered in disgust. "How come he isn't being charged for that?" I asked quietly.

"The victim won't bring charges. She's hanging on to her sanity by a very slim thread, so we couldn't even really try to get her to change her mind. I think the video is insurance to keep her quiet." He said honestly. "Why else keep that kind of evidence? I mean yeah, the rapists wore masks but more than one of them had birthmarks or tattoos. If she brought charges those videos would be better than any eyewitness testimony."

Puck shook his head. "That's some stupid shit. Blackmail someone with material that's even more damaging to you. How did he even manage that?"

"Fear and she doesn't know any better." Mercedes said with a grim smile. "She hasn't ever seen the video, she doesn't have any clue that they would be in even more trouble than she might possibly be even close to getting into for what happened. But she feels like it's her fault."

We shook out heads and sighed. But before we could say anything else, the jury was led in and Judge Racine followed soon thereafter. Keating called Tiffany Dahl to the stand first. They did the whole name, age, identification thing. Then Keating went into trying to build Tinsley's character. "How long have you known the defendant?"

"Shane and I have always known each other. Our dads went to college together and they have been best friends ever since. I think if betrothals were legal we'd have been engaged since the moment I was born a girl." She joked.

"And tell me about Mr. Tinsley." Keating prodded.

"Shanie-Wanie is a teddy bear. He's always been super sweet and kind. I mean, yeah he's just a grizzly on the field, but with me, he's always amazingly cool. He will carry my bags at the mall and even hold my purse while I try on clothes." She said with a ditzy smile.

"I see, Miss Dahl…you've heard the accusations before the court do you believe that Mr. Tinsley is guilty?"

She hesitated just a moment before she answered with almost forced brightness. "No, of course not. Shanie has never been anything but respectful of me. I personally think that the chick over there threw herself at Shane and when he didn't take what she was throwing, she got mad and screamed rape. After all why would he even want to get with a fattie when he has me?"

Several of the men on the jury looked at Tiffany and then back at Mercy, and back again. Most of them looked like they were thinking the same thing I was; 'because asshole or not Shane is man enough to realize that breasts should be natural and not silicone and that women are supposed to be shaped like women and not prepubescent boys'. Keating paused for a long moment like she couldn't believe that that dumb chick had just said that. "Miss Dahl, thank you for your candor." Keating said with a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Has Mr. Tinsley ever given you cause to be afraid of him?"

Tiffany gave an uncomfortable titter and then shook her head. "Of course not, Shane is as soft hearted as a teddy bear." She reiterated.

Ms. Keating let Bradley have at her and he went after her like a shark who'd smelled blood in the water. "Miss Dahl, you said that you've known Mr. Tinsley all of your life…when did the two of you become engaged?"

Tiffany looked over at her dad for a long moment before she answered. "Well we've always known that we would be getting married."

"Yes, but when did Mr. Tinsley formally ask you to marry him?" Bradley pressed.

She huffed. "Two weeks ago."

Bradley gave the jury a pointed look. "So why did he do so at that point in time?"

Tiffany shrugged. "I don't know. We were supposed to wait until after we graduated high school, but then he took me to dinner and gave me this beautiful ring and asked me. I guess after they had to move, Shanie decided he needed to put a ring on it…just in case."

"I see. Alright Miss Dahl, evidence shows that Mr. Tinsley has cheated on you innumerable times, can I ask are you really okay with that?"

She paled a little and her gaze once again flew to her father. "I know that he needs to sow his wild oats. Teenage boys are very much about taking care of their physical needs. I guess Shanie knew how important it was to my dad to wait on our wedding night, so he took care of those needs elsewhere. I'm sure that he will be faithful once we are married."

"Very well, Miss Dahl, when Ms. Keating asked if Mr. Tinsley ever make you afraid of him, you lied to the court. So I will give you a way out of a later perjury charge…what did Mr. Tinsley do to make you afraid of him?"

She looked at Shane and then at her father and then at Bradley, who reminded her that she was under an oath to tell the truth. "I guess Shane likes oral…at least, he likes to make me give him oral." She whispered. Thankfully the whisper was picked up by the mic on the witness stand, or Bradley would have made her repeat it.

"That must be very frightening." Bradley said soothingly.

"It could be worse; I guess…I mean he isn't like big below the belt or anything, so he can't really hurt me with it or whatever." Tiffany muttered.

There were several members of the jury who giggled a little at that bit of information. "So given what you've just admitted to, can you really say that it would be outside the realm of possibility for Mr. Tinsley to force his attentions on another young lady as he has on you?"

"Maybe not…but definitely not on that girl. I mean I'm a size two and she has to be a twenty. No way would he risk losing me to get with her." Tiffany said definitively.

Bradley shook his head and Merchaud looked like she thought the girl needed to be beaten with a briar bush. Puck and I exchanged looks over Mercy's head. Both looks said the exact same thing. 'That chick's crazy.' Our Baby was only barely a fourteen-sixteen and she had curves in _all_ the right places. She definitely was twenty times hotter than the stickly chick on the stand. "Miss Dahl, you've answered my questions truthfully so far, so let me ask you this final one. Do you want to be in a relationship with Mr. Tinsley?"

"Shanie Wanie is my best friend. I don't ever want to lose that." She said. It's probably true, she seemed like the type who other chicks would hate because she is so arrogant, and most dudes would think she's annoying. God know I sure as hell do.

"Do you want to marry Mr. Tinsley…are you in love with him?" Bradley pressed.

"No, not really but he is my best friend and our dads want us to get married and Shane wants to marry me too…plus he's going to be richer than even Daddy soon as he signs with a team. Daddy says so. Besides, I mean, you can fall in love with a rich guy as easily as you can a poor one, and I've known Shane forever so I don't mind marrying him."

The difference in the relationships that have been discussed on the stand is glaringly obvious. And from the looks on the faces of the jury, they can see it too. Bradley released Tiffany and Keating called her father, Jeremy Dahl, to the stand next. His bullshit wasn't any better than his daughter's. 'Shane is a wonderful young man.' 'Known him since the day he was born.' 'Never would he do this kind of thing if he were sober.' 'Can't really blame him for his actions.' 'Bright future, college scouts and even some NFL scouts willing to pay his way through school.' 'Good boy.'

Finally Bradley got up and asked Mr. Dahl how he felt about his daughter's testimony. "Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean it the way it sounded. Shane would never hurt her. Tiffany just misunderstands things sometimes. He's a good kid."

"And the rest of the evidence that has been presented in this court, it doesn't give you pause about having your daughter marry Mr. Tinsley?" Bradley asked.

"I've known Calvin Tinsley since I was just an irritating little college freshman and Shane since the day he was born. I trust my daughter's future to Shane." He answered sounding very confident…a little too confident. Almost as if he knew what Shane was like and didn't really care as long as he married his daughter and cemented whatever bond he and Tinsley Senior had.

"Her psychological future or her financial future?" Bradley asked sarcastically, which Keating objected to stridently. He withdrew it and posed another query. "Mr. Dahl, having known both Mr. Tinsleys for so long, did their testimony surprise you?"

"No." he said in surprise; like the question itself shocked him. He certainly just painted himself the same horrible brush as the father and son he seemingly admired.

Bradley didn't even try to hide his disgust with the witness. "I surprised that you and Mr. Tinsley didn't just go ahead and marry your children over the course of the last two weeks as well so that she wouldn't have even been able to testify. No further questions, Your Honor."

"Very well, Mr. Bradley. We shall recess for lunch, Mr. Bradley…Ms. Keating can we finish the afternoon with your closing arguments, or do we need to wait until Monday morning?" Judge Racine asked carefully.

"I am prepared, Judge Racine." Bradley said confidently.

Keating spoke with Mr. Tinsley and nodded. "Yes, your Honor. I can give my closing this afternoon."

"Bad move. She should have asked to go Monday so that the jury would have the weekend to forget the testimony they heard this week." Puck whispered. He would make one hell of a lawyer. Maybe I should suggest that he minor in criminal justice and get a law degree after we make our first million. Yeah…the rock star lawyer thing would so be right up his alley.

We all went to lunch, hopefully for the very near to last time. I was getting slap down tired of Chick-Fil-A; I never thought I would ever hear myself even think those words. We weren't really talking much. Then again I think we were all so disgusted by everything we'd heard that day, we weren't exactly hungry right then. Unsurprisingly it was Santana who finally broke the silence. "Alright, so if those jurors don't vote to convict…I vote we jack that fool when he and the dads are in a car by themselves, cause after the last couple of days, I don't just want to kill the caterpillar assholes, but the 'almost as creepy as Fabray' jackass too." The smile she gave as she before she said her next statement made my balls try to retreat into my actual body. They wanted to get away from her just that bad. "We'll have to find somewhere secluded cause I'm gonna needs some time with those bastards…I have to go first cause Dr. Benton won't leave a damn thing for anyone going after him."

"Damn straight, Straight Edge." Benton told our Latina friend.

Momma Dani turned to look at him. "Straight Edge? When did you two bond enough for her to get a nickname…and why the hell are you encouraging her razor fetish?"

Dad was the one who spoke up on that one. "He should encourage it. Hell, I might pass her Gabby's Grandpappy's antique set if she will use it to slice out that rat bastard Dahl's tongue. He knows what those two Tinsley men are and he's still planning on marrying his daughter to them. 'Tiffany misunderstands things sometimes.' How the fuck do you misunderstand, 'I don't want to suck your little, tiny dick Shane…Oh you are gonna suck it whether you want to or not…and don't call it little…now suck Bitch.' There is no misunderstanding that." If it was a different day I would have been rolling on the floor laughing my ass off at my dad's impressions of Mr. Dahl and Shane…his Tiffany was the generic high pitched 'I'm a Barbie Girl' type deal, but somehow that made the other two even better.

Santana was beaming, so were Brittany and Artie. Unfortunately, Mike looked at his watch and realized that we had to hurry and get back to the courthouse. We slid into our benches literally two seconds before the bailiff led the jury back in, the judge was seconds behind that. She addressed the court. "The jury is willing to begin deliberation as soon as I have given my final instructions, so they will be sequestered for the weekend to review all the evidence presented by both the prosecution and the defense. That does include the technological evidence collected by Officer Morales and his team. I deemed the video that they collected too adult to be shown in open court, so the jury will view that before they leave the courthouse this afternoon. I will add to the court record that Ms. Keating objects to the admission of the video as inflammatory, but it is covered by the warrant and therefore admissible. I will also add to the court record that Mr. Bradley's motion to have the full and complete list of dates and times of all the 'stalker type' pictures from the defendant's hard drive admitted to evidence has been struck down. The only dates, times and locations that are relevant for this trial are those that pertain to the current victim before the jury. Mr. Bradley, you may begin your closing arguments." Judge Racine called to the prosecuting attorney.

Attorney for the Prosecution Jason Bradley was bound and determined that he was getting a conviction in this case, and it was blatantly obvious as soon as he began his closing. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is rare that I would even suggest labeling someone Mr. Tinsley's age…but in this case I feel we have no choice. Only by forcing him to wear the label he deserves and hopefully getting him the psychological help he needs can we ensure the safety of the young women he finds attractive in the future. Because ladies and gentlemen, Shane Williams Tinsley is nothing more than a remorseless, misogynistic sexual predator. He has already developed his 'pattern, or MO. He hits on a young lady, if she acquiesces to his advances, than she becomes unworthy in Tinsley's mind. But if she values herself too much to just roll over for him, Mr. Tinsley becomes incensed and then determined. He becomes angry at the rejection and determined to have her, no matter her feelings on the subject. Because 'he always gets what he wants, eventually'. How does he get what he wants…he stalks her and becomes more and more dangerous."

"But we have been given an opportunity today, Ladies and Gentlemen. Mercedes Jones has stepped forward hoping that we all, as the caretakers of justice, will stop Mr. Tinsley before he causes her irreparable physical or psychological harm. Every day in this country thousands of women are sexually assaulted. Many of them do not report it for fear of going through just what Ms. Keating has put Miss Jones through…a second victimization. Ms. Keating has tried to paint a picture of Mercedes Jones that is patently false. Mercedes Jones is not a whore or a slut. She is not a weak willed seductress who is easily strayed from the men she loves by any male that speaks to her. She hasn't slept with a multitude of men…heck she hasn't even slept with a handful of them. She isn't 'color-struck', or against men of her own race…She simply doesn't want Shane Tinsley and that, Ladies and Gentlemen, isn't a crime. What is a crime…" he asked rhetorically, while gazing into the eyes of several female jurors, "what Mr. Tinsley did after being rejected by Miss Jones. It is a crime to grab someone and have any sexual contact, in this case dry humping her backside, with them against their will and express wishes."

"Allow me for a moment to refresh your memories as to the facts of this case. Miss Jones was at a party with her friends. She was celebrating the end of one school year and the beginning of her senior year, the year that is almost universally acknowledged as the most memorable of your entire high school career. Even more she had been selected as the best female vocalist of the year among all the best show choirs in the country. She was also part of the choir who won the National Championship. Spirits were high and she and her friends decide to sing for their friends. As they were coming down, being congratulated by everyone who was lucky enough to get to hear them live, they were sober and happy. A strange man, the defendant, comes up to her with alcohol on his breath; he compliments Miss Jones, Mercedes. She is polite, but not interested. Mr. Tinsley decides that he wants her so she should be flattered and give him exactly what he wanted…no matter her feelings on the subject. But since her feelings on the subject were 'hell to the no', he makes a decision. He chooses to try to force his will onto Mercedes. He grabs her arms and drags her to him. He is not only significantly taller and heavier, he is also stronger, and drunk or not, he was experienced in ways Mercedes Jones simply wasn't. He grabbed her arms and made sure that she couldn't hurt him or get away. He insults her, he insults her boyfriends, and when they verbally come to her defense, he insults the relationship the three of them share. Mr. Tinsley was belligerent and aggressive until Mercedes finally broke away."

"Now, for Miss Jones she reported the crime that night, gave her statement, and put it from her mind as best she could. That would have been the end of any direct involvement with Mr. Tinsley. She had every intention of removing herself from his presence and never going seeing him again. But for Mr. Tinsley, it was only the beginning. As soon as he'd been arraigned and made bail, he started taking pictures of Mercedes as she went about Lima just living her life…not even thinking about him. But the defendant, he couldn't allow Miss Jones to have that victory over him. No, just hours after posting bail, he was busy stalking her and finding her outside her church. He was busy taking pictures of her in her Sunday finest as she went into the church house with her family. But that was just the beginning. His success that day led to him following her and photographing her without her knowledge or consent all summer long. After they had their confrontation at McKinley High's Football and Cheerleading camp, Mr. Tinsley was able to glean enough information about Miss Jones to begin a new aspect to his stalking. He found her online and began to stalk her in the cyber world as well."

"At School, he was caught on the school's surveillance system laying in wait for her every single day. He transferred into her classes; he tried to join her extracurricular activities. When he was finally able to catch her, he groped her roughly and only released her when her friends and his teammates forced him to. Mr. Tinsley will continue to be a danger to Mercedes Jones and any woman he encounters that he finds attractive unless you send him the very much needed message that his behavior is not acceptable. It is not allowable. That the people of Ohio will not stand for it. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, please convict Mr. Tinsley, put him behind bars where people who refuse to accept that no means no belong." He finished strongly. His eyes full of fury and mirrored by all of us as well.

The judge turned the floor over to Keating and she was back singing the same song. "Shane Tinsley is not a sexual predator. He is a young man who made a poor choice. He saw a young woman who he thought was available for a bit of fun at a party and he approached her. In his inebriated state, maybe he was crass and less than polite, but that is not an offense that is punishable by law. He saw Mercedes Jones in a low cut top and a short skirt doing a very provocative dance. He liked what he saw. Again that is not a crime. Was it ill-advised for him to grind on Miss Jones, perhaps…but let's be honest ladies and gentlemen, she gave implied consent for being felt up by behaving in a manner unbecoming a young lady. She acted like she was giving her goodies away. So my client got in line to gain access. I say he got in line, because he was perfectly willing to share a girl he saw as available to all with her 'quote unquote' boyfriends. Now Miss Jones expects us to believe that she is in a committed relationship that by its very nature is the antithesis of commitment. She claims that she hasn't slept around, and yet she was dressed as if she was working a corner not a stage. As for the rest of Mr. Bradley's 'facts', Shane Tinsley, like many members of the technology generation, take a million pictures a day with their cell phones, and they play with them on their computers. He liked a girl and tried to befriend her online. Those things are not the actions of a hardened criminal…they are the actions of a boy with a crush. We are here today, because of the overreaction of Mercedes Jones and the overzealousness of an ADA who has made a name for himself sending men to jail for their poor choices. Shane Tinsley has already been approached by twelve different college football programs. He has already been approached by two NFL teams. He has a bright and shining future before him. Do not allow him to go from possibly being the next great hall of fame football star to just another young black man with no education and a prison record because a girl wanted to make sure that her paramours didn't get angry at her for flirting with someone else. Let's send a message that we are not willing to rob a young black man of a prosperous future behind the lies of a female who should have had her fast ass at home somewhere."

The judge gave her closing instructions, beginning by once again stating all the pertinent statutes. "Now Jurors, the burden of proof is on the prosecutor. They must prove their case 'beyond a reasonable doubt'. A reasonable doubt exists when a juror cannot say with moral certainty that a person is guilty. Conversely, if all of you have no doubt as to the defendant's guilt, or if your only doubts are unreasonable, unrealistic, doubts, then the prosecutor has proven the defendant's guilt beyond a reasonable doubt and the defendant should be pronounced guilty. The defendant is before you now on the following charges: one count of gross sexual imposition, one count of cyber stalking, one count of menace by stalking, and one count of sexual imposition. I will remind you that you are to decide the case based only on the testimony heard in this court and the evidence presented by the attorneys." She explained that the attorneys would contact us after the clerk of court told them that the jury had returned with a verdict. She then explained that there would be further testimony if they came back with a conviction to allow for the decision as to the sentence. Finally she cleared the courtroom so that the jury could view the video evidence, and we headed out. After an early, very light dinner, we arrived at McKinley and suited up for the game.

The game that night was an easy win, the entire starting line was pissed as hell. We took every bit of anger and aggression we felt towards Shane and Calvin Tinsley and Jeremy Dahl into our game. We won by thirty points and we only had two calls for unnecessary roughness. When we got home the three of us made love for hours until we remembered that we had to meet the gang at lunch to start our SAT study session. Only that made Puck and I finally allow our beautiful girl to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to every one who has stuck with me. Fall is here and the French Series is back with a vengeance.<p>

You should toss me a review. Tell me what you liked or hated. Come up with something funny you think should happen to the characters, anything...just share the review love.

TTFN  
>Annikay<p> 


	28. Chapter 26 Shaking the Trees

**Growing Ensemble  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

This chapter is currently only half betaed...but since the other of my betas is celebrating her hubby's birthday weekend and I am way too impatient to wait, You'll just have to live with Illy's edits only until KayBee can get me hers and then I'll probably change the chapter. If you have suggestions for making the chapter better, let me know.

Thanks y'all  
>Anni<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<br>Shaking the Trees**

_Mercedes Point of View_

For the first time in a long time, I woke up before my boys. I was still enveloped in their strong, loving arms. I was spooned up against Sam, his hand trapped between Puck and me as it covered my breast with his big warm palm. I could feel his morning wood throbbing between my ass cheeks, it was so damn arousing when he did that shit, and I know it wasn't on purpose or anything, but it was still hot like fire. Sam was pressed so close to me that I could feel the even rise and fall of his chest telling me that he was still asleep. Puck was still asleep in front of me as well; his morning erection was nestled between my thighs, pulsing deliciously against my swelling vulva. Even as my body was responding to their unconscious desire, my mind was racing with thoughts so unsexy; I'm surprised that my body was reacting at all. I was mentally trying to process everything that we had seen and learned and heard over the preceding week.

But one thought kept overshadowing all the bad. One thought kept on circulating through my brain. 'Thank God that it is almost over, and that we've been able to shelter and shield Stevie, Stacey and Sarah from almost all of it.' They knew that we were dealing with something pertaining to 'the guy we'd tried to gank at camp'; Stevie's words…but we hadn't discussed any of the particulars with them. Knowing how smart they are, I'm sure they knew more than I thought they did, especially since I hadn't been at all circumspect during camp, and the NDs and Cheerios had discussed Tinsley in their presence.

"You're thinking so loud, you woke me up." Puck muttered without opening his eyes. "Thought we had an agreement, no thinking about the 'stupid muthafucka' when we're naked. He doesn't deserve to even be in your thoughts when you're this fucking sexy."

"Puck, you're crazy." I chuckled quietly. "I wasn't even thinking about Mr. Dickweed."

"Or Mr. Weed Dick, according to his fiancée." Sam joked sleepily as he joined the conversation.

We shared a giggle at that horrible joke. "Anyway as I was saying, I wasn't thinking about him…exactly. I was thinking about how happy I am that we've managed to shelter the little ones from the worst of all this."

Puck stretched, pulling back so he could look me in my eyes. "I get keeping Stevie and Stacey and Sarah in the dark…I mean, sheltered and shit. But explain to me again why we had to keep everything from Kev and Dev?"

"Cause the only 'young black man with a bright and promising future' I want to see in jail behind all this is Shane 'Future Criminal Minds Case Study' Tinsley. There is no way I hell that K&D wouldn't already have beaten his ass, slit his throat and watched him bleed out in a very public venue. Like, I don't know…the front steps of the courthouse." I said sarcastically. "Quite frankly I'm tired. I've barely managed to keep a tight rein on you two, the dads and Santana. If Blaine and Brittany hadn't been willing to help me pull a Lysistrata with Kurt, Satan and Artie, I'm pretty sure some ill shit would have popped off already. I have leverage over all of y'all. I have nothing I could use to keep Kevon and Devon in line, especially since you know Tricey and Tonya would have had their backs not mine in how they reacted to this shit." I said honestly.

"Yeah, your sisters-in-law kinda embody that Kipling quote about the female of the species." Puck returned with a laugh.

"Alright, I know what leverage you've got on us." Sam teased, his big hand sliding down my belly to tickle my delta of Venus only to bring it back up and pinch and twist my stiffening nipples. "And these sexy titties and even the illusion of a promise of her getting more face times with them is probably enough to keep Santana leashed…but how on earth are you keeping the Dads all so calm?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Good old fashion guilt." They both raised their heads to look at me like I'd suddenly sprouted a second head. "Daddy, Sander, George, you can't go to prison, what would happen to Sarah and Stevie and Stacey and Surprise? Sam and Puck and I would have to take a miss on college and stay home and work." I shrugged. "It seemed to work pretty well, especially once I told them that I would probably never recover from the guilt."

"Hold up, you used the threat of guilt to guilt the Dads into not killing Senor Douchebag?" Puck gasped as he fell away from our embrace cackling like a mad man. "That is the fucking real shit, right there." He laughed.

Behind me Sam was giggling more than a little too. "Alright, Mercy, I want a promise here and now that you will only use your powers for good."

"Boy, please," I reached back and poked him in the arm. "Guilt is not a superpower. You're catholic, according to sitcoms; the only person who should know that better than you is Noah." I shot back with a grin.

"Damn that Nanny…they told all our secrets." Puck joked.

"At least Fran Dresher was majorly hot. Name me one hot catholic on television." Sam challenged.

"Umm…Jessie L. Martin, he played that really hot black cop on Law and Order…and he was Tom Collins in Rent…but on Law and Order he was a catholic. And don't forget about Stabler, that is one hot, angry, catholic dude." I pointed out with a little shiver.

"Hold the hell up, Baby." Sam growled rolling me over onto my back and covering me quickly. "I'd better be the only 'hot catholic' giving your sexy ass the shivers." He lowered his head and captured my lips in a kiss so hot I could barely remember my name when he finished. "Or else, I'll be angry." He taunted as he ground his erection against my, oh so damn, wet core. "Fuck." He hissed. "Baby's ready for some good lovin'. Thought we wore your sexy ass out last night."

Puck passed Sam a condom as he readied things for his turn. "You know our woman is always needy for us." He chided. "Babygirl is a badass like that." Puck insinuated his head between Sam and me, catching one of my hard nipples in his hot, sucking mouth; distracting me and pushing me closer to the edge as Sam covered his erection in latex.

I was closer than any of us could have guessed. As Sam thrust home, deeply embedding his cock in my heat in one swift stroke, I came with a surprised shriek. Wave after wave of pleasure shook me as Sam fucked me through my orgasms. He and Puck played with my body, suckling and teasing, pinching and plucking me breasts and any other flesh they chose to as I came and came and came. Puck and Sam know exactly how to work my body so that my entire skin became one huge erogenous zone, and an eternity of ecstasy later, I heard Sam's roar of completion surged over my every nerve and I felt him pulsing and throbbing inside me as he filled the condom. "God, I love you," I moaned as I finally started to come down from my orgasmic high.

Sam laid a soft, sweet, kiss on my lips and whispered a breathless, "I love you, too."

"Yeah…but it's time to share the lover. You know I loves me some sleepy, warm, soft Cedes lovin'. So step aside Sam-I-Am." Puck shouldered Sam to the side good naturedly. But rather than take Sam's place between my still splayed, still shaking thighs, he placed gentle hands on my hips and rolled me onto my tummy. Before I could try to still my shaking arms enough to rise up onto them, I felt a slight sting and heard the resounding sound of skin meeting skin as Puck slapped each of my ass cheeks, before spreading them gently and going down on my ass-literally. He licked and sucked my ass hole even making happy, yum-yum sounds as he tongue fucked it. He wasn't satisfied until I was trying to crawl up the bed away from him. Only then did he pull back. He licked his way up my spine, igniting every nerve ending along the way. With a nip at my earlobe, he whispered "Fuckin' love your sexy ass, Babygirl." he murmured as he leaned over my back to get the lube.

I've acknowledged that I am probably strange, but I really, really, really love the feel of one of my men's long, thick cocks sliding into my ass. That morning was no different. The stretching, filling, almost pulling sensation was just as erotic to me as it would have been if he was filling my pussy, and I couldn't hold back my pleasure filled moan. "Oh God, so good Puck."

"Fuck, Babygirl, your ass is fucking awesome." Puck groaned. He set the pace, fast from the word jump. That more than anything let me know that he was barely in control. I loved that shit. My hips were pumping back to meet his thrusts as fast as he was throwing his hips forward. Until his strong hands grabbed my ass and forced me to stay still. "You're gonna make me cum too quick; putting that shit on me like that Sexy Mama." He growled. But after a few more deep, penetrating thrusts he pulled back one hand and gave me three quick hard smacks even as he slid the other hand around and gave my clit a gentle but firm pinch.

"Christ, oh fuck, oh fuck…holy everlasting FUCK!" I screamed. "Pl-ple-oh shit…ple-please." I babblebegged. For what I don't know but I kept begging like a total moron as Puck dicked me down, forcing me into an orgasm so strong my body bucked and heaved like crazy.

To keep himself inside me, Puck had to wrap a strong arm around my middle; holding me tightly against him as he flooded my rectum with the hot, thick spurts of his cum. "Fuck yeah, Babygirl. So fucking good. Love you." He panted against my shoulder.

The three of us cuddled together on the bed, until we all had our breath back and our limbs stopped their quaking. When we could finally move, Sam and Puck gave me sweet, deep, make me wanna pull them back into bed with me kisses before heading to their bathroom to shower and shave. I took care of all the necessary business in my own sal-de-bain before showering, lotioning, and taking care of my beauty regiment. I returned to the bedroom to see my guys had already come back in wearing comfy, well-worn jeans and tee shirts with a hoodie for Sam and a flannel for Puck. Since I started dating Sam and Puck, my lazy clothes have matured quite a bit. I've stopped with the yoga pants and my dad's old sweatshirts and now I tend to stick to leggings and shirts that look like they belonged to a man my father's size but were actually designed for a woman. I pulled out a large purple chambray boyfriend shirt. The shirt was big enough to end half way down my thighs, and hang off my shoulder, but thanks to a few little darts in the back, it also managed to be fitted over my breasts. It was the perfect shirt to play 'keep away' with my guys during the study session. I swayed my hips a little more than necessary as I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black satin panties, they weren't granny panties, but they weren't lace either, after all I'm going to hang out with the gang and study for the SATs, no reason to pull out the crazy-maker lingerie. I grabbed the matching bra, which had lacy straps, but all the rest was lovely, solid, soft black satin. I dressed quickly and shoved my feet into some socks and trainers. We made our way downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast. The Jones parents were with Stevie at Sprawl-Mart for his Cubscout Show & Sale, while the Evans parents were with Stacey and Sarah at their Girl Scout Jamboree, Tessa had probably left early to hang out with the younger NDs they were doing some bonding at Sugar's palatial mansion, and I'm guessing George and Becah were taking the chance to have some solitary time for themselves since all the kids were accounted for.

When we got to Brittany's home, her parents were almost disturbingly happy to see us. We weren't the first to arrive. Finn, Lauren, Mike and Tina had already shown up and been put to work. Of course Santana and Artie were there already. Artie had his dictator pants on and was directing Finn and Mike in rearranging the Pierce's great room furniture to his exacting specifications. Sam gave me a quick kiss before smacking Puck on the shoulder and dragging him across the room to help Finn and Mike out. Santana and Lauren were helping as well, if one defines helping as pointing and laughing. Rather than join them, tempted though I was, I headed into the wet bar area to help Brittany and Tina who were setting out the snacks and drinks the overjoyed, adult Pierces had provided.

Moments after they finished Kurt and Blaine walked in greeting everyone with laughing smiles. I wondered for a second what Blaine was doing at the senior study session, before I remembered that Blaine had gotten very militant about graduating early. Through testing out of some courses and the Ohio online high school courses, he was pretty well on schedule to graduate with us. It was too late for him to take the SAT course we'd taken, but he had registered for the test on the same day we were all sitting for it. besides, with the rather dangerous level of disdain Misters Anderson and Motta had for each other, it was probably best that Blaine not be seen going to the Motta home. Sugar and Blaine got along just fine, but their dads got along about even worse than Satan and Berry.

Quinn was the last to arrive and she had James, Wes and David with her. Everyone looked behind them, only to breathe a collective sigh of relief when James laughed. "Don't worry, Seb decided to stay on campus, he's supposedly paying some MIT brainiac to take the test for him."

"Oh thank Cheezus." Finn put all our thoughts into words. "Sorry, but it's like he goes out of his way to flirt with guys he knows are taken, or straight…or both. If Kurt, Tina and Mercedes band together, there is nothing on earth any of us can do to save him."

"Hey…what about me? I'm a bigger threat than Homo-Erection, Madam Breastises and Chopsocky Chuck." Santana bitched.

Finn just rolled his eyes. "You pissed off, I've seen. It's scary, yeah…but those three, the thought of them going ape isht…that terrifies me. I mean who's going to stop them? Puck and Sam will probably just eat popcorn and watch while laughing. Mike would be hiding behind his hand so he doesn't have to see the blood spatter, and Blaine…well he might _try, _but Kurt has him wrapped around his little finger_._"

Lauren chortled. "That's all so true. Besides Santana, you might as well admit it…Sebastian is your anglo, male doppleganger isn't he?"

Satan let loose with a barrage of Spanish, French and English curse words so expansive and all-encompassing she had Puck taking mental notes. Eventually Brittany and Artie tired of it. With a shared look, Brittany took the easiest manner available to her for shutting Santana up. She straddled her girlfriend's lap and kissed the pissed right out of her.

As they kissed, Artie called us to attention. "Alright, while Britts is getting Tana back down to her usual level of beloved bitchiness, here's how this shit is gonna go down. You'll note that the living room has been divided into two zones. We'll have three sessions each ninety minutes long, broken up by ten to fifteen minute breaks. Mercedes, you and Que have the verbal portion; you've both got Hermione Granger grades in literature and English. Mike and I will run the math sections. Math will go first, we'll stretch and potty, grab some snackage and settle over there for the Cedes and Quinn's hour and half. Then more stretching and then we're gonna move back over here and give out attention to Kurt and James who are going to try to help those of us who are less verbose to get a passable grade on the essay portion." He told us all with absolute authority.

He rolled over to a side table and picked up a huge stack of papers. "Now, I've complied all our various notes from the SAT prep course, even Sam's specialty ones…some of those are freakin' awesome by the way, and I've put them together with the best ones I gathered from the net. I went old school and printed these out for us. We can take notes on these, plus in a minute, I'm gonna send you each a zip file with this same shit in epub, mobi, pdf…basically every format I can think you might have a device to read it on. We've got two Saturdays to do these study sessions and then the test."

Sam spoke up, relaying Attorney Bradley's tips about relaxing as much as possible the day before the test. Artie looked thoughtful, but it was Lauren who spoke. "Alright, I'd suggest that we ditch after lunch that Friday, but the Titans have a game that night. At least it's a home game that week. Too bad the bye week isn't the week before the test, not the week after. So we can't take Friday physically off…but maybe we can figure out something to do after the game to cool down and relax."

"You know what would be, like, Awesome?" Finn began thinking aloud. "We should have a huge dinner for all of us and our siblings…those of us who have them anyway… and our parents, and then see if anybody will let us have a sleepover. Then we could all have breakfast together and take the test. Ooh, ooh…maybe we could even car pool to the school for it and everything"

Sam, Puck and I exchanged looks. While we all agreed that it was a great idea, I was a little hesitant about voicing my agreement. "Cool, but I'm telling you, Sexy Mama's house is off the table right now. Bent and Moms D have already let us have their basement for a sleepover once, and then they fed all our asses before the trip to see Green Day…they keep coming out of pocket, it's somebody else's turn."

Brittany smiled and hopped up from Santana's lap. "I can ask my parents. They are super happy that I decided to try and graduate this year after all. I was going to just stay here and keep being a Cheerio until I got too old…but this is much better. I mean, now that I know that Tana and Artie and I will be together and we'll see Cedes and Puck and Sam and Kurt and Blaine all the time…Anyway, I'm sure they will say yes."

Everyone smiled at Brittany's infectious happiness, though I know that I was startled to hear that she was thinking of not even trying to graduate. After hugging and kissing both Brittany and Santana, Artie took off his boyfriend hat and put back on his dictator cap, forcing us all to work. I'm not even gonna lie though. The tricks and tips that Mike and Artie broke down for us were all completely on point. We went over the proscribed time limit and not a soul complained. When we did break, we all sat around talking about the ways the tips could help us in our regular, day to day, math homework. Eventually we all grabbed snacks or drinks and started shooting our mouths off. Out of nowhere, Santana hijacks my lap and starts talking in rapid French. "_The corsets are all in. You're gonna love the one I found for you. BTW you owe me fifty plus shipping and handling. Now I've already arranged for a suite at the Wyndham for the whole weekend. Me, Wheels and Britts will be in the solo room, you three are sharing a double bedroom with C-Cubed._"

"_Remind me again when the hell I agreed to this shit?"_ I grumbled, though I kept to French since Kurt was all the way in the kitchen and nobody else even took the language, it felt safe.

Satan gave me a smirk. "_It's happening. Go ahead and get cha head right. Cause the weekend after SATs…oh it's on and poppin'_."

I shook my head. "_Tana, you do know that I'm not letting you up on this for real again, right?" _

She gave me a smirking shrug. "_We'll see, besides, I don't need all up on you again…I just need some more face time with your gargantuan chest twins_." She taunted as she stood.

"_Only if all four of our partners agree."_ I shot back with a little smirk of my own. "_And Sam and Puck have been hella-overprotective and possessive lately._"

"_Please_," she scoffed. "_I already know that your 'brother from another mother', Artie, is gonna be the hardest to sell on that one." _She laughed, then she leaned down and poked me in her favorite part of my anatomy.

"Ow heifer." I gasped smacking her hand. Fortunately before we could dissolve into a silly slap fest, or worst a real one, Artie cracked the whip and called an end to the break.

The other sessions were just as helpful. Yes, a lot of it was going over what we'd already learned, but we also shared tips we'd found helpful on regular standardized tests, and other bits of important information, like you don't get points off for skipping a question so if you really have no clue at all it's better to skip it than to guess and get it wrong. Or the fact that on the essay portion you should make sure to vary your sentence length so the reader doesn't get bored. We even got homework from the rolling despot, well Finn, Sam and Puck did. They all had to practice some handwriting drills so they would, hopefully, have their writing readable by the test day. The rest of us just had to go over our packet'o'notes at least twice before the next study session. We'd gotten to the Pierce home before noon, and we didn't leave until a little after six.

When we got home, we were dragging more than a little; at least until we got into the family room to find, Triple S, Kevon, Devon, Patrice, Tonya Bubbie Ruth, and Saul all looking at us with what could best be described as a fiery mixture of anger, hurt, disappointment and barely banked rage. Something tells me that the shielding I'd tried to keep on the trial has been brought down.

_Third Person Point of View (And let the readers all say…Thank you DarkAngelicDemon)_

Holiday Inn Express was a nice hotel, but it really didn't make anyone any smarter for having stayed there. It did, however, have the required number of rooms available and was very close to the courthouse, so it was a perfect place to sequester a jury. It even provided them a small conference room that allowed the jurors to deliberate during the weekend hours, in relative comfort. The twelve jurors and one alternate were treated to breakfast and then they were led into to the conference room. Each was given a packet of information, depositions, evidence lists and descriptions, transcripts of the judges' instructions and a list of questions provided by each attorney as a way to organize their thoughts. They then returned to their rooms. Over the next three hours, they each read all the depositions and started to look at the evidence. A few of them already knew which way they were going to vote, and after giving a cursory examination of the evidence, they moved to more pleasurable pursuits, like watching TV or napping. After lunch they reassembled in the conference room for their first vote.

"Eight for conviction and five for acquittal?" the foreman asked after she tallied the votes. The Jury foreman was a proud big, beautiful, black woman, and she was disgusted by the actions of the defendant, and even more so by the words and accusations of the defense attorney. "Ok, without asking which five of us are complete morons, I just want to ask if five of us were asleep in that courtroom."

The smallest of the women sighed. She was a mousy brown haired woman, who had been raised to be modest in all things. She was completely non-confrontational about most things, but when it came to 'loose women' she couldn't hold her tongue. "I'm not a moron and I was fully awake. I'm sorry; while I don't think it was right for that guy to rub himself on the victim…she was pretty much asking for it. I mean, she admitted that her shirt was low cut, her skirt was short, she was wearing make-up and at a rowdy party… of course he though she was giving it away."

Hoping to diffuse the rage he saw building in the jury foreman's eyes, another of the not guilty voters spoke up. "I don't think she was asking for it, I just think the kid was drunk off his ass and made a bad choice. It would be hard for me to toss him in with adult criminals for that."

It was a good attempt, but the foreperson was more enraged than ever after that statement of bullshit. "She wasn't asking for it and he ain't no damn kid. That guy is six foot eight easy, that chick is maybe five three. She's a thick little honey, but he's massive compared to her. If there are guys in prison who can show him exactly how she felt that night well then more power to them." She said with a fierce growl. "I've always thought that it was bullshit that women shouldn't be on a rape jury because they tend to vilify the victim…I would have sworn that a woman would inherently understand the fear and the pain… the humiliation the victim had to have gone through, but you can sit there and say that chick brought it on herself because she was chillin' at a friend's party?"

The mouse looked like she desperately wanted to say something more. However, one of the men who had voted guilty, saw the words 'of course you'd defend her' on the small woman's lips and knew that if she went there it would only end in her getting a beat down, decided to pose a suggestion. "Fine then, let's break it down charge by charge and see what the votes are, cause apparently the five acquittals forgot that he's been stalking her for the last several months after the night of the party and he sexually assaulted her again at school."

The foreman gave him a look of consideration. She forced calmness she didn't actually feel into her tone "Alright, let's break this down. On a piece of paper, write the charge I call out and your vote on guilt next to it." She muttered. "Let's start with the least of the charges. Cyber stalking." She gave them each a chance to make their decision. "Menace by Staking, Sexual imposition, or lesser sexual assault, and last Gross Sexual Imposition, or felony sexual assault." After counting all the votes she looked around the table in disgust, "So we all agree on the lesser charges, even little Miss judge-Mental, but the sticking point is the main charge of gross sexual imposition…"

"Look, I'll just put it like this; if that Jones girl was your daughter, or even you… would you want this prick to get away scott free because of what she or you were wearing?" The oldest gentleman on the jury asked his voice conveying his own disbelief. He looked each of his fellow jury members in their eyes as he continued. "You all heard my answers during jury selection; I'm still surprised I was even selected for this jury. I was damn near charged with rape when I was in college, and it was all bullshit. Some chick had let a bunch of frat boys have at her and then got embarrassed, cried rape and pointed the finger at me. I've had some issues with women and cops ever since… But this girl really was almost a victim of rape…cause there is nothing that I've seen and heard during this trial that lets me think for a moment that if the Tinsley ass had been able to get her alone he wouldn't have had at her no matter what… and if you can't see that because her shirt was low cut or her shirt was short, then you need to get some serious counseling. That boy wasn't falsely accused; he admitted that did everything we read in the depositions and we all saw the stuff that was on that video. He just doesn't think there is anything wrong with what he did. That tells me that something is wrong with him. Seriously wrong…he needs to get his shit together before he kills somebody."

"Yes, but jail isn't the place for that. He'll do five years and come out even worse than he went in." the other male dissenter said passionately.

"Okay. Let's look at this a different way. Just look at the judge's instructions. Do any of us really feel that Shane Tinsley didn't do all the things that he is charged with?" The oldest woman on the jury asked quietly. She had marched for equal pay for equal work; she had burned bras, and demanded the end to unjust wars. She had fought for justice since she was old enough to carry a sign and finding justice for the victim in this trial was exactly what she was determined to do. When everyone agreed that just looking at the actions and not the rhetoric, the defendant was guilty she continued. "Then as a point of law, we have to return a guilty verdict. The burden of proof was met by the prosecution and the defense attorney couldn't offer any affirmative defense. 'He did it, but it was all her fault,' is not an affirmative defense."

Everyone looked around considering the truth of her words. The youngest man on the jury, one of the not guilty voters looked around the table. "I guess I have to change my vote. I mean, it sucks that he'll go to prison with real adults, but I think you have a point. He's way too big to put in juvie with kids…and he is guilty."

The only female dissenter sighed. "I cannot believe that you are that easily swayed. There is a lot of discussion of the guy paying for his transgressions, but why is he the only one? She admitted that she was dressed provocatively. She admitted that she was caught by the police in a compromising position. She is just as at fault as he. Let us not forget, the so called victim is sleeping with two boys. She is flaunting her wares all over the place. If she hadn't been dressed like a slut on a street corner, maybe she wouldn't have ended up in this guy's sights."

Several of the original eight guilty voters dropped their heads to the table. This deliberation was not going to be as easy as they thought.

_Puck Point of View_

I knew it was a bad idea not to include the whole family in what was going on. I even told Cedes that shit more than once, but I never could have even thought that everyone we kept in the dark would band together and pop the fuck up like this. This shit was like whoa.

"Bubbelas, we've already had it out with your parents…" Bubbie Ruth began. "We've listened to all their words and all their reasons, but I want hear it straight from the horses' ass mouths…what on earth were you thinking when you chose not to share such major, such vital, such important information like 'I was the victim of sexual assault and the trial is happening' from your brothers and Saul and myself?"

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I was hoping that we could keep Stevie, Stacey and Sarah shielded from all of this. They are very young and I…I just don't want them to lose their innocence this soon. I guess I didn't think about telling you or Saul. We don't really tell most of my uncles or my remaining grandmother…well, anything but you know…I got all As or hey we're doing this fundraiser, here is the site to go to and buy stuff."

Bubbie growled but nodded. "I'll give you the bye on the new relationship with me and Saulie and how different our interactions are to what you seem to be used to with your original family, but me and Saul; we need to hear this kind of thing from you. We won't use it against you or to belittle you, we want to be here to give you our help and love and support, and to be honest, you'd probably find that to be true of most of your parents' siblings as well. As for the Triple Terrors, honey, apparently they knew enough to worry and then getting completely shut out this last week has them horribly scared and upset enough to call in the big guns." She said gently running a hand through Stacey's hair as the little angel sat on her lap. "And your brothers, and Pattie and Tonya; why treat them like mushrooms?"

"Ummm, mushrooms?" Sam asked.

"Kept in the dark and fed shit." Saul explained for his mother.

Mercedes gave him a little grin before fixing her brothers with a glare. "You've know what maybe a week at the outside…how many different ways have you two and your wives come up with to kill him?"

"Three days and sixty-three different ways." Kevon said with total honesty.

"And how many of those would see one if not all four of you in prison?" Mercedes continued unimpressed.

She might not have been impressed, but I sure as hell was. I'd known all along and I only had a third of that number on my list. "Damn near all of them…but it would be so f'in worth it." Devon said with a feral grin.

Tonya was looking only a little less deadly than her fiancé when she spoke. "Cede…we love you. Yes we want to protect you and failing that, punish the person who did you harm…but that is just because you are our sister, either by blood or heart, and we love you."

"Exactly why I made sure that no one told you. I don't want my big brothers or sisters locked up. I want that stupid a-hole who decided that his wants and desires are more important than mine and my rights to be locked up." Cedes fought back. "If you guys had known about this from the jump, what would have happened when I told you that this same dude was, as we found out this week, stalking me?"

"Long range rifle, double tap to his head. If you hit the first bullet with the second, you'll obliterate all evidence." Patrice said quietly. "Uncle was a sniper in the Rangers, he lives in Jersey now. Said I should give him a call if this guy walks. But Cede, we were going to let the courts have a chance at him first." At my Sexy Mama's skeptical look, she looked a little sheepish. "Okay, Tonya and I were gonna let the courts have first crack at him…your brothers were all for breaking into his house and slitting his throat in his bed."

I chuckled. "You'd have to get his dad too. That motherfather is the reason the son is so 'follada en la cabeza'."

"Mercedes, the whole point is that you're going to have to learn to trust those who love you." Saul said quietly. "You've got one hell of an independent personality and there is nothing wrong with that, but you've got to learn that being too reluctant to allow those you love close, ends up leaving you lonely."

Sam and I enfolded Mercedes into our arms. "It wasn't just her." Sam defended. "I agreed with her about keeping Stevie and Stacey, and therefore Sarah out of everything. I know that they heard some stuff at camp, but I didn't want them worryin' and wonderin' bout something like this."

"But, Sammy," Stacey said quietly, "that's xactly what happened. I've been frettin' something fierce about what that monster looking man wanted with Mercy. And y'all not telling us nothin' just made everything scarier."

Stevie wasn't quite so nice. "We're young Sam, but we ain't dumb. There was too much being said only for y'all to suddenly stop talking when we came into the room. We actually went through about a week where we were bout killin' ourselves tryin' to figure out what we'd done wrong."

Cedes shook us off to go hug Stevie. I'm positive that if me or Sam had gone to him, we'd have had a fight on our hands, but she just pulled him to her and hugged him tight, and I guess since we owed him one we could ignore the way he was burrowing his head into our tits…just this one time. "You three didn't do anything wrong. We…we were just as overprotective as K and D always were to me growing up, and I guess I forgot that it didn't ever actually work. I always found out or figured out what they didn't want me to know."

"Yeah, hence why your silly butt spent a year addicted to porn and almost had to go to rehab for it at eight." Devon said sotto voice.

"Shut it." Mercedes turned to him and hissed. "That was supposed to go to our grave as something only WE three knew."

Bubbie stopped them before they could break into an argument. "We'll just forget that knowledge then. Now Mercedes, Sam, and Noah…the six of us are here until next weekend so that we can be with you when the verdict comes in. But right here and right now, I want your promise that you will never shut your family out of something this important every again."

We gave our promise but Cedes had a question, "how did you all find out anyway?"

Sarah spoke for the first time. I was so not used to her being quiet, but she'd pretty much been watching everything as the events unfolded around her. "I called them." She shook her head. "It took a little work, but I managed to get that stupid Cheerio, the dark haired one who makes even Brittany feel sorry for her, to find out what was going on. She got me plenty of info, some good, some bad, some none of my business…like did you know that Nelson kid on the hockey team can't pass a piss test to save his life? He is why they stopped drug testing the hockey team. Anyway, once she told me all about the senior NDs leaving school every day to go to court, I was able to put the whole puzzle together. I called Kev & Dev to see if they knew what was going on. When I realized that you three hadn't told anyone else…I debated for a while about calling Bubbie, but then she called to see what I wanted for a Halloween costume this year and I word vomited all over her and boom she and Uncle Saulie are here too."

"Word vomit is never our friend." Sam teased.

She threw him a dark look. "I'm still mad at you three. I'm not a little kid. If I'd known what was going on, I could have helped."

This time I was the one throwing dark looks. "Sarah, you are still a little kid. You may know more than your average fifth grader, but you are still a kid, don't be in such a damn hurry to grow up. Moms and me are doing everything we can to make sure you have this time to be a fucking kid. Sam and Cedes and their parents are too. Don't waste it." I growled.

She rolled her eyes. But Bubbie Ruth totally quick to back me up. "Your brother is right about not trying to grow up too fast. Little girls trying to be women too fast can end up in a world of trouble. There are a lot of good guys in this world, but there are a lot of men like this Tinsley yutz. Men who will take advantage of you, who will hurt you, who will take what isn't their right. Hell there are men even worse than that to be honest…but even more than those dangers, there is just the simple fact that kids today know too much. You lose the ability to see the world with child-like wonder far too early. I grew up really close to poor, but I never knew that. I knew that I had food to eat and a roof over my head. I had my friends and family and I was happy. But once that veil was lifted, once I knew…my mind rewrote my history until happy was just a memory. I didn't remember how much joy I had as a child until I was able to make sure that my children had more than enough of everything." She shook her head. "Sometimes I'd see how little they cared about the overflow and how much enough actually meant. It was a good sight, and it taught me a lot and reminded me about even more. Anyway…all of that to say, why rush the day the blinders of being young fall off. Enjoy being young while you still are."

Sarah looked mutinous, but she finally huffed out a sigh. "Yes, Bubbie."

"Good, now that this is all settled. Let's go grab dinner, then we can hit the Halloween store. We need costumes. Maybe the mall too, I need some retail therapy in the very worst way." Mercedes and Patrice were the only ones who didn't look upset at that prospect. Sarah, Uncle Saul and I knew better.

"Where are the parental units?" I asked hoping to find some reason to avoid the mall with my Bubbie.

"Oh, I sent Becah and George on to temple. Sander, Gabbie, Benton and Danica are all waiting on us to finish up so we can all make a few decisions together." Bubbie sighed. "Let's hurry and talk some things out so we can at least get the kids costumes today. We'll hit the mall tomorrow if the talk runs too late."

We headed down to the playroom where Moms D and Angel Mom were chilling with Bent and Sand-man on the couch watching The Hunger Games. Everyone crashed on the couch and Moms D gave us a smirk. "Did she rip you a new one as hard as she did us?"

"I'm not sitting so comfortably," I joked. "But she loves us, so she didn't go all in on us. There was the threat of taking us to the mall…but we came down here to have some major important family meeting first."

The entire assembled family shared a laugh. Once they settled down and everyone was seated, it was actually Saul who took the floor. "I've been putting out feelers around the schools trying to see where the best housing options are for you guys. But I still need a lot of information about what you guys are looking for. Like how many of you will there be? Just you three? Or will it be you guys and another couple? What amenity is the most important? Will you be bringing your cars with you? Stuff like that."

Mercedes, Sam and I looked at each other. "Man, Unc…that ain't shit we can answer without Klaine and Bartana here too."

Bubbie laughed. "I'm so hoping that those are couple names not individuals. Can you get them here?"

We all shrugged. "I'll hit Kurt and Blaine. Sam you hit Tana, she'll probably have Britts and Artie with her. Puck can you see if Carole and Burt are busy?" Mercedes said as she whipped out her phone.

"If they can't do it tonight, see if they have some time clear tomorrow after church." Moms D pointed out. She then grabbed out her phone. "I'm gonna see if Tessa and Aidan are busy tonight. She knows New York from a teenager's viewpoint and that might help you make some decisions too."

I was shocked and amazed that we got everybody there, including parents in less than an hour. Apparently, COLLEGE, is a magic word for any parent with a kid who is a senior in high school. Benton and Sander ordered in dinner and we barely had time to eat before folks started popping up. The Andersons were the newest additions to our New Directions 'family'. They were the most interesting couple ever. Blaine's dad, William, was old money, like can trace his ancestry back to a Duke or three in old Londontowne, old money. But Blaine's mother, Analyn, was half Filipino and half white. She was cultured, upper middle class and well educated. She didn't give off social climber vibes, but she wasn't quite as twa-twa as the dad. Both were very charming and they seemed to accept the Klaine relationship. I'm not saying they were singing the praises to the heavens that their son was gay, but they didn't seem ready to break out the pitchforks and torches either.

The Lopezes are my favorite of all the parents just to watch. They are nothing like what you'd expect of a Hispanic doctor and his wife. I mean Mrs. Maribel Lopez looks more like a runway model than like even a very affluent doctor's wife. She's always reminded me of a sleeker version of Gloria Estefan, but everyone else says she looks just like a more mature version of her daughter. But Santiago Lopez, now he is the 'odd duck'. At six two, he's only a little shorter than Benton Jones, but he's thinner than anyone that tall should be. Sarah calls him the Spanish Spencer Reid. He is damn near as smart. Had to be to come up out of the ghet and become a doctor. Santana ain't bullshittin' when she says she's from Lima Heights adjacent. Her dad still has relatives in Lima Heights, and her moms still has some in the Latin ghets in Brooklyn and Spanish Harlem. But the reason they don't look like what you expect from a doctor and his wife is that Mrs. Lopez looks like she just stepped off a runway and Dr. Lopez looks like he just wants to take a nap. At his office or during his hospital runs, he's put together and suited up…but in his off hours, he looks like your average tall, lanky shlub.

Brittany's parents are all smiles and happiness. They are still just overjoyed that she is taking her future more seriously. They right off the bat offer to pay for the utilities for their apartment, which means that Santana and Artie will only have to come up with their thirds of the rent. That's kind of awesome. Those two have always creeped me out a little. They look so much alike I've always wondered if the reason Britts is so 'special' is because her parents are like those kids from the Flowers in the Attic series. I mean they look even more alike than Sam and Quinn and those two together were just disturbing. Tall and blonde father, Christopher and tall and blonde mother Melanie had tall and blonde daughter Brittany…creepy.

Roger and Gwen Abrams are so textbook what you'd expect of the parents of Artie. Now a lot of people don't realize it but Artie is Jewish. He was pretty much a high holiday Jew, but a Jew nonetheless. And that shit was real apparent when you saw his parents. His dad was shorter than any other dude in the room, except Blaine and Stevie. He was average height, average build, his glasses were kind of cool, but still they were glasses, and you just know that if he didn't have those special lenses they would be thick as hell. He looked like one of those dudes who coasted through high school, too smart to hang with the jocks, but not noticeable enough to get picked on either. Gwen, however, had always struck me as cannon fodder. She wasn't just average, she was actively nerdtacular. When Mercedes had forced us to join her as she, Sarah and Stacey had watched Clueless; Ms. Giest, before the makeover, immediately brought Artie's mom to my mind. You know the type, good bones, but no clue what the hell to do with it. With a little work, Gwen Abrams could be like the sexy accountant type…but she either didn't know how, or didn't care to…so she just looked like a rundown, over-worked accountant.

By the time every one was assembled, my mom and George were back from temple as well. Saul explained to all the parents and the college bound, hopefully, seniors. "So since we had to come to support Mercedes, Puck and Sam right now…it seemed like it would be a good idea if we could all talk things through and get things figured out together, since the kids obviously are hoping to at the very least live in the same building."

"Well, I know that I would certainly feel more comfortable having Artie so far from home if he is surrounded by his friends." Gwen Abrams spoke up. There must be some history there 'cause Artie, his dad and Santana all gave the chick surprised but proud looks.

"To be honest, I kind of agree with Artie's mother. I mean, I know Kurt will have Blaine with him, and Mercy will have Puck and Sam…but I'd feel better if they had each other too." Burt said with a tiny grin. "After all…it was Mercedes who punched that bully in the throat when he pushed Kurt into the mud puddle when they were younger."

Benton laughed. "Punched him in his mouth too. I think I bought Danica her Burberry bracelet watch with the money I made off fixing that boy's grill. He lost three of his front teeth and two incisors…worse thing was they were all permanents."

"Wait, your daughter punched the kid's teeth out and his parents brought him to you to fix them?" William Anderson asked with a grin.

Danica shrugged. "I don't think the Nelson boy ever told his parents who knocked his teeth down his throat."

"Nelson, it was that douchebag Rick the Stick?" Sam gasped.

"I always thought it was a hockey puck that knocked out his teeth." Brittany marveled.

"That's what he tells people." Santana groused. "I cannot wait to let the whole world know that he got his ass beat by a chick."

"Ok Santana, a, don't draw a target on your friend's back. B, you're enjoying that a little too much…and c, let's get back to the matter at hand." Angel Mom laughed drawing everyone's attention back to Uncle Saul.

Saul took the floor back, and forced us back to the matter at hand. "Now we'll still have to figure out things like what amenities they'll need, and who will be living with whom. Based on what Puck told me has been discussed between the kids, my contacts have mainly been looking at places for Mercedes, Sam and Puck with the two boys, and the other threesome in the same building. Given Artie's needs, I've had them looking exclusively at buildings with elevators and ground level entrances. To save my piece of mind, I've also scoped out the ones that at least have secure entrances, if not doormen."

"Let's keep it real, can we afford a building with a doorman?" Cedes asked giving him a side eye.

"If you aren't trying to live in off Central Park, it is on the steeper end of the rents, but it could be doable." Saul gave her a smile. "Anyway, what I need from you all is a list of what amenities you're looking for. Break it down into what you HAVE to have to survive, what you'd love but can live without, and what you don't give a rat's patoot about. I would prefer it if we have just two lists for the two separate apartments, but also let me tell you all that so far we've been able to find three listings that meet the broad specifications and would work for all eight of you…with careful furniture purchasing anyway."

"Coffee and end tables need rounded edges, and if there is a step down or up into any rooms you'll have to build in ramps…if the landlord will allow it. Thirty to thirty six inches of clearance space in the doorways and around corners wherever possible." Gwen began only to trail off. "Oh sorry." She murmured.

"No…that's fine." Santana said gently. I was kind of shocked, I mean, the whole group, except Artie has heard her bitching and moaning about how controlling his mother can be. But I guess she may not like the way the woman treated the man they both loved, but she did know that Gwen loved Artie and would be a wealth of knowledge about how to make their apartment work for him.

"Great. I also need each set of parents to band together and decide with your kid exactly how much you are willing to contribute to the household expenses each month so we can figure out how much apartment they can afford. I haven't looked at any where three to five roommates would have more than a seventeen-eighteen hundred a month contribution to the base rent each. That isn't inclusive of utilities though." Saul told them honestly.

I watched as Angel Mom and the Sand man gave each other small, 'we'll make it work' smiles. Things had gotten better for them in a hell of a lot of ways, but that would still be a real strain on their finances. But before I could even try to figure out what to say to make them understand that there was nothing to worry about; if I had to work two jobs, I'd make sure Sam's ass was covered; William Anderson spoke up. "Well, Ana and I have already budgeted five for Blaine's contribution to the household. I'd be willing to bump that up to six if there is the need. Especially if that puts them in a building with a doorman."

Sander sighed. "Okay…how many of you in this room are already trying to figure out how to phrase a similar statement so that you don't hurt a southerner's pride?"

One by one most of the other parents and Kurt raised their hands. Sam threw a throw pillow at out flamboyant friend. Kurt caught it daintily, and gave Sam a smile. "You were willing to sing with me no matter what it would do you your popularity; you allowed me to dress you like you were my own little Ken doll when your family was living in the hotel, and yes I know it was more for my benefit than yours no matter what you may claim; but most of all you make my best friend happier than she has ever been in all the years I've known her, and you make Puck act like a Homo Sapien rather than a Neolithic Neanderthal…if it helps to keep you three together, I will do whatever it takes. Besides, my grandmother left me a ridiculous trust fund to use for college, and my father is a mechanic who can work on even the most rare of classic imports and he has taught me everything he knows. I think I will be able to help a friend in need."

Cedes crawled over to him, and gave him a huge hug. I may have popped half a tent watching her sexy ass wriggle as she crawled, but I shook it off. "Since you're such good people, Hummel, I won't flick you off for that Neanderthal crack." I said giving him a lazy smile.

He threw the pillow at me. Bubbie Ruth plucked it out the air. "Why are the elementary age kids better behaved than the high school seniors?" she asked everyone and no one in particular. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Don't worry about Sander or Gabby being all 'I couldn't possibly accept', they will do whatever it takes to make sure that Sam can take advantage of the opportunity he's being given. Besides if they want, we'll all keep a mental tally and Sam can pay anybody back when they are rich and famous. Oh while I have the floor, let me tell you all that the Evans, Jones, and Puckermans will all be coming to the city to look at the places before Christmas, Saul has guaranteed us that he will have a short list by then."

"I, for one, want to take a second to thank Ruth and Saul Mayzer." Carole said drawing all eyes to her big smile. "As long as I've known him Kurt has wanted to go to college in New York, and while he may be looking more at Juilliard and Tisch now rather than the Fashion institute, the moment I became a part of his family, I started wracking my brain for ways I could help him make his dream come true. I'm from a town even smaller than Lima; I had no way at all to really look into this kind of thing for him. So thank you, thank you both so very much for taking time out of your lives to help all of us. And I know that it benefits Noah too…but still."

Bubbie Ruth went over and gave Carole a big hug. "You Carole Hudson-Hummel have a beautiful soul. You were always there to help my Rebecah and Noah when he and Finn were little and he was dragging your poor son into all sorts of trouble. Even if Noah wasn't going to benefit, all you would have had to do was let me know that you needed the help."

"You two are gonna make the pregnant woman cry." Moms D groaned. "Let's get back to sending my baby off to live in the big city. Now Saul…my baby is a diva so location is key. She is gonna need good take-out nearby…the healthy kind though. And a good drycleaner…I will buy them a washer and dryer myself if you can find them someplace with the hookups in the apartment. "

Burt laughed. "I'll chip in on that one myself, and if the kids ask nicely, I'll even be nice and keep Mercedes in that seriously expensive, organic, oh so special detergent they swear by."

"You mean that stuff that makes all Mercy's lingerie feel almost as soft and silky as her pretty brown skin?" Sam said breathlessly. I could totally understand why he sounded like that. Just the thought of Sexy Mama in some of her soft ass silk and lace while Sam and I were making love to her…Damn.

"Pull it on back, son…we've still got stuff to talk through." Sander teased with a laugh. All the men in the room joined him.

We got down to business and by the time people started heading home, we were pretty much settled. Saul was going to see if it was really a workable thing for all eight of us to live together comfortably. If not then it would be Commune and Klaine, with Brartana in the same building at worst, on the same floor at best. We knew that while Mercedes would be taking the Tahoe and Blaine would be getting a compact car for his graduation gift, Kurt would be leaving his Baby in Lima, and Santana's parents were going to furnish their apartment rather than trusting her not to get road rage in Manhattan. Since our families, especially Moms D's, were already working on the big as registry, Benton, Sander, George and Burt were going to go in together to furnish the Commune/Klaine domicile if we ended up split. My whole big ass family were going to spend the week before Christmas celebrating Chanukah with my Mayzer relatives and looking at apartments before we, including Bubbie and Uncle Saul, flew back here to Lima for the actual holiday. Kurt and Santana quickly asked if it would be ok if they joined us. Brittany wanted to but her family always went to her grandparents for Christmas, and she'd be leaving as soon as school let out for the break. She didn't tell us which set of grandparents it was, and I didn't want to ask in case both sets of her grandparents were the same two people.

In all of that we also hammered out the needs versus the wants versus the 'don't give a shits' on the amenity front. We needed at least laundry facilities in the building, convenient parking, a secured entrance, cable ready and a 'kick ass' kitchen. We wanted washer and dryer in unit, green space nearby, a quick trip to the subway and onsite management and maintenance. We didn't care about whether they allowed pets, we didn't want any anyway. A fitness center in the building would also be badass…but it wasn't a deal breaker either.

_Mercedes Point of View_

Man, the weekend was busy as hell. Between the SAT study session, getting told off by half my family, the impromptu apartment-thon Saturday evening and then church, Halloween costume shopping, regular retail therapy and family bonding Sunday…not to mention that for some reason I was feeling all kinds of insatiable all weekend, I was exhausted Monday morning. I got up and got dressed, but I didn't even try to look fly. I knew that we could get called to go in for the verdict, so I wore a nice dress, but I barely bothered with makeup, pulled my weave back into a sleek, low pony, and the only jewelry I wore was my cross. Puck and Sam were just as bad. They took their ties and jackets with them, but they left them in the SUV and just wore slacks and shirts through the halls. We were all a little distracted. We knew that when the jury was ready to come back, Bradley would call my parents' dental office and Gabby would sound the trumpets, including getting the principal to call us all up to leave.

I think we were all getting more and more on edge as time went by. Eventually we made it to glee, and I'm pretty sure that we all let out a sigh of relief. The seniors were all relieved that we were pretty sure we wouldn't be called to leave that late in the day, and the youngers were all glad they wouldn't have to be in study hall again. As soon as the bell rang, everyone pounced on Kurt. "Alright, Lady Face…what is the final decision?" Santana asked shouting over everyone else.

I was rocked by the realization that in all that had been going on with the trial; I had completely forgotten that we were supposed to find out which set list Kurt had ultimately decided on. I couldn't believe that something that vital had slipped my mind. Fortunately it hadn't slipped Kurt's. "Very well, Santana, since you asked so nicely." He drawled sarcastically. "It was a horribly difficult decision. I mean, not only are there so many wonderful choices, but the different combinations…well finally deciding on just three was almost my undoing…but I managed. Sam, Blaine…do you two think you could arrange the Johnny Cash/Nine Inch Nails _Hurt_ psuedo Mashup for the entire choir, with you two as the leads?"

"Are you sure Kurt?" Sam asked. He is such a good man and such a good friend. He knows that Kurt is almost as desperate for a competition lead as I am.

Kurt gave Sam a happy grin. "I am positive. That performance was just enlivening. Besides, we're doing things differently now. It might be country and alterna-rock, but it's time to show everyone that the New Directions are more than 80s hair bands and bubblegum pop. Besides, I defy anyone to claim that Johnny Cash isn't a legend…even Trent Rezner is far more than a simple musician. That being said and in that same vein, Mercedes, Arthur…I have created a similar blend of the Beatles and Aretha Franklin's Eleanor Rigby for the two of you to lead."

I squealed and had to give my boi some love. "Don't you worry about a thing…me and Artie got that." I said confidently.

"Hell yeah we do." Artie cosigned. "Oh and just to shock the shit out of everyone, Cede will be taking the Beatles mellow part while I pay all kinds of respect to the Indomitable Ms. Franklin."

Kurt smirked. "Artie, you actually read my mind. But wait, there's more. For the last song, each and every senior New Direction member will have a feature."

"We're doing We Are the World!" Tina screamed even as Finn shouted the same thing. Their happiness was contagious and we turned into a class of crazed kindergarteners; hopping around and giggling like mad.

Shelby gave us a few of much needed hilarity before forcing us to focus. "Kurt, I am impressed. You not only did a wonderful job catering to the given theme, but you did so while pulling legends from across the musical spectrum. Good job. But we cannot spend the rest of class congratulating Kurt. We have sectionals in five weeks. Let's get to work." Kurt handed out his arrangements, and Sam and Blaine went to work with Shelby to figure out exactly how to handle the addition of twenty other voices in such a way that it wouldn't leave any section of the chorus under or over powered. Artie and I grabbed out sheet music and went to work tweaking things and sectioning out the different parts we just 'had to' sing. It was a crazy productive class and by the end of it Brittany and Mike had downloaded all three songs and begun to rough out the choreography.

Just before the bell rang, Shelby called us all back together. "Now sectionals are a very different animal from Nationals…each school can bring as many soloist for the singles competition as they would like, so I encourage any senior who would like to please feel free to compete. However, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Santana…you are not encouraged…you have no choice; you will each need to prepare two solos for the competition. However…I fully expect McKinley to have the top four or five spots in both the male and female vocalist categories. For the underclassmen, I want you to prep groups. There are duet, trio and quartet competitions. I'm sure that we can make a sweep of the entire competition if we have a group in every category. Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Santana, Artie, Brittany…I'd like you two 'thruples' to create a trio competition piece, Kurt and Blaine…the duets. Steven, I would appreciate it if you and one of the girls would do Same Love." The smirk on Shelby's face gave truth to her next words. "It won't win, but I want it sung. We'll probably do it at Regionals and Nationals in the duets rounds too."

"That's so cool." Steven breathed. "I know we don't have like any time before…but that song changed my life, man…for real. Now when I get ready to post shit, it totally makes me stop and think about how I say that junk."

"Good." Ms. Cochran said with a proud grin. "All too often people give no care to the simple humanity of others when they post comments online. The person you are commenting on is a human being with feelings. Everyone needs to learn the lesson that while we are all entitled to our opinion…we don't have the right to stamp on others hearts and minds just because they differ from us." The bell ringing seemed to punctuate her statement and we were all looking thoughtful as we separated for the day.

Puck and Sam gave me wonderful, deep, passionate kisses then headed off for Titan's practice. I raced to the gym and changed for Cheerio practice. Those kisses were the last bits of wonderful I had that day. Cheerio practice was hell. And the worst part was that the people I know Sue expected to be distracted as hell; me, Tana, Britts, Quinn, Kurt, Tessa, and the nibletts…Stacey and Sarah were all fine. It was the rest of the squad that turned into bumbling idiots. They kept fumbling their moves and dropping each other. Finally it was just too much. Coach Sylvester went totally off the rails. She pulled Stacey and Sarah to the front and whispered in their ear for a hot minute. The munchkins stepped back and did the routine she must have given them…words only…and they pulled it off flawlessly.

She looked at all of her panting and cringing Cheerios, "Two toddlers are better Cheerios than ninety three percent of you. Now, I get it you are soft and week and most of you are dumber than the bag of Schuester's hair that Little Orphan Emma keeps under her bed. But last Thursday you were all performing at or very close to my expectations. Friday night at the game, you actual made me less embarrassed to admit that I am your coach. We are one month from the State Cheerleading Championship, we should be polishing…not learning this stuff. Now, I want every one of you pathetic excuses for teenagers who has missed more than one mark, dropped a catch, missed a toss, missed a toe touch or otherwise assaulted my senses to stand up and take four laps around the practice field. Then you're to come back in here and go through the warm up calisthenics…twice. Then get your wobbly asses back into first position." Sue shouted angrily.

She gave a look at the Gleerios that conveyed that we didn't have to run. Thank God…but when the rest came back in we did do one set of the warm up calisthenics with them in the name of solidarity. Then she ran us through the entire routine until we all thought we would drop. In fact, after using the last of my energy washing away the three and a half hours of exertion, I didn't even make it to the car. Fortunately, Sam and Puck had grown tired of waiting and come to see what on earth was taking me so long. Sam swung me up into his arms, despite my protests. He carried me to the car and Puck drove us home. Then Puck carried me up to my room. They worked together stripping off the comfortable clothes I'd put on after my locker room shower, massaging lotion into my skin and deeper into my tired aching muscles…putting me to bed.

I awoke the next morning more energized than the day before and somehow certain that soon everything would be over and life could go back to normal. I clung to that thought as I got dressed and did my hair. It proved to be a prophetic feeling. Just before the bell ending second period rang, Principal Figgins called all the usual subjects to the front to sign out. He always called us up as a group and either called Tinsley before he called us or after we left. Something actually told me that he would have done that even without the restraining order the judge had given at the start of the trial. Joe came to the front and sent us all off with prayer again.

When we got to the courthouse, I was shocked to find Triple S waiting with the family. Sam leaned down, "They love you and they want to be here with you when you hear the verdict. Maybe seeing him go to jail will help them stop worryin'." He whispered.

I nodded. "I wasn't gonna say anything except keep the three of them as far away from the Tinsley men as possible."

Puck gave me a wicked grin that filled me with strength and warmth. Then he pulled out his phone and gave the entire New Direction assemblage as well as K, D, Patrice and Tonya my instructions. I felt better knowing that that many of us would be watching out for them. We were ushered into the courtroom and seated so quickly we didn't even have time to talk to Bradley or Merchaud. Almost immediately the bailiff was leading the jury in and telling us all to stand for Judge Racine. She called us to order, had Shane and his attorney stand, and thanked the jury again for their service before she asked if they had reached a verdict. The tall, thick, light skinned woman who'd been shooting evil glares at the defense attorney pretty much since her opening statements stood. "We have your honor." She passed a folded sheet of paper to the judge.

Judge Racine read it and passed it back. As soon as the bailiff placed it back in the foreman's hand, Judge Racine spoke again. "In the matter of the State of Ohio versus Shane Williams Tinsley on the count of sexual imposition, how do you find?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty, your honor." She said clearly.

Shane looked angry, but his attorney put a quelling hand on his arm. "And on the count of Stalking by use of virtual or 'cyber' mediums?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty, your honor."

"On the count of Menace by Stalking?" Judge Racine asked solemnly.

"Guilty your honor." Her tone was cool and her voice calm.

I realized that my hands were wrapped in Sam's and Puck's much larger ones and they were allowing me to squeeze the hell out of them as we listened. "On the final count of Gross Sexual Imposition?"

The juror gave the Judge a serene look. Like she was completely at ease with the final verdict. "We, the jury, find the defendant, Shane Williams Tinsley, guilty of gross sexual imposition."

"That's some bullshit." Shane yelled. "That fucking whore can't tell me I can't have her. She's giving it away to those fucking white boys. She's just an uppity nigga cunt who needs to learn her fucking place." He finally shut up then. Not because he wanted to...but because the bailiff stunned him. I looked back and was very, very happy to see that Patrice, Kurt and Bubbie Ruth had covered Triple S's ears.

The judge called for a recess. "Attorney Keating, perhaps when your client comes around, you might find out if he would prefer his sentencing be handled by the jury or by the bench." Then she turned to Bradley. "I will be ready to hear the case for his sentence in one hour."

It was too early for lunch for most of us, but elementary students eat lunch really early, so we spent just over half of that hour at Chick-fil-A again. When we got back Bradley and Merchaud were waiting for us, "Whether he decides on the judge or the jury setting his sentence, we will need several of you to take the stand and explain to the judge, if they have any sense at all, why you want them to throw the book at him."

Both of my brothers stepped forward. Every single one of my friends and family wanted to speak. Finally Artie, Quinn and Kurt were chosen from among them. Momma knew that there was no way she would be able to be coherent, or worse, not get arrested, so Rebekah asked if it would be okay if she took the stand instead. Of course Daddy wasn't gonna let this go down without him. Despite the arguments of the others, Bradley cut them off at seven. They were taken to a room and sworn in. They rejoined us as we were ushered into the court. We were called back to order, for what we all hoped was the last time. "Ms. Keating, would you client prefer to have his sentence determined by the jury or by me?"

"Your Honor, my client apologizes for his outburst. He was stricken distraught by the verdict. We would like to ask that the bench handle the sentencing portion of the trial."

"Very well." She said nicely before turning to the prosecution table.

Bradley went first again, asking for the maximum on all charges. He started with Rebekah. "Mrs. Puckerman, you volunteered to speak on behalf of the victim…Please tell the judge why you feel that Mr. Tinsley deserves the heaviest of sentences."

"Mercedes Jones is a wonderful young woman. She is kind and considerate. She is a blessing to everyone she touches. I've watched her with my daughter and Sam's younger siblings. She truly loves with a joy that is inspirational. The basis for that ability to love is an inherent trust in the basic goodness of her fellow man. Mr. Tinsley would have damaged, if not erased that trust." Rebekah said with a serene smile.

"Mrs. Puckerman," Keating began, "Do you really think it is a good idea to have someone of Miss Jones moral turpitude around your young daughter?"

"Ms. Keating, how have you made it you your age without any ability to listen…Mercedes Jones moral virtuousness, decency and integrity is without question. Unlike that young man over there…he needs to be in prison. He needs to be raped by every big ass man who wants him…because if he thinks that his size means that he gets what he wants, then those men in prison should get to have just what they want. His sense of entitlement is scary. Let him learn now that, yes a person should work hard and when they do, they get to enjoy the benefits…but not at the expense of someone else." Keating looked like she swallowed a lemon as she let Bekah return to her seat.

After Keating took her seat, Bradley called Daddy. "Dr. Jones, what do you feel would be a fair and just sentence for the defendant?"

Daddy looked at the judge. "If he had shown one iota of remorse, I'd probably ask that you go easy on him. But he truly doesn't see anything wrong with what he tried to do to my baby girl. He needs to learn that what he did is wrong and that no one should ever try to force their will on another. I need him to get as long a sentence as possible for another reason…I need him to stay in prison until the Lord sees fit to bless me with the strength to forgive him. Because if he comes back after my daughter, he will have to go through me and her husbands' fathers to be able to go through her husbands to get to her. I will do everything in my power to ensure that he is never in a position to come after her again if that happens." He turned and looked at the judge. "I'll be honest with you, Your Honor, if there were any legal way to do it, I'd be yelling for his father to join him. People with that attitude are not born, they are created…and that ignorant ass of a man raised his son to believe that women are worthless unless it is as creatures to slake men's lust or bare men's children. That's a sick, sad way to think and if it isn't criminal to raise a child believing that garbage, it sure as hell should be." Then Daddy had a thought. "I'm not trying to give the little –punk- an excuse for what he did. I just think his father shares dome culpability for turning what might have been a caring young man into a rampant, psychotic bastard."

Attorney Bradley thanked my father for his honesty and Keating stood. "Dr. Jones, if Mr. Tinsley shares the guilt of his son…why do you not share the responsibility for the way your daughter behaves? Did you and your wife raise her to be a whore?"

Daddy actually laughed. "Look Lady, my wife and I raised our children to have a strong moral compass. But we also raised them to learn all the information they could, assess the situation, their feelings, and the information and make the best decision for them. We raised them to be in complete control of themselves and their own sexuality. Just as I was raised and just as my wife was raised. My daughter is not a whore, she is a young lady who is so beautiful and amazing and caring and intelligent and whose heart is so big and bright that she attracted two wonderful young men and they all fell in love. We raised her to be a young woman who is confident and in complete control of her sexuality. She holds herself above the games most young women her age seem to revel in. She has told you, and the boys she has chosen to spend the rest of her life with have told you that she has only ever been with the two of them. That is, by the very definition of the word the opposite of a whore. Anyone who thinks otherwise is either deluded or just completely insane."

Keating released him with a glare, and Bradley called Kevon to the stand. He asked my eldest brother the same question. Kevon smiled. "My little sister is amazing. She has a light that radiates from within her and a presence to her that can make any day brighter and better. I've been trying my best to protect that light since the day my parents brought her home from the hospital. That misbegotten bastard over there tried to kill that light…because 'he wanted her'. He ain't the first man to want her and he won't be the last. I've seen the reaction men have to her. Since she was twelve years old, I've seen that. I've beaten some of my own friends up when we were younger for looking at her inappropriately. But not a single one of them disrespected her, treated her like that, called her out her name like that. And the worst thing is that it didn't stop with 'one bad choice'; he was stalking her. He was going to rape my little sister. He was going to steal her light away. He was going to darken my entire world. Because he wants her. Well I don't give a damn what he wants. He needs to learn that we don't always get what we want. It builds character, something the defendant is sorely lacking. He can gain some thanks to the penal system of the great state of Ohio, and hopefully thanks to a huge cellmate named Bubba or Debo or Tiny. I want him to understand, to gain first-hand experience with what he tried to do to my baby sister." Then it was Keating's chance to ask a question.

"Mr. Jones…as a young black man, do you really want to see this eighteen year old boy be sentenced to the life of an ex con and registered sex offender?"

"No, I'd rather see him dead before he stalks and rapes and maybe even kills someone. I will settle for him going to jail for a long, long time." Kevon said his voice filled with quiet rage. She seemed thrown by the vehemence of his anger. "And I don't particularly care for any grown ass woman who would keep referring to a young lady by that despicable word you've called my sister more than once."

Keating looked aghast at being called on her bullshit, but she quickly shook it off. "You haven't been here for the bulk of the trial. Why is that?"

Kevon gave her a chilling smile. "Because my sister knows I would live, kill and die for her. I would certainly think nothing of risking my freedom to make sure that your client pays for what he did do and for what he tried to do to my sister. She didn't tell us because she feared, probably rightly so, that if we knew the 'young black man with the promising future who ended up in jail would be me or our brother…maybe both of us."

Devon took the stand next and his response to Bradley's query was pretty similar to Kevon's. While their words did differ, the anger and hatred underlying them did not. Keating asked him why he felt that Shane's future should be ruined. He answered with a growl, "Because he tried to ruin my little sister's future. I've volunteered at a battered woman's shelter; my fiancée has worked on a support line for victims of rape and molestations. I know that even those who make it to the point where they are called survivors are altered by the event. I don't want that for Mercedes. I don't want that for any woman really, but sure as hell not my little sister. Besides as I understand it, she isn't his first and if he isn't punished…well and truly punished…she won't be his last."

Keating released him with a frown. Bradley called Kurt to the stand after Devon and his question to Kurt was phrased differently, "Mr. Hummel I think the court understands that you want justice to be served here, but why do want Mr. Tinsley sentenced harshly?"

"Because he tried, repeatedly, to take away one of the most special people I know. I don't have any doubt that if Shane Tinsley had gotten his hands on Mercedes, he would not have rested until he'd broken her. And that 'diva don't break easy'. I shudder to think what that would have meant for my friends, all three of them, because if Mercedes were gone neither Sam nor Noah would have been able to come back from that loss. Shane Tinsley has all the classic signs of being a horrible and deadly narcissist. Much like Kev and Dev, I would love nothing less than for him to go to prison, be forced to take a shower with very, very large men and he drops the soap with regularity. I want him to know what he put that other poor girl through. I want him dead so that he is never again a threat to my best friend, my fashion soulmate."

"Very well, Mr. Hummel, you want Mr. Tinsley to be punished?"

"To the fullest extent of the law." Kurt interrupted.

"Why is Mercedes Jones' life so much more important than Mr. Tinsley's?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because Mercedes Jones is worth fifty of that pathetic, fashion defunct, troglodytic sasquatch or his even more insane father, and father in law to be. She has come to the aid of more people than that selfish prick has even met. Mercedes loved me when I was still afraid to love myself. She saved me, even when I was too foolish to realize that I needed saving or when I was too obtuse to realize that I was only hurting myself. When the Assistant District Attorney asked for people to speak today, he had twenty-seven immediate options. How many people could you find willing to say something positive about that thing over there?"

Artie was called forward after Kurt stepped down. He was even more virulent in his description of what he would like Shane Tinsley's ultimate fate to be. "I will be honest, if that stupid muther father over there had hurt my vocal soulmate, my sister from another mister, any more than he did…I would have made sure that he ended up _wishing_ he _was_ rolling around like me."

"Mr. Abrams…please refrain from making threats against the defendant. I understand that they come from a place of love, but remember this is a court of law. At least veil them like her father and brothers have." Judge Racine said with a kind sternness.

"Sorry your honor." Artie whispered. "It's just that Mercedes is such a great person. I want to hurt anybody who hurts her. But even more than that Sam and Puck are my boys. Every day for the last six years, I've watched as undeserved guilt over something that wasn't her fault has torn my mother apart. She feels horrible that she wasn't able to prevent the accident that put me in this chair, even though she did nothing to cause it. Like her, Puck and Sam would never get over not being able to keep their woman from the kind of pain Tinsley had in mind for her." after that discourse, Keating didn't even bother asking him anything.

Quinn presented a compelling witness on the stand. When asked what sentence she, as a friend of mine, felt Shane Tinsley deserves. "He deserves the worst sentence it is possible to give him. I, personally, have no problem with reopening Alcatraz just for him and others like him."

"Miss Fabray, it is rather understandable that the 'gentlemen' who've spoke have been drawn into Miss Jones' web, but as a young lady, why are you so adamant about the desire to see my client's life destroyed?" Keating asked getting in another dig at me that I had to ignore.

Que gave her the Queen Quinn smile before answering. "To answer that, I have to give you my history with Mercedes Jones. I was horrible to her. I made her life a living hell because she wasn't popular, because she looked different from everything I was told was beautiful, everything I had worked so hard to become and yet every male watched her everywhere she went. Yet when I needed a friend, when all of mine were treating me like a social pariah, Mercedes came to me and offered not just her friendship; she became more of a sibling to me than my own at that time. She gave me a place to live when I needed one and she shared not only her house, but her family with me and continues to do so to this day. The reason Kurt, who if you couldn't tell is gay as a Pride parade, Artie and the rest of our friends…male or female…are so determined and so willing to speak about Mercedes and make sure that Shane Tinsley is put behind bars is because she is worthy of all the love in this world. She gives so much and takes so little…how could we not love her and want her safe."

Judge Racine looked thoughtful as she turned the floor over to Ms. Keating for the witnesses on Tinsley's behalf. His father spoke again, spewing the same hatred and looking at me like I was scum on the bottom of his shoe. I looked back at him making sure that I let all my feelings of disdain shine in my eyes. Mr. Dahl spoke on his behalf as did his wife. Tiffany didn't take the stand again, and Shane's mother only asked that they try to get him help for his attitudes towards women. We thought that Keating was done, when she turned to the gallery and said something that made us all gasp with shock. "Your Honor, I call Rachel Berry to the stand."

* * *

><p>Ain't I a Stinker...a cliff hanger for no reason.<p>

Drop me a review and tell me how you feel about that.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	29. Chapter 27 18 Wheeler

Grandissons Together**  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. 10/16/2013 made **301 REVIEWS **for _Gradissons Together/Growing Ensemble_!  
>That gives the entire French Series a grand total of <strong>944 pieces of review love<strong>.  
><em>Do you think we can make it a thousand?<em>

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<br>18 Wheeler**

_Sam Point of View_

I cannot believe this shit here. What the fuck is Rachel Fucking Berry doing here, speaking on behalf of that son of a bitch? I looked over at Mercy and Puck and they looked every bit as shocked as I was. Bradley and Merchaud both turned and looked at us to see the shock and horror on the faces of each and every last one of us. Berry took the stand and sat there primly. Her hair was almost fully blonde now. Which was probably why none of us really recognized her. She looked almost creepily like Quinn, even down to Que's old June Cleaver style dress. "Miss Berry, please tell the court why you chose to appear before the court in my client's defense rather than that of your former teammate and friend?"

"Because I felt it necessary to save his life. Mercedes has an ability I do not understand. She somehow gives off an aura that makes men susceptible to her dubious charms. Poor Mr. Tinsley shouldn't have his life ruined for falling victim to Mercedes and her need to ensnare as many men as possible to shore up her rather pathetic and lacking sense of self-worth. She began by drawing Samuel in with her money and easy physical access to her person. Noah only needed the second. Then I firmly believe that she carried on illicit relations with our former choir director, he suddenly began to hold her and Santana Lopez, a girl who I believe has now slept with every single male at McKinley high, in high esteem giving them competition solos that were rightfully mine. When we were in New York, she even managed to somehow ensnare a major label record executive. She is that gifted at peddling her wares, what chance did poor Mr. Tinsley have? He shouldn't be incarcerated for the fact that Mercedes Jones is the biggest whore and blight upon society since Mata Hari."

Keating gave Rachel a smarmy smile that made me want to ask my Mama to slap them both. Quinn passed a piece of paper forward to Merchaud, who read it and handed it to Bradley with a smile of her own. He stood and started to ask Rachel the questions Quinn had given him. "Miss Berry, how long were you and Ms. Jones in the glee club together?"

"We competed together for two years." Rachel said giving the ADA her 'winning' smile. "Mercedes was in the chorus providing background to my amazing voice."

"Your amazing voice…Miss Berry are you saying that you are a better singer than Mercedes Jones?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"But Miss Berry…have you ever beaten Ms. Jones in an impartial competition, like the impromptu one the two of you had in an Italian restaurant in Manhattan?" Rachel looked ill, so Bradley pressed her. "I remind you that you are under oath to tell the truth."

"No. I have not." She said under duress.

Bradley nodded. "I see. Now Miss Berry, were you in the media room at Ms. Lopez' home during the party to witness Mr. Tinsley's assault on Ms. Jones?"

"No." she said with a slight shake of her head. Her dye job was alright, but Lamar did a much better job on mine.

"Were you at the party at all?

Rachel looked sheepish. "No, Santana would never invite me to one of her parties. She tends to hate me quite fiercely."

"Were you present at the football field where Mr. Tinsley assaulted Ms. Jones a second time?"

"No, I no longer attend McKinley High." Rachel confessed.

"So, you haven't actually witnessed any of the interactions between the defendant and Ms. Jones?"

She looked a little angry, but she composed herself quickly. "Honesty compels me to answer that with a negative response."

"So Miss Berry, let's continue the honesty…you are actually here hoping to do emotional damage to a rival who has proven that she is better than you, that even your biological mother acknowledges as a better vocalist…is that not correct?"

"Ye- no. Of course not. That would be petty and silly."

"Miss Berry, do your fathers know that you are here today offering this testimony?" Bradley asked quietly.

"No."

"I see. And why would you not tell them if you were simply here to help your fellow man?"

"Because they would not approve. They are firmly in 'Camp Mercedes' and keep punishing me for my attempts to vindicate myself against her." Berry finally confessed.

"So you are here to try to reduce the sentence of Mr. Tinsley as a form of revenge against Ms. Jones because she is a better singer, and a more attractive woman, and an overall better person than you…why?" his tone was taunting and mocking and it pushed Rachel over the edge.

"If he doesn't have a long sentence, then I can and will keep him apprised of Mercedes movements until he is released. I've been here for the entire trial. He would easily become obsessed with having the one who got away. That obsession could easily turn violent. If it is continually nurtured with the information that she has continued to parade her relationship with Noah and Sam, her choice of them over him, he will go after her upon his release. Finally she would pay for her insolence." She confessed with an ugly snarl.

"No not for any insolence. She would simply be dead because of two jealous people who want what they can't have." Bradley said ominously. It was a clear dismissal, but Rachel didn't step down.

"My motives may not be completely altruistic, but I still do not believe that anyone would be best served by another young black man being forced into the penal system. Especially when any one with an intelligent mind must realize that Mercedes brought it all on herself. She drew his attention to her like a fly to excrement. I would say that she got what she deserved, but since Mr. Tinsley didn't succeed; I'll instead say she got off lightly…as should he."

Thankfully Keating didn't have anyone else to call; Judge Racine gave the court an hour long recess while she deliberated. We all headed into the hallway, each of us wanting to be the one to reach Rachel first. In the end it was Kurt and his voice rang through the court house hallway. "You delusional, atrocious, repulsive, wretched, contemptible, feeble excuse for a human being. I cannot believe that I once thought you had enough heart to actually be capable of being our friend."

Blaine was trying to hold Kurt's hands since everyone could see they were curled into claws. "You know, Rachel, I felt bad for you. I thought that Santana had gone entirely too far when she wrote that letter to the trades, but you really are a horrific, dismal bitch. Your ludicrous attempt in that courtroom didn't do anything but show the world that you are jealous and have no confidence in your talent at all. The fact that you are slowly but surely turning yourself into a Quinn Fabray clone shows that you don't have any confidence in your physical appearance either. You are so pathetic and worthless that what Santana did wasn't bullying…it was basically just justice."

"Exactly Richie Bitch and news flash Hobbit, all you did in there was win your ass a one way ticket back to the asylum. But then again, if I can get you alone…you'll have to spend a long ass time in a regular hospital first." Santana began.

"Oh hell no, Satan, that little bitch is all mine." Mercy growled. "I've taken the high road. I've been kind and patient. I've done everything I can to be a Christian about all of this bullshit…but you know what…this Diva has run all out of cheeks. Rachel, you actually came down here being trifling and ratchet; looking like you are trying to pull the Jewess version of a Single White Female. I've stayed quiet rather than letting you know exactly what I think of you…and to be honest I really think that the best way I can convey exactly how I feel about you is to beat the breaks off of you, but since we're here where there are so many witnesses, especially those cops and bailiffs over there, I guess you can walk out of here rather than get carried out on a gurney. I've gotta say though…I never thought that you could sink any lower. I really thought that you had hit rock bottom…but then you came here today…how did you even find out about all of this?"

Rachel drew herself up to her full height and then looked down her new nose at Mercedes. "David was talking to Azimio on his phone and I happened to overhear that the trial was commencing last Monday. There was little difficulty in manipulating my appearance a little further so that you would not recognize me in the gallery. I did have to miss school, but you ruined my kindergarten through graduation perfect attendance record last year anyway. Yesterday I called the clerk of court pretending to be my father's legal aide to find out if the jury had come back. I did the same this morning. I will admit that I missed the actual verdict, but I heard Ms. Keating and Mr. Tinsley discussing the guilty verdict and offered to speak on his son's behalf. After all I do know you well, if I felt that you deserve the crass attempt at a compliment…well perhaps the judge would see reason and be more lenient."

"Oh, I see…we knew that your ass was crazy…but apparently we all completely underestimated exactly how insane you actually are." Puck said quietly. "Now I've been raised not to hit a woman, but you're about to make me choke the fuck out of you."

"Let me do it Puck, I don't want you going to jail any more than Cede does Kev and Dev." Sarah said with a cute little scowl. She shook off Tessa's hands where the teen was holding her back and stalked forward. Sarah was already almost the same height as Rachel so they were toe to toe and damn near eye to eye. "Look 'Ratchet', I really think you have to be the worst example of humanity it has ever been my misfortune to know. I have hated you since you tried to come between Puck and Finn just cause Finn slept with Santana even though it shouldn't have mattered cause he wasn't with you when he slept with her…in fact you were dating some other dude. Oh and guess what, everybody has slept with Santana. In fact I'm pretty sure Tana's trying to figure out how she can get with Kurt and Blaine just so her Boys of the New Directions collection will be complete. But to try to come between blood brothers because you are a sick, sad jealous piece of offal…I thought had to be the lowest, most pathetic crap I'd ever heard…but then you topped it. I would truly love to punch you in the throat so hard that no one ever again had to listen to you over sing and ruin some truly amazing songs. I'm not even a teenager and I'm already more mature and have a better understanding of interpersonal interactions than you. Please do the whole world a favor and go somewhere and eat a damn bullet."

"Sarah Rochelle Puckerman!" several people, including her mother, gasped.

"What, everyone wants to say it, but nobody wants to be 'that guy' well trust me I'm just fine with being 'that guy' and if she took my advice I'd just feel relieved that Mercy and Noah and Sam don't have to worry about what bull crap she is going to try to pull next." Sarah defended. Her eyes never left Rachel's. "Since I've known her she has tried to ruin a friendship that is as old as I am. She tried to steal another girl's baby daddy…at least he thought he was. She sent some poor chick to a crack house. I'm not even in the same school with you guys, so I know I don't know everything. But I know that she did something in New York to try to mess up my family. I know that she just got on the stand to defend a man who would have willingly raped a person she called her friend. If that isn't someone deserving of a bullet with her name on it, I don't know who is."

No one could think of anything else to say. It wasn't like any of us disagreed with her exactly. In fact the only thing I could think to say was, "It might be true little darlin' but it still isn't nice to say."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "So I should not say something we all agree is the truth, just because it isn't nice? That makes the kind of sense that doesn't make any."

"Maybe, but my Memaw always said 'make sure your words are sweet, just in case you have to eat them later." I told her gently.

Sarah shrugged. "I won't be eating those words…if anything I'd turn them into a shive and shove them straight up her…"

"Sarah!" Rebekah reprimanded. "You can convey your hatred of the annoying little meshuggina girl without using curse words."

Bubbie Ruth and Ms. Dani came forward together. They were each giving Rachel a look that really should have frightened her more than all the threats and even the fact that Artie and Brittany were keeping Santana's hands away from her hair. "Rachel, I believe that now would be a very good time to make use of the fact that you are wearing ballet flats, instead of the modest kitten to two inch heels you should have worn with that dress and run away."

"Far away before someone decides to charge you with perjury." Ms. Dani growled. "You had no damn business getting your happy ass on that damn stand. You hate my daughter so much that you would see that bastard released and who knows how many women victimized."

Rachel proved her inherent stupidity. She interrupted Ms. Dani. "I cannot be charged with perjury. Everything I said on that stand is the truth exactly as I believe it. Your daughter is fat, unattractive and untalented…compared to me, but she has somehow managed to take everything that should be mine. I should have the national championship, I should have the quarterback boyfriend, I should have all the boys panting after me. I should be being lauded by the single best vocal coach in the nation. Me, me not her. Your daughter is trash. She-"

Danica Jones reached out and snatched a handful of Rachel's bottle blonde hair. "My daughter is amazing. You are weak, psychotic, pathetic and you need to get the fuck away from me before I decide that you'd look much better with a Columbian necktie and then blame it all on the pregnancy hormones." Ms. Dani didn't just release her trapped victim; no she threw her away from us. "And if you even think that you want to bring assault charges, just remember, my daughter has a clear case for slander."

Rachel stumbled back several steps before gathering herself and taking the advice given. She ran. Hope she didn't stop until she made it back to Carmel. We wasted so much time on the crazy Miss Berry that we didn't have time to go and get some food. So instead we just checked on Mercy.

"Are you okay Baby?" I asked, pulling her into Puck and my embrace.

"What on earth did I ever do to her to make that child hate me so much?" she whispered. But in the quiet of the hallway, it carried on the air conditioned breeze.

I wanted to answer, but I didn't know what to say. Instead Kurt told her the pure unvarnished. "Absolutely nothing but be better than her at everything and in every conceivable way." He said coming around to where she could see him. "You're amazing. You open your mouth and angels stop to listen…I think so and I don't even believe in God. You've got the championship to prove it. You are so beautiful, inside and out, that you didn't just get the quarterback boyfriend, you also have the defensive end boyfriend. You are so sexy that sometimes even Blaine becomes tumescent when you bend over. There is nothing that you could have done differently, because she hates you simply because you are who you were meant to be, and you stopped allowing her to force you into her shadow."

Everyone gave Mercedes long hugs and whispered words of encouragement and love. She walked back into the courtroom wrapped in her father's strong arms. As we took our seats, however, she was back where she belonged, pressed between me and Noah. As soon as the judge let us all sit back down, she had Tinsley stand up to hear his sentence. "Mr. Tinsley, your defense attorney described you as a young man who made a poor choice in how you approached a young lady. The prosecuting attorney has described you as a serial rapist in training. The evidence, including your own testimony, has shown you to be at the very least a young man with a sense of entitlement that is dangerous to any attractive female that crosses your path. You have demonstrated both through word and deed that you only care for your wants and desires. You truly feel that any woman you want has no say in the matter. You can't always get what you want. But I do hope that you will take the time you are being sentenced to get the help that you need. Shane Williams Tinsley. On the charge of Menace by stalking using electronic, virtual or digital means, you are being sentenced to six months, with a thousand dollar fine. On the charge of Menace by stalking you are hereby sentenced to six months with a thousand dollar fine. Those sentences may be served concurrently. On the charge of sexual imposition, you are hereby sentenced to eighteen months and on the charge of gross sexual imposition, you are hereby sentenced to serve fifty-four months. The two felony offenses must be served consecutively to each other and to the two lesser charges. You will serve a term of no more than seventy-eight and no less than fifty months." As the judge pronounced the sentence, I could feel the tension ebbing in Mercedes' grip on my hand and from all of her muscles. "The term will be served twenty-four months in a maximum security juvenile detention center and the remainder at an Ohio maximum security prison. You are also commanded by the court to seek counseling with therapists at both the juvenile and the adult level prisons. You are further sentenced to twenty four months of counseling after you have served your prison term. You have to register as a sexual offender also upon your ultimate release. Mr. Tinsley, do you understand the terms of your sentence?"

The big lummox growled a curse, but at a sharp elbow from his attorney finally managed to get out a halfway polite, "Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Tinsley, I very rarely do this, but I firmly believe that you are young enough and smart enough to change during your incarceration. The first step towards becoming a man, a real man, is to acknowledge when he is wrong. Your views on women, while I will admit seem to be learned from your father, the views themselves are inherently wrong. Women are not pets, or slaves. Each woman is a normal human being. No woman is neither all Madonna nor all whore. You need to learn to get to know each individual woman just like you take the time to get to know individual males. Leave the Madonna-whore complex in your youth. Take advantage of the counseling you will be getting and move beyond these dangerous behaviors. In this case you've been rather lucky. There have been cases before this court where the attacker did not live to stand trial. Fathers, brothers, boyfriends tend to respond to any threat against the woman they love in a very definitive fashion. As you heard in the post-verdict testimony of the Doctor Jones and his sons, as you experienced on the night you first attacked Miss Jones. Her boyfriends became enraged. I'm sure that in your head it was because you touched some_thing_ that _belonged_ to them; when in reality they were defending some_one_ they _love_ from you. Perhaps they could have done so in a less violent manner, but I will tell you that they could have killed you. Had they done so, given the same depositions and testimony, there is every chance that a jury would have found them not guilty. They would have been found not guilty not based on the color of their skin, but because most people would have identified with their desire to protect the woman they love. You have to make a real change in your mentality, in your belief structure and in the way you perceive and treat women or when you are released from prison it will only be a countdown until you end up back in incarceration or dead." She took a deep breath and turned her attention to the senior Mr. Tinsley. "I would suggest that your father also look into getting counseling, but since I have no legal standing to do so in this case, I will keep that opinion to myself. This court is adjourned."

_Puck Point of View_

We passed out the hugs like it was candy at a parade. Everyone was hugging everybody else. I think I even hugged Bradley and Merchaud. I know I say the Dads all shaking their hands. We gathered our shit and left the courtroom. We were all in a state of ecstatic relief. Moms D had called and let the three Coaches, Bieste, Cochran and Sylvester, all know the outcome of the trial and the sentence. And we were all excused from practice that evening to celebrate. That news only made us more jubilant. The second we got outside the courthouse we threw our arms around Cedes and gave her two kisses that almost made all three of us lose all control.

"This is just fucking ridiculous. My son's life is ruined because of you and you're out here whoring yourself for the whole fucking world to see." Calvin Tinsley's voice echoed through the early afternoon air.

Benton Jones is a big mutherfucka. He is tall and he is broad and he has more muscles than I've seen on a dude since Michael Clark Duncan's last movie. But he was across that parking lot and on that loud mofo's ass before we could blink. It was so badass. One second dude-guy was talking shit about Cedes and then 'blink' he was two inches off the ground with Benton's huge hand wrapped tight as hell around his throat. "You will never speak to my daughter again. You will never be in my daughter's presence again. You will endeavor to never even think about my little girl ever again. Should you conceive of doing so, I will send as many packs of cigarettes and gum and playing cards and whatever currency it takes to earn your son a shanking that leaves you with just a body to bury. I will pluck every tooth from your damn foul mouth and shove them so far up your ass that your larynx will smile at you."

"Some good Christian you are." The smaller big man croaked.

"I've always been a sin and repent Christian, so I won't hesitate to do what needs to be done and then ask the Lord to forgive me. But you…you're so busy pontificating on what's right and wrong, on judging my daughter that you can't see how quickly your own ass is headed to hell. You're such a sick ass individual that you're gonna bust hell wide open with gasoline drawers." Benton snarled as he shook Tinsley like a rag doll.

There was a commotion from the side and we all looked over to see that Sander had Jeremy Dahl hemmed up with his arm wrenched up behind his back, his expertly tailored suit jacket ripping at the shoulder seam. "Nope…this is between them. We're gonna chill back here and let Bent tell your butt buddy all about himself."

"Hey!" Blaine, Kurt, Sam and I all blurted out defensively.

Sander rolled his eyes. "I think I've proven I have no problem with it…I just have a problem with these two using their poor wives to keep their closets all nice and cozy."

"Cal and I aren't like that." Jeremy groaned trying in vain to get his arm free. All he was succeeding in doing was hurting himself and pissing Sand Man off even more. "We just best friends. Maybe we share women sometimes, but that's it."

"Well hell, you're condemning your daughter to a marriage with the heathen that fool raised and you two aren't even secretly in love. I don't know it that makes you even more pathetic, or less." Sand taunted meanly. "You do know that you were basically giving that fool a license to beat and rape your daughter every time she turned around. You sat on that stand and said she was too stupid to understand when she was forced to do something against her will. I hope that somebody called DFaCS on you."

"Um…hon, don't want to interrupt your rant, but I don't think it is the Department of Family and Children Services here. I'm pretty sure its Child Protective Services here." Gabby pointed out. "Now please resume telling that sorry asshat all about hisself." She may not have meant to diffuse the angry tension in the air, but that is exactly what she did.

Bubbie Ruth's musical laughter flowed out and over all of us, calming the situation a little more. "Benton, Sander, with everything that was going on, I wasn't going to say anything, but Yom Kippur starts at sunset. If you put down the jack ass we have just enough time to have a big dinner and make Temple."

I watched Benton struggle with the decision. He knew that he should let the idiot go, but he really was _loving_ choking the life out of the man who had fathered and reared the man who had tried to hurt Mercedes. Eventually he dropped the asshole. "Fine, but I get to pick the restaurant." He said as he turned to join us. Sander pushed Dahl to land next to his bro, and we all made our way to our cars. Benton and Moms D were at the very front and as they turned right onto West North Street, I quickly surmised that they were probably taking us somewhere we'd not been before because to get back to our side of Lima, we'd have had to turn left. We followed him for just a few more blocks and pulled into this interesting restaurant. Lazeza, was emblazoned above the door.

That place was fucking awesome, it was like a Greek restaurant and a Turkish café melded into one and gave birth to a hookah bar. It took them a minute, but eventually we were all seated. All of us…the eight actual adults, the four legal adults, the, like, twenty teenagers and the three tweens. The food was so damn awesome and there was so much of it I didn't think I would have any trouble fasting this year. Still not sure what genius decided that as soon as you were bar mitzvah-ed you had to join the adults in fasting. What teenage boy has ever successfully completed a 25 hour fast? I made it eighteen hours once, I was so damn proud, until Mom pointed out that it didn't count since I had slept for fifteen of them. Over dinner we explained to everyone what we, Mom, Bubbie Ruth, Saul and I would be doing to observe the 'Day of Atonement'.

"Yom Kippur is a complete Sabbath; no work is supposed be performed on that day. Technically you aren't even supposed to do simple things like eating and drinking, not even water, on Yom Kippur. It is a complete, 25-hour fast beginning before sunset on the evening before Yom Kippur and ending after nightfall on the day of Yom Kippur." Bubbie explained. "For Yom Kippur you're even supposed to refrain from sex...even married people."

"Yeah, Mom…that's why you and dad used to Send Saul and me to the movies with Godmommy every year."

"We aren't that orthodox." Saul ignored his sister's comment even as he assured our astonished friends, many of whom looked kind of worried. "We still drink water, and turn on and off lights…shower. I do refrain from going in to the office and driving, but usually I do other things I find interesting. While I do go to temple before sunset the day before Yom Kippur, I don't go to temple for the morning service. Instead I go to the five o'clock service, _Ne'ilah_, which ends the holy day. "

"Other than the whole not eating when you're hungry, all in all it's not a bad holiday. Plus the school has to excuse the absence." I pointed out.

The non-Jewish parents talked it over. "I think this year, Noah and Sarah can stay home, but the rest will have to go. I doubt the school will excuse their being absent." Moms D said with a little giggle. "But we'll all go to temple together this evening."

We finished dinner and Artie asked if he could ride with us and meet his parents there since time was short. But we were all kind of surprised when Santana told him that she and Britts wanted to go with him, so they would all just ride together. Damn that girl must really love him. She barely went to Mass, but she was joining him for temple.

Everyone else headed home. Our big ass family made it to temple just in time for _Kol Nidre. _The service isn't that long since everyone is supposed to be home by sunset. We explained the service to the goys in our family as we went, being careful not to disrupt the service, and we all said the liturgy together. Sam loved the idea of undoing all those in the heat of the moment bargains he's made with God, the ones he never really keeps anyway. Apparently it made him feel like God forgave him for the dumb shit he says sometimes. To be honest, most of them are sex related in the first place. 'God, please if you just let me get Mercy off before I blow, I'll insert unreasonable bull shit here'…it still trips me out that Sam bargains with God for stamina…but then again considering how damn good boning our woman feels, I guess I can understand it.

I cut that line of thought right there. Married people might not get in trouble for making love on the 'day of atonement' but I didn't think we had the same privilege. Of course when we got to bed that night, Mercedes and Sam somehow managed to convince me that the vows we've made to each other made us married in God's eyes. Especially since there was no legal way we could be married in the eyes of man. We didn't bone that night, but we spent hours making slow sweet love to each other. Hours exploring each other's bodies to pleasure every single millimeter of their skin. Hours creating slow burning orgasms that seemed to make each one before it pale in comparison of the intensity. I was happy to send them to school just so I could get some damn sleep. I mean it was awesome getting it in all night with Sammy Boy and Cedes…but my balls were pumping out dust by the time we finally fell asleep.

I slept so long; I was barely showered and dressed in time to call in a huge takeout order that we could pick up on the way home from the synagogue, before everyone started getting home for the day. Saul and Bubbie Ruth popped up with George, Mom and Sarah first. One good thing about having the Catholics and Baptists in the family now is no one has to break Talmudic law to drive on high holy days anymore. We have tons of available chauffeurs now. All the school age kids, except me and Sarah, ran up and made a quick change and we made it to temple just before the doors were closed. Thankfully _Ne'ilah_ only lasts an hour, and I'd drank like half my body weight in water and fruit juice when I got up. But I was still starving by the time we made it back to home with four huge boxes of Chinese takeout. I ate so much, I couldn't even think about fucking my mates. Well I could think about it, but then the thought of my body rocking started making me seasick. So instead I watched Mercedes ride Sam's dick like she was in the saddle at the Kentucky Derby while she sucked me off. We went to sleep full and happy.

Thursday at school was no joke. The regular classes were easy. I had trouble staying awake in World Geography…should have took that shit as a freshman like everybody else. But the hard shit was glee. Shelby was on a rampage. "We have exactly four weeks to sectionals, and we've just finalized our set list. We still haven't worked out who will be singing what for the individual solos, duets and groups competitions. That will be finalized by the end of the day tomorrow. Starting Monday, I will be here before seven every week day morning and by ten on Saturdays. We will have groups, solo and duets practices before school and on Saturdays. On Saturday the thirteenth, the Saturday before Sectionals you will all be here by noon. We'll practice from noon 'til six. Every rehearsal that day forward will be polishing; all problems will be ironed out before we leave that evening." The threat was very apparent in her voice and all we could all do was agree. "Good. I will allow you to have Homecoming free of rehearsals. However I expect every single one of you her by seven am on the day of the competition." We all made like bobble head dolls. The way she was looking at us almost made old Berry look sane. "Now since we are in a time crunch, I'm going to take a minute and assign the seniors the legendary vocalists that they will be performing a song by for the competition." Nobody, not even Tana, had the balls to point out that we wanted to pick our own songs. "You may choose which song to sing, but this will greatly reduce how long it will take for you to reach a final decision. I expect that many of you will be unpleased about your assigned singers, but I want you to carefully look through their catalogue. If you are truly unable to find a song by that artist that suits you, I will give you another."

We couldn't exactly argue with that. It was pretty fair. "Alright teach, lay them on us." I said when I realized that she was waiting for a response from us, and nobody else was willing to open their mouths.

Shelby gave me a grin then turned to Artie…poor guy first and last names both starting with an A…he's always first for everything. "Artie, I've given you Tina Turner…I would suggest something post Ike, but whatever you choose. Blaine, you have the Purple One himself, that should put the final nail in the coffin of your Destiny's Child-Katy Perry addiction. Brittany, if you choose to compete in the solos, I'd like you to find a Janis Joplin song that you enjoy. Finn I'd like it if you could look through your father's CDs and see if he owned any Hank Williams, Sr. Kurt, I'm giving you a very divergent choice…John Lennon or Patsy Cline. Lauren, like Brittany I will give you the chance to opt out, but I will offer my services if you want to compete. I'd like you to look for a Bonnie Raitt song that appeals to you if you do decide to do a solo. Mercedes, I'm sure that you will enjoy finding and performing the perfect Aretha Franklin or Sam Cook song. Mike, I'm giving you Mick Jagger…I'd like to suggest _God Gave Me Everything…_ something tells me that you'd be quite good at that one. Puck…Bob Marley. Quinn, Sir, Elton John, Sam, Sir. Paul McCartney. Santana, I'm assigning you the choice of Stevie Wonder or Babyface, and Tina, I'd like you to select a Joni Mitchell song." She finished and sat her pad back on the desk. "I'm sure that you are all wondering why I picked those specific artists for each of you and the answer is twofold. One…I truly believe that you could easily wow the judges with those artists, and secondly, I really want to each of your voices singing those particular icons."

_Mercedes Point of View_

I'm not complaining here or anything; but the time period between the end of the trial and the SAT was filled with so much activity that at one point, I thought I'd need a month-long rest to recuperate. And then after I reconciled myself to the total exhaustion, I almost wept because I realized that the weekend after the SATs was Santana's 'anniversary gift' to our guys and the all damn day-long practice for Sectionals. The only reason I got through it all is because I eventually stopped looking that far ahead and decided to just take one hurdle at a time. First was the away game. Fortunately for our already packed schedule it wasn't a long distance game. We were playing Shawnee High, right across town. And while that gave the seniors an added bonus of seeing ahead of time where we were going to take the biggest test of our lives so far, we also knew that we wouldn't be able to play after the game on the bus. In fact Figgins saw the close proximity as a reason to void the use of the student buses all together. The equipment rode over in cheese-wagons, but the Titans and Cheerios all carpooled.

The next morning the Commune family, took Bubbie Ruth and Uncle Saul to the airport and saw Kev, Dev, Patrice and Tonya on the road. Then Sam, Puck and I made our way to the Abrams home where the senior NDs were all gathered together in Artie's huge ass 'bachelor pad' thankfully his mother was good enough to put a huge ass slip cover over his sectional. Santana had already overshared about all the shit that went down on that bad boy. Who knew you could top from underneath, but apparently my brother from another mother was a master of the art. The second study session was nothing like the first. Instead of going over things and talking through our notes, Artie had us taking practice tests. First one started at twelve and ended not long before four. We scored it and discussed what we got wrong and how we could fix our mistakes. Then we got a thirty minute break before the test Nazi handed out a second practice test. Worst thing is you couldn't even be mad at him cause we all did even better on the second test than we had on the first. We didn't get home until after ten and then we had a damn laundry list of 'practical tips' for the test.

We passed ours to our curious parents, headed up to our room and showered together. I don't know about Sam and Noah, but my brain hurt too bad to come up with anything kinky so we stuck with love making rather than hair pulling, scalp scratching, domineering fucking. It was still hella good, but we slept through the alarm and had to haul ass to church. We'd missed going to temple the night before, so we had no choice but to go Christian on Sunday morning. Since we'd slept through the Catholic Mass and were all too tired to hit the Episcopal service we made the unanimous decision to go to my church. Look I'm not trying to be funny, but sometimes you need a nice quiet service, but when you know that you're liable to fall asleep so hard you might start to snore, a loud, raucous black service can't be beat for keeping you awake.

After church though we had to get immediately back to work. My love of the greatness that is Aretha Franklin is known to all. But I had no clue how to narrow it to one song, especially since I wanted it to be one I'd never sung for anybody before. Sam knew immediately what song he was going to do, but he had a paper due in his English IV class on Henry the Fifth. He was frazzled and glaring at my laptop so hard I was kind of shocked it didn't crash on sheer principle. Puck had both problems. A project to do for World Geography he hadn't even started, at least Sam was mostly done with his, and he had to pick a single Marley song to sing. Now few people would think of Puck as the reggae type, but anyone who knew him well should have sussed out that he would be. Puck can be a real purist about some things, what else would he listen to when he smoked up but Bob Marley?

It got so heavy in our room; I finally had to escape for a while. I was leaning against the island counter in my parent's kitchen tossing the question vexing me all around my head. I was so deep in my head space I didn't even hear George come in. "You know… I know everyone thinks of _Giving Him Something He Can Feel_ as and Envogue song…but Aretha sang it first." He said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I almost dropped my glass when he spoke. "Shoot, George…make some noise. You scared the pee out of me."

He chuckled. "Mercedes, I dropped a wrench when I walked in. the only reason you didn't hear me is that you were too busy ranting and raving about the impossibility of picking just one Aretha song. Why don't you just sing your favorite?"

I shrugged. "Everyone has heard me do all my favorites. I do love that one song from Waiting to Exhale, but it's so sad and I'm way too happy with my life right now to give it the melancholy it needs. I could choose to go with Sam Cook instead, Shels gave me that option."

George shrugged. "My suggestion…prepare, or whatever you guys call it, _It Hurts Like Hell_, cause that soundtrack is so totally amazing, I never saw the movie, but I own that CD. You can also work up _Dr. FeelGood _if you want something happier. Then prep _A Change is Gonna Come_, that gives you a fully Aretha song and a Sam Cook song that I know for a fact my mom had an Aretha CD with her singing a cover of. Anyway you get them all ready to the point where no one else can take first place from you and then you sing whichever one you feel like at the competition."

I threw back my head and laughed. It would be more work but it was the perfect solution for me. "George, how awesome are you? Really is there anything you can't fix? That is a great idea. I'm so glad you ran into Bubbie Ruth that day." I said throwing my arms around him.

"So am I kiddo, so am I." He said hugging me back. He let me go and headed back out to finish working on whatever he and Sander and Daddy were 'upgrading' in the half bath off the living room.

I raced upstairs to find that Sam and Noah had taken a break themselves. Sam was flat on his back with Noah straddling his hips. Puck had Sam's hands trapped in one of his above our lover's head and Puck was kissing the hell out of him. I closed the door as quietly as I could locking it at the same time; I slipped off my shoes, and pulled my tee shirt off over my head. My leggings hit the floor and I padded across the room as silently as possible in my purple lace bra and panty set. I climbed onto the bed alerting them to my presence.

Puck and Sam broke their kiss and turned to look at me. Seeing me there, barely dressed they both licked their lips as if they couldn't wait for a taste. Quick as a snake, Puck reached out and pulled me to them. Before I could do more than yelp, they had my bra off and it was chucked across the room. They attacked my breasts with all their passion; nibbling, kissing, sucking and nipping until I was close to losing my mind with desire. Soon I found myself completely naked under my two fully dressed lovers. Puck hurriedly released his erection and was inside me in an instant. Sam hovered over my head running his bare cock languidly over my lips until they were glistening with the precum leaking from the tip. They took me together; timing their thrusts so that when my mouth and throat were full so was my pussy. Puck's mouth was feasting on one of my breasts while Sam's hand was busy plucking and pulling the nipple of the other. Our mating was rushed and frenzied but when we came I saw stars. I felt Puck slip from me and he rolled to the side. I couldn't keep back the mew of disappointment that was quickly replaced by a yelp of pleasure as Sam moved between my splayed thighs licking and sucking until I was cleaned of Puck and my mixed cream. I came again finishing his job for him as the last of Noah came out in a flood of Mercedes.

Sam leaned back placing gentle kisses down the inside of my thighs. "Not complaining at all here, but Puck, you've gotta remember the jimmy hats man. Mr. Bent will kill us both if Mercy gets pregnant too soon."

Puck lifted his hand and gave a very tired, and kind of sarcastic ok gesture. "You'd have done the same thing."

"Then you'd be the one enjoying the cream pie." Sam shot back with a wicked smirk.

Puck found the energy to sit up and drag Sam into a kiss. When they broke apart Noah was the one smirking. "Cedes has the best pie ever."

I squiggled out from beneath them, placed kisses on their shoulders, which were still shirt clad somehow, and ran to the shower. When I came out, the guys were sitting in their respective seats, Sam at the desk, and Puck in my arm chair with his guitar across his lap slowly strumming the easily recognizable strains of _I Shot the Sheriff_. "No Boo…not that one. What about _No Woman No Cry_?" I suggested happily as I grabbed my iPad and purchased digital copies of the sheet music for the songs George had suggested in the kitchen. That done, I pulled back up Othello and tried to finish it, sometimes I wondered why I signed up for AP English, then I remembered that getting out of freshman lit at the college level would be totally worth it.

We managed to get all our homework finished by dinner time. Though I'm gonna be honest, we weren't quite as virtuous about getting it done as we could have been. Puck handled his and my calculus. Sam drew Puck's 'big ass map of Europe', and I typed up Sam's English Paper on Chaucer for him. But hey we got it all done in a timely fashion. Which was great because after dinner Triple S talked the whole family into pulling out the board games. We mixed all the cards from the five Trivial Pursuit versions we had, TP Pop Culture 1 &2, Genus IV, Disney for All, and 25th Silver Anniversary, and played teams. All the couples immediately got split up and we split Stevie, Stacey and Sarah up too. There were still three teams of four. Each team had a bop it in front of them and who ever read the question couldn't answer it, but the other three people on the team could. It worked great. Ultimately we figured out the perfect way to do it. When it was your turn to read the question, you stood by the TV with the card and read the query. The other eleven had a chance to ring in by hitting their bop it. Scores were kept per team not per individual, and we played like that until bedtime. It got so serious we left everything set up to continue the game after dinner the next night as well. It was awesome.

The week was tough, I got turned into Hermione Granger not just for the three of us, or even our whole family, but the three of us, the rest of our family and the New Directions. I mean at one point I wanted to scream when did I become the calendar keeper, but then I looked at the calendar and realized that I'd rather do that than fight with Kurt, Tina and RJC who were the costume committee. I set up a signup genius and sent the link to all the New Directions. That made it a lot easier on that side. I was able to organize the choreography sessions, the solo, duets, and group rehearsals, as well as the costume and style committees meetings with that beautiful web tool. Best of all it sent the information immediately to my calendar, Shelby's calendar and the person signing up for that particular time slot's calendar as well, that meant that there was little to no unnecessary overlap. I also set up reminders and checklists that got checked off of my and Shelby's master list. I cannot tell you how relieved I was when Kurt checked off that the costumes for Sectionals had been approved and ordered.

I also set up a supplemental calendar just for the ND Seniors and with some very careful time management we managed to get in two extra study sessions in the late evenings. Okay so one of those was the ten other seniors joining the family game night Trivial Pursuit game, but it still felt like we learned a lot. Besides it was fun as hell. The Friday night before the SAT was a home game, so we didn't have Titan or Cheerio practice and Shelby released us from our glee practice at four thirty so all of the seniors raced home and showered and changed into nice but not anything we couldn't lock in the locker rooms while we cheered or played. I had laid out my outfit when I got ready for school that morning. I might have to rock the Cheerio look all the damn time at school, but I had some fierce clothes that I was determined to wear before they went out of style. After my very quick shower, I pulled on my fierce and fabulous outfit. I had a great oatmeal colored Shantoria by Joie handkerchief hem tunic sweater with a deep V neck. I paired that with a hot pair of hot, faux leather, deep caramel leggings. I borrowed my mom's gold Tony Burch belt to cinch in my waist and threw on a shit load of gold and rose gold bangles, a pair of hammered rose gold hoop earrings and I pulled on a pair of deeper brown than my leggings but way lighter than me cognac riding boots. I wore little makeup, knowing that it would have to be changed for the game anyway, but I did rock my gold shimmer gloss and did my liner and mascara to make my eyes seem bigger. I brushed my weave down until it flowed down my back in waves.

Sam looked great in a pair of black jeans a smedium pullover and a blazer. Since the parents had made the reservations, we all figured we'd dress for a nice place but not anywhere super fancy. Puck was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a well-fitting sweater in a shade of red that looked amazing on him. They were both in retro Timberland 'work' boots, Sam's black and Puck's a deep, rich brown.

As soon as we were all dressed and ready to go I headed to Stacey's room and Sam headed to Stevie's. Puck took our overnight bags for our sleep over at the Pierce's down to the living room to rest next to our air mattresses and sleeping bags. Stacey had showered and lotioned, and put on the Miss Dior I had gotten for her at the mall when we were doing her back to school shopping. She had already put on her little lavender slip and panties. Her hair was still wet from her shower, so I quickly helped her dry and curl it. Since she was going to be in the red and white after dinner, I went ahead and pulled her hair up into a high pony and bumped her bangs under. I helped her into her dark heather grey knit tights, and her dark grey sweater dress with two inch and a half wide purple bands near the hem and its matching purple shrug. The dress was adorable with both of the purple bands outlined in black with square silver studs for accents. I looked in her closet and pulled out her pair of black Nina Kids Aya boots. An extra pair of soft socks for comfort and I loaned/gave her a pair of little silver hoops that had come with some bigger ones I'd bought but were entirely too small for me. Stacey put on her barely pink lip gloss and she was ready to head out.

We headed down to meet up with the boys, and found that Tessa and Sarah had arrived while we were putting the finishing touches on Stacey. Sarah was so cute in a red cowl neck sweater dress with cap sleeves and a cable knit cowl and skirt. Sarah had put a thin patent leather belt around the drop waist of her dress. She had on black tights, and her boots that were exactly like Stacey's. Her earrings were little cubic zirconia studs, and her lip gloss was a light, sheer red. Tessa had gone for a dress too. Granted it was kind of punk, a heather grey knit high-low maxi dress with three quarter length sleeves. She was rockin' it with a pair of rum raisin suede booties that Santana had forced her to buy a few weeks ago, and a hot geometric burgundy and silver necklace. Her hair was curly and looked a little wild. Her makeup was kind of dark with rum raisin lips. The parents came in as I was congratulating my girls on their awesomely fierce looks. The moms disappeared but soon reappeared having changed out of their work clothes and into a little black dress in Gabby's case. The dress was a hot, skinny, midi that made the most of Gabby's thin curves. It had a high color in front and back with slits on each side. Gabs paired it with a pair of killer, sexy red, patent leather pumps. She finished her look with dangly silver earrings. Her blonde hair was brushed back from her face but free falling down her back in a thick waterfall. My mom had moved into maternity clothes lately. So she was wearing a cute Japanese Weekend D&A maternity dress with three quarter sleeves, an empire waist and a V neck. The dress was 'smoke' and Mom was wearing it with two inch teal sling backs, a gold, curb link necklace. Sander and Dad were already dressed and looked pretty much like Sam and Puck, except they were wearing slacks rather than jeans.

"Let's head out. George and Becah are waiting on us at the restaurant. They went there to make sure that everything was ready and to act as the welcome wagon." Daddy rushed us on out the door. We took three cars, 'cause I needed my Tahoe in the morning, and the adults, Tessa and Triple S would be coming home after the game. We were planning to only take two cars to the test.

The dads drove the cars since they knew exactly where we were going, and we pulled up outside a cool place we'd never been before called Casa Lu AL on N. West street. The place was kind of trendy looking, but still screamed Lima. When we got there, the Cohens and the Zizes were walking in. The Hudson-Hummels and Anderson were already inside. As we were walking to the door, the Pierces pulled in. the Abrams and the Changs were right behind them. Quinn came with Shelby and Beth, and they had brought Aidan with them as a surprise for Tessa. I'm sure that it shocked no one that the Lopez were the last to arrive. You could easily tell that all the girls and Kurt had used this as a chance to dress our asses off, even Lauren, though she said that Kurt had texted her exactly what she had to wear. The skirt she had worn when we'd all gone to Columbus paired with a black sweater and a cute little red shrug. Kurt had clearly also dressed Carole. She looked adorable and stylish in a wine colored, long sleeved fit and flare sweater dress and some motorcycle inspired booties. Quinn appeared to finally have left behind those stupid fifty look dresses for good and she was looking mature in a blue and black color blocked sheath dress with full length sleeves and black suede pumps.

Santana was in a red, MiniPink body con mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and black suede ankle boots. Her mother was in a longer, but just as tight bandage dress in teal and a pair of absolutely spectacular over the knee black four inch stiletto boots. Her black modern jewelry just set her over the top in super fierceness. Brittany's mother looked like she was, well… Brittany's mother. She was wearing a long fitted maxi dress that was grey and dark blue stripped. It was very cute and made her seem as approachable and happy as her daughter. Britts was wearing a floral bubble dress with a sweater and leggings on her arms. Tina's mom looked a lot like an older, thicker Rachel Weisz, and she was rocking skinny jeans and a cute emerald green shirt that showed that while Tina might be adopted, she still managed to somehow be shaped exactly like her mother. Tina herself was wearing an Adrianne Papell floral jacquard fit and flare dress that we'd found on sale the same day Santana made Tessa buy 'big girl shoes'. The coral color looked amazing on her, and she was wearing her hair in a twenties bun roll that looked really cute.

Mike's mom, and I will never tell him this, but she looks like Bai Ling…at least if Bai Ling ever did a movie where she was a house wife and mother. She looked so adorable in a beige collared fit and flare shirt dress with a thin dark brown belt and brown kitten heel slingbacks. She was speaking quietly with Shelby who was looking fabulous in a mixed print, body-conforming midi dress and black patent leather pumps. Before I could go over and scoop up Beth we were all shown into the dining room that had been reserved for us.

The restaurant had put us in a special occasion room and pushed together enough tables to comfortably sit all forty of us. The hostess took our drink orders and when they came back with the drinks they also had the appetizer course with them. Rather than taking individual orders someone had ordered four sets of the thirteen different appetizers the restaurant offered. We each ordered our salad and entrée before the wait staff left us to enjoy the starters. They had a great variety and we all chatted while we tried a little of everything. They had something for everyone from jalapeno poppers to mozzarella sticks and onion rings. They even had heavier ones like sausage and peppers, shrimp cocktail and potato skins.

The salad course was awesome and I loved the 'George's Salad' I'd ordered. With the salad course talk turned to the SATs and the parents took turns relaying advice from their own experiences. Blaine's mom advice was simple. "Dress in layers. When I took my SAT the room was so cold my teeth chattered, so when I went to take my ACT I thought I had it figured out, I dressed for the artic, and ended up getting so hot my fingers were sweating on the pencil. If you dress in layers you'll be ready for anything." Analyn warned us all.

"It's always better to have too many pencils than not enough." Was Roger Abrams' sage words of wisdom. "I thought I was good with four. I used all four with in the first hour and had to go stand in a long line to sharpen them during like every break thereafter. Took way too much time."

"Just leave your ID and Admission ticket on the desk the whole time unless you get up and go to the bathroom, then take them with you." His wife pointed out. "Girls always put them away after they get seated and have to pull them back out when the proctor wants to see them."

Papa Burt threw out his advice next. "Make sure you have and wear a watch. They allow watches, but not like stopwatches or electronic devices…which reminds me, lock your cell phones in the Navie's glove box. Don't even take them in. Otherwise you'll have to leave it with the people at the front, and who knows what will happen."

"Same thing on the whole calculator." Mike's mother spoke up. "I know Michael and Artie have checked to make sure that you each have an acceptable calculator, so make sure that you have it with you."

"Girls, take a small purse, something just big enough to hold some change for the vending machines, and your calculators, pencils, IDs and admission tickets. When I took the test, we were in a cafeteria, and the only place to put your bag was under the table. It was filthy and a couple of girls from my school swore that they had money stolen from them. Guys I know that you don't carry purses, but get a Ziploc or something to allow you to keep everything neatly together so you don't have to waste a ton of time gathering your stuff when they set you free." Maribel Lopez suggested.

"We'll be waking you up at five thirty and pushing you out the door before seven. So don't stay up all night talking and playing. You'll need to be on time." Melanie Pierce said with a smile.

Christopher laughed at his wife. "My wife's definition of on time for anything like this is as soon as the doors open. They will let you all in starting around seven, you are considered late if you get there after seven forty-five."

My mom's advice was totally her. "Eat a good breakfast if you can eat that early. But also you can take snacks. That being said; take healthy, not oily snacks. Granola bars, trail mix…stuff that you can eat without making a mess of your papers."

"You can write all over the test booklet if it helps you to do so. So if you want to mark through answers you know are wrong, do it…as long as your answer sheets are neat and clear, no one cares what you do to the test booklets. Work through your problems on them. And that is important because they don't let you bring in scratch paper." Michael Chang Senior advised.

Analyn Anderson passed her husband an Office Depot bag. William gave us all a big reassuring smile. "I've checked the rules, and nothing says that you can't take these in with you." He laughed. "I, too, remember the super long pencil sharpener line of death." He started pulling out these brightly colored battery operated pencil sharpeners. "Boys, I got each of you blue, I didn't think you'd really care." He said passing dark blue sharpeners to Blaine, Finn, Mike, Sam, Puck, and Artie. "Now, I think I got the colors right for Kurt and the girls. Rose for Kurt, red for Santana, electric blue for Tina, baby blue for Quinn, purple for Mercedes, a special rainbow one for Brittany and green for Lauren because she probably won't care, but she won't want to be considered one of the guys." He reached back in and passed us each a four pack of double A batteries. "Like I said, I checked and double checked the rules, nothing says that you can't have a personal pencil sharpener. Just get them ready tonight so that you won't be rushed in the morning."

We all thanked him profusely. Dinner was great and we made it back to the school just in time for Sue's roll call. Granted I think the Gleerios were a little slow on our moves because we were all so full but we got our shit together before Sue got pissed. The guys won the game by a scant three points, but they did win. We all showered and made our way to the Pierce home. Chris and Mel, as they told us to call them, had decided that we'd all sleep out in the great room where we'd had our study session. That way Artie wouldn't have any difficulty navigating, and we'd be too in the open for any funny business. The Pierces had thought of everything, there were snacks and drinks for us, plus they had decided to help us heed the advice from dinner. They had gone by Sprawl-Mart and gotten each of us girls a cheap little wristlet clutch bag that was the perfect size for what we needed. They were all a shiny bright blue color and we'd probably never use them for anything else, but they were perfect for what we needed. They had gotten black pencil case dealies for the guys rather than Ziplocs; they were the same size as our clutches and looked like they would work too.

"The Andersons inspired the rest of us. The Hudson-Hummels got each of you a 12 pack of the Ticonderoga number 2 pencils, and the Cohens got everyone a three pack of the White Pearl bar erasers. Artie's parents got you each a gift card for the Lima Bean, and Santana, your parents had us get you each a travel mug so that you could take your drinks into the test center with you. I got these cute red ones with rhinestones for the girls and Kurt and plain silver and black for the boys. Puck, your mom and stepfather brought some Danica Jones, DDS approved snacks, and some sugar free gum for each of you." We were quick to get everything nonfood related organized and put into our bags. We even grabbed a sharpie and wrote our names on the bags so morning would go quicker. Each clutch or pencil case contained our driver's license or state ID, our school ID, our printed admission ticket, the 12 pack of the 'good pencils' from Papa Burt and Carole, the pencil sharpeners that the Andersons had gotten us, with the batteries already inside, and the Pierces gave us each an extra four pack, just in case. We also dropped in the three bar erasers from the Cohens. We were pretty well set to take every standardized test ever. I put Puck and Sam's pencil cases with mine, Santana did the same with Artie and Brittany's and pretty soon all the girls and Kurt followed suit.

We all changed into our PJs, and got everything set up… there was little to no conversation because while it was scary how nervous we all were, the day had been long and we were wiped. Morning came on swift wings and before we knew it, Mel and Chris were waking us. We got dressed in shifts; the guys went first while the girls ate breakfast. Mel and Chris told us we could worry about cleaning up the great room after the test when we came back for our things. Once the guys were finished, the girls took over the house's bathrooms. We were all dressed comfy casual; well fitting, floor length yoga pants, or other public appropriate lounging pants like leggings, were paired with long cami tanks or sleeveless tunics…except Lauren who was in jeans and a penny tee. We all had long sleeved knit shirts or tunics over our camis, and I had stolen Sam's red hoodie and thrown that on over the thin sweater I'd stolen from Puck. Even Santana had on sneakers, though to be honest we were all shocked she owned any that weren't Cheerio related.

When we got ready to go, we found that clustered with our clutches and pencil bags, were an equal number of bags containing the Lima Bean gift cards, a pack of 5 sugarfree gum, and three granola bars. The travel mugs had been washed and set with our stuff. The Pierces started shoving us out the door at a quarter of seven so we grabbed everything made a quick stop by the Lima Bean, and made it over to Shawnee High by seven thirty. We locked our cells in my and Kurt's glove boxes before we got out and headed inside to find out where to go and what to do. We were pretty much all separated. Well Tina and Mike were in the same room, as were Kurt and Finn. Sam and Quinn ended up in the same testing room also. The Js were in two different rooms, the J-Johnson and the Jones-K. The test was three hours and forty five minutes, proceeded by almost an hour of instructions and we had three breaks. There was a place where you could send your scores automatically to certain colleges, and allow any and all to see your score. I sent mine to Columbia, and NYU and a couple of other schools in New York and allowed any who were interested to send me materials…and prayed that Sam and Noah thought to so the same. I focused completely on my test and spent my first break with Sam cause Noah's room wasn't released at the same time as our two rooms were, but he and I got to spend our third break together. My second was spent with Santana, cause she was the only one I knew who was out at the same time.

By the end of it I was so grateful for all of the advice from the group's parents, it wasn't funny. Everything they told us was right on point. In my layers I was comfortable, but if otherwise I would have been freezing. Santana, who always runs hot, came out of her testing room peeled down to her cami by the second break. The guys and Kurt were all at various levels of their layers too. The coffee from the Lima Bean even came in handy. Some of the longer verbal passages were boring but a few sips of caffeiney goodness helped immensely. As did the pencil sharpeners. We all decided to leave the packs together and ready for the ACT in a few months.

We stopped at the diner for lunch and just for a moment I wondered what had ever happened with that crazy shop teacher, I hadn't seen him at school since we'd watched Big Al throw him out. After a lunch that was even more fun than the ones at school, we went back to the Pierce home and cleaned up our mess. When we finally made it home, Puck, Sam and I literally crashed into bed and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentlemen,<p>

I offer you a unique opportunity (Well not that unique to me) to chime in on the next chapter and on the Sectionals.

I ask that you give me your suggestions for songs from OCTOBER 2012 or before for Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany to dance to for their guys in the next chapter.

I'd also like you to read the artists 'Shelby assigned' to each of the ND seniors and ring in with your suggestions for which songs they should each perform. Look at George's suggestions for Mercedes and tell me which choice is your favorite.

It is chapters like the next few that make me wish I was one of the Glee writers, aw well.

Don't forget to read and review...This Series is 66 reviews away from the 1000 mark. It would give me life if we could hit it before chapter 30. 

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	30. Chapter 28 Lose Yourself

**Growing Ensemble  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

**Thank you** to both Illy & KayBee80...my amazing Betas and wonderful friends. You two keep me writing even when it feels like nobody is reading.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

Playlist available at  
>http(colon double back slash) .com(back slash)playlist(question mark)list(equal sign)PLWIpnjkvpubjmjvYH3ddo(underscore)c6RMYriuqMW <br>.

Songs Used in this chapter:  
>Group Dance 1-SEX-Nickelback<br>Britana Dance 1-Lick-Joi  
>Tina Dance 1-Darlin' Nikki-Prince<br>Mercedes Dance 1-Oops Oh My-Tweet  
>Group Dance 2-Motivation-Kelly Rowland<br>Mercedes Dance 2-Work It-Missy Misdemeanor Elliot  
>Tina Dance 2-Something In Your Mouth-Nickelback<br>Britana Dance 2-Shakin' Hands-Nickelback  
>Group Dance 3-Lights Camera Action-Mr. Cheeks<p>

Boys Dance - Temperature - Sean Paul

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<br>Lose Yourself**

_Santana Point of View_

You know at one point my dumb ass thought that getting the SAT's out of the way was supposed to give me a minute to breathe… but what happened was, that life got even _more_ hectic not less. First there was the 'We've been together for a minute, let's celebrate' thing we had put together for the bye weekend, the weekend immediately after the SATs. Then the week after that was Homecoming and Sectionals. The weekend after sectionals was the state cheerleading competition. The first weekend in November, I had to go to a party for my cousin Rodrigo. He was getting out after a three year bid and I had to go because his cellmate was in for another four years and I want Rigo to get him to make sure that Big Blubba the Creeper has a nice welcoming committee whenever he comes to claim his new cage. After that, whether we won Sectionals or not we had Regionals since we were the National Champions. I swear there is no way on earth I would have ever joined the fucking glee club if I knew it was going to become this all-consuming passion. I mean don't get me wrong. I love that I now actually have a plan on how I am going to become as rich and as famous as I want to be, but right now I'm tired of all the damn commitment.

I'm so damn committed to the NDs and to the Cheerios I barely have time for Britts and Wheels. I'm up at five thirty every morning. I do my half hour of spin; unlike Aretha, I have to do actual exercise to keep my ass on the Cheerios. Because voice or no… I know Sylvester wouldn't hesitate to kick me to the curb if I go above one twenty-five. Then I take a shower and get dressed, eat a real quick breakfast and pick up Britts and Robonerd before we haul ass to the school to work on our solos. If we are lucky we manage to get in some quality macking time before the first bell. We have school after that and then Cheerio practice. After Cheerio practice we have glee practice and then the glee study group so that no one falls behind in their classes. Did I mention that all of the senior gleeks have a younger one that we are now for real mentoring and helping them with their shit, be it their singing and dancing or their school shit? I ended up with the gothic fairy, which isn't that bad. Sue wants her for next year, so I'll probably start prepping her for that shit after Sectionals.

On top of all the school shit, somehow I let myself get down to less than a week before we're supposed to be getting our freak on for the guys, and I haven't even had the chicks over to make sure their shit fits right. Thankfully we did manage to talk Kevin and Adams into doing the covers of the Nickelback songs we were dancing to. Me and Britts were dancing to one, one of the group numbers is a Nickelback song and the one Stuttering Asian is doing is one of theirs too. People might call them lame, but they had that one album that was just straight sex. Lauren was good enough to split out the musical and background tracks for the songs we're singing ourselves while we dance. We picked slow songs by women, for the most part…although AwA just _had_ to be different…for us to sing for our guys as we solo dance, well duet for me and Britts. For Mercedes' fast song we're just stuck with the original cause nobody can do it like Misdemeanor. The other two songs we're using for our group numbers are all just mp3s also, no time to get together and practice like we would have had to in order to do that shit right. We have had our music shit together for over a month, but we haven't had time to really practice together. Thankfully Tee was able to do a bomb ass invitation that we are emailing the guys on Wednesday.

We were released from captivity at seven thirty, so I grabbed Britts, Tina and Mercedes and hijacked their asses to my house. The corsets fit perfectly, like I knew they would…Headmul is an anal retentive little Fairy, his measurements are always on point…but we needed shoes. We agreed to make a mall run during lunch the next day, and that night we started blocking out our group numbers. We agreed that with our limited time we were on our own for the individuals. The girls dipped to the left around ten. I grabbed a quick shower and then me and Britts threeway called Artie for a quick and frenzied phone sex session after which, I hit my bed hard. Then damn if I didn't just start that shit all over again the next day.

Wednesday morning, Sam was waiting for me by my locker after first period. "Santana, I know this was your idea." He said showing the e-vite Tina had created. "Now, I'm not tryin' to sound ungrateful. You don't have any idea how grateful I am, but I just… I've gotta say...please respect Mercy, Puck and I enough to go no further than third base."

"I can live with that, you know I only want her for her humongous meat muffins anyway…but you'd better give Studdering Asian the same warning." I taunted. "Face it Trouty, your woman's hot…everybody wants her."

He smirked at me. I know he's my boy now, 'cause he smirked at me and I barely wanted to smack the smirk off his face. "Yeah, but she only wants me and Puck."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you two have all the luck. Oh wait, I have Britts and my Robo-nerd…guess we're both pretty f'in lucky." I grinned for a second before I remembered what I needed to tell him. "Artie and Mike have no idea what's going down Friday…so let's keep it that way."

"Aww, you want to surprise your honey. Santana Lopez, who ever would have thought you could be this sweet?" Sam teased as we started down the hall.

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Sweet, my amazingly bitable ass. Artie and Mike cannot stand to not know something. Tina's getting it so much she was getting dehydrated and well…there are two of us but we make sure that our man drinks PowerAde like he's in the Olympics."

Sam shook his head. "Water and OJ works better for the three of us. Everything in them is all natural and best of all you have no idea how good fresh squeezed orange juice tastes off of Mercy's skin." He groaned and bit his lip. His eyes took on a faraway look.

"Trouty, TROUTMOUTH! Bring it back. You're a third of the way to starting some stupid ass rumors about me trying to steal your froggy lipped ass from Retha." I said punching him in the shoulder hard enough to keep him from getting a full hard on in the middle of the hallway.

He shrugged unconcernedly. "Huh," he scoffed. "Please, Mercy and Puck both know that if you were gonna try to steal any one of us…it would be Mercy. Puck and I like being on top too much for you."

I don't know why but I laughed all the way to my class. Maybe it was so funny, because it was so true. We snuck out at lunch and rather than trying one of the mall's department stores, we chose to hit the strip mall shoe store nearest to the high school. Shoe Fetish wasn't a horrible store. In fact it had a good selection if you liked stripper or fetish shoes. But then again given what we were looking for shoes to go with, it was actually freakin' perfect. And we found the perfect pair to go with the looks we were creating. Most shocking of all is that all four of us agreed on the same pair. Five inch heels with a three quarter inch platform. Patent leather peep toe pumps, with a microfiber bow over the vamp. The outside was cut away to show more skin…they were perfect. Best of all they had them in my size seven, PinUp's seven and a half, the Geisha's eight, and Britts nine and a half. We bought those bitches with the quickness. We made it back to school before anyone really even missed us, and we didn't have to eat that slop in the cafeteria. We swung by a Zaxby's and each grabbed a big ass salad. Even PinUp was happier with that than the crap they called food in the lunchroom. Apparently her tots addiction has less to do with the tots themselves, and more to do with the other offerings from our, oh so esteemed, lunch ladies.

We walked through the skank's hideout to get back into the school without being noticed, and before we separated Aretha stopped us cold. "Tomorrow Greta, Radka, Linka and Hilda will fit all four of us in at lunch time, and we have manipedis for lunch time Friday." she said authoritatively. "Oh and let the boys know, no nookie until Friday. If we're gonna do this shit, then I want all four of the guys to explode all over their damn laps the second they see us."

I shivered like she had made me her complete and total bitch. "Hold up. You mean I have to go without quality time with my boos til Friday?" I scoffed, "Are you trying to make me kill someone?" then I raised my eyebrow at her. "I'll have you know, I have not gone three consecutive days without a social orgasm in over three years."

She gave me a straight up 'judging you' look. "You…what about when Aunt Flow is visiting?"

I shrugged. "There was a time when, if I couldn't find anybody else to help me out, I'd call your boo Puck. There isn't anything that will stop him from boning. I think he kind of liked it…there was no need for foreplay, everything was already slick."

The look on AwA's face was hilarious, two parts revulsion and one part consideration. "But wouldn't…I mean, even if you don't have a physical aversion to the act itself, what about the mess? I mean that would totally ruin your sheets."

I shrugged unconcernedly. "Then bang in the shower. My mom has these blood red towels…long as you wash them the same day…you're golden."

Mercedes was looking at me strangely. "So Puck…"

"Yeah, if he hasn't with you, it's your hang up not his…or maybe Trouty's…he seems the squeamish type." I answered the question she was trying to put into words.

She looked thoughtful but eventually just returned us to the original subject. "Still no 'bowchigawowwa' until Friday. You talked us into this, so you've gotta suffer to."

"You know, I like strong, real confidence Mercedes most of the time…but you were a lot easier to deal with back when you let us stomp all over you." I grumbled.

She laughed. "Oh please, you think I don't know exactly how you talked Tee into participating in this 'burlesque show'? You think I don't know exactly why you've been working so damn hard to put this shit together." She smirked. Stupid smart ass friends…why do all my damn friends have to smirk? "You know you love me exactly the way I am."

I nudged her with my shoulder, but before I could come up with a suitable rejoinder, Brittany spoke brightly. "The colors of your rainbow are so much brighter now. All of our stars shine brighter. But Rachel's was so dim Tuesday…it's almost gone all the way out." She finished sadly.

"Oh don't be sad, Brittany." Tina said comfortingly. "Pretty soon they'll put that crazy bitch on the right meds and that should brighten her all the way up."

I love my Britts, she is the light in the darkness of my soul, but sometimes even I am baffled by her thought process. I would have bet good money that she would have been more depressed by the thought of Berry hopped up on happy pills. But nope. She brightened and smiled like the Geisha had said something actually cheerful instead of what basically amounted to gallows humor. That chica was so far off the deep end it was only going to end badly for her at this point. Her best bet is a sanitarium…cause if she catches PinUp in a dark alley only one of them is coming out alive. And when it comes to fights between those two, my theory is pretty much like a gambler's on roulette…always bet on black.

The bell rang and it was back to the rat race for us. The next two days were a blur of activity, Brittany liked Mercedes' idea about abstinence so that things would be on and poppin' after our show for the boys, so much that she cut me off totally too. Hell, I think Artie took the lack of co-ed sexual endeavors better than I did. Friday morning I was a straight up bitch. The only people who didn't feel the knife edge of my tongue was Shelby, cause she had Beth with her, and Baby Goth, cause really she's only like five inches taller than Beth and sometimes I forget she's not an infant too.

I'm guessing the restraint was hard on the guys as well. Rick the Stick Nelson ended up in the nurse's office when he got too close to Lucky Charms with a slushie. Apparently nobody was allowed to bully Sam's mentee. Later on Puck and Adams beat the breaks off of the other puck-heads for talking shit about AwA. Since Mike wasn't present, Puck decided to defend her honor…no clue why Azimio helped him out, maybe he was just bored. He hasn't been able to slushie anybody all year, all that bullying energy has to go somewhere. At lunch Mercedes dragged us off campus one more time. We didn't just get mani-pedis either, she had a henna artist there and the chick gave us all these awesome cool henna tattoo cuffs. My right wrist had an intricate A woven into the design and my left had an intricate B. Britts were an A and a S. Cede had a S and an N, while Teens was a M on one and a C on the other. We had to keep the covering and henna on and dip back to the artist in the twenty minutes we had between the end of school bell and when we were supposed to be in the auditorium for glee practice to get it removed. After glee rehearsal let out at four, we raced to the hotel and met my mother there. She had all our corsets, clothes and lingerie and everything we needed for the weekend, including enough hair and makeup tools to run an Off-Broadway production. She got us checked in and helped us get everything up to the room then she wished us luck, and went to enjoy her teenager free time with Daddy. I heard something about a key party and stopped listening all together.

As soon as the door closed behind her, we texted the guys the room number and got to work. We only had an hour and a half but we got that shit done. Our hair was done in big waves and curls, our eye makeup was dramatic, Mercedes' done in bright hues of purple and silver, Brittany's was bubblegum pink and ivory, my own was red and gunmetal grey and Tina's was plum and gold. Silk, seam up the back, stockings were pulled up smooth, and lotioned legs. We made sure they stayed up with lacy garters around out thighs. We were fastened into burlesque corsets. Colorful satin stretched over fairly flexible 'whalebones', black tulle skirts that barely covered the tops of our thighs. The colors of the satin corresponded to the shades of our eyeshadow. Tina had black lace gloves on her hand that flowed up to her elbows. The lace so sheer it seemed to enhance the henna tattoo rather than cover it. Mercedes and Brittany arranged the room setting the lights to the perfect intensity as I cued up the music. Tina set out the drinks and snacks we'd decided the boys might like during their show. No alcohol, though…we all realized that Shelby wasn't Schue; so when she told us we weren't allowed to drink within a month of the competition, we understood that she had a real reason other than platitudes about the dangers of teen drinking. We were all determined to prove to the world, and to a certain psychotic sociopath, that last year's win wasn't a fluke. To do that we wanted to, no needed to, win step by step again… so we listened. Just before six o'clock, there was a knock on the door.

Brittany went over and took a look out the scope in the door. "It's them."

_Mike Point of View_

Tina has managed to keep it a secret this whole damn time exactly what she has allowed Santana and Brittany…well Santana… to talk her into doing. Artie and I have figured out bits and pieces. For instance, we knew that Mercedes was involved, too. We knew that whatever it wa,s it was considered a 'gift' for the boyfriends. Anniversary gifts to be precise. Tina and I were approaching fifteen months, Sanartitts, my own personal nickname for that threesome, were almost three months in, and Commune was about a week away from their six month-a-versary….if you count their date as prom night. Artie and I knew that it would be happening bye weekend. That was a no brainer. There was no other weekend that it could happen.

We disagreed on what the surprise would be. Artie was going for a full on swing party, "maybe we have to toss out keys in a punchbowl and whoever's keys you pull out that's who you sleep with. I saw that on an episode of 'That Seventies Show'…Skinner was guest starring. It was hilarious."

When he said that I couldn't not roll my eyes. "I don't even know how to tell you all the things wrong with that theory. First, Sam and Puck might let the girls touch Mercedes; but neither of us nor any other heterosexual, or bisexual male, for that matter, will ever get their okay to be with their woman. Second of all, I don't think anybody does stuff like that anymore…I mean not in real life. Thirdly, I feel the same exact way about Tina that Sam and Puck feel about Cede, and you know good and well that you feel that way about Santana and Brittany, too. And if by chance I happen to be wrong about how you feel, you know Santana won't share like that."

"Oh yeah, my Devil Doll would come up out her hair on you guys." He laughed merrily.

I had to shake my head at the antics of my friend. There was something that struck me as so wrong and yet and still so right about Artie and Santana being together. Thankfully they had Brittany for balance or else you just _know_ that those two would be serious trouble. 2012's Bonnie and Clyde.

By the Wednesday of bye week, I was literally vibrating with the desire to know what the girls were planning, and exactly when it was going to happen…and most of all when they were finally going to let us in on it. The anticipation had gotten worst after everything emotionally wrenching had finally wrapped up. With everything else going on with all the solo, small group and whole choir practices and committee meetings going on, (not to mention regular football practice and my studies) I would be too busy to be frustrated and impatient. But no matter how much time I gave to other things, thoughts of Tina and what she was planning always crept back in. Just as I was about to cause a big scene in first period advanced physics, by screaming out my frustration and yanking out my hair; my phone dinged alerting me to an email. Something made me glance over at Artie and I realized that he had received one too. I started itching, wanting to check it. I just knew it was what we'd been waiting for…I could tell Artie was just as impatient as I…but Mr. Holt was notorious for confiscating cell phones. If I lost my iPhone, my parents would kill me. Lauren must have had some idea of what was going on too, cause she was sneering like she was laughing at us. Which, knowing Lauren, was entirely possible.

The second the bell rang, Artie and I both whipped out our phones so fast it was ridiculous. I opened the email to find a message from my beautiful girlfriend. It was an e-vite inviting us to allow them to cater to us for an entire weekend at a hotel in North Lima on the road to Finlay. The damn thing was hot as hell. The silhouette of a thicker woman, shaped like a cross between Tina and Mercedes, on a white background with most of the letters large and swirly. The information portion of the invite told us that the four of us needed to be there by six pm on Friday evening. With a big smile on my face I packed up my stuff and headed to the advanced English literature class I was lucky enough to share with the woman I loved. As I was trading books, I felt my phone go off again, a text message this time. _Dinner with the four amigos Old Barn Out Back, Friday after glee practice. _I shot Artie my agreement with a grin, and felt soft hands cover my eyes from behind. I stiffened for a moment, until I was enveloped in the soft scent of jasmine and cherry vanilla and something that was just plain Tina.

I hate that I still stiffen first whenever she surprises me like that at school, but the Cheeri-hoes at McKinley have been known to creep on a dude and do that shit right in time for their girlfriend to see them and assume the worst. Since the stupid broads are still upset that 1) not only is a first string Titan not dating a Cheerio, and 2) that I've been with her longer than most of them have the attention span to really understand…the fact is, that they still try to pull shit. Fortunately it has gotten better since the glee girls are back on the squad. I have a feeling the Cheeri-hoes knew that Mercedes could and would take them to the carpet if they do anything to upset her girl's relationship.

As soon as I was sure that it was Tina, I relaxed into her embrace. "I guess I should let you know that I will be there at six pm on Friday evening." I murmured as I turned to kiss my beautiful girl.

"Good, 'cause I think you are going to love every moment of it." She whispered against my lips. After that assertion, my nerves calmed a little bit. The next few days seemed to fly by in a haze of choreography rehearsals and vocal practices. It meant a lot to me that Shelby encouraged me to sing and to try the solo competition. I knew I probably wouldn't win, but she pointed out that the critique could help me even more than a win might. Before I knew it, I barely had time to run home and shower, pack an overnight bag, and leave a note to my parents that I'd be home Sunday afternoon. I knew I would pay for that later, but there was something about all of this that made me sure that it would be totally worth it. My parents aren't super strict, but when it comes to overnight stays, they want to know everything so they can check and make sure that I am where I say I am, and not laid up somewhere with Tina. However, since that is exactly what I'm doing this weekend, I knew I'd just have to have my fun and take my punishment later.

I met up with the guys and we had a good time. But then shit turned serious. "Alright, Sam and I know what's going on, but we can't say shit. Mercedes and Santana will kill all of us if we ruin the surprise for you two, and to be honest, I'm a little jealous, you're getting this as a surprise. This is gonna be some epic shit. But I'm just gonna say we need to reach an agreement right now…what are the rules when it comes to each other's women. Personally I've gotta say I'm okay with you two touching Cede over her clothes…but no kissing and no fingerbanging or otherwise tasting her…cause trust; one taste of her and you will be hooked. Hell, Santana planned all this shit just for a chance to taste Cede, and no offense Mike, but Tina went along for the same reason."

I shrugged. "No offense taken. I've known that Tina has wanted to touch all over Mercedes Jones since the first time we had a real discussion."

"Wait, your girl told you she has fantasies about another chick during your first real convo?" Artie asked with a laugh. "And you know what, I'm actually, officially over it…cause this is the first time I can honestly say that not even a little part of me wants to point out that she was still my girl at the time."

"Well thank God, 'cause Art-man, you used to say that under your breath a lot." Sam pointed out with a laugh. "Anyway, I guess if Mercy is givin' you a hug or something then yeah you can touch her, but only if she starts it." he said sternly.

I laughed at the looks of possessiveness on Sam and Puck's face. "If Tina wants you to touch her, she will let you know. I don't think she will…your girlfriends, oh yeah, and maybe Sam's pecs; but she thinks your dicks are too big…and well Artie, I know you two didn't go all the way, but I know you aren't stupid. You won't go any further than Santana is okay with."

"Hells no. I like my bait and tackle firmly attached to my body and not dangling from the rearview mirror of the car her parents may be getting her for graduation." Artie replied with a chuckle. "But I already know that none of you can give Tana what she needs and Britts is pretty faithful now that she actually understands how to be. But you'd best believe they will be teasing the hell out of you by touching all up on Cedes and Tina…and it won't be just for your benefit either."

All of our phones started to rumble and we realized we'd been here longer than we'd meant to be. We paid up and left a good tip and dipped to the Drury. We got there and headed up to the fifth floor and found the room number that our significant others had sent to our phones. After we knocked, I heard Brittany happily tell the others that it was us. Then there was shuffling in the room. Finally a room key card was slipped out to us. Puck had the honors of letting us into the suite. There in front of the television stood our four beautiful women. My eyes were drawn to Tina. She was poised on stilettos heels her toes peeping from the front, her thin feet encased in black patent leather. I followed the sheer stocking covered lengths of her gorgeous legs and almost started to drool. The stockings stopped halfway up her thighs and were encircled in black lace, then there was a creamy expanse of sexy, soft skin before the 'skirt' she was wearing which really looked more like a black tutu than an actual skirt. Her body was encased in a deep pinkish purplish and gold colored corset that had black lace rising from the top, barely shielding the cleavage bubbling over the top from my hungry gaze.

Even if nothing else at all happened tonight, just seeing her like that made this weekend totally worth the grounding I was going to get when I got home on Sunday.

_Artie Point of View_

When we walked into that suite, I almost swallowed my tongue. I may very well have started drooling. I probably looked like that crazy house-elf from those damn Harry Potter movies my mother loves so much. I couldn't figure out who to look at first, so I simply started at the top of Britts head and worked my way down to their stiletto shod feet. Big bouncy blonde and darkest brown curls and beautiful faces, eyes outlined and colored in bright red and passion pink, lips highlighted in glossy, sexy nude shimmer, bare but so strong shoulders and arms, delectable displays of flesh mounding over the black lace of their 'dresses', the dresses themselves molded satin, cherry red and pale pink…the pink with a black lace triangle drawing the attention downward to the black lace and tulle skirt…the red such a powerful shade it needed nothing but the black boning and subtle design to draw ones' eyes to the layers of sheer material that made up the skirt, pale alabaster and barely mocha thighs loving caressed by more black lace and the sheerest of sheer black silk that flowed down over stunning legs to be capped off by ridiculously sexy heels.

My women were incredibly pleased with themselves, telling me that they had achieved the response they desired. Which was perfect, I do love to please them in every way possible…though I'm not dumb enough to say that to Santana. She would take every mile she could if I gave her that inch. She had been giddy as a schoolgirl the last few weeks, despite how crazy hectic our lives have been and I realize that it was all in anticipation of this night. For the first time I found myself happy that I hadn't managed to find out what she was planning. My Devil is so very happy that she was able to do this for us. The three months, give or take, we've been dating…all three of us, have been the best three months of my admittedly short life. I could live with and love these women for the rest of our natural lives.

The room had been set up with the girls in front of the TV and the sofa and an arm chair angled towards it with room for me to roll up between them, but almost against the opposite wall. We moved into the room and took what we assumed were our proper places, Sam and Puck on the couch and Mike in the arm chair. I didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but I couldn't wait to find out.

_Sam Point of View_

Even knowing, in a rather generic way, what the ladies were planning still didn't prepare me or Puck for the vision of sensuality and beauty that our woman had transformed herself into. Mercedes Antoinette Jones stood before us with her black hair shining in big bouncy wavy curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, her expressive brown eyes were outlined in black and painted in a royal purple. Her full, lush, sexy lips painted in a glossy, berry wine color that complimented the purple without being the same shade. Her neck was bare leading to a display of chocolate silk cleavage that could only be called glorious. Her breasts were lovingly held back by purple satin and black lace. The purple hugged her curves until it was once again joined by black lace at her hips then the black took over forming the most ridiculously short and sheer skirt it has ever been my pleasure to see almost covering the tops of her pretty brown thighs. Several inches of smooth chocolate skin later, there was more black lace and then stockings caressing the legs that I love to feel wrapped around my waist or cuddling my head. I didn't even make it to her feet, because I was so distracted by the thoughts of all the ways I loved feeling and seeing her gorgeous little legs spread wide and welcoming Puck or I on into our home.

In my stupor, Puck had taken Artie's lead and led me over to the loveseat to hopefully get our night started. Once we were all seated, a probably drooling, I couldn't take my eyes off my woman to gauge the others' reactions, except Puck; he wasn't quite as far gone as I was, but he was speechless…which for Puck was huge. Mercedes smirked at us and I went from having an 'erection' to having ten inches of velvet covered steel in my pants. I love it when she is feeling naughty. Santana started talking. But I wasn't interested in any food, I wasn't really thirsty and I could figure out exactly what they were going to be doing as the night went along. Mercy stepped forward and walked over to the table where the drinks were situated in several ice buckets. She brought Puck and I each a bottle of Aquafina and pressed slow sweet kisses to our lips before she resumed her place across the room.

Once all the girls had dispensed drinks to their guys, started the evening's teasing and resumed their places…Santana pressed a button and the TV came on behind them playing a throbbing and pulsing thunderous night sky. One by one the girls spun around and placed their hands on the big ass credenza under the wall mounted television. They weren't bent over very far, but they had their hips and asses presented to us making the prettiest picture ever seen. The ladies were each wearing a pair of small, lace tap pants in the same color as the satin part of their corset. But the panties were cut really high on their asses making my mouth water wanting to go over and nibble at Mercy's perfect ass. The room was filled a thumping bass chord and then by a rocking guitar riff, Mercedes hips started rocking from side to side. Santana's followed suit, then Brittany's and finally just as Azimio Adams's version of Chad Kroger's raspy voice came through hidden speaker, Tina's hips moved in time with the grimy, sexy beat. Our girlfriends began to dance and move to Nickelback's SEX.

Rather than actual stripper moves, though some were, most of the dance moves were pretty much old fashion burlesque moves, a lot of hip swaying, hair swinging and pelvic swivels. But then when the chorus hit, they turned to each other and the moves became so thumping and sexy as they danced against each other, bumping and grinding, touching and teasing. For four minutes, they alternated between solo dancing and bumping and grinding together. The first chorus saw Mercy dancing with Santana and Brittany with Tina, but they switched for the next chorus…it was so hot. The other three girls couldn't seem to keep their hands off Mercy's ass. Tina was especially drawn to the massive brown mounds. I couldn't blame her at all.

When the song was over, Mercy came to the sofa and sat gently between Puck and me, while Tina took a seat on Mike's lap. Leaving Santana and Brittany posed at the TV. The screen behind them changed to show a Hispanic or light skinned black woman licking her lips with a tongue ring pierced tongue. You couldn't see her eyes or forehead, but you could clearly see her neck and the red velvet choker that was clasped around it. Santana started to sing as she and Brittany danced together.

_I lose all control when you grab ahold_

_And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick_

_You've got lock and key, every part of me_

_Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick_

Every time San sang the word lick she and Brittany would roll their bodies up against each other. Or lick out their tongues and lap gently at the other's mouths or necks or cleavage.

_I put my heels on for ya baby_

_The ones that wrap all around my legs_

_Your every touch excites me_

_And dammit I ain't too proud to beg_

_And even when you're not around me_

_The tinglin' just won't go away_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussy cat's ready to play, play, play, play_

After the first verse, Brittany's voice joined Santana's on the chorus. They were dancing together in moves that clearly mimicked the words of the song, and their favorite coed naked activity. Their hands were caressing each other's legs and arms. Their eyes locked either on each other's or on Arties. It was sensual and sensuous, but it was also very loving too.

_**I lose all control when you grab ahold**_

_**And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick**_

_**You've got lock and key, every part of me**_

_**Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick**_

_It feels so good goin' crazy_

_My eyes hold back inside my head_

_Explore mine and want some pleasure_

_Hold on tight, hope you ain't scared_

_I promise I'll return the favor_

_I'll do that trick you can't resist_

_Two rights don't make a wrong_

_Makin' love till the break of dawn_

_Emotions all up in a twist, twist, twist, twist, twist_

_**I lose all control when you grab ahold**_

_**And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick**_

_**You've got lock and key, every part of me**_

_**Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick, lick**_

**I put my heels on for ya baby**

**The ones that wrap all around my legs**

**Your every touch just excites me**

**And dammit I ain't too proud to beg**

It wasn't a song I had ever heard before, but it seemed to be the perfect song for these two to do a sexy dance to. I have to admit, they were very attractive young ladies, they just weren't as amazing as Mercy. But watching them dance together like this was definitely arousing. Brittany's voice was giving testimony to Shelby's ability to teach people to sing. That was the best I'd ever heard her sing before.

_And even when you're not around me _

_The tinglin', tinglin' won't go away, no no_

_Don't make my body wait no longer_

_Because this pussy cat's ready to play, play, play, play, play_

_**I lose all control when you grab ahold**_

_**And you do your trick, I love it when you lick, lick**_

_**You've got lock and key, every part of me**_

_**Know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick**_

As the last strains of the song ended, Santana and Brittany walked over to Artie and knelt at the wheels of his chair, laying their heads on his thighs. Artie looked a little surprised at their positions of supplication, but he really seemed to like the picture they presented. Tina took their place at the front and the image on the TV screen became a line of semi-sheer ivory curtains with a woman silhouetted behind the curtains.

Tina took a position bent completely over at the waist, her ass pointed at Mike, who was literally on the edge of his seat. As the music started, Tina moved her hips back and forth gently swaying them as she came up to the easily identifiable opening drum beats of Prince's _Darling Nikki_. When she was fully standing, she turned fully around and began to sing.

_I knew a girl named Nikki_

_I guess you could say she was a sex fiend_

_I met her in a hotel lobby_

_Masturbating with a magazine_

_She said how'd you like to waste some time_

_And I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind_

_She took me to her castle_

_And I just couldn't believe my eyes_

_She had so many devices_

_Everything that money could buy_

_She said sign your name on the dotted line_

_The lights went out_

_And Nikki started 2 grind_

_Oh, ohoo, Nikki_

_The castle started spinning_

_Or maybe it was my brain_

_I can't tell you what she did to me_

_But my body will never be the same_

_Her lovin' will kick your behind_

_Oh, she'll show you no mercy_

_But she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show you how to grind_

As Tina sang, she was dancing and bending and grinding. I'd never even thought that she could move like that. And the sounds she was making as she begged and whined were…well let it just be said that I think Mike is almost as lucky as Puck and I were.

_Darlin' Nikki_

_Woke up the next morning_

_Nikki wasn't there_

_I looked all over and all I found_

_Was a phone number on the stairs_

_It said thank you for a funky time_

_Call me up whenever you want to grind_

_Oh, Nikki, ohhhh  
>Na na na na<em>

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on  
>Na na na na<em>

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come back Mikey, come back_

_Your dirty little Tina_

_Wanna grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind grind_

When she added the Rihanna adlibs, Tina went down onto her knees and slowly, sensuously crawled over to Mike. The way she wiggled across the floor, almost had Mike joining her down there.

I felt Mercy stand and realized that it was her turn.

_Puck Point of View_

That first dance with all four of them had me remembering why I keep punching mofos who clown on Nickelback. Just cause they got theirs, folks want to call them lame. Jealous bitches ain't got shit so they have to down others. Britts and Satan were working their shit, and that song was all them. Tina showed me that there is a whole lot more than I ever thought there might be to that little Asian chick. Mike didn't look surprised at all though. Then Babygirl stood up and moved to stand in front of the TV. The screen displayed an ice palace like from that one James Bond movie with Halle Berry. Our woman took a pose standing with her legs spread shoulder width apart and her hands crossed covering her pussy.

When the music started she brought them quickly away as if she'd been caught doing something naughty. They came up to her mouth, and as she started to sing, she drew them down her gorgeous body…over her fucking huge tits, down around her sides all the way to her hips.

_Tell you what I did last night_

_I came home, say, around a quarter to three_

_Still so high_

_Hypnotized_

_In a trance_

_From this body, so butter and brown and tantalizing_

_You woulda thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt_

_So shook I had to catch my breath_

She really started moving then caressing herself to the beat and following the words of the song. Her hips were popping back and forth side to side. Then she started circling her hips in that sexy figure eight motion and I had to bite back a moan as she used the hip motions to turn herself in a circle.

_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_

_Oh my_

_Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet_

_Oh my_

_Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs_

_Oh my_

_Ooh I'm turning red_

_Who could this be?_

Cedes dropped it low and then bounced it back up still rocking her sexy hips and caressing her thick, sexy thighs. Her hands came up the inside of her thighs and framed my favorite all I can eat buffet. Her big brown eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help but lick my lips as I imagined burying my face in her pussy and lapping at her sweet hunny until I'd had my fill.

_I tried and I tried to avoid_

_but this thing was happening_

_Swallow my pride_

_Let it ride and party_

_But this body felt just like mines_

_I got worried_

_I looked over to the left_

_A reflection of myself_

_That's why I couldn't catch my breath_

I wanted to be her hands so fucking bad right that moment. She was moving her body in smooth waves and twists that made me think of her undulating her hips under me. Babygirl has obviously taken some belly dancing classes or something over the years and it was very apparent in her dancing.

_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_

_Oh my_

_Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet_

_Oh my_

_Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs_

_Oh my_

Then she did something that shocked the hell out of all of us. Mercedes started rapping. I looked at Sam and he looked at me and we knew that neither of us knew she could rap like that. She was good, I mean not actually Missy Elliot good, but still…Damn.

_(I looked over to the left)_

_Umm I was looking so good I couldn't reject myself_

_(I looked over to the left)_

_Umm I was feeling so good I had to touch myself_

_(I looked over to the left)_

_Umm I was eyein' my thighs butter pecan brown_

_(I looked over to the left)_

_Umm comin' outta my shirt and then the skirt came down_

As she rapped, she was caressing her tits and popping her ass and all I wanted to do was grab her and fuck her through the floor.

_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_

_Oh my_

_Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet_

_Oh my_

_Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs_

_Oh my_

_Ooh I'm turning red_

_Who could this be?_

_Ooh My_

_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head_

_Oh my_

_Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet_

_Oh my_

_Ooh, some kinda touch caressing my legs_

_Oh my_

_Ooh I'm turning red_

_Who could this be?_

_Ooh My_

For the last two choruses Cedes slithered down to the floor and worked her hips as she pantomimed making love to herself. I don't know who was watching harder, me and Sam or Satan and Tina. All too soon the song was over and the other chicks joined her at the front.

The screen changed to look like a night sky, dark and starry, but not stormy this time.

_Go, go, go, go _the song began.

I just caught wood immediately. I knew that song, Cedes had been singing and humming it for a while now. She was busting out her best burlesque and belly dancing moves to the rhythm. I could tell that it was being played and the voice coming from the speakers was Kelly Rowland and Lil Wayne, but Cedes was clearly mouthing along. Apparently she had also taught Tina, Britts and Tana all that sexy swaying-down-to-a-squat-before-coming-back-up-whil e-caressing-the-hell-out-of-her-legs thing she always does when Kelly sings that she doesn't want to be able to feel hers, except Cede is touching the hell out of Tina and AwA is caressing the supple chocolate of my Babygirl and if Mike wasn't my boy…damn that was sexy as hell.

As they came up I had to lean forward…"oh my God did Tina just lick my titties?" Sam and I breathed at the exact same moment. But Tee didn't just lick Cedes' cleavage, she dragged her tongue up over my boo's big ass titties, up the column of her neck and fastened her lips to the ones Sam and I have laid claim to and kissed Babygirl for all she was worth. I didn't even notice that Santana and Brittany were kissing the hell out of each other as the song finished too.

Three of the girls returned to their lovers and Mercedes stood alone in front of the television as it changed to display a Georgia O'Keefe painting that looked even more like a vag than the one print of my mom's that I spent a month masturbating to when I was ten.

_DJ, please pick up your phone_

_I'm on the request line_

Came pouring out into the room. Mercedes started popping that ass so good all I could think was she is fuckin' workin' that shit alright. The dancing was faster than any she had done all night. Her hips weren't the only thing working though. Her whole body was moving and making me fucking hard enough to pound nails. And when 'Misdemeanor' started to go into those Ba ta ta ta tas, Babygirl would do a shoulder shimmy and make her tatas move to the damn beat and it was just amazing and awesome. And then at the end her back was towards us and she was just popping her ass and let me tell you Beyoncé wishes she had an ass like Mercedes Jones.

By the end of the song I couldn't take it any more I had to let my dick out so it could catch some air before it ended up with the zipper of my jeans permanently imprinted on its length. Sam was in the same state and both Santana and Tina had their hands buried between their legs. It was entirely too sexy in that room with Babygirl moving her body like that.

As the song ended Tina headed up. She made sure to press up against Cede as she took her pose. The TV display changed yet again, this time it was something recognizable it was the horseshoe belt buckle looking thing from the cover of the Nickelback CD that SEX song came off of. The song that started was one I love. _Something In Your Mouth_ is an awesome and rocking song that Tina did her shit to. She was dancing so hard and was so fucking sexy I swear Mike almost came up out of his chair, and then she materialized a fucking lollipop from somewhere. She might not have lips as big and full as Cede, but her mouth does look damn good with something in it.

As the last chorus started Tina moved down to her knees and did some hair-o-graphy moves as she crawled towards Mike. His dick was in his hand and the second the last strains sounded off, AwA dropped the blowpop and took him deep as fuck.

"Tā mā de, kǎ míng wáwá bǎobǎo, zhème xīnkǔ." (Fuck, my little Doll. I'm cumming!)Mike shouted as he flooded her mouth. I was jealous as hell in that moment, cause he got to cum. Mercedes was smirking and I knew she knew just what I was thinking…but I wasn't getting mine that quick. Sexy Mama is all kinds of evil when she wants to be.

Santana and Brittany stood, if Brittany's legs were a little wobbly, none of us made a big deal out of it. The image on the screen stayed the same and the song changed. Satan and Britts went into a straight up stripper routine. They were playing off each other and twisting around each other. They played up their legs and swiveled their hips a lot. They were pretty much personifying the words of the song they were dancing to Nickelback's _Shakin' Hands_. In those five minutes they were strippers who could tame the worst of men and make the most powerful beg on their knees. Arthur Abrams was certainly ready to get on his, even if he couldn't exactly get down or back up.

When _Shakin' Hands_ ended, Santana was bent all the way forward her hands crossed and resting on one foot, her ass high in the air. Brittany was standing with her arms up high over her head one gently caressing the other one. Tina and Mercedes joined them Tina mirroring Brittany's as Mercedes stood next to Santana striking the mirror image pose as well. This song wasn't rock nor was it slow and grindy R it was straight up bump and grind hip hop. They were dancing like it was making them money for real. I never imagined that AwA could make that ass clap. Cedes' ass was a thing of beauty and she kept twerking it hard, making my damn mouth water. I want to beg to make the song's title a reality. It really should be 'Lights, Camera, Action' up in that room. We should have been filming that night for posterity.

As soon as the last beats of the song ended, Mike was across the room. He picked Tina up and had her legs wrapped around his waist. We all heard a big rip, and then Tina screamed out his name. Her whole body convulsed and you could just tell she was having the mother of all orgasms. That muthafucker had ripped off those tap pants and buried himself in her right there in front of all of us. And the worst part is that he had already come once. You'd have thought it would have been Sam or me that lost their shit like that.

Santana pointed us at one door off the living room of the suite. "You are in there with the Anime duo, but it don't look like they are gonna make it to the bed anytime soon."

Sure enough, Mike had a fierce grip on Tina's ass and he was pumping away with her suspended in midair. His strength and her legs wrapped around his waist the only things keeping her up. Sam went over to the door and grabbed our bags. The truth was that he and I both had our clothes for the weekend in one bag the other contained all our toys, both the gifts from Bubbie Ruth and the ones we'd gotten ourselves from the Lion's Den. Some bad impulse had us leaving the door to our room open, which proved to be the bossest thing ever. "You loved licking Cede's tits, didn't you, _Xi__ǎ__o wáwá? _You wanted more of those big, sexy _Pú_ in your mouth, didn't you?" we heard and turned to look back out into the living room of the suite. Just that quickly, Mike had Tina face down on the big console under the TV, her legs straight on those high ass heels. He'd wrapped a hand in her hair and was pulling that shit hard, bowing her back as he fucked her harder.

That seemed to pull Sam and I even deeper into our own haze of horniness. All restraint we had disappeared. We unceremoniously dragged Mercedes over to the bed. As soon as her back hit the bed I was reaching under the 'skirt' of her dress and dragging those lacy panties down her thick thighs. They were wet as hell. "Look at you, your pussy is so fucking wet that it's dripping. You enjoyed that dancing just that much didn't you? What lit you on fire, dancing for us…teasing us… having all of us Tina, Tana and Britts too so horny for your sexy ass that damn near got fucked out there next to Tina? Or was it having Tee, and San and Brittany licking and touching and caressing you all during the group dances?"

She couldn't actually answer since Sam was kissing the hell out of her sexy mouth. You really can't talk with that many tongues in your mouth. Then I shoved my tongue right into her hot, wet pussy and tried to lick her fucking g-spot, so I couldn't talk too much my damn self. I pushed her over the edge quick and dirty, just to make sure that she would be relaxed enough for me and Sam to get it in at the same time. This first time was hot, hard and fast. As soon as Mercedes had cum the first time, Sam had pulled back, shucked off his clothes and put on a condom. When she was still rocking from the second, I took a second to strip and roll latex onto the 'Zilla too. We didn't even loosen that hot ass corset, just sandwiched her between us and went on in. I was fucking her ass so hard I didn't realize that I was chanting "Our Babygirl…ours," Over and over again.

Sam had wiggled her tits out of the top of her corset and was sucking them making her call out and beg for more. So we gave it to her. I would thrust forward hard and pull her back against me so that Sam could thrust home with equal force. My mouth fastened to her shoulder blade just above the top edge of her corset. I left a distinctive mark where it would be seen only by us. We drove into her again and again until suddenly that note…that one sound, that one sound that makes our balls go into overdrive and every condom in the vicinity ruptures when they come in contact with jizz came forth from her throat, loud and proud. Sam and I grabbed each other's hands trapping Mercedes' soft little ones between ours and let go. There was no holding back at that point. We followed her into a swirling miasma of pleasure that always seemed to be waiting on us to be together so it could welcome us to its depths.

A multitude of moments later we lay there panting and shaking, trying to get our breaths back; Santana came running into the room followed by Mike who was carrying a shaking and shivering Tina who seemed to be dripping cum from her barely hidden pussy. His pants would have been around his ankles if not for his belt keeping them up around his hips. "What the fuck was that?" Satan asked shocked. "Artie just shot through that condom like he wasn't wearing anything at all."

Mike walked to the other bed and collapsed, still cradling Tina to his chest. "I think I just came more than I ever have before in my entire life." He said shakily.

"Damn," Artie said as he finally rolled in. "If I just knocked up Britts, I'm gonna shoot all you mutherfuckers. What did you do to make Mercedes sound like that, and can you do it on stage?"

Cedes' hand worked out from between ours and came up tiredly to flick him off. But it was Sam's voice that answered Artie's questions. "We were just lovin' on our woman. And no, we can't do this on stage…well maybe on a stage in the West Village or something…but I think the judges would look down on us if we made love to Mercy in a show choir competition."

Mercedes was trying to move, and her ass was humping back. I couldn't tell if she wanted to be released from where she was trapped between us of if she wanted more of our loving. But I was rock hard in less than two seconds. "You guys need to either join in or get back to banging your own lovers." I growled as I popped Cedes' beautiful ass. "Babygirl, stop moving or I'm gonna dick you down so good you won't be walkin' straight 'til regionals." I moaned.

Tina looked up. "I want to watch you two make love to Mercedes." She whispered timidly. "I wanna see what she looks like when she comes. I bet she is beautiful."

Santana laughed. "Knew that AwA had a real lady boner for 'Retha. Come on Robonerd…Britt's probably still shaking. I don't know who came harder when Pinup sang out, you or our girl."

I heard rustling and looked over, Mike was stripping. Tina must have reached for her corset to take it off as well when he barked. "Leave it on."

I don't know if Tina saw what she wanted to see, but me and Sam didn't try to keep her from viewing anything. We made love to Mercedes Jones until the wee hours of the morning. As we rested, we could hear Mike getting it in with Tina as hard as we were.

_Artie Point of View_

"Is it weird that even after having what had to be the biggest and arguably one of the top ten strongest orgasm of my short but incredibly full sex life…I am so wired I feel like I could still make love to both of you like someone slipped me a Viagra."

Santana laughed. "Oh please, you're like the energizer bunny on a normal day. I doubt that 'Retha's glory note amped you up anymore than usual." She gave our Britt-Brat a smile. "Looks like you've already put one of us out of commission…" she teased. "C'mon, let's get you back in the bed." She said as she helped me maneuver into the bed. Once there, Satan laid me out in the middle of the bed. She climbed up, sliding in between my outstretched legs and lay down, her beautiful face looking up at me from directly above my cock.

"You have no idea how hot I find it that you kind of have to just let me do all the work, Wheels!" She said as she bent her head down and started licking all around the head of my cock. I closed my eyes, contemplating not just the sensations she was creating with that sexy mouth of hers, but her comment as well. I'm pretty sure that most people would feel rather insulted. But I've always wondered if there was anyone out there who would be willing to see past my fucking injury and want me. Santana didn't just see past the injury and accept me despite it; she saw the injury as just another thing about me that made her hot. Maybe it was wrong, but to my heart it felt very, very right.

Almost as right as the feel of her mouth on my dick. It was absolute magic. Santana made a practice of first licking up the length before swallowing me, taking me into her throat on the first shot. That was pretty new and shocked me every single time. I groaned and wrapped my fingers in her hair, holding her still until she bucked back needing air. She moaned around my cock, her tongue working me as she fucked me with her mouth and throat. I was approaching my orgasm fast. It hadn't been long since I'd cum last and yet my body yearned for the release. I stopped, letting her head go. She looked up at me.

"I'm not ready to cum yet. Climb up here and let me taste that pretty pussy." I said to her. Santana smirked and moved quickly to straddle my head, her knees on either side. She faced the head board as she lowered her pussy to my mouth.

Since the onset of puberty, I'd wondered if a Black girl or a Latino tasted the same as a white girl. Answer, Hell to the no…though in speaking of these things with my friends, I've come to realize that it has nothing to do with the color of their skin. No two women taste exactly the same. According to Puck not even twins taste perfectly alike. I was ecstatic to devour her, with my hands on her ass, squeezing her supple flesh; I ate her pussy, licking and sucking until she flooded my mouth with her sweetly, tangy cream. Her cries and mews of pleasure carried and Brittany came to still, wearing the corset dress that didn't cover much of her soft sweet skin.

"I see you're awake!" Santana whispered as she felt Brittany's hand reach up to tease the supple skin of her thigh. Tana was sitting on my face, back arched, head rocked back in the throes of an orgasm. I heard her, but I couldn't stop licking Satan's delicious pussy. Britt's hand rubbed up our girl's belly to her perky tits, rubbing them, holding them, pinching and tweaking her passion swollen nipples. Tana came like hard as hell, her juices constantly flowing into my mouth as her thighs shook around my head and her pussy convulsed over my lips. When she finally came down off her orgasmic high, she fell to the opposite side of the bed and joined Brittany on my cock, Together, they fellated me, taking turns on my cock and balls until I felt like I was gonna explode. They sensed this and stopped, teasing me with their fingers lightly until my pending orgasm subsided.

Brittany climbed up and planted her completely bald kitty kat on my face while Satan climbed up and impaled herself on my seven and a half inch dick. I moaned up into Britt's pussy, giving her a little extra stimulation.

"Dios mio!" Santana exclaimed as she took me completely inside her tight, wet heat. Her body shuddered, all the stimulation she'd felt all night finally coming to a head in that one move forced another orgasm to erupt and the dam to burst open, flooding her pussy and my dick.

Brittany was close already as well. She seemed to be suffering from the same post 'glory note' sexual frenzy that I was. Her long slim legs started a slow twitch as I licked her pussy. She was still super wet from the first round. Never before had I been able to taste her juices all mixed up with my cum. When the mix of us started to trickle into my mouth, I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and held her, almost pulling her down onto my face so I could push my tongue further inside her. She moaned and grabbed her breasts, pinching her nipples, pulling them gently as her orgasm started. Santana had yet to move since sitting on my cock. She just sat there, feeling the fullness of having my thick dick inside her. It was the first time she had been full all week, and she was savory.

I got my wits about me and slowed myself down. I released my grip a little on Brittany's thighs, allowing her to grind her pussy on my mouth. She slid back and forth so I could lick her asshole and her clit in between my tongue fucking into her hole. Slowly we moved together, until we finally came together, our cries of completion rang in our ears. We fell asleep wrapped around each other only to awaken and begin to make love to each other again. The cycle continued until we were awakened by the front desk to get ready for rehearsal.

_Tina Point of View_

It took some arranging, but we managed to get all eight of us dressed and to the school on time for practice. We hadn't slept very much, but I was happier than I could ever remember being. Mike and I had made love all night long, and most of the time we were moving together I could look over and see my best friend's beautiful face and body as her truly sexy lovers pleasured her. Sometimes her eyes would lock with mine and I could watch as she fell into the abyss of pleasure, and damn if just seeing her go over didn't send me over as well. I don't know how she was able to take all that Sam and Puck were giving her, but she could take them deeply into every part of her. She looked so unbelievably hot and beautiful when her mouth was wrapped around either of their long, thick manhoods. But I came without even being touched when I looked over and saw Puck helping her lick and suck Sam off. Maybe it was weird, but seeing Puck suck Sam was way more erotic to me than seeing the reverse. Maybe it was because to me Puck is the more 'butch' of the two or something.

Several different times during the course of the night, I had been lucky enough to be able to feel Mike moving in and out of me even as I watched Sam move in and out of Mercedes and Puck moving in and out of Sam at the same time. It was an amazing tableau and one that spoke to me not only of the love and passion they share with each other, but also of the amount of care and trust they have for us. They let us see them at their most vulnerable as they moved together knowing that neither Mike nor I would ever hold their love against them. As we were going through the practice and fittings, I made up my mind that after we got back to the hotel, I was going to ask Mercedes if I could taste her rather than just watch. I knew that I could trust our friends. Even if the answer was no, they wouldn't make me feel bad for having the desire.

Practice wasn't just vocal and dance rehearsals. We also tried on the dresses and suits for the competition. Our dresses were so hot, and yet perfectly respectable. They were halter top, A-line retro fifties or Rock-a-billy/Swing numbers, black with deep burgundy polka dots. They were longish, hitting us all right under our knees, and belled out with several black taffeta petticoats. The dresses also had a wide band of black satin ribbon that went around our waists and tied in the back. Kurt had taken the time to make Lauren a shrug of a similar material. RJC had already purchased all of us the seam up the back stockings that Mercedes had made us all jealous of at nationals. Kurt also recreated the little feather cap and veil Santana had worn for the Valerie performance the year before, but this time, we'd all be wearing it. A fact which made me deliriously happy; I had been ridiculously jealous that she, alone, got to wear the other one. Our shoes were modest two inch dancing heels that Ms. Cochran was making us all practice in for the rest of the week. That was smart. With Mr. Schuester, we were usually lucky to have one rehearsal in our performance shoes.

The guys were wearing their usual black performance shoes, so that wasn't really a consideration for them either. They would be in shirts the same color as our polka dots and black slacks. Kurt and Blaine had argued for hours about traditional ties versus bow ties. Eventually they put it to a vote with the other guys all weighing in; they all had long thin ties of black satin to wear. Kurt once again proved that he was truly amazing. There were little to no alterations needed on the old hats costumes, just reinforcing Cede and Lauren's bodices, and only minimal ones needed for the newbies. By the time Shelby released us that afternoon, we'd pinned everything necessary and the alterations would be done well in advance this time. The guys were taking the new males out to find them their needed protective devices for dancing. Apparently Puck and Finn had decided after our first sectionals that the dudes need to have something to keep them from flopping around during the dance numbers. So they had repurposed a piece of their football equipment to meet the need.

Santana decided that we should drag the new girls to the mall and find them each a great convertible bra that they could use for the rest of the year, or until they out grew it. I was glad she chose to do so, 'cause I needed a new one. This would be my fourth. While we were shopping Mercedes bought what she said was her sixth. "These things have thin ass straps, my girls mess those straps up within two or three performances." She explained to the younger girls.

"That's why I always have the shrugs. I don't care about showing off my shoulders and everything. I know I'm beautiful, whether anyone but Finn ever agrees or not. But the skinny bra straps on the convertibles always end up cutting into me. So I just wear wide strap bras and cover them with the shrugs." Lauren said with a laugh.

"I wondered. I can't do it. I get hot enough under those lights as it is." Cede told her with a giggle.

It took us the better part of two hours and three stores to find the right bras for each of those of us who needed them. Then we had a sit down dinner with our mentees before we finally made our way back to the Drury Inn. When we got there we were surprised to find that Mike and the guys had gotten back first and apparently they decided to work up a little number to thank us for the show from the night before. They sat us down and gave us each a bottle of water. Then they stood in front of the television and Artie cued up a video. The guys stood in front of the waist high console wearing only a pair of boxers. Sam was first. His boxers were a deep, royal purple silk. Next to him stood Puck, he wore a lighter version of the same shade and material. Artie was in the middle in red and white striped pair and Mike rounded out the other end of the semi-circle in a pair of my favorite shade of perfect bluer than blue, blue.

The song that started in the background was a slightly strange choice to me. _Temperture_ by Sean Paul wasn't something I really expected them to choose. But when they started to dance I realized that they chose the song because the rather smooth reggaetone beat was something even Sam could work. Sam started it with a body roll that Puck picked up and it continued down the line until Mike finished it off. They didn't do any solo dances, but Puck and Sam did move against each other in a very sexy manner.

Watching them dance was a little more funny than it was sexy, but they were trying so hard to please us that the very idea of it was quite arousing. It was easy to see that the guys were all free inside their boxers, and our eyes on them were doing their bodies good. All too soon and yet not soon enough the song was over and we girls dragged our guys into the bedrooms. I pushed Mike onto 'our bed' and quickly chucked off my clothes. Unable to hold back any longer, I pulled his throbbing cock free of its silken prison. Pushing his thighs apart and cupping his balls in my hands, I descended on his seven inch member, licking it from bottom to top, then swirling my tongue up and down again as he arched into an almost bridge on the hotel bed. His breathing became a pant. "Oh god, Tina ... oh fuck ... you're so good..." he said.

Mike battled with his urge to take over and just fuck me then and there. But we'd been so fast and hard last night that ever since we awoke that morning, he knew he wanted to wait patiently and make it last. He knew that tonight I was an amazingly self-aware, sexual woman ... his sexual woman who was giving him the most mind-blowing blowjob of his life as he lay there, my supplicant. He watched my head bob up and down, first slowly massaging his skin with my tongue, then sucking his dick faster and faster, and suddenly taking his balls in my mouth and sucking them, too. I alternated between tugging at the base of his cock with my hands and taking the entire thing deep into my throat, as far as I could.

Mike could barely tear his eyes away from the silhouette of my ass next to him on the bed as I drove him almost to a climax...only when he was teetering on the edge, did I crawl up his body and slowly sank down on his erection that always filled me to the brim. I shivered in pure satisfaction and for a moment, feminine power surged through me. I leaned down and kissed Mike gently before turning to the side, where Mercedes, Sam and Puck were kissing and touching even as they watched Mike and I move together. "Cede…can I taste you…I mean if it's okay with Puck and with Sam?" I asked beseechingly. The thought had me so aroused I could barely think straight; having Mike stirring his hips, and therefore his dick inside me was only shoving me closer and closer to my own satisfaction. Finally hearing the word yes come from my three friends on the other bed sent me skyrocketing into my orgasm and I dragged Mike with me.

When I finally finished quaking and shaking, Puck laid out his and Sam's 'Rules for Tongue Fucking their Sexy girlfriend'. "Rule number one…We, and that includes Mike, always have to be in the room to watch."

"Rule number two…." Sam interrupted. "If you can't make her cum in half an hour, you give her back."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at his comment. "Not an actual toy here that you are sharing with your friend." She muttered. "But I do have a rule of my own…this is not an over and over again type of thing."

Sam and Puck both nodded sagely. "Addiction is possible even after only one hit. You're on your own if you develop a problem." Puck told me his voice and eyes conveying total sincerity. "So then rule number four…its four, right; doesn't really matter anyway. The rule is Mikey can lookee but no touchee."

"He can touch me though, right?" I said pointedly.

Puck shrugged and gave me a look that clearly said 'like I care'. "So we need one more rule. I mean five is a better number than four. What else Sammy?"

Sam looked thoughtful… "Um…no…yeah, I've got nothing."

"Good…so can I kiss her yet?" I asked exasperatedly. Getting this close to living the dream was making me really, really impatient. Despite my impatience, once I'd been given 'permission' I couldn't help but look at the face and form of my best friend. Mercedes's amazing chocolate skinned body, was sculpted like a fertility goddess with perfectly curved E-cup breasts and flowing black tresses that currently fell halfway down her back. Over the last few years I would sometimes find myself wondering what it would be like to touch Cede's curves, to embrace her as something more than the platonic friend that she was. I know that I would never be fully gay, or probably even bisexual, but I also knew that I would never regret exploring my desire for Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes shocked the hell out of me she came over and took complete control of our first kiss. I could feel Cede's shallow breath on my face as she closed the distance and gently, tenderly placed a kiss on my lips. The softness of Mercedes lips made my whole body shudder with anticipation and a previously repressed lust. Her lips were so full and soft and her breath tasted gently of the big ass salad she'd had for dinner.

She sat back momentarily to analyze my reaction, which was to slowly open my eyes and stare back into Cede's equally brown irises without a flinch.

"That's so nice..." I whispered.

Mercedes responded by smirking a little and returning to plant several more gentle kisses on my mouth, the last one with a hint of her tongue tip traced my bottom lip. She was amused when I responded by parting them slightly and allowing her to explore further. Continuing on, she probed my mouth with her tongue, giggling cheerily as it elicited a quiet moan from me. Sam and Puck moved forward and helped Mercedes to divest herself of her clothes. It may have been their way of hurrying us along, but I appreciated the gesture.

Mercedes took me by the hand and led me back to the bed I had been on just enjoying Mike. But I couldn't let her keep control, I wanted to taste her. So with a little grin, I reversed our positions and pushed her to the mattress. For a long moment I stood there looking down at the beauty of my best friend. Mercedes has always been beautiful to me with her huge, often pendulous breasts, her thick waist and thick thighs, and that amazing ass, I could never understand why more guys at our school never saw what I did. One day after a frank and direct conversation with my mother I finally realized they were little boys trying to prove their manhood by fucking as many little girls as would allow them; and like little boys they only saw beauty in what they magazines and TV told them was beautiful. Mercedes wasn't that, not in this day and age. Fifty years ago, she would have been prized…like I prized her.

I pushed those thoughts to the side as my desire took full control of me. I couldn't resist taking Cede's hardened chocolate nipple into my mouth any longer. I rolled it around with my tongue and carefully traced the areola, moving back and forth between both sides to repeat the teasing motion several times. Back and forth I teased until Mercedes arched under my ministrations like a large, contented cat. Emboldened I shuffled back off the bed and leaned forward; I grasped Mercedes foot and brought her leg up. My lips made contact with the soft skin of her right ankle. I deliberately took my time with each kiss; savoring the slightly nutty taste of Cede's skin and the muffled "Mmmhh" that I could hear every time I nipped or kissed a new area. Slowly but surely my mouth found its way to her knees. I used my right hand to delicately trace lines along the outside of Cede's left thigh, first as short strokes and then more deliberate sweeps. My chin rose to meet the coordinating space in between her thighs, allowing my tongue to dance in the same calligraphic motion and savor the scent of my best friend's pussy for the first time. It drove me wild and the mixture of myself and Mike in my pussy was became a torrent of fluid that I could feel starting to seep from my folds. Sensing no restraint from Cede, I knew it was now or never.

I softly pressed my mouth against the groove where Cede's smooth labia met with her upper thigh.

"Ohhhh... tickly..." came the response. Mercedes had fully lain down; her chin was tilted upward and her hair spilled out like obsidian fire across the floor. Her eyes were closed and facial expression like that of someone in a pleasant fantasy - not far from the truth, I thought – and I discovered, to my own pride, her slit was beginning to moisten with her wetness.

I continued to kiss along one side of Mercedes' labia, nibbling at the bare fleshy lip and suckling at the dew drops of liquid I found along the way. She tasted so good, sweet and tangy, but nutty and almost buttery. My mind cycled through a dozen flavors that all came close…apricot, Snicker's nougat, white chocolate, but none of them were exactly right. Rather than continue to answer an unanswerable question, I teasingly traced an arc across her clitoral hood and made my way back down the other side. I knew that I loved it when Mike did that to me. While I stole Mike's opening move, my left hand slyly moved between my own thighs, running my middle finger along my groove before impaling myself on it. With a practiced hand, I started teasing myself with a beckoning motion that flicked across my G-spot as I slipped my tongue into Mercedes' honey pot.

"Unnnnhhhh!" groaned Cede, her hips involuntarily rising to meet my face as she reveled in the warm sensation, biting her bottom lip each time I contorted my tongue in all sorts of ways inside her. It seemed as if my face felt wonderful against her most intimate of parts; all of her past experiences had been performed by Sam and Puck and despite their generally high standards of grooming, chances were pretty good that Mercedes had never before felt such delicately soft skin grind against hers.

I heard Puck whisper something to Sam that almost sounded like he said that Mercedes was responding far more to me than she had to someone else, but I couldn't hear it well enough to figure out whom. Sam's response was too muffled to give me any clue. I put away that distraction as I focused on continuing to lap at Mercedes. I withdrew my sopping wet fingers from myself and sucked them clean before I used them to brush the base of Cede's clit, the engorged nub peeking out from its protective sheath. "Do you like that, Diva?"

"Oh, ohhh OH! ShIT!"

Grinning, I continued the torturous dance, circling Cede's clitoral hood with a fingertip and breaking from my tongue's assault momentarily to lick the same path my digit was tracing. Mercedes began to pant heavily and her muscles were tensing, I might not have ever done this before, but I almost instinctively knew that my friend's orgasm was beginning to mount and since this was going to be the only time I ever got to give her one, I wanted it to be memorable. Latching on to Cede's clit as if I were suckling one of her long, sensitive nipples, my slow teasing licks became more demanding, increasing the pace to a frenzy. My fingers encircled the sensitive area between Mercedes' openings. I pushed and kneaded the band of skin only seconds before I thrust two fingers deep inside her squirming cunt.

"Fuck, f-f-fucccccckkkkk!" Cede yelped, lost in a world of blinding light, her head spinning as it comprehended my hand that was fucking her, creating the well of pleasure she was experiencing. It was a new experience for both of us and I loved every second of it. I could feel the blood rushing from my head and down my torso, over my abdomen and straight into my clit. Even as I felt my own arousal ratchet up a dozen notches, Cede's body began to shake feverously and her hips arched upwards, she pressed herself against my fingers and face. "Fuck, unnhh, ahhh, Tee oh God!"

I lost my mind. Hearing my name on her lips, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get us both off and I had to do it immediately. I twisted us so that I could lay down with my face still buried in Mercedes' sweet, fragrant pussy, my other hand snaked itself back between my own thighs and I vigorously rubbed my swollen clit. It didn't take long. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned Mercedes and her hip arching turned into orgasmic thrashing as she came, her vaginal walls clamping down hard on my fingers, which served to push me over the edge into the same blissful explosion that my friend was sharing with me for the first time.

"Ahhhh... fuck...OHHHHHHH!" I shrieked as my clit was jolted with pleasure. I slowed my licking back down to a soothing tempo as Mercedes slowly relaxed. Her eyes still closed, arms outstretched on the bed. After a small eternity had passed I stopped and crawled atop Cede's body to kiss her passionately, the tangy, sweet taste of her love juices passed between the two of us.

"So Cede…how did I do?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"I can honestly say that was in the top five the best girl induced orgasm I've ever experienced." She said definitively, before she dissolved into giggles letting me know that she was kidding.

The second we moved apart, Mike was on my ass like an ant on sugar. The lovemaking between us was hotter than ever. Our kisses shared the essence of Mercedes until finally all we could taste was each other. Across the room Sam and Puck showed Mercedes that they found our play just as arousing as Mike did. I couldn't keep track of the number of times or ways Mike made me cum that night, I do know that I found out that night that I could easily become addicted to two things, the taste of Mercedes Jones, and the feel of Michael Chang, Jr. embedding his turgid manhood into me first thing in the morning.

Check out time came far too soon, but we did make it in time. Cede and her boys even made it to church. Later that evening Mike texted me to let me know that other than school, and school related activities, he was grounded for the next six weeks. But he finished that text off with four words that summed up my own feelings on the subject as well… 'So Totally Worth It'.

* * *

><p>Sectionals are up next.<p>

You know it may sound cliche, but reviews, oodles and oodles and kitten kaboodles of reviews really make writers write more and faster.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	31. Chapter 29 Ascension

**Grandissons Together****  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

**THANKS** to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

BIGGEST CONGRATULATIONS to AMBER RILEY on her DWTS win! 

Rest in Peace Mr. Mandela. Thank you for your many years of service and your legacy of inspiration!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY KWANZA, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<br>All I Do Is…**

_Mercedes Point of View_

One would think that the very last thing a high school senior girl would forget would be her last Homecoming dance. But not only did_ I_ forget, all the other old hat glee girls forgot, as well. We were so damn busy during football season, I'm not sure if I would have remembered something vitally important, like a family birthday or my parent's anniversary that week we were preparing for sectionals…let alone something as transiently important as a homecoming dance. Still we all found it ridiculous when we walked into the school on the Monday morning after our very interesting weekend of 'happy funtime'…Britt's words not mine; and found that there were a plethora of signs proclaiming that the Homecoming Dance would be that Friday night after the Homecoming Game. I was so shocked I stopped worrying about whether things with Tina would be all awkward after everything we'd done Saturday night or not.

In an attempt to gain more extracurricular activities for his NYADA and Julliard applications, Kurt had run for senior class president with Brittany as his running mate. In a leave from his usual dictatorial fashion, Kurt actually delegated the planning of the event to the dance committee. He had set the theme and the budget, ordered the necessary décor and in the last several weeks of extreme madness forgotten about the event himself. Thankfully the posters were lovely and tasteful. They were emblazoned with the dance's theme. Kurt chose the theme nearest and dearest to his own heart, one almost guaranteed to be popular because all of us, even the puckheads and the stupid jocks, wanted the hell out of this town. The theme Manhattan Mystique wasn't just near and dear to Kurt's Broadway bound heart, it was the epitome of 'making it' to every kid kicking around small town American cities. The committee had taken their direction well it seemed. The posters proclaimed in very large, bold letters that the dance was in fact semi-formal…A fact that was being discussed all over the place. As was the notation at the very bottom, which assured the student body that the dress code did apply and would be enforced.

We quickly realized that our, oh so intelligent, classmates had no clue what those two things meant independently let alone together. So Kurt dragged me, and Tina together to draft a quick announcement. "Concentrate on the definition of 'semi-formal' for the heathens. The dress code is clearly spelled out in our student handbook even if no one ever pays it any real attention." Tina told him after we'd been fussing at each other for several minutes about the best way to educate the idiots. Thankfully Tina didn't seem to harbor any shame regarding our activities over the weekend. In fact the looks she was throwing at me that morning made me less concerned about the whole awkwardness thing and more worried that Puck and Sam had called it correct when they were worried about addiction. Home girl bets not get addicted to all of this. I have a hard enough time keeping Santana and Brittany off my ass…and when, exactly, did I become everybody's chocolate fantasy? Even though I don't enjoy it anywhere near as much as they do, I guess I kind of _do _get off on actually being wanted. But I've really gotta learn to start saying no.

I shook my head ruefully and returned my focus to the matter at hand. It didn't take us very long at all. Soon we had Kurt ready to hit the PA system to address the student body. Thankfully the Monday before homecoming is always a homeroom day. That is the day they take the nominations for home coming queen and king and then we vote for them at lunch time Tuesday through Thursday. The only rules for Homecoming Queen were that the person had to be a senior. The policy was set by the Lima City Schools school board and didn't even specify gender. I know because Kurt and I checked after prom the year before.

Mrs. Killjoy…I swear that is her actual name…had just finished taking roll when the PA came on. Kurt cleared his throat daintily. "Good morning students of McKinley High. I am Kurt Hummel, your senior class president. There are many of you with questions about our upcoming Homecoming dance. I am here to provide you with answers. First of all…freshmen please do not listen to those seniors who are trying to be humorous…all grades are welcome to attend. Now, allow me to quickly summarize the salient points of our student dress code. That is to say, those points which apply to the apparel for the homecoming dance. Ladies your dresses must reach down to at least four inches above the crease in the back of your knee. Principal Figgins says that the one inch strap rule doesn't apply to dances; however, he does ask that any strapless dresses have a tasteful neckline. No cut outs, or large sections of sheer material that do not fall into the category of 'overlay.' Party dresses, little black dresses, and tea length dresses are all appropriate. Color and bling are the best ways to keep it dressy and youthful. Ball gowns or other floor length gowns are only appropriate for those on the homecoming court. I would also like to remind you all that this is October in Ohio. Dress appropriately for the weather. One last note for ladies…Lucite heels are never appropriate unless you are a member of the world's oldest profession or aspire to be." He chided smoothly.

"Gentlemen, your guidelines are very simple. A nice suit, color up to you or your date, tie and jacket included. You may also wear slacks, a nice shirt, jacket and tie. You don't have to rent a tux, unless you are in the running for Homecoming King. Neither jeans nor tennis shoes are acceptable. By tradition, you do not have to give a corsage for homecoming, but a gift of a single long stemmed rose would be acceptable instead." Kurt educated. "Another dictate of tradition is that the gentleman takes the lady out for dinner either before the game or after the dance…Just a heads up."

There was a short shuffling of paper. "Coach Sylvester would like me to remind you all that alcohol on school grounds is an expellable offense, and that she will have a ruler at the door."

Sue took the mike. "Any skirt that doesn't meet dress code will be turned away. The only exception made will be for the seven JV Cheerios who will be in uniform." She said meanly. Wonder what they are being punished for? "Tickets are ten bucks per student fifteen per couple in advance or twenty per student and thirty per couple at the door. You can purchase them at the Cheerio table in the cafeteria, or at my office between classes." Can you hear a smirk over a school PA? The answer if the speaker was Coach Sue Sylvester was always yes. "Oh and for all of you bandwagon jumpers, the McKinley High New Directions will be hosting the Northern Ohio Sectionals competition this Saturday at eleven. Come out and support them." She announced in such a way half the student body immediately wondered what the fiercely angry cheer coach would do to them if they didn't show. "Porcelain…you done?"

The PA signed off for a long moment, before Figgins voice chimed in. "Thank you all and please give your homeroom teachers your nominees for Homecoming King and Queen. Each student may only nominate one person for each position. We will select the top ten nominees for voting."

Everyone knew exactly who would be nominated. Santana and Brittany were shoe-ins. Even after her pregnancy Quinn was still probably going to be in the top ten. There were a couple of other Cheerios that would probably make it and there was always a possibility of some people nominating Becky trying to prove that they were sensitive. The rest of the list of people with more than ten nominations would be pretty short, probably one girl from the Titan's girls sports teams. I was rocked from that line of thought when my phone started to vibrate.

I checked the display was mildly surprised to see that it wasn't from Sam or Puck…or even Kurt and Tina. Instead it was a frantic message from Lauren. 'You've got to help me. Finn actually wants to go to this damn thing and he wants me to go with him!'

'That's a good thing." I sent back with a little giggle.

'Yeah…right, *insert sarcastic smile here*.' She typed. 'I have never been to one of these things and it was frikkin' impossible to find a dress for prom.'

'*insert childish whine there*.' I taunted. 'I've got you boo. We can order you something off line. If we pick it out today and have it rush delivered it will be here in time for Kurt, Tina and I to tailor it so that it fits you perfect.' I assured her.

Lauren calmed down immediately. 'Okay, so what else will I still need?'

'We've got you covered on hair and makeup. So shoes and jewelry.' I told her.

I took a second to shoot all the senior glee kids a text to meet up in the choir room during first lunch. Lauren acknowledged that one in her answer. 'You're gonna make me go shopping…aren't you?'

'I still don't have my shit together either. I have some shoes I can wear if I find the right dress. But that's it.' I told her honestly.

Most of the other girls were in the same predicament. Only Santana and Quinn were completely prepared, but those two already had their prom dresses so they don't count. Then Tessa shot us a text asking us if she and Sugar could go shopping with us since Aidan and Rory had asked them to the dance as well. I loved it. The chance to show Sugar that color could be her friend, in small easily consumed bites…who could resist? Morning classes were pretty much a wash. All everyone wanted to do was talk about who was going with whom and who was wearing what. Puck kept trying to get me to make out in Calculus after we finished the pop quiz Mr. Chiodi had for us. Then Puck and Sam were talking and texting hard in government. In fact they were going out of their way trying to keep me in the dark about something. Probably that should have worried me…but I had no time to sweat the small stuff. I trusted them to come to me when they were ready to share. Besides did I mention, there was no time to figure out what they were doing? I had gotten Lauren calm, and Kurt was talking Santana down from her 'I forgot to get Brittany's shit together too' ledge. But Tina was freaking out about shoes and accessories. Tessa was, well for her, giggly. Sugar was texting me and Santana with pictures of all these truly god-awful dresses. It was a hot shitty mess of epic proportions. I was getting tired of homecoming al-damn-ready.

French was intriguing. Fortunately the French language has more terms for fashion than almost any other language on earth. Between Kurt, Santana, and I we managed to look online and get together three looks for Lauren to choose from. And best of all, thanks to Kurt's connection at the Lima Chamber of Commerce, and through his in with the manager of Nordstroms at the mall; we knew that two of the looks were available in her size as soon as we could get our happy asses to the mall. The third look, thanks to overnight shipping could be there Wednesday if Lauren picked that one, which I kind of figured she would. It was the only long dress we had found that looked like it would still fit the occasion. When we exited the French classroom we were surprised to see Sam, Noah, Artie and Blaine all assembled across the hallway from the door. Puck and Sam both had their guitars and the hallway was packed with people trying to see what was going on.

As soon as they saw us, they started to slowly strum their guitars. The melody was slow and folkish or indie-like. Sam stepped forward to open the song.

[Sam] I don't get many things right the first time  
>In fact, I am told that a lot<br>Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
>Brought me here<p>

[Artie]And where was I before the day  
>That I first saw your lovely face?<br>Now I see it every day  
>And I know<p>

[All]That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest<p>

[Blaine]What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
>In a house on a street where you lived?<br>Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
>Would I know?<p>

[Puck] And in a white sea of eyes  
>I see one pair that I recognize<br>And I know

[All]That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest<p>

[All] I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you

[Blaine] Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
>And one day passed away in his sleep<br>[Sam] And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
>And passed away<p>

[Artie] I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
>[Puck] That I know<p>

[All]That I am  
>I am<br>I am  
>The luckiest<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere, Brittany appeared with a couple of JV Cheerios carrying a banner that read, 'Mercedes Jones, will you please do Puck and Sam the honor of attending the 2013 Homecoming Dance with them?' the question was repeated twice more under Sam and Puck's query, with the appropriate names changed. If anyone noticed that the one for Santana was larger than Kurt's or mine no one pointed it out. After all it was her girlfriend that made the sign.

I smiled as large as I had ever smiled before. I almost couldn't believe that they had done this for me. It was amazingly public…and call me bad or wrong, but I loved every second. I nodded emphatically and took a step forward, only to find myself quickly enveloped in a Commune sandwich that left me breathless and Madame Brooks threatening, very loudly and in French to 'hose us down if we didn't separate.' We broke apart and I realized that she was addressing Klaine and Bartana as well. "Thank you guys, this was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. But why so much?"

Sam and Noah exchanged a long look. "Because you deserve it." Noah said simply.

"I still remember the look on your face last year when everyone was going on and on about prom." Sam said quietly. "I don't think I ever really knew what 'forlorn' meant until that moment. Even when you did have a date and got the whole experience, it was because you and Rachel asked me…so I wanted to make sure that we did it right this time. The boys asking the girl to the dance."

"In a three-way date that will sure as hell be the dirty kind." Puck added with a smirk.

Sam rolled his eyes. Puck loved to tease me about that assurance and how that innocent threesome had led us to where we were. "Anyway, we've bought the tickets, and we'll buy your corsage and your dinner…this time it will all be the way it should have been last spring."

I drew him into a strong hug. I know that it bothered the southern gentleman in Sam that everything had been so skewed from what he considered natural at the beginning of our relationship, "Sammy baby, I know it will be perfect. Not because of who spent what or even if we didn't spend a single dime. It will be perfect because we'll be going together."

"Alright, let's break up the love fest." Coach Sylvester bellowed as she came up the hall way. "Commune, I need a word with Vesta. Jailbait, Lady Lips…get lost." She commanded. Sam and Puck gave me sweet kisses and told me they would see me after the 'Glee Ladies Assemble' meeting in the choir room. As soon as they disappeared, Sue grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway. "Look Jones, you know how little I like being seen talking to you kids in public, even my own Cheerios…so pay attention. I need two things from you…three if you count that I need you to win sectionals so that I can send William an updated email cataloging his epic failures as a show choir director. First of all, Bieste and I have a little side bet going with that ass of a hockey coach. I need you to make sure that all of you little gleeks look like major Betties when you roll into homecoming. Bieste and I need at least four of the puck heads to hit on your various tone deaf minions. We get bonuses if one of them is the Sasquatch on the wrestling team. So I need you and Jazz Hands to turn Big 'Ums McGoo from Big Foot to Cinderella…or something teenage boys consider hot."

"While, I'm already hotter than most of the small minded, plebian freaks at this school can even begin to wrap their minds around..." Lauren's voice interrupted the confab Coach Sylvester was forcing upon me. "I have to agree with the evil queen of the cheerchicks. I need you and Headmul to work your magic. That little JV bitch, Kitty…the one who looks like a little old lady in the face…she stepped to me today after Finn texted me to ask me if we could go to the dance. I was going to tell him hell to the no, but he said he is going to do that thing I like every day for a week, so I changed my mind. I was looking forward to stretching that week out a little, when for some reason that Kitty chick comes sashaying her prepubescent boy-shaped ass into my homeroom class and tells teach that she needs to see me in the hall to give me a note from Mr. Geovani, the AV club's advisor. Not totally unheard of…so I humor her. We get out there and the little Fapez knock-off starts in on how she is going to be the one to go to the homecoming dance with Hudson because he is going to seal her place as Quinn's replacement next year. That was just laughable, but then she decides to tell me how even if I'm not actually ugly, who could tell under the 'acres of fat' obscuring my bone structure… little troll said I was built like a brick house…the literal kind."

"And you're coming to Jones hoping she can help you hide the body?" Sue quipped trying to rush the story along. "And keep me from killing you for leaving me down a Cheerio this close to our competition?"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "If I had heard the Sasquatch comment first, I'd have broken her back on sheer principality." She drawled with almost feral intensity. "But no, I don't make a practice of beating people who I am actively able to step on. What I need, as I said before if you'd been listening, was Jones and Hummel to work their fairy godmother magic and trick me out so I can make that little catty bitch eat her words so hard she chokes on them."

Sue grinned. "Well good then our desires line up. So Jones…" she said turning her attention back to me.

"I'll help you make the puckheads drool…if you make sure that Figgins hires a DJ…a damn good one. I am NOT busting my ass making sure that the New Directions' femmes are all Fatales…if we've gotta try to come up with songs to sing too." I told her honestly.

"Done." Sue assured us. "Now the bet eliminates all Cheerio glee girls…except you and Lady Face…I figure that of you, Big 'Ums, Studdering Asian, the girl of the androgynous twins, the Evil Fairy, and the Mafia Princess…at least four of you have to clean up well enough to turn the heads of those ignoramuses."

Lauren and I exchanged looks. Sylvester had a point, but I didn't know if all of the girls she mentioned were even going. Lauren whipped out her pear pad and sent an all call for the girls of the New Directions to meet in the Choir room for all three lunches. This was going to take some doing. As Lauren was doing that I was shooting messages to Puck, Sam and the other older male Gleeks. I asked them each to take one of the young cats in hand so we could make sure that all the younger girls had dates. Even if we had to get them to the dance as a group date; which considering how young many of them still were, was a reasonable possibility; I still wanted them to each have the individual attention experience. After all, I got my Cinderella moment, they deserved theirs.

_Lauren Point of View_

I cannot wait to get the hell out of high school. These bitches in this school are constantly testing my patience. Then just when I think I have them all trained, someone decides that she is the new queen and should try to dethrone me. I have always been the one chick in this school that no one would dare step to, not without visibly quaking in their shoes like Lopez or Adams. Even Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez have been slushied…but not this broad. However ever since I started dating Finn Hudson heifers keep trying to bring the bullshit. They think that just because I am more than secure in my own allure that I can't bring it in the typical 'sexy' looks. I may be a big girl, but once upon a time, big girls were held in high esteem. We were considered the epitome of sexy…probably because we had breasts and other actual female attributes. I'm bound and determined to show those skinny bitches that they don't have a hope of stealing Finn from me, and not just because none of them have the balls to keep his leash…but just because I am beautiful…in every fuckin' way.

Soon as everyone who was called to the choir room was assembled, I spoke up. "Ladies, Friday night at the homecoming dance, we are going to show this whole school that there are no broads in this entire student body who are hotter than the girls of the New Directions. Since I am probably the most against the 'traditional ideals of beauty' I'm gonna step up to the plate, and turn myself over to the hands of Hummel, Jones and C Squared. That being said, every single one of us is going to find and bring our sexy. Even you Fabray, no hiding behind those A-lines you love so much."

"I already have my dress and everything Lauren." Quinn told me with a long suffering sigh. "But I did take your advice from New York. It is not blue." She smiled charmingly.

Kurt spoke up. "Would you be offended if I took over running this meeting? We have a very limited amount of time to get a vast amount of ground covered." He pointed out. When I shrugged and yielded the floor, he went into 'drill sergeant' mode. "Ladies, let's get a handle on where we are versus where we need to be. Everyone who has all apparel and accessories necessary please congregate around Quinn. Everyone who wasn't even thinking they would go to homecoming, please congregate around Lauren. Anyone who needs their dress only please meet with Mercedes. Anyone who only still needs accessories, please move over around Tina."

Ivy raised her hand. "I can only go if it is part of a group date." She whispered shyly.

"Me too." Hell chimed in.

"I had assumed as much." Mercedes told them with a maternal smile.

"You guys can come with Casey and me." Cassie spoke up. "In fact, if anyone doesn't have a date, we can all go together."

It took no time at all for all the sophomores who didn't have dates to decide that Ivy and Hell would roll with them. A few short texts later and it was decided that they would all have to be home by ten, but they all had permission and Mrs. Toundsend was going to pick them up from the dance and take them all home. That settled, Kurt had everyone pull out their phones or tablets. Store sites were pulled up and by then end of the lunches every one of us had some idea what we'd be looking for in the store. In some cases, coughcoughMercedes, their top three dress picks were reserved with their debit card. They showed me the three different looks they had put together for me. The first was traditional Zizes. Long with a deep vee neckline, subtle ruching at the waist…it had a really hot detail strap that made sure it wouldn't slip too low, since it was off the shoulder as well as a deep V. I loved it immediately.

But something stopped me from picking it. It was pretty, gorgeous even…but it was totally what anyone looking at a big, beautiful woman expected her to wear. It covered far more than it revealed. It would prove I was beautiful…but it wouldn't show them that I could be hot like fire too. When I said as much to Mercedes she looked thoughtful. She was weighing her dresses. Two of the three were traditional teen party dresses. Fit and flair, lots of tulle…but while they were strapless and would show her girls off…Jones best _ass_et would be hidden from view. Her third choice was actually from a dress boutique that Tina hipped her to. They carried vintage style clothes. On their site, Cedes had found a fire engine red 'wiggle' dress that would hug every single curve she had.

"Go for the wiggle dress, wear some of those stilts you call shoes." I told her with a smirk. "I'll get the black and blue number…you and Hummel will tie me into something that makes my boobs look almost as big as yours…I'll wear heels…but no more than 2 inches. Hell, I'll even let your mani-pedi lady play with my feet."

"You really want that Kitty chick to squirm, don't you?" Mercedes teased. She had been telling me all year to show off my legs. 'They might be thick, but they are shapely.' Tiny Dancer keeps telling me. She was finally going to get her wish.

"Oh that little troll doll is going down, but I also want to break my foot off in all the bitches in this school who still claim that Finn can do better. IF, and I stress IF, there _is_ a better option than me, then they sure as hell aren't it."

The entire room turned to look at us as Mercedes' laughter rang out. "I know that's the damn truth, girl." She crowed.

I looked at the picture of the dress I had just agreed to wear once again. The dress had some features in common with the burgundy, floor length one I'd ultimately discarded. It had a low cut top, with a fake wrap look and ruching at the side. Kurt said that it would give definition to the curve of my waist. The blue and black marbled panel in the front did so even more as it was cut to give the illusion of an hour glass figure to anyone. The sleeves would only reach my elbows, but again Kurt made that seem like a good thing. The skirt ended right at my knees. I thought that would make the dimples in them look even worse, but Hummel swore that it would be perfect for my height and build.

Kurt had been flitting from group to group, doing what he did best; showing people how to put themselves together in the hippest, trendiest way possible. He looked over what Santana was showing Brittany and made a suggestion for shoes that would be fun enough to make Brittany happy and yet all siren-like to fit the look Santana wanted to create. He checked over the looks that Ivy and Hell were discussing to pronounce Ivy's too timid and Hell's too mature. He whipped out a tablet and in minutes had pulled up the Macy's site and had both girls set with a look that would make mousy Ivy stand out a bit, but without making her completely uncomfortable…and would make Hell age appropriately dark and rebellious. He did let her keep the high heel studded sandals she'd found. The three inch heels might make the petite girl close to the same height as most of the other underclass girls.

Despite having homeroom that morning, the afternoon classes were full length. Don't know why any one bothered…nobody paid much attention. There was a flurry of texting as the guys tried to figure out what they were going to do and the girls figured out what they were going to wear. Half way through fifth period, there was an all glee text from Shelby. 'Ladies, please remember when considering hairdos for Homecoming Dance. Hair **WILL** be curled for the competition the next morning.'

That got me thinking. I shot Hummel a text asking what I should do to my hair for the dance. He shot me back an appointment with Mercedes' colorist, Lamar, for the next evening after practice. 'Lamar will do your color. Just tell him to do whatever he wants other than blonde, and you will be more amazing than even you think is possible.'

I really think Hummel is underestimating how fine I know I am when I'm all dolled up. I sighed, because the last thing I needed that week was a hair appointment. I'd already had to push my workouts to five am. We were having morning practice for Sectionals at my usual workout time which meant I was having to do without the school's weight room and use my dad's smaller free weight set at home. In addition to morning practice we also had afternoon practice for Sectionals, and evening Sectionals practice. On top of the glee practices, I had wrestling practice immediately after school. Which was actually handy for getting rid of Lopez-induced rage before the evening glee practice. I wasn't one to complain, I actually kind of thrived on all the action. But finding time alone with Finn was almost impossible. Shopping with the chicks in the New Directions was brutal, and Kurt actively tried to kill me in Fredericks with a fucking corset and again with a girdle at the Spanx store.

Of course when you have no down time…time flies on swift wings. Before I knew it I was seated in a really, really cool guy named Lamar's beauty chair having red, no not orange…red and auburn highlights and dark chocolate brown lowlights put into my 'honey chile you've got a real waterfall of hair on this head' hair. I'd been growing it out since last fall, and to be honest, it wasn't all that long to me. Mercedes' weave was longer. But then again since I grew this rather than buying it, maybe that was the difference. Looking around I decided that now was probably a good time to ask a question that had been bothering me for a while.

I looked over at Mercedes where she sat getting her weave tightened. "Hey Jones, why did your shirt say 'No Weave'?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised it's taken someone this long to ask." She muttered. "Look, the assignment was about things you were born with that you don't exactly like about yourself. Well, I don't like the fact that I can't grow my hair all the way down my back like my mom and my cousins and aunts. But I figure if that is the only thing I have to complain about…then my life must be pretty damn good. Besides like they say, if you can't grow it, sew it…if you can't achieve it…weave it." She threw me a little smirk, "kind of like your 'Bad Attitude'…no one is born with a bad attitude. You develop it over years and years of people judging you based on how you look. You develop it when everyone assumes that being big means you are a slob who eats all day and does nothing but lay around. Never mind that you dance and exercise and work your ass off and the smallest you can get as a fourteen-sixteen. Never mind that there are real causes for obesity in women, like hypothyroidism or Cushing's Syndrome. But no…if you eat a piece of pizza everyone starts mooing at you in the cafeteria." She growled. "People make you who you are and then whine and complain when you start to fight back."

This is why I like Jones, she gets it. She understands that it took some real work to get to a place where I love myself as much as I do. That there were years where I wouldn't even eat lunch at school because I hated the way the skinny bitches looked at me. Cool though we may be, I have some real issues with Lucy Caboosy. I'm not usually one to judge, but it seems to me like she punked out…like, somehow or another she should have understood things the things women like us go through better than the average chick. Instead of insulting me to my face and acting all high and mighty last year when we were both up for Prom Queen, I feel like she should have been congratulating me, like Jones did… But then again, if all Quinn had to do in order to change her whole body was start working out, then she wasn't really a big girl. She wasn't genetically predisposed to be a certain size. She didn't have a medical condition that made it easy to gain weight and almost impossible to lose it. She wasn't on a medicine that messed up her metabolism. She didn't even have a hormone imbalance that messed with her ability to burn off calories. So maybe deep down Quinn was just one of those "used to be fat" people who got off on the fat shaming…people who look more like me than any model out there…but who acted like they are Jillian Michaels…or even worse one of those skinny bitches hiding behind their keyboards, puking every time they had more than a hundred calories in a day…literally dying to be thin.

I remember when I was fourteen, taller and broader than anyone else in my grade. My mother got a call from one of the librarians because I always spent my lunch break in the library making sure not to eat…she sat me down and together we did the damn Punnett Squares. She showed me that two people as tall and thick as my parents we not going to have a tiny, petite child. She told me of her own battle with self-image and how relieved she had been when she found out that she was literally, genetically predisposed to being her size and that she wasn't actually obese. She explained to me that as long as I made sure to lead a healthy, active lifestyle I would be fine. She took me to the doctor and had me checked out. She repeated and reinforced it to me when he told me that, while I need to lay off the chocolate bars, my overall numbers were great across the board. That was the day I realized that if I didn't love myself, nobody else would love me either. I shook off the thoughts as Lamar shooed me off to the shampoo station. He didn't blow out my hair, he set it on big ass rollers wet and stuck me under a dryer set on low while he played with some light brown and jet black high and low lights in Jones' weave.

As he worked, another lady in the shop joined the conversation. "You know what gets me…how people feel no shame saying truly evil things to me because I'm bigger than I probably need to be, that they would never say to someone for being black, or a woman, or if I liked other women, or even for the fact that I'm getting up in years. And back in my day if there were people picking at you when you were at school, well, you could go home and get away from it. But now they follow you into your home, your safe place, like a pack of ravenous dogs, and they get even bolder because they are hiding behind their message boards or blogs."

I couldn't hold back a smirk. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe it but there was a grown ass man once who called me gross to my face…I was twelve. I felt better after my dad punched him in the face. But what kind of adult would talk to a child that way, especially a strange child they didn't know from Eve?"

"Your daddy should have shot that fool. If I'd been on that jury, he'd never have done a day of time." The shop's owner, Veronica, said as she was working on another head of weave. "I had an aunt growing up…she was beautiful, she was ten when I was born so she was more like a big sister than an aunt really. She was a big girl in a family of big girls, but at school they tormented her and harassed her and teased her. She tried to 'fix' her weight problem. Her 'weight problem' that wasn't a damn problem in the first place. Bulimia is a fucking awful way to spend your teens and twenties…she didn't make it to her thirties." Veronica hands were tightened into fists pulling the hair she was working, but her client didn't breathe a word. "My mama went to what would have been Auntie's ten year class reunion, and those assholes were still talking shit, saying that Auntie was weak. Auntie was beautiful. She was kind and always saw the good in everybody. They killed her and then had the nerve to blame her instead of seeing how they were wrong."

Mercedes stood, foil and all, and she and Lamar pulled Veronica into a hug that seemed to calm and center the older woman. "They are fools." Mercedes told her.

Lamar was much more blunt. "They are going to hell and the Devil will show each and every one of them what torment really is."

The vibe was so damn heavy even I wanted to cry. But Lamar's comment made us all at least smirk evilly at the very thought. They finished us up and released us back into the wilds of Lima. I was surprised when we left to find Finn waiting for me leaning against Mercedes' Tahoe while Puck and Sam sat on its hood.

Finn and I rode with the thruple to a very quiet spot at the lake, they went their way, and we went ours. I ended up having some down time that night after all…after several social orgasms, I was ready to take on the world. Besides, Finnie had put a down payment on that 'thing he does that I like' week. Nothing says please baby please like a tossing a salad.

_Sam Point of View_

I think that double dating with Finn and Lauren is going to have to go the very bottom of the list of things to do in the future. Watching them make out is all well and good…but they go too far. I never, ever want to see that much pasty, pale flesh in my life. Lauren had Finn naked to the waist before we made it to the lake. You'd think that Finn had never, ever had a tan in his life the way his back damn near glowed. It was hella-gross. But it was kind of fun hearing him beg for permission to do anything…even blow his load. I wonder if Baby and Puck could give me that kind of control. I mean don't get me wrong. Nothing went down like what happened the weekend before; we were at the lake, and separated by at least 50 yards…but those two are loud as hell.

I shook those thoughts off as I finished getting ready for the Homecoming dance. We'd won the Homecoming game against the Tiffon Trailblazers but then again, a team has to be horrifically bad to lose a homecoming game…that one is pretty much a give-me. According to Bieste, she got some great footage for all of our highlight reels, but mine, Mike's and Finn's especially. Puck should be in there too. My man rushed for a total of a hundred and forty yards, and made two interceptions. So fucking hot.

Puck and I were both in charcoal gray suits with brand new shirts and ties. We'd almost had to rent tuxes. There had been a minor uproar when Mercedes and Tina had both gotten enough nominations to make the voting for Homecoming queen. Unfortunately, neither had made the top ten, Mercy had been robbed. We all know that she is sexier than Santana and more beautiful than Quinn…stupid people at McKinley must be blind. Just thinking about how freaking sexy Mercy is had me starting to spring to attention. The truth was that we were all so busy that week, especially our lady, who had her own stuff to get together plus helping everyone who want her fashion opinion. We guys had all our homecoming prep done by the time the girls finished their first Lunch time meeting Monday. We reserved a private dining room at the Milano Café for after the dance. We talked over the whole limo idea, but decided to save that for prom. Puck, Mike and Artie had gotten together with Adams and KJ to plan a party at the Motta guest house for Saturday night after we won sectionals. The party was going to be so far beyond epic.

But while we'd been finished with the Homecoming dance for the most part that first day, the girls had had shopping and then tailoring their dresses…accessorizing and hair appointments, nails to be done and unwanted body hair to be waxed. Mercedes had explained it all to Puck and I months ago when we were at her family reunion preparing for the formal dinner. She loves the whole process. "One day, I'm going to have to do it so much from February to September that I will need the other five months just to recuperate." She told us with a blazing smile.

The thought of that smile warmed me as I tied my crimson silk tie, straightened my dove gray shirt and gave my hair one last comb through then I turned to see if Noah was ready. He was leaning against a bank of lockers in the locker room. His shirt as red as my tie and his tie a slightly muted dove gray. "Lookin' real purdy Samantha…lets go and get our lady." He said as he straightened up and crossed to me. He kissed me like he wanted me to toss his ass over my shoulder and carry him off like a cave man. "If Cedes looks half as good as I expect her to we're gonna have to hit the damn door early. I'm gonna need to have you and her naked quick fast and in a hurry."

"Need me to blow ya real quick so you can keep your cool, cause you know good and well Mercy ain't gonna want to leave until we know if Santana or Quinn won the crown, and whether the other one is gonna start some shit for losing." I pointed out.

Puck sighed. "Fuck that, James can cool Queen Quinn down and you know Artie and Brittany will not let Santana mess up our chances for winning tomorrow. Soon as Figgins finishes the announcement, we're out." My original proposition must have reached through his impatience in that moment. "Fuck yeah; I could go for having you suck me off…when the hell is the answer to that offer ever no?"

We headed to the back corner of the locker room. I grabbed three towels to put on the bench before I sat down. I made short work of unbuttoning his suit jacket and unbuckling his belt. I was only a little surprised to find that he was going commando. It is his favorite way of giving me and Mercy a little surprise, especially when we're surrounded by people and can't do anything with the knowledge. I shot him a look, "Your dick's hard and damn near leaking already." I admonished. "You know going bareback in dry clean only is a dangerous game."

"That's why I'm gonna bust off in your mouth. Should keep me from ruining my suit pants for at least an hour." Puck rejoined. "Now get those puffy, pink lips wrapped around my cock, Sammy Boy."

I thumped his thigh for his impertinence, before soothing the slightly red spot with a wet little kiss. I licked his inner thigh getting within an inch of his substantial sac before the bend where his thigh joined his abdomen. I held his dress shirt up as my tongue traced the firm lines on his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his fur on the tip of my tongue. I continued across his belly button and gently tongued the small dip of his navel before continuing down the opposite thigh. With a little smile on my lips, I gazed up at him, his face was flushed and he nodded "Oh Shit, Sam…fuck… stop fucking teasing. Ain't nobody got time for that shit." I grinned and lapped the pearl that had formed on Puck's swollen mushroom tip. 'Delicious' I thought as I heard him moan and he started thrusting his hips. I licked down the base of his cock which caused more delightful moans and little thrusts. I lapped all around his sack before licking back up to enjoy another pearl that had formed.

"Oh shit" he gasped as I took him into my mouth. I knew we didn't have much time, this was gonna have to be quick and dirty. I worked about four inches into my mouth before I backed off. Taking a deep breath I surged forward taking him as deeply as I could. Puck couldn't take it anymore and rested his hands on the back of my head, urging me forward. He wasn't forceful, but he was pleading. I picked up the pace and I started to work my throat, swallowing around the head of his cock. I felt his dick pulsing on my tongue just a moment before he started to curse and cuss as only Noah Puckerman can. I swallowed every drop, carefully licking and sucking away his jizm as I pulled back. Before I pulled his pants back up, I took one of the towels that had protected my pants from the seldom used bench and cleaned him all the way up. I started to brush off his offer of recompense, but instead enjoyed my own pleasure in his sucking, hot mouth. Then we rushed to get our shit back together and go find out woman.

We headed to the Cheerio locker room and found the rest of our crew with Cheerio girlfriends. Artie, Aidan and Blaine were talking to James so we walked over to join their discussion. Aidan, however, took one look at us and started laughing. Blaine and James looked like they wanted to join him. Puck and I exchanged a look wondering what the hell was wrong with Aidan, when Blaine spoke up. "Umm…Sam… you've got a little something right…there." He points at the corner of his own mouth.

I licked the corner and found that I hadn't been quite as careful as I had thought I'd been with cleaning up all of Puck's cum. Rather than give in to the embarrassment that I'm sure was staining my cheeks. "I guess Puck's man milk does a Sammy good." I tried to brazen through saying it with a flaming accent that would have had Kurt slapping me for stereotyping. But I'd been pretty proud of my 'Just Jack' impression back in the day; it was nice to see I could still do it even after puberty had dropped my voice.

The look they gave me had Puck and I damn near rolling only for us to both end up choking on our glee as Mercedes Jones stepped from the locker room with our friends. She was looking a-maze-ing in red. Her hair was alive with Lamar's coloring work and flowed in big, Lauren Bacall, waves down her back from a right side part at the front. She wore a big red, silk flower clipped above her right ear. Her makeup was very subtle; her eyes looked like huge pools of liquid chocolate, their only decoration a shimmery layer of shadow just a bit darker than her own brown skin. She had dusted on a hint of rosy brown on her cheeks, but it was her lips that captivated my attention for several long moments. They were glossy and a shade of red that looked not only amazing on her, but made me want to take her home and forget all about the stupid dance.

Mercedes beautiful little neck and collar bones were bare, showing off her chocolate skin and the love bites that Puck and I left in our hurried expressions of love that week. Halfway along the breadth of the N and S Puck had left on each of her delicate collarbones the crimson red of her dress covered her shoulders with cap sleeves. The beautiful, velvety soft swells of her breasts were displayed by the dress' sweetheart neckline. The material looked shiny but not enough to be satin or silk. It hugged her every curve. Fitted in a way that made you think it was tight, but not uncomfortably so. There was ruched satin along the curve of her waist and hips, oh damn those hips, I wanted her to turn around so bad and yet I wanted to continue to look at the front too. The shiny satin ended at the fullest swell of her wide, beckoning hips and the dress followed her thick thighs to stop at her knees. Her legs were smooth and bare to her ankles where a thin belt of leopard print encircled her sexy little joints. Attached to the closure was more of Mercy's second favorite animal print. The heels were high as hell and her toes peeped from the opening at the front. They were painted a darker red than her dress, but the difference in shade just made me want to suck the fucking hell out of her cute little tootsies.

Then it happened. She turned around as Kurt was passing her a little leopard print and red patent leather purse to say something to someone still in the locker room. "Holy fuckin' hell." Puck swore next to me.

"Her ass is truly proof that there really is a God and He is a true artist." Blaine whispered.

"Preach, Brother Blaine." Artie added lifting his praise hand. "Oh my damn." He murmured as Santana and Brittany stepped into his line of sight. "We, the men of the New Directions, are truly, truly blessed. Look at My Devil and my angel."

I guess since he complimented Mercedes, I can at least give him the courtesy of returning the gesture for Britts and Tana. "They look lovely, Artie." Despite both of them being in the top ten for Homecoming Queen, neither girl was in a long gown. In fact both of their dresses were rather similar. Short and tight, I think they are called bandage dresses. Santana's is fire engine red and has the lines in the fabric so that it really does look like rolls of bandages. Even though their dresses are the same color and both figure hugging, Mercedes' dress screamed out 'vintage sensuality' while Brittany's and Santana's cried out 'modern sexuality'. Satan's dress was sleeveless and her boobs were totally on display, though I've gotta say they were a lot less eye drawing than they would have been that same time the year before. Now that I get to see Mercy's breasts Santana's just didn't hold the same appeal.

Brittany's dress was a halter top that played up her modest endowments well, but best of all her dress was a bright pink that made her look even more like a Barbie doll than she ever had before. Britts dress stopped mid-thigh, while Santana's was knee length. Both girls had their hair done up in updos. Santana's a rather simple chignon while Brittany's was a much more elaborate affair. I didn't know what it was called, but it looked like it was already curly enough for the style Shelby had chosen for the girls for the next day. Their shoes matched their dresses, though they were clearly just different versions of the same exact shoe. Santana had a big ass bunch of garnets or some other red stone on her necklace that were mirrored, much more subtly, on her ears and finger. Brittany's necklace and earrings were smaller, dainty, cubic zirconia drops and round stones. They were pretty and far less ostentatious. Much like the women themselves.

"They match." Puck laughed. Artie looked like he was gonna bow up so he rushed to soothe our friend. "Naw, Art-man…they look hot for real. It's just that Santana definitely is coordinated with Brittany." I'm glad he didn't point out that she had color coordinated Artie to his two girlfriends as well, though she clearly had. Artie's tie and cummerbund combo was the perfect shade of pink not to clash with his deep garnet velvet tux. I made a mental note to myself never to ask where they found that thing…but there it is.

Artie, however, knew his women. "Santana's a little like Lauren, she likes to tag me and Britts and release us back into the wild…tonight she did it with our outfits. Made sure that nobody could even try to think we three weren't together."

"I'm so glad you know that's what she was doing, cause man was it hard not to point it out." Aidan teased.

James chuckled as well. "I can't talk. It took me an hour to remind Quinn that I hated cummerbunds and would rather be shot dead and dragged a mile behind a car in South Central than be seen in a bow tie. Then there was the two hour long fight to find a vest and tie in the perfect shade of ivory."

"Blasphemy." Blaine swore. "Bow ties are classic and make any occasion a celebration." He defended his favorite choice of apparel. He looked down at his regular black tie with disdain. "Even if you and Kurt both disagree."

I couldn't bite back a giggle. "I'll be good and not ask what favor Kurt had to perform to get you to agree to the long tie."

This provided Blaine with his chance to smirk. "Probably the same one that you gave to Puck that made you two the last to leave the Titan's locker room." He shot back.

I acknowledged the truth of his words with a nod of my head and pulled a funny face at him before I turned my attention back to the girls. During our banter, Tessa had come out and joined our ladies. Little Sister was looking a lot too mature in cute little black lace over bright fuschia silk dress that was strapless and fitted to her waist where it belled out until it stopped at her knee. She was rocking much more modest heels than Mercy. Tessa's black lace peep toes looked about three inches high rather than six or more like the woman who held half my heart. She had cute accessories fuchsia and black crystal dangling earrings, a black and fuchsia bead necklace that looked almost like pearls if not for the colors of the multiple strands. Her makeup was so subtle that other than the bright lipgloss, I couldn't tell she was wearing any at all…a fact which relieved the big brother in me. I checked how Aidan was checking Tessa, and I was pleased. His eyes contained lust, but it was tempered by so much love that I knew he could be trusted…at least for a while.

I decided to look see what the other Cheerios were wearing. Quinn had me more than a little surprised. She wasn't wearing blue. She was in a poofy mini dress that was a sheer black over ivory skirt and had a floral black lace scoop neck bodice overlaying an ivory strapless top part. She had on darker ivory peep toe pumps that looked a lot like Tessa's just higher and the pattern wasn't lace it looked almost like sworls. She didn't bother with a necklace; I don't think she could have worn one with the way the black part of the dress came up anyway. Instead she wore a pair of huge faux pearl and diamanté dangly earrings. Her hair was up in the front, drawn back with pear and diamante combs. Her makeup was light, nude gloss on her lips and her eyes done so they looked fiercely blue. To me she looked nice, a little over done, but then again she was in the running for homecoming queen, so I guess she was supposed to be. One look at James told me that he was falling for her harder and harder despite his assurances that they were just good friends.

Kurt looked nice too. I was fairly sure that his suit cost more than my parents had made this year, and that is even now with Mom working for the school system pretty much full time. His suit was a slightly brighter navy blue than Blaine's, and while Blaine's tie and kerchief were a shade of sea swept gray that I think were supposed to highlight Kurt's eyes, Kurt's tie and pocket square were a rather rich shade of amber gold. His hair was all done up high again, and his shoes looked like they should be the single most uncomfortable pair of men's shoes in the history of the world…but he walks in them as though they were super comfy house slippers. The kind that you never want to throw away for any reason at all and your son keeps stealing as soon as he is old enough to clomp around in them.

I guess the other chicks were nice looking, but I have to be honest, the best looking Cheerios were all in the New Directions…hell the best looking girls in the whole school were in the New Directions. The rest of the Cheerios were in a rainbow of colors, though none of them were in red like Satan and Mercedes or in the bright pink or fuchsia of Britts and Tessa…it was almost like… "I bet you Santana threatened them all with going LHA on them if they showed up in even the same colors as the Glee girls." Puck whispered. He was carefully quiet since the girls were headed our way.

We stepped forward and pressed chaste kisses to Mercy's full cheeks. "You look beautiful." I told her sincerely.

"Even more than beautiful, you look hotter than a hell's fire, Sexy Mama." Puck reasoned. "Damn, I love seeing you in red."

Mercy's smile was large and blinding, but her cheeks were flushed and puffy letting us know that she was fighting off embarrassment. No matter how many times we tell her how beautiful she is to us, she still responds as she did last year at prom…appreciative, happy disbelief. "Thank you. You both look very handsome yourselves." She told us with a big smile.

She looked around. "Where is Finn?"

"Probably went to meet Lauren somewhere. Why?" I asked confused.

"Shit. Kurt, please tell me that someone thought to tell Finn to come here to meet Lauren." Mercedes called out.

"Oh hell no. I did not just spend twenty minutes tying her ass into that corset for you two to forget to have her date come to pick her up." Santana said meanly.

"I was tying her into the damn thing when you pushed me out of the way and took over." Kurt pointed out even as he pulled out his phone and sent a hurried text to his stepbrother.

"You were being too fucking nice about it. Haven't you ever seen _Gone With the Wind?_ Mammy wasn't nice when she was pulling those stays. She put her back _and_ her foot into it. I just did the same for Zizes. If she's gonna keep topping she might as well get used to the corset thing." Santana was completely unapologetic. "I was nice enough to let you help her with the damn spanx."

"Yes, and in the future, please remind us to do the bottoms first. Every time she bent down she slapped me in the face with her breasts." Kurt grumbled.

"Who knew they were that big?" Tana shot back her voice bemused. She actually licked her lips a little before she caught herself.

"Mercy-Cedes' are still bigger…at least a full cup bigger." Brittany said in her smartest voice.

Puck's eyes lingered on Mercy's breasts. "More than a cup…closer to two." He murmured absently.

Mercedes reached over and smacked him on the stomach. "Stop," she chided gently.

Finn came rushing up with Mike and Tina in his wake. Tina looked really nice. She too was in a 'vintage' dress. It was silk or satin the color of copper, and was a very much Tina. It had those cap sleeves and a shallow v neckline. The dress had what Kurt had told me was an empire waist, and it had two drapes of material pulled tight around her hips. The dress went down to just past her knee caps, but it followed her curves all the way. She looked like she had a total hourglass figure. She had paired it with high heeled pumps the same distinctive color. The burnt orange made her skin look like creamy porcelain. Mike couldn't take his eyes off her.

"If we were all meeting here, you all could have told us that, like, at lunch today or something." Finn groused. "That Kitty chick hit on me twice while we were waiting. Thankfully Tina saved me."

"Go Tina." Santana cheered. "Did you elbow Sophia Petrillo in her face?"

Tina giggled. "No, I leave the violence to you and Lauren, Santana. I just told the little wannabe to back off."

"No Little Doll, you told her that she smelt like three day old fish and to go and experience a Summer Eve in the middle of the fall so that she would at stop offending one of our senses." Mike pointed out. "Then you turned Sugar on her and walked away."

"Her dress is even cuter fully accessorized than it was when we found it at Macy's." Tina told Mercedes with a smile. Totally trying to down play how she tossed vicious words at a freshman with assurances to Mercy at how well her protégé turned out.

But that is not the nature of our friendship. "Hold up. Stop tryin' to act all innocent. Tina, you went in on the chick?" I asked teasingly.

"She deserves it. All my friends are happy and in love and Mike and I always have somebody to double date. Some annoying little skank of a cheerchick is not comin' in and tryin' to mess up our happy family. Homewreckin' heifer." Tina defended staunchly.

Tina had rescued Finn from a thirsty heifer, and she, in turn, was rescued by the appearance of Lauren. L-Boogey, as Mercy likes to call her, came out of the locker room and showed the whole hallway that 'Big Girls' can be just as sexy as they wanna be. Lauren was classy sexy from head to toe. The heels of her shoes were shorter than anyone else's…but then again Lauren didn't need the extra height. She wore what my mother called 'kitten heels'. Black, with open toes and heels, there was a bow on the front with rhinestones and she had her toenails painted a deep coral. I glanced a look at Finn and he was clearly drooling. He didn't look surprised, like a lot of the other folks in the hallway. He simply looked like she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. It's funny but I'd never seen him look at Quinn or Rachel like that. Which was part of what pissed me off so much when he pulled Quinn away from me. He didn't actually want her. He just wanted…actually I never did figure out exactly what he wanted with Quinn. But in the end, it turned out he had done me a favor; if not for him, I would never have gotten with Mercy and Noah. That would have sucked major ass. Yet, now…looking at Finn looking at Lauren, I think that just like Puck, Mercy and I, Finn had found his truest best friend and he had fallen hard for her.

I turned my attention back to Lauren as she strutted her way over. Her lips were the same dark coral as her nails and curled into a smirk designed to tell everyone that we were all just finally seeing what she had known all along was true. She looked curvy in a black and blue dress. Her hair was down in big, rippling curls. It looked longer that I think I thought it was. It rippled with some red and mahogany strewn throughout. I'd hit Lamar up that afternoon for a quick touchup and he'd told me all about how he'd fallen in love with Lauren's tresses. As for Lauren, her eyes looked bigger; Mercy or Satan had blended blues and browns seamlessly on her eyelid. I couldn't tell if her cheeks were flushed or if Mercy and Santana were just that damn good at doing her makeup.

Finn stepped forward. He had a pretty blue flower corsage and he gently, with shaky fingers, affixed it to her free wrist. The other bore a dainty silver watch, I noted abstractly. I quickly realized something. Tina's wrist was adorned with a Calla Lily. Aidan had put a bright pink flower on Tessa's neckline. Artie had gotten both Brittany and Santana corsages that matched the other's dress. James had given Quinn a little colorful nosegay. Even Blaine had gifted Kurt with a boutonniere. I looked at Puck in desolation. And he was clearly giving me his 'panic face'. We had completely forgotten to get out girlfriend any type of flowers at all. This was such an epic fail. "Oh Mercy Baby…" I groaned. "I'm so sorry. We didn't get you a corsage."

She gave us a smile that didn't quite hide her disappointment. "It's okay." She assured us good naturedly. "I don't need a flower that will be dead in two days anyway."

Puck sighed. "Don't lie to make us feel better. You might not need one, but you wanted one and we let you down." He leaned down and pressed an apologetic kiss to her temple.

"We will so make this up to you." I told her sincerely contrite.

"Sam, Noah," Mercedes whispered. "It really is okay. I'll admit. I kind of wish you two had remembered. But it isn't important. What is important is the look I saw in both of your eyes when I stepped out of the locker room. You two looked at me like I was the most precious, most important, beautiful woman you've ever seen. You looked at our friends, all our so beautiful they literally make my eyes hurt sometimes friends, and you made note of what they were wearing…probably because you know that I'm gonna want to know what you thought later…but you look at them and I can see you comparing them to me and in your eyes, I win…"

"Every damn time." Puck whispered.

"In every single way." I agreed.

Mercy pulled us both into a big hug and gave us each sweet, careful, kisses. "Now, let's go get our dance on."

Puck and I allowed her to draw us from our dejection and we each took her hand and lead her to the gym for the dance.

_Puck PoV_

Figgins had actually come through on the whole DJ thing. In fact, it was the same cat, DJ Fox, that Santana had gotten for her end of the year bash at the start of the previous summer. Either Old Dude had liked Cede, Tina, Britts and Tana's show so much he'd given Figgy Pudding a great deal on his services for the night and thrown in the karaoke setup, or Figgins was hoping that the gleeks would be unable to resist. Damn that man knew us too well. The second I saw that shit, I had the perfect way to make it up to Cede that we'd completely fucked up the whole flower thing. While Sexy Mama was giggling with Santana over the look of total bitchy consternation on the face of the little blonde that wanted Finn for her arm candy at how hot Lauren looked that night, I managed to get Evans' attention without her seeing us. I gestured to the mike and he caught what I was throwing just like I always did for him on the field.

'What love song do you know all the words for?' he asked silently. We went back and forth until we finally hit on one that expressed what we both wanted to say and that we both knew all the words for. I think Sam was shocked. But when I reminded him that it was originally done by another artist, he crowed that the later version was better. I couldn't agree without letting him know that I'd grown up listening to a lot more than just heavy metal and hair rock.

We hit the dance floor first, biding our time until we'd danced all up on our woman for a few songs. When everyone was ready to switch partners for a while Sam and I snuck over to the DJ booth. "Yo, my man. My boy and I fucked up and need to sing a song to our girl." I whispered.

He looked confused for a second. "Your girls?" he asked stressing the pluralization of the noun.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You gonna let us sing something or keep us busy trying to figure out what our love lives entail?" he glanced over his shoulder. He wanted to make sure that Cede was at least a little surprised. Sexy Mama was busy doing the foxtrot with Mike so we had a minute.

"Sorry." He said by rote. "What do you want to sing?"

"Shameless." We answered together. "The ninety-one version if you have it." I surprised Sam by adding.

"That's why I love you." He whispered into my ear before placing a quick kiss to my earlobe and backing away.

I returned the sentiment, as we made our way onto the stage. We grabbed two of the mike stands from back and pulled them forward. As soon as the song ended DJ Fox got on the mike. "I've been approached by these two young lovers. They have made a grievous error and damaged the heart of their lady faire. They would like to serenade her to receive her returned favor." He laughed then gestured over at us.

A spot light hit us, and Sam cleared his throat. "Actually we just wanted to let Mercedes know exactly how much she means to us. We wanted to do it in song, 'cause that's kind of the New Direction way. All of you out there look at our girl and even though she's a Cheerio and she rocks and is more beautiful than any other girl at this school, you still talk bad about her and us behind our back. You talk about how unnatural our love is, when most of you wouldn't know true love if it bit you on your pathetically small backsides."

"Anyway." I interrupted, stopping Sam from going completely apeshit and getting us both, if not all three of us, kicked out of the dance. "Mercedes Antoinette Jones, this is for you."

[Noah & Sam]

Well I'm shameless when it comes to loving you

I'll do anything you want me to

I'll do anything at all

[Sam]

And I'm standing here for all the world to see

Oh baby that's what's left of me

Don't have very far to fall

[Noah]

You know now I'm not a man who's ever been

Insecure about the world I've been livin' in

I don't break easy I have my pride

But if you need to be satisfied

[Sam & Noah]

I'm shameless, oh honey I don't have a prayer

Every time I see you standin' there

I go down upon my knees

[Noah]

And I'm changin' swore I'd never compromise

Oh but you convinced me otherwise

I'll do anything you please

[Sam]

You see in all my life I've never found

What I couldn't resist what I couldn't turn down

I could walk away from anyone I ever knew

But I can't walk away from you

[Noah]

I have never let anything have this much control over me

I work too hard to call my life my own

And I've made myself a world and it's worked so perfectly

But it's your world now I can't refuse

[Noah & Sam]

I've never had so much to lose

Oh I'm shameless

[Sam]

You know it should be easy for a man who's strong

[Noah]

To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong

[Sam & Noah]

I've never lost anything I've ever missed

But I've never been in love like this

[Sam & Noah]

It's out of my hands

I'm shameless; I don't have the power now

I don't want it anyhow

So I got to let it go

[Noah & Sam]

Oh I'm shameless, shameless as a man can be

You make a total fool of me

I just wanted to you to know

[Sam & Noah]

Oh I'm shameless

I just wanted you to know

Oh I'm shameless

Oh I'm down on my knees...**shameless**

The second me and Sammy Boy stepped down from the stage we had our arms full of our hot, sexy, soft and curvy little girlfriend. She looked at us with tears in her beautiful brown eyes, and barely had the chance to whisper thank you before my lips covered hers. All three of us exchanged hot, wet, long, slow passionate kisses. We barely noticed that our friends had lined up at the DJ booth to get in on the karaoke deal. I did notice that Cede had one hand wrapped in Sam's hair. I noticed because her hand kept brushing and caressing the hand that I had threaded through his thick blond locks. Her other hand was under my jacket clutching gently at my back. Shelby and Mr. Martinez appeared out of nowhere and got us separated before we got totally out of control.

Man gotta say, our friends aren't stupid. They used the karaoke stchick as a chance to get in a little last minute rehearsal of their solo and group competition pieces. The old hats let the youngsters groups have first crack at the mike. One thought kept crossing my mind as we listened to the others singing…if even the freshmeat sounded that damn good, we were gonna fuck the shit out of sectionals. The DJ was chill. He blended the whole karaoke and recorded music into a cool fusion that almost made it seem like he had planned that shit. After a gleek sang a ballad, he would come back with some fast, move your ass music. If the ND kids sung a fast, fun song, he would either keep that flow going, or slow shit down if there had already been two or three fast songs in a row. Everybody was having a blast.

Sam and I danced every slow song with our boo. Sometimes it was both of us, but we'd also break it down into couples. Which got me thinking…we'd become so much of a thruple, we never really did shit one on one. Not for Cede. Sam and I had hooked up a few times, just the two of us. But Cede's always the meat in our sandwich. We're gonna have to rectify that situation…soon. I could go for a night where I could focus all my sex shark attention on Sexy Mama…maybe see how rough she likes it. However, that would definitely have to wait until after the Cheerio's state competition that next weekend.

I was drawn from my thoughts by Figgins taking over the stage. "Good evening students of McKinley High. It is now true to announce the 2012-2013 McKinley Titan's Homecoming king and queen. If the top ten nominees for Homecoming Queen would please make their way to the stage. I will call your names in alphabetical order. Kylie Culbreath."

I smirked for a second. Kylie was an alright looking brunette with store bought tits. She couldn't make the Cheerios, so she joined the flag corp. She could deep throat a cock from way back but her technique was sloppy as hell. She was also the loosest cunt I'd ever been inside. Hell, her own mother was tighter.

"Quinn Fabray." Figgins called out.

My feelings for Quinn were still too complicated for me to think about our sexual past. To be honest now that I see her pretty much the same way as Tessa, it kind of grosses me out that she and I ever boned.

"Melanie Jorgenson."

Nordic blonde…frigid as the fjords. She never minded spreading her legs, but nothing short of fisting got the bitch off. A little pain is alright, but that bitch is crazy. She must have taken one too many elbows to the dome on the bball court. That was one hit it and quit it I never, ever thought of revisiting.

"Santana Lopez."

Now since these fools were too stupid to put Sexy Mama in the top ten, Santana got my vote. I am all about Mercedes and Sam, but I can still see that Santana's the hottest chick in the race.

"Rhonda Mai."

Cute little Asian chick. I don't know what kind of Asian she is…I know she's not the same as either of C-Cubed. She's completely flat chested, and flat assed and she only dates white boys. But she'll fuck anyone that will piss of Daddy. I did her and trust when I say the girl has real daddy issues. I know some guys think it's hot, but it is really hard to stay hard when some chick is calling you Daddy every other scream. Thankfully that tongue ring of hers is on point and she definitely knows how to use it.

Figgins moved on to the next name. "Jessica Merlot."

She probably schooled him on saying her name. 'It's Mer-lot…like a parking LOT, not Merlow like the wine,' she's always real quick to say. Jessica is one hypocritical bitch. Her legs spread easier than butter, but she's forever calling other chicks sluts. I might have been wrong to leave her naked in the locker room right before hockey practice ended after I boned her sophomore year. But she was bad mouthing my baby mama at the time so I stand by it.

"Brittany S. Pierce."

I wouldn't mind if Britts won. I might not look at her as hot anymore now that I see the pleasure of curves rather than planes, but she _is_ still my girl. Biggest sweetheart on the list.

"Jennifer Richards."

Still not sure how she made the top ten. Her face might be reasonably cute, but she is even skinnier than Brittany. Heifer is totally trifling too. She is 'saving herself for marriage' but if your game is tight, she'll let you bust off in her ass easy piesy.

"Tiffany Smith."

"Her, really." I heard Sam mutter. I see his point. That chick is up there because she is second only to Quinn Fabray in the Richie Rich competition in our class. Her family is 'old money'…like Mayflower old, and one can tell 'cause they are all ugly as hell. Have to admit, she can suck a dick like nobody's business. I was thinking about revisiting that past for a hot second before I got with Mercedes and Sam…but only cause I heard she had had one of those 'vaginal rejuvenations'.

"And finally Megan Voorhese."

I rolled my eyes. Megan was probably the token black chick on the list. She was supposedly related to that 'Lisa' chick from Saved By The Bell, and if she was than her cousin or whatever got the looks in the family. Megan was cute, but she was too self-involved and yet had no self-esteem. Made it mad easy to get in her pants though. I think I may be the only dude here who has hit all ten of the chicks up for Homecoming Queen. It's funny; there was a time when that thought would have made me more than a little proud. I know I was certainly proud the year before when I realized that I'd fucked with all the nominees for Prom Queen.

Figgins went down the roster of the dudes up for Homecoming King. No one was really paying attention. Like Prom king, the guys just aren't as important to anybody. Sam and I had been on the list of the top ten, but we both told Figgy Pudding that we weren't about that life and to take our names off. No way were we going to do the whole spotlight dance with the winner. There would be bullshit rumors all over the school Monday about us leaving Sexy Mama for whoever we'd been forced to dance with and that shit wasn't even gonna happen. Hell no. these fools were not even getting close to the chance to hurt our BabyGirl like that.

"Now, it is my great pleasure to announce the 2013 McKinley High Homecoming King…Finn Hudson." Figgins said in his own indomitable style. "And your Homecoming Queen, Santana Lopez."

Coach Bieste helped Figgins crown the winners. The smile of pride on her face almost made you wonder if she hadn't given birth to the two of them herself. She patted poor Finn on the back so hard, he stumbled forward a step. Santana turned and gave the other broads a huge victorious smirk. Quinn and Brittany hurried across the stage and gave Tana big, jumpy hugs; sincerely happy for her victory. That made Sexy Mama relax. Hell, it made me relax too. Quinn has been known to go real cray-cray about winning bullshit, high school titles. The fact that she seemed truly okay with Santana winning the crown showed some real personality growth. Plus, and more importantly to me, this meant that our shit would remain tight for the next day. Having Quinn plotting some dumbass notion of revenge or one-upmanship against Santana would mess everything up.

Finn and Santana were ushered to the dance floor for their 'King & Queen' Dance. The DJ played some old school R&B. I recognized them as KC & Jo Jo…Benton has their whole catalogue…but I didn't recognize the love song they were singing. The nineties R&B superstars had barely made it through the first verse when Tana started looking around the dance floor. "Hey…ElleyMay…come get Tubby. I want to dance with Britts and our man."

Lauren's laughter rang out even over the music as she made her way through the throng. "ElleyMay…as in Clampet?" she asked moving to take over her place in Finn's arms.

"Girl, strong as hell, wrestler, undefeated…pretty when she tried..." Santana explained caustically. "I stand by it."

Cede looked up at me and Sam from the circle of my arms, his was slung over my shoulder; playing with her hair. She quietly whispered. "Why are we friends with that child again?"

"Because when she's not embarrassing you, she's your girl." Sam theorized.

I just shrugged. "Because there aren't that many intelligent options for friends up in this piece." They both gave me their 'you know that wasn't nice' looks. "Am I lyin'?" I challenged.

Neither of them could deny the truth of my words. We shared a laugh and joined our friends on the dance floor. We peaced out from the dance the same time as the younger set. Milano Café was the bomb. I have no idea if the Italian was 'authentic', but it was good and there was a ton of it. We wanted to chill and relax after we ate, but it was almost midnight and we had to be at the school the next morning at eight to make sure that everything was ready, and work in another choir practice if possible. Our love making that night was quick and dirty. We slept wrapped around each other still sticky with our respective emissions. It was pretty much like being married. Nobody rushing to shower the other person's fluids away…it was so totally badass.

* * *

><p>If you are a member of me and Illy's group, then you might want to check it out for a preview of the next chapter. I was trying to get it posted with this one, but even my amazing Betas have to have time off for the holidays.<p>

REVIEWS are love, and I have been feeling very unloved lately.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	32. Chapter 30 All I Do Is

**Growing Ensemble****  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them. Any songs featured in this chapter belong to their associated songwriters, singers and labels.<p>

**THANKS** to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

* * *

><p>Rest in Peace Nelson Mandela. God bless and keep you. Thank you for all you willingly and unwillingly suffered so that others could be free. You have inspired generations and your legacy will live on.<p>

**Amber is the DWTS CHAMPION! Haters can all individually and collectively kiss my ASS!**

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it…Happy Holidays for everyone else.  
>Accompanying Playlist<strong> www (d0t)youtube(d0t)com(backslash)playlist?list=PLWIpnjkvpubjN_CbdYO5hhTrc2d_86lRJ

* * *

><p><strong>ASCENSION <strong>  
>Mercedes PoV<p>

We were scheduled to be back at the school at eight. Eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and I had to be back at school. That sucked ass. But my boyfriends knew me well. They had gotten up, showered and dressed. The hair and makeup tools I needed were still packed from the night before. While Puck was beginning the 'wake up Sexy Mama' process, Sam ran down and grabbed me a cup of coffee, lots of cream and sugar. By the time I took a few sips of that I was ready to burn some energy. So we had a nice mutual gratification session, we had to keep it to hands and mouths, throats were strictly forbidden as was swallowing. Not sure which of us was pouting more, but we were satisfied…for the moment.

I showered quickly, well it was supposed to be quick, but Noah and Sam joined me to 'scrub up' so it took a while. The two of them are so very hot when dry and dressed, but naked and wet…yeah that shower took much longer than I thought it would. When we finally got out, the guys threw back on their jeans and long sleeved tees. I lotioned and moisturized before pulling off my scarf and unwinding my braided weave. I left the braid hanging down my back as I struggled into my black halter bra and panties, cotton both of them. Dancing under hot ass lights was no time for anything that didn't draw moisture away from the body. I carefully pulled on my thigh highs, and then it was time to reexperience the joys of spanx. I wish I didn't have to put the damn things on so early but I wasn't sure we'd have time to change completely once we finished the run through and set up, so I threw on my favorite full length dance/yoga/workout pants, my favorite neon purple Air Maxes, and a long sleeved black tee I stole from Noah with a faded purple hoodie I stole from Sam.

We stopped through the Lima Bean and all three of us had their biggest versions of our favorite caffeinated beverages. We weren't the first to arrive, I'm pretty sure that Ivy, Cassie and Casey had that privilege. Cassie and Ivy have bonded and those two were firm friends. I'd have thought that poor Casey was being dragged along but for the shy looks I kept seeing him casting in Ivy's direction. Once we were all present and accounted for, Shelby turned into Ms. Cochran, the petite dictator. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have practiced to the point that even I am willing to call your performances 'perfection'. So before we begin to dress for the competition or warm up, let us first get this auditorium set up for the event. Now the janitor has taken very special care with cleaning for us…but given that last night was both a home football game and a school dance… it is best to err on the side of caution. That being said, I'd like the following people to step forward. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Steven, I would like it if you four could divide up the auditorium audience. Make sure that everything is neat and in order. Sam, you Casey, Rory and Justin, do the same for the back stage areas."

"Puck, once the seats have all been checked, I'd like you and Finn to set up the 'judges area'." She pointed out a large table in the orchestra pit. "Take that table up to the center aisle, center three seats. I want it about six to eight inches from the seats when they are down. Close enough for comfort, but far enough back so that they won't fall into complacency."

"Yes Ma'am, Ms. Cochran, Ma'am." He said as he snapped to attention and threw her a jaunty, if sloppy salute.

"Just for that, you can also check all the classrooms on A hall, as well. The solo and small group competitions will take place in the first eight classrooms on A Hall. Sam, take your group and check out the gym. That is where the quartet quintet and band competitions will take place. Make sure that there is a table set up with three chairs."

Sam gave her a lazy smile. "Yes ma'am."

She nodded her acknowledgement. "Artie and Lauren, I want you two to go over the AV set up. I'm sure that your club members did a great job…"

"But neither of us were here to supervise so we were going to go over it with a fine tooth comb anyway." Artie assured Shelby.

Ms. Cochran gave Artie a genuine smile. "Thank you. Quinn, I would like you, Azimio, Helena, Chase and Cassandra to make sure that all is in readiness for the NHSSCA-Northern Ohio Section registration committee to set up. There should be three large tables set up just inside the concourse off the main entrance for them. Make sure that each table has been set up and has two to three chairs. Once you've finished that, please come back here and gather the appropriate number of white table clothes to cover each of the tables. We'll also need to set up a water station near there for the NHSSCA volunteers. Then hit all the sessions' rooms and the gym and make sure that every judges table has a tablecloth. Red or white only. They should be in the rooms and the guys, will probably put them on if they aren't already."

Quinn nodded and rounded up her workers. Shelby turned to Kurt next. "Kurt, while everyone else is setting up the public areas, please make sure that all the classrooms on B hall are ready for the other show choirs. There should be plenty of water. It doesn't need to be chilled. I don't want to hear anyone complaining that we were sabotaging their singers. Those classrooms will be acting as their ready rooms and green rooms. Mr. Martinez has agreed to work the PA system and make sure they everyone is notified at the correct times. Our ready rooms will be the auditorium dressing rooms and we will wait in the common room the dressing rooms pour into Tina, Ivy, Sugar and Tessa, you four will assist Kurt. I'd also like it if you could make sure that everything is in readiness for us." Kurt pulled his girls in and they immediately headed off. Shelby called them back.

"Sorry, got a little excited." Kurt said sheepishly.

Shelby chuckled at his honesty. "I understand." She turned her attention to me. "Mercedes, I'd like you, Santana, Brittany to take Blaine, Jessica, Regina and Kim and make sure the teacher's lounge is ready to act as the NHSSCA headquarters and the judges' deliberation room. It will be utilized as such only for the entire choir judges, but it needs to be readied. Santana, I leave it to you to help Mercedes put away anything that could be readily used as a weapon. A fight hasn't broken out in the deliberations in almost a decade…let's keep it that way."

We all started to laugh, until we realized she was serious. "Well damn." I muttered. "We'll baby proof the judges chamber." I told her with a smirk.

"All right we have until nine thirty…that gives just over an hour. We meet back up here in one hour. I will not micromanage you, but Sue has agreed to do a walk through while we warm up." Shelby warned us. "So prepare as if you were getting a white glove test." She gave us all a stern look. "Now, let's get to work." She dismissed us and we all raced to get as much done as we could. When one group finished they immediately joined with another nearby group to make sure that everything got done. We were all finished by a quarter after nine, so Quinn, Tana and Brittany did a Pseudo-Sue walk through. We were proud as hell when the three gleeks who knew her best were sure that she wouldn't have anything bad to say…nothing good either…but that was to be expected.

Unfortunately the rushed, really excited, rather frantic…slightly panicked way we run and rushed through the school had all of us sweaty and not feeling at all fresh. Brittany, actually, was the one to solve our problem. "Alright everyone to the Titans' and Cheerio's locker rooms. Girls and Kurt shower in the Cheerio's locker room, boys including you Blaine in the Titans'. Kurt, could you stay back and put all the undies in the Cheerios' washers on the quick wash cycle…two should be enough and the first girl finished in the showers can put the loads in the dryers." He nodded. Brittany smiled happily and continued. "Anyone who's mom is really good at doing hair…call them and ask them to come early. Quinn can you text, Shelby and give her a heads up and ask her to give us fifteen minutes and then turn on all the curling irons, steam rollers and hot curlers. Alright people, move, move, MOVE!"

We all raced to follow her orders. People can call Brittany stupid all they want, but that girl…during her lucid moments…is on point when it comes to logistics. We all managed to get showered, moisturized, redressed and reassembled back in the antechamber of the dressing room area only fifteen minutes after we were initially to be back. Shelby actually thanked us for having the forethought not to return to our green room stinky and funk up the joint.

As she finished her teasing, my mother, Gabbie, Cordelia Harris, Maribel Lopez and Sharon Zizes all came hurrying into the dressing room. The mothers weren't even playing. My mom and Ms. Harris both had portable hood dryers and Gabbie, Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Zizes had all brought several blow dryers. Within seconds, they had us organized. Ms. Harris went to work rodding hair even as Mom put the guys to work plugging stuff in and setting stuff up. Shelby took the moms aside and showed them a picture of what she wanted done to the girls hair, while Kurt double checked that all the hats were ready and waiting and that he had plenty of hat pins.

Once the guys were finished with their work, Mrs. Zizes, Gabbie and Mrs. Lopez took care of blowing their hair dry…Mrs. Lopez even managed to tame Blaine's curls without heavy product. He kissed her square on the lips he was so happy. We all hid our giggles as she blushed and promised to show him how to do it himself when there was time, which led to Kurt kissing her in happiness. Other than Blaine and Kurt…who took care of his own hair, the guys were done in like seconds in the grand scheme of things. I looked around from where I sat allowing my mother to put my hair up in all my steam rollers. I'd brought two of my three sets with me and Mom was lamenting the fact that she didn't have the third set to use. Once all the girls were rodded or curled and pinned, the mothers took on the make up as well. Mrs. Zizes was actually a licensed medical aesthetician and she apparently brought every makeup sample she had received in the last six months…maybe longer because she had a whole shit load of makeup.

Shelby's makeup guidelines were very simple. The appropriate tone of concealer and foundation, barely pink blush, light eye liner, eye shadow two to three shades darker than your natural skin color…just enough difference to make you look finished, but not over done…and shiny lips in the appropriate shade of red for each girl's skin tone. Thanks to Mrs. Zizes, the choices ranged from amaranth all the way to a gorgeous claret red that looked so good on me I asked her if I could keep my sample. When our faces were all ready, we adjourned to the dressing room and slipped out of our street clothes and into our dresses and shoes.

Once that was accomplished, and everyone was sure that they looked great, from the neck down, we returned to the antechamber and found that the guys were already there waiting. The mothers were attacking those they could with lint rollers and brushes. Each guy was in black slacks, a burgundy shirt and a thin black tie. Their shoes were all shined to an almost mirror sheen, and they were helping each other stretch and begin the process of doing their vocal warm ups. I may have been a little bit biased, but Sam and Puck were the hottest two there. I mean, crimson red might not work well on Sam, but burgundy makes his golden tan look amazing and somehow makes his eyes greener and sparklier. The color had a similar sparkle inducing effect on Noah's hazel eyes too. Their lips look a little swollen again. While I never begrudge them the time they spend together without me, I have to admit to being a little envious. But I knew that it was wrong to feel that way, so I just dealt with that bit of stupidity internally.

While the guys were done and ready, we girls still had to complete our hair. With the mothers there to help it was a much quicker process. Rollers were taken down and curls were unpinned. The moms were very careful to only finger comb the curls down. Then they took the very center of the front and separated a third of the hairline out. Using small barrel brushes, they gave us some extra volume at the roots before pinning the entire section back behind the crown of our heads. They pinned it down tight and then added the black enamel clips Shelby had gotten for each of us. No matter the length of our hair, from Quinn's shortish, to my own and Santana's super long, we were uniform and pretty much alike. And as different as we all were, Shelby had found a style that looked good on all of us.

The mothers and Kurt got us all hatted up. He was serious with the hat pins making sure that those bad boy were set at the perfect jaunty angle and weren't going anywhere even in gale force winds. Once we were all completely, totally, and undeniably ready, we started our real warm ups. I checked my watch and was happy to see that it was only just eleven. We'd miss the opening statements. But we already knew the names of the judges and all the logistically crap that they would be telling the audience. Coach Sylvester and Ms. Pillsbury had dipped in during the 'hatting ceremony' and they had given us copies of the schedule and map that everyone was receiving as they entered. Sue took a minute to tell us that the rooms were barely fit for human occupation; which we all took as a compliment. At eleven thirty, we had to be at the class rooms for the solo competitions. The small group competitions began at one. The larger group competitions began at two thirty in the gym. Then everyone had a short break and the choir competitions began in the auditorium at five. The awards ceremony was set for seven thirty and we should all be out of here at eight; which was good because the janitorial staff was set to be here at nine.

With a concrete time in hand and their assistance appreciatively rendered, the moms wished us all the best of luck, gave every kid who would stand still a hug and special words of encouragement to their own children and they took their leave. They made sure to let us know that they would let all the parents and Aidan know what time the choral competition started. They would be back then.

We started simply mouth and throat stretches. The marionette stretch, then we moved into the hiss/yawn diaphragm and jaw stretch. None of us did the alternate version of that one…some of us, Sam and Finn, still had nightmares for Berry's warm ups. Next came the lip and tongue rolls and rips. That one is just fun; even if Santana laughs at the rest of us every time we do that exercise. "You guys are all pathetic when it comes to rolling your tongues…except Britts and our boytoy, of course." She taunted. Of course we all fired back on that shit, but Shelby made us return our focus to our warm ups.

We got back into the right frame of mind and we moved into our scales. After the scales, which do take some folks longer than others since some of us just have wider ranges than others. But Shelby had pretty much increased ranges across the board, so we were getting there. Once we finished our vocal warmups, we moved into our stretches. In no time at all it was time to head to the solo rooms. This year there were a total of four choirs in our section. The New Directions was no longer the smallest, now that title belonged to the Jane Addams Academy. In order to be eligible to compete after their actions two years before, they had been forced to disband and completely recreate their program. None of the girls who had been a part of Sue Sylvester's underhanded bullshit had been allowed to rejoin the new program, and they had a new director as well. The JAA Troubletones had just enough members to compete. The Unitards from Defiance High in Defiance, Ohio weren't super huge though they did have a few more members than Troubletones. Then there was Blaine and Kurt's old crew the Warblers. They were pretty much the same size we were this year, however we had their star performer. Even with that fact, I'm sure that they are going to be strong competition…rich kids are ruthless…just look at Quinn and Santana. It is funny that it seems almost strange to have so much competition.

The solo, duets and trio competitions were all taking place at the same time, so we could only offer our support to our choir mates in the same category. Together, the senior girls made their way to the female soloist room. While our boyfriends all made their way to the male vocalist and our mentees made their way to the trio and duets rooms, we got ourselves situated in the first classroom on A Hall. With a wry grin, I remembered having French in that room sophomore year. I recognized the all three judges. Two of them had been one hit wonders before I was born. My mom had one of their CD's and my uncle Bryant, a reggaetone lover had the other's. The third guy looked familiar, but I couldn't really say why. Probably saw him around the competition circuit.

As the hosting school, all of our soloists were probably going to be last to sing. However since each of the other schools only put forth their top two singers for each category, we were above and beyond hedging our bets that the best female vocalist would be from McKinley. Despite my own ambitions, part of me hoped that Tina or Santana would win. I had my accolades. They still need to get theirs.

**Various Judges Point of View**

_Judge Meghan Robertson  
>Room A-2<br>Male Solos_

I have no idea how I got roped into doing this. No, I know exactly how I ended up having to judge a bunch of high school kids butchering the songs of great musical legends…it's an election year and even if these kids themselves can't vote, their parents sure as hell do. At least I'm got the male soloists…even if they can't sing, there is bound to be at least a little eye candy. I didn't bother going into the auditorium for the opening statements. I'd already been briefed by my campaign manager as to what all was expected of me. I had the judges' sheets in front of me and since I was basically the Dennis Miller of this judges' panel, the color commentary, I was just going to sit back and relax and hope that my ears survived the day.

When the 'singers' started coming in, I was gratified to find that I was right. There was some true eye candy. There were two of the kids from the blazer set. One of them reminded me of the sharks in the state capital. He was tall and good looking with eyes that looked full of not only his own self-importance, but also a predatory nature that it was odd to see in one so young. He was followed by a tall, thick guy that looked like a straight up bitch boy. That poor boy might as well have had the word 'MINION' stamped on his forehead. They came in and the predator picked their seats. He chose a corner near the back. No way for anyone to get behind him, and he could easily assess everyone who entered the room.

A kid in a wheelchair came in next with a tall, lanky Asian guy pushing him. Those two were chatting with a bigger, kind of goofy kid who screamed prey as much as the first kid had screamed predator. The weird thing is that Goofy didn't seem to have any of the ear marks or tells of an underling. He was tall and built, if a little pudgy, but there was something of an air about him that was just, well, prey. Two gay kids came in next. One was slighter yet taller than the other, and the shorter boy struck me as more than a little familiar. They were dressed just like the three who came in right before them, but there was something that made them stand apart even as the blended in. You could easily tell that they were together, and yet there was some kind of a bond between one of them and the goofy kid too. The last two in the burgundy and black to enter the room seemed as hetero as the first three, but they also seemed as coupled up as the gay boys. Neither couple was being overtly touchy feely or even just affectionate, but there was an air of comfort and connection between them that just screamed, 'I see him naked on a fairly regular basis'. I pride myself on my inherent ability to read people, but that blonde boy with the big lips and his Mohawk having brunette buddy were throwing my radar all off. The last of the contestants to enter the class room was a rather average looking kid with sandy brown hair and blue eyes wearing the simple black and white of the Unitards. While he entered the room alone, he made a beeline to the Minion guy and they sat conversing until my counterparts closed the door.

"Good Morning gentlemen," The only male judge said calling everything to order. He was an older gentleman, at least fifty, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am one of your Judges…my name is Brent Bourgrois…of the acclaimed group Bourgeois Tagg and of course of my own successful solo projects in the 1990s." he waited on applause, the only ones to give it to him were the ones too polite to ignore the reek of desperation that wafted from his very pores. When he finally realized that he wasn't going to get acclaim from kids born half a decade after his biggest claim to fame, he finally introduced me and the other woman judge. "My fellow judges are the esteemed Council woman from Lima's fourth district, Mrs. Meghan Robertson, and former backup singer and current vocal coach and adjunct vocal performance professor, Ms. Athena Cage. We will begin in a moment with Mr. Arthur Abrams. We will go in alphabetical order and each gentleman is to perform one solo piece. We will score you and the winner will be announced in the main auditorium during the awards ceremony at the end of the competition."

Abrams turned out to be the kid in the wheelchair. He rolled to the front, confident, almost a little cocky. He introduced himself by name school and the artist and title of his song. Then that skinny little guy opened his mouth and out came '_I call you when I need you and my heart's on fire; you come to me, come to me wild and wire you come to me, give me everything I need_'. By the time he got to '_Cause you're simply the best; better than all the rest_'…I was writing furiously. He wasn't Tina Turner, but then again he wasn't trying to be. He was instead paying homage to an icon and he had the vocal chops to do so. This kid had a voice on him.

A slightly pudgy black guy stood at the front of the room. He had a look of a jock about him. For the past few years, McKinley High has brought more and more jock-types with them to competition. At least according to one of the judges for the chicks' competition; he had been giving me all the details that couldn't be gleaned from the materials my campaign manager had read through for me. This singer gave us his name, Azimio Adams, and told us that he would be singing Ray Charles' ode to the loyal nature of a woman's love, 'When A Woman Loves A Man'. His voice was very good, it had a nice, rich timbre to it and his tone was above average. I found myself thinking that had he gone first, I would probably be holding the Abrams kid's performance up against his. But I knew no matter who was first, Mr. Adam's performance was just too close to the original. He was trying to do the song justice, but it was almost as if he feared changing it too far. The song was a pretty good cover; there was nothing of the current performer in its notes.

I recognized the familiar one of the two gay kids as soon as he opened his mouth. Blaine's father was one of my contributors, and his mother has hosted a few fundraisers for me over the last few years. He gave us his title and artist, explaining that the song he had chosen, 'The Song of the Heart' had been written by Prince for the movie Happy Feet. '_You might make a different song, Yes, that's right, it's true, That don't make anybody, More or less as good as you_,' He started very simply but he connected with the lyrics and his audience, you knew without a doubt that those lyrics were the reason he picked that song over any of Prince's more famous works. He didn't skip the parts that were sung in character in the movie's closing edits; instead he folded them seamlessly into the song. Making them their own as he had the rest of the lyrics. Blaine was a good singer, his movements could have used a little more of his mother's graceful fluidity of movement, but his dancing wasn't that bad either. To me, personally, he didn't outshine the first boy, but he was a close second…so far.

Lanky Asian was next up. He introduced himself as Michael Chang, Jr. He told us the artist and title of his song and then began to sing. God Gave Me Everything, by Mick Jagger wasn't a song I really loved or hated, and that held true of the performance. Vocally, he wasn't as good as the guy who'd been up first or Blaine… but he truly seemed to enjoy the performance aspect. The front of the room had been cleared to give the singers a 'stage' area, and this kid used it all was he sang and danced for us. '_God gave me everything I want, Come on, I'll give it all to you. God gave me everything I want, Come on, I'll give it all to you_'; was the best part of his performance, the gesture he made, as if offering the judges' panel the whole world in the palm of his hand was quite provoking. I know the other judges will probably low ball him, because while his voice is decent, he has some technical singing issues. I'm pumping his marks up a little just because he can dance like his last name should be Jackson…or Raymond.

Minion's name was apparently Hunter Clarington. He was a good singer, but there was something about the way he did Lionel Richie's Hello that just seemed wrong. He wasn't confident in his performance, and he didn't have the lower range for the beginning, but he also hadn't raised it to his comfort zone. Which to be honest kind of threw me because Lionel Richie is such a middle of the progression kind of singer. Then came the blonde kid with the huge lips. Damn that kid is hot as hell, he could have a real future as a model. At least that was my thought before he opened his mouth. He sang No Other Baby by Sir Paul McCartney, and it seemed to resonate through all three of us adults. He wasn't absolutely spectacular, just a little behind the wheelchair kid vocally, but he gave it such feeling and a much more bluesy riff; I couldn't help but wish someone…anyone…well anyone other than my actual husband, felt that way about me. He doubled the length of the original song, and when he sang his final '_But I don't want no other baby but you, I don't want no other baby but you, cause no other baby can thrill me like you do_.' I had shivers of pure delight rolling down my spine.

The Unitard's Male vocalist introduced himself as Richard Fellien, and gave a good rendition of Elvis' signature closer '_Are You Lonesome Tonight'_. His main problem is that he tried too hard to 'DO' Elvis, so rather than us hearing Richard Fellien, singer…we heard Dick Fell, Elvis impersonator. The next kid was the tall, goofy guy. He was very affable. There was still something about the boy that screamed 'beta'…but he was likable a likeable beta. He gave his name as Finn Hudson-Hummel and told us that he was going to sing Hank Williams, Senior's '_Hey Good Looking'_. Finn had fun with the song. It was a very old fashioned song. But the way he sang it was seemed a lot more like contemporary country that often crossed over into pop than the very traditional song it had originally been, which was great for me…I'm not a country fan.

The next kid was Anderson's boyfriend at least that was the impression that I got. I know that Blaine's mother is content with his being out. Analyn had lead the charge to get the county's schools' anti-bullying policies shored up and in line with what you'd find in California or some other far more liberal place. Her son had been at Dalton thanks to their zero tolerance bullying policy. He'd had an 'incident' with some boys at the school he'd been in when puberty had reared its ugly head. Those boys' parents had been forced to move far, far out of state to find work once William Cooper Anderson the third was finished with them. Irony of all ironies I heard that one of the parental couples had divorced and the son, gay bashing asshole number three, had come out the closet and was trying to begin gender reassignment therapy.

Other than his name, I'd missed most of Blaine's boyfriend's introduction as I reminisced on the Andersons' now resolved issues. I forced myself to focus on the Hummel-Hudson kid, guess he and goofy boy are siblings or something, as he began his John Lennon song. His first verse went smoothly. His voice was damn good, but there was something missing…something he found in the second verse…his passion. '_They hurt you at home and they hit you at school. They hate you if you're clever and despise a fool; Till you're so fucking crazy you can't follow their rules. Working Class Hero is something to be…Working Class Hero is something to be_'. When he first started, I thought the song was an odd choice for such an obviously urbane boy…but then he found the underlying pathos and resentment needed. He was good, at least as good as his boyfriend, better in some ways. I mean his range was incredible. There have been some stellar voices so far and we still had a couple of guys to go, it was going to be harder than I thought reaching a decision on this competition.

After Hummel-Hudson was finished, he headed to his seat and the tallest guy in the whole room came forward. This guy didn't look as goofy as the other tall boy, but he had a very leery, slightly pervy quality about him. He introduced himself as Kevin Jones and sang George Strait's 'I Saw God Today'. He was better than good; somehow he managed to turn the song from a rather simple country to a pop/R&B/country fusion. Made me smile and bump up his points. These McKinley guys are good as hell. The other schools soloists had better step up their game, because the way I see it McKinley has the top three all locked up.

The New Directions must have sensed their imminent victory as well. It was apparent in the cockiness of the next singer. The dude with the Mohawk came to the front with a victorious smirk. He smacked the taller boy on the shoulder and told him that he'd 'kilt it'. I took that to mean he'd done a great job, not that he's swathed the song in yards of tartan. Mohawk took the front. He introduced himself as Noah Puckerman, grabbed the teacher chair and centered it in the performance space. He stuck his head into the hall and was handed a guitar. He came back in and took the seat he had readied. "I'm gonna give you a little Bob Marley." He told us with a charming smile. He started playing the opening guitar riff for No Woman, No Cry, but then he melted from that into the opening strains of Get Up, Stand Up only to smoothly transition back to the signature Marley song. '_No, woman, no cry; No, woman, no cry; No, woman, no cry; No, woman, no cry. 'Cause - 'cause - 'cause I remember when a we used to sit In a government yard in Trenchtown, Oba - obaserving the 'ypocrites - yeah! -Mingle with the good people we meet, yeah! Good friends we have, oh, good friends we have lost. Along the way, yeah! In this great future, you can't forget your past; So dry your tears, I seh. Yeah!_' He didn't try to sound like he was from the island, and yet he didn't change the cadence or the grammar of the words. He fused his own verbage with Marley's…it was a great way to play it. When he got to the lines of promise, he gave us a charming little smile as he worked the crowd within the room. His choir mates and even the predator kid couldn't seem to hold back joining him on the last chorus. Hell, Bourgeois and Cage were both humming along too. '_No, woman - no, woman - no, woman, no cry; No, woman, no cry. One more time I got to say: O little - little darlin', please don't shed no tears; No, woman, no cry._' Puckerman was definitely the most engaging singer we'd seen that morning. His presence made his already good vocals even better.

Finally it was the predator's turn. He and Puckerman didn't seem to be too bothered by each other…and yet I could easily tell that they seemed to regard each other almost as if they were both apex predators in the same territory, and yet under some sort of truce. It was a very interesting demographic. Shark boy came to the front and introduced himself as Sebastian Smythe. I understood better why I got the predator vibe off that kid. His father was in line to run for the governor and that jackass was just as smarmy yet dangerous as his kid. Sebastian was the candidate's oldest son, but one of his younger children. The three older girls were from Smythe's first wife, his true partner. The second wife made Palin look smart, thankfully she was at least smart enough to keep her mouth closed. Now that I had made the connection, I could see that while the junior Smythe had inherited his mother's dark coloring, he was his father's son through and through. He selected a song I've loved for the better part of my adult life. '_I Feel So Unsure as I take your hand And lead you to the dance floor As the music dies Something in your eyes Calls to mind a silver screen And all its sad goodbyes_'. He started singing and his eyes were locked on the Anderson kid's. He was using his competition piece to serenade someone else's boyfriend. That was one ballsy move. '_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd, Maybe it's better this way, We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say, We could have been so good together, We could have lived this dance forever, But now who's gonna dance with me, Please stay'_.

The Hummel-Hudson kid was ready to snatch Smythe bald, and for some reason I believed that he could do it, and Smythe would probably be amused by it. The Anderson kid was soothing his boyfriend, clearly trying to remind him that he didn't want Smythe. The byplay was interesting, but during the final bridge, I forced myself to focus on the vocals rather than the drama. His voice was good, but not so good that he displaced my top three. I thought for a moment…it was probably good for me that he wasn't that good. I could see where I'm technically at a conflict of interest judging him and Anderson, but I doubt it's of much concern.

Athena released the boys with praise and thanks. And as soon as they left we started hashing out our picks for top three. We each had a different number one, our top five were very similar and our bottom five were all the same. It should have been fairly simple, yet it was anything but. It took us the better part of an hour, but we finally made each other see reason and agreed on a number one spot. Hopefully two and three will go a lot smoother thereafter.

_Judge Felix Burton  
>Room A-1<br>Female Solos_

I love show choir competitions. I love being here and hearing all the beautiful music. I love being here and seeing the ambition in the eyes of the contestants…but most of all I love being here and seeing all the nubile young women and men. Now, do not misunderstand my stance on pedophilia; I would never have an inappropriate relationship with any one so significantly younger than my own fifty three years. However, I do enjoy the aesthetically pleasing countenances of those young men and women in their late teens and early twenties. This year I am set to judge the female competition. I must confess I am very glad that I have this opportunity. I recently wed a beautiful woman in her very early thirties, and as the young ladies enter the room, I am sure that the visions of loveliness will stave off my need of chemical assistance in the lovemaking department for at least another year.

The prospects this year were wonderfully more diverse than ever before. There were blondes, and brunettes, African Americans and one girl who was of Korean descent if I wasn't mistaken, there was also a tall, large woman with an aura that said she was very capable of taking control of anyone at any time. I do love a very dominating woman. I took a further look at the girls assembled in the classroom. With the others there was also a beautiful Latina who seemed to be involved in a very erotic relationship with a tall, thin blonde. And finally, and perhaps most noteworthy, there was a very curvy young chocolate skinned lady with breasts the size my dear wife wishes her plastic surgeon would have allowed her to go up to. I found myself almost drooling, and then she turned around and I was faced with the first spontaneous erection I've had to deal with in decades.

Fortunately when I looked over at the other two gentlemen who comprised the judges' panel with me, both men were staring at the girls with as much desire as I was. Though they seemed to have a different 'type' than I. Ronnie Twaite was a tall, thin man with a slight Caribbean accent and long dread locks to my right. He was quite enamored with the Latina and her girlfriend. To my left sat a man who introduced himself as J.T. Banks. He was definitely looking quite hard at the least voluptuous of the African American girls. She was taller and lighter than the chocolate goddess whom, I knew, would fuel my fantasies for the next few months, and with her athletic frame, she was less curvy than the other girl in a similar dress. Most of the girls were in black swing dresses with burgundy polka dots. The chocolate, Korean, Latina and BBW goddesses were all dressed alike as were two of the blondes. The other two thinner black girls were wearing silvery thigh length dance dresses and gladiator sandals with heels that were a little high for the time of day or for the occasion.

Mr. Twaite stood and made all the introductions and set up the instructions. "Each of you will perform one selection. Please stand and give your name, your school, and the title and artist of the song you will be performing. Each performance will be graded, if you will, on vocal technique, adherence to the competition theme, and overall performance. The winner from this portion will be announced during the awards ceremony later today. Who would like to go first?"

The Latina young lady sent all the other girls a chilling glare before she raised her hand. The big girl simply rolled her eyes, but extended an arm in a Vanna White type gesture clearly indicating that the smaller girl was welcome to the first slot. She came to the front of the room and gave us a winning smirk; a smirk…not a smile; and introduced herself. "I am Santana Admira Lopez of the McKinley High New Directions. I will be performing Stevie Wonder's '_Superstition_'."

Ms. Lopez opened her mouth and went into the song. Her smirk came into focus for me. She smirked because she knew that she was simply that damn good. She didn't just sing the song, she was the song. She sang it with her whole being; her voice was husky and raspy. It flowed over us and enveloped us in the rich, melodious, almost technically perfect sound. By the time she finished, I was ready to put the award right into her hand. And then the big girl pushed forward the Korean young lady, she introduced herself as Tina Cohen-Chang and told us that she would be singing Joni Mitchell's '_Case of You'_.

Her style was completely different. She embraced the song just as fully as Ms. Lopez, but her vocals were so different and yet no less wonderful. Her voice was lighter than the darker and huskier tones of her predecessor. Ms. Cohen-Chang was playing with the lighter, folksy song and her love for whom ever she was involved with in the real world was communicated through ever joyous note. I thoroughly enjoyed the song. She added something to the original that built upon it without taking away from it. By the time she finished I was having a crisis. Could they both be number one?

The next young woman was wearing a red dress and introduced herself as Harmony Alonza of Defiance High Unitards. I really must say that I find that name rather offensive. But I tried not to let that effect my judging. She performed the seminal song from Evita, '_Don't Cry for Me Argentina'_. She gave credit to Madonna, and again I found myself struggling to maintain a lack of bias. I do so prefer the musical to the movie. Her inflection was good and her vocals were definitely better than Maddy D's but it was missing something intrinsic to the piece. There was none of the underlying sorrow…it was a technically good piece, but it had no soul, no passion. Had she been first perhaps it would have been less noticeable. But such was not the case.

The BBW took front and center next. "I am Lauren Zizes. A member of the New Directions of McKinley High, and today I am singing Bonnie Raitt's '_Love Sneaking Up on You'_." Her performance wasn't stellar. In fact I got the feeling that she was doing it for the experience of it rather than any real thought or desire to win. Yet it was rather endearing and charming rather than being off putting. I think she chose to perform a solo in a show of solidarity. She had a good voice, strong, but barely melodic, or at least not when compared to what one comes to expect from these competitions. She stuck very close to the original, and when she was finished her friends applauded as if she were Ms. Raitt herself.

The taller of the burgundy and black blondes went next. "Good morning, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I will be singing _Mercedes Benz_ by Janis Joplin…soon our Mercedes will sing and then you guys will get why I chose that song." She said brightly. "_Oh Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz? My friends all drive Porsches, I must make amends. Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends, so Lord, won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz?" _

Miss Pierce's version of the song was bright and hopeful, playful and happy. She danced around the space, flitting here and there as though she were a fairy on the wing. Her vocals would never be on par with Janis Joplin's or even some of the other ladies she was competing against, but her performance was truly lovely and filled with joie de vivre. When she took her seat the chocolate goddess gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that made the blonde giggle charmingly.

LaQuishia Jenkins of Jane Adams Academy's Troubletones took the 'stage' next. She reminded me of a very young Amii Stewart. Her skin was a very light, almost tan shade of brown, and she was positively svelte and tall enough to have a possible future as a run way model should she so choose. Her vocals were strong. She was very pleasant to listen to as she sang Michael Jackson's _'Earth Song'_. My only real problem with her performance of the piece lay in the fact that during the lyricless melodic interludes, she kept going off key…badly. When held against the earlier much closer to flawless performances, she came in a distant third. She couldn't even reap the benefits of having a fun, or charming performance like Ms. Pierce or Ms. Zizes. A pity really, '_Earth Song'_ is my second favorite song in the entire MJ catalogue.

The last of the blondes in the burgundy and black stood and took stood front and center before us. Her smile was almost blindingly white. Her hair was perfectly coiffed as was that of all of her teammates. The little feather cap and veil was just darling. They would earn bonus points in the choral competition for that symmetry. "Good Morning, I am Quinn Fabray. I am a member of the McKinley High New Directions." She told us, her voice filled with confidence and assurance. '_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside, I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live._' She crooned the opening lyrics of Elton John's '_Your Song'_ as if the year was 1943 and she was headlining a USO tour. She did the entire song in a similar fashion, turning the dedication into the fullest definition of a love song. '_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, How wonderful life is while you're in the world._' As she finished I looked around the room. Her choir mates were all smiling at her as if the song meant more than those outside their world could ever understand. It took her a few moments, but she shook off the spell she had woven around herself and all of us. She gave a small, slightly embarrassed curtsy and rejoined the sea of polka dotted black.

The final girl in the silver lamé stood and hurried to the front of the room. She was apparently very unwilling to be the last to go. This girl was clearly of African descent, not simply African American, but only a generation or so removed from the continent itself. There was something about this girl that rubbed my nerves raw. She seemed cocky in a way that grated…even more cocky than Miss Lopez had been earlier. I only hoped that she could back it up as well. "My name is Alizay Robinson. I go to Jane Adams Academy and sing with the Troubletones. Today I will be honoring Stevie Wonder by singing his most popular," she threw a sanctimonious smile towards Miss Lopez. The fiery Latina seemed to be being held back by the chocolate goddess… "Song, '_I Just Called To Say I Love You'_."

Wow! Was my only thought as she began to sing. Apparently, I have inadvertently become a victim of Candid Camera or Punked. But then I looked at her face. She thought she was doing something. She really did think she was an accomplished vocalist. Someone, somewhere, has lied to this child her whole life. They told her that she could sing like an angel…that was a straight up lie. Miss Pierce sang better than Miss Robinson. Miss Zizes sang better than Miss Robinson. A camel in the middle of the Sahara dying of thirst sang better than Miss Robinson. Her dancing, while technically good, was so very inappropriate and ill-aligned with the song it only served to make everything that much worse. It was truly horrific, and yet I knew that I had to keep my face impassive. Unfortunately, none of the other girls felt the need. Miss Pierce had her head buried in Miss Lopez shoulder, whom in turn, had her head buried in the last singer's cleavage. Something told me it was less to do with hiding from the horrific murder of an iconic song and more to do with the expansive size and apparent softness of the hiding place. The only person who seemed unfazed was her choir mate.

Finally the torment ended, and Miss Robinson took her seat. The Chocolate Goddess stepped to the front of the room after she removed her Latina friend from the nest the smaller girl had made in her cleavage. Before she could say anything, Miss Zizes spoke up. "Miz Jones…I know you want Tana or Tina to win…but you have a duty to remove the stain of that…that, whatever the heck that was cause it sure wasn't a song…from the auditory nerves of every person in this room. Do this thang." She said commandingly.

Miss Jones, I inferred, looked conflicted, but Miss Pierce and even Miss Lopez and Miss Cohen-Chang all seconded the emotion. Finally the contender at the front of the room gave a fierce nod. The smile she gave us was warm and inviting. "My name is Mercedes Jones, a senior member of the McKinley High New Directions, and I am honored to say that I was chosen as the NHSSCA's National Female Vocalist last year." I could barely contain a smile. A friend of mine at Warner Records had told me all about this girl…we were in for a treat. "I have three songs prepared for today, given what we just witnessed, I'll offer you the choice; _A Change's Gonna Come, It Hurts Like Hell, or Dr. Feelgood_?"

Mr. Twaite felt compelled to ask, "Why did you prepare so many songs?"

The lovely young lady gave us a slightly embarrassed smile. "I couldn't decide, so my one of my fathers-in-law suggested I prep all of them to the point where they were all equally likely to win, and decide based on how I was feeling this morning."

"I would love to hear a verse of each if you were so inclined." Mr. Banks said with a wry grin.

With a beautiful smile, Miss Jones did just that. I literally fell in love, not amorous love…though she was one of the most sensually inspiring young women I've ever had the pleasure to look upon…still my love transcended the physical realm. I truly fell in love, almost obsession, with her voice. '_Dr. Feelgood_' was first, and it whet my appetite. As she sang '_It Hurts Like Hell'_, my entire being felt as if it were being wrapped in the absolutely most perfect vocal blanket outside the choir of angels. But when she went into '_A Change's Gonna Come'_, I became her biggest, most virulent fan. I knew in that moment that I would be buying any album she ever released…ever. I heard the words in my head so loudly it took me several moments to realize that the suggestion that she sing us the rest of each had come not from my lips but from Mr. Twaite.

Miss Jones seemed ready to comply when Miss Robinson voice cut through the pleasant atmosphere of the room. "I don't see why. She might can sing, but she just stood there all fat and lazy."

"A true songstress needs nothing but her voice." I said shocked and appalled at the rude, talentless, girl's impudence.

After they left, it was an easy decision. The top three spots were decided upon in less than ten minutes. We shuffled out and made our way to the Judges' Green room and spoke quietly until we had anywhere else to be.

_Judge Venice Dallas  
>Room A-6<br>Duets _

There is a special place in hell for my father. How on earth he managed to tie my inheritance up in such a ridiculous manner is behind me, but every year I have to participate in at least three civic activities or I don't get that year's allotment of funds. The only blessing is that I can pick what activities and while they have to be vetted by his executor, I didn't have to face the indignity of working in a soup kitchen or some other such nonsense. I tried to stick with school based competitions…sure looking at little kids' art work sometimes makes my eyes bleed…and some of these supposed 'singers' make me want to barf…but it is still better than helping people.

This year I got stuck with the duets room. All in all it's not so bad. I prefer it to the female solo room. Last year there was this one girl with a great voice and such little connection to her audience and the song and her own emotions that she may as well have been a cardboard cutout with a voice recorder. Worst part was that we had to give it to her. She was the best of the ones who sung for us. When I heard their entire show choir, I couldn't help but wonder why none of the other girls had participated in the solo category, but it wasn't like I cared enough to ask. The duets and trios competitions are offset from the solo contest so that people can participate in both. However they happen at the same time because the kids aren't supposed to compete in both of those.

I introduced myself to the other two judges, Miss Shari Watson, who I had to stop myself from gushing over once I realized who she actually was. And a local news anchor who was far more arrogant than he had any right to be, Rod Remington. He'd been one of the whole choir judges the year before and he was pretty unhappy with having less of the spotlight. But he put a big, camera ready smile on as the kids started coming in. I noticed quite a few people entering in black and burgundy. I really liked the dresses the McKinley girls were wearing. They were swing and had a very retro flare. The girls had paired them with cute black ballroom dancing shoes. The boys looked good too, but there wasn't much they could do with their choices. The Unitard boys seemed a little less boring with their loose ties. But those poor Dalton guys are tied down and buttoned up.

The beauty of judging the duets competition is usually that there aren't that many duos to judge. This year proved to be very different each school had at least two, and McKinley seemed to have three or four. Since Rod was so aching to be relevant, we allowed him to do the introductions and give the rules. "Each duo shall be call forward by me. You will stand at the front and give your names and the title and artists of the song you are singing. Now we do not have your actual names, so each school must decide for yourselves which team is one, or two and so forth…Do you all understand?" the kids all nodded assuredly. "Very well then...Dalton Academy Duo One." He sounded like a frigging game show host.

Two of the boys in the blazers stepped forward. One was tall and thin with dark hair and hard, flinty brown eyes. His partner was barely shorter but much stockier. They introduced themselves as Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington. They performed Shame by Robbie Williams and Gary Barlow. The two of them had a lot less chemistry than the original duo, but not so little as they probably thought they had. In fact, I kind of got the impression that the thicker boy was crushing hard on his friend but trying to hide it for some reason. The thinner boy, a predator in the making, seemed to not be listening to his partner any better than the singers had listened to each other. Oh well, better them than me. Their vocals were good. I liked the song, but they weren't spectacular. I like to be a hard ass when judging these competitions. It makes me feel all special to piss on other's dreams

Defiance High Duo One was called next. The Unitards sent forward one boy and one girl. Harmony Alonza and Richard Fellion. They sang a slightly sped up version of Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams song 'I Finally Found Someone'. Their voices were alright. The girl was pretty good, but not good enough to make up for her partner. The guy was straining trying to mimic Bryan Adams' unique tone and rasp. He didn't manage it. Thankfully the song was over quickly.

Two girls came forward for Jane Adams Academy. They were both black girls. One tall, slender and light skinned, the other was average in pretty much every category…average height and build, average brown skin tone…even her hair was average. The Tall girl gave her name as LaQuishia. Wow. Really. The average girl's name was Genieve Hamilton. Together they gave an above average rendition of Whitney Houston and CeCe Winan's Count On Me. Their version pulled it from an R&B song into the realm of gospel. I liked it, but it didn't knock me over the head as something that was the best of the best.

McKinley's first duo was up next. Two Asian kids, one boy and one girl came forward. They introduced themselves as C-Cubed, Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang…no relation…yet. At least according to Mike. They gave us a moving, touching rendition of Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock's Picture. They switched the parts, Tina sang Kid Rock's verses, and Mike sang Sheryl's. The song had been carefully rearranged to suit their voices, but they had definitely changed the perspectives of the verses, and it seemed to work amazingly well. There were some technical problems in Mike's singing, but not enough to truly bother me. Those two were damn good together.

The cycle started all over again. Dalton…Wes Thornton and David Howlett came forward and almost moved Shari and me to tears with a truly amazing version of Babyface and Stevie Wonder's 'How Come, How Long'. The two guys voices played with the notes of the song and conveyed the anguish and sorrow, the anger and the indecision…the righteous indignation…their performance was truly masterful.

Then came the other Defiance Duo, another male/female pairing. The girl, Rissa Mellon, was a cutie patootie, a little pudgy and kind of short with blonde curls and a bright smile. The guy was tall and lean but built, he looked multi-racial…I mean Tiger Woods might have less races in his mix than Grant Carngey. Together they sang Celine Dion and R. Kelly's 'I'm Your Angel'. They were adorable. The guy wanted his partner so bad it was damn near palpable…at least to all of us except Rissa…that was going to be hilarious when she finally realizes that even with her glasses she can't see what's right in front of her face. Too bad he's a chubby chaser…he is going to be a hottie when he grows up.

The last two Jane Adams girls came forward. Alizay Robinson, who looked like she was going to be working some body's pole or corner really soon after she graduated…or maybe a porn star; I could see her as a porn star; she was partnered with a very petite, very light skinned…I mean the girl had freckles…girl. I didn't even know black people could have freckles. Her name was D'Mika Gentry. They did a version of Telephone that had me aching for Lady Gaga and Beyoncé. By the end of the song I was just happy that they hadn't done that to a song I actually liked.

Two McKinley girls, a blonde and a red head came forward. They told us their names. The blonde was Quinn Fabray…I thought she looked familiar…her older sister Frannie and I were in the same sorority…or still are I guess, I haven't been to an alumni function in forever. I was a junior when she'd pledged, so it was no wonder I didn't recognize her baby sister all that readily. The redhead gave her name as Tessa Altman. She had a bit of an accent, New York, but not Bronx or anywhere obnoxious…it was nice. Together they tackled Reba McEntire's 'My Sister, My Friend'. Their version was very sweet. They actually sounded like they meant every single word. It was a good version… right now I was thinking that they were cinching one of the top spots for McKinley…but they would still have to beat the Asian and black Dalton boys. Those two were my team to beat.

Since the other schools were out of duos, McKinley's third couple stepped forward. I say couple because even though everyone is being on their best 'company' behavior, you can clearly see the love between these two boys. They introduced themselves as Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel-Hudson. They sang 'Say Say Say' by Michael Jackson and Sir Paul McCartney. It was fun and lively, and so sweet the way they changed a few of the lyrics so that they were singing it to each other. In Middle America, that took balls. They hit every note perfectly and the way they danced around and with each other was heart meltingly cute. I wished I could put them in my pocket, steal them away to my house and make them perform on command for me. That is how good they were. I wasn't sure which was now in my top spot, them or the touching Dalton boys.

The last couple was also McKinley. A boy and a girl, Steven Rocha and Kim Plumeri. When they told us what they were going to sing, my jaw dropped. I mean I'd heard the song before and from the look on Shari's face so had she, but I couldn't imagine it popping up at a show choir competition. Okay maybe in New York or California…but not in Lima, Ohio. As they completed Macklemore's 'Same Love', all I could think was a…white boy can rap, and b…McKinley is going to be unbeatable in the next few years.

Of course, Shari and I had to spend the next thirty minutes removing the stick from Rod Remington's ass…granted it was just so that we could beat him over the head with it…but eventually we hammered out our top three.

_Sam PoV__  
>Room A-5<br>Trio Competition_

Judge Nicholas Wrigley was looking at the three trios standing waiting in the room. He had introduced himself and his co judges to us as soon as the time showed that there would be no one else joining us. All three judges were looking at us like we were seriously infringing on their time by actually showing up for the category. Apparently none of the schools usually send anyone to the trios. They asked us what we were going to sing, and we each told them Brittany, Artie and Santana were planning to sing Leonard Cohen's 'Hallelujah', Regina, Jessica and Chase had prepared 'Dance Tonight' by Lucy Pearl, and Mercy, Puck and I were singing Extreme's 'More Than Words'.

The only female judge on this panel, Julee Cruise, selected our order. RJC went first. I like their voices together. Mercy was dancing more than a little to their song. I vaguely recognized it as a song my mom had played a lot when I was little. Then it was our turn. 'More Than Words' had actually been Puck's choice, but it was so beautiful and exactly how the three of us felt about each other, a love song that told how we chose to love each other. Puck and I played our guitars while we harmonized with Our Lady. Bartana was last, and I have to give it to them, they were the best. They sang the entire song together. They were perfectly in sync and in harmony. It was truly beautiful. By the time they finished, every pair of dark brown eyes in the room were floating in tears…even Santana's.

Unfortunately we didn't get to go see Justin, Cassie, Ivy and Hell do their number with a few members of the jazz club. They were doing a rendition of 'What A Wonderful World'. It was a great version and we'd all loved it in rehearsals. Somehow we'd run long somewhere else so due to time constraints, they were singing at the same time as the Trios. We all made it back to our ready room and hit the cafeteria all together. The NHSSCA had lunch brought in…which was awesome. It was all things we could eat without worrying about how it would affect our throats too…which was even better. After lunch we headed back to the dressing rooms, and took turns brushing our teeth and refreshing our look. Most of the dudes just had to brush our teeth, wash our faces and start to go through scales and stretches, but the girls had to make sure that they didn't have a hair out of place and that they looked fresh faced and perfect. Which Mercedes did without even trying every single day of the week, but she still seemed frantic and frenzied.

All too soon it seemed, it was time to head into the auditorium. We knew that since we were the host school, we'd be going last. However, we had no clue what order the other schools would be going in. We took our seats in our assigned area to await our turn. Mr. Announcer man introduced the judges for the choir competition and I couldn't help but wonder who the hell picked these people. Brandi Englebert, Dorothy Saunders, Tickles the Clown…none of those names, nor their faces, seemed the least bit familiar to me. I mean even I recognized the black lady who I saw judging in the Duets room. Truth…something. I couldn't remember what her name had been, but I remembered her video…a lot. It soon became apparent that the people who organized the judges for this thing smoked crack or did meth or something that was wrecking their brains.

I shook off those thoughts as the Announcer called the Warblers up first. Sebastian led all three songs they did. The songs were pretty good. But they still relied too much on one voice. I know that considering that I was an Old Hat New Direction, it is a little like the pot calling the kettle black, but still. They sang two songs by legends, '_Runaway Child Running Wild'_ by the Temptations, and Michael Jackson's '_Remember the Time_'…in between those two though, they did a very interesting rendition of Jessie J's '_Price Tag'_. I may tease Blaine for his love of doing girls songs, but he was infinitely better at it than Sebastian Smythe.

The Unitards, really I cannot be the only person who finds that name hella insulting and offensive…they were pretty good. I mean their lead singer was great but again, three songs, the same lead for each of them. They went one step further and pretty much went with one single artist. They did '_Ray of Light', 'Buenos Aires'_ and '_Like a Prayer'_…so three different times in the life of Madonna. Harmony Alonza may have a better tone, but she is no Madonna. Other than the dancing which was acrobatic and hella complicated, the singing itself was pretty boring. They had even done away with the frenetic feeling music of the techno song.

The Troubletones, for some reason I feel strangely proud and giggly whenever I think of that name…no idea why. The all girl group did Whitney Houston's '_Shoop Shoop'_ song, they followed that with Luther Vandross' '_Never Too Much'_ and finished with a damn fine version of Michael Jackson's _'Black or White_'. The girls had their shit together. Their choreography was even really good. Their biggest problem was that they had some girl who sang like a dying moose. Sometimes she was barely audible, but sometimes she was trying to out sing the lead. And again all three songs had the same leader. Girl could sing, but she either didn't share well, or they lacked vision. Never let it be said that I cannot learn from history. We watched the Troubletones from the wings of the stage as we quietly warmed up. I looked around and I know we were all more than a little worried. Those girls were good.

Before our nerves could take root, the Announcer was calling our names. We lined up on the risers. Artie was wearing his microphone and would for the entire performance. When he wasn't singing lead he had the ability to turn it off so he wouldn't over power the others. Blaine and I had the two hand mics first. We were doing the Hurt by Johnny Cash and Nine Inch Nails again. The transitions had been smoothed out and we got out there and gave them a seamless work of art. I would have loved to play my guitar again for it, but there was just no way it would work timing wise. Instead Blaine played a baby grand that we were to roll off as they set up for the next song. The chorus was kept hard and Blaine matched his piano to the slight discord of the Nine Inch Nails like choir part.

"**Hurt"**

**Nine Inch Nails & Johnny Cash **

New Directions Sectional Performance

**Sam:** I hurt myself today  
>To see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>The only thing that's real<br>The needle tears a hole  
>The old familiar sting<br>Try to kill it all away  
>But I remember everything<p>

_**All: **__**What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down **_**  
><strong>_**I will make you hurt**_

_**Blaine:**__ If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<em>

**Sam:** I wear this crown of thorns  
>Upon my liar's chair<br>Full of broken thoughts  
>I cannot repair<br>Beneath the stains of time  
>The feelings disappear<br>You are someone else  
>I am still right here<p>

_**ALL: **__**What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt<strong>_

_Blaine: If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<em>

_**ALL: **__**What have I become  
>My sweetest friend<br>Everyone I know goes away  
>In the end<br>And you could have it all  
>My empire of dirt<br>I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt<strong>_

_**ALL: If I could start again  
>A million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way<strong>_

The AV Squad had even managed to recreate our lighting play and tricks. I felt it was a very quality performance. There was some quick changes made to the stage. Seven floor stands and five mics appeared. We grouped ourselves around them and started We Are the World. We made it seem as if we were recreating the original video. The standing was a little static, but it was the best option for sharing the available microphones. Artie and Lauren's friends came through. Every time the lead changed the color, size and placement of the spot changed as well. We all got some face time with our audience.

**"We're The World"  
>(USA For Africa)<strong>

New Directions Sectional Performance

**(Tina)**There comes a time when we heed a certain call

**(Santana)**When the world must come together as one

**(Mercedes)**There are people dying

**(Quinn)**And it's time to lend a hand to life

**(Mercedes & Artie)**The greatest gift of all

**(Sam)**We can't go on pretending day by day

**(Finn)**That someone, somewhere will soon make a change

**(Puck)**We all are a part of God's great big family

**(Mike)**And the truth, you know,

**(Mercedes & Artie)**Love is all we need

**[Chorus: ALL New Directions]**

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

**(Mercedes)** So let's start giving

**(Artie)**There's a choice we're making

**(Mercedes)**We're saving our own lives

**(All)**It's true we'll make a better day

**(All)**Just you and me

**(Tina)** Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares

**(Quinn)**And their lives will be stronger and free

**(Santana)**As God has shown us by turning stone to bread

**(Sam)**So we all must lend a helping hand

_**(Lauren & Steven Rap)**__  
><em>_**(Lauren)**__We all need somebody that we can lean on  
>When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone<br>When the earth quakes we'll help you make it through the storm  
>When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on<br>_

_**(Steven)**__We are the World united by love so strong  
>When the radio isn't on you can hear the songs<br>A guided light on the dark road your walking on  
>A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone<br>Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on  
>Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone<br>We are the World connected by a common bond__  
><em>_  
><em>_**(All)**__ Love the whole planet sing it along_

**[Chorus: ALL New Directions]**

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

**(Mercedes)** There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

**(Artie)**It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

**(Sam)**When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all

**(Blaine)**But if you just believe there's no way we can fall

**(Mercedes)** Well...well...well

**(Puck)**Let's realize that a change can only come

**(All)**When we stand together as one

**[Chorus: ALL New Directions]**

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

So let's start giving

**(Santana)** There's a choice we're making

We're saving our own lives

**(All)**It's true we'll make a better day

Just you and me

**[Chorus: ALL New Directions]**

We are the world, we are the children

We are the ones who make a brighter day

**(Mercedes)** So let's start giving

**(All)**There's a choice we're making

**(Artie)**We're saving our own lives

**(All)**It's true we'll make a better day

**(All)**Just you and me

It had taken some convincing by Ms. Shelby to get us to include the rap from the modern version, but she was right. It was a great way of speeding up the number and giving Mike and Brittany a chance to break out and throw some serious dance moves on those judges. We were a choir determined to make sure that everyone had a chance to shine…and shine they did.

For our last song, Artie and Mercy had the lead. They moved to the wings to wait as the stage was cleared. We all took our starting places on the risers. Then we started laying the vocal groundwork. Artie rolled out as he started the first verse.

**"Eleanor Rigby"**

**(The Beatles & Aretha Franklin)**

New Directions Sectional Performance

**(All)** Ah, look at all the lonely people

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
>Ah, look at all the lonely people<p>

Ah, look at all the lonely people

**(Artie)** Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been

Lives in a dream

Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door

Who is it for?

**(All)** All the lonely people

Where do they all come from?

All the lonely people

Where do they all belong?

**(Mercedes)** Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that no one will hear

No one comes near

Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there

What does he care?

**(ALL)** All the lonely people

Where do they all come from?

All the lonely people

Where do they all belong?

**(Artie)** Ah, look at all the lonely people

**(Mercedes)** Ah, look at all the lonely people

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name

Nobody came

**(Artie)** Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave

No one was saved

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(Artie)** Eleanor

**(Mercedes)** Eleanor

**(All)** Eleanor Rigby

**(ALL)** All the lonely people (**Artie:** Ah, look at all the lonely people)

Where do they all come from?

All the lonely people (**Mercedes:** Ah, look at all the lonely people)

Where do they all belong?

We had kept our dance steps fast and uptempo for the last song. Since the others were so much more solemn, we'd decided to finish on the fast song and it had done just as we'd hoped. Everyone had gotten to their feet. We stuck only with songs by legends and we'd sung the hell out of all of them. We'd shown that we were a cohesive group and not a leader and a background choir. We could have gone for the pop and flash, but we went for substance and in the end…it worked.

_Judge Tickles the Clown  
>McKinley High Teacher Lounge<br>Choir Competition Judges Session_

Soon as the door was closed behind us, we got immediately down to business. "Alright, Ladies…let's have a look and see which choir we each have in what place." I said with a grin. I wanted to get the hell out of dodge. Thankfully since I had 'scheduling conflicts', I hadn't had to be here all day, but just being back in a high school building…even after hours; is giving me hives.

"Wait just a moment, Mr. Tickles…who put you in charge?" Brandi asked defensively.

I shrugged just to irritate her. "Look…can we curb the feminism. I want to get this decision made, so we can get the hell out of every grown up nerd's nightmare. Being stuck back in high school."

Dorothy laughed. "Damn skippy. Alright I'll go first. I have the Unitards at four, Warblers at three, our wonderful hosts at two and The Troubletones at number one…"

"Oh heck no. I agree with you on the bottom two… I mean Unitards…really who names their choir something that offensive. Besides Madonna may be a legend, but she isn't so very legendary that you build your whole performance around her. She ain't Aretha or Elvis after all…Warblers shook me with the interjection of the random modern song. I think they were trying to, bridge between the two legend songs, but they chose the wrong MJ song for that. But the McKinley High choir was both better and more inclusive than the Troubletones. Did you hear the leads on Eleanor Rigby? They sang circles around the other choirs." Brandi defended. "Besides their song choices covered the whole spectrum of music, The Troubletones barely covered one piece of a genre."

I spoke up here, putting in my two cents before Dottie could lose it completely. "I've gotta agree with Englebert. The McKinley Choir blended a country legend with a rock, the best of Aretha and the Beatles, and they pulled their whole choir together and gave us a blast from the past with 'W_e Are the World'_, melded the old version with the Haiti one, all without making any of the three songs seem hokey or stupid. That '_Hurt_' mashup won it for me all by itself. The Troubletones we good, don't get me wrong…but come on the choir of African American girls singing Luther, Michael and Whitney…could they have been any more predictable?"

Dottie smirked a little at that one, but she continued her argument undeterred. "I will agree that they could have gone a little further afield in their song choices. But they were completely consistent with the required theme. Besides, Michael Jackson hasn't been in the same genre as Whitney and Luther since his first nose job…and their songs invoked a strong sense of nostalgia…"

"And they had that one chick that sounded like a dying cow and she kept singing over the lead. The lead who was the same for all three songs, by the way." Brandi said pointedly. "I don't like agreeing with Tickles on sheer principle…it's not the having a penis thing, it's the wearing a squeaky red nose thing. I have a severe hatred of clowns, if you were in makeup; I'd be beating you to death with one of your own oversized shoes…sorry."

"No problem, that's more common than you think." I assured her. "I hear similar threats at least four or five times every day. People hate clowns…I blame Stephen King."

"Pennywise did fuck with the heads of a whole generation." Dottie agreed. "Now back to the subject…You have some valid points, but I still think that since the New Directions will be moving on anyway, we can give the Troubletones the top spot. Those girls come from a background that affords them very few chances in this world…"

"You cannot hand them chances they don't earn." Brandi said aghast. "What do they learn that way?"

"It totally skews their world view…would you really have them thinking that they can rely on pity over talent?" I said truly shocked. I know that liberal white guilt is strong in a lot of people, but it is completely unnecessary in this situation. It really should only apply when you're looking at equal parties whose only difference is in skin color. "Besides, how do we know that the McKinley Choir kids don't have some horrifically pitiable backstory, I mean they have the kid in the wheelchair, the two African American kids, the Asian kids…that Latina girl. They could all be in some at risk situations in their home life." I pointed out. I don't think it is true, I'm pretty sure that the girl who had the lead in '_Eleanor Rigby'_ is the daughter of my dentist…but the point is still valid.

I saw the resolve start to break in Dorothy's eyes. She sighed so Brandi pressed the point. "Complete objectivity. Compare lead for lead. We'll even only look at the two black, female leads…which one was better? Be honest."

"McKinley's…that voice is a true treasure." Dorothy finally admitted. She looked defeated. It took her a long moment to reconcile herself with the fact that she wasn't going to get her way. "Maybe they will take our comments sheets and improve and win next year." She said trying to sound positive.

"Hopefully, they will convince the dying yak girl to stay home." I heard Brandi mutter.

_Puck PoV  
>April Rhodes Auditorium<br>Awards Ceremony  
><em>

Man waiting on the judges to get back was torture. I took a look around the cafeteria. During this last break, the NHSSCA had arranged for a 'heavy hor d'orve reception. There was the required mingling among family and friends and talking to the less annoying members of the other choirs. You could clearly the nervous energy in most of the competitors. James had come and watched the choir competition like Aidan had. He'd brought Quinn a bouquet of roses, though I'm fairly sure that he was sending her mixed messages I mean I've heard of blending the white and red, but red and yellow…but Que seemed happy.

Aidan had brought Tessa a bouquet of red roses and calla lilies, her favorites. She had shown her appreciation in a manner that almost made me want to shoot him in his knee…but I realized that I was going into 'overprotective big brother' mode too hard core. This made me wonder if Kev and Dev have to stop themselves from beating me and Sam whenever they see us all up on Cede…probably; we are always touching her in ways that have to make any big brother worth his salt want to at least hurl. I was watching our extended family as they were all beginning to move about the room, when Sebastian come up on my left. "Congratulations." He said with a snarky grin.

"For what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're show choir win, of course." He said in a total 'duh' tone. "I've spoken with several members of my family who were stationed in the audience; they all agree that the New Directions are the choir who will take this. They feel that Mercedes vocals were incomparable, and pairing her and Abrams made sure that your choir would win."

James and Quinn were walking past and overheard the comment. "True. I've gotta say, I love Wes, Thad, Blaine and the guys…but no way in hell would they have tied last year if that other girl hadn't been the lead. She could sing…but Quinn's soul sister can SANG!"

"That's my Boo." I remarked proudly. "Man, you should have been there last year for our Night of Neglect. She sang a cover of 'Ain't No Way' that made me want to kneel before her and pledge my heart, body and soul to her whims."

"Which you did anyway a couple of months later." Quinn teased.

"Damn straight…I know a great thing when I see it, and have you seen Sexy Mama." I shot right back.

Quinn smirked. "I saw her naked long before you ever did." She pointed out.

I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help but flash to a replay of Tina and Cede's play time two weeks ago, inserting Quinn in Tina's place. I shook my head to clear the thought. But by the drool on James' chin, he was still in his. "Oh yes. The whole girl-on-girl fantasy." Sebastian drawled. "I personally don't get it. I can see the aesthetically pleasingness of both young ladies, though I supposed if I were going to be with a girl Fabray would be my choice.

"Of course she would," I grumbled. "You're gay and she's shaped a hell of a lot more like a boy than Sexy Mama."

"Hey!" Quinn squawked.

"Sorry…it's true." I said trying to sound even remotely apologetic.

She looked to James for support. "Sorry Que," He began. "My mother even says that the fashion industry used to be more inclusive, it catered to shapely women, and Marilyn Monroe, Julie Newmar, and Jayne Mansfield were the epitome of beauty… until Karl Lagerfeld took over Chanel…then it went all stick figures and human hangers."

Sebastian laughed. "I have always wondered how society moved from the bombshell as the beauty icon to the current 'supermodel'."

One of the Jane Adams girls came over and started up a conversation with James and Quinn, only to find that James was only chocolate dipped and Quinn wasn't your typical 'future mother of a beige baby'. The conversation didn't last long, but she somehow bonded with Smythe. They ended up walking around the room talking shit about anybody and everybody. James and I exchanged wry glances and I headed over to save Azimio's bacon from where Benton was looking ready to fry him up in pan.

I didn't make it. I was waylaid by my sexy ass girlfriend and her BFF. "Noah, we need to pick your devious brain." Kurt began.

"We'd try Santana…but we don't actively want Berry dead…not really." Cede explained.

"What the hell did that crazy bitch do now?" I growled, looking around to see if she had had the balls to show up.

Mercedes shook her head looking protective and fierce. "It seems at Carmel there is a young gentleman who…"

"Is pretty much the spiritual love child of our Diva and myself." Kurt said with a laugh. "His name is Wade but **he** is also a **she** named Unique. Apparently Little Miss Wishes She Was…but never can be…found out about Unique and has made his/her life a living hell. Now no one could ever mistake Wade for straight, but you know how hellish it is for him now that everyone knows that he is basically a preoperative transgender?"

"That bitch. She has gay fathers she should know better than anyone that you can't out people. That shit leads to suicide." Mercedes ranted before I could respond. "Anyway…apparently when he's done up as Unique, we could be mistaken for sisters, and several members of Vocal Adrenaline have been heard trying to campaign Jessie for Wade to have a lead…"

"And Berry went even further off the deep end, leaving your 'metaphysical lovechild' in need of refuge and you two in total protection mode." I summarized.

"Exactly." They said as one. "Wade competed with VA last weekend at the Eastern Ohio Sectionals, they won, but he's moved in with his aunt and uncle and transferred to McKinley. She just auditioned for Shels and he's now a New Direction."

"Which has removed him from harm's way, but the two of you are completely mother henning the poor soul and now you want vengeance for the done him/her wrongs." I nodded. "One question…why me? I'd have thought you'd have gone to Sam with this one."

"No…Sam would want to meet Wade, who is Unique today. As much as she looks like Mercedes…no way in hell Sam wouldn't be just as bad as we are. Since we aren't looking for the kill shot plan, you and your likely objectivity was the better option."

I thought about it for a second. I don't think they were right…but then again, they weren't exactly wrong either. "Let me think about it. It will be harder to get to her now that she isn't at McKinley. First thing I'd do for sure is have Wade/Unique talk with Antwan…I know that he is registered with the Ohio PFLAG people as a mentor…he was talking about it at temple one Saturday. Let it slip that he was run out of his school because a girl name Rachel outted him as transgender because he sings better than her." I smirked. "I pretty sure that Antwan is completely tired of her bullshit, besides, if she can dime other people out…Wade can tattle on her crazy ass. I'll come up with the next step by the time Unique connects with Antwan."

Sam came over before I could add anything, dragging a slightly confused looking girl who looked a hell of a lot like our woman. "Mercy, I had to make sure that you met Unique. I mean, I know that they say everybody has a twin, but this is seriously freaky. She said that she was joining the New Directions Monday…you two have to do a duet."

Yup, Sam had immediately adopted Unique/Wade. I think I will get him in on the whole torture Berry thing after all. Suddenly we were called back into the auditorium. The Judges had reached their decision.

Of course, first they had to hand out the smaller category trophies first. Artie managed to beat out Kurt and Blaine for the Male Soloist. The couple tied for Second with Sam winning third. Mercedes, of course, got the Female Soloist, with Tina taking second and Santana taking third. Blaine and Kurt took the duets with Wes and David coming in second and Quinn and Tessa taking third. The judges gave Steven and Kim honorable mention. They loved the performance, but their song wasn't on theme. The Trio competition wasn't a shocker Tana, Britts and Artie took first, Sam, Cede and I took second with RJC coming in third. Cassie, Justin, Ivy and Hell's jazz band performance took the small group category. Finally it was time for the entire choir competition results.

They made all four choirs assemble on the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the NHSSCA judges each show choir on three categories: Adherence to theme, with a possible five points, Overall performance for a possible ten points and Vocal performance for a possible fifteen points. The three judges then tally their points together to determine our winner." The announcer told the audience. That's strange; I always just thought they bitched each other out until they forced an agreement. With that said they read the results starting at third. "In Third place, with seventy-two out of ninety possible points, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

We clapped politely and Sebastian twisted his head to look at me. His eyes were definitely saying 'I told you so.'

The Announcer guy continued. "In Second place with eighty out of ninety possible points, the Troubletones of Jane Adams Academy…that means that with a score of 89 out of ninety possible points, the highest score in this Section's history, your 2013 Northern Ohio Show Choir Sectionals Champion is…"

That's right, we are the McKinley High New Directions, and all we do is WIN!

* * *

><p>SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER<p>

Song Title Original Artist Glee Character

Hurt Nine Inch Nails/Johnny Cash Sam/Blaine & the New Directions

We Are the World USA for Africa ND Seniors & the New Directions

Eleanor Rigby The Beatles/Aretha Franklin Mercedes/ Artie & The New Directions

The Best Tina Turner Artie Abrams

When A Woman Loves A Man Ray Charles Azimio Adams

The Song of the Heart Prince Blaine Anderson

God Gave Me Everything Mick Jagger Mike Chang

Case of You Joni Mitchell Tina Cohen Chang

No Other Baby Sir. Paul McCartney Sam Evans

Your Song Sir. Elton John Quinn Fabray

Hey Good Lookin' Hank Williams, Sr. Finn Hudson-Hummel

Working Class Hero John Lennon Kurt Hummel-Hudson

I Saw God Today George Strait Kevin Jones

A Change's Gonna Come Aretha Franklin or Sam Cook Mercedes Jones

Superstitious Stevie Wonder or Babyface Santana Lopez

Mercedes Benz Janis Joplin Brittany S. Pierce

No Woman, No Cry Bob Marley Noah Puckerman

Love Sneaking Up on You Bonnie Raitt Lauren Zizes

More Than Words Extreme Commune

Hallelujah Leonard Cohen Bartana

Dance Tonight Lucy Pearl Regina, Jessica, Chase

Say Say Say Sir. Paul McCartney & Michael Jackson Klaine

My Sister Reba McEntire Quinn & Tessa

Picture Sheryl Crow & Kid Rock Mike & Tina

Same Love Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Feat. Mary Steven & Kim

Runaway Child Running Wild The Temptations Sebastian & The Warblers

Price Tag Jessie J Sebastian & The Warblers

Remember the Times Michael Jackson Sebastian & The Warblers

Careless Whisper George Michael Sebastian Smythe

Hello Lionel Richie Hunter Clarington

Shame Robbie Williams & Gary Barlow Sebastian & Hunter

How Come, How Long Stevie Wonder & Baby Face Wes & David

Ray of Light Madonna Unitards

Buenos Aires Madonna Unitards

Like a Prayer Madonna Unitards

Don't Cry for Me Argentina Madonna Harmony Alonza

Are You Lonesome Tonight Elvis Richard Fellien

I Finally Found Someone Barbra Striesand & Bryan Adams Harmony & Richard

I'm Your Angel Celine Dion & R. Kelly Rissa Mellon & Grant Carngey

Shoop Shoop Whitney Houston Jane Adams Academy

Never Too Much Luther Vandross Jane Adams Academy

Black or White Michael Jackson Jane Adams Academy

Earth Song Michael Jackson LaQuishia Jenkins

I Just Called to Say I Love You Stevie Wonder Alizay Robinson

Count On Me Whitney Houston & CeCe Winans LaQuishia & Genieve Hamilton

Telephone Beyonce & Lady GAGA Alizay & D'Mika Gentry

* * *

><p>Reviews are meat...Feed Me. Feed Me Seymour...Feed Me All Night Long<p>

I love that movie

Can anyone name all the one hit wonders I used to fill in the judges tables?

Happy holidays to all and to all a good night.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	33. Chapter 31 Time Goes By

**Grandissons Together  
><strong>AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<p>

**THANKS** to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me some review love. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update. ERCHILLS, you HGABUL1 and KayBee80 keep me inspired to keep writing this. Thanks so much for always reviewing.

**AN:** This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>I'd also like to take a moment to thank all those who've chosen to give kudos to or favorite and follow this series as well. Every bit of praise is encouragement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NEW GAME AT YAHOO GROUP<strong>: In Photos, play the Casting Call. Look at my ideas for the OCs and non-shown canon characters or add your own!

**One Hit Wonder Judges**  
>1) Truth Hurts aka Shari Watson singer of the 2002 Hit 'Addictive', I still have that song on my MP3 player, and my phone, and my nook, and my…well you get the point. (RED1FL Gets Cyber Rose, or chocolates or pecan pies for knowing that, and I totally agree with your assessment!)<p>

2) Brent Bourgeois singer of 1990's moderate hit '_Dare to Fall in Love'_

3) Athena Cage provided the female vocal's on Keith Sweat's hit 'Nobody'. Sang her own moderate hit '_All or Nothing'_ in 2001

4) Ronnie Twaite (Thwaites) Reggae Artist with an entire catalogue. Only considered a 1 hit wonder in the US. Check out his album Wickedest Time

5) J.T. Banks (Fictional Character) Part of the fictional band The Heights from a FOX show of the same name. A spinoff of the original (and the only one I acknowledge having seen) 90210. The song '_How Do I Talk to An Angel'_ topped the Billboard Top 100 in 1992.

Last Thing: "Feed me…FEED Me…Feed Me Seymour" quote from the Movie/Broadway show Little Shop of Horrors

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<br>Time Goes By**  
><em>Puck PoV<em>

Man, I'm not even gonna lie, that party after we won sectionals was fucking awesome. At least what I remember of it. I personally didn't have anything to drink, but one of Sugar's bodyguards broke out some 'shrooms and after a couple of those bad boys, I just remember finding Sam and our Babygirl and locking ourselves in one of the guest rooms and boning all night long. The next afternoon when we finally showered and left the Motta compound, Sam went all ALPHA on me and banned me from ever taking 'that shit e'er again'. Apparently those 'shrooms turned me into 'summer hormonal Sam' on Viagra or something. It took Sam till Wednesday to get his voice back right. And Mercedes wore a white turtleneck and coffee colored tights with her Cheerio uniform all week to hide all the hickeys and love bites. Coach Sue cornered me and read me a total riot act. But she was nicer than she would have been if she hadn't won her bet with the hockey coach. It had been over a week since homecoming and he'd had to pay out big money. Still the reaming would have been a lot more worth the aggravation if I could remember more than snatches of licking Sam and my cum off Cede's tits, and ass, and sucking all three of our joy juices out of her swollen little pussy…actually, nope, I would so do it all over again.

Not only had the puckheads hit on literally all of the glee girls, including Mercedes when Sam had been getting her punch and I'd been hitting the head…still trying to find out which one…I've got an ass to beat. One of the idiots had even gone so far as to touch Lauren's sideboob and ended up getting himself laid out on the side of the dance floor. I hadn't seen it but once we came up for air after sectionals, people couldn't wait to tell us everything they knew. So hockey coach had to pay up and he had to walk around with a picture of him from way back when in what was clearly a ballet leotard. It was a sad, sad thing…funny as hell but so sad.

I also got the info on all the shit that had gone down while I was getting busy. Adams hooked up with one of the Jane Adams chicks at the mixer and invited her to the celebration. They got caught getting it in, in the downstairs bathroom. According to Quinn, who found them, Azimio had better be praying that homegirl was on the pill or the shot or something cause he was bareback like a mutherfucker. Kevin and Hell spent quite a bit of the party making out, but everyone kept their eyes on them so that shit didn't go any further. She was too young for him, and the last thing we needed was to lose a member to statutory rape charges. The Dalton boys came too and had a blast. One of their sophomore members and Rory got into a fight over Sugar…who giggled a lot when she was telling me about it. Irish got his dander up after Blazer boy's hands started to wander during what was supposed to have been an innocent dance. But apparently all the clichés and stereotypes are true. Irish beat the breaks off that cat.

A little birdie, Cassie, also told me that in the short time they had been allowed to stay, Casey and Ivy had become an 'officially official couple'. While she was excited and happy for her best friend and twin, she also found it ridiculously nauseating to see them make-out. I had to call her on that one. Never in the history of the world have there been two kids shyer than Casey Ryback and Ivy Toundsend…no way in hell are they already getting their mack on after only dating a few days. Cassie had exchanged emails and phone numbers with one of the younger Dalton boys, and she was feeling a 'deep, almost spiritual' connection with the kid. Thankfully James and Blaine both assure me that the kid is a good guy…Kind of reminds them both of Finn.

I also have it on very good authority that Kurt Hummel-Hudson finally gave up the goods to one Mr. Blaine Anderson. They had been doing everything but Kurt's butt for a while. Who knew that the prissy ass Mr. Hummel was a closet top? Blaine has been bottoming for Kurt for a while but thanks to the seductive mistress that is tequila, he got to get it in this time. James swears that he and Quinn are still just friends but if so…they are friends that hickey each other. Can't say I haven't had that kind of friend before, so I guess it is possible. Yeah, for people that are not those two. Neither of them are the FwB type. Most of the other couples and Bartana just chilled and/or got their grove on like we did.

Monday we all officially met Wade/Unique and we got a new assignment. We each had to find ready and perform a solo piece that not only came from a one hit wonder, but one that could serve to tell all our hopes and dreams for the future. Shelby is a hard bitch to please too, so we also had to find out what the artist was doing now. She said that since so many of us wanted to make our way into 'the business' she felt it would be best if we took a moment to look at people who had made it and then lost it so that we could, in turn, learn from their mistakes. Thankfully since the Cheerio's State competition was that weekend, we had two weeks before we had to perform our piece.

Man, Sue Sylvester is a straight up crazy woman. The Cheerios had morning practices every day. Those were just so that the regular squad could teach the JV squad the routine for Friday night's game. Then the girls had different mini-practices through the day. Certain sections had to meet with Coach Sylvester and Becky to work through just their part of the competition routine. Then afterschool, Sue had them all together for a big ass, go through the routine at least a half dozen times practice.

Every evening Sam and I were massaging our woman's tired body to make sure that she didn't stiffen up or anything. Sue had actually arranged a physical therapist to come in and take care of her Cheerios after practice, but Cede had taken one look at the guy who was supposedly gay, said that no matter what he claimed he was straighter than a ruler. She also said that she didn't like the way he was leering at her and refused his services. Since Mercedes was so busy and sleeping so much when she wasn't practicing, this seemed like a perfect time to talk things through with Sam about the Crazy Berry situation. Like Kurt and Cede had reasoned, he was ready to take her into the woods with his daddy's rifle and make it look like a Dick Cheney-esque hunting accident. He and Wade had bonded over the black dude's love of some obscure comic book character I've still never heard of. I managed to talk him down, but only to the level of 'pranking her like out last name was Weasley'. I am in love with two dorks.

But it wasn't just Sam, Kurt and Wade had stopped by to see why Mercedes wasn't answering her phone on Sunday…yeah, that was my fault I had to have them both one mo' gain before we left the Mottas'…and both Moms D and Angel Mom have taken him under their wings as well. It would seem that while his Mom had been fine with her son being gay, the whole cross dressing, gender confusion problem had thrown her for a big ass loop. So he/she has now officially been adopted. My mom told me that she couldn't wait to meet her.

Mom actually helped us put the first of our pranks in action. Rachel is the only vegan at our synagogue, pretty much everyone else feels that kosher is hard enough without going vegan. Our temple was having a pot luck to celebrate Shemini Atzeret and Simchat Torah. Mom made a special vegan dish and got one of the older ladies to say that she had made it. Sam and I watched carefully as Rachel blessed Mrs. Michaels with her gratitude and a ten minute verbal dissertation as to what constituted vegan as compared to just vegetarian. She ate it all, seemingly unconcerned with why the lady would make a vegan dish in the first place or why if she did, she made a small casserole dish fit for just one person. Granted that's because Rachel probable thought it was just the world coming more in line with her belief that the entire planet should cater to her. Unfortunately, we wouldn't actually get to see the results, but watching her ingest the three different types of laxatives was good enough. One type made sure that she would start going soon after she ate it while the other two made sure that she would have to go regularly for two or three days after. And thanks to our spy, Karofsky, we knew that the plan had worked better than we'd dreamed…including a very embarrassing instance when her teacher wouldn't let her leave the classroom as quickly as she needed during a test.

Everything was floating along well, until we got to school the day before the cheerleading competition. That Friday morning, everybody was talking about just one thing…their SAT scores. Mercy had been so tired the night before, she had done her vocal regimen, her beauty regimen and her massage regimen and gone to sleep before nine. Since she hadn't reminded us, and the parents hadn't realized that SAT scores were available digitally before we got them in the mail, we hadn't checked for them. It took us seconds to pull those bad boys up on our devices, Cede let Sam use her tablet and soon we were all happy as hell.

"I…2…I got a…" Sam blathered.

Mercedes' happy as hell scream blocked out my 'spit it out man'. She jumped into my arms and laid a huge ass kiss on my ass that had me turning her against the locker so that I could get in that shit for real. She wrenched her head back and yanked a still stumbling Sam over too. Kissing the fuck out of our woman centered him. And we were finally able to get his score out of him coherently. Of course, not two seconds after he told us, Coach Bieste came over. "Puckerman, if you don't stop dry humping that poor filly like you were a Chihuahua in heat, I'm gonna have to turn the hose on the three of you." She chided with a laugh. "Now, I was lookin' for you. Apparently Cochran wants all of the seniors in the choir room now. The she-devil wants to know everybody's scores and Shels figures this is the best way to satisfy Lopez's curiosity."

"Is it wrong, that when she said she-devil, I thought she meant Sylvester?" Sam asked quietly as we straightened our clothes and followed Bieste to our home away from home.

"Don't tell Tana I said this…but she is the reincarnation of a happier Sue Sylvester." I whispered back. "Current Coach Sylvester killed her happier counterpart and took her place." I groaned. "Sam, I have got to stop letting your ass pick the movies."

Cede had gone up to join Bieste. Those two got along in a way our woman didn't get along with anyone else, not even Kurt. The more I bothered the thought in my head, the more I realized that Mercedes saw one possible future for herself in Coach Shannon Bieste. Not the coach part, obviously; Cede may like football, but not that much. But the whole getting to middle age the very epitome of a virgin…that was one of Cede's biggest fears; she was able to bond with Coach Bieste in way that few others could.

When we entered the room Santana came over and snatched Mercedes forward. "Fucking Finally."

"Language Lopez." Bieste said quickly.

"Sorry Coach." Santana said actually sounding sincere. That's another shocker of a relationship. Santana actually respects Coach Bieste, treats her like she's a real human being. Most of the teachers, especially the ones she doesn't have to interact with on the regular, get the Eddie Haskell treatment at best. She smiles up in their face and undermines their authority behind their backs. "Alright…now that Commune has FINALLY graced us with their presence. You see the chart." She gesticulated at the white board where she really had drawn a chart. It had columns with each of our names, and then rows that were labeled: Math, Verbal, Essay, Overall. "Now each of you is gonna bring your butts up here and put your scores in the correct slots. I'll go first." With a big ass smirk, she carefully wrote in, 650, 750, 725 and finished off with 2125. Before she sat down, she looked at her boyfriend, "I've got you and Britts too, Boo." Santana told him with that smile she saves just for him. Under Artie's name went 795, 757, 748, and twenty- three hundred.

"Damn, Artie…you go boy." Cede congratulated him with a laugh. "Only a hundred off perfect. Whoa."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Vocal-Wifey." Artie said pointing to be the board where Santana had written Brittany's math score…eight hundred.

"Well, I'll be a son of gun." Sam murmured. "I always thought she was…ya know…special."

"Me too." I hissed back. Mercedes reached over and popped us both. But I've gotta say Britts other scores made me feel better. 497 verbal, 475 essay those fit the Brittany S. Pierce we all know and love. But that 1772 overall…who knew that she was a math savant or something?

After that the board filled quickly. Lauren was only five under Artie with the same math score, a 775 in the verbal section and a 725 in the essay. Finn was officially smarter than anyone thought, and actually smarter than Brittany. He got an 1850, though none of his individual scores were stellar, he did better than average across the board with a 675 math, 575 verbal and 6 hundred even on the essay Carol would be proud as hell. Kaplan should make him and Brittany their poster children. Tina went next she wrote hers with a little sigh. She'd gotten a 1996 overall, which broke down into a math score of 678, a verbal score of 719 and an essay score of 599…I'm just guessing, but I bet it would have been higher if they could read the bubbles she calls letters.

I guess I said that out loud cause she turned to me with an actually look of happiness. "You think that was it?"

"Yeah, half the time I look over your shoulder in Spanish, I can't tell if you're taking notes or doodling." I told her honestly.

"I am taking notes, very good notes; thank you very much. I only doodle in the margins." She growled. "But I'll take the advice for when I retake the damn thing." She turned and added Mike's score to the board too. Asians are smart as hell. I thought to myself as she wrote in his perfect math score, his 775 verbal score and 725 essay which combined to give him a 2350 overall score. We all had to congratulate him…as far as I could predict, he had the highest score here.

Quinn strolled to the board next. She and Santana had the same overall score. But while, at 675, Quinn had gotten a higher math score; her verbal, of 725, was lower. Their essay scores were even. Blaine was next. He handled himself and Hummel. At 2140 and 2138, they were only two points apart. Hummel had a math score of 780 while Blaine's math only hit 730. But Blaine came back with a 708 verbal and a seven hundred essay while Hummel's verbal was only 675 and his essay was just ten points higher. Adams went after Blaine sat down. He wasn't too bad off 620, 680 and 630 for an overall score of 1950 wasn't too shabby. Especially when you consider that he has spent the last few years sleeping through any class the teacher would let him. Kevin went after Adams. He didn't want to go last and he knew that me, Sam and Cede would want to go together. His scores weren't too far off Adams or Tina. He had an overall score of 1937 which broke down to 677 math, and 630 each for verbal and essay. He was actually happy, gave Artie a big handshake. The gregarious big guy was sure he wouldn't have done nearly as well without Abrams help. He probably wouldn't have.

That just left the three of us. We went up together, because we hadn't had the time to really memorize out own, let alone each other's. Of course, Mercedes went first. She had a math score of 685, but came back strong with a verbal score of 795 and an essay score of 745. She smiled as she wrote out the 2225 of her overall score. Cede offered me and Sam the marker, but I let him have it next. He looked proud as hell as he wrote his scores. He'd hit 785 on his math, 730 on his verbal and 685 on the essay, thanks to all the tips and shit he'd learned to combat his dyslexia. That gave him an overall score of twenty-two hundred. Cedes and I both gave him fiercely hot, proud kisses. He'd worked his ass off for those score. With a gulp I took the pen. I'm sure that everyone was thinking that I must have had some Brittany type scores for the way I was procrastinating, but the truth was…this shit was going to change everything. No way in hell were my teachers gonna let me get away with half the bullshit I usually pulled once my scores made it out. I started with the essay score and carefully wrote my lowest score in, 737. Next came the verbal score of 753 followed by my math score. Math came easily to me, always had. I guess that was why my perfect eight hundred hadn't shocked me. My overall score of 2290 made me feel great; hopefully it would be enough to make up for my 'interesting' attendance record.

Shelby and Coach Bieste were looking like proud parents. "I want each of you to know how proud we are of how well you all did on that test. Now if you want to take a minute to send your parents your score, we'll write you tardy excuses." Shelby told us all with a huge grin. "Figgins will be making the announcement that you won Sectionals in the morning announcement, if you'd like to stay here to hear it."

We took her up on the offer and chilled out talking and chatting with each other about our scores and what we hoped it meant as far as our chances for admission. "As soon as this cheerleading competition is over, we'll start working on our admissions essays." Quinn said commandingly.

"We've still got the ACT to get through too. Let's get past them and then we'll concentrate on the essays." Lauren said calmly. "I'm sure some of us have already started outlining and that's fine, but let's hold off on the going crazy about them just yet." We all nodded. "What did Figgins finally decide about the senior trip thing?" she said to distract Quinn.

It worked. "Tickets for Grad Night are twenty-five dollars per student. Just based on ticket prices alone we'll need to raise just over eleven thousand dollars. Then there is the hotel rooms and travel. Everyone would be responsible for their own food. They only have it on two weekends. The first is our prom weekend…so we won't be doing it then. The other option is May 4-5th. If we are going to do it and the senior class raises thirty grand that would cover the cost of the tickets and chartering a flight or buses down and back for the weekend. On top of that each student would still have to kick in $65 for hotel and bring extra for food and souvenirs." She said sounding a little hopeless.

"Why don't we bump that $65 up to a cool hundred we all have to pay for ourselves, and then we only have to raise a couple of grand at the carnival thing Coach Sue pushed through." Santana suggested.

"If we do it soon, put up posters and everything so kids know what they are being asked to pay for, and get them to pay before the class ring people show up just before Christmas… we should be okay." Mercedes reasoned.

"Yeah, lots of schools have senior dues just to pay for their senior trips." Sam pointed out. "Even my old boarding school had them."

"Yeah, but a hundred bucks on top of the cap and gown costs and the costs of class rings and yearbooks and prom…it's kind of a lot to ask." Mike replied.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Your father is a doctor and when she worked back in the day, your mother used to make the best one of a kind gowns in the state…once upon a time she made the governor's wife dress for the inaugural ball…you'll be fine." I grumbled.

"I was worried about you, dipshit." Mike returned flicking me off. "And Kurt and Finn and Sam…I know I'm blessed…but everyone ain't got it like me."

Sam looked thoughtful. "Actually, I think I'll be fine." Everybody looked over at him as if calculating whether he really would be okay. "Naw, y'all…Moma's working for real now, and Daddy might not have his career back, but he's working a full time job. Plus I was able to save everything I made working with Puck over the summer, so I think we'll be okay."

Finn just shrugged. "I saved all my money I made helping Burt in the garage this summer. I have enough to do the trip too…especially since dating Lauren is a lot easier on the wallet than dating Rachel. Those dumbass art films always cost a boat load to get into."

Blaine just smirked at Kurt, almost as if daring his taller boyfriend to say anything about not having it. "I've successfully tested out of advanced American Lit, and biology two and physiology. If I can complete my current course load, I'll start next semester as second semester senior and graduate with all of you in June. I've got myself and Kurt if he falls short."

"I think that between, Blaine, me, and Mike, we can probably help a couple of you guys out if you need it." my beautiful girlfriend told our friends.

"Oh please…so I get three dresses when I go shopping next time instead of four. Not a big deal." Santana laughed dismissively. "It's not like I can wear them to school anyway."

"Actually, Boo…I've got you and Britts. Apparently my cousin's senior dues are five hundred bucks. Gramma assumed mine were about the same. I was gonna get a terabyte external hard drive…but I can still get the one I want and get all three of us. Then I won't have to lie when I tell her I did use it for my senior dues."

Before anyone could say anything else, Figgins finally started the morning announcements. He gave all the usual bullshit before finishing with his congratulations for the New Directions and reading a list of our names and classes in alphabetical order. Quinn told us all that she would take our idea to Sue and they could present it together to our cheap ass principle. We grabbed our tardy slips and made it to classes to enjoy the adulation of our fans.

_Mercedes PoV_

Quinn doesn't let grass grow under her feet about anything. By the time we left school Friday afternoon to head to Columbus, she already had the okay from Figgins to go ahead with the posters and planning for the trip, as long as anything left in the senior treasury after graduation was rolled over into the school's discretionary spending budget. "Of course, after the senior class buys McKinley High its gift…there probably won't be that much left." She said smugly. While the others laughed and giggled at Quinn's intelligence, Que, Kurt and I huddled around her laptop, hammering out the posters and working on an e-blast that would go out to the entire senior class, their parents and Blaine. Before lights out we had them both okayed by Coach Sylvester. She wasn't the actual senior advisor, but the actual senior class advisor was the hockey coach. He didn't do shit, and we all preferred it that way.

Thanks to one of Sue's connections, the proof would be ready by eight am Monday morning and we'd have the posters in our hot little hands by Tuesday. After setting the e-blast to go out at seven am on Tuesday, we made it to the hotel and settled in quickly and efficiently. We were rooming four to a room, and I was with my little sisters Sarah, Stacey and Tessa. Coach had the little Cheerios in small versions of our uniforms with more covering tap pant like bloomers under their skirts. We quickly showered and got everything ready for the next morning. Sue had set lights out for nine and we knew better to play with her. The next morning was a replay of the week before when it came to hair and makeup. We were all to be in high curly ponytails. The only one of us with anything close to naturally curly hair was Tessa, which meant that the other three of us had to use curlers and curling irons. We managed to get the very light, but comprehensive makeup mask that Sue required for all the girls exactly right on both me and Tessa and cheated it on Stacey and Sarah. The guys just had to make sure that their lips were glossed, but not too shiny. Carmex or Blistex worked fine for them. Kurt and Dante, both had their own special lip balms, but the rest of the guys just shared.

We were dressed, fed, watered and at the St. John Arena by seven. There were three rounds, and for each round we had two different programs. Each program was the length of one song…less really. We had two and a half minutes to dazzle the judges of each round. The second program was just in case the judges called us back. That only happened in the case of a tie. We went through warm ups, both physical and vocal and Coach pulled Santana, Tessa, Kurt, Quinn and I to the side. "First round we're gonna do the LMFAO program. If we need a tie buster we'll use the Pink." She told us quietly.

That information had to be delivered to the others very circumspectly. The five of us spread the word by mouth, very quietly whispering it to each of 'our' particular cheerios within the squad. We had to be careful to make sure that none of the other squads heard what we had planned. The bullshit Sue had pulled a few years ago of 'sharing' our songs with the enemy was a tried and true practice here in the Cheerleading circuit. We couldn't even use texts because sometimes the other coaches would hire hackers to co-op the SMS signals between our phones. These bitches were seriously stuck on stupid when it came to these competitions…especially since they weren't going to be able to beat us.

We were up second, but there was no way to watch the previous year's winners, the Anthony Wayne High School Mount squad's program. We could hear that they had chosen to do their routine to a recording of Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. They had edited the song down to suit their purposes, but they hadn't started from a clean version. There were still a couple of words that very likely lost them points. But two minutes and thirty seconds don't last very long when you're in the wings and before I knew it, a sea of blue and white was coming down off the stage.

There was a two minute break while the stage was cleared and cleaned and then we were up. Sue planned her routines from the ground up and from the sky down. Because there would be camera's filming us from above, our formation had to be perfect, even if those at the judges table wouldn't know. Sue would and we kept that in mind as we lined up and moved forward into our M formation. Only when the three d letter M was complete, did Sarah and Stacey do a series of front and back handsprings across the stage. As soon as they met in the middle the music came in and Kurt and I started singing. We had turned the rap dance hit into a sung dance song. While we sang the lyrics we also provided the base for several mounts. From the very first yell of 'PARTY ROCK' we were all moving jumping, twisting, turning and posing.

Near the middle of the song, there were six small pyramids across the expanse of the stage. All had a cradle catch base of male Cheerios waiting behind them. Starting at the center, two at a time, the top girl of the pyramid, Quinn and Rebecca first, would get tossed up and do a pose, Toe touches for Quinn and Rebecca, Double hooks for Santana and Jackie, and finally Aerials for Brittany and Tessa. Que, Becca, Tana and Jackie, all landed in their original pyramid, their cradle behind them just for security, Brittany and Tessa did backwards, no hands, aerial cartwheels backwards only to land safely in cradle catches.

The rest of the routine was even more dynamic and jawdropping. And we completed it without a missing a single beat. Near the end of the song, two of the guys who had caught Tessa came out front and center and did some of the rather impossible moves from the LMFAO video break dancing scene as behind and around them, the girls were doing complicated tosses and catches. We ended the routine with Kurt and I being tossed across the stage in a series of basket tosses that still scared the hell out of me. Fortunately I was so busy keeping my breathing sustained and controlled so that my glory notes came out perfect on the final bridge, I was too preoccupied to really experience the fear. Even as we were being tossed we were singing '_get your hands up_', the front line was attacking the crowd getting them hyped and involved.

As we exited the stage, I could hear loud applause and riotous praise coming from the audience. There were six other squads in our division. While they were going we headed into the school's gym and did our cool downs, and drank vast amounts of water. It was another hour and a half before we found out that we had advanced to the next round.

The next round was even more daunting and strenuous. We did that one to Black Eye Peas '_Where's The Love'_. There were more basket throws, elevators that led to toe touches and Awesomes that led to bananas. Kurt and I weren't exempt either. We weren't able to sing very well while doing flips and cartwheels and the like, so instead we became 'dancers' for that routine. At one point we were in full mirror arabesques, my toes touching my ponytail, while Kurt's actually hit the back of his head. Behind us Tessa and Brittany were doing a series of aerial flips and handsprings across the heads of the spotters. The end of the song was the best part of the routine. As Kurt and I sang, the rest of the squad canted 'One World, One Love'; we moved into a large heart shaped formation of elevators. The girls on the top did a walkover along the hands of the bases until they came to the end of the heart signified by Kurt and I. We had our hands wrapped around each other, and when the girls came to the last base before us, she would do a really high flip of some kind over our heads and land on either side of us. That Cheerio would continue chanting as she moved out into a new formation until we formed a line across the front that actually spelled out 'One Love' to the cameras above.

Once again we removed ourselves to the gym to await our fate. Only this time, we were shocked and surprised to see that when Sue entered the huge room, she wasn't alone. Artie, Puck and Sam were directly behind her with Aidan, Blaine and James only a step or two behind them. Some of the other guys had come up to see their girlfriends too. Probably because they knew that if the Gleerios' boyfriends came up and they didn't…they wouldn't have Cheerio girlfriends for much longer. "It would seem that some of you have been followed to the competition." She gave the boys a snarling look of disgust. "I was going to call the cops to have them charged with stalking…but they managed to convince me to bring them here and allow you to decide their fate." Her snarl started to melt into a little smile, which she immediately rectified.

I answered her query by running over to Sam and jumping into his arms, even as I reached over and grabbed Puck pulling him to us. we knew better than to really got to town, so we just exchanged some 'chaste for us' kisses and sat down together to talk and wait on the judges of who would be dropped from this round. Just before the guys had to leave and make their way back to their seats in the audience, Sue made her final decision on which program we'd be doing for the final round. She let us know in her own way. "Lopez, vocal warm ups…Hummel, physical warm ups." Those two directives let us know that Kurt would be talking Santana's place among the flyers, while she took his place singing with me…which meant we were doing Pussy Cat Dolls' '_I Wanna Be Famous'. _We got the news barely a moment after Tana and Kurt moved to do her bidding that she was right. The McKinley High Cheerios had made it to the final round.

The final performance was more rigorous, more dangerous, more amazing, and more death defying than any Sue had done before. It, literally, pushed the line drawn by the AACCA for safety and put a toe across that line in more than a few ways. Kurt, Tessa, Brittany and Quinn were all doing flips and twists in mid-air that had a fifty-nine percent chance of permanent harm. Rebecca, Jackie and some of the others were doing stunts with a seventy-five percent chance of injury. It began with a whole line of the guys, who were usually only bases, creating a climbing structure of their own bodies that went up three dudes high. Tessa was the lucky girl who got to do the tosses at the top of the structure. She was the smallest of the flyers and had the gymnastics know how to make every move look even more incredible. While that was going on Santana and I were talking through the opening of the song, the guys who were the lowest level of the 'structure' were filling in the male comeback lines to what Tana and I were saying.

All during the singing, Santana and I were strutting across the stage and dancing our asses off. We had to include s few gymnastic moves so that we didn't break the 'dancing' rules. Thankfully since we were trading off vocals, I was able to do a set of walkovers and cartwheels while Satan was singing, and she showed off her back handsprings and her Herkies and toe touch jumps during my parts.

During a shared chorus, during which all the cheerios who weren't tone deaf were singing along, Kurt started with a simple roundoff that erupted into a series of back handsprings and back flips that took him across the stage, and he landed not on the floor but on the shoulders of the biggest of the male cheerios. He did a Liberty, leaving just one foot on Dolph's shoulder, and held in his hand, while Kurt brought both hands up in a V and his other leg straight up so that his knee was next to his head. He held that position as Becca did the same series of moves across to the other side of the stage and mirrored his pose. Only after they'd sucked it up for a four count beat did their bases release their feet so that Kurt and Becca could launch themselves up and into a basket catch from four other male cheerios. We finished the song with a flourish as Sue's confetti canons exploded sending confetti and two C squad cheerios across the stage and into the arms of their special spotters.

At that point I was just thanking the Lord that it was over and everyone was in good condition, if tired as hell. Sue held up her trophy and, of course, only Becky was allowed to touch it. The guys came out of the audience and grabbed their assorted girls and spun us in their arms kissing us soundly. Puck caught me first before turning me to Sam who enveloped me in his arms next. The kisses went on for so long Sue came over and threatened to dump Gatorade on my weave if we didn't break it up. The guys followed the busses back to the hotel where we girls showered and got all dolled up.

After a seeming endless number of days in that damn cheerio skirt, I was very happy to pull on a pair of dress jeans. They were skinny cut so I paired them with a pair of mocha calf high boots. I looked through my overnight bag and found a cute sweater set. Rather than being the traditional pearls and crumpets type sweater set, this one was made of thick angora, it had three rows of cable knit down the center of the main sweater which was actually a halter top, with fairly deep cleavage…not super deep, but enough that I felt sexy. The main sweater was a light brown, not quite cream but very light brown. The over sweater was a bolero and its bottom hem hit exactly where the upper hem of the back started. The top sweater was smooth knit to the back where the three cable knit channels were repeated. The color of the shorter sweater was close to the same color as my three inch heeled boots. I had completely cleaned my face before my shower and didn't want to bother with much make up. I just put on some eyeliner and mascara and a shimmery champagne gloss.

I helped Stacey dress after her shower. She looked adorable in a cream colored sweater dress, gold tights and light brown cowboy boots with ornate gold tooling. Her blond hair was still curly, so I used hair pins to pin back the sides at the front. I put in her tiny gold hoops, and let her use some of her pink glimmer gloss. She was ready to go. I turned to where Tessa was fighting with Sarah about make up. Sarah wanted to put back on all she'd worn earlier. Tessa was channeling her inner George and rightfully so.

"Sarah, squelch it…you are not leaving this room looking like you should be on the next episode of toddlers and tiaras. You can have gloss and mascara…that's it." I finally said ending the conflict. "Do you really want Puck to see you trying to look sixteen rather than twelve?"

"God, no. He already says he's trying to find a convent that will take a Jewish girl." She groaned. "I wish someone…"she threw a heated look at Tessa, "had not shared the fact that I was in an actual bra now not just training bra."

"Sorry," Tessa murmured. "It wasn't my fault I was talking to Dani and he overheard it. I didn't go find him and say, hey Noah, go all overprotective and crazy cause Sarah's an A cup."

I sighed and gave Sarah a visual run down. Curls pulled up into a less tight, more casual ponytail. Birth stone stud earrings, and matching necklace, her top a complementary shade of blue, neckline high, but not so high that she looked like a two year old…she was wearing a brown cord skirt that she would be able to pass to Stacey before the end of the season. Her boots were much more contemporary than Stacey's and a darker brown than mine. "You look cute and age appropriate. Nothing wrong with dressing for your age…Don't be in such a rush to grow up. Rushing just means you miss stuff."

We gathered our purses and headed down to the lobby. Sam and Puck had been talking to the rest of the guys while they all waited on us. The male cheerios, Quinn and Brittany were already down, but Santana was still upstairs. She came down a few minutes later, herding a flock of cheerios. "Haul ass Chickenheads. I'm ready to get my grub on. I ain't had any food since this morning…and evil cannot live by bacon alone."

"Coach Sylvester isn't even down yet." Jackie complained. "Neither is Hummel."

"Yeah, well when your skin is as soft as his, then you can be the last one down to the lobby." Santana quipped. "But right now…shut up and do something useful. Find us a restaurant…nowhere too expensive, too dressy or too annoying. Don't forget Sue's health requirements. We've crossed one hurdle back to the top, but it's gonna be one hell of a climb. So don't think she's gonna let you have any kind of a break."

"That's right. By the end of next week Aretha and Porcelain will have me the song selections for regionals. Barbie and Latina Sue will have me the very beginnings of the blocked out routines. Starting Becky and I will have you each in for a meeting to discuss what you did wrong. Like you Jackie, you cost us points because your Double Hook wasn't symmetrical." She said with a mean look. "Meet me in the gym at seven am Monday morning, we're gonna get that left leg doing the same thing as the right…or you'll die trying."

Kurt came off the elevator and into Sue's line of sight. Poor guy was all by himself in the crosshairs. "Hummel," she looked thoughtful. "You and Felix, I want both of you in the gym at seven Tuesday morning. Get the three little freshmen…Nondescript, Hell on Earth, and the lesser androgynous one of the twins, the female one…I want all three of them taught the full extension standing move you and Felix did in the last round of competition. Might as well go ahead and start training you and Jones replacements. I want you to teach it to Less Flaming Homo and 'Quasi-Lopez' too…I've got something in mind for regionals."

He acknowledged her command with a cheeky grin and took the praise for what it was. Sue was physically incapable of giving actual praise…her head would have exploded. Just like it probably would have exploded if she called Dante or Jackie by their actual names. It already spun around and around on her neck when she got really pissed off…it didn't need to explode too. I found myself giggling at that thought…bad idea. It just drew her attention to me. "Aretha, don't think you're off the hook. I expect you and Lopez to get started getting those three up to snuff vocally…just not on my time." She growled. "Now everybody up and at them we're eating at Diaspora, and we're due there in thirty minutes. Get moving ladies…you're not hopping to fast enough."

The restaurant was small and intimate. Sue must have had them clear the place for us. Until I got to really know her I would have been shocked that she had that kind of pull. Now I understand that she has dirt on EVERYBODY. Some one, some where, associated with this restaurant owed her something. They relieved their debt or got back their blackmail material by making sure that we had the place to ourselves that night. If only she would use her powers for good, rather than selfish ends. But then again, I don't mind taking advantage of her bad behavior, so I probably can't talk anyway.

We had a great meal. Puck, Sam and I shared an appetizer called Dynamite that was a combination of shrimp, scallops, crab and baked mushrooms. Couple of people called us sickening since we were kind of feeding each other, but a triple flick off convinced them to return their attention to their own plates. Stacey and Sarah shared a plate of shrimp spring-rolls with a savory yogurt dip. Santana went for the endame and Tessa and Aidan split an order of baked green mussels. Everyone got something different for our entrees. Stacey and Sarah have been firmly indoctrinated into the Jones Family belief that it is never too early to learn about new food and cultures and experience new things.

Stacey made me proud, when the waiter suggested the plain old chicken wings, she gave him a quelling look and requested the Diaspora combo box, which gave her a salad, a 4 piece California roll, two fried dumplings, an eggroll and she picked the pork bulgogi as her final choice. Sarah just went for the grilled, marinated beef ribs called Galbi. Tessa chose to try the bibim bahp, rice with beef and a variety of vegetables. Aidan chose the daeji bulogi…that one was the pork bulgogi Stacey had gotten with a much spicier sauce. Quinn decided upon the hoae dup bahp, sashimi and vegetables over rice with a spicy sauce. Britts laughing told Sarah and Stacey that they were both braver than her…she ordered the chicken wings. Artie and Puck both got the bulgogi, a marinated, stir fried beef dish with lots of vegetables. Sam went for the kimchee jjigae which turned out to be a stew made from kimchee and pork. It took me forever to figure out what I wanted. Finally I decided that the yook gae jang was my happiness. It was shredded flank steak with vegetables in a very spicy sauce. It looked almost like a soup, but there was so much in it, it defied explanation. We all left there happy and full with to go boxes…even Puck and he never has to get one. Sometimes he has to unbutton his pants to breathe…but he thought that to go boxes were girly.

After we got back to the hotel, we put the girls to the bed and got Becky to watch them while we headed back down to spend some time with the guys. I thought we were going to just sit in the lobby and make out until the guys had to leave. They were staying at a hotel nearby, but this one was fully packed with cheerleading competition people. However, rather than stay in the rather packed lobby, Sam suggested we go for a walk.

"Alright, Noah…what's on your mind?" Sam asked as soon as we were all alone. "Last couple of weeks you've been ruminating on something…"

Noah shrugged. "Yeah…I'll admit it. I've been thinking about some things." He started sounding nervous. His nerves were catching.

"What's wrong?" I blurted.

"Nothing." He was quick to assure me. "Nothing at all. We are good, hence why I made sure not to start with the words 'we need to talk'."

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Then what's been on your mind, Seigneur." I asked being careful to bat my eyes up at him.

"Oh, shit…don't do that shit to me when I'm not in a place where I can bend you over something and fuck you til you're too hoarse to scream." He whispered threateningly. I shivered in want and need, but forced myself to be good. I knew that nothing was gonna happen tonight…Sue would kill me if I missed her damn curfew. "I was just gonna say that I think we should have some one on one dates with you, Cede. Sam and I have all this alone time with each other…but you're always having to share us with each other…and that is awesome and shit…but I remember you saying that within our three person relationship there were smaller 'ships…Sam and me, Sam and you, you and me… so we need to start making sure that we take care of those too."

I was looking at the ground. I didn't really want them to see how that statement made me feel. I mean I should have been totally happy with my two loves. I was very cognizant of the fact that I had no right to feel so envious of the time they had alone together. It was silly and immature to feel that way. The last thing I wanted Sam or Noah to know was that I begrudged the time they had together even the smallest amount. If they saw the relief and inappropriate joy on my face…they would know. They would know that I was petty and pathetic…not worthy of them.

I felt a coarse, slightly calloused thumb and forefinger grab my chin and force me to look up at him…at them. Sam's bright green eyes looked through my soul. "Baby, don't you ever think that there is anything you can do…any thought you can have that will make us think any less of you. Puck and I have both had our moments of envy when it comes to this relationship."

"Yeah, remember that first morning after the Evanses moved in with your family?" He gave me a minute to think. He must have seen it in my face when my mind caught up with his point. "Exactly, I was all shirty and shit because I thought that Sam was getting to see you all warm and soft and hazy like you are before you get your shit together in the morning. I wasn't jealous exactly, that doesn't really come into play for us. But I sure as hell didn't like the thought of him getting something that I wanted with you but couldn't have."

"So you don't think you'll feel that way when we start splitting time?" I blurted quietly. This seemed like it had the potential to cause more problems than it fixed.

He gave me one of his gentle smirks. "Hell no. this shit was all so new back then. Insecurity can fuck up new shit. Now that we ain't insecure about our love for each other, we can handle this. Besides there are things about you that Sam gets and I don't or that I get and Sam don't…not to mention all the weird sci-fi shit Sam has had to do without because hell will freeze over before he will get the 'Zilla into a comic book store." He threw in just to make us all laugh. "But really, there are always gonna be some times when the three of us need to be just two of us. As long as there aren't any secrets or bullshit, we can work through anything."

"So you two really don't think I was being childish because I was envious of the time you got to spend together?" I wanted to be sure.

Sam laughed. "Naw…you weren't being childish by being envious…we keep telling you that you are entitled to your emotions. You were being childish by trying to keep your feelings hidden and thinking that this could somehow make us love you less." I sighed as he pulled me into his arms. I guess he had a point. "Sides, you're supposed to be the one I can talk to about emotions and my feelings and stuff…if you won't talk to me about your emotions…I'll have to turn to Puck, and you know how he hates talking about his feelings."

"I talk about the only feelings I care about. How good it feels when we're all boning." Puck shot back, lying through his teeth…those weren't the only feelings he cared about. They were just his favorite feelings to talk about.

"Well, while you all are talking all this bullshit…" a completely unfamiliar voice brok e into the night. "Why don't you come up off your money, and your phones, and hell them earrings in shorty's ear look real as shit, so hand them over too."

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." I grumble as we all turn to see our assailant. He wasn't very tall, and he was kind of scrawny. Worst, or perhaps for our situation, best of all…he was so high that he was robbing us with a knife. "You've done lost your fool ass mind. I could kick your ass, tweaker."

Sam chuckled, "man, please just go about your business. You really don't want to try to rob us."

Dude just wouldn't listen. He came closer and either took Sam as the bigger threat, or just didn't realize that Puck was getting closer to him to. In what seemed to be faster than the eye could see and yet slow motion at the same time. Puck grabbed the tweaker by his extended knife arm and just swung him around. Right into the wall Puck was standing beside. Old boy's head made contact with the brick of the building we stopped next to with a force that was both great and terrible. He was out cold on the ground in seconds. "Fool should have known better than to bring a knife to the Gun show." Puck flexed his arms as he bent down and picked up the knife our would-be-assailant had dropped. "Ohh…a butterfly." He did some seriously dangerous looking trick with it before locking it up and putting it in his pocket. "Moms tossed mine when I went to juvie."

"We'd better head back to the hotel before somebody calls the cops…or he comes to and you have to hit him again." I suggested…after rolling my eyes at Puck's antics and Sam's applause of our boyfriend's knife trick. They enveloped me between them again and we made our way back the way we'd come.

"So…Friday night is out for a date, since we'll have to be up early for the ACT…but how about after the test, we sneak out and go see Wreck-it Ralph…you know how Puck hates kids' movies, but it looks so good." Sam teased.

I couldn't help it. I gave Sam a blinding smile. "It's a date." I affirmed. I really wanted to see it, and we were missing out on the family trip to the movies because we had to take another standardized test.

"Cool…that means that we have a date for Skyfall the weekend after." Puck told me giving Sam an eyeroll. "Don't know what Samantha has against the new James Bond."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Daniel Craig is in no way cool enough, hot enough or just plain Bond enough to be James Bond. You cannot go from Sean Connery and Tim Dalton and Pierce Brosnan…to Daniel Craig…even Roger Moore was better than the steam punk cowboy guy." He ranted. The discussion between my men as to which was more important, the actor playing Bond, or the cool shit in the movie saw us all the way back to my hotel. We exchanged good night kisses in the lobby under the 'oh so watchful' eye of Sue Sylvester and I floated up to my room on cloud nine.

_Sam PoV_

The next couple of weeks flew by. We did our reports for Shelby about the one hit wonders she had assigned us. I think I knew more about Steve Azar than anyone outside the poor man's family. And he wasn't really a one hit wonder, not within the country world. But that actually just made the report more interesting. It led to this great debate on what really constituted music industry success. Some people felt like you were only a success if you crossed into mainstream, and others felt that if you had a steady stream of hits, even if you never actually crossed into the HUGE time…you were still successful. Mercy had Viviane Green, an R&B one hit wonder who again has a lot of songs but very little mainstream success. Puck got the perfect group for him, System of a Down. I think the point there was how controversy could kill a promising career. Puck was the only one who owned every single CD, all six of them, that his 'one hit wonder' had ever released. It was weird and kind of raunchy to see how many groups and people were considered one hit wonders just because the rest of their music was pretty much too intelligent for the masses. Santana actually got the lady judge I had recognized. Great voice, bad luck, bad management and bad promotion…that sucked cause she was awesome.

The ACTs weren't exactly easy, but the methods that we had learned for the SAT sat us in good stead. Mercy and I and Puck and I and Cede and Puck had some wonderful one on one dates, and some wonderful one on one on one dates. We learned things about each other that we'd somehow managed to miss in the triad. Mercedes and I found that we soothed each other's physical insecurities in ways that Puck just couldn't. He'd never suffered from body image problems so as much as he loved us…it was kind of hard to relate. Just as it was hard for Mercedes to relate to his and my intellectual insecurities, she has always been smart.

We also had to suffer the hell of getting our first report cards of our senior year. I will never forget the tears that came into my mother's eyes when she saw the first report card I'd been able to give her without a single C or lower grade on it since I couldn't remember when. Don't get me wrong, Moma was proud of my hard work when I got grades that she knew I had fought hard to get no matter where they hit on the spectrum, but she was really, really, really proud of the good ones. Becah had cried too. Puck hadn't actually let her see one of his report cards in years. She said she was framing this one, all As even, and putting it on her fridge. I guess really. I had 'a's and 'B's, Puck had 'a's and Mercy, our girl she had all 'A's. the only class that either of us did better than her in was Puck's Calculus grade. Which Mercy said just went to prove that he could have been doing this well all along, if he'd just gone to class.

Senior Dues were asked for and came due for the first time in the history of McKinley High. And for the chance to go on a senior trip, no one minded a bit. In fact we actually had almost one hundred percent participation. Four hundred and twenty nine, including Blaine, of four hundred and forty nine, not including Blaine, seniors paid their dues during the three day time period. Kurt, with me, Puck, Finn and Santana as bodyguards opened the McKinley High Senior bank account in the same bank that the school had its main accounts at. But in a funny little twist; he found that only himself, Quinn as class treasure, the senior advisor, we lied and said it was Coach Sue…and a district representative from the comptroller's office could do anything with the money deposited in it. Meaning that Figgins wouldn't be able to force compliance to that bogus attachment he'd added to his permission to ask for the dues.

Thanksgiving was fun…of a kind. Kev and Dev came home, which was awesome. But apparently Ariel and Hannah somehow managed to get Ms. Dani to invite them to join us. Fortunately they had to be on their best behavior; Benton Jones ain't one for letting people disrespect him in his own home. Praise Jesus, they didn't stay long. After a pretty awkward dinner, where Ms. Ariel kept making little comments about how surprised that she was that the three of us were still together, or how shocked she was the Benton and Danica allowed such immoral behavior under their roof. It got so bad that Dani asked Hannah how her professor turned boyfriend was doing. That shut Ariel down pretty quickly. We barely had time to even be bothered. Since the NYADA and Julliard applications were due by the first of December that became the unofficial official College Application Deadline for all the senior New Directions. We'd actually managed to integrate the NDs so well that by that point there really wasn't anymore old hats versus new hats, it was just seniors and underclassmen…as it should be.

Thankfully most of the schools we were applying to we apart of the Common Application system, but they also each had their individual own short answer and essay question addendums as well. NYU, CUNY, Tisch, of course Columbia, and a small school called Cooper Union which had an amazing architectural program for me. Somehow, Mercy talked us into applying to a few just in case schools as well. FSU and UGA for me, I did kind of miss the south. UCLA and USC for Mercy, if she couldn't be in New York, she wanted to be near Tina. Puck's choices surprised us. Boston University not so much…but Washington State University was a bit of a shock. "Cobain was from Seattle," was his only reply to our bemused looks. Mercy had gotten a fee waiver for Puck and me to most of the schools, which allowed us to apply everywhere we even kind of wanted to go. The only thing we made sure of was that we all applied to all of the same schools.

The ACT scores came back and to be honest I think we were all feeling a lot more confident about getting into some decent schools. We had good SAT scores, and not one of us…except Brittany, hit less than a twenty-three on the ACT. So, at least to our way of thinking, we were sitting pretty.

Soon as we got all our applications off, Quinn managed to get Mercy to help her with planning the senior trip. It had originally started out as those two, Santana, Tina and Lauren…but in the end Santana and Lauren both had to be told to stop helping. The two of them couldn't agree on anything. Lauren actually put Santana in another headlock over which was the way to do the hotel thing, pay a little more for an onsite hotel, or save on the hotel and use buses or shuttles to get to and from the park. Tina lost her shit and kicked them both out after that. But in the end, they actually got all that shit together and reserved and everything before the First Annual McKinley High Holiday Carnival.

Sue had organized the event so that each class was able to keep track of the money it raised. The freshman class managed to raise almost seven thousand, most of it off one booth. But it was weird; they had a kissing booth, two sides… one guy and one girl, but every time Puck, Mercy and I walked by it, the dude was gone somewhere. Didn't seem to have hurt his line though. The sophomore class did well too; they made a little over six. Their most popular booth was actually a portrait and caricature booth. It contained eight artists working in pairs and for twenty bucks, you left with both a charcoal and pastel portrait and a pencil caricature of yourself. We actually had them done for all three of the younger siblings. We had them framed and gave the portraits to the adults and the caricatures to each kid for Christmas. The juniors were smart. They had something for everyone, all different kinds of games, food and drink. Their hot chocolate booth alone made almost three grand.

But the senior class, we had no equal. Kurt and Blaine worked with Artie to set up a booth that allowed them or Mercedes to sing one of a certain selection of songs, old standards so we didn't run afoul of any copyright laws. For twenty bucks, you left with a flash drive of your song…most people said they were planning to give the flash drive to an older family member for a gift. Then there was the 'Dunk the Jocks' booth. All of McKinley High's _favorite_ jocks were dunkable, including Adams and his boy Karofsky…not sure how Coach Sylvester got him back and in the booth…those two booths and the Cheerio/Titan kissing booth raised more than three quarters of the fifteen grand we raised.

In the end we managed to get 450 tickets, had to include chaperones after all, we managed to find a hotel with all the 114 rooms we needed available during that weekend and within our budget. Actually Sue pulled some kind of strings and got us into a really, really good hotel, the Embassy Suites Orlando right near the Disney parks, and they were charging us less than forty bucks per person per night. Mercy said that she threatened to force the National Cheerleading championship committee to change the hotel that they had all the cheerleaders staying at to another hotel. After that they seemed to give her what she wanted. We already had our chaperones picked out. Coach Sylvester, no choice at all there. Mr. Martinez, who if I'm right has started dating Shelby fairly seriously, but none of us are supposed to know that. They hadn't broken the news within the family yet. Coach Bieste, whose divorce has already been finalized, thanks to Attorney Berry, and Benton Jones; Hell Bent threatened to remove all of Cooter's teeth from his head and return them to his mouth in a type of suppository. Thankfully, the very thought of a fifteen to twenty hour bus trip with anywhere from fifty to sixty teenagers, on a charter bus with a bathroom was enough to send Ms. Pillsbury to her therapist with a moderate backslide in her OCD therapy. Instead Mike's mom and Ms. Dani were each making the sacrifice to come with us. Shelby is going; as is the fucking hockey coach, he had no choice…he had to be a chaperone or he couldn't be senior advisor next year or some such stupid caveat from Figgins. With eight buses we needed one more chaperone, but none of the parents could do it. The only ones who wanted to go weren't anyone we wanted to take with us. I mean, Judy Fabray offered. I kind of wish I could have been there when Sue Sylvester went to let her know, face to face, that she was an unacceptable choice for chaperone. Instead, Santana managed to convince her father to take the weekend off from the hospital…who knew surgeons could take weekends off like that, but he did. Mr. Lopez was chaperoning the last bus. Mrs. Lopez had bought herself a plane ticket and was planning on meeting us down there.

We got to experience our first Chanukah together. Mercy and I each bought Puck, Sarah, Ms. Becah and Bubbie Ruth and Saul small gifts for each of the eight nights. Stevie and Stacey made them each something for every night. We played dreidel for nuts, then for chocolate 'coins'…the parents wouldn't let us play for real money. We lit the Hanukkiah and said the blessings, apparently a menorah holds seven and the Hanukkiah holds the nine you need for Chanukah. Puck and Ms. Becah said them in Hebrew. Mercy and I finally got to see the pictures of Puck from his bar mitzvah…it had been held in Manhattan so that most of his family could attend. It was great; it was a lot different than Christmas to me. As much as we, being Christians, try to make it about Christ…it still gets way too caught up in getting the good, best, coolest gifts; Chanukah still had a lot more connection to the religious aspects than the commercial. At least, that's how it seemed to me. I think I learned a lot. I know I feel like I grew as a person sharing that with Noah and Mercy.

But that last week of school between Chanukah and Christmas break was hell. Every teacher gave us exams so we wouldn't have to try to remember stuff over the break. Which was even more important to us since we were spending most of the break in New York. We made it through though. I found that I was exceedingly grateful that we already had all our applications in. Seeing the other seniors trying to finish their college applications on top of the fierce schedule and the excitement rampant in the school; no way would I have been able to do it. I can honestly say that that was probably the most relaxed I'd been going into a Christmas break since middle school.

* * *

><p>You know there is a discussion in the forums about how fanfiction about black characters just don't get as many reviews. That made me sad. I say ya'll should prove them wrong...<br>Then again...its 2 AM and I'm so sleepy that I could bout cry...so who knows if what I typed even makes any sense...

NEW POLL UP on my profile and in the yahoo group!

Next Chapter...New York, New York...Apartment shopping and campus visits.

TTFN,

Anni


	34. Chap 31 Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31<strong>  
><strong>Most Wonderful Time of the Year<strong>  
><em>Mercedes PoV<em>

In the eight weeks after the Cheerios won the Ohio State Championships, life had definitely gotten a lot different around our family. Sander had actually gotten hired back at his former engineering firm. His boss had been found guilty of embezzling funds from almost all of their government contracts. That guy's boss had found out and covered for him for a cut. The Manager had let several people go trying to recoup the money they had stolen for the company. When the Project Manager and Senior Engineer were discovered, they were fired. Of the people who had been released, Sander was the only one with a Masters of Engineering Management, so he wasn't just rehired; he was given a huge promotion and an even bigger raise. We had a family meeting, and one thing the parents very quickly (read that after fifteen minutes of hard arguing) agreed on was that Mom and Dad would take some actual rent, but Sander and Gabby didn't want to go anywhere just yet. With both Sander and Gabby having real careers once again they were feeling much better about money in particular and life in general, but my parents and they were definitely enjoying having each other around. Everyone was majorly happy.

We moved forward in our new goals for our relationship also. Sam and I went on three solo dates, Puck and Sam went on two, and Puck and I went out just the two of us on three separate occasions. It's strange, in a completely comforting way, how different the dates with each guy are. Puck's dates are always going somewhere and doing something. Dinner, a movie, or some other actual event. Sam's dates were often just him and me, chillin' and talking. Don't get me wrong, we usually had something to eat, but often it was something easy like a picnic or something we made together. With Puck the conversation was all about what we needed to do for the future or reminiscing about the past. There were apologies for the things we'd done to each other in the past. His and mine, I had always felt some kind of way about the things I had to say to him during Babygate. Maybe it needed to be said, but I could have and should have found a better way to get through to him. He did deserve the chance to be a daddy. The first semester of our senior year had proven that. Beth loved her Abah and she knew that her Abah loved her. Puck and I talked of her and the siblings that he, Sam and I would one day give her. He apologized for the Santana of the situation. He admitted that even if we were just 'play dating' he could have gotten some from somebody who wouldn't throw that shit in my face like Satan had taken such great joy in doing.

Conversations with Sam were different. A lot of people would think they were deeper, but the simple truth was that Puck was more about action. He expressed his worries and fears primarily by planning what actions to take to counteract them. He hated being broke and having less than his friends, so he started his pool cleaning business so he would have more money. He probably never examined it beyond that. Sam was just different, he firmly believed that the best way to tackle a problem, be it a worry, a fear, or an insecurity…the best way to deal was to first identify what was wrong and then figure out why he felt that way and whether actions were even necessary. Sam was a lot better about using prayer and then leaving things in the Lord's hands than I ever would be. He teased that I knew to pray and put my cares in the hands of God, but then I'd have to take it back out and worry it some more.

It was during one of our duo dates that Sam and I talked about school and I found out that he'd always hated school. Not for any of the same reasons I did. Sam hated school because school was the only place where he felt stupid. While he was popular, for the most part, his dyslexia had set him apart and made him different. If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times. In high school, school in general really, that which makes you different doesn't make you special…it just gives others a weapon to use against you. Sam was the first 'cool kid' I knew who felt the same way. It broke my heart to find out that he was so shocked about his SAT scores, simply because, deep inside, he really had believed that he was dumb. He and I talked about all the teachers who had made him feel that way, all the female classmates who'd congratulated him on being sexy cause he was 'dumb as a post'. He may never know it, but I made a mental list, no teacher should ever be allowed to make their student feel like that.

As we were coming clean, I confessed to the fact that there were still times that I looked in the mirror and didn't like what I saw. I knew that he and Puck loved me. I knew that they thought I was beautiful and sexy…I was secure in that love. But sometimes the voice telling me that they thought there was no woman as wonderful as me, was drowned out by the chorus of voices saying that I was too big, and my skin was too dark, my lips too big and my hair too kinky. I know that Sam understood; he warred with his own body issues. I felt the love he poured into me as he took me into his arms and reminded me that whenever those voices got too loud, all I needed to do was lean on him or on Puck. I made the same offer that Noah and I would work together to silence the voices calling him stupid or dumb. He shared my confession with Puck, as I did his. Neither of us felt betrayed, we knew better than that. Instead there was only relief that our love knew our troubles without us having to tell him ourselves. It was cathartic, but even more, it strengthened our bonds and the vows we'd made as we made love over the summer.

Puck and Sam seemed to 'date' by playing sports together. Where they found the energy considering all the practicing Coach Beiste had them doing as they hit the playoffs and prepped for the state championship, I'll never know. It is strange, we made love when it was all three of us, and I was pretty sure that they made love when it was just the two of them, but with me, they were both going so very slow. We kissed, we held hands, we made out…a lot. We had finally reached a point where we went past heavy petting and into oral gratification…but neither guy seemed to want to go any further one on one. It got on my last natural nerves, but I was determined not to bother them with it until after their championship. The last thing I wanted to do is distract them from something that could open a lot of doors for both of them. But, unfortunately, I couldn't find the time to start the discussion.

It was days like the very first day of Christmas break of my senior year of high school that lets me know that I am not destined for a regular, nine to five job. I really think if I had to get up six am every day for the rest of my life, within ten years I'd completely loose it. We'd thought that we would be able to relax starting that Friday after the State Championship game…which the Titans won 42 to 37, Sam threw for over a hundred yards and Puck scored three touchdowns despite the other team's impressive defense. I thought we could make love and take through their reticence to make love when it was just me…but Saturday morning, the Moms had the whole house up dressed and at the mall as the doors were opening. "Ok, now, New York in the winter is an entire different kettle of fish than New York in May." Gabbie lectured.

"Exactly," Becah cosigned. "Now the weather reports aren't calling for snow, but it should be cold enough without it, and it is winter in the northeast so snow is always a possibility."

Puck groaned. "I'm good Ma. I've got my winter coat at Bubbie's and I'll wear my winter boots."

Becah laughed. "Noah, that coat is two winters old. You've grown quite a bit and bulked up since we got it. I told Mom to donate it last summer. And your 'winter boots' had that unfortunate accident with that band saw in your shop class last spring."

"Oh yeah," he looked sheepish. "Finn bet me fifty bucks that the band saw couldn't cut through the steel toe of my boots." He whispered so that only Sam and I could hear.

"So you killed a hundred-hundred fifty- dollar pair of boots just to make fifty bucks on a bet?" I asked incredulously.

At the exact same moment Sam opened his mouth to ask, "Did it cut through 'em?"

I rolled my eyes. I may love them but I will never understand them. I guess, though Puck and Sam must have heard my question over their testosterone. "Well when you say it like that…it sounds stupid." Puck murmured.

"Yup." I said with a nod. "Alright, so boots and coats…sweaters and some more jeans for Stevie 'cause I can see his socks again, anything else we need?"

The Moms all exchanged secretive looks. Momma looked over at Gabbie and smirked. Then Gabbie looked at Becah and gave her the old raised eyebrow question look. Becah's answering smile should have been warming, if not for the underlying hint of 'I know something you don't know'. "We'll also need a few outfits for doing the campus tours and meeting with the leasing agents." Becah finally answered. "And we'll do a little shopping in Manhattan. Gabby and Dani are aching to go to the flagship stores for some of their favorites."

"Hold the phone," Sander said with a chuckle. "You three do realize that we're only gonna be there like six or seven days…right?"

"And that three of those days we have no time in the schedule to even breathe, let alone go shopping." Daddy added with a grin.

"Blasphemy!" I laughed. "There is always time to shop. Besides, did you forget that the Hummel-Hudsons and the female Lopezes will be joining us for those three action packed days. Do you really think that there is any force on this earth other than God Himself that can keep Santana, her mother and Kurt out of the stores and that is not even considering the Moms."

"And you." Sam said tickling my side. "Don't act like you won't be leading the march."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "There may be a small plan in place to see if I can find a prom dress in NYC." I confessed.

"Thank God the West Lima Hockey Team's invoice just got paid." I heard daddy mutter. "Alright I guess we should get the show on the road."

I rolled my eyes one thing that Daddy could always be counted on was that he hated shopping and wanted over with as soon as possible. We got started quickly and took care of the children first. We tromp through the mall heading quickly to Macy's. It took very little time to find Stevie's coat. He wasn't going through any psychological growing pains. He knew what he liked and he just went for it. He found two hat and texting glove sets that he really liked. Since both had blue and black in them, Stevie quickly found a coat that would go with either set. It was a black Calvin Klein hooded puffer jacket with blue lining in the hood and neck. Best of all, it was marked down to thirty three dollars from eighty. Gotta love a sale. Then we went through the reason most guys grow up to hate shopping…trying to find Stevie some pants that fit and would, hopefully, last longer than a week. He left the department with seven new pairs of jeans, a couple pairs of slacks, a bunch of sweaters and winter weight shirts, and a brand new suit. The Moms were in a zone.

Then we hit the girls department for Stacey and Sarah. Sarah was actually in the borderline age. She could fit the smaller juniors sizes and the larger girls sizes. So if we didn't find anything she liked in the girls, there would still be the juniors department to search through as well. However the same thing that made her easier to shop for also made her harder to find things for. She didn't want anything that made her look like a little girl, and yet all of the rest of us wanted to be sure that she wasn't trying too hard to look like a grown up. In the end, though, she turned out to be the easier of the two girls. She found a Hawke and Co. Kids belted satin down jacket with an adorable oversized faux-fur collar. The shade of burgundy looked good with her brown hair and hazel eyes, and made her skin look like fresh cream. The cut of the jacket ensured that she didn't look very young, nor did she look too old for her age either.

I think we were all surprised by how long it took Stacey to finally find a coat. It really did seem like she tried on every coat in the girls section. She immediately ruled out any that were black or too dark blue, she didn't care for the ones that didn't have anything fun on them so therefore she counted out all the ones without fur or without some kind of fun pattern of quilting. She wanted it to be a 'grown up' color like Sarah's, but Sam and Noah both noticed that she kept looking at one glaringly hot pink puffer coat with jet black fur at the hood and wrists. He looked through the racks and grabbed the London Fog coat with toggle front buttons in her correct size. Puck thumped him, shook his head and gave Sam a look that spoke volumes without saying a word. With a sheepish grin, Sam put that one back and grabbed the next size up. "Here Stace…You like it and it's in your size." Sam said simply.

"Yeah, and…" Puck took it off the hanger and wrapped it around the tiny blonde. "This coat looks like it was made for you Little Sister."

Thankfully that was good enough for Stacey. Puck might well be another big brother to her now, but a little birdie had told me that Stacey had at one point harbored a slight crush on my badass boyfriend. After the kids' coats were all decided upon and the girls got some new jeans, sweaters and tops too, we headed to the men's department. Sam and Puck ended up being as bad as the girls. They for some reason decided that it would be cool if they both got pea coats. I looked at Sam and quietly asked if they were sure that they would be warm enough with just pea coats. But before they could answer, George spoke up. "Sam, you're southern…are you sure that your blood is thick enough to handle a New York winter in just a pea coat?"

"Actually, Kevon and Devon were around this age when we got them their first 'grown ass man' coats." Mom interrupted, "And since Sam and Puck are pretty much through growing, Benton and I were going to gift them each with a grown man overcoat…Surprise."

Puck and Sam turned to each other and smirked. Quicker than the eye could easily follow, they had rushed my mom and they were both giving her huge hugs, being ever mindful of my little sister who had been making her presence known for the last few weeks in a visible way. Mom was due in March, and she was glowing like one wouldn't believe. Given her age, the doctors had chosen to do some of the prescreening tests, and so far everything had come back normal, thank the Lord. Neither of my boyfriends could resist the allure of bending down to kiss her maternity ware covered belly. With her help, read that, they tried on whatever she wanted them to and she made the final decision, Sam and Puck were soon the proud owners of two Calvin Klein Solid Plaza, cashmere blend, overcoats. Puck had chosen to get the one that stopped at the tops of his knees, while Sam went for the full length version. Sam went with the dark tan color, and immediately started working on his Cajun accent and called it his 'Gambit coat'. Puck went with the navy blue over the black. He pointed out that he had his black leather coat when he wanted to go for that color. "Besides, even a badass can't wear black, black and only black." He and Sam suffered through the indignity of jean shopping with their mothers also. Then they each grabbed a couple of new shirts and hoodies refusing to buy sweaters…yeah they each got two of those anyway. Gabby and Becah just went behind their backs.

Silly boys, the Dads didn't even say a word as their wives shopped for them. Mom got Daddy a bunch of stuff, probably because the opportunity was so very rare. Daddy dressed well, but he tended to either order his clothes from the net, or he would go while mom was stuck watching the office. He and Sander did pick a few things for themselves, but for the most part they just let Mom and Gabby go crazy. I think George just let Becah pick him out a few things because he knew she enjoyed it…he'd just moved from the same city we were heading to, he was set.

Then it was my turn. It was destiny that I walked into that department when and how I did. First of all we were clowning around on the way from the men's department. When we entered the women's department, Puck was carrying me like I was a bride and we were crossing the threshold. There were a few of the more 'combative' Cheerios there shopping with their mothers. They had been making wisecracks all year about how I should never have been on the squad since the only way I could be lifted was with a forklift. The looks on their faces were completely priceless. Then to add insult to injury, they got to watch as their mothers gushed and cooed over the kind, and considerate way Sam and Noah were both treating me. My guys weren't just being solicitous. They were enjoying giving me the same treatment the Moms had given them. They kept picking coats and having me try them on. Eventually they got the choices narrowed down to two. Sam's favorite was a black, cashmere blend, hooded, faux fur trimmed maxi walker coat that offered full coverage from neck to ankles. Puck's pick was also black and had faux fur trim, however it wasn't hooded and it ended just above my knees. The damn thing had corset detailing and was a lot more 'everyday' than Sam's much fancier pick.

Even I had a hard time choosing between the two of them, so Mom suggested we let them both ride and I could make up my mind before we checked out. Tessa tried to say she was covered, but that didn't save her. She ended up with a Jessica Simpson pea coat that had a truly fly envelope collar. Gabby had a much easier time picking her coat going for a cute red belted wool walker coat with an adorable shawl collar. She'd had a chance to get her good coat before they were evicted from their home last fall. But in making sure that Stevie and Stacey's were packed as was Sam's she had run out of room and had to leave her own behind. We three had definitely been blessed when it came to our mothers. My mom couldn't find any maternity coats, so instead she got a cute little bright blue swing coat in the largest plus size they had available. "I can donate it to a women's shelter once the baby is born." When we headed to check out I once again had to try to figure out which coat I should get. Finally my mom bought me Sam's choice and Gabby and Becah went in together and bought me Puck's. Fortunately Macy's was having a hellacious sale, every one of the coats was at least half off, and most of the sweaters and jeans were on sale too. We actually took everything out to the cars and then headed back in for winter boots. There was no way we could have managed to pick them while we were all carrying all those clothes. People were starting to get tired so we split ourselves down gender lines, and made quick work of picking out boots and buying them. After spending the morning in the mall, we had lunch at the Cheesecake Factory and headed home.

While we were all tired of the mall, none of us were tired of each other yet, so we decided to head down to the game room and played games for the rest of the afternoon. No one felt like cooking, especially Rebecah whose turn it was, and Mom, Gabby and I who were getting ready to start the Christmas dinner cooking the next day. The only problem with having such a large family became apparent whenever we tried to make a decision by consensus. By the time K and D showed up, having taken Tonya and Trice to their homes first, we'd managed to narrow it down to Chinese or non-pizza Italian…though Mom was still arguing for Greek. Kevon didn't even say hello, he just listened for a minute, grabbed his laptop and put in big orders for both Chinese and Italian, while he sent Devon back out into the cold to go to Mom's favorite Greek place.

Dinner was loud and fun; heaven and hell on earth. K and D kept pulling out their phones to introduce Triple S, Sam and Puck to their favorite YouTube channel, 'Epic Rap Battles of History'. The videos were hilarious, but the parents ended up giving Triple S a quick reminder about what language they could hear, but weren't able to use until they were in college. Of course, all the Moms gave Tessa, Puck, Sam and I simultaneous harsh glares. We each shrugged. We may cuss, but we try really hard not to do it in front of the kids and we almost never do it in front of the grownups. After dinner, it was my turn to clean the kitchen, and I was ever so grateful not to have to deal with pots. My mother is neurotic about her expensive for no reason pots, so while everything else could be loaded into the dishwasher…pots were to be hand washed.

As I was doing my chore, Puck was busy putting the basement back to rights, while Sam was moving all his packed luggage, and his clothes for before we left over to my room. We all had things to add after the morning's shopping trip, but that was going to have to wait until it was all washed. Stevie and Devon were sharing Dev's room, and Kev got his room back for a few days. Stacey was actually going to go and stay with Sarah for the weekend at George's. They were looking forward to a girls only weekend. Everyone would be back at Casa del Jones Christmas Eve though. We'd be piled in, but we were all going to be together Christmas morning.

Tessa was looking forward to bonding even more with Sarah and Stacey. Both girls looked up to her, she was their big sister. Just because she would have more time with them than I would, and the very nature of my personality, I was their BIG sister. The one who loved them and cared for them, but who was a little too close to another mother figure. In that way I envied her but at that exact moment, I almost felt bad for Tessa, Aidan had left Friday night immediately after the State Championship to go spend Christmas with his grandparents in Point Pleasant. By the time the Hardings got back to Lima, we were in Manhattan. She didn't get to see her boyfriend until we got back to school.

Those two had to be the cutest couple in our social circle. They are taking it very slow. Tessa admits that she was really, really not ready to go any further than third base. And she was taking her time getting to that point. Aidan was her first real boyfriend, and she was taking the time to enjoy the experience. Thinking of Tessa's reasoning for going so slow with Aidan reminded me that I needed to sit my boyfriends down and suss out the reason they were crawling in our interpersonal relationships. With that thought in mind, I headed up to my room and took a long, hot shower. After running through my facial regimen, I applied my favorite lotion and slipped into my favorite nightie. It was royal purple silk and ended less than halfway down my thighs. I knew that I was going to be extremely busy the next day, so I braided my weave down into two French braids, and wrapped those around my head, before wrapping it all under my scarf.

As I was finishing my nightly absolutions, Sam came back in to get ready for bed as well. He crossed over to where I was standing and wrapped me in a big hug; his hands found the swells of my bottom, as his lips drew me into a deep sensual kiss. "Mmm, Damn Baby, you smell so good." He moaned against my lips, his hands tightened on my ass as he pulled me in closer.

Sam was trailing kisses down my neck when Puck ran into the room with Devon fast on his heels. Devon's squawk of shock and horror broke through the haze of desire that had begun to weave itself around Sam and me. "I didn't never need to see that shit right there."

Kevon must have heard our loud ass brother's sound of distress and come to see what was wrong."Aw hell naw, Sam…I'm gon' need you to take your hands off my baby sister's ass."

Sam gave me an apologetic smile before he moved his hands, only to turn me around in his embrace. I felt his erection against my ass and immediately understood why he hadn't just turned to face my brothers. However, his plan failed epically. While Kev and Dev could no longer see his hands grasping my ass, or view his erection, the effect of Sam's kisses was amazingly apparent in the way my nipples were trying their very best to poke through the silk I was wearing. Both Kev and Dev groaned miserably and covered their eyes. "Girl, put some clothes on." Devon commanded.

"Hold the hell up." I shouted. "A…you ain't my damn daddy. You can't order me to do anything that isn't directly relevant to my overreaching safety, remember." Our parents had been forced to put that rule in place after the first time Devon was left to babysit me. "And B…you came busting your happy ass into my bedroom. I don't have to do shit in my room that I don't damn well want to do. Remember when I caught you shaking glands with your little friend…Mom told me off for not respecting your privacy. That same shit goes for me. If you don't want to see me in my nightclothes, try knocking."

Kev grumbled, "I just don't need to see my little sister getting slobbed down. I mean it's one thing to know that you three are getting it in…but I didn't want to KNOW it." he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "This might be worse than walking in on Mom and Dad doing it."

"At least you didn't catch them going at it, and then boom few months later they tell us we're both gonna be big brothers." Dev groused. "But still I have to agree with Big Brother on this one. Knowing that you three go at it is way more than I ever needed to know about my baby sister's sex life…actively seeing it is just too damn much."

"Oh please…get over yourself. You and Tonya weren't nearly as careful as you two seemed to have thought back in the damn day. I've seen way more of you that I needed or wanted. I didn't bitch or moan. I didn't whine and complain. I just backed out of the game room and came up here to MY DAMN ROOM. I'm here in my own DAMN ROOM, and a hell of a lot more dressed than you were. But here you stand acting like a little bitch boy cause I was kissing Sam." I yelled. "Get out before I call Mom."

"Now Cedes." Kev began trying to calm me down.

"I hope that you two hypocrites have some noise canceling headphones, or something, 'cause we," I gestured to Sam, Puck and myself, "have been known to be loud as hell. Thankfully Stevie can sleep through the apocalypse and Stacey is on the other side of two bathrooms." I gave them a smarmy smile. "Now Buh-bye."

Sam rubbed my arms soothingly as Puck came over to stand with us. "Sorry Dev…I didn't realize that anyone was in here when I came in. But Cede isn't a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman. Our Woman." Puck said reasonably. "Think about it, you can still be all kinds of over-protective with Tessa, Sarah and Stacey."

Devon made the universal yeah, yeah gesture as he grabbed Kevon and pulled him from my room. "Just keep it down in here so we can get some sleep. And Cedes, don't forget to wash your hands in the morning before you start cooking our food."

I just rolled my eyes. My brothers liked to think they always had the last word…so I let them think that. One day they would learn that I always got what I wanted. They left didn't they? I turned my attention to my boyfriends, the ire my brothers had raised allowing me to get past my own embarrassment to ask them a question that had plagued me for days. "And you two…what the hell is going on? Whenever all three of us are together; you can't keep your dicks to yourselves but when it's just me and one of you, one on one… you act like you're trying to recreate my virginity?"

Puck and Sam gave each other worried looks. Sam sighed. "I guess it just didn't feel like it would be right to be with you when Puck couldn't be."

"Same here," Puck shrugged. "Plus, I've kind of been loving rounding the bases all over again with you. It's sexy as hell, slowly building you back up to where we are as a threesome. Like the best of both worlds, when it's just the two of us, we get ourselves so hot and then pull back, but then when all three of us are together; it's on like Donkey Kong. It's been fucking awesome."

I felt my face getting flush. The slow burn had seemed to enliven things when all three of us are together. "But when it's just the two of you…"

"We haven't done more than blow each other on our dates either." Sam confessed. "It doesn't feel right to be without you either…not while we're still going so slow with you."

"Oh." I heard myself mutter. "I guess in my head, the two of you were only going so slow with me because you…I don't even know." I brushed aside my thoughts before they could find voice.

"Because we didn't explain so that bitchy voice in your head started trying to play with you." Sam murmured taking me into his arms.

"I'm willing to bet you money that that bitchy voice sounds like a young Quinn Fabray." Puck joked. I swatted him as he came to join our hug. "What do we need to exorcise that voice? Keep that bitch dead and buried?"

I shrugged. "Just keep on loving me."

Sam chuckled against my ear. "We can't do anything less."

"Yeah, Babygirl, haven't you figured it out yet. You are everything to us." Puck whispered his voice full of love and passion.

"You two are everything to me too." I said honestly. "I don't know what I would do if we weren't us anymore."

"You will never have to find out." They both said earnestly.

"Now, where were we before we were so horrifically interrupted?" Sam teased. He wrapped his arms back around me, gripping my ass tightly and pressing me upwards against his body. "Fuck, you feel so damn good Baby." He moaned as he lowered his mouth to mine. "We're both still dressed and you feel so good I'm harder than a fucking rock." He whispered after

"Oh God, Messire. Seigneur, please lock the door." I whimpered. I was ridiculously wet and wanted them both so very badly, but I didn't want my brothers barging in again when they heard me scream.

"On it." Puck said as he moved away. Even if Sam and I were taking a minute together, Puck knew better than to move too far away. He never knew when we would reach out and pull him into our kisses. He locked the door and made it back to his place at my side before I could even really notice he'd been gone. His large hand slid across my silk nightie to find the hard points of my nipples. Even as Sam and I kissed, Puck managed to strum and pluck my bullet hard nipples until I could barely stand.

I love making love with Sam and Noah every bit as much as I loved playing domination games with Messire and Seigneur. It has been quite some time since we'd really been able to play that way. I knew that we didn't have the time or the privacy for our toys that night. "Remind me to pack our 'play time stuff'." I whimpered right before Puck licked my neck in the exact right spot to make any other cogent thought impossible.

Sam took my distraction as a chance to break our kiss. He pulled my nightgown over my head leaving me completely naked before them. "Damn Baby, I can't explain it…but seeing you naked as the day your were born, while me and Puck tower over you still so dressed that we're even still wearing our shoes…"

"It is really fucking Hot." Puck continued for him "Shit Babygirl, go over to the bed, bend down at the waist and put dat sexy ass of ours up high in the air."

I shivered in want and delight as I moved to follow his command. I bent down, keeping my feet flat on the floor and my legs straight; I rested my arms on the mattress. Looking back over my shoulder, I was feeling very sexy so I wanted to be even more open, more naughty, so I rested my head on the duvet and spread my legs just a little. I was so comfortable with my lovers that I didn't eve care that the stance I took meant that they could see my juices beginning to run down my thighs. Another dirty thought made me do a few rippling kegals. Before I got to the fifth of the strengthening and tightening exercises, I felt a slightly stubbled mouth and chin bury itself in my creamy, drenched pussy and start licking and lapping at my core.

One of them came around and settled on the bed in front of me. Without opening my eyes, I found and engulfed the long, hard, erect shaft of my lover. After a few moments of oral exploration I was able to tell by length, girth, taste, smell and hearing "Oh shit, Babygirl…you look so beautiful with my dick in your mouth," that it was Noah on the bed, meaning that Sam was the one currently eating my pussy so good I could barely concentrate to give the cock in my mouth the due attention. His strong hands parted my legs further; I gave no resistance; in fact, in my own eagerness for the pleasure he was giving me, I spread my feet further. Sam traced his tongue up the inside of my left thigh. "You taste so damn good." he murmured only to return his mouth to my flesh.

This time he broke contact just as he reached my pussy and repeated the process on my right thigh, only this time the muscular organ dropped to the bottom of my slit and then slowly dragged upward along my moistness. I groaned loudly. I felt his big, soft lips now as well, often kissing me along my thighs, my pussy, and atop my clit. The tongue also thrust into my vagina, teasing the circumference of my opening. Sam started to wiggle and twist his digit rapidly as it traced a path to my clitoris, moving back and forth between vagina and clit, and each and every sexual and erotic place in between and around the area.

Finally he pulled back and I was able to focus on pleasing Puck with my mouth. I knew that there are plenty of women out there, especially black women, who refuse to perform fellatio on their man. I never understood that. If he's mine than I can do whatever I want with and to him, or in my case them. I loved sucking Puck and Sam off. They have both told me that they love the fact that I had no real inhibitions with them. That is true. One of the things my mother had always told me when she was giving me the various 'talks' was that if I was going to be inhibited in the bedroom then I wasn't really ready for sex in the first place. There wasn't any fantasy my guys had that I wasn't willing to at least give a try…except watersports and scat…even a secure, grown and sexy woman had to have her limits. Those fetishes were just plain unsanitary.

Not long after my sixteenth birthday, I had found this amazing how to article on performing fellatio online, and in the previous nine months, I utilized tips from that article on the regular. My nails were always done, not just smooth and neat so there was no chance of accidental scratches and pain, but painted and shiny because that was sexier for all of us to look at. I always made sure that Puck and/or Sam were as comfortable as possible. Puck wasn't naked this time. He seemed to be keeping his clothes on to add to the eroticism of the moment. So rather than being able to stroke the area behind his balls, I instead began by lightly kissing his cock over and over again. Puck loved to see my or Sam's big, pillowy lips pressed against his cock. If it had been Sam in front of me, I'd begin by softly teasing his shaft with my shiny nails instead.

Once I had kissed and licked Noah's long, thick shaft until it was weeping tears of joy, I leaned forward and painted my lips with the evidence of his desire. Here I cheated on the tips a lot. The woman who had written the article suggested smearing the precum on one's nipples and/or slapping them with the dick, but that just didn't work for us. Sam and Puck both liked to kiss me when my lips were shiny with the other's precum, so rather than paint my nipples with it, I used it as naughty lip gloss. Plus there were plenty of times, when having the precum on my lips made it easier to take more of them into my mouth. That was how I made use of it then. I enveloped the head of Puck's cock, smirking to myself at the pleasant stretching of my lips as they accommodated him; I inched down his shaft until I reached the end of my mouth. From there it was a blur. Puck grabbed the back of my head, too heated for a slow burn blow job. Instead he started fucking my face.

The way it felt, Puck fucking my face and throat, his denim clad thighs rubbing against my breasts and side was ramped up when I felt Sam's jean covered legs move into place behind me. They fucked me between the two of them until I was screaming my pleasure around Puck's cock as it moved in and out of my mouth. Sam's hands were gripping the mounds of my ass so hard I'm sure they left bruises. Bruises that would match those Puck's strong fingers were leaving on my tits. I came so hard I ended up begging incoherently, whether it was for them to stop or keep going even I wasn't sure. "Fuck you're always so fucking Tight, Baby." Sam groaned as he began to lose control. Of my lovers, Sam gave in first. I could feel the pulsing of his cock inside me as his short, fierce thrusts catapulted me into the stratosphere again. Noah pulled himself from my mouth and scooted down the bed until he could wrap my breasts around his cock and he stroked into the tit tunnel he'd created only twice before he erupted, shooting cum all over them.

I was so dazed by the strength of that last orgasm that I barely noticed that Sam had stripped off the condom and his clothes. I really only became aware when he started licking Puck's cum from my breasts. He was licking up the cum but made sure to tease and torment my nipples, until I was writhing under his ministrations. Noah joined us, his body completely bare except for the latex that now covered his still turgid cock. We made love a few times that night; they took turns fucking me separately. Christmas Eve, they awoke me with their busy, addicting hands and mouths. They took me together, not allowing me to rest until I had sang out with the note that seemed to have a definite effect on every male within hearing distance.

It was mid-morning before I awoke again. I left the boys to their nap, showered, dressed in some yoga pants, the wife beater Sam had removed the night before and the System of a Down tee Puck had pulled off, and headed down to help the Moms with cooking. When I walked into the kitchen Kevon and Devon came out of the laundry room both of them were giving me evil looks. "What's wrong with you two?" I asked looking at them like they had lost their minds, since they were looking at me all cockeyed.

_Danica PoV_

"They are just mad 'cause they had to wash their sheets like they were twelve again." I couldn't help but laugh. It didn't really help the situation, but at least the boys turned their anger from Mercy to me. They knew better than to say anything mean to me. But they could have come out the side of their necks at their sister and I was in no mood to hear them regress to ten year olds again. I'd had more than enough of their sibling yelling and pouting back then. Besides there was a lot of work to be done. I turned to my sons, "go and wake Sam and Noah, make sure that those two and Stevie have done all their Christmas shopping. If not, you boys need to go before the stores close. Devon, don't even try and claim that you've already done all the shopping you need to do. I also want you to make sure that you two have everything that you need for New York. Check with Patrice and Tonya too…Oh, and tell them to have their mothers call me." I said quickly getting the boys on out of the kitchen before they impacted my schedule.

Mercedes was flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry, Moma, I didn't realize that Kev and Dev would hear us this morning."

"They will get over it. I did and a late life baby is a much bigger deal than some dirty sheets." I chuckled enjoying teasing my daughter. "But baby promise me…no matter what some producer tries to tell you about sex selling more records, never…ever…NEVER let anyone talk you into adding that note on any of your songs."

Mercedes blushed. "Yeah, no. How would that even work? I mean I'm not making love to my guys in some grimy studio so they can get that note on a track."

"I just don't want a whole generation of people blaming you for all the broken condom babies." We actually shared a laugh over that and got to work. Mercy and I have been cooking family meals together for a very long time. Since My family tends to only worry about being together for the reunion every summer and Ben's family is so scattered they only try to get together regionally once a year…that year the Midwest Joneses had gotten together in March, it was a hoot and a half watching my kids with their cousins on that side of the fam. They were always so much more relaxed with the Joneses over the Harrises, but then again, so were Ben and I. I shook off those thoughts as Mercedes and I started grating, chopping, dicing, mincing and basically doing all the prep work needed for a large holiday dinner. Gabby and Stacey joined us and went to work cleaning the greens, and snapping the beans. Most of the time, we would have brought our produce already prepped…but for a meal like this all the love infused in the preparation and cooking really made a difference.

Becah came in with Tessa and Sarah as we had moved from prep work to baking. As she took off her coat and tied on an apron, Becah told us that the turkey was brining at her place and that George was at Honey Baked picking up the other ham. I checked those off of my rather long list and returned my attention to setting out all the things we would need to begin creating our desserts. Cakes and pies are the staples of Christmas dinner to me…even more so than the Turkey and dressing. Given that we were planning on having the entire Cochran family possibly along with Mr. Martinez, The Pierces along with Rory, Patrice and Tonya and their families, Quinn, Frannie and Coach Bieste over in addition to our massive clan, we thought it prudent to bake two of each of the four different kinds of cakes, and four of each of the five different types of pies. Somehow Stacey and Sarah talked Gabby into making some of her chocolate chip and pecan cookies. Which Mercedes had to then one up with her Turtle cookies, comprised of chocolate chips, caramel chips and pecans. Tessa pointed out that we still had a very large amount of cake making ingredients left over, and next thing I know she had convinced Mercedes to make an Italian wedding cake. I really hope no one has any nut allergies.

I whipped up several pans of cornbread while Gabby worked a huge pile of yeast roll dough. After that, the pregnant lady had to go and take a nap. We left everything on cooling racks and cleaned up behind ourselves; savory and veggies went into the refrigerator to be assembled later, I put several packs of turkey thighs and necks along with three Sam's sized packs of chicken gizzards in two big pots with lots of garlic, celery, onions rosemary, thyme and a tiny bit of sage, ginger and tarragon to slowly boil until the meat fell right off the bones. One would be the basis for our gravy while the other would serve as part of our dressing.

After a long hot shower, thank God for that propane hot water system we'd installed when the boys were teenagers, and an hour nap, I was refreshed and ready to conquer the world. I headed back down to the kitchen to find that in my absence, Mercedes had already made the frostings for the cakes. I took a small sample of each one and sighed. "Girl, I swear, you got your cooking ability straight from my mother. How am I supposed to resist just sitting down with a spoon and eating all of this?" I asked with a proud smile. I was good in the kitchen, but my baby girl had the gift…she wasn't just good, she was instinctive and creative and that made her great. She couldn't throw a ball to save her soul though…it was good for a person to have a few things they were bad at.

"Moma, please, I've already had to ban Tessa, Sarah, Stacey and _Becah_…don't make me have to send you back upstairs…me and Gabby cannot ice all these cakes by ourselves." She whined.

I tied back on my apron and we went to work. As soon as all nine cakes were frosted, garnished and put away to a wait dessert time the next day, I turned my attention to the stove. The meats were coming along well, but I didn't like the water level, it was boiling out too fast. I grabbed three big containers of organic, low sodium chicken stock and added one and a half to each. Then I poured in some organic, low sodium chicken broth as well. Satisfied with that, I had Mercedes and Gabby pull my three crock pots out of the low cabinet that housed them. We filled one with collards and hamhocks, one with collards and smoked turkey necks, and the last with green beans and some chicken stock. Onions, spices and garlic in various amounts were added to each of the large countertop appliances and they were set to cook on low. I also put the diced potatoes on to boil so that I could make the potato salad after dinner. I like to cheat with my potato salad. I add garlic and onion powder to their boil in addition to the salt and pepper; it gives the salad more layers of flavor. Everyone knew that with salads like those, they were always best after it had sat in the fridge, so I always made it the day before. Gabby, also put the shrimp for her salad on to boil and the eggs for both.

Kev and Dev arrived with the rest of the guys in tow. Benton walked in with our traditional Christmas Eve feast from Yamato Steakhouse, the Jones family's pick for best Chinese food in the city of Lima. They don't deliver however so we tend to save them for special occasions. When Mercedes was little and I had to take care of her in addition to cooking Christmas dinner, Benton decided to begin a new tradition. Rather than trying to cook a normal meal in the midst of the organized chaos that is my holiday meal prep, he and the boys would trek out into the cold and return with meal fit for kings. It was perfect, because when I am cooking that much food, I barely feel like eating…unless it is something completely different. After putting away the Honeybaked Ham, George delivered as promised, we all sat down and had Chinese and tried to figure out the logistics for the next day.

"Alright, every room on this level has hard wood floors." George said after a few minutes. "So we just make the game room the hangout area, and serve only the adults dinner here in the formal dining room, the kids can have dinner in the breakfast nook. There are seven of them total; Sarah can handle feeding Beth, especially since if we cut everything up really small, Beth pretty much feeds herself. For the twenty five to fifteen crowd, we can set them all up at a table in the family room, just push back all the furniture and pull up the area rug."

"That could definitely work." I said happily. "I got a text from Shelby a little while ago. She wants to know if she can bring a friend of hers who doesn't really have anywhere to go this year. He recently moved from Manhattan back to Lima to take care of his mother who had a stroke. She is in a nursing facility and can only have visitors in the morning. His name is Marc and he actually owns a couple of gyms…though I think Shelby said he was in the process of selling those. I said yes, hopefully he and Shannon will get along. I would hate for her to feel like the odd man out."

"I, kind of, invited Coach Sylvester." Sam said just loud enough to barely be heard.

"Why the hell would you go and do a fool ass thing like that for?" Puck groaned.

Mercedes popped him. "While I disagree with his language and remind him that he is cursing in front of the munchkins again, I can't disagree with his point. I'm gonna have to watch everything I eat in front of her." she said miserably.

Sam sighed and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, Mercy, but she's all alone and it's the first Christmas since her sister died…it was the right thing to do."

"How can I even be mad at that?" I heard my daughter mutter. She was right. There was no being mad a Sam Evans when he was just using that big ol' heart of his. Hence why I hadn't bothered.

I made my way into the kitchen and checked the potatoes and the eggs. The first was done, but the later was not. I poured the potatoes into the strainer and then set the strainer in an ice water bath to make sure they stopped cooking so they wouldn't turn mushy. The shrimp were given a similar treatment when they were done as well. Chopped celery, diced onion, sweet pickles, two thirds of the cooled potatoes, diced hard boiled eggs, a little bit of spicy brown mustard, and Blue Plate mayo were blended together. I tasted and salted and peppered it adding a little sugar as well, until the concoction called MY potato salad was perfect. I put a Saran Wrap cover over the decorative bowl, and set it in the refrigerator, grateful once again that I'd chosen such a large fridge. Gabby's shrimp salad was made much the same as my potato salad, using the remaining third of the potatoes, her shrimp and no mustard, I almost went weak in the knees when I tasted it.

We put that away as well, and worked together to cut up the now done turkey meat for the gravy and dressing. While we worked on that part, Sarah and Stacey were crumbling the cornbread for the stuffing while Mercedes began assembling her macaroni and cheese. While the elbows were boiling, she and Tessa grated three huge blocks of sharp cheddar, a big block of extra sharp cheddar, and two smaller blocks of white cheddar and Colby jack. Once they were done, Merce strained the pasta but left it hot. She added canned milk, Blue Bonnet margarine, some eggs and lots of pepper as well as the cheese. She stirred it all up, covered it and put in the fridge; it would actually get baked the next day. Like Mercedes, Gabby and I assembled the dressing and put it in the refrigerator to await the oven the next day. We put together the stuffing that would go inside one of the turkeys as well. Happy with all we had accomplished, we cleaned the kitchen and showered. Benton and I made love, put back on some pajamas and then curled around each other and slept until the kids woke us up to open presents.

It was a pure joy to have smaller children in the house again on Christmas morning. To see the surprise and delight on their faces as they opened their gifts, was just beautiful. The parents had all agreed, each couple would each get each child one 'big ticket' item…worth no more than five hundred dollars…Gabby had to be negotiated up to that. She'd want to say a hundred, but we reminded her that Sam, Mercy and Puck needed laptops for college and we'd already planned to give them to them for Christmas. Kevon and Devon each received two five hundred dollar visa gift cards, and two separate two hundred and fifty dollar mastercards as their big ticket gifts. Noah got his laptop, a rather tricked out HP. He also got an Android tablet, and he, Mercedes and Sam got a joint gift of a king sized bedroom set, complete with mattresses, two chifferobes, a lingerie chest and a dresser. Sam got a laptop strong enough to run his CADD programs and still play a video. He also got a 4G cell phone all his own…no more sharing Noah's. Mercedes was a lot easier and harder to shop for. She got her laptop and the bedroom suite, and a five hundred dollar gift card for Nordstroms. Tessa got a iPad air, some hellaciously expensive, but supposedly epic headphones, and a selection of real and e-gift cards.

Stevie, Stacey and Sarah all got tablets, and Stevie got Guitar Hero and an Xbox of his own. Stacey and Sarah whooped in delight at that, he had a tendency of hogging the one in the game room. His third big ticket item was a TV for his room so that he and Evan could play without bogarting time away from the girls. Stacey's gift was more meaningful. We'd tracked down all the collectable Barbies she used to have, every single Holiday Barbie starting from the first Christmas Sander and Gabby had known they were having a girl, all the way through her life and including the current year. They were all mint condition and still in their original unopened packaging. George, Becah, Benton and I had all gone in together, and we made a pact to never let Sander or Gabby know that we had so gone over our budget. But seeing the happiness on Stacey and Gabby's faces had totally made it all worth it. Even Sam, Stevie and Sander had tears in their eyes. Sarah got a digital camera and similar headphones to the ones Tessa had received. Though while Tessa had the earbud variety, we had gotten Sarah the large earmuff kind.

Other than the biggies, they all ended up with clothes and toys…though the toys for Commune were actually household goods they would need for their apartment their first year of college. And they still had some things they would open the next day. Once all the wrapping paper was cleaned up, and the little ones ran off to play, Benton and the guys handled breakfast. My beautiful daughter had woken very early and started the two big ass turkeys, one in a countertop roaster, and the other in one of my two wall ovens. We called the kids in for a breakfast feast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and turkey or regular bacon and sausage. They turned the kitchen back over to us, and we went back to work. By two o'clock, dinner was ready. We had made a nice selection of appetizers; three different cheese balls and crackers platters, warm spinach and artichoke dip with toast points, spicy pecans and cashews, a cheese plate, and an anti-pasti platter. Those were all set out in a buffet in the game room. The big TV down there was playing the Claymation Christmas movies. George and the guys had brought over his dining room set and set it up in the family room. Then Benton and Sander had set the formal dining room table with my best dishes and crystal. The family room dining table was set with my nice dishes and regular wine and water goblets. Granted they would only be having water and sodas, but still. The table in the breakfast nook was set with my daily dishes and cups and glasses. The high chair was set up and ready.

Gabby and Stacey made her family's secret recipe punch, in massive quantities. Benton opened a few bottles of wine, a nice Pinot Noir, a German Riesling, and a Sauvignon Blanc, to allow them to breathe. The ladies all rushed to our showers and got cleaned up and dressed. As a family we'd made the decision to all wear green for dinner. After my shower, I lotioned, moisturized and slid on some cranberry lipstick, I put on a nice maternity lingerie set in black lace, grateful that such a thing existed now. I had been fortunate enough to find a great ruched, sleeveless, knee-length, emerald green, maternity dress by A Pea in the Pod, I paired it with a cute little black, shrug jacket, and black ballet flats. I headed down to the living room and was able to join Benton as the first of our guests arrived. He was so handsome in his knife edge creased black suit pants and a Kelly green shirt, and black Gators.

Not surprisingly Shannon was our first arrival. "Now, I know that you can't drink this yet, but come May, I expect you'll want to have a good toast." She said as she handed me a wine bag. I peeked into the bag and saw that it was a nice quality champagne. She handed Benton two twelve packs of ginger ale. "But that's for today." Sander came and took her coat and went and hung it up in the den. He looked so dapper in his charcoal slacks and a true green button down shirt.

"Great, thank you Shannon. Maybe we'll make it through the day without running out of drinks." He told her giving her a quick hug.

"Least I could do. You two have made it a habit of rescuing me. First from Cooter and now from having a bad Christmas dinner with my perfect sister and her 'perfect' family." Shannon laughed.

Benton ushered her to the game room, while I greeted the Cochranes along with David and a gentleman Shelby introduced as Marc Fisher. I gave Beth a big hug, which made her giggle as Shelby introduced me to her parents, Margie and Richard. Margie Cochrane had Shelby and Rachel's broad smile and dark brown eyes. Her hair, however seemed to have been a pretty auburn, though it was now well over half gray. She was as tiny as her biological granddaughter and walked with the grace of a ballerina. Richard Cochrane was broad shouldered and stout, though he only came to Benton's shoulder he seemed very larger than life. Even though we'd just met, he laughed at our handshakes and reminded us that we were now part of their family. His eyes were barely hazel, and in their depths I could see something that screamed pure joy. They had brought several bottles of sparkling cider which they passed me as Gabby joined me at the door. She looked amazing in an aqua green sheath dress with tiny cap sleeves that made her skin glow and her blue eyes look awe inspiring. Her hair was pulled back in a formal ponytail, showcasing her straight cut bangs and darling little hoop earrings. She too had to give our giggling Bethany a cuddle, before she took the drinks from me and into the kitchen to chill.

Mercedes materialized and grabbed Beth. "MeDE!" the little girl called happily. Mercedes was showing the world that she was a child no longer in a seafoam green silk and spandex faux wrap dress that ended an inch above the top of her knees, and had three quarter length sleeves. Unlike Gabby and me, she had gone with her usual four and a half inch high heels in an almost skin tone brown. Her makeup was understated but flawless. My baby girl was all grown up. Puck and Sam appeared behind her. They were dressed identically in dark khaki pants ironed to almost as rigid a crease as Benton's and green dress shirts that matched Mercedes' dress almost perfectly. "Abah, Papa." Beth clapped and reached for her father first. As they escorted them down to the basement, I could hear Shelby introducing them all to her family and friend.

Before I could go two steps, the doorbell was ringing again. This time it was the Pierces and Rory. I didn't get what Santana was talking about, that boy was perfectly understandable. More so than Brittany half the time. Christopher was carrying a twenty four pack of Cokes and another of Pepsi, while Melanie had a wine bag containing a nice Cabernet Sauvignon. Brittany was almost bouncing as she led her family down to the game room. She seemed happier than I expected her to be since Santana was in Brooklyn with her Abuelo and Artie was with his family in Columbus. Sarah and Stacey, in identical hunter teal matte satin dresses with empire waists and rhinestone belts, appeared and took the pop into the kitchen.

I didn't even get the door closed again behind them. Sue Sylvester had arrived with Quinn and Frannie Fabray. Frannie Fabray was even blonder than Quinnie. She had startling blue eyes and a trim figure. She thanked me profusely for all we had done for Quinn. I cut her off and told her honestly that it had been a blessing to help a young woman in need. Then I smiled at Quinn. "Beth is down in the game room." Quinn and Frannie both started straightening their hair and clothes like the baby would care. They handed me their hostess gift, a new Trivial Pursuit board game. We didn't have that version, and it was a very welcome change from the wines and such. Quinn gave me a hug and they hurried off in the direction of the basement, I knew that they both wanted to see the baby.

Sue was looking at me strangely. "You sure you're not going to pop before dinner?" She said handing me a box of Ferrer Roche chocolates.

I just chuckled, "Not due for a few more months Sue. Besides, I can still see my feet, so I know I'm nowhere near close enough. You'd better get on the ball or else this little girl won't have a Sylvester in school with her." I had been shocked when the taciturn cheerleading coach had called me out of the blue to pick my brain about later life pregnancy. She was a few years older than I was, and this was to be her first child so I advised her to get the lead out if she was indeed serious. Stevie came up, looking like a little gentleman in his light khaki pants, and forest green polo shirt. Sue clammed up, and he escorted her down to the others.

Benton popped up behind me, wrapping his arms around me expanded waist line. "Everyone seems to be having a great time already. Your appetizers are a huge hit, and everything smells amazing in the kitchen." I handed him the board game, knowing I was not letting the chocolates out of my sight. "Oh cool gift" he said as the door rang again. That time it was just George and Becah arriving with the ice. Their hands were too full for him to use the key we'd given them. Carrying a huge bag of Styrofoam takeaway plates, Becah was wearing a great olive green, empire waist, three quarter length sleeved, silk dress that came to her knees. Like my daughter, my sister-mom was in high ass heels. Becah's shoes were a metallic silver that somehow made her feet look tiny. George's shirt was as pale as Becah's dress was dark. His pants were even darker an olive than her dress.

Right behind them were the Fosters and the Neelys, Patrice's and Tonya's families respectively. LoQuita Foster was a single mother of three, Patrice being her oldest, and her doppelganger. Her other children, Marie and Brandon were older than Sarah by a year or so. They were carrying serving spoons and serving dishes. I'd made sure to let them know that in lieu of hostess gifts, they could just let me borrow their serving dishes. Patrice gave me a hug and a kiss and helped her siblings take the dishes into the kitchen. "Now I washed everything this morning, so they should be ready to go. Some of those haven't seen the light of day since I bought them." Quita told me with a giggle. That child was a Pier One and HomeGoods addict. Half the stuff she bought never got used. "I considering telling you to keep it all and consider it your Christmas gift."

"You just want to clear out some space so you can buy more." Nichole Neely said to our friend with a laugh. She was a beautiful woman with sparkling brown eyes and skin even darker than Benton's. She was tall and had a graceful, elegant figure that made her look like she should have been working a run way rather than being an executive director of a regional nonprofit that serviced battered women. She had seriously long locks that she always wore up and out of her way. I suppose that in honor of the holiday, she had only pulled the front up, the rest streamed down her back almost to her knees.

Lester Neely shook his head, "As long as she leaves you home when she goes shopping, she can do what she wants." As he had whenever people arrived, Sander charmingly helped them with their coats. Lester carried a case of Sam Adams and a case of assorted flavors of Fanta. His sons Theo and Walter, Nichole let him name them that, but she refused to let anyone call Walter, Cockroach, were laden down with more serving platters and such. They knew where to go to take everything. Nic and Quita joined me, Gabby, and Mercedes in the kitchen and with all that help and all the extra serving dishes, we were able to get all the food heated and on the tables by five, which was perfect.

Dinner was a lively affair. Each table had a full turkey, a ham, both types of greens, green beans, steamed broccoli, candied yams, carrots with honey and ginger, green bean casserole, macaroni and cheese, rice and gravy, potato salad, shrimp salad, cornbread, wild mushroom and pecan stuffing, two traditional dressings, one without meat, and both homemade whole berry cranberry sauce, and jellied cranberry sauce made by Ocean Spray. I made sure that there were plenty of yeast rolls for every one and both Frank's Red Hot and Texas Pete hot sauce available. Even for Christmas I refused to allow Louisiana into my house…that stuff was just too damn hot. For the children's table, we plated their food for them, giving them a small sampling of everything, and punch to drink. The adults were able to have the wines they wanted, punch, soda or beer. The teens were able to have punch, soda, or they could have the sparkling cider like me.

We ate, drank and made merry. We got to know each other very well, and I was so very happy to see that it looked like Shannon and Marc had hit it off. The food went over like gangbusters, and everyone complimented the chefs extravagantly. After dinner, we cleared the tables, loaded the dishwasher for the first load and went down to the game room. We divided into teams and played the trivia challenge game we'd invented when the kids were studying for their SATs. Everyone laughed and worked up a second appetite. Around eight we headed up to the dining tables, and had dessert. Our family and friends were able to choose from scratch made German Chocolate, Red Velvet, Italian Wedding, Pineapple Upside Down and a plain '1234 cake' as my mother used to call it. A plain white cake with a vanilla frosting. They could also choose between sweet potato, pecan, apple, and cherry pies. Using both mine and Rebecah's Keurig brewers we were able to offer a nice selection of coffees, teas and cocoas for everyone to have with their dessert.

Since we were leaving the next morning for Manhattan, we made sure that everyone took a to-go box with them. Anything that was left over after our guests all left was ziploced and frozen. We left the kitchen spotless, the freezer full. It was an easy decision to know that we'd just stop on the way to the airport and have a drive through breakfast. We mothers went room to room that night after everyone was showered and ready for bed. We asked them to double check, or in the case of Sarah, Stevie and Stacey, we did their check ourselves, and made sure that there would be no frenzied rush at five am. In fact, Triple S were all put to bed in comfortable cute clothes that they could sleep and travel in.

The next morning, we all got up and dressed and put all the luggage into the cars. Then we quietly put socks and shoes on the three littlest members of our household and Benton carried Sarah, Sander carried Stevie and George carried Stacey down to the Evans' mini-van and strapped them in without waking them at all. Kevon drove his Suburban and Benton drove Mercy's Tahoe. Between the three vehicles, we had seating for all eighteen of us. We stopped first by Patrice's home to grab her, then it was on to Tonya's just a few streets over, and finally we swung by Shelby's condo and picked her and Beth up. We were quite the caravan as we hit a McDonalds for breakfast. One person from each car took the orders of everyone else and we ran inside. The roads were still fairly clear so we made it to the airport well in advance of our seven thirty departure time. Thankfully the TSA agents were wonderful and we were able to get through the security checkpoints without having to wake the children.

Our flight was a US Air flight that was scheduled to land at JFK at eleven am. It was pretty sparsely populated and we were all able to sit together. Thankfully Beth slept through the whole thing, barely whimpering and nursing a sippy cup to make her ears adjust to the altitude changes. We landed safely and didn't even loose a single piece of luggage. As we took an airport shuttle from the airport to the nearest train station, I couldn't help but think that this trip was definitely going to be one to remember.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to keep my promise to give you New York in the next update.<br>READ & REVIEW if you enjoy it.  
>This update is a 3 chapter update. Enjoy!<p>

TTFN,  
>Anni<p> 


	35. Chapter 32 New York, New York

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32<strong>

**New York, New York  
><strong>_Sam PoV_

My second trip to New York was just even more awesome as the first. Bubbie Ruth and Saul met us at JFK and we were able to take an AirTrain from the airport to a subway station. Bubbie Ruth and Saul were a huge help keeping the kids corralled so that the rest of us could make sure that our luggage stayed safe. Then we took the train in to the city. Since we took the train in, we got to see Penn Station. It was so totally cool. We got checked into our rooms. The hotel was twenty six floors and we were smack dab in the middle. Kevon and Patricia, Devon and Tonya and Mercy, Puck and me all had rooms on the fifteenth floor, while the parents were the next floor up. Tessa, Triple S and Shelby and Beth had rooms on the same floor as we did. The three parental couples had two room suites with King beds, while the rest of us were in regular rooms with either one king or two double beds.

Once we were checked and unpacked, we met back up with everyone and decided to walk around a bit on the way to a restaurant for lunch. We spoke with the concierge and found a place that would be good for the littlest members of our group as well as the adults. He directed us to Big Daddy's Restaurant on Park Avenue. The restaurant was only around a dozen blocks from the hotel, and we'd walked several blocks of Broadway to get there. The menu was really, really good. Stuff was named after famous people, like James Brown and Monty Hall They had burgers, and hot dogs, they had comfort foods and salads. They even had fried chicken.

Once we had placed our order Saul took the floor. "Ok, so I made a sacrifice I never wanted to have to make and called an old friend of mine who works real estate here in the city. Only because I love my nephew and his husband and wife would I ever go out on a fourth, let alone two additional dates with that she demon Francesca Jarrard. But she's willing to work with us. Now I know that you're doing the campus tours tomorrow, but then Thursday and Friday we're spending the day with Francesca and her partner Mills. We're going to split into two groups so that we can cover as many places as possible."

"Ok," Mom said with a grin. "We'll have Kurt and Santana here then as well. Kevon and Devon, the four of you can join in or you can go and do some sight-seeing. But I would like it if you would go on the Campus tours with us tomorrow. You guys are far younger than us and will know the best questions to ask to find the best fit for Mercedes, Sam and Noah."

"Actually, let them have their fun, Dani," Bubbie Ruth laughed at the expressions warring on the four twenty somethings faces. "Between all of us and the other parents coming to go with us apartment hunting, I'm sure we'll have it covered."

Ms. Dani looked thoughtful, "I was hoping to avoid this but if the boys are there to add their expertise, I think we should split up the couples so that both groups has people who can look at each apartment with their own eyes, and the eyes of their better half…or two thirds as the case may be."

As much as it would suck, it made sense. Saul took control of the conversation back, however. "Good idea Dani-Girl…now since me and Mom both have experience with the sharks that call themselves realtors her in the big city, we'll also separate. George, you want with me or mom?" He turned to the other person with real city apartment hunting experience.

"You." George said definitively. Becah looked more than a little offended. "Sorry, Hon, but your mom still scares the crap out of me."

"Georgie-Porgie, I thought we'd bonded." Bubbie pouted prettily. The waiter serving the next table walked into one of the restaurant's support pillars.

George nodded, "we bonded, but the fact that you are the mother of the woman I've been mentally undressing for the better part of thirty years means that I have a healthy dose of respect for you. The fact that you are far too creative for my own good means that I know you well enough to fear you."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." She teased back. "Now, I think that the whole picking team captains and choosing teams will just have to wait. I was keeping this as a surprise, not the one the Mothers already know about either. I was having a lovely dinner with Deborah last week and mentioned that you three would be here today. Mr. Cohen wants to meet with you. I've set everything up; you're due there at 4:30. He is sending a car to the hotel an hour before that. I told him that you'd probably be being your dads since I know Dani is going to need a nap, and truth be told, I want to take Beth, Stacey, Stevie and Sarah to FAO Schwartz so I can get them their Christmas/Chanukah gifts."

I have no idea whose happiness and excitement was more apparent. Triple S or Puck and Cedes. Puck was the first to manage to express his glee. "Holy…word I can't say cause Beth is in my freakin' lap." Puck murmured.

That seemed to break our woman out of her trance. Mercedes immediately went girl on us. "Aw hell… what am I going to wear? I don't have time to go shopping." Then she got serious, "what does he want to meet with us for? I mean, we still can't sign with him before graduation."

Bubbie just smirked; and there went our waitress, flipped right over that half wall; "He knows, Sexual Chocolate, I made sure that he remembered. He says that he has a few surprises for you. My guess is that the man is smart enough to court you three right up to the point that you sign on the bottom line."

Hell Bent looked at his watch. "Well then we'd better be going. Its two fifteen now. By the time we get back to the hotel that will only give my lovely daughter an hour to get ready. I can hear her wailing and moaning all the way to Mr. Cohen's office if she doesn't look suitably Diva like." He teased gently.

Mercedes was in absolute rare form. She had the check called for, paid, all of us back bundled up, Beth in her stroller and us out the door in what seemed to be seconds. She led the march back to the Doubletree. We were back in our room by two thirty seven. Puck and I exchanged looks. Our sexy girlfriend had been hot as hell commanding everyone around. But before we could even try to tempt her into a quickie, she had pulled out her lingerie and one of her chemise shapers; I will never call again that thing a slip it just isn't worth the lecture; and headed for a quick shower and a shave. I just looked at Noah and shrugged and headed to the closet to find something to wear.

She looked so far beyond amazing I didn't have a good enough word for it. She had left her hair out to wave up in the heat and humidity of her shower. When she came out of the bathroom she was already lotioned and had slipped into a black lace bra and panty set and the pink chemise thingie as well as a pair of her 'day sheer' stockings. That is just another thing I don't think the male mind is really equipped to handle, what the heck does 'day sheer' even mean. When she came out she shooed Puck and I into the shower to get freshened up. While we showered she did her makeup, it was subtle but I had seen her face bare of it enough now to tell the difference. She had done something else to her hair to make the waves more definite too. She gave us a smile, her lips painted a glossy, shiny mauve that looked incredible against her skin. While Puck and I pulled on our boxers and boxer briefs, socks, slacks, tee shirts and pullovers; Mercy slipped into a knee length royal purple dress that hugged her every curve like a lovers' caress. The neckline wasn't deep, but it was a cowl neck…that one I remember because of Batman…so it showed the shape and lush size of her breasts very well and teases you with hints of seeing more of her soft chocolate skin. She looked sexy, but so damn classy I almost couldn't breathe.

I could see the determination on her face as she chose the jewelry she was going to wear a simple amethyst surrounded by small diamonds on a thin silver chain, medium sized amethyst hoop earrings and her silver watch. The necklace and earrings had been Puck and my Christmas gift to our woman. She looked amazing in her birthstone. That chore done, she sat down and pulled on a pair of boots that I am definitely going to fuck her in later. They were black leather with a bit of shine to them but not super shiny. They came up to Mercy's knees, and had regular pointed toes…not those super pointy one that made a girl look like she was secretly a Dominatrix or something. They had a wraparound buckle that looked like it buckled on the outside of her ankles, and they zipped up on the inside. On the very front of the buckle, there was a small silver plate that read Michael Kors. They were stacked heels rather than her usual stilettos must be just in case it snows or something.

When the call came to let us know that the car service had arrived, Mercedes was fastening on the second of her earrings. Puck and I had been ready. We both looked like we had gotten dressed from JayZ or Kanye's closet. I was in charcoal slacks and a deep grey, long sleeved, v neck pullover. Mercy had gotten it for me for Christmas and she told me what kind of material it was, but I hadn't been paying attention, I'd been too busy rubbing the soft material against my cheek. Noah was dressed similar to me, but his slacks were black and his pullover a rich burgundy color. I helped into her longer coat, the one I had picked out for her as Puck texted the Dads to let them know that it was time to go. Puck passed Mercedes her handbag, she must have switched purses while I was in the shower or something 'cause this wasn't the one she'd had earlier. It was a black leather, kind of big tote with a silver chain on the front and I noticed that it read Michael Kors too. My baby was planning to put Diva anybody at Warner, and damn if she wasn't making me hard as a rock watching her do it. Puck seemed to be having the same problem.

When we got on the elevators the Dads were already in the car. They had dialed down their suits by not wearing ties, but they still managed to give an air of quiet authority. It was kind of awesome. The car service turned out not to be a limo…I think I was glad…maybe. Bubbie Ruth's area of Manhattan, Chelsea wasn't very far from the Warner Bros. Records offices in the 'Midtown East' area of the city. The driver assured us that since we were ahead of rush hour, we'd be on time and he was right. Ms. Jergens, Bubbie's Deborah, met us in the lobby and escorted us to Mr. Cohen's office. "Mercedes, Puck, Sam…Welcome, I was happy to hear that you were coming to New York. Thanks for making the time to come and see me." He said happily as his assistant showed us in. Deborah helped the tallish, slimly built gentleman take our coats and offer us some beverages. We introduced our Dads and Cohen showed us to comfortable seating area rather than the few seats in front of his desk. "Now, I'm sure that you three are wondering why I wanted you to come in…I really just wanted to show you around. Show you what will be your primary home if you sign with us and possibly sweeten the pot a little."

"And how do you plan to sweeten the pot, Mr. Cohen?" Benton's deep voice asked.

Lyor Cohen smiled brightly. "Well, first of all…Mercedes, when we take the tour, please allow me to introduce you to Miss Jill Scott. She is here working her producer to get her background vocals laid down."

"Lord, Jesus." Mercy breathed. She took a second to compose herself. "That will be wonderful." She said with a regal smile. It was taking her a lot to hold her fangirling inside. I could only hope that I would be that together when Mr. Cohen pulled back the curtains of door number two.

"Puck, Mike Shinoda is here today signing some contracts and he's love to meet you. I think he can help you really understand how to blend your three divergent styles in a way that remains true to all three of you."

I bit my lip so hard I swear it was never gonna heel. Puck just blinked once, then twice, as Mercy leaned over and whispered, "The dark haired guy from Linkin Park and Fort Minor."

"That is so fucking Boss." Puck crowed. "I'd love to talk to him. That would be the shit."

Mr. Cohen just rolled with it. Probably he was used to musicians who cussed like those words were proper English. "Sam, Blake Shelton is in town for the New Year's Eve Special on Sunday, he and Miranda stopped by to talk about a development deal for a young lady he discovered on The Voice and to finalize some things for his tour." I missed the next few sentences 'cause I was forcing myself not to scream like a little girl. I nodded emphatically when it seemed the Mr. Cohen was asking me something.

I swear the little girl scream that echoed through the room when Blake Shelton and his feisty little wife Miranda Lambert walked into the room didn't come from me. I also firmly believe that my Dad didn't have to help me stand up and then hold me back before I ran up to them and hugged them or something just as stupid and invasive. Fortunately, they were very understanding when Mercy apologized for me. It took me a second, but I managed to stop geeking out, get my voice back down to a normal octave and speed and held my hand out for a proper handshake. If it trembled a little who could really fault me.

"Man, kid, breath." Blake finally laughed kindly. "I can't talk though…you should have seen me when I met Wynonna."

"You turned in to a five year old little girl." Miranda teased. "I was much more composed." She assured us. Mr. Cohen did the introductions, and Miranda laughed. "Man, that is an old school 'how I got discovered' story. That freakin' rocks. Can we hear a little bit?"

One never really needs to prompt Mercedes Jones to sing. She looked at the two of us trying to decide on a song. We quickly agreed on the song and rather than trying to one of their songs in front of them, we chose to sing a Reba song instead. Mercy gave us her starting note and I chimed in, followed quickly by Noah. After a few bars of 'The Night the Lights Went Out In Georgia', they were both looking at us like we were rock stars ourselves.

"That was really damn good." Blake agreed. "So you guys are gonna move to the big city and go to college and cut tracks all at the same time. Damn, try not to bite off more than you can chew." Miranda elbowed him in the side. "What? I just mean if this one doesn't work out, like if you don't get into the school here, but get into one somewhere else; you'll still have options."

"In other words, he wants you to come on his show so he can take credit for discovering you away from me." Mr. Cohen gave Blake a withering smile. "But he's out of luck, because I have another ace up my sleeve. I've already set it all up. Since they have already completed their applications, it was no trouble at all to make sure that all three of them have Admissions interviews tomorrow before their tours at both NYU and Columbia…from everything Deborah tells me; there is no way they won't get into at least one of the two."

I stopped cold. There were so many different emotions that arose in me at that statement that it took me a second to figure out what even the simplest one was. I did know one thing, I wasn't sure how I felt about Mr. Cohen pulling strings to get us into college here. "Sir, is that right…I mean what if we end up taking a spot from somebody who deserves it because of who we know?"

"If you get into the school, do you plan on wasting the chance to get your degree?" Miranda asked after everyone had stared at me for a minute.

I shook my head. "No. I want to make my parents and my Mercy and Noah proud of me."

"Then does it really matter how you get in?" She asked. "Don't you know how many people buy their kids way into school just because they have the money to do so…at least it's your talent getting you in even if it isn't your book smarts. When given an opportunity, it doesn't matter how you got it near as much as what you do with it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Ms. Lambert." Dad said coming up behind me and giving me a teasing smack on the back of the head. "You're gonna go to college and show those asshole teachers who tried to call you stupid because of your dyslexia…the same ones who barely graduated from a Tennessee state school just how bright you are."

"Damn right." Mercy said giving me a sweet smile. She came forward, "I know that you two are Sammy's carrot, I have to say. Mr. Shelton, every time I listen to your version of 'Home' or your earlier song 'The Baby' I bawl my eyes out. Your voice is amazing. And Ms. Lambert, I can't even lie, every time one of the guys at school pissed me off…nothing is better for getting the rage out than 'Gunpowder and Lead'." Both world famous country singers thanked her for her praise and they took pictures with her and gave her autographs on the stationary pad she pulled from her purse.

Puck shook their hands and told them honestly. "I not gonna lie, when Sam peeped me to you two, I liked Miranda's stuff a lot more, I mean 'Ol' Red' was kind of cool, but until I heard 'Kiss My Country Ass' I kind of zoned out when Sam would play you…it was just so much crooning and love songs…I mean like that song "Austin", Dude, I hope the guy in that song at least got some strange while that chick was finding herself or whatever. But still I can listen to that Hillbilly Bone song all the time."

One would have thought that Blake would have been offended but he just laughed. "Maybe so…but think about it, man, which type of songs got you that young lady?"

I could see when Puck realized the point. "Dude…that's some real shit. Too true." There were more autographs and playful pictures.

I got some pictures of myself with them on my new phone. Then I got a great one of all three of us with the two of them and they signed stuff for me and for Stevie and Stacey. Finally, I guess Miranda had to ask, "So all three of you are together? How does that work?"

By the time we explained, their assistants were chomping at the bit to get them on their way, and we needed to go too. They gave us their e-mail addresses, which was so awesome, and said to email them if I ever needed some more advice about pragmatism. Apparently, integrity was great, but there comes a point where you can actually take it too far. They were shown from the room and then Mr. Cohen and Mr. Lowenstein took us for our tour. I was so excited, I didn't even think to wonder where Ms. Jergens had gotten to.

Thankfully they skipped the offices, other than to concisely explain the administrative processes of a record label. They took us to show us the few onsite studios. They were really only used by their upper echelon of artists when they were in town and away from their usual studios to lay tracks or sometimes to do voice over work or collaborations. It was in one of these studios that we found Ms. Scott. Now it is a very well established fact that I love Mercedes Jones more than any other woman on the face of God's great, green earth…maybe even my momma…but Jill Scott is one fine figure of a woman. Mr. Cohen introduced us to the songstress and she too asked that we sing her a little something. This time Puck and I sang together, choosing to give her a little bit of Maroon 5's 'This Love'. Mercedes had to do her favorite Jill Scott song. Puck had told me about hiding outside the choir room two years earlier when Sue Sylvester had culled all the minority kids away from Schuester. He'd told me that he masturbated to just the sound of Mercy singing 'Hate On Me' for months afterwards. Hearing her sing it for Jill Scott, only to have Ms. Scott join in on the chorus with her…I knew exactly how he felt. After they finished their impromptu duet, Ms. Scott pulled Mercy into a hug, their height difference made sure that even with her three inches of extra height, my sexy girlfriend's face ended up pressed against the only pair of breasts I've ever seen in real life that rivaled her own.

I felt my dick begin to react to the beauty of the sight in front of me just as Puck leaned over and whispered, "Is it wrong that I'm getting hard as hell seeing that shit right there?"

I could only share the feeling. I think I even heard George whisper, "Now that is hot." I couldn't blame him…that was a vision worth at least three of Finn's dead mailmen.

The two women stopped hugging before any of us lowly men; including Ms. Scott's producer, could embarrass ourselves. "Girl, you did that thing." Jill said with a huge smile. "You have a true gift." She laughed and looked me and Puck over…"God is richly blessing you, isn't he girl? Both of them with you?"

"Yes Ma'am." Noah and I answered proudly.

"Are all three of you going to sing together too?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, that is the vision." Mr. Cohen told his artist. "Ultimately when they have a few group CDs under their belts, I'd love to have them each record a solo album in their preferred genre. Just think about it, we could pack the biggest venues in the world just for the three of them."

"Wow." We all breathed. I don't know if I thought of the future in that sense before. But I could all most see the tour bill in my mind's eye. It was epic.

We talked to Ms. Scott for another little while. When she looked Mercedes up and down assessingly. "You know what? I have a movie coming up soon where I need someone who can play my daughter…have you ever done any acting?"

"Just a little, mostly church plays and community theatre before I got to high school." Mercy told her honestly.

"Are you any good?"

"My baby is better than good. She played an angel that had the whole church on their feet." Benton crowed. "And she played a young Maya Angelou that would make a grown man weep."

"She was good in as Lady MacBeth when her AP English class performed it for the rest of the Senior English students a few weeks ago." I said thoughtfully. "Like really good…when she did the 'out, out damn spot' part, I got chills."

Puck nodded. "Yeah, her acting gave us the chills, but that costume gave me a fever."

Mercy rolled her eyes. "The damn thing was two sizes too small, Stupid skinny white girl teacher swore it would fit and I didn't have time to get Kurt to alter it before we had to perform. You know Figgins only gave us a week to get it ready." At the curious look from Ms. Scott, Mercy explained. "Imagine the top of the black dress you wore in the 'So Gone' video the one with the silver and black sweater…only more square cut across the cleavage. And then the dress, which was supposed to be an empire waist gown, ended up as a mermaid silhouette because it was not meant for a black girl with hips, thighs and ass."

"Dat Ass" You could practically hear the capitalization, "now has its own official fan club at McKinley High…we're almost thirty members strong too." Puck laughed.

"I still want to know how Blaine managed to beat us both out as President?" I grumbled. "He is already the VP of Gayocity."

Ms. Scott giggled only to be joined by the Dads and Mercy as her giggles turned into a full blown laugh. The two women both had throaty, sensual laughs, but Mercedes' seemed more musical to me. I suppose that my love for her made her closer to perfection in my eyes. We talked a bit more with Ms. Scott and she signed autographs for all of us, the Moms and Bubbie Ruth…who apparently is deeply in love with the singers almost as amazing as Mercy's curves...she took several pictures with Mercedes, including one with her own phone.

We said our goodbyes and let ourselves out of the studio. We saw the rest of the studio floor which turned out to be four separate, soundproof studios with production booths and a set of 4 small solo studios all around a central production booth that served for voice actors or comedians recording bits for resale as MP3 sets. Mr. Cohen also said that they sometime leased them out to the AudioBooks company to record their products. We were led back up to Mr. Cohen's office to find that there was someone waiting inside for us.

Mike Shinoda was cool as hell. He didn't even ask us to sing, he asked us to tell him about ourselves. Which somehow morphed into us going into our favorite artists and songs…though that probably shouldn't have been surprising after all music is such a huge part of who we are, individually and as a thruple. "It's cool, you've all got really divergent musical styles, yet at the root they have the exact same foundation." He said and went on to explain how so many of Puck's rock groups loved people like the Beatles and Elvis, who were clearly the inspiration for many of my favorite country artists, and who were greatly inspired by the roots of Mercy's musical culture, like Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday. He talked not only with Puck, but with all three of us about how to blend and weave the music together by thinking completely outside any concept of structure. I learned a lot in the time he took with us.

By the time we finished meeting with everyone, it was really late. Mr. Cohen asked us if we'd allow him to take us to dinner. Benton checked with the rest of the family to find out that they had already had dinner, so we accepted. He called for a car and we gathered our coats and everything. This time we were in a limo. It took us to Wolfgang's Steakhouse. The Wolfgang in question actually wasn't Wolfgang Puck, but the food was so amazing I didn't care at all. The crab cake appetizer was great, mostly crab, very little breading and just enough seasoning to make it hum in my mouth. Noah was just as happy with his oysters, though I know that spelled trouble for me and Mercy later that night. She got the shrimp cocktail and those shrimp were huge and sweet. We all went with a simple mixed greens salad with the house vinaigrette. We didn't even have to converse before we ordered the Steak for Three. The porterhouse steak was perfectly cooked, well around for about two inches in all the way around and progressively rarer to medium rare in the very center. Without any verbal discussion, Puck and I cut the well done parts and gave those to our woman. He and I cut the remaining medium well and medium rare portion in half to share. It was seasoned to perfection and seemed to melt on my tongue. I chose to have steamed broccoli and spinach with it since I'd had fries at lunch, but I tasted some of Puck's German potatoes, and Mercedes mashed ones, and they were both damn good. For dessert, Mercedes got the Crème Brulee, Puck got the Chocolate Mousse cake, and I got the pecan pie. We all sampled each other's treats and finished full and happy.

"Sorry for dropping that bombshell about the interview appointments on you like that. I had intended for us to talk about it tonight over a nice meal." Lyor Cohen said with a genteel smile. "Now Sam, allow me to explain, while I did speak with both Lee Bollinger and John Sexton, the only reason that you three have the interviews is because you've done everything that you needed to do for application already. If you hadn't already applied when I discussed you with them, then nothing I could have said or done would have had any impact. Now since you three probably didn't bring anything with you suitable for an interview, I took the liberty of having Deborah take your mothers and grandmother shopping while we were meeting with Blake, Miranda, Jill and Mike. When you return to your rooms, you should find everything in readiness for you."

"Whoa, wow…thanks." I said seriously. "I hadn't even considered that I didn't bring a suit with me."

Mercy laughed. "Unlike Sam, I was pretty much obsessing over whether or not Nordstrom's or Barney's or Macy's were opened late tonight."

Mr. Cohen and the dads laughed too. "The male of the species often forget to consider things like having the appropriate fashion for any situation. I suppose I should allow you three to get back to your hotel rooms for the evening. I'm sure that Mercedes is desperate to make sure that her outfit is befitting of a Diva such as herself. Consider them a late Christmas gift. And I have checked the rules. As far as the NSCCB is concerned, the clothing falls under the heading of gifts of a holiday nature. You're safe. I've also given Deborah some of my cards. She will give them to Mrs. Dr. Jones for you to leave with landlords when you begin really looking at your apartments."

We were all pretty speechless. He took the opportunity to signal our server. The waiter brought us the bill and Mr. Cohen took it and subtly paid the check. Then he walked us out to the limo which saw us back to our hotel. The second we were alone, well with the dads, Mercedes turned to Puck. "Puck, boo, you know that I do not want to change you ever, at all…but that being said, if you can get through both of the interviews tomorrow without cursing...I will do whatever…anything at all…that you want tomorrow night and so will Sam."

Hold up, how she just going to put me into this without even asking me about it first. I groaned to myself a little. At the same time, Mercy really does want to go to Columbia, and I really do want to be able to go to college without the boat load of loans I will incur if we go to school anywhere other than Manhattan. "Yeah, you can have control for the whole night." I cosigned really, really meaning it.

The smile on Noah's face at the thought of being the one calling the shots, having us completely at his mercy for a whole night...was not only big and bright and happy; it was dangerous. "Oh, I will be on my best company behavior tomorrow." He assured us.

For New York being the City that never sleeps, we were able to get back to our hotel pretty quickly. Before we went to our room, the dads, wanted to talk with us and the moms. We headed up to the Jones parents' room which had a living room. Dad explained to the mothers and Bubbie Ruth all that had gone on during the day. We gave them the autographs that we'd gotten for them and a hundred pictures were sent between all of our phones.

"Okay now, I'm sure that you guys think that we've talked this to death, but I've gotta say I don't know if this is normal, or if this is one of those times when God is moving and we just need to take the ride." Momma said as soon as she could find the words.

Dani rolled her eyes, "for as much as Deborah plunked down on the three of them this afternoon just to make sure that they make a good impression on the admission boards Lyor Cohen is more than confident that he will be making his money back and then some."

"Do we need to start looking at having an agent or something?" I asked.

The parents all exchanged looks but it was Bubbie Ruth who spoke. "We probably don't want to do that just yet. Mr. Cohen has been very willing to give us a whole lot…if we get others involved now, not only does it start pushing the kids out of amateur status for their competitions, it also could start examinations that we don't need at this point. I'd rather Sam have his degree in hand before anyone one decides to wonder if it is ethical for Mr. Cohen to pay for the damn thing in the first place. Dani, your brother, Ethan, has gone over everything Lyor has put in writing and says it is all legit. We just keep on doing that for now. I will talk to some people at work and see if I can get the name of a great, half way honest agent for the kids."

"Another good reason to wait, we don't want some agent trying to get fifteen percent of the tuition." George pointed out.

"Hell to the no." Benton growled.

We all had to laugh, not a single one of us laughed longer or harder than Mercedes herself. Guess now we know where she got her catch phrase from. "Alright, sorry to cut the confab short, but I need to get the kids down to their rooms so I can make sure that everything fits and get them pinned so I can alter them and have them back here in the morning." Bubbie teased.

_Mercedes PoV_

With the next hour of our time planned out, we gave our parents good night and headed down to our room, each of us were carrying the bags that Bubbie and the Moms had gotten from their shopping excursion with Deborah Jergens. As soon as we let ourselves into our room, Bubbie had us go change. "Mercy-me-o-my, I got you a great little shaping slip, put that on first."

I hastened to follow her edict. I looked in the bag and she had gotten me some brand new lingerie as well to go under the shapewear. I headed into the bathroom and quickly got out of the dress I'd worn for the meeting. Just to verify that it was the right size, I took off the light pink chemise I'd worn all day and I slid into the black, Yummie Tummie lace edged slip, and was pleased. It was pretty much the same thing I would have picked for myself. I opened the Nordstrom's dress bag and found a gorgeous DKNY boat neck sheath dress and jacket with peplum detail at the back, both of which were also in black. I put on the dress and headed into the main room Puck zipped the back zipper of my dress as Sam was already at the tender mercies of Ruth Mayzer. His navy suit pants had already been pinned at the waist and hem. She was carefully pinning the jacket's cuffs so they would end at the base of his hands.

I went next, she pinned me in under the breasts and at the waist. She pinned up the skirt a bit so that it would hit just below my knee cap. Bubbie also decided that she would need to add in a vent under my arms to give me more room in the bust. She had me try on my shoes too. They were so hot. Four inch high, black snake skin, platform pumps with an interesting Mary Jane look; rather than looking like a text book Mary Jane pump, these had a very sexy curved detail connecting the vamp with the ankle strap. "I had Tonya put them on for just a few minutes to stretch them out so they won't feel quite so new. She could only take it for like three or four minutes."

"Of course she couldn't do it that long. Tonya would have an easier time trying on shoes for Puck than me." I laughed as I walked the room, breaking the shoes in a little bit more.

Bubbie rolled her eyes and laughed her throaty chuckle. "I didn't say we had her try them on, Dani did that, no…she just stretched them out a little." When she was done with Puck, she reminded me to wear a pair of flats and take those with me to change into. We helped her gather all her sewing stuff and the clothes she would be altering. I couldn't help but luxuriate in the feel of the high quality wool of both Puck and Sam's suits as I was putting them into the bags. "Oh, and your mothers and I created each of you some resumes, I'm printing them out tonight and will bring them with me in the morning." She told us as she headed to the door. She gave us each a grandmotherly kiss on the cheeks and exited with a trilled, "Don't stay up too late…quickies can be lots of fun too."

We couldn't help but follow her, rather un-grandmotherly advice. I very quickly braided my hair down and wrapped a scarf around it, before Sam could convince, cajole and when all else failed, pick me up and carry me to the shower with them. Damn the things those boys do to me. I spent most of the shower sandwiched between them, Noah's latex covered erection sliding in and out of my pussy while Sam's was stretching, stroking and stimulating my ass. There is no way I wouldn't have screamed myself too hoarse to speak at the interview the next morning except the guys thought of that too. They kept me silent using the expedient and truly wonderful method of kissing me senseless over and over and over again until we were all spent and even the seemingly inexhaustible hot water supply was starting to cool. I don't remember much after Sam and Noah finally removed their cocks from me.

Sam said that I whimpered and tried to pull them back, then I passed out. he admitted that it freaked them out a lot but my pulse was fine so they dried me of and rubbed my night time lotion into my flesh, which may or may not have led to them getting each other off again, before setting all of our cell phone alarms for six and tucking us all into the king sized bed. I awoke refreshed with the first alarm. I snoozed Sam's and Puck's and turned my own phone's alarm off. I headed into the bathroom, plugged in my hot rollers, took care of my biological needs and took a very quick shower. The long, hot shower from the night before had been the most pleasurable shower in history, but hadn't really been about cleanliness. As I stood there, wrapped in a bath sheet, I unbraided my hair and combed it through. I used the large rollers to give me body and wave, since I knew that I would be going for a subtle, responsible, mature look.

Puck and Sam came over and kissed my bare shoulders as they headed to the bathroom. Boys baffled me. I grabbed my rich, thick winter lotion all over my body. I grabbed the lingerie that Bubbie and the mothers had picked out for me the day before. The bra and panties were jet black lace over nude silk. The bra had demi cups, with thin bands of black lace about two inches above the slanted tops of each cup. The garter belt was made of the same black lace, just without the silk backing. I removed the tags and the perfectly clean hygiene protection strip from them all, and put them one even as I continued to think about my guys and their strange freedom. I just didn't get how they could use the bathroom together like that. I mean…I'd snoozed their phones just so that they would still be asleep while I did my business, but they can just drop trou and go right in front of each other. Boys are so weird. I pulled on the sheer black, silken thigh highs and affixed them to the garter belt.

In that moment I was ever so grateful that the hotel had the sink and vanity outside the actual bathroom, though they had a sink in there as well, but it was all good for me. I shook off my admittedly sexist thoughts and focused on doing my makeup. I cleansed and then slathered on the moisturizer. I carefully applied my dream matte mousse foundation and blended it in at my hairline and down into my neck. I dusted a very light layer of matching loose powder over my entire face and neck. I looked at my three options for eye liner. I used the liquid kohl on my upper lid, following the lash line from inner corner all the way just past the outer. I held still for a long moment while it dried. Then I used my deep brown under my lower lashes from the mid-point of my eye out to the outer edge. I used a brown shadow just a few shades darker than my skin under the crease of my eye, and a very subtle, almost neutral purple above the crease on the outside, on the inside above the crease, I used a brownish, purplish grey and blended all three shades together. Blinking I checked to make sure that the blend was complete and symmetrical, then I brushed on a little jet black mascara. I didn't bother with blush or contouring. That wasn't appropriate for the situation. Interview makeup should look well-polished and done…never overdone. I looked through the jewelry I'd brought with me and decided on simple diamond stud earrings. I'd have to see if any of my necklaces would work with the neckline of the dress. As I slid into the shaping slip,

Sam had apparently shaved in the sink in the bathroom proper. He came out smelling great, grabbed his deodorant from amongst my makeup and junk and crossed to the things that Bubbie and the moms had gotten him. "Whoa," He laughed as he pulled on a pair of navy blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. "They got me name brand drawers." He posed, looking for all the world like a male underwear model. He turned to me and groaned. "I'm gonna need you to please stay at least half the width of the room away from me until Bubbie gets here. 'Cause we both know that you will kill me if I muss you up."

I laughed, "I'm gonna need you to do the same." I assured him. "It's fucking rude how hot you're looking right now."

He pulled a vee neck navy blue tee shirt on that fit like a second skin, and had the nerve to ask, "Is this better?"

"Hell no." Puck muttered as he joined us. He nuzzled the side of my neck forcing me to realize that I was still in curlers. While Sam smelled minty, citrusy and spicy, of his _Bleu du Chanel_, Puck was more woodsy and earthy of his Creed _Bois du Portugal_. Saul had gotten the guys some 'real cologne' so they would 'stop offending everyone with that AXE shit' they were wearing. I don't know what he was talking about. I mean yeah the new stuff smelled great, but their old sprays were awesome too. Granted I wasn't complaining. He had given me gift set of Hermès _L'ambre Des Merveilles_ which included a big bottle and a travel size bottle of the scent, which didn't just smell more than amazing, it was a perfect bridge between Sam's and Noah's scents, yet still light and feminine.

Noah's underwear both boxers and 'wife beater' were black and fit him every bit as well as Sam's did. I'd noticed that since he and Sam started working out together, Puck's abs were getting more and more defined. He'd always had a nicely toned stomach, but before he'd been more about the arms and legs…strength training. Sam seemed to have introduced him to core training too, while Noah and made Sam step up his arms and a legs definition too. In other words, they were both hotter than the flames of hell. I moved away before I could do something that would make us late. I retreated to the mirrored vanity area. I took my hair out of the rollers and brushed it to loosen the curls. I found my simplest silver clips and pulled my hair back at the temples, clipping it down a little more than half way to the crown of my head. I made sure that it was neat, and gathered my touchup makeup. I sealed that in the ziplock bag I'd grabbed in the airport just in case. I crossed to the room's table and moved my wallet and other necessities to the gorgeous black Michael Kors 'jet set' tote bag that had been with the stuff Bubbie Ruth had brought down the night before. I added a black scrunchy, my new black, snake skin heels, my cell phone, and tablet.

Just as I was running out of things to do to waste time, there was a knock at the door. Puck let Bubbie Ruth in. She gave us each assessing looks. Sam was wearing everything except his suit and shoes, his pure white dress shirt was completely buttoned and his tasteful, navy blue diagonally stripped with its thin bars of two lighter blue was tied in a perfect Windsor knot. Bubbie nodded and handed him his suit bag. Puck had put on his pearl grey dress shirt, but it wasn't buttoned and his lavender tie with its light blue and navy diagonal strips was hanging down from his neck still undone. Bubbie tsked, but gave him his suit anyway. She took my dress from the bag herself. Bubbie helped me into it, and zipped me up. Where the night before the dress had fit, it now looked like it was made for me. The same was true of the boys' suits and my jacket. Bubbie went over to the bag on the table and pulled out a small bag from the bottom of the larger one. Opening the small bag, she unfolded a large purpleish pink leopard spotted chiffon scarf that I immediately recognized as Alexander McQueen. "Holy…Gaga." I whimpered as she brought it over to me. No need of a necklace with the art piece of a scarf tied delicately, artfully around my neck. I thanked her profusely, but she reminded me that while she may have picked it, she hadn't paid for it.

We finished dressing quickly and met the parents and Tessa down in the restaurant for breakfast. Triple S, Kev and Dev, and Tricia and Tonya were going sight-seeing with Bubbie Ruth and Saul after they had a nice lie in. Tessa had had the opportunity to join them, but she couldn't resist the lure of the college tours. We were just finishing up when I got a text from Kurt. His family's flight had just landed and they were going to check in and go straight to Julliard for their campus tour. Part of his tour would include Columbia, because that is where Julliard students took any non-performance classes. As I put the three slim portfolios containing our resumes, black for Puck, blue for Sam and a gorgeous eggplant for myself, I relayed the message that they would meet us at NYU for that tour.

His last text had me glad for whatever impulse made me choose to bring my tablet. As we took the train to Columbia, thankful that it was actually a one train, straight shot, I looked up the music news gossip that Kurt had laid on me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Apparently, Nikki Minaj was seen going into Warner Records with her entourage yesterday."

"I thought she was straight Young Money?" Sam asked confused.

"She is." I taunted before reading the article aloud. "The thirty year old rapper was wearing a classy purple Ralph Lauren sheath dress, and Michael Kors boots and bag. She was accompanied by a bevy of attractive men, several of whom seemed to be bodyguards, a man who is perhaps a new agent or lawyer and two younger men who could only be described as paramours for the sexy rapper. Perhaps a change in labels and representation are part of a midlife crisis…though to be honest this blogger has never seen her looking better." I quoted. "At the bottom, it has a new addition that apologizes, apparently Nicki Minaj was actually out of the country on her tour when the above picture was taken." I turned the tablet around so that everyone else could see the Dads, Sam, Noah and myself pictured in the blog. "This Blogger should have known that Nicki Minaj probably couldn't pull off a look that classy."

"Damn straight." Moma laughed.

Puck just shook his head. "That blogger has to be a chick. Even a gay dude can tell that Sexy Mama's curves are God given…not surgically enhanced."

"Amen, and Praise the Lord." Sam agreed.

"Alright…I don't need to hear that." Daddy's booming laugh filled the car we were in. "Besides, you three need to get your game faces on."

I couldn't help but agree. I put away my tablet and gave each of my guys a long kiss for luck. That done, I pulled out my lip gloss and a neutral, almost skin tone lipstick. I carefully applied the cosmetic, checking to make sure that it was correctly applied and smooth. I watched as Sam smoothed on some Chapstick before offering it to Puck who did the same. Noah looked amazing in his woolen, charcoal suit, even with his Mohawk still in place, though trimmed neatly and combed back, he looked mature and ready to take on the world. Sam's wool suit was navy blue and every bit as high end as Noah's. They were both wearing Hugo Boss tie up leather dress shoes, Puck's were black and Sam's so dark a brown that they could almost pass in the right light. Sam's hair had been brushed back as well, with the shorter locks, and the layering, even brushing it back couldn't prevent a bit from falling forward onto his forehead.

For a moment I wondered if they were feeling as confident as I was about this interview. From the very first time I stepped off the plane in this city, I'd felt a sense of belonging that I'd never known in my own home time. Looking in Sam's eyes and then in Noah's I knew the answer. Noah spoke up quietly, his comments meant for Sam and I alone. "I don't know if it's the expensive as hell clothing or what but for the first time I can honestly say that I know the difference between real confidence and arrogance. I'm sure that this is going to go great…there isn't a doubt in my mind that this is meant to be."

"Oh, good. It isn't just me." Sam said in the same quiet tone. We had to disembark from the train so we halted our conversation and walked the distance to the gates. Sam reminded Noah that from that point on, no cursing.

"Oh, I know. I'm gonna make up for it tonight though." He assured us. "Shit, I guess we should at least look at our resumes before we get there."

The walk was too short to do more than glance over them, but the Moms knew what they were doing. They seemed to be perfect, and Bubbie Ruth had even printed them onto high quality resume paper. We were ready. We were met at the gate by the young lady who would be giving us our tour. She introduced herself as Claudia Dean. "I was notified that you three are meeting with the Admissions Officers before your tour, so we'll just start our tour at Hamilton Hall." She said happily. Claudia was a twenty something black woman with a mid-length afro. She told us that she was actually an Environmental Science Major at Barnard College, which was once the preeminent women's college in the nation and was now one of the 'Schools' that make up Columbia University. We told her a little about ourselves, including the fact that we'd hopefully be doing the cross registration with Julliard.

"There is someone joining the tour a little later who is doing the cross registration the other way. He is going through the admission process over there and then crossing with Italian Cultural Studies and, I think, the Design Program." She said happily.

"That's probably our friend Kurt." Sam told her with a small smile. "He's gonna be our roommate if we all get into schools here."

We chatted a little more as we walked, she asked us about where all we were applying and our areas of interest. But the walk was pretty short, only four city blocks. The century old building was huge and there was a statue of Alexander Hamilton in front just to let you know who the building was named for. She showed us to the second floor. There was little wait, and we were introduced to three different admissions officers.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait, I was trying to keep my promise to give you New York in the next update.<br>READ & REVIEW if you enjoy it.  
>This update is a 3 chapter update. Enjoy!<p>

TTFN  
>AnniKay<p> 


	36. Chapter 32 A Interview Interlude

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her novel.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32 A<strong>

**New York, New York  
>Interview Interlude<strong>

_Interview Room C  
>Hamilton Hall<br>Columbia University  
>Nikita Richardson PoV<em>

It is more than a little unusual for the arrangements for undergraduate admissions interviews to come from the President's office. But here we were. President Bollinger's assistant had called us a few days ago and asked us to please fit in three prospective freshmen this morning. Since it was just a few days after Christmas, the admissions office was on a skeleton crew, so even though it had been some time since I'd conducted an admissions interview, I was pressed into service. Ten minutes before nine, I was apprised that Mr. Puckerman was here. I made a note. He was early, but not too early. Nicely done.

I opened the door to the interview room. It was set up like an office, with a large desk and ergonomically designed chair behind it. There were two nice but slightly uncomfortable chairs across from the desk and two book shelves containing an esoteric collection of textbooks and other pieces designed to make people feel less intelligent than whoever they believe the office belongs to. I walked out and introduced myself to the young man I assumed was Noah Puckerman. Granted it was a bit wrong to assume the darker haired of the two eighteen year olds was Puckerman based solely on the nature of his name, but I was proven correct. His handshake was good, assured and firm without being too hard, or seeming like he was holding back so as not to hurt the 'poor little weak' female. I would give him points for that and for his charming, but not sexist or condescending, smile…however he would lose a point or two for the Mohawk. That is not an appropriate hair style for an interview.

I escorted Mr. Puckerman into the office and he took a seat. I made notations about his grooming and overall appearance. His cologne, suit and shoes were all high quality, but not so much so as to be ostentatious. The scent mild and not so strong as to be overbearing. He passed me a copy of his resume as I took my seat. I smiled a little at the weight of the paper. Since he was still in high school it was short and noted that he owned his own, moderately successful, pool cleaning business. I looked over the part about his prowess on the football field and made a note to have someone direct Coach Mangurian and Coach Nice to this young man. If he was as good as he claimed, the Lions could use his skills. Noah Puckerman sat in the chair upright, but relaxed. A far cry from the nervous, shifting annoying kids I was used to seeing across from me when I used to do this regularly. Over all I gave him a definite full ten points for his overall presentation, despite the hair cut. Something told me that Mr. Puckerman probably felt it would have been presenting a false front to change something he considered intrinsic to who he was for the interview. That was a definite plus.

"I know that you have the tour after this so I'll get right to the questions." Columbia had a set of questions that changed on a yearly basis. For each interview the same ten questions were asked of the prospective. It allowed for a much more impartial evaluation of candidates. I looked down to read the first question. "Why do you want to go to college, Mr. Puckerman?"

He looked thoughtful. "Mrs. Richardson, I want to go to college because I want to be more than a Lima Loser." He answered succinctly. "I want a real future, something more than my home town. I want to be more than all my teachers and classmates thought I would ever be. I want to make sure that I prove all of them wrong. I'm not stupid, I'm not a loser. I am more than my father could have ever dreamed to be." The honesty of his answer rang in his tone. Something about that honesty endeared him to me. I'd grown up in a town where I too was told that I could never be more than the poor Black girl I'd been born. I'd fought and clawed my way out of my small town and I liked the determination in Mr. Puckerman to do the same.

I noted his answer and moved forward. "I see. I understand having a strong desire to better oneself. Why do you want to attend Columbia specifically?"

The grin on Mr. Puckerman's face seemed to be warning me that his answer was going to be either very good or very bad, or a mixture of the two. "Mrs. Richardson, you saw the other two teenager I was with in your lobby?" I nodded and he continued. "Their names are Sam and Mercedes. I would follow them to the gates of hell. Mercedes wants to come here. This is Sam's best option for being able to go to a real school and I want to be with them. Don't get me wrong, your math based economics program is second to none and the cross registration with Julliard will allow all three of us to fulfill all of our potential. But I applied to Columbia because this is Mercedes' dream school. That dream has extended to include attending college with Sam and I. I will do anything and everything in my power to make her dreams come true."

"That is some dedication. It is not often seen in people your age." I said searchingly.

He simply nodded. "Not many people come from the families that we do. Sam's parents have been together since high school, his grandparents since elementary and they stayed strong together until his Grandfather died. Mercedes family is much the same. My mother fell in love with her high school sweetheart and never fell out. He did the same. They both listened to those people who told them that they were too young for it to be real…that no one got married that young and stayed married forever anymore. Instead my mother married my father…a man who is best called a coward, a criminal and a deadbeat. Fate has brought George and Mom back together, and they are getting married finally. I know that Sam and Cedes are it for me. All three of us know what we are up against. We're not letting anything stop us from making it, and not just staying together until we're old and gray…I mean making all out dreams come true."

He wasn't defensive, just honest. This kid was actually making me like him. "Alright, now what book have you read in the last year that had special meaning to you and why?"

"Believe it or not, it was President Obama's book _Dreams From My Father_. That book gave me hope that I could actually be somebody. I mean I know being Jewish in middle America isn't as bad as being biracial…sorry Mercedes told me that if you've got a Black parent most of the world never sees you as anything but Black…which sucks because a lot of the time the Black community doesn't see you as being really Black. Anyway, I just mean he faced race issues, he faced being raised without his dad and he still came out so far ahead he is the leader of the free world. It made it real for me that I could do more than I was."

I noted his answer and followed with a curiosity question. "I noticed that you never say African American?"

He grinned again. "Cedes and Moms D hate that term. They say that it only applies to people who immigrated to America from Africa. They say that they are just plain Americans and have never been to Africa. They don't like the separation that is inherent in the term. So I guess they have trained me and Sam and our little siblings to just say Black."

I couldn't hide my smile. I found myself agreeing with that reasoning. I'd just never put it into words, but yes, it was as if calling us 'African Americans' they were really saying that we didn't really belong here. I forced myself to move on. "What are your academic interests?"

"Math, but not super high level complex math. I can do those, but they seem a little senseless to me after a minute. I like money math…accounting, economics, business maths."

I wrote that down and continued. "What do you do best?"

"I used to think that what I did best was scam on chicks. I used to think it was all that I was good for, but the truth is that I'm still not sure what I do best. I play guitar very, very well. I sing better than a lot of others…I'm a great big brother; there is nothing I wouldn't do for Triple S and Tessa. I'm trying to be as good a boyfriend as humanly possible. But I think this is one of those things that I am still learning about myself."

The thing that struck me most about Noah Puckerman was his honesty. That was definitely an admirable quality in someone his age. Part of me wondered how his inherent honesty had worked with his 'scamming on chicks' but it wasn't my place to ask that question. Instead I asked the next on my list. "Noah, how do you define success?"

This time he paused for a long moment before he replied. "I know that I should say something nice and responsible…but the truth is that while I define success as personal happiness and bringing happiness to others…that isn't the whole truth. I know that I will know for sure that I'm successful when Sam and Cedes and I are celebrating our commitment in a big party where I get to rub in the faces of all those who said that I would never amount to anything. That said that I wasn't worth enough for those two amazing people to want to spend the rest of their lives with me…Noah Puckerman…reformed sex shark. I don't have to be rich; I just have to be with them, making their lives and the lives of our friends and family richer for having known me."

I'm sure that I should be reminding him that he cannot allow others to define him, but I've always wondered how on earth in a world of relationships that was possible so I buried the platitude and noted his answer on the sheet. "What makes you unique?"

The boy smirked at me. "I am unique because there is not another soul on the planet who is as accidentally honest as I am. There have been times when I really did want to lie, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get me in more trouble than the truth would."

I couldn't hold back my laughter on that one. I just shook my head and continued. "What is your biggest strength and biggest weakness?"

"I think that for me they are the same thing. I have an ability to see the beauty and specialness in almost anyone. Sometimes I use the knowledge to help them see what I see, but sometimes I find myself using that knowledge to hurt them. It all just depends."

"Depends on what?" I murmured.

He must have heard me. "I guess it depends on what they are to me…enemy or friend."

"I guess it would at that. Noah, who do you most admire?"

"The parents and Mercedes and Sam." He said deceptively simply. When I asked him to elaborate, he nodded. "My mother, she has sacrificed everything to make sure that me and Sarah had what we needed. We weren't dirt poor, but there were times when she would go all year without getting anything new for herself and when she did it was usually a gift from Bubbie or Uncle Saul. I admire George. He loves me and Sarah even though we are the living breathing proof that the woman he has always loved married and slept with another man. He even defended us against my biological father when he came back and tried to hurt us. I admire Benton Jones. It has to be hell on a man with a daughter as special as Cedes is to have to see her spirit get beaten down day in and day out just because she is Black and thick and sexy without even realizing it. The fact that he never went down to that school and just start breaking heads is amazing to me. The fact that he took in Sam's family, even though we're dating Mercedes, so they wouldn't be homeless anymore…it takes someone who is truly good to do something like that. And Moms D…Danica Jones…she and Dr. J gave the world Mercedes and there will never be anything they can do to convince me they aren't the best people ever. But Moms D…she takes in anyone who needs her. She has more love and maternal instincts than any other thirty regular women, no offense. Then there are Sander Evans and Angel Mom…they spent four months living with their three kids in a dinky no-tell-hotel room…but they kept their family together until things could get better. They taught their kids, all of us who know them really, that material wealth means nothing. It can be taken in an instant. But the wealth of character and spirit that they have, no amount of money can buy that. Not to mention that as southern as they are they didn't even blink when their blonde haired, green eyed, 'as far as anybody knew' heterosexual boy fell in love with a Black girl and a Jewish, 'as far as anybody knew' heterosexual boy. Then there are Sam and Mercedes. They mean the world to me…no, they are my world. I used to be a very bad person; Mercedes Jones was the very first person who truly seemed to believe that I could be more than a sex shark and a bully. Not only did she encourage me to be better, but she forgave me for being a crap human being before. Sam Evans would tell you that he doesn't do anything special, but he doesn't have to go out of his way to be special, he just is. When he first came to McKinley, he wanted to be popular, so he tried to do all the popular things, and he still befriended our friend Kurt…who is the single gayest guy in Lima and we have a gay couple there who have been together since the nineties. He didn't care that all the 'popular' guys on the football team picked on Kurt, when one of the guys went too far Sam was more than willing to defend our friend. Sam was the new kid, even Kurt's stepbrother wasn't man enough to stand up for him…but Sam did. He leads by example, even if half the time he doesn't realize it."

I nodded and quickly summarized his answer for the paperwork. "Noah, do you have any questions for me?"

With a grin he shot me a plethora of questions about the major he'd like to create for himself that would meld economics with performance and business management and how he would go about doing so. He asked about the school, the students, the staff, the faculty, the neighborhood, the city. I answered them all as best I could, making note of the ones that stuck out as inspired or telling. His last question made me smile and chuckle. "What do you think of me as a prospective Columbia student?"

Rather than answer him immediately, I stood and signaled him to do the same, "Mr. Puckerman, thank you for your honesty this morning. I have to say it was quite refreshing to meet with someone who gave me honest answers not simply saying whatever they felt they should say to garner an acceptance letter. That being said, I must tell you that while the final decision does not rest with me, I will be recommending you to join the Columbia University Class of 2017." I said his honesty compelling my own.

"Awesome…oh is there any way you can tell Cedes that I didn't curse during our talk. She was worried." He asked as he picked up his portfolio and rose to his feet.

Yes, that boy definitely had my vote to join the Columbia student body. Even more so when I saw a thank you email waiting from him in my inbox when I got back from lunch.

_Interview Room B  
>Hamilton Hall<em>

_Columbia University  
>Georgia Nice PoV<em>

I have a real love hate relationship for my job. I love that I have one, I hate what it is. I interview prospective students for one of the hardest to get into, Ivy League schools in the entire United States of America. I love the fact that I get to turn down snooty whiner babies who think that they deserve a place in these hallowed halls just because of who their parents were or who they know. I hate that there are times I have to break the dreams of good students who wish to attend and might be a decent graduate, but they simply aren't quite up to snuff. I knew that I had a great responsibility, and yet I also knew that I had the responsibility because I was an alum who was stupid enough to major in philosophy and minor in art history two courses of study without any real marketability.

I was the low man on the totem pole and had barely any vacation time or paid time off, so I was stuck working the days the college was open during the holiday. Last week the President's admin had called and made three simultaneous appointments for interviews for three prospectives. Miranda, the department's admin made the arrangements. I knew which one I had, but I still pulled all their 'files', and read over each one carefully. The first was one Sam Evans, his grades weren't near perfect, but his file said that he was dyslexic so most of us automatically bumped any reading intensive courses up one letter grade. Looking at him from that angle, he wasn't too far off the mark. His SAT and ACT scores show that he is smart. He's got a fairly well rounded extracurricular set, glowing references. I took a look at the video attached to his digital file. The kid would certainly have the coaches chomping at the bit. I went through the next file. Noah Puckerman, this kid had to be kidding. I mean, okay so the record is sealed now, but still he has a juvenile record. His class attendance record is horrific until last semester. His math and foreign language grades are high as hell, but the rest are only decent. No note of any learning disability to be considered here. He only has two extracurricular activities and, while the Lions Coaches will love him, he's just not Columbia material. The last one, the female seemed almost interesting. On paper she seemed ideal, but I found her name off putting. I will never understand why African-Americans feel the need to give their children such horrible names. I mean Mercedes…What, was she named after the car they were leaning against when she was conceived? I shook my head. I couldn't afford those kinds of thoughts. I looked back at the file. Her parents were both dentists, Howard educated. I might not know much about the historically African American colleges, but I did know of that one. She was a cheerleader for two years, French club for four, glee club for three, several religious organizations. I tried to make some kind of connection between the three of them. I mean yes they were from the same home town and high school. They were even in a club together, but who could they know with the pull to get them interviewed on short notice and early?

That thought stayed with me until I was standing in front of them. Mercedes Jones was very nicely dressed. Her suit, a tailored dress and jacket, was Donna Karan, and probably cost more than my rent. She was wearing it with an effortless confidence that I would have given my eye teeth to possess at twenty eight, let alone at eighteen. Her form was shapely, her breasts were far too big and so was her backside, but she was African American, so I suppose that was to be expected. She wore tasteful diamond earrings that I bet were real, and a very classy wrist watch. That was all the jewelry she wore, but her bag was real Michael Kors and her shoes were snake skin. I didn't make enough money in a year, after taxes and bills and student loan payments to buy her shoes on sale, let alone the rest of her outfit. I could feel my eyes going green. Her hair, probably one of those weaves, was long and wavy, but pulled back in an appropriately conservative fashion. Her makeup was gorgeous and I think it was professionally done. The way she stood with the other two interviewees told me a story I wasn't quite able to understand. They seemed to be far more than acquaintances, but I didn't understand how they could all be together. I pushed that thought away to focus on my job. "Miss Jones, I'm Georgia Nice…I will be conducting your admission's interview."

"Ms. Nice," she said pronouncing it correctly as Neece, "Nice to meet you."

I escorted her into the 'office'. I didn't shake her hand, I could smell the subtle scent of her perfume and knew that if I got it on me, I would never want to wash it away. To temper that inaction, I took the resume she handed me with a gracious smile. "Thank you. Shall we begin, I'm sure that you are ready to begin your tour." She gave me a slightly curious look but banished that with a big, bright smile. Her parents' work I'm sure. "Why do you want to attend college?"

"I want to learn to manage my affairs. I want to be as well prepared for my future as possible. I need to continue my education in order to be able to reach for my dreams." She said quietly, her tone intense.

I wrote her answer down verbatim. These 'offices' record the interview to make sure that there are no 'he said, she said' problems later on. I knew better to let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. Even if I did feel a rather profound and growing…if slightly unreasonable, dislike for this candidate. "And why Columbia specifically?"

"I've known since I was small that I wanted to attend college in Manhattan. I researched and decided upon Columbia by the time I was twelve. I chose Columbia because I could cultivate my mind here and my talents at Julliard."

"I see." I returned noncommittally. I glanced down on her resume and saw that she had been selected as the number one female, high school soloist. 'Wow, a chubby African American girl who can sing, how cliché', I thought to myself. I made a note of her answer and said aloud. "What book have you read in the last year that has special meaning to you and why?" I prepared myself to hear her name some meaningless book about African American culture that I've never heard of let alone read.

"I would have to say that the book I read that had special meaning to me was _Letters to a Young Contrarian_ by Christopher Hitchens. In the book Hitchens explains the importance of debate and the nature of humor. The collection of short stories and vignettes was inspired by his students and neatly summarizes the great contrarian's ideologies. It really helped me to understand a friend of mine and to release a lot of bitterness and resentment I had for her behavior from the past."

I noted her answer and tried to remain impartial. Though some how her answer made me feel as though we should switch sides of the desk. "What are your academic interests?"

"I have many. I'm interested in learning about entertainment management, money management, literature and creative writing…I like learning about biological based sciences as well."

I sighed. That was a good well rounded answer that encompassed her stated goals and outside interests. Damn. "What do you do best?"

"I make others feel better. My voice is my gift. I've been able to use it to bring many emotions to many people…but there is nothing like using it to make someone's day a little brighter or to hold their loneliness at bay for a little while."

Damn, her answers were great. There was no hesitation to suggest she was lying and yet they weren't coming so fast as to seem un-thought-out or rehearsed. "How do you define success?"

She did take a moment longer to think on this one. "I suppose I would have to say that success is being happy with my own life and bringing joy to the lives of others. I will constantly strive to make all my dreams come true, but I will know I am truly successful when those I love are happy and so am I even if I never win single a Grammy."

"What makes you unique?" I surged forward. I wanted this interview done with. There was no way I could not recommend her with the kinds of answers she was giving, but it annoyed me greatly that I would have to.

"I am unique because I have a very well defined moral compass and as much as I want to succeed and as much as I want to win awards and have great accolades, there are many things that I am not willing to do to get there. That seems to be becoming rarer and rarer every day and certainly in this day and age of 'talentless fame' and reality TV where there is no end to the stupidity people will do to achieve fame."

"What is your biggest strength and your biggest weakness?" I rushed.

She laughed to herself a little. Even her damn laugh was good. "My biggest strength is that I care about people. I really do want to see them happy. But my biggest weakness is that sometimes I'm sure that I know better than anyone else what should make them happy. I can be more than a little self-righteous."

"Who do you most admire?" 'Come on say something trite and expected like Barack Obama.' I mentally pleaded.

"There isn't a single member of my family that I don't truly admire for something, but the ones I most admire are Sam and Noah and my best friend Kurt. Noah has grown from being a bully and a jerk, to being a kind, caring, considerate man who appreciates everything good that he has in his life rather than only seeing what he doesn't have. Sam has fought learning disabilities and the labels people have tried to brand him with to learn more about himself than he ever thought possible. He has shown me that you can have all the book smarts in the world but without wisdom, you're just regurgitating facts. They both, together with Kurt, have taught me to truly love myself when all the world is clamoring that I am unworthy of love; Sam and Noah by loving me and Kurt by example. He holds his head high every single day no matter what the bullies at our school fling at him."

"Do you have any questions for me?" I finished after I wrote down her answer.

She asked me a few questions about self-designed majors, and a couple about the specifics of our cross registration program. Finally she looked me square in the eye and bluntly asked. "Can you put aside your sizism, or racism or classism, or whatever ism is making you behave so unprofessionally here today, and give them an honest read of me?"

I took a deep breath. I know that I was harder on African American applicants, but none of them had called me out on it to my face before. "Yes."

She stood and gathered her very expensive bag. "Very well then. Have a nice day." She said as she saw herself out.

I glanced toward the bookcase where I knew the camera had gotten all of that. I finished writing down Mercedes' questions and dropped my head to the desk. I knew that I would have to recommend her. To do otherwise would be putting my personal feelings ahead of my professional ones, and I knew that way led to the unemployment line. Despite all the horrifically disguised hostility, by the time I returned from lunch there was a very politely worded thank you email from the young woman.

_Interview Room A  
>Hamilton Hall<br>Columbia University  
>Joseph Dunn PoV<em>

I was running so late for the damn interview. So late in fact that when I stepped out to greet my interviewee, I recognized him and his girlfriend and boyfriend from the train. They hadn't been grossly inappropriate or anything, but the way they had kissed and touched told their story very well. I shook off the thoughts and brought my focus to the matter at hand. "Good Morning, Mr. Evans. Good to meet you. Right this way." I ushered him into the 'office'. There are a total of six of these mock offices. Even though they look nothing like them, these rooms always remind me of the interview rooms on cop shows.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Dunn." He drawled. The southern accent was nice…mellow. I made note of his overall grooming. The kid looked good. He pretty much looked like he should be walking a runway. His suit and shoes were neat, his hair well styled, his cologne subtle but it definitely smelled great. I wonder if it would be considered unprofessional to ask what kind it is. If everything goes well, maybe I can ask at the end.

"Alright, Sam…it is okay if I call you Sam right?" I asked casually.

"Sure, Mr. Dunn." he answered immediately.

"Great Sam, I don't really like doing interviews. They feel fake to me. So why don't we just have a conversation. Maybe in the course of the conversation, I'll ask you these things the college board of admissions wants answered. Does that work for you?"

He visibly relaxed. "Yes sir, that will be fine. Oh and here." He smiled as he fished out a very well done resume and handed it over.

"Wow, quality resume paper, good template. You've got some good extracurricular activities, National Championship show choir, State Championship Football team, God Squad, active in your church…So Sam, what kind of things do you like to do when it comes to school and your classes?"

"Well, I'm dyslexic, I wasn't diagnosed until fourth grade, so reading isn't very easy for me. In fact until I took a class to get ready for the SAT that gave me all these tricks and ways to well, make my brain see things more like other peoples do, I hated every class where I had to read on the regular. But between that class and all the help Mercy and Puck have given me since we started going out, stuff like literature and history are a lot easier now. But I still like my drawing and math classes, especially geometry, best." Sam told me happily. He's starting to calm down and get into doing this more.

"You know I was running late this morning, so much so I was on the same train with you guys. You three seem to be very accepted by your parents. I bet you're very happy to have such a good family?"

"I've been very blessed. I mean, yeah, with all the economic drama, my parents both got laid off within the same month and we ended up homeless. Which was totally horrible cause we lost our house and had to live in a motel for a while and no matter how much we tried to keep them sheltered, I'm pretty sure my little brother and sister saw some stuff that I'm not ready to see, let alone them. And for a long time the jobs they could get meant that I had to work too, but my friends from the New Directions helped us by babysitting, especially Quinn and Kurt and Mercy. I didn't think things were ever going to get better, but not long after Noah, Mercy and I made everything official, the Jones, Mercy's parents, let us move in with them…they and Ms. Becah, Puck's mom, helped Momma and Dad find work. Since then my parents are back in real jobs, and Stacey has finally stopped asking about some of the stuff she saw when we were staying in that horrible place, and Stevie's clothes fit all the time. But you know what…it was all worth it. Before we went through all of that I was having a hard time being the person I know God wants me to be. I wanted to be popular and have the 'movie' high school experience…but now I know that being popular doesn't mean anything in the grand scheme of life. I want to get a good education so that I can be prepared to have a good future. If my parents only had a high school diploma, we'd be even worse off than we were when everything fell apart. I want to grow up to be as strong in my marriage as my mom and dad. I mean I know that three people can't actually get legally married, but we're married in our hearts and I think God knows it and is happy with the commitment we share."

I made note of his speech. As far as I was concerned he'd just answered 'why do you want to go to college', 'who do you most admire' and 'how do you define success'. "Man, I cannot imagine being homeless at your age. At least you learned some good lessons from it and you're making it out the other side."

"Yeah, we've been blessed with some good friends, and a great extended family. God gave me the two people I will love for the rest of my life." He said simply.

"So, there are tons of colleges you could go to, why Columbia?" I wondered.

"I guess there are two reasons. Mercy, this is her dream school and she wants us to all go to school together. I don't even want to think about being away from her and Noah for four years, only seeing them on holidays and when we can all manage to be home at the same time. So we all agreed to apply to all the same schools. The second reason is that, well, Mr. Cohen at Warner Records…he wants us to sign with him after we graduate high school and work for him, part of our agreement with him is that if I can get into a school here in New York, he'll pay my way. This is my best shot to get a degree and not end up with crippling debt afterwards."

"So you and your loves are good enough that you've been 'discovered'? How did that happen?" I asked with a huge smile. I made sure to write that down. I know the admissions board will want to know that. Sam explained to me about the date he and his loves had gone out on their first trip to this city. He told me of how Lyor Cohen had heard them singing and was courting them for his label. He talked more about his boyfriend and girlfriend and anyone could see the love shining in his eyes. He would do anything for them. It was nice to see true love like that in this day and age.

Satisfied that I had the answer to 'what he does best' and 'what makes him unique', I filled in that space and casually redirected the conversation to books, and he told me about his love of sci-fi and comic books and graphic novels. He explained to me that he and his loves were reading Shakespeare together trying to get ready for college. "It's weird. I mean I never thought I would ever be able to read something like Shakespeare, but I love his plays. I mean MacBeth is awesome and Titus Andronicus isn't a real tragedy, it's like the world's first action movie."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. There was a lot of blood in that play. It is the Shakespeare play for the dudes. "So Sam, I've got a lot of the questions answered, but I guess I do have to ask one or two of those 'interview' questions after all. What do you consider to be your biggest strength and your biggest weakness?"

Sam blushed. I'm guessing his first thought wasn't mixed company friendly. "I don't really know. I mean, I personally think that my best quality is that I am willing to admit when I don't know something. I don't mind hard work and I can find the information if I need to but I think that is too few people are willing to just say 'I don't know, give me a moment to look it up'. It doesn't hurt to just be honest rather than trying to bluff their way through it. As for my weakness, I guess it is that I can be a little reckless. I don't always stop and think things through before I act. I punched a guy who was a lot bigger than me because he was bullying my friend so bad. I don't regret it, but if I had thought it through, maybe I could have figured out a non-violent way to resolve the situation."

I wrote that down, but had to reply. "Don't feel too bad about getting physical. It's all well and good to say as humans we're more enlightened and should only use positive forms of conflict resolution, but when dealing with teenage boys, sometimes a punch is worth a thousand words. So Sam…what questions do you have for me?"

"What kind of campus is this…I mean are the students inclusive and accepting of other people's differences?" He asked quietly. "Mercy got bullied a lot in high school and that was before she got into a relationship with Noah and I. I don't want her to come here and get looked down on." I love this kid. The fact that he is so concerned about his loves just makes him a better candidate to me. I told him that we worked very hard to make sure that our student body was inclusive and mature enough not to behave as bullies and jerks. He asked more about our cross registration program, and if most of the students who began as cross registrants stayed that way until graduation. His next question was just an edification question. He wanted to know the process of the admissions board and how they made their decision. I walked him through the process and let him know that these interviews are also utilized by the scholarship committee and the financial aid office as well. I explained that these rooms are wired for video and sound and the mp4s are actually attached to the digital file and accessible to anyone who needs it.

We wrapped up pretty soon after that. "Sam, it has been great talking with you. I'm very glad to have had this chance to meet you. You are a very strong young man and I think that you and your loves will make a great addition to our student body." The kid was good. He managed to send me a thank you email before I left for the day. That was a smart move.

_Columbia University Tour  
>Claudia Dean PoV<em>

By the time the kids from Ohio finished with their interviews, and we got back to the start point of the tour at the 116th street subway station, the four other prospective students we were expecting had joined us. This tour was actually fairly small, including the guy we'd be picking up after he finished with Julliard, it would only be eight Freshman hopefuls, three siblings and fourteen parents. We did a quick round of introductions. The Ohio trio was so adorable. They walked with the girl in the middle, the blond boy holding her hand, and the dark haired guy had his arm around her shoulder. Their parents were very close. As we were waiting while the trio was being interviewed, they told me that the very next day they were going out to look at apartments for their three to share with the Julliard guy. They were pretty positive that their kids were either going here or NYU. The Ohio kids introduced themselves first.

"Hello, I'm Mercedes Jones, this is Sam Evans," She gestured to the blonde boy. "And this is Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck. We're from Lima, Ohio. We are all eighteen. I'll be majoring in Business Management, and cross registering with Julliard's vocal performance program. I also play the piano and the violin. We are here with our parents, mine…Dr. Benton & Dr. Danica Jones DDS, Puck's mom and stepdad…Rebecah Puckerman and George Altman, Puck's step sister Tessa and Sam's parents…Sander and Gabrielle Evans."

Sam spoke up for himself then. "Like Mercy said, I am Sam…Sam I am." All three of them laughed. "Sorry, inside joke. Anyway, I'm hoping to major in Architectural Design and Music performance. I sing and play guitar…I like graphic novels and sci-fi movies."

Puck poked him in the shoulder. "You LOVE sci-fi movies and graphic novels. Closet nerd boy. Anyway, My name is Puck and I like…naw…I better not. Though Kill Bill was an awesome couple of movies. I'll be majoring in Economics and Music Performance. I sing, play the guitar and some bass…We're gonna rock the hell out of this city."

A blonde girl stepped into the silence following the laughter that Puck's last statement had inspired. She was tall and thin with blue eyes. She was dressed like she thought she was a secret Hilton sister and a sneer/smile that kind of made me want to hit her. "My name is Heather Nelson. I'm from Los Angeles. I am nineteen years old and will major in photography and minor in design." She took a breath and smirked. "I'm very into fashion and want to be a fashion photographer. I've already done some modeling. This lovely lady is Yvette Nelson, my mother."

"My name is Ryan Atwood. I'm from Newport Beach, California. I'm interested in combining the engineering program with the business administration program." That cat was shorter and stockier than the other blond guy, and he gestured the dark haired guy next to him. "This is Seth Cohen, he's my brother, and like Sam…he LOVES sci-fi movies and graphic novels…he's even created his own."

"Dude that is AWESOME! You so have to tell me all about it." Sam laughed.

Seth laughed. "Thanks. Its Atomic County, you can find it online at Amazon. Umm…are you three like a thang?"

Puck laughed. "Are Cohen and Puckerman Jewish last names?"

"I thought so, to both the race thing and the thang thing." Seth laughed. "Dude, can I please be like you when I grow up. I mean, I don't even like guys and I know that Sam is hot and really, I love short and curvy, feisty women."

"Yeah he does. Summer was the inspiration for his graphic novel way back when she the only thing she would say to him was 'drop dead'." Ryan laughed.

"Ok, loving the bonding, but there are a couple more prospective students who would love to introduce themselves." I corralled them back into some little bit of control. "Ryan, why don't you introduce your parents."

"Oh, yeah, this is Sandy and Kirsten Cohen…Sandy is a kick ass lawyer and Kirsten runs most of our town." Ryan teased his parents a little.

We moved to the next boy. He was dark haired and his dad looked like he should be familiar. "Hi, guess I'll go next. I'm Dewey Francis Foley…but everybody calls me Frank. This is my mom, Collette, and my dad, Michael Francis…"

"Holy shit-ake…Your dad is Mick Foley." Puck breathed. He turned to his lovers, "Finn is gonna loose his shitake. Oh sorry, we're here for the tour, and not to freak out cause your dad is like a wrestling GOD."

Thankfully both father and son were totally cool about it. "No problem, kid, catch me after the tour and I'll give you an autograph." Mick said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm going to major in biology and minor in athletic management. I want to go to med school for sports medicine." Frank finished.

The last person was…interesting. I actually had no clue if they were male or female. They were definitely emo or goth or whatever. "Um, my name is Rylie Geoffrey. I'm from the Upper West Side. This is my dad Joe. I'm going to be majoring in business management and minoring in visual arts."

"So, would it be wrong to ask if you're a chick or a dude?" Puck asked.

Mercedes smacked him in the stomach. "Noah, stop that, If Rylie wants you to know that..."

Rylie shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He wasn't the only one wondering, he was just the only one with the balls to say something. I was born a girl, but the mental wiring is all fucked up. So I guess right now I'm a transgendered male."

"Oh, our friend Wade was born a boy but now he's also Unique a girl." Sam told her. "I can see if I can get you her email, maybe you two can I don't know kind of be your own mini support group."

There was nothing else to say on that subject. "Alright, since we're here, let's start here at the Sundial and work our way around the original campus and then we'll branch out from there." I directed the tour group around the oldest buildings on campus pointing out to each of them points of interest based on their fields of study. We had just finished the campuses' oldest buildings when we were joined by Kurt Hummel and his stepbrother and their parents. They were very clearly friends with the Ohio trio; I'd have known that quickly without Sam's earlier comments. Finn did freak out about 'Mick Foley' as his friend had guessed. But they didn't disrupt the tour, just fit right in. By the time we returned to the 116th street station, everyone had bonded, except Heather, she seemed to hold the others as beneath her. But all the rest exchanged contact information and wished everyone good luck on acceptance.

I closed the tour and returned to the admissions office to warm up, grab some lunch with Mama Niki. She had interviewed Puck, so I know that she would probably want my impressions of the Ohio crew as well. I knew one thing I was definitely throwing my vote in favor. This was not even close to the first tour I've given, but it was the first one where such meaningful relationships had been started and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that they all started with the Ohio Trio.

_Room 723  
>New York University<br>665 Broadway  
>Julian Meadows PoV<em>

We'd been told that we were getting three prospectives for admissions interviews this afternoon. According to the aide from President Sexton's office, if these guys were good candidates, Sexton wanted to scoop them from Bollinger over at Columbia, and it would be some kind of big deal if we could. I've got no problem with snatching some promising kids from the Ivy League, but I have a big problem with having to come in on what should have been a holiday. But as my lovely wife, Janelle, pointed out, I didn't even have to leave home until after noon, so I couldn't really be too mad. The interviews were scheduled for one thirty in the afternoon. I got to my office around twelve forty-five and got everything set up. I spoke with Jerry Phillips and Fred Burkel who were interviewing the two other kids. They had a lot more information than I did. Apparently Fred had wined and dined Sexton's Aide and gotten the scoop. "These kids are part of that show choir from nowhere Ohio that came in and shocked everyone by sweeping the National Championship last year. There are a total of six of them who've applied to either NYU or Tisch. These three are being courted by Warner and one of the head honchos over there got them the interviews. Their transcripts are horrible. One is a troublemaker with damn good math skills, one is a dyslexic with alright grades in spite of it, and the last, the girl is something else. Her uncle is one of the state reps over in Jersey. She would be a feather in our cap for sure. According to Sexton's source, they come as a set in every way you can take that to mean."

"So what, Sexton figures that they are going to be the next big thing and he wants to get in on the ground floor?" I asked confused. I just didn't see why they were worth going through all of this.

"Hell yeah." Fred laughed. "The Warner guy is so sure that these kids are going to be huge that he is paying one of their way if they get in to any school here in the city. They make it big enough and our application numbers go through the roof. All their fans will want to go to school where they did."

"Makes a weird kind of sense…like how people go to England just to go to Liverpool and walk where the Beatles or Rolling Stones or whoever else walked." Jerry nodded. "Alright. You've both got the list of interview questions for the fall 2013 prospective students?"

"Yeah, twelve this year. No idea why they are so damn inane." I murmured. "I can't wait until it is my turn to pick them again."

Before Fred or Jerry could think of a defense, since they were part of the group who picked the questions this year, an interesting group of kids was shown in. Rather than just the three kids and their parents, it was seven teens, and ten adults. They were led in by one of the campus 'tour guides' yeah they lead them around the inner circle of buildings then took them to the library and set them up with the virtual tour. I can't say I blame them this campus is huge, spread all over the Washington Square portion of Greenwich Village, it was much too spread out to force the poor guides to schlep a whole bunch of kids around and expect them to all arrive back at the start point. While Fred was being the welcoming committee, I listened with half an ear to the introductions as I took a minute to look over the kids.

I could immediately tell you which ones were there for the interviews. The Black girl was wearing a suit, my wife would kill for and some shoes that I knew I'd be selling my blood to buy Janelle a pair of if I had to. She was very pretty and would grow into a very beautiful woman. Next to her stood the consummate reformed bad boy, he had a Mohawk but was in a suit that just screamed 'I'm going to college, and I dare any of you to try to stop me'. On the other side of the short little cutie there stood the boy I was reasonably sure was the dyslexic. He looked around the room with eyes that screamed 'I might have trouble reading the written word, but I can read you easy'. I hoped he wasn't reading Jerry the way I was. That dude had been impossible around chicks since his divorce.

With them were four other kids, there were two girls. One was a young redhead who looked like a native, but the other was a Latina who smirked instead of smiling. She was very well dressed, but I could tell that if this were her interview, she'd be as 'done' as the cutie. While the Latina was definitely attractive, she was about as cute as a rattlesnake…that girl was as hard as nails. She was talking to one of the single most put together young 'gentlemen about town' I've ever seen, and my brother is currently doing the makeup for the Lion King on Broadway. They were teasing and relaxed and something made me ask, "Ms. Lopez, Ms. Altman, Mr. Hummel, Mr. Hudson…have the three of you applied here as well?"

Tessa Altman shook her head, "maybe year after next. I'm still a sophomore."

The tall, dark haired, kind of goofy teen also shook his head. "Naw. I don't have the kind of grades Kurt has…I'm staying in Ohio for school." He said honestly.

"Well, I am meant to be in Manhattan." The flamboyant brother said with a laugh. "I have applied to NYU as well as its associated performing arts school Tisch…I spoke to the Tisch representative last school year after Nationals. He got into quite the confrontation with the Julliard rep over me."

"We know, Fairy, we were there." Ms. Lopez taunted. Forget a rattlesnake, she reminded me of a jungle cat. Pretty to look at but dangerous as hell if you got too close. "To answer your question Mr. Meadows, yes, I've applied to this institution as well."

Fred and I exchanged looks. Sexton wanted the Warner trio, and what better way to curry their favor than to be nice to their friends. "Well, if your friends don't mind waiting for you, perhaps we could interview the two of you after we finish with Mr. Puckerman, Miss Jones and Mr. Evans." He offered.

"Oh we don't mind. That would be wonderful." Miss Jones said with a musical laugh.

"But I'm not prepared. I don't have a resume, and I didn't wear my lucky Alexander McQueen tie." Mr. Hummel bemoaned. "But I shall persevere. A chance like this does not come along every day."

Oh man, I was definitely giving that kid to Jerry. The man was a human dictionary, I'm sure he could spell all the twenty dollar words Hummel was going to throw around. "Alright then, Mr. Evans, you are with me." I said quickly. "Let's get these interviews concluded so we can get you guys back to your tour."

"Yes sir." The blond kid said. He brushed a kiss to the temple of Miss Jones as he moved to follow me. Jerry and Fred took Miss Jones and Mr. Puckerman respectively into their offices. Mr. Evans passed me a copy of his resume. I asked him to tell me about himself and I carefully followed the abridged version of his life story and took down the pertinent points. I got the rest of the more pedantic questions out of the way like 'how do you define success', 'tell me about your family', 'what did you do this summer', 'what do you hope to do after graduation', and 'what can our college offer you that another college can't. His answers were open and honest and I made my usual careful notes.

Finally I was able to ask something with a little more substance, "What personality trait do you value most in others?" I like this question; it has the potential to show where a person's mind really is. Most people go with honesty or integrity thinking that is what I want to hear. But those two are fluff answers. Nobody really wants total honesty from others, and the only person's integrity you can control is your own.

"I value loyalty." Sam said after thinking for a minute. "I mean, don't get me wrong, intelligence and compassion are very important as well, but I think that I most admire it when my friends stand by each other…so loyalty."

A good, strong answer. He addressed all of my top three there. I nodded and jotted down my notes. "You've told me how you see success, so how do you define failure?"

"Failure is putting greed and avarice above my loves and my family. Failure is thinking that being popular is more important than being true to myself. Failure is bullying others to make yourself feel better." He answered fiercely.

This kid is awesome. If he can carry a tune at all I can see why the people at Warner want him. They are probably _still_ trying to shore up their image after Prince turned himself into a Symbol. "What is the most creative thought you've ever had?"

I could see him thinking. "One time, when I was about ten, I thought if I could create a new alphabet that had the letters the way I saw them, then other people could understand me better. You mean something like that?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I mean." I always felt that kids with learning disabilities like dyslexia or even specific reading comprehension deficits are like the normal looking mutants in the old XMen comics, often overlooked because they could 'pass' but many times less understood than the ones with physical mutations, or in this case readily noticeable disabilities. "So then, what is your proudest achievement so far."

The kid blushed and smiled so big that it almost broke my heart when he earnestly said, "I somehow got lucky enough that both of the people I love with all my heart and soul, think that I'm worthy of them loving me back."

I don't know if the board would think that was a perfect answer, but I sure as hell understood where he was coming from. "I'm happy to say that I know that feeling kid. Been feeling that way for the last ten years. Next to last question. What have you liked and disliked most about your high school? What would you change?"

"I'd change the fact that our principle lets bullies get away with darn near murder. Nothing is ever done to stop the slushies or the body checking smaller people into lockers or the swurlies, or any of it. I hate that. I like the fact that I've made some friends there that I will never, ever, ever lose. I know I won't because our parents are friends now too…not possible to lose track of them now."

I nodded and wrote the answer down. "Last question, do you have any questions for me?" I never know which one I am dreading more …the no I'm good answer or the stream of questions no one on earth has all the answers to.

Sam only had five. He asked about the nature and personality of the student body. He asked about our program with Tisch. He asked about our admissions process and how interconnected the departments were. He asked about the transfer rate. But it was his last question that made me laugh. "How do you have a campus this big located where it is located and it be considered 'self-contained'?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Son, I have no idea. I come to my office and go home. I have no clue what we even teach in some of these buildings." I told him honestly.

I walked him out and was relieved to see that Santana Lopez was sitting in the seat waiting on me. She was talking quietly with Puckerman and the tall boy who was staying in Ohio. As a lifelong New Yorker, I can never understand people not wanting to live here. Oh well, to each their own. I called Ms. Lopez in and we went through her history and background. I dutifully wrote the answers down and felt that she would fit in well here, especially since she was determined to study entertainment law even as she studied performance. This girl was destined to be a lawyer. She was already a shark. Her life story was funny and yet wrong at the same time. She had a moral compass, but it was new to her and she admitted that sometime she had trouble hearing it over her self-named dark side 'Auntie Snixx'. She was so brutally honest it was almost strange. What struck me most about her 'reform' was how clearly it was linked to finally accepting herself. She was smart and witty and her answers amused me so I decided to throw her my support as well. The one that stuck out in my head the very most was her answer to the question of how she defined failure. "Personally, never getting out of Lima, Ohio or having to go back because I couldn't sustain a life outside that hellhole. But overall…I guess it all boils down to something Coach Bieste said once. 'There is no bigger failure than being too scared to even try'. I refuse to be that chick…to give up before I even see if I can succeed." Yeah, that's the kind of attitude I want to see more of in the student body.

Even with the added interview I still made it home before rush hour. I typed up my notes so I wouldn't have to hear my boss bitching and moaning about my handwriting, and emailed them in ccing Sexton's aide as well. After I hit send, I noticed that both Sam and Santana had dropped me thank you emails already. Oh those kids were good. I sent them each a quick reply, then I took Janelle to Nordstroms so I could at least see her all sexy in those snake skin shoes.

_Room 727  
>New York University<br>665 Broadway  
>Jerry Phillips PoV<em>

This is just not my day. I mean it started out so promising. But then Mercedes Jones, my interviewee. walked in looking like sex on two legs. Her suit was tailored to make the most of each and every one of her curves, without seeming crass or slutty. She moved with a self-assuredness that one almost never saw in an interviewee her age. Her heels were high and made her legs look incredible. Her stems were the kind that made a man dream of settling between them and staying there for a long, long time. The way she wore her hair was conservative, and yet it only served to make me want to take those clips out and use my hands to hold the curtain back instead. With a sigh I forced myself to steer away from those thoughts. Instead I took a deep breath as I showed her into my office. Well that was another mistake, she smells almost as sexy as she looks.

I swear as soon as I can find another job, I am getting the hell out of academia. It was fine before my divorce, but now I'm _that guy_, almost forty years old and lusting after the eighteen and nineteen year olds I see day in and day out. Usually I can tamp down the creeper instincts, but I haven't gotten laid in months. It really doesn't help that the girl is exactly my type. Despite looking like the quintessential WASP guy, I love black women, the darker and curvier the better. It was one of the things my ex-wife and I had had in common; unfortunately, it was also what ultimately led to our divorce. She and Shaunté are still great friends of mine but now I'm the odd man out. At twenty-three, Shaunté is only five years older, but she wishes that she looked as good as my interviewee. Mercedes Jones has a great little figure and a face that is made for looking up at you from between your legs. I bet those two boyfriends of hers love having those lips all over them.

Miss Jones, as I forced myself to think of her, passed me her resume, and I placed it next to the interview sheet where I would take notes on her answers. We exchanged the usual pleasantries and I was pleased to find that she wasn't just a bit of fluff. Her mind was strong and her observations astute. I started with the usual queries, 'tell me about yourself? What makes you special? Tell me about your family. What can you get at NYU that you can't get at any other college? What do you hope to do after graduation? How do you define success? What did you do this summer?' her answers were well thought out and honest. She even admitted that the experience of attending a school pretty much in the heart of the artistic community of Manhattan was the biggest perk to choosing NYU. She was also honest about her future and the chance she had to work with Warner Records, and why she wasn't going to skip college and go straight to a career as a recording artist. I found my opinion of Miss Jones evolving. She went from being merely sexy to being totally intriguing…and as she answered the questions, I realized that she was totally taken. Unlike my ex-wife, she would never leave her lovers. The three of them seemed to be in this for the long haul. Given that, it was no surprise when she answered loyalty, followed closely by intelligence or wisdom and compassion were the traits she most admired in others.

I asked her what her proudest achievement so far was, half expecting her to say that it was winning the singing competition or being discovered. Instead her answer was beautifully simple. "Loving and being loved by Noah and Sam. It is the best and most important thing I've done so far."

I actually got a little choked up at that answer. I noted the answer, carefully adding the look of love on her face in my side notes. This applicant hadn't just gained my support, she had gained my respect. She was telling me only the truth and not giving me bullshit answers that would sound 'good' for the committee. "What is the most creative thought you've ever had?" I said once I cleared the emotions clogging my throat.

Mercedes Jones looked thoughtful. "My most creative thought was to hijack one of Coach Sue Sylvester's pep rally performances in order to give myself and every other girl there an affirmation that they are beautiful and that killing themselves to meet some unattainable societal construct of physical beauty. Coach almost killed me for changing her program like that. But it was totally worth it."

I couldn't help but smile. "What is your definition of Failure?"

"The only true failure is if I forget to be true to myself." Miss Jones answered simply. "Even if I never win a Grammy, never sell out stadiums, there will never be anyone who can say that I wasn't me all along the journey. They will never be able to say that I put what was easy before what was right, and they definitely won't be able to say that I didn't try my hardest to fulfill my dreams."

The rest of the interview went well, if a little quickly. When I asked her for any questions she had for me, she very sweetly asked me what I felt the biggest differences between NYU and Columbia were from three different aspects, education, campus culture, and student body personality. It was my turn to answer her truthfully. I tried to show us in the better light, but Columbia did have the 'Ivy League' title to their credit. We also spoke of the relationship we had with Tisch and how it differed from Columbia's relationship with Julliard. Before I knew it, our time together was through. I escorted her to the antechamber, carefully just a bit behind her. Her form was a thing of beauty, but the truth of the matter was that her ass was a true work of art. We shook hands and I called in her friend, Mr. Hummel.

Mr. Kurt Hummel was a very interesting young man. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a cream long sleeved Henley and a grayish brown suede vest. His feet were shod in boots of a similar grayish brown suede. His hair was perfectly coiffed and he looked ready for anything…except what was being thrust upon him. In my notes I made sure to jot down every positive aspect of his appearance. I asked for his story and his special qualities. He told me of his life and the loss of his mother, his friendships and new stepmother and brother. He told me of the bullying he's experienced and how he had overcome it all. We spoke of his academic interests and his plans for both the immediate and distant future. He gave me a very real, slightly textbook definition of success before he shook his head, "No, to me success is making sure that I am the best me I can possibly be. That I never let other people's opinions or issues change or destroy who I am. That is true success."

We talked about how he admired loyalty and honesty in others and the fact that he wrote and produced his own musical over the summer. We talked about how he believed that allowing others to rewrite his path was the ultimate failure and then he asked me a million questions about the culture of NYU and the gay and lesbian student organizations and the programs we had that would allow him to explore his love of fashion in addition to his love of music and performance. When I escorted him back to the lobby, I saw that Mr. Puckerman, Miss Jones and Mr. Evans were there conversing with Mr. Puckerman's stepsister and Mr. Hummel's stepbrother. Together they were unconcernedly and not at all inappropriately cuddled up with each other. It was a very cute site to see. I returned to my office and typed up my notes and recommendations for both Miss Jones and Mr. Hummel. By the time I was satisfied with my day's work, I had received thank you notes, on personalized e-stationary from both of my interviewees. I attached a copy to their files as well.

That evening, I made myself go out. Otherwise I'd have stayed at home and tormented myself with thoughts of the delectable Miss Mercedes Jones…and jerking off just didn't hold any appeal for me. The day must have been a much better day than I originally thought. I met a cute little honey dip name Brandi with more curves than a coke bottle and, thankfully, she was over thirty. It was definitely my day after all.

_Room 729  
>New York University<br>665 Broadway  
>Fred Burkel PoV<em>

It is a pain in the ass to get the call that you're going to have to work over the holiday, even though technically your offices are pretty much closed. Of course the second you get a call like that you have to try to find out why. So I did a little checking around and found that the directive came directly from the President's office. I got in contact with Brenda, the President's aide. I took her out for drinks and two cosmos later she was spilling her guts. We were interviewing some kids from Ohio who were supposedly poised to be the next big thing…the pop/rock version of Lady Antebellum. I got their names from her as well as a few juicy tidbits of gossip she got from her friend who worked over at Warner. Apparently their A&D department was ass over teakettle for these kids.

The day dawns and I can't help laughing to myself as I get ready for the day. I did all the house work I didn't get done before I headed to my family's Christmas in upstate New York. I was still the first one of the three of us who got tapped for this duty to get to the office. I made sure that everything was all set for guests, decent magazines for the parents to read while waiting, I checked the cups in the water dispenser and I made a couple extra copies of the interview questions for this year's interviewees. Jerry rolled in looking like he was nearing the end of his rope. Poor guy, it's one thing to lose your wife to another man, but there is no fighting it when you lose her to another woman. We were soon joined by Julian and I told them all I knew. All too soon we were joined by our prospectives and their families.

I have to admit, I found myself liking the well-dressed lot of them. Even the mechanic and nurse, while not as poshly dressed as the others, were truly good people and it came across in just the few minutes of small talk that we had before I culled Mr. Puckerman from the herd for out interview.

Once we were settled in my office, I asked Mr. Puckerman about his family, and what his life was like. That guy hit me with an honesty I've never before seen. While he regretted his past as a bully and 'sex shark', he wasn't apologizing for it. He knew that it had led him to where he currently was and he was happy with whom he had grown to be. He told me of his lovers and how their relationship had developed. He told me of the friendships that had started him on his course to his new maturity. He told me of his daughter and his relationship with her mother. He made me laugh when he explained that his 'wife' and his baby mama were best friends to the point that they called each other 'sister'. He explained the hard ships that had transpired in his youth and his feelings of inadequacy when it came to intelligence. Feelings that he had left behind over the course of the last year, his SAT, ACT and class scores had proven to him that he was, in fact, smart. There wasn't anything anyone could ever say to make him doubt his intelligence after that realization had cemented.

Then we talked about his plans for the future. That he wanted to major in accounting so that no matter how rich he got, even if he turned his family affairs over to someone else, they wouldn't be able to be anything less than honest. He told me about his wife's decision to learn marketing and management in addition to performance so that they wouldn't be totally reliant on the word of others when it came to their career. He told me that his husband would be majoring in architecture so that he could design and build their perfect dream home. I found it truly fascinating that even though, as I understood it, these three had a record deal just waiting on their signatures; they were still determined to get their educations completed first. He told me that his idea of success was making sure that his husband and wife were happy and that their future was bright. That they continued to grow together and in their love. His idea of failure was regressing back to the 'pitiful excuse for a human being' he had been; of not being someone his husband, wife, daughter and abundance of parental units could be proud of.

We talked of his summer, and how several times he'd been forced to practice patience with people who had disrespected his wife, even though they were technically her family. He told me about the state representative from New Jersey who was his 'wife's' uncle and how the guy was nice, but not really warm. That led to him stating that warmth, loyalty and compassion were the traits he most admired in others. The he laughed and told me that while he possessed the first two, he was learning to have the latter. He told me that his greatest achievement of life so far was having a relationship with his daughter, and having the love of the two people whom he loved more than he believed himself capable. We discussed the bullying that had gone on in his high school and to be frank I wished there was someone I could report his principal to. The level of inaction that man exhibited in creating a decent educational environment was basically criminal. I asked him for the most creative thought he'd ever had and he returned that he had promised his lovers that he wouldn't curse during the interviews, so could he give me his second most creative idea. I allowed it and he told me about the state championship game the year before and how he had managed to get the rest of the team back on the field. By the time his turn to question me, we'd talked so much and so long, he looked at me and his first question was "why on earth am I telling you everything about me?" I laughingly told him that I had the room pumped with air borne veritaserum and he surprised me by knowing the reference. When I expressed my shock he shrugged. "Cedes loves her some Potter." He then shot me several questions that were basically best summarized as 'convince me we should come here rather than my wife's dream school'. I tried to lay it all out on the line, even going so far as to explain our admissions process and how the interviews they had today could benefit their friends as well. I pointed out the nightlife and the abundance of clubs in the area. I don't know if it was enough, but I did try.

Jerry and I had a nice little conversation with the adults and learned that these young adults had one hell of a support system in place. As I typed up my findings and emailed them up the chain of command, I couldn't help but hope that our NYU Class of 2017 would be enriched by the presence of the people I had met that day. Before I logged off, I found a thank you note in my in box and was even more sure that those five were definitely NYU material.

* * *

><p>This is the last of the three chapter update. The next Chapter will be their house hunt and another Bubbie Ruth surprise.<p>

Reviews make the world go 'round...no really...Think about it.  
>For fanfic authors reviews are our payment for a job well done...our money.<p>

Therefore if money makes the world go 'round and for us Reviews = Money then...I stand by my original assertion.

REVIEW PLEASE! It will get you the next chapter faster. Hopefully.

TTFN,  
>Anni<p> 


	37. Chapter 33 House Hunters Glee Style

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.

Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>  
><strong>House Hunters, New York<strong>

_Puck PoV_

Man, I'm not one for bitchin' and moanin' but by the time we finally made it back to our hotel room, I was wiped. I mean…seriously. Plus we got back at quarter of six and had to meet Cedes' Uncle Bryant for dinner at some 'bistro' a few blocks away from the hotel. Mercedes, Sam and I quickly came to an agreement that we could hold off on my night of total control until Saturday night since we were sleeping in on Sunday morning. That was cool with me, I still hadn't made up my mind as to what all I wanted to do to them anyway. We stripped down, God was it great to be out of that damn suit, and took a great shower, I mean totally awesome. Mercedes wrapped her hair up and stuck on a shower cap and blew me and Sam until we came all over her pretty little face and sexy ass tits. Then Sam and I soaped her up all three of us kissing and touching up on each other. Sam and I finger fucked Cedes' tight wet little pussy until she flooded our hands with her sweet ass juices.

We barely made it out of the shower, dressed and back down to the lobby by our six thirty deadline. Sam and I were both rocking our Henley and jeans look. He was comfy in his usual converse all-stars while I shoved my feet into my motorcycle boots. I grabbed my black leather jacket, I'd spent all day in my 'grown ass man' coat, and I was ready to be eighteen again. Sam must have felt the same cause he threw on his letterman jacket. Mercedes wasn't looking all glammed up either. She had on some skinny jeans and she'd tucked them into some knee high brown boots, but these boots were flats and looked actually comfortable. Up top, her tits were looking 'right' in a purple, tight, long sleeved, vee neck tee shirt. The vee wasn't deep enough and she covered up what cleavage she was showing with one of those infinity scarfs. I guess she saw the little bit of disappointment on my face; she patted my cheek and reminded me that she was going to have to be dressed up again for the next two days. She was relaxing while she could. She pulled on the corset coat I had picked out for her, and with it buttoned, her tits were large and in charge.

The whole family was downstairs by the time we got down lobby, everyone was waiting on us. Shelby was having drinks and dinner with some of her friends so Beth was waiting on me with Tessa and Triple S. Burt and Carol wanted a 'date night' in the big city, so Finn and Kurt were going out with us. Kurt was looking as dressed and excited as he had when we were all here for Nationals, maybe even more so since his interview at NYU had gone so well. The restaurant was less than a block from the hotel. Seven Bistro was a casual dining restaurant, or at least as close as you came in this section of the city. They really didn't seem very casual to me at all. But by the time we joined Bryant and his date, a nice looking chick with a decent rack and good legs he introduced as Rhiana. I was warming up to the inherently irritating dude that was Moms D's oldest brother; he'd actually gotten a high chair from the hostess and had it seated between two of the chairs at our big ass, pulled together dining area. We took our seats, Sam sat on one side of me, and I had Beth's chair on my other side. Cedes was in the chair next to the high chair and Kurt had, of course, commandeered the chair on her free side. Everyone was pretty quickly seated. Bryant asked us about our trip so far. Mercedes told him all about our college tours and our interviews. I did notice that she hadn't mentioned anything about our Warner Records tour. Bryant apparently figured out what I was thinking. He caught my eye, cut a glance at his date and subtly shook his head.

I got his meaning; don't mention our good fortune outside the family. That made a certain amount of sense. Especially since something about the trophy chick was rubbing Dani the wrong way. I could tell because Moms D was shooting all these little barbs at the chick. It was hilarious. I kinda wished that Arielle Harris could have been there. Moms D could have shown her how to actually be subtle when you insult people to their face. Dinner was awesome. I ordered for Beth since they didn't have a kids menu, I just got her the small plate of handmade chicken empanadas. Looking the menu over, I ordered the simplest thing I could find, the steak. My steak came with steak fries and creamed spinach. I had them hold the blue cheese crumbles. I can't stand stinky cheese. Mercedes was back to being 'good' after being bad for Christmas dinner. Fortunately she'd been able to be as bad as she wanted to be since Coach Sylvester ate with the adults and, according to Benton and George, she out ate them all. Cedes ordered the Atlantic which came with a lot of green beans and some leafy lettuce looking vegetable. Sam got a blackened pork chop that came with the collard greens he loved and some mashed potatoes with corn mixed right in. I didn't really pay attention to what the others got. I know that we all really enjoyed it. I was half way through my meal; I'd cut Beth's empanadas up small enough that she could manage them with her special little toddler spork, before I turned my attention to my own plate; when I got a text message. I was more than a little surprised since the only people who would have been texting me were almost all at the table with me. I mean, Bubbie Ruth was on a date, so I was pretty sure it wasn't her.

I checked it careful to make sure that the others didn't see me looking at my phone. "You'd better be happy I love you. This bitch is CRAZY!" was the text I received from Uncle Saul. I had completely forgotten that he was meeting with Francesca to go over the plan of action for the next couple of days. I texted him back. "We love you too. Just don't sleep with her again; you'll never get rid of her."

Sam laughed when I showed him the texts. After dinner, we talk a long walk around the area. Moms D and Bryant were discussing everything they hadn't been able to talk about at dinner while Benton, Gabbie and Sander distracted his date. Eventually we made our way back to our hotel. We took Beth up to the two room suite Mom and George were staying in. We gave her a bath and built her a nest in the deep couch in the front room. Part of me wishes that I could have kept her with us, but I knew we couldn't risk rolling over onto her and we only had the one bed. After giving her good night kisses and cuddles, we tucked her in, said good night to Mom and George and made our way down to our room.

"Okay, so now that we have a chance to talk…which school did you prefer? Be honest." Mercedes said as soon as we were settled in.

I laughed. "I don't care either way. They both have the programs we want. The main thing NYU has over Columbia is that Tisch is pretty much right in the heart of NYU while Julliard is a long ass walk from Columbia."

"Yeah, but Columbia and Juilliard have the perk of having the Ivy League to it." Cedes pointed out.

"Did anyone else notice that NYU seemed to want us more?" Sam pointed out.

"That's true." Cedes fretted. She told us all about her interviewer at Columbia.

"Shit, now I want to go to Columbia just to rub the bitch's face in us being there. My interview lady was awesome." I had already showed them the email she had sent in response to my thank you e-mail. She had made a point to mention that I was very well spoken and polite. Mercedes and Sam had told me how proud they were of me. "But still…maybe we're jumping the gun. We still have to see which schools we get into."

"True." Sam nodded. "Man, I'm starting to really want to be here over anywhere else though. I think I had the hardest time with the idea of living in NEW YORK CITY." He said like he was in a salsa commercial, "but today, even more than yesterday or last May is really showing me why you and Kurt want to be here so much Mercy."

I laughed. "Just wait, we've been so busy that we haven't really had a chance to go and see or do anything. There are some good twenty one and under clubs we can hit if we have to come up for auditions, or when we get here in the fall."

"I looked over their schedules, no matter which one we choose if we get into both, our orientation dates are the same. They start August 25th and continue through Labor Day and then classes start that Tuesday." Cedes said with a big smile. "Daddy thinks that we should look at moving to our apartment on either the tenth or the seventeenth. Those are both Saturdays, and it will give us time to get fully unpacked and settled in before classes start."

I looked thoughtful. "What are we going to do if we find the perfect place tomorrow and they won't give it to us because we're still so far from moving in?"

"Actually, I'm thinking that Saul and the parents have already figured something out about that. I mean we may just be looking now to get a feel for the city and our target areas. We've really only got this week to look until like June, not one of us is enough of a procrastinator to be comfortable waiting that long." Sam soothed my worry.

"Good, cause I'm ready to move in tomorrow. I'm just that fucking tired of Lima Ohio." We all laughed and turned our attention to dissecting our interviews that day. That soon led to a discussion of the similarities and differences of our answers. That led to kisses and caresses, touches and licks…before long all three of us were naked and moving together on the bed. We actually started in a sexy ass triangle of oral, I was eating Sexy Mama's sweet little pussy while she sucked Sam's cock and he sucked me off. I kept licking and sucking and teasing her g-spot. I made her cum over and over and over and over again; only when I was pretty sure that Sam was about to blow his load and I knew I was did I pull my mouth away from Cedes' pretty, pretty pussy. I moved so fast that I almost kicked Sam in the head. I turned and spread Mercedes thighs, buried my cock inside her before any of us had a moment of thought. I fastened my lips around the shaft of Sam's dick and five strokes later we were all screaming and coming so hard that we could barely move. I say barely because Cedes and I were still kissing around the head of Sam's softening dick, licking him clean and sharing his jizz back and forth until he rolled away from us. We fell asleep that way.

I woke up the next morning to the bouncing of the bed. Sam had awoken before me and he was fucking our woman doggy style, his hands full of her sexy ass butt cheeks. "Fuck." I hissed. The reason I woke up wasn't just the bouncing bed, Mercedes had her mouth wrapped around my balls and she was playing with my asshole. "Shit Babygirl." She had me going hard. I don't know how long she had been blowing me before I actually woke up, but fuck I was so damn close to cumming all in her pretty mouth. I wanted to ask her to tongue fuck my ass but decided to save that shit for the night I got to call all the shots. But with how good it felt when she moved her mouth back to the head of my cock and then she took me balls deep into her sexy throat and "FUCK!" I moaned. I heard Sam roar and felt that very special feeling as Mercedes throat worked screaming around me as I poured my cum directly down her throat.

It took us all a long time to get moving that morning after that. We were fucking spent. Finally after Uncle Saul called the room to make sure that we were up, and remind me that if he didn't love me enough to want me to have the best possible apartment, he wouldn't have had to suffer the presence of Francesca Jarrard again. I laughed in his ear and pointed out that he had dated her in the first place. Then I asked him if he'd fucked her again. "She's not charging us a brokerage fee…of course I slept with her again."

I relayed the fact that Saul had gotten the brokerage fee waived. Mercedes reached over and grabbed the phone. "Saul, I swear if you have to dick her down from now until August, as soon as we move in, I will make sure that she never darkens your door step again." She promised.

"How are you gonna do that?" I wondered.

I guess Uncle Saul asked the same thing because Mercedes replied. "Give me just a few minutes to talk to her, let me find out what it is she likes about you. Then I'll have a game plan. But if all else fails…I'm guessing that Puck's cock is hereditary, fuck her up the ass hard and tell her that it's a twice weekly requirement."

We all had to laugh at that shit. Sam and I never get 'dat ass' twice in the same week, unless Cedes doesn't have anything else to do that week. But the simple truth was that we always both got her ass when one of us did. "Uh, Mercy, I think you mean four times in a week. That would be two times the amount of dick you get in your ass any given week." Sam pointed out. "And we don't get to take your sexy ass every week."

"Hell no, do you not see the size of your dicks, I need some recoup time." She shot back saucily.

Uncle Saul told her to get dressed and reminded her that we were all do in the lobby in ninety minutes. We were having a briefing breakfast in the hotel dining room and getting underway by ten. I rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get showered. Of course as soon as I stood up, Mercedes reached over and slapped my ass so hard I'd have the print of her hand there until we got home. "What was that for?" I gasped.

"You know good and well what that was for. Going bareback last night." She chided. "If I get knocked up, all three of us are dead. Sometimes, I think you _want_ to get in trouble."

I don't want to get in trouble. I just love feeling her with nothing between us. I apologized and promised to be good. I don't know if she believed me, but I was going to try to keep myself in check, otherwise she might lock me out of heaven and no way was I having that. Sam came over and gave me a hug. "Its not his fault Mercy. You just feel so damn good when we're inside you and all we feel it you squeezing us, so tight and hot and wet…it is just so goooooddd…"

"I know I got the good good…but you two are not and I repeat NOT gonna get me pregnant yet." She said warningly. She stood up and crossed to her lingerie bag. She dug out a cream colored bra and thong set and went to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked letting Sam and I know that we were not invited to join her this time.

I decided that I wanted to get us out the dog house, so I went over and plugged her hot rollers up and turned them on. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out one of the sweaters Cedes had picked out for me for Christmas. It was blood red and I think it was cashmere; a pair of black jeans would look good with it. I grabbed the pair that made Mercedes walk around with her hand in my ass pocket all damn day. Oh that was an awesome day. My ass in those jeans got her so hot and bothered; she let me talk her into a janitor's closet. I spent all of football practice licking my lips and remembering the sounds of her screams as I teased her pussy with my tongue. It was so damn bad Sam pulled me under the bleachers and kissed me down for a taste of his own. I looked over and saw that he had pulled out his purple pullover and his ass jeans. My man wasn't dumb, he knew that he was tottering on the edge of doghouse land too since he'd defended me…and probably dicked her down bare this morning. Gotta make the sperm fight each other so they are all killed off before they hit the egg. Thank God Cedes' and Sam's Anatomy teacher had confirmed that that was a real thing. They had to ask after class one on one, but the information was correct. When Mercedes came out of the bathroom she was already lotioned, and wearing her bra and thong. Fuck I love seeing 'dat ass' in a thong. I scooted past Sam and hit the shower hard; leaving the evidence of the fact that Cedes' ass was hot enough to get me hard as hell even when I would have said I had been completely spent as hell just a few minutes before.

I got out and used the unscented Lubriderm that belonged to Sam and I. One thing living with Mercedes and her family had taught all of us was that white folk need skin lubrication too…especially in the winter. I brushed my teeth and hit my cheeks with a quick shave; I had the barest of five o'clock shadow. If we'd been chillin' I'd have probably left it alone. I pulled on my red boxers before I left the room and vacated it so that Sam could get cleaned up. Mercedes was standing at the mirror, wearing a pair of rich, dark cream/light brown leggings and her socks and bra, rolling her hair on hot rollers. I carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder and pressing against the round mounds of her perfect ass. "I really am sorry Babygirl, I don't want to get you pregnant yet. I want to enjoy this time just for the three of us." I said sincerely.

"I know that it feels good to go without the condoms, it actually feels really good to me too…but it is also addicting. Once we finish college, we can have our commitment party and after that I will continue to get my shots, but you and Sam can leave off the latex then. That way if something happens, we'll have kept our promise to Daddy, and probably be a lot closer to having everything we need to take care of us and any kids that come along." Cedes said reasonably.

I nodded. I knew she was right. I hated it, but I knew it was true. My eyes met hers in the mirror. I allowed my lower lip to slink out. "Forgive me."

She hunched back rubbing her ass against me. "Yeah, you're forgiven…unless you make me late. If your Uncle jumps on my ass, I'm pointing him straight to you."

I laughed and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, you're right." I agreed. I moved over and threw on a wife beater and a crew neck black tee shirt. I pulled on my jeans and my motorcycle boots. I grabbed my cell and wallet, a quick chapstick check and I was ready. I'd leave my sweater 'til just before we headed down. I asked Mercedes if she needed me to change her bags for her. She asked me to grab out her brown tote bag and switch her crap from the new Michael Kors bag Bubbie had gotten her. I could tell that she was still geeking out about having a brand new MK bag of her own; her other one had been a hand me down from Moms D. I looked through her bag o'bags and found the brown Marc Ecko Luxe tote, another gift from Moms D…Danica Jones carried her purses for a season and then Mercedes Jones carried them as long as she wanted to. When they were both through with them, they usually got donated. I remember hearing Kurt and Cedes laughing on day junior year about some Cheerio who was stylin' and profilin' bragging about her 'new' Calvin Klein bag. A bag that Mercy had sold to a consignment store just a few days before. They wouldn't have said anything about it if the chick hadn't called Kurt's scarf a knock off. Even then they didn't shame the broad like they could have. They just laughed at her behind her back…I would have put that bitch on blast on front street.

By the time I got Cedes brown tote bag out and her stuff moved over, Sam had finished in the bathroom. He came out and got dressed. Mercedes didn't do much in the way of makeup, which was awesome; I love it when she is all fresh faced. She had on some sexy ass lip gloss that was a pinkish brownish color that made me want to kiss that shit right off her face. Cedes had done something that made her eyes look big and bright and sexy as hell. Sam and I watched as she crossed the room and pulled on two layered cream and brown tank tops with lacy straps. Mercedes grabbed a pale peach colored, long sleeved scoop neck sweater that stopped high on one hip and lower on the other. Then she grabbed a long ass, deep brown, rib knit cardigan that stopped a little above her knees. She buttoned the three low buttons that started right over her honey pot, shit that sweater had me thinking some dirty thoughts. Like how she would look wearing it and nothing else. With that on, she added a couple of gold and bone colored bangles. Her hair was down in big curls over her shoulders and down her back, it fell into her face as she pulled on her knee high brown ugg boots. She grabbed her shorter jacket and purse. "Will I do?" she asked turning in a circle. She looked like a native New Yorker ready to go run errands.

"Hell yeah, Sexy Mama." I said appreciatively. She laughed and gave me and Sam hugs. I threw on my shit and we headed down to the lobby. Santana was already there with her parents. She was rocking a red mini sweater dress, black leather textured tights, black ankle boots with a heel she was gonna be cursing by lunch time, and a waist length black quilted down jacket. Marisol Lopez was looking straight up 'fashion forward' as Kurt liked to say. She was wearing black suede knee high riding boots, black jodhpurs and a black sweater that was tight as hell. There was a white button down collar showing above the neck line of the sweater. I was wondering how the hell she got a shirt under that tight ass sweater when Moms D and my Mom came over to check us out. Mom was wearing a cream tunic sweater over slightly darker tights with brown riding boots. She looked cute and trendy bit not at all like she cared. Moms D looked like any Mom in any city of the world she was wearing a black, blue and red color blocked maternity tunic, skinny jeans and some black, two inch ankle boots. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had not only her purse, but a laptop bag too.

Gabby was talking to Bubbie Ruth. Both women were wearing blue, but the color was the only similarity. Gabby was rocking a royal blue v neck sweater with a light blue tank top under it. She paired the sweater with some regular boot cut jeans that show that Gabby Evans was still a MILF of high order. She was rocking her cowboy boots that had that air of authenticity…you know like they may have actually been worn when riding a horse or walking through a cow pasture.

Bubbie was wearing a blue skater dress with winter white tights and a long sleeved tight turtleneck in the same almost white color. She had on some thigh high, heeled boots that tied up the front and reminded me of that J-Lo, LLCoolJ video from back in the day. Bubbie had originally planned to go with us, but she and Tessa were instead going to take Triple S and go to the toy store and get them their Christmas/Chanukah gifts. This was totally text book Bubbie Ruth, Saul preferred to send us our gifts so we would have them on the holiday. That didn't change just because he suddenly had eight more nieces and nephews to buy for now. Bubbie and Saul both loved having so many kids in the family. Bubbie had always wanted tons of grandkids, and Saul was loving the fact that she now had them and was off his back about giving them to her. Plus he got to buy adult gifts for Kev, Dev, Patrice and Tonya, while at the same time being able to buy gadgets and clothes for Tessa, Sam, Cedes and me, and fun kids shit for the Trilogy and Beth.

Thinking of my uncle had me searching him out. He and Kurt looked like they had gotten dressed out the same closet. Both were wearing black jeans, Kurt's were skinny jeans, while Saul's were just well fitted. Saul was looking real NYC in a black v neck sweater, black walking moccasins, and a white and black check patterned infinity scarf. Kurt had paired his jeans with a teal button down shirt and a black suede waistcoat. He'd taught all of us not to call what he wears vests…vests are what Mr. Schuester wears. As one would expect, his shoes were black suede and he had a black suede hat too. That kid really needed to be a little less coordinated. Like Finn. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt over a black Henley shirt, and his kind of baggy jeans and his sneakers. Burt was wearing pretty much the same thing only his flannel was red and he had a quilted down vest on. Sander and George weren't too much better either. Sander was dressed like me with a brown sweater and dark wash blue jeans while George was rocking a Henley and dark brown slacks.

Benton was looking completely large and in charge. He was in black slacks and a sweater that just screamed 'MONEY' it was cashmere or something else that was totally too expensive for me to buy in that size. The sweater was a shade of red that was noticeable different from mine but only by a few degrees. He came over to herd us all into the dining room. We got settled at the table, ordered our breakfast and were joined by two well-dressed strangers. Saul stood and walked over to them. He kissed the tall redheaded woman on her cheek. I assumed that she was Francesca Jarrard. She was pretty, but the fake tits and the slightly crazy look in her eye were a huge turn off. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a blue top with a trendy asymmetrical neckline. She may have been totally nutso, but she had on some serious blue, high heeled, suede shoes. I wanted to swing by where ever she got those and get a pair in purple for Mercedes. They were that sexy. Saul introduced her first and then he turned to her partner, a short little Black woman with an athletic build, great rack and nice ass. Granted she didn't have shit on Cedes, but if I weren't taken, I'd have had to step to her. Saul introduced her just as Mills, no other name. She had longish hair, but I don't think it was long enough to be a weave. She was wearing black tailored slacks and a vee neck long sleeved top. Her jacket was a well cared for vintage, brown bomber jacket. She was no nonsense and told us quickly that she was taking half of us and showing us several apartments in the Upper West Side, Morningside Heights and Hoboken. Within a matter of moments she had decided who would be in her group, and we got less than no say in it. She culled Sam, Mom, Sander, Benton, Kurt, Santana, Finn and Carol to go with her. "Hopefully this way we'll have enough of the future residents and their parents in each group to have the best possible read without us taking everyone to each property at the same time." She told us before anyone could argue. None of us were going to. Bubbie and Moms D had already told us it was going to be that way the day we got here.

The Moms were nodding encouragingly. Angel Mom asked/ordered the ladies to join us. And Mom quickly had us shifting to make room. We ate breakfast rather quickly and got underway. Cedes and I kissed the hell out of Sam. It had been a long ass time since we'd been apart from him for more than a class or two. As we took two separate trains on the subway, I knew for sure that we all had to get into and go to the same school, we weren't dealing with this separation well, I'd have hated to see what it would have been like if Sam were in Tennessee and Cedes in Cali and me who the hell knows where.

Francesca PoV

I knew that Saul Mayzer thinks that I'm a crazy bitch. He really isn't the first to label me thus, but the simple truth is that it is his own damn fault. If he weren't so fucking good in bed, I wouldn't have gotten hooked on his dick. I mean, come on, it is Manhattan, he's good looking without being head turning handsome, he has an amazing job, he comes from a good Jewish background and has shown time and time again that he cares deeply for his mother, sister and nephew. The guy was a great date and when I slept with him, I knew that he was the one. I'd never cum that hard or that many times in one night before in my life.

I talked him into having dinner with me the night before I was to take his nephew and the kid's roommates around the city trying to find them an apartment for when they moved to school. I was sure that I could find them the perfect place, the only problem would be finding a landlord who would be willing to wait the better part of the year to collect their rent. That problem was solved after a conversation with the pregnant mother of the little girl that Saul's nephew was hanging all over. Saul really should have a talk with Noah. I mean, I know that love is blind, but if his nephew had to date outside our race, couldn't he find a black girl who was trim and fit like Mills…but I suppose that to each their own. I did not appreciate the fact that he was talking to them rather than me.

After going back over my mapped out game plan, and speaking with Mills…I decided to stick with the original idea. I would try to work in a few purchaseable condos, near our last stop in Kips Bay, but I knew that there wouldn't be anything in the price range that these people would have that would fit as many people as they needed an apartment to fit. I herded them to the train, grateful that no one seemed to be trying to sight see as we walked. The big camera the blonde woman was carrying had me worried. We went first over to Hell's Kitchen, the neighborhood was much improved from what it had been. "There are two identical apartments in this building that I want to show you." I said perkily.

"Are they both disability accessible?" the Hispanic woman with the incredible boots interrupted me to ask.

"No, the first apartment we'll see here is the one that has been designated as handicapped accessible." I told her. I led the group into the lobby and the landlord took one look at me and tripped all over himself to be helpful. I knew that having my breasts done rather than my nose was the better investment in my future. We made our way up the four flights of stairs. I pointed out the elevator, but I never take those things. Besides the exercise would be for Noah's girlfriend and her mother. "This apartment is a three bedroom, two bathroom flat. The kitchen was recently renovated when the last occupant passed away last year." I told them cheerfully.

"Natural causes?" the short gilr asked giving me a side eye.

"What?"

"Did the last resident die of natural causes?" She asked again.

"Yes. Mrs. Herrington was ninety six years old when she died. She had unfortunately out lived her husband, and son and siblings. She was a very kind old lady. I renovated the space completely. Not only the kitchen, but we've removed the walls so that the kitchen opens up into the open concept living, dining room. The bathroom we updated as well, but it would have cost too much to return it to a shower tub combo, so we left the stall shower and the walk-in tub in place." He told us with a smile.

In the end after looking through the entire apartment, the blonde woman taking pictures and videos of everything she could, they thanked the landlord and we left to go to the next stop. We headed into the Theatre district, it would be near NYU and Tisch and FIT so they should be happy. "This apartment is in a complex that is designed for those who are young and attractive. It may well be a bit too trendy for students. It is in the heart of the Theatre district and that could be very distracting. The complex offers a lobby with twenty four hour concierge service, fitness rooms, pool and is less than a stone's throw from dining and shopping. There is a clubhouse for mingling, and they offer social events and meet and greets for the residents. You can elect the housekeeping service; there is onsite laundry and drycleaning too." I said as I led them through the lobby. I made contact with my usual tour guide and allowed him to take over.

He introduced himself to the group and spoke with them for a few moments. "This unit would actually work for three couples. It has three bedrooms and two and a half bath rooms. The Master is a comfortable fifteen by thirteen, and has its own ensuite bathroom with its own linen closet. The walk-in closet in the Master suite is quite big." He said showing them the deep closet. "every door way has a thirty six inch clearance and this unit does have the accessible peep hole in the front door, and the kitchen counters are slightly lower, allowing them to be comfortable for those with disabilities and those without." He led us through the kitchen. The chubby girlfriend asked an abundance of questions about the cabinets and appliances. I suppose she cooks; she does look like she likes to eat. The galley kitchen opened into a twelve by twelve dining room which in turn opened into a nineteen by twelve and a half living room. The apartment also boasted a balcony. "The second full bathroom and the powder room each have the required bars and accessibly standards. The full bath has a walk in shower/tub combo and a slightly lower sink and raised toilet."

We walked through the apartment and he pointed out a few other points of interest. The mechanic looking gentleman asked about the closet space of the other bedrooms and laughingly told Todd, "unless you're hiding another three walk in closets, this place won't be able to hold all of Kurt, Cedes and Santana's shoes." Then they discussed the rent and I could see that this apartment wouldn't work. "Cedes, you think you and Kurt can both be in that kitchen?" when she shook her head, He thanked Todd for his time and it was time to head to the third stop.

That one didn't go over any better. We were in the East Village, but the apartment was four tiny bedrooms and there had been a few nods made to accessibility, but the Hispanic woman ended up cursing out the Landlord when he kept trying to insist that the apartment would perfect for all eight of the students including the one in the wheelchair. We made our way to Parc East in Grammercy Park where I again showed them two separate units, a three bedroom and a two. But despite the great location and the amazing amenities, the chubby girl immediately said that it was entirely too small for as much as they were wanting them to pay. To be honest this apartment had the smallest rooms we'd seen so far in a real complex.

We had a break and I took them to a very trendy café in Murray Hill. I showed them a nice apartment that would actually work for all of the kids, and had enough closet space to suit them all. And they still politely thanked the landlord for showing it to them and we left without a commitment. I schlepped them all the way out to Roosevelt Island to see a wonderful complex with all the amenities a person their age could want. They still weren't happy. So I took them to Kips Bay were we saw a four bedroom three bath, completely wheelchair accessible apartment and the landlord lost all interest in us when he realized that they wouldn't be moving in in what he considered a 'timely fashion'.

The next place I showed them was a renovated brownstone. It was available for purchase and had most of the needed accessibility standards, but they didn't like the changes that had been made. The kitchen's appliances were too low end; the bathrooms were already looking dated. So forth and so on. Thankfully the pregnant woman started texting her husband and it was decided that we were all going to meet at Blue Smoke for dinner. I would have preferred somewhere else, but Saul pointed out that there would be a toddler, his grandniece, and three other younger kids.

The entire group made our way to the restaurant and we got everything set for the rest of the people to make their appearances. Two African American couples joined us. The men were both tall and very attractive. They were obviously brothers and they greet the pregnant woman, I cannot remember her name, and the chubby little girl with kisses asking the all the questions a son or brother would ask. I was a little surprised that Saul and Noah were treating them as family as well. A very pretty lady came in with a little baby who called Noah, Abah…father. He took the little girl and gave her kisses, teasing and playing with her until she reached for his girlfriend. Who then played and teased the baby. Some more children came in hugging all of the other adults at the table and greeting me politely.

They were accompanied by Saul's mother, Ruth, who asked me several questions about the properties. She wrinkled her face at several of my favorites. When she realized that I was having a hard time remembering the names of anyone not directly related to Saul, she looked at me like she was seeing into my soul. "You know, if you really cared for my son, you'd take the time to learn about the people that he cares about." She said pointedly before turning her attention to the baby. Mills led in the other group and I turned to her to her about the locations they had viewed.

_Benton PoV_

As soon as we got underway, I pulled Mills aside. "Are the apartments you're showing us, only for rent, or are any of them available for purchase?"

Mills gave me a sharp smile. "Let me check." She pulled out her iPad and checked over the listings she had for us to look at. "I've got one listing that I hadn't planned on showing you because it is a little above your fifteen hundred per resident budget. But it is in the target area, Upper West Side, the owner would prefer to sell rather than rent anyway. Why the change? If you don't mind my asking."

"My brother in law raised a valid point last night, we are looking at apartments but the kids won't be moving in until August. How many landlords are going to be willing to hold an apartment that long?" I told her honestly. "Danica and I along with Burt Hummel pooled our resources and started a small incorporated business last year, because when we group our employees together we got a better rate on their insurance plan than either of us could have gotten alone. He said that since we had a great credit rating for the inc, we should look at buying the apartment for the kids through it. We can easily include the other parents in as a board of directors. If we're buying not renting, then the landlord or owner wouldn't care less if the place is technically empty until August, and it would allow Saul and Ruth to go ahead and start getting furniture delivered for the kids in advance."

She nodded and looked at me consideringly. "Francesca might have been able to convince me to waive our brokerage fees, but if I make this sale, I'm gonna get a commission." She told me with a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, though Saul will probably try to convince you to cut your partner out of it. He thinks she is crazy." I said conspiratorially.

"Only when it comes to men. I think she saw Fatal Attraction one too many times. That or Saul is just that damn good in bed." She laughed. "But Frannie is my girl, Chicks before Dicks and all that." She looked back down and did some things on her gadget. "Alright, Francesca and I are both expanding our searches to look for purchase properties. Apparently your wife pulled her aside to have this same discussion. Why don't you want the kids to know?"

"Because the only level headed one I've got on this excursion is Sam. Kurt and Santana would run us crazy on their demands. Plus, we just talked everything out with Marisol, Sander, Gabby, Becah, George, Burt and Carol last night. We were only able to get the go ahead from the Andersons this morning and we're technically still waiting to get a reply from the Abrams and the Pierces. We'll go ahead anyway. The Abrams and the Pierces were planning to give us their rent money every month so the landlord wouldn't get eight different checks every month if they were all in the same flat anyway."

She did some quick calculations. "How would you feel about Harlem? It's right on the other side of the Morningside Heights neighborhood and very near the Upper West Side, but you can get a lot more house for your money there. In fact I've got a 2 family brownstone, six total bathrooms, seven total bathrooms, new construction, I can show it to you this afternoon before we head back to your hotel."

"You should talk to Santana, she has a whole list of features that Artie will need to have in place. He has significant nerve impairment that impacts his ability to walk, so he is in a wheelchair." After catching him, Brittany and Santana celebrating their Sectionals win, I would never call that boy paralyzed again. Apparently certain parts still worked below his waist. I just thank God that they didn't see me. It was bad enough that I knew I saw them…I'd hate to consider how awkward it would have been if they knew too.

Mills nodded. She was really a pretty little thing, probably only a few years older than Kevon. "I'll do that. I've already made appointments for the five places I had pulled for you, so we'll be hitting those this morning. I've got a confirmation for a viewing of two purchase properties, one on the Upper West Side and one just inside Morningside Heights. I'm waiting to hear back from the builder in Harlem. We'll do those this afternoon."

We hit an apartment complex in Hoboken, New Jersey first. The North Independence at the Shipyard in Hoboken, New Jersey was just across the bridge and really didn't add a super significant amount of time to their commute. They kids would definitely need their cars here, and it would be two different units; none of the apartments there had enough bedrooms for them all to live together. First Mills took us through a three bedroom two and half bathroom flat.

"This apartment goes for six thousand a month; it is approximately seventeen hundred and fifty square feet. As you saw the lobby is attended and that is true twenty-four hours a day. The complex is right on the river which gives it some spectacular views. While you won't be in Manhattan, you are still a short walk from restaurants, theatres, shopping and a great waterfront park. The complex does have elevators, which is necessary for Mr. Abrams, it also has handicapped accessible units. There is an onsite fitness center, dog run and bike racks. There's even a residents lounge with free wi-fi. As you saw we enter the unit and immediately encounter a coat closet then if you turn right you see the open concept kitchen and dining room. The appliances are all stainless steel, and you will have both a dishwasher and a garbage disposal. The living room is twenty four by thirteen and has French doors which opens onto a fourteen by thirteen terrace, which gives you some great outdoor living space." She led us down the hall to show the rest of the apartment. "Now, you'll see that there is a powder room with its own linen closet and a shallow linen closet that hides the HVAC unit."

"Wow, that's quite ingenious." Kurt laughed.

"Very." She agreed. "Next to the powder room you have the first of the full bathrooms. That one also has the stacked washer dryer unit. It has a shower/tub combo, toilet and sink. Outside it there is another, deeper linen closet. Across the hall there are two thirteen by ten bedrooms, one would be perfect for the duo and the other for the office. Each of them have classic closets, that gives you quite a bit of storage. Finally there is the master bedroom and ensuite bathroom. The master is sixteen by twelve and has a walk-in closet. The master bath has a separate bathtub and shower, toilet and sink. They do have a three bedroom that is twenty four hundred square feet that might have worked for all of you but it is a townhouse setup and it doesn't have a bedroom on the first floor."

"Will we be able to paint?" Kurt asked. "These plain beige walls…just no."

"Actually you might be able to paint; you'd have to discuss that specifically with the landlord. However you would have to do it on your own dime and you'd be responsible for painting it back before you move out." Mills told him honestly.

"If we were to paint, is that one of those expenses we could provide receipts for and be able to take the amount off our rent?" Sam asked. That kid has his head in the right place.

Unfortunately Mills shook her head. "Not really, it would be considered a voluntary décor expense, like furniture."

"Alright, I'm ready to see the other apartment, the one for me and mine…where is it in relation to Cede and the Fairy?" Santana broke in.

Mills looked down at her tablet. "The apartment I want to show you is two floors down and a lot closer to the building center. It is closer to the elevators. We headed out and as soon as Mills got the door open, Santana was there with a tape measure.

"Ok, thirty four inches of clearance in the doorway and there is a chair level peephole in it and everything. I can work with that." Santana told her. "Knobs are acceptable for Artie…he doesn't have any problems with his hands."

"OVERSHARE Santana." Carol chided. I could tell that Kurt had dressed her that morning. She was looking very cute and put together, but she still looked comfortable and like Carol. Her top was dark brown and teal with geometric patterns that made it look trendy, it had been paired with some nicely fitted jeans. Carol has an alright but for a white woman, her jeans were brown, and distressed and showed that off. "Now, I know that Artie doesn't have any problem with doorknobs or even clearance, but what we need to concentrate on is the kitchen and bathrooms." She turned her attention to Mills. "Artie is extremely independent and if he doesn't have the ability to do for himself, this is not the apartment for them." Carol had become almost as protective of Artie as Santana was ever since she saw Finn's SAT score. Artie Abrams could do no wrong in Carol Hummel's eyes now.

Mills nodded. "Well, let's start in the master bathroom." She lead us back through the hallway, she showed us a twenty four by twelve living and dining room area. We walked into the master bedroom and I could tell Santana liked it immediately. It had a similar waterfront/cityscape view as the other apartment and the huge windows let in a lot of light. The room was a nice comfortable seventeen by twelve and the closet might actually have had enough room for Santana and Brittany, Artie would probably get stuck with the closet in the other bedroom…much like Sam, Noah and Blaine would probably be sharing the closet in the 'study' in the other apartment. The bathroom was nice, like the other apartment there was a separate shower stall, however unlike the other shower, this one had a built in wooden bench and a removable shower head with a long flexible nozzle that would allow Artie freedom to shower by himself, but the large tub would allow Santana and Brittany the chance for a soak when they wanted it.

"Now as you can see, where the other apartment had carpet in the bedrooms, this apartment has hardwood floors throughout." Mills pointed out.

"This could actually work. I kind of wish we were closer to Cede and the Fairy…what if I need an emergency fashion or reality check?" Santana bemoaned.

"Mercy and Kurt are just a phone call away, and I know that will be down here with the perfect accessory or a pint of ice cream at the drop of a hat. " Sam assured her.

Santana nodded, but looking around I could tell that she wasn't truly enraptured of this apartment any more than Kurt or Sam had been of the other. "Alright then people, we've got more to see. Since no one just fell in love with either of these, let's head to the next stop." I suggested.

We made our way to Midtown to the Mantena apartment complex on West Thirty-Seventh Street. The complex was all steel and glass from the outside. "Now this complex is just a train ride away from both NYU and Columbia, and most would consider it walking distance to Juilliard." Mills began. "It has Wi-Fi in the clubhouse, concierge service, and a fitness center with both weights and cardio machines. You are in Midtown Manhattan which puts you a stone's throw away from everything. Each unit has a frost free fridge, large windows and a full gourmet kitchen. The unit I'm showing you first is a three bedroom duplex, but with it having a bedroom and bathroom on the bottom floor; it makes it doable for Artie."

"The bedroom placement might have made it doable, but the separate shower stall was in the bathroom upstairs and it didn't have the bench or shower head we'd need. It might work just for Cede and her boys and the Fairy and Blainewise Gamgee…but not for Brits, Wheels and me." Santana said shaking her head.

Mills made some notes on her pad and showed us a two bedroom in the same complex. This one was better suited for Artie with wide open rooms and a disability ready shower. But no one liked the size of the extra bedroom and the kitchen wasn't as nice as the one in the three bedroom. So we headed on to the next stop on our venture. "The Westmont on the Upper West Side is owned and managed by the same people as the Mantena we've just left so the complex amenities are pretty much the same. These units don't have the gourmet kitchens, though the kitchens are still nice. They offer laundry onsite, not in the units."

"Wow…Umm…we're either going to have to buy more sheets or keep looking." I pretended not to hear Sam tell Santana.

"I know, right." She agreed readily.

They were patient as we walked through both a three bedroom and a two bedroom, but all agreed that the kitchens were entirely too small. So we headed to the next stop, Morningside Heights. There were two three bedroom units, but despite the landlord's assurances that they were designed for the disabled, neither had any of the things Artie would need to have in his place other than the doorway clearance. "Okay, those are all the rentals I have to show you today. Why don't we break for lunch and then we can go see the other properties that I have available for purchase."

"Purchase…like to buy?" Sam asked warily. He glanced over at me to see my reaction.

So I chose to be the one to answer him. "It actually makes more sense to buy over renting, Sam. If we can find the right location and buy something, maybe we can do some renovations to make it work for all of you. Now I will say that if we purchase you guys will be living together for all four years, so you'd best to be mature and make sure that you resolve any drama and not try any bullshit." I warned. It took some doing but I managed not to look over at Santana. She lives to start drama, but I think she was close enough with my daughter to keep that tendency under wraps.

We stopped for lunch at a Subway right around the corner from the last complex, and very near the Columbia campus. Then we grabbed the train and headed into Harlem. We probably could have walked it, it was that close to Morningside Heights. Mills met up with a nice lady name Trudy who walked us through the model home. "Now, each of the brownstones is actually a duplex. Each side can be differentiated and you will have the pleasure of selecting the finishings for each room including flooring, paint and wall treatments. Each duplex will be a three bedroom, three and a half bath home. This model home is set up with an open concept living and dining room with a full kitchen. The kitchen is set with midrange appliances and finishings, but you can always purchase the kitchen upgrade package which would bump you up to a gourmet kitchen and higher end appliance, tiles and woods. Now feel free to personalize one side of the duplex more than the other if you will be living in one and renting out the other."

"Would it be possible to create an exterior entrance that is shared for both halves of the duplex, and then have two, indoor 'main' entrances into the separate apartments." Sam asked. The way it was currently set up, the two homes shared a twelve step stoop, which their front doors opened up to. Sam's alteration would be safer and allow them to have a shared security system. "And what about wheelchair accessibility?"

Trudy nodded. "Those are both available upgrades. You would simply have to elect to add a street level wheelchair entrance, and an elevator to the package." She told him as she showed us the rest of the first floor which included a room that would serve as a perfect study for the kids. "The downstairs only has a powder room right off the main living/dining area. She smiled at Sam, "believe it or not we actually have an upgrade package for this room that will include built in bookcases that double as a secret door connecting the two units."

"That is so totally awesome." Sam whispered.

"Yes…I can raid their fridge without getting dressed." Santana laughed.

Trudy laughed at that. "So I take it, you'd only need one kitchen upgrade package."

"Is there an upgrade package that can put sprinklers throughout the other kitchen?" Sander teasingly asked.

"Actually that comes standard. There is a fire suppression system standard in the kitchens of every unit we sell." Trudy assured her. She directed us up the stairs to the second floor. "Each duplex is a mirror image of the next. You will be able to choose all the fixtures for each bathroom as well as the closet system upgrades for the walk in closets in each of the smaller bedrooms." The second floor was a simple hallway with some lovely windows. There were two largish bedrooms separated by a well-appointed bathroom. We went up the final flight of stairs to find a master bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. "The Master bedroom has a hers' walk in closet and a his traditional closet. The bathtub in the master bath standard package is a separate shower stall and a traditional claw foot tub, but you can upgrade to a jetted, sunken tub instead, or even down grade to a shared shower/tub combo. The master also comes with a double sink that you can upgrade to include a vanity as well."

"Can we do a similar upgrade in the bathroom on the second floor?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes." Trudy told him with a smile. "Now, these are traditional brownstones, meaning that they have four floors. I've shown you three. The fourth floor is the basement. The Accessibility Upgrade package includes a finished basement. However you have the ability to choose to have a washer and dryer room only in the basement, a half-finished basement, which would allow for you to further finish it later. You can also choose to fully finish the basement or even convert the basement to a separate living unit that would then give you some rental income since you'd be utilizing both units."

Becah looked fascinated. "Really? Would you be able to do so and still leave them access to their laundry room?"

Trudy checked something on her pad. "Actually, we could do that or we could create a washer and dryer closet in the kitchens or second floor bath, which would negate the need for having a communal laundry room at all."

"Could we do this for both basements, and what kind of rent could we expect to gain from a basement apartment unit?" I probed.

Again Trudy looked thoughtful. "If we create a similar hallway to the main entrance so that the wheelchair bound occupant could access the elevator and the tenant could access their entrance as well, you should be able to do so."

Mills broke in to answer the other part of my query. "If you go one bedroom one bath, with in apartment washer and dryer hookup, we could probably get anywhere from twenty one hundred to twenty five hundred dollars a month. If you can step it up to two bedrooms we can bump the rent up to as much as thirty-five hundred dollars each."

"We'd have to install fire walls between the basement and the first floors, but we can easily handle the changes necessary to do so." Trudy said with a smile.

"Okay, first of all, how much are we talking for the home with the upgrades we've mentioned?" I asked quietly.

"The baseline for the brownstone is a million five. The list of upgrades that you've indicated will add between two hundred and fifty and five hundred thousand. Depending on your down payment and interest rate, you are looking at thirteen thousand five hundred dollars a month for a fifteen year fixed rate mortgage." She figured out quickly.

Becah looked thoughtful as she did the math in her head. "If we rent out both basements for twenty-one hundred a month that will bring our responsibility down to nine thousand three hundred…roughly twelve hundred dollars per person for all eight of the kids."

Sander nodded. "We can handle that. If we do go for this one, Gabby and I will also handle their cable, phone and internet bill every month." He had been our silent partner that day, manning the camera, cataloging each apartment we visited with pictures; just as Kurt and Mills had been taking copious notes with their iPad and tablet.

The smile was growing on Trudy's face. She knew that we were interested. "Will you need to hire a decorator? We do have a list of preferred vendors I can give you."

Santana, Carol and Finn all started laughing. "No…that won't be necessary." I told her with a smile. "Kurt and Mercedes along with my wife and Santana's mother will be more than able to handle it."

Carol looked thoughtful. "When would we need to let you know by to have everything finished by the second week in August?"

"We would need at least six months to complete the building. If you're looking for financing through us, we'd need to start the paperwork soon, within the next two weeks." She said honestly.

I looked to Mills, "Would you be able to work with Ruth and Saul to make sure that everything goes according to plan? We would, of course, increase your fee."

"Actually if you make me the exclusive broker for the rental units, I'd be willing to help to make sure that the building goes smoothly." Mills agreed.

We made arrangements with Trudy to let her know within the next two weeks. I knew that we'd be utilizing the same finance company that held the almost complete mortgage of my home, Burt's shop and had held the mortgage on the dental office. Danica and I had finished with that one the year Mercedes began high school. In fact from a strictly monetary stand point, buying was probably going to prove the best choice for all of us. As soon as we were clear of the model home, Mills asked me if I still wanted to see the other purchase property.

"Since you've already made the appointment, sure…but I have to say I think the duplex with the basement rentals is going to be almost impossible to top." I said honestly. I was right the other house she showed us was great. It was a four bedroom two bathroom condo on the edge of Midtown Manhattan. It was three point four million dollars and didn't have all the amenities that would make independence a reality for Artie. The kitchen was too small for Kurt and probably Mercedes and while it was in a complex, it didn't have half of the things the other complexes we'd seen that day. I didn't like the look of the 'doorman' either. The way he was watching Santana pissed me off way too much. As we were leaving I texted all the different parts of our group and with some help from Mills, we decided to all meet up at Blue Smoke, Zagat's most family friendly restaurant in New York.

_Bubbie Ruth's PoV_

Francesca's group had finished their day in Kips Bay so they got the restaurant first and arranged for them to put enough tables together seat all thirty of us, including Beth's high chair. While we were placing our drink orders, I spoke with her for a while and realized that she hadn't even taken the time to get to know her actual clients. I decided then and there that my son was right, this bitch was crazy. I was quite happy when the rest of the family joined us. We all discussed what we had done that day and I told them about taking the kids on a tour of the ABC studios and how they had gotten to meet the Bieber boy, Sarah had almost passed out. I didn't bother telling them all about the toys and such that I had ordered that would be sent to their homes in Ohio on the second. Kev, Dev, Pats, and Tonya had done some more sightseeing, and gone to visit some places they hadn't been able to visit when the younger kids were with them.

Then the discussion turned to finding out all about the places they had seen and the things they liked and didn't like about each. Gabby and Sander had both manned the cameras and had plenty of shots and even videos of everywhere they visited. Tessa, Santana and Mercedes pulled out their tablets and soon the Anderson, Pierce, and Abrams parents were all in the know about the place they had found for purchase. By the time the waitresses and server came to take our orders, it had been decided. The parents would band together under the BDB HJ, Inc. header to buy the duplex, Kurt, Mercedes, Marisol and Danica would work together to select all the materials and paint colors and everything else, while Saul, Mills and I would work together here to make sure that everything would be finished and ready for move in by the second Saturday of August.

Then things inevitably turned to finances. Becah and Noah quickly had the dollar amounts worked out, they amended the totals Becah had originally come to so that they included they included a down payment of just about five percent. Benton got in contact with Bryant and the accountant they used for both the dentist office and Burt's garage, and in what seemed like minutes, but was probably closer to an hour they had the financing in place. "Okay, I'll have all the paperwork to get everything started tomorrow morning. Hiram is going to email it to me so we can just print in out in the business center at the hotel."

Mills spoke up quickly. "I've canceled the appointments I originally made for tomorrow and scheduled a meeting with Trudy at ten."

I could see Sander and Gabby looking worried. So I spoke up before they could fret themselves to death. "I'll kick in fifteen grand for the down payment, too."

"What?" everyone gasped.

I shrugged unconcernedly. "I spent last weekend in Atlantic City, that isn't even a third of what I won. I can make a gift of five grand to Noah, Mercedes and Sam, and it will lessen my tax burden. I had already planned to use some to plump up Beth and Triple S college funds; this is what I want to do for my grandkids…are you telling me that I can't use my free money to spoil my grands?" I dared them each to protest with a look.

Not one of them was stupid enough to say a word. That's the great part of being Ruth Mayzer, no one ever tells me no. we finished our desserts and I helped them all get back to the motel. Francesca had bailed after the main course, during which she only had a salad…airhead, but Mills decided to walk back with us. After having a chance to talk with her, I decided that I had found the perfect woman for Saul. I was so happy that when we got back to the hotel lobby, before everyone went their separate ways, I decided to share the last of my surprises. "Now, I want to make sure that none of you, and Mills you are included in this invitation, have made plans for Monday night, because you are all going to be my guests at the live filming of ABC's NEW YEAR's Rockin' Eve. Sunday we've already planned to go shopping, and I'll be dressing each of you…you too if you'd like to come Mills. Monday, we'll be going to have a spa day for the ladies, and gentlemen I've got you a tee time at Hoboken Golf Course for that morning. We'll meet up for dinner and then a big ass family photograph session and then go down to Time Square. I've got to work for a little while but I'll be down with you guys to ring in the new year. Shelby, I have set up a babysitter for you if you'd like for Beth for the evening. She has been my neighbor since before Becah graduated college. She babysits a lot of the kids in the building and is fully licensed. But I am willing to let you bring her back here if you'd rather. Mills…I don't know if I'm willing to take any excuses for you not coming with us."

While everyone was speechless, I gave all my little bubbelas, from Kevon all the way down to Beth, kisses and exited stage left. They could try to change my mind on the way up to the brownstone…it wouldn't work. I'd paid for everything advance so there was no way they could even try. I smirked to myself; I always get my way, even if I have to stack the deck in my favor. Saul, Becah and Noah got their insane math skills from somewhere.

* * *

><p>Alright people, No more updates 'til the reviews pick up. I'm serious...I'm holding the next chapter hostage, and it includes Puck's night of control, the photo shoot and more of Bubbie Ruth's machinations and matchmaking.<p>

If you want the chappies, you need to pony up the goods...see...Yeah.

Okay for real,

I hope that most of you enjoyed the updates, but only getting like ten reviews for three chapters hurts like a SoB.

You guys are making me cry...Except ZEEJACK & Isis who rock big time.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	38. Chp 34 The House That Love BuiltCONTROL

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_******BIG ASS WARNING*** REALLY BAD LANGUAGE IN THE THIRD PORTION OF THE CHAPTER!**_

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
><span>For those who asked<span>, I am a recovering Shopping Addict who uses fictional shopping to sublimate my own psychosis. Sorry if it bothers you…but my Student Loans thank you…with less of my income going to shopping, they are getting paid off a lot more quickly.  
><strong>The title comes from the lyrics of "The House That Jack Built" by Aretha Franklin<strong>

Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<br>The House That Love Built**

_Mills PoV_

I spent my entire trip to my apartment on the Upper East Side trying to figure out what game Ruth Mayzer was playing. The thoughts that she was certainly up to something alternated with thoughts that I was getting paranoid as I grew older. I shook both sets of those thoughts off as I entered my building. I checked my voicemail as soon as I walked in the door to find that Frannie was frantically trying to reach me. She must have thought I would have made my excuses shortly after she did. Usually I would have, but for some reason I couldn't leave them. There was just so much love around that table. My parents had died when I was in college, victims of a DUI accident. The settlement from the rich bastard who'd had a few too many and gotten behind the wheel had been enough to see to their funeral and allow me to leave college unencumbered by their or my debts. But since I had been the only child of two people who'd run away from their families to be together, seeing the type of familial comradery that I'd been welcomed into that evening had been strange, new and special.

As I changed into some yoga pants and a tee shirt, I called Frannie back. "Are you really just getting home?" she asked in lieu of saying hello.

"Yes. I actually eat food and refuse to subsist on air and lettuce." I teased, even as I mounted my treadmill to work off that amazing hot fudge sundae I'd enjoyed.

"I eat salads, not just lettuce…it is hard work looking like this…you've seen my mother. Can you believe how much that pregnant woman ate? Her body will never bounce back with the way she ate. I mean she had an appetizer and a heavy entrée…I am so glad I made her take the stairs every time we saw an apartment under the seventh floor." She scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "First of all her name is Danica…second she is having her fourth child, I'm pretty sure she knows how to eat when pregnant. Third of all, you are so lucky you didn't get your foolish ass told about yourself. Why the hell would you make a pregnant woman walk up in buildings with elevators?"

"I can't remember her name, and why should I…I'll never see her again after they get everything settled with the apartment for the kids. And what was up with those all the kids? They all have so many of them. I mean only Saul's sister had the good sense to stop at two. The blonde woman had three; the pregnant woman should kind of be ashamed of herself for allowing her husband to get her pregnant again at their age."

"Actually the Hummel-Hudsons only have two and the Lopez family only has one." I pointed out before being struck by the ultimate wrongness that had just come out of my friend's mouth. "Why the hell should she be ashamed? They have been married for over twenty years and are still so in love that they are having another baby. That should be a point of pride in this day and age." I pointed out. Frannie has been my friend for a very long time, but sometimes…she pisses me off. "Hell her older kids are all smart and successful; if anyone should be bringing forth more children into this world…those two seem to be it. She has absolutely nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm just saying it's nice that they are in love, but they have to be at least what…forty five, isn't that a little bit too old to have a kid." She backpedaled hearing my tone. But of course then she rallied strong in the irritation force. "Did you notice the way the chubby black girl had Saul's nephew and that blond boy both hanging all over her in the restaurant?"

"Yes. Her name is Mercedes, she is thick…not chubby, there is a difference. Saul's nephew's name is Noah…but he goes by Puck and they are both together with the blond boy whose name is Sam." I sighed. How did she spend all day with these people and not learn the smallest, important to our job, details? I decided that I needed an answer for that question, so I asked it aloud.

"I remember the things they said they wanted. I don't need to know why they need them." She reasoned. "Now back to the important thing. Those three are together and their parents know and not only don't care, but they are helping them all live in sin together?"

"Amazingly enough it's not actually our business what the parents are doing other than the fact that they have hired us to find these eight kids, two threesomes and a couple…by the way, a place for them to live for the next four…possibly more…years." I gave her my opinion on the situation. "Besides, isn't it the parent's job to just love unconditionally?"

"I guess. That is what they say, but I happen to know that my mother will love me a lot more when I get married. I will also gain bonus love points if the man I marry is Jewish and successful." She joked. "Isn't Saul Mayzer just perfect?"

Great segue Frannie. "He is a very nice guy. He loves his family very much… but I've got some bad news for you Frannie, he counts that pregnant lady and her husband, the blond husband and wife, and all those kids as his family. Even worse, his mother doesn't like you very much." I tried to soften the blow.

"No, I appreciate the effort, but let's be real…his mother hates me with a fiery passion, his sister thinks I'm an airhead and I'm pretty sure that his nephew wanted to drop kick me down a few flights of stairs today." Frannie pouted. I don't blame him either. But my friend wasn't finished. "I really think his nephew had been a bad influence on him. Saul barely paid me any attention today, but at dinner he spent the whole night talking to you."

I had noticed that fact, but I knew Francesca well enough to hedge…and to ignore the unintended slight. "Frannie, I was the one who found the place they are going to buy. He had questions. Ruth spent a lot of time asking me questions too." Granted her questions were more about me and my personal life than about the duplex. "Besides, he was wondering if there was any way that he could slip ten grand into the down payment without everyone knowing about it."

"Why the hell would he want to do that? They aren't his kids!" she gasped. "Do you know what he could do with ten thousand dollars; he could buy me a fabulous engagement ring _and_ a great wedding dress."

I laughed at her. "That man is not going to ask you to marry him, Frannie." I didn't tell her that when I walked with them back to their hotel, I heard Saul and Mercedes discussing ways to get her to stop stalking the poor man. Some of them were very creative. My absolute favorite was for Saul to get her drunk and let her seduce Mercedes' uncle and have Saul catch them. Apparently Bryant Harris was the only man they all knew who didn't mind 'fake ass, hard, nasty titties'. Their words not mine.

"It could happen." She whined.

I decided it was time for some hard truths. "Francesca, you know I love you… let's be real. Any shot you had with that man ended today when he saw the way you treated his extended family. You didn't even take the time to learn the names of our clients. So not only were you judgmental and snobby…you were pretty stupid too. I know you, how you think and how you work. You flirted with other guys in front of him, thinking it would make him jealous, but he doesn't care enough about you to care who you flirt with; instead it left our clients with a bad impression of you."

"Well shit, what should I do?" she asked quietly.

"Chalk this one up to a lesson learned and start going back to your synagogue's social events if you want a good Jewish guy." I said without the least bit of hesitation.

Frannie moaned. "You're just saying that because you want him for yourself."

I laughed. "Frannie, something tells me if I did want him, I wouldn't be on the phone with you, I'd be on my back with my legs wrapped 'round his ears. But you know that I never make a decision that important without careful consideration and getting to know the guy a lot better than one dinner with his big, loud, crazy, loving family." I might not have exactly wanted him…but I had to admit that he was sexy and I did envy his family.

She giggled. "You know what? I could not handle that family. I mean, when it was just Saul and his mother and a sister and niece and nephew he only saw two or three times a year, that I could handle, but this is a horse of a different color. My family is big, and loud and crazy enough. But he might be perfect for you. I'm going to come over to your place tomorrow, and I'll pick out what you're going to wear to take them up to Harlem. I'll help you herd them all up there, and then have some reason to leave or fade into the background or something. You can learn more about him. You already know the easy stuff, what he does and where he works, all about his family and that the man is GIFTED in the sack. That should give you some conversation starters to learn even more."

"Wait, how did this conversation go from you wanting him to you trying to pimp me out to him?"

"Gracey, the man is fine, fiscally comfortable, has a great heart and is pure dynamite in bed…one of us is becoming his wife. I refuse to allow some other lesser woman to get that good a prize." She reasoned.

There was nothing else to say to that. I knew a lot better than Saul Mayzer how hard it was to change her mind…I didn't bother trying. Besides, neither Saul nor I were going to fall in line with her delusions…I might as well let her have her fun.

After managing to escape from the verbal 'Elmyra hug' that was a conversation with my former roommate and current business partner, I finished up my workout, made my way to the bathroom, wrapped up my hair and showered. Once clean, I toweled off and smoothed in my favorite fragrance free Neutrogena body oil. With a wry grin I walked to my lingerie chest to decide what I wanted to wear to sleep. I'm not the world's most feminine girl, but the one place that I allow myself to fully embrace my femininity is lingerie. I love it. I suppose that given the tone and content of the conversation I'd just finished, was it any wonder that I decided against my babydoll nighties and tap pants and camisoles. Instead I chose a full lace, unlined red teddy, I'd found on sale at Victoria's Secret the last time the shopping bug had bitten me. I slid into my sheets and was asleep in minutes.

Before I knew it, Francesca was shaking me awake and I was wondering why the hell I had given her a key. I must have been out of it last night; I forgot to put on the chain last night. I tried to burrow into my pillows, but Frannie was nothing if not determined. "Nope…Come on Mills…" Not even Frannie was crazy enough to call me by my first name before I'd had coffee. "I've put on your ridiculously strong Sumatra blend, I've listened to you moaning and groaning for the last ten minutes. You know if you masturbated more often, you wouldn't have so many wet dreams." She chided as she headed into my closet. "When was the last time you got laid?"

I definitely wasn't going to answer that, if she knew that it had been more months since I'd last had sex than years I'd walked the earth, and even longer than that since I'd successfully had a social orgasm, she would have tied me to the bed and locked Saul Mayzer in the bedroom with me. I sighed and forced myself out of the comfort of my nest. As I made my bed, Frannie came back in the room and announced her presence by smacking the hellsfire out of one of my bare ass cheeks. "If I didn't love you so much I would be forced to hate you. Your ass is just so…perfect. Not too big, not too small…bootylicious without being obnoxious. So not fair."

I laughed the compliment away and shook my head at the dress she had dug out from the back of my closet. "You know that I only wear dresses to weddings, funerals, and other major religious events." I said with a growl in my voice.

"But your legs are sooo great." She whined.

"Nope…pants." I told her sternly. It was her turn to sigh and return to the closet. I showered again, brushed my teeth, lotioned, cleansed my face and rubbed in some moisturizer with a high SPF. Wrapped in a towel, I went into my bed room and picked out a comfortable, close front racerback bra black bra with beige lace accents and its matching thong. I brushed past Frannie to grab my favorite black leather, three and half inch high ankle booties. "I'm wearing these, my 'not really navy' blue, side zip, slim fit slacks with the little boot flair; I will allow you to pick out which top I'm gonna wear." Compromise, the root of any successful relationship.

She squeed…probably she had assumed that I would take it all over. Rushing back into the closet, she quickly picked out a black cotton scoop neck Henley with crochet details on the sleeves that she had forced me to buy a few months I paired it with my black leather cropped jacket with three quarter length sleeves that would allow the crocheting to show on my shirt under it. Quickly, before Francesca could change her mind, I dressed, picked a shade of lip gloss, tossed it and my electronics into my Kenneth Cole, black leather messenger bag with a lovely padded division just for laptops, or in my case iPads and iPhone. I swung through the kitchen and poured my Sumatra blend into my big ass travel mug, added my caramel macchiato coffeemate and enough sugar to choke a horse and was ready to head out.

The stars and subway trains all aligned and Francesca and I made it to the Jones, Puckerman, Evans, Hudson, Hummel…good lord there really were a lot of them…hotel thirty minutes early. Saul and Ruth Mayzer were sitting in the lobby chatting. I so would love to look as good as Ruth Mayzer when I get to be her age. She was rocking a great pair of retro look, flared denim trousers that transcended the word 'jeans'. Her shirt was a tight, clingy red sweater with a not really shallow, not very deep, vee neck that while age appropriate, did nothing to detract from the fact that gravity hadn't been as mean to the woman as it could have been. We walked over and were greeted pleasantly, if a little coolly for poor Frannie. Ruth turned immediately to me. "Now, Mills, I went ahead and added you to our little Girls' Spa day. I've invited you and I know it is horribly short notice, so I handled the payment as well." I opened my mouth to protest and was shut down immediately. "No. It was free money. I won big at blackjack…best hundred dollar bet I ever made."

I blinked once, then twice and decide that discretion was the better part of valor when dealing with this particular client. Besides I really wanted to go to Times Square for New Year's Eve. I was twenty nine years old and had lived in Manhattan for over eight year and I had still never gone. Here was a chance to go, for free, with a group of people I could almost guarantee would be hilarious to spend the evening with. I turned to Saul Mayzer instead. "So Saul, how are you doing this morning?"

I felt his eyes taking me in from the top of my head to the tips of my boots and back up again to meet my eyes. It was merely a little pride, and not arrogance, that assured me that he liked what he saw. "I'm good. Ready to get this show on the road."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "I told you that you were rushing for nothing. Dani and Bent will be down in half an hour…tops. Gabby and Sander were already in the shower, granted together so it could be a minute there. You don't even want to know about your sister and George…or the younger set." She smiled a rather naughty grin. "Hopefully anyone in the room next to Noah, Sexual Chocolate and Blond Adonis is on the pill or the patch or the shot or something…I heard 'that scream' of hers from down the hall and turned right around and got back on the elevator. Finn and Kurt are already in the dining room with Sarah, Stacey, Stevie and Tessa."

I looked over at Francesca and we both started to laugh. "Yeah, laugh it up…that's my sister and nephew…her daughter and grandchildren, and she's just casually talking about their sex lives." Saul grumbled. Saul Mayzer was a fine man. I could see where others would see his features as too stark for true handsomeness…but he oozed a sexuality that was damn near palpable. I noticed that it was a family trait. His sister's was tempered by an innocence that seemed dichotomous, but it was there none the less. His Mother and nephew both had it in spades. "I hope you two are ready for this. EVERYBODY wants to see this place, so the only ones not going with us will be Shelby and the baby." He said throwing me a smile that managed to exclude Frannie despite his words.

"I'm sure that I can handle whatever you throw at me." I said with a naughty grin of my own. Then I realized what I had said and tried to rectify the embarrassing situation. "I mean, you all gave me both Santana and Kurt yesterday…and the worst part was I could tell they were actually on their best behavior." One day I will understand how my darling Best Friend always manages to Jedi mind trick me. Yesterday, not a single problem being around or talking to this guy…one conversation with Francesca Jarrard, and now I'm accidentally flirting.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Saul asked suddenly.

"Just the breakfast of champions." I returned holding up my now empty travel mug. We shared a laugh, and I found myself allowing him to lead me into the hotel's dining room.

We had barely taken our seats when Santana and her mother joined us. "Hola Bitches." She said by way of greeting.

"Santana, do you think it will ever be possible that you can greet us without the use of profanity?" Kurt asked with a prissy smile.

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Uh…nope." She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug mussing his hair. "Fairy, we're getting a boss ass house today!" she was pretty much vibrating with excitement.

Kurt squealed, but it was Finn who spoke. "Believe me…he knows. He was up most of the night picking out finishes and tiles and all the different things that they want people to pick for these things."

Whatever rejoinder Kurt may have tossed at his brother was lost in the arrival of Danica and Benton Jones. "I'm telling you Bent…if that scrawny, flat ass, fake tittied heifer had 'suggested' we take the stairs one more time…I'd have been able to make me an 'Ariel' wig." She said angrily. "And don't think for one second I didn't hear her snide, bullshit ass comments at dinner. I ate an appropriate amount of food. It was her anorexic ass that should have ordered more than a salad. Instead she chose to give everyone else's plates the jinky eye. No wonder she's crazy…she's hungry and _thirsty_."

"I am such a bad friend." I whispered as I finished laughing my ass off. Saul passed me a napkin to catch the laughter tears that were streaking my cheeks.

I looked over and Danica was doing the black girl blush. "I'm so sorry. I didn't even think." She began.

"I fussed at her last night. She knows she was wrong. I'm sure that when she is done avoiding you because she has to, she will apologize." I soothed, and prayed I was right.

Thankfully we were saved by the arrival of three rather flushed looking coupled, the Evans, Hudson-Hummels and Puckerman-Altmans all came in looking like their mornings had begun a lot better than my own. They were soon followed by the Jones sons and their girlfriends, who all looked very satiated as well. The final arrivals were the youngest of the late comers. Noah, Mercedes and Sam came in with Sam and Noah arguing playfully. "It was so your fault, Puck." Sam asserted. "I was just minding my own business when you brought your phone over to show me that pic you took of Mercy hugging Ms. Scott. Everything that happened there after was a direct result of you shoving a sexy picture in my face before I was awake enough to be expected to have any kind of self control."

The third member of their relationship just rolled her eyes and walked, carefully, but not gingerly over t Kurt and forced Santana to move down with just a look. Then she speared her bickering lovers with a glance and said quietly but so intensely there was no way they didn't hear it, "I don't care who started it. All I know is now we are running late. Sit your horny asses down and let's have breakfast. We need to meet the homebuilder's rep at ten."

Neither boy was willing to cross their honey. They took their seats next to Saul, plowed quickly through their breakfast. Kurt had been kind enough to order everyone a good breakfast when he had ordered his own. We were actually made it across town and arrived at the model home on St. Nicholas Avenue with a few minutes to spare.

_Mercedes Pov_

The Subway ride and short walk to the model home for our new neighborhood was spent with Kurt, Santana, Marisol, me and my mother going over different parts of the options and the requirements we'd need to put in place with Puck and Sam chiming in when they had something to say. It was very quickly decided that we'd keep the options middle to lower end in the two basement apartments, while going a bit higher end in the main domiciles. We knew that the main duplexes would have hardwood floors throughout. As soon as we made contact with Trudy, everyone wanted to see everything they could about the home. After a tour of the model, Frannie took the non-Kurt boys, Patrice, Tonya and Tessa and Triple S to scope out the neighborhood and find all the most important information, like where the closest drycleaners and take out and park all were.

Trudy was very efficient she had the books of floor plans and options available waiting on us on a large circular table. She also had the paperwork we'd need to get everything rolling. "Now, Mr. Berry of Lima and faxed me all the necessary financials. Wells Fargo has approved you for a loan of up to three million dollars."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned to my daddy. "I thought that you were only applying for the cost of the house?"

Daddy shook his head. "Hiram and Gwen both suggested that since this move would actually benefit the incorporated business that we own long term, and since the dental office will be paid off next year and Burt owns his shop outright, we should see what the Bank was willing to give us." he explained quietly. "This puts us in a much better negotiating position and it means that we should be able to leave here today without cutting a check."

I nodded in understanding and tuned back into Mills and Trudy's discussion of the range of options available in floorplans and whether we'd be able to choose one floor from one, and another from a second. "As long as the placement of the stairs matches correctly there is no reason that they cannot mix and match until we get the perfect floor plan for them."

"Okay one last question before we get started…parking?" I asked with a grin. "And I don't have a compact car."

Trudy assured us that parking wouldn't be a problem. "Rather than forcing our clients to deal with on street parking, we elected to build a parking structure. Each home, two duplexes, gets a total of four assigned parking spaces. You can always rent others, but the monthly fee is rather steep. In your case, it will break down to one space for your household, one for the Lopez, Abrams, Pierce home and one for each of your basement apartment tenants."

With that we started pouring over the plans. Sander was invaluable, he was literally able to make little tweaks to the plans that made them work better for us. He drew them onto the templates that would become part of our contract, adding the needed numbers and lingo, in such a way that they wouldn't have to go back to the architect, just to the CADD tech. Thankfully he also explained that that would save us up to a week, and that we would be able to sign the finished contracts on Monday before we headed back to Lima. We decided to tackle the floor plan from the ground up, so the first to be completed was actually the basement apartments. The basement apartments would both have two bedrooms. One would enter those by entering, with a security code, a door on the street level and go into a hallway that was just about five feet wide and extended to the elevator that would serve as Artie's main entrance to the main duplexes. It would also serve as our 'freight' elevator on grocery days. Each apartment would open into a three and a half foot by five foot hallway that leads into a nineteen by twelve living room which is attached to the ten by twelve dining room in an open concept.

The apartments' kitchens are to the right of the entry hall and measure nine by six feet. Kurt laid out a great kitchen configuration and Mom and I were very quickly able to agree on the laminate flooring, the cabinets and laminate countertops. Everyone agreed to go back and look at the appliance packages once the layout was complete. We roughed out a small room in each kitchen that could have served as a pantry, but would instead allow for washer and dryer hookups in each unit. A move that didn't cost us much at all, but which would allow us to charge more in rent. On the other side of the living room a small hallway led to the two bedrooms and their shared bathroom. The bedrooms were each a comfortable ten by twelve and a half. The shared bathroom was a little on the small side to me at six by seven…but everyone assured me that it was pretty normal, and I was just spoiled. At just over twelve hundred square feet, Mills was certain we could command five to six grand for each. Maybe even more since we would be renting out new construction.

From there we moved up to the main entrance hallway. It was laid out like the entrance hallway on the floor below. "Now above the main entrance, the elevator will be key activated. What that means is that your tenants won't be able to access it to go into the Lopez, Abrams, Pierce living space. At the main level the elevator will actually have two doors. One will open into the 'lobby' for want of a better word, and the other will open into the LAP home. The same elevator will access the other two floors of the LAP home but as I said before…it will not allow the bottom floor tenants to access those levels. Now the elevator shaft is only seven feet deep which will leave you about nine feet behind it. On the street level, that space will be utilized to house the utilities of the duplex, the hot water heaters, any water softeners or filtration you may choose and the HVAC system." Kurt quickly flipped through the correct book and showed her the one Burt and George had told us we were getting. It would allow for each unit to have several zones. It was more cost efficient and we could actually pass some of the heating costs off to the tenants if we decide to be _those_ landlords. Its best feature was the solar panels that came with it that would ultimately lower those costs anyway. "Yes, thank you, it will be accessible through a door at the back; it could also house several smaller profile water heaters. Having the bulk of your utilities there would limit access should something need repair."

"I notice that you offer the tankless gas water heaters without a significant upgrade…" Burt said leadingly.

Trudy smiled. "Mayor Bloomberg's office gives builders a nice incentive to do so. In fact, you could put in four easily. If each unit has its own, then each unit can have its own water meter." She told him and passed him the book.

Within a few minutes, he and George had selected the best units for our needs and two slightly less expensive units for the rentals. "While we are at it," George spoke up, "we are want all the in home plumbing to be done with the copper pipes. If the decision is made to resell, PVC may no longer pass inspection at that point."

Trudy made a note and we moved back into our discussion. "Now the first floor of the main units will be all living space. Open concept living and dining room. Kitchen with a small family room off it, a study on the shared wall behind the elevator that will allow you to access the each other without getting actually dressed, as Miss Lopez was so happy to hear."

"I was wondering how much space would we need to take from the family room and study to turn the powder room into an actual bathroom." I asked.

Trudy and Sander conferred over the floor plans. Sander answered me. "The powder room was actually fairly good sized at four by four…if we take two feet from each room…it would create some extra corners in both the family room and the study, but it would work. Guest bathroom?"

"Exactly. Kurt is not going to want just anyone using his bathroom. Let's be real…until he knows people really well, and other than Mike and Sam…none of our current male friends would be allowed." I nodded.

"Hell is sharing a bathroom with Finn Hudson." Kurt said solemnly. "I can definitely agree to that change."

"Would you want that change in both units?" Trudy asked.

I shook my head. "No, there shouldn't be a room in Artie's home that he can't access and I don't think that would give him enough room." Santana cosigned that and we moved forward.

We discussed the finishes and flooring for both entrance halls. Trudy helped us select the best elevator for our needs. Then we picked wall paints and treatments for the basement apartments as well as their flooring and bathroom pieces, like the tub and sinks and everything that would have to be installed or roughed out during the first stages of building. Somehow we had forgotten that step once we left the kitchen. When that was done, we tackled the flooring, wall treatments, sinks, cabinets, countertops, backsplashes, built-ins and everything for the first floor. The powder room would now have a shower stall for guests to use. It was decided that while we would have a smooth textured tray ceiling in the living/dining room, that ceiling would stop at the archway leading into the kitchen. The kitchen, family room, guest bathroom and study would all have the same tiled ceiling with embossed ceiling tiles, though Santana, Kurt and I couldn't agree on which of our two favorite choices, so that would be another way in which our units would differ. We could easily agree on hardwood floors, but we disagreed on which type of wood and finish. Yes, we wanted crown moldings, but we each liked something different. So personal spaces would have our favorite, and Kurt and I would compromise on those in our public spaces. Santana just picked what she liked or in certain cases what struck her as something Brittany or Artie would love. I managed to convince Kurt that we should pick the stair well that allowed for a small 'cupboard under the stairs' type room that I immediately found an organization system that would allow it to serve as both a linen closet and cleaning supply storage as well.

Once Trudy had checked off everything we needed to plan and choose for the first floor, we tackled layout for the second floor. The second floor was technically, actually big enough to handle four bedrooms and a bathroom; however the model home only had two. We preferred that set up. Unfortunately, it was quickly pointed out that we would have to change our mind. Sam and Puck texted me that they would need space for working out, 'the only gym nearby is hella sketchy'. On top of that, Kurt pointed out that we'd also need some rehearsal space. After a quick discussion it was decided that the second floor of our home would hold the workout space, and Santana's side would hold the rehearsal area, since Brittany would actually be the one to need it the most. The workout and rehearsal space were the easiest to design. They would have ceiling, floors and walls, overhead lights, and not much else. "Would you be able to install mirrors along one wall?" Marisol asked surprising all of us. "Both in the boys' gym and in the dance studio…you would need mirrors. The same type they have in real commercial settings would be best, those are usually glassless now."

Trudy texted someone, and in a minute responded. "We would be able to do so, but it wouldn't be an entire wall, and it would have to be installed differently than the commercial types. We would need to install it over the drywall…otherwise it would negatively affect resale-ability."

That was something none of us wanted. The last thing our parents needed was to ultimately be stuck with a money pit in a city they didn't live in. Marisol and Trudy worked though the anchoring needs for each mirror that would take up no more than two thirds of the interior wall and I thought about something entirely different. I came to the realization that I would love it if… maybe once we were done with college; Sam, Noah, and I could buy it from them. We went back to concentrating on the layout of the second floor. The gym and rehearsal room were both put in the front of the house to ensure more privacy for the bedrooms. They were both going to be wired so that we could plug and play our music in both spaces. In the event of resale, they could be billed as being media rooms. In the Commune/Klaine apartment, as I thought of it, the two bedrooms on the second floor were not created equal. One would be a guest room that measured eleven by sixteen. It would have a traditional closet and we decided that we would get a large area rug to cover the hardwood floor rather than laying down carpet. However Kurt and Blaine's bedroom would be a much more comfortable twelve and a half by eighteen, with his and his walk in closets. Since we had turned the first floor bathroom into the guest bath, we reoriented the entrance to the second floor bathroom so that it was only accessible through Klaine's bedroom. The bathroom itself measured ten by fourteen and Kurt personally picked every fixture, feature and tile. Of course he had done so the night before and therefore really only had to plan out the configuration for everything in the floor plans. There was only one other room on the second floor and that was the laundry room. The room was a modest three feet deep and five and half feet wide. I selected the shelving for above the washer and dryer as well as the flooring and walls. I didn't want hard wood in there, in case of washer machine malfunction, so I went with a stone laminate. I put tile on the walls to about the height of a high efficiency washer and dryer. Above that I went for a neutral paint color and cabinets with shelving for washing stuff storage. Santana elected to just copy mine exactly.

She also chose to have her second floor hold two guest rooms of equal fourteen by seventeen sizes. The bathroom would still measure ten by fourteen and Santana just turned to Kurt and told him to have fun. So he selected the fixtures and everything else in the guest bathroom in the LAP apartment too. He did work with the accessibility details as much as possible. Kurt even managed to find a shower tub combo that would work for Artie and also work for a guest who didn't have any physical disabilities. "Having a house designed for accessibility is almost going to guarantee great resale-ability. They are hard to come by in this city and always sell or rent very quickly." Mills told us after we'd congratulated Kurt on his job well done.

"I just want Artie to be comfortable. The only reason he wasn't as picked on as I was in high school is just because a lot of people draw a line at harassing the wheelchair kid. Those who didn't have those morals just seemed to tailor their bs to him…locking him in a porta potty was their favorite…I didn't do anything cause I didn't want them tossing me in a dumpster…but I should have." Kurt said quietly. "This is just me showing him that he is my friend and that I'm sorry for not speaking up."

I shook my head. "You had your own bullies Kurt. I interfered once when the puckheads were bothering Artie; the rest of those assholes started to turn on me. It actually scared me a little. If Rick wasn't still scared of me from back in the day…" I trailed off. It was freshman year, a long time ago, but I still remember the fear I'd felt. Several of those jerks had been staring at my chest so hard I think I was more afraid that things would turn sexually agressive more than just violent. Carol and Burt both enveloped Kurt in a hug as my mother and father did the same for me.

Santana, however, must have seen something in my eyes. She looked at me and quietly said, "I'm gonna need those names."

"We are too close to getting into a college in the city of our dreams. You cannot get into trouble now Santana." I argued.

Marisol laughed. "She won't get into trouble, Niña Bonita. Just give her the names of those boys. My sobrinos will take care of everything."

I tried to argue, only to have my dad chime in. "You can tell Santana and let her cousins handle it. Let's keep it real, not being so close to you, they probably won't kill them. Plus they know what they are doing and probably won't get caught. Your other option is for me to drag those names out of you."

Mills spoke up to diffuse the tension. "Tell Santana later. Let's get everything finished, so I can get home and figure out how to report your principal for gross negligence."

I wasn't sure if she was serious, but it did help me to refocus on the task at hand. With Kurt handling the second floor bathrooms, the rest of us went to work on the layout for the master suites. They would span almost the entire depth and breadth of the house, the stairs would empty out into a five by seven hallway like landing. Entering our suite, one would pass through an arched entryway into the ante chamber. Santana's entrance actually was a longish hallway that went between her and Brittany's large walk in closets. Their antechamber was in the middle of the floor where the elevator would empty out. Santana laid out the electrical so that Artie could use their antechamber as his own personal gamer's den. I decided to follow her lead and made sure that our antechamber would support a sort of man cave for Sam and Puck. Where Artie's den was only separated from the bedroom by a wall and a door, I chose to have ours separated by the two walk in closets, one for Sam and Noah to share and one just for me. Both of our antechambers and bedrooms had tray ceilings of differing configurations. Despite the different suite layouts, both master bedrooms measured a nice eighteen by fourteen.

Our master baths were also the same size and only accessible through the master bedrooms. They measured a large twelve by twelve with a three by four water closet. We each selected a corner, three seater jetted bathtub with separate showers stalls. Santana chose to have her shower stall with accessibility rails and a built in bench. I choose a larger shower stall that would be the same proportions as the tub in the opposite corner. We both loved the rainshower and wall mounts that Kurt had chosen for his and Blaine's bathroom, and had no problem stealing the idea. Of course Santana did add a hand held shower head for Artie. I decided against having a vanity in the bathroom and just chose to go for a double sink cabinet and countertop setup with plenty of storage and counter space between the two sinks. Santana found a great modern look dual sink vanity which she paired with a lower profile, though similar look single sink one for Artie. She picked out tempered glass countertops for both. I wasn't that into the super modern look and went with a nice light gray quartz. While I chose undermount sinks, Santana picked vessels. We both chose wall mounted faucets and chrome accessories. The one thing we didn't argue about at all was when Bubbie Ruth spoke up and said that we wanted underfloor heating in the master bathrooms, and Kurt's ensuite. There was lighting and flooring and wall tiles…but eventually we finally managed to get every aspect of the interior selected.

I stood and stretched only to find that we had forgotten to pick a few things about the externals and overalls. We picked roof type and material; we chose brick color and the style of the entrance stairs. The meeting took us a grand total of four hours, during which the guys texted us back information about the distance from our new home and our school. It was actually walkable in a pinch. We had our choices of several bodegas and drycleaners. There were several different types of restaurants nearby as well as a branch of the New York Public Library. We called them back just to get some different points of view of our selections. Puck and Sam actually hated the cobalt blue tile I'd fell in love with for our bathroom, so that had to be changed. Then Santana had to nix the lighting in her tray ceiling. Stacey, rightly, pointed out that Brittany would probably hate it. Stacey was sure that Britts would assume that fairies or fireflies were trapped up there.

After we finally left, Shelby texted us to tell us that she had run into William Schuester and he was hoping that we could all meet up for dinner. It was quickly decided, Finn begged so hard that no one could say no to him, that Finn, Kurt, Santana, Sam, Noah, and I would all go and have dinner with Schue, while Tessa would go and meet some of her old friends. Bubbie Ruth would take Triple S for a sleepover at her place which would then allow the grown up couples to have their own big city dates. I think I even heard Saul ask Mills if she had plans. We made our way, by subway, to the theatre district. "Alright, Schuester gets until seven and then we're out of there. When we get back to the hotel room, Babygirl, I want you to shower and pour yourself into your corset and collar. Sam, you'll be wearing mine. You will shower after Mercedes and I'm gonna shower after you. When I get out of the shower, both of you will be waiting on the bed for me and my next command." He said making me shiver and Sam smile almost proudly. "Oh, and eat well, but not heavy…we're gonna be going at it hard and fast."

I was really loving New York, there didn't seem to be anywhere we couldn't get to by train…or worse come to worse, taxi. Everything about the city seemed designed to cater to my big ass, crazy dreams. I definitely understood how people could get sucked in and start living way above their means. I'd have to keep a careful watch on myself. The guys were just as happy with Walmart jeans as they were with Nordstroms' so I knew they would be fine. After Puck's declaration of assertiveness, they peppered me with questions about our soon to be home. I told them about the built-ins the moms had picked out for the studies and family rooms in both of the main apartments and the ones that Gabby had picked for the small laundry rooms in basement units. "I'm telling you now; we'd have been there forever if we hadn't been able to divide the responsibilities between so many people. Like Carole picked the carpets and paint colors for the basement units. And Burt and George handled all of the utility and machiny stuff. And Sam, your dad fixed all the problems with the floor plans. All the dads worked together to handle the backyard and patio choices. Becah made sure that they didn't shank us with ridiculous mark ups on stuff that we could buy and install later. In fact, when we get here in August, the appliances, like the refrigerators and stoves…pretty much everything except the microwaves and the garbage disposals and the dishwashers, you know, the stuff that has to be INSTALLED…will be missing. Mom said that we'd start researching which ones would be best and order them for delivery that Monday after we get here. Dad, Burt, Mr. Anderson and Dr. Lopez are going to buy the ones for us and Santana and Gabby, Mrs. Abrams, Becah and Mr. Pierce are going to buy the ones for the downstairs units."

"Hey speaking of the units…if they get into Columbia, think we should see if Ryan and Riley want to go in together and rent one of the units. I mean they got along great on the tour, maybe they could get along well enough to be roommates." Sam suggested.

"We can make the offer. I'm pretty sure that Ryan can probably afford the rent himself, his parents make Blaine's look merely well to do." I joked.

We all laughed at that before we knew it we had reached the station. It was a short walk to Pure Thai Cookhouse, the restaurant we were meeting Mr. Schue at. Santana and I exchanged speaking looks. The place looked like a straight up hole in the wall. Sam must have seen the glance. "Give it a chance…come next August, we're gonna need places like this once we are responsible for feeding ourselves. Besides, it's Zagats rated," he pointed out a little sign in the door, "so we know the food will be good."

With those words of wisdom, Finn opened the door and hurried inside. The way Finn and Mr. Schuester greeted each other made me wonder for just a second why there weren't MORE rumors about their n inappropriate relationship between them floating around the halls last year. I mean I knew that there was nothing wrong going on…but they really needed to stop acting like they hadn't seen each other since they'd saved each other's lives in a fire fight. Then Mr. Schuester hugged the rest of us, and it was easy to tell that he really was glad to see us, he just wasn't as glad as he had been to see Finn. "Wow, has it really only been six months since I saw all of you last. You're all looking so grown up." Schue gushed happily. "Mercedes, I almost didn't recognize you." I could feel my bitch face slipping into place. "No, no, I just mean your fashion choices have really changed."

I looked down at the dark wash skinny jeans, comfort sole black wedge calf boots and simple cashmere lavender cowl neck sweater that had been revealed when I took off my coat. There wasn't a bright color, loud pattern, animal print or anything he was used to seeing me in anywhere in sight. Before I could open my mouth to say a word though, Kurt beat me to the punch. "She is happy and no longer has to scream, or let her clothes scream for her, to get the attention she deserves." He summarized. I know he wanted to say more but Finn threw him a 'please don't wreck this' puppy dog look so he let it go at that.

Schue at least had the good grace to blush. "Yes, Sue sent me a copy of the tape from sectionals. You all did so well."

"Kurt selected the songs." Finn said proudly. "He showcased every one of the seniors."

Schue looked a little uncomfortable. "I saw. Your version of 'We Are the World' was awe inspiring. I wasn't sure about the rap portion, but the crowd liked it."

"Yeah, Lauren and Steven were awesome." Finn said proudly completely missing the censure in Schue's tone. "We have enough kids that Shelby will definitely have enough to run the New Directions for at least few years. She has some great plans for building it up to be as big as the Carmel choir, number wise at least. Thanks to Sam, Puck and Cedes already being discovered and everything, from the things I could hear people saying at Sectionals, we're considered legendary in the NHSSCA circles."

Schuester was starting to look like he had swallowed a pickle. Fortunately for him our waiter arrived and we had to put a hold on our discussion to give our orders. Once the guy had left, Mr. Schuester hurried to ask, "Tell me about all the new kids. Did I see Azimio Adams?" Again Santana and I exchanged glances, he could have come back to the discussion by talking about the other songs we'd sung, but then again Finn wasn't in either of the other two songs.

"Yeah, he needed the credit to graduate, but he can definitely sing." Puck said with a laugh. "Bieste threatened to have him kicked out if one more slushie got thrown anywhere in the entire school, so he is running shit like a boss." We went on to tell him about the younger set as well as the new seniors that he didn't really know. We talked about how Shelby was using the trickle down education method. She taught all of us, but she also expected us to be able to help the newer people and even each other learn everything and practice everything. Santana took care to tell him how Shelby had taught Brittany and Mike to sing better and how she'd taken Sugar from sounding like a cat being slowly strangled to death to actually being able to carry a decent choral tune.

"That is all so amazing." Schue said happily. He told us about his time in April Rhodes show and the one he was currently in, Memphis. It was soon to draw to go on tour, which Schue didn't really want to do; however he has already had a call back for 'The Realistic Jones'. He told us about his apartment not too far from where we were and asked us about our plans. Everyone ran through the decisions we'd made. Kurt was giddy enough to tell him all about the NYU interviews we'd all had. "Wow. I'm just so proud of all of you. If you need a reference don't hesitate to give me a call. I've already handled Rachel's for NYADA, Tisch, Julliard and AMDA."

I tensed. Kurt tensed. Santana started muttering in Spanish and both Puck and Sam bowed up. "Please don't mention her." Finn said through clenched teeth.

"What? I know that things were rough at the end of the year last year, but I'm sure that you all have worked through it by now. I didn't see her in the Sectional performance but when she called to ask for the references, she explained that her fathers had made her change schools hoping that the new environment would help her heal from the fight." Schuester bored right ahead.

"Hiram and Antwan had nothing to do with her changing schools other than not raising a big stink over the fact that she had forged their signatures on the transfer papers." I said quietly my anger getting the better of me. Her fathers had both been livid. My dad had said that Antwan was very close to resorting to corporal punishment. "There is nothing to work through. That child has tried to punish me for her perceived slights from the universe for the last time."

Schuester opened his mouth again. This time it was Sam that cut him off. "Mr. Schuester…if you brought us here to talk about Rachel then we can just call this catching up session done. We'll wish you well in all your future endeavors and roll the hell out. All you need to know is that that bitch is crazy and she went too far this last time. Jesus may forgive…but not a single one of us will forget."

"I..I…I had no idea. I'm sorry." He apologized and then in true Schuester fashion went back to talking about show choir. "Shelby told me that the NHSSCA had released the Regionals theme. She said that I could be the one to share it with you guys…you know for old times' sake."

"That's so cool Mr. Schue…what is it?" Finn glommed on to the happy thought.

Mr. Schuester laughed. "The theme for Regionals is 'Motown'."

**CONTROL**

_Puck PoV_

Dinner with Schue was about what we expected it to be. After we refused to discuss Rachel, and he'd told us the Regional's theme, he pretty much forgot that the rest of us existed while he talked to Finn. But it was all good…we left his ass with the check. The train ride and walk back to the hotel was so bad. Mercedes, Sam and I were all pretty much vibrating with anticipation. Thank God Santana caught her train back to her Abuelo's home, or I know she'd have put us on blast with the quickness. We said good night to Kurt and Finn in the Lobby and damn near ran to our room. Sam ended up showering first while Mercedes and I got out the toys and arranged them on the nightstand. She laid out her newest corset, one she must have ordered off the internet or something I'd not seen it before, nor had I seen the choker that matched its black lace exactly that joined the rufffly, lacy corset on the bed. Cede added a pair of stockings but moving quickly I took those and put them up. As much as I like the look of her legs in the silky sheer things, I wanted to see her toes curl later. To her I simply said, "Corset and collar only."

I watched as her beautiful dark chocolate eyes melted. I knew that if I were to put my hand between her thighs, she'd be giving off heat despite the jeans she had yet to remove. "While I am in the shower, you and Sam can kiss and make out…but your tits stay behind the corset and his fingers stay out of your sexy little cunt." She shivered at the use of the bad word. "Tonight, there will be no euphemisms…no 'nice'ing shit up. You have a cunt…at best a pussy. You have big, soft, sexy tits and a hot, round ass. Sam and I have long, thick, hard cocks. Say it with me, Babygirl…cunt." She repeated the word, then tits and cock. Fuck I love seeing her say naughty shit. When Sam came out of the bathroom, Cede made to rush in. I grabbed her wrist gently. "Your fingers stay out of that hot little cunt too…" for now. I thought the last phrase to myself.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed, I turned my attention to letting Sam know what I wanted from him. "Now, Sammy boy," I smirked as I explained the rules I had given to our girlfriend, "I want you to try to get her to break those rules. I want to see if she will let you finger fuck her while I'm in the shower. I don't want you to go any further than that. I'll let you know that when I get out, I'm going to have our girl play with herself until she comes. If you succeed in getting her to break the rules, I'll reward you. If she stays a good Babygirl…then she gets the reward. I'm gonna tell you like I told her, no nice language tonight. I want to hear you using the word cunt and ass, tits and fuck only tonight."

Sam nodded. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Hells yeah." I laughed.

"Nice to see you acting like this when not high as hell on 'shrums." He teased as he picked up my collar from the table. "So I guess it is my turn to wear this. Will you put it on me?" his voice was low and husky and sent a zing of heat straight to my balls. I stepped up behind Sam and smiled as he turned his back to me. I nipped his shoulder and carefully fastened the chocker kissing it as I left it to rest against his skin. He turned around and laid a strong, massively dominating kiss on me. "Sorry," he told me unapologetically. "I had to get that out of my system. I'll be good."

I heard once upon a time that you'd know that your relationship was built to last when laughter was a part of every aspect of your relationship. If that is true than Cede, Sam and I are definitely gonna make it. Before I really thought she would be finished, Mercedes came out of the bathroom looking and smelling like pure, naked heaven. Sam and I tied her into her corset and I headed into the bathroom to take my own shower. Some of the things I had planned for the night meant that I need to ensure that every part of me was 'so fresh and so clean-clean'. I took my time in the shower, as much as I could with all the anticipation surging through me anyway. I didn't just need to give SammyBoy some time to seduce Babygirl, I also needed to get off before shit got started for real. I had been hard as a damn rock pretty much since we'd left that Thai restaurant. Mr. Schue might have pissed us all off. But that just made my condition even worse; Mercedes Jones is fuckin' sexy when she is mad as hell. Even though I was trying to kill some time, like any teenage guy, I had rubbing one out down to an exact science. It didn't take me much time at all to handle my business. I got clean, made sure that I had rinsed all my baby batter down the drain, toweled off and headed back into the room. I grabbed two of the extra bath sheets from the closet shelf as I passed and moved a chair to the end of the bed. I placed it far enough back that someone kneeling or sitting on the bath sheet I laid on the floor next to the chair would still be able to see the bed, but not so far back that I would hit the dresser if I tipped back a little. I spread the second bath sheet on the chair sat down and watched one of my favorite sights. Sam and Mercedes making out.

They were seated at the headboard, resting against the pillows. Cede's tits were still hidden behind her corset. In deference to everything she had to do the next day, she had braided her hair down and wrapped it around her head. I noticed with a smile that she had left off her scarf. It was as if she were trying very hard to avoid 'punishment', which baffled me for a second. She usually loved getting punished and came hard as hell, sometimes even having mini aftershocks well into the next day when she had to sit in a hard chair. That made me realize why she was refusing to give into her naughty side. The next day she was going to be doing a lot of sitting. No way did she want to have any aftershocks around Santana. Our Latina friend would definitely sniff her out like she was Tangeray. (RIP Amy Winehouse)

By the time they came up for air, I was getting hard again and ready to get the show on the road. I gave them both my dirtiest smirk. "Alright Lady and Gentleman…tonight is all about what I like and what I want. So I'm gonna start with my only real rule for the night. I don't want to hear a single one of those stupid euphemisms for sex or sexy parts. I want to hear both of you using the dirtiest, raunchiest words you know. SammyBoy, Babygirl is up first. You can come and take a seat next to me." I indicated the towel I had laid out on the floor. There was a time that I wouldn't have bothered. But Mercedes had long ago showed us the light…almost literally. After our first trip to New York, she had made Sam and I watch a bunch of those Discovery Channel 'black light and luminol in hotel rooms' shows. It was so damn gross, at least until she reminded us how we'd enjoyed busting our nuts all over the place when we made love to her in our hotel room. I was drawn back from my remembering when Sam placed another few kisses to Cede's bare shoulder and stood. Kissing our woman had had a profound effect on him. He was hard as hell. His cook was jutting out proudly, full on parallel to the floor. I tore my eyes from that fucking horn inspiring sight and focused on the horn inspiring sight that was Babygirl laying on the bed. "Now my beautiful, sexy Babygirl…I want you to tell us your darkest, naughtiest, dirtiest fantasy…something that not even we know…that you've never told a soul." I could see the hesitation in her eyes, so I pushed just a little bit. "You are safe here with us Babygirl. You know that neither of us would ever judge you."

She took comfort in the fact that she knew that we would never hurt her by sharing something that personal with anyone else. "Oui Seigneur." She said giving me her sexiest little 'Baby/Babygirl' smile.

I had to cut her off before she started talking so she would know exactly what I expected of her. "Now while you are telling SammyBoy and me your secret fantasy, you're going to let those little fingers of your play away. You don't stop your story telling until you've busted off at least two times for us to watch." I laughed as I watched her face go through several different emotions before it finally settled on amused exasperation. "Now Babygirl, lay down on that bed and tell me and SammyBoy a story. Make a sexy little show of it."

"Oui Seigneur." She murmured again. And she fucking ran with the idea of making it a show. She turned, showing us her magnificent ass as she got the pillows exactly as she wanted them. I saw her fiddling with her corset and just as I began to tell her to leave it on, she turned to face us. I don't know what the fuck she had done, but her tits were bear and hanging there so damn sexy they were making my mouth water. Cede gracefully laid down on the bed, her legs still closed hiding her pussy from my view. "Seigneur and Monsieur, as mon frère told you when I was younger, I developed quite an entendre for pornography. Japanese Anime, Hentai, to be specific. I love the tentacle monster movies, and the naughty school girls, but my favorites, my very absolute favorites were the 'strangers on the train' movies." As she spoke, Babygirl started to slowly stroke her big, lush tits. "Being here, riding the subway with the two of you and your 'hidden' groping is driving me crazy in the best possible way." She prefaced her story.

I guess that she felt she had explained enough because her voice became softer and dreamier as she started to speak again.

"_I had heard of people being molested on the train. For that matter I'd even been groped myself, both on the station platform and on the train. It was just one of the hazards a curvy young woman had to watch out for._

_But a full on indecent assault in the middle of a crowded train with a hundred or so people packed into the carriage? I wouldn't have believed it possible._

_It had been a hot day and I had been smart enough to dress for the weather. While at my office I might need to be smartly turned out but as far as I was concerned there was no way I was travelling on the train in my work clothes. After work I'd shed my professional suit and donned a sundress; far more appropriate for this sort of weather._

_The train before hers had been cancelled with apologies. Defective air conditioner in the driver's cabin, or something like that. This meant that, instead of being at the front of the platform and almost guaranteed a seat; I was standing on the platform behind a host of passengers._

_The train pulled in and I found myself swept forward with the crowd and jammed aboard in a large, hot, sweaty throng._

_I checked around and noticed in this particular car that there is a single seat tucked just around from the doors, usually labelled with a tag saying this seat should be given to elderly or handicapped passengers. I didn't actually get that seat, but I was jammed into the space immediately in front of it._

_The train started with a jerk and someone bumped hard against me. I had no room to move my feet and found myself suddenly sitting on the lap of the man who had claimed that single seat. The guy who bumped into me looked apologetic; his dark brown Mohawk gave him a rakish appearance that made the apology look somehow false._

_Red faced, I struggled to my feet, apologizing profusely. I'd barely managed to stand when I was bumped again and sitting again. Before I could struggle to my feet again, an arm went around my waist._

Fuck she is so hot, her hands are getting more demanding, twisting and pulling her tits already. I glance down at Sam and see that he is as enraptured as I am, though whether it was by her words or watching her play with those big ass titties I couldn't say.

_"Listen, Darlin'," growled the passenger I kept landing on. His southern accent was strangely out of place on this train. But it was delicious nonetheless. "Instead of spending the journey falling onto me every five minutes why don't you just sit on my blasted knee and don't move. It'll be simpler for both of us."_

_I was embarrassed, but I found that the man's solution did make sense. The train was so crowded that the space I had been occupying had already been filled. Any attempt to stand would only result in my being knocked down again. After a few moments, the man spoke to me again. "I trust you don't mind if I read the newspaper?" he drawled._

_He reached around me, opening the newspaper across my lap and commenced reading. I had nothing better to do and I found myself also reading it as the train proceeded on its way._

_Mercedes was taken by complete surprise when the man's hand moved off the paper and ducked under it, landing on my leg. To my amazement, under the cover of the newspaper he ran his hand up my leg, sliding it under my dress and cupping to my pussy._

_My immediate reaction was to try to stand, but the crowded condition of the carriage neatly prevented this; especially the nearness of the guy with the Mohawk, to stand I would pretty much have to press my face and tits into his crotch. My second reaction was to try to push his hand away, but he determinedly ignored my tugging on his arm, continuing to stroke me through my quickly dampening panties._

Her legs finally fell open, revealing her tight little pussy. She was already so wet she was almost dripping. For a moment, I could barely breathe. Every breath took the sweet apricot musk of her into my nose and straight to my cock.

_"Will you stop that?" I hissed, turning my head to glare at him. My brown eyes locked with his green eyes. While mine were angry and resisting the lust that being this close to a well cut man who smelled as good as the one below me did._

_"No," came his smiling reply. "You'll either have to make a fuss or put up with being teased for a while."_

_I cringed internally. I had a choice to make, make a fuss and tell everyone that the man whose knee I was sitting on was groping me? I'd rather die. If I had to I could put up with his touch until I could get up and away. And then I'd kick his balls so hard his grandkids would be impotent._

_Swearing to myself, I persevered, feeling fingers running up and down my mound, lightly scratching my labia through my panties. I flinched when a finger darted under my panties, running along my slit and slipping between my lips._

_With a sense of relief or something like it, I found that the man had moved his hand away from me, but a nagging feeling of something wrong was causing me to fret. I looked around the car. 'What had changed?' The car was still hella crowded. The guy with the Mohawk was still in front of me subtly leering down my sundress. It was only then that I made the connection, if he could see over the paper, than he had seen what the southern pervert had been doing to me all along._

Babygirl's fingers started to delve into her cunt. I watched, barely keeping my ass in my chair, as she slowly dipped her finger in her juices and used the wet digit to play with her clit. I licked my lips wanting so damn bad to be that fucking little finger. When she started to actually finger herself, I realized that she was a lot further gone than I'd thought just a moment ago.

_I was quickly yanked from my thoughts when fingers came dancing back along my pussy. They were now running over my naked cunt. The dick had eased my panties to the side leaving my mound completely exposed. I twisted and tried to pull away, but his hand was holding my ass firmly in place._

_There was another new element as well. At first I had assumed it was his arm that was pressing against my ass I suddenly realized with a sense of horror and unwanted desire that the man had managed to release his cock and his erection was pressing up between my legs._

_If I had had qualms about making a fuss when he was just playing with my panties they were quite small to the feeling of horror I felt at the thought of yelling out that this man is rubbing his cock against me. I'd just die of embarrassment. Swearing softly, I tried to flung little dagger like looks over my shoulder, unfortunately they totally failed to wound the man laughing at me. Things couldn't get much worse, I thought._

_I was wrong. The train lurched to the side as it crossed some points, being switched to another line. At the same time the man lifted me way too easily and let me sink down again._

_My eye went wide in shock. He wouldn't. He couldn't. It turned out he would, could and did. The head of his erection was pressing firmly between my lips and I was slowly sinking onto his shaft. He felt so fucking huge. I tried to get my feet under me to make an effort to pull away, but the lurching train and a push from the mohawked man I was getting more and more sure was my seat partner's accomplice just tossed me straight back onto his lap. Worse, it forced me down further onto his cock and I could feel it pushing steadily up inside my cunt._

Her first orgasm broke her from her daydream as soft grunts and moans replaced the dreamy voice that was totally wrapped around my balls. Fuck, I had so many plans; I was not tossing them all out the window just because Babygirl is sexier than fuck. She eventually caught her breath and in resumed her tale.

'_What the hell was I to do now', I wondered to myself. A glance around showed that no passengers had noticed anything out of the ordinary. No-one was looking at them, but this bastard had taken his cock and shoved it up her. 'What does he hope to achieve', I wondered. He can't really start humping me in the middle of the carriage or everyone will notice and I'll start screaming and the hell with being embarrassed._

'_What he intended to do', it turned out, was nothing. He just sat there; holding me firmly nestled on his erection. It took me a minute or two to work out exactly what was going on. We sat in the train as it went its way. We were sitting in that rocking, trembling, vibrating train as it went its way, and it seemed to me that each bump, each rocking motion, every single vibration was being carried up that blasted cock inside me and directly into my G-spot._

_I could feel heat rising within me, stirring me up further than his teasing ever could have, igniting my senses. I bowed my head, not daring to look up in case someone saw the look on my face. One glance and they would know what was happening to me. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself gasping or squealing._

_The train went on its way. Twenty minutes until the first major stop where passengers would start to disembark. Was I going to have to ride like this for the full twenty minutes? It turned out it didn't really matter. I was rocked with my first climax after less than ten minutes, the whole train acting as a vibrator designed to help the man's cock pleasure her._

_I was shaking from the aftermath of pleasure when I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "That's one."_

_On the train went. Mercedes was prepared to swear that the man's erection was growing with each passing mile. All I was aware of was this cock inside her, filling my cunt and bringing me so much unwanted pleasure. I almost missed the signs and I was barely in time to jam my hand into my mouth when my second climax struck. It took everything in me to stifle my screams of pleasure._

_I swore softly when a voice calmly whispered "That's two. She really is a responsive little thing, isn't she, Sam?"_

"_Hell yeah, fuck her cunt is tight as hell, too Puck." The miles seemed to pass so very slowly, each one of them bringing its own unique vibrations, all of which seem to be carried up a rigid shaft and into my pussy._

_Then came a whispered, "Time's up," and Mercedes felt a sudden flooding within her, the hot gush enough to send my black ass tumbling over the edge for a third time._

_A hand came wandering around my pussy, tugging at my panties and adjusting my dress. "Three to one," laughed a smooth southern, voice in my ear. "I guess you won."_

_A few minutes later the train pulled into the station and I hauled myself shakily to my feet and out of the carriage, not looking back. There was an odd aftermath to that little contretemps. Another train was cancelled (mouse in the driver's cabin) and I found myself in another overly crowded train. Determinedly I tried to avoid being anywhere near that single seat. The incoming crowd from the other side of the train jostled me to the back and I held tight to an overhead strap. I found myself pressed between two very familiar male bodies. The guy with the Mohawk was pressed against my back this time, his southern friend my front. "Hell yeah Sam…guess it's my turn." He said with a laugh as his hands found their way around my waist and up to my tits just as the train pulled out of the station."_

Mercedes may have gone on; if not for the fact that she started cumming so hard she couldn't even speak. Quietly I looked down at Sam. "SammyBoy, go slurp up all them juices." I commanded. He was up and on that bed so fast he fucking blurred. I watched for a moment as he worked Babygirl into a frenzy. Her screams started to echo in the room, knocking all the cool, calm and collected right out of my ass. I climbed onto the bed and started fucking her face and throat without preamble. Fuck it felt so good when she screamed around my cock, I almost couldn't pull out to have what I really wanted. I turned around and sandwiched my cock between her tits. "Sammy, get a condom on and get your dick wet…then hold Babygirls tits tight around my cock."

It took him a minute to get his tongue out of our woman, but he was soon following my orders precisely. Sam was pretty far gone too. The second he got the head of his cock into Cede's clenching, cumming pussy he surged forward. Usually he gave her time to adjust, but this night after that story, he just started pounding away. His hands fastened on the sides of our woman's big ass tits and his lips and tongue went to work, licking both her nipples and my dick whenever it poked its head out of the tunnel he was creating with her titflesh. I reached back and spread my ass cheeks. "Babygirl, tongue fuck my ass. I've been dreaming of feeling those soft ass lips sucking my asshole."

"Oui Seigneur," she moaned loud and long behind me and I felt her hot little tongue lapping erratically and erotically at my asshole. The rim job had no finesse 'cause Sam was giving it to our Babygirl so well that she was just pretty much one big orgasm at that point but finesse didn't matter when that shit was feeling that fucking good. Before I realized it I was the one screaming as I pumped spurt after spurt after spurt of cum all over Cede's belly and Sam's chin and chest. Sam came with a loud moan/grunt combo. I flopped onto my back, and quietly asked Babygirl and SammyBoy to suck my cock. I'd barely flagged at all, but I wanted to be nice and hard so I could give Mercedes as much pleasure as she had me. I ate her out, licked her asshole until she screamed and then made love to her while she used her mouth to make Sam bust another nut. I made slow sweet love to Cede to make up for everything else being so frantic. We both came pulling Sam with us. I barely got the cum filled condom into the trash before I joined my lovers and blacked the hell out.

* * *

><p>AS I PROMISED: You reviewed, and I delivered. Sorry for the language, but I wanted Puck to really have fun.<p>

Mills has taken on a life of her own. Apparently she is just as stubborn in this verse where she had an easier life and became a real estate broker as in the one where her life is literally borderline hell.

I tried to pretty up the terminology of Anime...but it is what it is and I do love it.

So I'm pretty much decorating the house with pictures as I go along. I'm gonna post the finishings and everything over at the Group just for the halibut.

I would apologize for the rant about reviews last chapter...but it would be hollow and insincere.

Please continue to review so I don't have to channel my inner whiner baby.

TTFN,  
>Anni<p> 


	39. Chapter 35 Sorry for Party Rockin'

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<br>Sorry For Party Rockin'  
><strong>_Bubbie Ruth PoV_**  
><strong>

I had so much fun helping get the kids house set up, I was considering redecorating my place. It was starting to get a little dated and nothing aged a woman faster than living in an old fashioned surroundings. I thought about it. With three of the grands headed to college, and four more headed to graduate school, I should probably wait. I couldn't hide the smile that crossed my face at that thought. I had gone from only Noah and Sarah to shower with my attention, and only as much as my stubbornly prideful daughter would allow, to having nine grands with more being added soon…two by marriage and one by birth. I really needed to give Devon and Tonya a belated engagement gift. I was thinking about going to Vegas one weekend soon. Perhaps I can give the two of them and Kev and Trice a flight and hotel package, belated college graduations/engagement gifts. I hadn't been there in almost five years, I should see if Saul wants to go as well. As long as we stay on different ends of the strip, no one ever figured out how we kept winning. As long as we stayed far apart they never guessed that we were related. Plus it was just a lot better for him not to KNOW for sure about my sex life. Guessing is fine, but seeing your mother pick up people in a casino or bar was just not good for one's psyche. I wondered how much cajoling it would take to get Mills to go with him.

I knew that setting my son up with a woman in hopes of even more grandchildren, no matter how many I already had was so stereotypically 'Jewish grandmom' but considering that I don't look like one, I felt it reasonable that I could get away with it. I know that many people in the Jewish community would never understand the way I feel about all the new family I've gained over the last eight months. That was the problem Francesca Jarrard, the bubbleheaded realtor my son had dated and cultivated to assist Noah and his loves and friends with finding their Manhattan home. She was raised in a loud, crazy Jewish family. The same kind of family that Jacob and I had desperately wanted of our own. Unfortunately, it just wasn't meant to be at that time. We'd had to try for almost two years before Saul came along and we hadn't been doing anything to prevent pregnancy for the three years before we'd actively begun trying. Then Rebecah had come right on his heels. I had very difficult pregnancies with both Saul and Rebecah and had never managed to have any other children. It sucked, but looking back I was forced to accept that it was for the best. God never gives us more than we can bear. I would never have survived Jacob's death if I'd had more children. It was hard enough raising two without him, had they been any younger when he died, I don't know what I would have done. Few people would ever believe or completely understand how much I grieved for that man. I heard them in our previous building and at our synagogue, talking about the fact that I began to date only six months after Jacob died. But I did as my husband, my partner, the love of my life and soul asked. Jacob didn't want me to suffer unnecessarily so he made me promise to get back to living no more than six months after he died. I loved him so much; I made the promise. After he died the only thing I could do was to keep it.

Now that I am finally truly over my loss, God has finally given me the other children I always wanted. Danica, who lost her own mom so long ago, and Gabby who was a later in life baby, and her mother was already far too old and frail to be the kind of active grandmother that I am destined to be. Benton, who, while he has a mother, now says he has a mother-in-law too now. Sander, who never talks about his mother…and I'm not going to force it; and my poor 'Cowardly Lion' St. George…who really should have been my son-in-law years ago…he'd fight a dragon for his family as long as he never again has to spend too much time alone with me. Thinking about them all just fills my heart with joy. They have truly become the children of my heart if not my biology. I knew for a fact that they felt the same when Sander called to let me know that he had finally found a position that would allow him to feel like the man of his family again. I could hear the tears in his voice. I'd actually been the first person he called after he told Gabby. In that instant I knew that I was loved in return by equal measure.

Having them all here in town with me for the week was simply awesome. Even with everything they had been doing, I'd been invited along where ever they could, and even when I didn't go with them, I was still told all about it. I'd been blessed with being able to keep Stacey, Stevie and Sarah with me a couple of nights. After the house purchase, during which I had managed to slip Trudy my cashier's check without Benton or any of the guys being any wiser, we returned to my apartment had lunch and then we went shopping. I knew that we'd be pressed for time the next day just getting the adults taken care of before considering that the teens really wanted to get to do some sightseeing done this trip…and I really didn't want to miss out on that. It would take a little Bubbie magic, but I was going to find a way to convince Mills to come along. She and Saul needed a little more time together before I actually got started matchmaking.

Shelby and Beth met us at Macy's. Unlike Danica and Gabby, Shelby had all the mother she needed, so while she didn't hold me in that same level of esteem, she was perfectly happy to have a fun, lively Auntie Ruth…who just happened to be her adopted daughter's biological grandmother. It took me a little bit of talking, I actually had to take her into my confidence on both my plans for the next day and my little matchmaking scheme. But Shelby is a fun person and she was game to go along. She did have a question for me though, "I'm a little surprised that you didn't try to set me up with Saul?"

"No," I rapidly shook my head. "Just no." I returned my eyes wide with mild disgust.

"Why not?" she started to get insulted.

"It's nothing bad, just…" I looked around and waved over a passing young man a little older than Kev and Dev. "Excuse me, but do you think that this wonderful young lady and I look alike?" I asked with a gamine smile.

"Very much so, you and your daughter are both very beautiful." He returned, doing a pretty good job of undressing us both with his eyes.

I just gestured to him and thankfully my point was made. Shelby looked more like me than even Rebekah did. Saul would never, ever date someone who looked that much like us. "Saul makes it a practice to only date women who look nothing like Rebekah or I." Hence the red-haired menace that is Francesca Jarrard, I muttered to myself. Having spoken to Francesca, I do know that she isn't that horrible a person…but the fact of the matter is that I still want to slap the shit out of her for making my pregnant daughter climb a total of stairs that could have equaled the damn Empire States Building.

Shelby laughed good naturedly. "Well…I can certainly understand that. I never really thought about it before, but we do look a great deal alike. I suppose that is why it is so easy for people to assume that I gave birth to Beth."

"You know, at first I was very resentful of Quinn and her choice to give Beth up. But through prayer, and through the fact that you are so very willing to allow us to still be a part of Beth's life, I'm finally, really, starting to let go of all of that." I told her honestly as we waited on Sarah and Stacey to finish trying on the red dresses we'd picked out for them. Beth was set, her crushed velvet dress looked too cute on her, and Stacey was trying on a great little red satin A-line dress with a lace overlay at the bodice while Sarah had found a slightly more mature sweetheart neckline darker red lined silk dress with cap sleeves. I'd worried about the short sleeves of both dresses, but they would be inside for the pictures and they would have their coats or be inside the studios the rest of the time. Once they were both happy with their dresses, I found them tights and we found each of them a new pair of comfortable but still adorable shoes. Then Shelby and I made the choice to go ahead and find our own dresses.

I already had my dress in mind. I'd seen a great knee length, sheath dress with three quarter length sleeves and asymmetrical neckline when I'd come in a few weeks ago…but I was waiting to get it until the darn thing went on sale. That was my lucky day. My dress was down to just over twenty bucks and that was down from almost a hundred. Calvin Klein may design like he knows my body personally, but he definitely charges a premium for the privilege of wearing his clothes. It took Shelby a while longer, but fortunately Stacey, Sarah and I had Beth to entertain us. Eventually we all checked out, and I only had to pop Shelby's hand for reaching for her wallet once before she let me have my way. Her dress was awesome; it stopped just above her knee and hugged her subtle curves. The deep red satin one shoulder number had some beadwork at her waist drawing attention to the dip of her hip. That was five taken care of and had eight more to handle before we went on a tour of the city. After we left Macy's we had dinner and went for a late movie. I took the kids back to their hotel, got them showered and tucked in bed before I headed back to my apartment to get a good night's sleep. I was going to need every ounce of energy and cunning to work the next part of my plan.

As my mind turned from my reminiscing to thoughts of my plans for the day, I hopped out of bed and showered quickly. I texted Mills and all of my family and let them know that I would be at the hotel in forty five minutes. I dressed in some great comfortable but still stylish clothes and grabbed my purse, tossing in my special credit cards that I rarely used and never carried, and rushed out the door. It didn't take me much time at all to walk the ten blocks to their hotel. Thankfully my girls were all waiting on me in the lobby. Shelby and Mercedes arrived, Shelby having collected Cede as she'd left Beth with her Abah and Papa for the day. Tessa was already chilling on a lobby chair. "I left Sarah and Stacey sleeping since they already have their dresses. George is going to wake them up and take them with him when they go out." She told me when I asked about my other little girls.

Mills was the last to arrive, strolling in with her huge ass travel mug and grimace on her face. "It is too early to be awake," her only hello. She and Saul were definitely alike in their addiction to the dark bean to get them up and running in the morning. As I would have with my son, I forced myself not to point out that it was almost eleven.

"Well, I'm glad you could come." I said with a chuckle.

She smiled sweetly in return. "You say that like I had a choice."

This caused me to laugh out loud. I did like this woman. "You could have chosen to stay home…granted that would have meant that we would have had to come by your apartment and get you…"

Mills rolled her eyes, but we shared a laugh. "I knew that I was right about you. Have you ever heard and accepted the word no?"

"Why? No is just the jumping off point for negotiation." I said reasonably before I turned to make sure that everyone was ready to go.

The car service arrived right on time. Thankfully my seniority at ABC came with some perks; I had access to a car service six times a year. This weekend was the very first time since I'd become eligible for the benefit that I'd utilized it.

We piled into the stretch hummer and it was very early on a Saturday morning. We had no problem getting out of the city. Neiman's was waiting on us. We had brunch at the Rotunda, before we started our shopping. I decided to handle everything in a totally efficient fashion. We would start with Tessa first since she still shopped in the Juniors department, but then we would move onto the Women's section. In that department we'd just go in and commence a free for all. Tessa hates to shop. I don't know if I had ever realized how much. After ten minutes she looked at Becah and said with a totally straight face. "I think that I am simply above this unnecessary display of capitalism. Perhaps we should do something else as a family, help at a homeless shelter or soup kitchen…"

I laughed. "That is just pitiful. I have never heard a more well thought out and heartwarming excuse to try to cover up not knowing what to pick out." She did have the good grace to blush.

Mercedes laughed. "Girl, I got you. Come on boo." Sexual Chocolate waved us away and told us go and get started on the grown women and she would see to Tessa. So the rest of us headed to the women's section only to be joined by Cede and Tessa ten seconds later. "Yeah…no. Hell to the no. Tessa isn't that young." She laughed. Literally seconds later she was holding up a perfectly 'Tessa' dress. It was a cayenne red maxi dress that was high and tight in the bodice and had a racerback with a visible gold zipper. The skirt was a floppy, flirty a line with an asymmetrical arch hem that was long enough to brush her ankles. It was perfect for her; it would even look good with her precious Docs.

Becah found her dress quickly. It was a deep red, almost the same color as the dress Sarah had chosen the night before. But I kept that fact to myself. The Rachel Roy boatneck, knee length sheath looked too great on her to even consider her putting it back. Sure Sarah will hate looking like they dressed alike on purpose, but I loved both their dressed and they would get over it. By the time I talked her into allowing me to pay, Patrice, Tonya and Gabby were all ready to go. It took a little sly movement on my part, but I managed to scoop them all up so they couldn't even try to go behind my back and pay for their dresses themselves. As was my, admitted, usual modus operandi, I found a handsome young man to help me. As I scooped up their picks, he carried them to the women's section cashier for me. I made a quick run to the men's department to get the shirts I wanted the guys to wear in the pictures. My giving nature ensured that I already had all their sizes, and since men don't have too much variety in dress shirts, I could do their shopping for them. On the way back I noticed that Mills was sitting on one of the benches working diligently on her iPad. "Miss Thang, I know that you have not already found your dress."

"Oh, I don't do dresses. I'm good here until everyone else is finished." She said pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes. "Put the iPad down, and nobody will get hurt." I told her. And when she did as I bade I pulled her up and dragged her into the fray. She was perfect for playing dress up, completely unconcerned as long as it wasn't a dress, very shapely, she wasn't too tall or too short…okay maybe she was too short, but I could fix a length issue when we left the store. I pulled four red jumpsuits for her. The first was a tomato red Vince Camuto wide leg jumpsuit with a high halter top and a keyhole back. I hated it the second I saw it on her. The width of the legs made her look shorter, if that was even possible. I sent her back to change and when she came out in an adorable lace jumpsuit in a shade of red that bordered a little too much on pink. The color just didn't work for her. She was looking at it the way kids look at Brussels sprouts. When I told her to try on the next one, she disappeared like a puff of smoke to get out of that thing. The third time she came out of the dressing room, I knew I had done good. I could see in her eyes that she loved it. It was very fashion forward, the perfect shade of bright cherry red. The legs molded to Mills' strong, longish stems showing off her toned, tight thighs and amazing calves. The top was the master piece. The front looked like it was layered draping over a well fitted tank top, but when she turned around, other than the overlapping draping that also acted as the jumpsuit's sleeves, and where it gathered at her waist, the smooth brown skin of her back was bare as hell. "This is so totally it." If I didn't know in my heart that she was absolutely perfect for my Saul… I pushed that thought aside.

"I might not have as much going on up top as Mercedes, but I cannot go braless." She almost screeched.

I laughed. "You won't be braless. I will be right back." I have a real talent, that I'm not sure is a product of my sexuality, or if it is a product of my chosen profession but I can always tell the exact bra size of any woman I see. I can also tell if she is wearing panties, so it is probably the first rather than the latter. I hurried to the lingerie department, pausing to grab Cede's choice and Danica's and drop them off at the checkout desk. I literally had to race through the fucking mall and hit Vickey's I grabbed a set of the push up adhesive bra cups to fit Mills B, borderline C, cup breasts. By the time I got back to Neiman's everyone was ready and waiting on me. I forced them to deal with shoe shopping as well since everyone had their dresses so quickly. Okay, I asked them if everyone had the right shoes to go with their new dresses, and released them like a plague of locusts on the shoe department. I grabbed Cede and told her not to worry about her prom dress. "I'm working with a friend of mine…I'll show you the sketches before you leave on Tuesday."

She grabbed me in a hug that would have straightened my spine if I'd needed a chiropractor. Before I could say anything further, the alarm on my phone went off. Signaling that we were due to leave for to meet up with the men and kids for lunch and to finally allow the teens to do some real NYC sightseeing. It took a little bit of corralling, but I managed to get everyone out of Shoe Mecca through the checkout…they were on their own for their shoes, and back in the limo in a quick and efficient fashion.

Our driver was awesome. He got us back into the city quickly and efficiently. With his help, we managed to see the Statue of Liberty and the Empire States building. Mills lead us on a quickish tour of the Museum of Art. We stopped and had some pictures taken in Katz Deli, the sight of the famous 'When Harry Met Sally' scene. We even stopped and they got to go see Time Square during the day. We stopped and had a quiet moment at the 9/11 memorial site. We let Beth and Triple S pick the restaurant from several that were very family friendly. We had dinner at Sugar and Plumm. I'd never been to Sugar and Plumm before, but I had of course heard of it. It was located on the Upper West Side and it had a candy store in the front a bistro in the back. It was easy to tell that the food was designed to make the whole family happy. Saul had called ahead and thanks to a connection of his, supposedly not a chick he dated this time, they were able to seat us as soon as we arrived.

We all talked about our day and I handed everyone their shirts or dresses, or in Mills case jumpsuit. "Alright, tomorrow ladies, we are scheduled to arrive at Elizabeth Arden by eight. We will dress there. Guys, you will have to get the kids dressed and bring them to the studio. Then we are all due at the photographer's at two. Ladies, I'm sure that between all of us we can get Sarah, Stacey and Beth's hair all done quickly. We have a two hour appointment. I want the family, every single one of us. Then the individual families within our family, after that I want all the adult couples, Dani and Bent, Sander and Gabbs, Becah and George. Then just my grands all together and separately, Patrice and Kev, Tonya and Dev, Noah with Sam and Cede…I want those couple pictures, too. I got a great package so everyone will be able to have a large copy of the big family picture and a package of smaller sizes of all the other pics. Mills you have to come but I won't make you take any pictures though the offer is on the table if you'd like to" Especially if I can figure out how to get you and my son to take one together, "…but we'll be going from there to an early dinner at Keen's and then on to the ABC studios at Time Square so it is probably best if you come along. I'll introduce you all around and then you can go down and join the crowd."

Mills looked like she wanted to object but Shelby drew her into a conversation making her miss her window of opportunity. My unofficial niece gave me a surreptitious wink. Before they finished their discussion our waiters appeared ready to take our orders. The kids had a ball they each chose something different. Stevie picked the cheeseburger sliders, while Stacey chose the corn dogs and Sarah the chicken tenders. Shelby got the Beth the cheese and mac. Each of their entrees came with shoestring fries and a pickle. We moved on to Tessa who ordered the House-smoked chicken Panini, she chose to have the side salad with it rather than fries, siting that she would have a weigh in with her cheerleading coach the Monday after they got back from holiday. Mercedes laughed and said "Sue will just have to be mad at me." she ordered an entrée of Organic Crispy skin Salmon which was served with haricot vert and meyer lemon emulsion. She also got a side of lemon spinach. I didn't see how that order would make even a weigh in nazi of a cheer coach mad, but the stories they have of that woman make me wonder if the chick isn't actually insane. But I don't have to deal with her. Mercedes directed him to me next, so I placed my order for the steak frites, sliced flat iron steak served with shoestring fries and mixed greens. I passed him off to Danica who ordered the free range chicken breast that came with lemon spinach, and a confit garlic and shallot pan sauce. She also got a simple salad, marble potato salad and a huge sour pickle. Pregnancy cravings were never as good to those watching the pregnant lady eat. By the time Danica was finished placing her order, the other waiters had finished with the rest of our table and disappeared.

Our dinner was great, and best of all Shelby let me take Beth home with me for the night so that she could go out with some of her old friends for cocktails. Bethany is a truly happy little girl. We spent some time with her Uncle Saul and then headed back to my apartment in Chelsea to wash up and go to bed. To my delight I found that much like her father she gives off enough heat to make snuggling with her better than Chanukah. The next morning I even had fun doing her hair and getting her dressed in her white tights with little red hearts and shiny Mary Janes. I didn't put her in her red dress, choosing to put her in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved tunic top instead. She was happy to play with her toys and watch Sesame Street while I grabbed a shower. One of my best memories of my own mother and hopefully Becah would say the same was sitting on her bed playing while she went through all the things that women do to feel beautiful. Beth laughed as she watched me make faces into the mirror as I slathered on moisturizer. She giggled as I smoothed in lotion and rolled on my pantyhose. I laughed at the faces she made as I did my makeup and hair. I dithered for a minute before I decided that I would carry both our dresses in my garment bag and I threw on some skinny jeans and a long sleeved, deep scooped tee shirt over, packed up my big bag of makeup trick and fastened Beth into her stroller. We were perfectly on time when we headed out to meet everyone at the Doubletree.

As I locked my door, I wondered for a second if I could possibly win enough to buy a house in the neighborhood with my grandchildren and their friends. If I did that, I should have enough room so that when everyone comes to town they wouldn't have to stay in a hotel. Perhaps the biggest plus to that idea was the fact that if I did go for a new house, then I wouldn't need to worry about remodeling. That was definitely something to think about.

Puck and Sam met Beth and I in the lobby and once she was in the arms of her Abah and her Papa, my great granddaughter was through with me…she was _so_ my little mini-me. I thought to myself with a chuckle. The same driver picked us up at the hotel. Once again he proved invaluable getting us there on time even though we were all sleepy and lugging our dresses, lingerie and even some cosmetics. As soon as we got to the iconic spa, where Mills was already waiting on us, we were ushered into changing rooms. Everyone but Danica had the same package. We were experiencing the 'Iconic Red Door' package with started with an olive oil salt body glow, which was comprised of a full body exfoliation, special mineral rich shower and then a rich hydrating cream was rubbed into every inch of skin. Next we were treated to a fifty minute Red Door Signature Massage which incorporated essences of shea butter cream, facial acupressure and a foot reflexology massage. While we were having those experiences, Danica was having a custom eye contouring, and a fifty minute pregnancy massage. Then we all joined back up together for a spa lunch before we all started our facials, though Danica's was a special one designed to expose her to less product. Once our facials were complete, we were all pampered with great gel manicures and traditional pedicures. I shouldn't have been surprised, but they seemed to have the exact perfect shade of red for each and every one of us. By the time we finished we were so relaxed that even Mills was sharing emotional details. She, Patrice and Tonya had all bonded over the fact that they were all in the same sorority, and they then commenced trying to convince Mercedes to join it as well. Danica weighed in and laughingly said that Mercy would make up her own mind in her own time just as they all had. We were shown to a dressing room where we changed into our dresses and shoes. The aestheticians did our hair and makeup, finding the perfect styles for our faces and our apparel. As we'd planned, the entire family met up at the photographer's Midtown studio.

_**Saul PoV**_

No matter how you sliced it my mother was going to win on the whole Mills thing. The only way she would lose would be if I was dumb enough to let a great woman like that go without at least making play for her. Now sometimes my mom can be a bit of a pain in the ass about getting her way. But she rarely ever tries her hand at matchmaking. She has never done it to me, and I think the closest she has come for Becah was telling George that she was available and where to find her. So there no way in hell I was going to be enough of a dumbass to let 'forcing my mother to get over this matchmaking thing' make me let someone like Mills go without at least getting her under me once. Not that that is all I want. Maybe at first, but really the ass on that woman is just erection inspiring. Mercedes' is a cutie and I see why Noah and Sam are so in lust and in love with her, but if you add her tits and her ass together she is just too much of a good thing for any one man to handle. I chuckled to myself and returned my thoughts to the matter at hand.

Grace Abigail Mills was truly the first woman I've ever even considered wanting to spend more than a month or two with. For the first time since my dad died, she made me want to put my love and heart in the hands of someone one outside my family. I have made it a practice not to do anything even resembling that. I watched what my mother went through. I watched as my father ached to stay with us even as his pain got so bad that death was a blessing. To me love was both a strength and a weakness. I understood the duality, but it was still something I'd spent years avoiding at all costs. I didn't trust the possibility of the benefits lasting long enough to outweigh the negatives.

Over the years I had heard women say that I protected my heart like a dragon protected its gold, but the truth of the matter was that you didn't have to protect your heart if you never put it at risk. If, and yeah I was still kind of undecided, I made a play for Mills, I know that my heart wouldn't be safe. It was already peaking out, trying to force its way out of its hiding spot to get closer to her every time I was around her. Thanks to my mother machinations, I have been around her a lot these last few days. Never before have I wanted a woman the way that I have found myself wanting Mills. The chick was so damn sexy to me that she has actually made me get an erection around my nieces and nephews, even the littlest one. That never happens…the thought alone was rather troubling. Truth be told, lately seeing Noah and his happiness with Sam and Cede and watching Becah and George reconnecting…getting to know Benton and Danica and Gabby and Sander and seeing how love has been worth it for them…I suppose that I have started to reconsider the whole 'hiding my heart away' thing.

I guess that with all the matchmaking Mom has been pulling I shouldn't have been surprised that she followed me to my train Sunday evening. Under the guise of showing Beth where her Great Uncle Saul lived, my mother rode with me to my condo in Lenox Hill. "You know, Saulie, I wouldn't trade a second of the time I had with your father for anything in this world. Not only did he give me you and your sister, he loved me so well and so completely that even after he was gone, I had the strength of that love to sustain me."

I sighed. "I know that Ma." I said honestly. One thing I had never ever doubted was the depth and breadth of the love my parents shared. "I just..."

'You're just scared. William G.T. Shedd once said that 'a ship is safe in harbor, but that is not what ships are for'…Saulie, the same thing is true of hearts. The creator gave us a heart to experience not just His agape love, but romantic and erotic love too. Love really is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It is worth fighting for, living for, dying for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you lose everything." She told me with a sad smile.

"Have I ever said that you've read way too many pop psychology and philosophy books?" I grinned picking Beth up from where she sat playing with one of my favorite objects d'art.

"Only when you know I'm right and you don't want to admit it." She laughingly nudged me with her shoulder. "Saul, you know that I stay out of my children's business. I try to hold my tongue even when I think you are being monumentally stupid."

"Hence Becah marrying Sir-Dicks-A-Lot." I muttered. I'd hated my former brother-in-law with an intensity that would have scared me, if he hadn't deserved every iota of hatred thrown his way. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to scare him off or to dissuade Rebecah from marrying him.

"Hurt though the falls might, I try to never be the one stopping the two of you from trying to fly." She continued. "But I also try to make sure that you have the wings you need if you're going to take off. Baby, I truly believe that Mills is your one. She is already coming to care for your family. She fits in with us all almost seamlessly and even more than that, I see the way you two look at each other."

"Ma, are you sure you aren't just seeing what you want to see?" I asked her hoping…I wasn't sure if I was hoping that she was right or that she would just drop it.

Ruth Elizabeth Mayzer nee Howard had never in her life dropped anything that she considered important to her. There was nothing more important to her than the happiness of her children. Contradictory as it might seem, while she may have been willing to be a silent support when they stumbled, she knew that she would be doing them a disservice if she didn't at least point them in the right direction for happiness. Saul knew this so he wasn't very surprised at all that his mother just rolled her eyes in answer to his question. "First of all, I've been interpreting the looks women give men and men give women for almost half a freakin' century. Don't doubt my skills son-of-mine. Second of all, that 'Half cup of cider half drunk up' is definitely liking your tall drink of water self, and we both know how you feel about her. Getting a chubby around the baby 'cause Miss Thang bent down to pick up Beth's toy. Bet you thought no one noticed. Danica caught you. She, Gabby and Shelby are almost ready to lock you two into a hotel room just to make sure that it happens before they leave." She taunted.

I started to retort only to get held up by her choice of nicknames. "Little House on the Prairie, Mom…really."

"What? You were the one who made me read it to you over and over and over again. I still think your fascination with redheads started with Melissa Gilbert." It was my turn to roll my eyes, but before I could return us to the original subject, Mom moved on again. "I'm thinking about heading to Vegas next month. Sam is covered by Mr. Cohen no matter which school he goes to, Danica said that she and Benton have been saving for Mercedes since before she was born…and while the three of us have managed to get Puck a decent college fund, Columbia is IVY League." She worried a little. "Plus, now that Becah is working at management level, she is making a lot more, but she still has Sarah at home to take care of."

That threw me. My parents had gotten married in Vegas on Valentine's Day. Before they had us they used to celebrate their anniversary by going back every year. They had gone again the year Dad died…Mom hadn't been back to that city in that month since the day Dad died. "We can go. But you might not worry so much about Becah when I tell you that he asked if we could swing through Greenwich Jewelers tomorrow before we meet up for the photographer."

Mom bounced in her seat and clapped happily. "Okay…remind George that Becah loves tourmalines. She prefers white gold to yellow gold or silver. If he has to go for a diamond, go for rose gold instead." She started to pack Beth up. I told her I'd walk her to the train only to earn an 'I'm independent' glare when the walking her to the train somehow morphed into escorting her and the baby all the way to her apartment. By the time I made it back to my apartment, I barely had the energy to shower before I fell into bed. My dreams were filled with Mills wearing nothing but some sexy black lingerie, a silver silk mesh shirt and stilettos…"

The next day was a flurry of fun. We guys met up with the kids and hit an indoor golf course that Mom had selected. There was no golf played, her 'indoor golf' place also had laser tag. We had lunch and headed straight to Greenwich Jewelers. It was a family owned and operated store. The current owners, two sisters had inherited it from their parents. Unfortunately with all of us there, George was dealing with seven strong willed opinions. It took twenty minutes and Sarah and I constantly reminding everyone that Becah didn't much care for diamonds, and that her first engagement ring had been an ugly ass solitaire, for us to narrow it down to three rings. Then we all backed off and let George have his say. Once the ring was picked, paid for and ready to we raced back and showered at the hotel. Puck and Sam let me borrow theirs and get dressed in their room.

We managed to get ourselves and the kids, even Beth, all dressed. The guys were all wearing the red dress shirts Mom had gotten us…Sam's, lucky bastard, was almost burgundy rather than the brighter reds the rest of us were stuck with. The shirts were paired with dark brown slacks…thankfully we vetoed the whole tie idea, except Benton who seemed rather pleased to break out a swirly red and black tie that something told me Danica didn't let see the light of day very often. We made it to Shira Weinberger's studio less than ten minutes in front of the women, who showed up looking as much like goddesses as humanly possible. Mills looked incredible. Her makeup was nice and subtle, highlighting her incredible eyes, but really drawing attention to her beautiful mouth. Her hair had been transformed into a riot of curls and then pinned up in the back to fall over one shoulder. When she shed her coat, I realized why…her back was completely bare. I have never wanted to run my tongue up a woman's spine more in my entire life. I forced my eyes to take in the rest of her. She looked abso-fucking-lutely edible in red and fuck all if she wasn't wearing the same six inch high, black satin, platform stilettos from my dream.

After one look at her, I barely remember the shoot. I remember helping to corral the kids for their picture and taking the big family picture. At some point I took one by myself and one with Becah and Mom. Then one with Noah, Sarah and Beth…I dragged Mills into one with me. I used that as the excuse for touching he back to see if her skin was as soft as I thought it would be. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be even softer. She smelled amazing and despite the height difference, she fit against me perfectly. Oh yeah, as much as I hated to admit it…Mom was right. Talking to her over the course of the past several days had pushed me closer and closer to the edge, but holding her in my arms for those brief but enduring moments sent me careening over the edge. I was falling hard and I could only hope and pray that Mills felt the same way.

After we took more pictures than any one body of people should ever have to endure in one afternoon, we all piled into the big ass stretch SUV that Mom had gotten through ABC's car service. The driver weaved us expertly through Manhattan's early evening New Year's Eve traffic to Keens Steakhouse on West thirty-sixth. The Matre D led us directly to their Lillie Langtry room. The small and intimate dining room was named after Keens's first female customer, actress Lillie Langtry. The walls and furnishings were of 19th century carved oak, and there was a display one of the earliest surviving American color lithographs of the time, Pecks Bad Boy. We were seated quickly; they even had a high chair for Beth, though I'm sure that they didn't get requests for those very often. 'Somehow' Mills ended up to my right, I looked around to see who was responsible for this little bit of maneuvering and had to fight a chuckle when the darkest of my new sisters smiled at me and mouthed 'You're welcome'. Mom had pre ordered two of the large chilled seafood plates, comprised of an array of oysters, clams, shrimp and lobster meat, for the table and they came out with our drinks. But the other men and I had come up with a plan to ensure that that was all she paid for during the course of the evening. We'd each put a certain amount of money on one of those prepaid cards the other day. Tonight I slipped the card to the Matre D as he led us back to our seats, unless everybody got the six pound lobster, there was enough on the card to pay for three courses, drinks and still leave a nice tip.

Everyone had ordered one of the salad appetizers and we all elected to have them served with our dinner. Since everything on the menu was so very meat or shellfish heavy, Shelby ordered Beth the special, a selection of steamed fresh vegetables. Stacey was the next to order, she politely asked for a bowl of the lobster bisque. I was coming to understand that the blondest of my new nieces and nephews were nothing at all like a northerner would expect of children raised primarily in the south. Sarah chose the crisp rock shrimp salad. Just like her mother and me Sarah has always had an addiction to shellfish. Noah loves to point out that we aren't supposed to have it but then again, I'm pretty sure that he isn't supposed to have bacon either. Stevie ordered the sliced prime bavette steak sandwich and fries, and when it came out it was as big as his head. Tessa was next…she kept looking around and trying to hide the fact that she was in KEENS. As a native New Yorker, I'm sure that she'd heard of the iconic steakhouse but had probably never thought she would visit it. She selected the pan seared yellowfin tuna with the roasted farmer's market vegetables.

Mercedes' order surprised me a little. I mean, I know that she doesn't order like Francesca did, thank the lord, but I wasn't expecting her to go for a steak either. But that is what she chose, the T-Bone, with sautéed spinach and pan roasted broccoli. Tonya went next, both she and Patrice chose to have the roasted buttermilk chicken, though while Tonya elected to have the broiled baby potatoes with parsley and butter and the pan roasted cauliflower, Patrice went with the mashed Yukon Gold potatoes and the carrots roasted with brown sugar. Danica and Benton ordered together, though she did the ordering. They got the Prime porterhouse for two, with steamed asparagus and sautéed spinach for both. Shelby ordered the pan seared arctic char, accompanied by the farmer's market vegetable selection, and the pan seared broccoli and cauliflower. Gabby chose to have the sautéed jumbo shrimp, vegetables and oddly enough, the hash browns. Rebecah smiled sweetly as she ordered a two pound lobster with fine string beans and the farmer's market vegetables. Mills proved even further that she was the perfect woman for me. She ordered the same thing I was looking at, the double lamb chops with the baked potato and sautéed spinach. Mom was the last of the women to order and she chose the Maine lobster and filet mignon. She paired them with an order of roasted broccoli and cauliflower and the steamed asparagus.

Since Stevie had gone with the other small children, Puck and Sam were the first of the men up. They both decided upon two T-bones and chose the same sides as Mercedes, though Puck also added an order of French fries. Kevon picked the shrimp while Devon elected to have the New York Sirloin. Both brothers picked the mashed potatoes and a vegetable. George chose the mutton chop, baked potato and creamed spinach. Sander went with a steak, the sirloin, and the same sides as his darling wife. I went last selecting the lamb chops and my sides without looking at Mills. Dinner conversation was lively and we seemed to be served before we even had to chance to notice that time was going by. While the portions were pretty big, the fact that we all ended up sharing around so that everyone, even Beth, got a chance to taste pretty much every different cut of meat, helped us all have room for dessert. By some weird unspoken agreement, the ladies all selected the New York Cheesecake or the Lady M Chocolate cake, while the men all selected the carrot cake or the chocolate mousse. The kids each elected to have a different sundae and once again everyone tasted everything. Mom called for the check and was shocked to get a receipt that said she had no balance and the tip had been handled. Benton, Sander, George, Kev, Dev and I all gave her little smirks at having gone around her and we all left full and happy.

Mrs. Flannery, Mom's neighbor, met us at the front of their building holding a little boy she was watching for the evening as well and in seconds, Triple S and Beth forgot all about us. They were going to be out of their dress clothes and playing with other kids while the rest of us partied the night away. Funnily enough both sets of us thought that we had gotten the better part of the deal. Originally the plan had been for the kids to join us and Mrs. Flannery was to only have been watching Beth, but the kids all made a great case for being allowed to miss standing in the cold, crowded and loud night. So they had each packed an overnight bag and they would be staying the night at Mom's rather than having to go back to the hotel.

Despite the side trip, Mom still made it to the ABC studios at Forty-fourth and Broadway, right on Times Square on time. Fortunately my mother is the shit at her job. She had everything organized well in advance. She was the senior fashion coordinator for this event/show. She really only had to worry about the East Coast host, Ryan Seacrest. This would be the first time Mom had done the show and not needed to prepare a suit for Dick Clark. But she was handling it well. Mr. Clark had always treated Mom with respect and made sure that his staff did as well. Thankfully Ryan Seacrest proved to be just as much a southern gentleman as Sander and Sam. He was polite and well spoken when Mom introduced us to him and he even signed autographs for those of us who asked. Mercedes had come prepared. I guess after the surprise meeting with the Warner people the other day, she made sure to carry her impromptu autograph book with her everywhere there after.

After she introduced us all around, Mom had a meeting with the stylists and hair and beauty people for all the performers, the ones here in Times Square anyway. While she was doing that; George, Becah, Mills and I were working our group through the crowd. Thankfully when you have men the size of Benton, Kev and Dev with you people, even New Yorkers, become a lot more polite. We managed to get to the front, right behind the barriers near the center where most of the overlapping crowd shots happen. What many people may not realize is that there is one big ass huge party in Time Square on New Year's Eve; we all see the same performers while those people at home only see the ones that are in the lineup for their station. However there isn't any real way to stop the people there live from seeing what they want to see. Just as I'm sure if you were watching at home and actually paid attention, you'd note that many of the crowd shots overlap between the NBC, ABC & CBS broadcasts.

Of course, even as we stood huddled together, the couples were paired up. Mercedes was snuggled in between Noah and Sam. Gabby was comfortable in Sander's Arms. Danica and Benton were looking cozy. Kev and Dev had Patrice and Tonya between them and wrapped in their respective embraces. George had my little sister enveloped in his embrace. Shelby had somehow managed to find one of her friends in the crowd and they were having a conversation on the other edge of our family's group. Which left Mills and I 'alone' in the crowd.

"So, is your whole family in on the whole matchmaking thing or just your mother?" She asked quietly.

I shrugged. "I think it started off as just Mom, but has now morphed to include my sisters, old and new, and my pseudo cousin." I told her honestly. "Why? Is it getting on your nerves?"

"It should be, but…" she trailed off. "Look, I've never been one to beat around the bush or bullshit when I can just come out and say something. I like you. I think you're hot and sexy. I think you are an amazing man when it comes to your family and that you have a beautiful heart. But if we do this I need to make sure that we're doing it for the right reasons. I need to be sure that you aren't just getting with me because the women in your life think it's a good idea, or because they like me. I need to be sure that I'm not just getting with you because I've pretty much fallen in love with your big, loud, crazy family."

I couldn't help but smile. "They are freaking insidious. They crawl under your skin and burrow away until they are nestled in the cockles of your heart." I told her with a big grin. "I think Bent and Dani breed their children to know all the best ways to bond with a multitude of people and force the bonding to spread outward like an infection. Once you're in, then you gain the ability to be insidious too."

Mills threw back her head and laughed at my silliness. "Your mom must breed insidiousness to, 'cause I know for a fact that you burrowed your way into Frannie's heart two years ago."

"It wasn't her heart I got into." I said honestly. "Your friend just wasn't used to a man who understands one very real, very simple truth; anything with a dick can get off easy…it takes talent to make a woman reach her orgasm, and it takes a true maestro to manage to make a woman multi-orgasmic."

She rolled her eyes. "A woman either is or isn't multi-orgasmic…you cannot 'make her' have more than one orgasm in one fuck."

"Bullshit. Every woman has it in her to have a multitude of orgasms. That's probably why some jealous asshole way back in the day decided to make it taboo for women to enjoy sex. By your nature, not only can you create life, you can have way more fun doing so. It is enough to make any male with a low IQ crazy. Thank God, I'm smarter than that. I know that my job anytime I take a woman to my bed is to make sure that she experiences more orgasms than she ever has before or ever will with any other man."

Mills laughed and shook her head, "That shit right there is exactly why Frannie was stalking your ass."

"Was, that implies that she isn't any longer." I groused.

"Oh she isn't…she decided that your family is too much for her." Mills said with a grin.

"I knew I loved those people for some reason." I teased. "My family fucking rocks. Mercedes came up with like six different ways to get Francesca to leave me alone."

"Yeah, I heard…trick her into having sex with Mercedes' uncle so you can catch them and tell her you never want to see her again." Mills drawled.

"Hey don't down it. Bryant Harris is a New Jersey State Rep with deep pockets and an aversion to prenups. Francesca could do worse. Besides that was a lot better than the idea of telling her that anal sex four times a week was a must for being with me." I shot back defensively, and immediately wished I could take back that last sentence.

One perfectly arched eyebrow lifted. "And is it?" she challenged.

I shook my head. "Anal is only a birthday and Chanukah requirement." I said with a smile. "Now if you wanted it more often, far be it from me to ever deny you anything you desire."

"Slow ya roll, Casanova. I said that we need to take things slow. If this conversation is what you consider 'slow' than I'm gonna need you to go backwards." She said with a wry grin.

"I'm going slow, I am slowly pulling your likes and dislikes from you during the course of a series of seemingly innocuous conversations. From this conversation I have gleaned that you've never before been multi-orgasmic, though the thought fascinates you. You're not actively against anal sex even if you have no personal experience with it. Over the course of the last several days, I've even gathered enough information to be able to piece together what our life together could be like. Unlike Francesca, you'll be perfectly happy dating monogamously for a while, before we move in together or whatever we decide is the right next step for us. Our Saturday mornings would be spent in bed, since neither of us will want to get up early. I can almost guarantee that we will make love before we finally do make it up. You won't mind if we spend part of some weekends with Noah, Cede, Sam and their friends, especially if that means that Cede will feed us…I know you don't know that yet…but trust me on that one. You are spiritual, but I don't think we'll be going to church or temple all that often. You are wise enough that I won't have to worry about you trying to monitor my every move when we aren't together. But I also know that if I were to lose my mind and cheat on you that would be it. You don't trust easily and if that trust were to be broken…it would be irreparable. Whether we married immediately or ten years down the line, you wouldn't be in any rush to have children…but by the same turn if they happened you'd be an amazing mother. I think that you will fit seamlessly with the women who are my mother and sisters and nieces and even with Shelby. But that isn't why we're having this discussion."

I took a deep breath but continued before she could ask why. "We are having this discussion because I find you entrancing, both physically and conversationally. You are a beautiful woman who is loyal and trustworthy. You are caring and kind. You may not have the world's biggest heart, but you do love wholeheartedly. Your body is a work of art and I have to admit it has featured heavily in my dreams for the last four nights."

"See four nights, this is just the fifth day we've known each other and yet we're standing here talking about lazy Saturdays making love until we can't even say our own names for having moaned each other's so long. We're talking about having children and the worst part is that I can see it all exactly the way you described. I can see Mercedes and Ruth dragging me to the mall and making me try on tons of clothes I'll never buy. I can even see them talking me into getting all dressed up like this again every time the whole family comes to Manhattan. I can see it all and I freaking love it. But it's too damn soon."

"Says who?" I argued. "I'll admit that I don't like the thought of falling in love. To be brutally honest, it scares the dog shit out of me. But not because it has happened in five days…but because it is giving you and the cosmos the power to rip my heart out and tap dance all over it in those sexy ass stilettos. But that bullshit about its too fucking quick…that's just an excuse. Look over there." I gestured to George and Becah. "Those two should have been married for the last nineteen years, but they let fear, and other people's determination of what was right keep them apart. Instead she married a prick whose only redeeming quality is that his genetics were't strong enough to make Noah and Sarah anything like him. There are people out there who have done everything right. They date for a year or two before they move-in together. They love together for a year or two before they get engaged. They have a longish engagement and get married in some elaborate ceremony…and then they are divorced before they were even married as long as they were engaged."

"It—"

I cut her off, though my voice was softer but no less intense. "You know I'm telling the truth. Maybe sometimes people grow into love, but sometimes it's just a head long fall. My father's grandparents knew each other for a grand total of fifteen days before they got married. They were married for sixty-seven years before his grandfather died. They had seven kids and twenty-three grandkids…but you're wisdom would have seen them wait. For what, for the chance that war would end his life before he could come back to her? Time has no meaning when it comes to love."

Mills gave me a look. "Fifteen days?"

"Yup. You can ask Mom if you don't believe me. Supposedly there was a whole write up about them in the Flushing newspapers when they celebrated their fiftieth." I told her honestly. "Look, I'm not trying to say we have to do the same…I'm just saying that there is no point trying to put a relationship to some bullshit timeline that may or may not be relevant to the people involved."

"Alright. I'll give you that one, and in the spirit of being unconventional…how about I take you our Friday night?" Mills asked her voice low and sexy. Even in the din of applause as the first performer took the stage, I could hear every syllable.

I took her hand in mine and raised it to my lips. I kissed it gently as I agreed to the date and lead her into the first moves of a quickstep. Over the course of the rest of the evening, our family had a great time. Mom joined us after eleven, and suddenly everyone started switching dance partners. I danced with all of the new women in my life, before I danced with my mother and Rebecah. Yet, whether by destiny or by design, when it was time for the countdown, Mills was back in my arms. I turned her so that she could see what I saw; George was pulling a distinctive dark green velvet ring box from his pocket. As if the world wanted her family to share the moment, the sound of the celebration around us just seemed to fade away. "Rebecah Naomi Mayzer Puckerman…I have loved you since we were four years old. I love the girl you were and the woman you've become. Say that you will make me the happiest man here tonight. Say that you'll marry me and let me have the honor of spending the rest of my life by your side."

My sister's yes was so loud it seemed to overshadow the one of the countdown, but in our happiness, everyone was kissing someone at the dawn of the New Year anyway. As 2012 became 2013, I was even luckier than George, I had in my arms, a woman who made me willing to step out onto a limb…simply because that's where she was. Her kiss was intoxicating. Her small hands bracketed my cheeks and her soft lips were sweet as they met mine. The kiss lasted longer than was technically necessary, but once I had tasted her, I only wanted more. I don't know how long we kissed, but I do know that when I went in to work on Wednesday; someone had cut a picture from the New York of Mills and I locked in an embrace, next to George and Becah locked in one hell of a lip lock themselves, with the tag line… 'Forget Blondes, the Ladies in Red have more fun'; and put it up on my office door. I folded it so I didn't have to see George slobbing down my sister and slid it into a frame on my desk. It was definitely the best damn New Year of my life.

Unfortunately, Tuesday my family had to fly back to their homes in Lima. Their flight wasn't until three in the afternoon, so we got together for brunch and Mom, Mills and I rode with them to the airport. The ride back into the city without them was solemn, but something told me that they would be back before we really had time to miss them. As sad as it was to see them go, I couldn't hide my excitement at the prospect of my first date with Mills. She planned it, she refused to allow me to pay for anything…I knew it was a test. But I let her have her way. We went to see Scarlett Johansson in 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof'. It was an epic performance, but to me the true beauty was seated beside me, not up on the stage. Mills looked amazing in a gorgeous purple vee neck shirt and black dress slacks. Her heels gave her an extra half foot of height. By the end of the night, I was trying to figure out how to convince her to come with my mother and me when we went to Vegas. I wasn't going to let her go alone, not this trip, but I didn't want to spend an entire weekend away from Mills.

Oh yeah, Mom had won…she was right…Mills was 'the one' for me. Thank God I wasn't stupid enough to let her get away because I was scared, or wanted to prove my mother wrong. That would have been disastrous. I never knew that Noah falling in love would change my world so much. I couldn't wait until they moved here full time. If they can change this much long distance, I wonder if New York is ready for them to live here.

* * *

><p>Cleaned up some oopsies...Oh and some news Illy is due any day now HURRAH!<br>Next chapter will still be back to Lima, school and most importantly Back to Commune

Read and Review, Please & thank you

TTFN,

Anni


	40. Chapter 36 Now Back to Reality

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff. (The TWINS are here… The TWINS are here, YEAH!) Illy is doing fine and the babies are Beautiful!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<br>Now Back to Reality**

_Mercedes Point of View_

New Year's Eve in Times Square was so amazing. Not just the music, though seeing Psy and Taylor Swift and Train live was cool as hell, but the whole experience was completely epic. By the time we woke up on New Year's morning, we had a ton of texts and voicemails from our friend who'd apparently watched one of the broadcasts last night. Brittany loved my dress. I'd picked out a great darker red, faux wrap front, sheath dress that hugged my curves without being too tight. It had a nice vee neck line that displayed the girls proudly but wasn't so low that I looked like a slut bomb. I loved it because it had long sleeves and ended a few inches above my knees. It looked great and was casual enough that I could wear the shorter and lighter of my two new coats. I'd also found a great pair of INC black glittery pumps with a bow on the front, a thin strap around the ankle an inch high platform on the front and four and half inches of black glittery stiletto in the back. I don't know which made me feel sexier those shoes, the fact that I had worn my sexy black lace corset from Puck's night of control under my dress, with a tiny matching thong, and lace top stockings, or the fact that Sam and Puck couldn't keep their hands off me all night.

Santana texted me to let me know that she'd seen the tops of my thighs in one shot when Sam's playing with my ass and had accidentally pulled my coat and dress up too high had been caught on film. She had also yelled at us for not letting her know that we were going. Not sure why the information was important since she and her mom flew back with Kurt's family on Sunday. Kurt had begun to have a completely nonsexual crush on Bubbie Ruth back in August, after seeing her pretty much in action, by seeing Mills on the TV after Bubbie had shopped for her, it had pretty much grown into true love. Blaine's text to me was simple and funny, 'The almost Indecent Exposure of Dat Ass gave the entire fan club a Happy New Year'.

The rest were just well wishes and texts letting us know that we'd been seen and that most of the McKinley High student body had seen us. We'd made love after we got back to the hotel room about two, so waking up at eight was very hard. But we did manage. After showering and dressing in some comfy travel clothes, we packed everything away and checked our room twice to make sure that nothing was left behind. By the time we made it to the lobby, the parents had gotten all their and the kids luggage down to the lobby. Kev, Dev, Tonya and Patrice were all there, looking about as sleepy as we all felt. Tessa was in one of the large, plush chairs in the lobby knocked the fuck out. Shelby was on the sofa fighting the good fight against fatigue herself. I would have joined her but then Saul and Mills came in each of them holding big ass cups of coffee and carrying Starbucks carriers. They didn't make it four steps in before Sam, Puck and I had descended on them like coffee seeking locusts. Kev and that crew were right behind us. Becah and George were floating on cloud nine, so I don't think they even realized that they should have been tired.

When Bubbie Ruth arrived with Triple S and Beth, we headed for the airport. The train ride was less exciting in our tired states, but our conversation was still good. Bubbie asked us if we minded if she looked into buying something in the Morningside Heights section of the development our house was in. "I don't know about Noah…but I would be fine with it. It would be nice to have a grown up family member nearby just in case. But I thought you owned your current apartment?"

"I do, but this visit has shown me that with such a large family now, I could definitely use more space. If I put my master on the second floor, and had the third floor as guest rooms, they would be available when everyone comes to town, but I could keep them closed down otherwise. Plus since I would be renting out three apartments, my rental income could pay pretty much my whole mortgage." She said with a smile. "But right now I'm just considering my options. After all, I really just started this idea by thinking about remodeling my apartment."

Puck looked at his grandmother like he was trying to read her mind. "You know if you move that close to us, we're gonna expect see you like all the damn time."

Bubbie laughed, "Nope…you'll have your lives and I will have mine. We'll exchange keys just for emergencies, but you'd better call first unless you want to see something that will scar you for life." I giggled at the look of doubt on Puck's face. He was pretty sure that nothing his grandmother was into was bad enough to mentally scar him "we'll do dinner, all of us, every couple of weeks…though I reserve the right to kidnap the girls and Kurt whenever I need a shopping fix."

"Oh, get ready to see us often for a little while then, cause you know we're going to have to do some serious antiquing and flea market hunting to get make our house our home…do they even have flea markets in New York?" I found myself side tracked at that thought.

"Honey, its New York…we have everything. There is a great one not far from me in Chelsea and another one in Hells Kitchen." She told me happily. We chatted about that and before we knew it, we were at the airport. Once we got all the big luggage checked, we only had one extra suit case we hadn't arrived with, the entire family headed to the 'Wolfgang Puck Express' restaurant for brunch. After we'd all placed our orders, Bubbie pulled out her iPad. "Now the dress that Mac and I came up with is a floor length gown strapless with a deeper sweetheart neckline. The dress itself is satin but it has layers of chiffon breakaways over the skirt. We're going to add drama with a fitted bodice to the natural waist, and a thigh high slit…show off your beautiful skin as much as possible without being gauche. I'm currently working on the crystal and bead applique that we're going to add to the bodice right at the top of the slit and the breakaways."

"Oh my God." I breathed looking at the sketches. "What color?" I asked breathlessly.

"Deep purple, but not quite eggplant." She answered. "But the lining for the skirt will be a shade or three lighter just to pop when you walk."

"That sounds so awesome." I squeed.

"And I found a great purple damask with both shades of purple to make waistcoats for Noah and Sam to go with their tuxes." Bubbie laughed merrily and two waiters walked right into each other. I noticed that that happened a lot around Bubbie Ruth…she doesn't even notice. "Now I would personally rock the highest heels you can dance in with this dress. The other night when I was tailoring your suit, I may have taken your measurements without your knowledge and consent…ain't I a stinker? Anyway, it will be ready by March, so I'll bring it with me when Saul and I come out for Passover/Easter. I can make any last minute alterations then. Don't lose any more weight though."

"Bubbie Ruth, have I told you lately that I love you?" I crooned drawing the rest of the table's attention to our conversation.

Bubbie showed everyone the sketches. Mills looked at her and laughed. "Where were you when it was time for my prom?" she bemoaned. "That dress is awesome."

Becah giggled. "Mom is amazing when it comes to prom dresses."

"Oh yeah, the dress you wore to senior prom was gorgeous. It had one of those tops that went round behind your neck and went all the way down to your ankles, with that band of silvery material right under your bre—chest. It was beautiful." George said with a smile.

That lead to all the adults talking about their proms and suddenly my brain kicked in. "Becah…I haven't seen your ring!" I gasped.

"Oh, that will never do." Becah laughed. She came round the table so I could get a good look. The ring was a large, perfectly round, spring green stone that Becah explained to me was a tourmaline. The tourmaline was enveloped in a double halo of small diamonds nestled in a white gold setting. The band itself was also studded with small diamonds as well. "Isn't it amazing?"

"It's perfect." I breathed. "I am so Happy for the two of you." I laughed and jumped up and gave her a huge hug. I ran around the table to give George the same.

All too soon it was time for us to board our plane. We hugged everyone and I couldn't help but whisper in Mills ear. "Welcome to the family, Millsy."

"A little premature on that one aren't you?" she shot back quietly.

"Nope. Uncle Saul looks at you like Noah looks at me." I told her with an honest and joy filled laugh. We had to hurry to make our boarding call, so she didn't get to respond. After our whole week of running around in Manhattan, we were all pretty much exhausted. The fact that we all had school and work the next day too really meant that no one felt like cooking; so instead we stopped by the diner on the other side of town on our way home. I knew the place because whenever we flew, we usually had a meal here either going or coming. The place was a black owned business and Mom and Dad sort of knew the owner through the Black Businessmen's Association of Lima. The food was great and I'd never had anything that I didn't like. Mom and Dad liked to throw business to the few black owned business in Lima whenever they could.

But this time it was weird, our server didn't materialize for several long minutes. The lady who had shown us to our seats yelled out. "Jacob Nathaniel Puckerman, get your lanky patootie out here and do your job…don't think that just cause your mom is the owner, you don't have to pull your weight."

I don't know who was more startled by her pronouncement, the group of us or the dude who had kind of been hiding his face while serving another table. He jumped and turned around. The guy was so clearly related to Puck. I mean he looked like a little different, but the biggest differences were clearly the things the Noah had inherited from Becah and Bubbie Ruth…and skin color. Jacob was darker, very clearly bi-racial. He was tall and lanky with a dancer's frame rather than Noah's thicker, more built body. The dude came over but he really looked like he would rather be anywhere else at all. "Hi. Ummm…My name is Jake, and I guess that I'm your waiter today." He tried for nonchalance.

"Really?" Puck muttered. "That's how you wanna play this?"

Jake sighed. "Well it's not like I had anything to do with anything."

"Dude." Noah said outraged.

"Noah, stop. Jacob…Jake is right. He didn't have anything to do with who his father very obviously is any more than you did." Becah said quietly. "You will not treat your brother as if he is anything but another victim of Paul and his narcissistic need to have as many women as he could in his bed at any one time."

"Of course I won't," Puck sounded insulted. "What I meant was that he obviously knew about us, so why the hell was he hiding?"

"He probably assumed that your mom would react like a lot women and get all pissed. I mean he's younger than you and older than Sarah, so your parents were very clearly still married." Danica said reasonably.

"My mom didn't know he was married until after she was pregnant." Jake defended.

"Of course she didn't. Paul never wore his ring and honesty is a concept that is still foreign to his ass." Becah muttered. "Sit down. Tell me all about you and your mom." She offered happily.

It was officially official…Becah was so happy there was nothing at all that could harsh her calm that day. "Oh, I can't. I'm still working." He said slightly uncomfortably. "Bertha will have me hand washing down the dumpsters if she thinks I'm trying to 'shirk'."

I looked at him carefully. There was something really familiar about this guy. "You're the freshman dude that kept disappearing from the Kissing booth at the Holiday Carnival." His blush was all the answer I needed.

"Wait, you go to school with us and you've still managed to hide your existence from Puck…I mean Noah…you don't go by Puck too, do you." Sam asked getting a little confused.

"No…I go by Jake. And yeah, I mean…Mom wants us to get to know each other so she put me in McKinley. I was supposed to talk to you and I don't know we have some Lifetime movie moment or something but I kept putting it off and then it seemed so chickenshit, oh sorry, but still after a few months, how was I supposed to walk up to you and say, 'hey I'm your long lost, half-brother you never knew about'. And it sucks that I couldn't join the New Directions cause that's your thing…and I had to stop playing basketball cause, again, that's your thing. Thank God you got involved with these two, cause if I had to stop pulling chicks…" he trailed off with a disgusted shiver.

"Oh, you just wait…tomorrow; I'm draggin' your ass to the choir room. Even if you can't sing a lick, I'm willing to bet money you can dance like your ass was the reincarnation of Fred Astaire. Then we're gonna go see Coach…the Brothers Puckerman will own McKinley." Puck crowed. "I had been a little worried about leaving Tessa at McKinley without me next year…Tessa is our new stepsister." He said waving at the redhead as an introduction. None of the rest of us bothered to point out that technically Tessa wasn't actually Jake's stepsister, especially since we saw the same look in Jake's eyes that we'd seen in Kev and Dev's the second they met her too. "Plus too…you're a freshman…Damn, naw…you'll graduate the year before Sarah hits. But…if we can get you enough of a bad ass rep, it will last long enough that guys will know not to mess with her until she can get her own rep established."

"Hell yeah, and I can make sure that nobody steps to Stacey wrong, and I'll have Stevie there to have my back if stuff goes down." Sarah crowed. "Oh, I'm your little sister, the biological one anyway. My name is Sarah. Stacey and Stevie," she gestured and they waved, "are Sam's little sister and brother, so they are like our in-laws or something but in this family there is no 'in-laws' or 'step' or 'half' anything. You're my brother, so is Puck and Kevon and Devon and Sam and Stevie. Tessa is my sister, so are Cede, Trice, Tonya and Stacey. Oh and the baby over is Beth…she is our niece. Noah's daughter but Shelby…she'll be your glee teacher…is her adoptive mom, which means that Shelby has pretty much the same authority in our regular lives as she does for you guys at school. Now, from what you just said I can only assume that you've seen Cede walking around school, Kevon and Devon are her older brothers, Patrice and Tonya are their girlfriends/fiancée/wifies…Moms D and Papa Bent are her parents…but trust, if Moms D says jump, don't even ask how high…just start hopping until she is satisfied. Same goes for Angel Mom, who is Sam's momma. Papa Bent, George…our stepdad, and Sander, Sam's dad are all cool. Oh and I hope that you don't have another dentist, cause you're gonna have to go to Moms D and Papa Bent, they are fam."

I guess all that talking had made her thirsty, she stopped and reached for a glass that wasn't there yet and Jake realized that he'd never even taken our drink orders. He did that quickly and ran in the back. By the time he came hurrying out the back with the last tray of the multitude of drinks for everyone at the table, a shorter, but taller than I was…slightly older, mid to later forties, black lady came rushing in. She had long, thick hair that so didn't look like a weave. She was light skinned and reminded me of what my aunt Arielle might look like if she had some meat on her bones. Not that Jake's mom; that was obviously who she was, she filled in the blanks left by the removal of the Mayzer/Howard genetic markers in found in Noah and Sarah that weren't there in Jake; was a big woman…or even thick, she was just a nice healthy weight for her height. Looking at her, it was easy to see what would have drawn Paul Puckerman to her. She was quite pretty with smallish eyes and a fuller mouth. She was wearing a black jacket over a cute zebra stripped turtleneck sweater and some skinny jeans. I saw that she was really nervous as she crossed the restaurant to our table.

"Alicia Michaels." Dad said in greeting. "I guess that your son called you to let you know that he had finally met his siblings."

I wasn't sure what that tone meant. I could hear that he was holding back some censure, like he didn't approve of something. But I wasn't sure what. "Good afternoon Dr. Jones. I had hoped that the boys would have connected before now." She said smoothly.

"I don't suppose it ever dawned on you that as the adult in this situation, you should have come to Becah yourself and the two of you help the boys to connect. There is no reason that they should have ever grown up not knowing each other." Gabby said pointedly.

Oh so that's what's got Daddy sounding like somebody just dinged his jag and put it back in the garage without saying a word. They do have a point. "I know that it was cowardly of me. I wasn't able to do it when I found out, and after so much time had gone by, I found myself even less willing to take the risk." Ms. Michaels said with a small sigh.

"What risk?" Becah laughed. "I don't own a gun, and if I did I would have shot Paul…not you."

"I…I…" Alicia stumbled. "I supposed I just felt that I should have been smarter. I dated him thinking he was such a great catch, I allowed myself to get pregnant hoping that it would make him stay, and instead I found out that he had a wife and a son. I was so embarrassed…humiliated."

"I'd have been embarrassed too if I'd ever thought that jackass was a great catch." I heard Sam mutter.

I couldn't help but giggle at that fortunately for me, Gabby wasn't finished. "Still, you know you were wrong for setting your problem poor Jake's shoulders. He hasn't done half of what he wanted to at school trying to avoid a confrontation that was made more in his mind because you'd made it so big in yours."

"I know. No child should be scared to introduce himself to his brother." Puck chimed in. "We've lost a whole semester. We should have the whole school under out thumbs by now. I'm dating the hottest varsity Cheerio…Jake should be with the hottest JV one."

"He was seeing that little blonde girl. I think her name was Kitty." Alicia defended.

"No way was Puck's little brother dating that old faced chit." I blurted out. "Besides at homecoming she was trying to scoop Finn from Lauren."

Jake looked sheepish. "Kitty was a means to an end. I needed to find out Puck's schedule so I could avoid being where he was. She was on the JV squad and practicing with his girl. She hipped me to all of Mercedes' moves, and everyone knows that Mercedes' moves are Puck's and Evans' moves too. Dude, that is one crazy chick…" he finished aloud and then he leaned down and whispered to his brother. "She can suck an elephant through a garden hose though."

"The crazier they are, the better they suck dick." Puck said not at all whispering.

"Noah!" all the moms and I yelled…though I'm sure that their reasons were entirely different from my own.

"Except you Baby…you ain't crazy, you're just naturally gifted." He backtracked immediately, only to turn and apologize to the rest of the family. "Sorry, but it is true. I think it's God's way of making sure that men are willing to deal with them no matter how strong the 'stay away' signs are."

Kev and Dev, all the Dads and Sam all seemed to be in agreement as to the veracity of the comment, but the moms were all too busy fussing about him saying that in front of the younger kids. Finally I decided to drag everyone back to the matter at hand. "Okay, broads be crazy…now can we get back on topic. Ms. Michaels, if you were woman enough to lay down with some schiesty asshole; oh and BTW getting knocked up is never a good idea when you're already feeling the guy pulling away; you should have been woman enough to step correct when you found out that he wasn't just a dick he was a married dick. Jake, you may only be a freshman, but you are still entirely too old to be playing hide and seek from your brother around the whole damn school. I don't know how Tina, Kurt and I haven't heard any gossip about you yet. Sam, Noah and I will pick you up in the morning. You'll ride to school with us until people get over the whole 'Puck knows about Jake' thing. Oh and if you'd been thinking with your brain rather than your lack of backbone, you'd have realized that if you'd have stepped to me rather than getting Kitty to give you the scoop, I could have introduced the two of you months ago. Now, can we please get some food…Beth is starting to look hungry enough to try breastfeeding."

I was shocked when Jake just turned and ran to the kitchen. He came out minutes later with a huge platter of fried chicken. The next thing he brought out was a selection of slices of ham and turkey. He came back with greens, green beans and blackeye beans then rice and mashed potatoes and gravy. He also brought out a selection of appropriate condiments and some diced chicken pieces, mashed potatoes and green beans for Beth. He passed his mother his apron, picked Beth up and started to gently and carefully feed her the food something told me he had prepared by hand for her. Seeing that Jake was otherwise occupied, Alicia took the rest of his shift. The boy was on point as a waiter; he'd picked the perfect things for his costumers and for the day. The food was great as usual. We ate dinner and got to know Jake better. It was definitely one of the most interesting meals we'd ever had there. But I can really say that by the end of the night, we had another brother. And I was gonna have to go into that school and wreck shop; I was snatching that little old lady looking heifer bald. Bad enough she tried to scam on my girl's boyfriend…but to do it knowing that she was hooking up with my man's little brother at the time…now that was straight up personal.

_Sam Point of View_

I don't think any of us expected to start the last semester of our senior year with a new brother and choir mate. Jake auditioned for Shelby that evening before we left the diner. He did a dance that Mike would have loved as he sang Rhythm Nation. Shels just smirked. "Change your schedule, sixth period is now Glee." Then she turned to George and Becah, "You two have to have a kid together." She teased.

After we got home, life was a flurry of unpacking and getting ready for school and work the next day. Kev and Dev were taking Patrice and Tonya and heading out early in the morning too, so I decided to hold off on my unpacking until the room across the hall was empty. I had some extra clothes in there that I could wear for school. Mercy, Noah and I took a shower together but other than some playing around, we didn't make love that night. I think there was just a little too much going on in our heads. I mean so much had happened over the last week. We'd solidified our relationship with Mr. Cohen and Warner. We'd had interviews that made out future look brighter. We'd started the process of designing the house that would become our home for at least the next four years and even longer if I have anything to say about it. That house was epic. I would love it if after college the three or eight of us could buy it from our parents. I mean… it will probably be home to all of us by the time we graduate college. I'm not forcing any of my friends from their home. During our stay in New York, George and Becah had gotten even one more step closer to making things official. I'm pretty sure we all watched the beginning of the end of Saul's bachelorhood. Mills was great though…so efficient and tough and pretty and she just fit into the family perfectly. Not like the 'redhaired she-bitch' that had led them around that first day. That chick was lucky she didn't get snatched bald; Danica and Mercedes Jones don't play. I'd got to meet some of my musical idols, and so had Mercy…and Oh my God…just remembering that hug between her and Miss Scott.

I couldn't help myself. I rolled over and fastened my lips to Mercy's pretty tits. I slid my hand down over her belly to play with her sexy little pussy. I licked and sucked and I teased and played until her back was arching under my attention. She always gets so fuckin' wet so damn quickly when we touch her. There is no feeling on earth like knowing that we can make the woman we love so hot and horny so quickly. It still baffled me and made me as hard as a rock to think that Puck and I were the only two men to have this reaction from her. My original plan was to get her off and then we get up and get ready for school, but the second I'd felt her so hot and wet around my fingers…that plan flew out of the window. I bit back a moan not sure why, but I didn't want to wake her all the way. I maneuvered my free hand under the pillow, grateful for Puck's suggestion that we should put a few condoms under our pillow for just such an occasion. I was also grateful that he was present in the bed and woke at the slightest hint of our woman's pleasure. He took the condom from me and sheathed me quietly and efficiently, with his help, I was able to move over on top of Mercy while he took over playing with her pretty tits. I leaned over and pressed my mouth to his even as I pressed forward, allowing Mercedes wonderful wet tight heat to envelop the head of my cock.

When I pulled back from Noah, it was to find Mercy watching me with hooded, pleasure-filled eyes. "Good morning to you two too." She murmured only to moan a moment later as I surged forward. "Fuck." We breathed together. She felt so damn good and I could tell that I felt just as good inside her as she felt around me. I pulled back and surged forward again. Both of us panting and murmuring how good everything felt. At first I moved deliberately slow, giving her time to wake up and giving her pussy a chance to accommodate all of my cock, and then every rocking movement became more effortless, turning pressure into pure pleasure until she started to move with me, meeting each of my purposely moderate thrusts. She moaned and panted in a frenzy as I sped up the pace. Mercy reached out and held onto Puck's arms for dear life. Thank God, he was still crouching beside us, keeping our woman in raptures of pleasure while he played with her rock-hard nipples, adding to the incredible sensation that sent shock waves through both of our bodies. Puck kneelt beside Mercy's head which put his cock in the perfect position. She and I exchanged small smiles and both leaned towards him. I took the head of his cock into my mouth while our woman went to work licking and sucking his balls.

We fell into our orgasms like dominos. I felt her start to spasm and clench around me and it pulled me into me orgasm before I was really wanting to cum. I groaned around Puck's dick even as Mercy's babbling against his balls made him lose control too. I stood on shaky legs swallowing the evidence of Puck's passion as I did so. Noah and I helped Mercy to her feet and into the bathroom. We settled quickly and easily back into our morning routine. Puck headed to the toilet while I climbed into the shower and Mercedes set up everything she needed to get herself ready for the day. While Mercedes wasn't on the part of the squad that cheered during basketball season, she was still required to be in the red and white on the daily. Thankfully the Cheerios had a heavier winter uniform that Mercy could wear a turtleneck and tights with, because otherwise, my Baby would have been cold as hell all the time.

By the time I stumbled from the shower, my cleanup quickly accomplished, Puck was finished shaving so he took his turn in the shower while Mercedes finished putting her hair on rollers. I shaved, rubbed in some unscented lotion and dried my hair. As Mercy took her turn in the shower, Puck and I headed into the bedroom and threw on some jeans and sweaters. We headed down for breakfast and found that we had to eat in the dining room since everyone was still visiting. The whole family ate and headed out to school and work. Kev and Dev headed out to grab Trice and Tonya before they returned to their homes.

We swung a little out of our way and grabbed Jake. He seemed like good people. I know that none of the rest of the family blamed his mother for laying down with Paul Puckerman, but there was something about that woman that made me think she wasn't as unknowing about Paul and Becah being married as she claimed. It was right there in her eyes. She'd gotten pregnant with Jake to try and pull Paul away from his marriage. I'd bet money that she was shocked as hell that it didn't work. However since Becah is happy and I can't stand Paul Puckerman anyway, I don't see any reason to share my theory.

The first day back after Christmas break signaled the start of the second semester of the school year. For the seniors, it was the beginning of the end. The schools in Ohio have two classes that all graduating seniors must take the second semester of their senior year. They actually have a couple of teachers who do nothing but teach that class day after day and year after year. There was a class called GRADS that basically gave us all time to make sure that we were prepared for the graduation test we had to take in March. Once we've taken the test, the class really becomes just a study hall, time to keep up in the rest of our classes or whatever. Everyone always hopes and prays that they get in the same room with their friends. All of us in the New Directions at least had a fifty fifty shot. Since one of the times it was taught was sixth period and we all had glee then, we knew that we'd either have it first or fourth.

The other class we would all be taking was Financial Literacy. This class was pretty new as I understand it. It had only been being offered for about six years and had only become compulsory three years before we had to take it. As I understood it, the economics teachers of the state had all banded together and kind of forced the hand of the state board of education. I could see where it was a good course to have, but I know that I was probably rare among my peers for that thought. It was offered during first, third and fifth periods. One of the things we'd all had to do during the last two weeks before Christmas vacation was to meet with Ms. Pillsbury and our homeroom teacher to go through our transcript and the state graduation requirements and see what courses we needed to take, and which ones we wanted to take. I was lucky, even with changing states; I'd managed to knock out all my English and math requirements. I'd also hit all the science classes I needed to take early. When I passed English IV, government and economics the semester before, I'd officially finished my required core courses. I still needed some electives, but thankfully I had a nice selection of those.

Puck still had to satisfy his senior English requirement, but other than that he and Mercy were finished except for their electives too. We'd worked through the selections ourselves before our advisement meetings. We'd only had one elective we all wanted to take, even if it was for different reasons. There was a history class offered called Holocaust that Puck pretty much insisted every Jew had to take. Mercedes and I wanted to take it with him because we knew that his great-great-grandfather had fought for the US in Germany. We also knew that Bubbie Ruth's family had emigrated to the US to escape the Terrors and not all of them had made it. Both of us agreed that we wanted to take the class with him to learn more about the history of his people, and just to be there to support him if he needed us. Santana and Brittany were taking the course to be able to support Artie as well. A lot of the gleeks had signed up for a class called Sports and Entertainment Marketing, many of us were hoping it would be a great jumping off point for college and beyond, while others were just looking at it as a way to see if they wanted to explore using their talents more actively.

Even with picking Jake up and dropping Triple S off, we still got to school pretty early so we headed to the music room. I was surprised by how many of us were already there. All the old hats were already there, Tessa had ridden to school with Aidan who we were nice enough to allow to hang out with us even if he wasn't technically a gleek. The twins, Hell and Ivy were already there too. Puck dragged Jake over and introduced him to the others. Of course Santana had something to say once she realized who exactly he was. "Well damn…Papa Puckerman was sure as hell a rolling stone." She cracked. "He may well be the scum of the earth, but gotta give the man credit; he makes some FIONE sons."

Before Jake or Puck could respond, Joe, Sugar and Unique rolled in, followed closely by Kim, Steven and Justin. Within ten minutes of our arrival the music room was full, I think the only person who wasn't there who would be there sixth period was Shelby. Of course with all of us gathered in the same place it wasn't long before we started singing. Santana and Mercedes were talking about how it felt to walk Manhattan knowing that soon they would be there 'for real' and for some reason they got up and started strutting around the room.

Jake started to sing as he watched the way they were swinging their hips. "_I like the way you work it, No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up_…" he started out deep.

Az took it over, taking it back to the beginning. "_You know what, I like the playettes. No diggity, no doubt, uh, Play on playette. Play on playette. Yo Puck, drop the verse."_

While the rest of us started humming the distinctive background vocals, Puck took up the mantle without missing a beat.

_It's going down, fade to New Ds  
>The homies got RB, collab' creations<br>Bump like Acne, no doubt  
>I put it down, never slouch<br>As long as my credit can vouch  
>A dog couldn't catch me straight up<br>Tell me who can stop when Puck making moves  
>Attracting honeys like a magnet<br>Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent  
>Still moving this flavour<br>With the homies New Ds and Artie  
>The original rump shakers<em>

Artie stepped up to the plate and took it from there…but he certainly wasn't alone. Az and the rest of the guys started riffing with him.

_Shorty get down, good Lord  
>Baby got 'em open all over town<br>Strictly bitch, you don't play around  
>Cover much ground, got game by the pound<br>Getting paid is a forte  
>Each and every day, true player way<br>I can't get her out of my mind  
>(well)<br>I think about the girl all the time (well, well)_

East side to the west side  
>Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise<br>She got tricks in the stash  
>Stacking up the cash<br>Fast when it comes to the gas  
>By no means average<br>She's on when she's got to have it  
>Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in<br>Can I get down, so I can win

The girls joined us on the chorus. They also started the rest of us dancing. They pulled out some old school moves too. They found their man, or men, and started grinding on us as they worked some of those awesome moves from back in the nineties.

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

I had to take the next verse. It was my favorite part of the whole song.

_She's got class and style  
>Street knowledge by the pound,<br>Baby never act wild  
>Very low key on the profile<br>Catching feelings is a no,  
>Let me tell you how it goes<br>Herb's the word, spin's the verb  
>Lovers it curves so freak what you heard<br>Rollin' with the phatness  
>You don't even know what the half is<br>You got to pay to play  
>Just for shorty, bang-bang, to look your way<br>I like the way you work it  
>Trumped tight, all day, every day<br>You're blowing my mind, maybe in time  
>Baby, I can get you in my ride<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Hey yo, that girl looks good<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Play on, play on playette<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>You're my kind of girl, no diggity<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Hey<em>

Then Lauren showed her own street knowledge coming in with the Queen Pen rap verse.

_Cause that's my peeps and we rolls deep  
>Flying first class from New York City to McKinley<br>What you know about me, not a mizzerfunking thing  
>Cartier wooded frames sported by my shortie<br>As for me, icy gleaming pinky diamond ring  
>We be's the baddest clique up on the scene<br>Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads  
>I shows and proves, no doubt, I predicted so<br>Please excuse, if I come across rude  
>That's just me<br>And that's how a playette's got to be  
>Stay kicking game with a capital G<br>Ask the peoples on my block, I'm as real as can be  
>Word is born, faking moves never been my thing<br>So, Artie, pass the word to your brother Finnie  
>I'll be sitting in car, let's say around 3:30<br>Lauren and New Ds, it's no diggity_

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Hey yo, that girl looks good<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Play on, play on playette<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>You're my kind of girl, no diggity<br>Hey yo, hey yo, hey yo, hey yo  
>Hey<em>

_Yeah, Come on  
>Sugar in full effect<br>Tina in full effect  
>Unique in full effect<br>Santana in full effect  
>Ladies in full effect<br>Ain't nothing goin' on but the rent  
>Yeah play on playette<br>Play on play on  
>Cause I like it<br>No diggity, no doubt, yeah  
>New Ds productions<br>We out, we out right  
>We out, we out<em>

"That makes me wish that Blackstreet had been on Motown." Shelby said drawing all out attention. "You kids are awesome even when you're just playing around. I would love to get something together for Regionals blending the Boyz II Men Temptations cover with one of the original songs. Ladies and Gentlemen, you have definitely inspired me. Now I am assuming that Santana, Kurt, Mercedes or Finn let everyone know that the theme for Regionals this year is Motown. That being said, I'd like each of you to bring with you to class later today a list of your three favorite songs or artists from that iconic label. Now, seniors, before the bell rings, I would like to let you know a few things I discovered while I was in New York meeting with some old friends. As you know, I took a note from Coach Bieste's book and I made a compilation vid of your performances both at sectionals and a few of the best ones here in class and of course for our themed competition and submitted them to the performance arts schools that many of you applied to. That being said, I was able to from my contacts the dates of when the invitations for auditions for Tisch, Juilliard, and NYADA will be going out as well as the dates of their regional auditions."

"Oh good googly moogly." I heard myself mutter.

Shelby's laugh rang out at my unintended proclamation. "Yes, Sam…good googly moogly indeed. Now my contacts were not willing to confirm which ones of you were going to get invitations. However one of them did make note of the fact that no member of the reigning National Show Choir who has applied to a performing arts school has ever not received at least an invitation to audition for the program."

"That is awesome." Finn crowed looking at Kurt. "Dude, you're a shoe-in!"

We all shared a laugh. We all knew that he was telling the truth. "Now I have put up on the wall two charts. The first is a calendar. I've put up all the dated for the auditions and our competitions. Coach Sylvester was kind enough to add in the Cheerios competitions as well. Quinn, Kurt, please add in all the other important senior dates and activities. The other chart already has the seniors' names across the top. When you guys get your acceptance letters, I would love it if you would come in and write in the ones you get into."

"What about our rejection letters?" Kevin groaned.

"I guess you can put those up there too if you'd like." Shelby returned drolly. "Actually, it may even provide you a certain amount of support." She sounded thoughtful. "Now, the Tisch invitations will be going out next week. NYADA will be sending out their audition invitations before the end of the month. Juilliard's invitations will not be going out until after Valentine's Day." Before she could add any further thoughts, the bell rang signaling the start of homeroom. We got our schedules and in no time at all we'd all realized that we had gotten into both the same GRADS class and the same Financial Lit class as well. We had the graduation test prep class first period and the fiscal responsibility class in fifth. Glee was actually seventh period and not sixth. Mercedes, Puck and I shared four classes and Mercy and I had one, the sports marketing class, without Noah. Artie actually complied everyone's schedules into a spreadsheet and sent it out to everybody. It was interesting to see we all had a bunch of classes together and that only a few of us hadn't managed to get all our compulsories. Blaine was definitely walking with us. He was even moved into a senior homeroom, he now shared Artie's. I mean we knew that he would be a senior after Christmas break, but the confirmation was still nice.

After homeroom, where they pretty much passed out our schedules, our revised senior calendars which now included Grad Nite, and they let us out to go to our real first period class. For the senior gleeks that meant the GRADS class. The class wasn't one with a text book and all the study materials were things we'd already been through with the Kaplan SAT course. We all exchanged smiles, we were going to have an extra A to plump up our final GPA cause there was no way we weren't gonna ace this class. After our GRADS class, Puck headed to his English four class while Mercy headed to her Intro to philosophy with Kurt and I made my way to Web Design which I shared with Lauren. Third period, Mike, Artie, Lauren, Puck and basically everyone who made within ten points of a perfect score on the math portion of the SAT and had all the prerequisites for it had a special Advanced Quantitative Reasoning class that even just looking at the book made my head hurt. Quinn had signed up for a criminal and civil law class that seemed interesting. I hoped it would help her make sense of her mother's trial which was set for the second week of March.

Then we had the holocaust class which was followed by all of us coming back together for Financial Literacy and then I had Principles of Engineering while Mercy had Intro to Graphic Design, the closest any of us were letting her get to an actual art class. Puck decided to take a Public Speaking class to clean up his language for the days when we'd be doing interviews. He had the class with Quinn, Kevin and Azimio. Apparently we gleeks are amazingly incapable of having any classes by ourselves. Other than Blaine, there wasn't one of us who had any classes by ourselves. I kind of felt bad for the teachers. I mean they would probably be alright until those last few weeks. By the time we made it to seventh period we were all exhausted. Classes weren't that bad, it was the first day, mainly we got our textbooks, syllabi and supply requirement lists and then were left to chat until the bell. But just dealing with the squealing girls in the hall whenever Jake, Puck and I stopped to exchange a few words was totally freakin' exhausting and so damn headache inducing. I even heard one girl talking about how Puck and I were the hottest seniors, so everyone should have realized that the hottest freshman had to be related to one of us. The rumor mill in McKinley had taken the fact that Puck 'finally' acknowledged Jake's existence as him passing the torch of 'sex-sharkiness' to his little brother. Good news was that meant that most of the JV Cheerios finally left me and Puck alone. Bad news was that Jake got caught coming out of the janitor's closet with a partially undressed cheerio and was quickly placed at number twelve on Coach Sylvester's shit list.

Glee was immediately back to work. We were given artist assignments, though this time Shels opened the solos and duets sections to some of the other grades as well. Shelby didn't just assign traditionally perceived Motown artists like the Temptations and the Supremes, she also picked some of the artist currently on the label too. That was how I ended up with Ne-Yo, Puck with Dave Hollister and Santana got India Arie. I am so glad that Mercy loves us and chose to pursue our relationship…thanks to her I actually know several songs by Ne-Yo and Puck swears that he only knows who the hell Dave Hollister is because Mercedes used to play him 'Baby Mama Drama' after Quinn gave up Beth to cheer him up.

Since she knew that she had to compete at Nationals, Mercy had originally planned not to do a solo at Regionals, instead she was planning to do a trio with Santana and Unique. Shelby Cochran is like the most awesome teacher ever. When she overheard during first lunch that there were girls around the school giving Unique a hard time about using the ladies, she sent out a whole medical explanation of exactly why those bitter bitches were stupid. That squashed that bullshit really quickly. Anyway, Mercy had to be talked into doing a solo too, it took Santana and Tina working together to convince Mercedes that they didn't want to win by default. We went to work picking our songs and finding other groupings for the duets, trios and small groups since Shelby didn't think it was good for us to sing with the same people all the time. Before we realized it the bell was ringing telling us that class was over.

Mercedes had cheer practice afterschool. Puck had basketball practice. He dragged me and Jake with him. I watched from the bleachers while he and Jake played each other for a while as they waited on practice to start. The basketball coach had Jake on the team so fast it would have made a head spin. I was at tenderhooks. Football was over; I sucked at organized basketball…way too many fouls. When I do play, I tend to play like Charles Barkley with 'roid rage. Add to that the fact that baseball wouldn't start for a couple more months…and I was a man without a game. I didn't really know what to do with myself when I didn't have a sport to play. It was so bad, I was tempted to join the swim team but their season had actually started around Thanksgiving. I did my homework while Mercy and Puck practiced. It wasn't so bad. My grades for the first nine weeks should be on point.

_Benton Point of View_

Despite the fact that it was really time to get back to work, there was a pressing need to carve out some time to meet with all the parents involved in the purchase of the house in Manhattan. Unfortunately that wasn't feasible until after it needed to happen. Instead the fathers were all able to get together with Antwan and Gwen to get the immediately necessary paperwork done. I had to leave Danica in the office to see to our patients; the time immediately after New Year's is huge at the office, people always put off major dental work until after the holidays so they can eat to their heart's content during them. After talking everything through, the decision was reached to expand the limited liability corporation that Burt, Danica and I had already created. The partnership would actually be two fold; the business on one side and the kid's home on the other. Antwan had already made note of the capital that had been pulled from the business to secure the loan for the home and the dad's all wrote checks that would reestablish the lines that had gotten a bit blurred in the rush. I noticed that Antwan pulled Sander's from the stack and passed it back to me unobtrusively. I'd hold onto it until he had a few more paychecks under his belt. I know that he wouldn't have written it if it weren't good, but I just wanted to cover his back, just in case something hit the fan.

Gwen laid out the monthly bills that the kids could anticipate. When she got to security, William Anderson spoke up. "I will be handling that. I'm already in negotiations with the New York branch of Rangeman Security. It's a company of former military men, led by a partially retired Army Ranger. They have offices up and down the east coast and the best reputation in the business."

Sander spoke up next. "Gabbie and I are gonna handle the kid's internet, phone and cable. Plus we're planning on kicking in a thousand a month for their groceries."

Gwen took that down as did Antwan. Chris Pierce spoke next. "Well I guess that leaves the rest of us with either electric, gas or water. Given that Brittany will probably be using more water than all the other girls combined…I guess we'll handle water for the two main units. The rentals can have their own water meters."

Santiago Lopez laughed. "I'll take the gas bill. Sorry Gwen and Roger, but that's gonna leave you two with the electric bill."

Roger shrugged. "Let's keep it real, Artie and his gaming…it's fair."

"So I guess that leaves Danica and me with the homeowner's insurance." I said with a grimace. I'm not sure, but something tells me that a two point one million domicile is going to have a fairly hefty bill homeowner's insurance.

That too was noted in the list they were compiling. "Actually, rather than taking things piece meal that way, we believe that you would be best served by establishing a generic household account that each set of parents deposits twenty-seven hundred and twenty five dollars into every month. That will take care of the mortgage, the utilities and security monitoring, groceries and provide them with a general transportation budget as well." Gwen said after crunching the numbers. "This method makes everyone an equal partner rather than having some pay in more than others. Now as for the house…as it stands now, if the building is completed on time, we should be closing on August second, and the kids can move in anytime thereafter. Benton, Danica and Burt will have to be present since the way the LLC is structured they are the signatories. The closing signing can happen at any Wells Fargo Mortgage office, so you won't need to fly back to New York then. I would like to point out that, we will need to get to the bank and open the household expenses account sooner rather than later. I would also suggest that those of us who can go ahead and start depositing the twenty-seven hundred monthly now so that we have that cushion just in case of an emergency."

"That sounds fair." I heard George say reasonably. "Less than seven hundred a week." He made a note. I know that Becah had him bringing her the final totals. I looked thoughtful. If I expanded our office to include four hours on Saturdays, we could easily handle that in one day a month. Our patients had been clamoring for Saturday hours for years now, so something told me that it would be a quick and easy change to make. "I talked to a friend of mine in the permit office in Manhattan, the builder has already filed for the permits and they should be granted within the next two weeks." He told us with a smirk. "Any changes you've discovered need to be made should be given to them by the time those permits come back."

We went over other things, like the builder's timelines and the other things that were needed for the primary residences. Antwan agreed to create leases that we could utilize for the two rental units, so I gave him Mills contact information so that they could work together to hammer out things like rent and what should and shouldn't be included. Roger chimed in, "I remember when we had our first apartment there wasn't a clause in there about having renter's insurance so we didn't bother. Then when the apartment flooded, we were shit out of luck. I think we should include in the lease that they must have proof of renter's insurance when they sign the lease and they must maintain the coverage or they will be in violation of the lease. They will probably think we're being hard asses, but it's really for their own good. Our kids will be protected with the homeowners…"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. It protects us from certain indemnities legally speaking as well." Antwan made note of the suggestion.

"George, could you make us a short list of licensed and bonded tradesmen who the kids can call if something goes wrong? Guys you trust." Burt asked thoughtfully. "Kurt can handle small plumbing problems, but he's pants at carpentry of any kind and painting is a no go for him too."

"Sam is great with a hammer and paint roller…but they won't be able to paint for a year or so, give the place time to settle. The builder is scheduled to come in next July and walk through the place and fix any little incidentals that happen naturally." Sander told everyone. "What we will need to do is to remind our kids that they aren't dealing with the kids here. They won't really know their classmates and their families, so they shouldn't try throwing any parties. Even small little get togethers can get out of hand before you know it."

"I'd also suggest that we do something at least once a month to get the eight of them together…let them have some bonding time. They are not going to be able to I guess 'break up' is the closest term, for at least four years…maybe closer to five." I said with a grin, "Besides if we're all gonna be partners we should do some bonding too…prevent a hostile takeover later."

Burt looked at George, "You were talking about wanting to grow your business now that you're settled here, you could expand it. Even if it is just a few more guys for right now, under our corporation you'd still be able to offer them a good group rate on their insurance. It could help you pull in a better strain of guys; I know it helped me over at the shop. I've been able to get some good, loyal guys, because I can offer them the same benefits as the big chains, but they don't feel like clogs in a machine."

George looked contemplative. "That would certainly be a pretty big help. I do need to get some coverage on myself. I've got a real policy on Tessa, but just enough on me so that I could cover her." he admitted.

We talked through the particulars of bringing Gwen and her assistant in on the corporation's group plan as well. The small accounting business's profits would skyrocket if she were paying so much to offer her assistant the barest of coverage. She explained that she was covered under Roger's employer's group policy but his pharmaceutical company was making changes ahead of the Affordable Healthcare Act that would make it more difficult for her to maintain her coverage under him. "I still can't see how everyone is okay with their companies acting like douchebags and then blaming the law. Yes, it's the law's fault that rather than taking care of their employees like business owners have done for generations, our currents titans of industries put having one more car they will never drive above the health and welfare of the driving factors of their profitability." Will Anderson ranted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Roger, my pharmaceutical R&D department could use an accomplished chemist like you. If you decide to jump ship, let me know. My board and I have already decided that we wouldn't be changing anything about our benefits packages except to add another range of options to bring us in line with the three tiers the government exchanges will offer."

"Wait…before this denigrates to a political discussion which then breaks down into a massive argument, let's go ahead and get everything signed so I can make the changes and get them all registered." Antwan forestalled the rush of democratic versus republican angst. It took us another thirty minutes, but everything was wrapped up with the total efficiency that Antwan Berry is known for. "I have one last thing I would like you all to consider; with the expanded board now would be a great time to rebrand, as it were. We could do something with all of your initials, but to be honest I haven't been able to come up with anything that approached an actual word in any language. I thought that given the way all of your children came together and how they have bonded all of you together as well we could go with the name Amicitiae Amore. That is Latin which roughly translates as 'a love born from friendship'."

"It's a little highbrow…but I like the sentiment behind it." Burt said honestly. "Let's do it. Our small business would still be considered subsidiaries of the corporation?"

Antwan nodded. "Yes, no one wants to go through changing the names of their business which you've spent years building the reputations of."

We had to return to our offices and shops, George had a home restoration he had to get back to, so we made arrangements to get everyone together Saturday afternoon at Will's country club over on Shawnee Road. I know that Santiago and I were looking very forward to going. I couldn't wait to see the faces of those old money types when we invaded their clubhouse. By the time I got back to the office, William's assistant had already sent out e-vites for the get together. I will say one thing about the corporate shark among us…the man could move mountains in half the time it took me to get cross town. In the words of my Mohawked son-in-law…that was pretty Boss.

_Puck Point of View _

The parents were really not kidding at all about this college shit. The dads met our first day back at school to get their shit together and somehow that spawned a 'get together' at some funky ass country club Anderson's parents belong to. I really didn't want to have to go especially since I was supposed to have been chilling and bonding with Jake and Tess under the guise of helping them pick a song for their duet they were singing at Regionals. Those two had hit it off almost as good as Jake and I had. I think Jake liked having a girl his age he could just talk to…like Sexy Mama had been for me before we made that shit real. Lauren or Santana handled the chore now. We were supposed to be working on that while Cede and her trio hammered out their shit for Regionals and Anderson, Sam and Artie tried to figure out what song our quartet was going to sing, I personally didn't care. Don't get me wrong, some of the songs that Bubbie Ruth plays were good and everything…but Motown was outside my 'I know what the hell I am talking about' zone. Since Tessa was being dragged with us to the Shawnee Country Club, and I did want to spend some time with Jake, I invited him…in my own way…to go with us.

"Look, Saturday, we've got a thing. So you're coming with us. Wear, like, some khakis or chinos or some shit."

Jake gave me a side eye glance. "What the what? Where are you trying to drag me to keep you from being bored?" I explained to him a bit about what was going to be talked about and how everything was slated to go down. "And why the hell would I want to subject myself to that kind of torture?"

"Cause you needs to get your mind right." I challenged. "You've been cruising through school doing just enough to get by…but that shit don't fly when it comes to college. I got lucky. If it weren't for Mercy and her voice, I'd be up shit's creek hoping I could doggy paddle my ass to shore. I always said I wasn't going to be like Paul, but there I was fucking up my shit so I'd end up with no other fucking choice. Well you can cut that shit off now. You can go to college and get your shit together and run shit like a boss. Think about it. If our moms had only had high school diplomas when dear old dad left the high and dry, we'd have all ended up on welfare or some shit. I don't care how hot we are, chicks don't fuck with welfare cases in this town. Well, Sexy Mama would have still given me the time of day cause she's chill like that…but your ass would have gotten no play."

Jake rolled his eyes, but he didn't…couldn't deny my words. He knew that the only non-shallow, non-vapid girls at McKinley were either in glee and/or graduating at the end of the year. Of the chicks left, most were below even the 'cute threshold', and the rest never dated outside their clique. "Alright, I get your point…but why does it mean I have to waste my Saturday in a stuffy ass country club?"

"So you can learn what to do, what not to fucking do and what you're gonna have to do to have your shit together. Plus, one of us needs to be there to scoop up all the MILF phone numbers and I'm off the market. That leaves you Little Bro-ham." I said going in for the kill. No Puckerman can resist the lure of the easy pussy. The Country Club bitches in this town loved handsome young men. Jake has the Puckerman genes and he's black on top of it. They won't be able to get enough of him. Plus they always make sure that they don't get knocked up. If I can get him hooked on MILFs, hopefully he will never have to go through some of the same shit I have. While I wouldn't trade Beth for anything in the world, sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if all my kids were with Sexy Mama.

I shook off that bullshit ass thought and rolled on through. By Friday evening, everyone had picked their songs for all the categories and Shelby was getting into her 'winning isn't everything…it's the only thing' zone. So was Coach Sylvester and Coach Hass, the Basketball coach. We were all fucking tired all the damn time, so sexin' for Cede, Sam and me was slow and easy with slow burn orgasms aplenty. We had a game that night. The boys basketball team only won by three points but the Lady Titans kicked Shawnee's chicks asses up and down the court. Before I knew it Sexy Mama, who'd rewarded me for my win last night by being Babygirl for Sam and I, had me and Sam up showered, dressed and out the door by ten. We had to swing through and grab Tessa and drive her over to grab Aidan. Then we had to scoop up Jake, and get to Shawnee Road. We made it just on time for the twelve thirty bruncheon, Anderson's dad had set up in the Club's Willow room.

Somehow the meeting had gone from being the NYC crew to including all the old hat New Directions, their families, and in the cases of Aidan and James, their significant others. The chicks were all dressed like the broads I've seen in pictures of the Kentucky Derby, minus the stupid hats. Most of the guys were in chinos or khakis and dress shirts. Hummel, of course, was wearing some nautically inspired look that was way too elaborate for me to even contemplate. Anderson Senior was all in raptures 'cause his oldest son 'Cooper' was home for a visit. I could tell right away that there was no love lost at all between the brothers. Actually that wasn't really true. It was easy to see that they loved each other, it was just that negligent, 'oh you're my brother of course I love you even if I've never taken the time to get to know you' kind of way. Anderson had some, and by some I mean a hell of a lot, of resentment for shit from back in the day. Probably Coop was the noogie giving type. I can't see Anderson appreciation that shit.

I have to give credit where it is due. This place was pretty boss. I mean we were in a smallish meeting/dining room with a fireplace and a terrace. They had omelets and fruit bars and a Belgian waffle station where you could serve yourself plus there were people milling around in black and white who were taking orders if you wanted something more lunch like. I had to beat those broads back. Some of them had definitely placed themselves on the menu too. Since I was in a good mood…I sent them Jake's way. He might as well have his fun. The chicks were only good for a night or two…probably they were looking for a come up…but I already knew they wouldn't find it in this room. The dudes who had money were devoted to their chicks, and the ones who weren't didn't have a pot to piss in nor a window to throw it out of…and Sam has infect me with another of his southern _colloquialisms__._

Anderson Senior let us all mill around and talk for about thirty minutes before he spoke up and kind of called us to attention. "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm so glad that we could all get together this wonderful Saturday. For the parents here, I'm sure that we all know why we are meeting today. For the youngsters and siblings, I'll spell it out. Every senior in this room is approaching the time when they must start making big choices and decisions for themselves. You have taken the SATs and ACTs. You have applied to the colleges you'd like to go to and probably a few that you can live with just in case. Most of the adults in this room have either gone to college, or had training in other skills. Take some time today and talk to us. We are here to help you. Take advantage. The time we matriculated in was different than this, yes, but some things do not change that much. We understand that you have a million and three questions. Feel free to ask any or all of us." He took a deep breath and continued. "In this room, you have a surgeon, two dentists, an accountant, an engineer, an educator, the executive director of a non-profit, a big business owner and three small business owners. There is a chemist, a nurse, a nurse administrator, and six others who have successfully navigated the waters you're just starting to swim in. We're here because we want to support you. Parents, we are also here to support each other. So let's take today to build some relationships that can last until we're all old and crotchety and playing with our grands while complaining that we don't see them often enough."

I kind of scoped out the room. I know that Sam and I have been talking to the Dads about other options if we don't get into the actual colleges we applied to in NYC. One thing I knew was I was not going in the military, I barely got along with the authority figures in high school, the last thing I needed was to be someplace where I could do time for getting pissed that someone was ordering me around. I found Burt. He'd built his business from the ground up and if I moved to NYC without getting into a college, my plan was to have a start-up singing pool cleaners business. I could hire a bunch of hot guys who were trying to get famous and offer them benefits under the parent's corporation. I liked that backup plan much better than the whole 'go to a community college and then reapply'. But I still planned on keeping that as plan c…even my contingencies had contingencies.

We ended up spending most of the afternoon walking around and talking to each other and the parents. It was cool how well we got to know each other. I'd dated Lauren and never realized that her name was a blend of her parents, Laura and Ben, until Brittany said something. I sure as hell never realized that Zizes Harley Davidson was her mother's business and her dad worked in the cubical nation. But I overheard Laura and Burt talking shop and they lost me with a quickness, but Sam and Kurt were both hanging off their every word. Jake was deep in convo with Mrs. Anderson Senior and her eldest son. I did notice that his eyes kept straying to this one thin shorty bop in the catering uniform. After he extradited himself from his conversation, he and his chippy disappeared. When I saw him again, he was looking all mellow and hooded eyes. Guess girly gave good head, I hope it was just head cause if it was sex…he wasn't gone long enough to have done a good job. That would be some embarrassing shit. I'd fucked quite a few broads at this club, I couldn't have my little bro underperforming.

By the end of the afternoon I was so ready for that shit to be over. Grabbing Sam and Mercedes, I dragged them to the theatre. Texas Chainsaw was on the screen, but we didn't see much of the movie at all. Instead Sam and I played a two hour game of 'Make our woman cum without letting anyone know it'. Her legs were so weak by the times the credits rolled; we had to carry her out of the theater. We made it Temple just in time and after church the next morning I got an email from Santana asking me if I was planning a party for Cede and Sam's birthdays. It was funny to know that their birthdays were literally Valentine's Day and the day after. I wrote her back asking if she thought we could pull off a joint surprise party, maybe with a rock stars and superheroes theme. Over the next week there was a flurry of emails and texting running around our social circle getting that shit planned. We were so busy getting shit planned, rehearsing for glee regionals and the Cheerios Regionals that when we got home Friday evening and found that we each had envelopes bearing the return address of Tisch.

Before we could even open them, Cede's cellphone was ringing. Kurt had gotten one as had Santana, Tina and shockingly enough Mike. The regional auditions for both the school's dance program and the 'Clive Davis Recorded Music Program' were being held in Chicago in two weeks. We were also expected to have a creative portfolio readied for presentation as well. Which meant that the following two weeks were even more action packed and tiring than the one before. For the portfolios we had to submit our statement of intent, examples of our 'raw talent', 'post-production talent' (God bless Artie and Lauren), we also had to do an 'artistic resume' and a critical essay. We also had to let our recommenders know where to send their letters of recommendation for us.

But we helped each other out and by the time we finally got everything ready, Kurt was freaking the fuck out because he got his invite to the NYADA regional auditions. Shelby had offered the NYADA dean the auditorium at McKinley for their auditions. Madame Thibodaux had graciously accepted and Shelby added that date to her calendar. The Cheerios won their Regionals with performances of Kelly Clarkson's 'Stronger', Cher Lloyd's 'Swagger Jagger' and Maroon 5's 'Moves Like Jagger'. Coach Sylvester was in heaven, which turned out nicely for us; because that meant that she actually gave the Gleerios who were going to the Tisch audition a whole week off from cheer practicing. The rest of the squad started practicing their National's routine to recorded versions of the six songs she was making Cede, Kurt, Santana and Britts learn. We also got our last report cards from the previous semester. My grades were pretty good, and Sam's were awesome. Of course, Cede beat us both…but we expected that. Burt drove the seven of us up in Kurt's Navie on Sunday evening. The auditions began at nine am on Monday, January twenty-eighth. They were held in the conservatory at Loyola. We stayed in the Allerton Hotel nearby. The hotel was awesome. Burt and Kurt shared a room. Blaine wanted to come with us, but we'd have had to take two cars plus he had a test he needed to take. Burt actually seemed a little relieved. He liked Blaine well enough, but I guess that like Mercedes' brothers knowing is different from KNOWING. Tike had their own room. Tana shared a room with Sam, Cede and I. Thankfully Santana didn't mind our good luck charm sex. In fact, I was pretty sure that our getting each other off allowed her to get off. Mercedes had locked away both her tablet and cell phone just to make sure that our evil friend didn't take any pictures or videos of us getting down. She wasn't ready to admit it, but I thought that Mercedes came even harder when there was someone watching.

Each of us had to perform three pieces. One from our preferred genre, one from our least liked genre and one song of the audition board's choosing. The lobby looked like the opening shots of a new season of American Idol. We got called in one at a time in alphabetical order. Mike was the first called in. upon our arrival; he'd given a stick drive with three different songs on it to one of the techs working the hall for the Tisch reps. He was a little nervous going in, but when he came out we could all tell that he'd let the music take him and blown them away.

Then Tina was called in to do her selections. She had prepared 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon for her favorite genre song. Then she picked Big & Rich's Holy Water for her least favorite genre song and when she came out she told us that they had asked her to sing Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together'. She gave Cede a big hug for making her learn a bunch of old school songs that weren't Motown or something she'd really ever listened to before. Sam was next. His performances were country, 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks, and then alternative as his least favorite genre. Which was a total cheat, because he sang 'Wish You Were Here' by Incubus which was his favorite of 'my songs'. They had asked him to sing the Tony Rich's Project's Nobody Knows, which again he owed to Mercedes…well Moms D…that was one of her favorite songs of all times. Kurt was the next of us to go. He did Defying Gravity for his favorite genre and Luther Vandross' Here and Now, for his least favorite genre. When he told Cede that he was using R&B as his least favorite, I thought for sure she was gonna go upside his head. But since he had a hard time with those songs, she had to leave him alone. The five member panel asked him to sing Johnny Cash's 'I Walk the Line'. He came out and grabbed Burt and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Apparently he only knew the words to that one because Burt loved the song and Kurt had learned the lyrics to sing it for him for one of his birthdays.

Cede was the next of us called in. She had decided to shock the shit out of them. She loved R&B, but she went in there and sang Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris' and then she hit Reba McEntire's 'What Do You Say'. She said that she could almost hear the shock and awe in their voices when they called for her to sing 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt, and she didn't even have to pause she just went right into it. She came out of that room and blessed Tina for introducing her to Gwen Stefani's origins.

Then it was Satan's turn. She had prepared Santana and Rob Thomas's Smooth for her favorite piece. She then did Harper Valley PTA for her least favorite. They asked her to sing Eagle Eye Cherry's Save Tonight. She was damn near bouncing when she came out of that room. "Never let it be said that Shelby Cochran's assignments do not prepare us epically!" she crowed. I was the last of our set to go. My prepared pieces were from Alternative for my favorite, Red Hot Chili Pepper's Scar Tissue, and then I sang Katy Perry's Pearl for my least favorite…such not a fan of pop. Then they kind of pissed me off by asking me to sing Meatloaf's I'll Do Anything for Love, Except That. That was just too easy. I did that shit.

When we got back to Lima it was immediately time to focus for glee regionals. We only had eleven days to get everything totally perfected. Fortunately we weren't starting from scratch like we probably would have been the year before.

* * *

><p>Okay ladies &amp; germs...review and let me know what you think. I'm also looking for your opinions on two big questions.<p>

1) How do you want me to tackle Regionals? Detailed or summarized.

2) What would you like to see as the theme for Nationals? Keep Vintage or go with something else. If you'd like to see something else, tell me what.


	41. Swagger Like US

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>Please excuse any mistakes. One of my Betas is experiencing technical difficulties, and the other is on bed rest and is only allowed a few hours of computer time every day. I couldn't possibly have bothered her with editing my stuff when she could be reading and working on her stuff. But never fear the twins are here and soon Illy will be back among us!<p>

* * *

><p>Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at<p>

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

><p><strong>The Learning French Series is over <strong>_**ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS**_** strong. I wonder what it will take to hit the next level. Thank you all for Reading, Enjoying and Reviewing. Please continue to Read, Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<br>Swagger Like Us  
><strong>_Shelby C. PoV_

Say what you will about the teaching capabilities of William Schuester, the man has definitely taught his choir students to be able to pull together a stellar performance in a pinch. Granted I realize that Schuester didn't consider thirty-seven days to be a pinch, from what I gather he would not have counted seventeen days as a pinch, but I did. In those thirty seven days we managed to select and purchase the costumes for both the boys and the girls. White dinner jackets, black slacks with white shirts and red bow ties and cummerbunds for the gentlemen, a tea length, red, forties inspired swing dress for the ladies with a sweet heart neckline and dear little shrug look sleeves for the ladies. Kurt had managed to get them delivered in less than two weeks and he, and Tina took Unique, Ivy and Cassie under their wings and taught them how to alter everything and have them looking completely custom made. They taught the girls how to add slight reinforced boning to the bodices of some dresses. They showed them how to account for the busty nature of two of our girls without making their dresses look any different from the other girls', and how to take others in to the ridiculously small waist sizes of others. They taught the girls how to let out the shoulders of some of the guys' jackets and to reinforce all the buttons on everything to prevent them from coming off during any of the dance numbers.

As that was happening in the background, in addition to helping Kurt, Santana, Tina, Mike, Noah, Mercedes and Sam all prepare their audition pieces and portfolios for Tisch, we managed to choose, choreograph, practice and perfect three group performance pieces, as well as twenty-two solo and group numbers. Unfortunately in addition to having to give several seniors a full day off for the Tisch regional auditions, we'd also lost some time with the Gleerios, as Puck refers to them, when they, the rest of the competition cheer squad and Coach Sylvester had to leave school one a Friday afternoon for the seven hour drive to St. Louis where the Midwest Regional Cheerleading Competition was being held. However, when the girls and Kurt returned, they had their pieces completely worked out. I was so very proud of them.

I was finding it very difficult to keep a professional distance from these kids. David, however, assured me that he was having the same trouble with the ones still in his Spanish classes. It made me feel much better to know that it wasn't just me. But the kids were just amazing. The all really took care of each other. They became a family with the seniors taking the rolls of cool older siblings, and the underclassmen looking up to them with wonder in their eyes. Watching them in the halls was truly entertaining. A few days before we left for our own regional competition in Cincinnati, I was walking down C hall where the freshmen have their lockers, and I saw that Hell was being verbally accosted by one of the interchangeably blonde Cheerios. I moved to intervene and before I could take more than a step, Santana Lopez appeared out of nowhere and had the blonde quickly begging Hell's pardon. I didn't hear the original statement, but the whole hall heard Santana's parting shot "This 'Evil Fairy'," Santana drawled Sue's pet name for Helena, "will be a varsity Cheerio next year…you're gonna graduate without ever being even a featured JV one…guess which one of you is really a loser."She then slung her arm around Hell's shoulder and reminded the much smaller girl, I'm the only one that can pick on you Silvermist."

The entire school knew that to harass Unique or Rory drew Sam and Noah's ire down on you like the wrath of God, and word had it that Mercedes had reduced someone to tears for calling Jake Puckerman a 'n-word bastard' within her hearing. It was also said that when the same person, a young man very jealous of all the attention that Jake received from the ladies, had tried to rush Mercy after she turned to walk away Kevin proceeded appear out of the blue to lift the person bodily off their feet and leave them hooked to the top of the locker bank by the back of his belt. I'd been here for an entire semester and had seen none of the slushie throwing or almost brutal physical bullying I had been told to expect. Coach Bieste clued me in on why that had been negated. Apparently Azimio had been one of the drivers behind that behavior. Since he had changed, he'd become one of the biggest advocates of change as well. As we made the two hour trek to Cincinnati, it was these thoughts that ran through my mind.

Like the Cheerios two weeks before we left on Friday evening and checked into our hotel, the Kingsgate Marriot Conference Center at the University of Cincinnati. Mr. Motta had been kind enough to allow us the use of one of the very comfortable coach busses from one of his many hospitality based businesses, and Shannon and David had graciously agreed to act as my fellow chaperones. The talk on the bus was varied, the freshmen discussing their classed and getting advice from some of the sophomores and juniors about the best way to get their required courses out of the way. I could hear Mike and Brittany going over the choreography with Jake and Sugar the two best non-senior dancers.

I had been persuaded to open up the solos for the younger years in a couple of cases, though I felt that the honor must be voted on by the entire class. Though he'd only been with us a little while it seemed easy for the rest of the class to make Jake one of the three underclassmen participating in the solo competitions. Unique and Joe would also have the honor. Thankfully Show Choir was a truly progressive circuit, despite her birth gender the rules clearly allowed Unique to perform and compete as her identified gender. That had been a very big relief off her mind. When Rachel had told Carmel her secret, Jesse St. James had gone out of his way to inform her that she would perform as Wade, or she wouldn't perform at all. Looking back, I was forced to admit that I had just as much responsibility for the monster that Jesse had become as Will had for Rachel. My own competitive spirit had hardened and cemented the very worst parts of Jesse's personality. Schuester had, perhaps unwittingly-perhaps knowingly, done the same to Rachel. Jesse was making a bad situation even worst. I shook those thoughts off and turned my attention back to the competition.

The regional competition was being held at Walnut Hills High School, the single biggest high school in the city. The school boasted a state-of-the-art music wing, featuring a recital hall, five large classrooms with classroom recording capabilities, two smaller ensemble rooms, a music technology lab, eleven practice rooms and an eleven hundred and fifty seat auditorium, with a black box theater & lobby area, a boat load of dressing rooms. When I'd first taken control of Carmel's Vocal Adrenaline, I'd immediately pulled every string I could to get my show choir out of the Midwest circuit and into that of the Northeastern. It had been a desperation move when I realized that while the choir was comprised of many passible singers there was little ethnic diversity and no ethnic powerhouses. That would have been killer at the time when competing against schools in Cleveland and Cincinnati. Fortunately times have changed since then. The face of Show Choir in the state of Ohio is vastly different from what it was all those years ago. Unfortunately, Goolsbie wasn't stupid enough, nor did he have to ability to change it back when he took over after I'd returned to New York. St. James currently had even less. That meant that we'd not have the pleasure of facing my old club until nationals.

I am not William Schuester, try though they might, I refused to allow any of the couples or thruples to share a room. I even went so far as to put the girls and boys on two separate floors. It wasn't so much to stop any teenage sexual activity as it was to ensure that everyone actually spent the entire night asleep. While there were thirteen states in the 'Midwest' region there were only four choirs competing in the 'Midwestern Regionals'. Those four were Aural Intensity, the HoosierDaddies, the Golden Goblets and the New Directions.

I had quickly reasoned that our real competition would be the HoosierDaddies. Aural Intensity's constant pandering had made them too much of a liability for any judge to vote for them. If a judge did give them his or her vote, it would be automatically assumed that they were agreeing with the messages of the choir's songs. The Golden Goblets, while a great example of choral singing, have no pizzazz. The New Directions didn't really have anything to fear from them.

I had arranged the rooms so that the other chaperones and I were spread out among them all. Shannon and I had the girls and Kurt on our floor while David was on the same floor as the guys. I'd called and arranged for every one of our rooms to get a six thirty am wakeup call. Once I was settled in my room. I called Rebecah to say good night to Beth, only to have to hold on as Mercedes was singing our little girl her favorite lullaby, 'Greatest Love of All' as she did every other night. When it wasn't Mercedes' turn either Quinn or I sang her either 'Angel of Mine' or 'A Mother's Love'. As much as I hate to admit, my own daughter preferred her stepmother's voice to mine or Quinn's C'est l'avie.

After telling Beth good night, I settled down to sleep, my mind whirling. I'd made myself a promise. If we won regionals, I would move forward in my relationship with David Martinez. He and I had been seeing each other whenever Becah or Noah had Beth for an overnight visit. Noah, Sam and Mercedes all respected him so I'd reached a decision. The win at regionals would be the 'sign from above' that it was time to really introduce Beth to David and vice versa. I mean they had interacted, but not for any length of time. It was time to see if they got along as well, longer term, as they did for a car ride length.

I awoke at six, showered, dressed with care in a modern red, very structured knee length sheath dress and comfortable three inch nude heels. I gathered my hair into a sever ponytail. It was very different from the WWII inspired Victory rolls the girls were all wearing, but that was kind of the point. I gathered my things in my bag, and headed to the first of the girls' rooms. by seven forty-five we were all dressed, ready and gathered for breakfast in the hotel's restaurant. Since the hotel was so close to the school, Shannon, David and I made the decision to have the kids eat here rather than having to go further afield and then rush back. We made it to the school in perfect time for sign-in and being assigned our dressing room. We were very fortunate. Since we were so close to Lima, many of the kids' families were able to come down as well. As always, the solo and group competitions were first. The representatives from Walnut Hills High had assigned five of the practice rooms for the competitions. The female solos and male solo took place first. Then in next set of practice rooms, the duets and trio competitions took place. In the final room the quartets and small groups would be evaluated. Everything was scheduled so that the only the solos went first and those singers would then be available to join with others for the duets or trios, but they wouldn't be able to participate in both. Finally the quartets and small groups would take their stage.

I looked over the ladies. They were perfectly dressed, from the tips of the red satin dancing shoes with their modest two inch heels to their small jet solitaire earrings. Their makeup was simple, natural and understated, with warm rich red lipstains as their only real pops of color. We organized our things in our assigned dressing room. I gave them all a pep talk and wished them the best of luck. We left Ivy, Hell and the twins with Shannon to watch everything as I walked the soloists to their rooms. I noticed that the panel of three judges in both the solo rooms contained two regional radio DJs and a talent scout from Chicago. With my current crop of students, I had found that I much preferred it when the judges were at least peripherally from the music community. Those judges had a much better chance of having connections that could benefit them later in life. I felt sure that the DJs would give Mercedes, Sam and Noah extra air play because they would feel connected to them for having seen them here before they achieved fame.

Mercedes, Tina, Santana were encouraging Unique past her nervousness into the women's solo room while Quinn was chatting with Brittany and Lauren. Neither of the latter girls was singing this time. They had had the experience, so this time they elected to simply provide support for their friends. As Noah and Sam turned to head into their competition space, they each pressed kisses to Mercedes soft checks. Brittany and Santana broke from their different conversations to kiss Artie good luck as well. I watched as the other kids encouraged and wished well for their friends before they split along gender lines and went into the competition rooms. I smiled and headed back to our dressing room to await their return.

Judge 'JonJon' Point of View  
>DJ of WKRQ in Cincinnati<br>Women's Solo Room

I don't know how I got roped into doing this…okay I know exactly how I ended up doing this. One of the organizers is my stepsister. She convinced my mother to ask me to do it and see if I could get some of the other area DJs to help. I had to call in two favors that I was saving for some really cool concert tickets, but I managed to get her Pistol Pete from the country station 97.3 the Wolf and Aly from 100.7 the Project, an alternative rock station. Aly was here in the girls room with me while Pete was over in the guys' room with Jesse Tack. Jesse worked at the other country station B105.1 but I knew he and Pete would be just fine. Jesse was dating Marissa, my stepsister and if he wanted peace, he'd not let any on-air rivalry creep into the real world.

I work late night radio, but that didn't stop Mom and Rissa from having me up at the ass crack of dawn to be here for the briefing on what we should be looking for in our judging. Like anyone had to tell me about music. Insert eye roll there. But I did get to meet the other judge in my room. Ms. Audrey Morgan, an older lady from Chicago. She was actually a talent scout for Gray Talent Group in Chicago. As soon as she got in the room she sighed. "I thought I was gonna slap somebody if they kept trying to tell me how to judge talent. I've been a talent scout since before these kids were born. You'd best to believe that I know how to judge it." She and I bonded then and there.

Together we watched the kids as they entered the room. "Notice the girls in the simple, swing inspired, red dresses." Audrey whispered to Aly and myself. There was a whole group of girls in the forties inspired swing dresses, while there were only two girls in the more modern sequined halter top almost burgundy dresses, the third group's dresses also red but they weren't simple. They had black along the bust…almost like the necklines had been too low and they'd added some black fabric to bring it into something resembling appropriate. They should have saved some of that for their dresses hems as well. those bad boys were pretty short. The last group of girls was dressed in black, and looked almost like they were all trying out for a Shakespearean play. There were three of them. "Those girls are confident not cocky. They know that they have the best singers, but they aren't even bothered by the fact that some of the other girls might be better. They are friends even though they are competing against each other. How much do you want to bet those are the New Directions kids, the ones who won nationals last year?"

"Yeah, no…you've been reading talent since before I was born too…" I chuckled. "I will defer to your wisdom and experience."

"Good." She replied with a laugh. "I hope that you'll continue to defer to my experience and wisdom when I suggest that we have the McKinley girls go last."

Aly asked what seemed to me like a stupid question. "Why do you think they should go last?"

"So that their performances don't shake the confidence of the other girls. If they are really that good…would you want to go after them?" I asked her with a big grin. Aly was one of those people who loved music but couldn't carry a tune to save her soul.

But she knew this and was very good natured about the fact that she was not gifted that way. "Man, I don't want to go after the very worst singer in the room." She laughed.

We let Ms. Audrey have her way, because she made lots of since and was pretty much the same age as my mom so no way was I telling her no. in face with barely a glance at each other, Aly and I decided that Ms. Audrey had this and we'd just sit back and write our notes on the score sheets. The first person she called up was a curly headed brunette from Aural Intensity named Margaret Gischer. Ms. Gischer did a passable rendition of Marvin Gaye's Inner City Blues. It was only passable because it lacked soul. I mean I know the girl was white and therefore at a disadvantage, but really, it was so cardboard I wanted to laugh. Ms. Audrey didn't even try. She just hid her face and silently guffawed. The next girl brought laughter of her own, but only because her mother named her Teena Marie, Griffin was her last name, and she sang Square Biz by the original blue eyed soul Motown songstress. She was good. I'll give her credit…I had to give her six out of ten in each category. The third girl was also dressed in the short enough to make me uncomfortable red dresses. She gave her name as Brandy McIntosh. She was the one to make me lean over and ask Ms. Audrey, "why the hell did they give a bunch of white kids from the Midwest Motown to sing? Somewhere right now Smokey Robinson is crying for real at the slaughter of his music and he doesn't even know why."

"At least she could hit the high notes. It was the lower ones that messed her up." Aly pointed out.

Ms. Audrey chose not to comment. Instead she called the first of the girls in the Shakespearean garb. I don't know exactly how she knew which ones were which…they were in alphabetical order. Well I guess some were a give like Unique Adams or Tina Cohen-Chang. She called up Madeline Crane first. I had never heard 'I Heard It Through the Grapevine' quite the same way. It was like Gladys Knight meets the Gregorian Monks. It was so strange I had a hard time scoring it. In the end I just gave her fives. She was followed by Caden Rizzioli. Miss Rizzioli did a very good version of Thelma Houston's 'Don't Leave Me This Way'. The kid could sing. That was what the Teena Marie girl wished she sounded like. Sevens across the board for Miss Rizzioli.

Then Ms. Audrey called on the first of the halter top clad girls. Frida Romero looked to be from the pacific islands, maybe the Philippines, or Guam. She did a pretty good rendition of Smokey Robinson's Cruisin', though it sounded more like the cover from that nineties movie soundtrack than it did the original or even the D'Angelo cover. It was good, just much more pop than soul. Her partner in dress was a lighter skinned black girl with a big ass 'fro. Destiny Smith was a dancer, it showed in every line of her movement. She danced as she sang us Mary Wells 'The One Who Really Loves You'. Her voice was good, but her dancing was better. I gave her a seven on overall performance and fives on the vocal specific categories.

We were finally down to the New Direction girls. Unique Adams went first. She had big fun singing Boogie Shoes. Hell, I had big fun watching her sing it. I could almost imagine it as a huge entire choir performance. A girl that looked enough like her to be her sister and the hyphenated girl did her background, and the three of them were a joy to watch. That girl got eights out of me for sure. The next girl called was Tina Cohen-Chang, and both of the 'sisters' moved into the background positions and helped her do a great rendition of 'My Guy', the more popular Mary Wells song. She edged out her choir mate with a nine in one of the vocal categories. Tina had better breath control. I was having trouble deciding which was the better overall singer, but it helped me to realize that Unique was younger; she still had time to learn. Quinn Fabray was the next up. She was accompanied by the other blonde in the same dress, and the girl I assumed was Santana Lopez. I loved her version of 'Upside Down' originally done by Diana Ross, but she didn't edge out Tina who was my current favorite.

Ms. Audrey called for Mercedes Jones. And the one I'd thought was Unique's sister came forward. She didn't have accompaniment and I quickly figured out why. She went into a version of Higher Ground that gave me such a bad lap bulge that I felt like I was back in high school for real. It was amazing. I loved it. She danced and was just overall happy singing it. I could easily see why she had won the whole shebang the year before. She was an amazing singer, but she was also a damn good performer. Too often now in days you only get one or the other. The last girl, Santana Lopez, got up and I wondered how the hell she was still all confident and assured going after Mercedes, but then she opened her mouth. She started a cover of India Arie's 'Get It Together' that was every bit as good as the more action packed performance we'd just seen. It was simple and just her voice. Something about the way she sang the second line just hit me right in my heart.

Santana was the last of the girls. Aly stood and wished them all good luck releasing them to go and relax until their next competition. Ms. Audrey took control here too. "Alright…I suggest we each pull our top three and not even worry about the rest right now."

She wasn't wrong; we all had the same top three. Mercedes, Tina and Santana. Aly had a great point though. "Look, Mercedes is the national champion right…she is going no matter what. That's the rules for the show choir circuit, at least at high school level. So why don't we do this. We have Tina and Santana tie for first; give Mercedes second and Unique third. Then it can be the judges at national's problem to try to pick a favorite."

"I like the way you think." Ms. Audrey laughed. "I was having to be nitpicky as hell to try to find some way to pick a winner. Let's go with that plan." We hammered out our score sheets to follow the plan and I turned them all in so neither of the ladies had to do the extra walking.

_Judge Pistol Pete Point of View  
>DJ of 97.3 The Wolf<br>Men's Solos Room_

I was so ready to be out of here. I knew that it was a great way to scout future talent, but I wasn't a talent scout. I got there first and JonJon introduced me to his sister's boyfriend Jesse when they arrived. The younger country DJ was nice. He had good musical knowledge, and I could see why he and JonJon got along so well. The representative from the Stewart Agency in Chicago was an interesting woman. She was tall and thin with thick red hair and the air of a chain smoker around her. She told us her name was Bridget Halansk. She was polite and seemed efficient, but something told me that she was itching for a smoke. The guys came in and got settled. Some of them were looking calm cool and collected. The kids in the white dinner jackets were joking and kidding with each other. Two of those looked enough alike to be brothers except for their differing skin tones. Two of the others were clearly gay for each other. I don't have any problem with the gays, no really I don't. I just prefer it when you can tell right off, 'that dude is so gay'. I can't stand feeling stupid by not knowing. Those two are so clearly gay, they make me feel better. The next two in the jackets came in one rolling and the other gamboling. The final ones of their number were so totally different. One looked like a young Jesus with long dreadlocks. The other was an all American looking kid. All eight of the jacket wearing crowd seemed to be friendly with each other. It was almost like a band of brothers. That was nice to see.

There were only six other guys in this part of the competition. Two of them were in red shirts black pants with no bow tie and two others were in red shirts with black pants and black bow ties and the last set looked ridiculous. They looked like pages from Romeo & Juliet. Just looking at them made me want to say forsoothe or something. Bridget took charge. She explained to them exactly how shit was going down and got them started. Artie Abrams was the first name she called. He rolled forward, proving to be one of the white dinner jacket set. He started to sing and I realized that this competition's theme seemed made for him. That white boy had some soul. He did a cover of Edwin Starr's 'War' that was easily the best thing I've heard in a damn long time. He didn't make it sound hokey or as if he was trying to resurrect Starr…he just sang that shit. The next kid was the shorter of the two noticeable gay guys. I think of them as noticeable gay, cause I'm thinking that the two Romeos are kind of not straight themselves. He answered to Blaine Anderson and he did a popish version of I Heard It Through the Grapevine, that was good, but to me it missed the mark…not enough soul.

Juanathan Drew was the name of the next kid. He looked like one would expect with a name like Juanathan, was mixed with Hispanic and white. He sounded good singing Undisputed Truth's 'Smiling Faces Sometimes'. The song was good, his performance wasn't, or maybe I had just been expecting more from the first spot of color we'd heard. I wanted more of that 'soul' we'd heard from the wheelchair kid. The fourth kid had us back to the white jackets. This one was blonde and seemed the jock type. I hadn't noticed that he had a guitar on his back when he came in. now he took it off and brought it around in front of him. He didn't sit. Instead he rested his foot on a chair and started to play a very modern riff. I quickly recognized the song, as something my daughter had played ad nauseam for a while a few years back. 'So Sick' by Ne-Yo. Sam Evans did a damn fine job with the song. I could easily hear the twang in his voice that told me that he'd probably be right at home on my station one of these days. I had to google it but I found that Ne-Yo was a Motown artist which meant it was on theme. Learn something new every day. I knew that it was probably just personal bias that saw me giving this kid lower scores than the more soulful Abrams kid, but I did like the more traditional idea of Motown.

The next guy called to the front was one of the Romeos. His name was Felix Gambling. He did a better than passible version of My Girl. My only problem, in addition to damn near breaking something trying not to laugh at his 'Temptation-esque' dance moves, was that again it was too pop…Motown is all about the soul. This kid just didn't have any. Next up was the dreadlocked white jacket boy. His name was apparently Joe Hart. He actually kicked off his shoes and socks, sat in a chair and rested his elbows on his knees before he started singing. Bill Withers is somewhere clapping and cheering. I'm not saying that the kid was as soulful as Bill, but he was damn good. It was awesome. I loved it. For me number one was the Abrams kid and this Hart kid was definitely number two. After Hart was the gamboler. He was tall and lanky with a ready smile and a kind of okay voice. I gave him an extra point for the fact that he was singing a song by Bruce Willis. There weren't many kids his age who would have known that Willis had put out an album let alone that he was a Motown artist.

The next kid was the other noticeably gay kid. This one, at least to me, was the girl of the couple. He came to the front and introduced himself as Kurt Hummel-Hudson. He sang a flawless version of 'Tracks of My Tears' that while it didn't have the soul of the original, the kid hit every single high note the song contained almost without trying. Howard Minklewitz was everything his name made you think. He even looked a little rat like. But I had to give him credit, he was good. Not good enough to change my top two, but he had pushed the blonde kid out of number three as he sang the Temptations 'I Wish It Would Rain'. At least that was my original thoughts…then he hit the end. He tried way too hard too many runs and he just ruined it. Still I'd give him fourth. The next kid was tieless in a red shirt. Grant Nichols did a decent version of the Isley Brothers' 'This Old Heart of Mine'. He was alright, just not anything to write home about.

The next kid to come up was one of the two I though looked like brothers. He gave his name as Jake Puckerman with the other kid who looked like him and the blonde, Sam. They started vocalizing the distinctive start of Stevie Wonder's 'I Wish' as Jake started to dance to the music they were making. The kid could so sing. I mean damn. The song was soulful, his dancing was graceful and athletic and just great. I wanted to put this kid in my pocket and take him back to the station with me to keep me entertained every time I had to play another Taylor Swift song. He was certainly my new number two. It would have been number one, but the Abrams kid had spun his song just enough different from the original to hold this kid at bay. When he finished, he and the blonde sat down and the mohawked kid stayed on the stage. He introduced himself as Noah Puckerman, proving me right when I said they looked like brothers. He did an alright version of Dave Hollister's Tell Me Why. I liked Dave Hollister all the way back to when he was with Blackstreet, but this kid just didn't have the voice for him. Probably he'd have been better off if Pearl Jam was on Motown.

The final tieless singer came forward. Taylor, oh good Lord another singing Taylor, Richards, did Rockwell's old hit 'Somebody's Watching Me'. His version was even creepier than the original, and that is saying something. The very last kid was in the red and black with the black bow ties. He gave his name as Trevor Vigilbrito and did a lower registered version of Eddie Kendrick's 'Keep On Truckin'. He lost points big time on song choice. There is no worse song out of Motown's entire catalogue to me than 'Keep On Truckin'. Still he wasn't bad, he just wasn't the best, and the fact that the song sucked just made it worse. Jesse said goodbye to the guys for us and we got to work.

Bridget and I had all the same for our top three leaving Jesse's less experienced ear as the odd man out. I've gotta say, it was a lot of fun arguing with the kid. Eventually he was made to see sense. But he actually schooled us too. In the end, I didn't feel so much like I'd wasted a Saturday after all.

_Ambient PoV  
>Walnut Hills High School<em>

The rest of the morning was spent in the duets, trios and small group competitions. Neither the Golden Goblets nor Aural Intensity had any competitors in those rounds. The HoosierDaddies had one duet and a quartet. Their duet consisted of their two strongest singers. Frida Romero and Juanathan Drew. The duet sang Lionel Richie and Diana Ross' iconic 'Endless Love'. Juanathan was confident that they were unbeatable. Unfortunately they were up against Jake and Tessa singing 'Mockingbird' by Motown's brother and sister pair Inez and Charlie Foxx. Their other competition was no less profound Blaine Anderson and Ivy Toundsend singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Tammie Terrell and Marcin Gaye, Cassie and Casey singing Tony, Toni, Toné's 'Feels Good', Brittany and Steven Rocha doing a very lively rendition of The Roots featuring Erykah Badu's 'You Got Me', as well as Mike and Tina singing Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston's classic 'It Takes Two'.

McKinley's trio, RJC performed an amazing rendition of The Marvelette's Please Mr. Postman. They probably would have won, except their only competition came in the form of Mercedes, Santana and Unique who sang the Supremes' 'You Can't Hurry Love'. Artie, Sam, Puck and Kurt, sewed up the quartet competition. They were against the HoosierDaddies' Frida, Destiny, Trevor & Juanathan joined together to sing 'Stop in the Name of Love'.

Everyone went into the school's cafeteria where the NHSSCA provided everyone with a nice, healthy lunch. The choirs then regrouped in their dressing rooms. The girls smoothed hair, freshened makeup and, in some cases, even steamed the wrinkles from their dresses. The guys straightened their clothes, and hair and everyone ran through their warm up regimens. The MC, late night host Svengoobles, introduced the judges first. "Let's all give a warm welcome to Dan Hoard, the voice of the Cincinnati Bengals." The audience cheered in raptures. They were shocked it was a well-known fact that Hoard had been a sports man for a very long time, many in the audience wondered how he'd been convinced to judge a singing competition. "Next we have star of well screen in such teen movies as Hannah Montana the Movie and 17 Again, hometown boy done good, Adam Gregory." The applause was slightly smaller, though when he stood and waved, the female half of the audience found their enthusiasm again. "Our final judge was a member of 98 Degrees, a competitor on Dancing with the Stars, and host of Eye for Talent…let's welcome home Drew Lachey."

The judges were seated together in the very center of the auditorium. They shook hands after their introduction and settled down to watch four choirs each giving them three performances each. The first choir to take the stage was Aural Intensity. The group was more constrained than they had been the year before. The theme reduced the amount of pandering they could do. However, 98 Degrees had actually been signed to Motown, so they ran with their usual MO their first song was the Supremes' 'Baby Love'. It was good in a nice choral way. They moved seamlessly into 'Upside Down' by Diana Ross, and then into 'I Do (Cherish You)' from 98 Degrees. The last transition wasn't as seamless and really highlighted the fact that they chose the song purely based on the judges panel. Their dancing was rather interesting to watch, as they had simply adapted the dances of the sixties Motown era, minus much of the fluidity and rhythm.

The next group to take the stage was the small choir from Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. The Golden Goblets also sang three songs in a choral arrangement. All three were done completely acapella with no musical accompaniment at all simply a chorus of voices. Can't Help Myself by the Four Tops was their first selection. They followed that with She Walks In Beauty by Eric Barnum and finished with Heaven Must Have Sent You by The Elgins. There was no dancing for the Golden Goblets. They stood in formation on the risers and sang peacefully and beautifully.

Third to sing before the packed house was the HoosierDaddies. They did a wonderful version of Wings by Little Mix that had everyone dancing along. That flowed into 'You've Made Me So Very Happy' by Brenda Holloway, which in turn flowed into Martha and the Vandellas' 'Dancing in the Streets'. All three songs had the same leader in Frida Romero. All three of the judges noted that while there were many very good dancers in the chorus, their lead singer was not among them.

The judges spoke quietly among themselves as the final choir took the stage. The fourth choir was actually the largest, though just the year before it had been the smallest. They were also the reigning NHSSCA National Champions and could have rested on their laurels and still be ensured a place at Nationals again that year, but that was not who the New Directions were. The Lima, Ohio New Directions started their set with an epic performance of Just My Imagination (Running Away With Me) by the Temptations, with a little of the Boyz II Men cover's modern flavor added as well. The first song was led by all the senior boys with the rest of the choir joining on the choruses. Then they went into a Jacksons Medley that included ABC, Rockin' Robin, Control, and Man in the Mirror. Over the course of the medley, every upperclassman got either a short solo feature or a stand out dance. None more amazing than Mike, Brittany and Jake's rocking dance in Rockin' Robin and Mercedes "they follow the pattern of the wind it seems…'cause they've got no place to be…that's why I'm starting with me", in 'Man in the Mirror'. The audience didn't just hum along or dance in their seats as they had with the previous choirs; they were singing and dancing along. Rather than just being a competition performance, the New Directions gave the audience almost a concert experience.

While everyone settled down the judges adjourned to their 'ready room' to discuss the rankings. In one of the quickest deliberations anyone could remember, they came back with their decision. Svengoobles announced the judges' choices for each category. "First, in the Ladies Solo category, in third place we have Unique Adams of the Lima Ohio New Directions. In second place, also from the New Directions we have Mercedes Jones. Finally, we have our first ever tie for first. At Nationals, Ms. Jones will be defending her title from two of her choir mates, Santana Lopez and Tina Cohen-Chang." The four girls in question all squealed and hugged, leaving the audience no doubt that they were all very happy with the judges' determination.

The ladies happily cleared the stage allowing the gentlemen to take their place. "Before I read the judges' decision they asked that I inform Mr. Kurt Hummel-Hudson that they in no way felt that he didn't deserve the number one spot, however since he was already going to Nationals and they had a tie at Number one, they chose to give the spot to the other individual." Kurt smiled and waved graciously. He was shocked. He'd been very sure that the number one slot had belonged to Artie. The theme was just a little outside his purview. Svengobbles continued. "This category was once again swept by members of the New Directions. In third place, Blaine Anderson, second place goes to Jake Puckerman and the first place trophy goes to Artie Abrams." Again the New Directions singers celebrated together, allowing everyone to see that they were a family that took joy in each other's triumphs rather than downfalls. Another large change from just the year before.

The New Direction men stood to one side as they were joined by their female counterparts and the stage filled with the other choirs as well. Svengobbles stood front and center to pronounce the placements. "In third place with a score of 75 out of a possible 90, the Golden Goblets." Everyone clapped and one of the strangely garbed singers came forward and accepted their third place trophy. "In second place with a score of 82 out of ninety, the HoosierDaddies. Finally in first place with the first ever awarded full score of ninety points, The New Directions of Lima Ohio!"

_Sam Point of View_

I know that we were already going to Nationals, so winning Regionals wasn't as big a deal as it could have been…but it still felt really kind of good leaving those other choirs in our dust. On top of that I was busting with pride. Puck's new little brother had come in second, and the judges in the women's solo category had spoken with Cede after the awards ceremony and let her know that they had done much the same as the men's room judges. Not that she had cared anyway. Mercedes Antoinette Jones was way too fierce to get jealous of Tana and Tina winning when she could be happy that they were finally getting their due accolades too, instead. Immediately after we celebrated our Regionals win…and by celebrated I mean Puck and I sexed Mercy so good that she could barely walk at school Monday. Then again Tina, Kim, and even Lauren were all walking a little funny that Monday; Britts and Tana were just looking tired as hell. Once we finished celebrating that weekend, our thoughts immediately turned to Valentine's Day. Now Valentine's Day shopping is hard enough…it is even harder when your girlfriend's birthday is the same damn time. Yes. Mercedes was born on February fourteenth. What made it even tougher was that my birthday was the very next day.

So that Monday while Mercedes and Puck were at their practices, I borrowed the Tahoe and headed to the godforsaken hell known as the Lima Mall. My first stops were the kiosks in the middle of the mall floor, anything to keep me out of the actual stores. I found some fun things, and even grabbed a couple of things, like I found a cute pair of purple Kanye shades I thought Mercy would like, and I found a set of heavy metal and leather key rings and had them engraved for all of us. On one side they had all three of our birth dates with the words Destined to Love under them, and on the other side Puck's said 'Pure Badass', Mercy's said 'Pure Diva' and mine said 'Pure Gentleman'…I would disagree, but that is what they refer to me as so, I'll take it. I threw in a great selection of like seven of those flavored lip plumper glosses in cute little can like cases and I was set for Mercy for Valentine's but I knew that I needed something separate and better for her birthday gift. Puck's Valentine's gift was finished off with a quick trip inside Spencers. They had the perfect tee-shirt for him 'With Great 'Hawk Comes Great Responsibility' it even had a picture of a Mohawk on it. I also got him another pair of the thick black leather wrist cuffs I'd seen him wear in a few pictures from before he went to juvie. I wasn't sure what had happened to the others, but something told me he kind of missed them.

While I was in Spencer's I got a few gifts for all of us, like some of the low temperature drip candles and some novelty 'Valentine's' anal beads and fuzzy handcuffs. Then I went back to the search for a perfect Birthday gift for Mercedes. Finally I bit the bullet and headed into Macy's. The first thing I saw when I entered was a whole wall of gifts for the moms. I shot Puck a text and found he was in the same boat I was. I'd spent so much time trying to figure out what to get Mercy, I'd forgotten about the moms. That thought in turn made me remember about Stacey, Sarah and Tessa too. I turned around and ran out and grabbed some more of the tins of lip stuff three each, and I was set for the sisters. They had a great Carol's Daughter Almond Cookie Wristlet thing on sale it contained a hand cream and some other stuff in it that all smelled like the cocoa butter and shea stuff that Moms D uses. That was one mom out the way. The next mom I managed to get taken care of was my own. When we had more money, my mom had been addicted to the Ahava line of 'beauty care products'. Macy's had their 'Weekender Value Set' on sale…that saw to Gabrielle Evans gift. I was at a loss for Moma Becah, but then I saw that the Ahava's starter set was on sale too, so I grabbed that and rolled on through. I walked all around that store and I found nothing that screamed 'Perfect Birthday Gift' for Mercy though. In sheer desperation, it was almost time for me to head back to the school to pick my hearts up to go home, I walked into FYE and almost slapped myself for not starting there. They had a display of these awesome Whitney Houston ten CD box sets. Mercy would freaking love it. She mourned Whitney in a way that was just unreal to me. But when I almost put my foot in my mouth a few days before Mom had pulled me to the side and asked me how I would feel if Garth Brooks died today or tomorrow, and I shut the hell up. After all personal life aside there was no denying that Whitney Houston was a huge musical influence for my woman and a lot of other women the whole world round.

I was whistling Dixie as I walked out of that mall and raced back to McKinley. I'd not only managed to get everything I'd gone for, but I hadn't even over spent my budget. Thanks to that sale at Macy's anyway. Puck helped me sneak everything up to my room and we all headed down to dinner. It was Moms D day to cook dinner and she had whipped out her crockpots that morning, so everyone was scrubbed up and on time. She had made a beef and barley soup that was so awesome. Knowing her family Moms D had made her two biggest crockpots full and there was barely enough left for the dads to take with them for lunch the next day. The moms all agreed on one thing when it came to lunches…they hated leftovers for lunch so the dads happily grabbed them on the rare occasions there actually were any.

Puck and I were locked out of heaven that night. Mercy swore if we even looked at her wrong that night she was going to take us to the carpet and then sent us to sleep in my room. She was that serious. Probably we could have talked her around, but instead we used that as an opportunity. We went through all the things I had found for the moms and Mercy. Then I showed him the things I'd gotten for the little sisters. Best part was that while he was picking out his gift for Mercy, he'd had two gift bags he couldn't decide between and since they weren't that much, he'd gotten both. So I didn't have to run out and get a gift bag to put my gift for her in. Talking things through we knew that after Homecoming we had to step our game back up. Puck pulled out his tablet and we ordered her a dozen chocolate covered strawberries to be delivered to her at school and two dozen long stemmed roses half in red and half in purple. We decided to have those delivered to her here at the house. The family was planning to celebrate both Mercedes and my own birthdays on Wednesday since everyone wanted to celebrate Valentine's over the weekend. Papa Bent and Moms D were going to Geneva-on-the-Lake for a 'Babymoon' Spa weekend at some swanky spa and B&B. I think my parents were going somewhere too. But they haven't really said what they were doing. Becah and George were going down to Akron to a big bridal show and making a whole weekend of it. Puck had something major planned for Friday night, after the basketball game, but he wasn't sharing the details. Whatever it was, Santana, Britts, Lauren and Tina were majorly in on it.

We put Mercy's birthday gifts into the appropriate gift bags and labeled them. I was given the task of grabbing gift bags and that tissue stuff that goes inside them for everyone else's gifts. We talked some more about everything and nothing at all. We tried to focus on anything and everything other than the fact that we'd gone for almost a whole day without getting off. Neither of us felt right doing anything without Mercy when she was out of commission. It was one thing to be together when she just wasn't there but it was a horse of a different color to play around with each other when she couldn't do anything…especially since her being out of commission was pretty much our fault. Talking until we fell asleep was strange as hell for us, but we managed it.

The next day was a study in patience. Everyone at school was talking about Valentine's Day. Sugar's dad actually rented out Breadsticks so that she could throw a Valentine's Day party. She was very clear on her rules, only couples, and of course thruples, cause she only wanted happiness. She talked all of us into being the entertainment for the shindig and Ms. Cochran used that as the assignment for the week, Happy Love Songs. It struck me that a lot of love songs aren't very happy at all. I finally was able to pick Uncle Kracker's 'Smile', Mercy picked this old school song by a lady named Shanice called 'I Love Your Smile' and Puck found a funky guitar based Jack Johnson song called 'Angel' that was so far different from his usual type of pick. I managed not to ask him if he had let Noah pick the song, but it was definitely letting others get to see a side of him that really only Mercy and I get to see.

Wednesday, we learned that the builders had begun roughing in the pipes and stuff that the foundation would be poured around. It was official; work on our new home was under way. That night everyone dressed kind of nice for dinner. Rather than try to cook and make birthday cakes and everything else in the middle of a majorly busy week, the whole family went out to eat. In deference to Moms D's current craving, steak, we hit Texas Roadhouse. They were even nice enough to let us bring in our own cake. For our birthdays, the parents had all bought us stuff for the house, so from them we got cards with gift receipts telling us what they'd purchased. The actual item was probably in Uncle Saul's storage unit. He and Bubbie Ruth had done the same though their cards bore post marks, and Bubbie Ruth's also had a twenty inside each and the admonition that we should definitely spend it all in one place. Stevie, Stacey and Sarah had actually combined their money and gotten Mercy a gorgeous winter scarf that she oohed and aahed over. The terrible trio got me a gift card for a comic book store they had found on our trip to Manhattan after Christmas. Tessa gave me the same and she gave Mercy a gift card for Macy's. Puck got Mercy a Dr. Who Ninth Doctor box set, which she totally loved. She loved my gift to her too. Kevon and Devon had gone in together with their girls and bought us one of the sets of bedding that we'd chosen, complete with an extra set of sheets. That was a joint Happy Birthday Sam and Mercedes/Happy Valentine's Commune gift. That was the lead in for our family Valentine's gift exchange. This time the kids started everything and there was a distribution of cool guitar picks from Triple S for me and Puck. They gave Mercy a teddy bear, and Tessa a cute little novelty baby tee that read 'Proud Kiddle in the Middle'.

When I saw what they had gotten for the moms, I was more than a little embarrassed. I mean Puck and I got them almost the same thing. But we both felt better when we realized that Kev and Dev had sent the three mothers the same as we all had. I looked over and realized in an instant that Mercedes and Tessa were giving the same look of relief that Puck and I were. In the end each of the moms ended up with four different but amazingly similar Valentines' bath and body gift sets from their children. Moms D ended up with the Philosophy Coconuts & Cream set from Triple S, the one I found from me and Puck, Philosophy for Mommy Love set from Mercy and Tessa and the Elizabeth Arden Eight Hour Cream Protectant set from Kev and Dev. Moma Becah ended up with two Philosophy sets one called Here Comes the Bride from Tessa and Mercy, the other called Congrats! Bubbly from the munchkins, and then she got the Ahava set from Puck and I and a Bless Lemon and Sage six piece travel set from the other guys. My mom ended up with three Ahava sets, ours, the Bright Skies travel set from Triple S and the Mineral Botanic Velvet Hibiscus and Fig set from Kev and Dev. Her fourth set, the only non-Ahava one, came from Mercy and Tessa and it was the Philosophy Happy Travels set. The poor dads got shafted. They each got just a gift card from each set of us. We knew that the parents would exchange their valentine's gifts over the weekend, so Triple S started the cycle all over again. Of course anyone not actually a parent just got homemade cards from them but that was to be expected and as usual, Stevie's artwork was awesome.

I was surprised to open it and find a cute little homemade coupon that was good for one kid free afternoon during any non-school days. Mercy and Puck's cards each had the same. In each of her cards, Tessa got a coupon that promised they wouldn't embarrass her with Aidan at a total of three occasions with her boyfriend. That gave each of us a total of nine days of good behavior we could cash in…sounded good to me. Tessa's valentine's gifts were easy and just what you'd expect of her, graphic tees for Puck and I that spoke pretty much to exactly who we were. Puck's read 'Here I Am…What are your other two wishes', while mine said 'WWJSD…What Would Jake Sully Do?'. Have I menetioned how much I love my middle little sister?

Mercy had gotten Triple S some cute little shirts that had the Wonder Woman symbol on Stacey's, the BatGirl symbol on Sarah's and Superman's on Stevie's. Tessa got a black tee shirt that read 'I Don't Know What Makes You So Annoying, but it's really working'. Much like the adults Puck and I would get our Mercy gifts in private. So we passed the kids and Tessa the stuff we'd gotten for them and then Mercy and I blew out our candles and we all headed home for the night. Mercedes allowed Puck and I to love all up on her that night for the first time all week. Thankfully Tuesday night she had at least allowed us back into her bed. Puck and I were duly chastised and our lovemaking was slow and gentle.

The week was ridiculously tightly packed. We had tests in like every class and no one wanted to let bird courses and electives drive down our GPAs, so we were kind of studying our asses off…sort of. Then on top of all that Mercy had this great idea to have the GodSquad serenade people for ten bucks a song. Finn paid us to sing Stereo Hearts for Lauren, and near the end of the day Santana demanded that we serenade her, Artie and Brittany at Sugar's Party. She was trying to discombobulate Joe since he was pretty religious, and I don't mean like me or Quinn, I mean like Mercy only with a much stricter belief structure. In the end though, Joe was more than able to prove to her that as a Christian he paid more attention to the words written in red than he did the codswallop of the Sadducees and Pharisees.

Mercy was so busy that she didn't have time to go shopping, so she decided to just wear the same dress she'd worn for New Year's Eve. Thursday morning we woke up, gave Mercy some 'happy birthday lovin' that included eating her sweet, juicy pussy and sucking those big pretty titties until she was damn near crawling out of her skin before we finally took turns making sweet love to her. We showered and got dressed. Since it was Mercy's Birthday, both Puck and I were rocking purple shirts and jeans, of course so was Mercy…it was her favorite color after all. This meant that we looked like one of 'those couples' but fuck it, it was her special day and Valentine's Day. It was the perfect time. Mercedes was looking fucking epically sexy in her purple, tight across her sexy chest, cashmere sweater, tight sexy skinny jeans and brown slouchy boots. We walked with her to our first class and quickly realized that all the senior Cheerios, who'd somehow managed to get Sue to give them the day off from their uniforms, had dressed their asses off even, or maybe especially, Kurt.

First period saw us taking a practice test for the graduation test. When class ended, a bunch of freshmen came running in with deliveries. Figgins decided that having some underclassmen acting as dedicated delivery people during the ten minutes before classes ended would be less disruptive than constantly calling people to the office all day. Mercedes and all the glee girls in the room got small edible arrangement bouquets from Amicitiae Amore, aka the parents. It was after her Intro to Philosophy class that Mercy got the delivery of her two dozen roses, which saw me having a very happy time in S&E Marketing, and all three of us finding an empty janitor's closet before we headed to the Holocaust class. Mercy got the chocolate covered strawberries right before we went in to lunch and thanked us profusely. After financial literacy, Puck and I were shocked to receive a delivery of cookie and brownie bouquets. Our girl was the best girlfriend in the history of the world.

Not even Coach Sylvester had practice after school that day. But Kurt had five days remaining before his NYADA audition. Mercy, Tina and Brittany were helping him practice for that. She didn't get home from school until Noah and me had been home for almost two hours. So of course Puck and I were ready to go by the time the parents got home. Our woman wasn't ready until ten minutes before we were supposed to be there. But damn it was worth it. She had gone out of her way to be, somehow, even more sexy than she had the New Year's Eve. She was wearing all the same things, but her makeup was different. Her eyes looked so damn innocent, but the look in them was anything but. Her lips were so fucking full and moist and shiny…I just wanted to drag her back upstairs and fuck her face 'til they were coated in my cum. I had to adjust myself so my zipper didn't unman me. That is how hot she was. Mercy hugged the parents, grabbed her coat and sashayed herself out the door waiting on Puck and I to follow. We were both to busy watching 'dat ass' to move immediately and inhaling the sexy combo of Hermes whatever the name of that expensive ass perfume, shea butter and Mercy. Finally we got our shit together and told them we'd be home later. We made it to Breadstix just on time.

_Puck Point of View_

Sugar's Valentine's Party turned out way more interesting than I would have thought. Jake showed up with a bunch of sorority chicks who were regulars at his mom's diner. That boy was getting his that night. Sugar looked like the world's first Valentine's Elf. She and Rory were definitely going strong. They danced together most of the night, really only seemed to have eyes for each other. Joe showed up with a very pretty, but way too thin brunette he introduced to everyone as Marley Rose. Marley was a freshman and had joined the McKinley student body after the Christmas break. He told us that he was working on getting her to audition now, but she'd found out that she would have to wait because it was too late to change her schedule to accommodate the class. Mercy started talking to her and within like ten minutes she had the girl's entire life story, including the fact that her mom was the new lunch lady. I knew I shouldn't have thought it, but I almost started laughing at the thought that standing together mother and daughter would look like the number ten. I zoned back into the conversation just in time to hear Mercedes wring a promise from the slightly shy girl that she would definitely audition for Shelby at the end of the year so she would already be enrolled in the class on the first day of school.

I shook that thought off before it got me hit, or worse kicked out of Cede bed again. Monday night was no fun at all and if she kicks me out for pissing her off, I won't even have Sam to comfort me…he'll be busy gettin' busy with our girl. All too soon I had to move over and let Sam and Mercy go do their thing. The God Squad serenaded the other thruple in the room with a mashup of two songs both called Cherish by Madonna and The Association. When they came off the stage to sing the song the three of us moved together for a minute. It was awesome, but didn't last anywhere near long enough and then the next, like ten songs were all fast and shit. We danced to all of them, but we didn't get a chance to really grind on each other again.

Right around ten, Sugar surprised us all by having the lights go down and they rolled out a big ass cake that said 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY & HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA MERCY CEDE & HER BOY SAM'. Sugar cut it, of course, but she gave Sexy Mama and Sam the first two pieces. She hit me off right after them so we could go and sit down. While Sam and Mercy were being forced to listen to everyone, those who could sing and those who couldn't, sing them the birthday song, I sent Joe out to the car and he was kind enough to bring in their birthday gifts from me. It was a day early for Sam, but they would be needed for the party the next night so I wasn't too pressed about it. Besides I was done waiting to see the looks on their faces. Joe slid up to me and passed me the two bags and all he wanted was a thank you. That still stuck me as weird. If I'd asked Santana or Finn, they would have wanted a favor in return.

The three of us settled back at our table and I handed Mercedes the big ass purple gift bag containing her birthday gift. Before she could open it, I passed Sam his green bag that was easily the same size. It wasn't easy to hide these from my boos…okay, it was pretty easy, I just had everything delivered to my house…we're never there anyway. "Oh, wait a second." He almost shouted. He scrambled from the booth and ran over to the bartender who passed him a big silver gift bag with purple handles forming a huge bow and a slightly smaller metallic black gift bag. He ran back, kind of pushing his way through the crowd. "Here, Baby…Happy Birthday, and Happy Valentine's Day. The little bag is inside the big one. Smaller is V-day, big one is B-day."

I poked him. "I was gonna let her find out for herself." I chided knowing that my gift bags were set up the same way. Mercedes gave us both big smiles and she grabbed her phone and shot off a text. Suddenly out or nowhere one of the younger Cheerios popped up with two gorgeous gift boxes, one green and one a great shade of amber. "I have presents too." She laughed. "One for Puck and two for Sam." She said and I noticed an envelope on top of Sam's green box.

"Puck should go first. He has two and Mercy and I each have four." Sam said with a big smile. He much bouncing in his seat. He reached into Mercedes' big ass silver bad and pulled out a smaller blue one and pretty much tossed it at me. I should have known that Sam would be one of those 'I love giving gifts' kind of guys. I mean the man loves giving orgasms so much that when he gets all hormonal, his reason for being is to make Cede and I cum screaming until we lose our voices. I opened the bag and found a fucking awesome tee shirt that was all me and another pair of cool leather wrist cuffs. I used to have a pair like them before I went to juvie…I was wearing them when I went in, but when I got my shit afterwards, they had miraculously disappeared. Fucking pricks. I started to put the bag down thinking I had it all but still inside was a heavy metal key chain with our birthdates and the words 'Destined to Love' on one side and the phrase 'Our Badass' on the other. I fucking loved it. I wasted no time at all transferring my keys to it. I gave him a huge kiss and turned my attention to Cede's gift to me. I opened the box and found a desk set made of alligator skin. It was freakin' awesome.

"It's crocodile, but not actually real, I don't think…it's for your desk in our new house." She said quietly.

I gave her just as big a kiss as I'd given Sam. "Thank you." I said to them both. "You guys are my present and my future and that's exactly what you gave me tonight." I tried to be deep. I still have a hard time expressing my feelings, but I know that it is better to try and hope that they understand than it is to keep shit to myself and assume they know.

More kisses were had by all then Sammy got that happy look on his face, "Alright Mercy, you next."

"I'll do two and then you do two." She threw out as a compromise and pulled her two smaller bags out. I know that I had left the tag off mine, the small silver bag with the big ass purple bow handles. It didn't look like Sam had bothered with a tag either. His smaller bag was all Cede; it was animal printed with purple spots rather than brown or black. She went for that one first. She had a keychain just like mine, except rather than saying 'Our Badass', it read 'Our Diva', he also got her whole bunch of tins of different colored Dior Crème de Rose lip stuff, and a few tins of Smith's Minted Rose Lip Balm. Mercedes and Sam had a serious hardon for stuff for their lips and since that hardon kept their lips so fucking soft and kissable I was firmly behind that. Sam had also gotten her a purple pair of shuttered shades like Kanye West made popular. She put them on giggling, which from the look on Sammy Boy's face was the exact reaction he'd hoped for.

Once she kissed him and thanked him graciously. Sam used her big hug and kiss to torment her sexy self with some ass gropage. When Cede came out of the kiss, both of them were panting. The only problem we haven't figured out in this whole relationship thing is how to tease our woman, or each other, without teasing ourselves at the same damn time. Hell, even sitting across the table watching Sam teasing Sexy Mama was getting my dick hard. Then she tuned to the smaller of my gift bags and started pulling out the things I'd gotten her. My gifts were pretty much as practical as Sam's, I replaced all the panties we keep ripping off her. She now had ten new pairs of lacy boy shorts and French knickers and tiny thongs…for us to rip off of her later. I probably could have gone with more, but I wanted her to have something non 'gift for me and Sam too' like too. Granted the next thing she pulled out was still more for me and Sam than her. It was a plum silk and black velvet corset was cut to stop under her tits. I couldn't wait to see her in that damn thing. The next thing she pulled out was a Bella J Lotsa Love Candle. It was big and scented and best of all it cost ten buck, but there was a sweepstakes inside where she could win up to ten grand. The gift that keeps on giving. At the bottom of the bag she found a little square jewelry box. When she opened it, she laughed brightly. Mercedes loved her 'Love' necklace, but she didn't like the fact that it was yellow gold, so when I'd found this sterling silver set complete with matching earrings, I'd gotten it for her. She came over and gave me a suitable thank you, which included massaging my dick through my jeans.

When I was finally able to pull myself back from the edge of fucking Sexy Mama right there at the table, Sam went to work on his gift bag from me. I didn't get him anything too fancy, just an OTTER cover for the cell phone he'd gotten for Christmas, and a set of the Game of Throne books. Now that he is finding reading a little easier most of the time, he's been wanting to read them rather than relying just on the TV show. The last thing in his Valentine gift bag was a red graphic tee with a picture of Darth Vader that read 'Come to the Dark Side…We Have Bacon'. He loved it all and kissed my breath away in gratitude. Then he opened the box Cede handed him. Guess that was his Valentine's gift. Inside he found a desk set that was similar to mine in that it had all the same parts. But where mine looked to be made from crocodile skin and even had golden crocodiles on the handles of the letter opener and magnifying glass, Sam's set seemed to have dark marbled metal and black leather. Sexy Mama smiled at him. "It was called 'Gotham', so I thought it was something you'd like."

"I am Batman." He did a pretty good Christian Bale as Bats impression. "This is so cool and grown up." He muttered before giving her a huge kiss. Fuck, watching them kiss was so hot. He stacked everything into the box and he and Mercedes turned their attention to their birthday gifts from me.

"Hold up just a second." I told them firmly. Santana and I had had a conversation about the surprise nature of their birthday party the next day and it just wouldn't work. So they would find out a little later about the party and the costumes were part of the reveal. I gestured to Santana and she flicked me the bird but she got up and went to the stage.

A gesture from her and the music stopped. "Alright Chickenheads and Chickenhawks, as you saw on the bomb ass cake we just had…we're celebrating the birthday of my girl and one of her boos. But this ain't the main celebration. That's going down tomorrow night at Club Excess. All of you are welcome to attend, but I'm telling you know if you ain't on the guest list, you've gotta come out of pocket for ten bones. However for ten bones you get to eat, drink and make merry with the cool kids. You are expected to do two things, adhere…meaning FOLLOW the theme; which in accord with the wishes of the birthday kid's shared Boo, Puck, is Divas and Superheroes; and bring a gift for both the birthday boy and girl. If you feel like you don't know them very well, gift cards to Macy's are greatly appreciated. Doors close at nine and the party is over by two. There will be no alcohol allowed on site, and if you think I'm joking, please try these people. Their bouncers are bigger than L-Boogie and Finnocence combined. If your ass don't understand the concept of the following the theme, what I mean is you either come glammed out or you come all cosplayed out. If you aren't one or the other, then you can't gets your party on." She said with a big ass grin.

Sam and Cede turned to look at me in total shock and awe. "You planned us a birthday party?" they asked at the same time.

I blushed. "It was my idea, and I gave Santana the theme and got the money together, a lot of it from the parentals, but Santana, Tina, Quinn and Lauren planned it… I think. I'm not too sure about the specifics. I was trying to make it a surprise party, but then Santana pointed out that you couldn't get dressed for the party's theme if you didn't know in advance. So I guess now you can open up your gifts." I finished in a rush.

"What's in here?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "Am I gonna be a Divo or a Superhero?" he dove into the present and pulled out a pair of fuchsia and super blue-black, tight ass pants, then the fuchsia and super blue-black molded 'body armor' shirt, a head thing of the same material that would cover his neck and ears but leave his face and hair bare…it even included some chrome shin guards and knee pads to complete the look. Hell, I'd even gotten him some black gloves and cut the thumbs, pointer and pinkies off. I'd had to google my ass off, but I made sure that it would be authentic. I knew that that would mean a lot to Sam. "Holy fucking shit, Noah…" he breathed all choked up. "It's perfect." Then he got really excited. "Mercy, open yours. Let me see." He started bouncing in his seat. He was so Stevie in that very moment.

"Calm down Sammy," She chided. "You're gonna pop a blood vessel." Our woman teased him as she opened her bag. The first thing she pulled out was a long ass white/platinum blonde human hair wig. Lamar had helped me find it. He'd even styled it and added the necessary black head piece to it. It cost as much as the rest of the outfit, even with the hookup he'd given me…but as I watched my beautiful Babygirl pet it, I knew that it was totally worth it. The outfit itself wasn't cheap either. Bubbie had come through for real though she'd made it based off Cede's measurements Bubbie had taken over Christmas break. The outfit looked like black leather, but it wasn't real…thank god. It was a body molded suit that would cover Cede from ankle to the sweetheart neckline which was trimmed in a gold metal looking thing that formed the kind of sleeves of the thing. They flowed back onto the black 'leather' cape giving it the gold metal detailing as well. Since she already had some black knee boots I didn't bother with those. "Well, hells bells." She murmured as she pulled out the gold fabric sash that would be threaded through the gold lightning bolt shaped belt loops on the 'uniform'.

"Damn Darlin' that's Storm's Fantastic Four…she changed to that costume after she chose to step down as one of the X-Men team leaders. It was a revival of her original look…just with more material. It's perfect." Sam babbled at her.

The both turned to me almost speechless. "I had some help. Lamar helped me get the wig and Bubbie made the costume itself, and she made Sam's pants. Believe it or not I was actually able to get the body armor part already made from a geek site online." I told Sam. "I fixed the gloves and found the shin guards and knee pads. With your trench, you'll make a perfect Gambit. I didn't get the contacts though…I like your eyes just the way they are."

The kiss Sam laid on my ass almost had us butt- butt –or-ball naked right there in Breadstix…it was so hot my clothes tried to melt the fuck off my back. When he finally released me, Cede took her turn turning me on. We cuddled together on the bench seat of our booth trying to catch our breath. "You have no Idea how much it means to me that you would do all of this for us." Sam said quietly. "I mean I'd have been just as happy if you'd gone for the movie costumes, or the ones from the cartoon from back in the day, but you researched and found real costumes from the comic books. That is so fucking epic. But Puck, what about you?"

I smirked. "I saw this boss ass cover of a Wolverine comic book where he was on a big ass Harley in a black leather coat, jeans and a wife beater…he was wearing black leather gloves with his claws out…I'm goin' dressed as that Wolverine."

"Is he in front of a yellow sign that says 'Welcome to Westfall'?" Sam asked excitedly.

I nodded thoughtfully. "I think so."

"So cool." Sam muttered. Before he could attack me with his lips again, Santana came over.

"Get your happy asses out of here before you give us all a show that I really would f'ing love to see, but would probably melt the minds of the plebs here." She chided passing us our coats and packing up our gifts in the big gift bags. Sugar appeared at her elbow with three pieces of birthday cake in to go boxes and inside a Breadstix to go bag. They basically pushed us out the door, and I drove us home looking carefully for cops.

Rather than return to the Jones-Evans home, I took a chance and drove us to my house. Mom and Sarah were either at George's or at Cede's house…maybe both, so we had the place to ourselves. As soon as we locked the doors behind us I grabbed them both by the hands and dragged them up to my room. The rest of the night was spent making slow, sweet love to my lovers. We took Sexy Mama together and individually. We made love to her and each other with our hands and our mouths and our cocks, and we made love to each other the same way. We didn't have school the next day either, so Sam's birthday was ushered in by Cede and I worshiping him. By the time we got showered and back to the Jones' for the big family Birthday lunch, we needed the break. We took all our stuff for the party that night with us so we could get dressed there and chill with the fam for the rest of the day.

The parents left on their weekends around two, and it was just us teens and kids. Since the Hardings weren't had gone out the night before, allowing Evan to spend the night with Stevie, they were taking all of Triple S for the night. Tessa and Aidan were joining us for the birthday party, of course. But while Aidan was coming as the Flash, Tessa was going to go the Diva route instead. Just before Cede was herding her and Stacey and Sarah up the stairs to start packing or otherwise getting ready for the evening, the mail arrived. I went over and grabbed it to throw it on the coffee table to await Benton and Moms D's return, only to have Cede come barreling back down the stairs. "Kurt just texted me to say he got an invitation to audition for Julliard." she explained as she yoinked the mail from my hands. She quickly looked through it. "Oh Shit!" she waved three envelops in front of my face. I had never been so glad that I listed this house as my mailing address on all the applications before in my life.

"Sammm!" Our voices joined together. He came rushing into the foyer, sliding on the hard wood in his socks. "The Julliard letters are here. Kurt got invited to audition." Cede explained handing him his letter.

Sam took it with slightly shaky hands. It was a heady experience holding one's future in your hands. I broke first. My inherent impatience getting the better of me before Mercedes or Sam had even caught up with the thought that these envelopes were exactly what they fucking were. I looked down and by the time they had read it through, I'd read the joy on both of their faces. Without further ado, I pulled out my phone and texted Bubbie Ruth. "Looks like you're going to have some company the second through the seventh of next month."

_Mercedes PoV_

I was so happy that we all got invited to audition for Juilliard. I wouldn't have had any idea what to do if only one or two of us were asked. Sam, Puck and I kissed for a long time, just reveling in the happy moment. We were one step closer to having our future jump off on the exact right foot. We might have dissolved into a serious celebratory love making session if Tessa hadn't yelled down asking me what was taking so long. "Come on." I breathed. "Let's go and Make Sam's dreams come true." I giggled.

"Making my dreams come true will have to wait until after the party…I don't think you're gonna let me fuck you at Excess." He laughed as we headed up the stairs.

A little over an hour and half later we were dropping Triple S off at the Harding home and picking Aidan up. He made a pretty good Flash. He was a little bulky considering the Flash is a pretty slim superhero, but he was so happy. "Man, those costumes are totally awesome." He breathed as he took us in. "Puck, I don't know where you found such a great Storm costume, even after the movies, they don't really make a commercially available Storm costume for adults…unless it's for ADULTS."

Sam leaned over and whispered. "You've got one of those too, don'cha Chere."

I found myself biting my lip and shivering in want and need. "Sam...You are not allowed to break out the Gambit impression again until after I've parked." I told him fiercely.

"But, Chere, ol' Gambit just saying that you…"

I took one hand off the steering wheel to cover his mouth. I knew what he wanted and he wouldn't stop until he got it. I made myself go rather stiffer and posher sounding. "Gambit now is neither the time, nor the place." I couldn't sound quite like Iman, but I think I did better than Halle.

Puck Grunted from the back seat… "Lay off and let the lady drive, Bub." Only to change back to his regular voice, "bad ass or not…I'm not talking like that all night."

"I know, I know." Sam moaned. "But, later tonight, we're making love in character." He said with a big smile.

"It's your birthday; you get to decide the rules tonight." I said with a grin. "After all you two let me play with those candles last night."

"Yeah, you know I bought those to use on you…but it was your birthday." Sam pouted cutely.

Tessa grumbled from the back, "We can hear you, you three do realize that. I mean, Aidan and I don't make you three listen to us talking about how much I love it when he puts his…"

"Whoa…there runt." Puck interrupted. "I thought you two were taking things slow."

"And we are." Tessa defended. "It was an example. Hell, it could have been purely hypothetical. But my point was that I don't want to hear details about you guys' sex life any more than you want to hear the details of mine."

"Not that she has one yet." Aidan stressed quickly.

I looked over and had to force Sam to turn his ass back around in his seat. "Stop glaring at him. Tessa is older than either of you were when you lost your virginities. Stop it with the double standard shit. You're reminding me of my brothers."

"We can't have that…you don't fuck your brothers." Puck said with a laugh.

"Of course not…Chere don't be from Mississippi." Sam said falling back into total Gambit mode.

Before I could even try to think of something to say to that, we'd arrived at the club. Santana had totally worked her shit. She had set it up so that we arrived at a red carpet, complete with valets and photographers. Granted the valets were some of the JV basketball Titans who were hoping to be allowed into the club once they finished their job; and most of the photographers are the guys who are duking it out for the title of JBI replacement. When I handed over my keys, I warned the kid, "Scratch it, ding it, or misplace it, I will make sure that it's me kicking your ass, not Puck, not Sam."

"Yes Ma'am." He gulped as he carefully took the keys.

We entered the party to the applause of the assembled masses. The DJ actually announced us and everything. "Here are the stars of the evening. Birthday boy Sam Evans as Gambit from the XMen, birthday girl Mercedes Jones as the XMen's sexy weather goddess Storm, with them is their shared, yeah I said it, shared, boyfriend Puck as Wolverine. Happy Birthday and Happy belated Valentine's Day…let's get this party started." He shouted before starting Pink's song of the same title.

The party was hype as hell. It was epic. They had a buffet of finger foods and all the bar's drinks. We did exactly as Santana had said the night before, we ate, we drank and we made merry. After a couple of hours though I wasn't sure which need was greater, the need for my guys, or the need to pee. Thankfully Bubbie Ruth had thought of that. The 'uniform' had a necessity opening in the crotch that could be used by undoing three snaps. I escaped the dance floor and made my way to the restroom. After taking care of the most immediate need and cleaning back up, I pulled my phone from the depths of my cleavage and shot off two quick texts, and then a third. A couple of minutes later Puck and Sam came sneaking into the ladies room.

"Baby, are you sure you want us to come in here?" Sam asked quietly.

Puck pushed him forward. "Of course she is, hence the texts and her having C Cubed blocking the hallway." He strode into the room taking just a second to lock the door just in case. "What I want to know is how we're going to do anything with her wrapped up in all that black 'leather'?" With a giggle, I showed them the snaps. I barely had time to blink before Puck had me pressed against the sinks, my panties pushed to the side and his fingers driving me insane as Sam's mouth fused with mine. "Fuck, Babygirl, your little pussy is so fucking wet. Cum for us."

I couldn't do anything but comply. I came and I came hard. "Ohh…" I moaned into my kiss with Sam. He swallowed my scream as his own fingers slipped into the bodice of my 'uniform' and tweaked one of my nipples. Puck knelt down and fastened his mouth to my pussy sending me even further into a huge orgasm. When I stopped gushing and screaming, Puck stood up, pulled Sam's mouth from mine only to fuse their lips together. While they kissed, I knelt between them and deftly took their dicks out, much easier in Puck's case than Sam's but I managed. I took them into my mouth and carefully sucked them both dry.

We put ourselves back together and headed back into the club. I was very grateful that we made it back out before Santana called us forward to cut the cake and open our gifts. It was very strange to get gifts from a bunch of people we don't actually know, but I certainly wasn't going to return all the gift cards we'd received. Hell, once we added them all together we probably would have enough to decorate our entire master suite. I'm enjoying this whole, being one of the cool kids. The rest of the night seemed to fly by, I actually tipped the valet who brought my car around and we drove Aidan to his house and Tessa to hers. Sam, Puck and I had our whole house to ourselves. The rest of the night was spent trying to hold our accents and impressions and characters and the other two tried to drive us so far out of our minds with want and need and passion that we didn't even remember who we'd dressed as in the first place.

Sam said it best as we were all finally nodding off to sleep, "Best Birthday Ever."

* * *

><p>Read, Enjoy &amp; Review, or conversely, Read, Think it's garbage and Review.<p>

Either way, drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Sorry for the delay, I was doing Taxes...so many different peoples taxes...Like I'm the only one in the family who knows how to type in www dot turbotax dot com.

Pray for me I still have 3 more family members to cover by Tuesday.

LOL

TTFN,

Anni


	42. Chapter 38 Party All the Time

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>The Betas are Back, the Betas are back, oh sweet hallelujah, the Betas are back!<p>

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

***I tried to not give a lot of details about what people were wearing at the party in the last chapter. It didn't work for me so I am taking the words of Edgar A. Guest to heart. "I have to live with myself and so'…I'm putting in what I would want to read! However, I did cut the chapter length, just for my loyal readers.*** Smooches

**The Learning French Series is over **_**ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS**_** strong. I wonder what it will take to hit the next level. Thank you all for Reading, Enjoying and Reviewing. Please continue to Read, Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<br>Party All the Tine**

_Kurt PoV_

Burt and Carol have told both Finn and I several times that the second half of senior year flies by on fleet feet. I heard them, but I never realized how true that was until I realized that it felt like only moments before we'd returned from the tours and unexpected interviews in Manhattan but in reality it was the middle of February and I was only days away from one of the biggest auditions of my life. As I was getting dressed for the birthday party Puck had gotten Santana to plan; the she-devil had dragged Tina and I into her planning and Quinn and Lauren had decided that they were going to help as well; Finn came barreling up the stairs frantically waving an envelope in front of him. He didn't say a word other than yelling my name the entire way up the stairwell; he simply thrust the envelope into my hands. I will admit that I gasped so hard I began to cough when I read the return address. I don't remember opening it, suddenly, as if by magic I was reading the words of the letter. I'd been invited to audition for the vocal performance program at Juilliard. The auditions were scheduled to take place March second through seventh. I would need to be present for the entire week if I made it past the first round.

I screamed, I admit it, I did. I may have also jumped into Finn's arms and kissed him right on the mouth. It wasn't how I'd kiss Blaine, or even how I'd have kissed Finn the year before…it was more how Bugs Bunny kisses Elmer Fudd. My very next thought was 'I have got to tell Cedes'. So I hopped down and ran to my room. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text. I was too impatient to wait for a response, however, so I called her and gave her the same news she had just read. My bestie is the very best bestie in the entire world. She screamed in pure joy with me and then took the open phone down with her to see if she had received a similar letter. I got to listen as not only did she open her invitation to audition for Juilliard, but as Noah and Sam opened theirs as well. Then I was unfortunately an audience to the rather physical, and slightly salacious celebration of their receiving their invitations. I ended the call after a few moments to allow them to have their moment and returned to my grooming.

Blaine and I arrived at the club just a few minutes after Santana, Artie and Brittany. The club's staff had done a great job making the outside look like it was ready for a premiere or Hollywood party. I sighed a little, Blaine had been adamant that he would dress as a superhero, Spiderman to be specific, so he and I were not immediately recognizable as a couple. The same couldn't be said of the trio in front of me. Santana was resplendent in a teal satin ballgown with a leg baring slit. The dress was strapless and ruched with pickups in the skirt. She had paired it with a pair of metallic gold sandals and had her hair up in an almost feathery updo. Her makeup was fierce and fabulous and her jewelry looked like it wouldn't have been out of place on a real red carpet. I looked over Brittany and Artie. While his chair was inescapable, he looked quite dashing in his white dinner jacket and black tuxedo pants. It took even me a second to realize what was so different about young Arthur…Artie Abrams was wearing contacts. I knew that he hated them with a fiery passion, so the fact that he was wearing them tonight probably meant a lot to his women. Britts looked like a walking, talking golden globe statue. Her dress was floor length and had a very high neck in the front. It was covered floor to hem in gold sequins and accented with a thinnish black belt at the waist. The dress was backless except where the thinnish black belt became a simple bow drawing the eye to the smooth expanse of bare skin.

Quinn arrived with James. He was dressed as Steel, so very apropos. Quinn went Diva, her makeup was flawless, her hair pulled back into a darling French twist. I wasn't in love with her dress. It was two tiers of ivory lace over black and ivory stripped silk floor length, a line gown. The dress was accented with a black grosgrain bow. The dress was very 'Judy Fabray'…to be truthful, I kind of hated it. James must have seen that written across my face. "I tried to convince her to come as the nineties movie Batgirl." He told me as they walked past.

"Thank Gaga she didn't…Finn is Batman tonight." I murmured gesturing at my stepbrother where he stood helping Lauren from his car. We headed inside to find that Tina and Mike were already there. After a quick discourse, we decided to take the divide and conquer approach to get everything finished I a timely fashion. I headed to tackle the final arrangements with the caterer. We'd arranged a buffet of finger foods in a VIP section. The club provided a very, very large man to make sure that only those on the list, who would be given a purple bracelet to wear for the evening, were given total unlimited access to the food for the evening. That list was comprised of all of the senior New Directions, all of the other New Directions over the age of sixteen along with Aidan, James, Wesley, David, Sebastian and surprisingly enough…due to large amounts of begging from Azimio and the fact that he did offer a deposition about Tinsley's words and behavior for that bastard's trial…Dave Karofsky. Everyone else would be given the choice, they could pay five dollars per visit to the buffet, or they could buy a red bracelet that would allow them as many as five visits to the buffet for the low, low price of fifteen dollars. Drinks were to be similarly assessed. Each guest who was not a friend of the night's guests of honor could pay per drink or they could buy a green bracelet which would allow them unlimited drinks over the course of the night. The green bracelets cost more for than the red since most people drank more than they ate at a thing like this. They could be purchased for twenty bucks.

We'd made the decision to arrange things this way to keep the costs down for Puck and the family. With a grin, I realized that it was a great thing that we did. We were going to need extra money for a week in Manhattan in two weeks. I tried to tamp down the giggle rising in my throat, but it was not meant to be. Santana had finished her conversation with the bouncers and ran over to me. "Hey Headmul, I forgot to ask…did you happen to get a boss ass envelop in the mail today…"

"One with a Juilliard return address on it?" I teasingly interrupted. "I sure did…so did Cedes, Sam and Puck."

I have never seen Santana Admira Lopez that happy in all the time I've known here, at least not unless someone had just run away crying from the vitriol she had just cast in their direction. "Shit is getting real." She laughed.

"While I could have done without the profanity," I began with a chuckle of my own, "I cannot argue with the sentiment."

She rolled her eyes and caught me up. "The photographer Dr. Danica hired is here already. He is handling the photo booth, and he will be outside corralling the photography club who are acting as out paparazzi for the evening. If anyone wants a memory of the evening, they can have one for the low, low price of nine-ninety five. The two large gentlemen at the front door will be handling everything from passing out the purple bracelets, by the way here is yours, to selling the green and red ones. Anyone not wearing those two or the purple is gonna pay out the ass." She chortled. "Now best news of all is that if we manage to oversell the night's usual drink take, the club manager is going to take it off Dr. Benton's invoice."

"How did you work that?" I asked my voice full of shock and awe.

"I'm me." She returned as if that said it all and maybe it actually did. The man probably agreed in fear for his life or at the very least his continued ability to reproduce. "Not only that, but he's thinking of adding live entertainment this summer. I've convinced him that he needs some local flavor for his opening acts."

I just looked at her aghast as she walked away laughing to return to her conversation with the bouncers. She reminded them of the theme and how she felt every person should be attired. She told them in no uncertain terms that if they arrived without a gift and were one of the purple bracelet set, most of us had already given SamCedes our gifts earlier in the week, then they couldn't come in…even if they were willing to pay the ten bucks. I stopped eavesdropping and turned my attention back to the caterer, making sure that all was in readiness and that we had all of Sam, Mercedes and Puck's favorites. While Santana and I were occupied, Jake, Joe, Rory and Casey were busy acting as subcontractors for the 'decorating committee' comprised of Tina, Mike, Brittany, Quinn and Lauren. Lauren looked truly lovely in a plum, floor length dress that displayed her cleavage charmingly. It had taken an entire afternoon of arguing to convince her not to come as a feminized version of Bane from the Dark Knight. I looked around and found my brother struggling with his cowl and cape. I couldn't help but laugh. He was just so Finn. His choice of Batman had actually been the deciding factor for Lauren's choice to go Diva rather than arch-villain. She didn't want to 'dress all couply'.

As that work was being done, Artie and Blaine were currently speaking with the DJ to make sure that all of Commune's special songs would be played. So far we knew that the guy would have to play a wide variety of music to cover Shameless, Chocolate High, I Am Ready for Love, Jar of Hearts and Hell on Heels. I'd also added a few naughty songs just for my own amusement like Rhianna's S&M and Madonna's Erotica.

I realized that for the most part, other than Mercedes and Tina, the girls had all gone glamour, while the guys harkened back to their past and gone for the superhero option. While Mercedes' costume was chosen for her, Tina had picked her own and Mike's. Mike was in a suit that seemed to be the epitome of the sun or a fire, and then he told me the character's name was Sunfire and I laughed myself silly. Tina was, well, she was a comic geek's wet dream. She was wearing a skin tight, black, long sleeved unitard, black leather gloves, a wide black leather belt with a red X in a circle belt. Over that she'd found a shiny, canary yellow, hip length, bomber jacket and added the X insignia to the upper arms for authenticity. She caped it off with matching red X earrings and red sunglasses. Mike and Tina looked so cute together. I was even more amused when they told me who they were and that their heroes were team mates.

Everything was ready by ten of eight. The bouncers started admitting the rest of the purple bracelet set as the young buck placed their cards wishing their 'Mama Mercy and Papa Sam' happy birthdays and headed out. They were going to get cleaned up and all the freshmen and younger sophomores were going to hit the theatre and see that 'Warm Bodies' movie in a group date. The doors opened to the public at eight and by quarter past eight, the club was packed. I wondered at that for a minute before I realized that Santana Lopez had never before given a party with an open and broad band invitation. No one at McKinley wanted to say that they had missed it.

The party was rolling strong for about thirty minutes before Tessa and Aidan came in and gave the signal that Mercedes and her husbands were right behind them. I had to give Mama Dani all props for Tessa's outfit. The redhead looked amazing in an ivory, tailored look, jumpsuit with winter white booties. She had straightened her curls and looked like a star. Next to the starlet was Aidan looking like a Flash ready to go supernova…oh wait…I think that was the wrong movie…was Chris Evans ever the Flash…anyway he looked very fast and heroic. As he's discussed with Blaine and Artie, the DJ caught the signal and lowered the music. As they entered he announced them, by name and character, then he played a song I didn't exactly recognize, but it sounded like the prefect fot the three of them. It was somehow western and yet R&B even while being a little bit Rock to. Blaine leaned over and tols me that it was by this guy he'd found on youtube named Aloe Blacc and the song was called 'Can You Do This'.  
>"From the very time I heard this song, it was all Mercedes in my head." He laughed. He pointed up as if to tell me to listen. The singer sang that the woman in the song would make him fall in love with her if she kept shaking her hips…yeah, that is so Mercedes Jones. Dat Ass has been enrapturing the boys of McKinley since 2009. Cedes and her boys danced for the entire evening, I don't even think they hit the buffet. They partied like the rest of us and yet seemed cocooned in their own little world. It was beautiful to see…but it did mean that Cedes missed out on some of the juiciest gossip of the year.<p>

The first thing she missed was Azimio getting informed by the Jane Adams girl he'd invited…the same girl he'd had sexual congress with at Sugar's post sectionals party…that she was pregnant, and supposedly, apparently it was his. I say supposedly and apparently because as Az pointed out rather loudly, she hadn't known him before that day and gave him the 'kitty' and said 'kitty' wasn't exactly brand new when he'd stroked it. Quinn took control of that scene and drew them off to somewhere they could discuss things in private.

Cedes also missed the drama packed scene of Sebastian and Karofsky getting dragged out…pulling up pants and fastening the buttons of their suits…from one of the employee only areas of the club. They had been caught; not simply making out, but round third and heading for home, in teenage boy vernacular. I felt horribly bad for Karofsky. Before that incident he had been very cozy in his closet and not at all ready to leave it. But since there was no mistaking the activities he and Sebastian had been engaged in when they were discovered, he was now out to everyone in attendance. Because that news spread throughout that club like wildfire. It totally eclipsed Azimio's possible Baby Mama Drama. Sebastian's disdain for 'closet cases' as he calls them, made me wonder if he'd not orchestrated the entire affair. Why didn't they just use the men's room with a look out like normal people? I could only hope that the fall out wouldn't be too bad.

Those were the two biggest pieces of gossip that night. Smaller out breaks of drama included Wes hooking up with Rhonda Mai. Perhaps I needed to have a quick word with Puck…she is a bit of a skeezer, and she is the only Cheerio with a tongue ring however, so I know that he is more familiar with her than I. If she wasn't a good person, I'd want to give Wesley a heads up. The other fun bit of news was that Finn and Lauren got into it with Kitty and her date Rick the Stick Nelson. They got bounced from the club. Rick for starting 'some shit', as the bouncer termed it and Kitty for being too young to be there in the first place. Her fake ID was confiscated as well. The best part was when the bouncer who had allowed her pointed out that she looked too old not to young. No one was sad to see them go. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone had schooled Rick like we had Kevin about the statutory rape laws of the state of Ohio.

The caterer sent me a text to let me know that we were five minutes out from the time Santana and Mama Dani had scheduled to have the cake be brought out. There was only one problem. Commune had disappeared. It took a quick round of texting all our friends, But Blaine and I were able to locate them and thankfully the caterer was fine with pushing the activity back thirty minutes. Apparently the club was making money hand over fist that night, so they were all very accommodating of our wishes. Fortunately, twenty minutes later Cedes, Sam, and Puck reappeared. All three were sporting swollen lips, glazed eyes and slightly goofy smiles. I think I even saw Puck licking his fingers. After the guests of honor showed up things moved quickly. Sam and Mercedes were seated in two throne looking chairs with Puck leaning nonchalantly against Cedes' chair when the cake was brought forth.

The cake was a big sheet cake. Someone…SANTANA…had decided that the cake had to be the chocolate vanilla swirl kind with a light mocha frosting. She said it represented all three members of the birthday party. The worst part was that the frosting really was pretty much the same color as Puck's skin. Once the candles had been blown out and the cake consumed, the DJ continued to play quiet music as Sam and Cedes opened their gifts. For the most part they got a ton of gift cards from the people at the party who didn't know them very well and things off their graduation gift registry from those who knew them well enough to ask for ideas. Sebastian got them a whole slew of toys from the 'Lion's Den', while Wes, David, Thad and James had gone in together and gotten them Mercedes' dream pots from the registry for Cedes and the TV for Sam and Puck's man cave for Sam. It would seem that the guys from Dalton really, really appreciate having all these chances to socialize with actual girls. For the most part the New Direction set had already given Sam and Cedes their gifts. Jake, Joe, Rory and Casey had spent all day acting as pack mules and subcontractors as their gift to the birthday boy and girl. I know that for Mercedes this had to have been the best birthday she'd had since she was little.

The next afternoon found many of us at my house working on my NYADA audition and trying to decide on what songs we should prepare for our upcoming auditions. While Tina, Cedes, Brittany and I were working on the audition I had three days later, Sam, Santana, Artie, and Puck were researching the Juilliard audition process for tips that would help us pick songs. We knew from the letter that to be selected we would need to make it through the entire five round selection process. For each of the five rounds we were expected to have two prepared songs and, of course, we'd then be asked to sing a song of their choice. We were taking a water break when Puck looked up from his laptop. "Okay, one thing that everyone seems to agree on is that if you do the same song, even if it's in two different rounds, you might as well just go on and pack your shit up and go home."

"Ouch…" Tina muttered. "I'm finding myself really, really glad that all I had to do is submit videos for Berkley."

Santana reached over and swatted her hard. "Don't rub it in." She groused before turning her attention back to the information she had uncovered. "The other big kiss of death is only stick to one genre. Apparently Juilliard hates the one trick pony types."

Sam looked up with a small smile. "Good news is if we watch their site, we'll have a good chance of knowing exactly what songs they will ask us to do for each round. It will be up for twenty four hours after we get the email telling us…oh, they are gonna tell us…I guess this coming Monday…the themes for the requested songs for each round. But if we hit the site after we get the email we can print out a list of three possible songs for each theme. That's a lot better than trying to guess on our own."

"True that." Cedes laughed. "Alright. Mom emailed me to let me know that they got us the tickets. Five of them…Sorry Britts, Artie."

"It's okay. My parents wouldn't let me miss a week of school and I wasn't the one auditioning anyway." Artie soothed while Brittany just smiled to let her know it was okay.

Cedes nodded. "Okay…Tana, Kurt, you each owe four fifty for your tickets. The Mayzers kidnapped Mills and took her to Vegas for the weekend, but mom was able to let them know that we got invited to audition. Bubbie Ruth is letting us stay with her, so we don't need to take much money with us. Saul and Mills are going to take us to see the work site at the house if we have time."

We of course geeked out about the house, and then had to show Artie, Britts and Tina all the stuff we had chosen for our personal spaces. "Has Blaine seen everything?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

My honey was actually playing golf with his dad and brother that morning. He and Cooper were trying to get past the troubled relationship of their youth and build a new relationship as brothers and friends. Their father was also using this as an opportunity to make sure that Blaine was definitely sure that he didn't want to do more with his 'primary' talent. Truth be told, Cooper really had no head for business, but he was a good actor. Blaine was a great singer, but he also possessed a real talent for business as well. The Anderson family had built their business over the last four generations. Blaine didn't want to see his father have to pass the reins outside the family any more than William himself did. Shaking those thoughts away, I gave Cedes a look. "I was Skyping him that night and forcing him to give me input on our suite." We finished looking at all of that and Tina suggested we give my NYADA audition piece one last group run through.

After we finished the two song and dance numbers, Tina headed home and Cedes, Britts and I grabbed out electronics and joined the search for Juilliard songs. As soon as my laptop was loaded, I pulled up Chrome and realized that I had some new emails. "Okay, was I the only one to apply to AMDA too?" I asked them.

"No," Santana said with an evil smile. "I pretty much applied to every school I thought that 'Gollum' would apply to. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's pretty low on my choices, I'll go there if it's my only acceptance in NYC…but the main reason I applied there was that if I get in and Berry doesn't it will KILL her. You know that she is still Facebook stalking all of us."

We all giggled uncomfortably at the truth inherent in Santana's statement. "Anyway, check your email please, Santana." I said drawing myself back to my point. I waited impatiently as she pulled it up. "Did you?"

"I got an AMDA invitation to audition. Need one vocal performance and one monologue or soliloquy…for each of the two rounds." She said with a big ass laugh.

I read the email again. "Oh thank Gaga. They do have regional auditions so we won't need to make another trip to Manhattan. We'll just need to go to Chicago the weekend of March twenty-fourth."

Cedes laughed. "We'll be just outside Chicago that weekend too. The Annual Jones Midwest Family Gathering is that weekend. It's being held at the Eaglewood Resort and Spa this year. Moma didn't feel like hosting it since she'll be so close to popping." She explained with a laugh.

"That's so awesome." I chuckled. "We can have a convoy again." We received very sincere congratulations from our friends and went back to work. It took us a few hours but we hammered out our own guidelines for picking the songs and Santana and I picked out our monologues for the AMDA auditions. Mercedes made me promise as they were leaving that I would get some rest that night and not work on any audition pieces again until the next day. It was hard, but by spending most of the rest of the evening with Burt and Carol, I managed.

Time crept by, but I used every second of it to work out my audition. During glee class Ms. Cochran told us that the NHSSCA had announced the theme of Nationals and that theme was Vintage. She also told us that since the seniors were completely overworked preparing for our auditions and the graduation test; she would be determining the song selection for all of us. We were so grateful it wasn't even funny. Almost before I knew it, it was Tuesday afternoon and I was standing in front of Carmen Thibodaux discussing my interest in NYADA.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the Auditions...NYADA, Juilliard, AMDA all in the next chapter of Growing Ensemble.<p>

Read and Review...let me know what you like or hate. Talk to me people, LOL, I want to know what you think.

Have a great Easter weekend for the Christians in the audience and I hope our Jewish friends had a good Passover.

Oh, and if any one wants to give me a heads up on how Easter dinner is done outside the south...Please drop me a PM. I'll be in your debt. Same for anyone who wants to tell me about a Passover Seder. Educate me please & thank you.

TTFN,  
>Anni<p> 


	43. Auditioning for the Future

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
>The Betas are Back, the Betas are back, oh sweet hallelujah, the Betas are back!<p>

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

**The Learning French Series is over **_**ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS**_** strong. I wonder what it will take to hit the next level. Thank you all for Reading, Enjoying and Reviewing. Please continue to Read, Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUDITIONING FOR THE FUTURE<strong>

_**Carmen Thibodaux PoV**_

I have been blessed with a great gift. I can look at people and see the truth. It has been said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but I think that that is true of many other things as well. Truth, talent, beauty, goodness and even evil are all suitable to begin that statement. In this 'lifetime' I have beheld much beauty, much talent, some goodness, too much evil and not near enough truth. Time and people change and the world is quite a different place than it was when I was younger. I have matured into a person who respects beauty and talent and helps people with certain talents grow and mature. In the course of this life I have seen young lives shaped and Broadway grow. Many of my colleagues ask me repeatedly why I still feel the need to see the auditions myself; why I don't just put together a panel and allow them to complete the selection process. Unfortunately I cannot explain to them that I have been blessed and cursed to read people in a way that others simply cannot. It is nothing that can be taught, it is just who I am. I can look at things, look at people and know when they just don't feel right.

I stopped that line of thought and returned my focus to centering myself for the task at hand. Every year for the last ten, I had spent the months of February and March touring the country holding regional and centrally located auditions for the Musical Theatre program. The applications are vetted by my staff. There are usually fifteen to twenty five hundred applicants. Each year we admit a total of thirty freshmen, and by the second semester, we have to fill at least eight to ten slots. Before I took over the audition process, we were replacing a full half of the class. My staff weeds out the incompletes; the ones with essays that are inappropriate, illegible, incomplete or grammatically incorrect, usually about eighteen percent of the original applications reach my desk. I cull through those and send out approximately two hundred and fifty invitations to audition. I will see about one hundred students at our auditions in Manhattan, the other hundred and fifty I see at the ten regional auditions I undertake. I spend two days at two different high schools in the five major regions of this vast country; Midwest, Southeast, Pacific Northwest, Southwest and Mid Atlantic. I vary locations within each area, and during the year of 2013, as I was scheduling my Midwestern auditions, I was fortunate enough to have an old friend offer me the use of the auditorium of the school at which she was teaching.

On February nineteenth, Shelby welcomed me into her auditorium at seven am. She had a ready room waiting on me that would give me a space to refresh myself when necessary. She introduced me to the AV club president who would be handling the taping of all of the auditions. I would also be doing so on my laptop, but I did prefer to have them filmed from different angles whenever possible. I had a total of sixteen auditions scheduled, eight per day. That schedule would allow me the luxury of speaking with the candidates for several moments as well. I had two that I was very interested in speaking with. They were both on last year's national championship show choir. Mr. Hummel, the male soloist of the year. A very interesting individual, he was a homosexual teenaged male with an affinity for car maintenance and Days of Our Lives and well-rounded musical knowledge. I can honestly say that I'd found myself liking him during our short discourse at the meet and greet in the fall. The other person I was interested in speaking with was another interesting soul, but seemingly in totally different way. Rachel Berry was, on paper, the perfect NYADA candidate. She had good grades, a slew of extracurricular activities, dancing and vocal training...she seemed perfect; if one overlooked her lack of musical knowledge outside the annals of the Broadway catalogue and modern pop. However there were other things to consider when looking at Ms. Berry. She had spent time in intensive therapy and would need to do outpatient therapy for some time. Then there was the letter to all of Broadway that had been in the trades the summer before. If she'd done even half the things in the letter, then the need for therapy became a lot more clear. And yet, one couldn't dismiss her from contention simply for being somewhat psychologically challenged. If Broadway automatically eliminated all the crazies from their roles, the great white way would be forced to go dark. When I'd spoken to her at the mixer, I'd been struck with an overwhelming, almost nauseating ambition…a hunger for fame and worth…it was shadowed by a wave of hysteria and a startling overabundance of arrogance. There was something underlying those though, a vulnerability that made me hope that my original estimations of the child were incorrect.

While Ms. Berry had managed to make the first day of auditions, she was not the first. A young lady named Harmony Alonza actually had that distinction. She only had one piece prepared, a solo from '_South Pacific'_ and when I asked her to sing a piece from the new show about the life of Carole King, she was unfamiliar with the song and even after I provided the sheet music, her performance was…at best…subpar. The next candidate was from a high school in Minnesota named Stephen Barnes. Mr. Barnes was quite talented. He had chosen pieces from Les Miserables and The Phantom of the Opera. He was even able to handle, quite admirably, a much more popular piece from modern music. That was despite the nature of the piece. I'd selected a random piece of sheet music from my 'modern' folder; which while it contained music from every available genre, admittedly had little to no music from after around the year 2001; and asked him to sing Independence Day by Martina McBride. I thanked him for his audition and made the note in his file that he was to be offered admission and called forward the next candidate.

"Rachel Berry." I intoned, my voice projecting throughout the theater. She strode forward across the stage proudly. She introduced herself with a supreme, almost arrogant, confidence. I liked Funny Girl and hoped that she would do at least a decent job. She launched into a slightly overdone version of the iconic '_Don't Rain on My Parade'_ and seven bars in, she blanked. The shock and dismay on her face would have been almost funny if I hadn't seen the rage, swift and all encompassing, underneath the more expected expressions. Without asking permission…strike two…she turned to the band and asked them to restart the song. She made it a little further into the song before she blanked again. The overly confident, Ms Berry had choked and she knew it. She asked for another chance but I had to deny her. "You get eight bars…I gave you sixteen." She started to cry and beg prettily. "No. Do you know what they do if you forget your lines on Broadway…they give the part to your understudy." I said firmly. "This audition is over. Please leave the stage." The look of pure hatred in her eyes was almost enough to give me pause. But I had been around far, far, far too long to let a little girl playing at being a bitch scare me. I did, however, acknowledge that this would probably not be the last time I heard from the apparently psychotic Ms. Berry.

Ms. Naya Clifford, a pretty blonde who reminded me of a young Cassandra July, was the next candidate. She did a beautiful rendition of '_I Could Have Danced All Night_' as she waltzed around the space with her imaginary partner. Her second piece was a slightly lowered version of '_Defying Gravity'_. It resonated well with the meaning behind the song, but I did miss the high notes that were such a quintessential part of the vocals. I asked her to give me eight bars of a piece from '_Beautiful_' the Carole King bio-musical, and she did a wonderful job. I carefully added to my notes and thanked her. I saw several other candidates before the end of the day, but found not another who I would be inviting for admission.

The first day of Midwestern auditions ended at four and I was back the next morning at seven. I held back a small smile when I realized that my day was to begin with Kurt Hummel. His babbling had been a little endearing and his boyfriend had been quite sweet and supportive. While each of the candidates had brought support and a small cheering section, Mr. Hummel appeared to have the 'home field advantage' as it were. His cheering section seemed to be comprised of the entire glee club, the cheerleading squad and several teachers, including my old friend and host, Shelby Cochran. I had noticed the Shelby had ducked in yesterday for Rachel Berry's audition, but she had not stayed past they young woman's second false start. Mr. Hummel's walk to the front of the stage wasn't as arrogant as Ms. Berry's. He showed the same endearing nervousness that he had at the meet and greet. "Good morning Ms. Thibodaux. My name is Kurt Hummel and thank you for this opportunity to audition for your exalted program." Nice introduction, not too smarmy…but definitely hinting at brown-nosing.

His first song was from _Les Miserables_, a good go to piece from a classic play. His delivery was almost flawless and the clarity of his tone was amazing. He finished '_Bring Him Home'_ very strong, standing proudly at center stage. I smirked to myself a little when he gestured to the side of the stage and three golden clad young ladies came out on the stage. There was nothing in the rules against background singers, but few people ever thought to do so. "I had my Swans on standby." He chuckled nervously. He went into a very true to form version of '_I Am Not the Boy Next Door_' complete with dancing and a tear away of his Jean Valjean tux that revealed gold lame skinny pants and a flamboyant black shirt. Mr. Hummel even clambered onto the piano and danced there as well. It was hard to keep my features impassive, the boy was simply adorable, but I managed. I allowed myself to look deeper. I saw a young man with a glaring sense of integrity. He didn't change who he was for anyone. I glanced around at his cheering section and saw that most, if not all of them were looking at him with the love of friendship shining in their eyes. As well as smiles and looks, not of disbelief…but simple surprise. Their faces said 'I can believe he did it, after all he is Kurt, but still I can't believe he did it.'

I bit back a sigh…the rigid, very controlled, very traditional Carmen Thibodaux should not like that very modern, very flamboyant, very relaxed audition…but I did. I loved it. I made my notes and asked him for a very traditional, piece from the third longest running Broadway or West End production of all time, Blood Brothers. "Please sing _'I'm Not Saying A Word'_. " I said simply. He waved over one of his 'swans' and rushed over to the pianist, who surprised me by standing and moving away from the keys. The short, plump young lady with skin a pure even chocolate tone stepped away from the other two 'swans' and took the seat, and Kurt settled on the bench next to her. Together they played the soft intro, and about thirty seconds in, Mr. Hummel started to sing the heartfelt lyrics. Watching the two of them sing together I was encompassed by the same feeling I had when I saw the Judds or the Everly Brothers or Heart in concert. They may not have been born to the same parents or even have the same skin color, but those two had somewhere forged a brother/sister bond that might get stretched but hopefully would never break. Kurt's voice stood alone on the verses; but his friend's, his sister's, voice joined him on the choruses. The two voices blended seamlessly. I understood that his sister's path was leading her down a different path to her life's joy. I could wish all I wanted to that the stars would align and bring her into my school, but, alas, if wishes were Tarcassian razor beasts, then everyone would fly.

Behind me I heard a gentleman, Mr. Hummel's father, whisper to someone; "Elizabeth taught them that song. The three of the used to fill the house with it, and when she got sick, they would sing it for her to hear." I assumed that 'Elizabeth' was young Mr. Hummel's deceased mother; it did explain the melancholy that was wrapped around the duo at the piano. I thanked them profusely, for my current personality, after they finished.

Unfortunately the rest of the day was predictably mundane. I heard people butchering some of my favorite songs from the best musicals to ever grace the stage. I heard some who were good, but lacking some crucial, indefinable something that would let me know they would survive the experience. I even had another choke victim, the second just opened his mouth and not a sound came forth, then he ran off the stage crying. It was quite sad. Despite being a very enlightened and egalitarian creature, I still find it hard to see a man cry.

That evening Shelby and I had dinner together. She had offered to take me out the night before but I preferred to wait until I could shift from my 'battleax of a dean of admissions' persona and be comfortable with an old friend. We met at Thai Jasmin, one of the rare Thai places in Lima, at eight. We placed our orders with the waiter, who tried to counsel me against my choice…he was unsuccessful. As usual, Shelby marveled at my tendency to order the spiciest thing on the menu and to actually consume it. As we waited on out food to arrive, she showed me pictures of her daughter, and through those pictures introduced me to the family she had become enveloped in over the last several months. I noticed with a smile that the little girl was almost never alone in any of the pictures. I even noted Mr. Hummel and all three of his 'swans' in various snapshots. Eventually she stopped and took a deep breath. "Remember when we first met, when I first moved to Manhattan?" I nodded wondering why she was beginning this trip down memory lane, Shelby was usually one to look ever forward. "I told you that I had just acted as an egg donor and surrogate to a gay couple here?"

"Yes…you had moved too soon after the birth and we almost had to nurse you back from 'child bed fever' a rather lot to ask of your brand new neighbors." I teased. At the time I had been sharing an apartment with a young man whose head gleamed like a diamond in the sun light. I do so love a bald headed man.

"Neighbors who became such amazing friends." She smiled. "The couple was the Berrys and they named their daughter Rachel."

"Oh my." I murmured. "Forgive me, but are you sure that she is really your daughter? You would never choke and I have never seen the, again forgive me, latent psychotic energy in you that is present in that young lady."

Shelby simply shook my head. "You missed out on hearing a wonderful vocalist, Min. Rachel really has the potential to be a Broadway powerhouse, unfortunately the longer I am here, the more I realize that the girl really is bat shit crazy, as her former choirmates call her." Shelby shared just the things she had been witness to of Ms. Berry's craziness. "I feel horrible saying it, but I actually think Cassie July is sane compared to my biological daughter."

I nodded. I couldn't tell Shelby how I knew the truth of that statement, but Cassandra's erratic tendencies were usually caused by chemical induction…Ms. Berry's were all internal. "I had read the letter detailing the girl's behavior, but I had hoped that they were just the bad actions of a relatively good human being. I am sorry, Shelby, but I cannot say that I believe that to be the case."

She sighed. "I had hoped that they were just the bad actions of her show choir rival, but I quickly found that not to be true either." Shelby replied quietly. Thankfully she changed the subject back to her adoptive daughter as we were served. She and I discussed the fact that several of her students' including young Mr. Hummel would be traveling back to New York to attend the Juilliard auditions the following week and that one of the young ingénues who'd acted as one of his 'swans' was doing a video audition for USC that week as well. I tried to compliment her on her teaching and coaching abilities, but for the first time she told me that it was more the kids than her. "I've had to undo some of Will's bad habits, but for the most part, these kids are just amazing. Their focus is almost absolute." She told me with a grin.

I checked my email when I returned to my hotel room and was unsurprised to find that Ms. Berry had rallied from her disappointment and begun to campaign for another audition. Her idea of changing my mind seemed to be to inundate my inbox with carefully worded 'requests' for reconsideration. I added them to her digital file and forwarded them to my assistant with the request that she print them and keep a record of the communications from Ms. Berry. I sighed as I realized that this was, quite probably, just the beginning and wondered how far she would degenerate before she finally accepted that NYADA would not be welcoming her in the coming school year. After typing in my notes and adding them to each student's file in the NYADA database, I went through my absolutions and put all negative thoughts away. I handled my meditations as I had learned from a very young child, no matter how many times I had done these over the course of the many, many years I had lived, I never failed to discover some new something in my mental landscape. One last check of my itinerary and I allowed myself to look forward to my next stop, dropping to sleep my dreams took me far into the past as I dreamt of sharing a dance with the most honorable man I've ever met.

_**Sam Pov**_

"I'm telling you, Figgins needs a freaking reality check. Can you believe that he declined the fall testing dates? Now we're forced to have to deal with this shit when we are already so busy that we barely have time to breathe." I ranted. I was past tired and well on the way to bone weary. We were running ourselves ragged planning for our Juilliard auditions, getting as much help as we could from Shelby even as she tried, and we tried to help her, start prepping for Nationals. On top of selecting, rearranging and learning his songs for the three sets of auditions, Kurt managed to choose and order the competition outfits for nationals, though he was still in the process of picking the clothing for the exhibition we were expected to do to open the show. Tina prepped her audition stuff for USC's Skype audition and she, Lauren, Mike, Brittany, and Jessica were already blocking out some stage directions in preparation for actually starting the choreography when Shelby gave us the songs after the five Juilliard auditioners got back from New York. Mercy managed to work on her audition materials, help Shelby with the exhibition songs, work with Coach Sylvester on getting ready for the Cheerio nationals and she, Puck and I managed to do our prospective household budget for our Financial Literacy class.

Hell we were all so tired that we hadn't made actual love in a couple of weeks. We'd been subsisting on handjobs, blowjobs, finger bangs and pussy eating. 'hhhmmmm, eating Mercy Pussy…' No…I'm mad that that grown up, stingy Mowgli managed to muck everything up. Thanks to him, in the midst of all we had no choice but to do right now, the graduation test snuck up on us. March twenty fifth through April first we had to spend two and a half hours a day taking a test that come to find out we could have taken in the fall. But nooo, Figgins chose not to offer us the fall dates. Stupid son of a bitch. Of course, we all had different theories as to why. I personally thought he somehow saved money by only giving it once. Puck figured that he wanted to give the puck heads time to have the GRADS class before they took it. Mercedes just reasoned that he'd tried to give us all time to be better prepared, not realizing that it would interfere with our audition schedule…after all how many principals had to keep up with their student's audition schedules?

I will say that we were so busy that the week flew by and almost before we knew it we were boarding a plane to Manhattan. I think all five of us slept the whole way there.

_Ambient PoV  
>Juilliard Auditions<br>Manhattan, NY_

The audition process at Juilliard has grown and morphed to become the most imitated, most often duplicated audition procedures in the performing arts world. The school had developed a rigorous audition process. All of Julliard's fourteen music programs as well as their two drama programs and the dance program were each utilizing the audition dates to fill their twelve to fourteen freshmen slots. Five days of auditions that would weed out the best of the best of their prospects. Other than the first day, the only day of auditions only, each day would hold one round of coaching in the morning and a round of auditions in the afternoon. The coaching would allow the candidates to have both group and one-on-one training from the school's prestigious teaching and coaching staff. Before the prospectives left for the evening, a 'call back' list would be posted to let them know who was to return the next morning.

The vocal arts/voice program divided their candidates into five groups. Each group would tryout before a different five-person panel of the school's esteemed professors during each round of the auditions. The acclaimed conservatory had received thirty two hundred applicants,; of those, roughly fifty had been invited to audition…ultimately the professors would narrow the field to just those they would suggest be offered admission. There were an additional twenty five who were auditioning for the five cross registration spots with Columbia and Barnard. However for all those auditioning for the voice/opera/vocal arts program, the expectations were the same. Each candidate was expected to be ready to perform three songs, two of their own choosing and one of the panel's.

The chaff was quickly separated from the wheat with the 'requested' song. The candidates were emailed the themes of the each round's request song two weeks before the start of the auditions. Those candidates who were as smart as they were talented were usually able to find the 'easter egg' in the email; a deceptive little link that would take them to a list of fifteen songs that the panels would be choosing from to request from each auditioning prospective. The panelists themselves found out the morning of the first round the five songs they would be requesting of the candidates for admission. The first round was scheduled for Saturday, March second. Since the greatest number of candidates would wash out in the first round, they were held on a weekend day so that more of the high school seniors could make it back to school the following Monday.

Mercedes, Sam, Puck, Kurt and Santana all flew into LaGuardia later in the evening Friday before the auditions began. Bubbie Ruth met them at the airport and took them back to her apartment where they would stay until their flight home on the ninth. "Okay…so big news, if you guys are sure that you don't mind having me in your neighborhood, I'm going to go and meet with Trudy next month." She told them as they devoured a meal of take-out Chinese.

"Of course we don't mind. We're happy to have you close." Puck said getting up and giving his grandmother a hug.

Santana looked thoughtful, "I am completely behind you moving your closet all that much closer to me…I mean us."

"Thank you Santana." Ruth laughed brightly. "You know, I'm not gonna let you borrow stuff every time Artie wants to take you and Brittany out for a night on the town. But if you need something for something important, give me a call."

Mercedes pushed Santana gently on the shoulder with a laugh of her own; she and Sam turning to congratulate Ruth on her good fortune. Kurt, immediately, offered his assistance with decorating. While Santana's mind turned tried to reason out what Bubbie would consider something important, Sam grew concerned. "Bubbie, I don't mean to pry, but…" he hesitated.

Bubbie may have only been Sam's grandmother for a few months, but she could already read him like a book. "I did a Vegas weekend." She interrupted his question. Seeing the follow up in his eyes, she explained further. "There are twenty-five casinos on the Vegas strip, a hundred and twenty-two within the city limits. On average you can win up to about five hundred thousand at the blackjack or poker tables at any of the big casinos before the house even really becomes aware of your existence…if you are smart and discrete. After taxes that's about three hundred and twenty-five k, from each house. I spread myself out. I didn't play for more than three hours in any one place and I didn't go to any of the same places as Saul and Mills were playing at. I never waste my money on the slots or roulette wheels…stick with the games of skill over the chance games. I have enough from this trip to get the new place, decorate it, and I will still be able to help the three of you with your tuitions and books or whatever you might need. And hit Triple S and Beth with some extra in their college accounts" She told them honestly. "It's been a long time since I've been back to the strip, and it will probably be a year or more before I go back. Next time I go I'll be careful not to hit the same eight I hit this trip. Probably, I will hit AC in May cause I need to give Devon and Tonya a kick ass wedding gift. FYI, I'm thinking of giving them a honeymoon to Vegas complete with tickets to the Star Trek Experience. Plus I'm pretty sure that Kev will finally pop the question to Tricie…"

Puck nodded while Sam, Mercedes and Santana looked at her in awe. Kurt probably would have as well, but he hadn't been paying any attention. He'd gone back to the builder's online design studio to begin planning Bubbie Ruth's brownstone. "Teach me your ways, Mistress," Santana quipped into the silence, "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Bubbie laughed and thanked the fiery Latina for the implied compliment. She looked at the clock and stood to start clearing the table. "We have just enough time for you guys to show me what you're wearing tomorrow." She told them with a grin. "I know that we need to get you all to bed early. Sam, Cede and Noah, you three have the guest room. Kurt, Santana…both the couch and the oversized armchair pull out. I've put fresh sheets on every bed. I have more than enough pillows and blankets for everyone. Sam, Noah…you might want to go ahead and shower tonight so you'll be out of Kurt's and the girls way in the morning. Ladies, I'll handle hair and makeup for you in the mornings if I don't have to cook again for the rest of your stay." The untraditional Jewish grandmother offered.

"Oh, we've so got you on that Bubbie." Mercedes and Kurt quickly agreed.

The next morning the five teens and Bubbie Ruth quickly established a routine. Sam and Puck, who ended up needing to shower in the morning anyway after making 'good luck' love to Mercedes and each other, made breakfast while Santana, Mercedes and Kurt took turns showering in the guest bathroom. After breakfast, Sam and Noah showered and Ruth did Santana's hair and face while Mercedes got dressed. Then Cede covered her dress and sat still while Ruth worked her magic, making her look even more fresh faced and innocent.

By six fifteen the girls grabbed their bags and Sam and Puck grabbed their guitar cases and the five teens and Bubbie Ruth were out the door. With a little help from Ruth as she headed to work, they were easily able to navigate the train system and make it to Juilliard's campus with time to spare. The signs were clear and they arrived and were quickly checked in at registration and shown to a waiting room where they could warm up. Mercedes assessed the competition already there. Her eye fell on a familiar figure in a knee length, deep blue, seventies inspired dress, with dark pink polka dots and wearing white knee socks and black ballet flats. "Is that Berry?" she whispered to Kurt.

Kurt looked over the petite young woman. Her hair was a honey gold with Rachel's natural deep brown for low lights. Careful not to garner any attention, he looked a little harder. He wasn't really able to see her face and since the rhinoplasty, Rachel's nose no longer dominated her profile in quite the same way. It could have been any petite, dye job blonde from any corner of the country, but the way the girl was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up made him rather sure that it was Rachel Barbra Berry. "You getting that feeling of your hackles rising and the almost inexplicable desire to choke a bitch?" when Mercedes nodded, Kurt sighed. "Me too…so I'm guessing that it is her. I'm kind of surprised. I mean after the way she choked for the NYADA audition, I'm shocked that she would have the nerve to come here."

"Crazy has all kind of nerve." Mercedes pointed out.

Santana came over and gestured subtly at the figure. "Guess Berry popped her head back out of her batshit crazy hidey hole."

Sam laughed a little. "Shelby did say that since we won Nationals last year we'd all probably at least get to the audition phase for any performing arts school we applied to. And she did talk to them last year." He pointed out.

"Look, let's leave the crazy bitch over there and we'll head far away from her and get our warm up on." Puck said bringing their attention back to the reason they were there. They did exactly that. The young men drew the others into a corner where they could warm up their fingers and their throats unobtrusively. They began with the simplest scale warm ups then moved to the more intricate group harmonizing warm ups that Shelby had taught the entire choir when they'd become more than just the twelve of them. Then Sam and Puck pulled out their guitars and together they ran through the three songs the website had given as possibilities for the theme of the first round.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mercedes saw a very shy looking guy, about their age with long wavy black hair and very pretty blue eyes. He looked longingly at the quintet of friends, so she waved him over. "Hey, you want to warm up with us?" she offered gently. "I'm Mercedes that is Puck, Sam, Kurt, and Santana."

"Hello…umm ttthanks…I'm Harry." He said shaking hands with everyone. "I'd love to warm up with you guys. I mean, thanks a lot. I'm really nervous. I'm so nervous; it would be great to have something to do to take my mind off all of this." The McKinley students shared with their new friend several of Shelby's easiest to master exercises and then helped him work through the three songs he too had discovered by following the hidden hyperlink in his email.

The new and old friends didn't realize it, but there were several eyes on them. Rachel Berry sat across the room looking on with visible disdain. She had arose early and undertaken her usual hour of warm ups before leaving with her father to come to the audition. Rachel barely heard Hiram wish her luck and kiss her forehead as she was already contemplating how she would make the other people auditioning pale in comparison to her incomparable talent. She watched as her former friends spoke kindly to one of their competitors. Even worse, they offered the boy hints and help with his audition as if they weren't all here for a week of truly intensive competition. She sniffed with disdain as she listened to them singing together. 'They were singing songs that the panel would certainly never pick. After all given that the theme for the first round was from Opera to Broadway, it was clear that they would need to concentrate on _Miss Saigon_, which was adapted from _Madam Butterfly_, or _La Vivandière_, or even something from _Phantom of the Opera_, which was a more direct reading of the theme. But they were singing a song from _Rent_, which might be on the plate for the next day as it did ascribe to the theme 'Broadway to the Big Screen', but it was far too modern a play for this type of thing.' She thought to herself. Her smirk grew even wider as they moved from the song from _Rent_ to one from _Aida_. As if the panel would ever give credence to a traditionally 'black' musical. She scoffed. Even as she refused to consider the fact that the six of them sounded more than amazing singing '_Halfway to Heaven'_ from the opera based musical. _Dulcamara's 'Do, Do Pity Me'_ was the third song they practiced in their corner.

However their former choirmate was not the only one watching them assessingly. The waiting room as well as most of the public, practice and concert areas was all wired for video and sound. One of the doctorate program students who manned the Registration table texted her favorite vocal coach -who was serving as one of the panelists for the auditions- about the group that came in together, but who didn't seem to be exclusionary or as overly competitive as the candidates usually were. The coach in turn drew his colleagues' attention to the group, which after drawing in Harry, had drawn in four other kids who were fairly oozing with nervous energy. The coach got the original quintet's names from his student and he and the others quickly decided to see if they were all as good as they seemed or if it was simply a case of one of them being nice and the others going along with it. They assigned each of them to a different group for the auditions and then randomly filled in the rest of the lists.

The dean of admissions, Lee Cioppa, entered the room promptly at eight am and began his speech. "Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Juilliard's intensive audition week." He went through the basics and then introduced his staff and the panels. "In the Erskine Practice Hall, the panel will be composed of Edith Bers, Mary Birnbaum, Nico Castel, Daniel O. Cataneo, and Cynthia Hoffmann." He gave the prospectives a short biography of each of the professors and then went on to the next set of panelists. "In the Mennin Conservatory, the panelists will be Mary Lou Falcone, Denise Masse, Eve Shapiro, Cameron Stowe and Edith Wiens. In the Vanderbilt Practice Hall, we have John Giampietro, Marlena Klienman Malas, Lauren Schiff, Arlene Shrut, and Robert White. As the panelists in the Claremont Room we have Steven Blier, David Moody, Diane Richardson, Sanford Sylvan, And Robert C. White Jr. Finally in the Bloomingdale Room, we have Edward Berkeley, David Paul, Jeanne Slater, Stephen Wadsworth, and Gary Thor Wedow. Now you will all be divided into equal groups of ten; Group A will report to the Erskine Room this morning, the Mennin Conservatory on Monday, the Vanderbilt Practice Hall on Tuesday, the Claremont Room on Wednesday and the Bloomingdale Room on the final day. Group B will begin with the Mennin Conservatory and finish off next Thursday with the Erskine Practice Hall, and so forth and so on. If you have any confusion as to what practice room you should report to each day…you might want to keep that to yourself so that you don't look unprepared." He took a moment and read off the five groups that the panelists had reworked less than an hour before.

As she waited to hear her name, Mercedes found herself praying that neither she nor Santana ended up in the same group as Rachel Berry. Thankfully her prayers were answered, she ended up in Group B with Harry and one of the other kid's they had adopted, a girl named Willa. Sam was in Group A which included a tiny little male vocalist from LA, who had been almost shaking when Kurt drew him into the group, named Galen. Puck was in Group C and he was the one stuck with Rachel Berry. He immediately decided that he would completely ignore her existence. Santana ended up with another of their adoptees, a tall, opera singer named Flora who'd been training for this day since she was four. She was also so nervous that she fairly trembled when her name was called. Kurt ended up in the final group with the last of their new friends, a cute little Amer-Asian girl who, while of Vietnamese descent, reminded him very much of Tina during their first year in the New Directions. Her name was Christina, which seemed to Kurt to be some sort of sign that she was destined to be their friend.

Once in the rooms, each of the panelists took two of the auditioning students for vocal coaching. Cameron Stowe took Mercedes and another black female vocalist who introduced herself as Viola Davidson. Mr. Stowe led them through a series of vocal exercises and then had them each perform the Aida piece giving them pointers that they would be able to apply to any and all songs they might ever perform. He also noted that while Mercedes was very encouraging to her counterpart, Viola was polite and cordial, but nothing more. He continued to work with them through the morning and watched in amazement as Mercedes seemed to slowly, and without really trying or meaning to, draw Viola out of her shell. By the time the group broke for lunch, the two girls were getting along famously. Viola even asked Mercedes if she wanted to have lunch together. The lone girl was quickly absorbed into the group of ten as were a few more. Kurt's coaching partner Carla, and Puck's partner Guido, joined them as well… though no one was sure if that was the guy's actual name or just the nickname Puck had given him. The kid was definitely full blooded Italian and hailed from Trenton, New Jersey. In actuality his name was Angelino Gazzara; and he, like Kurt, was a contratenor with a very impressive range. Geno, as he finally introduced himself when he realized that Puck had almost managed to convince the others that his parents had named him Guido, was from a big Italian family and was quite at home having lunch with thirteen others and managing to follow the conversation while getting to know everyone.

Galen and Sam were already fast friends when Mr. Cataneo selected them both as his coaching subjects. So no one new was introduced from that group. Santana hadn't left Flora behind, but she had also dragged along her coaching counterpart Nicole, a big beautiful red head who hailed from Boston and spoke with the very posh Massachusetts' accent. The two girls got along like oil and gasoline -similar compounds but totally unmixy and dangerous as hell together or separately- however, just like oil and gas they got along like a house on fire under the right conditions. The group had a quick lunch at the International Soup Kitchen, the inspiration for the 'Soup Nazi' episode of Seinfield, and made it back to the waiting area where they did a quick warm up together before wishing each other luck and heading back to their respective rooms.

Once the auditions were called back to order in the Erskine room, Galen, whose last name was Atkinson, was the first to be called to sing. He sang a moving rendition of _Imagine_, followed by a more technically daunting aria, _Nessun dorma_!. Then when the panelists called for '_Seasons of Love'_ Galen threw Sam a grateful smile. He had not found the easter egg in the email he'd received, if not for Sam and his friends pulling him into their warm ups and practicing of the Rent piece, he'd have been up an excrement water way without a propulsion system. As it was, he wasn't as rehearsed and prepared as he could have been, but the next three people after him had been far less prepared as none of them had found the link either.

By the time Sam's name was called, he was experiencing nerves of his own for the first time. As he listened to the four who went before him, Sam realized that they didn't really do much popular music, and the most modern piece of the eight student selected pieces had been Galen's _Imagine_ cover. But one thing Sam Evans knew was that it was too late to do anything different and that if he tried to make a change at that point, chances were good he would just suck ass at worst or seem fake at best. So he moved to the front of the room with a chair and his guitar. He rested one boot clad foot on the chair bottom and his guitar across his knee. Sam crooned a moving, technically perfect in both guitar and voice, version of George Jones' iconic song _He Stopped Loving Her Today._ While he sang he let his eyes make contact with each member of the panel and he drew them into the vocal world he was creating. The song had been rearranged a bit from the original, and changed to suit Sam's tone and range better, but all in all the performance was stripped and raw and they all knew that he was moving forward. He cemented that decision when he moved the chair over to the side of the performance area, shouldered his guitar more firmly across his body and moved into his second song.

Sam, with a little help from his friends had stripped down _Pride-In the Name of Love_, by U2 and rebuilt it as a song for one guitar and one voice. Mercedes had made him change one lyric in the iconic song. She was a bit of a history buff and the fact that the song said 'early morning, April fourth', when Dr. King had been shot at 6:01 PM had never sat well with her. Sam sang 'early evening, April fourth' in deference to the facts of the assassination. A fact that was noted by the panel and applauded by four of the five panelists. Sam's version of _Seasons of Love_ was strong and bold. He knew every lyric and didn't miss a single key change or tone drop. In his mind he could clearly hear the richer tones that he'd just heard during their fifteen part, after lunch, warm up and somehow it translated through him and made his own performance seem fuller to the panel. After he finished, he thanked them politely and took his seat next to Galen who was looking at his new friend with sheer pride. The five who had to go after him were fairly quaking in their boots.

In the Mennin Conservatory Willa had been called first. Both of her selected pieces had been complicated soprano arias. She had practiced _Seasons of Love_ at home and with the group, but her training was primarily operatic and that certainly came across in her version. However, the piece was technically sound. Separated by two rather miscellaneous auditioners, Harry went when his name was called. He sang the aria _Dido's Lament_ and a second aria from '_the Marriage of Figaro'_. Even with the help of his new friends, he wasn't as confident in his singing of '_Seasons of Love'_ as he was in his arias and the hesitations came through. However he was very fortunate in that even with the slight hitches, his performance was still very, very good. One does have to be more than good to make it to that point in the Juilliard admissions process.

Mercedes Jones was the seventh name called in the Mennin Conservatory. Looking mature and professional, she strode confidently to 'center stage'. Wearing a simple reverse ombre dress that flowed from the darkest black at its boat neck down over Mercedes' stunning curves, to a very light gray at the hem that ended two inches above her knees, she looked every bit the star. She had finished the dress with simple black sling back pumps, a matching skinny belt at the natural waist, her platinum watch and diamond stud earrings. Her hair was down, flowing in a rapture of waves over her shoulders and down her back, and her makeup was flawless, done in natural tones accented with a shiny, pink champagne lip gloss. She opened her mouth and started an acapella rendition of _Defying Gravity_ that left several of her fellow prospectives ready to pack up and go home and the panelists furiously writing notes. By the end of the song, Willa and Harry both were mouthing the words along, drinking in the glorious tones of their friend, while Mercedes was simply smiling knowing that she had done a wonderful job. For her second selection, Mercedes looked to her favorite singer, and the great Icon's most well-known song. It also happened to be from a currently running musical based on the life of the song's writer. When she opened her mouth and, again without accompaniment, 'Looking out on the morning rain,' ushered forth, the panelist all leaned forward. As she threw her all into the song, they watched in rapt attention. The song was in the same key as the original, and yet seemed to have a more romantic, more loving, more erotic undertone to the cover. As she finished, the panel was sitting, looking like they were not sure if they wanted to stand and clap, or join her on the stage. They gave her the signal to begin their choice of song, and she smoothly started the Rent piece. After thanking the panel, she took her seat and was enveloped in congratulations and hugs from both Willa and Harry.

The panel in the Vanderbilt Practice Hall called Rachel Berry as the first name of the day. They, like most of the musical community, had read the letter in the trades the summer before. The fact that both Ms. Berry and Ms. Lopez were auditioning for them was a point of some fascination for the school's entire faculty. Rachel took the stage and introduced herself, as if they hadn't just called her by name. She immediately launched into her well-practiced and technically perfect if slightly overblown rendition of _Don't Rain on My Parade_. This audition went much better than the NYADA performance. With an audience of 'less talented' people that she had to show up, Rachel was in her element. With an almost entitled air, she launched into _Defying Gravity_ as her second solo. Again the panel was struck by the fact that the piece was technically perfect, but she had done nothing to make the song her own or to even illustrate that she understood the underlying fear and strange exhilaration of the original. However when the panel asked her to sing _Seasons of Love_, the entire room could see the panic in her face. Rachel did rally and perform the song she had memorized while dating Finn in the hopes that a more modern musical might help influence him to have a greater appreciation for her beloved Broadway. However it was very easy for the panel to see the difference between her abilities when she had a large amount of practice, versus a surprise request. They all noted that she had clearly not done her due diligence and found the link in the email.

Angelino Gazzara was called three people later. He sang a Frank Sinatra song followed by _Ava Maria, _he finished with a very admirable job on _Seasons of Love_. When they called another person after him, he could only feel relief. The next guy wasn't very good. His nerves spoke out louder than his talent, and he flubbed more than half the lyrics on the panel requested song. The fact that Geno went before him and Puck was called next made him destined for the cut list.

Puck strolled forward with his guitar when they called him up. He knew that his songs were way different from what everyone else was singing, but that thought didn't worry him in the slightest. The songs he'd picked fit with the one the panel was requesting, but more importantly they fit with who the hell he was. His first song was a Pearl Jam classic from the same era as Rent. It spoke of another type of disenfranchised youth, and the stripped down arrangement showcased Puck's voice better than any song Schuester had ever given the reformed asshole to sing. Every time he sang the words 'Hey, I'm still…I'm still alive,' the panel shivered at the pain in his voice. Even Puck himself wasn't sure if the pain was that of the father who'd lost his chance to be in his child's life or the child who never really knew his father. He carried the song all the way through to the bitter end, ending the song with desolate vocalizations that had the panel thoroughly intrigued. His second song was far more upbeat, but the lyrics were still very rousing and fit the Zilla's theme for the day at least in his own unique way. Many in the room would never get how _We Didn't Start the Fire_ was any way thematic with the other two songs, but it made sense to Puck. He kept the tempo fast and consistent and didn't flub a single lyric. When the panel was ready for him to begin their choice, he sat on the chair again with his guitar. He'd slowed the tempo somewhat and made the song even more mournful and sad. He sounded for all the world like he'd just lost his best friend. More than anyone else he got across the true meaning of the song. When he sang the line 'in bridges he burned or the way that she died', several of the female prospectives started cry. When he finished, he was gratified to see that all three of the women on the panel had tears in their eyes. He was resting easy as the last three singers took their turns.

As Santana awaited her turn in the Claremont Room, she marveled at the fact that there were five sets of simultaneous auditions taking place all on the same floor not including all the different instrument auditions and so forth elsewhere in the building and there was not a note of sound bleeding through. To all outwards appearances Santana Lopez was the most calm, cool and collected person in the room and there was a certain amount of truth to that. She felt very confident in her overall preparation, her plan of attack and her song choices. She and her friends had done everything recommended for auditioning prospective Juilliard students. Santana had carefully picked two songs for each round. For the first she selected a song for a musical she'd actually heard of, liked and she stuck with characters or songs that spoke to her. For the second song she picked modern songs that showcased her voice to the best advantage.

Santana Admira Lopez never forgot a single slight that had been dealt to her in her entire life. She was determined to make Rachel Berry pay for the pole dancing comment she had hurled in their sophomore year. The best way to do that was to beat the oversinging hobbit at her own game. Best of all, the thing that would make the recompense that much sweeter was that doing so would benefit Santana's ultimate goal, to be a famous, rich and influential person. The fiery Latina had been willing to do so by taking the Kardashian route, but Santana Lopez was no one's hanger on. She had talent and she had drive and she was much more than a big butt and a smile. Soon her name would be in lights. She could do Broadway for a few years and then hit the big screen. She would prove to Berry that she was a better Barbra than the crazy little troll any day.

Not to say Santana was putting all her eggs in one basket. She was going for cross registration so that she could also get her shit together so that if Broadway to big screen didn't manifest, she could go one of two other routes, the Oprah… broadcast journalist to major media mogul route, or the Cochran...lawyer to the stars route. Any way it happened, plan A, B or C…the world was going to know exactly who Santana Lopez was…and she was going to make major bank getting there. She didn't really pay attention to the other people singing. She heard Flora's songs, a Gilbert and Sullivan piece followed by _Chim Chim Cher-ee_ from Mary Poppins. When the other girl was asked for _Seasons of Love_, she was more than well prepared since _Rent_ had long been one of her favorite musicals Nicole followed immediately behind Flora, though the two women couldn't have looked more different, they both seemed to have similar musical styles. Nicole's songs had been _We'll Gather Lilacs_ from _Perchance to Dream_ and _My Favorite Things_ from _the Sound of Music_. She had more trouble remembering the lyrics to Season of Love than she would have preferred, but she wasn't the worst of the five who had already gone.

When she took her seat, Santana Lopez was the next name on the lips of the panel. Santana stood and smoothed the skirt of her black and white color blocked Ralph Lauren Sheath dress and pumps. The dress was very demure riding her collarbones at the top and her knees at the hem. The shoes were conservative black leather pumps with modest three inch heels. The way Santana strode forward made it seem like she was rocking the latest kicks rather than three inch stilettos. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of the panel. I am Santana Admira Lopez, thank you for choosing me to audition for the wonderful voice and vocal arts program here at Juilliard." She said with a bright 'Cheerio' smile. The four men on the panel were all dazzled. Santana straightened her shoulders and nodded at the accompanist she'd given her sheet music to before the break. "Midnight, not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone." She came in on the exact right note, and while the song teased the top of her range, Santana had practiced it enough that she now gave the iconic Broadway song a breath of fresh air. She knew that doing such a major piece like Memory was a risk, but with Shelby and Mercedes help she was confident that her performance would be more than good enough to bypass any 'been there, done that' that the judges may have felt. When she finished her first piece, she politely thanked the accompanist.

Her second song would be done as a simple, acapella piece to show them that Santana Lopez was no one's one trick pony. "This is how the story went, I met someone by accident…who blew me away…they blew me away." As she had during her introduction to Shelby, Santana let every bit of relationship fear she'd ever felt seep into her performance. When she sang the last chorus the panel ached with her as "But Like everything I've ever known, you'll disappear someday," seemed to be wrenched from the very depths of her soul. This time when she finished, she waited for the panel to ask her for _Seasons of Love_, before she started. When she reached the 'In truths that she learned, or times that he cried,' Santana allowed her voice to fall soft and sweet only to come back harder and more forceful on the very next line. Her vocals surpassed everyone in the room when she went into the final bridge, and as she sang 'Share Love, Give Love, Spread Love', several people seemed to shiver at the command in her voice. Santana thanked the panel prettily and took her seat in a silent room. The next person called actually whined at the realization that he had to go after that. The sound made Santana have to ruthlessly suppress a smirk. She didn't want these people to see Auntie Snix until there was no way they could kick her ass out.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel didn't know if somewhere out there someone heard some unspoken desire of his heart, or if the cosmos had just aligned but his was the first name called. As he took center stage, he introduced himself and thanked the panel. Then he nodded to the pianist. He'd shared his sheet music with the graduate student who was serving as accompaniment in that room during the morning's coaching session. The student started the opening strains of the song that Kurt had intended to sing second. However the very determined young man didn't let it faze him in the slightest. He slipped into the first verse of Seal's _Kiss from a Rose_ as if it was always his plan. Mr. Paul, who had coached Kurt and Marshall, a tall, slightly gawky, baritone, made note of the seamless way Kurt rolled with the change. Kurt's second piece was more traditional Broadway, _I'm Still Here_ from Follies. Kurt's version was just as fun and energetic as his audition piece for NYADA. He showed the panel that not only was he a vocalist of note; he was also performer to be reckoned with. He used _Seasons of Love_ to really show the panel his range, missing not a single high note or flubbing any of the lower sections. When he took his seat he was very confident. He wished Marshall luck when it was his turn. The Baritone did music from Jersey Boys and a version of Trace Adkins' _All I Ask For Anymore_ that was more moving and touching than any of the other songs performed that day. Christina was the last person Kurt knew in the room to go. She did an amazing rendition of _Un Bel Di Vedremo _from _Madame Butterfly _followed by _I Love Paris_ from Cole Porter's _Can Can_. They were both prepared with really good versions of _Seasons of Love_, though Marshall had lowered the entire piece considerably. Almost as much as Christina had raised it.

When the call back list went up, all of the current New Directions were very relieved to see that they had all made the list as had all of their new friends. Santana groaned when she saw Rachel's name there as well. That pattern continued until after the third round when neither Flora, Marshall, nor Willa made the call back list. The next day Harry and Nicole both said their goodbyes. Rachel managed to hang in until the fourth round when she made two irreparable mistakes. Not only did she re-sing _Don't Rain on My Parade_; she also completely flubbed the requested song, Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. She left in a very large huff when the panelist she cornered to convince a mistake was made told her very succinctly that if she couldn't master ten different songs and at least attempt to be ready for the requested songs, then she was not ready for the very rigorous and intense life of a Juilliard student.

The final round saw the remaining ten members of 'the alliance', as the panelists called them behind the scenes, in the same room with the other ten students who had made it that far. They were called individually and in seemingly random order. Santana was the first to sing. She gave them stellar performances of _Over the Rainbow_ from the _Wizard of Oz,_ Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas' _Smooth _and the requested aria _Cento_ _Donzelle Festose, E Belle_ from _La Fida Ninfa_ by Vivaldi. Kurt was the next New Direction to take the stage. He performed the Beatles' _Blackbird, I Should Tell You_ from Rent and the requested _Macbeth_ aria _Ah, La Paterna Mano_ by Giuseppe Verdi. The panel clearly enjoyed every note. Sam was the next of the family up. His versions of Incubus' _Wish You Were Here_, _I Can Do That_ from a Chorus Line and the male aria from _Macbeth, Ah,_ _La Paterna Mano _by Giuseppe Verdi seemed to surprise and delight the panel. Mercedes wasn't the last of the called, but she was the last of the female candidates to take the stage. She blew them away with her choices which ended up giving them two arias. _I'll Stand by You_ by The Pretenders allowed them to see that she could vocally handle any and all genres, while her performance _Una Voce Poco Fa_ from Rossini's _The Barber of Seville _really cemented her versatility, and she too finished with the females' requested aria _Cento donzelle festose, e belle from La Fida Ninfa_ by Vivaldi. By the time he finally took the stage Puck was actually feeling nervous. But he got up there and showed no fear. He performed _I Wanna Rock_ from Rock of Ages. Which he followed up with _What's Up_ by 4 Non Blondes and he finished off with the requested _Macbeth _piece.

Unfortunately they would have to wait until they got their admissions letters to let them know which of them made the final cut, but the five friends and soon to be roommates walked out of the auditions secure in the knowledge that they had done the very best they could. And in Santana's case very satisfied that she had at least gotten farther than Rachel Berry.

Every day of the week long audition process, Hiram had helped Rachel navigate the subway and find the music hall she was to audition and then left to make early appointments with the broker who was helping him to find Rachel a place to live here in the city of her dreams. Any attempt to convince the girl to live in the dorms had been curtailed not by Rachel herself but by the therapists she was seeing. They pointed out that with Rachel's behavior and tendencies toward paranoia and her severe persecution complex, her living in the dorms among others who may or may not have more talent than her was simply begging for a huge set back and possibly a criminal action. He and Antwan had made a point to explain to their recalcitrant daughter that had she been a better friend and choirmate, she would be living with her other friends in a very, very nice brownstone. Alone she would be forced to live somewhere smaller and outside the city center, probably in Brooklyn or the Bronx, or possibly even across the bridge in New Jersey.

Despite all the problems between the kids, Benton had been kind enough to set Hiram up with Francesca Jarrard to guide him on the journey of finding Rachel somewhere to live. By the end of the week, he had found only one that was within his and Antwan's budget and in a nice enough area. He could only hope that Rachel got into at least one of the schools she had applied to. They were all in Manhattan, they were all performing arts schools, for which he was grateful since her SAT scores had been abysmal and she'd scoffed at the need to retake it or to try and ameliorate it with the ACT. Hiram also had to admit he was slightly grateful that she would be far away from Lima and had selected an apartment far away from Benton, Sander and George's kids. The friendship Hiram and Antwan shared with the fathers of the other New Directions had been something they really needed. They were treated as men amongst other men and not as 'gays' among 'straights'. They were accepted for exactly who they were, and they now had true friends. Not to mention that it had proven extremely lucrative for them professionally as well.

By the time they returned on Friday, a week after they had flown to New York for the auditions, Hiram was very secure that he had found a good place for Rachel to live while she attended Juilliard or whichever school she finally settled upon. It wouldn't be until he was playing golf with his friends a week later that he would even find out that Rachel had known before they left the city that she hadn't made the final cut. Upon sharing the news with Antwan, the two men made the very hard decision to hide their knowledge and hope and pray that their little girl wasn't so far gone that she would ultimately lie to them about her acceptance to the school. They also prayed that she got in somewhere in the city of her dreams…because they were not sure what would happen to her if she didn't.

_Santana PoV_

Before we flew home, Ruth, Saul and Mills took us all out for a huge celebratory dinner and we even went by to see the house. The foundation was completely finished and they had already started 'framing'. Headmul, of course, took pictures with his phone and sent them to everyone he knew. I'm not gonna lie. It was all sorts of awesome. Mills started asking us all kinds of stuff about what kind of tenants we'd prefer. But Saulie pulled one of Puck's Zilla moves and tongued her down to stop her from talking when everyone else was ready to move on. Fuck, seeing the two of them kiss was hot as hell and I almost never find anyone over thirty sexy. Those two and Mr. Martinez…that's about it. Oh and Bubbie Ruth, but I'm fairly certain there is an unwritten law of the universe that all who draw breath must find Ruth Mayzer at least a little bit hot. If my Abuelo wasn't such a bastard, I'd introduce them. But since he'd fuck it up and I want to stay on the good side of that woman's closet, I'll keep them far, far apart.

We flew home on that Saturday morning after the final round of Juilliard auditions. I was pretty confident that we'd be getting in. I mean Mercedes and Kurt for damn sure, and if they made it, hell I'm cocky enough to think I did too. By the time we boarded our flight Kurt and I had both finally memorized the entirety of our two monologues that we'd need for our AMDA auditions. With two weeks to prep them, plus we were getting ready for Cheerio Nationals, and Show Choir Nationals, on top of trying to find the perfect dress for prom; I was beating Quinn for damn sure; we were only doing two brand new songs each. I was recycling '_I Dreamed a Dream'_ and '_I Know A Girl'_ from the Juilliard auditions. Kurt had decided which of the eleven or twelve different songs we've learned in the last month or so, just for auditions, he was going to use. I still wish I could have seen his face the day the requested song was Mr. Cellophane. I mean I saw the smirk when we did the post day play by play…but I bet he almost pissed himself in suppressed cockiness in that moment.

Those two weeks flew the fuck by. One second we were in the airport and I was frenching Britts while I sat on Artie's lap, and the next the three of us, and Klaine were in Headmul's 'Baby' following the Jones, Evans and Puckerman-Altmans in their caravan headed to the windy city. We made it; eventually…Fairy drives like a little old woman on a Sunday afternoon…to the Omni and checked in. Thank God for hotels dot com. Artie, Britts and I didn't even make it out of our room until time for the continental breakfast. We made love over and over and over and over again until we had no choice but to sleep. I got dressed in the dress I'd worn for the first day of 'hell week' at Juillard and done very subtle makeup and stick straight hair.

Everyone was gathered together in a big room and they called us up. Each person did two songs and a monologue. If you got through all three without them saying "Thank you, we've heard enough," then you had to stick around for the after lunch call backs. 'They' were the seven person panel. All of them were teachers at AMDA and had been performers in different Broadway shows. Klaine, Britts, Artie and I settled in to wait. They started with the As. I wasn't even surprised that the Golem was there. No way was she silly enough to put all her bank on one horse…she was crazy not stupid. Berry was good, I've never said the bitch couldn't sing, especially Broadway. She did, shock of all shock, _Don't Rain on My Parade_. She followed that up with _No Business Like Show Business_, and then performed, again a shocker, the Fanny Brice 'I'm a Bagel' monologue from _Funny Girl_. I wasn't overly impressed…she was still oversinging, and now one could add over acting to her talents as well. But the panel passed her through. Even though she was the eighth person called she was only the second who hadn't gotten cut off halfway through either the first song or the monologue.

There seemed to be like a million people called between Berry and Headmul…only four more made the cut. Kurt took the stage and blasted the fucking hell out of _Defying Gravity_. He hit every single high note and smirked his ass off as he hit that high C he'd thrown sophomore year. 'They' were damn near clapping. His second song surprised the hell out of me. He did the pure hell out of _I Don't Know How to Love Him_ from Jesus Christ Superstar, a play I thought he would avoid on sheer principal. His monologue was great, but I'd helped him practice it so I knew it would be. He'd found this play called _Dying Light_ and he was portraying Tom a young cancer patient who was dying and while he had accepted that part he was still kind of pissed at all he would miss. He was the seventh to complete his audition.

When it was finally my turn, I might have run up there I was so ready to get the show on the road…but a, it would have looked bad and b, I was rocking three inch heels. My first song was from _Cabaret, Don't Tell Mama_…I played it up a little. I had blocked out everything from the verbal beginning to the staging. I did the entire number. Then I smoothed my hair and completely changed my body language. No longer was I a rebellious little bit of skirt, I transformed myself into the good girl who was overwhelmed but determined. I went into a completely acapella version of _Smash's Broadway Here I Come_. When I got about halfway through I realized that it sounded like everyone in the hall who knew the hand and foot based percussion background was working it for me. By the time I finished the last note I was a euphoric as the character I was portraying. I tore the ass out of Kate's monologue from Act five Scene two of _The Taming of the Shrew_. When I took my seat I knew I had nailed it.

After a quick lunch with my boos and my gays, I ran up to my room and changed into the red dress I'd work for the red Calvin Klein second skin sheath dress and tan heels I'd rocked in Manhattan. I played up my makeup and pulled my hair back into a chic low pony. When I entered that auditorium for the final round, I was ready and raring to go. Thankfully they started from the Zs and worked backwards. This time I was like the seventh called. I gave them Fantine from Les Mis and Velma from Chicago…then I took a big risk. I'd found a fabulous play called _Social Consciousness_ by a lady playwright named Anne Flanagan. In the play she wrote a supermodel character named Heather. Heather was vapid and accidentally bitchy and perfect. So I did a comedic monologue about why this model never wore black anymore as her act of social consciousness…making the world a better place by avoiding the sad color. It was hilarious and I officially became the very first person who made it through all of their second audition too.

Two more people finished everything of five in total between me and Kurt. He took the stage and did _I Should Tell You_ from _Rent_ and then hit them with his Jean Valjean. His second monologue was dramatic too, but it showed his skills for real. The gayest boy in gaytown played butch. I mean the character was gay too, but he was much less gay then Kurt…more like Karofsky. The character was some kid named Seth from a play called _That Was Then_ by a lady named Kellie Powell. The kid was hiding from his parents that he was gay. Somehow Kurt managed to come off as closeted…like an actually fooling somebody version of his persona when he joined the football team to try to be who he thought Burt wanted for a kid.

I didn't pay attention again until Berry was back up singing her little raisin of a heart out. For the second round, she did _Funny Hunny_, from _Chicago_…she didn't really have the right characterization, but the vocals were her usual. She did better with the characterizations for her second song, _Far From the Home I Love._ It was from _Fiddler on the Roof_…I'm pretty sure she had no choice but to do that one right. I mean the character is freaking Jewish, she would have to turn in her dreidle if she messed that one up. Her monologue was Juliet's 'Did you kill my cousin' piece from Romeo and Juliet…tres cliché. But they let her finish it. If she actually gets in, I'm definitely going to Juilliard.

* * *

><p>Please Read, Enjoy &amp; Review.<p>

Next Chapter...the Jones Family Gathering and a special delivery

TTFN

Anni


	44. Chapter 39 Family Portrait

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<br>Family Portrait**

Mercedes PoV

I was really excited about the Jones family gathering weekend. It was always so much fun. The truth of it is that I'm from two really big, really different families. The Harrises focus most of their time on showing off. How much more we have, how much better we are than other families. But that so isn't the Jones family's way. Dad's family is massive…Granddaddy Jones was one of nine brothers and sisters. His mom, my great-grandmother, was one of only four…but her house was the gathering spot for all her nieces and nephews, so all the first cousins are hella close. The Gathering started as a way for Granddaddy, Melvin Jones, and all of his brothers and sisters to stay in contact with all their cousins.

Then all of them started having kids and it seemed to become even more important. My generation is huge. All of Granddaddy's brothers and sisters have a ton of grandkids. Aunt MJ, Mary Jane Hastings, married Uncle Justin and she only has two kids…both girls, but she has seven grands. After Aunt MJ came Uncle Bunny, Robert Lee Jones is married to Aunt Sherry. They have two sons and five grands. Essie, Estella Richards, is the next sister…she has a heart condition so she could never have kids. She did get married to Uncle Felix…since they couldn't have kids of their own, she became a foster mother and they all still come and visit her and with them come her 'grands' all twenty-seven of them. Four of them live with their mother, one of Essie's foster daughters that she raised from age three to adulthood, and their father. Melody worked as a webinar based instructor for some software company. She bought the house next to Essie after Uncle Felix passed away, when it looked like Essie would need to move in with one of her sisters or brothers…or go to a nursing home. No one in the family wanted Essie to have to move out of her home…it would have killed her. So Mel and her hubby came home to take care of Essie.

The next kid after Essie was Uncle Alec…Alexander Abraham Jones. He was super quiet. He was also a Vietman vet, as was Granddaddy…but unlike Granddaddy…Uncle Alec was 'affected' by his experiences. Loud sounds were not allowed around him. I accidentally popped my gum around him and Granddaddy had to knock him out to get him to settle down. Scared the hell out of me, I still don't go around Uncle Alec alone. Uncle Alec married Aunt Annette and had three boys, who gave them a grand total of fourteen grand kids. Five of who were adopted by my cousin Leon and his husband Derrick. Then there was Granddaddy who was a year younger than Uncle Alec. My grandmother is Grams Mae…they were married for almost forty years when Granddaddy died. Grams Mae has a huge garden, that woman has a green thumb like you wouldn't believe. My dad has three older sisters. The oldest, Aunt Alexis Jones-Lambert is twelve years older than Daddy. The next oldest is Auntie Kylie Jones, she is married Uncle Glenn's last name is just Jones too-no relation other than marriage, of course. She is just under nine years older than Daddy, and last before him is Aunt Ricki Jones-Kelly she is only two years older than Daddy…but they are so completely different. Daddy is considered quiet when held up against Aunt Ricki. They each have two kids, and are married to Uncles Richard, Glenn, and Marcus respectively. Of their kids, gender wise, they are really girl heavy; I only have one female first cousin.

I mentally backtracked as I realized that I still wasn't finished with Daddy's aunts and uncles. After Granddaddy, came Aunt Bee. She is a trip and a half. A chain smoking, choco-holic of an anti-social woman, she is also an author who writes horror, romances and mysteries all under different pseudonyms….but that is a secret. She only told me because she was reminding me that I needed to follow my dreams no matter what anyone tries to tell me. To everyone else she was just a small business owner who sold her local cleaning company to Merry Maids and made a mint. Aunt Bee is awesome, I mean she is everybody's favorite aunt of that gen…she is completely accepting and non-judgmental. She had two sons and she and Uncle Nate never stay in one place for long since they retired. After Aunt Bee came Uncle Alfred. Uncle Alfred was a pastor and Aunt Dianna the first lady of his megachurch. They have six kids, PKs every last one of them. They have almost as many grands as Essie, twenty-four. The next to last of them is Uncle Joseph…or Baby Duck, as his siblings call him.

Uncle JoJo was the one to start the tradition of bringing prospective in laws to the Gatherings. He is also the only divorce of his generation. He married a girl for all the wrong reasons…according to family gossip he married her because she gave good head, of course I don't know the truth and I try not to spread rumors…but, anyway, his first wife, she was crazy. So they got divorced. Next time he started to get serious about a girl he brought her and her family to the Gathering. When they couldn't get along with anyone, he dropped her. The third time was the charm. Aunt Cheryl was good people. They have four girls together and seven grand kids. So it is pretty much thanks to my favorite of the great uncles that Patrice and Tonya's families have both come and gotten along well with ours, and have a standing invitation to come back whenever they'd like; and that I was able to bring Puck and Sam and their families with me this year.

Lulu, Lucinda Jones-Fielding, is the baby of that generation. Now the whole family is well educated…full of teachers, principals, community organizers and preachers…but Lulu is a step ahead of them all. She got a free ride to Dartmouth and went on to get her JD from Yale. Lulu worked for years with the ACLU and she has actually tried a case before the Supreme Court. Lulu married James Fielding, he was a leader in the NAACP who was actually killed in the early eighties, his killer was never found. She only has one daughter, Lisa. Lisa and Daddy are five months apart and thick as thieves. While Daddy went into dentistry Lisa became a surgeon. She headed Houston's Heart Transplant team.

Other than my parents, Lisa and Aunt Bee were my biggest fans when it came to becoming a singer. When I'd been very upset at the promise my mom and dad forced me to make that I would get a college education before I tried for a record deal, she had explained to me that it wasn't that they didn't have faith in me, it was simply that my parents had always lived their lives a certain way, hope for the best but be prepared for the worst. She also told me that if worse came to worse, I could always use her as my fall back plan. She had always had such faith in me; I couldn't wait to tell her my news. It had been hard to keep it from her this long, but I really wanted to be face to face when I told her. I had no plans to tell anyone other than her; Sam, Puck and I made the decision that it would be impossible for the news to stay contained if we told too many people, and my dad's generation was like forty strong without including their parents too, let alone all of my generation.

We didn't leave Lima until after everybody got out of school and practice and had dinner. The Cheerios were in do or die mode, but Sue let the six of us out at half past five. Thankfully, Boys basketball was over and baseball didn't start until the following week. By the time we finally got to the resort, it was almost midnight. Kev and Dev had texted us a couple of hours ago to let us know that they had arrived. We were probably the last of the families to get there. Of course, even as late as it was, my direct aunts and Lisa were waiting on Momma and Daddy in the lobby. The second those two walked in the Aunts were all over them. They hugged them and rubbed Mom's belly. It was almost as if they hadn't seen each other since the dawn of time. Granted it had been a year, a very, very eventful year, so I guess that's why they were so crazy. Granted they were kind of like this at every Gathering…phone calls and emails just weren't the same.

Auntie Kylie was the first to spot me. "Mede," she squealed coming over to give me one of her huge hugs. "You didn't get any taller, but it looks like you grew some more where it's most important." She laughed saucily as she smooshed my breasts together and up. This, of course, drew Sam and Puck's attention like flies to honey. A fact that my astute aunt would never, could never, have missed. "And look at you, the first one of the girls to break the color barrier." She crowed.

"Two FIONE Ass white boys too." Aunt Ricki said with a laugh. "Damn, Mede…when you do it, you do it up big, don't you?" The question was obviously rhetorical since she didn't wait for an answer. Instead her attention shifted to Sam and Noah. "I've heard good things about you two…not just from my beautiful little niece, but from Benti and Danica…so I'm going to give you a chance. But if you hurt our little Chocolate Drop your lives will be measurable in hours…ya feelin' me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said solemnly with nervous little grin.

Puck, however, gave her a charming smile. "Can we get a heads up on which one of you we need to fear the most?" he asked before assuring them that they had nothing to worry about.

"Oh, cutie, it ain't us you've got to worry about." Aunt Alexis said, joining the conversation. "We are kittens compared to the Grand Dames of this family. No…if you hurt Mede, we'll fly Mama, Essie, Auntie MJ and Aunt Bee to where you're hiding."

Pretty not dumb was Sam's 'catch phrase' and he proved it to be true in that moment. He leaned over and said quietly, "We are never, ever, doing anything to make that happen." He shivered in absolute horror. "I would rather face ten Hell Bents than just one angry black grandmother…no. I saw the whipping my friend Jervis got in second grade for flunking math…NO!" he said emphatically. "That circle thing black comedians talk about…man it is so real."

"I told ya'll this boy was smarter than he looks." Daddy laughed as the introductions were completed around us. "My Mama alone is scarier than me…you add in Essie after she's been on an airplane…wouldn't be no good for no body." Daddy's booming laughter filled the lobby, joined by the musical laughter of his three sisters and my mother. When he finally got his amusement under control, he headed over to get us all checked in.

The way the Gathering worked was that every family put five hundred dollars into the Jones Family Gathering account. The money was then used to plan and pay for the following year's event. For as far back as I can remember, Mom had planned and pretty much hosted the whole shebang. She took care of arranging all the activities, the hotel rooms…she hosted Aunt MJ and Moma Mae because neither of them liked staying in hotels. It was pretty exhausting just watching all she did, especially after I got old enough to be put to work because I automatically became her extra set of hands or legs or eyes. The second Momma realized that the Gathering was set for right around her due date; she immediately looked into some place where we could do this without her getting run ragged.

We looked at several different places, but in the end Eaglewood Resort and Spa won out for quite a few reasons. It was very close to Chicago, good for the family as far as flying or driving in…it may have even been more centrally located than Lima…or maybe not, but it was still a bigger city and offered everyone more choices if they decided not to stay on site during their 'free time'. The second reason was that they catered more to adults, with things for kids to do rather than catering to kids with things adults can do. That was a huge factor since there were only like five or ten kids in the family under twelve right now, and that included Triple S. Eaglewood had golfing and a full service spa for the grown-ups, bowling for the kids and events they called 'dive in theatres' for the whole family and two different dining/banquet venues that were big enough for all of us. On top of all of that, they had the one thing that set them above and beyond all the competition…they had Codi. Codi was a small, thin, energetic to the point of perkiness, brunette event planner that literally did everything. Momma just paid the deposit, picked the date…the weekend before Easter weekend as always… and gave Codi a list of the family broken down by age, gender and family clusters within the family. A week later Codi had, like, five different choices of plans for the weekend. Momma picked her favorite and a contingency plan, couple of days later Codi sent her back an e-vite and paper invitations to send out to the family. Then, about a month ago, she sent us the itinerary to send out and, Boom, our job was done. Momma paid half the balance last week and with that done we didn't even have to try to rearrange fourteen people's schedules so we could get there before everyone else arrived to check in.

Codi was so great that she accepted the delivery of the copies of the family calendar/newsletter that Lulu-cough, cough her assistant Nadia cough, cough-puts together every year that reminds us all of the important dates of the family, birthdays, anniversaries, memorial dates and things like who's graduating when and from where. Codi had told mom that she would add them to the folder that everyone would get when they checked in.

Daddy came back having finished paying the balance of the weekend from the family account, and leaving his own card for the any incidentals charged to any of our five rooms. He handed each set of roommates a folder and the small envelope containing two or three room keys as the case called for. "Sander, you and Gabby are on the third floor in a deluxe room, 335. Beks, George, you two are in 333." He handed each couple their folder and keys. "Triple S, we've got you with us on five in one of the junior suites. That gives us two beds and a pull out couch, and it gives your parents some alone time." He threw the parents in question a wink and a dirty grin. "Mede, Sam and Noah you're on three as well room 340. Que, Tessa…sorry guys…you're in 342."

We had kidnapped Quinn and dragged her with us. Her mother's trial had been the week before and with testimony from Russell, Que, Frannie, and the man from Child Services who was in charge of administering Quinn's child support; hell to be honest, Judy's own testimony had been pretty damning; and Judith Fabray became a two year guest of the state of Ohio. Thankfully the courtroom had been closed and since the offenses were against Quinn when she was underage, the only people who knew anything about the reason the socialite was now a criminal were those who knew about it before the trial as well. But the simple truth was that none of us were comfortable leaving her alone in Lima with only Finn and Lauren…neither of whom knew much anyway…as a buffer. This wasn't the first Jones Family Gathering that Quinn had attended. She had bonded pretty well with Essie when she'd come to the Gathering during her pregnancy. Several of my aunts and cousins had asked about her last year when she'd been too busy chasing the prom queen crown to come.

We were all pretty tired. Life had been exhausting as hell the last month or so. For the most part we were all through with grueling round of performing arts school auditions…completely after this weekend. However, with cheerleading nationals coming up in three weeks, Coach Sue was getting truly apeshit crazy. She had us doing lunch practices, after school practices, and even weekend practices, and those on the squad who weren't in glee even had morning practices. The rest of us were too busy in the auditorium working on our show choir nationals' routines. Shelby had us reporting to the auditorium at a quarter of seven every morning for an hour of choreography practice after which we all had just enough time to run to the gym and shower before first period. Since the GRADS class was pretty much a study hall now, those of us in the solo categories used that time to practice our songs. Sam and Puck were great about playing guitar for us, and with Az and Kevin in there too, no one tried to get all up in our faces for singing or whatever. In fact, I noticed that most of the non-gleeks in the class seemed to rather enjoy our little concerts.

Technically, Que, Tessa and I were supposed to be at a 48 hour weekend cheer camp, as were Kurt, Santana and Brittany. But there was no way in heck that I was missing this Gathering. It had been on my radar before I ever rejoined the Cheerios. Sue didn't want Quinn in Lima this weekend when news of Judy's incarceration hit the gossip mill either, and she was quite behind all of her Cheerios getting the hell out of Lima and making her proud. So much so that when one of our teammates complained, Sue shut her down with the quickness. "When you start trying to do more with your life than following in your mother's pathetic footsteps by latching onto the richest, oldest, most senile old man you can convince to marry you without a prenup—then you can get a weekend excused from practice. Until then you just whined your way into twenty laps and a new nickname, Subpar Golddigger." No one said another word about us not having to be there after that.

I was confident about the cheerleading championships, but I was frantic about all that still needed to be done for me to be really confident that we were ready for the glee nationals. We'd finally finished doing the arrangements for the pieces for the thirty minute exhibition we were expected to perform the night before the opening of the competitions. There was a big ass reception for all the NHSSCA big wigs and the judges as well as any of the choirs that could get there early enough to attend. Our part of the reception was to do a performance that would showcase the talent that won the year before and highlight the year's theme. While we had the songs done, the choreography was still in the works. Mike and Brittany were determined to make sure that the stand and sway choirs were shaking in their boots before the competition even started. They were working with RJC and had actually gotten everything planned out for all the competition pieces and most of the songs we'd be doing for the exposition.

While Kurt had been dithering between a few 'vintage' look dresses that seemed like Quinn already had them in her closet, I manage to find a absolutely fabulous dress that pretty much embodied everything about the nineties, the newly vintage decade, the era we decided to focus on…mostly. We did decide that we'd slip our 'signature song' Same Love into the expo rather than using it for the competition. We were really tempted, but Shelby made the executive decision not to tempt fate by having such a strong message song, especially one that wasn't all that well known at that point, as one of the competition songs.

I brushed away thoughts of 'work' as we reached our room. I still cannot believe that Daddy apologized for them being next to us. He should have apologized to me and my bys…Tessa was quiet, Quinn was quiet…you put them together and quiet left the building to make way for giggles and laughter in addition to sarcasm and snark. We said goodnight to the already chortling duo, and walked into our 'deluxe room'. The entrance to the room was relatively small; it was just a little hallway without the usual closet on one side or sink on the other. Instead right before you entered the main area of the room there was a mini-fridge and counter. On the counter there was a bottle of chilled, non-alcoholic, sparkling cider, and three glasses as well as a note thanking us for choosing Eaglewood Resort and Spa for our event.

The king sized bed dominated the room; it was gorgeous. Tall as hell with a real wood head board and luxurious white on white embroidered Egyptian cotton comforter and sheets and a thick, green chenille throw across the foot, the bed was parallel to the room's floor to ceiling windows. Across from its foot was a beautiful matching wood bureau atop which stood a massive flat screen TV. Near the dresser there was a table that had enough room for two to comfortably eat at. It held the room's phone, the wifi information and the Ethernet line for those who needed it. The bed was bracketed by two tall wide nightstands that housed iPhone/pod docking station alarm clocks and easily held all of our supplies for the weekend. Between the bed and the bank of windows, there was a sumptuous looking, slightly overstuffed chaise lounger. I almost moaned aloud as I was barraged by a vision of Sam reclining against the back of the chair with me kneeling between his wide spread legs his big hands threaded through my hair as my mouth pleasured him. Puck behind me his hands holding my ass up and open as his tongue worked my back door and pussy. I whimpered as the sight cleared from my mind's eye and set about doing what I needed to do in order to make the dream a reality. We quickly unpacked our clothing, hanging them in the closet that was found to the other side of the bed. I carried our toiletries bags into the bathroom and almost dropped them. "Holy hell." I gasped.

Puck and Sam raced into the room wondering what had made me cuss. "That's the same kind of tub we're going to have in our master bathroom…isn't it?" Sam asked quietly.

I could only nod. Our Noah however was never one to let an opportunity like this pass him by or even wait more than a minute. He grabbed the bubble bath from the Aveda products displayed on the counter and headed immediately for the big white jetted tub. As Sam and I watched he set the water to the right temperature for the three of us, cooler than I would like but still warmer than they preferred. I started to undress taking note of the room around me as I did. Like the bedroom, the bathroom was a good sized room. It had a large glass enclosed shower with two big 'rain' shower heads mounted in the marble tiled walls and another in the ceiling. The counter was a complementary marble and had two undermount sinks of stainless steel. The white porcelain of the toilet was pristine under the room's bright lights.

These features registered in my mind as I got rid of my clothing, setting them on the counter. Then Sam and I joined Puck in the luxurious froth of bubbles and bath water. Sam had slipped out to the bedroom. When he returned he was completely naked and carrying a strip of golden wrapped condoms. We'd showered before we left home, so this bath was all about being together. We made out like hedonists, tongues dueling and warm, wet hands gliding over warm, wet flesh. After who knows how long, Puck broke away and sat on the tile ledge at the back of the tub. He was so aroused that even sitting bare assed on the cold stone couldn't cause his erection to flag. I licked my lips and slowly, sensuously enveloped him, my brown eyes never leaving his hazel. I took his cock as deeply into my mouth as I could not stopping until my lips were nestled in the hair at the root of his shaft and his head throbbing in my throat. With a grin of satisfaction, I gently started to hum 'The Lady is a Tramp'.

He groaned in pleasure and his big hands clenched into fists as they slid over my neck and back. I wondered for a moment whether Sam was planning on watching or joining us, when I felt him come up on my right. Sam pushed my hair away from my face to watch as I slid back up to take a breath. "Oh God, Darlin', you look so fucking sexy swallowing that big cock." He whispered, his voice deep and dark and more than a little tempting. "I just love watching you blow either one of us. But tonight it is even hotter cause I know that you're gonna take your time…draw it out…make it last. We've been having to stick with quick and dirty sex for over a month. Tonight we're gonna love all up on each other all night long."

I groaned around Puck loving how well my lovers knew me. I repeated my course, slowly but surely sinking and raising my lips up and down the thick column of flesh that never failed to arouse and delight me just to see, let alone feel and taste. As Puck started to release more and more precum, my trips became smoother and wetter. It was all so good, I knew that if either of them touched me anywhere the least bit erogenous, I'd pop off like a bottle rocket.

They must have sensed my extreme level of arousal because unlike their usual MO, they were keeping their hands off my nipples, barely massaging the mounds of my breasts. I pulled my mouth completely from Puck's cock only to smear the clear fluid leaking from the eye of his dick all over my lips before sinking down once again. I heard Sam say something to Puck. It was almost too quiet for me to hear, Sam was determined to keep us in the sensual cocoon we'd become enveloped in. "Don't you think our Baby's so fuckin' beautiful with a big ol' cock in her pretty, sexy, little mouth?"

I pulled back up, lapping at the almost purple head and concentrating on the bundle of nerves at its base. He moaned in delight and the river of precum thickened further. "She is always beauty-fucking-ful. But she is never hotter than when she is trying to make us bust off in her sexy ass mouth." I thanked him for the compliment by twisting my head to tickle his balls with my tongue. "Fuck yeah. Suck my balls Cede." He growled. I happily followed his command, even spreading his legs wider so that I could tease his perineum with the tip of my tongue as well. I didn't stay there long; it would have made him cum sooner than I wanted. I played with Puck for a long while, bringing him to the edge only to change rhythm or action just enough to bring him back. The third time I pulled that trick, I felt Sam move behind me. The room was so quiet. The silence only broken by the lapping of the bubbling water…punctuated by Puck's moans and groans. Listening to Sam's quiet motions as he ripped open a condom made my whole body clench in anticipation.

Sam massaged my ass, the plump cheeks being molded and shaped by his hands felt so amazing I couldn't contain the moan that slipped from me. "I'm gonna fuck your pretty ass, Mercy." He murmured into the quiet of the room. "You wanna feel my cock in your hot, little asshole?" he pressed the head of his condom clad cock against my puckered nether hole. I wiggled my hip, telling him without breaking the seal of my lips around Puck's shaft, that I did. "I want to hear the words, Baby…I want to hear you beg for me to fuck your beautiful ass."

"Please Sammy." I moaned sweetly, before returning to my work.

Puck laughed at the look on my face when Sam didn't surge forward. "He said beg him, Babygirl…Beg Sam to fuck that ass so hard he makes you choke on my damn dick." Sam gave me a teasing little bit of pressure again.

"Sammy, please…fuck…please I need to feel you…I need to cum. Please. Fuck. Me. Up. My. Ass!" I whined. Before I could even lower my mouth back down on Puck, I felt him leaning towards me, the pressure against my rosebud increasing until I knew if I didn't press back to prevent myself from being moved forward I really would be choking on Puck. I willed myself to open and admit him and then, just as anxiousness made me want to beg him to go faster…to fuck me harder, I felt my sphincter give way and open just enough for the head of Sam's cock to lodge inside. The entry was expected but still abrupt, and I heard him groan with sudden pleasure even as I gasped completely overwhelmed by the sensation. It had happened almost completely painlessly, with only a very brief and hardly noticeable moment of discomfort as my sphincter stretched to accommodate him. He paused with his cock head just inside me, allowing us both to become reacquainted with the familiar but so long missed sensation. As close as I had been to cumming when I started blowing Puck, it still took me by surprise when my orgasm rocked through me.

"That's it. Cum for me, Baby. So fuckin' sexy when you cum." Sam growled as his movements became frantic. He fucked me hard and fast, his grip on my hips bruising and making me cum even more. I was screaming around Puck's cock. Puck had fisted his hand in my weave, trying to win the losing battle against his own orgasm, but before I could fully cum down from that first orgasm, my mouth was flooded with his. That cast me back into the sea of ecstasy. I felt Sam wrench himself fully from me, ratcheting my orgasm up another level, only to almost immediately plunge back into my ass up to the base of his cock…that was it. I came so hard, I grayed out. The scream that wrenched forth from me was so loud that it echoed through our room and out into the posh resort's hallway. It was so loud and strong that it drowned out Sam's roar of completion and Noah's groaning as he actually experienced a second mini orgasm. When I came down from the heights Sam and Puck had driven me to, I was wrapped in one of the big, super white, terry cloth bath sheets and being cuddled in Sam's arms on the chaise, with Noah sitting behind my bent knees, his hands slowly stroking my legs and thighs.

"Damn Babygirl, are you okay?" Noah asked quietly. I nodded then jumped a little when the phone on the side table rang. He stood and went to answer it. "Yes sir we are a part of the Jones Family Gathering. Yes sir that was Mercedes. No sir, she is just fine it was a good scream. Okay sir…I'll take her the phone. No sir, we didn't tie her up and torture her…she's just a little tired."

With a roll of his eyes, he dragged the phone over and held it up for me. "Chocolate Drop?"

"Hey Baby Duck." I greeted my great uncle.

"You okay sweety?" I tried not to laugh at the concern and yet shock and awe in his voice.

I nodded even if he couldn't see me. "Yes sir…Sam and Noah were just being good to me."

"Well hells bells little girl, tell them to be a little less good to you…I'm trying to sleep." He groused.

"Sorry Uncle JoJo." I said trying to sound contrite.

There was a knock at the door. Puck sighed and stalked over to it. He seemed completely unconcerned with the fact that he was wearing only a towel. "Cede is fine." He said as soon as he opened the door. When he saw that the two men at the door were not security, nor were they old enough to command automatic respect he got very snarky; "Damn, haven't you ever made your woman cum, for fucks sake?"

Two of my first cousins, Aunt Alexis' twin sons, stormed past him into the room. "Mede?"

"Oh for God's sake Shawn…Shane…I'm frickin' naked here." I squealed. I mean I was wrapped in a towel, but those two didn't need to see me like this. I heard Uncle JoJo start laughing on the phone. "How did your wives let you out your rooms to come harass me?"

"What I want to know is what took everyone so long?" Sam spoke up. "You were still…kind of out of it for a little while." His hesitation and the look he threw at my cousins let me know that he meant that I had still been locked in my orgasm for however long.

Shane and Shawn both looked rather embarrassed. "I had to figure out what room the scream came from and…" Shawn hedged, lying through his teeth.

"Umm…well I had to get dressed." Shane admitted, trying to lie by telling a half truth.

"Hold up," I said seeing something in both of their eyes that I'd just seen in Sam's, "You were sexing your wives and interrupted that to come and interrupt us?"

"No, I finished. Damn near turned myself inside out. What the fuck was that Mede?" Shane exclaimed. I rolled my eyes…of course he couldn't just get embarrassed like his twin. No, the only emotion Shane Jones-Lambert will ever embrace is anger.

"That was me getting my rocks off with my boyfriends." I responded forgetting about the still open phone line in my hand. "You would know what the hell that meant if you two took after the Jones side of the family rather than being a throwback to your father's Swedish grandfather." I shot out at them. It was a running joke that Aunt Alexis had had two sons who had to add their dicks together to reach the same size of the rest of their cousins. I didn't know it for sure but that is what Kev and Dev said. Uncle JoJo laughed so loud that he drew my attention back to the phone in my hand, forcing me to realize what I had just said basically in front of my father's uncle. I was going to be in so much trouble.

Thankfully Shane and Shawn's wives, Jayda and Jayla…they are twins too…I try not to think about all the naughty things the four of them probably get up to switching all around. "There, you see she is fine." Jayda said with a growl.

"Now come on and leave them alone." Jayla finished. "Besides, I want to scream like that." She murmured throwing me a wink.

Before I could decide if I wanted to even address that, a very familiar voice cut through the quiet arguing that was going on between Shane and Shawn. "Boys, take your wives and go back to your rooms."

"Grams Mae." I gasped. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Mede…I'm up in one of the roof top suites. No, Cheryl called me when she realized why your crazy uncle was laughing like a hyena." She said quietly, thankfully not stepping foot into the room. "Shane, Shawn…you two take Jayda and Jayla and return to your rooms, with the one you are officially married to, please." she added sotto voice. "Mede, say good night to your Uncle and you and…Sam and Noah, right, you can get back to…enjoying your night. Oh and Boys…her cousin Felicia is on the other side of that wall," she called quietly. "She and her husband are trying desperately to have a baby…but Vinnie's sperm count is a little low…I understand that you two have a way of making Mede make that not so much a factor…so you boys just do your best."

I turned and buried my face in Sam's chest. "My grandmother just told you to ravish me so that my cousin could get knocked up." I groaned.

Puck saw the twins and the twins out of the room, gave my grandmother a hug still completely unconcerned that he was more than half naked…probably for giving him permission to do something he was going to try to do anyway…and returned to Sam and I on the chaise. "Well, you heard your grandmother, Babygirl…let's see about getting your cousin her little bundle of joy." He said waggling his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna need a minute." I said honestly. "I have never heard my grandmother say anything…anything even close to being about sex. I might need some brain bleach before I can get back in the mood."

Sam flicked the knot holding my towel on me. "Well, while you're trying to get your mind right…I want some of what Puck got in the tub." He commanded.

We enacted the scene I'd seen in my mind's eye before we went into the bathroom, before Puck got a condom and fucked my pussy until my eyes crossed. While that did produce the special scream they were looking for, Sam suggested that they should try for another one since Felicia really wanted a baby. So they laid me on the bed and fucked me together, first sucking at my breasts and skin and then sheathing themselves in me over and over and over again until they were satisfied that they had done the very best job they could do to get Felicia knocked up. I tiredly watched them as they made out with each other for a little while before joining them to bring both of them to a roaring orgasm with my mouth and hands and tits. We fell into an exhausted and sated sleep only for them to wake me in the middle of the night for another go. One more round in the morning made us late for the family breakfast, but hey, Grams Mae did tell us to do our best.

_**Ambient PoV  
>Eaglewood Resort &amp; Spa<strong>_

The entire family met in one of the resort's reception venues for breakfast. Everyone mingled and chatted and talked of the things that had happened in the year since they had gathered last. After breakfast; the men, those twenty five and older, would be assembling to play golf, while the women over twenty five would adjourn to the spa for four and a half hours of massages, facials, and manicures and pedicure treatments. Those who were fifteen to twenty five would have the choice of those activities or they could make use of the resorts tennis and bocce ball courts, pools and other features. The fourteen and under crowd were gathered together with a couple of chaperones and taken to a local go-cart racing and arcade attraction for the day. Certain exceptions were made to the choice rules however, when one thought a relationship was serious enough to bring them to the Gathering, they were automatically added to the 'grown up' activities so that the clan elders could suss them and their families out. Of course, there was a divide and conquer aspect to it as well since the mate would face the inquisition alone while their significant other was grilled by their family members as well.

No exception was made for Sam and Puck. While Mercedes would have chosen to go to the spa no matter what her other options and she was accompanied by Tessa and Quinn, Puck and Sam were dragged out to play golf. And while Benton, Kev and Dev were on their side, the news of their nightly kerfuffle had spread through the massively large family. The second they hit the green they were immediately introduced to all of Benton's vast family. However, their face to face introduction to Uncle JoJo proved to be the jumping off point for the harassment to begin. "Now, I'm not trying to be nasty or anything…but you two boys keep Mede as happy as she sounded last night before Tweedle Dum and Tweedle D'oh came busting in…and me and you won't have any problems."

"Yes sir," Sam and Puck intoned solemnly. One thing Sam had made very clear to Puck very early in Commune's relationship that when he was talking to older black people or older southerners 'yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, and no ma'am had to be used if you wanted to make a good impression…or if you wanted not to walk away with your tail between your legs after they ripped you a new one.

"Good, that being said, could you two maybe school some of the young cats in this family. My Cheryl says that they are getting lazy in the bedroom according to their wives." JoJo added with a grin. "It's a shame and a scandal, a scandal and a shame, what they are doing to the reputation of Jones men everywhere."

"I just know that me and Mary are up the hall, all the way by the damn elevators, and they woke us up out of a sound sleep." Aunt Bee's oldest son, Richard, said with a chuckle. "Took my poor wife ten minutes to convince me not to go check up on them."

Benton laughed even harder, "You'd bets to watch out. That's how me and Dani ended up with a bun in the oven."

"Well damn," another cousin chuckled. Despite his graying hair and slightly noticeable wrinkles he asked, "Can I be like y'all when I grow up?"

Sam blushed while Puck smirked, but neither of them got to say a word. "I just feel bad for whoever is in the rooms next to them." Mercedes' first cousin Benjamin snickered. "You know they didn't get any sleep."

A tall, broad shouldered, lighter skinned man spoke quietly. "Me and Licia sure didn't get any sleep. We started playing a new game called 'dueling screams'." He crossed the green and shook Sam and Puck's hands. "Thank you guys…We haven't had that much fun in one night since college." Vinnie's light cheeks showed the flush that infused them as he thought to himself, 'and I have never cum that much at one time as I did each and every time Mercedes let out that supersonic scream of hers.' Instead he said aloud, "I'm man enough to admit that I couldn't get the same level of volume you two did…but I'm chalking that up to the fact that there are two of you and only one of me."

"You know," a deep voice broke through the laughter Vinnie's comments had caused, "No one has really explained to my satisfaction exactly why there are two of you?" the man who spoke was easily the oldest man there. He stood with a regal, almost military air. Had two of his younger brothers not defined 'military stance', one would have assumed that Robert Lee was a five star general. "Benton, would you care to enlighten me as to why you seem so fine with your daughter being defiled, despoiled, and ultimately dishonored by those two white boys."

"Bunny." Alec Jones, the next of the remaining four brothers chided tersely. "Watch what you say. Remember Momma always told us to keep our words sweet just in case we had to eat them later." His sharp eyes evaluated both Sam and Puck. He saw the insult in their green and hazel eyes. They were both bowed up ready, willing and able to defend their woman from her family member's unintended slight.

"Sir, I understand that you don't know us or our boys from Adam, and given your age chances are good that you have reason to hold my son and Noah's skin color against them. But anyone who sees the three of them together knows that both of those boys would rip their hearts out of their chests and lay them at her feet if Mercy asked it of them. Just like we all know that she never actually would." Sander's voice was quiet and intense but seemed to carry to every person there. "You disrespect your nephew, his wife and your great niece with your insinuations."

Bunny looked decidedly unimpressed. "Two white boys taking advantage of a sweet, kind, naïve little black girl," he began only to be interrupted by riotous laughter.

His brother Joseph, Benton, Kev, Dev, George, Sander, Sam, Puck and all of Mercedes' first cousins were laughing so hard several were helping the others to stand. Uncle Alfred gave voice to the thought that amused them all so very much. "Are you sure we're talking about the same girl…little Chocolate Drop…the same girl who broke her cousin's arm playing 'touch' football? Mercedes Antoinette Jones…the same little girl who managed to organize, and by organize I mean force, her brothers and cousins to buy and build a 'Pretty Princess Tea House' out of their own money for no other reason than she wanted it. Mede…the only person in this family more stubborn than our big sister? Hell man, have you ever known any Jones woman to not have a backbone of steel?"

"Alfred, you're a reverend, a leader of God's flock…you cannot stand there and tell me that you condone this…this insanity." Uncle Bunny growled angrily.

"It's not my place to condone it nor condemn it. I'm not her father, I'm not her Lord and Savior…but let me remind you…as a reverend…both heavenly and earthly fathers love unconditionally. Who are you to do any less?"

"Loving doesn't mean I let her do something that is going to end up making her and the entire family look foolish." Bunny defended.

"Wow." Puck breathed. "I thought we were at the Jones Family Gathering…that sounded like something I would hear from Moms D's sister Arielle…I thought the Harrises were the ones who worshiped what other people thought of them."

"Oh low blow." Alec Jones said with an evil grin. "Those two hate each other with an unnatural passion." He told the teens. "But you have a very valid point." Bunny looked offended. "What? I don't give a damn what anyone says about me, and if someone wants to talk some noise about my late brother's granddaughter, then the person who will have the problem is the one who has to pick his teeth out of his shit when I knock them down his throat. For the last eighteen years, Chocolate Drop has been as close to an angel as you're gonna find in this family. Its time she found her happiness."

"It's a sin." Bunny said weakly.

Sam cleared his throat, "Sir, we love Mercedes. There will never be another woman for either for us. We are just as committed to Mercy as Hell Bent is to Ms. Dani and my dad is to my mom. You don't have to like it…but if you upset Mercy with your sanctimonious drivel…well I don't want to be disrespectful, but I will have to make sure that that doesn't continue." Puck silently took his place at Sam's side to let the whole family know that those words and feelings were the same for him.

Suddenly Bunny's whole demeanor changed. "That's what I needed to hear." His brothers looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What? I needed to know that they were willing to fight for her." He turned his attention to Sam and Puck, "I needed to make sure that you boys loved my niece enough to fight for her, even in a setting where you couldn't be sure that things wouldn't go bad. Besides as the patriarch of this family it is my duty to make sure that the men who want to tie her to them for life really understand our Chocolate Drop's true worth. You showed me that you get how worth any and everything Mede is to those who love her. You were ready to fight me, even knowing that a lot of these boys would have jumped to my defense, even though they think I was as wrong as you both did. You were willing to do whatever you had to do to force me to respect Mede's right to choose for herself, and the love you have for your woman, our little girl. But at the same time violence wasn't the first place you went. A man can't ask for more than that if the men he is entrusting with the happiness and well-being of one of the girls of his family." Uncle Bunny threw them all a smile, "Now let's get out golf on…the white boys are the caddies."

In the resort's spa, Mercedes' grilling was kinder and gentler…and a lot raunchier. While Noah and Sam would always think that their interrogation was harder than Mercedes' questioning, the truth was that they were the better off. Since all of their interrogators were related to their significant other and therefore there was an entire line of questioning that the two guys would never have to deal with from that quarter, the Jones women had no such restriction. In fact Mercedes was even worse off because while some of the non-blood related men might want to ask questions of a sexual nature, Benton, Kev and Dev's presence would prevent them from doing so. But in an effort to make the day run smoothly and efficiently, Eaglewood's spa staff had divided the large group into five groups of twenty-five and one very special group of just seven. The group of seven contained Danica, two of Benton's youngest first cousins and four of his second cousins. They were all pregnant and therefore got special versions of the resort's treatments.

That meant that Mercedes couldn't be rescued by the 'I don't want to hear that about my child' defense. Her relatives were ready, willing and able to take full advantage of that fact, which they did as soon as their group, comprised mainly of the twenty five to thirty portion of the women with Mercedes, her only female first cousin, Aja and Tessa…Quinn had gone with Essie, she'd not had any choice in the matter. The older woman had wanted to catch up with the girl and find out how her life was going two years since the last time she had seen her. The group also contained Mercedes future sisters-in-law and her three direct aunts making the group very much young in age and young at heart…and unfortunately for Mercedes very, very nosy.

"Now, Mede," nineteen year old Aja asked, not at all quietly, as they all sat soaking their feet in preparation for their Royal Pedicures, "since you're the only one here to have broken the color line, as far as we know, you've gotta tell us…are white boys really smaller than the brothers?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She had known that somebody would be asking her that…she had just assumed it would be her Aunt Kylie. The woman had absolutely no boundaries. In answer she just shrugged, "I guess that might be true for other white guys. I've only ever been with Sam and Noah so I couldn't tell you about generalities, but my men are ranked numbers one and two on the football team as far as size, in that particular area, and that is ahead of the brothers on the team."

Tessa laughed. "According to Azimio, those two are hung like pornstars. I personally don't want to hear about my brothers' junk, but that is what the man said."

Aja nodded, willing to accept that information as her answer. Her mother, however, was not. "I want to know measurements. The Jewish kid is bigger right? He looks like he would have some serious size to him."

"Kylie!" Aunt Ricki chided. "You're so wrong. The blonde's hands are bigger…I'm guessing that he is the bigger of the two." She said authoritatively. "But I wanna know how big BIG actually is."

However, nosy as she could be about the goings on in other people's lives, Mercedes Jones was a very private, very stubborn person. "I have never taken any measurements." She told them all matter of factly. That was her only answer to the 'actual size' query no matter how much her aunts and cousins battered at her. Finally Mercedes said in complete exasperation, "they are more than enough for me individually and I am lucky and blessed enough to get to be with them both." Her family heard the finality of her tone and moved off the size issue.

Her Aunt Kylie picked the next subject, one she considered infinitely more important. "So what is it like have two lovers all the time?"

"Amazing." Mercedes breathed. She probably could have stopped there and the women would have understood, but as she thought about the night before she continued unconsciously. "They always seem to instinctually know what mood I'm in…slow and loving, rough and tumble or even full on hardcore…there is nothing I ask for that they won't give me. Sometimes, I cannot believe how easy it is for me to tell them what I want. Hell there are times when I don't even have to say a word, it's like they can read my mind. And they are so creative. I mean, no two times are the same."

The ladies all cooed and oohed and ahhed. From there the room dissolved into a typical hen gathering, everyone trying to one up the others with tales of her love's sexual prowess and jokes about the other women's boyfriends and husbands lacking in the same arena. Patrice and Tonya ended up getting into a rather energetic discourse with Jayda and Jayla about who was better in bed Kev and Dev or Shane and Shawn. Eventually, however, questions and comments returned the attention to a chatting, laughing Mercedes. "So you trust them completely?" Tisha, Mercedes third cousin, asked with a smile. She was referring not to the trust of their faithfulness, but the type of trust it takes to have a completely honest sexual relationship with someone. It was almost strange to see it so strong in one so young. One thing was damn sure, though, all the women in the room were very happy that their relative had been so blessed. When Mercedes responded with a beautiful grin and a nod, Tisha went on in, "So what's the nastiest thing they have talked you into doing…or hell, it's always the quiet ones, what have you talked them into doing?"

Mercedes immediately called a flag on that power play. "Oh hell to the no. The only way I would ever answer that would be if every one of y'all told the room their nasty little secrets too. That way if you tell on me, I could tell on you."

"Mutually assured destruction," Tonya said with a proud laugh, "Well played Ensign Jones, well played. I respect that move so much, I'm willing to go first. Cause I really, really want to know what you guys get up to that has you screaming so very, very loudly. Dev and I aren't really all that freaky. I mean yeah we get into the sci-fi role play, but that's pretty much just regular sex pretending to be our favorite characters. I guess that the naughtiest thing we like is…well I love it when Dev shoots off on my ass or breasts." she finally admitted quietly.

Patrice went next and she admitted that she was still trying to figure out how to convince Kev to try anal and then work him up to going ass to mouth. "I saw it in one of the porns Kev and I watch together…we like to have them playing in the background when we're making love…and it just seemed so dirty, so nasty." She shivered and then fell out laughing at the looks she received. That seemed to open the flood gates. Aja confessed that she was borderline bisexual and loved it when she could talk her boyfriends into allowing her to bring a girl into the bed with them. She even told them that she had a preference for the tiny Asian gymnast type of girls. Tisha was put on the spot next and she confessed that ever since she'd had her first child she and her husband had made her breast milk part of their sex life. Several others went detailing a rather expansive array of fetishes, including to everyone's surprise, watersports.

Finally, feeling secure in the bosom of her family, Mercedes' shyest third cousin, Daymya softly said into the room, "I think I might be gay." She told her family that she had only ever been with men, but she found women very attractive. She also confessed that she had real difficulty achieving orgasm with a man, and when she did it wasn't exactly satisfying.

Thea, one of the first cousins of the direct aunts' generation sighed and went over and hugged the younger woman. "Girl, you know this family don't give a damn about gay or straight. If you were struggling with this, why didn't you shoot me an email or give me a call. I've been out since the early nineties. I could have helped you long time ago." From there the older women began to gently counsel the younger. While it may have started off as advice on sex and relationships, soon it branched out into help with life lessons and how to best plan for the future. Mercedes and Aja were counseled on picking the best majors and Tessa on picking the best college. By the time they finished their pedicures, manicures, facials, and massages, Tessa might as well have been Tessa Altman Jones, she was that much a part of the family. The same was true in the other groups of Gabby, Becah and Quinn.

After a morning of golfing for the men, spa treatments for the women, laser tag, go carting and arcading for the kids, the entire Jones family came back together for a large barbeque type lunch and the afternoon was spent laughing and talking. The family caught up on everyone's news and all the graduating seniors were brought up and presented with a gift card for five hundred dollars for them to spend on their dorm rooms, since they all were going to college. There was a rule in the family; everybody went to college, there was no choice at all in that step, but if you thought you wanted to go into the military, you could go in as an officer after college. Sam and Puck were both shocked and honored when they were gifted with them as well. Kev and Dev, and several others who had graduated college since the last Gathering were each given a thousand dollar gift card each as well. Then Uncle Bunny took the mike and said with a wicked grin, "Don't think that lets any of you off the hook, I know that Benton and Dani have told everybody about Mede setting up a graduation wish list at Macys, and Kylie and Glenn had Aja set one up at Dillards, so every family needs to get them each something off their lists. The rest of you graduating this summer need to make sure that we all know where you're registered or what you need before we leave here tomorrow."

Devon and Tonya were pulled to the front and given a check for twenty five hundred dollars to put towards their summer wedding. Every one already knew where they were registered as the invitations had already gone out. It was surprising to find that they were the only engaged couple at the Gathering that year. Though anyone who saw the look on Kevon's face as they were returning to their seats realized that that wouldn't be the truth for long. The older of Benton's sons already had the ring, and as soon as everyone was released to have fun on their own, Kevon and Patrice disappeared. When the family assembled for dinner, Patrice was able to show everyone her beautiful engagement ring. The ring boasted a pink sapphire halo around a one carat round cut diamond and set in fourteen carat white and rose gold with butterfly shaped shoulders which each had small pink sapphires in the wings. She loved her unique ring just as much as Tonya loved hers. Kevon gave a lot of credit to Mercedes, for while she hadn't been able to go with him ring shopping, she had made sure that he had a list of all of Patrice's favorite ring features as well as her ring size. After dinner the couple celebrated their pending union. One floor down and at the other end of the building, Mercedes, Sam and Puck decided to give Felicia and Vinnie some more help with having a baby.

Sunday morning most of the family went to church services at the nearby Itasca Baptist Church. The church managed to fit in the large and rather pious family. After church the family gathered for another luncheon and then the heads of each individual family within the clan gathered to discuss the next years' Gathering. It was a very easy decision to make to determine that they had enjoyed the comforts of the resort and that the Gathering that year had topped all others. However, since the clan was more spread out than ever, they decided to look for a similar venue to alternate with the Eaglewood resort. Uncle JoJo put forth Chateau Elan, near his home in Atlanta as a possibility, when the elders realized that there was a winery there as well, they jumped on that as the site for the next Jones Family Gathering.

The families said their goodbyes and separated again, though Benton knew that he would be seeing his sisters again in May for Aja's graduation and a few weeks thereafter for Mercedes'. When the caravan returned to Lima, they found out that Kurt and Santana had made it all the way through the AMDA audition process and that Lauren and Finn had dipped down to Columbus to look around Ohio State. Lauren had asked Mercedes if we could talk later that week and the short diva was praying that she would be able to help her friends as they were rapidly approaching the point they had originally assumed meant the end of their relationship.

_**Lauren POV**_

The week following the getaways was just as hectic as the week preceding it. Mercedes and I snuck off campus on Tuesday for lunch, no easy fete since Coach Sylvester was dragging the cheer chicks through more practices than anyone could remember. She was more than determined to get her championship back. I could understand that. I was going out on top myself. I would be graduating as Ohio state wrestling champion in the Heavyweight division, and I also knew that I would be graduating as part of the National show choir champions as well…if I didn't end up killing one of my choirmates beforehand. I mean Boy-Twin was good people and all but he had one more time to step on my foot during the N'Sync number of the exhibition, before I chopped off his foot and fed it to him. That kid is solid to be so skinny.

We ended up at Joey's Italian Deli and Subs for lunch and as soon as we got our food, I launched right into my problem. "I know that I should break up with Finn. I know that we said that we were temporary. I know that I'm not exactly in love with him. But I also know that it would be way too easy for me to fall in love with him. I also know that if I break up with him, the next girl he takes up with could be so far into the scene that he loses the Finn part of him all together. Or worse she could let him explore too much of the darker stuff and we all lose Finn." I got a little choked up at the very thought,

"So basically you don't want to break up with Finn, but you are scared to stay with him?" she summarized cutting right to the heart of the problem.

I nodded and sighed, "That about sums it up."

"You know you left one thing out of your knowns earlier…Finn is already in love with you." Mercedes told me quietly. "And whether you acknowledge it or not, you're in love with him. So your real decision isn't whether or not you should break up with Finn…it is whether or not you are going to break both of your hearts because you are afraid to take the chance that you could be happy."

"I am not afraid to be happy." I defended, "I'm just not sure that I want to be Ma'am for the rest of my life. Maybe I want someone to take care of me some times?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So Finn doesn't ever take care of you? It wasn't Finn who dragged Kurt and Blaine to the mall to buy you that skirt and stuff? Finn didn't spend his entire paycheck over the weekend to take you down to Columbus…did you have to pay for anything on that trip?" the answer dawned in my eyes.

I realized that Finn took care of Lauren just as much as Ma'am took care of Finnie. I'd been so focused on the fact that I wasn't sure if I wanted to always be in control in the bedroom, that I neglected to appreciate the fact that there was plenty of give and take in the rest of our relationship. "But he'd going to Oberlin and I'm going to OSU." I pouted.

"They are less than two hours apart. You can alternate weekends or whatever you have to do to make it work." Mercedes said pointedly. "Lauren, you know I'm not trying to tell you what to do…you're about to be a grown ass woman, just like me…but you do need to decide if you're going to let your fear rule your life. Cause it's a slippery slope, you let your fear talk you into breaking up with Finn, then it convinces you to break up with the next guy you catch feelings for and before you know it, you are the weird old lady who dies alone in her house and her fifty million cats end up eating her until she is too rotten to consume and someone finally smells her and the cops are called."

I have no clue which of us started laughing first, but before I knew it we were both laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. "Really?" I finally asked with a huge smirk. "You went there didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, I went there." She shot back. "But you know I'm right."

I nodded. "I hate it when you give good, insightful advice."

She scoffed. "You'd bets to be grateful that I do. You were about to drop Finn when you know you love his big ol', goofy ass."

I growled at her rather than giving her the satisfaction of me telling her again that she was correct. "Let's hurry up and get back to school before fourth period."

As we pulled back into the parking lot, Mercedes turned to me, "Look. Just let me say this one last thing and I'll leave you alone. We haven't even gotten our acceptance letters yet. Who is to say that you and Finn won't both end up at the same school? Or that even if you do end up at different schools, you two won't have the strength to weather the distance. Maybe you two do eventually find that you're better off as friends, but don't you owe it to yourself to find out?" when we climbed down out of the car, Mercedes came around and gave me a big hug. "I don't care what that bitchy little voice in the back of your head may say, you deserve to be happy."

I swear, I love that girl but she is entirely too right too often.

_**Mills PoV**_

As I was packing to go to Lima Ohio, of all places, to celebrate Passover and Easter with my new family, I realized that I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I actually had a family again; let alone the fact that a little over a month before I had done something that just two months ago I would never have thought I ever would have done. Certainly not after dating for a grand total of seven weeks. I had married Saul Mayzer. The strangest part of that was the little detail that no one but he and I and a random Hans Solo impersonating Vegas Justice of the Peace know about it. The worst part and reason for the secrecy isn't because we were drunk or that we were thinking of getting an annulment or anything crazy like that. We were definitely staying married. I have never known anyone that I felt more for or that I could be more myself around than Saul…then there was the fact that I now definitely understand Frannie's stalker behavior when it came to Saul and his skills in the bedroom…no we were just keeping it to ourselves until I could either figure out how to make the ways and hows of it sound romantic…or until I could at least find them funny.

***FLASHBACK***

"Remind me again why you feel the need to go to Vegas with your nowhere near elderly, grown ass woman who is your independent mother?" I'd asked as we approached the security check point at LaGuardia. We were headed to the gate to meet Ruth. The airport actually seemed rather quiet for a Friday evening.

"Because the last time Mom went to Vegas it was with Dad. Because that was their city, they got married there, they honeymooned there…they went there to celebrate almost all of their anniversaries and the other major events of their marriage. This trip is going to be hard as hell on her." Saul sighed. "I just want to be there, at least in the same city, if she needs me, not halfway across the nation." He was very worried about how his mother would handle the trip…but I think he was worried for nothing.

I pulled him to the side and put both hands on his cheeks. "Ruth is the strongest person I have ever met. She is also blessed with the ability to be brutally honest with herself. If she didn't think she was ready and able to handle this trip, then she wouldn't be going." I soothed him.

He nodded, some of the fear and worry disappearing from his gorgeous whiskey colored eyes. "You're right. You're right." He thanked me for talking him down from his emotional ledge with a deep, sensual kiss that made me very, very happy that I had packed many of my favorite lingerie pieces for the weekend. I knew that the decision to take things slowly had been mainly for my benefit; but, while we had only been dating for seven weeks, I was really ready to round third and head on in to home. With almost anyone else, I would probably assume that he was getting the cookie from someone else's jar…but I actually trusted Saul to have more respect for me and more control of himself than to need to seek sex from anyone else as we worked on our relationship.

The time had been worth it though. We'd gotten past the point where Saul was an extension of his family to the point where they were an extension of him, as it should be. I mean, I still loved his family, they were wonderful people who made me feel included when they didn't necessarily have to, but I had fallen in love with Saul Mayzer and I couldn't see a point in time when I would ever stop falling in love with him. When the kiss broke, I forced myself into control. I tried to keep my desire from making my voice crack as I asked quietly, "Why does Ruth even want to go to Vegas if it has the possibility of bringing up too many memories?"

Saul leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead as he got himself back under control before he answered. "With Noah looking higher than we ever though he would, his college funds need fattening up." I could certainly understand that. "If we don't find a way to help him and Becah out, he's gonna graduate with crippling debt. Plus she said something about really liking that development the kids will be living in, so she may be thinking about winning enough to buy her own brownstone. If she does, you might end up as the exclusive broker to six apartments rather than just the two."

"Oh, it is so great that your family is so close." I said thinking for a moment of how, what little family my parents had had, had just disappeared after their funeral. "It's wonderful to see. How will Puck deal with having his grandmother living just up the block?"

Saul's laughter drew the stares of most of the females around us, "he'll absolutely love it. Noah was very spoiled by my mother. The first grandchild, and boy on top of it…it only got worse as he grew up and showed so many of her personality traits and mannerisms. No, Mom will get sick of having him underfoot before he gets tired of having her nearby."

We got through the checkpoint quickly and with little to no hassle. Probably because we weren't in a hurry and neither of us are assholes to the TSA agents. Plus Saul was charming and looked sexy as hell in his charcoal slacks, not quite black sweater, and his long winter coat. To be honest I looked pretty good myself in my boot cut jean slacks, navy sweater and my thigh length leather jacket…but since our agents were all women, I was pretty sure it was him. We chatted about how the building was going on the kid's home and how quickly the slab work was going. As we neared out gate, another thought struck me. "Can your mom really win enough to help with Puck's tuition and make a down payment on the brownstone?"

Saul nodded with a grin, "Mom is probably not going to settle for a down payment. Something tells me she's gonna win enough to buy outright."

I turned to him in shock. "There is no way that your mom can win that much money in one weekend. Is she really that good?"

Confidence oozed from him and I quickly understood that his confidence wasn't only in his mother's abilities, but in his own as well. "She has a whole system as to how to win the most money without getting blackballed from any place. As long as we stick with the skill games over the luck based ones…there's no beating us." I must have let my doubt show on my face. Gamblers always think they have the system and they are unbeatable. Saul saw the look and teased me. "Let's make a little wager of our own then."

"Oh, you are so on." I shot back.

"Okay, we land at nine thirty, Vegas time and we fly out at Sunday evening at six. I bet you that by nine thirty Sunday morning I will have won at least a million, after taxes, and that's with eating regular meals and us having our dinner and a show date tomorrow night." Saul said with a grin.

"What do I get if you can't do it?" I said with a smirk.

Saul looked thoughtful for a long minute. "If I can't, I will get Frannie off your delectable little ass by pawning her off on, I mean, setting her up with my cousin Neal…the cardiologist."

Frannie really was driving me crazy asking for every little detail of Saul and my relationship and then dissecting them until she had convinced herself everything was either going great or horribly. "And what do you want if you make it?" Saul had been fighting my suggestion of setting her up with someone who would give her a relationship of her own to overanalyze. So the fact that he was willing to put that on the line told me he was really trying to bait the trap. The fact that he was sweetening the pot by offering to introduce her to someone her mother would absolutely love should have told me that the trap was a damn big one.

"If I make it, you and I hit a wedding chapel before we meet Mom at two thirty."

***END FLASHBACK***  
>I could have not taken the bet. But he was just so cocky, so smug and to be honest, I was maybe not so against the idea. But in my defense it was only after we were on the way to the 'Viva Las Vegas' Wedding Chapel that Saul confessed that trips like these had paid for his degrees, and his apartment. He had actually won the bet before we went to dinner and Cirque du Soliel on Saturday night. I had done pretty well myself. I had enough to cover my rent for six months and get a pair of Louboutin suede knee high boots I'd been dying for, for the longest time. But that was absolutely nothing compared to all the two Mayzers. After we said our 'I Do's' we returned to our room at the Wynn. We were scheduled to meet Ruth at her hotel, the Mandalay Bay at two thirty, so we had just over four hours to pack and head that way. We spent three of those consummating our marriage. Three delicious, decadent hours making love to each other.<p>

After we returned to the city, we both took off work and spent that first week in bed. I have to say I now fully understand why Frannie went all 'Fatal Attraction' on him. He was the best lover I'd ever experienced. Since then Saul and I have pretty much alternated our nights between each other's apartments, I've done all the paperwork to let the government know that I've gotten married and am not changing my name. I've even changed my will accordingly. But we haven't told a soul. That was all going to change. I was a grown damn woman, hiding our marriage had to be hurting Saul. We had been married for over a month and it was time to share our joy with the family, Passover and Easter seemed like a really good time to do so. Little did I know that my announcement would only be one of many made in the family this holiday.

* * *

><p>Reviews are the life's blood of FanFic authors...have you made your donation today?<p>

Up Next:

Holidays & Announcements!  
>The future beckons and the results are in!<br>Competitions and Accolades!

Stay tuned

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	45. Chapter 40 With Arms Wide Open

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,<br>THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key.  
>There are no words for the anger I feel at the Season 5 finale. Right now, I'm pretty much ranking RIB with Sterling…My guess they put them back together to get back the Samcedes fans' viewership, but they never had any intention of seeing it through. Well then FUCK them completely. So through and so over them. I like my version of Sam…the season three guy growing into a man…than anything they have done in the last two seasons with the character anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 40<br>With Arms Wide Open  
><strong>_**Benton PoV**_

My wife has always loved to host things. She is the only woman I know who can turn Arbor Day into a major event. In fact the running joke was that she was the inspiration for the Friends character Monica. It come as no surprise that despite it being only a few days before her due date Passover and Easter were to be no different. Even though Bubbie Ruth had told her time and time again that she and Rebecah would be handling the Passover Seder, Dani had still sat down with Gabby, Becah and Mede and completely organized everything. There were military actions that weren't as well planned out as my wife had planned the Easter dinner and two Seders.

The whole family would be here for Easter Sunday and the last two days of Passover, but Saul and Ruth would be celebrating the first two days of the eight day long holiday with Mills and a few of their relatives in Manhattan. Kev and Dev would be driving in on Friday with Patrice and Tonya. Kev was going to reclaim his room from Sam…who never slept there anyway…and Dev was going to bunk in his old room with Stevie. Those two had really bonded and it was great to see…most of the time. But I needed to have a talk with that second son of mine about the music he was exposing young Stevie to. It just wasn't natural for a little white boy to be so addicted to Tupac. The worst part was that Gabby made me go and talk to his principal when Stevie got busted for singing 'Hit Em Up' at school. Trying to explain that it was just a song by a rapper who was dead before the kid was even a twinkle in his parent's eyes, and the kid had just learned it from one of his big brothers was actually easy…explaining that his mother and father had sent me since I was said big brother's father was embarrassing and awkward as hell. Patrice and Tonya will be staying at their homes, but will be over at ours as much as possible since Dani is home bound and there are two weddings and rehearsal dinners that are being planned. However both of their families will be joining us for Easter dinner and the Pesach Seders. Thankfully LoQuita and Nichole got along with Becah, and Gabby pretty much as well as they got along with Dani. The family seemed to get bigger every time I looked around.

Pregnancy had definitely turned my beautiful bride into a true little despot. I've known since she was pregnant with Kev that her pregnancies are difficult. Not for her, usually she glows her way through everything but the labor. No Danica's pregnancies were difficult for those around her. Dealing with the morning sickness was often inconvenient but overall fine. Dealing with the second trimester hornies was so much fun. Granted I would never be able to look at the clinic chairs in our office the same way ever again, but damn my Baby was so damn hot. Dealing with the third trimester nesting stage was less than pleasant, but it was an absolute joy compared to what started a few days ago. Dani was getting ready to pop and thus had reached the 'incredibly horny but too uncomfortable to do a damn thing about it' stage. Her doctor had given her a due date of April seventeenth…the new baby would actually have shared a birthday with Puck if she made it that long. But after dealing with this stage three times before, I knew that she there was no way in hell she would be making that long at all. By that point, we weren't allowing her to lift a single finger, so instead she was ordering us all around constantly.

Fortunately, we'd been a little surprised when my mother had decided that she was coming home with us after the Gathering and would stay until after the baby came. She was actually staying in the extra bedroom in the basement. Not only was Mama able to curb the worse of Dani's tyrannical tendencies, but with the final bedroom of our house taken, Dani had sent most of us over to Becah's to get the whole house cleaned and aired out. Since Rebecah and Sarah had pretty much moved in with George and Tessa after New Year's, and Puck had packed everything he owned and unpacked it all in Sam's closet after we got back from the New York trip; I couldn't even fault him, him bringing over a suitcase of clothes every week had gotten old for all of us; the place was pretty much empty.

The original plan was that Saul, Mills and Ruth would fly in on Friday, and all stay at Becah's house…which we had made sure was free of all leavening products as per the laws for Passover…until they flew back to Manhattan on the fifth. But all of a sudden the week before the Gathering, Saul had changed his mind and called to let us know that Ruth would be staying at Becah's by herself and he and Mills would be getting a hotel room…which gave George, Sander and I a chance to torment him about finally getting past third base with his woman…I personally asked for some details, I had to live vicariously through someone. But Becah got pissed. She actually seemed really insulted, until Saul pointed out that neither of them wanted him to be getting busy in her bed. After that she was fine with the new arrangements.

Part of the reason the New York contingent of the family was staying so long was the fact that the kids would be out on their spring break immediately after Easter and Ruth wanted to have some fun with them. She would be working around the girl's Cheerio camp…though Mercedes said that she was calling it 'Sue Sylvester's If I Don't Get My National Championship Title back, Don't Bother Coming Back' camp. Though Noah and Sam would both be sort of free, Noah usually used his spring break to jumpstart his pool business for the summer again. He was dragging Sam along so they could 'make some serious change' before they moved at the end of the summer. With Danica out on her maternity leave already, I had brought in two recent dental school graduates to help keep up with our usual work load. They were working out so well, that once the baby came, I was going to cut my hours back to half days at least two days a week. I'd started thinking about keeping them on long term. Danica and I had talked about expanding our practice after Mercedes graduated…those two could certainly be the beginning of that expansion.

Mama was there with us as the Mede, Sam and Puck received and opened their graduation test results. All three of them had passed as had all of the senior New Directions. Even Finn, the Adams boy and Kevin passed. They may have done so by the skin of their teeth, but a pass is a pass. Commune made the decision to share their news with each of the family members as they got there. Mede, Tessa, Stacey and Sarah had a lot of afterschool practices, the week before their break, so in the afternoons; I noticed that Mama spent a lot of time with the boys.

Thursday when I came home for lunch, Mama pulled me to the side. "You know Benton, when you and Danica told me that Mercedes was dating white boys, two of them, I had some trouble with it. I prayed about it and whenever I prayed, I kept coming back to the same question. Was I bothered by their race or that there were two of them? I felt like a damned old fool when I realized that I was actually more bothered by the fact that Mede was dating outside our race than I was by her dating and planning on spending her life with two men rather than just one."

I tried to wait patiently for my mother to continue, but patience is a virtue that I do not possess in abundance. I usually save it for vastly important things like teeth extractions. "So, do you still feel that way?"

Mama looked startled, almost as if she had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she'd forgotten I was even there. "No, Baby." She sighed. "I wrestled with that feeling for almost two months. I never thought of myself as a racist. I never had a problem when any of your cousins brought home white girls, but this threw me. Then I was at church and, Baby, it was like the Lord spoke right to me. The sermon started off so simple. Pastor Bryant started out by saying 'God is Love', and from there he talked about all the things God wasn't. But the ultimate point was that if God is love than he cannot possibly be hate. He said that hate of any kind has no place in a Christian heart. Rev pissed off a lot of people with what he said next."

She smiled as she paused and I could tell from her smile that this time she just wanted to know how long I would make it before I caved. I made it about thirty five to forty five…nanoseconds, before I groaned, "What did he say?"

Mama laughed at me a little before she answered. "Bryant looked out at everybody in that church, and told them the truth…but hold on, you don't have to listen to me trying to remember the words." She pulled out her smart phone and pulled the sermon up from the church's website. With a technological deftness that belied her age, she fast forwarded to the appropriate part.

His strong voice came through her phone's speakers, "_Now in days, we have plenty of words that all boil down to just plain old hate. 'Racism' is one we are all familiar with. But black folks we like to pretend that we can't be racist ourselves. Every time you tell your children they can date whoever they want but they bet not bring home a white boy or a white girl…that ain't doing nothing but spreading hate. It's going against the very nature of God. Cause God is Love and that is just being hateful. The other hatred we breed in the black community is self-hate. Every time we train our boys to think that they aren't real men unless they lay down with every woman they can convince to spread their legs, all we are doing is causing hatred to spread among ourselves. Because that woman who's heart he just broke or that child he just created and left behind…they are gonna hate for the rest of their days. They'll hate him and they will hate themselves. We have to stop that cycle. Black men, you know how you know you are a real man? You marry the person you love…you provide for the children you create. That's what makes a man a real man. The last of the hates that we seem to be just fine with hosting in our hearts in our community is the one called homophobia." He paused while the audience seemed to raise a small ruckus. "You don't like me even saying that word, do you? But it is true. My daughter came to me and asked me if I would hate her if she liked girls. Because I'm black and I'm a preacher, she assumed that I couldn't love her if she was gay. Well according to my bible, whether I feel gay is a choice or not, whether I feel it is right or not, my job is to love her anyway. I see you all looking around like 'what verses is he talking about, cause my bible says'…your bible don't say anything different than mine. Read John three sixteen, and read first John fourth chapter and eighth verse then finish off by reading Matthew seven, one through three. God loved us so much that he sent his son to die in humiliation and degradation to save our souls…but I can't love my daughter no matter what? He that hates does not know God; for God is love…but I can't love my son if he finally brings home that Samoan girl he'd mooning over. God is the judge, jury and the only true executioner so what gives me any right to claim to be more than him. I can't cast any stones cause I've got to worry about my own salvation and as long as I like to bet on the SuperBowl and make love to my beautiful wife of thirty three years event though we are certainly not trying to have any more kids, then I've still got some work to do._" He paused to let the laughter die down.

"_My God is an awesome God,"_ he continued. "_And in him there is no room for hatred…and no room for the fear that breeds that hatred. I don't have to hate based on the color of someone's skin or who they love or even what religion they profess. It's not my job to decide who is right and who is wrong. God gets the final say. According to the Good Book, my job is to love them anyway. So if my daughter decides that she really is gay, then I'm gonna love my brave little girl no matter what. If my son brings home a white girl I will say the same thing that I'd say to a black one…is she smart. I ain't got no time or the patience for no dumb grand babies._"

Mama ended it there. "I had fallen into a trap that I'd like to be able to blame on my age, but Baby, I knew better. I read my word every day, and those are some of my favorite verses. If I let my ignorance and hate rule me, I'd deserve it when I busted hell wide open wearing gasoline drawers. So I decided that I needed to come a little early. Get to know the men who won my grandbaby's heart. I'm so glad that I did. Benton, I swear it's like I've got me two more grandsons. No three and three more granddaughters. I've even got me a couple more sons and daughters. I really think that if those three ever did break up, I'd still call Sam and Noah and their families once a week just to check on them like I do all of my kids."

It was my turn to laugh at her. Something my Mama was definitely not used to having happen. "Sorry Mama…it's just that we're all feeling the same way. Sander told Sam straight out that he would only accept grandchildren that came from Mede. Saul and Ruth have adopted Kevon, Devon, Patrice and Tonya and treat them the same as they treat Noah. At this point, we're all family." I treated her and Danica to my Big Daddy Monte Cristos for lunch before I headed back to the office, feeling blessed to have the family I had both before and after 'Commune'.

Other than Mama, the rest of the family arrived at different points on the Friday before Easter. Kev and Dev got to the house in the midafternoon. They arrived before the kids got home from school and when Stevie saw that Devon was home, he barely gave Dani and Mama their hugs before launching himself at Dev. Sam had a baseball game at four, so Mama stayed home with Dani while the rest of us went and showed our support. Mede and Tessa were there along with the other glee Cheerios…sweaty and still in their practice gear, but they made it. When we got back to the house, carrying large amounts of takeout, we found that Saul, Mills and Ruth had arrived. I introduced my mother to Ruth and those two started chatting with an ease that surprised me until I realized that they were only a decade or so apart in age.

Saul and Mills got along with everyone just as well as they had on our family wide trip to New York. Mills had been absorbed into the family over two days touring apartments and buying a house and that visit only cemented that. I noticed how cozy the two of them seemed and while part of that was probably their newly shared sexual intimacy, I still couldn't shake the feeling that something even deeper and more profound had changed between those two. They had gotten very close over the last four months. It was funny to see that they were almost as touchy feely as Mede and her guys. They may have felt a little like they were making up for lost time. It had to be kind of hard for them since all around them were a whole bunch of couples who had gotten together a lot younger, and life last and nothing happens, would have much more time together than they could hope for.

I watched as Dani pulled Mills to the side and drifted closer to see if she was asking what I thought she was. "Mills, I have to ask you something personal, and you can of course say that it is none of my business, but I do have a reason for asking. Why don't you use your first name?"

Mills laughed. "Dani…when I talked to you on the phone this morning, you asked me how many time Saul made me cum last night. What could you possibly ask that is more personal than that?"

"Well, I have to live vicariously through someone." She interrupted with a groan.

"Anyway, I don't use my first and middle name…I guess because it still hurts." The younger woman said with a sigh. "My mom loved my names and she always called me Grace Abigail…never just Grace…unless she was calling me God's Grace. After the accident, every time I hear someone call me by my name it just…I guess it just still hurts too much." She finished simply.

Dani gave Mills as big a hug as her belly would allow. "Then never mind. I was just asking because I wanted to name the baby Grace, but never mind. I will not have you being hurt every time you talk to your niece. I had it narrowed to either Amara or Grace with Mariah or Melody for her middle name."

"Amara _(A-mar-ah)_ is a beautiful name, it was my mother's middle name…and if you aren't married to the M middle name, you could use Grace for that name. I'd be honored and maybe it would help that wound to heal." Mills said after thinking for a long moment. "My mother would have loved you Dani. You and Benton and everyone…she would have been so happy that the Lord brought you into my path. I would be so honored if you would consider using her name for your baby."

Hell after that I needed a tissue, so it wasn't a surprise that the pregnant lady was crying. I took her off Mills hands after giving the broker a hug of my own. "We'd be honored to name our daughter after someone who gave the world a young woman as amazing and strong as you." I told her with a grin. I guess that was a bit too much for Mills because after that she joined the wet eye, tearstained cheek club too.

Thankfully the rest of the evening was a lot lighter. Saturday was spent grocery shopping with a list as long as a phone book for the guys, while the women through Dani a last minute…'your other kids are so old you've given all their stuff away for the most part' baby shower. We had decided that Sam and Puck were just going to have to make room in Mede's closet so that we could turn Kev/Sam's old room into the nursery. With the holiday, we'd not really gotten anything done on that front, because we'd needed to make sure that Kev would have a bed for his stay. However I was having feelings of impending doom about the fact that the room wasn't done yet. After their shower, the men carried in boat loads of food and things that didn't seem like food to me, but I'd been assured all my life were part of the making of food. Before we gave the kitchen over to the ladies, Saul, George, Sander and I boiled and colored four five dozen boxes of eggs. The four of us made a trek to the church to deliver them so that they would be ready for the Easter egg hunt the next day, while we left Kevon, Devon, Sam and Noah to clean the kitchen back up for the women.

Mama and Mede were the ones in charge of Easter dinner and they wanted as much of it done the night before as possible so that we would be able to eat immediately after church. Dani wasn't supposed to lift a finger, but she was certainly in there chatting with Becah, Gabby, and Mills as they did the prep work Mede and Mama assigned them. Ruth had taken Triple S and their friend Evan to Little Squirts for a day of laser tag. The evening preparations were interrupted by a family trip to the synagogue. No way could we not go on a Sabbath of Passover. The service was very beautiful but shorter than I really expected. Ruth explained to me later that the true 'high sabbaths' of Passover were the first two days and the last two days. She also explained that part of the reason we were doing Easter dinner at our house, but the Passover Seder at Rebecah's was because it was easier to clean out all the _chametz_ from Becah's house…especially since we Joneses did love our yeast rolls.

Sunday morning Mama, Dani, Mede and I snuck out early to go to sunrise service. Mede would have liked to sleep in with her loves, but every year for the last five, she has had the feature solo at the service, 'Because He Lives'. Her version never fails to bring entire church to its proverbial knees and literal feet. Since Sunrise service was actually all the black Methodist churches coming together to celebrate the rising of our Lord and savior, every seat was filled despite the early hour. The sermon was short and sweet and we were home in time for Mama and Mede to get dinner together. There were going to be thirty five people coming over for Easter dinner. Our whole big ass family plus Patrice's and Tonya's families, Aidan and his family; Quinnie and Frannie were joining us as were Shelby, Beth and David. Mede and Mama had all the prep work and fixed the salads and macaroni and cheese the night before, so that morning they got all the crock pots and the counter top roaster going and then they went up to change. Sunrise Service meant a nice dress or a nice suit, but Easter Sunday service was far more fashion conscious an event than a regular Sunday service.

Danica came down looking absolutely beautiful in a petal pink maternity dress with a hem that stopped at her knees in the front and went almost to her ankles at the back. The scoop neck of the dress showed off the diamond solitaire necklace and earring set I had given her for Valentine's Day, and she topped it off with a white cropped sweater. She was wearing ballet flats, but I knew she hated those…much like our daughter she preferred to have gained some extra height from her shoes. When Gabby and Tessa came down with Stacey, they were all just adorable. Gabby was wearing a pretty blue churchy sundress with large white flowers around the hem and small versions of the same around the neckline. Stacey's dress was as pink as Dani's with a lot of lace and so many crinolines under it that if it had been longer it would have looked like something from Gone With the Wind. She was wearing a sweet little white hat with a pink ribbon on it over her blonde curls. Tessa's dress was pure white with a wide brown belt around her stomach. It was strapless and had the same high in the front low in the back skirt as Dani's. She didn't bother with a sweater, but she had a brown jacket in her hand that matched the belt and her dressy boots. Kev, Stevie and Dev were the next to make it downstairs. Stevie's suit was a deep tan with a tie that was the same color as Stacey's dress, while Kev's was eggplant and Dev's was a navy pinstripe. They kissed their mother and then the three of them left to go get Patrice and Tonya. They were also going to swing by the Hilton and get Saul and Mills so they wouldn't have to try to find the church on their own.

Mama came downstairs looking beautiful in a salmon colored three button skirt suit and simple two inch bone colored heels. The suit didn't call for a shirt with its very detailed scalloped layered collar, but it was easy to see a taupe silk shell peaking from the high v neckline. Noah and Sam came down shortly after her, both of them wearing lighter gray suits though the styles were slightly different as were their shirts and ties. Mede finally came down, just as I was about ready to go up and get her so we'd actually be able to get a damn seat. Ever since Homecoming, when Tina introduced her to Unique Vintage, my oldest daughter had taken to looking like she stepped off the set of Mad Men, and to be honest I couldn't blame her, the cuts and styles of that by gone era were damn near made for her. That Easter was no different. She was decked out in a light teal swing dress with criss-cross details on the front at the bosom, and cap sleeves. Her shiny dark teal shoes were high enough that we could cut two inches off her heels and added it to her mother's shoes and she would still have some serious height to those shoes. My little girl, and she would always be my little girl, was a beautiful young woman. She'd pulled her hair into a side ponytail and had accented it with a big flower that matched her shoes. Her only other accessories were the diamond earrings she had gotten for her sweet sixteen and the cross I had given her months ago.

Finally ready, we headed to the church; Becah, George, Ruth and Sarah were waiting on us when we got there, and Kev and Devon and their car load pulled up just after we did. Sander and I had driven our contingent, and we were only a little surprised when Aidan came running over to join Tessa as we all headed inside. We made our way in and took our seats right in front of the rest of Patrice and Tonya's families who had been nice enough to save us seats. The Easter service always ran a little long since in addition to the regular features of a church service, we also had the kids giving their speeches and a special sermon and usually a special offering that we gave to a worthy cause. That year Stacey and Stevie had chosen to give their speeches here rather than at the Episcopal or Catholic churches. I looked over the program. Every year the program was divided into three parts; the crucifixion, the mourning time and the resurrection, and I was surprised to see that Mede, Noah and Sam were scheduled to sing together in addition to Mede's usual solo. The trio was singing the 'Old Rugged Cross' just after devotion, and Stevie and Stacey's speeches were both during the resurrection portion of the service. This year, Mede's solo was 'Rock of Ages, Cleft for Me' and she was scheduled to sing it during the mourning time portion of the service. I may have been biased, but I thought that that year's program was the best I could remember.

I had to stay a little after church to help with counting the offerings and I swung the deposit by the bank on the way back to the house. The other deacons always acted like they just couldn't understand how to work the overnight deposit thing at the bank, but it was not hard at all. Mede and Mama had both ridden with Sander so they could go straight home. With all the women working together, and George, Saul and Sander setting up a dinner table in the family room again, dinner was on the table within half an hour after we got out of church. There was macaroni and cheese, ham, fried and roasted chicken. There was rice and gravy, greens, green beans, green bean casserole, garlic mashed potatoes, a huge green salad as well as both shrimp and potato salads and even some deviled eggs. By the time we all finished eating and cleaned up it was time to take the kids back to the church for the Egg hunt. I let them go without us and I cuddled up with my very tired wife for a nice nap. I have to say, large and crazy as it may be, I still wouldn't change a thing about our family.

_**Saul PoV**_

Despite the differences in our religions, I have to say I really enjoyed Easter service at Bent and Dani's church. The singing was just amazing and when Noah, Cede and Sam did their trio selection, I was so infused with pride I could have popped. And I know I have said it before, but Mercedes Jones had a voice that was a gift straight form whatever creator you believe in. I didn't realize that this was my wife's first time really hearing the talent that was driving the kid's move to New York. After Commune finished their selection, she leaned over and whispered, "Those three are going to sell out arenas someday." It was a truth that we all understood and hoped and prayed for. Mills and I went with the kids to the Easter egg hunt and even though we were supposed to be there for Triple S, all I could think about was getting her back to the hotel room and running my tongue up and down her amazing legs. Seeing her in a dress was a strange, new thing for me even though we'd attended both Temple and church together regularly since we'd returned from Vegas.

While they were counting the eggs to determine a winner for Stacey and Stevie's age group, Mills looked over at me and asked quietly, "What is the best time during the Seder to tell everyone that we are married?"

Eventually I managed to pull my jaw up off the floor and asked her just as quietly, "You're ready to tell the family?"

"Yeah," she murmured. "It's time, besides if we wait for too much longer Dani and Gabbie will kill me for keeping a secret. Messing with pregnant chicks is dangerous."

"Gabby is pregnant?" I gasped.

Mills silenced me immediately, her entire face covered with an almost visible blush. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. She isn't even sure if she is or not…she just knows that she is late. I only know because she and Dani were talking about whether or not Sander and Gabbie should move out since they were adding another person to the household. I must have gotten too close to them as they were talking cause Dani pulled me in to try to shore up her point that it was her house and if she still wanted them there baby or not, then they should definitely stay. Of course I didn't get to actually answer before Dani told Gabbie that if she even tried to move out Danica would kidnap the baby, Stacey and Stevie and hold them all hostage until Sander and Gabs moved back. But you can't even breathe that you might know. Gabbie hasn't told Sander yet."

"My lips are sealed." I laughed a bit. "But Mama Mae might already know. She pulled me to the side this morning and told me she had a dream about fish, and when I asked her what that meant she explained that dreams about fish mean someone in the family was pregnant. She thought that it may have been you, but you and I both know that it isn't."

"Hell no." Mills agreed quickly. "And I still cannot believe that you talked me into sex last week…even if we did keep it in the shower…I just." She shivered.

I held back a smile. She hadn't been complaining at the time. In fact given the fact that she came quicker and harder than usual, something told me that I would find it easy to talk her into doing it again the next time her visitor came around. Instead I brought us back to the subject of Gabbie and her possible pregnancy. "You know Sam is going to hate being so far from a brand new baby brother or sister."

Mills nodded. "He'll enjoy the company at that pity party. Cede is quite vocal that she is going to spoil her little sister rotten. She swears that the little girl will be fierce, fly and fabulous from day one…even though she'll be doing it long distance."

The laugh that flew out of my mouth was as loud and boisterous as my chocolate skinned niece. "You know that baby was going to be fierce, fly and fabulous no matter where she is in relation to Mercedes Jones. Cede is a nurturing woman…one day she is going to make an amazing mother…until then she spoils everyone around her instead." I smile and pulled Mills into my arms. "We'll probably be best telling everyone our good news during Nirtzah. That is the time for well wishes for the coming year."

She snuggled deeper into my embrace, "okay, so we'll tell everyone then. Do I need to worry about them trying to talk us into doing a party or something?"

I thought about it for a long moment. "I actually don't think so. I think that everyone has too much going on right now. I mean Dani looks like she is going to pop any day now. If Gabbie is pregnant, she'll be fighting off morning sickness soon I think. Mom just did the paperwork to have her home built…plus she is working on sprucing up her current apartment for you to rent out. Kev and Tricie have a wedding to start planning. Dev and Tonya's is coming up in a couple of months and destination or not, you know that is still a lot on their plate. I don't know if Becah and George are going to hit a Justice of the Peace and have a reception or just pop up married like we did. Probably the latter since it is a second marriage for both of them…but they are so happy who knows what they will decide. And Noah, Cede and Sam are so busy right now they barely have time to breathe, let alone badger us about a party."

Mills nodded and I could tell she was hoping my reasoning was as correct as it was sound. "My lease isn't up until October." She jumped subjects without even an attempt at a segue.

I had been wondering about that. And whether her willingness to announce out marriage might mean she was ready to consider moving in together. "Would you want to move in with me…or maybe we should look into something like the neighborhood Mom and the grads are building in…not the same one, but something similar. New construction where we can make it perfectly our own."

I felt rather than saw the questions rise in Mills. "Why not the same community? Do your really think we need a house…I mean are we ready for something that huge. Yeah, your apartment is a little small for us but a house…that's kind of a big commitment." The questions came tumbling out, her voice stern and demanding. One day I was going to ask her if she realized that when she does that she sounds like a cop interrogating a suspect.

"I love Ma and Noah… and being close to them would probably be fine, most of the time. But I've always thought if I bought a house I would want it to be a freestanding, single family home. Not to mention…I've always kind of thought I would move out of the city when I was ready to buy a house. A little bit out of the city. I understood when Becah decided to raise her kids away from Manhattan, and Lima has worked out amazingly especially for Noah…but I have never understood what was wrong with Staten Island or even Long Island. All the perks of the 'burbs, but near enough to have the city life when you wanted it."

"I just got an email about a new build neighborhood in Staten Island." She murmured thoughtfully. "They've only just started clearing lots. There is also one on Long Island, but I think that one is down to like fifty percent of availability."

"You'd be willing to buy and build a house with me?" I asked, once again my voice was filled with awe and shock.

"We are married." She returned with a voice full of sarcasm and duh. "Besides to be honest, I can't stand the idea of buying a house that someone has already lived in. I mean that means that the toilets have all been used by other people before us. Do you know how many times I had to clean the toilets in my apartments before I finally stopped hovering?" It was impossible not to laugh at the thought of that one. Though to be honest, my reasons were more superficial. I knew that if I built to our tastes, then we wouldn't need remodel for a while rather than spending a ton on the house just to have to change half of the aesthetics and apparently all of the toilets. "Besides, eventually, I'll maybe want a dog or a kid or something." She tossed out to me.

I didn't get to respond before we were tackled by Stevie, Stacey, Evan and Sarah. Stevie dragged me off to introduce me to a cute little girl with jet black hair and skin the color of Mills' morning coffee. "Uncle Saulie, this is Bellatrix. She is in my gifted class. I didn't know she came to our church too." Bellatrix had lips that made Mercedes' look only a little full, huge beetle black eyes and a smile just as bright as Cede's. "She can throw a fast ball like no body's business." He told me with a look of wonder and the very beginnings of a crush. "Bella, this is my Uncle Saulie, he lives in New York and his girlfriend is Mills." He pointed over to where Mills stood listening to Evan, Sarah and Stacey telling her about the massive amounts of eggs they had found, and the difficulty of finding them. "So see, white boys other than Sam and Noah like black girls too."

"My momma says that white men might like a taste of Brown Sugar, but when they get ready to settle down, they want someone who looks like them." She parroted.

Stevie rolled his eyes. "That's bull hockey. Sam and Mercy and Noah are gonna get married and so are Saulie and Mills. Love don't care about something as stupid as skin color. Anybody who thinks otherwise is stupid themselves."

"You callin' my momma stupid?" she asked getting real quiet.

"Stevie, kiddo, do not answer that. There is no right way to answer that, okay, trust me." I told him fighting my own laughter. "Bellatrix…he is not insulting your mother's intelligence, he is simply standing up for the integrity of the men in his family." I reassured the girl and ushering Stevie away from the explosive situation.

Stevie looked up at me and whispered, "I actually was calling her momma stupid, Uncle Saulie. I mean yeah, it's kind of cool to name your kid after a character from a book or something…but who names their kid after a character that was known for being an inbred lunatic and a crazy vicious, blood-purist aka racist, torturer and killer?"

"I was trying not to think about that part, kid." I told him ruffling his hair. The kid had a valid point. Then again, who knew if the mother ever read the books, maybe she just heard the name somewhere and liked it…but still that doesn't make you think she was the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"Bella was cute though, wasn't she?" he grinned and elbowed my leg. I laughed and we shared a conspiratorial wink.

After the egg hunt wrapped up, we bundled Triple S and Evan into our rental car and took them back to Bent and Dani's we were just in time for dessert. Cede had made a huge strawberry shortcake, while Gabs had cooked up a pineapple upside down cake and Mama Mae had gifted us with a seven-up pound cake that was so awesome I refused to think of the fact that I wasn't supposed to have any during Passover. Mom had even gotten into the action with a great and super rich cheesecake. Watching Mills as she sat showing Cede and the other women pictures of the frame work that was going on at the new house, licking the tines of her fork to get every last bit of the cream cheesy goodness made me hard as rock. Something moved in my chest and I knew I was ready. I didn't want to wait any more. Hoping that she was feeling the same way, I grabbed my phone and shot her a text. Her reply was a single word. "Yes."

I grabbed my fork and coffee cup and tapped one against the other. Mills rose and came around the table and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Mills and I have something we want to share with our entire family." I began.

Mills put her hand into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing with her floral sheath dress. When she pulled out her hand she was holding her engagement and wedding band. I had bought the engagement ring while Mills was busy at the roulette tables winning, according to her, a pair of Louboutin boots that would knock my socks off. It was a beautiful one point one seven carat emerald cut diamond set in a platinum split cut curved shank ring with another half carat of chips set in the curved split shank. Her wedding ring was thin a pave diamond and platinum ring that matched the engagement ring perfectly. "While we were in Vegas, this amazing woman agreed to and actually became Ms. Mills-Mayzer." I gave her a kiss that I knew I would tell everyone out story better than words ever could.

"Well I'll be dipped in buttermilk." Sander, Sam and Stevie exclaimed at the same moment.

"I told Bellatrix you two were really in love." Stevie crowed.

The whole family stood up and started congratulating us. "I told you they seemed different." Bento said to Sander who actually reached into his wallet and handed Hell Bent a ten. "Never doubt the observational powers of a medical professional." I chuckled at his antics as I put my own platinum and titanium wedding ring on my left ring finger.

"You have got to be kidding me. We went to Vegas in February." Mom chided us for not having her join us for the wedding since she was there with us. But I could tell that she wasn't really upset and so could Mills…thank Yeshiva.

Dani cried. "Mills, Oh honey. Welcome to the family, Darling."

Gabby and Rebecah were doing the laugh cry thing chicks mastered ages ago. It took us another twenty five minutes before we could escape everyone's hugs. "I cannot believe some body actually got my big brother to make a commitment. Best of all it is somebody I like enough to consider a sister any way." Becah laughed… "I was so worried that if he ever got married, I'd hate her as much as he hated Noah and Sarah's father…but I actually like you Millsie." And people wonder where how I ended up as Uncle Saulie.

George rolled his eyes. "Your sister acts like she wasn't already planning on trying to convince you to do a double wedding."

Mills shook her head emphatically. "No. No wedding for this girl. I have never been the one for the big poufy dress."

Mercedes came over and hugged us next. She threw Mills a little pout, "I wanted to see what you wore to your wedding. Did you take any pictures? Was it a dress at all?"

I pulled out my phone and pulled up the picture I had taken of her in the doorway of our hotel room. Mills had worn a white on top, black on bottom jumpsuit with side legs and a halter top with a long thin keyhole in the back. Thankfully even February is fairly warm in Vegas during the day because the jumpsuit had no arms. The phone left my hand and made the rounds of the women in the room.

Before I could even manage a 'Hey' Puck had enveloped my wife in a huge embrace. "I've got an Auntie!" He laughed. "I was getting so jealous of Sexy Mama and all her aunts; I was almost ready to take Arielle off her hands."

"Please do. You still can…we won't miss her." Benton yelled out.

I knew exactly how he felt. I tried for several years to give away Paul Puckerman. My evil thoughts of my ex-brother in law were interrupted when Sam pulled me to the side and whispered. "I don't know if I should say anything. This is kind of a big moment for you and Mills. But Seth Cohan just texted me to say that his brother Ryan got into Columbia…which I assume means that we can check our accounts and see if we got accepted too. Seth said he tried to be patient but I hadn't said anything al weekend and he can't text me tomorrow cause no electronics on Passover's high Sabbath days… so he wanted to see if I knew. But he said that Ryan checked Friday, but Mercy, Puck and I were going a little nutty waiting. So we agreed to only check on Wednesdays."

He babbled until I interrupted him. "Sam. Oh my God kid… You have to find out like now." I stressed. I mean don't get me wrong, telling the fam was important and knowing that they supported and loved us was great, but if I had thought it would have gotten me an answer to bring with me this week, I'd have staked out those campuses, and stalked their Deans of Admissions my damn self. Sam, the big hearted little fool, was still waffling so I took matters into my own hands. "Cede, Noah, grab your phones, Columbia's results are out." I was hoping like hell the results would be positive. If they got in, the distraction provided by their good news should be enough to shave at least an hour off the time it would take before the family would release Mills and me on our own recognizance.

"Oh." Mills gestured wildly with her hands. "Hurry up." She smiled and held up a slightly less than steady hand. "I'm shaking like it's my college acceptance all over again."

"Man…this is so much better than waiting on the mailman like we had to do." Devon said as he grabbed his fiancée's hand. We were all waiting with baited breath.

But as nervous as we were it was nothing compared to the teenagers. Tessa had to log in for Sam, he kept dropping his phone. Mercedes was the first one to successfully make it in. But for the first time since I'd known her, I couldn't tell anything from her face. Quinn got into her portal next. It wasn't her top choice but I know she had applied to both NYU and Columbia. One look at her face and we could easily tell that Columbia hadn't been the right fit for her. But the blonde didn't look too disappointed. I will admit, it would have probably meant seeing little Beth more often if both her biological parents were in Manhattan. That was the only reason I cared where the blonde was going to school in the first place.

Stacey had a thought and ran out of the room. She raced back with the cordless house phone. "Kurt is going to have Blaine check his too." She yelled. "Sarah, you or Tessa need to call Santana now."

"I made it. I got in." Puck whispered. If I hadn't learned to read lips from a deaf woman I had dated back in the day, I probably wouldn't have realized that he'd said a word. I don't know if Sam and Cede had ESP or what, but they appeared next to him less than a moment later…almost before my mind could fully understand the words that his lips had formed.

"We MADE IT!" they all started shouting and jumping up and down.

"All of You?" Mom clarified. She knew that if even one of them had made it they would have said 'we made it' just as loudly and just as happily.

They could barely nod. I never realized that three people could kiss all at the same time let alone nod while doing so. Mae Jones was damn near seventy and she was the furthest away from the kissing trio but she somehow made it to them first, followed by my mom and the three of theirs. I don't know whose speed was more shocking, Mae's or Dani's. There was more hugging and then the ringing of phones as we got the news that Kurt had made it into Julliard, but ended up waitlisted for Columbia. Blaine was in, but given that at least one member of his family had gone there for the last nine generations, that wasn't really a shock. Santana called Mercedes' cell and I think the screaming and squealing and rapid fire French, Spanish, English amalgamation meant that she was accepted as well. Finally Tessa, who had answered Cede's phone, shouted out, "Tana and Artie made it in too! But Tana got waitlisted for the cross registration program." She looked at the three phones she was juggling for the Commune quickly and announced. "Damnit, Commune all got waitlisted by the cross-reg program they applied for, too."

That didn't really bother any of us. The kids got into an Ivy League college…who cared if they didn't get into the performing arts school as well. They already had their recording contract waiting on them the second they crossed the graduation stage. They could always take singing and songwriting classed elsewhere. Everyone started to jump and celebrate until Benton's voice rang out. "Danica, I know you're happy, but please sit down before you jump the baby out early."

"But Benny…my baby's going to college." She started to weep as he led her to a seat. Quinn rushed out of the room and came back with a huge electrolyte water bottle from Whole Foods. I'd been in Lima for only two and half days and I'd been sent to the store for those twice already. Dani was addicted to them. Apparently everyone knew it. Gabby and Becah were only a little less weepy than Danica. Though to be fair, I realized that it may not have been Gabby's fault. Once they got the three moms calmed down and Mercedes, Noah and Sam lead up to their room, a decision made by Sander when he realized that one of the boys had gotten Mercedes Dress unzipped. George and Tessa had to talk Mama Mae and Mom from calling everyone they had ever met to share the news. When everyone was otherwise occupied, I grabbed my wife's hand and dragged her out the back door. We had some celebrating of our own to do.

I was floating on cloud nine the entire way back to the hotel. Not only had we told the family that we were married, but we knew for certain that the kids would be in school in New York, and Mills had agreed to move in with me, or buy a house with me or something in the cohabitation vein. Things were looking damn near perfect in my world. As soon as we got back into our hotel room, Mills grabbed me and kissed me with all the passion that she felt for me. One of the things I love most about the woman who holds my heart and became my bride is the fact that she is completely confident and totally secure. She is so sure of herself that there is little to no timidity in our lovemaking. Mills is just as likely to start and take control of our lovemaking as I am and that is a wonderful thing. Sometimes the man wants his woman to be overcome with passion for him, just as much as the women do. This was certainly one of those times. Mills had me naked and on the bed before I could do more than get her free of her jacket and heels and unzip her dress. I watched from the mattress before me in a mouthwatering display of caramel skin, hour glass curves and white lace.

I licked my lips and felt my cock get impossibly harder. "You are so fucking beautiful." I groaned as she joined me on the bed.

"And you, my dear husband, are just too fucking sexy." She responded as her hands started to stroke my chest and abdomen. "Now, last night, you ate my pussy until I literally begged you to stop."

I shrugged unconcernedly. "Chocolate covered cherries have always been a favorite of mine. Every time I see your tight, little, pink slit peeking out at me from between your milk chocolate pussy lips, I get hungry." I defended.

Mills rolled her eyes and continued as if I hadn't dared to utter a word. "I don't like to beg…I find it demeaning. So, since you pushed me that far, I think it's my turn. Before the night is over you are going to be begging me to let you cum." Her voice was husky and so filled with sensuous desire that I almost missed her actual words.

"How is that even remotely fair." I whispered, coming up on me elbows to look at her. "I made you orgasm over and over…drinking your sweet, rich pussy juice until you fucking gushed it…but you're gonna make me beg for even one?"

Her response was a raised eyebrow and a smirk and I could almost hear the words, 'no one ever said life was fair' tripping off her tongue. But instead she told me with an evil grin. "Oh, I'm not just going to make you cum, I'm going to take you to the edge of orgasm over and over again until you finally beg me to allow you to cum. Then, then I'll do it one more time before I finally let you cum. If you are very good with your begging, I'll even let you pick where you cum."

Oh fuck. She knew exactly what she was doing. I've wanted to watch her swallow my cum since the first time she had wrapped those sexy lips of hers around my cock in the very first dream I'd ever had of her…and she knew it. I almost pointed out that her orgasm deprivation plan would only increase the amount of cum I would produce when she ultimately allowed me to reach completion…but sometimes, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission.

Mills straddled my torso, teasing the head of my dick with the lace covered mounds of her perfect round ass. Leaning forward she captured my lips in a kiss that made my toes curl. She sat back and admired the look of lust and want that covered my face. Her pretty breasts were thrust forward as she snaked her arms behind her back. I watched as the tension was released and the straps of her bra fell down her arms. With a gentle shimmy she had the offending garment off and she tossed it across the room. Her caramel mounds were capped with chocolate coin sized, milk chocolate areolas and topped with her sensitive, hard little nipples. My beautiful Mills leaned forward once again, this time she traced my lips with the long, sensitive bud. Teasing me until I caught it with my mouth. Her moan served to inflame my senses even further. She let me suckle her for several long moments before she gently pulled back and repeated the sensual torment with her other breast.

When she leaned back the next time she dragged her wet nipples down my chest until she could tease my own hardened nips with hers. Mills gave me another deep, slow, long kiss where her tongue became intimately acquainted with every nuance of my mouth and mine returned the favor. Her mouth moved hot and wet from my mouth to my jaw and around to my ear. She kept finding spots that I never knew were erogenous zones for me like my hairline right behind my ears, or the crinkle at the outside of my eye. Over the course of the next thirty or forty five minutes, Mills kissed me any and every where stopping only at the base of my cock and the knobs of my ankles. Then, and only then, did she finally wrap one small but strong little hand around the base of my dick and she want to town licking and sucking. True to her word she drove me to the brink of climax seven or eight times only to squeeze me just enough to cut me off at the pass, so to speak.

To drive me even further away from sanity, her pussy was so hot and wet that I could feel it through the soaking wet lace of her panties as she unconsciously humped my leg. When I realized that the hard little button I was feeling as she pressed against me was her clit, gave in completely. I begged. I pleaded. I promised things that were truly ridiculous, like her won water closet in the master bathroom we were going to build so she never had to deal with me leaving the seat up or the full walk in closet just for her shoes. In fact I think I promised her naming rights to any and all future children. Finally I heard her utter the most beautiful words that I had heard her speak since she said 'I do'. "Where do you want to cum, Saul?"

I tried to say 'your sexy, fucking little, sucking mouth'. But I can't say that that is what passed my lips. It didn't really matter because the very second she released the grip that he kept me from achieving release, I flooded her mouth with my cum so fast and so hard and there was so much of it that she couldn't contain it all. From between slitted lids I watched as she swallowed five huge loads before I started overwhelming her oral capacity. When I finally stopped cumming, I found that her deprivation game had had another unintended consequence. I was still hard as a damn rock.

I was completely possessed by my passion and my lust and want for my fiery, smart, wicked and beautiful woman. I flipped us over placing her on her back with me hovering over her. I ripped off that scrap of lace that covered her still and slid into her wet, tight, hot, perfect pussy. Our lovemaking was fierce, almost frenzied to begin with. I think I heard myself panting and growling that she had the best pussy in the world and it was all mine as I moved within her. Mills really did feel as though she was made just for me. She was tight and snug without being uncomfortable…and yes that could happen. She was deep enough that I could actually bury my entire length inside her, and yet whenever I did I could feel the tip brush up against the spongy flesh of her cervix.

All my sexual life, I'd tried to avoid doing that...pressing against a woman's cervix. I had read that it was an uncomfortable feeling for a woman, but Mills sure didn't think so. The first time I had accidentally butted against it as we were exploring and learning each other's bodies, she had screamed and came so hard that I couldn't have moved during her orgasm if I had wanted to. But then as happened every time, I did not want to move. I loved the feel of her walls quaking and clenching around me. The way her brown eyes darkened to black every time she crashed into her next orgasm. The beauty of her orgasm actually helped me to calm down from my frantic thrusting that night. For the next hour, I was able to enjoy every moment, every orgasm and clench of her pussy, every thrust. An eternity and an instant later I found myself joining her in the heights of orgasm. We collapsed in a jumble of sated limbs.

As I began to drift into slumber, I thought about the woman in my arms. I will admit I had been with more than my fair share of women. I've dated women of almost every race on this planet. But Grace Abigail Mills-Mayzer was the very first to embody every single fantasy I have ever had as well as a few I didn't know I had. She was an amazing kisser. She was not too clingy in public, but she also was just a touch exhibitionistic. She was very comfortable in the driver's seat and never seemed to mind initiating our love making. She could cum from anal play…which boded well for when she finally let me fuck her pert, perfect little ass. Despite this being the first time she swallowed, the truth was that even with that minor detail she gave such good head you never missed it. But the biggest, best, most amazing thing she did was one that I had assumed was so rare that all women who could went into porn. Mills gushed. When she came really hard, or had a lot of orgasms in a short amount of time, she squirted. She could literally drown a man with her pussy juice if she came hard enough. I fucking loved that. I never thought I would. But I loved it, almost as much as I loved her.

In that space between wake and sleep, I pulled our twined hands up and kissed the rings on her finger that were the symbols of our love and commitment. I knew only dreams of us and our future until morning.

_**Mercedes PoV**_

I have absolutely no idea how we made it up to my, no our, room that night. Daddy had pulled Puck, Sam and I aside and told us that Kev's room was going to the new baby since the three of us were only going to be living at home full time for a few more months it made the most sense. So now it was our bedroom and our bathroom with all of our stuff together. And we were there together to rejoice in our success. But my inattention made it feel as though one second we were in the living room celebrating getting into our first choice school with our family and the next we were upstairs tearing each other's clothes off. Sam, Noah and I got each other out of our clothes without even interrupting our kisses all that much. As soon as we reached the bed, Sam and I grabbed Puck and showered him with out carnal attentions, kissing and nipping and licking him everywhere we could before working together to suck his cock until he emptied. I think that it was probably our subconscious apology for never realizing exactly how much he had feared a rejection. Though there is also the simple truth that one of Puck's favorite things in the entire world was to get a double blow job from me and Sam. As usual he spent the whole time moaning and murmuring about our 'big ass, soft, fucking, lips'. He didn't last very long once Sam and I started to really work for his orgasm rather than nibbling and licking for our own gratification.

Sam and I shared Noah's cum between the two of us, kissing back and forth until finally all we could taste was each other. Then Sam flipped me onto my back and they turned their combined attentions onto me. My two loves took their time driving me crazy nibbling and suckling my breasts, finger and teasing and licking my pussy and clit until I was babbling incoherently. Then, I suppose that it was Sam's turn…technically…and we finally moved past oral gratification. Both of them donned their needed latex sheaths and Sam pulled me over on top of him. I'd barely had a chance to sink down his entire length before Puck was lubing up ass in preparation to receive his erection.

When they were both buried inside me, the feeling was indescribable. It was flying and floating. It was being safe and grounded. It was joy and passion. It was pleasure and happiness. I clenched and undulated my walls around Sam as Noah moved gently thrusting and retreating. Sam's lips were fastened around my nipple and he was moving back and forth between them suckling hard and keeping me locked in the highest, strongest throes of orgasm. We moved together until all of us were spent and sated. Twice more during the night I was awakened by the loving ministrations of my lovers, and once to watch them enjoying each other.

Morning came all too soon. We'd spent so much time during the night making love, that the next morning I was almost late to Sue's camp. Thankfully Sylvester had Kurt, Santana and I resting our voices, because to be honest, I didn't really have much of one that day. Much like the summer stay over camp, we started the mornings with yoga followed by calisthenics. Then we practiced the four routines for an hour each. After the morning practices we had what Sue jokingly referred to as lunch…salad, water and a power smoothie. Okay, so the salad was kind of big with like six different kinds of leafy greens, spinach and lettuces, roasted pecans, almond slivers, broccoli florets, sliced mushrooms, dried cranberries, two different kinds of sliced olives and matchstick carrots. After lunch, it was back to the yoga. For many of our stunts flexibility was really the key to achieving award-winning poses. It also helped with our stamina and muscle tone. I'd even gotten Sam and Noah to do some with us over Christmas. Sam swore that it made all the difference with his pitching. After yoga, we went through any trouble spots, real or imagined that Sue noticed. I had assumed that practice would go on until at least five, but we were all shocked when Sue called a halt a little after three.

"As part of our cultural awareness training, we teachers were all forced to take a class where we all had to learn about the different celebrations of other religions and cultures." Sue managed to make even good words like religions and cultures sound like the vilest of insults. "So in an effort to remain complaint with the school board's diversity and acceptance standards, I am letting all of you who celebrate the Jewish holiday of Passover go early, you don't have to be back until Wednesday. However, you will be here an hour early on Wednesday morning so we can whip you back into shape after you have spent the preceding eating your weight in haroseth and brisket." I sighed as she started the list of people who would be excused. I heard her say Altman, and wondered for a second if she was confused, but then when she called my name I realized with a big hint of shock that Sue Sylvester was being nice. I was smart enough not to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I schooled my face into a look of gratitude, but not surprise. I noticed though that she did keep it to literal family and significant others. Tessa, Stacey, Sarah and I got off as did Santana and Brittany, but Quinn and Kurt were stuck coming to practice.

Me, Tessa and the girls raced through a quick get the funk off shower and headed back to my house where we showered for real and got dressed. The house was pretty much deserted, everyone who wasn't still at work were already over at Rebecah's, so I drove us all over there. As I expected, Stevie, Puck, Sam, Becah, Bubbie, Mom and Grams Mae were in Becah's kitchen getting everything ready for the Seder. Since Becah's dining room was nowhere near as big as Mom's, the Seder was being held in the back yard at several long tables that had been put together to seat all of us. Thankfully since spring or not it was still cold as fuck, George had rented a big ass heated tent. Bubbie Ruth had pretty much gone all out; she was ably assisted and egged on by Grams Mae. They had looked online and found these eleven Seder menus complete with recipes and grocery lists. They had gotten hemmed up trying to decide between four of them so ultimately they decided to prepare basically two different Seders for each night so everyone could kind of sample all of it. Even with the drama of prepping two meals, those two had everything under complete control by the time Tessa and I got there. The seventh night of Passover, _Shvi'ee shel Pesach_, marked the beginning of the Israelite's journey across the parted Red Sea. Technically there doesn't have to be a Seder that night or the following one, the Seder is more of a jumping off for the eight days of Passover, but Bubbie Ruth did thing just a little differently since there was no rule saying she couldn't have four Seders, and when she and her late husband had started their traditions they still had two separate families to please so four was a lot easier, psychologically, than one.

I was tasked with helping Puck, Sam, Tessa and Triple S set the table for thirty. There were a few less people joining us for Seder than had for Easter. Shelby, Beth and Mr. Martinez were celebrating the evening with the older Cochrans, Quinn was invited to go with them but I'm not sure what she finally decided about whether to go or not. Somehow, among Becah's stuff, Mom's stuff, Nicki's stuff and LoQuita's things…they were able to amass thirty place settings of good china, crystal and glass stemware and actual silverware. They didn't all match but because all the china had blues and silvers in them, the table still looked very cohesive. In the center of each table were three plates that I used to think of as deviled egg plates, but I now knew were used as Seder plates. Each one held the butter herbs, the Haroseth, the Karpas also known as the vegetable…Bubbie Ruth explained that it was traditionally potatoes, but she decided to use slices of roasted malanga instead this year…the lamb shankbone which symbolizes the sacrificial lamb of Passover, the egg and the lettuce…she used curly endive rather than the usual romaine. On either side of the Seder plate was a bowl of, what I later learned was, salt water and a napkin lined basket containing three pieces of matzah for each person.

Once the table was fully set, Bubbie Ruth and Grams Mae shooed us all off to get ready. When we got back into the kitchen we found that Saul and Mills had arrived and most of the family was all lounging around the living room. Kev and Dev had gone to get Patrice and Tonya and their families. They were even kind enough to get Aidan for Tessa. At six we all sat down for the Seder.

Puck had schooled me, Sam and Tessa on what all would be going on. Just as he said, everything kicked off with the Kiddush blessing. Saul 'sang' the Hebrew words and led us through the blessing. We were allowed, mandated by centuries of tradition even, to have wine. I was able to see the bottles on our table one was a Cabernet Sauvignon from a vineyard called Trestle Glen. The second was a zinfandel called Moskowite Ranch. The level of wine in the glass was obviously dictated by the age of the person. Mom's cup contained even less than Evan's and Triple S's…it kind of struck me as odd that Gabby only had a very little bit of the dark red wine as well, but I had to pay attention so I couldn't dwell on that. We then ritualistically washed our hands. Sarah and Stevie came around with a large, ornate pitcher of warm water and a big, fluffy white towel. Stevie poured the water over our hands starting with the right in three short bursts, then the left then Sarah presented the towel for us. I looked and saw that Stacey and Evan had started on the other side doing the same thing and in no time at all it was time to eat the Karpas. Each person took a small piece of the roasted malanga dipped it in the salt water and then ate it. The vegetable was meant to represent the hard work of the Israelites while they were enslaved in Egypt. Then we broke the _matzah_…the unleavened bread. Everyone returned the larger piece to the basket and laid the rest on our plates. Saul rose again and he told the _Maggid_, the story of Passover. Rather than just having one child ask all of the four questions, the smallest of us divided them among themselves.

Sarah was first. "Why is this night different from all other nights?" She paused for a long moment before she continued. "What has changed, this night, from all the other nights? That in all the other nights we eat _chametz_ and _matzah,_ but on this night we eat only _matzah_?"

Saul looked solemn as he answered her. "_Matzah_ reminds us that when the Jews left Egypt, they had no time to bake their bread but took raw dough and baked it, in the heat of the desert sun, into crackers."

Evan was next. "Why is it that on all other nights we eat all kinds of herbs, but on this night we eat only bitter herbs?"

"_Maror _reminds us of the bitter and cruel way the Pharaoh treated the Jewish people as slaves in Egypt." Saul told us all.

Stacey asked the third question. "Why is it that on all other nights we do not dip our herbs even once, but on this night we dip them twice?"

Saul's answer filled the tent. "We dip bitter herbs into haroseth to remind us of the bitterness of our slavery. The chopped apples and nuts look like clay used to make bricks for Pharaoh's buildings. We dip parsely in salt water to remember the tears of our captivity."

Finally Stevie asked, "Why is it that on all other nights we eat either sitting or reclining, but on this night we eat in a reclining position?"

We were actually sitting, but there had been talk of doing those low tables and sitting on pillows. But Saul answered as if we had gone with those. "We lean on our pillows to remind us that we are now free and no longer live as slaves."

Saul said a blessing as we washed our hands again. Then he said the _ha-motzi_ over the _matzahs._ We repeated the blessing and ate a small piece of the _matzah_. The bitter herbs were blessed next. Bubbie Ruth had combined horseradish, ginger and beets to make her _maror_…it was certainly, deliciously, bitter. Thankfully we were able to dip it in the _haroseth_. Then we took a piece of the bread slathered on some of the _maror_ and added the honey crisp apple, pear, date, chopped cashew and toasted pecan _haroseth_ then topped it with another piece of _matzah_ to make the _Koreich_. Once we completed that step we were able to turn our attention to the bulk of the food on the table. Within reach on our table were large serving dishes of the _haroseth_, spring greens with smoked fish and herbed aioli, roasted asparagus soup with spring herb gremolata, and beef brisket with merlot and prunes, potato, carrot, and zucchini kugel, almond-lemon torte with fresh strawberries. The other options available were herbed fish cakes with green horseradish sauce, lemon-scented chicken soup with parsley-sage _matzo_ balls, spiced brisket with leeks and dried apricots, roasted asparagus with Brazil nuts, roasted baby potatoes with capers and rosemary, spring greens with orange-fennel vinaigrette, and it was finished off with dark chocolate torte with spiked blackberry coulis. During the meal we drank another glass of wine, but there was plenty of water and juice to be had as well.

By the end of the actual meal we were all stuffed. It was weird; Gabby had tried the kugel and had to rush inside for something. I hoped she wasn't coming down with anything. After that the kids had to find the big pieces of the _matzah_ we'd set back earlier. Still not sure how they'd managed to get hidden. Mills was in charge of it, but unless she had a miss spent youth as a thief or pickpocket or magician…I just don't see how she managed it. All four of the youngest and Patrice's little brother and sister got candy for 'finding' the _afikoman_. We said the _bareich_, the after meal blessing and drank a third cup of wine. Thank goodness there was only about an inch-inch and a half in each of those cups. We poured a fourth cup of wine, but didn't drink it. Instead we opened the flap of the tent to welcome Elijah…then we drank the last cup of wine. After that we ended the evening with the _Nirtzah_, or the wishes for the next year.

We were all so very happy that we were just wishing for health and wellbeing, and that our family met the coming year together. We had just finished going around the table and allowing everyone to tell us their wishes, when Mom stood back up and said "I wish someone would take me to the hospital."

"I thought you kept tensing up." Grams Mae said from across the table from her. "How long have you been in labor?"

"Since the second doggone question and if it didn't feel like your grandbaby was trying to make damn sure that she was born on April Fool's day, I'd still be sitting there smiling and happy." She grimaced again. Her legs became wet in the very next instant as her water broke… and all hell broke loose.

We had everything all planned out. I grabbed dad's phone and texted the dental office staff that they were on their own for the rest of the week and to reschedule anything that the new guys couldn't handle. I saw that Puck had his phone out as well. Kurt had threatened to shave his head if he didn't tell him when the baby was coming. Mills took charge of transportation. She bundled Mom, Daddy and as many of us as could fit into my Tahoe, Kev's suburban and Dev's Yukon grabbed my keys from me, shoved Kev's into George's hands and threw Saul Dev's keys. I don't know who taught that woman to drive, but the only way I would ever get back in a car with her behind the wheel is if we were trying to escape a major demon, a biker gang, the apocalypse or some other thing that has a greater probability of killing me than I have of surviving her driving.

Somehow, we got to the hospital and the nurses and orderlies came out and loaded Mom into a wheel chair. I didn't even notice that Ruth hadn't come to the hospital with us until she showed up fifteen minutes later with Mom's 'birthing bag' and Daddy's overnight bag. Not long after Bubbie showed up, so did all the gleeks. Bubbie and Saul greeted the one they knew, and we introduced her to the others. She paused and looked over at Puck and then over at Jake. "I take it Paul was a moron as well as an asshole…unless your mother was just that good with a needle."

I barely heard Sam murmur "six of one, half a dozen of the other." Thankfully Puck was busy trying to explain to Bubbie and Saul the Jake situation. It took a grand total of four and a half minutes, but Bubbie and Saul accepted Jake just as they had me and Sam. The two of them were talking to Jake, basically pulling his whole life history from him as we all waited. Someone came up with the idea of checking the other schools to see if they had posted their acceptances yet.

"I got waitlisted from MIT." Artie said with a laugh. "You know before I joined the New Directions, that news would have made me want to slit my wrists…but now it's barely even a little twinge of regret."

"Check CUNY…their results are out." I called out looking up from my phone. You could tell who had applied there and who hadn't from the flurry of phone activity.

"Did anyone who applied to UCLA get in?" Tina grumbled when she realized that she, Sam and Santana had all been rejected from the prestigious west coast university.

"Nope." Mike chuckled.

"Me neither." Puck cosigned.

Tina's phone fell from suddenly numb fingers. Thankfully Mike caught it for her. "You got into Berkeley." He grabbed her into a swinging hug. "That is so great." He said before kissing her back to her senses.

Those of us who had encountered the dreaded wait list offers talked about whether we would get on the lists for which schools if any. Santana, Puck, Sam and I all determined easily that we would take the wait list for Juilliard's cross registration program. Kurt was on the fence about the Columbia waitlist, but he did still have two weeks before he had to make a decision. Artie decided to take a pass on MIT. He was going to live with them in New York, and had no desire to go to Boston to a school that only barely wanted him.

Lauren grumbled. "Well I got into UCLA, but the schools I actually want to go to haven't released their decisions yet."

"I still cannot believe that you could go to UCLA but you want to stay in Ohio." Quinn teased.

Finn grabbed Lauren and hugged her. "She can go where ever she wants, Quinn…we all don't want to leave home forever and never look back." That signaled the start of the good natured bickering.

I leaned into Sam and just let it all wash over me. I was worried for Mom and the baby but not very. Mom and Dad had been very careful during the whole pregnancy, doing everything the doctor asked of them that wasn't too invasive…like they skipped the amniocentesis because they knew they would love and care for her even if she had a birth defect or something. So the fear was more of a mild annoyance than anything else. I knew that it was groundless and only present at all because Mom's mother had been about the age Momma is now when she died having a later life baby. Thankfully, I had done a boat load of research on the differences in medical technology available on maternity floors during Grandmother's time and now during Momma's. But I still found myself praying a little bit harder.

I think that I must have gotten the 'itis from the Seder, because one minute I was promising God that I would try to make Deans list every semester if Momma and the Baby were both healthy and the next minute Sam and Puck were shaking and kissing me away and Daddy was standing at the front of the waiting room smiling back. "Amara Grace is a beautiful, healthy nineteen inch long baby girl who comes in at six pound nine ounces. She was born at eleven twenty one pm. Her twin sister, Amaea Gale (A-may-ah Gay-l) was born at eleven thirty four and she weighed five pounds and eight ounces and was eighteen and a quarter inches long at birth."

"Wait what?" I shouted over the deafening silence surprise had caused in the waiting room. Twins were never mentioned. In fact other than Shane and Shawn…we have no twins on either side of the family and their father has twins all over their gene pool.

Daddy's laugh was full of the joy that Amaea's middle name meant, "apparently that shadow on all the ultrasounds wasn't a shadow at all. It was a shy sneaky little twin. She may be just a little bit small, but she is perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes and big, beautiful, brown eyes just like her Momma and her big sisters. I need to be getting back, but unfortunately first I have to ask for some pretty big favors. Danica hates hospitals, she has threatened me with castration if I step foot out of here before she does. And Trust, that I believe her on that one. Now me staying here the whole time wouldn't be a problem, except we've been so focused on having the whole family together again this week; we may have not done a dam thing as far as getting the nursery ready." The whole room erupted into laughter.

"Papa Benton…" Kurt began.

But Daddy shook his head. "You're not getting to design and decorate the nursery Kurt…sorry, but I do still have to pay Mede's tuition in a few months. However, there is something really important that Danica wants you to do for her." Daddy wrote Kurt a check and handed it to him. "She wants you to please get Amara and Amaea some pretty outfits to take pictures and go home in and we'll need a car seat for Amaea. We got a Britax Advocate G4 Convertible one in hot pink and navy blue style that the company calls Broadway from Macy's. But unfortunately, it was the last one in Lima though so you'll have to go in and try to find one that compliments it rather than matching."

Kurt grinned happily and did something I haven't seen him do since puberty. He threw himself into Daddy's arms. "I'm just so happy for you both! These are going to be the best dressed little newborns since Posh and Beck's last baby left Cedars."

Daddy returned the hug, and laughed again. "Kiddo…I'm happy for you too. I know that you are going to take New York by storm." Kurt nodded and stepped back. He took out his phone and immediately went to work tracking down another car seat to see if there was one nearby first, if I knew him at all. "Al right, Mede, Kev, Dev…I need the three of you to work with Moma, and George and Sander to get the nursery set up. The cribs from Target…the Eddie Bauer white ones meant to go up against the wall…I think that was the one she finally liked most. Your Mom said the colors are purple and green for Amaea and pink and teal for Amara. She told me to tell you she wanted Tutus and Fairies for the theme." I nodded. That was a good one, cute but not so very girly that the babies would later subconsciously hate all things frou-frou. Gabby, Ruth, Becah, you three are on stock up detail. We'll need all the necessities times two. Oh and Gabs…Danica wanted me to tell you that if you even think this changes things she will hogtie you and lock you in the attic until you come to your senses. No clue what that is about, so…I'm just gonna smile and nod. Sam…I need you to undertake the scariest of all chores…I need you to keep Mede, and the boys on budget. I've budgeted twelve hundred for carpeting, another five for the painting. The furniture…shit I guess I need to double that one won't I? So I guess make it fifteen hundred. I'm asking you because you have the best head on your shoulders when it comes to money." He said when Sam looked like he might argue. "Noah, you know I love you… but Sam, come on, you know he takes being cheap to a whole new level, Saul isn't as bad…but only because he sometimes channels his inner Kurt and I don't wanna take that risk…Mede, love you to but you cannot do it. But Boo-Boo you know you are an impulse buyer. You'd have them a million plush blankets and not one crib sheet." I shrugged, the man wasn't lying. Sometimes I have shopper's remorse, can't do that kind of thing with this project, not enough time to be dealing with returns and shit. "Kev and Dev are spoilers and their soon to be wives are twenty times worse. My mother and Ruth would end up not letting me pay for anything and I'm too grown for that. Anyway…let's keep it round…the budget is thirty five hundred, okay Sam?"

Finally Sam agreed with a laugh. "I won't let you down, Hell Bent." He assured Daddy. A few other people got their assignments and Daddy headed back in to be with Momma and the rest of us went home to get some sleep.

_**Sam PoV**_

Despite the fact that after making love to celebrate the two new arrivals, we didn't get to sleep until sometime around two, we were all up and back at it eight. Ruth took charge of Triple S and they moved all mine and Puck's clothes and stuff across to Mercy's room. Puck, Kev, Dev and I rearranged her furniture and moved the dressers in from Kev's room. George, Dad, and Saul got the rest of the furniture cleared and up to the attic, while Mills managed to arrange everything for the painters to come in and paint the room before lunch time. We all showered and dressed and hit the ground running. Mercy, Dev and Tonya headed to Lowe's to select the carpet and arrange the installation for the morning of the third. Then they were headed to Babies-R-Us to get the bedding and 'décor' for the twins' room. Kev, Patrice and I headed to Target to get the furniture. George, Saul and Mills disappeared to do something for the room that Mills would only say was a surprise so shut it asking. My Mom and Becah went shopping with Ruth and Grams Mae. Tessa took care of Triple S, the three of them were working on some kind of 'welcome home' surprise for the twins.

Of course, we all made time in our day to go by the hospital and visit Moma Dani and the babies. The girls were identical; the only way to tell them apart was that Maea was both lighter and shorter…though according to Moma Dani, she was the better eater. They both had heads full of silky balck curls and skin the color of very creamy coffee, though Benton and Danica both said that their skin would darken to the same color as their ears, which looked to be a shade of brown between Kev and Dev's caramel and Mercy's chocolate. Holding them totally made me feen for a little one just like them with lighter skin and hazel eyes. But I knew that these two would be at least six or seven before that could even begin to be thought about hard. By the time we all managed to get home the room was already looking completely different. Mills, George and Saul had made it back before the painters got there and so the painters were able to handle their surprise as well as the paint job in just about four hours. We left the doors open and the heater on to help the last coat dry completely overnight. Over dinner we went over the checklist of projects that needed to be completed.

"I'm going to come over first thing in the morning and install the crown molding and the crib rail." George told us all. "I'm hoping to be done before the carpets get here at ten."

We all knew that meant he'd be there early. The girls had to be at Cheerio camp at six, so the house would probably be up by then anyway. "We've got them enough diapers, wipes, onesies and the like to last them at least the next month…maybe all the way out to three months. Danica got enough clothes at her shower to last her for a few months even with Amaea sneaking in on us." Bubbie laughed.

"And the Jones family is all sending stuff now that the babies are here too. We have gotten in the habit of waiting cause so often the doctors used to tell us the wrong gender…so we learned not to buy diddley until the baby was here for sure." Grams Mae joked. "Alexis said she spent her entire lunch hour at Babies R Us, and that we should get a big box, by Friday."

"That's funny; Aunt Kylie said the same thing about being at Target today." Kevon laughed.

"Uncle Ethan and Aunt Amanda, have been picking up things for a little girl for the last couple of months, He swears Amanda is clairvoyant 'cause she had already bought enough for two babies, easy." Devon laughed. "But anyway, since we decided not to wait on the delivery, the furniture is all here. It just needs to be assembled. I think we guys can handle that in Mom and Dad's room while George and the carpet guys finish up the biggest parts of the babies' room."

"If you guys can get that all done and moved into the room by the time I get home from practice, I'll put the crib bedding all on, I washed it today in the hypoallergenic, totally natural stuff so it is ready to go. I'll also put up the curtains and the wall décor I found." Mercedes said with a determined glint in her eyes. "With all of us working together, we should have everything finished by tomorrow night." We all agreed with her, because based on the look in her eye to do otherwise would have been just plain dangerous. "Kurt told me that he dropped the car seat and the freshly laundered dresses and onesies, and socks and soft shoes and bibs, and Kurt may have gone a little over board 'cause he got them extra outfits and baby bags too. But he managed to stay under what Daddy gave him."

"Which car seat style did he end up getting…the zebra or the cow print?" Tessa asked.

Mercy laughed. "Girl you know how Kurt feels about animal print. He actually drove his happy ass all the way down to Springfield to get another Broadway from that Macy's. He said he refused to create an unseemly animal print addiction in another Jones woman."

The whole table howled at the exasperatedly defensive tone she had said that in. "Well tomorrow, Puck and I have to get up early because we've gotta run to Bed Bath and Beyond and grab some HEPA filters for the HVAC unit. Benton was planning on changing them out before the baby got here, but hadn't gotten to it yet. Plus they have an organic cotton crib mattress with great reviews…the plastic ones at Target looked uncomfortable." I muttered which they all found hilarious. "Our afternoon is swamped with pools though."

We finished talking about the nursery and talked other things, before we knew it; our bodies made us aware that it was past by time to go to bed. Kevon had taken over the family room, and the rest of us made our way to our beds. Morning came very early, and we hit the ground running. Puck had Mercy take his pickup so that we could use her Tahoe. We made quick work of our trip and managed to get the filters all changed before we had to be across town to the Frazier's to clean their pool. George had finished the crown molding and the crib rail in the room by the time the carpet guys showed up. By the time we left for the Frazier's, the carpet was laid and looked awesome, the carpet guys had left and George was working on the baseboards.

When we got back after dinner, the room was almost completely finished. Mercedes was standing there barefoot threading the room's new curtains through the new curtain rods. She looked beautiful though she would have said she was just chilling. Mercy was wearing some Capri yoga pants that made her ass look edible and a tee shirt that may have had something on it at one time, but only a few patches of the old silk screening remained. Around her feet there were several bags of pictures and things waiting to go up. We helped her finish her contribution to her sisters' room. I took all the receipts and instruction manuals and warranties and everything from the last two days and put them all together in a big manila envelope and out them on Hell Bent's desk. We had managed to get everything done in two days and we had done it and stayed technically, five hundred bucks under budget. I say technically because some things people had chosen to pay for themselves. Like George hadn't gotten any money from me for the moldings, he had even painted them so they would match the doorjamb and window casings. Mills hadn't gotten any money from me for the materials for her surprise either. Becah and Momma had gotten the twins each a bassinet that rolled so they could be where the family was until they got big enough for a play pen. Things like that.

Grams Mae and Bubbie Ruth claimed the honor of going to get the babies from the hospital. They even said they would probably bring Momma Dani and Hell Bent home too. One thing had been handled well in advance in preparation for the arrival of the baby, Momma Dani had traded in her 'four seater if everyone is under five foot' Audi for a brand new, fully loaded Buick Enclave that seats eight comfortably. Bubbie Ruth and Grams Mar climbed into the SUV and two hours after they left, the family was whole once again. It shouldn't have taken half that long but Hell Bent had a problem with getting the car seats in and Burt had been called upon to help him out. Thankfully Burt had arrived to bring Carol her forgotten lunch, or who know how long it would have taken.

As soon as they pulled up in the drive, we all pretty much attacked. I'm not sure how she managed it, but Mercy got to the side door first and claimed Amara. Kevon let Devon fight the crowd to the car, fight the car seat to get the baby out and have the joy of holding Amaea for a grand total of three seconds before he whispered 'YOINK' and stole her from his younger brother's arms. I grabbed the two baby bags that totally screamed 'Kurt Hummel picked these', they were brown microfiber messenger bags with compartments for everything, and one had Amara embroidered across it in pale pink, and the other had Amaea in light purple. Puck grabbed Moms D's bag and Devon grabbed Hell Bent's everyone else had followed the babies. When we got inside I was kind of relieved to see that they had waited on us to head up and show off the nursery. We all trouped up the stairs because everyone wanted to see the brand new, one mo' 'gain, parents' reactions to the nursery.

"Oh my Lord in heaven, it is so beautiful guys." Danica breathed. The old navy blue carpet had been pulled up and replaced with a new plush pile Stainmaster active family carpet in a medium cream color. The slightly ornate, three inch wide baseboards were painted a bright, glossy white as were the one and a half inch crib rail and four inch wide crown molding. The wall between the baseboard and the crib rail had first been painted a Sherman Williams color called cork wedge, which was a taupe with hints of lavender and gray. Over the top of the base color the painters had done vertical stripes in four different thicknesses. The thinnest stripes were about an inch thick and were a darker hunter green. The next size up stripes were a deep, rich teal and they were only about an inch and a half thick. The second thickest were a stronger lilac color that had slightly grey under tones. And finally the thickest was a pale cotton candy pink. They were randomly interspersed along the wall all the way around the room. It was elegant and yet really pretty at the same time. Above the crib rail was a solid wall of a grayish, super light purple that Sherman Williams had named Snowberry.

Mills had taken a stencil and with the hunter and the teal paints respectively painted each girl's names on the walls above the curved tops of their white Eddie Bauer 'Langley' cribs. The cool, comfy looking mattresses had been covered first with a white, quilted tiny little mattress pad then solid colored crib sheets, a bright, happy pink for Amara and a pretty purple for Amaea. Amara's crib bumper and little comforter were white with big pink diamonds of ribbons criss-crossing over one side inside the diamonds, there were ballerinas in different poses and twirls and different colors of tutus. In the cut off diamonds rather than leaving them empty or cutting off part of the ballerina, there were pink toe shoes with long ties embroidered in pale pink thread. Amaea's bedding was very similar, the diamonds of ribbons were the same shade of lavender as the sheets and in the whole diamonds there were different colors in different stages of flight. In the incomplete diamonds they had embroidered purple butterflies. The room's three windows bracketed the cribs perfectly and had new pretty light pink valances and very white curtains with purple tiebacks. In one corner of the room sat a glider rocker and ottoman from the same set as the crib. We had tucked one dresser in the closet and had the matching changing table against the opposite wall.

Mercedes had found pictures of ballerinas, some real and some drawn, and several pictures of different incarnations of fairies. Almost everyone had gotten the babies a stuffed animal or plush toy of some kind. A bookshelf resided near the rocker and it was full of picture and story books. There was a lamp on top of the shelf with a bright white shade with pretty fairies all over it. Next to the lamp sat a high tech looking piece of equipment that housed a camera and several microphones. The digital, video baby monitor was the very latest thing, and it was the gift from the five of us boys, every one of us from Kev all the way down to Stevie kicked in for it, and the batteries that the two different parts ran on. On the floor, there was a large round rug with alternating circles of purple and green. Tessa and Momma had spent all their free time washing all the gear and clothing that had been purchased. Someone had even thought to put a wall plug in air freshener that smelled great and looked like a flower. There was something left that Danica hadn't noticed. So I tapped her on the shoulder. "Mills got you a little surprise." I directed her attention to the room's ceiling. Gone was the simple white plaster ceiling. It had been wall papered over to look like a perfect, almost completely clear midnight sky filled with a million twinkling stars. The stars were even made to glow in the dark.

"Holy crunches." Danica pseudo swore. "Mills, it is gorgeous. You didn't have to do…"

"Aht…" Mills cut her off. "I know I didn't have to… just like you guys didn't have to treat me better than the remnants of my family have. You are my husband's sister even if there is no actual blood connection. You pretty much treat me like you were my big sister. I didn't have to…I wanted to." My mother led the tears this time. It was a touching moment, but she was starting to weird me out. She was acting kind of like she used to when she was…

"Oh my good God, Momma are you pregnant?" I blurted out.

Momma nodded and started crying even harder. Daddy looked shocked as shit but took her into his arms. Saul smacked me on the head Gibbs style and hissed, "Subtle…Really it's a great thing to be…you should look up the definition."

"I didn't mean to. It's just that the way she was crying all the time reminded me of how she was when she was pregnant with the twins…and I really didn't mean to blurt it out." I started to blather.

Suddenly I was interrupted by Mills, Mercy and Becah all turning to Grams Mae and saying at the same time, "Told you that fish dream wasn't about me."

Thankfully, their assertion was topped by Benton looking at Daddy and saying, "Now that I know what my wife meant, I am totally cosigning that whole you two are not going anywhere with that baby. And If it's a boy, hopefully them growing up right up under each other will mean that he won't want to do the things to Mara and Maea that Sammy does to Mede". Pregnancy hormones make a woman's emotions changeable as hell so it was a laughing Momma that forgave me for my insensitivity.

The babies woke up and the smell coming from them told the story better than their cries. The room cleared, leaving Mercy and Kevon, who refused to share the cuddles, so they got to keep the poop to themselves too, to change the babies. Over the course of the evening we all got to hold them, and at bed time, Mercy, Puck and I sung them to sleep.

By the time school rolled around Monday, all of the colleges had posted their decisions, so the first thing we did was head to the music room to fill in Shelby's chart. Az got into four of his six schools. He was still dealing with the Jane Adams girl and her pregnancy, though so his head wasn't really in the right place to pick a school until he knew if he was a daddy or not. One thing he was sure of was that if the kid was his, he wanted full custody. He couldn't get over the fact that his possible baby mama was very, very promiscuous. He said he might end up raising the next Zizes, but better another girl with a good head on her shoulders than another hood rat chicken head. His words not mine. Finn got into both Oberlin and Ohio State. He got into one of his safety schools also, but those were the only three, and he'd actually applied to like most of the schools in Ohio. Either Ohio State or Oklahoma State would have Ms. Zizes in there next freshman class, she was leaning toward's Ohio, but Oklahoma had a serious reputation when it came to wrestling. She had also gotten into NYU and her other JiC schools. Kevin had set his sights kind of low and really only applied to schools other than ITT Tech because we all talked him into it. He was shocked as hell when he got an acceptance letter from both OSU Lima and University of Northwestern Ohio. Kurt was floating on cloud nine. When he had returned from his car seat trip to Springfield, he'd arrived home to find that acceptance packets from both NYADA and FIT had arrived in the mail. He had also gotten into NYU and Tisch, but not AMDA. Blaine was accepted to NYU in addition to Columbia. He was a little upset that he didn't make the cut at Dartmouth since Cooper had gotten in but chosen not to attend. But when Puck pointed out that it would have sucked if he'd gotten into a school several hours away from where he was living, he realized he was being kind of silly.

Mercy was the proud recipient of college acceptance love from every school she applied to except Washington State. But since it was the very bottom of her list, she wasn't worried about it. The wait past Milisting from Juilliard's cross registration was upsetting her way more. Puck was kind of pissed that Washington State had rejected him, so Blaine returned the 'petty cause you can't go there anyway' speech favor. He hadn't gotten into UCLA or CUNY either, but since he got into both NYU and Columbia, he was set. I'd gotten into all the same schools as Puck, plus I got into Tennessee, but I knew I wasn't going there…I did it just to see if I would get in. Mike had applied to his parents' picks as well as a few for himself. He managed to slip applications to both the Alvin Ailey and Joffrey Schools of Dance past Michael Senior, and gotten accepted into both. Tina was trying to decide if she wanted to go to school with Mike at Stanford, or stick with her first choice of Berkeley. Quinn managed to get into Yale, so did James. Something told me that those two 'platonic' relationship was about to become very erotic as soon as they saw each other face to face again. Mercy must have thought so too, because I saw her make Quinn an appointment with her gynecologist on her phone for the same shot she gets for that Thursday. I will say that I always knew there was a God and he liked me. Quinn didn't get into either of the New York schools she applied to. Now mind you, I don't actively hate Quinn or anything but combining her and Santana on a daily basis is more than any man can take…eventually one of them would have made me kill them. Tana had her 'shit straight'. She was accepted to Columbia, NYU and Tisch, so the waitlisting at Juilliard wasn't that big a deal to her any more. She even got into AMDA. Though amazingly enough she didn't really care all that much. Mostly she was a little too busy trying to figure out Rachel's portal login so she could find out whether the 'little troll' had made it in to be bothered about it. Artie had gotten into all three of his dream schools and two of his just in case ones. NYU had the better film program, so he was determined to go there. Brittany only applied to dance schools and she got into two of the three. I think she was far more interested in the Alvin Ailey school, which accepted her, than either of the other two…so she was happy.

We looked on the chart on that white board and the future became very, very real…but we were all ready to take it on.

_**Rachel PoV**_

Given all that has transpired over the course of the year, I suppose that as we near the end of our high school careers, it is unsurprising that I was looking back a little. Shortly after my unfortunate incident at the NYADA audition, I had met with Shelby to ask her to assist me in convincing Carmen Thibodaux to give me another chance to audition for the esteemed program, but she only wanted to discuss my testifying at that stupid boy's trial. However, during our conversation I noticed that the senior members of my former glee club had made a chart to show which colleges they had applied to.

Since that day I have been surreptitiously visiting my old stomping grounds every now and then to see what their results are. While I was there I tried to ascertain what songs they would be singing at Nationals as well as what they would be wearing…but Shelby is far more suspicious and careful than Mr. Schuester ever thought to be. Carmel's spring break was the week following McKinley's and my fathers took me back to Manhattan to look at apartments. I felt a little bad for not telling them about my dismissal from the Juilliard callbacks before the final round. However that point was rendered moot when I received my acceptance to Tisch School of the Performing Arts. I shared that happy news with my fathers, and was later able to make it seem as if Juilliard had just decided not to accept me after all of the callbacks. To be honest, I probably would have ridden the 'I'm going to Juilliard' train all the way until I moved to the City and began auditioning for a suitable role on Broadway. It would have allowed my fathers to assist me in making my dream a reality, even if it wasn't in quite the same manner they intended.

I was very distressed to find that of the seven schools I applied to in Manhattan, six of which were very prestigious performing arts schools; I was only accepted into three. However I was happy that I got into Tisch, AMDA and CUNY, even if the latter was just my emergency plan for getting to live in the city of my dreams. At least I was until I visited the McKinley High choir room the Saturday after I returned from spring break. I felt that it was relatively safe since so many of my former friends would be in Orlando participation in the crass, vulgar and loutish Cheerleading National Championship. What I saw on the now completed white board was appalling. I had only gotten into three schools, lesser schools really, and my former choirmates had all gotten into really good schools. Or in Finn's case 'better than I would have ever expected of him' schools. His mistress, the heavily obese slut Lauren, had gotten into UCLA, USC and the Cal Institute of the Arts, so at least I knew that their 'relationship' would end after graduation. I mean yes they both got into Ohio State, but no one would choose to go there when they could go somewhere actually important. Even that caveman Azimio had gotten into more schools than I had. Many of them had gotten into Ivy League schools. I almost screamed when I saw that Kurt had stolen my spots at both NYADA and Juilliard.

That stupid whore Santana had even managed to get into Columbia and I wasn't sure what the coloring around the Juilliard square meant so she may have been accepted there as well. The teenage mother had been granted acceptance to Brown, Yale and Boston University. While my heart belongs to Broadway, even I knew that that was a rather amazing feat. I forced myself to find Mercedes' name. I felt the bile rise in the back of my throat as I read that she had gotten into all but her least favorite 'just in case' school. She literally got into twice as many colleges as I did and if my understanding of the chart was correct, as it of course was, she and her paramours had gotten into every performing arts school for which they had auditioned.

I stumbled to a chair as my mind raced. I knew from Daddy that her parents had recently had two baby girls. I had even seen the birth announcement they put in the paper. It was clearly written by a very proud parent and mentioned all of the babies' older siblings with pride and adoration. I have only one younger sibling, of a sort, and the few times Shelby has allowed me to see her, I've felt quite like I imagine a pedophile at a playground filled with the children of watchful parents must feel. Unwanted, unneeded and as if she wanted nothing more than to keep me far away from the girl. I suppose that there might be some concern that I would punish the child for the sins of her biological parents. But I would never harm a defenseless child for something as petty as revenge. I cannot believe that they would believe me capable of such a thing. I am not insane, I am simply ambitious. There is nothing wrong with having ambition. I am not without morals. I simply see no reason to let what morals I possess get in the way of achieving everything I want to achieve.

I needed to decide what I would do about the slight Juilliard and NYADA had dealt to me. But that would need to wait. First I had other plans to make. McKinley's Prom was only a few weeks away. I wonder if I could find a willing dupe to take me. I hate to rehash another's plan, but it had worked reasonably well for Jesse the year before. Prom was where everything had started going wrong in my life…perhaps it was also destined to be where I began to make everything right again.

* * *

><p>If you are a member of Illy and my yahoo group, you can see the full list of who applied and got in where. It is in the Grandissons Together file with some other information such as song lists and the like.<p>

Make a girl happy, leave a review.

Up next Prom, Puck's Birthday, and a special surprise for the family.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	46. Chapter 41 Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

><p><strong>Rest in Peace<br>Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

><p>Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at<p>

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key.  
>Much love to the GUEST who mentioned the <strong>Howard Wolowitz<strong> connection. I couldn't get that out of my head and it spawned the first half of this chapter.

**Darcy Lewis** is the name of the intern, portrayed by Kat Dennings in the two Thor movies.

**Glenn Rhee** is the name of a character from 'The Walking Dead' that is portrayed on the AMC show by Steven Yeun.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 41<br>Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now  
><strong>_Ambient PoV_

Of course, within hours of each of their acceptance letters; the seniors of the McKinley High school glee club had proliferated that knowledge through their social and familial circles. Some used Facebook, some used Twitter, and some even had to rely on snail mail to get the information to older relatives, i.e. the ones most likely to give good graduation gifts. Of course, many utilized emails to send special messages to those they knew would want the news.

Hearing, or in this case reading, news that big certainly calls for a response.

**From:**  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Wednesday, April 10, 2013 12:15 PM  
><strong>To:<strong> Lil Cousin Artie [aaabramsYeshivasgift ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Your Alma Mater waitlisted me

Artie,

I cannot believe that shit. I've seen your grades. You do know your mom sends them out as part of her quarterly newsletter. MIT should have been chomping at the bit to get you. If you want I can lean on them a little. I mean I am an astronaut now. They keep trying to get me to come and speak at crappy seminars; so if you want in, just let me know.

Now on to the more important stuff…Ma says that you don't care about MIT anymore because you're going to New York to live in sin with your not one, but two cheerleader girlfriends. DUDE…how is that not something you thought to shoot me an email about? Pictures, Artie-man… I need pictures. Seriously though, congratulations little cuz. Now in deference to this news I have to say, how do you and my friend Leonard do it? Remind me to introduce you to my friend Leonard…he is the guys who introduced me to Bernadette. And before I found out about your current dating situation, he was kind of my hero. Oh Raj says hello and that he is getting you the bar set and the juice extractor.

Which reminds me; settle a quick argument Berni and I are having, would you rather get one of the comforter sets you registered for or a gift certificate of equal value to Pleasure Chest or Babeland?

Anyway, young Padawan, the student has surpassed the master. If I didn't have my beautiful wife (reading this over my shoulder) I would probably be asking you to teach me the ways of your force.

Dude…NYU to study Film…In our family…you have big brass ones my friend…big brass ones.

Wolowitz out,

Howard.

**From:**  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday, April 9, 2013 1:34 PM  
><strong>To:<strong> Mount Lauren [ ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Decisions Decisions

Laur-N…

Please tell me I am reading your email all wrong, and that you didn't get into the premiere school in sunny Southern California and are still weighing your choices between two Middle America, where it freakin' snows more often than not…where tornados are not an exception but the norm, schools known more for their sports programs than their academics. I get it, you like to wrestle and bash in the heads of annoying assholes with more muscles than brains…we all do. But still UCLA has a wrestling program…I think.

Come on Baby Cousin, LA is calling your name. Or Manhattan…you said you got into NYU too right. Why are you wanting to stay in Bumfuck, Ohio? Oh wait, let me guess…you want to stay near your Finnie. Guess I can't blame you… I mean supposedly-cause lets be real I have no experience when it comes to matters of the heart…the loins shoosh yeah…the heart, not so much- when you find 'the one' you at least owe it to yourself to see if it can make it.

So I guess if you add the whole 'lover boy who gets you and accepts you just as you are'…which is totally cray-cray just so you know…plus the whole top ten college wrestling program and add in 'in-state' tuition and massive scholarships being tossed at you; Ohio State makes a certain kind of sense.

Alright…I'll stop playing with you. Congratulations girl. You know I love you. Mom and I will see you next month for your graduation. I've gotta get back to studying. Differential Physics sucks ass.

Love ya Baby Brick House,  
>Darcy ;)<p>

**From:**  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Wednesday, April 10, 2013 6:34 PM  
><strong>To:<strong> Sam Evans [navispeakingcountryboy ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Great News and a quick question

Sam,

I am very excited and happy for you, Mercedes and Noah, and I was proud to hear that you enjoyed your first Seder together. I knew that investing in the three of you was the right decision to make for Warner and for myself. You have proved this by working hard and getting accepted into two of the most prestigious universities in Manhattan, if not the entire nation.

That being said, I understand that your request for advice on choosing which school to attend was actually your way of offering me a chance to direct you to the less expensive of the two schools. However I have neither the desire nor any intention of doing so. I want you to select which school is the better pick for you. Columbia has one of the best architecture programs in the nation, NYU has the slightly, and yes it is only slightly, less expensive tuition.

To be honest, your family's decision to have you and your friends live together in a home off campus, is saving me money, if you want to look at it from that angle…my offer did include room and board for you as well. I will say that if you were to attend Columbia and take some music composition and guitar classes at Juilliard in addition to your architecture classes you would be in a better position when you begin your recording career.

I've rambled on enough, the ultimate decision rests in your hands I just don't want you to make your choice for the wrong reasons. So allow me to say, take money completely off the table and make the best decision for you.

Have a good day Sam; let me know when you've made your choice.

Cordially Yours,

Lyor

**From:**  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Tuesday, April 9, 2013 3:57 PM  
><strong>To:<strong> Noah Puckerman [BadAssJewPuck ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Guess what Neal-i-o

Noah,

First of all I am so proud of you little cousin. Columbia is not an easy school to get into, they turned me down flat, so congrats. Show them what they missed out on by turning a Mayzer away.

Second of all, I will pay you to get a new email address. Seriously, I will give you five hundred bucks on top of your graduation gift if you will please set up a new email address (or send me the one that you had your college stuff going to) that the hospital computers don't censor every time I try to send you something from work.

Now, I'm not just emailing to congratulate you and bother you, yet again, about your email address…I need information. Saul set me up with his girlfriend's best friend Francesca. The woman is hot, smart, hot, confident, hot, has her own business, amusing and did I mention hot…plus she is Jewish, which is a big plus when dealing with my mother. So I need the 411; what is her problem? I mean other than the fact that she is so scared of gaining weight she works out far too much and eats far too little. I have a p-sy-cologist friend that can totally help her with that. Is she in debt up to those perfectly arched eyebrows? Is she a serial killer who likes to kill single Jewish doctors, Oh for the love of Yeshiva, do not tell me she has ugly feet…I think I'd prefer the serial killer thing. That's why I couldn't become a podiatrist…I might have finished sooner, but I couldn't stand looking at ugly feet all the damn time.

Anyway, give me a call and tell me what you want off that long ass wish list…and I want to see the people who managed to finally get you to give up your player card. If you let me know when you guys get here, I'll bring some lunch and help you all unload your truck…okay, well I won't but I will bring a couple of my friends over who can help…I will still bring lunch though.

Again Congratulations Lil No-ass…

Neal Mayzer, MD

**From:** Arielle_Harris-Tucker  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Thursday, April 11, 2013 7:27 AM  
><strong>To:<strong> Mercedes Jones [MercyJDiva ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Wonderful News Family

Dear Mercedes;

I do wish that you would finally get a more mature and adult email address. You are becoming a young woman and it is time to put away childish things. That should include your ridiculous desire to become a rock star. While you have a good measure of talent, you just have to accept that you do not have the 'right look' for the recording industry. Just look at that poor Rowland girl, her voice is better than her more famous friend, and yet she has achieved barely a tenth of the fame.

You have gotten into an Ivy League university, and while I worry that you may be over estimating your academic aptitude; after all Hannah had to step down her intellectual pursuits from Howard to a state school; I do hope that you will take full advantage of the opportunity that you've been presented.

Unfortunately Hannah has to take a few courses over the summer and June is such a busy time for my business, we will not be able to attend your graduation. Please find attached a thousand dollar Macy's E-gift card from me and a hundred dollar one from Hannah. Congratulations on your graduation.

Your loving Aunt,

Arielle Harris

**From:** GlennRhee  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Wednesday, April 10, 2013 9:23 AM  
><strong>To:<strong> Michael Chang, Jr. [mikemoves ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: So needing advice

Mike,

Man you have got to get Uncle Michael out of your head. Think of it like this, in the grand scheme of things you've really only got to live with him for another three to five years…you have to live with yourself for the rest of your life. How are you going to be a doctor when the sight of blood makes you hurl?

Now I did some checking, Stanford has a kick-ass dance program. My old roommate, Martin, his wife was a dance major there and she said that the program is not quite as good as UC Berkeley, but it is definitely in the top twenty programs in the country. So go there and make him happy, but take the classes that will make you happy. But then again, you could go to Berkeley; you got in there too right?

Anyway, my ultimate advice is this, go to the school and major in the program that is going to make you the happiest. I did everything that my dad wanted me to do and now I'm the one who is totally miserable. I didn't have to take this CDC job, I got offers from a whole slew of pharmaceutical companies doing research for them, but this job had the extra benefit of being literally as far from my dad as possible without living in hurricane alley or leaving the US entirely. I skipped on a job in Hawaii just because it was too close to Dad. Dude, it snows here.

I'd better get back to work. Hope that you find your way to your happiness…cause let me tell you, following someone else's dream is bull.

Desperately Seeking Happy,

Glenn

**From:**  
><strong>Sent:<strong> Sunday, April 14, 2013 8:28 AM  
><strong>To:<strong> Mercedes Jones [MercyJDiva ]  
><strong>Subject:<strong> An opportunity that I hope you will decide to take.

Mercedes,

After we spoke at Warner over New Year's I have been unable to get you out of my head as the perfect person to play my daughter. The casting directors here in LA keep bringing in stickly girls with very light skin and 'good hair'. They have the right look to be an actress in LA, but they do not look like they could be any child of mine. Half of them cannot even sing, and I know that many people who have amazing voices do not always have children who can sing, but it is stated in the script that the teenage daughter is a singer as well. The closest they have come is when they contacted Raven Symone, but she is dealing with another project and is unavailable at this time.

I have managed to convince the studio that we would benefit from expanding our search. We will be holding auditions in Chicago the weekend of May 11 and we start filming, also in Chicago on June tenth. I have attached the script. Please give it a read and let me know if will be coming. I will pay for your travel and lodging if you choose to audition. I haven't forgotten your hunky; delicious boyfriends…bring them along. Hell maybe we can use some extras.

I do so hope that you will at least come and audition Mercedes, Hollywood needs to see that there are truly beautiful young black women with darker skin and thicker forms. I think that you and Puck and Sam may just be able to drive that point home in a few hearts and minds. I have no doubt that you will get the part.

Sincerely,

Jill

_Puck PoV _

Man, senior year spring break was ridiculous. Everyone and their momma came for a visit. That was actually kind of boss. Sam and me and our families got to know Grams Mae and she was completely awesome. She used to be a loan officer at a bank and worked as a seamstress to make extra money. Probably she is where Sexy Mama got all her fashion talent from. Beyond that right after the end of the Passover Seder on the seventh night of Passover, Moms D went into labor. Not only had the baby come a couple of weeks early, but she had a totally unexpected surprise with her. Another baby. I'm telling you there is nothing on Earth better than holding a newborn baby and knowing that if you do your job right, she's gonna grown up and be amazing. That's true whether your job is father, mother, sister, brother, or whatever. Amara and Amaea have great genes and a huge support system. I know they are going to be every bit as awesome as their big sister.

Working together, the whole family managed to get the whole nursery remodel done in two days. It was so freakin' cool. It was also mainly due to Mills, my new aunt…oh yeah, the family found out that Saul and Mills had a quickie Vegas wedding…which is something of a tradition in the family when you think about it. But Mills was a friggin' rockstar, she called pretty much every painter in Lima to fine one who could get the room done on the hella tight time crunch…and who would do it on our budget. We went the easy route with the carpet. Going to Lowes rather than shopping local gave us more choices and we got that shit when we wanted it, not when they wanted to give it to us.

I was so proud of the fact that not only did we all chip in and do that thing, but Sam and I managed to keep all of our appointments and clear almost five grand during that seven day week. We put five hundred into each of Stacey, Stevie, Sarah and Beth's college funds. We set aside two grand for our college needs and we put the final thousand dollars back into the business in the form of supplies for the summer months. During the babies' first few days home, we get into as much of a routine as possible. Every morning after Cede hauled ass to Cheerio Boot Camp, and while Moms D fed Mara and Maea, Grams Mae and Gabby would make breakfast for the entire huge ass family. Sam and I would help out by doing the laundry or cleaning bathrooms or whatever; while Triple S, cause Sarah was camped out with Stacey…no way were we gonna get Sarah away from the babies…would take care of their chores. They had been tasked with keeping their rooms clean, keeping the living and family and game rooms neat. After breakfast they were also responsible for loading the dishwasher. Sarah and Stacey weren't forced to go back to Cheerio camp, since Sue knew they would want tons of time with the baby…something was majorly up with Sue Sylvester, she was being kind and considerate…well as close as she could come without actively, physically hurting herself. Sam and I would head to work, as would Sander and Gabby. Tricia and Tonya would usually be coming in as we were leaving. Bubbie, Moms D and Grams Mae were helping the two of them with wedding planning. Tonya and Dev were getting married the last Saturday in that June. It was gonna happen in Florida at a resort on Amelia Island. Tonya's father worked for a big, important hotel chain as was able to parlay that into a damn near free destination wedding venue. But even with all of that taken care of, there still seemed to be an ass load of shit to plan.

That week's evening routine was that everyone pretty much came home to play with the babies and enjoy a home cooked meal. And Mae Jones could cook like nobody's business. Bubbie also tried out some of the other Seder recipes that we didn't get to eat the final night of Passover. It sounds horrible, but in all the excitement of the babies and getting the nursery done…we kind of forgot about that second Seder. The adults talked about their day, while we teenagers worked on stuff for school, or talked with the grandmothers, parents, and Saul and Mills about college stuff. Bubbie had brought Sexy Mama's prom dress with her. She and Grams had Cede try it on and they finished off the last of the alterations together. To everyone's surprise, Bubbie hadn't only taken care of Cede's dress, but with a little help from Mr. Cohen and his A&R broad and Bubbie's shopping buddy, Deborah, she had brought us two, actually they were completely identical Armani tuxes in addition to the promised vests she'd made for us. Benton said they were from the Emporio collection, which meant less than nothing to me or Sam…but it seemed to make everyone else happy. Grams and Bubbie even tailored them for us. Saul and Mills gave us each a set of onyx and amethyst cuff links and French shirt studs. We'd still need to buy our shirts, but that would still be cheaper than renting our shit. Sam and I both sent Mr. Cohen thank you cards and Sexy Mama sent him like four dozen cookies. We boxed those up and added copies of Sam's NYU and Columbia acceptance letters and overnighted them to his offices at Warner Brothers Records. The future was looking really fucking bright.

Before we knew it, it was time for everyone to head out. It was weird having the 'quiet' back. Though with a family as big as ours, quiet was a very relative term. Monday, after school all the seniors sent off a ton of emails pretty much telling anyone and everyone we knew would probably care, and/or be buying us shit for graduation, all about our acceptance letters. Tuesday came with a bit of a surprise. Sue Sylvester had gone to Figgins with an idea. Let her take some muscle down to the cheerleading nationals with her so she wouldn't have to hire local help since she was no longer eligible to have the committee's muscle do her heavy lifting. In addition to getting Sam, Aidan and I to be her fetch and carry guys; she demanded that she be able to take Artie too. He would be in charge of making sure that no one tampered with the background music and everything for the four performances. Apparently, in the past someone…SUE…had bribed a sound guy to fuck up a competitor's playlist. I don't quite know how she managed, but Figgins gave in. Probably just to shut her up and get her out of his office before she broke him, or worse, something it would cost him money to replace or have fixed. We couldn't figure out why she was doing something so inherently nice. But rumor had it that last fall Sue had started hormone therapy and over the holidays she had been artificially inseminated using her eggs and Jeb Bush's jizz.

I happened to have overheard a conversation between Coach Sylvester and Coach Tanaka…she pretty much thought the whole Bush family needed to be taken out of the national gene pool because they were breeding stupidity. Another overheard conversation that one between Sue and Moms means that we know that Sue really did call in any favors and get some famous baby batter, but she went Hollywood, not DC. Sue had been trying to find out about morning sickness remedies. My theory is that Moms D either gave her something that actually worked and she was being nicer to us out of gratitude, or her hormones were what were making the head cheer-witch so nice. Sam figured that she was only taking us because the moms had made her promise that for the next nine months she wouldn't lift anything heavier than a pompom.

That week shit was fucking frantic. Since we were carrying everything, Sue also assigned us to get everything packed and on the buses. Artie spent his free time, what little there was, working on the tracks. He stripped all the vocals and used Tina, Quinn, RJC, me, Sam, Jake and a few of the younger set to lay new background vocals that would work better with Tana, Fairy and Sexy Mama's voices. When we weren't working on shit for the Cheerios, we were working on stuff for Show Choir Nationals. In between all of that and trying to work out our college decisions, we got our report cards. My senior year had seen me getting the best grades of my life and that report card was no different. I had managed to pull As in everything but English four and public speaking. I might have been able to pull an A in there to, but the teacher busted me down a point whenever I slipped and cursed. In the envelope with our grades, Cede and I both found that we were both expected to take AP tests which were scheduled for the Saturday between the Cheerio's competition and Prom. No one had told me that taking the Quantitative Reasoning class meant I was signing up to take the AP math test. If they had I probably would have taken something else. Sam had a couple of As, four almost A level Bs and one low B in his marketing class. Stupid bitch of a teacher kept marking him down for his spelling and shit like she didn't know he had dyslexia…fucking cunt.

With that, our only free Saturday of the month taken away, I was more grateful than ever that Mr. Cohen and Bubbie had taken care of our tuxes. We had absolutely no time at all to breath let alone waste time in the mall. In fact I was so grateful; I got his email address from Sam and shot him a thank you e-card too. Time flew by and in the blink of an eye; we were on the buses headed down to Orlando. It was a sixteen hour ride. Thankfully Sue didn't expect us to make the trip on cheese wagons; she rented big ass charter buses. Just like the regular away games, she had herself as the chaperone on one bus, technically Becky was the chaperone on the other, and we were on the last bus. We left the school at five am and still didn't get to our hotel until after nine. Technically it should have only taken us fourteen hours, but Sue disliked using the bus waterclosets, so we made stops…lots and lots of stops. Granted I was glad that we did make all of those stops, Sam, Cede and I were in the very back against the rear of the bus, next to the bathroom, the only row with three seats. Since we stopped so many times, the bathroom next to us never got all funked up.

We knew from the word jump that this trip was going to be long and annoying so we'd all dressed comfortably. Sam and I were in our McKinley sweatpants and some hoodies, while Sexy Mama was rolling in a long black cotton maxi dress that gave us easy access to each and every one of her beautiful curves as well as each other's dicks. Cede's wonderful piece of fabric even had a long ass slit up the skirt. I had a moment of big brother cave man thinking when I saw that Tessa was wearing something similar. But when I opened my mouth to say something she threw me her patented redheaded glare of death so I kept my opinion to myself.

Countless pit stops, breakfast, lunch, dinner, an over the phone lullaby, a multitude of ridiculous conversations and road trip songs, not to mention all the gleeks on the bus taking a chance to practice our songs for Nationals…the seniors soul searching about our college choices…plus several secret and quiet orgasms for Cede, Sam and I…probably Santana, Brits, Artman, but definitely not for Tessa and Aidan… later we pulled into the Embassy Suites, Orlando at Lake Buena Vista South. We helped the chicks get their luggage up to their rooms and Sam made sure that Sue didn't lift anything more than her wallet. Our luggage was easy, since we only had one real day there; each of the guys had packed one pair of jeans, one pair of slacks, a dress shirt, two McKinley shirts and underwear. That was all we needed. We shoved those into the room the four of us were sharing and then the four of us headed over to the arena and unloaded the stuff. Artie even managed to get someone to let him up into the sound area so that he could make sure he had his shit on the right medium. But since he had it on two different kinds of flash drives, a burned CD and he had emailed himself MP3s, something told me he had that shit covered. It was great that we had gotten our stuff there before the midnight cut off; otherwise Sue would have had our asses up at the crack of dawn to get it there.

Soon as we got back to our 'accessible' hotel room, Sam and I took quick showers and fell into one of the beds. Being with Cede had trained me and Sam to shower at night. She didn't like us getting into bed dirty. The shower was kind of cool, it had a seat in it and the tub and toilet area both had those special rails. Though I've gotta admit, I put my foot onto the seat to scrub my balls, and it was cold as hell, I felt really bad for my man Artie for real. Aidan let Artie have the other real bed while he took the roll away we'd had brought up. Seven dawned bright and early and the four of us got up, got dressed, in McKinley shirts and jeans, our unofficial uniform for the day, and headed down to meet the Cheerios for breakfast.

We left them to return to finish getting ready while we headed to the arena and made sure that everything was unpacked and shook out, ready and waiting for them. When we got to the competition venue, we were shocked to see some dudes in white and burgundy track suits bothering our boxes. "Who the fuck is you and what the fuck you think you're doing?" I asked crossly.

One of the guys stepped forward. "We were just looking at the name on the boxes, kind of checking out to see who had shown up." He stuck out his hand. "I'm John; we're with Jenks High school from Jenks Oklahoma. Last year's champions."

Beside me I could feel Sam roll his eyes. "Well, I'm very glad for you…We're with the 2003 through 2012 champions, McKinley High." He said his accent thick as he strode forward putting himself between the lookieloos and the Cheerios equipment. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that you look with your eyes and not with your hands? 'Specially round here where sabotage is used more often than actual practice and skill."

John stepped back. "It is sad to hear that you feel that way. We won last year because we had the skill and the talent to beat those stuck up Cheerios you guys breed in Lima."

I rolled my eyes, "No, you guys won because there was a scheduling conflict and the best of the Cheerio line was at another competition. Made sure that it didn't happen this year."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stooge number one said from John's right.

Artie rolled forward. "It means, hope you enjoyed your year of glory, 'cause we're taking that title back."

The other cats laughed. "Yeah, you're taking the title back with the fat chick and the Gumby the Amazingly bendy gay guy?" one scoffed. I felt two hands clamp down on the back of my belt, as Artie rolled to a stop in front of Sam and put on his brakes. "That might be enough to win at Regionals but this is Nationals dude."

"Whatever, why don't the three of you go back and tell your coach that you weren't successful in breaking our things." Aidan said reasonably. "Otherwise, Art and I are gonna let these two beat your asses for insulting their woman and her best friend."

The guys might have been easily caught, but apparently they were smarter than they looked. They dipped to the left without further comment. We then went through all of our shit and made sure that the Jenks Dorks hadn't actually harmed anything…since Sue wasn't killing us for letting them fuck our shit up. We had everything assembled and waiting when the squad arrived at nine. Sue had led them through yoga after we'd left. Then they had showered and poured themselves into their uniforms and put their track suits over those. Their ponytails were high, tight and curly and they almost looked as if their faces were bare except for their lips which were glossy and had just the slightest hint of color.

The competition opened with the Jenks squad, then the others went in some order that I wasn't paying any attention to. For this level of competition each squad had to give their music list to the committee in advance. They had two minutes and thirty seconds each round. The Cheerios' first performance was too fucking fast and epic to watch. That shit had me ready to run and snatch my little sister out the damn air, and drag my girl off to a closet…so mostly I just listened to Sexy Mama and Santana working Cher Lloyd's Swagger Jagger. They advanced and the second round, during which Cede and Kurt lead them with Maroon 5's Moves like Jagger, ended right before lunch with the Cheerios advancing to the semifinals. After a very light lunch for the squad, Mercedes took on Jessie J's Domino all by herself even though she was doing gymnastics and shit that looked like she should have been passed out rather than singing that song like a boss. Tessa and Britts had a stand out piece where they were literally thrown around and flipping and shit through the air like they had some damn wings. So none of us were even a little bit shocked when the finals came down to Jenks and McKinley. For the final round, Sue had gone all out. The song was Gaga's Edge of Glory, all three of her leads had parts and the gymnastics and floor work was fucking scary. We got to join them as they awaited their results, Sam and I had Cede sandwiched between us and we may have each had a hand full of her ass…it was ours. She had told us so.

When Sue lifted that National Championship trophy over her head again, Mercedes looked up at us with tears in her eyes. "I'm so fucking glad that this is over. I need a bacon double cheese burger and tater tots so fucking bad right now." After the Cheerios got cleaned up and changed, we all went out and that is exactly what she got. The next day, we had a whole day to play at the Magic Kingdom after the Main Street Parade where we got to ride on a big ass float. I was kind of surprised that Sue let us ride with, but I chalked that shit up to her hormones. We managed to get Mercedes all to ourselves, and RJC played look out for us while we congratulated her on their win in our own special way. Then that night we gave her some more of our own brand of accolades in our hotel room, Artie had disappeared and we didn't want to wonder where Aidan had gotten to. Monday, we finally made it back to Lima about ten that night, and wouldn't you know it, we just had to congratulate her again…even more quietly though. The twins sleep almost as lightly as Sam does.

_Mercedes PoV_

I was so glad not to have to worry about every tap of food that crossed my lips anymore that I could have sung the hallelujah chorus. But of course, once we were back in Lima, Kurt reminded me that we'd already ordered our show choir Nationals' costumes so I couldn't really relax. That was compounded by the fact that I'd kind of felt like crap after I'd pigged out at the celebration dinner after the awards ceremony. So I decided that I could relax a bit, but I wouldn't go crazy. Tuesday, Figgins had an assembly to congratulate the squad…to which Sue invited Katie Couric. Thank God the notice was too short and Ms. Couric couldn't come. I barely paid attention to the spiel, instead I was thinking about the fact that the next day was Puck's birthday. Sam and I had planned his birthday party for Saturday night since AP testing was that morning. The owners of Excess had jumped at the chance to be the site of another of our parties. They had made so much off of our first party there; they actually waived the rental fee for Pucks. Since Puck had gone for our favorite things with his theme for our birthday, we decided to go for something we knew he'd love.

Wednesday night the family, including Shelby and Beth, had a big family dinner. Mom had also invited Santana, Britts, Artie, Blaine and Kurt as well, since we were going to be living together soon all the parents were on a major kick to make sure we'd bonded tight enough that there wouldn't be any personality clashes that we couldn't resolve once we were on our own. Gabby and I made all of Puck's favorites and after his birthday cake, everyone gave Noah his gifts there. Mom and Dad got him a kit for his laptop and his new iPad, new expensive cases for both, Beatz earbuds, a rainbow of flash drives and an e-card for textbooks from Amazon. Becah and George got him the iPad. From 'the Twins' he got a beautiful picture of him holding both of them the day they came home from the hospital and a picture of him and Beth before she left the hospital with Shelby in a silver dual desk frame. Sander and Gabby bought him a major, lifetime guarantee have-to-buy-it-from-a-luggage-shop backpack and a really cool tool kit. Kev and Dev had gotten Noah a really hella expensive, majorly advanced scientific calculator that he would be able to use for his AP test and for his econ, accounting and finances classes.

Bartana gave Puck his gift as a thruple. But you could tell that Artie had picked it out. It was a set of professional hair clippers so that he could maintain his 'hawk' himself once we moved. Kurt and Blaine gave him a scrapbook they had filled with pictures of his glee family, as well as a whole bunch of pictures from things like last year's prom and this year's parties and dances that showed the love we shared. They also gave him a really great pair of jeans and a graphic tee that advertised the Overlook Hotel in Sidewinder, Colorado. Puck had started reading 'The Shining' and loved it. He talked about it a lot, so much that even Kurt had noticed. Tessa got him an iTunes gift card and Triple S hit him off with three more. Shelby and Beth had gotten him a mug with her picture on it that said 'My Abah Loves Me', and a black tee shirt that had bold capitalized DADD on the front, Dads Against Daughters' Dating, and on the back it gave the 'Rules for Dating My Daughter' one of which read, 'I'm not afraid to go back to jail'. It was entirely too early to think about Beth dating, but that was definitely the right shirt for him. Shelby slipped Sam a gray shirt that read 'Guns Don't Kill People…Dads with Pretty Daughters Kill People'. She hadn't been able to decide between the two but felt the southerner in Sam would appreciate the gun shirt more.

Sam gave Puck four framed posters, Call of Duty, Halo, and two that he'd made himself, one of a picture of me as Baby/Babygirl, wearing my purple and black brocade corset, complete with choker/collar, garters, black silk sheer stocking and fuck me pumps. The last one was of Sam looking authoritative and dominating despite being very barely clothed in a pair of low slung well-loved jeans and cowboy boots. Suffice it to say he didn't give Puck those two at the dinner table surrounded by our family and future housemates. My own gift had been easy to decide upon. Sam and Noah both played guitar, and to be honest despite their very different personalities, their guitars were almost identical. I'd found a great deal on a Fender acoustic guitar in black that came with a case, gig bag and a whole selection of picks. Considering that I got all of that, new not used, for under five hundred; it was a no brainer to go ahead and get Sam's graduation present, a light maple version of the guitar his grandfather had given him. I never wanted anything to happen to such an important piece of his heart. I had read somewhere that a good guitarist had to break in their guitar. I wanted Sam and Puck to both have chances to get their new instruments way broken in before we went to college. I hoped that I would be able to have Sam's grandfather's guitar put in a display case for him that we could hang on the wall in our study, where it would be safe from harm.

Thinking of our study reminded me of the pictures Bubbie and Mills had sent me the Thursday before the cheerleading competition. The framing had been fully completed and the builders had begun the roofing process. It was starting to look like a house. Of course, I cannot think about the house without my mind going immediately to the thought of colleges and where we should go. I had dreamed my whole life about going to Columbia, I had made sure that my grades and everything else showed them the perfect prospective freshman. Yet somewhere deep inside, I never truly believed that I would be accepted. That was why I had backup plans and applied to so many other schools. Now that I had actually gotten accepted, I wasn't sure if it was the right fit for all three parts of me. The Mercedes…the me me…loved it and couldn't wait to sign on the dotted line. But Sam and Noah were as much me as the me me, and all they were giving me to go on was that they wanted to be where I was. Sometimes it makes me feel sketchy as hell…I feel like a Rachel Berry…just dragging them along to fulfill my dream and not paying enough attention to theirs.

We had put our names on the Juilliard waitlist, but I was very much considering paying the tuition deposits to NYU rather than Columbia, since we'd made it into Tisch as well. I thought that I'd been doing a good job of hiding my doubts and worries, but as soon as we reached out room, Noah and Sam cornered me. "Alright Cede…what the fuck is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Noah asked quietly.

I almost smiled at the 'Sam-ism' he'd stolen. Before my lips could do more than turn up at the corners, they opened and every single fear poured out. "I don't want you two to look back in five or ten years and feel like I forced you to a future you didn't want." I finally finished.

Sam started to laugh. And I don't mean he started to smile, or chuckle, or even chortle…no he started to laugh so hard he couldn't catch his breath. Both Noah and I were kind of looking at him like his cheese had slipped off his cracker. Finally he wrestled himself back under control. "Mercy, Baby, you aren't dragging us to a future we don't want. You are giving us a future that never would have been anything close to possible without you." He pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on the crown of my head. "Mercy, before you allowed me and Noah into your life, into your heart, I was headed for nowhere'sville. I mean, my grades were only barely good; I also spent all of my time working out to meet some image of perfection, just so people wouldn't mind being around me. If you had any idea how often I looked in the mirror and thought I was twice as heavy as I am…it took you and Puck helping me realize that I am worth so much more than what I fucking look like. You two made me see the worth and the lovability in just being me. I thought that I was going to end up maybe going to a community college at night while I worked during the day at a pizza joint at worst or doing catalogue modeling at best. That was what I thought my future was going to look like."

Puck joined us and pulled us both into his hug. I heard his lips catch and release Sam's for a moment above my head. "I talked a lot of shit about not being a Lima Loser, but shit, Sexy Mama…I was headed on a path that meant if I did get out of Lima for any length of time I'd be going one of three places; the military, prison, or the cemetery. Now for me, the military probably would have seen me in prison anyway when I got court-martialed for pulling some A-Team shit." We all laughed at that one. "You gave me hope and you gave me direction. Not just since we started Commune either. You helped me so much, sometimes just by listening to me and giving me a side eye when I was heading down the wrong path. I didn't always listen, and when I didn't, life was quick to kick me in the ass and tell me you were right all along."

I took a deep breath. "Thank you. I just didn't want to do to the two of you what I always thought Rachel would do to Finn."

"Darlin' you just don't have that kind of bullshitty behavior in you." Sam teased. "You do DIVA a whole nother way."

"Okay, so what do you think we should do about the whole NYU versus Columbia thing?" I asked them.

Puck shrugged, "We still have until the Monday after prom to put the tuition deposit check in the mail. That gives us twelve days to figure it out. We know that Sam is taken care of either way. But it almost seems as if Mr. Cohen wants him to go Columbia."

"Yeah, and I kind of want to make sure that you go there just to rub your Aunt Arielle's face in the fact that you are doing everything her daughter couldn't." Sam said with a smile I could feel. "But like Puck said we have more time. I want to know what you decided about Ms. Scott's email?"

I rolled my eyes. "I sent her back a very nice email telling her that the three of us would be there on the eleventh and that I would be happy to accept the opportunity she was so graciously giving me. So which one of you told Kurt about it?" My best friend had cornered me in philosophy class and threatened to wash every piece of underwear and lingerie I owned in Gain…an action that would have me itching and scratching and breaking out and otherwise looking like I had 'that nasty woman's disease'…if I didn't take the chance. He even sat there and read over my shoulder to make sure that the email was an acceptance and not a rejection.

"Not me," Puck said quickly. "I only told Bubbie. She said it was your decision and no one else could make it for you…and to pray that you made the right choice."

"I told Hell Bent. I figured he would talk you into going…I guess he must have mentioned it to Burt…maybe he told Kurt." Sam shrugged again. "Still, it is a damn good opportunity."

"You know what else is a good opportunity?" Puck murmured. "This is a fantastic opportunity for me to get my birthday licks."

Sam and I had started the tradition of x-rated birthday licks…where the licks were sensual tongue type licks, rather than the traditional swats to the backside. So we each gave Noah his birthday licks which transitioned into us making love until the wee hours and then rushing to get ready for school the next morning. Everything was so busy Thursday and Friday flew by. Saturday morning Puck and I were up, fed and dressed by seven we made it to the school by seven thirty and took our AP tests. Mike, Lauren, Artie, Kurt, Santana and surprisingly enough Azimio were already there. Puck, Az, Santana and Mike only had one exam, but the rest of us had two. Azimio, Kurt, Tana and I were all there for the French exam, while Artie, Lauren Mike and Puck were taking the Math test. Kurt, Artie Lauren and I also had the English test. Thankfully they had the schedule set up so that English, the one test with the most people was from ten to noon. And the other tests, which had little to no overlap, were from eight to ten.

During the break, Azimio came over and asked that we all call and talk to Dave. "Ever since he got caught out there with that dude from Dalton, his teammates and the other kids at Carmel are giving him hell. The other day…something kept telling me to call him but I'd left my phone at home so I swung by his house. Thank God I did and that Mr. K gave me a key years ago cause Dave was always losing his. Man, he was making a noose! I took it and told his dad…Mr. Karofsky is getting him counseling, but it would really help if he could talk to some people who you know… think that he is perfectly normal for being gay and shit."

Every one of us agreed, none more so that Kurt. It was strange to think that someone we knew…he might not have been a friend, but we knew him pretty well…had considered…hell he might have been considering suicide. We were still a little subdued when they let us out a little after noon and we scooped up the rest of our ever expanding clique and headed to the mall to finish off our prom needs. We were not very far out from our destination when I heard Puck start to laugh. "Sexy Mama, can we swing by and grab Jake…apparently he needs to get a tux."

"Who asked our little Man Whore in training?" I asked with a big grin. I knew that a lot of people would consider it wrong, and I lack all solidarity with other teenage girls by encouraging him, but I find Jake so cute and charming. He is my little brother, by a whole set of convoluted circumstances, and he isn't a 'danger' to the girls I consider family, so I would fight for his right to be a sex-shark if he wants to be as long as he stays safe. "Apparently he got asked by Rhonda Mai, Jessica Merlot and Megan Voorhese. He is going with Megan though…he said Kitty had soured him on crazy chicks and she is the sanest of those three. Anyway, he needs to hit the mall to rent a tux…or buy a suit. He hadn't made up his mind."

"It's a week before prom…chances are good, he's buying a suit." I told him with a grin. I took a right instead of the left I needed to take and quickly drove to Jake's house. He was waiting outside for us and hoped in. "You got lucky buddy, we almost had Bartana in here with us, and then where would you have sat?" I chided. "Why did you wait 'til the last minute to get your tux?"

He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Mama Cede. I didn't mean to wait so late, but all these chicks kept asking me. I had to figure out which one to say yes to."

"Wait, it was more than those three?" Sam asked him.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I just told Puck about the senior girls. I got asked by like all of Kim's friends, and a few other junior chicks." He told us. "My plan is to go to the senior prom every year I'm in McKinley."

"You're gonna have to walk a fine line to manage that, bro. I mean you're gonna have to keep your nose clean enough that girls don't mind taking you around their folks, but dirty enough that they want you to be the one hittin' that after prom." Puck said wisely. "I couldn't manage it. Plus I kind of thought that going to prom was for suckers…if Lauren hadn't made me go last year, I wouldn't have been there."

"So why are you going this year?" Jake asked even though you could tell he knew the answer.

The smirk that covered Puck's face was truly salacious and kind of evil. "Gotta rub it in the faces of the skinny bitches at that school that try to diss Sexy Mama cause her tits are big and real, or cause she is smarter than all of their dumb asses that she pulled not one but both of the finest muthafuckers in the class of 2013."

"Don't forget that we're also rubbing our happiness in the face of all those dumbasses that used to talk shit about Mercy but spent half their time trying to look at her ass and the other half trying to look down her shirt." Sam growled.

My eyes met Jake's in the rearview mirror. I smiled at him. "I'm just going because I like getting glammed up…I consider it early training for Awards Season."

"So are you guys getting a hotel room or doing an after party?" Jake asked curiously.

We all exchanged looks, "I know that Excess is hosting a post prom party. They based it off of our birthday parties. Twenty five bucks gets you in and unlimited food and drink for the party. But as for hotel rooms…umm…we've been so busy I don't know if anybody has thought of that one yet?" I finally said honestly.

"We're meeting everyone at the mall. We can talk it out before the inevitable gender breakdown." Sam soothed. "After last year and forgetting your flowers at Homecoming, I set some money back just to make sure you could have the kind of Prom you deserve. And Noah and I place the order for your corsages last month."

"Sam, I had a blast at prom last year. It was great. I got my Cinderella moment, I danced with a handsome man, and afterwards I started on the path to the loves of my life." I said with a small smile. I loved my sweet, gentle Sam but I knew that he has a full measure and half of southern pride. Rather than let him fire back with his estimation of his own short comings from junior prom, I simply changed the subject. "Now Jake, what I want to know is…why did you really decide on Megan? Because she is just as crazy as Rhonda and Merlot."

As we pulled into the mall parking lot, Jake shrugged. "She was the only black senior that asked me. It's been awhile since I dated a black girl, publically anyway. According to Chase, some of the sistas are starting to think I only date white girls. I have to nip that shit in the bud…I'm the fucking UN of dating. I accept all races, nationalities and-as long as you don't weight more than I can bench press-size."

Jake's comment made me throw him a side eye, but it made Sam chuckle. "That never stopped your big brother."

"You must be meaning yourself, 'cause I could bench more than Lauren weighed and do ten reps easy." Puck said flicking off our lover. "So Cede, what all is Jakey going to need? Mr. Cohen and Bubbie took care of me and Samson…so it's up to you to help little brother out."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he needs to rent a tux or get a suit and make sure that it matches Megan's dress. Do you know what color it is?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of a goldish ivory color." He whipped out his phone and pulled up a picture.

As soon as I whipped into an empty spot near the food court, I glanced over. "It's called champagne." I grabbed my purse, grabbed Jake's phone and got out my Tahoe. "Ok, I can't tell much from this shot. I guess she wanted to surprise you with the dress itself, but knowing the style would have helped us know if we needed to try and get a tux rental rushed through or if you could still look good with a suit." I grumbled.

"We've seen your dress?" Sam said not understanding why Megan would keep the dress to herself.

"You haven't seen what I'm wearing under my dress and for the two of you, that's the most important surprise." I laughed. "As for Jake…we'll go by American Commodore Tuxes first, and then if they can't do anything for us, we can hit Macy's."

We headed in and everyone was waiting on us. "Sorry guys, had to stop and pick up Megan Voorhese's fresh-meat."

"Oh, nice job, _media casta hermanito_," Santana laughed. "Not only did you get a senior to ask you to the dance, you got one who is guaranteed to spread her thighs easier than butter. But for reals, learn from Asshole Adams…make sure that you wrap that shit up," she said with a big smile. "But take it from me…you definitely want to go down on old girl. She is freakin' obsessed with that shit. Only other person to do it for her was Puck…you hit that off right for her, she'll follow you around like a puppy dog."

"That's real talk." Puck agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't want to hear about that girl and her problems. We need to talk prom night. With all this running around like chickens with our heads cut off, and trying to figure out our future shit, we've been neglecting the present." The guys pulled a bunch of tables together to hold all fifteen of us so we could hold a confab. "Prom night, are we hitting Excess or trying to do our own after party? What are we doing for dinner beforehand? Are we getting dressed at one house, or is it every woman for herself? What time does everyone have to be home? Is anyone doing the hotel room thing?"

Quinn smiled. "Relax Cedes." She soothed. "I was going to say today that I had made us reservations for all sixteen of us at California Dreaming. Jake, are you and Megan going with her crew, or should I ask them to make that eighteen?"

He immediately reached for his phone where it sat in front of me. "If we're inviting them to join us, we should see if Az and Kevin and Kim and Justin and their dates all want to come with us too." Lauren pointed out. We all agreed and Finn, Sam and I quickly shot them a text asking if they had made Prom night dinner plans and if they wanted to join in on ours.

While we waited for their replies, Tina looked thoughtful, "That would bump our numbers up to twenty six."

"I think we should just hit Excess and then we can all have our own hotel rooms. If we want to do our own party, we'd all have to chip in for it and that shit would eat up our budgets." Finn chimed in.

We all snatched up our phones and it didn't take us long before Aidan popped out with, "Country Inn and Suites. Its only two years old; so it should still be nice enough. They have enough rooms, if a couple of us don't want the regular boring rooms. They have five one bedroom whirlpool suites left."

I went to the site and quickly booked one of those. "Make that four, Aid."

"Nope, three." Artie smirked. "You know my Devil Doll loves her some Jacuzzi time."

Aidan laughed. "I got a regular, standard king room… there are only four of those left. But they do still have rooms with king beds and whirlpools that aren't suites. They have almost twelve of those left."

Kurt and Blaine snatched one of those up, and from the smile that came quickly over her face after she did something on her phone, I was fairly sure that Quinn had gotten one of those booked for that night for them or told James to do so. However before I could tease her, Puck…trying and failing to sound casual…asked, "So Tessa, what…what curfew did George give you for prom."

Tessa gave him a big falsely innocent smile. "Becah said that I didn't have to be home until you three get home."

Aidan saw the comments building in Noah's eyes. "George's rules are pretty much the same ones Benton and Sander set for you guys."

I rolled my eyes. "If she is going to give Aidan the cookie on prom night, she's gonna do it. The only thing we can do is make sure that she is smart and safe." I soothed. But my mamma didn't raise any fools, so I also didn't tell him that I'd known for a while that Tessa had decided that prom night was going to be the night. She'd worried that it was too cliché and silly. But in the end, the lure of being able to go to hotel and not have to try to lose her virginity in the backseat of Aidan's CRV or one of their bedrooms with all the possible interruptions and problems there, the cliché thing wasn't nearly as important as having the time and privacy to really enjoy her first time. Becah and I had taken both Quinn and Tessa to my 'lady parts doctor' as Sam and Kurt both call her before the Cheerio Nationals. They'd elected to get the shot rather than the pill. Quinn had even thought to ask if there was a doctor near Yale that our doctor could recommend. I needed to get a referral to someone in New York too. Once Sam, Jake and Puck were all calm again, I turned to Kurt. "Lauren, Tessa and I have appointments at Veronica's Saturday morning and then lunch with the moms and then we're all going to Jewels for our makeup. Did you want to come with, help with colors and such?"

"Actually, I'll be going with Noah and the guys to their barber. Supposedly a straight razor shave will leave my face more silky smooth than even I am capable of getting it. But I am with the girls Friday afternoon for the mani-pedis." Kurt affirmed.

Quinn spoke back up. I hadn't even noticed her on the phone. "Okay, we're set at California Dreaming for thirty…Just in case…at seven."

"Awesome." Sam laughed. "No one mentioned if we were doing the limo thing?"

"Hell no." Santana objected. "We did that last year. Since there were like eight of us to make sure that nobody had to spend too much, it was cramped and it was hot and it smelled funky."

"I didn't want to just because they kind of remind me of funerals." Finn chimed in.

"Dad said that Kurt and I could borrow his Jag." Blaine told us all excitedly.

"Damn…the benefits of not having to worry about fucking up anybody's dress." Santana grumbled.

We all laughed at that. Time was running short so we wrapped up and got to work. All the girls had their dresses already. Some like Santana and Quinn had purchased theirs months ago. Others like Tessa had ordered theirs offline. Aidan hadn't asked her until February and she hadn't wanted to assume anything by making dress arrangements over the Christmas break. But over spring break, Grams Mae and Bubbie had almost nailed Tessa to the floor to alter it to fit her perfectly so the dress fit like it was made just for her. Tina's dress had actually been a gift from Mike's mother. Mrs. Chang had taken Tina and her mom out and they went shopping for it together. When all three women had found a Halston, black and white one shoulder dress that had a ruffle detail down the bodice and a slit in the side all the way up to mid-thigh and they all agreed on it, they knew that that was Tee's dress. Quinn's dress had been purchased when she had gone and visited Frannie over Christmas. While it was blue, it was nothing like what one expected of Quinn, it was very fashion forward.

I shook off the mental roll call of the dresses we'd be wearing to our prom and stood. We headed to the tux shop first. Jake had to pay an extra twenty bucks for a rush fee. But we got him set up. Since we didn't know the style of Megan's dress, we just let Jake get whatever he wanted. Which ended up being a Calvin Klein two button tux with an ivory shirt, a vest and euro styled tie in a color they called geometrics champagne, then he picked a set of gold and mother of pearl cuff links and shirt studs. With all of that decided upon, the genders split up and we ladies headed to make sure that we were set for prom, and after prom.

By the time we left the mall, most of us with at least two bags, there was just enough time to get showered, and dressed in our 'themed' outfits, and head to Excess. The theme was 'BadAss', so as you can imagine there were a lot of different ideas what that meant. For the three of us, it just meant being us, just a little extra. I poured myself into my tightest black jeans, a black corset top with big purple flowers embroidered over it, black over the knee four and half inch stiletto boots and my black leather jacket from the girls versus boys' mashup the year before. I had my hair done in huge curls and my makeup was dark and dramatic. Tina, too, had pulled from her mashup outfit, but she had pulled the tight, black leather pants and paired them with one of her 'goth' shirts, extreme goth makeup and two of those slip on tattoo sleeves. In fact, looking around, most of us glee girls had recycled at least part of the costume we'd worn that day. Brittany was rocking those cool jeans. Quinn had only left off the leather jacket and skull cap. Santana's shirt was different, but everything else stayed the same.

The guys were a lot more varied in their idea of baddassery. Sam was wearing a Batman tee, dark jeans and some shit kicker boots. Puck was dressed like Puck. He knew he was badass enough without wearing anything special. Kurt however looked like he'd just starred as Kenicke or Doody and Blaine wasn't much better. Finn looked like he'd just stepped of the set of that old Lorenzo Lamas show Renegade. Artie had gone the Puck route. He was in a graphic tee that read 'Sarcasm…the body's natural defense against stupid people' and some jeans. He had pulled out the black leather fingerless gloves Puck had given him ages ago and his hair was wild as hell. The Dalton crew just looked like they were happy to be out of their uniforms. James looked huge in a tee shirt that had a picture of Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windo with the words 'Badass Mutherfucker' around it.

The party lasted until closing time, even if we did leave after Puck got his favorite cake, carrot cake with cream cheese frosting and tons of pecans, and he opened all his gifts, most of which were gift cards or things off our graduation wish list. When you looked at the gifts we'd gotten for all of our birthdays and Christmas we'd racked up all of the small kitchen appliances and stuff and most of the living room décor for our house. When we got home, my loves made love to me in my corset. Both of them really seemed to enjoy seeing me all trussed up with my boobs overflowing the neckline of a corset or top that's made to look like one. Despite the late night the night before, Sunday morning we awoke early, very early, Sam had felt like going to Mass, so Puck and I went with him. The service was very moving and thankfully not in Latin. Puck told Sam that it was "cool and all, but I miss the gospel singing at Cede's church".


	47. Chapter 41B Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

><p><strong>Rest in Peace<br>Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

><p>Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at<p>

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key.  
>Much love to the GUEST who mentioned the Howard Wolowitz connection. I couldn't get that out of my head and it spawned the first half of this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 41B<br>Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now cont…  
><strong>_Mercedes PoV_

The week before prom flew by. Since the teachers knew that the second half of the week would be a bust, they scheduled all tests and projects due that Monday and Tuesday. I had three big solo projects due on Monday and a huge group project due Tuesday. Thankfully the Financial Literacy teacher had put Sam, Puck and I together for our group project. But then again she had pretty much paired up all the 'couples' together. But Mrs. Haskins was a pretty awesome teacher. When she overheard another teacher in the hall loudly talking and trying to convince Tina and Mike of how unlikely it was that people who got together in high school could possibly stay together long term, she put old dude in his place. Her history was pretty similar to Becah's…fell in love in middle school, stayed together all through high school and part of college. Let people convince them that it couldn't last so they broke up. She married another guy who wasn't a bad person, they just weren't right together. After her divorce she reconnected with her first love …her forever love… on MySpace and they had been married for ten years. "If we hadn't listened to idiots like you…our lives would have been so much less complicated. But then again, no one should listen to you. You're forty five, have never been married and can't seem to keep the same woman for an entire semester. Stop trying to discourage these kids from building their relationships. Maybe it doesn't last for the rest of their lives, but they owe it to themselves and to each other to try and see if it can."

Within an hour, the whole school heard about that confrontation. Santana liked what she heard so much, she actually brought Mrs. Haskins a fruit basket. Granted she was buying one for Gwen and got the one she gave Mrs. Haskins the free part of the sale, but it was the thought that counted. Mrs. Haskins had taken her own words seriously for our Fin Lit project. We had to take everything we'd learned so far that semester and build a family budget for ourselves. But, and here was the twist…we had to do one version as if we'd achieved our dream career, and one version as if we'd achieved more normal occupations. So for us one version was the rockstars and diva version and the other was for an accountant, an architect and a small business owner. We had to plan for kids and retirement as well in the project. It was hard, but it actually kind of helped us with the whole 'pick a school' tilt a whirl we were on.

In fact it helped us so much that we finally made a decision on how we wanted to handle the whole NYU-Tisch acceptance/Columbia acceptance/Juilliard waitlisted thing. The dads went on line and paid our tuition deposits almost as soon as we told them what we wanted them to do. I was fairly certain they wanted to do it before we could change our minds. It was Wednesday before I finally had everything I needed for prom in hand. I'd gotten my shoes, jewelry and purse during our group shopping trip after the AP tests, but because I had breasts, hips and ass and Lima Mall didn't like to cater to women built like me, I'd had order my lingerie off line. I'd placed the order the same day our graduation test results had come in, but the nightgown I'd wanted had been back ordered. Thursday, all the clique's moms decided to surprise us by treating all of us to massages and facials at Jewels after school. Mrs. Lopez even took care of Quinn since Judy was 'unfortunately incarcerated' and she didn't want the blonde to be left out. Not that my mother would have allowed that to happen, but it was very, very sweet anyway. Gabby had invited Shelby too, so every mom in our circle of influence was present and accounted for.

Laura Zizes forced Lauren to go too. Somehow she even tricked L-boogie back into Greta's skilled hands. "The best way to get used to the discomfort is to do it over and over until your body no longer finds it painful." She chided when Lauren complained about the 'agony' of getting waxed.

That night, all of us there together, was truly fun. As we waited and even while we were getting our services, we talked and we sang and we danced…we really just enjoyed the time with each other. It was great because for most of us this was the last time we'd have the chance to just be their daughters doing something like this. Soon we'd be their daughters in their eyes, but adults in the eyes of the rest of the world and it wouldn't be exactly the same. My mom was a little worried about leaving the twins with the guys, especially since they had Beth, but Sarah and Stacey had come with us. But Becah reminded her that it was three babies yeah, but six guys taking care of them, three of whom had raised children almost to adulthood. That seemed to help, but it may have been the hot stone massage and full body wax…her first since two months before the twins were born…that actually relaxed her.

By the time we got home the babies, including Beth, were knocked out so we let them sleep and Noah, Sam and I dropped Beth off at daycare the next morning after we dropped Triple S off at school. That Friday afternoon we were back at Jewels, but just the prom goers that time. When we got there though, we found another surprise. The moms had paid for us all the night before. They arranged each of us, even Kurt to get the paraffin wraps for both our hands and feet. Kurt was prepaid for a spa massage mani-pedi. The girls were all treated to stone spa pedicures, French spa manicures and a full set of gel nails for those who wanted them…basically all of us who couldn't normally grow our nails long thanks to sports and or cheerleading. Kurt decided to go for a gel overlay. He didn't have any color added, but his nails looked like he had the best manicure ever. I went with a traditional French manicure that had beautiful music bars and notes across the white tips for my hands. But I decided to be fun and a little whimsical…or naughty, one of the two…with a mirror polish for my pedicure. Velma, the nail artist, did an amazing job, I could really see a perfect reflection in each of my toe nails. It was all kinds of awesome.

I told Lauren and Tessa that I would pick them up the next day at eight thirty so that we'd get to Veronica's on time. Then I reminded everyone that we were meeting at DnD's Wings the next day at two for lunch, and we were to all be showered, attired in our lingerie and back over here at five for our makeup to be done.

"Don't forget to pack for your after prom celebrations tonight." Lauren reminded us all. "The guys said that they were going to go over and check in while we were getting our faces done. They can take our luggage up with theirs then. I think they are planning on getting dressed there and then coming to get us. At least that's Sam and Puck's plan."

"Those two are determined to give you the textbook perfect prom experience." Kurt said with a little smile. "I had to explain to Sam that there wasn't any where nearby that did horse drawn carriage rides…and that you had a very real hatred of equine beasts in the first place."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't hate them… I just think they are really, really big and horribly stinky." I defended.

Santana got a dirty look on her face, but thankfully Brittany covered her mouth before she could say whatever had come to her mind. Instead Britts smiled. "I'm bringing a lot of condoms. I don't know exact sizes for you or Blaine, Kurt…or Mike and James…but I should have the right size for all the other guys." I had to fight to suppress a smirk. Brittany seemed all innocent…so most of the time you forgot that she was as much a sexologist as Puck or his grandmother. She'd had sex with most of the guys in our clique except for those she named, Sam, Finn and Aidan…but she had seen Aidan's and knew of Sam and Finn's thank to Santana.

"Thank you Brittany." Tina said with a big smile. "I think we should all make a pact, right here…right now, and swear that we will use a condom each and every time we make love…or bone or fuck or have sex or get it in, or whichever expression Santana and/or Lauren can come up with for the act. But not just tonight…but at least until we're married…or have our commitment ceremony for Cedes, Tana and Britts. I mean Cedes and Tessa already have no choice. The rest of us can make the pact in solidarity…just a solidarity that is mutually beneficial."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Lauren chimed in. "We all have dreams we want to see come true…and while it's still going to be possible to become everything we want to be even if we become mommies first…it would be a whole lot harder."

Quinn quirked he lips up in a sort of smile. "Tell me about it. If it weren't for Shelby being so wonderful and all of you having my back, who knows what kind of crazy I would be by now."

We all agreed, and made our solemn vows…even though Kurt pointed out that pregnancy wasn't really a danger for him and Santana pointed out that she ALWAYS made her partners use a condom. "Yup, whenever we play with the strap-on, Tana totally makes me wrap it up"; Brittany affirmed.

There was absolutely nothing any of us could say to that, so we separated for the night. It was strange to be in my Tahoe alone. Since Tessa was going back to George's, and it was on the way for her, Lauren took her home. I thought over the differences a year had wrought. I was in a relationship and while I would be going to prom with my friends, I'd also be there not just a part of the group, but with men of my own. With them came all the changes to my family life, including having two brand new baby sisters. My friends were actually happier than I'd ever known them to be. Kurt had Blaine who valued him and loved him without reserve. Tina had Mike, and the two of them were even more solid than they had been the year before. Finn and Lauren had been a huge surprise, but they fit together in ways that I would never have seen, but that were perfect for them.

Santana, Artie and Britts were less of a surprise, but no less perfect together. Artie got to be the protector he was inside, and Santana supported him completely. Santana got to let down her guard a little because she had support and protection too. Brittany was the heart and soul of the threesome. She gave them someone to protect and nurture, but at the same time…strange as it sounded…she kept them grounded even while giving them wings. Tessa was the perfect match for Aidan, and while they hadn't been my friends as long as the others they were just as dear to my heart, if not more so in Tessa's case. I felt myself smile as I thought of Quinn. I was so not surprised when she said that she wanted to experience loving a black man. I'd seen that change coming over her slowly but surely as she lived in my home. Kurt had found her the perfect one too. James reminded me so much of my dad and brothers that I often found myself teasing him as if he were Kev or Dev. They were good together. But perhaps best of all, James would make sure that Quinn learned the pleasure that making love could bring when it was right. As my mental wanderings ended I realized that I'd made it home.

For just a moment before I opened my door, I allowed myself to feel the sadness of the one OG…original gleek…that we'd lost. The sense of loss was a little clouded by anger still, but it was there none the less. I said a prayer that the Lord would keep her safe from her own insanity, but not at the cost of anyone else.

I headed in and showed the family my nails and toes. Puck loved the fact that he would be able to see up my skirt by looking at my toes. I didn't have the heart to point out that all he would probably see would be my thighs. We went to bed early and made love until late. We fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I awoke and packed my 'go bag.' I put in a really cute outfit to wear home Sunday, including lingerie and the beautiful nightie I'd purchased to wow Sam and Noah with after prom. I dressed carefully, making sure to wear a button front shirt so it wouldn't have to come off over my head after my hair was done. I kissed my sleeping men and left my luggage piece by the door. I had to hit the ground running since I had overslept a little. I grabbed three huge smoothies and bagels with schmear for us to have for breakfast as I made my way to grab Tessa and Lauren.

Veronica's was already hopping when we got there at nine. They had their regular Saturday crowd on top of the prom goers. The second she got into his chair, Lamar made Lauren show him a picture of her dress, and then he went to work. She got no input at all. He gave her umber low lights and light chestnut...almost blonde highlights. He looked at her face and grabbed his tweezers and shaped her eyebrows. They had been well done before he started, but Lamar tweeked them just a little bit so that her arch now gave her very mischievous and slightly naughty look. When he was satisfied, he took her to the shampoo area. While Lamar was working on Lauren, Veronica was tightening my weave and adding some purply black tracks just near the front. She washed and conditioned the weave and then she gave me huge finger waves at the front, set the back in a multitude of rollers. I was set under a medium heat drier as she turned her attention to Tessa.

Neither Veronica not Lamar wanted to change Tessa's color. Lamar actively refused. "Women dye their hair to make it your color. It would be an abomination to touch that hair with a dye brush." I could have told them she was just teasing when she asked him what color he was going to put in for her. Instead Tessa was washed and trimmed back up to her usual neck length layers. Then Veronica started with the rollers. She rodded Tessa's hair on big rollers that created large, spiral waves and sat her under the dryer.

When I turned my attention back to Lauren, Lamar had her kneeling in a chair that had been raised as high as it would go. She was bent over the back and he was carefully rubbing a keratin leave in conditioner through her hair…trying his best to coat every strand. Then he blew her dry at the root, leaving most of her hair still wet. When he was satisfied with that, he sat her back in his chair and started to braid above her right eye. The braid circled down towards her ear, and then looped back up to her crown and around behind her left ear before Lamar braided the rest of her hair down to the tip, and coiled it into a beautiful chignon. The intricate braiding made the coils of the chignon look like the petals of a flower. Lamar sat Lauren under a low heat dryer as he pulled another girl from school into his chair.

Eventually Veronica called Tessa back to her chair and took out the rods. She gave them a very light spritz of soft hold hair spray, pinned the curls up and gave Tessa directions on how to finish the look off. When Lamar decided that Lauren's hair was dry enough, he took her back to his chair and pushed a jeweled hair clamp in right at the very center of the 'flower' giving it just a little extra umph of formality. I was lucky enough to get treated to the same "pin up the curls to release them after I was dressed" advice as Tessa. Before we left Veronica stopped us with a look. "Now I'm gonna need a prom picture of each of you…I want one of you by yourself, one of you with your date and one of your whole big old crazy crew." She gave us all a stern look. "If I don't get my pictures, then you, Ms. Mercy J…you don't get the name and number of my cousin's shop in Harlem. Lauren, you will see how booked Lamar is over your Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks, and you Tessa, I'll make you have to go to Supercuts or someplace with chipper, happy people." She threatened.

"Yes Ma'am." We all promised in varying levels of cheekiness. I looked at my watch. "Man, Ronica, we have to go. We're supposed to meet Momma and the rest of the crew over at Daryl and Daryl's for lunch. Thank you for getting us out of here on time." I said as I added a nice and hefty tip on to her total. I know that she had made some of her usual Saturdays wait while she and Lamar showered us with their attention.

"You girls have fun tonight. No matter how old you get, there is no night that is exactly like your Prom nights." She ushered us out the door.

We made our way over to DnD's Wings quickly. Of course, even with Veronica and Lamar's willingness to make the older women wait as they did the prom girls' hair, the three of us were still the last to arrive. I looked around the table; it was hilarious how we looked there with our very formal hairdos and our very informal clothes. Every one ate and talked. It was a lot like that Thursday night at Jewels. The moms were using the time to drop some knowledge on us. Like 'if you are wearing stockings tonight, put an extra pair in your purse just in case', or 'here is twenty bucks, I know you have your debit card, but it's always best to have some cash on you' and of course, 'don't forget to take some condoms with you. Contraception is everyone's responsibility'. My personal favorite was 'take you cameras with you and lots of pictures; I know that you'll be getting the professional ones too, but trust us, you will never have enough pictures to remember this night by'.

After lunch we all separated and headed to run last minute errands, like picking up boutonnieres, and grabbing cushioning insoles for our heels. I picked up some Altoids and another tube of my favorite lip gloss and one of the cool new colored lip balms I'd seen on a Revlon commercial. I was in and out of SprawlMart and raced home to shower. I went in through the kitchen and put the lapel flowers into the refrigerator. Then I spent some time playing with the twins as I helped Mom ready them for their nap. When I walked into my room it was very strange to see neither Sam nor Noah. My overnight bag was gone as were their tux bags and, looking into the closet, their overnight bags. Giggling a little I head into our bathroom, their shaving kits were still there, but I suppose they wouldn't need them since they were going to have the straight razor shaves at the barber shop.

I made sure that I was so clean I squeaked before stepping from the rather temperate shower. I had made sure that the bathroom wouldn't get too steamy so my hair would remain perfect. I slathered on an unscented Alba Botanica lotion and then spritzed myself with a very tiny amount of the hellaciously expensive Hermes perfume Uncle Saul had given me for Christmas. I love the subtle scent and I wanted to make sure that I didn't run out too soon, or put on too much so it lost the subtly. I padded back into my bedroom to put on my lingerie. I'd had the devil's own time finding a strapless bra in my size that wasn't a corset or bustier. I almost gave in and got one with the full stomacher part too just to be done, but I was determined to be fully comfortable just in case Sam tried to start another dance off.

It had taken me the better part of a March Saturday afternoon to find one I could actually afford, but I was finally able to find one that was pretty enough and came in my size. Wonderbra finally solved my dilemma. They had a gorgeous bra they called the Ultimate Strapless Lace bra that didn't just come in my size; it was available all the way up to double G. the site also had several cuts of panties in the same lace. I ordered both a thong and a boy cut panty, just in case I wore the bra with a different cut and style of dress. I wiggled and jiggled myself into the bra and panties, making sure to allow the girls to sit up pretty and checking the mirror to make sure that the cheekies framed my ass just right. I felt and looked great, the bra was even more comfortable that the tag lines made me believe.

I had considered getting a garter belt and stockings, but they wouldn't have worked with the shoes I'd fallen in love with so I was rather glad I had held off. I put carpet tape and super glue on the shoe and the dress shoes insoles I'd gotten. Once I was sure that those insoles weren't going anywhere, I sat the shoes standing up on my dresser. I slipped into the nursery and gave both Amara and Amaea kisses before I made my way back to Jewels. I was getting a little tired of that place for a while. But after this visit, I wouldn't need to go back for six to eight weeks so I should be fine.

Once again I swung by and grabbed Tessa and Lauren before heading to the spa. As soon as we arrived, we were shown to our 'stations'. The artist started with a quick cleanse followed by moisturizing. Then the woman, Lena, asked if I preferred a mineral, matte mousse or liquid foundation. I answered for both Tessa and myself. Since she never uses makeup and the mineral foundation was supposed to be more breathable, I selected that for both of us. I loved the finish it gave us. Rather than letting them goop stuff on Tes' face, I had them keep her look fresh and natural though Lena did use a pretty shade of tealish blue on the outer corner of Tessa's upper lids that made her blue eyes pop and still work really well with her dress. Lena didn't bother with blush, and she went with a slightly pinker than neutral lip.

While Lena used a light hand on Tessa, I gave her full permission to go full glam on me. She started with the foundation then she did a bunch of individual eyelash extensions. Jet black liquid eye liner on both upper and lower lash lines followed creating very strong 'wings'. As silvery, glittery eye shadow was applied to my lid itself with a dark purple in the crease, Lena blended the purple up onto the above crease area. Then she started with a shiny, silvery lilac above that blending that shade up onto the eye brow ridge. She then used an eyebrow brush with some dark tinted gel to make sure that my contoured eyebrows would behave all night. She did just a little contouring to my cheeks, making my cheekbones look firmer and higher. She used lip liner, and gloss to make my lips look like I'd been enjoying a red lollipop, rather than making me look like I was actually wearing lipstick. I loved it. Best of all was it was a very close match to the shiny Revlon lip balm I'd been unable to resist on my store run.

Lauren's face was finished very quickly. She had Ana, her artist, give her an eye look that was dramatic and yet simple. It started with a dark brown liner following the natural lash line. The outer V was a smoky grey brown color that blended into a peachy color over the middle lid that then lightened to a super pale apricot color at her inner eye. That light shimmery color was also brought up onto her eye brow ridge. Her lips were her trademark blowjob red, and that wasn't changing for anybody. Not considering how much she liked tormenting Finn with it.

Smoky eye was the look of the night for Santana. Her brown eyes looked deeper and sultrier than ever before. She allowed her artist to play with some color on her cheeks and give her a warm brick red for her lips. Tana's hair screamed Grecian goddess, but her makeup just yelled Latina idol. Brittany on the other hand looked like she wasn't wearing anything but a very shiny lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was down around her shoulders in big waves and curls, so she gave a very sweet and innocent vibe.

I looked over to see who had taken my place in the chair and smiled when I realized it was Quinn. She had really started to explore fashion more lately. I decided to take a peek at the makeup style she was looking toward. I took one look at the picture Quinn had for Lena to recreate and shook my head. It was entirely too much. It took Lena and I only a few seconds to come up with the right look for her. It started with a set of falsies followed by a nice thick eyeliner that tapered to an end just a little beyond the other corner of her eye. Above that there was a thin layer of light gold, followed by a smoky blue and finished off with a warm apricot and very light highlight. Her lower lid was lined in a super light blue that was blended with just hint of the light gold. For her lips we settled on a bright and shiny pink lipstick that was lined with a pink just a shade darker that gave her lips a fuller look. It looked great with the voluminous formal straight ponytail she'd had her hair done in.

Tina had taken over Ana's chair when the tiny makeup artist had finished with Lauren. Ana give her a very thin brown liner line and she had her do the lid in neutral tones, very light and shimmery at the lid, the darkest at the crease and then a medium light color blended into her eye brows. Her lips were flushed with a glossy red shimmer. Her jet black hair was done up in an elegant French twist with her bangs parted in the middle an sweeping down and back up behind her ears. When we were all done, we headed back to our homes to get into our dresses.

Becah was over at George's as usual. She and Sarah would be helping Tessa get ready. My mom, Gabby and Stacey were all waiting on me when I got home. Angel Mom had finally made an appointment and gotten confirmation that she was pregnant again. She was trying to take it in stride, but you could easily see that she got tired a lot more easily and she was already getting kind of scary with her rapidly swinging moods. I think that Sander was taking it better…he was almost as excited as Daddy had been when he'd found out about the twins. Stacey had Gabby's digital camera, and she was the photographer as I got ready for my senior prom.

I took off the button front shirt dress I had worn to get my makeup done. Bubbie Ruth and her friend, Mac, had done an amazing job with the dress. It was a stunning floor length gown with a strapless sweetheart neckline. Clustered just to the right of center on the very, very fitted bodice, there was a large section of embroidery that attached a broach looking hoard of striking crystals and beads that sparkled beautifully and promised to continue to do so as I danced the night away. Atop the dark purple satin there was a beautiful chiffon break-away that covered the satin skirt and elegantly swept the floor and seemed to draw every eye's attention to the very high slit.

Once the hidden zipper was pulled up and the hook fastened to make sure it stayed that way, I put in my earrings as Mom and Gabby started unpinning all the curls at the back of my head. Since there was the sparkly beadwork on the bodice of the dress, I didn't do a neckpiece. Instead I'd gone with a pair of chandelier earrings. The earrings had crystal embossed scroll work and ended halfway down the column of my neck. They looked very formal, and they even mimicked the shape of the embroidery on my dress a little bit. When I was finally ready, I pushed my feet into my shoes and arranged the abundance of straps over the top of my foot and around my ankle. The shoes themselves were five inch high Steve Madden black satin and jet crystal sandals with an inch platform under the balls and toes of my feet. They looked so amazing with the mirror pedicure. I twitched the skirts back into place and posed for pictures with Mom and Gabby.

Senior year is one of the strangest times I'd ever experienced. Everything is extremely exciting and yet everything is tinged with a slight hint of sadness because so much will never be the same. Prom night seemed to embody that sentiment completely. As I dressed with Mama and Angel Mom, I was so anxious to see Sam and Puck. Sander had gone over to help them dress so Daddy could be here if the twins needed something while Mama was in here with me. I looked in my mirror with these two wonderful women beside me and could only think I want to grow up to be just like them. I told them so, which lead to tears. Thankfully part of the formal makeup package at Jewels was that you got to take a repair kit home with you. Stacey 'helped' me repair my face and I put the kit into my purple and black clutch.

Daddy poked his head in, "You look so beautiful Mercedes." He whispered proudly. "Sam and Noah are downstairs." Stacey took some pictures of me and Daddy before she rushed from the room to get pictures of Puck and Sam. Daddy escorted me down the stairs, and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Noah and Sam for the first time that evening. They were dressed in identical Armani black tuxes with the vests made by Bubbie. Both of my guys had done with the Nehru collared shirts so they didn't need to do a tie even though Bubbie had made them each a tie that matched their waistcoats. They had gone with different color shirts since they weren't trying to look like twins. Sam's shirt was a very, very light gray, and Puck's was a really, really light lavender. At some point they must have seen Lamar and Ronica cause Sam's dark blonde was back to Lamar's signature sunkissed wheat color and Puck's hawk was as tight as last year's jeans on a comic book nerd. They both looked so handsome. The breathless looks of awe and wonder that crossed their faces as I stepped into view almost brought tears to my eyes.

We took the required pictures. Me with each of them, them with each other, all three of us together, Sam and I with each of our parents…we were planning to swing through George's house to get pictures of Puck with George and Becah. There were about a million different shots they wanted and they got. They got pictures of Sam putting one corsage of lilies and purple orchids on my left wrist and Noah doing the same for my right. Then they took pictures of me affixing the purple orchid boutonnieres to Puck and Sam's lapels. Finally satisfied with all the pictures they had taken; Gabby switched to a brand new SD card and handed the camera to Sam with the admonition that she wanted pictures of every single one of us. We headed to George's two story house and found that Aidan had arrived to pick up Tessa, but thankfully they hadn't left yet. More pictures were taken, then we had to hot foot it over to Artie's. When we got there, the adult Lopezes and Pierces had already left, so we took some group shots and loaded the six of us into the Tahoe. Puck had used part of his day detailing it so it would be perfect. Mom had been nice and lent me her Enclave to do all my running that day.

Once we got to the restaurant we were happy to find that we weren't super early nor were we majorly running late. California Dreaming had actually set us up in one of their meeting rooms, but had made sure the table was big enough to seat thirty. It was actually eight tables set up in a big square with the middle open. Quinn and James were already there. Quinn looked gorgeous in her cobalt blue, off the shoulder La Reina floor length sheath gown with its geometric layered neckline and waist. The neckline was such a fashion statement that Quinn had gone without a necklace as well. Instead she wore earrings that I kind of hoped were cubic zirconia. Because they looked like three diamonds, at least three or four carats each, an emerald cut at the top, a perfect round cut in the center and an even larger teardrop at the end. James had once again gone with a wide tie and vest combination in a perfectly matched shade of cobalt, rather than a bow tie and cummerbund set. His tux wasn't as black as Noah and Sam's were…it was almost a dark charcoal gray rather than actual black. It fit his huge frame well. I could easily see that he and Quinn were very much heading for the nookie later.

Speaking of a guy who was definitely getting the cookie that night, Aidan was there in his black suit with a light aqua blue tie. At Tessa's request, he hadn't rented a tux; rather he had just gotten a new suit. Tessa's dress was beautiful it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was encrusted with miniature pearls and draped alluringly over her breasts. The empire waist started horizontal rows of colored chiffon over a nude lining that highlighted her figure all the way down to mid thighs where the bands turned vertical down the mermaid skirt to the hem. Her earrings were white gold dangling chains accented with CZ and topped off at the bottom with a diamond shaped CZ stone wrapped in more white gold and punctuated with little chips at each point of the diamond. Her shoes were hugely high and she had practiced in them for the better part of the month whenever she could. But they mimicked the aqua color of her dress, where they weren't covered in rhinestones. Her hair was down in tousled waves that completely hid one eye. She looked beautiful and Aidan couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kim arrived with Steven, we were all a little surprised about that, but apparently they couldn't sing together and practice together as much as they had been and not catch feelings. Her brown curls were pulled back into a Grecian updo, and highlighted with a crystal embossed headband. Her dress was form fitting and black with illusion sheer banding around the high neckline and trumpet skirt. Her shoes kept that banding in play by boasting black and white horizontal stripes themselves. Steven wore a tux with a black vest. He paired it with a thicker black tie and round onyx shirt studs. He looked very dapper, but you could tell from their interactions that they were more than friends and yet not quite to the boyfriend-girlfriend level just yet.

Artie had decided on a black suit too. He'd gone for simple black traditional tie and white shirt so that he didn't seem to favor either of his girls who were dressed entirely differently that night. Santana was in floor a length red lace over nude satin dress. The dress had a mermaid silhouette and a boat neckline, but almost no back…it was completely wide open from behind. She had rose gold and diamond hoop earrings and no other jewelry…except her shoes which were red and crystal encrusted. Brittany had picked her pedicure so her toes were done in glittery red with crystals on them as well. You could see that she was happy as hell with her lovers. Brittany's dress was very cute. It was as sweet as Santana's was sexy. The dress started with a sweetheart neckline with twist front pleated bodice and was adorned with chunky stones for a touch of glam. The darker teal color made Britts skin glow and the gown's straplessness highlighted the dancer's strong shoulders and super toned arms. Her heels were hella high, giving her even more height. They showed off the much more subtle pedicure Santana had picked for her; a modified French pedicure with turquoise where there was usually white with black scroll designs over that. Her earrings were quirky cute, not something I'd have picked, but very Brittany.

Tina and Mike rolled in after the six of us who had ridden together were seated. Tina's black and white dress was just gorgeous, her shoes were hot like fire and I loved her earrings which were pearls and diamantes set in a black metal. Since she was in black and white, Mike had gone with a very traditional tux. The dancer looked like an Asian James Bond…fine as all get out. They were quickly seated and Kurt and Blaine joined us. This year, both of them had elected to rock regular tuxes and were a study in black and white. Finn and Lauren were right behind them. Finn looked very grown up in his tux with a dark blue bow tie and cummerbund. L-Boogie was rocking an exquisite gown, composed of lace embroidered with paillettes that shimmered as she walked. The cascading skirt added tons of glamour and an off-the-shoulder neckline highlighted her super strong arms and showed off a surprisingly elegant neck. The whole look was finished with scalloped trim at the neck and hem, the overall impression was one of sweeping romance. It was very different than her look from the year before or even from Homecoming. Her earrings actually looked kind of floral which totally matched her hair. Her shoes had a bit of a heel bringing her and Finn shoulder to shoulder. She was the only one of us wearing stockings, but then again she was the only one not wearing open toe shoes so she could wear them.

Adams rolled in accompanied by Dave. The forcibly outed lineman had no desire to go to his new school's prom, and Adams wasn't currently talking to his pregnant usual date. So the two friends had decided to go to McKinley's prom together as friends and damn anything anyone might say. Kevin came in with a girl I recognized from our graduation test class. Lori was the only one in the class shorter than me, so Kevin had definitely kept to type. At least we knew she was over the age of consent. It didn't take long to find out that Lori lived next door to Hell and the tiny freshman had set them up and they had hit it off well. Their relationship seemed farther along than Kim and Steven's but nowhere near the level of James and Quinn or Tessa and Aidan.

Justin and his date, Rhonda Mai, showed up last. I knew we should have asked who he was going with before we offered the invitation to join us. She looked cute, but very 'on trend' rather than looking like she had picked a dress she loved. Her dress was black, had a sweetheart neckline and full skirt, very formal. Then she dressed it up even further with a huge onyx and 'diamond' necklace and long dangly matching earrings. Everything about her got on my nerves very quickly after they sat down. I mean Justin was awesome and he was totally one of us, but Rhonda managed to piss off half the table before we all finished our appetizers. But we made it through dinner, and Justin pulled us all to the side and apologized for her rudeness. We assured him that we wouldn't hold it against him and he was still our boy. And we wouldn't after all, we could all tell that Justin was with Rhonda for the same reason Jake was with Megan, the sure thing.

Even with the annoyance, dinner was fun and delicious. There were a lot of candid shots taken and a lot of food sharing. After dinner we retired to the bathroom to freshen up and fix our makeup. I shared my Altoids, the ridiculously strong mint helping us all regain our pre-dinner freshness. The ride from the restaurant to the school was rather quiet. We were all very much sure that this milestone of a night was moving too fast and yet not fast enough. Sam reached over from the driver's seat and grasped my hand. "Have we told you how amazing you look?" he asked quietly.

"I think you said it quite a few times as we were running the picture gauntlet at home." I teased.

Puck leaned forward, "well then we haven't said it nearly enough, cause you are looking so fine…part of me wants to skip prom and head right to the hotel."

"Well I have to say that the two of you are looking pretty damn fly yourselves." I told them honestly. "Maybe we should just do a pop in at Excess and then hit our room. I can't wait until the two of you see what I'm wearing underneath this dress…not to mention the lingerie I found for tonight."

Sam licked his lips and Puck bit back a moan. "Yeah, let's do that."

I heard a snort from the back seat. It was weird, I'd been so caught in our own little world, I'd forgotten that Artie, Tana and Brits were riding with us. "You three are just gonna have to keep your horniness at bay for another couple of hours." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. "If we can manage when we don't get to bone every night, then I know your 'fucking 'til the wee hours' asses can handle a little bit of a wait. This is our last prom night. It is one of the last things we're doing as high school seniors. Suck it up and enjoy this shit.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess she kind of has a point, but still, you are looking good enough to eat Mercy."

"Thanks Sammy." I smiled. We pulled in and parked, Sam and Puck helped me down from my seat before they got Artie settled. The rest of our big clique was waiting on us at the doors. As we stepped into Kurt's 'Enchanted Kingdom' I heard several of us start to hum 'A Whole New World'. The prom committee had outdone themselves. The night was a study in perfection. Jake brought Megan over to chat. Her dress was a lighter shade of champagne than it had looked in the picture, yet Jake's tux seemed to go with it very well. Megan even thanked me for helping him. It was very pretty, but also very much 'prom' looking. It had a high low skirt with pickups along the length and a corset top that made the most of Megan's rather unimpressive endowments. Unlike Rhonda she had kept her jewelry simple, and over all she looked really classy -if a little young. The DJ, the same one from homecoming had set up a 'karaoke' station, which gave us New Directions present a chance to shine. I made my way over to DJ Silver's stand and quietly asked him if he had the music for an old Al Green song.

I was proud that my guys didn't give two shits about what anyone had to say about them. As I crooned 'Let's Stay Together' into the microphone, they swayed together basking in the surety of our love. When I finished, the DJ put on Madonna's remake of Peggy Lee's famous Fever. Noah stepped to the stage and took my hand. "You look so fucking beautiful tonight…may I have this dance?" we danced together through the whole song and the next, Louis Armstrong's 'What A Wonderful World'. Then Sam took me into his arms for the next two dances, Tina and Mike doing a duet of 'A Whole New World' and then KC & JoJo's 'All My Life'. Then the three of us got our silly groove on as the DJ went through a plethora of top forty and dance songs.

The rest of the night was a blur of dancing and talking, laughing and reminiscing. Quinn got her crown but rather than dancing with the prom king, Rick Nelson, she instead danced with James and left Rick to his date. There was some drama when Brittany said that she saw Rachel in the hallway trying to convince the Cheerios manning the ticket table that she belonged, but we didn't worry too much about that. The prom committee had been damn organized, they would roll through the crowd and find couples that had decided to take a break and usher them to the photographer's staging area. They would even hold a mirror so the person or couple could make sure that they looked great for their picture. The photographer took two shots of each person, couple or group, a silly one and a more traditional posed one. By the end of the night, we barely had to wait in line to get a huge shot of all of us who'd been at dinner together as well as Jake and Megan.

We all got back in our cars, I swear I'd been in and out of cars more that day than any other single day of my life, and we made our way to Club Excess. We paid for the royal blue wrist bands that gave us admittance and unlimited food and drinks. It had been two and a half long, dance and song filled hours since dinner so we got our money's worth. We danced and had a great time. Unfortunately, we found that we probably should have listened to Brittany a little more when she'd said Rachel had appeared at the school. Tessa, Quinn, Lauren and I had gone to the bathroom, and when we came out our former friend was lying in wait. Her dress was kind of pretty, a light peach chiffon mermaid dress with a demure sweetheart neckline. It would have been a better color on her if her hair had still been dark…but it was a nice dress.

"Good Evening Ladies, Quinn I understand that congratulations are in order. Despite all the upheaval in your personal life, you've at last made prom queen." She said quasi-politely.

"Hello, Rachel." Quinn said very formally. "I'm a little surprised to see you here. I thought that Carmel's Prom after party was over in Finlay."

"Yes, it is, however, I really felt like I wanted to experience prom with my real classmates." Rachel returned. Her tone conveyed that she didn't feel it was her fault at all that she wasn't still at McKinley. "My date, Dylan Kasich, he is the nephew of our governor, he understood completely and agreed to bring me here after we left our celebration with our friends."

I rolled my eyes at that. Dylan Kasich had been run out of Dalton after just one semester for having been caught with six different girls in his room in less than three months. Kurt had told me all about it. Blaine had even mentioned that some of the girls had seemed very relieved when they'd been caught. "Be careful Rachel. He has a bad rep according to Kurt and Blaine." I found myself saying even though I shouldn't have cared. "No matter what you think of me, I wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to you."

Rachel looked like she was struggling to maintain her false friendly demeanor. "Mercedes…thank you for your concern. Dylan has been nothing but a perfect gentleman all evening." She smiled mockingly. "I know that you probably don't understand the concept since you are dating Puck and Sam…but Dylan knows that I'm chaste."

"Actually Rachel, Cedes is right. The Kasiches belong to the same club as my family. Dylan has a 'never serve alone' order among the female wait staff." Quinn tried.

"Unlike those whores, and the ones in front of me, I am still in possession of my virginity. I have no intention of giving it away for a pretty face and a sweet word." Rachel said haughtily.

Lauren laughed. "Yeah…gotta save that virginity for something truly important…like a casting couch."

"Ah, Lauren, I must say, that dress is beautiful…I am surprised that you could afford something so very expensive after all it must have cost a fortune for all those many, many, many yards of silk and lace." Rachel quipped back.

The smile Lauren gave her reminded me of a shark. "If that is the best you can come up with then you still aren't worth my time. I personally could point out that my dress probably cost less than your nose job since it must have taken the surgeon hours to shave it down to a reasonable size. Or I could further point out your appalling lack of intelligence showing your face around us after that shit you pulled last September. But I think I'll settle for asking you if you made it into Juilliard since we all know that you didn't get into NYADA…oh wait, you got sent home from the Juilliard audition early too didn't you? Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Puck all made it to the final round…but you didn't. If you see Kurt tonight, don't forget to congratulate him he got into both NYADA and Juilliard."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I'm glad for him. I'm going to Tisch or maybe AMDA, I haven't decided between those two really prestigious programs as of yet." She finally said with forced pride.

"I'm happy for you Rachel." I smiled and made a mental note to let Santana know. "Most of us got into at least one or two of our top three schools. It really helps to have that National's title under our belt."

"Yes. I am looking forward to going back this year even if it won't be with the New Directions. I'm the featured lead for Vocal Adrenaline." Her pride this time was in no way false. "I'm sure that we will prove victorious."

"Glad you think so, if you don't have faith in yourself…no one will. Unfortunately, you're really wrong this time." Tessa said with her own blend of sweetness and sarcasm.

"Oh yes, Noah's kind of, sort of…soon to be…step sister." Rachel smirked. "As I heard it at Temple, the Puckerman family is just growing by leaps and bounds. You and a half-brother that managed to escape his notice until very recently. Gee Mercedes, it must worry you…the knowledge that the apple doesn't fall far from the rotten, diseased tree. But then again, you've gained new siblings of your own. So I suppose that Noah may be the one who needs to worry. After all…who knows when you will decide to accidentally get pregnant to keep him and Sam attached to you."

"Wow." I said watching as the veneer of sanity started cracking almost visibly. "First of all watch your mouth, or I will snatch your eyeballs out and turn them around to make it easier for you. My mothers and my sisters are no concern of yours…that includes Tessa. Secondly…I'm trying to remain a good Christian, but you are really making me want to pull your tongue out through your teeth. I tried to warn you about your date because I truly worry that your crazy is gonna put your ass in a fucked up situation…I was right, but I didn't realize that you'd mainly be in danger from me, You Ratchet Skank. Despite what your crazy is telling you, no one here has done anything wrong to you."

"You stole my solos. Kurt stole the spots that were rightfully mine at both NYADA and Juilliard. I am far more talented than either of you." She shouted.

"You know what Rachel, you are gonna take that bullshit belief to your grave, no matter who or what shows you that it is in fact bullshit." I had calmed considerably. "But in two weeks, you will know for sure that the rest of the world knows that you are not the most talented thing to come out of Lima Ohio…see your crazy ass at Nationals." I brushed past her leaving her to the tender mercies of Lauren.

As I strode through the club I forced myself to actually calm down. The truth of the matter was that Rachel wanted to wreck our night and I refused to allow her to win. I found Sam and Noah and let them take the bitch all the way off my mind. We danced and had a good time. The caterer had set out heavy appetizers and they were actually really good. Santana came up to us and let us know that they were very much ready to go. She had been forced to almost break some dude's hand for grabbing her ass, so she was ready to go and get her boos alone.

I noticed that quite a few of us were ready to head out. We got Artie in the car, and noticed that James and Quinn were coming out as were Tessa and Aidan. We were all smiling and laughing as we headed to the hotel. Nothing Rachel or anyone else could do would ruin this night for us. Just as prom should have been, we were having the best night of the high school portion of our lives.

* * *

><p>Please read and let me know if you enjoyed it.<p>

You can read all about their After Prom Activities in the side story

After the Party is the Hotel Lobby

Don't worry it is going up in its entirety.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

TTFN

Anni


	48. Chapter 42 Fancy

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<br>Fancy**  
><em>Mercedes Point of View<em>

The week after prom seemed to be a huge horn fest for all of my friends. Tessa and Aidan kept disappearing on us and every time they popped back up, Aidan was smiling like the cat that ate the canary and Tessa is either walking funny, or talking funny. I really needed to pull her to the side and remind her that her overprotective brothers are crazy and completely hypocritical. Actually what I needed to do was have a girls night so I could get all the dirty details, but that was going to have to wait. Every time I blinked during the month of May something major was going down. The first day of the month was a Wednesday, and it seemed to epitomize the rest of the month. First period was an easy-peasy study hall, during which Artie, Kurt, Santana, Tina and I all practiced our solos for Nationals. Intro to Philosophy had somehow become Intro Debate, 'cause all we really did was argue about what the philosophers had meant. Kurt and this one chick named Nadia both hated Nietzsche with a fiery passion, but the easiest way to get them to turn on each other was to bring up religion. Nadia was a devout Russian Orthodox Christian and Kurt's atheism annoyed her greatly and vice versa. Marketing was a blast, and Sam and I were able to use the block to talk about any and everything. We even kicked a few group names around. By that point the teachers had really given up on the seniors. Our Holocaust class was still providing tons of information but our final project had been due on the last day of April, so we were watching Schindler's List and some documentaries and old interviews with survivors for the rest of the year. Financial Literacy was a great class at that point because Mrs. Haskins was going around to groups and individuals and helping them come up with a budget for college, as well as helping us apply for a boat load of scholarships. She found Puck one for kids of single mothers whose fathers had ignored their court ordered child support for over five years. Since his dad was now serving time for breaking and entering and failure to pay for all three of his children, Puck certainly qualified. Alicia had gotten a court order for Jake when he was three. Not that Paul had ever paid one red cent of that either. She also found Sam one that was only awarded to male, student athletes with dyslexia.

Everything was moving very fast and yet not at all if that made any sense. We were eighteen days out from Show Choir Nationals, and for the first time I can remember we were really down to just polishing our competition pieces. In fact all the remaining original 'Muppet Babies' had made mention of that fact more than once. The common consensus is that if we were still Schue and Berry's choir, we'd have just been finishing up our choreography or some other vital task, maybe even something as intrinsically important as song selection. However since Shelby was on point as a vocal coach, we were ready. All three of our outfits were perfect; we'd broken in our heels for all of them; while we ran through each of our exhibition and competition pieces twice every day, Shelby said that we were as close to perfect as possible and wouldn't need weekend practices for Nationals. In fact that first day of May, Shelby stopped us after one full run through and led us back to the music room.

"Now then, since today is the universal college decision day…the day that tuition deposits have to be in by, I thought that it would be a good day for you to share, voluntarily of course, which school each of you finally decided upon. The easiest way to do so would be to take a black marker and mark through all but the school you'll be attending in the fall."

Quinn went up first. She quickly marked through Brown, Boston University and the University of Pennsylvania. No one was surprised. Even though she got four acceptance letters, we'd all known where she was going. The second she had that letter in hand she'd had her father's lawyer pay Yale's dorm and tuition deposit without a second thought. Mike went up next clutching Tina's hand when she joined him. Mike marked through the Joffery and Alvin Ailey Schools of Dance, and I think we all gave a little sigh. We knew how much dancing meant to Mike and how much him having a real solid something to fall back on meant to his parents. MIT and NYU were the next to be struck through. That actually made the rest of us smile in relief. Tina had told us that Mike's cousin had given him some great advice about choosing a school that would make his dad happy, but that also had a great dance program and both his remaining choices would provide him the chance to dance and study something more main stream. He stood there and his hand kept alternating between Stanford and UC Berkeley like he couldn't remember which one he had picked. For a moment I wondered, but then Tina grabbed the marker from his hand and drew a line through Berkeley for Mike as he laughed and through Stanford, NYU and USC for herself.

Tina handed the marker to Kevin and he marked through OSU Lima and ITT Tech, having chosen to go to University of Northwestern Ohio which, while it was still in Lima, was on the far other side of town. "It's the closest I'm gonna get to going off to school." he said with a grin. Adams went next. He quietly marked out both of the HBCUs he'd gotten into in South Carolina. My guess was that he felt that he couldn't go that far away if he did end up being a father. I know that he and Puck had talked a lot about teenage daddyery, so I understood his decision. Ultimately Central State University was the last of his colleges standing.

Blaine and Kurt went up next and together. Blaine marked through all the schools he'd gotten admittance to except Columbia. I was a little surprised. I could have sworn that he was leaning towards NYU. Kurt also surprised us. He struck through Juilliard and Columbia then NYU/Tisch…but he left two on the board unmolested, both NYADA and FIT. When he turned around, he must have seen the question on all of our faces. "I'm doing FIT at night and online. Fashion was my dream for a really, really long time and I'm just not ready to let it go."

I stood up and crossed the room to give him a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you. I know that whether you become the next Joel Gray or the next Alexander McQueen you are going to be great!"

Kurt squeezed me tight before grabbing my hand and slapping the marker into my palm. "So-"

I sighed and looked back at the guys. Both of them were clearly relieved that I was the one doing it. My doing it relieved them of their responsibility to explain our indecision. I marked through all of our choices except Columbia/Juilliard, though Juilliard had been written in green and underlined in red signifying that we'd been waitlisted, and through NYU/Tisch. "We couldn't count Columbia out yet, not until we know for sure about Juilliard's final decision. But since the parents have already taken care of our housing, we decided to cover all our bases." I looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm not ready to give up on my dream either." I went back to my seat and I let Puck and Sam wrap me in their love.

Finn marched right to the board determinedly and soon the only school without a line through it for both him and Lauren was Ohio State. Which just left Artie, Santana and Brittany. "I know. I want to do it." Brittany laughed and bounded to the side white board. She took care of Artie first, slicing through all but NYU. Then she did the exact same thing for Santana. For herself she marked through Broadway Dance Center leaving Alvin Ailey as her definite.

Shelby smiled. "Well, I suppose that while we are discussing the future, I can share some of my good news with you all that Beth was selected for an excellent Montessori preschool next fall."

"Wow." Puck said with a big, proud grin. "That is awesome. Those Montessori schools are really hard to get into. I thought we'd have had to get Beth on their waitlist when Quinn was in her second trimester for her to get into that place." At the incredulous looks from our friends he shrugged. "I looked into it. I wanted her to have the best possible future."

"Thank you Noah." Shelby said with a big smile of her own. "I'm sure that with all of us working together, she will. If I can get her to leave Amaea and Amara alone." She joked.

It was funny, but it was true in every sense of the word. Beginning with the first time we'd had Beth sleep over after the twins made it home from the hospital, she made Shelby bring her to see 'her babies' every single day. It had gotten so bad; Moma had taken over watching Beth several days a week. She wasn't returning to work for at least another month at the earliest, and it made Shels and Beth both very happy. Plus Mom swore that Mara and Maea were more alert with the bigger baby there with them. Granted Mr. Martinez swore that with him and Shelby joining our family for dinner so often he was going to have to talk to Coach Bieste about working out with the guys at school.

That Wednesday we school attenders made it home after school before most of the adults. As soon as we settled on the couch in the family room, having grabbed Amara and Amaea from their cradles and Beth from her play pen, Mom came in with a Fed Ex envelope. "Did you have a good day at school?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "Alright, now that that's out of the way, open it." She didn't give any of us a chance to answer before she thrust the package into my hands. I passed Mara to Sarah, who was currently empty handed and took the envelope. "It has a California return address." Mom rushed me. "You have no idea how hard it was for me not to open that thing."

I finally got it open and pulled out a letter from Jill Scott thanking me for agreeing to audition. Under that was a very pretty, glossy eggplant colored folder. I opened it to find three first class tickets from Dayton to Chicago for Friday May tenth, returning Sunday the thirteenth. "Oh my God." I gasped as I looked at the next sheet of paper. "She is putting us up at the Ritz Carlton." That left me feeling very much some kind of way. I mean this was an amazing opportunity, but what if I wasn't good enough…she would be out a very large sum of money and it could be for nothing. I passed Puck the packet and took Beth from his arms. I stood and paced back and forth patting her back as I walked and thought.

"Judas H. Priest." Puck whispered. "Three nights at the Ritz Carlton Chicago, in a Deluxe Michigan Avenue Executive Suite with breakfast included every morning." He read in an awe filled voice.

Tessa grabbed her tablet and looked something up. "That's like twenty two hundred dollars' worth of hotel room."

Sam's eyes were big as hell. "Whoa, Mercy, even you can walk barefoot in a room that costs seven hundred plus bucks a night." He teased. "Boy, I thought that a hundred fifty a night was a lot. Is it wrong to say I'm glad that we aren't the ones paying for it?"

"If you're wrong, then so am I." Moma laughed. "You kids are definitely making the most of your senior year. I mean you are becoming seasoned travelers all by yourselves. You guys are gonna be exhausted by the end of the month. You're going to Chicago next weekend and then we're all going the weekend after that. Then on top of all of that, you're flying down to Orlando on Saturday and back on Sunday evening."

"Thank God, Mr. Motta helped Quinn get us that great deal on the flight." I said with a relieved laugh. "I could not do another sixteen hour bus ride."

"That was cool of him, especially since Sugar is only a sophomore." Puck said in his 'funny make the baby laugh" voice. "But Moms D…you are so right, two straight weekends of flying plus the bus trip for Nationals…we're gonna need a month of vacation after all that."

I giggled. "We don't even get a week. The senior awards dinner is the Thursday after we get back from Nationals."

"Yup, and then your graduation is on Sunday the second." Momma got all teary eyed. "I cannot believe that my baby is gonna graduate high school in just a few short weeks."

We hadn't heard the main doors open or close, but Daddy announced his presence by laughing at Moma. "Don't worry, Dear, you've got two more you can spoil and shop with for eighteen more years." He reminded her. He swung by Sarah and lifted both her and Amara in her arms from the floor and dropped kisses to their foreheads. He followed that by pressing kisses to all 'his girls' in the room, including Tessa, Stacey and Beth, and then planting a real kiss on Moma. "What's that?' he gestured to the folder in Puck's hand. We brought him up to speed and he nodded sagely. "I've gotta say, Baby Girl, seems like Jill Scott is going all out. I want you to go, and make sure that you give it your all. If she is so sure that you are the right person for this role that she is laying out that kind of money…you want to do her proud."

From the circle of his arms, Moma smiled. "So what are you gonna wear?"

Puck and Sam both laid back on the couch with groans. Daddy stepped back and laughed. "That's my signal to get the h-e-double-hockey sticks outta Dodge. Come on kids. Let's leave those two to their fashion talk before we all end up at the mall."

The room cleared so fast you'd have thought someone had suggested there might be a bomb hidden there, rather than just my mom and I talking about audition apparel. We actually started by talking about what I had gotten to wear to Grad Night. The rules for Disney that night were pretty strict. Girls could wear dresses, skirts, dress shorts or slacks…no denim was allowed for either gender, tennis shoes were verboten as well. Guys had to wear slacks and button down shirts or polos, no graphic tees allowed unless under one of the allowed shirts. Most of us had gotten our stuff the Saturday we'd shopped for the last minute things we needed for prom. I'd found a cute little, knee length, A-line dress in black and white stripes. The bodice had chevrons on the very front panel, but the rest of the dress was thin cords of black and white in horizontal stripes. I was planning to accessorize it with some great black strappy wedges I'd found and a cute little black belt. Lauren's dress was really similar. It was a maxi dress and the stripes were chevrons everywhere from neck to ankle. I tried to get her to get some cute sandals I saw, but she swore she had a pair at home that would work and were already broken in.

Dinner was a big family affair, the faces may change, like George and Becah went out on a dinner date by themselves and Quinn stopped by, but no matter who was there for the meal, the food was good and the conversation lively. Everyone wanted to know more about the audition. So I told them what I knew. "It's a new movie by Chris and Paul Weitz, I'll be playing Jill Scott's teenage daughter. Ms. Scott's character is a struggling lounge singer who wants her daughter to have a mainstream life, but her daughter's only dream is to become a singer and make it big."

"Wow." Sander laughed. "I saw Down to Earth, those guys' movies are really good. I know you're going to be great."

"Dad, the script is awesome. Mercy let me read it and it is going to be an incredible movie." Sam told him.

As soon as dinner was over I raced upstairs and sent Ms. Scott a thank you email. Then I cracked open my special lavender and silver thank you cards I'd gotten to send out in appreciation of my graduation gifts. I wrote a lovely, handwritten message to Ms. Scott thanking her for going above and beyond any and all expectations. Then I slid one in the printer and printed out the message I'd come up with for my graduation presents and finally got around to sending Aunt Ariel her thank you note. After all, a grand couldn't go unrecognized, even if the words attached to the e-card were anger inducing. Time flew by so fast that week; it seemed almost like I went to bed on Wednesday night and woke up Saturday morning. We took school buses down to Dayton. We left Lima at eight, our flight left Dayton at ten thirty and we arrived at MCO at two thirty. We got all checked in at the Embassy Suites Lake Buena Vista, again for some of us. It was kind of weird not to be with my girls, but since it was the whole senior class, we were assigned to our rooms within our homerooms. I felt kind of bad for Kurt; Figgins had refused to count him among the females, so he was rooming with three other guys from his homeroom. Thankfully one of those was Finn, so he was pretty safe. I lucked out and at least had Deidre, my homeroom gossip partner, in the room with me. As soon as we got our stuff in the room we were allowed to go and get lunch. Our tickets were actually weekend park hopper passes, so we could go to the park early. However the buses to take us over wouldn't arrive at the hotel until six, so if we went early we'd still have to come back and meet the group before then.

I didn't want to be bothered with trying to contain myself to that tight a schedule, and apparently my friends felt the same. Instead we decided to hit the Orlando Premium Outlet mall a few blocks from the hotel for lunch and to do some shopping.

Sam, Puck and I had budget and a plan for sticking to it. The parents had given each of us three hundred dollars each for food and souvenirs and everything. With all that we were doing over the next few weeks we were determined not to go over our budget. We decided to only take the money we were given for that particular trip with us. But we didn't want to carry cash. So we went to SprawlMart and bought prepaid debit cards. The cards allowed us to not travel with large amounts of cash or with our entire bank accounts in our wallets, just in case of theft or fraud. We each carried twenty or thirty bucks in cash just in case of emergency or in case the prepaid cards got stolen, but that was it.

I'd even decided, given the central Florida heat and the restrictions on bags and everything at the parks that I would just carry a tiny cross body purse. I left the outlet mall about a hundred bucks lighter. I'd found a great hot pink strapless maxi dress that was gathered between my breasts and then fell to the floor under them, I grabbed it when I saw that the reduced price of fifty had an extra sixty percent off due to some sale or another. I decided that it would be perfect for my audition, and got it and all the accessories I would need, including a pair of gladiator wedges that were totally adorable. I knew that I would be limited on my shopping once we got to the park, but as long as I was conscientious, I would be fine.

I was so far beyond fine it wasn't even funny. By the end of the night I had spent a grand total of thirty bucks. I bought food and a few souvenirs. But that was it. There were so many rides we got to go on with a significantly reduced wait, that for the longest time, we forgot about food, or drink, or anything but making out in lines and riding rollercoasters. I rode Space Mountain four times. I also got one hell of a contact high waiting inside the building, for while the lines were a lot shorter than usual, they still weren't nonexistent. The musical acts were awesome too. Brittany almost died when she got an autograph from Ke$ha. Quinn took a picture with One Direction. We all clapped politely when Cody Simpson took the stage…then we scattered to the winds. Carly Rae Jepson was pretty fun. It was really cool because you could hear the music from anywhere. Even when we were in the line for Haunted Mansion, we could still enjoy One Direction.

We made it back to the hotel, caught a grand total of four hours of sleep, packed our luggage and got it ready to go to the airport, checked out and then returned to the park in comfortable clothes. The lines were twice as long but in the seven hours we had, we did ride at least half of the ones on our list. We also bought the souvenirs for the family. Since we spent so much time on the rides, everyone got tee shirts. I was kind of proud of us; we didn't get caught making out either of the visits. Not even when Puck managed to talk me into giving him and Sam handjobs in a very dark corner of the line for Space Mountain. I blame all the weed smoke in the air. We slept on the bus to the airport. We slept in the chairs waiting for the plane, we slept on the plane. By the time we got home it was already almost nine. We played with the twins, gave out gifts and showered. Then we made slow sweet, long, beautiful love to each other before cuddling down and going to bed.

Monday the family got the news from Saul and Mills that they had begun the process of building themselves a home together on Staten Island. Mills also informed us that our house was progressing at a good pace, and they had begun the work on the electrical, interior plumbing and HVAC. I spent the week working on my audition pieces, making sure that my grades didn't drop a single tenth of a point, of course I was also prepping for Nationals and helped Kurt create and pass out a 'what to pack for Nationals' checklist for the newbies. Puck, Sam and Finn were working on their instrumentals for one of our first round songs. Shelby had gone all in on us. We had a total of six different songs for the group and two songs each for the soloists. That was in addition to the four songs we were doing for the exhibition on Friday night. Thursday I culled out the time to go and have my nails done sticking with a slightly shorter classic American gel manicure and a gunmetal gray pedicure. Veronica had washed and conditioned my weave for me after the prom, and she rodded it for me before she closed Thursday evening. Friday Sam, Puck and I went to school with our bags packed and waiting on us in the back of my Tahoe. Again we each had three hundred dollars on our prepaid cards and fifty in small bills for tipping people at the hotel.

I packed two date night dresses, including a very sexy royal purple wrap dress that had a silver and diamante brooch to secure the closure, in addition to my audition outfit and some walking around clothes. Sam and Noah had declared that we'd be going out every night. They found three great restaurants for us to go to and Sam had even gotten tickets for us to visit the Museum of Contemporary Art on Sunday before we flew home.

Sander and Gabby came by the school after glee practice wrapped up and Sander drove us in the Tahoe down to the airport. Even with gas prices being ridiculously high, it was still cheaper to drive us down and pick us up than it would have been to leave the car in airport parking for the weekend. The flight actually boarded about fifteen minutes early. First class was hugely different than what I was used to flying. The seats were huge, only two per row, and they were made out of this soft, buttery leather. Sam sat next to me on the flight Friday night, and Puck would fly next to me on the way home. The flight was only a little over an hour so there was no meal, but the snacks were nice…fresh fruit and almonds and cashews. The flight attendants in first class were way too attentive. We couldn't do much beyond kissing. When we landed a chauffeur was waiting on us with a sign that read, 'Mercy J, Puck and Evans party'. Sam leaned over and asked quietly, "Does this feel kind of like looking into the future to anyone else?"

Puck and I were too busy plotzing to really answer beyond a nod. We rode to the hotel in a limo, giggling and trying to play it cool but failing miserably. It really didn't help that Sam kept busting out his Sean Connery and Matthew McConaughey impressions. We got checked in and were told that everything that was billed to the room would be covered by Ms. Scott. We knew that we wouldn't take advantage of that generous offer. We were shown to our room by the bellhop. Our room was on the twenty ninth floor and it was spectacular. It had a living room and bedroom, two bathrooms with Italian marble everywhere, and the view was more than enough to take our breath away.

Sam had made us reservations at a restaurant called The Signature Room at the 95th. We hurriedly got changed and took a cab to the restaurant. It was close enough to walk, but we were all fairly tired after running through both rounds of our competition pieces and all four of the exhibition pieces twice. Besides we were in a pretty unfamiliar city and didn't want to be late. The restaurant was very nice. It was quiet and romantic. It was definitely a fine dining establishment. I didn't know it at the time, but Sam and Puck had each put an extra two hundred dollars on their cards to handle the places they had each chosen to make their dinner reservations.

We each chose a different appetizer to share. I selected the grilled shrimp which were served alongside green lentils, beech mushrooms, edamame, bacon, with truffle vinaigrette and chili oil. Puck decided to try the duck trio, a crispy duck thigh, seared foie gras, duck liver mousse and toast points, served with apricot and sour cherry chutney. "I didn't realize there were three ways to serve duck." He whispered before the waiter returned with our drinks. Sam chose to have the smoked trout which was served with a hard-boiled egg, asparagus salad, edamame puree and marjoram vinaigrette. I actually fell in love with the marjoram vinaigrette. It was even a little better than my truffle one. It was a rather warm night so none of us felt like having a soup though I was tempted by the lobster bisque; instead we all got the mixed green salad with a sherry vinaigrette.

The entrees all looked so good it was very hard to choose just one. It took me quite a while to decide, but ultimately the seafood linguine, was the perfect choice. It was comprised of seared scallops, roasted shrimp, and sweet roasted peppers on a bed of black linguine and covered lightly in a citrus-black garlic sauce. It was amazing. Sam decided to go for a steak. He picked the New York Strip, that came with haricot verts, maître d' butter and drizzled with a red wine reduction. "We met Ms. Scott in New York, this is gonna bring you good luck Baby, just watch." He reasoned. Puck and I were quite used to Sam's on particular brand of superstitiousness…so we just rolled with it. Puck's pick wasn't surprising. Despite his religion, he was almost addicted to his pork. He ordered the grilled pork chop served alongside garbanzo beans, broccoli raab, grilled pineapple chutney, and with a natural jus.

We ate and we drank, though nothing alcoholic of course. The food was all so good. I was the only one with a take away box. The guys finished everything on their plates, and tried some of mine. I'd had a bite or three of theirs too of course. Sam surprised me when he called for the check rather than getting desert. "I saw a Ghirardelli Chocolate Shop on the way over." He looked at his watch. "We should be able to make it if dude doesn't take too much time with the check." He didn't and we did make it.

Sam had stuck gold again. It was so delicious. I had the salted caramel sundae, and Puck got the mint fudge sundae. Sam picked the warm fudge brownie sundae, and after our huge meal, and that desert, we had to walk back to the Ritz just to be able to sleep comfortably. We made love with reckless abandon on sheets that felt like heaven. I had to be at the auditions by ten the next morning. Fortunately they were on the eleventh floor in the Buckingham Lounge. The Buckingham Room served as the waiting room. Despite Puck and Sam making sure that I slept well, I was back up at seven thirty. I called for breakfast for all three of us and started to dress. I showered and lotioned, using just a touch of the Hermes parfume for luck, I pulled my hair back with a wide head band, and kept my make-up light and fresh and youthful. I had to throw on a robe over my strapless body shaping slip to admit room service. Sam and Puck were still asleep though part of each of them seemed to be awake already. I was tipping the waiter when Sam came out of the bedroom wearing just his boxers. He dropped a kiss to my shoulder as he passed heading to the second bathroom of the suite. I was almost forced to cut the damn waiter to get him to take his money and go after he saw Sam mostly naked.

We had a nice breakfast together then I rebrushed my teeth, finished dressing and made it to the audition room by a quarter after nine. I signed in, presented them with my resume and my headshots, courtesy of the photography club at McKinley and Kurt who remembered that I would need them, and got my number. The only other things I had brought down were my tablet with the script saved to it, my tiny purse with my ID, lip gloss and cross inside and a bottle of water. I wasn't the first girl there, but the other girl waiting was rather conspicuous in her desire to be left alone. Instead I studied my script and quietly went through my vocal warm ups. Soon other girls arrived and I was finally able to find someone to talk to. Like me she was a thicker girl, she introduced herself as Brianna, and told me that she was twenty six. I was rather surprised that she was that old and auditioning to play a high schooler, but I reminded myself that it probably happened more often than not. The numbers were given out randomly, so while they called us in numerical order, I was number fifteen despite being the second one to arrive. By the time I was called an eerie sense of calm settled over me.

"Ms. Mercedes Jones." A tall thin brunette said as I entered the room. She introduced me to the casting crew. "Ms. Audrey Morgan of Gray Talent Group, Erin E. Stewart, our casting director, and Mr. Paul Weitz, one of the film's directors."

"Good morning." I said politely as I took the seat the brunette showed me to across from the trio of 'judges'.

The brunette introduced herself as Katie Myers. "We will be reading from the second dressing room scene. I will read Vivianne's role and you will of course read Lillian's part." The scene was a very pivotal scene in the script. It was the scene where Lillian was trying to make her mother understand that just because her star hadn't burned as brightly as she had hoped it shouldn't mean that Lillian couldn't dream. Katie began, "Lils, I just want more for you. I want you to have so much more than I've ever had. I don't want you singing in dive bars, just praying that you can scrape together enough to feed your child never mind yourself."

I threw Katie a side eye glance and scoffed. "It's funny, Momma. Cause I don't remember you praying to scrape food together for us. I remember you singing in the kitchen while you made me grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I remember both of us giggling when I dribbled some soup down my shirt because I just had to dip my sandwich in it like I'd seen on TV."

"All we had was soup and cheese and bread. It was that or go hungry." Vivianne defended her position. "You were just too little to see that."

"No, Momma. You don't see…you don't see that you're not just telling me that my dreams don't mean shit, now you're trying to tell me that my childhood memories were shit, but I was too dumb to know any better." I said angrily. I dashed tears I didn't realize I was crying from my cheeks. I completely understood Lillian's determination and anger. "You are telling me that every Mother's Day and birthday, when you told me that the ceramic jewelry holder I had made for you or the song I wrote and sang to you was much better than anything I could buy in a store you were lying. They were all worthless. You're telling me that I ain't shit 'cause you didn't have the money you wish you'd had. Well you know what Momma…I'm worth more than all the money in the whole wide damn world. I am going to make it. I'm going to show you that not only are my songs worth more than any store bought bullshit, but that people will pay big money to hear me sing them." I continued, I jumped up from the seat and stalked to the other end of the table. "There was a time when I'd have fought and killed and died for you Momma…I never thought for an instant that you didn't think I was worth fighting, and killing and dying for too."

"Lillian Marie, I have fought for you. I have struggled for you…I have bled for you. Now I just want you not to have to go through all of that." Katie read. "I want you to always know where your next meal is coming from and that you'll have a roof over your head from one day to the next. You have voice…you know it and I know it. Your voice is a gift. I just don't understand why if you're so sure that you're going to make it…that you're destined to be the next big thing, why you can't go to college first. Give yourself something to stand on if you don't."

"Because I have faith in my talent, Momma. I have faith in my talent and I don't have a child. I made damn sure that I wasn't a mom before I made it out of high school." I returned fiercely. "I learned from you Momma, I won't make the same mistakes you did. I heard you, Momma, I was ten years old and you were talking to Dante. You said that you'd have hit the big time if you didn't have me. We'll Momma, I've got nothing and nobody to keep me from attaining my dreams…no kid holding me back…just you constantly trying." I turned away. In the script the character stormed out of the dressing room and that was the end of the scene. It was only then that I realized I had left my tablet sitting with Katie as I'd paced the length of the table.

Katie stood. "Thank you very much Ms. Jones."

"Mercedes please." I said quietly, taking a sip of water.

She nodded. "You have a vocal piece prepared?" she asked.

I nodded and stood back up. "_I used to think that I could not go on. And life was nothing but an awful song. But now I know the meaning of true love, I'm leaning on the everlasting arms. If I can see it, then I can do it. If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_." I sang the entire R. Kelly song acappella.

Mr. Weitz looked at me and said quietly, "You have an amazing voice. I can see why Jill was so adamant that we see you. Your acting is very visual. I'm not sure if you realized it, but your face conveys your emotions beautifully. It wouldn't come across on the stage, but it suits our purposes just fine. Would you have a problem cutting your hair to shoulder length?"

"I have the best weave artist in the state of Ohio on speed dial. You let me know how you want my hair to look and she can make it so." I said confidently.

He nodded and made a note. "We're filming here in Chicago from June eleventh to the twenty-eighth and then in LA from July eighth through twenty fourth. Would you be available during those times?"

I grabbed my tablet and pulled up my calendar. "Well, my oldest brother is getting married at the end of June, but the schedule you just gave me doesn't impact that. The only other thing I have during those time periods is my family reunion. I believe that I can assure my availability. As long as you release me before freshman orientation at Columbia, I think we'll be fine."

He smiled. "Jill said that you might provide us with some extras as well?"

I laughed and showed him my prom picture on my tablet. "These are my boyfriends and I'm sure that neither they nor my father will be comfortable with me traveling so far from home without them."

He looked over at Ms. Stewart and Ms. Morgan. "Ladies, I believe we have our Lillian."

Ms. Morgan nodded and Ms. Stewart stood and went to tell the women in still waiting that they could go home. Mr. Weitz looked at me and sighed. "You don't have an agent?"

I shook my head. "However, I do have attorneys; you can fax any contracts to them." I pulled up both Uncle Bryant's and Antwan Berry's contact information and gave both of their fax numbers and email addresses to Katie.

"Good. I will have my assistant send out the contracts. Now, since you are a complete unknown, my first offer is a flat twenty thousand for the filming. Given your age and that this is your graduation summer, if we do have to film over your family reunion, then I will offer to pay for any travel plans that we disrupt and give you a bonus of five thousand dollars. When I graduated high school, all my relatives waited until the family reunion to give me their gifts since it was less than a month before college started. I guess they thought I'd have spent it if they gave them to me any earlier."

I laughed a little giddily at his anecdote; it was so hard to play it cool when I was being offered for two months work what some people don't make in a year. He showed me an outline of the terms we agreed upon and we both signed that. The official contracts would be sent to my lawyers by Wednesday at the latest. He also pointed out that he would need them back by Tuesday the twenty-first at the latest. I agreed and gave him a happy smile. "Oh yes. We made the right choice. I cannot wait to film the scene where you and Jill are smiling and laughing together." He said before seeing himself out of the room.

Ms. Morgan came over to me. "Congratulations. I was one of the judges at your show choir regional solo competition. I knew as soon as I saw your head shot that you'd be leaving this room with the role. You are very gifted." She gave my hand a squeeze and left the room.

I was the last one out, leaving only after Ms. Stewart had returned with a copy of the preliminary agreement and I raced up to the room. Letting myself in, I was treated to a beautiful sight, Sam was sitting on the couch, his legs spread wide. Puck was impaled on Sam's cock…slowly stroking his own shaft as he rode Sam. No longer caring about my dress in light of the sensual and sexual sight in front of me, I quickly moved across the room and knelt before Puck, taking him deep into my mouth.

"Fuck yeah." Puck murmured. "Shit. Babygirl, look up at me." He commanded. Noah tended to want eye contact between us whenever my mouth was on him. It was a win-win because I loved seeing the look in his eyes as his orgasm over took him. That moment was no different. As he flooded my mouth, his hands clenched on Sam's thighs…his ass drew Sam with him into the eddying sea of pleasure. I rose quickly and plastered my mouth to Sam's. I'm not sure how I missed the fact that Puck had stayed hard, but I had. In my passion stupor, I didn't notice him shoving my skirts up, his sliding my panties to the side. I didn't notice anything until he fastened his mouth to my pussy. "Fuck Cede, acting got your pussy wet as hell." He laughed against me.

I moaned and felt weak in the knees and elbows. Soon Sam was supporting my weight, even as he worked on baring my breasts to his hot suckling mouth. "Oh holy fuck." I whined as I felt the tremors start surging through me. Then my mutherfucking boyfriend picked my legs up like we were kids playing wheelbarrow and drove himself into me to the hilt. My scream reverberated around the room and poor Sam ended up smothering in my tits, because balance was a concept that in that moment was more foreign to me than Swahili. Sam just went with it and before I knew what was happening, I was completely reliant on their strength to keep from hitting the floor. Something about the lack of control was amazingly liberating. Sam managed to remove his shit streaked, very full condom and stand without dropping me. A dirty thought entered my head and before I could fully process it action followed and I lowered my head and sucked Sam into my mouth even as Puck fucked my pussy.

"Suck my fucking…Damn…Baby. You're our Dirty Girl today aren't you?" Sam growled. He grabbed two handfuls of my tits and started working his hips. I was caught in the throes of a seemingly endless orgasm before he was even fully hard again. I didn't know how long they moved in me, with me suspended in midair between them. I knew that when I finally stopped cumming we were naked and in a really, really cold fucking shower. "Mercy."

"Cede."

They were each calling my name frantically, worriedly. I opened my eyes. "Why the fuck is the water cold?"

"Oh thank God." They both breathed.

"I thought we really had fucked you to death." Puck said his voice still concerned and caring.

Sam agreed. "You passed out and your breathing was all shallow and hitchy." He rubbed my back. "Nothing we tried was bringin' you out of it. Finally, we decided to try to shocking you back to, well, normal, and it seems to have worked. We almost called 911."

"Don't ever scare us like that again, Mercedes." Puck said his tone still rife with fear.

"Sorry." I said rather meekly. But then I had a thought. "Wait a second, it was your fault. I just wanted to celebrate getting the part…maybe go out and get some lunch…instead I come in to find you two going at it hardcore. I figured I'd blow you, maybe get a little oral satisfaction in return and then we could talk. But no, you two had to show off and hold me up like I was feather light." I rose on shaky legs, "You two are not putting that off on me."

They exchanged looks, "Did you just say…" Sam began.

"That you got the part?" Puck finished.

I nodded. "Yes, I got the part. And he wants to pay me more than most people make in a year, and I'm still not even sure that I want the part, but I was so happy that I hadn't let Jill down that I signed a contract to have a contract…and I don't even know if that is gonna fuck up our deal with Warner or our ability to compete or what?" I shouted.

Sam reacted first, hugging me to him gently and cooing at me until my frazzled nerves were settled. "Look. Here's what we're gonna do. You go and email Ms. Jill, and I'll email Lyor. We can get everything sorted out and then you can take a nice hot shower and we'll go out to dinner. Puck still wants his chance to take us out." Sam soothed.

I nodded. It wouldn't be fully fixed, but it would at least be a start. Puck joined us in the hug. "But Cede, first we need to figure out if you're wanting to do this." We got out of the shower and wrapped up in the room's plush bathsheets. We didn't want to soak the bed so we headed back into the living room. "Now, why do you think you don't want to do it?"

I sighed and snuggled into their embrace. "I just…we'll have to be here for three weeks, and then in LA for another three…we might miss the Harris family reunion, though he did say that he was going to try to work around that."

"And you don't like half of those people anyway." Sam interjected.

I shrugged. "I know, but nobody misses it. I guess…I mean, they saw me for ten minutes and suddenly decided I was perfect for the job, but what if I suck?"

I felt Puck chuckle. "You only suck when you want to." He said confidently. "You're pretty good at whatever you set your mind to Sexy Mama. I mean…you make good grades; no one can touch you when you sing; you're fucking beautiful…hell…you've tamed a sex shark and made him your fucking puppy…if that doesn't assure you that you can do anything. Nothing will."

We all shared a chuckle at that. "We only have this summer left with our families. This…this is gonna cut our time with them down to less than a month, and not even all together. You guys have your pool cleaning, I know that you were both wanting to make some money this summer. I mean…we'll miss Amara and Amaea's first everything." I whispered.

"Oh Darlin', we were bound to be in New York for all the real interesting stuff like walkin' and talkin' anyway. Besides, we can look at our time here in Chicago and in LA like a trial run for when we are livin' on our own. Only, we won't have to make sure we lock our door all the time to keep Santana from sneaking in to watch us makin' love to you. As for making money, Puck and I can always do some day work as extras. They pay decent. Maybe I'll try to see if I can get work as a model, I've always wanted to see my face on the side of a bus." Sam comforted. "Now, let me put your fears to rest. Jill made her original offer to have you audition in front of Mr. Cohen…now that man sure seems to think six moves ahead. I'm willing to bet you dollars to donuts that he has something planned out for this eventuality. As far as being good enough, Mercedes Antoinette Jones, you are so much better than 'good enough' it's all we mere mortals can do to breathe your air. Amara and Amaea are being brought up by the same wonderful people who raised you, I've seen the DVDs of all your brother and your milestones…I know your dad will tape every coo and smile and first and yeah it won't be the same as being there. Besides, you could just as easily have been at work at your usual summer job, and missed them anyway. Fear of success is a very real thing, but Puck and I are here to support you, so Darlin' just let us take care of you for a while."

I was finally able allow myself to relax again and enjoy my victory. We sent our emails and realized that it was too late to have lunch considering that we had eight o'clock reservations. We made love again, slow, sweet, reassuring, reaffirming love. By the time we got back up, both Jill and Mr. Cohen had replied. Jill was crowing, Mr. Weitz had already let her know that I was selected and the terms of our agreement. She sent me the link for her real estate agent, letting me know that she would be able to help us find a rental even on such short notice. She apologized that she couldn't offer us a place in her home, but she didn't keep anything but a one bedroom condo in LA. She did give me all her direct contact information and told me to contact her if I needed any help getting the three of us out there.

Mr. Cohen seemed almost giddy about the change. Apparently with me being expected to sing several songs for the soundtrack, he would be pushing forward our signing date. Deborah and a few of the lawyers would meet us in Chicago after the luncheon on that Monday. He still wanted to have us in the studio around our classes rather than doing background and playing for others we'd be recording our first album. He wanted it to drop at least six months before the release of the film, so that I would be better known and it would drive up ticket sales for the small tour he felt we should do between freshman and sophomore year. That would be the cycle until we graduated. Record during the school year, and do promotional tours during the summers. "By the time you graduate you may be ready for your own headlining tour." He postulated. The excitement he was feeling at this new possibility was pretty much leaping off the tablet screen.

After we read both emails, Puck suggested that we go ahead and call and discuss things with the parents, especially since they were probably waiting to find out how the audition went anyway. He was right. The whole family was camped out at our house trying to be there to hear the news. The phone didn't even ring twice before it was answered and I was on speaker. "Well, how did it go?" Momma asked impatiently.

"It went well." I said quietly, hiding my giggles in Sam's shoulder.

"When do you find out something?" Becah chimed in.

"Oh they made their decision today." I assured her.

"AND?" I heard six or seven voices intone across the phone lines.

"And I have to be back here in Chicago for filming from June eleventh to the day before Devon's wedding, and I have to be in LA from July eighth to the twenty fourth. If I have to miss the family reunion, Mr. Weitz is going to give me a bonus." I laughed at their riotous celebration of my good fortune.

I heard Daddy say, "we're gonna have to get them credit cards sooner rather than later. I don't like having them use their debit cards at hotels. Those holds can get ridiculous."

"One of us will have to fly out with them to LA if they're gonna do a rental car." George said thoughtfully. "Danica, wanna call Lester and see if he can get them a deal on their hotels. I mean twenty one night per city give or take is gonna get pretty steep."

"Next week, why don't we extend our stay one day and see if we can't fine one of those extended stay places that is nice enough. Those would probably work fine in Chicago." Sander chimed in.

"Guys…we have more news." Sam cut in before they could get going trying to figure out the logistics of that one stay….which they totally would. He went on to tell them my concerns about what this would mean for our deal with Warner Brothers Music. Then he read them Mr. Cohen's response.

There was a long pause, then Daddy asked quietly. "It sounds as if he is planning on you three recording as what basically would be your after school job. But the truth is that artists are usually charged for their studio time. How are you supposed to study enough to keep your grades high, write and record your music, and work to afford your studio time? We're going to hold him and you to the original agreement that if your grades slip below a three-point-0, we have the option to reduce your work load…but how can that work when you're recording?"

I thought for a long minute. It wasn't something we had considered yet. "Well, I guess that we can pay for our studio time with the money we make this summer. If we go in with our songs written and perfected ahead of time, that will cut down on how long we're in the studio…right?"

"Yeah, it should, and I'm sure that it will be tons cheaper to pay Blaine, Kurt and Santana to do our background vocals than to pay the studio musicians." Sam pointed out.

"Wonder if they would let us have Britts do our choreography and Artie direct if we have to do a video?" Puck laughed

Daddy chuckled himself. "I'm not saying that you can't or shouldn't do this. I just want to make sure that you think things through. I just…I need to make sure that the three of you do this right. It would break my baby girl's heart if she ended up as a one hit wonder or something. And it would break all of us parents' hearts if you didn't finish school."

"Maybe when you're working with Jill Scott on the movie, you can get her advice on songwriting and recording." Gabby said quietly. "I actually think that this could turn out to be a good thing for you. Call me naive…but won't this new plan let y'all slowly get used to things like touring and promoting rather than just tossing you off the deep end after you graduate? It seems to me that this is more like how things used to be done before one song dropped and you were an overnight celebrity."

"Gabby could have a point. The summer tours could be kind of like paying your dues." Moma pointed out. "They will be being the opening act in small venues for the first couple of years. In college you're planning on learning the business part of the music industry…this is just another side that you'll get to learn while you're still more sheltered than not. I mean you can learn about touring before you're really on tour for the long haul. Don't get me wrong. You are going to get you degree. But this can get you a chance to get your feet wet before everything is sink or swim."

"Sam, Noah…what are you going to do while Mercy is filming?" Sander asked. Everyone there knew that they would not be staying in Lima. Hell, not one of the dads would be even remotely comfortable with me being in cities the size of Chicago or LA all alone.

"I figured we'd either get jobs as extras around the filming and the studios, or I could try my hand at doing some catalogue modeling." Sam explained.

Puck shrugged. "If push comes to shove, I'm already trained in a wide variety of pool maintenance areas…and I can provide references. I can always get work cleaning pools." We talked things through for another little while; we were all surprised when Puck's tablet alarm went off. "Look guys, we'll see you tomorrow, but we've got eight o'clock reservations, and the place is kind of ritzy." He started to laugh. "Ritzy and we're staying at the Ritz." Stacey, Stevie and Sarah joined him in his giggles long distance, while Sam and I just kind of smiled at his silliness. "Any way like I was saying, Sexy Mama's gonna need to start getting ready right about now."

I couldn't even argue. I did need to start getting dressed if we had to leave our room in time to make it for our reservation time. The moms understood even if the dads didn't quite get it. I picked up the dress and lingerie I'd been wearing when I'd had my 'just the other side of safe' level orgasm earlier. I repacked them neatly in the garment bag I'd brought. I pulled out two hangers and a pair of heels. I had despaired of the fact that I would probably never get to wear the gorgeous red wiggle dress I had gotten for Homecoming again. This weekend had provided me with the perfect opportunity. If I hadn't found that great maxi dress in Orlando, I'd probably have worn that for my interview. Maybe not, it was a very sexy dress and Lillian didn't really strike me as a full on sexpot. Rooting through the panties I'd brought along, I found the right pair and grabbed a pair of super sheer back seam thigh highs. I showered quickly and lotioned everything. Sam came in and helped me with my back on his way to the shower. I was almost dripping all over again by the time he finished lotioning my ass. But that was the price I paid for asking his help.

Puck came in still a little wet from using the front shower and helped me with the ties of my pretty black lace and leopard print coutil merry widow. As he started to dress I slid on my stockings, and he was kind enough to help me make sure the seams were straight, only taking a few licks of my already wet pussy as his payment. I attached the adjustable garter straps and pulled on my leopard print panties. "Fuck, you look so beautiful Babygirl, maybe we should just stay in." Puck whispered as he watched me pinning my curls up in a style I'd seen online when we were looking for retro looks for Regionals. I smiled and struck a pose for him. "Damn, I must be fucking starving to say this, but we're going to go and eat, then come back and I want to watch you unpin your hair, just like that."

I laughed. "Only if you feed me first. I think my navel is talking to my backbone over here." I told him honestly. With my hair done, I fixed my face, going with a lighter smokey eye and warm, brick red lips.

Sam came out to dress and looked at me and looked at Puck. "As soon as we finish dinner…"

"Oh yeah." Puck agreed.

In no time flat Sam and Puck were both dressed and zipping and buttoning my dress for me. I slipped into my 'oh how I love them' leopard print heels and grabbed my purse and we headed out. Even with my heels the five block walk to TRU was no problem. We arrived ten minutes early and despite the obvious chi-chi ness of the place we were seated quickly. While none of us were under dressed, one could definitely see where we could have broken out our prom finery and been just fine. It was funny, the wait staff pulled out all three of our chairs. I think that surprised Puck and Sam as much as it did me. But it wasn't a bad thing, just something new.

Sam fell in immediate love with the Andy Warhol on the dining room wall. Noah enjoyed trying to make our rather austere waiter crack a smile. Rather than getting 'The Experience' a seven course gastronome's delight, we went with the 'Prix Fixe, which was only three courses and an aperitif. It started with sorrel and buttermilk, which was basically herb infused buttermilk of such a high quality it was literally one step away from being cheese. Next we each chose a different one of the three 'salads'. I selected the heirloom beet salad, with ossetra caviar and granny smith apple, while Noah elected to have the array of river salmon and Sam picked the seared foie gras, accompanied by English peas, lemon marmalade, and green vegetables. For the main course Noah had the halibut filet glazed in truffle jus, with cauliflower and celery branch. Sam chose the prime beef ribeye on Himalayan salt served with potato confit. My entrée was the whole roasted Muscovy duck on a bed of caramelized Belgium endive with quince and ginger chutney. Of course, we all sampled and enjoyed each other's meal, feeding ourselves and each other, losing ourselves in the pleasure of each other's company and flirting and teasing with the food.

For the palette cleanser before dessert we could choose from three picks; iced black tea, lime-ginger beer, rhubarb cloud with hyssop. Since we were under age that nixed the lime-ginger beer, the other two were interesting with Sam hating the iced black tea, because it wasn't sweet. The hyssop was a mint garnish that made the rhubarb cloud even more enticing. I thoroughly enjoyed it. We had dessert, and for a change rather than sharing three different ones, we elected to have only two, the campfire of S'mores, and the strawberries, lychees, pistachios, and nasturtiums. We had fun dressing up the s'mores with the different berries, nuts and edible flowers. The walk back to the hotel was nice. The night was cooler than it had been when we walked to the restaurant and the walk helped settle our dinner. When we returned the concierge told us that there was live music being played on the Dec…the roof top lounge. We weren't sure if we'd be allowed since it was a bar, but we decided we wanted to dance, so we gave it a try. The lounge was accessible to us, the bar was not. That was fine with us. We danced for another hour, before our want and needs demanded that we feed our other appetite.

Upon our return to our room, I made good on the promise I made before we left. I stripped down to my lingerie and heels and stood by the dresser, slowly releasing my hair from its coif. As I had been removing my dress, Sam and Noah stripped down to their skin, and sat on the foot of the bed watching in rapt attention as I played glam pinup for them. When we made love for the first time that night it was with me still in my lingerie and heels sandwiched between the two of them, Noah under me and Sam above me as we all moved together, their condom clad cocks driving me into and past the brink of sanity over and over again. Our voices rang out together as we shared a huge orgasm. It was a few hours later that we made it to the shower after a short nap. We made love under the spray and then fell asleep in each other's arms. I awoke to Sam and Noah nibbling and sucking my nipples and teasing me with their fingers until I came with a gasp. We made love one more time before we dressed for the day. We packed our things and left them at the front desk before we walked to the Museum.

It was a fun trip, though Sam and I enjoyed it more than Noah. But he did like some of the abstract pieces and he really liked the works of Frida Kahlo. It was a great experience for us to share. I found myself falling even deeper in love with them. As we were on the plane home, I typed the lyrics that had popped into my head during my epiphany at the museum. Falling in love is not something that ever stops. You should continue to fall more and more in love with your spouse or mate every single day. When we got home we gave out the souvenirs we found at the museum. The weekend was pretty tiring so we went to bed early. The rest of the week was a blur of school and practice, arguments between Uncles Ethan and Bryant and Antwan Berry as they conference called with me and the parentals in order to hammer out every minute detail of the two contracts. There was never a point when I understood how Uncle Ethan got involved. I mean, he was in the middle of a huge trial so I hadn't given his name to Mr. Weitz. I did make one great realization; the studio the film was being produced under was Warner Brothers, which was great for us when it came to our joint contract.

In the blink of an eye, we were back in Chicago with the entire glee club on Friday afternoon, checking into the Hyatt Place at the convention center at which Nationals was being held. The hotel was really nice. Thankfully it wasn't Ritz Carlton nice, but it was definitely better than some. Shelby wasn't Will and despite our close ties, I didn't get to room with Noah and Sam; but I was with Kurt, Lauren, Regina and Tessa. In a very egalitarian move, Shelby even split up Brittany and Santana. The time had come…we were totally ready.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review.<p>

Also pray for me...Illy's mom is here and she is determined to find me a man. I've almost got her convinced that I'm only dating white guys right now...don't judge me, she was seconds away from trying to introduce me to a nice young man she met in the produce department. I had to come up with some way to avoid the humiliation.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	49. Chapter 43 She's Not There

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

**Query:** Does anyone know the name of the SamCedes story, a one or two shot, based on the Billy Currington song 'Good Directions? Please tell me. I've been finding some great stories I missed, but I can't seem to find what I'm looking for.

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<br>She's Not There**

_Shelby PoV_

The thirty one members of the McKinley High New Directions and the twelve members of our accompanying jazz band left McKinley immediately after first lunch. I, Brad, Sue and Shannon stood in the position of chaperones, and Sue was kind enough to allow us the use of the Cheerio equipment trailer to transport our costumes and instruments. Forty one students, four adults, two school buses and an equipment trailer made the trip from Lima to Chicago in a little over four and a half hours. I had never believed that I would again be undertaking an overnight trip of this type until Beth was old enough to be in the choir I was directing. However, I could rest comfortable in the knowledge that she was with Danica and Benton, and the twins of course, and she was safe and well cared for and loved. All of which meant that I could focus all my attention on the competition at hand. Thanks to a very generous donation by Mr. Motta, our travel budget had been stretched to include a stay at the onsite Hyatt Regency hotel. I made the room assignments for the New Directions myself, and tried to be fair across the board. Since the heterosexual couples had to be separated, I also separated the homosexual ones, or components of thruples, as well. The guys were four to a room with one room of two, and the girls were in four rooms of four with one of those having five choir members.

Room assignments with the New Directions were far different than those with Vocal Adrenaline. In some ways it was far easier. Not only was the choir smaller and more close-knit, but the egos were so much less outrageous, that I knew I could put seniors with freshmen and they would understand that it wasn't a knock to their standing but a request that they help and look out for the younger student. I could put Lauren and Tessa with Mercedes and Kurt knowing that neither Tessa nor Lauren would look at it as slight upon their abilities to do their own hair and makeup but rather me putting them were they wouldn't have to go searching for the help they might need. However, with Vocal Adrenaline, I didn't have to worry about keeping couples and thruples separated. I didn't have to worry about making sure that the kids weren't such good friends in the rooms that they would stay up all night chatting rather than getting the rest they needed. I knew that one was a hopeless endeavor, give those kids thirty minutes in their rooms and they would be talking the night away like besties. Now instead of worrying about someone getting smothered in their sleep, I was worried about how much Santana would have corrupted Unique, Ivy and Helena before we made it home. But at the same time, I hadn't dared to put Unique in the same room as Mercedes…that was just a recipe for having two very tired divas during the competition.

The accessibility room the hotel had available during our stay had only one king bed, so Artie only had one roommate. I put him with Rory because I knew the young Irishman would be strong enough to offer help if Artie needed it and European enough not to care about sharing a bed. I went against my better judgment and put Noah and Jake in the same room. Hopefully Blaine and Casey will temper their natural mischievousness. I gave Mike both Sam and Finn; hopefully Mike and Steven will be able to shore up Sam and Finn's confidence in their rhythm. Though to be honest I had noticed a marked improvement in Finn's dancing since prom. The last boys room was probably the one I was going to have to send Brad or Shannon to at least once. Azimio, Kevin, and Justin were all very boisterous when they decided to be. Joe's quieting presence would only do so much.

I had decided to put Quinn with Sugar, Cassandra and Jessica and I couldn't really reason why. I know why I put Sugar with Cassandra and Jessica; both of them had shown a remarkable inability to be offended by Sugar's sometimes extreme lack of social discretion. I suppose I placed Quinn as the senior in that room in hopes that she could provide a little social polish to Sugar while they shared a room. The room of girls I anticipated being the noisiest would not be the one most people would be concerned about. Tina, Brittany, Chase and Kim on the surface seems like they would be quietly giggly at best, but two of them are best defined as dancers who sing and one will one day be considered at least a double threat. At some point over the weekend they will forget all about their curfew and lights out to have a dance off. When it happens, I'm sending Sue…she can suck the fun out of anyone. Except for Artie and Rory, all the students were in standard queen double rooms with two beds, a desk, a double dresser, and mini fridge.

Sue, Shannon and I would be sharing one of the hotel's 'Business Plan' double rooms. The room would give us one complimentary breakfast…for Sue. Neither Shannon nor I had uttered a word of disagreement when Sue claimed the breakfast service. While it was not universally known at the school, most of the teachers knew that Sue was expecting. We knew better than to get between a pregnant woman and her food, especially one in their second trimester who could finally enjoy breakfast again. I did, however claim the free blouse pressing service offered with the room. I preferred to look my best when confronting a judge's panel. Brad got his own room, the single king version of ours, so he got to keep both the breakfast and the shirt service to himself. His jazz band students were divided among three rooms. Brad did their room assignments since he knew them better than I did. Though Brad assured me that since I, at least, learned their names, I was a step ahead of my predecessor.

Friday, we got checked in and into the rooms two hours before the cocktail party that we would be providing the entertainment for. Thankfully all of our rooms were on the same floor. We put the guys on one side of the hallway, with Brad's room at one end. The girls were on the other side with our room at the other end from Brad's. When we checked in, we were delighted to find that Mr. Motta had gotten us such a great deal on the thirteen room, three night stay that each room would receive breakfast for all occupants every morning as part of our package. We unpacked the trailer quickly and I admonished all the students. "We are meeting at the elevators at seven forty-five. Ladies, you are the green iridescent bubble dress, and same black heels from sectionals. You hair is to be stick straight down your back with three cornrows back from front to crown. I put at least one braider in each room. Remember, natural look makeup with dark neutrals or berries for your lipsticks. Unique, that includes you. Ladies, leave off the stockings tonight unless you have no choice. Brittany, you and the dancers don't forget your tap pants…Guys, you're in the baggy denim overalls with the shirts that match the girls' dresses, leave one side of the overalls undone and don't forget the belt. Wear that with your tech boots. Kurt, that includes you. I opened one of the large crates that had been rolled up for me. I took out six packs of Whole Foods store brand purified water and handed one pack to each of the choir members and the jazz band members as well. "I have more water if you need it. It is vital that we all stay hydrated this entire weekend." With that last thought I released them to nap in the cases of the guys and start getting ready in the cases of the girls.

The first of the girls to arrive were Santana's crew. They looked very nice. Unique and Lauren had both had Kurt and Tina lengthen the shoulder baring cap sleeves to short sleeves which made them both happy and really made them each more comfortable. Unique had not been happy that the styles I was requiring for the competition were very long hairstyles. That had quickly changed when Mercedes introduced her to Veronica. The hairstylist had somehow transformed Wade's two inch afro into Unique's mid back length long straight black hair with gorgeous, deep auburn highlights that made me more than a little jealous. She or Santana had braided the front of all four of the girls' hair back from the front edge to the crown, and then the rest of the hair fell beautifully down all of their backs. Ivy's hair was the shortest only just brushing her shoulders. Of course, Santana had to knock on the guys doors as she came down the hall, complaining that they should have beat the girls to the elevator. The guys came strolling out so quickly it as very plain to see that they had been ready and watching TV or something… just trying not to be the first ones out here.

The ladies came out in rooms. I could almost imagine Tina, Quinn and Mercedes standing at the door checking them over before they let them leave. I looked them all over one time myself. "Ladies, lipstick for reapplication?" I asked. That sent them all back to their rooms, they did return quickly and handed me their lipsticks to keep for them. As soon as they had scurried off I looked at Artie, "You have the music?" Brad and the Jazz band were playing for us for the competition, but we were relying on tracks for the exhibition for the most part. He held up three flash drives and a CD case. "Good job Arthur." I said proudly. I love it when people plan for every eventuality. We all went down and walked the short distance to the Lakeside Center.

The reception was being held on the second floor, where all the competition activities would take place the next day. Tonight the 283 thousand square foot hall, which was directly across from the Arie Crown Theater where the whole choir competitions would be held, had been divided into a large stage at one side, and a multitude of café or bar height tables and stools. There were also several bar and food stations around the room. I led the kids to the curtained off area behind the stage and we were quickly greeted by the NHSSCA Organizational Director Steven Kilner.

"Welcome back Shelby." He gave me a big hug. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Steven. I cannot tell you how great it is to be back, and to be here with such a truly amazing group of singers." I told him sincerely.

"Wonderful." He clapped. "Okay, you guys will start us off. I'll be introducing you and do you have music, or do you have accompanists coming?"

Artie rolled forward. "If you can show me where your sound system is, I can get us all set up."

Steven looked a little surprised. "I'll get my assistant to take you up." For a second I wondered if he still had the same assistant, "Terri." He called crossly. The long suffering Terri Neslebaum, came rushing over. Terri was a forty-five year old five foot nothing woman who had the patience of Job, the resilience of Nelson Mandela, and the singular ability to move with a speed that defied both her age and the extra fifty to seventy five pounds she carried around. She led Artie off after giving me a quick hug and promising to bring him right back. "Now, as I was saying, I'll be introducing you at eight thirty, giving the attendees and notables a chance to assemble and schmooze for a while. Then your choir will come out. You all will have twenty to thirty minutes for performance, and then you can mingle. Now Shelby, as a special favor to you, I can let you guys into the theatre for fifteen minutes while this room is being cleared tonight. It can give your choir a chance to pace off the stage."

"I appreciate that Steven." I gave him a sincerely thankful smile. I knew my kids were ready. Artie had found the stage's dimensions and other technical specifications on the internet and we'd practiced using that set up for the last three weeks. That didn't mean that we wouldn't take the opportunity that presented itself.

Terri returned with Artie, both of them laughing. Terri looked at me and giggled. "Shelby, you have definitely gone above and beyond with their costumes. They really look like they stepped right out of nineteen ninety three."

I laughed. I had always liked Terri and thought that she could do so much better than working for Steven. But then again, Steven knew that too…that's why he made sure she was paid so much. "I would love to take the credit, but Kurt and Tina, our wardrobe master and mistress researched the nineties and decided upon these costumes themselves. If they don't choose to 'trod the boards', they would be amazing behind the scenes." Of course that led to me introducing the kids to both Steven and Terri. They wouldn't have met them the year before, on competition day those two are usually in the background making sure that everything runs smoothly.

It seemed like time flew by and soon Steven was rushing through the curtain. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the National High School Show Choir Association, welcome to the 2013 NHSSCA National Championships. Allow me to take a moment to thank our Whole Choir competition judges; Grammy award winning Jazz vocalist Kurt Elling, Grammy nominated, Primetime Emmy award winner Rick Moranis, entrepaneur and husband of Fashion Police Commentator, Guiliana, Bill Rancic, MTV Movie award winner Lindsay Lohan, Blogger and reality personality Perez Hilton, and Democratic City Council Man for the city of Chicago, Martin Fong." Everyone clapped to various degrees of intensity, so Steven paused until they quieted. "Tomorrow we will be treated to performances from choirs from all across this great country of ours. Tonight, we few lucky souls are to be spoiled with a nostalgia inducing performance from last year's underdogs turned champions The New Directions of Lima, Ohio."

I held back the curtain as my choir took the stage. They immediately went into their first position. The bulk of the guys and most of the girls were assembled over on the side, with Artie, Azimio Puck and Jake out a little to the front…the brothers leaning on the handles of Artie's chair, or pretending to. Mercedes and Santana strutted across the stage like they had been when playing in the class room the first day back from Christmas break. Again Jake started the song with the first part of the chorus. Then the choir started to hum an underlying with the hmm-mms in a choral that allowed the song to sound very rich and full, even a capella. Azimio busted out his part, the Dr. Dre intro line which tossed it to Puck. By the time Puck tossed the next verse to Artie, the notables and attendees were gathered around the stage area like they were at a concert as they identified '_No Diggitty'_ . The whole choir joined in on the chorus, this time singing the radio edit rather than the explicit version. Azimio and Sugar alternated throwing out the 'Well's in the appropriate places. Jake took the second verse, and Sam the third. Then the choir came in with the Hey-Hos and Lauren busted out of the assembly to do the Queen Pen rap. The whole number had been choreographed to match the video with Brittany, Jessica and Chase doing the very complicated spotlight dances and Mike, Jake and Blaine joining them when the male dancers were needed. The whole assembly was dancing along until the choir finally let their chorus fade out and Puck ended it with 'New D Productions…we out."

Artie looked up at, what I assumed was the sound booth and the slow, mellow chord began and bled into a piano accompaniment. Kurt, Artie, Santana and Steven took the center stage. There would be little dancing for this song. Artie started Macklemore's '_Same Love'_ first, while in the background Mike led Puck around the stage in a well-rehearsed waltz. Kurt took the first chorus with his normal modification. Behind him Mercedes and Quinn danced a simple foxtrot. The second rap verse went to Steven, and Brittany and Tina danced a smooth, more complicated tango. Santana took the second chorus and as she sang, Brittany came over and they waltzed together. Artie began the third rapped verse, and on the 'When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart' line' once again the choir took it on together turning it from rap to song. Mercedes stood bracketed by Noah and Sam. Finn was cradled in Lauren's embrace. Santana and Brittany enveloped Artie between them. Steven and Kim joined hands. Mike and Tina hugged, as did Ivy and Casey and Sugar and Rory. Jake had his arms around Regina and Jessica's shoulders with Chase pulled in tight under Regina's free arm. Helena hugged up against Kevin and Joe rested his hand on Cassandra's shoulder. They came together during the first line and sang that portion as one. Artie took it back over and still no one moved. Kurt and Santana sang the last chorus together them Mercedes voice came in with the 'love is patient' rounds as Kurt and Santana's voices blended beautifully on the 'not crying on Sundays' lines. By the end of that song, many of the audience members were dabbing at teary eyes with cocktail napkins.

Kurt stepped forward and calmly and clearly said, "While that song is not vintage, it is, in fact, a pretty new work from an independent artist out of Seattle that we happened to find on Youtube named Macklemore. As there are many unique relationships in among us, it has become something of an anthem for our choir. So thank you for allowing us to share it with you."

He stepped back into place and Artie again signaled the booth. I grabbed Puck and Sam's guitars from where they had rested them on the table 'back stage' and held them out through the curtain. The senior boys moved forward and Sam and Puck started to play. Then the track came in with the piano and violins. The nine senior boys' voices blended and harmonized on the verses of '_Good Riddance…Time of Your Life'_ by Green Day the choir came in on the choruses, but everything was in perfect five part harmony. There wasn't much dancing for that song either. However the song that followed was N'Sync's '_Bye Bye Bye'_, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina took the leads on that, with the choir presenting completely choral choruses. It was very much faster and everyone was dancing, or dancing along. Then they stepped back and Regina, Jessica and Chase led the choir in TLC's _Waterfalls_.

As they took their bows, it was clear to see that the crowd had absolutely loved their performances. Terri raced to the backstage area, even beating the kids who were far closer. "Your kids were amazing. They made Perez Hilton weep with that second song. Shelby, you know I never say anything like this, but those kids are the best I've seen since I started working for the NHSSCA." She gave me a big hug and then darted off.

I heard the assemblage calling for an encore. So I thought quickly through our Sectionals and Regionals competition pieces. Cassandra stuck her head through the curtain to ask what they should do. "Line up and give them the '_Smells Like Teen Spirit'_ and '_Livin' La Vida Loca'_ numbers we practiced but decided against, if that isn't enough then give them Sugar Ray's '_Fly_' too. Then I'll remind them that you guys still have to compete tomorrow."

Thankfully the two songs satisfied the crowd, because the kids were starving. Amid copious praise and adulations they managed to wipe out the buffet and inhale enough water to drain Lake Michigan. It was wonderful to see that the praise was spread among all of them. The party ended soon after the buffets were emptied. We paced the stage and returned to our rooms to get a good night's rest. I checked to make sure that everyone was in the correct room…thanked Shannon for taking the night shift, in this case waking up periodically and checking to make sure that there were no kids trying to sneak into each other's rooms and such…then I showered and went to bed myself. I was exhausted and dawn came swiftly on competition days.

Morning came and the first thing I did, after showering and brushing my teeth, was to go around to all the rooms and make sure that everyone was awake, had ordered their breakfasts and were getting ready. Mercedes' girls were already eating their breakfast and several of them were showered. They were the most ready, since Artie and Rory were awakened by my knock; they got the award for the least prepared. I let them all know that we were walking over to register at exactly eight. Anyone who was late would have to come over with Sue who was leaving at eight thirty. I made sure that they all remembered which outfit was for the first round, and the hair and makeup that had been decided upon. By seven fifty every single member of the New Directions and the Jazz Band stood in front of the seventeenth floor elevator bank.

We walked over all together, leaving Sue and Shannon to join us later. As we walked through the lobby, Mercedes came over to me. "Mom just texted me. She said Beth is doing great and they left an hour ago. They should be here by eleven. And Bubbie texted Puck last night when she, Saul and Mills got here. She said that they plan on coming over to go to lunch with us. I checked in with the others, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are at the Ritz, Santana said they want her to text them so they can meet us for lunch too. Some of the other parents are only going to be able to come tomorrow. Sugar said that Mr. Motta was already in Chicago for business and that he wants to take us all to lunch at Shor, here in the hotel, if we have time for a sit down meal. If not then he is okay with moving the reservations to dinner." She relayed to me. "Sugar is a little squicked though because her dad is way too interested in Coach Sylvester's presence for her piece of mind."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sue is a strong, intelligent and ruthless woman…all things that Don Motta would, should and does find attractive in women. But more than that she is very loyal to those she cares for. My guess is that he's more interested in the loyalty that, I understand, was missing in his first wife. Personal bias aside, he could certainly do worse."

Mercedes started to laugh. "Sue would make a damn good gun moll." She returned to her loves still giggling.

Registration was effortless, I had done this more than enough times to have the paperwork in order, and our preregistration completed last week. Less than fifteen minutes after we'd boarded the elevators, we were done with the process. Then we were shown back into the hall that the reception had been held in the night before. It looked nothing like the same place. The huge room had been partitioned off so that each choir had a space complete with chairs and tables to wait at. The runner showed us to our particular waiting 'room'. As the reigning champions, we were in the premier spot, not far from the doors, and not far from the restrooms. The tables were along the curtain 'walls', the center of the area was spacious enough for both vocal and physical warm-ups. As per my usual request, remembered probably by Terri, since I hadn't thought to make it, just inside the 'door' there was a decent sized white board and several markers. "Okay, Brad, we've been given the room E 251 for the band's warm ups. But since the choir competitions don't begin until after lunch, it is probably too early to start their warm-ups." I passed him the key that had been in the packet, "However, if they would like to put their instruments away, you can." I picked up the marker and started detailing our time table. "I don't know if William explained how things work here, but the male and female solo competitions actually run concurrently. The first soloist goes on at nine, the gentlemen in room E265, and the ladies in E258. The singers go in alphabetical order. Artie, you're the first up for the guys and Kurt you're scheduled at 10:00. Tina, you are the first of our girls scheduled. You go on at 9:30. Mercedes, you're next at 11:00 with Santana's turn at 11:40." I passed around the map. "Thankfully the rooms are fairly close and of a good size. Santana, the schedule means that you can support Artie without having to rush back immediately."

"Oh yeah I will. If Girl Chang is on at 9:30, I'm betting Berry is on at either 9:15 or 20. I want to be there to see if she chokes again…no offense." She said with a wicked grin.

"None taken." I suppose I could have been completely honest with her and explained that conversations with my biological daughter had rendered me almost as dispirited about rebuilding a relationship with her as the young people who had been her friends. I shook off the gloomy feeling that thought brought to me and continued. "As I was saying, significant others and best friends should be able to sit in during all the solos and not miss their own if they are in the competition. Now there are a total of forty five of us, we can divide ourselves between the two rooms. The solo competition ends at one. There is an hour break for lunch and then we're back here to warm up for our choir competition. Since we are the returning champions we got to pick our time slot. I went for the one thirty slot which would give us time to warm up after lunch. Sugar, go ahead and text your Father, our time will be too tight to go somewhere sit down for lunch. But let him know that we would love to join him for dinner. Everyone whose parents were able to come you can text them with the time we're performing and the solo competition room numbers. With the limited seating in those rooms, it may be that just the competitor's parents can go in rather than all of our parents." With all of that covered, I lead them through their vocal and then physical warm-ups.

Sue put in her two cents as to the physical warm-ups. "Remind me to teach you Yoga over the summer." She told me with a grunt. "You'll be able to really have them gliding across the stage if they're more limber."

I threw her a smirk and laughed. My choir was perfect just the way they are. The time had come and we were so ready.

_Ambient Point of View  
>McCormick Convention Center<br>Lakeside Building –Level 2  
>Room E265<em>

For the NHSSCA Male Solo Competition, the convention room had been configured with a stage set up at one end, a table with three chairs in the center and risers of seats at the other end. At the table sat the three judges; Martin Fong, who secretly loved show choirs so much that he had volunteered to do double duty, Erika Lauren Wasilewski, a co-host on the Alan Cox radio show, and Dan Savage, columnist and multiple time Bill Maher guest…who was only doing this because he lost a bet with his manager. The seats behind the judges' table filled very quickly. Exactly at nine, Martin stood and thanked everyone for being there and jumped right in. "We have many young men to hear from today, so let's get started. Mr. Artie Abrams."

Artie rolled to the front of the room, and he was happy to realize that someone had been completely on point in their planning of the room; there was a ramp on the side he could take to the stage floor rather than having to call Sam and Puck down or him having to start with the disadvantage. The McKinley guys were wearing almost all black; black short sleeved button down shirts, black slacks, black open back vests…the only spot of color were the red traditional ties that were tucked into the vests. Smoothing his vest, Artie took center stage and looked out. He gave his boys a grin and a nod. It was as if Jake materialized next to the stage with Puck's guitar. Artie smiled his thanks, it was something they had practiced, Shelby had loved the drama of it and the fact that it made Artie seem more important. Kurt had a little something planned too. With a truly practiced air, Artie settled the guitar on his lap and pulled his lucky pick out of his shirt pocket. He had painstakingly rearranged the song from piano to guitar and the transition was perfect as he started playing. Then he opened his mouth. "_Walk blindly to the light and reach out for his hand. Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand. Open up your mind and then open up your heart, and you will see that you and me aren't very far apart. 'Cause I believe that love is the answer. I believe that love will find the way." _Artie sang the entire Blessed Union of Souls song, changing the pejorative and inflammatory n-word to one that he had been called many times. Dan Savage was ready to cast his vote for Artie just because his changing the lyric to 'wigga', amused the columnist greatly. Despite his amusement, he also knew that there were probably quite a few guys in the room who were absolutely hating that Artie had gone first.

The next guy called was the tall gay guy with the southern accent that Sam and Puck had wanted to kill the year before at the luncheon. He stood before the room and started to sing Richard Marx's '_I'll be Right Here Waiting_' and he made the epic mistake of looking at the trio that if he was honest, he was shocked to see was still together. He'd assumed that they would have crashed and burned months ago. The looks of pure, unadulterated hatred in the eyes of the two men he'd offended the year before combined with the nerves that had come up hearing the smooth clear tones of the guy in the wheelchair had made him stumble and fumble over the lyrics four different times in the second verse alone. The third competitor gained confidence from the Southerner's flubs. Kyle Broflovski of South Park Colorado stood before the judges and did a good rendition of Duncan Sheik's '_Barely Breathing_' that had him in second place when he finished.

Several more young men took their turns, and finally the reigning National Champion took the stage. Kurt Hummel took the stage when his name was called, to the surprise of the judges he was joined by Blaine, Noah and Sam, who were acting as his background singers. The three background singers literally vocalized the musical melody. "_See the stone set in your eyes. See the thorn twist in your side I wait for you. Sleight of hand and twist of fate. On a bed of nails he makes me wait, and I wait without you_" Kurt sang solemnly. The very nature of the U2 song, '_With or Without You'_, made sure that Kurt showed most of his incredible range. At the end of the first verse when he effortlessly hit Bono's high note, Martin Fong behaved as if he were in an old Damon Wayan sketch on 'In Living Color' he both caught the vapors and clutched his imaginary pearls. Next to him Erika Lauren was in a quandary and she fervently hoped and prayed that the answer would come to her or the point would be rendered moot. She had heard eleven male soloist and she couldn't figure out how to decide between the only two from the same school. As Kurt and his background singers took their seats, she could only yearn for someone to come along and blow them both out of the water. She looked at the list and there were fifteen more singers before the lunch break. One of them had to at least make the answer clearer…she hoped.

_Ambient Point of View_

_McCormick Convention Center_

_Lakeside Building –Level 2_

_Room E258_

The female solo competition room was set up to mirror the room housing its male counterpart. The judges committee had decided that in the gender based competitions, they would do a two to one gender assignment on the judges' panel. Since there were two men and one woman acting as judges in the male competition, they had set two women and one man in the room for the female solo competition. The first judge was the queen of Chicago radio, a Beatles aficionado, an educator and a featured radio host of the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame's Rock and Radio exhibit, Terri Hemmert. The next panelist was Dominic Armato, a Chicago based voice actor who had voiced characters on a show many of the competitors may have seen as children 'Ahh Real Monsters'. Finishing out the panel was a little known former MTV reality star, Katie Doyle. Ms. Doyle had been a cast member of the tenth season of the MTV show Road rules. They were already seated when the seats filled behind them. Ms. Hemmert started at exactly nine o'clock by calling Michelle Anderson.

Michelle, a tiny redhead, sang a very pretty rendition of Fleetwood Mac's '_Everywhere_'. It was good, but not anything special. The next name called was Georgia Aziz, a very pretty young woman of Middle Eastern descent. Georgia did a very fun, cover of Duran Duran's '_Rio_'. Then true to Santana's prediction, at 9:20, Ms. Hemmert called out, "Rachel Berry."

Rachel confidently strode forward. She looked very nice in an above the knee swing dress inspired modern 'party frock'. The skirt was layers of black tulle that belled out prettily whenever she twirled. The bodice was an empire waist, sparkly halter top that flashed silver in certain lights and blue in others. Her feet were covered in sparkly dance shoes with small dainty black lacy ankle socks. Where her female choirmates were wearing their hair in a formal, half pulled back with a bouffant bump, stick straight hair style with a rhinestone clip holding their hair back, Rachel's hair was down in Lauren Bacall waves. She looked at the judges and couldn't seem to help herself. "Good morning. I am Rachel Berry of the Carmel High Vocal Adrenaline." She said confidently, before launching into a technically beautiful but rather cold and disconnected version of Barbra Streisand's '_The Way We Were'_. As she took her seat, she couldn't resist giving her former teammates a triumphant smirk. Rachel had been extremely angry when she read the schedule and realized that not only would she be competing against Mercedes Jones -a thought she relished, she couldn't wait to show the 'fat cow' that Rachel Berry was the star, and Mercedes should have been thankful to stand in her shadow- Rachel would also be competing against Santana and Tina. Rachel felt that Tina was a non-entity. But Santana with her earthy and very apparent sexuality could easily sway the judges. However when Rachel saw that two of the three judges were female, her confidence knew no bounds.

When Tina's name was called Rachel tried to keep a modest look on her face, lest the judges see her and took some points for her having un-sportsman-like behavior. However Rachel forgot one thing. For all her claims that the New Directions were nothing without her, that she had been their leader, the truth was that she paid so little attention to most of the members she didn't really know what Tina was capable of. Kissing Mike 'for good luck' Tina took the stage with Ivy and Cassie acting as her background singers.

The New Direction choir's girls were all dressed exactly alike. Their hair was pulled back into pretty ponytails with sweeping bangs that swung to the right. They wore black bows at the crown of their heads giving them a very nineteen nineties flair. The ponytails were even all identical, super thick and curled with spiral curlers; they all came down to the girls' middle back. Shelby had taken the girls to a Korean owned, black beauty supply store herself, and matched each girl to the proper 'pony wig' that would give them all uniform length and thickness. With their weaves in place, Mercedes and Unique didn't need the additional hair. That morning Mercedes had done their hair so that they both matched the other girls perfectly. For round one, they were wearing knee length red, chiffon, ruched, empire waist, halter dresses with full skirts. Their shoes were two inch high red, ombred, open toed sandals with T bar detail connecting the toe strap with the ankle strap.

She gave the judges' panel a warm smile, before she schooled her features into a slightly sad, slightly pensive mien. "_Early in the morning I put breakfast at your table, and make sure that your coffee has its sugar and cream. Your eggs are over easy, your toast done lightly, all that's missing is your morning kiss that used to greet me. Now you say the juice is sour. It used to be so sweet. And I can't help but to wonder if you're talking about me_." As she sang Karyn White's only hit song _'Superwoman'_, Tina showed the judges a performance that for the first time that day wasn't just good, wasn't just pretty, wasn't even just technically perfect, but a performance that was technically perfect and heart wrenching and emotion inducing. Ivy and Cassie really only chimed in on parts of the chorus, shoring things up so that Tina could play with tone and intensity. The soprano range of the song showed of Tina's voice beautifully. Rachel was entirely shocked that Tina could sound so soulful, let alone that she had the breath control and range that the song showed. She started to try to think of a plan to eliminate the competition from McKinley High all together.

There were eight soloists between Tina and Mercedes, but none of them were much competition. They were good, but not great. The girl immediately after Tina, Nikita Domingo of Miami, forgot her lyrics and ended up running off the stage crying. When Mercedes' name was called she kissed both of her guys, much to Rachel's visible disgust. Her walk to the stage was unhurried and graceful. She took the stage with a confident but warm and caring smile. She was unaccompanied; while Shelby had wanted some drama for all her singers, both Santana and Mercedes had chosen to sing alone. Shelby had offered to have a piano arranged for her however and Mercedes had told her that if it could be done she would be happy to provide her own music. Unfortunately, Shelby had found out the week before that the rooms they were in didn't have the ability to have a piano, just a keyboard. So Mercedes chose to go a capella.

Her voice was low, smooth and soulful, "_For all those times you stood by me. For all the truth that you made me see. For all the joy you brought to my life. For all the wrongs that you made right. For every dream you made come true. For all the love I found in you…I'll be forever thankful baby. You're the one who held me up, never let me fall. You're the one who saw me through… through it all."_ Mercedes' cover of Celine Dion's '_Because You Loved Me'_ left all three of the judges with tears in their eyes. She had reached every single one of Celine's divine high notes, and made every run seem vital to the singing of the song. Yet she infused it with so much love and passion…so much joy and gratitude that all three of the people who were making the decision of who moved on truly understood how this girl had come from nowhere and won the prize the year before.

There were three more songstresses between Mercedes and Santana. When Santana's name was called, she threw Rachel a look that should have made the smaller girl catch fire, literally. Tana kissed Artie and Brittany then smiled winningly as she made her way to center stage. Like Tina and Mercedes and most of the other competitors, Santana had seen the way the judges had bristled at the time Berry had wasted when she felt the need to introduce herself when they clearly knew who she was. So the fiery Latina hadn't bothered. She just opened her mouth and sang her voice sultry and raspy. "_I can remember stories, those things my mother said. She told me fairy tales, before I went to bed. She spoke of happy endings, then tucked me in real tight. She turned my night light on, and kissed my face good night. My mind would fill with visions, of perfect paradise. She told me everything; she said he'd be so nice. He'd ride up on his horse and, take me away one night. I'd be so happy with him; we'd ride clean out of sight. She never said that we would, curse, cry and scream and lie. She never said that maybe, someday he'd say goodbye… The story ends, as stories do, reality steps into view. No longer living life in paradise - of fairy tales – uh No, uh - huh - mmm – mmm." _Santana's voice was lighter than Anita Baker's, and she had changed everything to match her tone rather than the original singers, but she had kept the melancholy, broken hearted quality of love gone so wrong. By the end of Santana's version of '_Fairy Tales'_, the panel understood exactly why the Regional judges hadn't been able to make up their minds either.

The judges heard a total of twenty five singers before they broke for lunch. The schedule for the judges was very different from that of the competitors. The judges had been briefed at an eight o'clock breakfast meeting. They would have a lunch break that was catered in a meeting room on the floor. Then they would return to the solo rooms for deliberations while the show choirs did their large performances in the famous Arie Crown Theatre.

The deliberations in the Male Solo room began with each judge wrote their top ten down and then compared the lists. The top three were all the same, in alphabetical order Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel and a gifted young black man with a voice that, when fully matured would rival Musiq Soulchild's named Roderick Stevens. It was in deciding the other seven people to place on the list that the arguments got rather heated, rather quickly. Dan Savage did feel that he got quite a lot of humorous material for his next column. The squabbling and stubbornness reminded him of watching CSPAN.

Things weren't much better among the women's solo judges either. While they all had the same young ladies on their list they hadn't gone in alphabetical order, they had put their list in the order of who they felt were the best singers. There was quite a bit of argument over the top four slots. The argument continued for far longer than any of the three strong people would ever admit to outside that room. Katie Doyle would later say that she'd seen less arguing and name calling in her stint on MTV than in that conference room.

While the judges were having lunch and their opening salvos were being launched, the choirs were having lunches in and around the complex. Since Sugar had texted him that they wouldn't be able to have a sit down lunch with him and that there were many other family members with them, Don Motta had quickly made arrangements to bring a nice lunch with their families to the New Directions. Within the four hours between the notice from his daughter and the lunch break, Mr. Motta had reserved a smaller empty Hall on the first floor of the convention center's North Building. He had them set it up with seating for a hundred and forty, but asked that they make sure that there would be extra seating if needed because he didn't have an exact number. He made arrangements with Corner Bakery to bring in selections of their salads and sandwiches for a hundred and fifty. His assistant quietly reminded him that sodas would be a bad idea since the kids would be singing soon after, so he ordered huge amounts of water with lemon, herbal teas, and lemonades. He sent Sugar a text telling her where to have the choir come for lunch. Then he had his assistant send out a mass email to his 'parents of Sugar's Friends' mailing list to tell them all where to come as well. He also had her find a restaurant with a private room that could be rented out for dinner that night for the choir and their families. He would cover any cost for having a private room, but the families would be responsible for paying for their own meals.

Danica Jones emailed him back to ask if there was anything he needed help with to make it happen. So since his meetings wouldn't end until half an hour before, he asked if she would be the point of contact for the food delivery and the hall. She readily agreed. Don Motta sent her all the information she would need and looked over at his assistant. "She just had twins, baby girls, in April…make sure that we send her something nice as a thank you."

When the New Directions entered the hall in the building between their hotel and the conference building their event was being held in, the first thing they heard was Beth's feet running along the floor as she screamed, "Mommy, Abah, Papa…Mama…Mede". She raced into her mother's arms and laughed as Shelby picked her up. She was swiftly followed by Stevie, Stacey and Sarah. The rest of the choir soon were found and embraced by their loved ones. James and Aidan had carpooled up to be there. Frannie Fabray had driven up from her college too. Mike's parents were there as were the families of every single member of the New Directions and the Jazz band.

They all sat down and had a wonderful lunch. They talked and chatted. Several people noticed that Sue Sylvester was definitely being courted by the man who'd put everything together for them; a fact that made Sugar groan repeatedly. They never noticed that they had been followed by their former teammate. Rachel stayed out of sight of the assembled people. Her fathers had offered to take her out to lunch, but she had said that she needed to stay with her choir. What she hadn't realized was that her fathers had ended up texting Benton to see what they were doing for lunch and been invited to join the New Directions luncheon. Looking at them enjoying spending time with her enemies, infuriated the tiny diva, but it also gave her a great plan for how to get rid of McKinley High…but she quickly decided that she would only pull that trigger if she had to. The blast could ultimately upset some of her long term plans if things went wrong.

_Ruth Mayzer Point of View _

_McCormick Convention Center_

_Lakeside Building –Level 2_

_Arie Crown Theatre_

After lunch, Benton, Saul, Sander and some of the other fathers tried to convince Mr. Motta to allow them to repay some of his kindness. That was a lost cause. Motta was the kind of person who felt that since they had more than most others, it was their duty to do more than the next person. I watched as he soothed them by telling them that he had made arrangements for a private room at Café Bionda, and they were welcome to by his and Sugar's dinner that night since each family would be paying for themselves. We made our way to the theatre and sat all together. I met many of the parents of the friends of my grandson, and apparently I was something of a legend among the parents of the old hats of the New Directions, the ones I had met the year before in Manhattan. The only couple that I had encountered who didn't seem as happy as the rest of us about the kids' good fortune, well I suppose I shouldn't say they both didn't…it was really just the father. I was looking at the back of their heads as they sat in front of me in the theatre. It was easy to see that the couple either belonged to Mike or Tina, and I remembered her saying that she had been adopted, so I was fairly certain that they were Mike's family.

The mother looked back and confirmed my supposition. "Hello, I'm Julie Chang, Mike's mother. This is his father Michael."

"It is very nice to meet you." I said warmly. "I'm Noah Puckerman's grandmother, Ruth Mayzer." I quickly introduced Saul and Mills as well. "You two must be amazingly proud. Last year, I got to see both of their performances in New York, Mike was amazing. That boy may well be the reincarnation of Gene Kelly."

"Bah." Michael said with a grumble. "Michael may well have some talent, but he will be better served by going to college and then on to medical or law school and leaving these silly dreams behind. I keep hoping that when they get to college this 'high school sweethearts lasting forever' dream will fade as well."

Julie smacked him and started going off in Cantonese on him, or it could have been Mandarin…but no matter what language it was, her tone made it clear that she didn't like his comments not one single bit. I waited for a long minute as she continued her diatribe. Finally, I asked, "When did you and Julie meet Michael?"

"We were in college." He said matter of factly.

"We were freshmen in college. We met two weeks after move in day. You were eighteen and I was seventeen… a grand total of eighteen months older than the two of them when they started dating. Even more they have known each other for longer when they started dating than we had when we got engaged. Tina is a perfectly lovely young lady. She is smart and beautiful and supports our son no matter what…isn't that what is important?"

Now it was Michael's turn to lapse into their native language, but again the tone conveyed as much as the words. He didn't like something about Tina…and it was probably something that didn't actually matter in the grand scheme of life. Finally he returned to English. "Michael will need a woman by his side whose head is filled with more than flights of fancy."

"Actually, I found that dreamers who dream together can make a wonderful marriage. My own lasted literally until death did us part. My husband was a wonderful provider. But he was supposed to be a third generation delicatessen owner who stayed in Flushing. No one in either of our families had ever gone away to college, but we dreamed together that we would…so we did. We went to college and I supported his dream to be more than that, and he supported my desire to be more than a party planner or some other equivalent, appropriate job for a good Jewish wife. Together we were so happy…because even though it took my mother half a decade to see beyond her dreams for me…together, we made our dreams come true. Eventually Ma realized that even though parents can have dreams for their children ultimately, the kids have to have their own dreams. If you keep trying to shove your dreams down your son's throat…you will lose him. And he may not be so willing to forgive when you have your own epiphany."

I settled back in my seat. I shouldn't have said anything. I am not a natural meddler, but when I thought of poor Mike burying the joy he has when he's dancing to become something as soul killing as a lawyer just pissed me off. Thankfully before I could think of the fact that I probably should apologize, the head of the NHSSCA stood up and thanked us all for being there and introduced the judges, an amazing Jazz sing that my husband and I had loved…we'd even seen him in Vegas once. The next judge was the little character from the Ghostbuster movies, and the final one was the husband of one of the E channel's Fashion Police commentators. I remember hearing that they were having fertility problems, so I said a quick prayer that Yeshiva would answer their prayers.

McKinley was the second choir to take the stage after the introductions, the first was a very large choir from somewhere in Georgia. The Georgia choir wasn't very diverse and considering the fact that I was thinking that given the slightly monochromatic nature of the New Directions the year before, that was saying something. Their lack of soul was very apparent not only in their song selection, but in their dancing. The three songs they chose to sing were Don Henley's '_Boys of Summer'_, Paul Overstreet's '_Heroes_', and REO Speedwagon's '_I Can't Fight This Feeling'_. The performance wasn't bad. The performance wasn't spectacular. I couldn't get past the fact that the song I had liked the best was the only country song among them and I really hated older country music.

When they announced the New Directions our whole section cheered. We were fairly close to the stage and could see everything perfectly. We watched as the jazz band kids filed in from the side and took seats in the orchestra pit. The choir itself stood on risers on the stage with the seniors as the front line. Though Finn and Lauren were at the ends, so they didn't block anyone behind them; I noticed that both Sam and Noah had their guitars. Blaine started the first song, bouncing across the stage as the band started to play the easily identifiable fast rock licks. By the end of the first verse, most of the audience was on the edge of our seats clapping and dancing along. The choir sung the chorus, letting us all sing along to Bruce Springsteen's biggest antiestablishment hit '_Born in the USA_'. Finn had the part about getting into a little home town jam and being sent to the jungles of Vietnam. Then Blaine and he traded off two more times. The young, transgendered black girl took the glory note as everyone else sang the final chorus.

The first song ended, the stagehands rolled out a baby grand piano and Blaine settled himself on the seat. He started to play a gentle melody and the jazz band came in with what sounded like a slow harmonica solo. Mercedes and Santana stepped forward. Santana took the first verse of Dionne Warwick's '_That's What Friends Are For'_. Her voice was as beautiful as I had ever heard it. Then she held out her hand and Mercedes took it. Cede launched into the second verse, and her awe-inspiring voice was made even better when she and Santana started the chorus together, only to be joined by the rest of the choir as they started to sing the title line. They went on like that for the rest of the song, their voices sometime independent and sometime blending together…much like friendship itself. By the end of the song, I saw many people in the audience standing and swaying. Their arms linked or handkerchiefs in their hands.

Their last song was Michael Jackson's '_Beat It'_. They were all singing it, for the most part; everyone seemed to get a feature. Though the real stand out wasn't the singing as much as it was the dancing. Mike, Brittany, Jake, Tessa, the girl I recognized as Sugar Motta and several of the younger girls all had an amazing break out dance number with Mike, Brittany, Sugar, a tiny little girl who reminded me of Pink in her 'goth' stage were one 'gang' and Jake, Tessa and three very cute little black girls were the other. They had modernized the dancing from the original video and added some gymnastics. The judges all looked amazed. The entire audience was on their feet. It was so well done…so beautifully sung and so nostalgic, we couldn't help but dance along.

I watched seven other choirs after them before I saw anything even close to the same reaction to the performances. The next choir to get more than some polite clapping from most of the audience was the only other choir with a single member I recognized. Vocal Adrenaline took the stage with Rachel Berry front and center. She led them through an old Hall and Oats song that if I remember correctly was called _'I Can't Go for That'_. The choir shored up the chorus but for the most part we only heard Rachel. Their dancing was very good though. The second song was much the same. A whole lot of the Rachel Berry show. She sung the verses of '_Paradise by the Dashboard Lights'_ with a young man who looked remarkably like Finn, tall and broad and dark haired with a decent voice, but nothing that might overshadow hers. The third song was a return to the Rachel solo, with choral background singers. It was Simple Minds, '_Don't You Forget About Me'_. The performances were better than most of the other groups, but it didn't get as much of a reaction as the New Directions songs had.

There were fifteen more groups that went, some were pretty good, and some made me wonder how they had gotten all the way to Nationals. I was a little surprised to note that there were only half as many choirs as there had been the year before, but Shelby explained when I asked her about it that budget cuts in schools usually hit the arts and music programs first. So, many of those choirs I saw last year had probably been seniors only as the programs were phased out. The kids had gotten their things and joined us in the theater seats and we all chatted and talked and laughed until the time came that they could go and see if they had made it to the finals.

We all went out enmasse and were gratified to see that the New Directions were number one on the show choir list. Mercedes, Santana and Tina were all in the top five on the Female Soloist list with Rachel coming in number four. Artie and Kurt were one and two on the Male Soloist list. We were some happy people as we made the fifteen minute walk to Café Bionda. Everyone was riding high all through the appetizers, the salads and through some really incredible pasta, we were all very much in a room wide conversation, until Shelby left to take a call and came back into the restaurant with an angry scowl. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hate to end the festivities, but Mercedes, Noah, Sam and I need to return to the convention center. Apparently someone has lodged a complaint that we have professionals in the choir. Mercedes', I need you in full diva mode…Noah…leave Abah here and bring out Puck…Sam…sweety…now is not the time for you to be a gentleman. We're going to go over there and fight drama with Drama."

Benton stood up. "Ruth, can you and Mills help Danica get the kids all back and settled in their rooms? I'm going to go with them." He pulled out his phone and sent a text. "Antwan and Hiram are staying at the Hyatt as well. I've texted him to meet us there."

We all watched in complete shock as they gathered their things and rushed out. Around the room, we all threw up a prayer that they would get everything straightened out. Finally Mr. Anderson stood up and got everyone's attention. "Alright, Benton Shelby and Antwan will get this sorted out. We all know that Mercedes, Sam and Noah have signed their contract yet and are not professionals. They can't be disqualified for having a future. Let's all finish our dinners and get back so we can be well rested when you guys perform tomorrow."

Thankfully everyone listened and we finished our dinners had some dessert and walked the kids back to the Hyatt, before the adults found their ways back to their rooms for the night. Well most of them, I met and old friend who worked at OWN for drinks. She was half Puerto Rican and half black and her husband was Native American … they completely distracted me from worrying and praying that Noah and the rest had gotten everything straightened out. It would kill them if they didn't get to compete because someone else lied on them. I wonder who on earth could be so evil.

* * *

><p>Du Dun DUnNNNN!<p>

Read and Review...And Please tell me the title of the story in the author notes, and who wrote it too.

Pretty Please with co-ed naked New Directions on top.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	50. Chapter 43B She's Not There cont

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

*****Cyber cookies to AnimeMoonlightGoddess & JeanieeeeLopez for helping me find that story*****  
><strong>Starry Night (by Justwaitilligetthrough)<strong>

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 cont.<br>She's Not There**

_Shelby Cochran Point of View _

_McCormick Convention Center_

_Lakeside Building –Level 2_

_Lobby_

As soon as I stepped foot back on the second floor of the Lakeside Building, I immediately understood what had happened. Rachel was having a conversation with Jesse St. James, trying to look innocent and as if they were simply there still discussing the next day's competition or something. But they really had no reason to still be there. I ignored them and focused my attention on Jeff Shultz, the head of the NHSSCA Codes and Conduct committee. He stood and walked over officiously. "Shelby, I'm sorry to drag you away from your dinner, but when it was brought to our attention that your female soloist has already entered the professional realm…we had do get this settled. I was sure that you didn't know. You certainly wouldn't risk disqualification if you'd known."

"Jeff, please explain to me why I just had to leave my wonderful dinner to come and refute this easily negated claim?" I said my voice strong and carrying to every corner of the lobby. "Not one of my three female soloists is a professional. They are all still amateurs."

"According to the complaint, Mercedes Jones has a contract with Warner Brothers records." He started only for Mercedes to cut him off.

"And exactly where did this complaint come from…oh wait let me guess, it came from 'ManHands, aka Hobbit, aka Yentl, the flat assed, two faced, over singing, jealous hearted little troll over there standing entirely too closely to her choir director…Guess she had to go back to the stupid son of a bitch that threw literal egg on her face since she couldn't steal either of my boyfriends from me." Mercedes said with a rather mean smile. "Well, let me just say that it was a lie from a girl who has discovered that in the real world over-singing and under-emoting aren't as prized as they are in the world behind her big ass forehead."

Maybe I shouldn't have told her to be completely Diva-ed out. "Ms. Berry presented us with a copy of the contract you've signed." He said smugly.

Sam laughed. "Well, Ms. Berry might have presented you with something, but it can't be a contract Mercy has signed…because such a thing doesn't exist. Not yet."

"And who are you?" Jeff asked stupidly.

I grinned. "Sorry, Jeff, please meet Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. They have been approached by Warner Records…which Ms. Berry knows because they were approached last year during Nationals by Lyor Cohen himself. However, they have yet to sign a contract because they felt they owed it to their choir mates to stay and remain able to compete. Can I please see this 'contract'?" I asked sweetly. Behind me I heard the elevator doors open. But I didn't take my eyes off Jeff until he passed me the paper work. I looked it over and it did look very much like the terms Mercedes, Puck and Sam had been discussing with Lyor. "This contract is for Mercedes alone…but she isn't in talks with Mr. Cohen for just herself…but as part of a trio." I wondered aloud.

A voice came up from beside me, "Shelby, may I see that?" I turned and saw Antwan. I passed it to him and in seconds he was yelling out, "Rachel Barbra Berry, how on earth did you into one of my client's confidential files?" he turned to Jeff and said quietly. "This signature has been forged…I know because a, I recognize my daughter's handwriting and b, Mercedes, Sam and Noah haven't even seen the finished contract. The finished version hasn't even been printed out at this point which is the only reason my daughter was able to delete Sam and Noah's names. They have been in negotiations for the last week about this matter. Nothing has yet been resolved. Per your NHSSCA rules and codes of conduct, she is not a professional until she earns at least one thousand dollars, other than scholarships, for her vocal performances. While she will top that amount many, many times by this time next year, at this time Mercedes Jones has not."

Rachel came storming over. "Dad, I thought you were gone." She hissed angrily. "I haven't done anything wrong. They were trying to cheat."

"No, you were trying to cheat." I defended my students. "Those three have done everything they could, including deferring their dream job so that they could be here for their choir. You're trying to have the whole choir disqualified because you've realized that Vocal Adrenaline cannot win. Jesse thinks that because I taught him every trick he knows…he can go up against me. Well here is some news Jesse, I may have taught you all you know…but it is less than half of all I know. And Rachel, you may biologically be my daughter…but if you were really my child then you would know that if you're going to be underhanded, you need to do so in such a way that it cannot be traced back to you…and if it can, then it isn't technically against any rules. Well, it took us less than fifteen minutes to get this straightened out," I turned to Jeff, "It has been straightened out." he nodded rapidly assuring us that we were safe from the lies that had been told. "Fifteen minutes…most of which was the walk back here, and you've already been caught. Now rather than it being Mercedes or the New Directions going home…it's gonna be you."

"Oh she isn't going anywhere." Noah surprised me by saying. "Tomorrow she is going to go up against my Sexy Mama in front two really famous people and get her ass served."

"Actually, Noah, I understand what you're saying, but she is not only not going to compete. She is going home, tonight." Hiram said from where he stood next to Antwan. "We're going to have a family discussion. We need to see if there is any way to save her from what she has done tonight. Antwan is an officer of the court in the states of Ohio, Michigan, Illinois and New York. Tampering with his files is not something she can do and it just be swept under the rug." He turned to his daughter. "We let it go with grounding when you forged our signatures to change schools. We just upped your counseling sessions when you almost perjured yourself in September. We didn't say a word when you lied to our faces about how far you made it at the auditions at Juilliard…but you have gone too far this time Rachel. When are you going to learn that there are consequences for your behavior? What is it going to take to show you that you can't just do whatever you want to do and nothing bad happens to you?"

"I cannot go home, Daddy. I have to compete. I am the voice of Vocal Adrenaline. If you take me home, you won't just be punishing me, you'd be punishing every single one of the thirty seven other kids who've worked so hard to get to this point. You'd be punishing Jesse…he's done nothing wrong." Rachel said trying to find something that would make him change his mind.

Antwan scoffed at that. "Was Mercedes telling the truth? Is Jesse the same boy that pelted you with eggs? EGGS! You're a vegan Rachel! You won't even drink milk or eat cheese… let alone EGGS! And you're now standing beside him expecting me to give a rat's ass what happens to his ass? He is lucky that I don't break him in half with a smile on my face."

"As for your choir mates…Can you even name any of them…both names?" Sam asked with a laugh. "It took you six months before you learned my last name and you only learned that because you needed it to fill out the paperwork for Regionals."

Rachel barely spared him a glance. "Mr. Shultz, there has to be a rule that prevents them for forcing me to leave in the middle of the competition."

"I am sorry Ms. Berry; we would never interfere in the parent/child relationship." Jeff said quickly.

Hiram was getting angry. "Fine Rachel, I think we can compromise on this punishment. Either we go back to the hotel and pack and head home…after you apologize for lying and trying to have Mercedes and the New Directions disqualified out of jealousy and spite, or you can figure out how you're going to pay for you own apartment next year in New York. It is too late to sign up for the dorms…we'd have needed to pay the rooming deposit when we paid your tuition deposit."

Rachel looked aghast. "I…I…I…" she stuttered. She looked to her other father hopefully.

"You heard your father." Antwan said sternly.

She looked over at me. "Don't even bother looking at me. I do not know how many other ways to say this; I could have been your mentor. I could have been your friend. I am biologically your mother, but you do not have an actual mother…you have two fathers. You have two wonderful fathers, and you should be very grateful for them. Instead in this insane quest to…hell I don't even know what you're trying to do…"

"I'm trying to show that fat, black bitch that I am better than her. She stole my solos. She made Finn leave me. She humiliated me in front of the whole school! I should have the handsome boyfriends; I should have the record executives clamoring for me to sing for them. I should have the super happy family. She isn't even pretty. She was just as unpopular as I was…but then all of a sudden everybody loved her and I had nothing." Rachel started ranting. "All my life you and Daddy have told me that I deserve to have the world. Well how am I supposed have the world if everyone is giving it to her!"

Mercedes laughed. "I'm a fat black bitch because I stopped allowing you to shunt me to the back of the stage. I have told you over and over that you cannot achieve success by stepping on the only people who want you to succeed. You've hurt your dads…you've made sure that you will never have a real relationship with your biological mother…and I will snatch you bald and choke you to death with your own hair before you even think about getting anywhere near Beth. You destroyed the friendships that you had in the New Directions…Rachel you have no one but yourself to blame for the fact that you are alone and so far out on the limb that you can't even see the tree anymore."

"Apologize so we can go Rachel." Hiram said with a sigh. "We need to get home so that we can call your counselor. I think that you may need to spend some more time in intensive, on site therapy this summer."

Rachel looked at all the people around her. "Mr. Shultz, I am sorry for involving you in an ongoing conflict that has nothing to do with the NHSSCA. Jesse, I am sorry that I will not be able to lead Vocal Adrenaline to victory. Perhaps if you forfeit now you can avoid having the loss on your record. Ms. Cochran…I apologize for forcing you to leave your dinner and your perfect little daughter to come back and deal with this. Mercedes, I suppose I apologize for trying to get you disqualified and failing." She stormed off as if any of those were proper apologies.

Hiram and Antwan looked aghast. They started to apologize on her behalf and Sam stopped them. "Mr. and Mr. Berry…Rachel is grown now…or she is supposed to be. You can apologize for a three year old when they throw a hissy fit. You might even be able to apologize for an eight year old…but you sure as hell can't apologize for an eighteen year old. But Attorney Berry, what are we gonna do about the contract?" I noticed that we'd all been careful to only mention the one music contract and not the one pertaining to the film.

Antwan sighed. "Mr. Shultz, we are sorry that our daughter has caused all this trouble." He said politely, but very dismissively.

Thankfully Jeff took the hint. "I'm just glad that this was all cleared up so quickly. Good Luck, Shelby, Ms. Jones, Mr. Puckerman and Evans." He walked away taking Jesse with him to discuss his involvement in the entire debacle.

"I'll make sure that I am back on Monday afternoon. The luncheon is over at two, and the meeting with both sets of Warner reps is scheduled for three. I'll meet you at the Pump Room at two and we can all make our way to the meeting together. You guys can keep this to make sure there are no changes you want made." He said sadly.

Mercedes had been very quiet through all of that, but when she spoke her voice was strong and very, very determined. "Misters Berry, I really understand why you want to pull Rachel from the competition…and if you still feel that way after I finish what I have to say, of course I will let it all drop. And just know, no matter what happens, Mr. Antwan, you will always remain part of Commune's legal staff, no matter what we decide to name our group or whatever later. I know I can speak for Daddy and the rest of the parents when I say that you will remain the lead council for Amicitiae Amore…this in no way impacts either of those. We would never blame you for Rachel's actions. But I really think that it could do a lot more harm than good if Rachel doesn't compete tomorrow. I'm confident that Vocal Adrenaline doesn't have what it takes to beat the New Directions…not with a solo lead, and not with the fact that they stay really limited in their song selection. I'm also positive that Rachel isn't going to win the solo competition. I don't know if it will be me, Tana, Tina, that Brandi girl from Atlanta or that Testaberger chick from Colorado…but Rachel needs to face the reality that she isn't always the best there is. When we first started glee club, I really did applaud her always trying to be the best, it took all of us a while to realize that she wasn't striving to be the best…she already firmly believed that she was…no she was trying to make sure that the rest of us thought so too…that we held back our own growth because we weren't and never could be as good as she was. There were times last year when she really almost succeeded. I had heard so much from her and Mr. Schue and Jesse St. Jag-off that I wasn't good enough. I watched as she had Finn so confused and wrapped in her bull that he completely lost the sweet, caring guy he'd discovered when he first joined us…the guy who still calls Beth Drizzle and who cried when she realized that he wasn't her dad. She has a lot to answer for, but almost all of it can be traced back to her self-absorption and her paranoia. She needs help, and I think, for her, she won't pay attention to any of the help you get her until she is forced to confront the fact that she cannot possibly be the absolute end all and be all best there is with seven billion people on this earth."

"You guys are her parents; you're supposed to think she is amazing and perfect. But somehow she never realized that the rest of the world feels that way about their kids too. She has never realized one very real truth, no matter how good you are, there is always someone out there just as good or better. We all have talent, but until Rachel learns that she will never get better. If you take her out of the competition, even though that is your right, she will spend the rest of her life convinced that she was better than everyone here…That the only reason she didn't win everything was because you two stood in her way."

I took a deep breath. "Guys, you know that I have always respected our arrangement and the place we agreed I would have in Rachel's life if any, but I think Mercedes is right. I think that until Rachel really confronts the fact that there are others who are equally or more talented than she is, she will never even see the need for getting help. As long as she can find an enabler, like Will or Jesse or even poor clueless Finn, she won't ever change. She needs to change if she doesn't want to spend her whole life marginalized in whatever profession she goes into."

Hiram and Antwan looked at all of us as if trying to decide something. "Rachel's counselor wants to start trying to treat her for Narcisstic Personality Disorder. She isn't sure how to begin…but she did say something similar to what the two of you just said. That Rachel needs to be shown the falseness of her delusions." Hiram said quietly.

"The only worry is that if she sees the falseness of her beliefs that she is the best…it could cause a psychotic break…" Antwan finished. "Her psychologist isn't exactly sure how any break may manifest…she could go catatonic…or she could become violent."

Benton looked thoughtful. "I don't think Rachel will break violently. She has experienced Mercedes and Santana's tempers…she'll know that if she tries to break fly with either of them she won't win. She might be a little crazy, but there is no genetic way she could be stupid. Even if she does go the violent route, she won't have any weapons. But I think that we saw tonight the real reason she won't go psychotic…She has a very strong instinct for…self-preservation is the best word for it. Not in the preserving her life kind of way, but in a manner that preserves the quality of life she wants. I think she will be more apt to get help if we take Mercedes' and Shelby's advice to heart…because then Rachel will be forced to realize that she won't be able to get where she wants to be, acting like she is acting."

Again Hiram and Antwan sighed. "We will speak with that little bastard St. James. I'm sure he was frantically trying to figure out what to do with Rachel out of the picture. Then we'll go back to the hotel and let Rachel know she can compete…but she will have no choice when it comes to inpatient counseling over the summer. She put her father's career at risk for her delusions. She put Shelby's career and Mercedes', Sam's and Noah's futures at risk in trying to protect her delusions…she crossed a line tonight that I'm not sure I can ever fully forgive her for." Hiram's voice was sadder than I could ever recall hearing it. My heart went out to him. As they walked away, I, for the first time ever, wondered how different Rachel would have turned out had Antwan provided the augmentory genetic material for her conception. At least she would have been taller. I thought humorlessly.

We went back to the hotel together. All of us were quietly contemplating everything that had just happened. Mercedes and her loves headed to our floor to update Sue, Shannon, and the rest of the choir while I went up to Benton and the rest of the family's room and spoke to them about the events of the evening. By the time I was able to find my bed; well first I had to fight Sue for a piece of it, I should have just shared with Shannon...better the cuddler than the bed hog; I was drained, emotionally, physically, totally drained. Morning had to be better than that night.

_Martin Fong Point of View _

_McCormick Convention Center_

_Lakeside Building –Level 2_

_Arie Crown Theatre_

I simply loved show choir…it is better than any sport on earth…though gymnastics and competitive cheerleading may come close. When I found out that the NHSSCA was holding their National Championships in Chicago this year, I knew that I had to take part. Getting selected as the liaison between the city council and the NHSSCA planning committee was no problem. Being asked to be one of the judges was a simple matter of working hard and using my contacts to get them a few really big name judges. I mean Perez Hilton and Lindsay Lohan are fine, but most people consider her a train wreck and him a fame leech. Rick Moranis is a beloved character actor and a Chicago native, and Kurt Elling is a world renowned jazz singer, far better than the two the committee drummed up. Even Bill Rancic is a self-made man, an entrepreneur and supposedly a great husband and possible father who has done much for the city of Chicago. I had hoped to serve with two of them, but scheduling conflicts and the dropping out of one of the solo room judges at the last minute left me serving with the lesser two judges. It was fine though, because by serving as a judge on the second day I would hear all of the best contestants. I would hear all twenty of the solo finalists and all ten of the best choirs. The first day of competition had allowed me to hear some of the best young male voices in the country, I was still trying to determine in my own mind which of them was the very best. I did hope that the second day of the competition would seal that deal for me. I had spoken to the judges of the women's competition as well and I knew that the top five or six soloists in that room had been a blessing to the ears as well. Katie had told me, quite bluntly, that she didn't envy us having to determine which one was the very best of the best.

I was in place quite early, and was surprised that Perez Hilton joined me only a few moments later. "Is it true that the same choir that did 'Same Love' at the exhibition has a transgendered student in addition to an openly gay couple and two openly bisexual polyamorous pairings?" he asked before he even managed to put down the judging sheets he had in his hand.

"Mr. Hilton…it is show choir, I'm sure that all of the competitors have at least one openly gay student among them." I told him with a gentle smile. I will admit that the New Directions had earned a special place in my own heart with their performance of that song the other night. That and the fact that they seemed so very accepting of all their differences.

Perez laughed. "That is true…if they are anything like my high school choir, there are a couple of closeted but adventurous gay guys in there too." He smirked. "Alright, then what can you tell me about the scandal of the thwarted attempt at a disqualification last night?"

Before I could answer, Lindsay slid into the seat on the other side of me. "Alright Fong…my manager swears that you know everything about this event cause you've had your finger in on almost everything…so what the hell happened last night after hours?"

No good morning, no hello…I swear that child is very rude…Still, I was aching to talk about it and they were both asking. "Well, Jeff Shultz's assistant, Nathaniel, told me all about it. It seems that one of the soloists was so scared that he or she -he wouldn't give me a name or even a gender since they will still be competing. Anyway the soloist freaked out completely and put forward a complaint that one of the other soloists was a ringer…you know a pro pretending to be an amateur?" Both Lohan and Hilton nodded, and I went on. "They were seconds away from disqualifying the ringer and their whole choir when, come to find out, the freaked-out soloist was lying…the ringer refused to go pro before the competition because they didn't want to mess up things for their choir." I told them excitedly.

"Whoa." Lohan breathed. "Who would have thought that things would get that shady and backstabby…this is a show choir competition, not Hollywood. So, Fong…Perez…any ideas who it was?"

Perez looked thoughtful. "I watched the choir competitions yesterday…I may be biased, but to me none of them were as good as the New Directions…Vocal Adrenaline came closest…I think they were vocally too close to tell almost, but they are a singer and a choir…the New Directions are a choir full of singers, if you know what I mean."

"The kids from Georgia and the kids from Colorado are all really good too." I pointed out. "Those two and the New Directions were the top three last year."

"Yeah, but I'm still going with the ringer being one of the New Directions…my bet is on the reigning champs, so either the Hummer boy or the Jones girl." Perez said determinedly.

"Hey, didn't I hear that Vocal Adrenaline were the champions for years before the New Directions had a choir?" Lindsay asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, for like six or seven years, but then Shelby Cochran moved to New York, and her replacement just couldn't keep up the streak. They didn't even place last year. So her replacement found himself replaced this year." I answered.

"So, they are more than determined to get back to the top." Perez pointed out. "And don't they get prizes and such for winning this?"

"The winning high school gets five thousand, the music department gets another five and the members and the top three soloists get scholarships…but traditionally the kids don't find out about those until their senior dinners. It isn't something that's even really discussed. I mean money matters are still considered uncouth by much of the leadership of the NHSSCA." I pointed out.

"Okay, but even if they don't know about any money, there is still prestige in certain circles. I mean a friend of mine went to NYADA and he said that winning this thing is like a golden ticket in that community. He even made me bring him as my plus one." Perez continued, adding support to his theory. The man did make sense.

We changed the subject as we noticed that the area around us was filling up. Soon the head of the NHSSCA was making his opening remarks. Then the first of the female soloists took the stage. They again went in alphabetical order and the first to take the stage was Rachel Berry of Vocal Adrenaline. Ms. Berry took the stage wearing a red A-line swing dress with a fitted bodice that culminated at the natural waist line. The dress stopped just above the knee and had black crinolines, a black belt at the waist and black halter straps plus a little black bow at the center of a modest sweetheart neckline. Her hair, which was a lighter shade of honey blonde that didn't quite fit her, was done in long Bardot waves. Her black dancing pumps were quite adorable. She did a rousing version of Celine Dion's '_It's all Coming Back to Me Now'_. But her version was lacking much of the original's fire. It was also lacking all of her higher notes. Of course, the contestants should never get on the stage and simply recreate the original, but the point of picking a song by an artist like Celine Dion or Mariah Carey or Whitney Houston was to show off the vocal range. If you do away with the high notes, it loses something… it just becomes just another song.

That point was driven home quite well by the next soloist. Tina Cohen-Chang glared at Ms. Berry as though she was trying to set her afire with the power of her mind. I must admit that I liked her dress just a little bit better than Ms. Berry's. The New Directions' soloist was in a gorgeous 1950's style, royal blue, tea length A-line. Ms. Cohen-Chang's dress also had black crinolines, but her dress had a bateau neckline and an adorable thin little black patent leather belt around the natural waist. Her shoes were just stunning. They were open toed blue sandals with black lace over the blue and black patent leather trim. They were somewhat fashion forward for the show choir circuit, but went with the dress perfectly. Ms. Cohen-Chang's voice suited the Sinead O'Conner song she selected very well. She had changed it and made it her own, but in doing so, she actually displayed a greater range than O'Conner…taking it almost back to the Prince version. I have never enjoyed '_Nothing Compares 2 U'_ more.

The next few girls to take the stage didn't really wow me much and from the fact that Ms. Lohan started texting, I believe that the same could be said for her. They were good, but you could easily tell that even they knew they weren't really in the competition. Though I will give them each some decent points for song selection. Unlike Ms. Berry, they each picked a song designed to show their range and they did just that. Finally the MC called the name of last year's reigning champion. "Mercedes Jones of McKinley High of Lima, Ohio." She strode onto the stage and stood at the microphone.

"I understand that it is considered a little gauche to say anything right now. But before I sing I do need to tell you about the song I selected. Most people will automatically assume that it is not vintage, because it is a classic piece from a well-known opera. However, allow me to explain why I see this song as vintage. The first time I heard this piece, it was when I was running through the living room while my mother was watching the 1998 Grammys. According to my mother, little four year old me stopped in front of the television, completely ignoring my brother that had been chasing me, even when he plowed into me. I don't remember that I just remember seeing Aretha Franklin, who was filling in for her friend Luciano Pavarotti in his illness, and hearing the beauty of her voice as she was singing this song." Ms. Jones took a deep breath and launched into the most beautiful version of '_Nessum Dorma'_ I have ever in my life heard. At the end she belted out a long, sustained high G that was truly the most amazing thing I had ever heard live in my entire life. I turned to Perez and he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lindsay leaned over. "She was the not-a-ringer...right?"

I mutely nodded. She had to be. There could have been no other. Or so we thought. Then her other choir mate took the stage. Santana Lopez's smile was almost predatory. She looked for all the world like she was enjoying her choir mate's challenge. Ms. Lopez launched into a jazzy rendition of '_I Will Always Love You'_ that rather than being mournful, lent new meaning to the lyrics. She made every note even the one the great Ms. Whitney Houston had not been able to hit for years before her untimely death. It was as perfect as either of the other girls from McKinley High. The performances were so very different that it was almost as if they had done it on purpose to confuse the issue of which of them was the better singer. The next girl clambered onto the stage and looked as if she couldn't believe that she had to go after those two performances. She did a version of '_Loving You'_ by Minnie Riperton that was so very bad. She was so nervous and her confidence was so shot. Her voice was shaky and she couldn't achieve the necessary notes.

They called forward one of the last two girls who were considered contenders the day before. "Brandi Quarles, East Cobb High School Marietta Georgia." Ms. Quarles came over to the microphone wearing a navy blue satin dress that was an A-Line, knee length number with two bands of rhinestones one around the empire waist and one around the natural waist. It had a scoop neck and cap sleeves. Her silver heels were a little high for dancing shoes, but they were not outside the regulations. She did a very good rendition of '_Wishing On a Star'_, the Rose Royce classic. It was quite lovely, and I only wished that she had gone before Ms. Jones and Ms. Lopez. Had she done so, probably her voice and its beautiful tone and quality would have been better appreciated.

The final female soloist was the young lady from Colorado. Her name was Wendi Testaberger, a name that she would have to be changed before she could ever hope or dream of a career in the music industry. Her costume was different than all the other young ladies. She was wearing a pair of black palazzo pants with rhinestones down the seams. Her shirt was aqua satin with black lace sleeves. The pants were too long for me to see her shoes. She did a very fun, very lively version of Faith Hill's '_This Kiss'_. She was pretty good, but the song simply wasn't complex enough to compete with the songs from the New Direction soloists.

We had a twenty minute break between the Women's Solo Competition and the Men's. We used that time to ask the runners to get us fresh water and we silently narrowed our lists of ten down to five. It was rather easy. We each took our judges sheets and put the five that we knew didn't make the cut into a pile. Then we compared the remaining sheets. It wasn't a surprise that we all had the same five. The twenty minutes flew by and the MC called our attention back to the stage. After introducing the change of competition, he called forward the first of the male competitors. "Arthur Abrams of McKinley High…Lima Ohio." Arthur rolled onto the stage from behind the right stage curtain. He was dressed in black slacks, black vest and a blue shirt and tie that matched his female choir mates' dresses. Arthur did a truly beautiful and surprising soulful rendition of R. Kelly's '_I Believe I Can Fly'_. His tone and quality were very good, but even more he had a wonderful ability to connect with his audience. In those three minutes he took us to church and made us feel the presence of the Lord. I looked over and Perez Hilton was raising his hand as if in praise. The next young gentleman was from Vocal Adrenaline and he did a very pretty version of Mark Wills '_Don't Laugh At Me'_. It was good…however his voice didn't quite convey the pain and the sorrow of the lyrics.

The MC called forward Mr. Hummel, and Lindsay started to pay attention again. He stepped onto the stage looking confident and assured. I noticed that Mr. Abrams, Ms. Jones and Ms. Cohen-Chang joined him standing of to the side and some distance behind him with hand mikes. He began a version of '_I Wanna Hold Your Hand_' that had George and John sitting at a sidewalk café on a golden street in heaven openly weeping. His voice was light and airy, but his tone was deeply moving and full of gravitas. This was nothing like the poppy original…this was a song of want and need, a song of grief and fear. His friends provided sweet and soft background vocals, a total transposition from the powerful vocals they had given us during their own solos. I looked over at Lindsay and was shocked to see that she had managed to break out of her usual ennui induced blank expression to display actual emotion.

Unfortunately what followed were three singers whose song selection was uninspired and pedantic. Their vocals were only a step or two above good. I mean one of them performed Kenny Chesney's '_She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_'. After the first three male solos, you have thought he'd have been smart enough to substitute '_That's Why I'm Here'_ or one of Chesney's other, more meaningful songs. The Master of Ceremonies then called Mr. Stevens of Puyallup Washington, and a young gentleman with dark mocha skin and a sunny smile took the stage. His apparel was pressed and starched 'til his navy blue pants were knife edge creased and his bright blue shirt may have been able to dance by itself. His look was topped with a navy blue tie. Roderick Stevens launched into a version of 'On Bended Knee' from Boyz to 'Men that was engaging and soulful and charming. His vocals were very, very good. He finally made this a three man contest.

Then he was followed by two more dunderheads who went with songs that were bad back in the eighties and that time hadn't helped. I mean one of them 'Rick Rolled' us for goodness sake. I wished for a moment we had someone with a big hook like there used to be on Showtime at the Apollo. The final soloist was called forward. Robert Zelinski of Sacramento, California. He stood on the stage in dazzling white shirt and pants with a black vest. He belted out a startling good rendition of Phil Collins Grammy winning '_Another Day in Paradise'_. It was, perhaps the second best song-to-vocals match of the male competition. Immediately thereafter we were released for lunch. The judges were sequestered, not that we minded. It allowed us to hammer out our top three for both the women's and men's solos competitions. There was some argument over whether or not Ms. Jones' song selection had adhered to the theme, but I firmly put the kibosh on that. "The song is more than twenty years old as per the definition of the theme in the rules. Even without her explanation, it counts." They brought in catering from Tommy Gun's Garage for us, and we discussed the standings. We had to bring in Mr. Schultz for clarification of the rules pertaining to ties…but eventually we were happy with our decisions.

We were led back to our seats by our assigned runner fifteen minutes before the first show choir was to take the stage. Steve Cochran of WGN Radio's weekday morning drive show was serving as the Master of Ceremony for the afternoon and for the awards ceremony. Mr. Cochran introduced us and we all stood and waved to the crowd. I noticed that every seat in the almost 2400 seat theater was filled. During round one of the choir competitions, the reigning champion choir picks their time and the rest are assigned a random order around that selection. In the second round, the choirs are all assigned a time in a completely random fashion. Each choir would be doing three songs and they only had a total of eighteen to twenty minutes each. My eyes scrolled down the list of the ten finalists, there were choirs from Colorado, Georgia, Oklahoma, Washington State, two from Ohio…someone really should pull Carmel High out of the Mid-Atlantic region; while they are near the border of Pennsylvania, they really do belong in the Great Lakes regional competition circuit. I returned to my perusal of the list. California was represented as was Utah, Vermont and Kansas. It was nice to see that despite budget cuts our finalist list still provided a good sampling of schools from across this great nation.

The first choir that took the stage was the East Cobb High Chantileers. They were led in their first song by Ms. Quarles. It was a very good cover of TLC's '_Waterfalls_'. Unfortunately for the choir -and they had no way of knowing since they hadn't been in attendance at the opening reception- that song had been done by the New Directions Friday evening; and with the three part lead and the young lady who was very gifted in the art of rap…it was done better. The second song was much better received. Ms. Quarles and a very large gentleman, who hadn't made the top ten of the male vocalists, did a very beautiful version of '_Beauty and the Beast'_ by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson. All around them their choir members waltzed as they sang the chorus and provided background vocals. Their final song was led by the same gentleman that had joined Ms. Quarles. It was a raucous and rousing version of Aladdin's '_Friend Like Me'_ . It was loud and boisterous…it was everything the original was…but much like the original, the lead vocals left something to be desired.

The next choir called up was Jubilation, a choir from South Park High in South Park Colorado. They were led in every song by Wendi Testaberger. Their three songs were all super popular at the time, but have since been added to the annals of most annoying songs ever recorded. They did a popularized version of '_Achy Breaky Heart'_ that was just sickening. Though I will say that watching twenty-five teenagers doing the line dance that accompanied the song was kind of adorable. '_We Built This City'_ should really have been left to fade into obscurity, and since they can't drink them, they shouldn't have sung a song about them…but they did. They built a whole dance number around '_Escape…the Pina Colada Song'_…it wasn't good.

I suppose that I was a bit grateful when Mr. Cochran called forward Vocal Adrenaline. They too had one primary lead, Ms. Berry. The first song was a significantly more creepy version of the Mr. Big song '_To Be With You_. I mean she transformed the song from a hopeful anthem of introduction and possibly unrequited love to a total stalker song. She kept singing the lyric wrong too, rather than saying _deep inside I __hope__ you feel it too_…she would sing that _deep inside I __**know **__you feel it too_. Then Ms. Berry treated the audience to Ace of Base's 'All That She Wants'…but the song sounded crueler and didn't at all fit the fun and happy dancing the choir was doing. Then they performed a dance heavy performance of 'Mamma Mia', from ABBA. That one was much more on par with what was appropriate for the competition. I will say that I was really tired by the time they finished. I mean, it was like their director made up for the fact that no one but Ms. Berry really got to be involved by giving them extremely complex and complicated choreography. I did notice that the song had been lowered, a fact that I was grateful for…the original was just too high for easy listening.

The fourth choir of the day was Panther's Rhapsody, from Puyallup Washington's North Puyallup High. Their male soloist and a gorgeous girl, who was definitely leading with him because she was amazingly perfect at an age no one has the right not to have a single blemish. Her lead vocalist status most definitely had little to do with singing ability. Together they led the choir in a good version of KC and Jo Jo's '_All My Life'_. Then they went happier with Toni Tony Tone's '_Feels Good'_ and Mr. Stevens led alone as the choir finished off with the Cranberries' '_Linger_'. The re-arrangement was pretty good, but his inability to match the original's haunting crooning hurt them quite a bit. Next up, came the Eternal voices of Brigham Young High School from Delta, Utah. They did three contemporary Christian rock songs. One by Jars of Clay called '_Flood_', one by Steven Curtis Chapman called '_Dive_' and of course the most famous Contemporary Christian Rock band ever, Creed, singing their earliest hit '_My Own Prison'_. I was never a very big fan of the first two, but Creed is such a guilty pleasure band for me. I was alone in that feeling however. Ms. Lohan and Mr. Hilton both texted during their entire set.

I liked the name of the next choir, 'Sounds of Musical Madness' was just too cute. They were a smaller group, only about fifteen kids, from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. They seemed to have just picked their favorite artist and created a mashup of his songs without paying attention to the vintage theme, or the fact that two of their three songs needed to be at least twenty years old. Instead we were treated to a twenty minute race to see how many Bruno Mars songs they could belt out within the time constraints. It was fun and cute, but they knocked themselves out of the running. That was too bad. They were quite good. Probably my number three at that point in the competition.

The next up were the Main Attractions from Sacramento California. Mr. Zelinski was the lead of the second and last songs and he had a duet for the first. The duet they chose was a Sting, Mary J. Blige song called '_Whenever I Say Your Name'_. They went with the Puff Daddy Remake of The Police hit for the choirs second song, '_I'll Be Missing You'_ had full choral accompaniment on the Faith Evans choruses, but Mr. Zelinski turned Diddy's rap verses into song. It was interesting to say the least. Since rap is allowed at this competition, I find myself unsure why he made the decision to change it to a sung verse. They finished out with the Police's actual song '_Every Breath You Take'_. Their vocals were rather good, but their performance was completely static. When put up against their competition, that really hurt them.

Finally Mr. Cochran introduced the New Directions. We all couldn't wait to see what they were going to do. As they filed out onto the stage, a twelve piece jazz band took seats in the orchestra pit. I also noted that two young men had guitars with them as well. They started playing first and then the band joined them I quickly recognized Bill Wither's _'Lovely Day'_. Ms. Lopez stepped forward and did a beautiful job on the first verse and the chorus was delivered in beautiful five art harmony by the entire band as a young biracial man took on the long sustained "Day". I was a little surprised when Ms. Lopez stepped back and Mr. Abrams rolled forward and he took on the second verse. It was only then that I fully realized that five of the young people, four ladies and one gentleman, had been and were doing a very beautiful modern dance during the song. The chorus was handled the same way again, but the third verse was neither Mr. Abrams nor Ms. Lopez. Instead the biracial young man took the last verse and his tone was pure and exactly on key. The final chorus was done by the choir with Mr. Hummel taking the long sustained 'Day's each one in key, but each one was an octave above the one before. By the end I wanted to stand and clap. Watching the dancers had helped to create a mental space where you were experiencing a day so lovely you simply had to sing about it. I was enraptured.

The next song was slower than the first. Again the guitarists started it off. Ms. Cohen-Chang, a darling blonde, and a tall broad shouldered black girl with a lace shrug over her sleeveless dress with sleeves that belled out at the elbows came forward while behind them the dancers were joined by the young biracial gentleman and they started beautiful fluid movements and twirling. Ms. Cohen- Chang led the first of LeeAnn Womack's '_I Hope You Dance'_. The chorus was as beautiful as the original song, but rather than one female voice doing the underlying "I Hope You Dance" it was every soprano in the choir, with all the males harmonizing when they came in on the masculine voice of the chorus. The lithe blonde took the second verse and the chorus was just as beautiful the second time. Then the black young lady stepped out and she killed it, there is no other way to say it. It was originally a country song, and you forgot that completely as that young lady took us to church. By the end of that song…I was completely in love with that choir. I literally wanted to have them follow me around for the rest of my life singing. Their last song, however, completely did me in. Their first song was sweet and rather happy. The second hopeful and touching…but the last song was designed to wreck every member of the audience.

The two gentlemen with the guitars handed their guitars off to a stage hand and came forward to stand bracketing Ms. Jones. The choir started swaying and oohing. I recognized the Boyz to Men song immediately. Ms. Jones dulcet tones came out of her and it was beautiful. I had heard '_Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday_' a million times, but never this way. The gentlemen harmonized with her whenever her voice had to become more intense, and a few times when she lost herself in a seemingly perfectly placed run, of course they, accompanied by the rest of the choir, also chimed in when appropriate in the song. In the background as they offered vocal support the choir was pantomiming through dance different types of goodbye. I was completely totally enthralled, but the run she did on 'rain' in that final chorus….It sent chills down my spine. Perez leaned over and, with tears rolling down his jaded cheeks, whispered "They did it right…they did it completely a capella". All three of us surged to our feet with the rest of the audience. I don't know if there had ever been a standing ovation at one of these competitions before, but they received one that day. Everywhere I looked throughout the theatre everyone was standing…wait, not everyone. I pointed out the section of the theater that was still seated to my co-judges. Such sore loser-ness couldn't go unnoted.

Eventually every one regained their seats and the McKinley choir cleared the stage and the MC stepped back out. The middle age man was mopping his face with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. But I have to say…if I go can somebody have them sing that song at my funeral. Whoa." He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly as if centering himself. "The next choir is the Rutland Central High's Dolce Bella from Rutland Vermont." He laughed and walked off stage shaking his head. I swear I heard him mutter, "I would hate to have to go after that crew."

Apparently Rutland's choir felt the same way. They seemed to speed through their three songs. John Mellencamp and Me'Shell NdegeOcello's '_Wild Night'_, Nelly Furtado's '_Like a Bird'_ and REM's '_Losing My Religion'_. They did a good job on their singing and choreography; they did a good job blending their songs. Their performance even had shared leads rather than one or two people. They just had the unfortunate luck of being set immediately after a truly moving performance with great singing, beautiful choreography and seamless musical transitions…the last McKinley transition was so well done I didn't actually realize they had stopped playing until Perez Hilton pointed it out. The last choir was from Millard Fillmore High in Topeka Kansas. The MC introduced them as the Musical Mavens.

The Mavens were nineteen kids, eighteen of which oohed and ahhed and swayed behind the Male soloist who had done the humorous Kenny Chesney song. All three songs were country. They were all very, very old. I will give him credit; he did a good job on George Jones' '_He Stopped Loving Her Today'_. I had never been a fan of '_Cathy's Clown'_ I didn't care who was singing it. And even with my wide and eclectic musical knowledge, I'd never before heard '_The Old Side of Town'_. I googled it and found the original artist was named Tom T. Hall and the song was from 1980. The song wasn't very bad…I just wasn't sure I liked the fact that they hadn't looked beyond the one genre and the one decade.

We had a grand total of an hour to make a decision. First wasn't contested. We all agreed on that one. The problems came when trying to decide between the nine other choirs and figure out who was second and who was third. "I like Vocal Adrenaline. They were the next best after the New Directions." Lindsay said staunchly.

I shook my head, "No…with the way they behaved, I wouldn't even give them third." I argued. "They will not get anywhere in life if they don't learn to at least fake being good sports. I mean competition is important, but isn't character even more so."

"Yeah, I guess…but this is a singing competition…not a good sportsmanship award." Lindsay said pointed. "We're supposed to judge based on their performances, not their character."

"Of course you would say that. Until you realize that everyone is judged on their character or lack thereof in every aspect of life, you're never going to managed to stay out of a court room or rehab for more than a year." Perez shot back. "Good character is important. Now I'm going to point out that their only lead didn't make the top three as a soloist, so why should the choir that relied solely on her vocals make the top three for choir performances? I mean yeah their dancing was incredible…probably the best choreography we saw tonight. But their singing wasn't that good."

"Look let's take this on another way. Who is your number ten?" I asked quietly.

"I guess the ones who did all the Bruno Mar songs. They didn't even try to do the theme, and two of the three songs were supposed to fit." Lindsay said thoughtfully.

"Definitely, I mean that might have made a great Youtube video, but it didn't work for this competition." Perez agreed.

"Okay…number nine." I put a ten at the top of the judges sheet for the kids from Oklahoma.

"No offense… I mean it's not that the songs were all Christian rock, its cause their performance was so freaking boring." Perez began.

"I know right. They even made that Creed song sound bland." Lindsay cosigned.

"Number nine…Eternal Voices." I concurred. "Number eight." We went through the whole list that way and made it back to number one. I let them look over the final rankings. We signed off on it and sent the packet to Mr. Schultz. Our job was done. I really hoped that they were going to give us DVDs of the event in our goody bags like they had done the year before.

_Mills Mayzer Point of View _

_McCormick Convention Center_

_Lakeside Building –Level 2_

_Large Hall_

I had peeped into the large hall the day before and it had been divided into sections by large black curtains. However, when we were ushered into the hall after the second round of the full choir performances it had been completely redone into a banquet hall with a large dais at the front with a big head table. I looked around at my family. Ruth was trying to fix her make-up. She had cried during Mercedes' solo and straight up wept during the last song of their choir performance. I have to admit I'd shed a few tears, it took me back to listening to that song on repeat when I was grieving my parents...but I had nothing on Ruth and on Gabby. Of course just when we got Gabs calmed back down that damn group sang that George Jones song and that was all she wrote. Sad songs, sung well, and pregnancy hormones didn't mix. Sander finally had to take her to the lobby to give her a chance to settle her nerves.

I was surprised how well behaved Beth and the twins had been, but other than a few times when people hit really bad notes, they were really happy to listen to the music, and in Beth's case, watch the dancing. Unless, they needed a diaper change…but the smell usually told us that before they got a chance to cry. Their funk is really powerful to come from something so small and cute. It still seems very strange to me that I'm not even thirty and yet I have a great niece. That little girl was growing like a weed. I'd just seen her and held her at Easter/Passover and she seemed half a foot taller already. The families were shown over to the hall first, while the choirs and soloist were taking pictures on the stage. I couldn't wait 'til they got over here. I was dying to get my hands on Mercedes, Noah and Sam…one, I wanted to hug the stuffing out of them for doing such an amazing job and in congratulations and two, I gotten a friend of mine to do me a huge favor and with the big ass mess the night before, I couldn't talk to her then. I'd found the thruple a place to stay in LA that not only wouldn't cost them anything, but they would actually get paid to be there as long as they didn't do anything stupid like throw a wild party or rob the place.

The night before I had gotten a chance to meet the other kids who would be living in the house I'd helped them find and purchase. We'd talked and I'd shown them and their parents the pictures I'd taken a few days before at the build site. The house was coming along nicely and the HVAC, electrical and plumbing was all in. George had told me exactly what shots he needed to see and he went over them with a fine tooth comb. Finally he was satisfied. "They did a good job. They even remembered to have extra electrical junctions run in the master bathrooms and Artie's Gamers Den and Noah and Sam's Man Cave. I hadn't thought about having extras put in the studies, but they did." He nodded happily. "And they got the copper pipes."

William Anderson looked up. "The Rangeman guys were out onsite on Thursday. They did their installation. We even got a bit of a discount since they didn't have to be quiet so careful since there was no drywall to protect. They are thinking of offering more new build services since they can do even a multiple level full system installation like ours in half the time since there was no furniture or anything to work around. They will go in and install their monitors and cameras after the drywall is up but we were able to get the whole system on a separate hidden electrical conduit. Even if someone cuts the main power to the house, not only will it not affect the kid's security system, but it sets off a silent alarm at Rangeman and the lights in the area between the studies are on that special electrical system so it can act as something of a safe room."

I shook off my thoughts of our conversations the night before just in time to watch Mr. Anderson slip one of the wait staff something and the next thing I knew a whole section of the tables were being rearranged. It seemed that the parents wanted to be able to sit with their kids and the kids still needed to sit together for the ceremony. I was fighting to contain my secret as I took my seat near Danica. Beth climbed into my lap and immediately grabbed a lock of my hair. She was obsessed with black hair, constantly playing with mine, or Danica's or and the twins…funniest thing was she didn't like Mede's weave. Instead she would play with the baby hairs at the back of Mercedes' neck.

When the choirs finally came in, all the parents and other guests stood and gave them a warm welcome with our applause. After they found their seats, the head of the NHSSCA stood to make his remarks. He spoke about the changes that the organization had been facing as more and more schools cut the budgets of their music and fine arts programs. He mentioned that there had been fifty-two choirs the year before at the Nationals held in New York, and only twenty-five that year. He went on to thank the City of Chicago for being such gracious hosts that year and Johnson Products, Follett Corporation, OWN and WGN for sponsoring the event and their first awards banquet. He called for dinner to be served, laughingly saying that they had decided to give the awards after dinner to make sure that everyone stayed.

The waiters brought everyone a mixed green salad. It was lovely, containing organic mixed greens, slow roasted tomatoes, shaved parmesan cheese, toasted pecans, black olives with crostini and zinfandel vinaigrette. As soon as they finished serving the salads we were each presented with our choices of entrée. We could select grilled filet of beef with wild mushroom ragout, sautéed seasonal vegetables and thyme scented potato puree. If you preferred chicken they offered garlic and lemon infused roasted chicken, asparagus with balsamic roasted mushrooms and shallots, and wedge cut potatoes with rosemary and olive oil. The final option would satisfy the fish lovers; slow roasted wild salmon with spring onions, spinach, wild mushrooms, grilled asparagus and a Yukon gold potato puree. Saul decided upon the beef and I went with the salmon. For the most part those were the selections for most of the table. Only Triple S, Beth and a few of the teens had the chicken.

For some reason I really liked watching Noah and his loves and friends. I was still learning everyone's names but some of them stood out to me more than others. They were all just so quirky. Like I love that Lauren ordered for both her and Finn…and she was the one who got the beef. Finn had chicken. It was cute that Kurt and Blaine both got the salmon, and that Noah, Sam and Cede all got something different and immediately divided their meals into thirds so that each of them got some of everything. Dinner was consumed rather quickly. It had only been about four hours since lunch, but for some reason, we were all ravenous. After the dinner plates were taken away we were all served dessert. A cute little mini apple pie with vanilla ice cream, Beth was so happy that she got her own, her squeals of happiness made us all smile. I watched as Shelby soothed her and explained that she needed to be quieter.

Saul must have seen the look on my face as I was watching the mother/daughter exchange. "No. I want you to myself for a while longer." He whispered. "Go change one of Amaea's dirty diapers." He suggested. "It always works for me."

"Oh really?" I teased. I hadn't realized he had any baby jonesing to combat.

He laughed, "Yes, really. You can't look at those adorable little girls and not wonder what our babies would look like. Luckily every time I start to sink too deep, Maea destroys a diaper and suddenly I have no problem waiting to find out. In fact, after today my pressing dilemma is trying to find out how she managed to poop up her back when she was being held on Benton's chest…and how he managed to convince me to be the one to go change her."

We laughed together until Saul calmed me with a kiss. "But you do want one?" I asked quietly.

"I want two or three. When Dad died, me and Becah had each other…cause Mom…Ma was… it took her a week or two to just figure out how to keep breathing without him." I shuddered. For the first in my life I had a love strong enough to even begin to understand the horror and fear and all-consuming grief. That kind of grief must have almost broken someone as strong as Ruth, for her to have lost it like that. To be honest, being with my husband, loving him…finally made me realize that my parents were better off for having gone together. Either of them would have hated being left behind. Saul chucked me under the chin, bringing my gaze up to meet his. "Hey, we're okay…we're right here together. I'm fine and you're fine." He kissed me gently. "You know how we decided there was no point in flying back home just to come back in a few days or a week?"

We were only fourteen days away from the kids graduation. Since Saul had the vacation time readily available and Francesca was willing to handle things on her own until I got back, we'd decided to stay in Ohio between the two events, "Yeah. Still not sure why you decided to rent a car instead of just riding back with the family like your mom is doing." I said with a grin. Truth be told I understood. He never got to drive in the city, coming out to visit his family meant he could drive all he wanted to. But to my way of thinking he could have just waited until we got to Lima to rent the car and saved some money. We hadn't driven since we parked the car at the hotel.

"I rented the car because tomorrow when we check out, we won't be going straight to Lima. I made us reservations at that spa resort Dani told us about at Passover. We check in Monday, check out Thursday…in between, we have a couple's day of pampering, but that's not until Wednesday. I plan for us to never leave the room on Tuesday." Saul gave me a salacious grin.

I laid one on him. I kissed him so hard and so long that I might have climbed into his lap if some of the teens at the table hadn't noticed and started to comment. Since I couldn't flick them off with the kids present, I broke the kiss and stared each of them down in turn. Noah was completely unrepentant. "What? I'm still just proud that my uncle was able to pull a stone cold fox such as yourself and be smart enough to marry you before you got away. Hell, I'm a little jealous."

Mercedes smacked him right in the solar plexus. "Watch it, Puck." she growled.

Noah looked confused. "What's wrong? I'm just saying those two were allowed to get married. We can't cause of the bigamy laws."

"Oh." She muttered blushing hard enough that it was almost visible.

Noah grabbed her hand. "Sexy Mama, you know that you are the only woman I want any more. Hell I saw AwA butt butterball and didn't even twitch…you've got me on lock, body mind and soul, you and Sammy." I tried to translate that middle statement. But after a few moments, I decided I was better off not knowing.

She kissed him sweetly. "I know. I just…sometimes, aw hell I have no idea what I'm trying to say. I know that you aren't stupid enough to cheat on me and Sam. Once you've had perfection…why settle for less?"

Sam laughed at her obvious bluster. "That's my eggshell hard Baby."

Before we could do more than laugh at Sam's tension busting declaration, it was time for the awards. They started with the Women's Soloists category. They read all ten names, starting with tenth place. He paused in between each name for the girl to come forward and claim one of the plaques they had as rewards. I listened but not really. I knew Mercedes wouldn't be that low. I zoned back in around number seven or so. "In Sixth Place from South Park Colorado, Ms. Wendi Testaberger. In Fifth place, from Marietta, Georgia, Ms. Brandi Quarles. In fourth place we have Ms. Rachel Berry of Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline."

"What?" Rachel shouted angrily. At least I assumed it was Rachel. The irate girl flounced heatedly up to the front and fumed as she was presented with her plaque. She tried to play it off as if her outburst had either been someone else or just a symptom of surprise. She pasted a big, shiny, fake ass smile on her face and tried to appear at least somewhat gracious.

She took her seat and the presenter continued. "The ladies whose performances won them third place and second place are technically tied for second. Apparently we here at Nationals weren't any more able to tell you who the better between these two were any more than the Regionals judges. We also have the first time ever where less than two points separated first place from second. In a Tie for Second place we have Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang and Ms. Santana Lopez, both of the McKinley High New Directions."

Our table went absolutely ape shit. Artie pulled Santana down and kissed her so good, she stumbled into Brittany's waiting arms only to be kissed again. Mike picked Tina straight up out of her chair where she seemed to be a lot shocked and twirled her around. Tina was very emotionally invested in her win, because the moment her triumph registered she started to cry. Santana finally grabbed her hand and dragged her to the podium. They each got a picture with their plaque but Santana had to give hers back so it could be corrected. Rather than come back to their seats, they stood off to the side. "We're going to take a picture with our girl after you give her, her award." Santana said. It was clear from her tone that no one was getting them to move, so presenter guy didn't even try.

"In first place, 2012's NHSSCA Women's Soloist of the year, Ms. Mercedes Jones." Sam and Puck had been kissing Mercedes in celebration since Tina and Santana's names had been called leaving her with the de facto number one spot. They finally released her. Sam wiped her lipstick off her chin. But funnily enough, he didn't seem to care that he was wearing more of the stuff than she was. Noah gave her one last peck and she stood to make her way to the stage. She went the long way just so she could hug her mom and dad, and kiss the babies, and smack Devon and Kevon on the back of their heads on the way to the dais. They took pictures of her with her plaque and then all three of the New Direction girls together. Oh the way back to the table, Santana looked over at Rachel Berry and literally pointed and laughed at the offended, affronted expression on her face, until Mercedes forced her to come back to the table.

Once they were seated the presenter moved on to the boys. I'm not going to lie, there were ten of them and I didn't pay any attention other than to listen out for a name or face I recognized. The guy who did the Phil Collins song, Robert Zelinski came in fourth. It could have been my imagination, but he seemed to give that Rachel girl a very superior look. Almost like he was saying 'I came in fourth and I didn't show my ass…don't you feel stupid now'. The third place winner was almost as smug. Roderick Stevens looked younger than the other three boys I paid attention to so maybe he would take it the next year. "In second place, 2012's Male Soloist of the Year, Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled broadly. He clapped Artie on the back as he passed him and I swear he said, "I knew you'd knock me from the top spot…"

"It's the chair, man…you can't vote against the man in the chair." Arte teased.

Kurt actually pulled Artie back from the table and rolled him along to the front with him. "Come on…Original Muppet Babies…let's do this together." So they did. The Presenter saw what was happening and gathered Artie's plaque as well and made that announcement, then gave the two guys their awards at the same time. Artie held both while Kurt steered him back to his spot between Santana and Brittany.

The presenter introduced the Judges, who came forward and stood on the stage with him as they gave out the trophies. "In tenth place, from Franklin Pierce High in Oklahoma City Oklahoma, Sounds of Musical Madness." Small trophy presented. "In ninth place Brigham Young High's Eternal Voices." Small trophy presented. "In eighth place, Jubilation of South Park High, South Park Colorado. In Seventh, Sacramento California's Main Attractions. In Sixth place we have the Musical Mavens of Millard Fillmore High in Topeka Kansas. Our Fifth place winner is Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High." Damn that Rachel girl looks seconds away from totally losing it. "Fourth place goes to Panther's Rhapsody, North Puyallup High School, Puyallup Washington." The trophies are at least starting to get big enough to see from this part of the room. "Our third place winners are the Chantileers from East Cobb High in Marietta, GA. The second place winners are Dolce Bella of Rutland Vermont's Rutland Central High. Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, that means that for the second year running the National High School Show Choir Association's Show Choir of the year is The McKinley High New Directions of Lima Ohio." We were all standing and happy. Some of the parents were so happy they were crying…and the only one with any excuse was Gabby. They went to the front, and paused for a second. Noah passed Beth to Mercedes and he and Sam lifted Artie and his chair up on the dais since there wasn't a ramp. They accepted their trophy with joy. The funniest thing was I couldn't tell you which got passed along among the teens more…the trophy or Beth. Both the toddler and the award were held and kissed by every New Direction member on that stage. Shelby ended up with the wood and gold and Artie ended up with a lap full of little girl, screaming and laughing "Ride Artie…go for ride." We all took tons of pictures of their joy.

For a second it struck me that at the same time the year before, I'd have probably been feeling alone but not lonely only by sheer strength of will. I'd have been holding the office down while Frannie went on a vacation with her family, eating Lean Cuisines two of every three meal. Not because I was dieting, just because cooking for one was no fun and going out every time I was hungry was expensive as hell. I'd sort of met Saul, if answering Frannie's phone and passing the call to her counted. I was trying to be comfortable with the fact that I didn't feel I belonged anywhere. A year later and I was now part of all of this. I belonged with this family. Even more, they belonged to me.

Despite having had dinner we decided to take every one to Ryba's Fudge Shop for a celebratory dessert. The kids were all super excited. I'm pretty sure that we lost a couple of them for a few minutes or so as we crossed from the Lakeside building to the South Building where the sweet shop was located. The last to arrive were Noah, Sam and Cede…though Tessa and Aidan were only just ahead of them. It took everything in me not to dissolve into laughter as I, covertly, let Noah know that his shirt was hanging out of his open zipper. I let Ruth tell Tessa that her dress was tucked into her panties in the back. No one could really blame them, they wouldn't be able to really celebrate until they went home the next day. Granted there was a chance that Shelby and Coach Sylvester and Coach Bieste would turn the other way. Then again if I'm remembering who is who correctly, Coach Sylvester might well be in Mr. Motta's penthouse suite rather than paying any attention at all to those kids.

There were disappearances on the walk back to the Hyatt as well. Though when we were trying to help Shelby with her head count in the lobby, Quinn and her beau were missing as were Lauren and Finn. Mercedes, Noah and Sam were only a little behind us. I gave them and Jake and Tessa a hug, then Saul and I headed up to our room. We made love several times that night, barely making our check out time. We ran into the kids in the lobby. Their stuff was loaded onto their equipment trailer and they were getting ready to head to the restaurant to talk to their college representatives. The juniors were very excited about it, the soon to be graduates were planning on helping the younger kids talk to as many reps as they could so they could begin the networking process.

Saul and I said our goodbyes when the valet brought around the Malibu we'd rented. As we got in the car, Saul looked over at me. "Ready to go on our Honeymoon, beautiful, sexy wife of mine?"

I chuckled. "Dude, Saul, we're going on our honeymoon…shit I didn't have a chance to get any new lingerie." I said horrified.

Saul's laugh filled the car. "My mother is fucking psychic."

"What does Ruth have to do with anything?" I asked completely confused.

"Reach in the front pocket of my briefcase." I did as he asked and pulled out a black gift card envelope with Agent Provocateur scrolled across it in pink. "She said if I tried to surprise you with a honeymoon, that would be your first thought. There should be an address for the Chicago store on there. Plug it into the GPS." He asked throwing me a smile. "We'll stop there first."

I'm not even going to lie. I spent the entire amount Saul had put on the gift card, then I spent my entire lingerie budget for the rest of the summer of my own money. It wasn't my fault. They had several 'looks' that were just calling my name. I got one look called Minah, for that very night. The lovely lingerie started with nude French leavers lace enfolds the body, creating a sexy, body-hugging '50s silhouette and took me to new heights of near-nakedness. The delicate floral motifs were detailed in black cording; while a scattering of glittering Swarovski satin crystals elevate this range to spellbinding starlet status. The best part of Minah was that if I took off the garter belt, my ass was pretty much bare to the lower curve. I felt so fucking sexy in that shit. The other look I fell in love with was called Xandra, it was a sexy French corset and knickers combo that was dark Ivory satin with blue embroidery. Too lovely. I also got a sheer black floor length robe that hid nothing but it had tiny crystals glittering Swarovski satin crystals all over it. There were little black patches to hide my nipples, but they did more to allude to nudity than actually hide anything.

Saul and I had decided to keep some things separate financially, and our clothing allowances were one of those. We both liked to shop for certain things, shoes and lingerie for me; ties, and cologne and pretty much everything else for him. So while we'd combined our finances after Easter/Passover, we did each have an account that was separate for our own things and gifts. As we walked out of that store, I laughingly told him to keep me away from that store for the rest of our lives or else I was going to go broke. "Oh...my gorgeous Mills, you do know that you never have to worry about that, I'll always keep you in lingerie. Of course, that's just so I can get you back out of it."

We teased and flirted for the entire hour long trip. As soon as we checked in, Saul striped me naked and we made love until our stomachs made us seek dinner. I showered first and put on my Minah lingerie and quickly tossed on my red jumpsuit on over it, while Saul was still in the shower. We had a wonderful dinner in the Prairie River Fire Pit and Patio restaurant. And returned to our room quickly, I had Saul sit on the chaise by the window of our fifth floor room, found a nice old school R&B station on the iHome radio. Slowly I teased him removing my jumpsuit as sexily as I could. When I stood before him, the gold lace shining against my brown skin, I sensuously removed the garter belt. I stood before him in my black five inch stiletto pumps, super sheer sockings, the gold lace halter bra and sexy panties. As I released my hair from the clip I'd used to put it up, I turned my back to him and looked over my shoulder to see his reaction.

Before I could do more than gasp, I ended up on my hands and knees on that chaise. The next day, I couldn't have left the room if I wanted. I didn't want to. We had breakfast and lunch and dinner in our room. We made love until we could barely move then showered and napped and made love some more. Wednesday we forced ourselves out of the room to go and eat and make our appointment at the spa. We were there for nine hours. The day started with joint meditative mud wraps. We had a sixty minute couple's Swedish massage then we were treated to a sixty minute eaglewood signature facial, followed by a spa lunch, then we spent an hour in a private hot tub, and finished our day with the paradise manicure and pedicure for couples. Then Saul had arranged for me to have my hair and makeup done. He gifted me with a gorgeous silver halter blouse that was almost completely backless, and a pair of pinstriped black dress shorts and a pair of sexy, gorgeous strappy sandals in silver and black. I changed into my new outfit and we drove back into the city and had dinner at Acadia in the South Loop.

Thankfully we didn't get stopped on the way back to the resort, because it is very illegal to blow someone, even your husband, when they are driving. We made love again and again, before we checked out Thursday morning. We made it to Lima in time to change for the kids' senior awards dinner. I'm sure that everyone thinks that their honeymoon was the best in history, but I'm positive that ours was perfect for us.

* * *

><p>I gave you a cliffy, but I didn't leave you hanging too long.<p>

Next Chapter we'll see the Meet & Greet, the Contractual Agreements, and Senior Night (Senior Awards Dinner)

Getting near the end.

This has been some wild trip!

Read and Review...let me know what you like, what you hate...what made you spew coke all over your screen.

Share with me any of your favorite moments from any of the parts of the series.

TTFN

Anni


	51. Chapter 44 Public Enemy 1

**Grandissons Together**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<br>Public Enemy #1**

_Mercedes Point of View_

The Monday morning after we won our second national show choir title, I awoke sandwiched between Kurt and Tessa. As much as I was used to sharing a bed with two other people…it felt weird sharing it with the two of them. It was destined to be a huge day. Since Sam, Noah and I needed to stay beyond the rest of the New Directions, George and Becah were staying in the city to wait on us. While they were here, Becah was going to try and see if she could find a dress she liked for her wedding. The dress was the determining factor on what kind of wedding they would have. George and his late wife had married in her parents' backyard with just a few family and friends present. Becah's wedding had been in the Temple she had grown up in, but it was very small too. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do things up big, like she would have done if they had married back in the day, or if she wanted something small again. So she was leaving it up to fate; if she fell for a wedding gown, then it would big…if not then smaller.

I turned my thoughts back to the matter at hand. We were scheduled to be over at Chicago's iconic Pump Room at eleven thirty. But we were to gather in the lobby at ten thirty to check out and make our way across town. Shelby had included our Jazz Band as part of the choir, so they were able to come as well. This would allow them an "in" at some of the schools too. One of the girls played seven instruments; if she didn't deserve to go to a great school, who did? I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was just a few minutes after seven. Technically I didn't really have to get up yet, but I was fully awake. It took some serious work, but I did manage to get up without waking Kurt or Tessa. Tessa was the harder of the two. She'd had a damn good grip on my belly and didn't seem to want to let go. I think she thought I was that giant Pooh Bear she swears she doesn't sleep with.

I went and grabbed a shower. I was a little sore. That quickie Sam, Noah and I had had in the maintenance room of the Lakeside building last night had felt so good at the time…but anal with just spit and a woman's natural juices for lube is certainly a different feeling the next morning. For just a moment I felt mortified that we had done something so raunchy and dirty in a public place where we could have so easily been caught. I mean yeah we were floating on a high, but that was really irresponsible of us. We could have gotten caught and arrested. The very last thing we needed was to get arrested for lewd and lascivious behavior, or something. Yeah, that was just not a good idea. Our parents would have killed us.

After getting clean and moisturized, I didn't really feel like getting ready yet. So I unwrapped my hair, brushed it out and pulled it into a low ponytail. I threw on some yoga pants and a tank top and decided to see if I could find the gym in this hotel. I left my roommates a note and set my phone alarm to tell me when it was eight so I could come back and get dressed. As a bit of an afterthought, I went ahead and called in everyone's usual breakfast order and arranged to have it arrive after eight. I made sure I had my room key and phone and set out.

I headed down to the lobby and quietly asked the concierge where the gym was located. With the route firmly in mind, I turned around and came face to face with the last person I wanted to see. "Good morning Mercedes. I'm sure that you must be truly ecstatic at the turn of events yesterday."

I couldn't help but smile. "Rachel, you didn't succeed in convincing the Code of Conduct committee to disqualify us…the New Directions won their second National championship. Artie, Kurt, Santana, Tina and I all got some truly awesome, and well deserved, recognition for our talents. Not to mention that by this time tomorrow, Sam, Puck and I will officially be a part of the Warner Records family…I sure as hell ain't sad."

She stomped a little foot and her whole jaw line got rigid with anger. "I just don't understand it. How did you win over me? You are not superior to me. Not you, and sure as h-e-double hockey sticks, not that slut Santana or that mouse Tina."

"Hold up. Let me stop your crazy ass right there. You are not fit to clean dogshit off Tina's shoes. Your fake ass blonde butt wishes you could make people want you like Santana does just by walking into the mutherfuckin' room. And as for me…I'm everything you wish you could be."

"You are deluded. You think you're so much better than me… but you aren't. You are just as determined, just as driven as I am. You've been every bit as much of a diva as I have." Rachel interrupted.

"Really, because I've never gone out of my damn way to steal someone's boyfriend twice, one of those times when said boy thought he was about to be a daddy to said girl's baby. I never put tape over my mouth because someone else got to sing a damn song. Hell, if I did that every time Mr. Schuester decided not to feature me or Kurt, I'd still be trying to get all the residue off my face. I've never sent a foreign exchange student to a crackhouse." She started to interrupt me but I cut her off with a quickness. "Don't you dare try and say 'but it was raided and had been closed'. You know as well as I do that it was only through luck and the grace of God that the cops had hit it the day before. She could have been beaten or raped or even killed. And what exactly was her sin Rachel, being cuter than you, being a better singer? There are seven billion people on this earth Rachel. Someone is always going to be prettier or stronger or sing better or act better or dance better or be smarter. Are you going to kill them all?"

Rachel looked insulted. "I'm not a bad person. I am talented and smart. I am pretty and it is my right to have good things happen to me. Quinn didn't deserve Finn. She cheated on him with his best friend. Why should she get to keep him when she didn't deserve him? And Sunshine would have been just fine; the worst that would have happened is she would have had to give herself to those people to get free. Not a big deal, I doubt she was a virgin. I am a morally superior individual. I would never actively kill anyone. I won't even eat meat because you have to kill to get it. You try to make me feel like I'm a bad person for trying to achieve my dreams. But you used to get mad every other week just because you didn't get a solo. If anyone here is a bad person…it's you."

"Hold up…wait. I'm a bad person because I got sick of Schue's favoritism and your bullshit? I'm a bad person because I got angry at being shunted to the back every damn time I turned around? Even though I knew that I was just as talented…if not more so…than you. I was a bad person because I refused to allow you and Schuester and those assholes at McKinley to make me doubt myself…doubt my worth. Fuck you Rachel. I'm not a bad person just because I refused to roll over and let you convince me I am worthless."

"Oh please." Rachel scoffed. "You are just another fat black bitch who can scream in key. There is nothing worthwhile about you. You only managed to get Puck and Sam to date you because you allow them to have all the fun they want and sate their male lusts on you whenever they want. You are friends with the others because you let them sing whenever they want. You cater to everyone around you just so they will like you. Well I may not have 'friends' but I'm going to be a star."

I laughed. I laughed right in that bitch's face. "You're going to be a star. Good for you. I hope that you figure out how to do so. I hope that you do still manage to get to New York after lying to and hurting your dads the way you have. And you'll work your way through school working at a diner or some such…after you spend this summer in intensive, inpatient therapy. You know what…I do hope that you make it. By the time you finish school Sam, Puck and I should be working on our second or third album. We'll have some moon men, some Kid's choice awards…by the time you manage to claw your way out of a Broadway chorus, we'll have a few Grammys. So when you're getting your first Tony, we'll be selling out stadiums on our world tours. You'll see news about us on E or TMZ or the Insider, and you won't be able to even enjoy the success you do have. But we'll be amazingly happy…you know why? Because we love each other and as much as we want to be stars we know what's really important; working together to make our relationship last the long run. Doing our best to see that those who support us now are successful down the road too. We'll be happy because our happiness doesn't depend on the sadness and sorrows of those we know."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You three are at best a novelty act." She snarled. Her hands were in fists at her side. Oh how I wished she would try to throw a punch…but we are both grown and I have too much to do today to get arrested.

"Keep on telling yourself that Rachel. But you know what; I need to go get ready. My choir won the championship…we are meeting with tons of colleges and performing arts programs today. I want to make sure that the younger crew meets with as many as possible. They have their futures to start to plan after all. Then after that Sam, Puck and I are meeting with representatives from Warner Records to sign our contracts. They want us to have our first album ready to go out next summer. You need to go get packed so you can carry your ass back to Lima. Guess the only loser here is you." I turned and walked away. Only to hear scuffling behind me. I turned around to see that Rachel was fighting with hotel security. I had seen them approaching when Rachel and I started getting louder. Apparently they had been called in sometime during our conversation but hadn't interfered until the stupid bitch tried to pick up a table lamp and throw it at me. As I watched, she fought them so much they cuffed her. As they led her off to their office, either to await her fathers or the police, I waved sweetly.

I was smiling back as I headed back up to my room. I'd lost my workout time in the argument with Rachel, but I had gotten a lot off my chest, so I felt lighter anyway. Since I hadn't gotten sweaty, I didn't need another shower, but it felt funny changing my panties without taking one, and I didn't want to have my bra and panties not matching… not that day. I needed all the confidence I could get. No matter what I had said to Rachel, or the diva-ness I tried to portray, I was scared shitless. This was a huge step. It was scary as hell. For a second I just leaned against the wall, right inside the hotel room door, my breath getting short as I fought against the old insecurities Rachel had managed to bring back to the forefront of my mind. I was seconds away from full on hyperventilating when Kurt stirred.

In the early morning gloom, his eyes somehow found me and saw me freaking out. Before I could manage to collect myself, he was at my side. "Deep breath…in through your nose, out through your mouth." Only when I had my breathing back under control did he ask me what was wrong. Everything cam babbling out of me, even stuff I didn't know I was feeling, like maybe I was just like Rachel, expecting life to give me everything just because I wanted it. Or the fact that sometimes I did still wonder why Noah and Sam were with me…was it just because I was freaky and gave them as much sex as possible? I even admitted that I didn't understand how on earth I'd gotten that role in the Jill Scott movie. "Kurt, I couldn't possibly have been the best they saw that day. I've never acted beyond school and church plays. What if I get out there and I can't do it? What if I'm so bad they change their minds and have to recast…or worse, they get Warner Records to change their minds too?"

Kurt laughed gently. "Honey, please remember that contract your signing today doesn't just bind you to them…it binds them to you. Besides even if they did just hire you as a favor to Jill Scott or because you look more like you could be her daughter than anyone else, that doesn't mean you can't be good in the part. When we get back to school talk to the drama teacher. Get some tips and pointers so that when you go out there you can knock their socks off. Besides, I'm sure that nobody is expecting you to be perfect. You can look into acting coaches who will work with you on set or something if you really are bad. But I don't think you will be, I mean, you've killed it every time I see you on stage. And as far as Sam and Noah go, all I can say there is are you really that stupid?" I looked up at him in shock, but he brazened on before I could mount a defense. "They could get all kinds of freaky sex from most of the Cheerios and Puck has…hell the girls and their mothers. They are with you because they love you. They are in love with you. Not just because you are sexy and beautiful and hot…but because you are sweet and caring and kind and considerate…because you are a truly loveable person. The same reason your friends all love you." He smiled. "I know that you didn't have to stay my friend, especially not when I was drinking Rachel's Koolaid, but you did." He said softly.

"You didn't have to take me under your wing," Regina said from where she was sitting up on the bed. "I mean, I used to say mean things about you before Coach Sue brought you onto the squad and you became socially acceptable. You knew that, but you've never been anything but nice to me. You've made me feel a lot more at home in the New Directions than most of the other girls made you feel on the Cheerios. When we lost the group competition, you didn't try to blame us, you took all the blame, when it was all our fault. None of us thought to look past 'our' dead singers. You have what you have; you're getting what you are getting because you deserve it. Don't let anyone else, least of all some jealous hearted bitch, tell you different."

"Gina's right, Cede…Do you not realize that if you hadn't gotten Puck to lighten up on Dad, our family wouldn't be where it is right now?" Tessa asked me with a smile.

"I didn't do much of anything. George got Puck to open up to him all on his own…when he defended us and our friends." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but Noah told me that you were the one to actually point that fact out to him. That you asked him to take a chance and get to know Dad, and to allow Becah to find some happiness. If you hadn't, he would have held onto his 'that's my momma and I don't share her with anybody but Sarah' thing for who knows how long…who knows how different things would be know if he'd acted like that then."

I didn't fight her on it, but I still didn't really agree. I mean I just told him what he already knew in his heart was right. Before I could decide whether I should mention that fact Lauren spoke up. "And as for the thought that good things happening to you and for you making you somehow like Rachel Berry…that has to be the most asinine thing I have ever heard. Good thing are happening to because after all the guff and bullshit you took for at least as long as I've known you, you fucking deserve it. I mean nobody among our friends can really understand what middle and high school was like for us. Quinn might have some idea, but she tries her very best to forget that she was every anything other than Queen Quinn. Hell you probably dealt with even more than I did because once I beat one guy up in sixth grade people were scared of me after that. But you just kept taking the high road. You didn't let them make you mean or bitter…you stayed Christian no matter what they did to you…so now God is rewarding you. And I don't know about anybody else, but I'm glad that He is. Somewhere in the great, huge multiverse, there is a Rachel Berry who has made all the same choices this one did, and yet she's gotten into her dream school and she's going to have all these accolades and good things thrown at her. And she won't appreciate that shit at all…that's the real difference between you. I bet you that every night before you go to bed, you thank the Lord for every blessing he gives you. She probably feels that they are her due. Not only do you appreciate everything you get, but you are quick to share the wealth. Do you not think that the rest of us heard Tina and Satan threatening to rake you over the coals if you did less than your best? They knew you would be willing to take second or third just so they could have their moment in the sun. I heard Sam asking Artie and Santana if they would have time to do some background vocals on you guys' first album, do you not know how big a deal that is for them? Or for Brittany…the fact that Puck asked if she wanted to dance in your videos. So yeah, good things are happening for you…but you're making sure that your friends benefit too. So if you don't think you don't deserve your shot, think about it like this, maybe God is really just blessing you so to you can be blessing to others."

I thanked them all for helping me get my head right and went to take a quick shower. I heard Kurt ask Lauren, "I thought you were borderline agnostic?"

"I am…but one of us needed to speak in a language that Mercedes understands to get Rachel's words out of her head. You're an atheist; Tessa has only recently gone to church for more than Easter and Christmas and Regina is too new to really know what was going on in Mercedes' head."

I closed the bathroom door and got clean again both physically and emotionally. I let the water wash away my doubts, put on lotion and slid into black lace bra and French knickers. I pulled on my black lace shaper slip. I padded back out to the closet and pulled down the dress I'd worn in New York the day I'd met Jill Scott and Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. Since it was a nice breathable Jersey and only had three quarter length sleeves it wouldn't be too warm to wear, and none of these people had seen me in it…except maybe Ms. Jergens. Hopefully the change of accessories will be enough for her. I changed from my flip flops to my four inch black, sling back, peep toe sandals with their cute little ankle strap, and slid into my dress. Breakfast had gotten there while I was getting dressed. I joined them and we girls ate together while Kurt took his shower. Everyone took a moment to pack their things back, leaving out only what we needed for the day. Then Tessa hit the bathroom next; putting Lauren's, Gina's and Unique's dresses in the steamy room so the wrinkles would fall out. While Lauren showered, Tessa dried her hair with the special diffusing blow dryer I'd gotten her to help with her curls. I put Unique's weave on steam rollers, and did the same for Regina. Regina was good; she barely needed anything from me at all. I helped her with her eye liner, but that was mainly so she would do the same for me.

I did Unique's makeup for her…then again that was probably more for my benefit than her's too. It was so much fun. Tessa and Lauren let me and Kurt play dress up with them pretty much all the way around. At fifteen after ten, I looked us all over. Kurt was in a cute burgundy suit with a burgundy and white shirt and a burgundy tie. His hair was up high and proud, he looked so trendy and hot. We exchanged our special handshake and he went to check on Blaine and Finn. Tessa was so cute. Her curls were looking wild, but like she meant for them to look wild. The only makeup she was wearing was eyeliner and mascara and some pearly lip gloss. She was wearing a crochet over cotton black dress that scooped really low in the back but stayed kind of high in the front. She'd paired it with gladiator sandal wedge booties that looked like they kicked just as much ass as the dress.

I looked over Regina and Unique next. Regina was adorable in a bright pink maxi dress and matching patent leather and cork wedge sandals. Her hair was down around her shoulders. The curlers had given her body and volume and a bump under at the ends, but otherwise left her hair straight. Unique's dress was black on white paisley print. It was knee length with a very shallow V neckline. With Wade being a thicker guy and having more hips than any one dude should really possess, it was hard to see Unique in that dress and realize that she was still technically a he. The sandals she wore were kind of old school looking thicker straps and chunkier heels; they really made her feet look smaller. Her hair was back up in the half up half down curls we'd worn for the competition the day before. Her makeup was very subtle, just some greys and lavender to make her eyes pop, and a nice berry lipstain.

My own makeup was just as light. I'd gone almost completely sheer, a very natural look, my eyes were the real statement piece; I'd done a daytime smoky eye in varying shades of purple. My lips were glossy, but I hadn't bothered with a color. I was mainly dressed for the meetings after the meet and greet, so I wanted to look mature and professional, that meant less makeup, not more. In the same vein, I'd pulled my hair into a slightly severe low ponytail. I was wearing my platinum cross, diamond solitaire earrings and my good watch but no other jewelry. Last I checked Lauren over. Her hair was done in huge rolling curls, her makeup was perfect for her face, letting her skin glow, her eyes looked sultry as if she had some secret that she shared with no one and her lips were plump and an orangy shade of red. Her dress was a knee length, short sleeve wrap dress with a notched collar. It was really cute and it was a darker shade of orange that made her every highlight Lamar had put into her hair catch fire.

We took a final look around the room and made sure that all of our stuff had been packed away. I took a ten out of my wallet and laid it on the table for the maid. After they asked me what I was doing, I explained the action and they all decided to follow suit. I grabbed my purse and the black blazer that I was going to wear for the meeting. We rolled and or carried our bags out to the hallway. Someone, probably Shelby had gotten the bellhops up with several luggage carts. Even though Sam, Noah and I would be riding home with George and Becah, our luggage would be riding home with the rest of the choir's. Tessa and the parents would make sure that it all made it home. We stacked our luggage on the cart and I took a look around at our friends.

Santana was looking fierce in shoes that were the red version of mine. Her dress was color blocked with a large white panel down the front and back and red panels making up the sleeves and the side panels. There were small pops of black giving her subtle curves even more definition. She had her hair down. I'd noticed that most of the long term Cheerios wore their hair down whenever they weren't in uniform as much as possible. Quinn's hair was down too. Like Unique she was in black and white. A sixties look mini dress with diamond kaleidoscope print and wide black lace at the hem and three quarter length sleeves. She had gone with lower profile black wedge sandals. And the same low key jewelry as me. Like Santana and Quinn, Brittany's hair was down, but where Santana's hair was barely curled and Quinn's was stick straight, Britts hair was done in big pretty waves. Her dress was a blue and white print, halter maxi dress with a racer back detail. She'd found a great pair of silver and rhinestone thong sandals to wear with it and unlike Santana and Quinn who had both gone as intense as they could with day time makeup, Britt's face was fresh and clean with just some barely pink lip gloss for color.

I looked around for Tina and found her talking to Sugar. Sugar was wearing a slightly inappropriate halter top, summer dress with a high low handkerchief hem. It was a very lovely shade of butter yellow and looked great on her, it was just more appropriate for a party than what basically amounted to a college fair. She was happily about five inches taller in her white, wide strapped, stiletto sandals. Tina was looking cute but almost professional in a black midi dress with white, kind of doily looking details at the neck and white piping at the hem. Her sandals were black crochet look wedges that gave her some extra height, without being entirely over the top. Finally my eyes found Sam and Noah. I'd missed sleeping in their arms even more than I had acknowledged. Walking over to them in their suits; Puck in a nice mid tone gray with a white shirt and burgundy tie and Sam in his usher suit, black suit, white shirt, and black tie; I was swiftly back where I belonged… in their embrace.

Once we were all present and accounted for, we boarded the buses and rode to the Pump Room. It was established in 1938, and was located in the Public Chicago Hotel in Chicago's Gold Coast area. We walked in and there were a million pictures of famous people all over the walls. We went in and had a nice conversation with the NYU rep and the lady who was there from Tisch. We'd still not heard about Juilliard's waitlist so we were still keeping our options open a little bit. I mean we knew that we could go to Columbia without going to Juilliard, and to be honest that was my favorite of the options. I was still very hopeful that I could go to Columbia, but that was a decision the three of us would make together. It needed to be made fairly soon though.

We spoke to David at the NYU table and introduced both Unique and Tessa, both of whom had expressed interest in the Manhattan school. Then we stepped back and let them talk. Noah, Sam and I passed for a quick conversation with the lady, aptly named Melody, manning the Tisch table. We stepped back so that Katrina, the jazz musician could speak with her. We made the decision to act maturely and go speak with the representative from Juilliard. If nothing else, we hoped to find out when those people like us, the waitlist group, could expect to hear back.

"The way I see it, if we're still on the waitlist we've still got the same decision to make. Do we...A, still wait and see. B, do we just say to hell with it and go to Columbia any way, or do we say fuck all that Ivy League bullshit and just get our minds right to go to NYU and Tisch." Puck assessed boldly.

"So what are we gonna do if we are off the waitlist, but not in the good way." Sam asked looking at me.

"I guess we sit down and decide whether we want to just go to Columbia or go to NYU and Tisch. I mean yeah, I know that Columbia is my dream school…but for our careers we need to have classes that we'd only get at Tisch or Juilliard. I'm not going to put a childhood dream ahead of doing what's best for our future. I can live with knowing that I got into an Ivy League school…even if we end up at NYU. After all Tisch does have that vocal performance program designed by Clive Davis."

Both of my guys nodded. "Yeah…but if you do want to go to Columbia still…it's not like we can't spend this first year concentrating on our core curriculum classes and then reapply to Juilliard next year. " Sam said reasonably.

We got to the Juilliard table and we were introduced to a thin, pretty woman with long, brown hair and a fairly lyrical quality to her voice. She introduced herself to us as Tory Vega. We gave her our names and school and she offered us her congratulations on our win. We quickly explained out situation as it pertained to Juilliard and asked her when those who had been waitlisted would find out whether or not they were ultimately admitted.

"I'm not sure. I do know that there are still five spots in the cross reg program that they still have to fill. There are only two open spots in the straight vocal performance program. To be honest, I'm not sure what the admission council is waiting on…but it has been said that they use this time to see who are really, really determined to come to Juilliard so they can make sure that they get the students who won't cave under the pressure and drop out or transfer later."

I guess that made a certain kind of sense. "Well, maybe if we write them and let them know that we've won the NHSSCA National Championship a second year in a row that will help them with their decision." Noah said with a smirk. "I mean, that has to count for something."

Tory chuckled. "I will make sure to put in a good word for you also. Not to be funny, but so many of the people they end up admitting are just so…I don't know…snobby and pretentious. You know the type. 'I only sing opera', or 'Le Catalogue is the most important music in the whole world' types." She finished her impressions with a wicked little grin. "The elitism must end."

The signal came for us to head in for the lunch portion of the event. The feeling at the Juilliard table was very different than the Columbia table the year before. There was still quite a bit of the elitism Ms. Vega spoke of, but we weren't faced with any of the sour grapes we'd dealt with the year before. Lunch was awesome. The three of us shared some crab crostini with garlic aioli for our appetizer then I went with the warm shrimp salad, mesclun and avocado, that was topped with truffle vinaigrette. I liked the truffle vinaigrette at the Signature Room a bit better, but it was still really, really good. Sam had the public burger with grated farm cheddar, herbed mayo, and pickled jalapeños and fries. He loved it. It was a gourmet burger, but a burger none the less. Noah, however, went with the roasted turkey sandwich, smoked bacon, arugula, mayo and pickled chilies; he added a side of fries with a small grumble that they didn't come with the sandwich. After the meal, we thanked our host profusely and realized that it was already just a few minutes before two. I grabbed my purse and the travel toothbrush and paste inside and freshened up and touched up my face. Throwing on my blazer on I made sure that I looked as good as I could. Puck and Sam met me in the hall and we headed outside.

We had a lovely lunch at and before we knew it, we were finishing up and it was time to meet with Antwan. When we left the restaurant, we said goodbye to all our friends as they boarded the buses. We turned to try to see where Mr. Berry was waiting on us and I was surprised to find him talking with a very familiar figure. "Uncle Ethan, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the middle of some huge case." I ran over and gave him a big hug.

"As if I would let my favorite niece sign a contract without me here." He laughed returning my hug. "Antwan Berry is quite the contract lawyer, but, Benz, when going up against something like a record company…they have lawyers just to wipe the brow of the lawyers who wipe the asses of their contract lawyers…it's never a bad thing to have an actual litigator present. Show them that you mean business. Now, Antwan and I have managed to get this thing hammered out with the Warner people. But let's head over. We can talk everything out in the car."

Antwan gave us a sad smile. "Since your uncle arrived and he'd rented a car, I was able to send Hiram on with Rachel home. She had somehow managed to get herself pulled in by security for trying to accost someone in the lobby with a table lamp."

"Oh, yeah…sorry about that. I was going to find the workout room and I ran into her in the lobby. She and I had words. She didn't like what I had to say. I turned to leave; she decided to throw a lamp at my back. Security didn't think that was good Quidditch and they hauled her in. Sorry." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" Antwan asked. "She didn't hit you with the lamp did she?"

I chuckled. "I'm fine…Rachel still throws like she did in preschool. I was never in any danger. But if Mr. Hiram took the car, how are you going to get home?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. I can easily rent a car to drive back, or catch a hop back to Dayton and have Hiram come and get me from there." Antwan assured me. "But for now…lets concentrate on the matter at hand. We're meeting with the Warner legal teams at the Ritz Carlton in the boardroom on the fifteenth floor. The music contract is broken down into fifteen parts. It isn't a development contract. Apparently with you, doing the movie first, Mercedes, they are taking you guys directly into a five year, three album recording contract. You'll get ten percent of Warner's take on singles, and fifteen of their profit on album sales. That's roughly sixty-five to eighty-five cents per single and ninety-seven to a dollar twenty seven cents per unit on album sales. Oh, and remember that is the group's take, so divide it in thirds for each individual. On any song that you've written, you'll get songwriter credit and an additional thirty percent of the profits from the song. Since you guys are not getting an advance, your parents and we felt there was no need for an advance you'll just have to pay back later when they are taking care of the lion's share of your expenses and Sam's tuition agreement is completely separate from this contract. Mr. Cohen is getting his payback for that in the form of an extra three percent off the top of the profits of any album sales for your group for the five years of the contract. So Sam, you just go to school and work your hardest…that fulfills your part of that agreement. Anyway, the rest of the parts pertain to the legalities of touring and getting radio play and marketing."

"The studio time contract basically says that you are responsible for seventy-five percent of all your studio fees. It is almost unheard of for the label to pay any of it, so it probably won't be in there when you resign in five years. We were kind of shocked to see it there this time." Uncle Ethan said with a grin as he took over for Antwan even as he expertly navigated the city streets. "Your touring contract is pretty straightforward; they will handle the costs of setting up and promoting the tours for this first contract. In exchange you get a sliding scale of the profits…twenty-five percent in year one, fifty percent in year two and sixty percent the next three years. The promotional contract also slides you into things. You'll start by being responsible for just taking promo pictures and videos and the like but by the end of the contract you'll be responsible for not just taking them, but choosing which ones to use and how to market yourselves." He nodded. "We've worked everything so that by the end of the term of the contract you'll be able to either sign another contract with Warner or another major label and get very favorable terms because you won't need to rely on anyone extraneously to handle your marketing and promotion, etcetera.

By the time we were shown into the boardroom, Sam, Noah and I were very well versed on exactly what the final terms of the contracts were and which points we'd need to verify. There were four other lawyers and Deborah Jergens present. "Hello, Mercedes, Sam, Puck." She greeted us with a wide, welcoming smile. "Attorney Harris, and Attorney Berry, allow me to introduce Warner Music's team. Attorney Maximillian Barton and his colleague Attorney Christine Sullivan. From Warner films, we have Attorney Dan Fielding and his colleague Attorney Brenton Gregory." The next five hours were filed with us going over every stipulation in both the Music and Film contracts, initialing and signing in all the proper places…in triplicate. We did find out that once our first record was released we'd get paid our cut of the profits every six months, minus any studio time costs that we owed the label. Thankfully the film contract was the standard Screen Actors Guild contract with a few extras that were Warner specific, and a few terms that were film specific like the fact that I was also agreeing to do vocals on the soundtrack, and the terms for said recordings. By the time we were finished, I was dreading the four hour car trip back to Lima but I knew that we had no choice. We had school the next day and we were too close to the end to mess everything up.

We slept the whole way back. I don't even remember getting home, or in the house or in the bed. I awoke the next morning to Sam and Noah making love, so of course I joined them. Despite the fact that several orgasm are a great way to start the day, getting up and getting dressed for school was something of a chore. Thankfully, since seniors only had a grand total of six school days left before we started graduation practice, senior Cheerios were released from our uniforms. I decided to rock a great purple top with a deep V neckline and faux wrap front and some skinny jeans. Since even I was kind of tired of tennis shoes after being forced to wear them almost every day for the whole year, I went with some cute wedge sandals.

We didn't actually have much to do in any classes, and there was an assembly in last period to celebrate our win at Nationals. Before he introduced us, Figgins reminded all seniors who were attending the Senior Dinner, that they needed to give the name of the college they would be attending to his secretary no later than Wednesday at lunch. I didn't really want to attend and said as much to Shelby, but she disabused me of that thought. "Sorry, but all New Directions have to be in attendance." She told us just loud enough for us to hear her, but not loud enough for it to carry beyond the stage.

I sighed and quickly texted Sam, Noah and the parental units. I think our time was up and a decision needed to be rendered. Mom texted me back and said that we'd discuss everything after Triple S was in bed for the night. Noah and Sam hit me back to say that we'd work it out that night. I hoped that we could finally reach the best decision for all three of us, but I knew my loves would want to follow my lead. I would have to figure out how to explain that I really didn't want the full responsibility of deciding our future on my shoulders like that.

I heard Figgins announce us, so we headed out onto the stage. We hadn't even had to think about it long before we decided that we would do 'Same Love' and 'I Hope You Dance'. Then Shelby insisted that Artie and I get to sing as well since we'd each won our category. I wasn't sure which one to pick so I let Artie go first as I decided. He bowled them over with his version of 'I Believe'. I heard some snickering at the lyric change, but Artie was not a fool. He knew that he might well 'be black when he sings' but that didn't mean he could use the n-word. I took the stage next and ended up doing neither of the pieces I'd done at Nationals. Instead I went with a song that I had actually suggested for our exhibition, but it wasn't old enough.

While I had presented a pop rock version similar to the original when I'd nominated the song for use at the opening reception, I had created a R&B harder rock fusion that I hope to get the right to put on Sam, Noah and my first album. I stood in front of my choir facing my classmates and thought for a moment how very different life would become in just a few days for all of us. With that thought in the forefront of my mind, I started to sing. "_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives, where we're gonna be when we turn 25. I keep thinking times will never change. Keep on thinking things will always be the same but when we leave this year we won't be coming back. No more hanging out cause we're on a different track and if you got something that you need to say, you better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day. Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down. These memories are playing like a film without sound and I keep thinking of that night in June_." I looked out at the assembly and kept singing Vitamin C's Graduation Song. By the time I reached the first chorus, Sam and Puck had joined me and taken my hands. I heard Santana's, Quinn's and Tina's voices raised with ours. As I reached the last line I realized that all the original New Directions were holding hands as we stood at the front of the stage, our voices combining in perfect harmony. No one seemed to mind when we repeated the chorus altogether one last time.

I saw several of the hockey team guys bro-hugging. Lots of the senior girls had tears on their cheeks. "_As we go on we remember all the times we had together and as our lives change come whatever we will still be friends forever._"

We all walked out together and somebody, Santana, decided that we should go to the mall. Seniors had learned today that girls had to wear white under our robes, and we could wear red, black or white shoes. Guys were to wear white or red shirts and slacks; they didn't technically specify a color though khaki was recommended. Sam and Puck quickly decided that they would both be wearing khakis and white shirts, thus eliminating the need to get anything at all. I, being a thicker, brown skinned girl, tended not to wear white very often. The last white dress I'd purchased would come closer to fitting one of the twins than it would fitting me. I said as much and Santana cosigned. With all of us working together and the slightly limited selection Macy's was carrying in white dresses that summer, it didn't take us long to get completely outfitted. We all decided to be cute and get red sandals to wear with our white dresses, and red caps and gowns.

Despite the shopping excursion we still made it home in time for dinner. Since we were having a family meeting, all the parents and all the kids ate dinner together. Mom preferred it that way at that point in time anyway. She was scheduled to return to work in just a couple of weeks, but until she did, cooking was her hobby of choice. It was what she did to kill time when Amara and Amaea were napping. Over dinner, Dad mentioned the huge furniture sale that was going on over the Memorial Day weekend. "Diller, Ashleys and Macy's furniture are all having sales. Why don't we set aside some time with Kurt and Santana and their families to go and see what we can find for your living and family rooms?"

"Oooh, can we go to?" Stacey asked excitedly. "I love watching Kurt and Mercy shop together…especially when they have to agree on something." That set all three of them giggling.

"Whatever. Kurt and I can agree on a lot of things. We've already agreed on the color palette for the living room and the family room." I defended.

"Sure you can." Moma laughed. "Did you reach your agreement before or after you'd threatened his Alexander McQueen scarf collection?"

"After…" I admitted quietly to the amusement of our friends and loved ones. Kurt and I were such good friends because we were so much alike, but different enough to keep things interesting. That sometimes put us at loggerheads when it came to things like fashions and, apparently, home décor. After dinner the whole family went down to the game room and played a whole bunch of games while playing with the twins. Mom and I gave Mara and Maea their bath and put them down for the night. I went and grabbed a shower and pulled on some long unused pajamas. The pants were pink and hot pink leopard print capris and the top was a hot pink tank top. Weirdly enough the pants seemed loose and the top was too tight across my breasts. I shrugged the thought off as I wrapped my hair and headed down to the family room. Sarah was staying over with Stacey, so she was involved in Stevie and Stacey's rock paper scissor game that night to decide who was going to shower first. I was fairly certain that Stevie and Stacey were cheating, but I also think Sarah didn't really care. She took the first shower, and came down in her pjs. While Stacey showered, I braided Sarah's hair so she would have waves for the dinner Thursday. Then while Stevie showered, I did the same thing for Stacey. By the time we got them all up the bed, I was pass by ready to talk everything out. I hopped into the middle of my thoughts as soon as we were all reassembled in the family room after kissing Triple S good night. "I don't want to be the first to say where we should go because then the guys will just say that they want to go the same place because they love me and want me to be happy. But I want to know where they really prefer to go."

Everyone was looking at me like I was truly insane. "Umm…okay." Sander said quietly breaking the silence. "I take it that you've been thinking about that for a while…well here's my idea. Why don't you and I go and talk through your feelings on the matter while Sam and Puck talk things out with the other parents." I sighed and followed Sander into the kitchen. "So, tell me what this is all really about."

"I…I…" I took a deep breath and suddenly I started to talk and half of what came out was new to me. But I realized that I felt lighter for having said it. It all boiled down to one big ass realization. I really wasn't ready to grow up. I mean I knew that I had to and that it was time for me to take that step. But going off on my own, even with the guys and our friends, scared the hell out of me.

"Angel of Mercy…that is perfectly natural. The boys will get there too. They're just a little slower on the uptake. For me, it didn't happen until I was at school in my dorm and it was time for my parents to leave. Going into the real world is scary as hell, and to my way of thinking, it has to be even worse for you because you're not just tackling the whole college thing, you're going out early; headed to Chicago and LA first…being asked to make a living at something you never saw coming. I'd be half peeing my pants if I had all on my plate that you do. But you…you're handling it with the same grace you seem to tackle all the hard stuff."

"Not all." I groaned miserably. "You've only really gotten to know me since glee club started to change. There were times last year when I felt like throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old because nothing I could do seemed to get people to see me. Kurt was gone. Even before he transferred, he was spending all his time with Blaine and he was going through so much shit with Karofsky. He hadn't told me what was going on with him so I was a clueless as everyone else when he left, more really because most of the New Directions found out why he was leaving before me. Then when he did come home he really only wanted to hang out with Rachel and Blaine. Prom was coming and I was the only girl without a date. Brittany didn't have one because she and Artie had broken up, but let's be real, it's one thing to not have a date because you don't like the options, and it's another to not have any options to begin with."

"You were lonely, and you were underappreciated…you had every right to get pissed off about not being heard." He took a deep, thoughtful, breath before he continued. "You know Mercy, Sam used to talk about you guys a lot. From the minute he joined the glee club, he couldn't understand why it was that you and Artie were always shuttled to the back whenever it came time to perform for real. He said that Schuester would almost automatically say no to any performance that was put forward if you had a lead. He claimed it seemed almost like a knee jerk reaction. The more I heard the more I wanted to come down to that school and shake some sense into that fool. And Darlin' that was before I ever even met you. You weren't being unreasonable. You weren't being a brat. You weren't asking for anything other than fairness. I want you to put all that stupid, 'I should have been a better person and not allowed their injustice to faze me'…mess behind you. It was perfectly right to demand that a teacher do his job in a fair and impartial way. Besides Mercy, hasn't a perfect soul walked this earth in over two thousand years. You don't have to be perfectly good all the time. It is okay if you're human. We all are."

"Thanks Sander." I gave him a hug. "I don't know why I keep freaking out lately."

"Growing up is hard to do. A few freak outs are perfectly natural." He assured me.

We walked back into the family room and found that my mom, Puck, Becah and Gabby were squared off against Sam, Tessa, George and Daddy. "Okay…what did we miss?"

Sam looked over at me. "Puck thinks that we're better off going to the school that seemed to try harder and want us more from the get go. I think we should go to the more prestigious school. After arguing about it for like twenty minutes, we decided that we weren't getting anywhere, so we decided to try the 'Game of Thrones' trial by combat solution. Since we're not going to actually fight to the death…We picked our teams, now were gonna have a quiz off and see which side is right."

"Or…we could just sit down and list the pros and cons of each and then make the decision in a reasonable, sensible fashion." I suggested.

"Awww, Cede…where's the fun in that?" Noah teased. "Can we at least have the quiz off so we can decide which school we do the list for first?"

Sander and I laughed. We each picked a side and we joined our family in the quiz off. Columbia actually won the quiz off, so we handled the pros and cons for that one first. In the end it only had two cons…the Juilliard issue and the fact that it was the more expensive school by a couple thousand dollars per year. It was more prestigious than NYU, though not amazingly so…not like if it was being compared to OSU or something. Columbia had been recommended by Mr. Cohen, their benefactor and mentor. It also had the added benefit of being destined to make both Hannah and Aunt Arielle foam at the mouth. The fact of the matter was that most of our planning, things like majors, and cost analysts had been done with Columbia in mind. We knew some stuff about NYU, but not nearly as much. Amazingly enough it hit eleven and we still weren't sure which school to name.

Tessa yawned. "Does it really matter anyway? I think you're making yourselves crazy for no reason. Tell Figgins Columbia; you got in, you paid the tuition deposit, that's where you're going if everything works out right…if you do end up going to NYU instead, it's not like it will affect anything here or that Figgins announcement at the dinner will matter a bit to either Columbia or NYU. Hell, you can always have him say Cede is going to Columbia and Noah and Sam to NYU…cover all your bases. Now…I'm going to bed. Coach Sylvester wants us at the school early to practice our routine for the last pep rally."

We all looked sheepish, realizing that Tessa had a very real point. It didn't really matter what school we told the principal…we'd be good either way. To celebrate Sam, Noah and I made love until the wee hours of the morning. Thankfully we were easily able to catch up on our sleep at school.

Wednesday and Thursday flew by. All the seniors raced home after the last bell to get ready for the senior dinner. As soon as we walked in the door, I ran up to my closet. I looked through all my dresses, and at first was kind of shocked to see how many dresses I had. Used to be I primarily wore dresses to church. Now it seemed like I had dresses and suits galore. I was standing there looking like Boo Boo the Fool when Sarah came up behind me. "What are you going to wear?" I shrugged. I really had no clue. "Let me pick for you?"

"Sure." I gestured her to have at it.

She went in and came out in less than three seconds. "Here," She held up the dress I had only worn for one round of the Juilliard auditions. "It's a great color, you haven't worn it before, or if you have it wasn't around here, 'cause I haven't seen you in it before. Plus it is conservative enough for the whole boring 'Senior Dinner' thing…but still cut to show off your curves." It was just a hair lighter than eggplant, the dress itself had an A-line silhouette and with a high neck and was very fitted through the waist. She handed me the hanger and turned back into the closet. She came back out with a pair of black, strappy sandals that boasted five inch heels and an inch platform at the front. "You can wear these since your pedicure is still going strong."

I smiled. "You're almost as good at this as your grandmother. Is it what you want to do when you grow up?"

"God no. I mean I can do it for people I like, but if I didn't like the person…let's be real I'd have them looking ridiculous on purpose and then there'd go my career. No…I think I want to be a writer. I wanted to be a journalist, but they are a dying breed…I'd pretty much have to go into broadcast journalism…and that's just not really for me. I like to write though. I make up stories about people all the time. Plus, if Stephanie Meyer and JK Rowling can be successful…I think I can too." She said honestly.

I gave her a hug. "Watch it with the Rowling jokes…you know how I feel about my Potter." I tickled her gently.

"Hey, I did too, until she settled Harry with Ginny 'If I were any more of a fangirl, I'd be a stalker' Weasley and put Hermione with Ron 'the human garbage disposal…in that I'll eat anything and quit on you at the slightest provocation' Weasley." She defended as she giggled.

"You know that that epilogue was from some Hinny fanfic writer that hacked the publisher. It was just that by the time anyone realized it they had already been sent to print. I refuse to believe that Ms. Rowling wrote that thing." I said trying and failing to sound pompous and condescending. "Anyway, my little 'stylist for the day'," I said once we both finally stopped laughing. "How should I do my hair?"

"Down with tons of curls, you can play up your eyes with your makeup, but just a light purple gloss for your lips." Sarah said contemplatively. "Your little hoop earrings, your cross and watch…keep it simple. There will be plenty of beauty queens there who overdress, or overaccessorize…let them. You do it up right and show them class."

"I'm gonna go and shower, if you want, you and Stacey can come up in about thirty and we can all hang out while I get dressed." I offered. Like Sarah had set an alarm, the girls were back in thirty minutes. Thankfully, I had showered and moisturized quickly and was already in my purple lace push up bra and matching boyshorts with a shaper slip over the lingerie when they knocked. It took us no time at all to pick out and lay out suits for Sam and Puck. We went with Puck's chocolate brown suit and Sam's charcoal gray suit.

Together we rodded my weave on my hot steam curlers. When we finished that we let Sam and Noah have the room to get ready, Sarah, Stacey and I went to Stacey's room to pick out what she would wear. Sarah had brought over a great little light teal skater dress and some gladiator sandals. Which, of course, led to Stacey picking her black and teal polka dot dress and some cute little ballet flats. I took down the cornrows, I'd put in their hair a few days before and gave each little girl the same hair style, six thin cornrows from the front of their heads to their crowns. Then I left the rest all curly. We were ready by six thirty and we all loaded into the family's SUVs and headed over to the school.

The Senior Dinner was a very new name for a very old tradition. It used to be called the Baccalaureate Dinner, but someone felt that the title still had religious connotations so it had been changed a few years before. The Junior Marshals were responsible for transforming the gym into a very large dining hall. Each senior had been asked to let the committee know the week before how many seats they would need. Since the bulk of the family wasn't coming into town until the following week we'd only needed nineteen seats. We rounded it up to twenty and invited Aidan to join us when he was finished serving his Junior Marshall duties, so Tessa would have her boo with her.

We were shown in and to our big ass table by one of the female Junior Marshals who looked familiar, but I couldn't remember her name. I started to feel a little bad, but Puck leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple, driving the thought away. I realized that I didn't have to remember her name if she wasn't anyone I really knew and that was okay. Sander's talk had definitely forced me to stop and reassess the unnecessary guilt I still sometimes felt about 'not being _good_ enough'…I shook off that thought and looked around. Shelby and Beth had joined us, though I think she was planning on shifting to Quinn's table later in the evening.

The dinner started at seven thirty, but they asked that everyone arrive by seven. At exactly seven thirty we were called to order with a moment of silence. Figgins spoke for a few minutes. Then he announced the names of the top ten percent of the class and handed us our 'honor cords'. I noticed that Mike and our salutatorian the super Asian Rhonda Mai, both got gold chords, as did Artie and Lauren, but the four of them were the only ones to actually make the NHS standards. Artie and Lauren were numbers four and five in the class, but they beat everyone else in total number of cords. They each had four. National Honor Society, Science National Honor Society, Technology Students Association and Mu Alpha Theta, the math honor society, Puck and Mike both got the Math cord as well. I ended up with three, English and French National Honor Societies and Tri-M, the Music honor society. Puck was shocked as hell that he got one of the math cords.

We all resumed our seats. They served us a rather unexceptional dinner that made me hope the lunch ladies got overtime; and then they called us up one by one for our scholarship, academic and sport awards. 'Arthur Steven Abrams. Artie will be attending NYU in the fall. He plans to major in Cinema Studies. Artie was recently selected as the top male soloist in the country by the NHSSCA. He will receive a four year scholarship totaling ten thousand dollars from the NHSSCA in recognition of his talents. All members of the 2012 New Directions will also receive a one-time cash award of three hundred eighty five dollars to be put towards their education." Figgins handed Artie a blue folder with a gold star on the front with the initials of the show choir association across the gold. "In addition, all members of the 2013 New Directions will receive a one-time cash award of one hundred sixty dollars to go toward their education expenses."

Puck and Sam looked at each other over my head. "Did you know about the scholarship or money?" Sam asked us.

I shrugged. "Nope, I thought we were just going for the money for the music program. Oh, and the bragging rights."

"Me too." Puck cosigned. We giggled a little bit. Every dollar that our parents wouldn't have to pay themselves, was just fine with us. Columbia was looking more and more like the place to go for real. The NHSSCA scholarship made up the tuition difference for me.

Azimio Adams was the next New Direction called. They congratulated him on going to Central Ohio and said that he was planning on majoring in Sports and Entertainment Management. That wouldn't be a bad fit for him. He got the small award from the NHSSCA and he got a small scholarship to play football. Blaine came soon after him. "Blaine Thaddeus Anderson will be attending Columbia University in the fall. Mr. Anderson entered the school year as a junior, but through placement tests entered the second semester as a senior. Congratulations Mr. Anderson, well done."

There were a couple of miscellaneous seniors called forward; most of them were sticking fairly close to home. After a kid with the last name Calendar, which made me think of old Buffy episodes, and had Sam leaning over to ask if I thought the kid looked Romani, they called Mike, "Michael Robert Chang, Jr. will be attending Stanford University in the fall. He is a member of the National Honor Society, and Mu Alpha Theta. Mike is a member of the 2012 and 2013 State Champion, McKinley Titans. He is also a member of the two time National Champions New Directions. He will receive cash awards totaling five hundred forty-five dollars from the NHSSCA. Mr. Chang has also received a ten thousand dollar scholarship from Association for Asian Studies." After Figgins handed Mike his NHSSCA folder and a couple of envelopes, Coach Bieste gave him a small plaque honoring his contribution to the football team. He looked super professional in his three piece navy blue suit with a snowy white shirt and fierce blue, black and white patterned tie.

"Tina Mi-Hyun Cohen-Chang will be attending the University of California at Berkley. She plans to double major in both Vocal Performance and Business. Ms. Cohen-Chang tied for second place at the National High School Show Choir Association's National Show Choir Championship earlier this month. She will receive a four year scholarship totaling five thousand dollars as well as receiving the one-time cash award of five hundred forty-five dollars. Ms. Cohen-Chang is also receiving a scholarship from the Association of Asian Studies in the amount of seventy five hundred dollars. Thanks to her work backstage at every production our glee club and our drama club has done over the last four years, Ms. Cohen-Chang is a member of the International Thespian Society." She waved as she went back to her seat. I loved her dress. It was a black dress that stopped at her knees with a patent leather black belt at the waist and it looked as if it would have been perfect paired with a blazer or dressed up a little more for a cocktail party. Her hair was down and straight, her makeup light and effortless. It was a great look on her.

There were some more of our classmates between Tina and Sam, but he was called soon enough. "Samuel Craig Evans." Figgins called out. I squeezed his hand as he stood and headed to the front. My man looked so fucking hot in his charcoal suit with a lavender shirt and a tie almost the same color as my dress. "Mr. Evans will be attending Columbia University in the fall where he plans to major in Architecture and vocal and guitar performance. Sam acted as co-Quarterback on the two time State Champion, McKinley Titans. Mr. Evans has won a scholarship totaling five thousand dollars from the International Dyslexia Association as well as a twenty five hundred dollar scholarship from the Thomas Clayton Foundation for Student Athletes with Learning Disabilities. As a member of both the 2012 and 2013 National Champion New Directions Mr. Evans will also receive the cash award from the NHSSCA."

"Lucille Quinn Fabray," He called next. Quinn looked very Yale-ish and professional in a steel blue sheath dress with a cute little bow at the peplum detail. "Ms. Fabray will be going to Yale in the fall. She too was a member of the 2012 and 2013 New Directions and will also receive the one-time cash award. She was also a member, and one time Captain of the 2011 and 2013 National Champion Cheerios." Figgins gave her the NHSSCA folder and Sue gave her a golf trophy with a cheerleader on top. I didn't realize that so many students fell into the F to H range. "Finn Christopher Hudson-Hummel. Finn will be attending Ohio State University. As a member of the New Directions both years they have won National Championships, he will receive five hundred and forty-five dollars to put toward his education. He won a three thousand dollar scholarship from AMVETS and, after enjoying three years as the captain and two as the co-Quarterback of the McKinley Titans, he will receive a five thousand dollar a year football scholarship as well. Congratulations Mr. Hudson." Finn had definitely been dressed by Lauren; he was in her favorite black on black with his tie the only color, or neutral in this case, as it was a darker shade of ivory rather than a strong color making the difference even more stark. I'm sure that people around the room were commenting on the fact that he matched her dress. He walked down the stage with two folders and a plaque from Coach Bieste.

Figgins continued after giving Finn time to leave the stage. Kurt was already striding forward in his totally him Calvin Klein slim cut navy suit with a startling white shirt and Alexander McQueen print tie. "Mr. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson will be attending NYADA and FIT in the fall. He will major in Musical Theater performance at NYADA and study fashion design at FIT. Kurt was an A-Squad member of the 2013 National Champions Cheerios. Mr. Hummel-Hudson was selected the 2012 NHSSCA male soloist of the year and he came in second this year. As such he will receive scholarships totaling fifteen thousand dollars over the next four years. He has also been awarded the Robert Preston Memorial Scholarship, a ten thousand dollar scholarship awarded to the male incoming NYADA freshman who was considered to have the most promising audition."

There were fewer homerooms between H and Jones than between F and H, but the sheer number of Johnsons more than made up for that. It took forever to get to Deidre which was where I paid attention again. "Deidre Patricia Jones will be attending Tiffon University next fall. She has received a full scholarship to play volleyball for the school." There were a few more kids then Figgins called up Kevin. "Kevin Bryan Jones will be attending the University of Northwestern Ohio. As a member of the 2013 New Directions, he receives a hundred and sixty dollar one-time cash award to be put towards his educational expenses." I put my napkin on the table and readied myself; there were only three students between Kevin and I in homeroom. Either one of them decided not to come, or he wasn't graduating, cause two names later and Figgins was calling me to the stage. "Mercedes Antoinette Jones," he paused while I made my way to the stage. "Mercedes was chosen the NHSSCA female soloist of the year, for both 2012 and 2013. She will be attending Columbia University in the fall with twenty thousand dollars of scholarships from the NHSSCA as well as a twenty five hundred a year scholarship from the National Dentist Association and a thousand dollar a year scholarship from the Black Ivy Alumni League. In addition to her scholarships, she also receives a one-time five hundred and forty-five dollar cash award from the NHSSCA. Ms. Jones was also an A-Squad member of the 2013 Championship McKinley High Cheerios." I took my NHSSCA folder from Figgins, my little trophy from Sue and walked back to the table to be greeted with hugs and kisses from both Sam and Puck.

Santana was the next of us to head to the front. She strutted forward in a fabulous black on black outfit she had worn when we were in New York. I still say that in those tailored black pants and the symmetrical, geometric cut black top, she looked like the Indian chick from 'The Good Wife', but she was definitely rocking it. "Santana Admira Lopez. Ms. Lopez will be attending NYU in the fall. Ms. Lopez was an A-Squad member and Captain of the National Championship Cheerios. She has received a five thousand dollar Hispanic Scholarship Fund Wells Fargo scholarship. Santana also tied with Ms. Cohen-Chang for second place in the female soloist competition at the NHSSCA National Championships. As such she will receive a five thousand dollar four year scholarship in addition to the one-time five hundred and forty five dollar cash prize for her two years as part of the NHSSCA National Champions New Directions."

There were like three homerooms worth of kids between Santana and Brittany. When Figgins announced Brittany Susan Pierce, she pretty much danced to the stage. I wasn't sure if she was wearing a grey pencil skirt and petal pink ruffled blouse, or a dress designed to look like a skirt and blouse. But it was very cute. "Ms. Pierce will be attending the Alvin Ailey School of Dance. She is a member of both the 2012 and 2013 New Directions and will receive the monetary award." I don't think Figgins ever really forgave Brittany for the Ke$ha performance…but the vomiting was all Rachel's fault. I guess not all, we should have known better than to drink that shit in the first place. There were only five seniors between Britts and Noah. "Noah Tobias Puckerman." Puck strode forward in his chocolate brown suit with a dress shirt in the lightest shade of cream and his lavender tie. "Mr. Puckerman has achieved the highest score on the Mathematics Advance Placement exam in the history of the Lima City School System. He will be attending Columbia University in the fall where he plans to major in Financial Economics and minor in music performance. Mr. Puckerman received a ten thousand dollar four year scholarship from the Real Men against Deadbeat Dads Foundation. He also received the monetary prize from the NHSSCA for being on the two time National Champion New Directions." That man really loves to point out that we didn't just win, we won twice.

There weren't any more New Directions until Lauren, so I zoned out. Eating my lovely meal and listening to the conversations going on around me. Daddy and Mills were talking logistics about LA. Saul and Mom and George were talking about the progress on our house in Harlem. Puck and Sam were talking over my head and across the table with Sander and Gabby about the place those two think they found for us to stay in Chicago. I looked over at Tessa and Aidan as they returned from the best form of Sex Ed in the world…changing dirty diapers. Nothing makes you want to stay on birth control more than changing some poopie diapers, especially my little sisters'. Soon enough Lauren was finally up. The Zizes had gotten a table with the Hudson-Hummels and the Andersons, so she and Finn, sitting side by side looked amazingly couply. She stood and ascended the three steps to the stage. Lauren looked very cute in a black, short sleeved maxi dress with two wide diagonal dark ivory stripes across her skirt. "Lauren Amelia Zizes will be attending Ohio State University on a full wrestling scholarship. Ms. Zizes plans to double major in Film Studies and Finance and Marketing. She is also receiving a twenty thousand, four year stipend from GLOW." Figgins took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the awards and honorable mentions of the class of 2013. I have to say that in my tenure as Principal here at McKinley, I've never seen a class so rich in collegiate opportunities and scholarships. Congratulations to the class of 2013."

The rest of the evening was a blur of pictures and laughter. We did find out that Mills had gotten us a job in LA as house sitters for the duration of our LA filming…unless they went over schedule, then we'd be out of luck. But it was great the home owners were going to pay us fifteen hundred bucks each plus they were, of course, paying all the bills. It was a dream arrangement. It was almost too bad that she didn't know anyone in Chicago. We finally made it home a little after ten and we spent the rest of the night, after helping the parents get some sleepy babies and kids to bed, making love. I was so proud of my classmates, even Rick 'the Stick' Nelson managed to get into a college. He was going to the University of North Dakota to play hockey. Scary as it was, the future was looking all kinds of bright.

* * *

><p>Getting near the end now...<p>

Up Next Graduation, the After Party, the Family Party and riding off into the sunset...For the Summer

Drop me a line and let me know what you like best

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


	52. Chapter 45 A Time of Your Life

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<br>Time of Your Life**  
><em>Puck PoV<em>

Friday was the senior class' last official day, so we were kept busy turning everything in and making sure that our final transcripts were on the way to the right places. We spent our last Saturday as high schoolers relaxing by the pool at Santana's house. Her parents invited all of us and our parents over for a cookout. It was great. Surrounded by our family and friends, Cedes was finally secure or whatever enough to wear one of the sexy ass bikinis Sam and I had gotten her the summer before, she was in the one Sam had found. It was purple and cut straight across the top with thick straps and the bottoms were cheeky cut boy shorts. We'd found her another one just the other day. It was so hot and perfect for Sexy Mama. It was shaped like a regular bra on top and the whole thing was leopard print. The bottom was kind of retro since it was sort of high-waisted and it had a flirty little skirt part over the panty part…but it was definitely all our woman. We could tell that at first she was still a little worried about her belly, but me and Sam handled that. Nothing like belly tongue bath to make sure she knows that we so wouldn't change a single thing about her.

During lunch, Saul and Mills got us all caught up on where the house was in the whole building process. The spray foam insulation had been finished the same day as the senior dinner and the drywall was going up starting Tuesday. Everything was actually on schedule at that point, so we were all quite happy. I brought up Benton's suggestion that we start shopping the summer holiday furniture sales to get our homes furnished. Everyone was on board with that plan, after all nobody wanted to spend any more than we needed to. I mean yeah we wanted nice shit, but there was no need to take advantage of our parents. Since Monday was Memorial Day and we didn't have graduation practices until Wednesday morning, we decided to hook up on Tuesday and go looking around, see what we could see. We never should have mentioned anything to do with shopping in that company.

Moms D got that look in her eye. Suddenly she looked around and asked innocently, "I know that you girls went and got your dresses to wear with your graduation robes, but I don't think Mercedes has anything to wear for your practices…it's going to be so hot, but all her summer clothes were to large in certain places and too small across her bust and bottom by the end of last summer. And we all know that the next two weeks are going to fly by and then she'll be heading off to Chicago and LA and this whole summer will be so busy." Ladies and gentlemen, my mother in law the shopaholic. "Besides, Mara and Maea need some swimsuits. These swimmers and floaters are all good, but they would look so cute in bathing suits and cute little hats."

"Yeah, cause they aren't always cute." I heard Santana scoff. "Those two should be the poster children for Gerber, and she wants to make them even cuter. They get any cuter, and they'll be able to enslave the human race just by batting their little eyelashes."

Of course, Kurt and Cedes were the first to agree to go shopping. Sam, Blaine and I all groaned. We knew what that meant for the three of us. Santana didn't take much arm twisting, Gwen told Artie to go home with his dad so she and his girlfriends could bond. Lucky bastard. Or that's was what I thought at the time. When we hit the mall, the Moms let us all go our own way…well Artie's mom did keep Tana and Britts with her but Cedes, Sam and I went out on our own. Our Sexy Mama is a thicky, thicky, thick girl, she has massive tits and an ass that is big and round and gives new meaning to the word bootylicious. She usually avoids 'skinny white girl' stores like the plague. So imagine Sam and my surprise when she dragged us into Hot Topics. She turned to Sam and me and gave us a dirty smile. "Both of you go and pick out your favorite five tank tops and I'll try them on for you." She said sexily. Now I'm sure for most people that would be a rather boring proposition. But for me and Sam it was perfect way to get us interested in summer clothes shopping. Mercedes Jones is very subtle in the displaying of her bodacious tatas especially at school and during the day at all really. So the thought of seeing her in something low cut and tight across her tits, like any of the tank tops in Hot Topics were destined to be…fuck I was so hard I couldn't move for a few seconds.

Sam found his five quick fast and in a hurry, but it took Cede and I a little longer. Finally I found a great black tank with 'The Ramones' across the front, a couple of white ones one of which said 'Don't Quit Your Day Dream', the other just had a treble and bass clef making a heart. My fourth pick had a picture of Judd Nelson from Breakfast Club and said Rebel. The last one was a great 'Legend of Zelda' shirt. Sam's all were either Marvel or X-Men. One of them was a pretty cool Captain America hoodie tank top. Cedes' were all over the place mostly sayings tanks, but she also picked one that was a picture of Ariel coming up out of her grotto when she was singing 'Part of Your World'. When she was happy with all the selections, she led us to the dressing rooms and went in and pulled her tee shirt off. When she had gotten out of the pool she'd showered and put on regular clothes. Except the lingerie she had put on was definitely not her usual school or shopping stuff, it was straight up hot. Fuck, her bra was pushing her tits up bold and proud. When she came out in that first tank top, one of her own picks, I almost swallowed my tongue. Fuck, the TARDIS looked like it was pulsating as she breathed.

Sam and I watched happily for the next half hour as she paraded out in all the different tanks. When she came out with them all in her hands ready to pick and choose, we grabbed them all. I didn't care if we had to rob the place. She was getting all of these 'cause I want to see her in them and some panties and nothing else. We got to the counter and her protests were all killed when we found out that all the tanks were under four bucks. We left there with every one of those fifteen and hard ons that wouldn't quit. Then we headed to Macys, and watched Sexy Mama try on short shorts. She only got a few pairs of shorts and some new tennis shoes there. She got a text from Moms D to meet her in the toddler section and Sam and I had to stay behind. There was no thought gross enough that it would get us acceptable to be around Moms D immediately after watching our woman showing off her sexy ass and pretty legs. So while Cedes was helping her mom, Sam and I went and grabbed some more shorts and tee shirts for ourselves. When we found them again, Moms D and Cedes were wearing the babies in those baby slings, and shopping through the sales rack of dresses. "Mara and Maea's stroller got to be too much, so when I found these slings, I knew they were just the thing. So MeDe helped me take our bags and the stroller out to the car and we came back and saw this sale…" she defended.

I held my hands up in an 'I surrender' kind of gesture. "Hey, I'm not saying a word." I walked over and kissed Sexy Mama on the forehead. "Besides, our woman is happy, her moma and little sisters are happy. So Sam and I are happy." I looked around. "Me and Sam are gonna head to the furniture department…just text us when you're ready to head out." Per the sage advice of our mother in law, Sam and I ran out to the car and put our bags up and came back, handed Moms D her keys back and headed up to the furniture department. When our families had given us certain pieces of furniture, what they had actually done is paid for what would usually be considered a gift certificate. Like they'd bought the bedroom set and that was in a storage unit in Manhattan already, but with the mattresses we had store credit in a certain amount that we were to use to get the mattresses of our choosing. While Mercedes was picking out cute summer dresses, Sam and I were rolling about on the mattresses and basically acting a fool and, once we found the one we liked best, making out. At least we were, "That is just disgusting. You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, being unnatural and sinful and ungodly out where anybody could see you. What if my child had seen the two of you cavorting all over God's creation?" a nasally, irritating, holier than thou voice broke through our mack induced haze. We looked up to see a tall, skinny, flat cheated fugly ass woman glaring at us. "There is no place for that repulsiveness in private, let alone in public. God created Adam and Eve…not Adam and Steve."

I rolled my eyes. "First of all…I'm looking at you and the only thing unnatural around here is the thought of some dude letting you anywhere near his schlong, let alone knocking you up. You wanna talk about repulsiveness go look in a mirror. Second of all God is love…that's what our girlfriend's preacher says it says in the New Testament, so if you're calling yourself a Christian, shouldn't you be following the words of Christ…like…aww hell Sam, what is that judging thing?"

Sam laughed. He knew I paid attention when we went to church, but I was better at quoting the Torah than the bible. "Judge not lest ye be judged. Let he who is without sin cast the first stone". He quoted. "I know it is kind of judgy to say, but the ugly fairy kissed you on both cheeks, didn't it?"

She sputtered and looked like she was getting even angrier. That was not a good thing, she was ugly to begin with, splotchy and pinched didn't help things at all. "You know you are one of those chicks who should smile a lot. Smile. Sam, I bet she's not so bad looking when she smiles."

"Smilin' ain't gonna help that none." Sam muttered. "Look Lady, we'll apologize for getting carried away in public, but we are not now, nor will we ever, apologize for loving each other. Now if you still feel some kind of way about that, might I suggest you go on home and crack your Bible open to the New Testament and try readin' some of those words written in red."

She was getting all huffy, and the floor manager came over. The guy was so obviously only slightly less gay than Hummel. I say less gay cause there is nothing gayer than our girlfriend's gay bff. I mean Hiram and Antwan Berry have been boning each other for the last like twenty-five years, and they don't seem as gay as Kurt. "Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" he asked as he approached.

Pissy Lady totally ignored the fact that dude's saying gentlemen meant he was asking us, and jumped right in spewing her hate speech. She barely got going good on her rant before he stopped her. "Miss, I am sorry but Macy's is a very inclusive and tolerant company…haven't you seen the parades. We cannot and do not allow hate speech from our customers." He chided pretty gently. "That being said, young men, we do not allow excessive public displays of affection either."

Of course, Cedes and Moms D had to come up just in time to hear that. Sexy Mama came over and handed me Mara so she could comfortably sit between us, "Sam, Noah…what have you two been doing, and without me?" she teasingly asked.

"I cannot believe that this type of abhorrent, deviant behavior is going on in Lima Ohio." Belligerently annoying woman gasped. "And look at you, a child yourself and already a mother and you won't even be able to tell that child who its father is! People like you are what is wrong with this country. Having babies by ever Tom, Dick and Harry and then expecting us hard working taxpayers to take care of your ghetto, hood rat spawn."

"Oh wow. You really are just a crazy, judgmental bitch aren't you?" Mercedes said standing back up. "I know exactly who the hell my little sister's dad is. Cause he's my father too. Yeah that's right I said little sister. Now get you facts straight before you start accusing me of being a whore or something. Leave all your racist stereotypes behind. I'm a young black woman who grew up with both her mother, that lady standing right there with my other baby sister, and her father. They are both well educated professionals; in fact they are both dentists. I don't have a boatload of half siblings. My daddy doesn't have a bunch of other baby-mamas. I'm not, nor do I aspire to be, a hood rat. I've never been to the ghetto. I don't sleep with anyone but the two of them, never have and never will, but I can almost guarantee that you used to throw your ugly ass at whoever would have it. I don't have any children, let alone a multitude of babies. I've never taken a hand out, and in fact statistics have shown that the preponderance of people on the government dole actually look a lot more like you than they do like me."

Moms D came over and put a hand on Mercedes shoulder calming her down. She handed her oldest daughter the little one she still held and turned to face the crazy chick. "Now look woman, I'm a good God Loving woman, so I'm not going to treat you like I probably should for insulting my daughter and my son-in-laws. But you can take your ass on before I snatch you bald, and choke your ass out with your own hair. Then I'll walk out the courthouse scot free because I can and will blame it on post-partum hormones. My children and who they love is none of your business. Don't know what stupidity or insanity made you think it was. And don't look over at the manager, I heard him tell you about yourself as we were coming up the escalator. Besides, I guarantee that I spend more money in this store in a month than you do in a year." Moms D was fierce and truly angry. "In fact I've probably spent more today than you will this year. So damn tired of the racism and homophobia rampant in this damn town."

The woman did look over at the manager who was looking like he was cosigning every word out of Moms D's mouth. "Well, just wait, I will never shop here again and neither will the other ladies of St. James Episcopal church."

"Isn't that the church Sander and Angel Mom and the Zizes all go to?" I asked Cedes.

"Yup, Lauren's dad is on the Deacon Board." She answered looking over at the woman.

Sam spoke up, "Remember the last time we went there for church the reverend led a sermon on doing the works of Christ in your daily walk with God." The lady was looking very affronted that we'd been to her church. "You know my family started going to that church last year, now we alternate between St. James and Ada Methodist, but I don't remember seeing you there any of the times we've been. Now, I'll grant you, it's a pretty big church, but you've got one of those faces that stick out in a crowd."

"I think the kids' point is that you don't speak for the congregation of the church. Especially since they have been there many times holding hands and just being themselves. I'm sure that if there were a problem in the church with their being together, the Zizes or the Evans would have told them so. Actually Laura or Ben probably would have told the sanctimonious bastard all about themselves." Moms D summarized scathingly.

"St. James is a very progressive congregation." The manager put in. "My partner and I have gone there for years. Now Miss…if you have finished your shopping, I'm going to have to ask that you leave and allow these shoppers to continue their shopping unmolested." UJW –ugly, judgmental woman- stormed off angrily. Mom looked at the Manager and apologized for the scene. "Do not worry about it," he assured her. "I find it refreshing to see a parent defending their gay or bisexual child around here. I think you and my mechanic are about the only ones that do."

"Oh you take your cars to Papa Burt?" Cedes asked him. That launched into a long conversation that ended up with Freddie, the furniture department manager giving us his discount on the mattress set. Comfort by Serta California King Mattress Set, Directions Epic Ultra Plush was on sale for thirty five hundred, but thanks to Our Babygirl's ability to connect with any and everybody, we got it for twenty-nine seventy-five. Best of all, store to home delivery, was free. There wasn't even any fee for it going from the Manhattan store to Uncle Saul's storage unit, and they weren't even able to try to schedule the delivery until after June seventeenth, and Saulie and Mills flew home on the fifth. That ended up leaving us with just about a grand of Macy's store credit left over. We offered it back to Moms D, who laughed in our faces. "Go, look around. See if there is anything else you want for your bedroom, get some clothes, check your list and see if there is anything else on sale that you can get for cheaper now, rather than having to pay full price later." Ladies and gentlemen, my mother in law, the genius. We found the Dyson, super expensive, vacuum that Sexy Mama wanted for like half off. Plus the bench Sam and I wanted for the foot of the bed that wasn't part of the main bedroom set we'd picked out, but did match it well, it was on sale too. The parents hadn't noticed it on our wish list. We got both of those and still didn't have to come out of pocket, not even for sales tax.

We _finally_ left Macy's and took Moms D and the babies home. Then we decided to be bad. We ran up to our room and threw some church clothes together and grabbed out hotel room kit and our toy bag. The parentals gave us permission and Cedes went online and found us a room and we prepaid through Benton's hotels dot com account. A grand total of thirty minutes after we got home, we headed back out. We swung through Breadstix for a quick dinner and then checked into the Wingate by Wyndham. As soon as we got into the room, I pulled one of Cede's new tank tops from my bag and growled. "Go in the bathroom, take off everything but your panties and put that on."

Sam and I watched as she put a little extra wiggle in her walk as she went to do as I'd asked. After arranging our toys and condoms on the night stand, Sam and I got comfortably naked and pulled the covers back on the bed, quickly fitting the sheet covered mattress with our own before she came out the bathroom. She paused for a second and when she came over she was rocking the tank top, panties and the heels she had packed for church the next morning. "Oh, damn, you are so unearthly beautiful." Sam breathed his hand going involuntarily to his dick.

"Am I?" she teased. Cede turned her back to us and leaned her hand's on the room's dresser. When both Sam and I drew in great gulping gasps of air at the sexy sight she made, she giggled. "Do I still look beautiful?"

"Fuck, Babygirl, you're looking too fucking beautiful for fucking words. Look at us, show us that beautiful face." I demanded. Rather than turning back around, she looked at us over her shoulder. She looked so fucking amazing. Her hair was all down and curly, her lips lush and pouty, her eyes full of desire and the knowledge that we desired her. That we wanted her. "Fuck, come here." I watched through hooded eyes as she clambered up onto the bed and crawled across the surface. The way the tank top tightly hugged and yet almost completely showed off her tits had my dick so hard it was throbbing. I didn't have to say another word as soon as her face was level with our hips; she started alternating sucking us off.

Sam and I both reached out and pulled her curls up so we could watch as she took us deep into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Fuck, she is always beautiful, always sexy, but there is just something about seeing her sucking our dicks that totally does it for me. In no time I was cumming in her pretty mouth, my hips pumping up and my fist tightening in her hair. Sam followed soon after and she sat up and did the sexiest, nastiest thing ever, she showed us our mingled cum in her mouth, her little pink tongue playing with it before she swallowed it all down in one big gulp. "Some body's being a naughty girl." Sam growled, right before he pounced on her. He tumbled our sexy ass woman over onto her back and dove in kissing her deeply while bunching that tank top up and over the huge mountains of her tits. Since they were out and Sam's mouth was busy kissing Cede, I decided to put my mouth to work on her luscious tatas. We drove her crazy, sucking and nibbling, teasing and tasting. Fuck when she screamed out and came, just from our mouths…it was so fucking sexy; I came all over her belly. I used my dick to rub the jizz in. Standing up I crossed to the nightstand, I grabbed the wide restraint cuffs, we gotten from Bubbie. With them both distracted, it took me no time to get them both tied down to the bed. Sam even helped me with Cedes not realizing my plan.

Then I rolled on a condom, ripped off her panties and went to work. I made love to Mercedes, fucking her hard and fast as Sam watched, unable to help me or himself. "Oh God, you're both too fucking hot…let me loose Puck. I want to fuck you both." Sam commanded when he realized that I was intent on taking my time with Mercedes before I turned my attention to him.

"Noah, Oh Holy hell." Sexy Moma moaned as I was long dicking her and suckling those big luscious tits of hers. "Please, Fuck…I can't take…oh God it's too much."

"Just come again for me Cedes. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours when you come just one more time. Then I'll let you alone." I promised as a shifted my position so that I could really hit her sweet spot. God damn she was so fucking tight, but when she came hard enough, there was no moving while she tightened and pulsed around me. It took everything within me, not to cum as she writhed under me. "Open your eyes." I growled. When she didn't immediately comply, I leaned forward and bit her on her neck. Her eyes flew open and the bright, fevered brown clouded with another peak as she screamed out her pleasure. Only when she went slack under me, did I pull out of her tight, wet, still pulsating heat.

That made me turn my attention to the man I loved as much as the woman I'd just pleasured. I kissed a rather lethargic Cedes one last time, before kissing Sam for the first time that night. I had a really weird idea for how I wanted to drive Sammy mad. I broke away, took off the condom and grabbed some lubes and one of the butt plugs from the table. After getting drunk on his kisses again, I licked and nibbled my way from Sam's big ass lips down over his chest, paying special attention to his slightly off center nipples. I dipped my tongue into his navel, making him giggle and moan at the same time. Licking lower, I skipped over his dick and sucked his balls into my mouth one at a time. I thanked Yeshiva that I'd had the forethought to shackle Cedes' right leg to Sammy's left rather than latching both of their legs to the bed. I was able to lift their legs easily, Sexy Mama was so far out of it still that her leg was very easy to move, and Sam wanted to know what I had planned. Holding him open, it was easy to shove the lubed up butt plug into Sam's tight rectum. Then I rubbed some lube between my hands warming it and I stroked some onto Sam and my dicks. Laying on top of my lover, I fastened my lips to his and started humping him, rubbing our slick, oily cocks against each other. We made out and fuck it felt hotter than I'd thought it would getting us both off that way. When we came, it was so fucking epic. Our cum was thick and slick between us…it seemed to make us come even harder, even more.

Finally we were both spent. It took me some time to get my strength back and release them both. Cedes had gotten hers back before I could and as soon as I let her free, she managed to get me into the cuffs. Once she released Sam, the two of them took their time driving me crazy. They kissed and licked and nibbled. They ran their big, soft ass lips all over me and sucked my dick until I was completely hard again. Then they grabbed both a condom and a butt plug. I was impaled on the plug and then sheathed in latex. Mercedes climbed on top of me and slowly slid her lube slick ass down over me. She carefully leaned back against my chest, and Sam rolled on a condom and slid into our woman's even tighter pussy. Sam controlled the speed of our sex, and he kept things slow and steady. I don't know how long it took before I was begging and pleading, but I begged and pleaded and whined until he finally started dicking Cedes down so hard that her ass was moving on my cock too. The orgasm that shot through me when Sam finally let me cum was so hard, I blacked the hell out. When I came to, I was free, and we were all sweaty and cum covered and sticky. The three of us showered together, getting out macks on under the hot spray. Coming out, we stripped the bed back to the motel sheet. We made love to our woman in all our favorite ways all damn night. We caught little naps between rounds of fucking, but when we got up to shower and dress for church, we'd had maybe two hours of sleep all night if you put all the naps together.

Church was cool. Mercedes got another little bit of college money. Her church didn't do like my temple. The Methodists gave each of their seniors a couple hundred bucks, rather than only giving one senior a few thousand. I think that was better, more fair. The Joneses hosted a BBQ on Monday; this one was for all the New Directions and their families. The younger siblings played in the game room, 'cause the teenagers had taken full control of the pool. When the parents headed inside to chill in the air conditioned house, shit got kind of rowdy in that pool. I saw some shit I really never needed to see. Like Finn basically humping Lauren and himself off. Or there was the lovely sight of James and Quinn making out like it was their job. Or perhaps the most disturbing sight of all was Anderson and Hummel playing Unicorn games when they thought everyone else was too busy with their own naughty shit to notice. Granted I only did notice because Cedes was busy giving Sam an undercover, double fisted handjob and I was waiting on my turn.

As my eyes traveled over all of our friends, I was just thanking Yeshiva that I didn't happen to see what ever Tessa and Aidan got up to. I could tell they had done something because they were giving me goofy 'did he catch us' looks the whole rest of the night after we got out of the pool. The rest of the night we chilled out and did some karaoke…it takes next to nothing for us to sing. It was still a bit of a trip to me that we could have that much fun sober and with our parents around.

_**Sam PoV**_

The Tuesday before graduation was one humdinger of a day. We got up really early Puck and I carefully cleaned the Jones' pool while Mercy and her mom cleaned up the backyard. Puck and I, somehow, finished before they did, so we helped them finish up. Then we all took showers and dressed for the day. We gave Tessa a lift to school and met Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Santana and Brittany for breakfast. Kurt had the whole day laid out for us. He had all the hardwoods and wall colors that were going into our parts of the house, even Santana's. I stopped to wonder why he'd kept track of what she'd picked, but then Mercy leaned over and told me that a lot of the finishes and everything for the Bartana half of the house were picked by our debonair friend. With those in hand, it was-well not easy-but certainly less irritating that it could have been to look through a million different furniture stores. We took a break for lunch and Kurt did some cool thing with his iPad where he was able to show us what each choice would look like with the different finishings and colors and 'decor' we'd chosen. Santana, Artie and Brittany were able to find several rooms worth of furniture at the first two stores. We were able to find the stuff for our study, bookshelves, desks and chairs, at the Amish Furniture place. Kurt and Blaine made the decision to leave the study to us; they decided to create a study nook in their bedroom for Blaine, since Kurt's homework wouldn't exactly lend itself to a desk.

Then it was on to the next store, at Ashley Furniture we managed to find our living room soft furniture, sofas and chairs and loveseat…the next store was where we found the wood furniture for the living, dining and family rooms. We ended up at the Macy's furniture store and finally found the family room furniture. Santana, Britts and Arts found their bedroom furniture and Blaine found the desk and chair he liked for his study area. The day was fun, don't get me wrong, but it was long as hell. We finally finished just in time to have dinner with the family. Kurt and the other roommates came over and we were able to show the parents the furniture that we'd decided on. Mercy and Kurt were still arguing rather heavily about a plush zebra print chair that Mercy had fallen in love with. Finally Puck told Kurt, Mercy was getting her chair, it could stay in our bedroom to save his delicate sensibilities, but what our girl wanted, she was going to have.

After the visiting teens had headed home, and the kids were all in bed, Mercy, Noah and I sat around talking with the adults. We all listened as they told us about going off to college themselves. Dad told us a great story about how his father really didn't understand why Daddy 'just had to go all the way to Memphis for college'. "So when we got to Rhodes, Daddy took a long look around. He looked over at me and sighed. 'Well they sure as hell must know their architecture here, but that still don't mean that you needed to come all this way to go to school. It's like you was trying your damnedest to get away from the family' I couldn't tell him that I was. My family was crazy. There was no talkin' to any of them about anything other than sports, huntin' and the problems with the government. If I'd have honestly said that the problem with the government was that it kept forgetting that it has a real duty to all of its citizens not just the very rich, or that I really hated hunting and the only thing I wanted to do with my second amendment right was own one shot gun that may or may not work, just to scare off any prospective suitors for my future daughter. And the one time I said I liked playing football a lot more than talkin' about it, my Uncle Bubba acted like I had said out loud that the Confederate flag shouldn't be allowed to be flown in this country because it was a flag of treason…I may have thought it, but I wasn't foolish enough to say it out loud, not in my family. SO anyway, Dad helped me move my stuff in, and by help I mean he carried up the very lightest box and that was all. I trudged up and down the stairs of my dorm, must be a hundred times, because of course they put the freshmen in the oldest dorm on campus…there was no elevator, the lights went out whenever it stormed and you had to warn people if you were going to flush the toilet while they were in the shower. Anyway when I finally had gotten everything to my room, I look over at my dad, he'd completely rearranged my side…the side he had picked for me. Through his machinations, I'd somehow ended up in charge of both the air conditioner and the little refrigerator that came with the room. Daddy looks at me and said with a completely straight face. 'If you're gonna be this far from home, you can't come home every time your roommate gets on your nerves. If you're the one in control of the ac and the food, it gives you the stronger position when it comes to any and all negotiations.' I thought he was completely crazy, but you know what, when my hard rock loving roommate was running me crazy with his death metal, I was able to force him to remember his headphones just by turning down the heat every time he had that shit on twelve without them."

We all just about died laughing. Momma was rolling even harder than anyone else. When she got her breath back she said, "Til the day he died, your daddy blamed me for dragging you all the way to Memphis. I never had the heart to tell him that you were the one who decided where we went. And you picked that one because it was as far away from home as you could get and keep to in-state tuition." She chuckled. "I'm still not sure how he got your Mom to stay home rather than come with you."

"Cause he knew I'd be humiliated with all her caterwaulin', 'my baby…My baby's she was crying about me leaving for so long, that my sister, Darlene, dipped to our cousin Bodene's house and wouldn't come home until she stopped." Daddy defended.

"At least your mother let you know she was going to miss you. When our parents took Dani and me to Howard, my mom made up my bed, laid down on it and went the hell to sleep." Hell Bent said with a big grin. "Dani's dad told her that once he and my dad got her back to the car, she slept the whole way home too. But then again, Momma still has some issues with dealing negative emotions." They told us more, and we started figuring out some things, like Moms D had already priced out the cost of renting a U-Haul versus getting one of those you load, we drive companies. The dads all agreed that none of them wanted to drive the 'blasted U-Haul' so it was Moms D agreed to shift her focus to finding the best of the 'you load, we drive' people. We talked for a little while longer, until we realized that the next day might not be a 'school day, but it would start almost as early and be much hotter and therefore feel longer than a regular school day. We headed up to the bed and had a great, epically orgasmic quickie before going to bed.

The next morning, we got up, got showered and got dressed. I threw on a pair of khaki shorts and one of my Marvel shirts and watched as Mercy got her sexy on. She put on some cotton brief panties and a sports bra that did almost everything the lacy push up bra had done the day we went shopping. A pair of gray soft booty shorts and her Rogue sketch tank top followed. We went back to the bed and forced Noah, who had laid back down to 'air dry his junk' and fell back asleep, to get dressed. He threw on some basketball shorts and a white tank tee. We threw on our socks, tennis shoes, and grabbed out sunglasses, hats and sunscreen.

Graduation practice was a pain in the ass. It involved lining up over and over practicing complicated actions like walking and sitting and crossing the stage. Thankfully we all made our own fun. We talked about who was having parties that weekend and how many of us were going to hit the big graduation night part that was being held at Club Excess. There was no way any of us were going to miss it. I couldn't wait until I could see the outfit Mercy had put together. She swore up and down that Noah and I would not be able to resist her when we saw her in her party outfit. I decided not to point out that we couldn't resist her no matter what she wore.

They released us at twelve thirty. All the senior New Directions got together and headed to the mall and took over the food court. It was the only place where everyone could get exactly what they wanted to eat, and we could all still eat together. After lunch the girls decided to do some shopping so the guys hit the arcade. We headed up just in time to pick the kids up from school and head home. The next day we did it all over again. Friday was our last rehearsal and Saturday we were free until we had to report to the school for graduation at seven. Pretty much like prom, Mercedes showered and hit Veronica's early that afternoon, dragging Lauren with her. When they showed back up, both girls had their hair did and their mortarboards already in place. While all the girl were doing their beautification thing, we guys and the dads had a couple of great games of shirts versus skins basketball. The dads actually won the first game, so we divided them up. Without George or Benton, it was really easy to see that Dad was just a feeder. He was good at going up the lane and passing and finding the person in the best position to get the ball into their hands, but my old man couldn't even successfully do a layup. He was bad.

After the game, we went up and showered and dressed. It really wasn't until I was dressed in my khakis, white dress shirt and red tie waiting on Mercy and Puck to finish getting ready that the nerves hit me. Suddenly I was glad that Coaches Bieste, Sylvester and Chrustcheff, the hockey coach, made us practice things so many times. I was sure I'd be fine, but for some reason I couldn't shake the idea that something was going to go horribly wrong. Maybe I'd trip going up the stairs or something else truly embarrassing or maybe they would decide last minute that I really didn't have everything I needed to graduate. I was really starting to freak out when Mercy came out. Her dress was short, stopping above her knees; it was pure white with a straight cut, but not pencil, skirt and pulled in with a white band of satin around the waist. The top was sleeveless, and had a sweetheart neckline with illusion lace that went all the way up to her collarbones. Her hair was long and curly down her back with her cap already pinned in place. Her face was pretty fresh and clean, but she had on bright and shiny red lip gloss. She was wearing red patent leather thong sandals with cork details. Her toes were painted a matching, shiny red. Her only jewelry was her cross, her small hoop earrings and her watch. Looking at her hand, I knew that I couldn't wait until we could put a ring on that pretty little finger.

Puck was dressed just like me, we weren't trying to be one of those thruples, but the truth was we didn't really have a whole bunch of options. The parents and relatives had gone all out. A lot of Mercedes' relatives had shown up Friday night. Her great-uncles and aunts and cousins were all in the Wingate by Wyndham. Kev and Dev and Patrice and Tonya were up as well. I got to meet Ethan and Amanda's little boy. He was at his grandparents during the Family reunion. According to Ethan there was no reason for Adam to have to endure the Harrises until he was old enough to really be able to stand up and take care of himself.

My MeMaw had joined us that morning. She was going to stay the weekend, then go home after going to church with us. She and Mercy's Gramma Mae were staying at Becah's house with Bubbie Ruth, as I understand it, despite their age differences; all three of the grandmothers were getting along famously. And all three of them were dressed to the nines. Their grandbabies were graduating high school and they were all pleased as punch. Bubbie Ruth was looking fierce and fabulous in red, MeMaw was wearing a pretty pink floral church dress and Gramma Mae was wearing a matronly but cool purple dress.

After taking a whole lot of pictures in our caps and gowns, and cords for two of us; Mercy, Noah and I left before everyone else. We got to the school right on time and lined up. Then there was the wait. Thankfully the Junior Marshalls were walking around with cold water for us. Graduation started promptly at eight. Pomp and Circumstance filled the Titan Stadium as they had us all walk in the valedictorian and salutatorian were first followed by the top ten percent of the class in rank order walking two by two. Artie and Lauren were right behind Mike and that Rhonda girl, and Mercy was a few people behind them with Quinn and Santana both a few rows behind her. Mike and Rhonda were on the stage and the top ten percenters had the first three rows of each side of our chairs. Then the rest of us went in in alphabetical order, still in two columns. We split and filled in the two big banks of chairs. Each bank of chairs was composed of seven columns and twelve rows of chairs.

Once we were all seated, Brittany and Artie lead the invocation, which was entirely different from an invocation at church which was usually a prayer. But in America we don't pray in schools officially; though like my Momma loves to say as long as there are tests, there will always be prayer in schools. Anyway, instead of a prayer at school sponsored events, we had a moment of silence. In the south and Middle America, the moments of silence usually run a little bit long cause most of the people are actually praying. In McKinley High that moment of silence is a whole lot longer because you've gotta wait for Figgy Pudding, darn Puck and his infectious nicknames, to finish speaking with the Lord. After the seven minutes of silence, Figgins said a few words about how proud he was of us and how over fifty percent of the class was leaving Lima to attend college and how we had many going on to Ivy League schools.

When he finally sat down we senior gleeks were called to the stage. We sang our class song, as voted on by our whole class, Florence and the Machine's '_Shake It Out_'. It was led by Mercy, Satan and Tina. God, they did an amazing job. We took our seats again and then it was time for our salutatorian to address us. Rhonda Mai did the usual bs-y speech about how our differences were what had made our class so strong. Her lack of honesty was pretty much the best part of her speech. It would have been even better if I'd had someone nearby to pick it apart with. It would have been better if she had just told the truth and pointed out that like half our class had been pathetic bullies and the good ones grew beyond that. That the other half had been the strong ones; the victims who didn't let the bullies drive them to suicide or a school shootin'. She could have told how even the victims had grown beyond that title. They were now well on the way to being the class success stories. That they had been the ones to help the 'good ones' of the bullies grow the hell up. But instead her speech talked about the deep and abiding friendships we'd discovered and the stereotypical 'lessons' we'd learned.

Then the 2012 National Champion New Directions did a rousing rendition of Gaga's _'Born This Way'. _We didn't get to move around the stage as much, so Mike and Britts had come up with some new choreography that involved a lot less lateral and horizontal movement and concentrated on us moving just our bodies. When we took our seats this time, Mike stayed on stage and took the podium. "Good Evening Parents, Teachers, Family and Friends and Principal Figgins. Good Evening to the McKinley High class of 2013. I'm sure that many of my classmates are surprised to hear me speak as I tend to do so pretty rarely. In fact I tried to convince my friend Noah to give this speech for me. But he reminded me that if he cussed on the mike, Principal Figgins probably wouldn't give him his diploma, and since we all know Puck's mouth, I decided not to endanger his future and do this myself." He waited on the laughter to settle down before continuing. "I'd like to take a second and thank our teachers and administrators…you made us learn to take care of ourselves and to stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves." Yeah they did, by never actually doing their jobs. "To my classmates, from many of you I learned to cherish intelligence and to abhor stupidity. From others I learned the true meaning of friendship and kindness, of brotherhood and yes, love."

"But very soon, we're leaving the halls of McKinley High and all its joys and pains behind. We leave behind labels like jock and cheerio and puckhead and dorks. We leave behind rivalries like gleeks versus the hockey team, or gleeks versus the football team, those of us who weren't both anyway, or gleeks versus the Cheerios, those of them who weren't on both anyway. Wow, a lot of people hated the glee club. What was up with that? I think we were pretty awesome. But I kid; we'd already started to rise above that silliness this year. See that is what our high school journey was about growing up. We had to grow up and realize if we loved to sing or we loved to dance, then we had to stop letting what other people thought stop us and go ahead and do what we loved. We had to grow up and learn that allowing our differences to drive us apart was truly immature and amazingly stupid. Going out into the real world, we'll be putting those lessons to use. When it comes time to decide on a major or a career field, we'll already know to ask ourselves what it is we love to do. When it comes time to work on a group project or step into a diverse workplace, we'll understand that our differences are a lot less important than our similarities, that we're all human beings and we'll be able to find the common ground we need to live and work harmoniously."

Mike stopped looking at his notes and just started speaking from his heart. "I've made some incredible friends and found the woman whose love makes me realize that I can do or be anything. I've learned the true meaning of strength and courage. Next year, there will be a nation between me and most of the friends I've made…while I'll be at school in California, most of them will be in schools on the east coast. But those friendships will not falter, because we know that we gain the most strength together. Thanks to Skype and Facebook and Twitter, we don't have to lose contact. Thanks to our parents becoming close friends, I don't think we really can lose contact. One of those parents gave one of my friends some great advice. He told her that the future was a really scary place, and it was okay to give in to the fear for a moment or so. I want to take that a step further, it is okay to feel the fear, as long as you don't let that fear cripple you from moving forward. We are moving forward now. Soon we'll be high school graduates, then before you know it, we'll be college graduates, and then we'll enter the work force in our chosen professions. No matter what course our lives take we cannot allow fear to cripple us and stop us from making forward progress."

"We're going into the future and we're leaving behind the past. That's what we're usually told. My own father keeps saying something similar. I don't think so. I think that our past makes us who we are now and determines who we will be in the future. While we cannot allow the bad things that happen in the past be a drag on us keeping us from our future, we can take the good parts of the past forward with us. The friends we made here, the true ones, don't have to be and shouldn't be left behind. A long time ago, some very wise person said 'make new friends, but keep the old, for one is silver and the other is gold'. I say we harken back to that ideal as we move into our future, treasure our good memories and make new great ones. As we move forward into our future, let's take with us the best memories of the past; let's also learn from our previous mistakes. For 'those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it'. So let's move forward and make our marks on the world. We are the future and our time begins now. We are the future and the future belongs to us."

We were all on our feet clapping and cheering. It was an awesome speech. It spoke truths, but not in a way that alienated anyone, it gave them the chance to look at their faults and see where they had begun to grow and where they needed to go. Poor Mike was blushing so hard his cheeks were giving off enough heat I could feel it six rows back. He took his seat and Kurt took the stage. Part of his role as the class president was to present us as candidates for graduation. After Kurt completed the Presentation of Graduates, the Principal stood and gave his recommendation that we be allowed to graduate. Then Superintendent Chalmers accepted us as graduates. After that, Figgins had asked Mercedes to sing Vitamin C's 'Graduation Song' before the Keynote Address.

The Keynote Address was Mr. Martinez. He stood and gave a great speech about redefining the word special. He pointed out that for our generation, we'd been raised in a world where everyone was told and taught that they were special. Where every kid on the team got MVP trophies, lest someone's self esteem suffer. Since the word no longer has meaning, we need to redefine it and find what made us really stand out, what really made us extraordinary. He told us that we were destined for greatness, but only if we weren't afraid to try to attain it; only if we were tenacious and determined enough to keep trying to attain it until we achieved it. He reminded us that life was not, nor had it ever been fair. Mr. Martinez explained that it was what we did with the slings and arrows that were thrown our way. That how we responded to the vagaries of life were what would ultimately decide if our future was bright and shiny, or dull and boring. "Opportunity rarely knocks twice, and if it does knock three times, you are very blessed; so whenever you see what you believe is a truly amazing opportunity, be ready to grab it. Grab it and bend it to your will. Only that can make you extraordinary."

Again a standing ovation was given to our speaker. After that the principal, the superintendent and a few of the teachers, including Shelby and Sue and of course Coaches Bieste and Chrustcheff presented us with our diplomas, which were actually just the cases, we had to wait to get the diplomas themselves until after the ceremony ended. It was their way of making sure that we all behaved ourselves. After they called the last of us, which since Lauren was in the upper ten percent was Sharon Yeoman, we turned our tassels and were led in the benediction by Seth McAfferty and Jessica Merlot, our senior class treasurer and recorder, lead the benediction, which again barely lived up to the name, and we were officially graduates rather than seniors. It was a really heady feeling.

Of course, despite the announcements that parents and guests would be joined by the graduates in the stands after they received their diplomas, the parents and family members all swarmed over the field. I looked over and saw that James was the first of the non grads to reach their graduate. He picked Quinn up and spun her around like he was coming back from the war. Her laughter was loud enough to ring across the stadium. I made it Puck and Mercy just a few moments later. Puck had gotten there first by utilizing the very expedient method of moving the chairs out of his way rather than going around them. They were kissing so hot and heavy; I couldn't resist watching them for a long moment. When they broke apart, they turned and pulled me into their embrace as well. All too soon we were joined by our families. I think every Jones we'd met at Eaglewood had shown up for Mercy's walk across the stage. Her Uncle Bryant had popped up as had her Uncle Christophe…Christophe Jones was totally enraptured by our relationship. The last time someone had asked so many deep and meaningful questions about my lovers and me, they'd ended up in a similar relationship soon thereafter.

We were all talking, taking in the congratulations the family was giving us, and slowly realizing we were probably one of the biggest groups on the field. When you consider that Mercy has about forty people here just for her, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. We finally were able to gather together all the families of the NYC roommates and, of course, Lauren and her family, Quinn, James, and Francine, and of course Aidan; and we were heading to the table for us to collect our real diplomas when we heard two kind of, sort of familiar voices calling Mercy, Noah and my names. The family cleared the way so that we could see who was calling us. I, for one, was completely shocked to see Jade Oliver and Tory Vega walking towards us.

"Whoa…I mean. Good evening." I started to greet them.

Mercedes started to speak at the same time. "Mrs. Oliver, Ms. Vega, to what do we owe the honor of your presence at our graduation?"

Of course what they probably heard over those two polite greetings was Puck's startled "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well the world's most annoying little birdie came by my office this morning. She had the most interesting thing to tell me." Then 'Call me Jade, Mrs. Oliver is my perky, annoyingly polite mother-in-law' launched into the best old west damsel in distress but not at all accurate for who she was trying to emulate imitation of Ms. Vega. After telling us that Tory had popped up and told her to get her stuff together they were flying out in three hours to go and make a very important delivery; she whipped three thick envelopes out of somewhere, as if by magic and passed them to us, either she remembered our names, or she was relied on that scary intelligence level of intelligence that made her seem like a mix of Santana and Artie with some Tina thrown in for gothy flavor; because she gave us each the right envelope. "Tory wanted to give them to you…technically she was probably supposed to since she is the Juilliard rep, but we went to high school together, she knew better than to fight me on it.

I looked down at the envelope in shock. I must have looked deranged. For five eternal minutes, I stood there looking from the envelope to Jade and back again. I heard Noah ask the question my mouth couldn't form. "Are these what the hell I think they are?"

"If you mean, are those your admission packets for Juilliard? Then yeah, they are what the hell you think they are. And let me tell you the rumor around the school is that when Dr. Bollinger found out that you three were waitlisted and had paid your tuition deposits at NYU too; he read Dr. Polisi the riot act." She summarized with a smirk.

"Oh my God." Mercedes finally said smiling brightly.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to put the smile away, in case you couldn't tell from the hair and the black infused wardrobe…I don't do bright and sunny. Damn girl, do you just have a dentist on call just to keep your teeth white. I think you blinded me." The dark haired woman grumbled.

"Actually, we're her dentists, as well as her parents, so I guess she kind of does have her dentist on call." Benton said with a giddy laugh.

"Oh my God…we have to tell everyone." I murmured.

"Son, don't worry. I'm pretty sure they all know." Daddy laughingly teased. It was only then that I realized that all of our New Direction friends had clustered around us. They looked as happy for us as we were for ourselves. But our siblings reached us first. Kevon picked me up like I weighed less than Mara. He spun me around and I think I saw that Devon had done the same for Noah. Santana and Brittany had materialized from somewhere and they, Tessa, Triple S, Tonya, Patrice and the Moms had all surrounded our beautifully happy Mercy and they were hopping up and down shrieking at the top of their lungs.

"Is this going to take long? Because I have to admit all that happiness is pretty much making me nauseous." Jade said with a wicked grin.

Daddy and Hell Bent laughed. "So, I guess if we invited the two of you to join our family for a fully catered graduation dinner…you say no to avoid all the happiness that your actions in delivering those packets has wrought."

Tory laughed. "Oh you've got her now. Jade loves free food. I'm not sure if it's the free or the food part, but you put them together and you've got her hooked."

"We thank you for your very gracious invitation. We would be honored to attend your family's dinner." Jade said cutting a sharp glare at her friend.

"Cool, if you aren't old yet, you're free to join us at the teen club for the after party too." Santana said with a big ass grin.

"Sorry chica…I don't go to any club that doesn't serve alcohol…I'm only twenty-three the novelty hasn't worn off yet." Tory said with a grin.

Santana shrugged unconcerned. "That's fine, I doubt I'd want to party with the babies if I could get into a legit club either."

No one could argue with their logic, so Momma turned attention to logistics. "Why don't you two ladies rise with Mercy, Noah and Sam? They can bring you back to your car after dinner. Less chance of you getting lost." Both of the ladies agreed with her sentiment and we were off.

Since there were so many of us, a regular restaurant just wasn't a viable option. Instead, Artie's, Brittany and Santana's had rented a hall. Burt, Carole and the Andersons had handled the catering and we were having a huge family dinner at the Veterans Memorial Convention Center in their West Hall. When we got into the room, we saw that it had been arranged in a fan formation with a long head table. The room was beautifully decorated in black white and red with silver 'Class of 2013' balloons and table toppers. The room was set up for a sit down dinner; I think I was kind of expecting a buffet. In fact a buffet would have been great. I was starving. But Burt had had a hand in the catering, he knew teenage boys better than most since he had been one and was still in the process of raising two. He and Mr. Abrams directed the graduates to the head table where there were ten chairs waiting on us. Someone had done place cards for us and sat us at the table arranged by romantic entanglement. So Mercy, Noah and I were together with Mercy in the middle, right where she belonged. I noticed that Kurt and Blaine were next to us, with Lauren and Finn next to them then the table was finished off with the other thruple at the other end with Artie in the middle of his girls.

Since the parents were here, we all stayed on our best behavior, light kisses and small non erotic for the viewers touches. We were served dinner not long after we got there. The first course was a nice salad. It had lots of greens and baby spinach, sliced olives of every color I'd ever seen and a few I didn't know existed, grape tomatoes, red, yellow and orange pepper slivers and matchstick carrots. We could pick from balsamic vinaigrette, Italian, Catalina and ranch dressings. While the food was brought to us there was a huge drink bar with plain and strawberry lemonade, regular tea, unsweet tea, peach, pomegranate and raspberry flavored teas and s whole slew of different soda options. Rather than all three of us going, I told Noah and Mercy to chill out. I walked over and grabbed Puck a 'pop', got Mercy some strawberry lemonade and some tea for myself and headed back to the table. After the salad course was finished, the waiters cleared the salad plates and forks and gave us all a little while to chat and talk.

I looked around the room Bubbie Ruth was chatting with Jade Oliver and Mills. Tory was talking with Patrice and Tonya and their lesser halves. The moms were all together talking happily. Tessa and Aidan were having fun playing with Triple S, and I felt a weird pain sing through me. I realized that by the end of the summer everything would be completely different. We'd come home for visits, but our lives would be in New York and on tour buses for the next few years. My baby brother or sister would be fond of me but not know me the same way Stevie and Stacey did. The pain ramped up to almost physical proportions when I realized that in just a little over ninety days I'd be leaving my first babies behind. I mean, I'd always known that since they belonged to Mom and Dad, I probably wouldn't be able to smuggle them out of the house with me when I went to college, but still the thought of not seeing them every day; of not being here to give Stevie advice when he had a crush that broke his heart…of not being here to hold the punk who broke Stacey's heart over a dumpster and threaten to drop him in; it made my heart ache.

Mercy leaned closer and kissed me softly. "It just hit you didn't it? How much everything is going to change?"

I nodded sadly. "I just want to pack them in our boxes and take them with us." I pouted.

"We can't do that." She chuckled. "But we can skype with them a couple of times a week. Be there for them as much and as often as we can. And be there for each other when the missing them becomes too much."

"Ooohh…so you're gonna comfort me whenever I get homesick?" I asked with a lecherous smile.

Her answering grin was just dirty. "I think I'll be able to distract you for a while." She drawled sexily. "I had my moment the other night; your dad told me his hadn't hit him 'til he was in his dorm. You had yours tonight…when do you think Noah's will hit him?"

"Yeah, Puck will be like Dad until they get in the car and get ready to drive off without him…he won't make the connection that he has to let George and Jake take care of Sarah and Tessa and Becah." I theorized.

She nodded just as Puck leaned over and proved us both wrong. "I cannot believe that we have to leave our people behind. How long do you think it would take the moms to realize it if we kept Triple S and Tessa with us when we move to NYC?"

"Well we'd probably have more time if they are driving rather than flying…but how would we keep them?" I said seriously.

"Hey what about Amara and Amaea? I want to keep them too." Mercy pouted charmingly.

"Yeah, but Triple S and Tessa go to school…which is free…we'd have to put Mae and Mara in daycare. That costs money…lots of money in a place like Manhattan." Noah reasoned. "Besides, Mara and Maea are still breast feeding. While you do have to most bodacious tits I've ever seen, they aren't baby functional yet."

"Yeah, we like to suck them for a whole different reason right now…but don't think you're gonna keep us off of them once we do have a baby or two either." I warned with what I thought was a pretty sensual growl.

Unfortunately before our sexy lady could give us her come back, the waiters arrived with dinner. I didn't know if the parents placed individual orders or if they picked from a few things and had them served to different people, I just knew that whoever told them what to serve to who knew me very well indeed. My plate contained six perfectly fried whole chicken wings and a golden fried breast. The meat was accompanied by green beans with ham, and a heaping helping of mashed red potatoes and gravy. I looked over at Puck's plate and he had three largish pork chops that looked perfectly seasoned and sautéed. His vegetable was almost identical to mine, except his green beans were flavored with little slivers of almonds. He also had buttered red potatoes with parsley and chives to round out his meal. I allowed my eyes to find Mercy's setting. She had a more moderate serving of an awesome looking shrimp pasta dish with fettuccini noodles, white cream sauce and shrimp so big they looked like prawns. Alongside the main entrée, she had a large serving of roasted vegetables. Looking around I noticed that most people had one of those three entrees. The only exceptions were the under fifteen crowd who had three to five fried or grilled chicken tenders, broccoli with cheese sauce and French fries. The under five set had, well, the twins had their usual nighttime meal of breast milk thickened with a little bit of baby rice cereal and Beth had two grilled chicken fingers, plain broccoli and plain green beans.

By the time we all finished eating; we were all ready to get our dance on. I mean, I knew that I needed to dance from the second we hit the floor 'til the moment we left to work off my dinner. But the dinner wasn't quite over with. As the waiters boxed left overs and cleared dinner plates, the caterers from Romer's Events were setting up a dessert bar. The bar contained five large, thick, New York style cheesecake; one was topped by strawberries, one by blueberries, one by chocolate and the other two were blank. There was a Turtle Cake that was actually a rich chocolate cake with caramel layers topped with cool whip, and nuts. There was an ice cream sundae bar for the kiddies, and apparently my mother. The final dessert offering, other than a huge fruit salad which I didn't count as a real dessert, was a big sheet cake that said 'Congratulations Graduates' and had all of our names on it.

I laughed a little when I noticed that both Santana and Jade had gotten a big piece of everything offered. The only other people to get that sugar happy were Lauren and Finn who each got a piece of cheesecake and a piece of the Turtle Cake. Mercy had gotten small samplings of the cheesecakes; Puck had gone immediately for the chocolate so I made us a sundae. We got back to the table and had a blast making sure that we'd all sampled everything. There is something amazingly sensual about feeding your lovers. By the time we finished I was so ready to skip the club and hit the sheets hard. But when I said as much to my lovers, Mercy reminded us that she'd already bought the passes for the night. So we needed to get there. I guess the Lord heard my plea to get this show on the road so we can get to makin' love because the next thing I knew, we were all being bundled out of the room. I was a little surprised to realize that it was only ten o'clock. Mercedes rushed us home and we used Stevie and the twin's bathroom to shower so Mercy could get ready faster.

Forty minutes after we'd gotten home from the dinner, Puck and I had helped Moms D and Hell Bent to get the babies washed and in crib. We were chilling on the soft wearing some cargo's, Noah's olive green and mine a darker khaki, I was rocking what Puck called a smedium graphic tee. It was cool, a lighter khaki colored background, with Captain America, Spidey, Wolverine, the Silver Surfer, Iron man and the Incredible Hulk on the front with Marvel in bold red writing above their images. Noah's shirt was just all him. It was tight and showed off his guns, it was a similar shade of olive and had the words 'Don't Panic….I have enough Swag for all of us' written across it in blocky letters. I was kind of feeling like I understood Brad Paisley better while we were waiting on Mercy to come down so we could go party.

But when she finally came strutting down those stairs, she was worth every second. Her feet were kind of shod in some sexy, ridiculously high heeled, black sandals that had just two straps, one showing off her sexy red pedicured little toes, the other wrapped around her deceptively delicate ankle. Then her thick, smooth, sexy legs were bare all the way up to what had to be only two or three inches from her promise land. Her black skirt was short and flirty and twirly. I was able to catch a peek of purple and black lace as she came down the stairs and my mouth started to water more than it had over that amazing friend chicken earlier. Her top just made the situation in my pants more dire. It hugged her hips and came up over her tummy in a faux wrap look that gave her a deeeeeep V neckline and the bright purple color made her skin shine and glow. Her tits, oh merciful and abundant God….they were sitting up huge and high and proud with a cute little gold and purple chain across them. She had finally taken her cap off allowing her curls to bounce free and happily around her shoulders and down her back. Her face was as clear of product as I could remember seeing it for a night out, which meant she was determined to get her dance on all night. All she wore was some shiny, glossy, sexy deep purple lipstick that I was already imagining seeing on Puck's neck and my dick.

I could feel my naughty side coming out. My 'hormonal imbalance' as Shelby called it, was rearing its ugly head. I forced myself to take several deep breaths and tried to beat it into submission. Mercedes reached into her little purple sparkly clutch and pulled out three black rubber wrist bands. For the Graduation Party, graduating seniors were given the chance to pre-purchase their 'tickets' for the night. If they brought proof their college admission they got the black bands and for the price of admission they would be able to eat and drink all night at no extra cost. If they were just a graduating senior without the college admission letter, they got a navy blue one that got them just unlimited drinks all night. The best part had to be that when we got there, we were given the VIP treatment; we bypassed the line and were ushered straight in.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and playing and chilling with each other and our friends. After we'd been enjoying ourselves for about two hours, we found ourselves sitting all alone at our darkened table. Mercedes was sitting between us looking flushed and a little sweaty from all our dancing. I slid my hand off the table to the soft skin of Mercy's thick little thigh. It took very little cajoling to have her legs spread wide enough for my fingers to find her wet, slippery, tight little pussy, barely hidden behind her panties. I immediately slid my fingers past the lace and started to pull wetness up from her soaking opening to play with her clit. Soon my fingers were joined by Puck's. With bout of us working her pretty pussy, she was flooding our hands with the evidence of her orgasm in no time flat. As I felt her start to tighten as she reached the brink, I leaned over and whispered, "Not a sound. Don't let a single sound escape you Baby…or Puck and I will stop." I saw Santana staring at us and I couldn't resist adding, "Look Baby, Santana's over there watching us make you cum." That was the catalyst for the biggest 'non penetrative' orgasm I've ever seen her have.

When she finally finished shakin' and quiverin' between us, Noah and I pulled our hands from her drenched panties and licked those bad boys clean. Santana made her way over to us and I asked her to make sure our little sister made it home. She reminded me that we couldn't exactly return to the house in my current condition. Thankfully she suggested an alternate location we could sate my demon at. Noah drove us out to the lake. In the back I already had Mercedes naked and impaled before we got a block away from Club Exxcess. We went through every emergency stash of condoms we had between us, including one none of us remembered hiding in the glove box. We finally made it home after watching the sunrise over the lake.

It was the perfect way to cap off an amazing night. Best of all, Mercy and Noah both had their voices back by the next night. Because she would have killed me if she had missed out on one of the coolest things that had ever happened in her life.

* * *

><p><em>Continued in the next chapter...<em>

_You can review here if you'd like. I'd appreciate it as well._

_CUSoon,_

_Anni_


	53. Chapter 45 B Time of Your Live (cont)

**Growing Ensemble**  
>AnniKay<p>

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
>Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them<br>******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

**Special thanks to KayBee80 who has been a Beta rock star and even made a little cameo in AtPitHL: Quames. She will forever more be James' Mom in my head canon.**

**AN: **I'm not an angst writer. I am sorry of there are readers itching for some hurt comfort, but I just can't seem to do it. I apologize. I think I get enough lonely and sad in the real world, I just hate to see it in my stories…I have the same problem in my Sims game.

*****Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account.

*****Want to see the 'face claims' or as I call it the Casting Call for the OCs…Check out The Illy and Anni Yahoo Group.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 B<br>Time of Your Life (Cont.)  
><strong>_Santana PoV_

I do not think that we could have had a better graduation experience. I mean the ceremony wasn't hella long. That Rhonda chick's speech was boring as hell and I kind of wanted to lob a balloon filled with chocolate pudding into her face, but Mike's speech was good. I mean I'd have named names and told assholes all about themselves, but that's not who Boy Chang is. After the surprise visit from the waitlist fairy; my family, all twenty-five of those here and my Abuela and two Tias who flew in from New York, and the families of the people I was going to spent the next four years living with, headed to the dinner the parents arranged for us Graduates. I was a high school graduate; never had to let Sue Sylvester piss me off without retaliation ever again, never again have to deal with the idiots at McKinley, never have to step foot into that damn school again if I don't choose to…that was a truly epic thing. After the dinner; where I ate whatever the hell I wanted to, completely obliterating Sue Sylvester's dietary restrictions…I sampled every single piece of dessert they had and ate an entire plate of really awesome shrimp pasta; I went home and poured myself into a great little red and black bandage dress, then took it off and slipped into one of my mother's spanks slips and put the dress back on. Damn delectable, rich, cheesecake. I put on my ultra-high, black sandals grabbed my purse and rushed down stairs. I texted Brittany and Artie to see who was going to drive, turned out it was going to me. My dad lent me his Cayenne and I headed over to pick up my honeys. I hit Artie's first and he came out rocking some khakis, with a tee shirt that read 'Missing Schrodinger's Cat. Reward if found: Nobel Prize, a huge check and possible deification. Must be able to prove the cat is his.' His dad helped him into the SUV and we went to get our boo, Brittany. She came running out before I could even text her. She was looking sexy and Britts in a lime green body con dress that was sleeveless and had no back. Her shoes were even higher than mine and shiny, mirror looking silver. Her legs were entirely too fucking sexy they were long and bare and fuck that dress was short as hell. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on my girl. Artie was thinking the same thing. But we knew that people could hit on her all they wanted, she wasn't going anywhere.

We got to the club and were able to breeze right in since my cousin who had gotten a job here as a bouncer had told me about the black band deal. Best of all, he'd only made me pay for Artie's and Britts' bracelets. Mercedes and her guys had beaten us there and were already on the floor with C-Cubed and Finnocence and El Gigante. So the three of us joined them. I had pretty much danced enough to have worked off the multitude of desserts I'd eaten, but even worse, I needed to pee like a mutherfucking race horse. I shooed my friends back to their dancing. I was a big girl, I could pee without accompaniment. As I was headed into the bathroom, a blonde was coming out. Something about her struck me as both familiar and strange. The dual feeling told me exactly who she was and why she was hiding her face with her hair. "Wow, Hobbit," I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the bathroom. I could tell from her face that she was shocked I had recognized her so immediately and easy, and scared as hell of what I might do. "One would think that you'd have figured out after getting arrested in Chicago that stalking us was bad for you. But you know what? I'm kind of glad you are. You know my feelings have been hurt. I mean, every time you pop up, it's almost like you go out of your way to avoid me. Are you avoiding me, Gay Berry?"

"First of all I wasn't arrested. I was simply detained until my fathers could come and get me." Rachel said smugly. "Of course I am avoiding you. I still don't understand how someone could have thought that you have more vocal talent than I, let alone Tina. You probably slept with the judges."

I shook my head and got all up in her face. "Look you selfish, self-centered, lame-ass, wannabe diva from hell, first of all I don't sleep with anyone not named Arthur Steven Abrams or Brittany Susan Pierce, haven't in almost a year. Second of all, I can sing circles around you in my fucking sleep…you know why…because you can only successfully sing a very limited kind of music. But even more than that, those judges knew that Tina and I deserved it. Don't know how they knew that we deserved it for putting with your bullshit and condescension and arrogance, but they knew that having the National Championship judges decided that me and Tina and Mercedes were all just fucking better than you was exactly what the three of us deserved."

She looked so disdainful, so self-righteous. "You deserved to die of an incurable STD. You do not deserve a national vocal championship…even tying for second place. None of you deserve what should rightfully be mine."

"Guess I don't deserve to have gotten into twice as many colleges as you did. Oh yeah. I know exactly which schools you got into. I mean, could you have had a worse fucking password than 'goldstar#1' for every single account. You fucked the pooch on the NYADA audition. Juilliard kicked you to the curb. You couldn't get into The New York Conservatory for Dramatic Arts, Manhattan College, or American Academy of Dramatic Arts. I'd say it was fucking sad, but I find it really, really fucking hilarious." I taunted. I just needed to get her pissed enough to try me, then I could go all in on her ass like I'd wanted to for years. And there was no one there to stop me.

"That is a gross invasion of privacy. I should have you arrested." She got all puffy as she got angry.

I laughed in her face. "Prove I did anything. Public computer, the sites accessed with the correct username and password and on the very first try every time. Hell you had no clue until I just told you and even you can't be stupid enough to think that I would admit to that shit in front of the po-po. To be honest the fact that you got into Tisch made me almost decide to go to Columbia and Juilliard instead, but Brittany reminded me how much I would enjoy showing you up on an almost constant basis. Besides Cede, Puck and Sam can prove to those Juilliard dicks that all musical expression is valid and not just Le Catalogue and opera." I giggled at the look of true revulsion on her face. "Yup all three of them got in, so did Kurt. Granted he decided to go to NYADA since that program is more in line with where he wants to go in the future…You know, you got into AMDA, but you decided to go to Tisch, the school with the vocal program designed by the man noted for discovering and developing some of the greatest voices in R&B and popular music. It's funny. I never realized that you hate you almost as much as I hate you."

She looked taken aback. "I don't know what you are talking about. I love me. I am an almost perfect person. I excel at so many different things it is almost impossible to correctly state them all. I am filled with moral turpitude. I have amazing vocal and dancing talent. I have beauty and poise and I'm demure."

I scoffed. "You mean moral pulchritude…but then again, you actually just told the truth. There is nothing morally good about you. Your voice is good, but, contrary to what you seem to believe, it isn't the best there's ever been. You dance like a half rotten zombie trying to do the monster mash. The only thing beautiful about you, well it was your hair, but you killed that one good trait, didn't you? As for how 'poised' you are, please refer back to my statement about your dancing ability. No one who has ever said 'I'm demure' has actually been demure." God I hoped I had the patience to wait until she got pissed off enough to get froggy. I didn't want to get bounced for hitting her first. "You know, Dwarf, I've gotta ask a question? What are you even doing here? Carmel's graduation was last week. Shouldn't you be looking for a summer job, or starting to get organized for your move to the city of your dreams? Why the hell did you come to this club on this night when you knew that you would probably run into one of us…the people who vary from mild dislike to absolute 'wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire' hatred?"

She tried to look intimidating. "I came because this is where I belong. I should never have let Mercedes and her whorish ways run me out of my school. The New Directions were my creation. I should have stood my ground and took my choir back."

"Oh please…if Mercedes is a whore, what are you, the friggin Virgin Mary? The only thing you have in common with Sante Maria is that you're both Jewish. Oh and FYI, two lovers in her life time does not a whore make. Plus, Mercedes didn't run you out of your school; you did that shit to yourself. We wouldn't have welcomed you in the New Directions, but you didn't have to leave. I was kind of hoping that you would have been there. I could have beaten your ass on the daily until I finally got bored with seeing you bruised, battered and crying at my feet."

"Of course, you wanted to resort to violence." Rachel scoffed.

"Yeah, and throwing a lamp wasn't resorting to violence." I shot back with a big smile. "You are a no talent hack, an ugly, troll of a hypocrite. I was kind of hoping that you'd throw a punch or do something that would let me beat the breaks off of you. I was going to press assault charges and everything…but I want you to suffer as long as I can draw it out. You can blame whoever you like for my hatred of you, but the simple truth is that you have so brought my loathing upon yourself…actually Mr. Schue did help by making sure that none of the rest of us got our moments in the spotlight, but mainly it was you always trying to shove the rest of us to the back of the stage so you could bask in the glory you felt only you deserved." She opened her mouth to say something bullshitty back so I cut her off. I opened the door and told her to get out. "Leave before I beat your ass and swear you hit me first on general principle."

She scurried from the room and I handled my business. Washing my hands, I turned to leave and ran into Tessa. "So, I ran into that Rachel girl as I was coming back here. She is a really ugly crier." She said casually as she headed into the stand.

"That's how you know the tears are real." I laughed. "Did she say some shit to you to?"

"Naw, I don't think she even remembers who I am." Tessa said honestly. "I probably wouldn't remember her if she hadn't pulled that shit at that douchebag's sentencing."

"Alright…let's get back and make sure that that stupid ho' doesn't harsh Cede's calm." I suggested. We headed back out to find that nothing could have fucked with Mercedes Jones that night. She was sitting at the table her eyes glazed over and both Puck and Sam each only had one hand visible. Her headlights were on such a high beam, I could see them from half way across the dance floor. I watched as Sam leaned over and said something into her ear. She shivered and pressed her lips together. Trouty had some balls on his ass, not only was he engaging in lewd and lascivious behavior in a teen club, but he was doing so with impunity. When their girl calmed down, both of her men pulled their hands up from under her skirt and licked their fingers clean.

By the time I reached their table, Sam was pulling Mercedes to her feet. "Santana, we'll see you tomorrow at the picnic. I'm gonna take Noah and Mercy home. "Can you make sure that Tessa gets home okay and let everyone else know we're out?"

I looked him in the eye, "Sure Sam, but you know you're looking a little crazy there…you okay?"

He licked those big ass lips. "I'm just fine Tana. I'll be even better when I can get my lover's alone."

"How are you gonna do that? All three of the houses in your family are filled to the gills." I pointed out. "Last time I saw you with that look in your eyes, Cede and Noah had no voice by glee…You planning on waking the twins?"

He gave me one hell of a glare. I was almost worried…for half a second. "I'll think of something."

"Yeah well, good luck with that." I teased but let them peace out. I went back to dancing with my man and my woman. We partied until they turned on the club lights signaling that we didn't have to go home, but we had to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately the same problem I'd pointed out to Sam, lack of privacy in his homes, was a problem for us as well. Artie's cousin Howard and his wife Bernadette were staying in his Art-Cave's living room, so we couldn't get down there. Brittany was sharing her room with one of her cousins, who was in for the ceremony. We didn't even have that much extra room and the Casa d' Lopez had five bedrooms. After talking to Aidan and making sure that he was giving Tessa a ride home, I decided to take Artie and Britts to the lake before I took them home. When we got there, we found that Sam had figured out somewhere to go after all.

That Tahoe was rocking and every now and then Puck or Cedes or Sam's voice would ring out through the summer night. Thankfully Artie and Britts both wanted to see if we could out do our soon to be roommates. In the end, I am ashamed to admit that when we rolled out, completely sated and kind of hoarse, the Tahoe was still rocking with the rhythm of their love making and the screams were still escaping it. I couldn't wait to get a chance to let that knowledge drop to Cede's big brothers and cousins the next day at the picnic. I had asked my mom why we were doing so many huge group activities, rather than spending time just the family. She had laughed and pointed out that with the way our group's romantic relationships were all so tangled, it was just easier that way.

I don't know what she was talking about the group's relationships were pretty straight forward. Me, Arts and Britts…Cede, GuppyLips and Puck…the Jolly Green Giant and L-Boogie, the Fairy and the Rich Boy, Boy and Girl Asian, then there was Que and Mandingo…Of course it wasn't possible to invite Commune somewhere with inviting Red and her boytoy. Plus if you were doing something family oriented and you were inviting both Puck and Que, you had to invite Mama Yentl and Beth, which meant inviting the finest piece of Hispanic ass to ever walk the halls of McKinley High, other than myself of course. Whenever we invited Shels and Mr. Martinez, it seemed like we had to include Coach Bieste and her new boyfriend, Mr. 'I can bench press a building' and Coach Sue. If we were inviting all of them because of their connections to the group then it was only fair to invite Baby Puck. My head started to hurt as I got my Madre's point. God, no wonder this picnic thing was so huge we had to rent out the local state park.

Fortunately, I didn't have to help much with the site set up. Dalton's graduation was that morning and it started at ten. Since Mandingo had become one of us by laying the pipe to Queen Quinn and getting that bitch to finally mellow out, we were all going with her to watch him get his diploma. Thankfully, Retha had said it was cool for the thruples to ride over together in her Tahoe since Mom and Dad had errands to run and needed his Cayenne. I woke up entirely too early for how late I was out the night before, and got dressed. I wasn't in the mood for red, and it was way too hot for anything dark, plus we were heading to the picnic right after the graduation, James and his family were invited too, so I knew I had to dress appropriately for both events. I looked through my closet and found a teal colored halter topped jumpsuit. I showered and took care of my beauty regiment and put it on with a pair of black wedge sandals to match the black belt around my waist. When Commune showed up, I was ready to go.

Mercedes had swung through and grabbed Brittany and Artie already, which made sense since I was on the way to Dalton, and she came to those two's houses before she got near mine. Like me Britts was rocking a cute little jumpsuit. Hers was strapless and printed with cropped asymmetrical legs and patch work pink and teal countyfied print all over it. Her wedges were golden brown and made me think of a basket of onion rings, or that may have been because I'd slept late and had to skip breakfast. I checked Artie out. He was rocking almost the same thing he'd worn for graduation, khaki slacks, a white button down shirt and a blue tie rather than the red. I noticed in a more abstract kind of way that Puck and Trouty were dressed pretty much the same way. Retha was rocking a dress that looked like she should be heading for a day at the Kentucky Derby. Her dress was bright blue with tiny white polka dots on the front and bright white on the back. The dress had a deep ass surplice neckline that Mercedes expansive tatas filled like nobody's business. Her hair was pulled back in a neat chignon and she looked way too pretty to have gotten as little sleep as I know she did.

"So Wide Ass Whitney…thanks for giving us a lift. I know that you guys had a late night." I said with a big smile. She just lifted her hand and flicked me off. "Awww now, Wheezy, is that any way to treat your friend. I mean…I'm the one that told Samantha where you guys could go last night. Shouldn't you be thanking my ass?" My phone chimed and I checked my text message. 'You'se a bitch, Santana.' But it wasn't from Mercedes, it was from Puck. "So I take it you three don't have voices today." I laughed. My text chime went off again. 'Sam can speak; he's just stuck in southern Sam mode for now.' I laughed my ass off the rest of the ride.

When we got there, Headmul and Blah and Finessa and El-Gigante had already arrived. "We waited on you so we could take you in. Here the families all sit in prearranged sections, and we didn't want you to have to look for us. The six of you are the last of our set to show up. James' mom, sisters and uncle are already seated with some of James' underclass friends and the rest of us who came." Kurt explained as he ushered us forward.

"Wow, his illustrious uncle that you won't tell us who he is?" I poked. At Hummel's glare I just laughed. "Sorry, just filling in for Ms. Nosy over there…she can't really talk."

Lauren smirked. "Sam having that little hormone problem again?"

Both Puck and Mercedes nodded. Surprisingly, Sam just smirked rather than looking all bashful. "You guys might as well get used to it. I'm not planning on letting those two out of our room on weekends for at least the first month or so after we move in."

I laughed. Ain't Shit Sam is always so amusing. "Damn Kid, could your accent be any thicker." This time he flicked me off.

"You're gonna keep that finger to yourself Sam…Wifey can flick my Devil Doll off all she wants…it's her privilege as my sister from another mister, but I can't have no dude, bro or not, basically telling my girl to go fuck herself." Artie said bowing up a little.

Sam looked at Artie and smiled charmingly. "You're right Art-man. It was downright disrespectful to you and Brittany to flick off your woman." He turned to glare at me. "Instead I should have told the two of you to get control of your woman." He teased.

"Ain't no controlling me." I said with a glare of my own. "I'm perfect just the way I am." We entered the section with people I actually knew. I almost stopped dead in my tracks, but I didn't want to get all stupid and fangirly. James' so rich and famous uncle was Mr. Act Like Lady himself, Steve Harvey. Kurt introduced us all with a grin as he saw my and Mercedes reaction.

"Well I didn't realize that little Jimmy would meet such beautiful young ladies at his all boys boarding school." Mr. Harvey joked.

"That was my fault." Blaine chuckled. "When I transferred to be with Kurt, James made me promise to take him with me to the football games."

"That kid loves him some football. The main reason he hated leaving his old school was because he didn't want to leave behind his team." The older black gentleman nodded.

"Yeah, well football loves him back. One look at him and McKinley's coach started salivating." I laughed remembering the look on Bieste's face.

Mr. Harvey introduced us to his nephew, one of James' cousins and a few other relatives. Que was busy trying to make a good impression on the family. She was in her best dress and looking all angelic. If they only knew…she could be a bigger bitch than me when the mood struck her. I shook off those thoughts as Artie rolled into the wheelchair space and Britts took the two seats immediately to his left. Mercedes and her guys took three seats a few rows up. We'd been nearly exactly on time. So there wasn't much time to talk before the ceremony started. It was way too familiar since I'd basically heard it all the night before. I checked out mentally only thinking hard enough to be able to stand and yell with everyone else as Mandingo's name was read. Of course, when they tell snooty parents to let the kids come to them, it actually happens, so we were stuck waiting. While we were waiting, something struck me as odd. "Mr. Harvey…James is your nephew, but his last name is Gibbs?"

"Actually James is my great nephew. His grandmother," he gestured to a woman about ten years his senior, "is my oldest sister. His father was her eldest son." He explained nicely. "Lee was a damn fine man. Wanted nothing more than to be a soldier since he was old enough to try to stand at attention. Went in the Marines as soon as he graduated high school, but he was able to defer his enlistment while he went to Virginia Military Institute for college. He met Kay there. They got married without telling a soul, he just brought her home for a visit and announce that he was shipping out and we needed to watch out for his wife and child. His Momma was mad enough to chew up nickels and spit out nails." Mr. Harvey laughed loudly. "I swear every time that kid made it home after that, if she wasn't already pregnant, he left Kay with another bun in the oven. I can never thank God enough that I was visiting when Kay got the news. She's a strong woman, but that damn near broke her. She's been coming back to herself the last few years though. After almost having to lay hands on that little hood rat bitch that wanted my money and thought she could get it by trapping James. Little heifer wasn't even pregnant." He grumbled. "But My nephew…he ain't dumb like his Cousin Tommy. He's going to Yale. He's going to get a real degree. He can do anything after he gets out."

"Oh yeah, what are Mandingo's plans for after college?" I asked without thinking. Steve gave me a hard glare. "Look I give everybody nicknames. His is based less on the color of his skin and more on the size of the pipe he's been giving to my girl Que over there. Thank God he came along…if she'd been any more uptight; her head would have popped off." The anger gathering dissipated and I gave him a winning smile. "Did James tell you that you were all invited to the picnic our family is having this afternoon, we all graduated last night, James came with Que to the dinner our parents threw us afterwards. Mercedes' mom and dad told him to invite his family to join us today."

"Kay told us about that. She said that y'all had all gotten real tight." He said rather than asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not a good one to ask. If someone cooler comes along I'm perfectly willing to pretend that I don't know any of these people except my Boos Artie and Brittany." I said honestly. "But naw, on the real. We got tight because was had to. For some of us high school was literal hell, for others we were so damn sure that we knew what was important…we thought we were the shit, when all we were was dumbass bullies. We banded together and figured out what was really important and what was only important for the last four years. James got sucked in cause he's good people and he was good to our boy Kurt and his boy Blaine. Plus, I know he's told at least his mama all about the drama that is Queen Quinn's life. She needed him and he's been good to her. Made her understand some stuff her parents had said and done to her wasn't her fault, no matter what trips they tried to lay on her. He was raised right."

"Yeah, James is a good kid. He told me that your friend Quinn is going to Yale too. Where are the rest of you going?" he asked interestedly.

I pointed out where each of us was headed and told him about the house we were going to live in while we were in school. I might have even let slip about Cede's big deal project. "We're doing some big things. James keeps laughing at how we're planning to be up under each other forever…like I'm figuring that Cede or Girl Asian will be the surrogate for Klaine's love child." He looked over at the two dapper young men in question and chuckled. "Mercedes is gonna teach my kid to be a good person. Britts will try, but she sees good in me so she isn't exactly reliable on that front. Artie has the same problem. Plus, Artie is a lot more like me than he is comfortable looking at, But Mercedes, she is just honestly good…unless you try to get between her and her boos Trouty and Puck, then all bets are off."

"You know lots of people think they will always be friends with their high school friends…" he started.

"Yeah, but see that's where they lose out. They are just friends. We're family." I told him with a smile. "Best of all we made sure the parents feel like family so even if we do manage to lose track of somebody, we can track them down and drag them back into our sphere of influence."

He laughed. That was okay, he didn't know me well enough to know I was serious as hell. However before I could reach a decision on whether or not to let him know that I was heart attack serious, Mandingo arrived. He dropped a hand on my shoulder and chuckled. "Satan, are you over here trying to corrupt my Uncle Steve?" He gave his uncle a big hug. "Don't believe two words that come out of her mouth…she's more over protective than half the rest of them. When Que and I started dating, they all threatened to kill me if I hurt her. Only Santana had the exact method planned out."

"What? A vague threat is no one's friend." I said with a little shrug. They both laughed their asses off. But I wasn't joking. "Any way, Mandingo…you bringin' your fam to Fort Amanda?"

James nodded. "Grandma says Uncle Steve and Cousin Tommy need to spend some time around real folk again. We're gonna change and meet you all there."

Before I could say anything back, Mercedes leaned over my shoulder, "Yeah, we still need to change too. Couldn't come here looking like poor relations, but it is way too hot to go out there trying to be cute." She joked.

Uncle Steve gaped at her smile. "Girl, you got some big, pretty teeth." He laughed finally.

"Yeah, my parents are dentists." She responded with a little grin.

James looked down at her. "So you gonna sing for us today?" he turned to his uncle and told him with a huge smirk. "You hear these two sing, you'd be ready to create a label just to sign them to it."

"Whatever. I know Quinn told you that Cede's already gots her a deal." I shot back. "Since I'm not really sure I want to do that whole touring bullshit just yet, I'm gonna get my paper first."

That made everyone near at hand enough to hear it laugh. "That's not a bad idea. Once you get that paper, can't nobody take it away from you." Cousin Tommy chimed in. "Yo Unc. Auntie Georgia says were going to some big cookout. She said to tell you that Marjorie is already looking forward to hanging out with some real people so you can't try to back out."

"Well great. We're starting at three at Fort Amanda State Park on Route 198." Mercedes said with another grin. "Congratulations again James. We'll see you in a little while. We're going to head out so we can get changed before we head to the park." She had us herded up and in her Tahoe so fast my head almost spun.

"Wait a second; I didn't know we were going to have time to go change." I looked at Artie, "did you know we were going to have time to change?"

He nodded and held up a backpack I hadn't noticed. "You didn't think we'd want to be stuck in long pants all day. I can't actually feel heat on my legs, but they do still sweat in hot ass weather."

I chuckled. He hated it that when shit was going good, his legs got as slick as his upper body…like they were working out too. "Well shit." I groused. "I didn't know and I didn't bring anything to change into."

"That's fine…we're changing at your place. It's the only one directly on the way." Mercedes said from behind the wheel. "Hold the hell up…did you ask me about turning my bedroom into your changing station?"

Puck laughed. "No…of course we didn't. And you might as well get used to it. That shit you love to pull where you invade other people's privacy while holding your own sacred, ain't gonna last long at all come August. Besides…we figured you'd like the fact that you get to see what Cedes is wearing and try to out sexy her. I say try 'cause we all know that shit ain't happening."

"Hey, my Devil Doll is sexier than Mercedes…you don't know what you're talking about Puck." Artie defended me.

"Yeah." Brittany chimed in.

I just laughed. "Thanks for defending me guys…but if she dresses today like she did at graduation practices…she'd win hands down. I've got tits and a nice ass, but when she puts both her mammoth, gargantuan tits on display and Dat Ass…she wipes the floor with all thinner women." Reached forward and poked her in the hip around her seat.

"And you know it." She crowed. We got to my house quickly to find that it was already empty. I wasn't surprised that Mom had put the visiting family to work. Trouty and Puck got Artie and his chair up to my room. The changing wasn't flawless. We let the guys have the bathroom first and it felt like they took for-freaking-ever. When they came out I was half ready to send Artie back in with a razor. His legs are hairy little things considering how hairless his chest and back are. He was rocking cargo shorts and a light gray statement tee that read, 'If Only Closed Minds Came with Closed Mouths'. I loved it. Puck strolled out next his swollen lips telling the tale of what took him another several minutes after Artie had finished. His shirt was a vintage look Ramones concert tee. Sam was just a step or so behind him, his lips looking a little fuller too. His shirt was cute and I guess a little funny. It read 'Sometimes I pretend to be Normal, but that gets boring so I go back to being me'.

Brittany went in next and came out in a pair of cut off denim shorts, some cute flat sandals with a rainbow of straps, and a tiny tank top with a butterfly dragging a rainbow across it that didn't quite reach the top of her low slung shorts. She looked so hot. Her nipples were hard as hell showing the world that she hadn't bothered with a bra and making my mouth water. Mercedes came out and made me damn glad I hadn't let Puck try to make me compete with her. I'd have lost that day for sure. Her shirts were khaki short shorts that showed off most of her thick thighs. Her shirt was a tank top with wide straps and a high back, but the front had a very deep scoop that was designed just to broadcast the fact that her tits were fucking huge. Stretched across the Rack of Unusual Size were the words 'Shopping is my CARDIO'. She'd pulled her hair up and fastened it off of her neck in a big clip. I went to my drawer and found a shirt I had honestly never thought I'd ever wear. It had been a gift from Artie. I grabbed it and a pair of jean shorts that made Cede's look long. In my bathroom I stripped down to my lacy black panties and pulled on the white spaghetti strap tank top that read 'WARNING: Does Not Play Well with Others' and the jean shorts. Since the only real color on my outfit was the red warning sign on my tee shirt, I decided to rock my favorite red espadrilles. I threw my hair into a ponytail and we rolled out.

Fort Amanda State Park technically had a Lima address but it was really on the way out of town. It's not a big park, but it also wasn't hugely popular and would fit all of us easy. When we got there, the party was just getting under way. All the fathers had brought grills and were getting their charcoal going. There was a covered picnic area and the ladies had set that up with a huge array of picnic or barbeque appropriate sides. There was a huge line of coolers filled with waters and drinks. Amara and Amaea were chilling in baby swings, and being entertained by Triple S and the rest of the younger kids. Not long after we got there, someone, probably one of Mercedes' brothers or cousins, had set up a big ass radio and was playing some old school nineties hip hop through it. We weren't the first of the graduates to get there, but we weren't the last either. I looked around and noticed that C-Cubed hadn't changed much, Mike was probably wearing his senior shirt under his button down and he'd swapped blue slacks for some jean shorts. Tina was still wearing the sundress she'd had on earlier, but her hair was released from its ponytail and her jewelry was gone making her look a lot less formal. Blaine and Kurt were already there, Blaine had changed into shorts and Birkenstocks with a Luke Skywalker tee shirt on, but Kurt was still dressed to the nines. I think that boy was such a fashionista; he just didn't feel heat the same way normal people did.

I made my way into the tent and kissed my mom and Abuela…she had had a very hard time with me and Britts being together, but since we'd added Artie, she had…mellowed is the wrong word, but at least she was back to talking to me and she stopped making the sign of the cross every time she saw me. Daddy was over at one of the grills so I wandered over to see what was going on with him. "Are those?"

"My world famous beef and bean burrito burgers…yup." He laughed. "Sander is doing some special Tennessee ribs, George is grilling some brats and Benton has his own ribs going as well as some hot dogs. I'm doing these and some traditional burgers and your mom's bacon and Colby Jack burgers for those who're more traditional about their BBQs. Ben has the chicken and veggies going on his grill. Burt has a little bit of everything. I think I even saw some lamb on his grill. Chris is doing a whole bunch of semi-vegetarian fare just in case, but he also has something special just for Brittany…she won't eat hot dogs, so it's some special sausages or something. Will's grill isn't at all portable so he just handled the desserts."

I smiled happily. I was definitely gonna get my grub on. I looked over and saw that Finn and Lauren had arrived. She was in a regular tee shirt with a big ass rubber ducky on the front and the words 'You're the One', scrawled across it. Finn had pulled a Mike and just worn a school shirt. Before they could make it all the way over, several cars pulled up and we were joined by a whole boat load of Mercedes' family members. After that Puck's missing relatives showed up. Bubbie Ruth was looking fierce and fly in a pair of white denim skinny Bermuda shorts and a hot ass, red, boat necked sleeveless top. Mills was just looking too chill. Her shorts were longer than mine or Mercedes' but not near as long as most of the other grown women. Her top was strapless and a pretty aquamarine color. The damn thing was pretty much backless; a strap under her shoulders, just thick enough to hide a bra band and another strap around her waist, but the rest of her back was bare. It was funny watching Saul, oh so carefully, putting sunscreen on her skin. That led me to dragging Britts and Artie over to the 'sunscreen/off' station. There were enough different SPFs and types of sunscreens that it made me think someone had just grabbed two of everything in the SprawlMart sunscreen aisle. There was plenty of choice among the pest repellent too.

Once we were taken care of, we decided to get our dance on. Quinn and James and his family showed up a little while later. By three thirty the park was filled with old and new hat New Directions, their families and the families of their loved ones, like the Hardings, and the Gibbs. Marley Rose had come out with Jake and his mom. There was something quietly objectionable about Baby Puck's mom. The way she was eyeing Saul was kind of creepy. Later on I asked Mills why she wasn't concerned. She laughed. "No woman who slept with Paul Puckerman, especially without a condom, has less chance with Saul than a snowball does in hell." I could see her point. It was really kind of gross when you think of the fact that it seemed kind of quasi-incestuous.

We ate, we danced, and we had mad fun. As day turned to evening citronella candles were lit and every pole with a power outlet gained a bug zapper. More dancing and laughing and talking happened. I had kind of expected Steve Harvey to find us ridiculously boring and pedantic and dip to the left after about an hour, but he was cracking jokes and playing bid whist and tonk with Cedes' great uncles and older uncles. I looked around Brittany's shoulder as we danced to a pretty slow country song and found that 'Nephew Tommy' was getting down playing dominoes with my Abuelo and some of the other older Jones and Lopez men. I looked around and the 'dance floor' was filled with the thirty and under crowd. The twelve and under crowd was running around in the free space just chasing each other and having a blast. The older adults were all sitting around talking and laughing. Danica and Gabby had Mara and Maea nestled in their arms and Beth was nodding off in Mr. Martinez-David's arms. It was weird that I respected a teacher enough to call him by his last name even after he'd told me I could call him by his first. Especially since, unlike Shelby or Coach Sue, I didn't really have a whole lot of extraneous dealings with him.

Around eight thirty, nine o'clock, Mercedes' grandmother looked around, "I know that somebody has to have some Al Green on one of their music players. I want to hear me some Al…hell at this point I'd settle for some R. Kelly."

I shoved Artie, who'd been dancing with Stacey in his lap towards her. "What you want to hear? My Boo Artie's got you, Ms. Mae."

"You tryin' to tell me that that little scrawny white boy's gonna _sang_ some Al Green." Uncle Steve said with a laugh.

Artie did that little chuckle he does when he's about to shove somebody's misconceptions down their throat. He opened his mouth and let lose. "_Love and happiness, yeah, something that can make you do wrong make you do right, hey. Love. Love and happiness…Wait a minute, something's going wrong, someone's on the phone; three o'clock in the morning, yeah. Talkin' about how she can make it right. Yeah."_

Cousin Tommy looked at him and started to giggle. "Unc…that little scrawny white boy swallowed Al Green."

"Wait, you think that's something?" I laughed. I looked around and smirked. "_I've been really tryin, baby. Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long, and if you feel, like I feel baby. Come on, oh come on, let's get it on. Let's get it on. Let's get it on. Let's get it on._"

The grownups start dying. "You kids got some talent, huh." Steve Harvey laughed.

Puck, of course, couldn't let that shit go. "You think those two are good, you should hear Babygirl. There isn't a song on this earth Mercedes Jones can't sing and make it even better."

She smacked him. Cede loved to sing in massive crowds. That didn't bother her at all. But to have Puck put her on blast like that; forcing her to compare herself to her friends wasn't her thing at all. Unfortunately he had the backing of her uncles as well. "Oh, Noah is telling the gospel truth." Ethan Harris said with a big chuckle. "Remember that first Alicia Keys song… _'Fallin'_… at seven or eight Benz could sing that thing and have you wondering where she came from. Do '_Fallin_' for them Benzy."

Mercedes had been so touched that he'd gotten a continuance for his case and flew out to Chicago to be there for her contract signing, so there was no way that she would say no. "_I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you. Sometimes I love ya, sometimes u make me blue. Sometimes I feel good. At times I feel used. Lovin you darlin' makes me so confused." _Steve Harvey, half Cede's and James' relatives and my boyfriend all had their praise hands up as she sang.

I swear for the next couple of hours, the New Directions became out family members' call in request show. Whatever they wanted to hear, one of us would sing. Cede, Artie, Jake and I handled the R&B, blues and traditional and neo soul, Puck, Finn, and Lauren…sort of, handled all the alterna-rock and grunge. Kurt, Blaine, Mike, that Marley girl, and Tina handled the soft rock and pop. Kevin, Sam and, still surprising to me, Tessa took care of the country songs. Az got in where he could, but that kid knew a lot of the songs, but not a lot of the lyrics. By the time the party finally started breaking down we were all fucking exhausted. We all had to help break down, while the ones who had set up just dealt with getting the little kids in car seats and their gear stored. George and Sander had hauled the grills in the back of their trucks, so they got them back loaded up with help of the other men. It was cool to see that Steve Harvey and his famous nephew chipped in and lent a hand.

We made it home after one in the morning. Sam had been nice enough to drive us home and swing through the lakeside 'parking' spot I'd directed them to the night before. We could only make out, but that helped. The next morning, my parents dragged me to mass with the rest of the family and then they had to return to their lives. I had a week off but Momma had told me that the Monday after Commune headed out for Cede's movie shit, I had to find a summer job and save at least half of my weekly paycheck to put towards my expenses once school started. I had to admit, our families had come through on the whole graduation wish list thing. There was nothing left for us to buy…unless we decided to change something or found that we wanted to add something when we got to the city.

_Mercedes Point of View_

My family had a blast at the after graduation dinner and the cook out the next day. All three of my Harris uncles made it and all of Granddaddy's brothers made it too. But the weekend was so packed, Sunday after church was the first time we really got to relax around the house and just BE. The Moms and Tessa and I had made dinner for everyone and we just ate and drank and chilled out. I think I should have realized a very long time ago that having Uncle JoJo anywhere near Uncle Ethan was a bad idea. The second Ethan had introduced Amanda and Adam to Uncle JoJo, my great Uncle had picked Adam from his mother's arms and started telling him every story he knew of Ethan as a small child. Considering that Mom and dad had been together since before Uncle Ethan entered elementary school…that was quite a lot. Uncle Ethan pulled me to the side and reminded me that I needed to be back in Chicago by Wednesday morning for rehearsals. He asked me if I needed any help with getting a place to stay, so I told him that we had reservations at the Comfort Suites in downtown. "It seems designed for people who need to stay in a hotel for more than a week. The suite has a kitchen and a washer and dryer in the room. Plus it has a door between the bedroom and the living room kitchen area. We won't have to feel like we're always right up under each other." I told him with a smile.

"Good." He nodded. "You have my office and cell phone number. Call me if you need anything, I can get to Chicago in only a little longer than it would take your parents. Probably less because I don't have two month old twins." I couldn't resist a giggle at that. Ethan had picked on Mom and Dad more than anybody else about their late in life babies.

Uncle Alec approached in his very quiet way and startled me with a chuckle. "So Ethan, I guess your sister, Arielle is still afraid of Mae?" He said with a grin.

"She should be. I thought Mrs. Mae was gonna snatch her bald when she kept saying how unfortunate it was that Mercedes was such a dark child at her christening." Uncle Christophe responded joining us. "I'm not saying that she didn't bring it on herself, but chasing her around the house with a cleaver when we got back to Danica and Benton's may have been just a little bit excessive."

"Excessive my ass. Arielle was asking me if I knew what it was that Michael Jackson had used and if it was something that would need a prescription." Uncle Bryant confessed. "If she hadn't been my sister, I might have tripped her up so Mrs. Mae could catch her."

Sander looked up from where he was playing with Amara. Grandma had Amaea feeding her. Since they had started developing their push up skills, their eating schedule had gotten all out of whack. "Not to disrespect your family or anything…but maybe y'all should suggest she get some counseling. Mercy is beautiful. So are Mara and Maea…no matter what color their skin happens to be."

"I know that…you know that…hell we all know that…Arielle, she just spent too much time with our color struck grandmother." Bryant said shaking her head. "Grandma was so light she could 'pass'…I was too dark for her."

All the men in the room exchanged looks. "DAMN." They all shouted. Bryant was only a shade or three away from being able to pass his damn self.

Sam and Noah came into the room and kissed me long and slow and deep. The uncles all groaned again. "You two can stop slobbing down my niece right in front of my eyes." Uncle Christophe laughed. "I mean, jeez, I changed her diapers."

"Oh Chris…come off it. You never have changed any of the nieces' diapers. Of the boys' you changed Devon's exactly one time. Just admit you're jealous and wish you had the balls to have a threesome." Ethan laughed.

"What…that would be hot." Christophe defended.

Uncle Alec stopped and looked at him like he had grown another head. "I don't-I don't need to know all of that about you son." He looked at his watch. "Why don't we get everyone together and give out the graduates gifts. Our flight is at the butt crack of dawn in the morning. I need to round up Annette and get back to the hotel pretty soon."

There was a time in my life where that would have meant I had to get up and go to each room of the house to get everyone down to the family room. Instead I pulled out my cell and texted the moms and grandmothers. Two minutes later the family was assembled and I was snuggled between Puck and Sam on one of the room's two love seats. Thank God for modern technology. Since there were so many people present, the Joneses, the Harrises, the Evanses, the Puckermans, the Mayzers, they decided to start with the oldest person in the room which turned out to me Auntie Mary Jane…then again at seventy-four, she was usually the oldest in any room.

"Alright, Lil Mercy. As you know, I hate that damn computer my kids got me, so I have no idea what was on your list. I hate malls only a little less than I hate computers, but I went for you." She handed each of us a big bag from Mori Luggage. Inside each was a large rolling backpack with laptop pouch; they were the really good kind with lifetime warranties. Sam's was forest green, mine was a very bright fuchsia, and Noah's was black. She had packed the inside with 'old school' school supplies, pencils and pens, notebooks and binders. In the pockets, she had stuffed a few gift cards and she had gotten each of us a Sam's Club, BJ's and Costco membership card. "I figure between the three of you, you'll be covered for which ever store is closest and you like the most."

We all gave her huge hugs. "Thank you so much." Sam breathed. "You really didn't have to…"

"Oh hush that up now. Just because your relationship with Mercedes isn't exactly traditional, doesn't mean that we don't respect it." Auntie MJ said with a big smile. "You say that you three are married in the eyes of the Lord since you can't get married legally, so we'll treat you and Noah like her husbands."

The sentiment was echoed around the room. Since Sam's MeMaw was the next oldest, she went next. "Sammy told me about your list, so I just told him to tell me what you three really needed that was within my budget. So Mercedes, I got you those Martha Stewart pantry storage Tupperware sets. Noah, I got you and Sam the two desk lamps for your study."

Uncle Bunny was up next. "I'm not like those two. I was grateful as hell that you three gave me an easy way to shop without shopping. Went right online and didn't have to step foot in a store or a mall, Thank Jesus. MeDe, I ordered you that Kitchenaid stand mixer…when I come for a visit, I'm expecting some cheesecake." He said passing me a card. He passed one to Noah. "Puck, I got you the beverage center for you and Sam's man cave. Sam, I might have flubbed it, it was kind of hard to decide which of you to get the beverage center and which to get the work out machine, but here. I guess I got you the Ab Coaster Max." he passed Sam the last card he held. "Those are from me. But these are from Essie…she sends her love, but she wasn't up to making another trip this soon." He passed us three more cards. Aunt Essie had gotten us three of the four section hampers, professional fabric steamer and the iron from our wish list. Then Uncle Alec and Aunt Annette handed us their gift. It was a joint gift and yet not really. They had gotten us the three desk chairs for our study. Grandma Mae was the next to give us her gift. She gave each of us something different. For me, she bought our bedroom window treatments. Sam got the stainless steel bath set. Puck ended up getting the iPad/Pod home docking station alarm clock. Aunt Bee and Uncle Nathaniel had gotten us like every dish and glasses set that we hadn't already gotten at our birthday party. Aunt Bee also kicked in for the two accent chairs for our study. Uncle Alfred and Aunt Dianna had gotten us the three arm chairs for the man cave and the three side tables too. Then it was time for Bubbie Ruth to give us her gifts. She had gotten us a whole boat load of towel sets. There were enough for each of us to change towels and wash cloths every other day and still be good. They matched the colors of our bathroom exactly too. She also got us the shower curtain and six really good, like fifteen bucks each, shower curtain liners too.

Uncle JoJo went next. "Alright, Chocolate Drop…now you know you're my favorite of Melvin's granddaughters." I rolled my eyes. He probably said the same thing to my first cousin Aja when he saw her last week. "So I wanted to get you a great gift. But since you already got the gifts that keep on giving, and waking old men up..." he laughed at his own joke. "I figured I'd just give you fifteen hundred each that should cover at least some of your furniture or that expensive ass laundry pair you registered for. I didn't even know that you could register for a washer and dryer." He laughed as he passed us each a card. My uncle was so lazy he had bought us money orders at the same grocery store he'd gotten the cards from. Three, five hundred dollar money orders were in each of the cards. We were definitely hitting the bank first thing Monday morning. Then came the gift from Lulu and Lisa…they had gone in together and gotten the three of us all the baking stuff I had registered for. I was going to be a very happy little baker.

Then came the gift from Uncle Bryant which were our three desks and Uncle Christophe gave us the matching lateral files. Aunt Alexis and Uncle Rich gave us the 'home theatre system' for the guys' man cave and I got enough pillows and other bedroom stuff to equal the six hundred buck they spent on the boys. Aunt Kylie and Uncle Glenn gave us each a five hundred dollar gift card for Whole Foods. Kylie had also slipped me an online gift certificate for Adam&Eve…Lord that woman has no clue what a boundary even is. Aunt Ricki and Uncle Marcus gave us the rest of the bedroom stuff that Aunt Alexis had missed and some gorgeous monogrammed plush terry cloth lined velour bathrobes. Felicia sent us a card saying thank us very much. She included a sonogram print out from her doctor's office telling us all that she was finally, officially, pregnant. She gave me a three hundred dollar e-gift card from a great website called Hips&Curves. It was a lingerie sight that catered to women with curvaceous bodies without making us look like low rent strippers. Sam and Noah each got e-gift cards to sites that sold adult novelties, books and movies. Then we opened or heard from the rest of the cousins, present and absent. There was more money, usually cash or gift cards and lots of stuff from the registry. By the time we got to Kevon, Patrice, Devon and Tonya gave us our gifts, I wasn't sure there was anything on the list for Kurt's relatives to give him. My cousin Aja had even sent me something, a Columbia tee shirt. I had sent her a gorgeous dress I had found on sale at that boutique Tina had turned me onto.

It took a whole bunch of trips just to get everything up to our bedroom. Tonya had gotten each of us awesome steamer trunks on wheels. Once we got them to the room, we packed all the non-monetary, actual gifts into them. To be honest we should have probably thought of that down stairs. Then we took a second and sorted through all the gift receipts we'd gotten since we started the registry. We went online and saw that between the six families represented by the three of us, we'd gotten every single thing from our Macy's registry. We set aside the cards that we needed to deliver to Quinn the next time we saw her and went and showered.

As we stood under the spray, Puck raised a question. "Not that I'm not grateful, cause of course I am so grateful, but what was up with all the super expensive gifts. I mean, like your Auntie MJ, those backpacks alone are like two hundred bones…plus she filled them with stuff and got us those big box store memberships. She's retired and on pension and shit." He was totally baffled.

"Oh sweetheart," I chuckled. "First of all you notice we didn't get anything for Christmas, or birthdays…that because in your graduation year, all the gift giving is done then. And Auntie, she didn't buy all that stuff at one time. Knowing her, she bought the school supplies when they were on sale or in bulk, then she bought the backpacks one at a time. She probably waited and caught a sale on them too. I told you education is HUGE on both sides of my family. It is nothing for the family to drop a few hundred to a grand on a graduation gift. One of my cousins, he is older the Devon and the family wasn't in the same financial place it is now….but everyone banded together and got him a car. Bought and paid for, no car payment. It's just how things are done in my family…one of the few things both the Joneses and the Harrises agree on. Now I want to ask the two of you something. What do you think about starting a joint checking account? We'd each keep our separate ones, but we'd have a joint one that we could use to pay for things for all three of us."

Sam smiled slowly. "I kind of wanted to suggest something similar, but since I'm the weakest link in this relationship…financially anyway…I didn't want to bring it up."

"Boy, Hush." I swatted him with my loofah poof. "You are an equal member of this relationship. I know that your southern boy pride is gonna keep rearing its ugly head, but just remember we love you, not what you have or don't have…YOU!"

Noah leaned forward and captured Sam's pouting lips in a kiss. "She is right. We love all of you. Even the part that likes to leave us without our voices for days at a time. We love the Sam that can and will watch Avatar for three hours and then turn right around and watch the six hour director's cut. The same Sam that snores just a little bit, but refuses to just admit to it. Like J-Lo said…our love don't cost a thing…so get money off your mind."

I was sandwiched between them as the water cascaded over us. I loved the feeling of their cocks getting harder and harder, lengthening and thickening against my stomach and the top of my ass. I quickly found myself rocking my hips, helping their arousal along. The shower was soon shut off. Sam picked me up and carried my out of the bath tub to the closed toilet. He sat down and pulled me over his fully engorged erection. "God, Darlin'," he moaned as I slowly lowered taking him deep inside me. I rode him for several strong, orgasm building strokes before I looked around to find Puck. He was leaning against the sink watching us through hooded eyes. He shook his head and then nodded at Sam. I understood. He wanted me to focus all my love and attention on Sam. He would do the same later. I was just fine with that.

I leaned forward and pressed kisses all over Sam's face before finally allowing our lips to meet and connect and fuse. As we kissed, I found the perfect rhythm to drive us both insane. My fingers found the sensitive pink buds on his chest, the nipples he swore were completely lopsided. I teased them and toyed with them as I slowly rose and lowered myself, tightening and squeezing my vaginal muscles as I lowered down his shaft. Sam pulled his mouth form mine to drop nipping, licking kisses down my neck. He laved his rough tongue over my collar bone making me shiver and groan. Sam has an unerring ability to find my nipple even in his sleep and wide awake it was even quicker and more delightful a talent. He suckled me, not hard, just intense sucking back and forth, back and forth. By the third circuit of my sensitive peaks, I was adrift in slow burn orgasm, the kind that never fully abated just cresting higher and higher and higher.

Just like that Sam took control of our lovemaking. He took full advantage of my inability to think or breath or do anything but feel all the pleasure that we created together. Sam grabbed two handfuls of my ass and stood almost effortlessly. He stood there fucking me in the air like I was feather light. Oh God, it felt sooo good. He turned me to the counter, setting me down next to Puck. At Sam's command Puck sucked the nipple closest to him as Sam licked and sucked and nibbled the other. The orgasm that ran through me encompassed my entire being. Sam wasn't satisfied until I was screaming and crying out my pleasure. When I came back to myself I was laying on my back on our bed, my legs splayed, Puck laying over me as Sam slowly opened him up to received his share of pleasure.

While Sam's mouth and fingers were busy driving Noah out of his mind, Puck was softly cleaning Sam's cum from the skin of my thighs with a flat tongue. It was as if he were trying to tease me as much as Sam was torturing him. Puck paused; his face pressed into the soft flesh of my thigh and groaned "Fuck Me," long and low as Sam entered him from behind. When Sam had established his rhythm, I leaned my head back and found Noah's poor neglected erection. When I took him deep in my mouth, he was already leaking copious amounts of precum. I love the way Noah tastes, maybe even a little more than Sam. Sam's cum was like a very nice dinner, salty, rather savory…but Noah's was like dessert tart and yet sweet. With Noah completely drowning in the sensations of being blown while getting fucked, it wasn't long before he started to orgasm; shooting his load down my throat.

I nuzzle Puck until he calmed down enough for Sam to resume his erotic dance. Then I squiggled up the bed a little, now rather than just seeing Sam's balls I could lick them and suck them and press my nose into the fresh, clean skin right behind them. Soon Sam's roar of completion shook the room. He had the presence of mind to pull Puck tot eh side with him as they collapsed. I rolled over and licked and nuzzled Sam's now relaxed ball sack until he slipped from Noah's still spasming ass. After removing the very full condom from Sam's soft dick, I went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth and came back to the bedroom. I cleaned both Sam and Noah up. Once I had returned the cloth to the bathroom, I climbed into the bed into my spot between my lovers and together we fell into a deep sated sleep.

The next morning we had to be up early to help cart relatives to the airport and to begin readying ourselves for our three week trip to Chicago. We were scheduled to leave the very next evening, jus the three of us. It was only a four hour drive, so we agreed that we wanted to have one last dinner with the whole family before we got under way. We hoped that leaving a little later would let us miss most of the traffic in Chicago and get to our hotel before eleven. We made time and hit a Wells Fargo location and opened the joint account with each of us putting in two of the money orders from Uncle JoJo. The other we each put in our solo accounts. We did that with all the cash, two thirds into the joint account and one third into our individuals.

By the time we finished at the bank, we had to rush to go and hang out with the gang. Quinn was leaving at the end of the week to go spend time with Frannie. James was heading out with his family to spend the summer with them before he headed to Yale. Tina and Mike were headed off to Asian Camp. Lauren and Finn were both heading down to OSU for some program for incoming student athletes. Azimio had some big deal mediation with his baby mama and he would be tied up all the following week. Then he was going to the south to stay with his grandmother. Tana, Artie, and Brittany were all staying in Lima for the summer. They, like Kevin, Tessa and Aidan, were all getting summer jobs. Blaine had liked working at the amusement park so much, he was working there again that summer. Kurt decided to write another musical, that one would be based on the life and fashions of the Deschanel sisters. As we all talked about everything we had to get ready, I thought about the fact that the future was coming on swift feet, and it all started that summer.

* * *

><p>Whoa...it has been a long, wild ride.<p>

Technically this is the end...

But look out for Summer Menage II and Les Ames Soeurs

Coming soon.

TTFN  
>Anni<p> 


End file.
